Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations (Full Series)
by theeternalrival1
Summary: Escaping through time into the year 2016 in the past after her last mission in the Biologic Space Laboratories, Samus stumbles into a world of bug-eyed superheroes in the form of Kamen Riders. Witness our beloved intergalactic bounty hunter as she meets new allies and new enemies of the present time, as well as secrets that lie transcending through time and space.
1. Disclaimer and Continuity

**Author's Notes:**

 **Disclaimer:**

Metroid, Kamen Rider, and all the characters and elements, (C) Nintendo, TOEI, TV Asahi and Ishinomori Productions respectively.

* * *

 **Continuity and Placement for each characters:**

 **Samus:** For Samus, as Metroid Fusion is chronologically the latest entry of the Metroid series, the events of the story take place after Fusion itself.

 **Kureshima brothers:** For both Takatora and Mitsuzane, the events of the crossover story takes place after the Movie Taisen Full Throttle. Micchy in the other hand, was last seen in Gaim Gaiden: Knuckle.

 **Gou/Mach:** For Go, it takes place likewise after the Chou Movie Taisen Genesis.

 **Takeru/Ghost AND Makoto/Specter:** Most events of this story takes place during and within Kamen Rider Ghost itself.

* * *

Rating: M due to probable scenes of graphic violence, blood, and/or nudity; especially in the Trans-Fusion sequences.

Update log:

Recent:

-5/7/2016

Previous:

-3/18/2016


	2. Stage 01-1 - Drive Tribute Chapter

**Who is the Woman Behind the Robot Body?, Part 1**

Tribute to: Kamen Rider Drive

"That man, Eiji..." Samus contemplates about the recent Kamen Rider she met. "The only thing very obvious about him is he continuously wear that smile on his face, even when he fought that Torizo the other day."

Adam comes to recalls what Eiji is to other people, "You know, even a Kamen Rider like Eiji is not under pressure all the time. There are few like him who can overcome even the most adversities that this world has to offer."

Adam continued as he brings up Mitsuzane and Takatora, "...like the two brothers we met in Helheim - they were raised by a strict father, they were once misguided by their father's ambitions, and continued on their road to redemption. Little known I heard from them is when they saved that Kazuraba from an alien lifeform trying to assimilate all Earthlings into one being, the only thing I can commend Takatora's methods of saving humanity is an act of self-sacrifice."

"Saving the world even if it means to die?" Samus asked.

"Yes, all Kamen Riders are born with such heroism. But, there are few who want to use their power for evil. Mitsuzane was this when their city of Zawame is falling apart because of a quest over a forbidden fruit. He realized the foolishness of his actions as a result, he reformed himself by continuing Kazuraba's quest to protect Zawame city." Adam finally completes the background of the Kureshima brothers.

"That deity from Helheim, Mitsuzane and Takatora, that Hardboiled detective and his highly intelligent partner, the man who has the Seed of Agito, a violinist with Fangire heritage, a young boy who is spending his days as a ghost, and lastly the man who gave me a pair of underpants..." Samus said as she recalls Kouta Kazuraba, the Kureshima brothers, Shotaro Hidari and Philip, Shouichi Tsugami, Wataru Kurenai, Takeru Tenkuji, and Eiji Hino. "...I can see behind their eyes, those men faced the most daunting trials as Kamen Riders. And as for Decade, what he is really after?"

"Decade? The last time you saw him was back you were under custody by the locals of Futo." said Adam as he learns why Samus is being targeted by Kamen Rider Decade.

Samus replies, "Yes, he can even transform himself into _any_ Kamen Rider."

Adam analyzes and manages to find a data about Decade, "Ah, yes. It seems Kamen Rider Decade is the **tenth** chronological Rider in this universe, with powers being accessed through cards. Kiva comes before him. W is the next Rider after Decade. This explains why he can transform into Kamen Rider Wizard and Kamen Rider Fourze, apart from Kamen Riders Ryuki and Den-O as they are one of the nine Riders that come before Decade."

"Since when does Decade use mere playing cards to gain access to his powers?" Samus sneered as she hears that Decade's powers come from cards.

"They're called **Rider Cards** , Samus." Adam added "Those Cards not only give Decade the edge he needs, but considering the Kamen Riders before him, it allows him to change the said Rider's form; take Kiva for example, he has three forms called Garulu, Dogga, and Basshaa Forms. But the only exceptions is the Riders after him like W, he lacks the ability to use HeatMetal or LunaTrigger."

"Are there more?" Samus asked.

"Yes, worse. He can also gain access to the power of Kamen Riders of the Showa period." Adam shows Samus a list of Cards Decade uses depicting all Showa Riders from Kamen Rider #1 to Kamen Rider J. "Don't underestimate Decade's power, Samus. Your Suit still lacks abilities to take down Decade, even the weapons you inherit from the Kamen Riders you cross paths with is still not effective against him. For the time being, Samus, if Decade spots you, run away."

* * *

The next day...

Adam briefs Samus her new mission, to meet up with a compact police department in the name of the Special Investigation Unit.

"Samus, your next mission is to meet with members of the Special Investigation Unit."

"Special Investigation Unit?" said Samus, also bringing up Shotaro Hidari. "They're kinda like that Hardboiled detective back from Futo."

"The Special Unit is different from Shotaro Hidari and other local authorities in Futo. One of them happens to be a car-driving Kamen Rider." Adam continued. "The Special Unit is also permitting the Kamen Rider to execute missions to eradicate **Roidmude** threat. Roidmudes are robotic creatures who can cause a **Gravity Acceleration** , causing nearby civilians to feel Heaviness. Not all that, Roidmudes can copy any human appearance and certain periods of time, they evolve into more advanced states."

"Any objections, lady?" the Adam computer said. With Samus giving her thumbs down, with Adam sarcastically replying, "Good to hear."

* * *

In Tomari Shinnosuke's point of view...  
 **  
9:00 AM, Kuruma Driver's License Center**

 **Tomari Shinnosuke**

 **Metropolitan Police Department's Special Circumstances and Incidents Investigation Division**

Elsewhere, outside the Special Investigation Unit's Headquarters...

"It has been days where no Roidmude threat has been reported. Luckily, its time for me to take a day off.." Shinnosuke gleefully taking a day off as there are no Roidmude presence, aside from Banno being at large. "Luckily, the Chief managed to give me an approval. Rinna, and the rest of the Unit are still on patrol if in case."

* _Phone rings, the call happens to be coming from Kiriko._ *

"Kiriko?" Shinnosuke answered.

"Tomari-san, are you taking a duty off?" she asked "This is not the time-"

Shinnosuke interrupts, "I know. But I need a time to cool myself after those harsh battles with those Roidmudes. Besides, Rinna-san is still working with improvements of the Shift Cars and Signal Bikes, I have a bad feeling what's going to happen next. I know you and Go were distraught after he learned about Banno."

"It's okay, Tomari-san." Kiriko responded with encouragement. "Be careful."

"I will. Let's go Belt-san." Shinnosuke hangs up. On board the Tridoron, Shinnosuke drives in to an undisclosed location.

"Shinnosuke, is really a good idea for you take an off duty absence?" Krim asked, seemingly worried of potential Roidmude threat, as well as Professor Banno's true intentions.

The police detective counteracts, "Not to worry, Belt-san. I assume Banno is lying low for now. But, to be honest, I am always prepared for unexpected possibilities. Remember, my brain cells are always on _top gear_!"

* * *

On the nearby highway, Shinnosuke runs into a robotic-like creature.

"A Roidmude?!"

"Shinnosuke, it doesn't look like a Roidmude to me.", Krim replied with an annoyed look.

Shinnosuke intently stared on the "robot" right through its visor, when he attempts to lean his face closer, the robot swats Shinnosuke, sending him to the asphalt.

"Ow,ow,ow that hurt." Shinnosuke almost got his bottom broken as he gets back on to his feet. He grabs Belt-san from Tridoron while calling Kiriko to bring Go and Chase into the field of action.

"Kiriko! We got an uninvited guest here. Send backup!"

Kiriko sarcastically responds, "Oh, but I thought you are in a day off-"

"Never mind that, bring Go and Chase to my location. I hope Rinna-san is seeing where I am now!"

Upon hearing Shinnosuke's distress call, Chase makes his way to Shinnosuke's location first followed by Go. On their motorbikes, they transform.

 _*Signal Bike! Rider! Mach!* (Groovy music)  
*Signal Bike! Rider! Chaser!* (Heavy Metal guitar solo)_

Shinnosuke then transforms, with Shift Formula on hand, inserted on the Shift Brace. Screaming "Henshin!" lifting the Shift Car up.

 _*Drive! Type Formula!* (Dramatic music, followed by Formula One car passing by)_

"Alright! You're coming along for a ride!", a pumped-up Shinnosuke flicks his left wrist as he proceeds to fight the unidentified creature.

Drive in Type Formula manages to gain the upper hand on the robotic creature even with overwhelming speed.

 ** _*Fo-Fo-Fo-Fo-Formula!*_**

After lifting the Shift Car four times, he gets an extra boost of speed. However, the "robot" manages to transform itself into a ball escaping its assailant. However, transforms back when it notice the presence of two biker Riders, Kamen Riders Mach and Chaser.

 _*Signal Bike/Shift Car, Rider! Dead Heat!* (western rock music)  
*Burst! Sudden Dead Heat!*  
*Hissatsu! Full Throttle Chaser!*_

Dead Heat Mach activates his Dead Zone, almost immobilizing the "robot" allowing Chaser to hit it with his Rider Kick. However, the robot once again escaped. The three Kamen Riders de-transformed.

"What was that, Shin-niisan?" Go asked.

Chase suddenly approaches and punches him on the face, chastising him. "Don't go blissfully without anyone's consent if you happen to see something what's going to happen to you!"

Shinnosuke rebuked "Ow, that hurt!"

Go breaks it up. "Alright, enough you two! Roidmude or not, we better stop that thing quick!"

Belt-san then reminded the three that there is no time to waste. They went back to their personal vehicles. And Shinnosuke again transforms with Type Speed.

* * *

Back to Samus' point of view.

"That was close", Samus sighed. "That computer was right, it would be hard to convince other Kamen Riders to join with my cause."

Samus finds herself beneath an underground safehouse beneath a driving school.

Adam then communicates to Samus, " _Samus, what's going on?_ "

"A Kamen Rider driving a car." Samus said while panting over exhaustion. However the communications between the computer and Samus is interrupted upon hearing motorcycles arriving the area.

 ** _*WARNING: ENEMIES APPROACHING!*_**

Surprised, Samus senses the Special Investigation Unit's Kamen Riders are approaching.

"Huh?! They're here already!"

Adam finally regains communication with Samus, " _They don't look to friendly, Samus. You are cleared to engage the Riders._ "

"It's them!" Samus finds herself cornered by two men holding two devices acting as belts.

 **Go:** _Let's..._  
 **Go and Chase:** _Henshin!_  
 **Mach Driver:** _Signal Bike! Rider! Chaser! Mach!_

Samus is ambushed by the men transforming into Kamen Riders. Her visor attempts to identify the attackers.

"Target: KAMEN RIDER CHASER"  
"Target: KAMEN RIDER MACH"

"Chaser? Mach? Who or what in the galaxy are those guys?!" Distracted, Samus sustains high amount of damages from the punches and kicks delivered by the two attacking Kamen Riders.

* _Zutto! Chaser!_ * (Always Chaser)

After Chaser hits the Mach Driver's boost igniters, he began to emit powerful Gravity Acceleration particles, causing Samus to be immobilized. Not to mention, making impossible to cast off her Power Suit. Allowing Mach the opportunity to land a powerful blow with Zenrin Shooter's front wheel, sending Samus flying outside, throwing her into the asphalt.

When Samus is about to get up on her feet, still unable to deactivate her Suit...

 _**"WARNING! ENEMY TRANSFORMABLE VEHICLE APPROACHING!"**_

 _*Doron Tridoron! Type Wild!*_

A sports car that Samus ran into earlier suddenly transformed into a dune buggy.

 _*TRIDORON BOMBER!*_

"No! This can't be..." as Samus eventually blacks out after a full-speed ram by the dune buggy.

* * *

In Shinnosuke's point of view...

Having ran over the "robot" creature, Shinnosuke thought it's over. "We did it, Belt-san."

"Right, but, what about that "robot" that we just ran over?"

Mach and Chase cancel their henshin.

 _*Otsukare!*_ (Good Work)

"What the hell was that, Shin-niisan?!" Go abruptly screamed all over, attracting the attention of Kiriko, Rinna, and Chief Honganji.

"Go!" Kiriko called out her brother.

"Shinnosuke-kun, I thought you are on off duty?" Chief Honganji asked.

"I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ON OFF DUTY WHEN **THIS GIANT PIECE OF SCRAP METAL** ATTACKED ME!" Shinnosuke shouted frantically at everyone as if he had a very bad day.

Chase punches him in the face again. "You don't have to shout. Everybody has a pair of ears!"

"Shinnosuke, calm down!" Belt-san said in angry voice.

"Chief, Rinna-san" Honganji and Rinna looked on to Kiriko "...what should we do with this thing."

"Perhaps we need to examine the corpse of this unidentified creature for post-mortem." per advise of Belt-san. Shinnosuke, Go, and Chase carry the "dead body" of the "robot".

Shinnosuke sighed and remarked, "Where's the funeral?"

"How bad is it going to be, Shin-niisan?" Go gleefuly mocks Shinnosuke, with the latter glaring at him angrily.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!", Belt-san also threw his own tantrums when Go tries to turn things for the worse.

With Shinnosuke completely on a bad mood, he says "I'm done thinking all about these shenanigans."

 **1:00 PM, the Drive Pit**

It has been several hours, Shinnosuke still eating his milk ball, and continued to stare intently at the "corpse's" face. The visor behind the robotic body appears to be dark, giving Shinnosuke a hard time to find out what's inside.

"Shin-niisan has been acting nuts hours ago. And why he kept his eyes on that thing." said Go, as he also looks at Shinnosuke intently as if he was looking at the corpse of a dead individual.

"Tomari-san..." Kiriko tries to put Shinnosuke back to his senses.

Shinnosuke knocks at the chest of the robot, until Chase intervenes.

"Is something the matter? It seems you have forgone your respects for the dead."

"No, Chase" Shinnosuke replied. "I'm just curious what's really with that thing. If it's really a robot or just a heavy armor..."

"Wait! It's a heavy armor!"

To everyone's shock, Shinnosuke comes to a conclusion... He realizes that the one they fought actually has a human inside the suit. However, Go forcibly tries to take off the helmet of the suit.

"Go! What are you doing?!" Kiriko shouts.

Go responds, "I'm twice as curious as Shin-niisan right now. I really want to find out what's really inside of this piece of junk!"

Belt-san tries to stop the two, "Now, now, you two. There's no way for you guys to haphazardly dissect that armor-" But Shinnosuke also refused to listen, as he and Go frantically attempt to dissect the suit.

Chase nods his head out of disappointment, and transforms. "I'm fed up of this."

 _*Signal Bike! Rider! Chaser*_

Krim, shocked, tries to stop Chaser but to no avail. "Chaser?! What are you doing?"

"This must be done." said Chase as he inserts his Signal Bike into his Shingou Axe.

"Oh no?! Has everyone gone mad?!" Almost horrified, Belt-san can't do anything but watch, despite Kiriko and Rinna's efforts to stop Shinnosuke and Go from abruptly dissecting the heavy robotic armor on their own.

 _*Hissatsu! Matteroyo! Matteroyo!*_ (Matteroyo means "wait")

"Agh! It won't budge!" Shinnosuke tries in vain to remove the armor's helmet, but constantly failed. He goes back in the Tridoron to retrieve something... the Handle-Ken! (Handle Sword)

"Shinnosuke! Drop that weapon!" Belt-san angrily scolds Shinnosuke, but refuses to listen.

"Shinnosuke-kun! Wait!" Rinna said, but Shinnosuke refused to listen, again.

Shinnosuke proceeds to turn the sword's wheel as he attempts to cut the robotic armor down.

 _*TURN! DRIFT KAITEN!*  
_  
When Shinnosuke attempts to swing the Handle-Ken into the suit, the suit itself began to catch the blade from out of nowhere! Shinnosuke was left utterly speechless, with Go becoming shocked to the point of skyrocketing himself into Chase's arms. The suit began to stand up in front of the Special Investigation Unit.

A startled Shinnosuke began to break the fourth wall, "Is it just me, or was the writer fond of police dramas?!"

As the armor begins to "peel off", it reveals the true identity of the wearer. To everyone's shock, it's a woman! This blue-eyed, honey-blonde haired lady in the form of Samus Aran, standing right in front of the Special Investigation Unit, looking on utterly speechless.

"A g-g-girl?!" Shinnosuke spoke whilst trembling in shock.

Go's face began to haphazardly shift from fear to excitement of this surprise, "How cute!"

...only for Chase to drop him on the floor as he cancels his transformation.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Go shouts at Chase for dropping him.

"Don't shout." Chase coldly replied.

The whole entire Special Investigation Unit, utterly speechless of Samus' presence, not only Rinna, Kiriko, Honganji, and Belt-san were astonished by this unexpected turn of events, it also left Shinnosuke and Go dropping their jaws! Just what are the Special Investigation Unit are to Samus, friends or foes?

* * *

-To be continued-


	3. Stage 01-2 - Drive Tribute Chapter

Previously...

Through Samus' point of view...

"While I'm on my way to meet with a group of police detectives calling themselves the Special Investigation Unit, I found myself being attacked by its Kamen Riders - **Drive** , **Mach** , and **Chaser** , whom they mistook me for an enemy, or their usual enemies - the Roidmudes, robotic creatures capable of causing gravity accelerations into the human society.

Their arsenal were too much to handle, and worse, I was knocked out unconscious by a **transformable vehicle** \- which it took the form into a sports car _and then_ into a dune buggy. And in the middle of the onslaught, my suit failed to deactivate. I found myself waking up in a laboratory that looks like a garage - where the two men attempt to forcibly dissect my suit. But I was able to wake up and deactivate my suit, as a result. But, the people inside that laboratory were left utterly speechless."

End transmission.

NOTE: The two men Samus refer to are Shinnosuke Tomari and Go Shijima, and the transformable vehicle is the Tridoron.

* * *

 **Who is the Woman Behind the Robot Body?, part 2**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Drive**

* * *

"A woman wearing a robotic type of armor?" Krim said "Amazing."

Samus responds. "It's called a Power Suit. It was designed by the Chozo."

Everyone, including Shinnosuke, Go, and Rinna, heard the word and subsequently repeated "Chozo?"

To Belt-san's surprise, he eventually learns of the Chozo's existence. "Chozo?! You mean the Chozo aliens who inhabit into the planet Zebes?" He then takes his attention to Shinnosuke and company. "Everyone, the Chozo are a race of bird-humanoid aliens who are adept into technology as much as humans in the present time." Krim then turns his attention to Samus, "I, I thought they were extinct along with the planet of Zebes? Since how did you about them?"

"I was raised by the Chozo, after I was orphaned after Space Pirates attacked my home, killed my parents." said Samus. "In my growing years, I trained under their tutelage, and my abilities were at its superhuman peak."

Shinnosuke interrupts, turning his attention to Belt-san. "Belt-san, since how did you know about aliens in the first place?"

"Long before I began inventing the Core Driviars, I once heard of the Chozo before. Their intelligence is far that of humanity itself. It has come to my mind I thought about them. I heard that they also co-existed with humanity into creating an alliance with them." Krim answers Shinnosuke's question.

Samus turns into the Drive Driver, with a shallow response, "You seem to know a lot about the Chozo." and giggles coldly, "...for a belt."

Shinnosuke is almost angered for Samus' responds to Belt-san, as he grinds his teeth in rage.

"Shinnosuke..." Krim tries to calm his companion down. Then turns to Samus, "Who are you again, young lady?"

"Samus... Aran." Samus introduces herself to the Special Investigation Unit. "I'm an intergalactic bounty hunter for the Galactic Federation. You?"

"My name is Krim Steinbelt. As you see, I am currently an artificial intelligence taking form in this transformation driver." Turns his attention to Shinnosuke. "Here, this man is Tomari Shinnosuke, an officer of the law, and the user of my Rider system. He is the red warrior of justice, Kamen Rider Drive!"

Shinnosuke adjusts his necktie. "My brain cells are in top gear!"

"Shinnosuke, mind if we show our guest how do you transform." Belt-san asks Shinnosuke to transform into Drive right in front of Samus.

To Shinnosuke's response, "Alright. I'll show you how I take you for a spin!"

"Good! Start your engine!"

Shinnosuke turned the Driver's Advanced Igniter, flips the Shift Speed car, and inserting into his Shift Brace, and lifts the car, activating the transformation into Kamen Rider Drive in Type Speed.

 _*Drive! Type Speed!*_

"Amazing." Samus finds herself astonished of the magnificent transformation of Shinnosuke into Kamen Rider Drive. "So, that's the Kamen Rider who can drive a car?"

* * *

 **5:00 PM, the Drive Pit.**

Samus, while alone within the Drive Pit. Contemplates about the background of the Special Investigation Unit and its Kamen Riders.

"So, that belt is an A.I. The only main difference between Krim and Adam is that he [Krim] retains all the memory of being who he is and everything he had experienced in his past, the computer only had Adam's character and morals. He and that policeman, Shinnosuke bonded together as friends, true friends."

She also brings up Mach's identity.

"The boy with the white jacket, whose name is Go Shijima..."

Earlier, when she meets the Shijima siblings. _"Hi, space lady!" said Go in fluent English. Only for Kiriko to scold him, "Go! That's not polite."_

Samus continues her soliloquy...

"His sister tried to scold him. But I at least can take a joke. Apart from his flair of jokes, he happens to be carrying the misery of both his, his sister, and his own father. Realizing the fact that his father was a notorious scientist who instigated the Roidmudes' rampage. On the other hand, the boy happens to be a thrill-seeker at his own gain, going into far heights into getting into the most dangerous battles what every Kamen Rider has done before."

And then, she recalls Chase. She even calls him with his previous moniker, "the Grim Reaper".

"Then there's this renegade Roidmude, Chase. He was once being enslaved by the Roidmudes as the "Grim Reaper". However, he severed his ties with his own kind when he became a Kamen Rider."

Earlier, when she met Chase.

 _"You know. From whoever side do you belong. Know where your loyalty lies. In our war against the Roidmudes, my own kind. No one, I mean, no one must know our existence at the exact moment you die" said Chase._

"Unlike other Roidmudes, Chase happens to be the exception from all of them - he is _without_ a human heart. But, in the eyes of that policeman [Shinnosuke], he dedicates himself to prevent humanity from being extinct. To think I have an equivalent, unlike him [Chase], but I am happened to be a damsel in distress with instincts."

"So, this is what it means working together. What am I to humanity? I escape through time before the Federation could put a price on my head, and the subsequent invasion of Neo-Metroids in my time. I feel like I'm now without the home, I feel like I'm an unwelcomed guest in a world full of heroes, as well as villains. In the beginning, I lost everything; my parents, and then Adam."

"How many more enemies in this world do I have to face? And that Decade, he can't seem to think of me than just a mere eyecandy or he think of me as an intruder of this timeline?"

Shinnosuke appears before Samus, while showing her the Tridoron.

"Hey. Why stay here alone for long?" said Shinnosuke.

"You must be Tomari... Shinnosuke? Tomari Shinnosuke, right?" the bounty hunter asked.

"Yes." Shinnosuke's response. "So you must be that bounty hunter Belt-san was talking about when he learned about those people who raised you, I presume. Hey, lady. Why the long face?"

"When I first arrived in this timeline, other Kamen Riders began to treat me as an intruder, including a certain one named Decade." said Samus in a frail voice.

"Decade?! You mean Kamen Rider Decade?" Shinnosuke's response.

Krim intervenes, "I see. Samus, are you from the future?"

Samus looks at Belt-san and responded to his question. "From the year 2081."

"So, you traveled on the way here to escape from an invasion of Neo-Metroids?!" Krim concluded.

"Neo-Metroids?" Shinnosuke intervened.

"Shinnosuke, Neo-Metroids are the new descendants of the Metroids. They currently lived within an undisclosed planet so far." said Belt-san.

"And now the Galactic Federation in my timeline have labeled me now as a fugitive." Samus adds.

"Inconceivable!" Krim was shocked to hear Samus' second answer. "I thought you were one of its greatest bounty hunters?"

"After my mission in a planet infected by alien parasites, I realized that the consciousness of my superior was embedded in a computer, the Federation were doing this to other great leaders in the shadows."

Krim asks for an answer. "What is your superior's name, Ms. Aran?"

"Adam Malkovich." she answered.

"Hmm... It never rung a bell on me." Despite Krim not aware of the existence of the Galactic Federation's superiors. "This is the first time I hear from you of the future to be honest."

* * *

"Hey, Samus." Shinnosuke turns to Samus. "If you're an alien from the future, could you lead us to your ship?"

Samus accepts Shinnosuke's request. However, Chase tags along instead, to make sure of the bounty hunter's true intentions; with Go and Kiriko following along.

The Tridoron, Ride Macher and Ride Chaser launched from the Drive Pit, en-route to where Samus' Gunship is located. Kiriko instead rides with her brother, Go. However, Go seems to be at glee when he let Samus to be on the Tridoron.

Samus, in a moodless state, whilst sitting in the sitting in the passenger seat of the Tridoron as Shinnosuke and Chase head for Samus' Gunship docked on the outskirts of the city.

"Hey, hey. If you keep gazing on the window like that, you won't feel anything for the other way around." said Shinnosuke. He gives Samus his phone, with earphones attached. "Here, listen to this, this will lighten you up."

Samus agrees. "Thanks." As she listens to a catchy tune. "The technology of this period seems to be amazing."

 **Note:** The song playing from Shinnosuke's phone is _Spinning Wheel_.

 _(~ For Dear ~)  
(~ For Real ~)_

Shinnosuke himself also appears to be singing the song! "~ If you can't save one person, Then you are not capable of saving the world ~"

To Samus' surprise, she hears the police detective singing whilst driving.

* * *

A few minutes later...

They arrived into Samus' Gunship. Inside, Samus introduced the Adam computer to the Special Investigation Unit, represented by Tomari Shinnosuke, Kiriko Shijima; two of its police detectives, and two associates, Go Shijima and Chase.

"Tomari Shinnosuke, I'm a police detective, representing the Special Investigation Unit." Shinnosuke introduces himself to the computer.

"So, Samus. This is them." Adam commends Samus for bringing the Special Investigation Unit for him. "It is pleasant to meet you, public servants."

"You're one intellectual piece of technology." said Belt-san.

"A sentient transformation belt?" said Adam.

Samus introduces Krim to Adam. "His name is Krim Steinbelt, he's like you, Adam."

"Mr. Steinbelt, you're an A.I. too?" Adam responded.

"I was killed in the day when the Global Freeze started, leaving my conscience locked into this belt. Small world, isn't it." said Krim.

"I see, that Global Freeze was that fateful incident where the Roidmudes go rogue against humanity. With questions aside, I guess you are all aware Samus is sent to acquaint with Mr. Tomari, Mr. Shijima, and Mr. Violet." said Adam.

"Hmm, this woman [Samus] told us everything." Belt-san responded. He also warned the repercussions of time travelling, while bringing up the events where Shocker used Kamen Rider #3 (Sangou) defeated the Double Riders (Kamen Rider #1 (Ichigou) and #2 (Nigou)) in the past. "You two escaped through here after an invasion by Neo-Metroids, and Samus being on the run from the Federation. I also like to remind you that tampering the events by time travelling can be dangerous, as we have experienced **temporal paradox** due to interferences in the past."

Adam however takes Krim's words, despite the risks. "I understand your concern Mr. Steinbelt, but Samus and I were left without a choice. The Neo-Metroid are powerful lifeforms compared to their ancestors; perhaps allowing Samus to band with Kamen Riders like Mr. Tomari can help her with this unrelenting war. And worse, the Federation might attempt to chase us through time if we don't act quickly."

"For the time being, I will let my partner think about that. But, heed our warning about the risks of changing reality." said Krim, then begins talking about Samus. "I see your devout bounty hunter has come acquaintance with other Kamen Riders, I presume."

"Not only she had befriended them..." Adam added. "...her power suit was also given the power of different Kamen Riders."

Shinnosuke also comes to the conclusion every Kamen Riders' power integrate with Samus' power armor.

"That's it!" Shinnosuke goes into top gear! "Back when Samus showed us how her armor works, I began to notice how it had Kamen Rider W's Gaia Memories." Shinnosuke remembers how Samus showed to him how her Power Suit worked, and then it began into transforming into the Extreme Suit, a Power Suit upgrade bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider W's CycloneJokerXtreme.

Adam commends Tomari's conclusion, "Amazing, this man's intelligence is impeccable."

To Samus' response, "Little I know about this man, is he strives hard for his own living; as a Kamen Rider and an officer of the law."

Then, Krim turns to Samus, "And, Samus. Since your power suit can integrate with a Kamen Rider's power, mind if we will donate one of ours to you?"

To Shinnosuke's shock, "Belt-san?! What are you doing? Are you trying to sell out Tridoron to this alien?"

Krim rebuked, "No, Shinnosuke. We will transplant a fragment of Tridoron's Core Driviar into Samus' armor."

Kiriko intervenes, "Krim, how can we do that?"

"We will return to the Drive Pit. But first, we have to provide a backup data for Adam, through a smartphone. To show him to the Drive Pit."

Adam responds with utmost respect, as Kiriko uses her phone to copy Adam's AI to take him to the Drive Pit.

* * *

Elsewhere, a giant Shadow appears to be blocking the Sky, taking form of a dragon-like creature.

In an undisclosed locaton, Heart seems to looking at a silhouette of a dragon-like creature.

"My, my. What's this commotion about?" said Heart.

The dragon turns his attention to Heart.

"MY NAME IS **RIDLEY**!"

Heart stands up, unfazed by the intimidating presence of Ridley. "You need to calm down friend... Who are you looking for?"

Ridley shouts at the Roidmude, whom he inadvertently mistook Heart for a human. "IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, HUMAN!"

When the other two Roidmudes, Medic and Brain appear. Medic then attempts to dish out a war of words against the Space Pirate.

"Who do you think you are to disrespect Heart-sama?!" Medic said in anger. However, Brain seems to be cowering behind Heart due to Ridley's presence. "Heart, what is that?!"

With a smirk on his face, Heart dares Ridley to fight him. "You made my day, friend. If you prove yourself to me, pledge your allegiance to us Roidmudes. If you refuse, I will give you a slow, and painless death."

Since Ridley refused to comply, he and Heart clashed. Despite how huge and powerful the Space Pirate is, the Roidmude proves to be more relentless. Ridley, on the other hand, is able to break free from Gravity Acceleration particles, as he is able to move and even overpower Heart. Heart even goes Dead Zone to maul Ridley, the brawl escalated even at the entire city, as Rinna begins to monitor the situation.

Rinna then alerts Shinnosuke and the others.

"Shinnosuke-kun!" Rinna called. "We have a Roidmude activity, and it appears to be **Heart**! I will send you the camera feed."

Rinna sends the camera feed of the location where Heart is last seen, here Heart is seen fighting a dragon-like creature. However, this creature seems to be _familiar_ to Samus.

To Samus' shock "That's..."

Adam then makes the response on Samus' stead. "It's **Ridley**!"

"And he's fighting Heart?!" said Krim. Just as then, a Gravity Acceleration comes nearby. Before Samus can be affected by the Gravity Acceleration, Go tosses one of his **Signal Bikes** to Samus to keep her safe from the Heaviness.

Krim then instructs Chase and Go, "Chase! Go! Head to Heart's location immediately!"

"Wait! I'm going with you two." Samus insists into coming with the two Riders, "I have a score to settle with Ridley!"

Adam tries to persuade Samus not to come "Samus, no! Ridley must not know you're here!"

The bounty hunter refuses to listen. And comes into her activating her Power Suit and then activating the Extreme Suit. Then, Go, and Chase transform into Mach and Chaser respectively.

Moments later...

They arrived into the scene where Ridley and Heart fought. To Heart's amusement, Chase comes to the scene.

"It's been a while, friend!" Heart greets his former subordinate. "Could you and your alien friend lend me a hand?"

Neither, Chase, Go, nor Samus responded to Heart but the latter is aware that they are also after Ridley. Heart eventually left the scene, thus leaving Ridley to be at the mercy of the Kamen Riders and Samus. Go and Chase transform into their Rider forms, with the former into Dead Heat Mach.

"SAMUS!" Ridley roared. Samus wasted no time to kill Ridley using Kamen Rider W's power through the Extreme Suit.

" **Now, count up your sins**!" in cool and calm tone, Samus said Kamen Rider W's legendary catchphrase to taunt Ridley, as she activates the Prism Bicker's Bicker Finallusion Maximum Drive to blind Ridley. Before Samus could use the Prism Break Maximum Drive, Ridley, however, escaped.

"No way, did she just said _that_?!" A shocked Go apparently appears to be familiar of the words of Double.

Infuriated, Samus vows to destroy Ridley even within this timeline. With Shinnosuke regrouping with her, Chase, and Go as they went back to the Drive Pit.

* * *

At night...

Krim begins with the Core Driviar transplant into Samus, through the Tridoron's Core Driviar itself; using all the Shift Cars and Signal Bikes, including Shift Tridoron itself. However, everyone except Rinna and Adam, whose consciousness embedded onto Kiriko's smartphone are allowed to observe the transplant. Shinnosuke is forced to take off his Shift Brace and puts it on Samus to initiate the Core Driviar transplant, allowing majority of the **Shift Cars** to integrate themselves into Samus' powered armor.

Adam, having witnessed of the Shift Cars and Signal Bikes existence, commends Krim for his inventions. Although Krim denies the Signal Bikes' creations, which happens to be from that of his mentor, Harley Hendrickson.

Samus, was put into an anesthetic sleep thanks to Rinna, in her blue, skin-tight Zero Suit; was fitted by the Drive Driver and Shift Brace. Shinnosuke put the Driver into Samus waist and the Shift Brace on her left wrist while she is asleep. Thus, Krim summoned all the Shift Cars and Signal Bikes.

"All Shift Cars!" Krim summons them "All Signal Bikes!"

Then Rinna presses the Driver's Advanced Ignition, then the Shift Cars themselves fell in line to the Shift Brace attached through an unconscious Samus; starting with the Type Change Shift Cars from Shift Speed to Shift Formula. Rinna activates the Shift Cars Type Exchange; but that doesn't mean that Samus is transformed into Kamen Rider Drive, indicating that the functionality of each Type Change Shift Car becomes embedded into Samus herself along with her suit.

Meanwhile, in order to provide Samus the edge she needs, Krim brought out the Tire Exchange Shift Cars and four of Go's Signal Bikes. Rinna is tasked to use Shift Rumble Dump, Fire Braver, Mantarn F01, Jacky F02, Signal Bikes Tomarle and Magarl onto the Shift Brace held by Samus.

"That is a lot of miniature vehicles, Mr. Steinbelt. Would these help Samus?" Adam asked.

"All we have to do is believe in ourselves. You too have to believe in her potential." said Krim. "Shinnosuke has gone into further heights into engaging the most dangerous battles against several Roidmudes we have encountered. Thus, everyone of the Special Investigation Unit earned the praise and support of the Kamen Riders. That's why, Shinnosuke is the potential user for the Drive System."

"Now, Rinna! Shift Tridoron!" as Krim tasks Rinna into sending Shift Tridoron into Samus to complete the transplant.

"Okay!" Rinna replied as she presses the "DRIVE" button of the Shift Tridoron.

 _*FIRE ALL ENGINES!*_

Then Rinna places Shift Tridoron onto the Shift Brace worn by the unconscious Samus, when lifted up. Both Samus and the Tridoron began to glow!

 _*Drive! Type: Tridoron!*_

The Shift Cars began to encircle Samus, while within her subconscious, she feels the presence of both the Shift Cars and Signal Bikes.

 _*A dramatic rock music, which happens to be Drive Type Tridoron's standby music plays*_

"I'm feeling engines revving within me..." as Samus begins to see an astral projection of Shift Speed, Shift Wild, and Shift Technic began to merge into her body. Following along various Shift Cars such as Max Flare, Rumble Dump, and Fire Braver and Signal Bikes Tomarle and Magarl.

Minutes after the Core Driviar transplant, Adam, Rinna and Krim announced that the transplant was a success, to everyone's relief.

"How are you feeling Samus?" Adam asked. Samus looked onto the Tridoron, and when she raises her right arm and her right hand wide open, it causes the Tridoron to pop something out of nowhere, happening to be the **Handle-Ken**! The Handle-Ken is Drive's steering wheel-based sword, comes into Samus' hands.

"A sword with a steering wheel?" To Samus' surprise. "So that's what cars are for?

"Amazing." with everybody commending the success of the transplant.

* * *

The following day...

 ** _*The song "Spinning Wheel" plays*_**

 _(_ ~ _For DEAR ~_ )  
 _( ~ For REAL ~ )_

Ridley attacks again, this time searching for Samus and the three Kamen Riders!

( ~If you can't save one person,~ )  
( ~then you are not worthy of saving others~ )

Out of Nowhere, the Tridoron with a pair of wings in the form of Ride Booster began to rain a hail of bullets on Ridley from the sky. From one of the Ride Boosters, Shinnosuke and Chase jump into the ground to confront Ridley; unknown to the Space Pirate, Samus was driving the Tridoron in the air. Go arrives on the ground with the Ride Crosser.

 _( ~If you have time to think about it~ )  
( ~Then blow it away, DO IT ANYWAY~ )_

The three Riders of the Special Investigation Unit wasted no time on mouthing Ridley, as the three of them transformed. Go takes the lead.  
 _  
 **Go:** Let's...!  
 **Chase** , **Samus** (in the Tridoron as she is about to bail out and activate her suit), and **Shinnosuke** : HENSHIN!_

With Samus' power suit materializes, the three Riders transformed into Drive Type Tridoron, Dead Heat Mach, and Chaser respectively. The four on one battle begins.

 _( ~Like a Spinning Wheel, fate begins to turn for real~ )  
( ~Hit the asphalt and drive~ )_

And Ridley finds himself in a numbers game by three humans and one Roidmude. Despite how huge he is, Drive and Chaser made a perfect distraction to the Space Pirate, preventing him to get close to Samus, who fires Guided Missiles on the space dragon before nosediving into the surface - the Guided Missiles were essentially from one of Mach's Signal Bikes - **Signal Magarl** (means bend/turn).  
 _  
( ~I'll be there~ )  
( ~I'll be there~ )  
( ~I'll be there~ )_

However, Ridley swats Drive when he senses Samus' presence.  
 _  
( ~Before the tears start to fall~ )  
( ~So you are the one~ )  
( ~I keep driving as far as I can~ )_

" _Come on! FLARE! SPIKE! SHADOW!_ " Drive prepares his Tire Combination, " _Tire Kakimazeru!_ " He throws the Max Flare, Funky Spike, and Midnight Shadow Tires at Ridley and then homes back to Drive's left shoulder forming "Attack 1, 2, 3"

 _( ~On this road where night never falls~ )  
( ~I can't stop these feelings anymore~ )  
( ~Keep them away~ )_

Samus lands on the ground. But before she gets into attacking Ridley up close, her Power Suit begins changing, this time taking form with the likeness of Kamen Rider Drive's Type Tridoron!

 _( ~Like a Spinning wheel~ )  
( ~So you are the one~ )_

"Amazing!" Shinnosuke was shocked to see the result of the Core Driviar transplant on Samus. "It seems you are also becoming Drive!"

 _( ~Who~ )  
( ~will~ )_

"This is just the _Speed Booster_ I need!" said Samus out of confidence. Then she sets her sights on Ridley. "Ridley, **you're coming along for a ride**!"  
 _  
( ~be~ )  
( ~the fastest? Drive!~ )_

To Shinnosuke's shock, since how was Samus able to say his pre-battle phrase? "Hey, that's my line! Never mind."

Ridley attempts to get away from the ground, Samus Shinesparks the Space Pirate Tridoron-style, plummeting him to the ground. Ridley becomes grounded due to the extreme speed caused by the Core Driviar-empowered Samus. Samus' Speed Booster gave her the speed equals to that of Drive Type Formula.

 _(_ ~ _For DEAR ~_ )  
 _( ~ For REAL ~ )_

"Hey, Samus. How about we finish this bird brain together?" Shinnosuke asked.

"Good idea" the bounty hunter replied.

Samus' arm cannon was changed into a Drill Arm! Coming from one of Drive's Shift Cars, Rumble Dump; providing her another close-quarter weapon. While Drive goes for another Tire Combination.

 _"Come on! DUMP! MIXER! GRAVITY! Tire Kakimazeru: Kouji Genbar!"_ (Kouji Genbar translates to "construction site")

With Type Tridoron Kouji Genbar, Shinnosuke uses Rumble Dump's Rumble Smasher. Drive and Samus use their drill weapons to weaken Ridley even further. Samus' suit then reverts back to its standard form, as they prepare for the finisher. Drive prepares the Trailer-Hou with Shift Technic equipped, Samus readying a powerful Charge Beam; Dead Heat Mach readying his Burst Full Throttle, then Chaser activates the Shingou Axe's Full Throttle.

 _*Hissatsu! (Burst) Full Throttle!*  
*Full, Full Technic! Big Tai Hou!*  
*Itteiyo! Full Throttle!*_

The four way finisher defeated Ridley, but once again escaped. Vowing that he will destroy Samus one day.

After the ensuing battle, Krim commends the three Riders and Samus for their coordination. "Everyone, _Nice Drive!_ "

* * *

As sunset falls, the Special Investigation Unit bid their farewell to Samus.

However, before the bounty hunter takes her leave. The team gave her a present; which happens to be a backup armory of the Drive Pit; a blue-print of the Tridoron, Zenrin Shooter; Mach's weapon, Handle-Ken, and the Shingou-Axe.

"I heard before the moment you will leave, I come to think that we would provide you the important arsenal you need." Krim presents Samus a blue-print of the Tridoron; allowing her to build a duplicate of the said vehicle, along with a duplicate of three weapons of three Riders.

Samus is left speechless of the gifts from the Special Investigation Unit. "I don't know what to say, but thank you all."

"Amazing." said Adam, "I never see how you guys have been a good help."

Shinnosuke then bids his farewell to Samus, and he has one last thing...

"Hey, be careful on the rest of your journey, lady. As for your quest to fight those Neo-Metroids, count me and Belt-san in!"

"Until then. Goodbye!" Krim then bids his farewell to Samus. With on her hand is the phone belonging to Kiriko with Adam's consciousness. Samus then recalls that she promised to Kiriko to return the phone once she is done with her quest in the present.

Now, that Samus' mission with the Special Investigation Unit is completed, who would be the next Kamen Rider must the bounty hunter come cross paths with?

* * *

-To be continued-


	4. Stage 02 - Wizard Tribute Chapter

**My Only Hope**

Tribute to: **Super Metroid** and **Kamen Rider Wizard**

It all began when two Kamen Riders Zangetsu Shin and Wizard find themselves that looks like Brinstar in Planet Zebes.

"What planet are we?" Takatora asked.

Haruto/Wizard rebuked that it looked like outer space, "...but where we are now is the scenery of a person's Underworld."

He lectures Takatora that when a Gate falls into despair, an inner Phantom began to manifest on their underworld. If the Gate gives in to despair, the host body is destroyed, consequently giving birth to a Phantom.

-

Earlier that day...

As Samus is set to find a Kamen Rider named "Wizard", she begins to recall flashbacks of her experiences ranging from her fateful battle against Mother Brain, Ridley, the Phazon Fever, up to being infected by X Parasites back in her timeline. As a result, could not materialize her Power Suit.

"Samus, is something wrong?" said Adam.

Samus said nothing as she drops to her knees, as the series of nightmares began to take her over. Adam sends a distress call to the Kureshima brothers through an encrypted text code on their phones.

Elsewhere on the Kureshima household...

While the brothers are contemplating about Samus, Mitsuzane appears to receiving a text from an unknown recipient.

" _Samus is in trouble, come to the gunship on the outskirts of town. - Adam_ "

"Nii-san!" yelled Micchy. Takatora comes to his brother as he reads the text coming from Adam.

"What?" said Takatora as he is shocked to see what happened.

The brothers make their way out of Zawame through the location where Samus' Gunship is seen, however, someone else followed them.

"Samus!" Micchy yelled as he and Takatora try to find her inside. However, within the cockpit, they find Samus unconscious with her eyes wided open and her face and body began to gain cracks.

"Mitsuzane!" Takatora calls his brother out to find out what's going on. When he saw what happened. "This can't be happening... At this rate, she'll-"

"Don't worry, I'm here to help." said by someone's voice as he appears to the brothers Kureshima. Who is revealed to be Haruto Soma, a modern-day magician.

"You're...!" Takatora is surprised by the mage's presence.

"It seems that this lady has been manifesting a Phantom within her?" The mage asked. "At this rate, if she gives in to her despair; her life here may end sooner than anyone think."

Adam was shocked to hear Haruto's words. "You mean, all this happening is because Samus is being possessed?

"No." said Haruto, "This more than just being possessed. In this case, an inner Phantom is being born from her Underworld. In other words, she is turned into a Gate. When a Gate gives in to despair, it gives birth to a Phantom into the real world, as a result the Gate dies."

With Adam telling Samus to hold on, he entrusts Haruto to save her. Haruto presents the Engage Wizard Ring, and inserts it into Samus' finger, allowing him to get inside onto her Underworld.

 _*Engage! Please!*_

Haruto creates a portal to get into Samus' Underworld, and is about to transform into Wizard in Flame Style.

 _*Flame, Please! Hi, Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi-Hi!*_

Takatora decides to join with Haruto, thus leaving Mitsuzane to watch over an incapacitated Samus. He transforms into Zangetsu Shin, and grabs the Rose Attacker lockseed from his brother, and they set into Samus' Underworld.  
 _  
_ _ **Haruto:**_ _It's...  
_ _ **Takatora:**_ _Showtime!_

The scenery of Samus' Underworld represents her past missions, namely that of Planet Zebes.

-

Meanwhile, as Takatora and Haruto explore the underworld, they rode into their bikes as they find the source, an inner Phantom. Along the way, they see series of "episodes" of Samus' past.

"If this Underworld kinda remind you of hyperspace itself..." said Takatora, "And why are we still breathing air?"

"It's because where inside the mind of the Gate!" Haruto replied. "And one explanation why this woman allowed her body to manifest an inner Phantom inside her is she had staying too long in her past."

"That answers why she could not overcome the sadness that dwells in her heart!" Takatora concluded. "The more she continued recalling of her past, the harder for her to face her own future."

As they kept going into the depths of Brinstar, they encounter a dinosaur for an alien, Kraid. Zangetsu Shin leads the way to shoot Kraid on the eye with the Sonic Arrow with a Melon Energy Squash empowered Sonic Valley, something Wizard figured out as he sees flashbacks of Samus of how she defeated Kraid.

To Takatora's surprise, "Those are flashbacks that the lady used to fought that alien."

"This gives us the advantage." said Haruto. "Now, shoot his eyes. I'll keep his mouth shut!"

Zangetsu Shin locks his Melon Energy Lockseed into his Sonic Arrow.

* _LOCK ON!_ *

"Take this!" Takatora fires a diffused Sonic Volley from the Sonic Arrow. Numerous arrows began to land on Kraid's mouth. Then Haruto activates his Drago Timer, with four clones summoned. The Water Dragon clone uses the Blizzard Ring, ultimately freezing Kraid.

 _*MELON ENERGY SPARKING!*_

The Melon Energy Sparking allowed Zangetsu Shin to destroy Kraid with an overly powerful slash with the Sonic Arrow. With Kraid disappeared, another monster appears, in the form of Mother Brain. This Mother Brain took the appearance of that during her climatic battle against Samus after the baby Metroid sacrificed itself to restore Samus' strength.

"Oh, _shit_!" Haruto cursed as he turns his attention to an emerging Mother Brain.

"First, a dinosaur for an alien, and now _this_ with a **brain**?!" an irate Takatora began to express his disgust of Mother Brain's presence.

"Enough yapping and just give it a brain freeze it'll never forget!" Haruto/Wizard wastes no time to destroy anything within Samus' Underworld. However, Mother Brain begins to attack Wizard; prompting him to combine his Dragon Style clones into All Dragon. The battle becomes difficult for the two as Mother Brain is defended by very familiar monsters from the Kamen Riders' worlds. Haruto and Takatora momentarily averted their sights on Mother Brain as they take out the attackers ranging from Riotroopers, Raydragoons, Ghouls, Masquerade Dopants to Yummies.

With the monsters protecting Mother Brain are all destroyed, Zangetsu Shin and Wizard can now focus on Mother Brain.

Zangetsu Shin fires a Sonic Volley, empowered with another Melon Energy Sparking through his Genesis Driver. Good thing, Takatora, currently the sole Genesis Driver wielder, was able to match Mother Brain without taking a hit. As Wizard provides a distraction to Mother Brain, he again locks his Melon Energy Lockseed to aim at Mother Brain's eye; just as Zangetsu Shin is about to deliver the final blow, a spectral projection of Samus in her power suit appears on his side as he shoots a powerful Sonic Volley into Mother Brain, ultimately destroying it.

Now racing against time, Wizard (who reverted back to Flame Style) and Zangetsu Shin continue to explore and find the Phantom, along the way, they find small networks of tunnels that it is unreachable for them. Upon seeing a flashback on how Samus in her suit can curl herself into a ball, he asks Haruto how to get into those tunnels.

"Don't worry, I got some." said Haruto as he passes a Small Wizard Ring to Takatora, of that note. Haruto carries **two** Small Rings for good measure.

 _*Small! Please!*_

Wizard passes the second ring to Takatora as they shrunk in the size of Samus' Morph Ball as they traverse into the very depths.

When they reach the source, to Haruto's surprise, the manifesting Phantom within Samus is actually none other than Phoenix!

"I knew this would be the day to see that ugly ass of yours!" Haruto mouths on the Phantom.

Phoenix has finally awaited the right time to revive himself, within the Gate of a human. Wasting no time to exchange pleasantries, they fight the Phantom. Phoenix, who is stronger than before as he claims, gains the upper hand on both Zangetsu Shin and Wizard. Prompting Wizard to change into Infinity Style.

 _*Infinity! Please! ~Hi-Sui-Fu-Do~ ~Bou-Zaba-Byuu-Dogon~*_

Zangetsu Shin then provides distraction at Phoenix, as Wizard draws out a Copy Ring and the Axe Calibur.

 _*Copy! Please!*_

As a result, Wizard duplicates his Axe Calibur and passes it to Takatora. They altogether overwhelm Phoenix with a series of Slashes, and Zangetsu Shin activates a Melon Energy Squash-empowered slash to land at the Phantom.

"Now, the finale!"

 _*High Touch~ ~Kirakira~ ~Kirakira~*_

Both Riders go for a Double Dragon Shining on an incapacitated Phoenix, destroying the Phantom in the process. Later, Zangetsu Shin and Wizard leave the Underworld, as such Samus is no longer a Gate.

With the two Riders finally returning to the surface (or currently inside of Samus' Gunship), Haruto tells the Kureshimas that Samus will be fine. In order for Samus to wake up and purify her using a Wizard Ring, Haruto draws out a very familiar ring...

" _Koyomi, please lend me your hope to this girl._ " Haruto said within his feelings while bringing up the days where Koyomi is still with him, whilst holding the Please Wizard Ring and puts it on Samus' finger, removing the Engage Wizard Ring.

" _Please, Please!_ " as Haruto holds Samus' hands with the Please Wizard Ring on her finger through the WizarDriver. Wizard then hugged the unconscious Samus, allowing her to wake up from a Phantom possession-induced coma.

In Samus' subconsciousness, where she is seen sitting as if she was weakened, she starts to feel a very warm presence, in the form of **Kamen Rider Wizard**. Wizard crept close to Samus...

" _Don't be afraid._ " said Wizard. " _Once you wake up, I want you to move on from your past, face your fears. There are people in this time will accept who you are. The way I see it, you are too beautiful to give in to despair. That's why I will be_ _ **your last hope**_ _!_ "

Samus grabs Wizard's hand as she feels something warm...

"It feels so... warm." she said.

When Samus woke up, she is surprised by the presence of Mitsuzane and Takatora!

"Mitsuzane, Takatora? What are you two doing here?" said Samus as gets up from her bed.

However, Adam reveals the whole details on the brothers' behalf.

" _ **Wizard**_ _came here._ " Adam said. " _He said you were possessed by a "_ _ **Phantom**_ _". If you would've gave in to despair, the Phantom inside you would've been born and you might die. He came into your subconscious, or he calls it the "Underworld" to destroy the Phantom._ "

Samus was shocked to found out that Wizard saved her. Not only that, she also learns that Takatora joined with him.

However, she is not done yet. As she has to find Wizard personally, before going out to find him. She finds a mysterious ring (Flame Dragon Ring) on the floor, when she tries to examine it, flames began to engulf her!

"Samus!" Micchy yelled as he is knocked off by the blaze; her Zero Suit began to catch fire as well, and her Power Suit materializes! When the Suit cleared the blaze out, it began to change again! This time the suit amalgamates with Wizard's All Dragon Style as a result of exposure to the mysterious ring Samus hold.

"Amazing." said Takatora. "Wizard's Ring resonated itself to you and gave you its power."

"How did that happen?" the bounty hunter said. Aware of the time when Wizard came to exorcise the Phantom inside her, he inadvertently dropped one of his rings. Which happens to be his Flame Dragon Ring.

Later, the brothers left as Samus goes out to find Wizard, changing her clothes into a blue top and shirts respectively.  
-

As Samus searches for Wizard all over town, she recalls who Wizard is through Adam's mission briefing to her.

" _Wizard. Little known about him that he is called as the "_ _ **Magician of Hope**_ _". His hope rains to everyone who are in the verge of giving up, because before he become a magician, he almost gave into despair during this so-called_ _ **Sabbath**_ _. But, out of sheer force of will, he forcibly contained his Phantom into his own body, as a result a_ _ **white Wizard**_ _appeared before him and gave him the magic to fight the Phantoms._ "

While Samus is going with her search. On the way, a man appears behind her back.

Samus turns back and slaps the person behind him, calling him a pervert. And she runs off. Unknown to her, this man appears to be _familiar_ to her.

The man is named Haruto Souma.

"Wait!" Haruto shouted. But to no avail, as he does seem to recognize the woman before. Samus runs away embarrassed. The mage drew out his Connect Wizard Ring to bring out his bike, the Machine Winger, proceeds to follow Samus.

Samus, still embarrassed, had a feeling that she is now being stalked. She tried to rub off that blush in her face, but the redness in her face is still present.

"What was that man thinking?!" the bounty hunter muttered as she begins to sweat out of nervousness. From out of nowhere, someone passed a handkerchief, but before she could look behind her, its the same man [Haruto] again!

"Aaahh!" Samus screamed when Haruto inadvertently startled her. She then slaps Haruto in the face again, and her face continues to blush again. "Get away from me you pervert!"

"Ouch."

"Hey, wait up!" Haruto tries to plead at the bounty hunter to stop, but once again to no avail. "Why do other people have to be that ignorant?"

Along the way whilst chasing Samus, Haruto felt something _nostalgic_.

" _Back that day, before I made Shunpei my apprentice, it feels like when I was being chased by the boy up to the Donut Shop. But this woman, she is so feisty and athletic. Could that mean..._ "

The bounty hunter ran as fast as she can and jumped up high, and Haruto could not match her athleticism as such.

"Oh, _shit_!" Haruto cursed. As Samus flees out of embarrassment again.

As Samus is finally far out from Haruto; hiding from a building rooftop, the blush on her face did not fade away for some reason. When she again jumped back to the surface, it attracted the attention of nearby people, not all but a _certain somebody_ ; who eventually spooked her

Haruto continues the chase, this time to a parkour chase!

"Go away! Couldn't you take a hint?!" Samus said as Haruto continues to follow her. The chase escalates even further whenever Samus sees Haruto, she runs away in different directions to another; much to Haruto's annoyance. The mage is left an option to send a PlaMonster to track Samus, and the one capable of doing so is Garuda.

 _*Garuda! Please!*_

"Garuda, find that lady with blonde hair!" Haruto orders the PlaMonster to search Samus around the city as he is tired of the chase, and subsequently putting himself to sleep.

 _*Sleep, Please!*_

Finally, with Haruto out of the way. Samus found a way to rest easy; on a nearby bench.

"A **folding animal** made out of a slab?" the bounty hunter unknowingly encounters **Garuda** , Wizard's **PlaMonster**. "How cute." She continued cuddling Garuda until she begins to feel _that_ familiar presence...

Haruto appeared before Samus through a Magic Portal, to her shocked. How was he able to find her?!

"That." Haruto pointed at Garuda. Then the PlaMonster disappeared as it already lost amount of magic. The bounty hunter begins to attack Haruto by kicking, then showing her athleticism.

"Hey, wait up!" Haruto tries to reason to Samus. But, fails. He then restrains her with magic.

 _*Bind! Please!*_

The chain coming out of the magic portal latches onto Samus' left leg. When Samus tries to struggle, Haruto crept close to Samus, only for him to take kicks and flailing slaps to the face.

"Relax!" said Haruto. "Hey, lady. The one who you're looking for is **ME**!"

To Samus' shock, she grabs Haruto's left hand, and one of the rings happened to be from Wizard; realizing that Haruto is in fact, **Kamen Rider Wizard**!

-

In a bench, we see Haruto and Samus sitting down having a conversation. Samus, with her legs up and both hands resting up on her knees, covering her face out of embarrassment, refusing to look at Haruto.

The mage sighs in confusion from all the troubles happening recently. "You should have been thankful for I eradicated that Phantom inside you."

Despite learning the fact that Haruto (and Takatora) _saved_ her, Samus stays still.

"Hey, are you listening?" Haruto said one more time at Samus, while bringing up the time he first met Shunpei. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about. I know I experienced the _same thing_ earlier when I first met my apprentice."

Samus then turns her attention to Haruto, she is still blushing after that chase. Haruto thought for a second that the bounty hunter might attack him again. Eventually, Samus overcomes her embarrassment when she gives the Flame Dragon Wizard Ring back to Haruto.

While they exchange conversations, Haruto also learns that Samus is from the future, she forced herself to flee through time due to the Neo-Metroid invasion on Earth in the year 2081, and not to mention her employers put a price on her head. Samus, on the other hand, learns from Haruto that the Phantom inside her manifested because of her tragic past; from the time where her home colony of K2L was attacked by Space Pirates and the baby Metroid's sacrifice. Then, the voiced echoed in Samus' head " _I will be_ _ **your last hope.**_ "

Meanwhile, in the Donut Shop Hungry, a food truck that sells variety of donuts. Haruto comes to buy donuts, but so does Samus. When the manager asks them what flavor they should buy. But BOTH Haruto and Samus answered, in two words: " **Plain. Sugar.** " Much to the manager's chagrin. After taking a few donuts, they continue a heart-to-heart conversation.

"I heard you carried the misery of every planet with you." said Haruto, in a berating tone. "I too carried my own misery inside, eventually becoming my own happiness. But, you... You risked everything, even _every_ planet for your own gain."

Hearing Haruto's chastising words even touched Samus one bit apart being infuriated as such. Samus said nothing, but still feels Haruto's pain when she heard from Adam's briefing about Wizard.

Haruto continued. "But, saving this world does not mean destroy another one. You know that. Don't get me wrong, but every Kamen Rider you meet during your journey in this world still carry the misery of the world with them. But, when you fled from the future, you realize the regret of your actions; is you being used different people for their own personal ends. I know it hurts so much to hear, even for you being raised by aliens, that you are still human. All of humanity makes mistakes, and you know that."

"You seem to know who really I am." The bounty hunter responds to Haruto's description of her. "I destroyed planets to save the galaxy, and I thought for a second you Kamen Riders would try to kill me."

"Why would I ever do such a thing?" Haruto chuckled hearing that Kamen Riders (including Decade) are out to kill Samus. "We Kamen Riders protect the smiles of people, vanguards of justices and vanquishers of evil. Like you, they even make their own sacrifices for the cause to protect the peace."

Realizing there are Kamen Riders who battle to promote peace and justice, Haruto also told Samus that there are also Kamen Riders who would commit the most heinous acts for their own goals.

"I understand why a Phantom was born in you." Haruto as he looks intently at Samus' face. "Because, you lacked the will to move on from your past. All you can do is recall day after day about the fateful day you lost your **loved ones**. I too, lost my parents before I become a mage, I lost a very important partner of mine when my battle with the Phantoms ended. You, my dear, are too beautiful and determined to give into despair."

Samus' blushes at Haruto. "Why are you so _interested_ at me?" she asked. "Is it because I'm not from this world, an ALIEN?! Is that what other Kamen Riders like you think of me?!"

"Relax!" the mage said with utmost compliment. "There are _few_ people think of you that way because you are not too familiar of this timeline. Considering the fact that you come from the future. And the way I see it, the alien race who raised you in your youth are superior beings; and your athleticism and the ability to use a heavy suit of armor could not match my magic!"

"Speaking of my suit..." Samus then brings up how Haruto's Ring resonated onto her, resulting in the **Dragon Suit**.

"Wow." Amazed, Haruto also learns that Samus' armor can react to any Kamen Rider's power source. "You possess a lot of technology there."

Haruto himself learns that Samus' true motives is to find other Riders to join her resistance against the Galactic Federation and the Neo-Metroids; Haruto somehow takes his interest in joining Samus' cause.

Meanwhile, the Kureshima brothers meet up with Samus. Seeing her alright, Takatora informs her that she will be staying on their household, something that Adam approved. Mitsuzane also told Samus that they will be building a command center underneath where the Yggdrasil Tower in Zawame used to be standing, officially aligning with the bounty hunter in the process. And so, Samus parts ways with Haruto as she is left under care of the Kureshimas.

With Wizard finally accepting the bounty hunter's request, who would be the next Rider Samus has to face?

-To be Continued-

-Dedication-  
This chapter, more entirely the part where Zangetsu Shin and Wizard fought two of Samus' archenemies, Kraid and Mother Brain and then Phoenix is dedicated to Mr. Kamen Rider himself, **Seiji Takaiwa**. Takaiwa is known to be the most prominent suit actor of every protagonist Kamen Rider of today's Heisei Riders (except for Kuuga and Hibiki).


	5. Stage 03-1 - Kabuto Tribute Chapter

Samus begins to narrate the previous event...

"Back the other day, I found myself in a state of despair, unable to move. As I began to hallucinate of the nightmares of my past. When the brothers Kureshima came to my aid, a magician called Wizard tagged along. However, the unrelenting pain of my past began to fade away when Wizard gave me his power, resulting my Suit to amalgamate his powers as a result."

"After waking up from a supernatural possession-induced coma, I continued my mission to find Wizard on the outside world. But, when this man who kept stalking me all the way through town, he revealed that he is actually Wizard, whose name is Haruto Souma."

"I learned from Haruto that it was more than just being possessed, a Phantom began to manifest inside me - in which the magician referred to as an Underworld, those who have Phantoms inside of themselves are called Gates, as such if one gives into despair, a Phantom is born from its host, thus killing the human body. But, thanks to him, I can finally move at my free will, and the will to move on from my past, and getting ready for the future."

"The only despair inside me was the loss of _very_ important love ones - my parents, then the Baby, and lastly Adam. But, I also saved the best for last, Ridley."

Then, Samus recalled the reason she decided to stay with Takatora and Micchy.

"Then, after all the troubles I have been into, I decided to end up staying with **the Kureshimas** \- back when the two found me on that terraformed planet of Helheim, I feel I started to be close to them. Not only Mitsuzane was concerned of me, but so does his brother, Takatora. It feels like I am now being welcomed by them, not just them, but this world began to welcome me."

"Before I go on to my next mission, Adam thought of an idea to have me be go with the Kureshima brothers; but I hesitated to accept this request. But, when I realized the reason why Takatora and Mitsuzane are _always_ worried about me because they don't want to see me suffer any longer as much as I experienced in my timeline. They, too suffered from all the disasters that happened in Zawame City. From all the lonely days of the future, its time to open my heart to the present to people willing to accept me for who I am."

* * *

 **Path of Heaven, Ruler of All**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Kabuto**

* * *

Author's Note: SPOILER ALERT, this is the first time a Kamen Rider witnesses Samus using her Crystal Flash.

* * *

Midnight, inside the Kureshima household...

Samus wakes up in a bed, here she finds family portraits of Mitsuzane and Takatora of their childhood and teen years. Around the wall, she looks at more pictures of Mitsuzane during his days with Team Gaim; among those in the picture were Kazuraba Kouta and Takatsukasa Mai, the Over Lords that Samus encountered back from the Helheim Planet where she first met Takatora and Mitsuzane.

Samus, wearing her usual clothes - blue top and shorts, tried to go out to get some fresh air, but its too dark outside as it was 12 midnight, people are still asleep. But, it can be helped. On the backyard, with nobody around, she activates her suit, turned herself into her Morph Ball form, planting a Power Bomb from a distance to prevent damaging the Kureshimas' house. The explosion expels extreme heat and the sound can even heard from a distance; attracting attention inside the house, through the window, Micchy sees something illuminating from the outside...

After detonating a Power Bomb, whilst in Morph Ball form, the explosion began to take form of a huge, aurora-like spherical cocoon of energy encasing Samus as she tucks her arms onto her knees in a fetal position, with her completely transparent, with a silhouette of her body being revealed.

Micchy went out, but Takatora woke up.

"Mitsuzane, what's going on?" his brother asked.

"There was an explosion outside." the young Kureshima said. "Should we check it out?"

The brothers went through the backyard. When Mitsuzane went to the place where the explosion took place, he was astonished of the sight of a cocoon of light before his eyes. The young Kureshima was left utterly speechless when he saw something within; its Samus!

However, Mitsuzane is too startled to move.

"Mitsuzane! Get a hold of yourself!" Takatora tries to snap his brother back to his senses. "It's too bright! Let's get out of here!"

"Nii-san" said Mitsuzane in an aphrodisiac-induced trance, whilst his face totally red. "Look at that."

"What are you doing?! It's too bright." Takatora tries to shield his brothers eyes and his own, but to no avail as Micchy is immobilized by the sight of the light as well the inside of it! Takatora continuously screamed his brother's name so loud, and Micchy's nose began to bleed profusely as Takatora begins to notice the stain of blood on his younger brother's clothes.

Moments later, the light began to fade away and Samus reverts back to her Power Suit, and then deactivates. She then hears Takatora screaming his brother's name in vain as she finds a dazed Mitsuzane with his nose bleeding right before her eyes. They returned back inside the house.

Meanwhile...

Takatora was infuriated of Samus' actions thinking she might endanger any innocent lives nearby, not to mention destroying their home. But, the older Kureshima relents as he instead worry Micchy due to the trance he had when they saw Samus using the ability taught her by the Chozo.

"What were you thinking?!" Takatora yelled. "Planting explosives on a nearby house on even nearby human beings is against the order of things! That was too dangerous!"

Samus only responded that she has to restore herself using one of her own gadgets, which was taught to her by the Chozo before she was endowed with the Power Suit. Takatora warns Samus to do it in a safe place to prevent her from attracting unnecessary attention. The word "Chozo" was did not ring a bell to Takatora, but Micchy does when he momentarily woke up from the trance.

"Chozo..." Mitsuzane begins to sense such familiarity. "I heard about them when I read from a book in the library from the school I studied in."

"Mitsuzane? Is that true?" the older Kureshima asked.

"Yes, nii-san. Little known about them that they are bird-like aliens who appeared to have intelligence surpassing humans. Much like the Over Lord Inves." Micchy said. "From what I can recall so far are their statues."

"You mean the Chozo Statues." Samus added.

Still, Takatora thought that the Chozo's existence is still a legend, but only Micchy knew otherwise. However, its already getting late, the brothers went back to sleep. This time, Samus stayed with Micchy's side. The younger Kureshima got over the trance, but notices Samus' presence on his side. They talked to each other in their sleep.

"Hey, Mitsuzane. Were you amazed what you saw earlier?" Samus said whilst facing to Micchy.

"It was marvelous." The younger Kureshima remarked. "How are you able to do that."

Samus recalls the day the Chozo took her in after the Space Pirates raided her home colony of K2L to Micchy. After that fateful day, when she was taken to the planet of Zebes by the Chozo...

"The Chozo gave me their blood onto me, allowing my body to adapt with super athlete-like abilities." said Samus. She added... "What you see earlier is one of the abilities that the Chozo gave me when I received my suit, using a Power Bomb along with the Morph Ball to activate this ability, you may notice that I 'resurrected' myself in a cocoon, leaving my suit in a transparent state to the point my body can be seen."

Samus then teased Micchy, laughingly. "You thought you are seeing a **goddess** , didn't you?"

"No, I didn't!" Micchy respond as his face blushes. "I was bedazzled on how did you do something like that."

But, Samus does not close the case until Mitsuzane admits. "Admit it, Mitsuzane. Admit it that you are just as curious compared to your brother."

The younger Kureshima couldn't helped but sighed. But, the way he saw how Samus used her ability to heal herself, it was like she is intent to evolve. He asked Samus what it means to **evolve**.

"Throughout my career as a hunter, my abilities began to evolve even further. Amidst every hazard I encountered." Samus said as she stared intently at Mitsuzane's sleeping face.

"That explains why you are the most renowned bounty hunter in the galaxy [in your time] for a reason." Micchy commends Samus about the latter's experience.

"I admire your honesty, Mitsuzane." the bounty hunter reciprocates to Micchy. But, Micchy denies being honest; given the fact back when Zawame City was still infested by Helheim, all what Mitsuzane does is lying to his friends to keep everything for himself.

"I see." Samus sympathizes with Micchy's pain. "But, you already learned your lesson, didn't you. You did return to redeem yourself to continue the legacy what that Over Lord left."

"Yes." Micchy thought about Kouta to Samus. "Kouta-san was good friend to me. But, when I had to cut ties with them, I felt completely incapable of showing mercy and compassion towards them, all I had in mind was full of greed that our father put us in my brother's upbringing."

"Before the end of the Helheim manifestation, I nearly lost everything; Mai-san, Kouta-san, and then my brother." Mitsuzane continued recalling after the events when Kouta ascended into the First Man. "But, thanks to Kouta-san, he fought for the sake of everyone's future. Now that he is no longer on Earth as we knew it, I was left a decision to strive hard and to protect what he cherished the most here. The last thing Kouta-san said to me before he left the Earth was, ' _get along with Takatora_ '. That way, my brother too, continue to rebuild what remained in the ruins of the city."

"I see. I know you are too young to commit to do the same sins of your father." Samus comforts the young Kureshima.

"Thank you for understanding my pain, Samus." Micchy said as he leans closer to Samus. "And look at me now, despite all the imperfections I had in the past, I begin to evolve too. You too, could at least make something new, right Samus?"

But when it's time to call it a night. The younger Kureshima faces to Samus, the latter kissed him good night.

"Good night, Mitsuzane." after kissing him on the cheek. But Micchy turned away out of embarrassment.

* * *

The following day...

Samus went alone on her mission. The next Kamen Rider she has to find next, is Kabuto...

Samus recalled from Takatora that Kabuto's identity is that of an elitist man like him, but the main difference that he muses whatever his grandmother said. The clue that Samus has in mind is this phrase: "The man who walks into the **path of heaven** , and destined to **rule over everything**."

On the way, she bumped through a man who appears to be holding a bottle of cooking oil.

"I'm sorry, sir!" Samus apologetically said. She catches the bottle with quick reflexes.

"You have incredible reflexes for a woman such as yourself." the man said. "Mind if I want to know your name, lady?"

"It's Samus. Samus Aran." the bounty hunter introduced herself. "You?"

"Grandmother said this..." the person begins to point his finger to the sky. "I walked into the **path of heaven** , and I will be the one to **rule everything.** "

Samus was startled of what the person she met had said.

" **Tendou**. **Souji**." Tendou introduces himself as well. But, Tendou immediately walked away nonchalantly.

But, Samus continues to follow him, but the man is unaware of her presence.

"My, how persistent are you." Tendou whispered when Samus still tailing him.

Samus, still continued to follow him. Per instruction from Adam, she is not allowed to cause any collateral damage, and is not allowed to use her suit unless when attacked. But, she loses the sight of Tendou. But, all of the sudden, Tendou himself was actually behind the bounty hunter!

"I understand why you are following me, lady." Tendou glares at Samus. "If you really want to test me, so be it. Remember, the strongest one alive is none other than me."

* * *

Tendou then reveals his Rider belt and the Kabuto Zecter comes flying and grabs the Zecter.

"Henshin!" * _BZZZTTT!_ *

* _HENSHIN!_ *

To Samus' surprise, Tendou is actually **Kamen Rider Kabuto**! Before Kabuto can charge directly to Samus. She receives a transmission coming from Adam.

"En garde." Kabuto taunts Samus to get ready.

" _Samus, your **Varia Suit** is ready. You are cleared to engage Kabuto. But, let me remind you that you avoid any collateral damage at all costs. Is your objective clear?_ "

Samus then activates her Varia Suit ready to battle the Kamen Rider. She fired Charged Shots at Kabuto, powerful enough to penetrate the armor in Masked Form. She fires everything to keep Kabuto at bay. However, Kabuto begins to discharge his armor to take form of a sleeker mode called Rider Form.

* _CAST OFF! CHANGE BEETLE!_ *

Samus is left without a choice but fight Kabuto up close. However, the Rider's punches and kicks are powerful enough to drain her suit's energy tanks. Things deteriorated even further when the fight becomes a speed battle! Kabuto then slaps the right button of his belt to activate **Clock Up**.

 _*CLOCK UP!*_

" _Samus, it seems Kabuto is going **Clock Up**! The ability allows him to travel into the speed of light in just a blink of an eye._ " a transmission coming from Adam came to warn Samus about Kabuto's ability to use Clock Up. " _Remember, whenever Clock Up takes effect, the movement on your surroundings will slow as your in a field of light speed. You have to concentrate on Kabuto's speed for the time being._ "

Kabuto and Samus kept exchanging blows; even firing the Guided Missiles didn't budge against Kabuto. No matter how fast he is. Unfortunately for Samus, her energy tanks are getting low. Vulnerable, Kabuto wastes no time but to finish the battle.

" _ONE, TWO, THREE_ " Kabuto presses the buttons on his belt to activate the **Rider Kick** function, whilst saying the attack's name.

 _*RIDER KICK!*_

Kabuto lands a powerful roundhouse Rider Kick to Samus, the kick is replayed thrice to add dramatic effect. Kabuto's kick is so powerful, it sent Samus flying awkwardly as her suit is forcibly deactivated, and simultaneously engulfed in the explosion. Then Kabuto points his finger into the sky, as a sign of victory.

 _*CLOCK OVER!*_

Upon plummeting to the ground, Samus' vision began to blur as she finds herself at the mercy of Kabuto. Then Kabuto began to point his Kabuto Kunai Gun in Gun Mode at Samus as she begins to pass out. 

* * *

-To be Continued-


	6. Stage 03-2 - Kabuto Tribute Chapter

Samus Aran and Tendou Souji faced off after realizing that the latter is Kamen Rider Kabuto. In the midst of the speed battle, Kabuto has proven his claim - as he is the strongest man alive and no one else can surpass him.

Despite her Varia Suit provided the edge she needs, Kabuto was too unpredictable. From using Clock Up to delivering a devastating Rider Kick, forcibly exploding her suit. Samus is left at the mercy of Kabuto just she is about to be killed.

* * *

 **Path of Heaven, Ruler of All** (Continuation)

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Kabuto**

The same night after the fight between Kabuto and Samus...

Samus woke up in someone's home. Although it doesn't look like that of the Kureshimas' home. But belonging to Tendou. She is seen lying on the couch; on the side of the table, there was a platter of boiled potatoes; presumably cooked by Tendou himself. When Samus gets up, also realizing that she also injured her right arm, Tendou appears before her.

"You're awake." Tendou said.

"W-W-Why?!" Samus is shocked that why Tendou spared her in their previous battle. "Why didn't you kill me when you _had_ the chance?!"

"Grandmother said this..." Tendou again whilst mentioning one of his grandmother's words, "It is against the order of things for a warrior to take the life of his defenseless foe. A fight must end with a fair result."

"Enough!" an infuriated Samus fumed for that reason. "I have heard long enough of what you are saying. If you think that fight was **that** fair? How about we do it again-"

Samus' rage causes to worsen her injury when she attempts to punch Tendou. But, Tendou mocks the bounty hunter for carelessly challenging him to a fight.

"I told you before, the strongest one alive is me. Nothing more and nothing less." Tendou berates the hunter. "Reflect on what you lack that caused your defeat." But Samus continues to seethe from humiliation by Tendou, in a fit of rage, she points her Paralyzer at Tendou.

Samus tries to coerce Tendou to continue their fight, but Tendou refuses, as the bounty hunter's injured state can worsen even further. But, made a second thought.

"If you really want to fight me so badly. I would be glad to accept your challenge." Tendou calmly, yet begrudgingly accepts the bounty hunter's challenge, only if she has to heal her injuries. She eventually calms down dropping her weapon down. Samus relents to the reason why did Tendou spared her; and continued to recall the same questions of the probability of other Kamen Riders be hostile towards her.

" _Grandmother said this, it is against the order of things for a warrior to take the life of his defenseless foe. A fight must end with a fair result._ " Samus recalls the quote from Tendou's grandmother. She finally concluded that not all Kamen Riders fight for their own selfish desires, is but for all that is good and true.

From every Kamen Rider that Samus encountered, all but Decade possessed a heart dedicating themselves to justice and peace; Tendou is what represents the true extent of reality. He claims that he would rule everything as his name implies. But, behind such pride, Tendou embodies himself to the Heavens that he is acknowledged by it.

* * *

The next day, she continued her mission to convince Kabuto. When she went to a bistro, she saw Tendou there; as he is one of its frequent costumer.

"Yo!" Tendou greeted nonchalantly at Samus.

Then, another person arrived at the bistro, who happens to be one of Tendou's acquaintances, Kagami Arata.

"Tendou?!" Kagami is shocked by Tendou's reappearance. "I thought you traveled all over the world? How-"

"I already did. For the time being, I want to stir up old memories." Tendou responded. "I kinda missed everything around here, to be honest."

Samus interrupts, turning to Tendou. "Your acquaintance?"

"Yep. He's such an interesting fellow." Tendou sarcastically remarked. "Back the previous years, he used to be working with ZECT."

"ZECT?" the bounty hunter asked.

When Samus asks Tendou about ZECT, Tendou refuses to answer as they are inside the bistro; Kagami already knows its history due to him being one of its operatives; but Tendou gladly explained on Kagami's behalf. The two went to a ruins within a city called the district of Shibuya.

"The Worms came to existence in this meteorite." Tendou points where the meteorite came to be seventeen years ago. "As you can see, Worms can take form into two stages, a larva-chrysalis hybrid to a more powerful insectoid type. But, there is another one. There are another form of Worms who call themselves as 'Natives'."

"Natives?" Samus clarified.

"Yes, but they are renegade from other Worms. Little I know about them that they come from another meteorite several years ago before this." Tendou continued. "As a result, they co-exist with humanity to built the Masked Rider System to fend off the threat of other Worms. But, how ZECT came to be is not from what I can recall. First of all, the only thing I hate are Worms, as they were the ones who took the lives of our parents."

"Your parents were killed by the Worms?" Samus again clarifies about Tendou's background.

"Exactly. And the girl you saw at the bistro is my sister. I was raised by my grandmother as a result with another sister." Tendou said.

* * *

Elsewhere, when Kagami attempts to return home from work, he began to see a giant shadow from above. Knowing this to be a threat, he follows it and transforms into Gatack.

* * *

Once again, Tendou and Samus face off to prove who battled better.

"Henshin!" Tendou transforms into Kabuto.

 _*BZZZT!* *HENSHIN! CHANGE BEETLE!*_

Samus then activates her Varia Suit. And the battle begins...

To kick off, the bounty hunter and Kabuto began with a speed battle, exchanging blows. Samus decides to take into close combat to keep up with Kabuto without the need of using her suit's weapons. She began to use the Gori Bagoon, a weapon used by Kamen Rider OOO in Sagohzo Combo. The punches ala-Sagohzo Combo kept Kabuto at bay; with Samus now gaining the upper hand.

Kabuto gets up on his feet, calm under pressure. He resorts to a secret weapon... the **Hyper Zecter**!

The Hyper Zecter that just appear through a portal comes to Kabuto, then he places the Zecter on the left side of his belt, and initiates **Hyper Cast Off**.

*HYPER CAST OFF! CHANGE HYPER BEETLE!*

Kabuto suddenly changed to Hyper Form! Then, an incoming transmission from Adam alerts Samus of Kabuto's Final Form.

" _Samus, this is bad. Somehow, Kabuto is resorting to his final form. That form also has access to Hyper Clock Up, which is just as improved version of the normal one; but it also allows him to rewrite history. Be careful, Samus; every Kamen Riders' final forms can be formidable to beat. Do not underestimate their power._ "

Kabuto Hyper Form drew out his sword, the Perfect Zecter, as he begins to start to swing it on Samus, as she changes into her Morph Ball form to avoid the attack. Then, Samus makes a decision to confound Kabuto head on as she attempts to snatch the Perfect Zecter from Kabuto to use it against him. Eventually, Samus succeeds on stealing the Perfect Zecter from Kabuto and uses the sword against him, slashing him relentlessly with the sword held on her left hand.

With Samus succeeded in defeating Kabuto for the first time, she points the Perfect Zecter at Kabuto, but when she attempts to swing the sword against its own user [Kabuto], she momentarily paused, and briefly thought about what Tendou mentioned earlier.

" _...it is against the order of things for a warrior to take the life of his defenseless foe._ "

Somehow, Samus genuflects about the question why (super)heroes don't kill, and finally finds the answer. Given the fact that she saved the galaxy numerous times, even at the cost of a planet to be destroyed.

Kabuto looks at Samus, realizing the reason why she hesitated. "And so, you finally found your answer."

"Given what you said earlier..." Samus returns the favor to Tendou, almost displaying traits of _noblesse oblige_ as she drops the Perfect Zecter from her left hand.

" _Samus..._ " a transmission coming from Adam as he also feels Samus' new found sense of honor. " _It seems you finally followed the morality of a hero._ "

Samus reflected deep inside to mean what it means to save the world without destroying one planet after another, or a human enemy or the other way around. When Kabuto stood up, it seems he commends Samus, despite her naivete.

"You did the right thing." Tendou said as he placed his hand on Samus' shoulders of her armor. "As you know, a hero does not kill to fulfill his quest; but to protect those he or she cherished the most. You probably know that, didn't you? Sometimes, an act of self-sacrifice also acknowledges what it means to become a hero. Therefore, you have deemed worthy of my respect."

After the decisive battle, Kagami/Gatack was sent flying towards Tendou/Kabuto and Samus.

* * *

"Kagami?!" Tendou lamented what's going on.

Samus pointed to the shadow from the sky to Tendou, its Ridley!

"It's Ridley!" Samus grunted as directs her attention to Ridley.

"Your acquaintance?" Kabuto asked.

Samus explained everything her about feud against Ridley, with Tendou clearly understanding it. But, when Samus has to charge into Ridley herself...

"Perhaps, we do this together." Tendou again holds to Samus' shoulders. "I'm also aware you are on a mission to gather Kamen Riders to fight these aliens, I presume. Then, it is my destiny to battle with time and fate."

Samus nods her head in approval, as Kabuto joins with her battle against Ridley, with Gatack joining along.

"Kagami, let's go." Tendou grabs Kagami back to his feet.

"Tendou? Who's that." Kagami asked.

"Stop wasting time asking questions, will you." Tendou said he persuades Kagami to battle Ridley.

When Samus' threesome charged at Ridley, she focused shooting at Ridley with Kabuto and Gatack distracting the Space Pirate.

"Who are these mere humans?" Ridley asked, referring to Kabuto and Gatack.

Samus fills it up for Tendou "He walks into the path of heaven..."

"...and the one who will rule everything." Tendou finishes the last phrase.

"Yes, that's the one." said Samus.

To emphasize it even further, Kabuto slashes Ridley with the Perfect Zecter's Hyper Swing. "Now, you will grovel at my feet."

"Grovel before you?! Don't make me laugh!" Ridley ridicules Kabuto's arrogance, "How 'bout you grovel before _me_!"

When Ridley swats Kabuto effortlessly, Kabuto somehow disappeared.

*HYPER CLOCK UP!*

Unknown to Ridley, Kabuto distorted time using the Hyper Zecter to undo Ridley's attack, much to the Space Pirate's chagrin.

"Let's finish this." Gatack and Samus launch their Rider Kicks of their own alongside Kabuto. With Kabuto following along with a Hyper Rider Kick. Ridley is defeated, but escapes again.

"I'll remember this!" Ridley screamed in frustration as he once again fled from Samus' wrath. With the bounty hunter herself, and Kabuto pointing their fingers to the sky, altogether.

* * *

Moments later, Tendou and Kagami de-transformed. With Samus deactivating her suit afterward.

"You." Kagami took his attention at Samus. "Are you the one at the Bistro following Tendou?"

Tendou explains everything to Kagami about Samus, then Tendou turns to Samus.

"You're an intergalactic bounty hunter from the future, right?" Tendou asked. "I heard that you are looking for Kamen Riders to fight with you against space aliens like the ones earlier."

"How did you know?" Samus asked at Tendou, why did he learn that in the first place?

"I have been overhearing things about you." Tendou glances at Samus, to think he was "captivated" of the bounty hunter's beauty. "The way I see it, some Riders have been interested at you for a reason. It has been a while I fought countless of battles around the world. I think this is the start of a new chapter for me."

"What are you talking about?" Samus is once again bewildered by Tendou's sentiments.

"Grandmother said this..." Tendou dictates another quote from his grandmother, "The long road ahead is deep, when a new chapter opens for a new journey, the sands of time began to flip on its own for a new cycle. Once I wished for it, the only thing bound to my side is destiny."

* * *

Tendou's intention is to join with the bounty hunter to once again save the world. Both him and Samus shook hands as the latter began to approve Tendou becoming another important ally to the bounty hunter to battle the evils of the future.

Elsewhere, Tsukasa has been overlooking Samus' recent encounter with Kabuto, as he took the picture from a distance.

"Well, she seems to becoming more powerful than I thought." Tsukasa sneers in envy. "Well, its time to go. Time to put my plan into motion."

Tsukasa left the scene as he entered through a dimensional wall. What could be in the mind of the Destroyer of Worlds?

* * *

-To be continued-


	7. Stage 04-1 - Faiz Tribute Chapter

During her encounter with Kamen Rider Kabuto, Tendou Souji; Samus finds herself confounded by his arrogance, also realizing why the earnest of heroes never kill. Having accepted Tendou to her cause, Samus finally understood what it means to save the world by possessing such morality.

* * *

 **The End** **Justiφ's The Means**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider 555**

NOTES:  
-"φ" is the greek letter Phi, hence Phi's means "Faiz"

-Justiφ's is pronounced as "JustiFaiz", (which is a pun for the word "justifies") which is the name of the song by ISSA of DA PUMP, which is the opening theme for Kamen Rider 555.

After successfully convincing Tendou Souji to join with her, Samus has never been satisfied staying at the present time; fully relieved of worries from her timeline. She feels like connecting with the hearts of the Riders she had encounter from her journeys; and it was a dream coming true. Samus has never smiled in her life as change began to take place, with the Kureshima brothers being the only ones who took her in.

Moments later, Adam interrupts as he reads to her a message coming from Mitsuzane.

" _Samus, I heard you fought an alien who appears to have connection towards you. Nii-san and I are waiting for you in the Drupers in Zawame. - Micchy._ "

"Mitsuzane?" Samus read the message from her phone again. "Did that Tendou guy told everything that we just fought Ridley?"

"Maybe, that Tendou almost knows everyone around the place." Adam stated about Tendou making a 'gossip' out of the bounty hunter. "I'm worried if anyone besides the Kureshima brothers are trying to expose your identity."

"I was also feeling the same thing, Adam." Samus said, feeling that her mission in the current timeline might be at the risk of being compromised. "If that happened, then, every Kamen Rider I met will turn against me, plus heightening the chance that Decade will destroy me."

"I understand your concern." Adam then reminds Samus to focus with the rest of the Kamen Riders, and dealing with Decade.

Before Samus heads for the Drupers, where Micchy and Takatora are waiting for her, she returned to the Kureshima manor to change clothes, this time with orange top and shorts, plus wearing a red lipstick.

When she arrived in the Drupers, she is greeted by Takatora. "You're late. What took you so long?" the older Kureshima asked.

"It's a long story." Samus wasted no time explaining everything. They went inside the fruit parlor, with Takatora being surprised by the Drupers' proprietor, Kiyojiro Bando, along side him are the Charmant's patissiers, Oren Pierre Alfonzo, and his apprentice Hideyasu Jounouchi, with Micchy following soon after.

"It's been a while, _monsieur_ melon." Oren greets the older Kureshima. Then he turns his attention to Samus. "What a lovely lady? May I know your name, _madame_?"

"Her name is Samus Aran." Micchy introduces everyone to Samus on the latter's behalf, to make sure her secrets are safe. "She's from a distant place. Samus came to us for some reasons."

"Wow, Micchy!" Jounouchi was astonished of Samus' presence. "She's so beautiful!"

Samus stays with the brothers in the Drupers; Micchy treats both his brother and Samus with one of Bando's new melon parfait. When Samus tastes the parfait, it was sweet and a delicious marvel to behold!

Then, Oren and Jounouchi stared intently at Samus' beautiful and captivating face. They wonder why she has becoming close with the Kureshima brothers for a reason..

"Hey, madame Aran." Oren greeted the bounty hunter. "What kind of man do you like most?"

Samus is shocked with such ridiculous question. "What?! A type of man I like?" she said in a nervous tone. Mitsuzane and Takatora began to chuckle over Samus' shocked expression. But, Takatora backs her up, "You're a woman, remember? There is nothing to be ashamed of answering that question, no matter how ridiculous it is."

"Takatora-kun has a point." the Drupers' proprietor said. "Come on, lady. Don't be shy!"

Samus couldn't help but.

"I prefer gruff and serious men. That's all." Samus coldly said her answer, leaving Bando, Micchy, and Jounouchi speechless, except for Oren and Takatora. While bringing up her mutual feelings towards Commander Adam Malkovich, which in fact unknown to everyone _minus_ the Kureshimas. "I used to admire a **very serious superior** at one time. He used to say this to me this, 'Any objections, lady?'."

" _Samus.._ " Adam reflects how Samus feels about him. Referring how gruff and serious he was.

" _Incroyable_." Oren commends Samus' honesty. Then he pulls out another question that would make both Micchy and Takatora utterly dumbfounded. "Which _one_ of the two Kureshimas do you like? Mitsuzane-kun or Takatora?"

"What?!" Takatora is shocked to hear that would put Samus under emotional pressure.

"Why us?" said Micchy.

"Now, now. It is the time for her feelings to be tested." Oren said gleefully at Samus and the brothers.

But, for Samus, as she does not want to embarrass both Micchy and Takatora, she reluctantly answered...

" **Both of them**."

"Ah mou!" Jounouchi muttered. "Oren-sama said that you have to choose Micchy or his brother!"

Then, Oren gazes at the bounty hunter as he gives a description of the older Kureshima.

"You like gruff and serious men, do you? I guess Takatora here fits the example! Come on, madame Aran, you do like Takatora-kun? Do you?!"

But, Samus again muted to prevent herself and the brothers Kureshima from getting embarrassed. With Takatora commenting, "...these questions are getting way out of hand..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Micchy took Samus to shopping for her to buy new clothes, as she has been wearing the same outfit lately apart from the Zero Suit, making her try a plethora of clothes - among those were the clothes that Mitsuzane used to wear while with Team Gaim; which Samus finds it too boyish, then just a plain white dress, but Samus comments that finds it too cute. But she decided with one consisting with a black coat, undershirt and dark jeans.

When both Micchy and Samus are done shopping for the latter's clothes and important things she wants to get used with, Samus receives a new information of the next Rider she has to meet.

* * *

Samus receives a text coming from Adam, containing her mission briefing.

" _The next Kamen Rider you are looking for now utilizes a Rider Gear that was developed by a corporation so-called, **Smart Brain**. That organization was once a front for a race of monsters called " **Orphenochs** ", that see themselves as inferior to humans. Today, Smart Brain was disbanded after the Orphenoch threat. The one who managed to stop the Orphenoch threat was a Kamen Rider, going by the name of **Kamen Rider Faiz**. The serial designation of his Rider Gear is **SB-555**. So far, we still don't have the identity of the Rider, but the only information we can provide you are the clues to find him. Is your objective clear?_ "

Samus finally understands what's next. Elsewhere, a mysterious man has been observing Samus lately, but his true motives are yet unclear...

On the way, Samus is attacked by Fangires and Orphnochs, forcing her to activate her Varia Suit. Samus effortlessly took out one of the Fangires with her new Homing Beam. But when she was attacked by a Cactus Orphenoch by surprise, she has to curl up in her Morph Ball form to back away, until a Rider came out of nowhere and destroyed the Orphnoch when a drill-like projectile stunned it, and delivering the **Crimson Smash** Rider Kick, dissolving the attacking Orphnoch into dust.

Samus' attackers fled in fear, to her surprise, the one who saved her is actually Faiz himself! But, in a split second, Faiz attacked her in a fit of rage!

" _Samus, what's wrong?!_ " a transmission coming from Adam as he noticed Faiz attacked her abruptly.

Elsewhere, Takatora and Mitsuzane where watching Samus' progress on their home through Adam's footage; the brothers looked on the computer through Samus' point of view.

"What the-?" Takatora's expression of shock, thinking why the Rider is instead attacking Samus than thanking her.

"Nii-san, what's going on?" Mitsuzane looks on trembling in fear as he saw the bounty hunter being mauled by a Kamen Rider.

Returning to Samus' point of view, Samus attempts to escape using a Power Bomb, the explosion not only caused Faiz to be blinded, it bought Samus time to get out of the kill zone.

" _Samus, what's going on?!_ " she receives a transmission coming from Takatora. " _Since why did that Rider attacked you after he saved your life?_ "

"That was the question I was going to ask myself right now." the bounty hunter returns the same question to the older Kureshima. "That guy's a lunatic! He attacked me haphazardly after I was trying to escape an attack by a Fangire and an Orphenoch!"

" _For the time being, Samus..._ " Adam then instructs Samus to continue along. " _Keep searching for Faiz. If he attacks you again, return fire if necessary._ "

" _Any objections, lady?_ " Takatora quotes the line that Samus told to Oren in the Drupers, much to the bounty hunter's surprise!

"Takatora... Why did you-" Samus couldn't believe her ears when she hears _that_ familiar line when the older Kureshima _had_ to say it.

Before she could react to Takatora saying that line, she had no time to waste responding to him. She instead continues finding Faiz. Wondering why what was his true motives on the attack against her.

Moments later, she spots Kamen Rider Faiz on a nearby open field. When Faiz senses Samus' presence, they fight! Faiz threw punches and kicks like a wild animal, stunning Samus before she had the chance to counterattack. Then, Samus delivers a punch with her left hand, with Faiz following afterward; their punch come contact with a thunderous collision.

"Damn, this guy is a deranged maniac!" Samus seethes as she feels the pressure of Faiz's attacks. As she continues exchange blows with the Rider. Then, Faiz began to pull out the Faiz Shot and inserted a Mission Memory on it to deliver a finishing attack.

 _*EXCEED CHARGE!*_

As Faiz is about to deliver a powerful right hook wearing the Faiz Shot on his fists at Samus, she then holds back, escaping death. The bounty hunter hides as she sensed that her suit's energy tanks have been depleted drastically after a melee mayhem against Kamen Rider Faiz. As she tries to leave the area, she gets a surprise attack by Faiz, who transforms into Faiz Axel Form!

 _*START UP!*_

The Faiz Axel Watch began a 10-seconds countdown, Faiz began to run at supersonic speed, and began to deliver a barrage of attacks in a blinding speed at Samus.

 _*SYSTEM WARNING: ENERGY TANK CRITICALLY LOW!*_

The suit's system is totally low on energy due to the brutal beating Samus took at the hands of Kamen Rider Faiz. Samus is completely stunned.

Faiz sends Samus in midair by brutally kicking her, then she is being surrounded by red drill-like projectiles; as Faiz launches the **Axel Crimson Smash** , the bounty hunter is impaled by the drill projections, thus deactivating her suit in the process...

" _THREE... TWO... ONE..._ "

" _TIME OUT!_ " The countdown finally ends. Thus, Faiz reverts to his basic form.

After an ensuing battle, Faiz de-transforms, revealing his identity to be **Inui Takumi**.

When Takumi checks out of the identity behind the robot-like creature, it turns out it was a suit of armor with a young woman wearing it. Shocked, Takumi tries to wake up the unconscious Samus, but to no avail.


	8. Stage 04-2 - Faiz Tribute Chapter

Meanwhile, Samus wakes up at the Kureshima's home.

Both brothers and Adam are relieved to see Samus okay. Unfortunately, the bounty hunter sustained an injury during the fight, this time she broke her right arm, again. The same injury that she sustained during her fight against Kabuto, it wasn't fully healed yet.

"What happened?" she glanced at the brothers (namely at Takatora) upon waking up, and finds out she sustained another injury.

"You broke your arm when you fought Faiz." Micchy explained everything. "Adam asked us to look after your progress from the shadows. It seems Faiz is not friendly to strangers even after he saved you from a Fangire and Orphnoch attack."

"His attacks were powerful to forcibly deactivate your suit." said Takatora. "But, after that fight, a man named **Inui Takumi** brought you back here. But, he left without a word for us."

"Inui... Takumi." the bounty hunter began suspect of Faiz's true identity to be Takumi. "I have a feeling if that Takumi is Kamen Rider Faiz. I have to find him!"

"Samus, wait!" Mitsuzane tries to stop the bounty hunter, as he warns her about her right arm being badly injured. Samus realizes that was the same injury that was inflicted on her during her first battle against Kamen Rider Kabuto.

"Samus, stand down." Even Adam tries to reason Samus, but Takatora had to do the hard way.

When Takatora intervenes, he slaps the bounty hunter's face! Fuming, the older Kureshima had to take desperate measures.

"Nii-san... Why?" a shocked Micchy couldn't help but looking on in horror as his brother shows a harsher side of himself.

"That's enough!" an angry Takatora let's out his frustration. "Look at you, you're badly hurt. And then you try to desperately continue your mission out of your own personal gain."

"Huh, your missing the point-" Samus rebuked to the older Kureshima's reasoning.

"I don't want to hear it! Mitsuzane and I had gone into further heights looking after you. And now, you think we would allow you to throw your life away so recklessly?!" Takatora again shouted at Samus, leaving not only his younger brother, but also Adam speechless. Takatora, tearfully then makes an _ultimatum_ ; "The next time you do another thing like that without our consent, I will assume that not only you betrayed us, _but_ so the other Kamen Riders you've met, and I am left without a choice but nail you myself!"

In retaliation, Samus returns the favor by slapping Takatora on the face as she runs off, as tears are falling from her eyes.

"Nii-san..." Micchy turned to his brother.

"Takatora, that was too harsh." Adam commented at the former's harsh behavior. "Samus had experienced emotional distress throughout her life, you should know that."

"My apologies..." the older Kureshima said, as he once again relents at his actions. "Because, I have been worrying at her too much as with Mitsuzane."

Micchy went on to find Samus elsewhere within their house. Then, Takatora knew that the reason behind his actions to the bounty hunter, as he had to do it out of her safety and well-being.

"She is from the future, and not too familiar of the Earth. That's why I-" the older Kureshima reflects as his thoughts are on Samus, with Adam also expressing his concern.

"You are not the only ones who are worrying for her, but your brother Mitsuzane _does_ too." said Adam whilst he is being held by Takatora. "When my consciousness was embedded within a computer, I am also capable of looking after Samus. Samus lost her family when Space Pirates destroyed her home colony, and was raised by the Chozo and becomes bent into destroying evil space aliens in the galaxy."

"I never seen her that frail before." Takatora comments on Samus' behavior. "So, that's the reason why she lets go of her emotions just to lay waste on a planet to eradicate a threat in the galaxy?"

While Adam and Takatora converse, Micchy finds Samus in his bedroom, still weeping from the argument with the older Kureshima.

"Samus..." Mitsuzane rolled his eyes at a frail Samus, as he sat beside her. "Here, I'll wipe those for you."

The younger Kureshima grabs a handkerchief, wiping the tears on Samus' eyes.

"Your brother seems to be highly protective at times, Mitsuzane." the bounty hunter said in a frail tone, as she bites her lips. "I never seen him getting so angry whenever I get into trouble."

"It's okay. He always cares for me, given the fact our father left us to work overseas until he found out that father died." Mitsuzane looked onto Samus' eyes, while bringing up the times he had with Takatora.

"He loves you so much, no wonder you are still lucky to have him around." Samus admires Mitsuzane's love for his brother. Then, Mitsuzane taps the bounty hunter's shoulders. Micchy then explained why Samus was unable to beat Faiz; as a result he eventually explains to her about her flaw, Samus always puts herself under pressure whenever she encounters a Kamen Rider, to think they would be initially hostile towards her.

"Remember, you are no longer in space now." said Micchy reminding Samus that she is now living with Earthlings. "On Earth, you have to take time to plan precisely on whatever things you need to do. Sometimes, all humans make mistakes, you know? I bore so many imperfections throughout my life, as a result it brought me closer to becoming truly myself. You are still a human too, Samus. But, you must accept your flaws for you to know the best results."

"Mitsuzane..." Samus acknowledges Micchy's sentiments. Mitsuzane then removes the red band tied onto Samus' hair, unveiling her long and luscious hair. "Hey, give it back!" she tries to get the red hairband from Micchy, but the younger Kureshima continued teasing her.

Samus' face began to turn red as she begins to smile whilst trying to get her hair band back.

"Now, you see." snorted Micchy when he convinced Samus to accept her flaws. "Behind that seriousness of yours is a kind and loving person. The guys at the Drupers admired your beauty."

"They said that?" Samus looked up, then Micchy returns the hair band to her.

It seems Mitsuzane was able to cheer the bounty hunter up; but she went off again to find Takatora. Meanwhile, on the office-like room where Takatora is seen standing on the window. Samus finds the older Kureshima standing intently from the outside.

"Hey." Takatora greets Samus when he learns her presence. Samus is still wearing a serious look on her face when she faced Takatora.

Samus does not made any reply. But senses Takatora having relented his actions from earlier.

"I'm sorry for earlier today." Takatora stoically said whilst facing the window; whilst his reflection and that of Samus being clear. "My emotions got the best of me, I... I mean, we were trying to protect you, Samus. You know that you are not in outer space anymore, you have to act accordingly into this world. That's why I am beginning to worry about you as much as Mitsuzane does."

"It's okay, Takatora. You don't need to feel bad about it, I understand how you feel..." Samus said after understanding the older Kureshima's sentiment through Micchy. "Mitsuzane helped me get through over it. It seems I realized why I-"

"Say no more. I assumed that you begin to acknowledge your weaknesses." Takatora sighed as began to broke into a smile. "I begin to see behind that seriousness in you lies a beautiful woman that captivates the hearts of men."

"What are you implying?" the bounty hunter blushes again in shock. The older Kureshima recalls back in the Drupers; where she was being asked by Oren, Jounouchi, and Bando about a type of man she likes.

Adam intervenes, and revealed that he learned everything from Takatora.

"A very gruff and serious type, I presume."

The older Kureshima and Adam chuckled and laughed over that particular answer by Samus back in the Drupers, much to the bounty hunter's chagrin and embarrassment. But, when Takatora turns to Samus' attention, she crept close to Takatora. Then again, hits him with a slap on the face!

"That hurts!" Takatora writhed in pain after the slap to the face by Samus, at a second thought, Samus begins to break into a smile and laughing; the older Kureshima then laughed soon after.

"I'm surprised that you finally found self-motivation from Mitsuzane and myself. I never seen you been able to reciprocate such feelings towards me and my little brother!" a surprised Takatora comments on Samus' sentiments.

Samus revealed to Takatora about what Micchy told her, the older Kureshima implied that it was the same advice given to him by Kazuraba Kouta. It seems that the Kureshimas' hospitality and care towards the bounty hunter began to develop a bond between her and the brothers. Samus then quickly removed her hairband, then lets her hair down, much to Takatora's surprise, almost captivated the older Kureshima.

Samus came closer to Takatora, wrapping her left arm to him. The older Kureshima finally saw the happiness on the bounty hunter's face. Finally coming to the conclusion of that argument earlier and subsequently burying the hatchet. Takatora thought of that of Mitsuzane in their younger times, as with Samus' case, he briefly reminisced the time with their household maid, Touka. Oddly enough, Adam begins to imply that Samus began to like Takatora, whom the latter reminded of himself in physical. Elsewhere, a blue butterfly began to look into the window where Takatora was seen staring from the outside.


	9. Stage 04-3 - Faiz Tribute Chapter

Six weeks later...

Samus' right arm began to recover partially, but is refrained from using her power suit due to her condition. As a result, Micchy is forced to tag along with the bounty hunter to find Inui Takumi.

Along the way, they find a dirtbike that bears Faiz's serial identification, "SB-555". In order to wait for Takumi, they stood nearby the motorcycle intently. Moments later, the same Orphenoch and Fangire attacked Micchy and Samus, prompting the former to transform into Ryugen Budou Arms. Micchy protects Samus by fending off the attacking Fangires.

"Hey, I can still protect myself, Mitsuzane!" Samus arrogantly butted in as she flicks her left wrist and sent out the Zenrin Shooter from out of nowhere.

 _*ZENRIN!*_

Samus spins the wheel of the Zenrin Shooter and proceeds to slam it on an Orphnoch. Suddenly, Takumi appeared.

"It's him!" Samus senses Takumi's presence.

* * *

Takumi went on to the bike, as he collected the Faiz Gear and proceeds to transform. He pressed 5-5-5 on the Faiz Phone, which initiates the transformation code.

" _STANDING BY!_ " the phone's activation response. With Takumi yelling out, "Henshin!"

" _COMPLETE!_ " the Faiz Gear initiates the transformation, the linear patterns begin to emit from the belt upon forming the Rider's suit; as a result completing the transformation into Kamen Rider Faiz.

Faiz springs into action as he drew out a lightsaber-like weapon out from his motorbike, called the Faiz Edge, much to Samus' surprise. Faiz begins to swing his blade onto the attackers in a fit of rage, destroying them in the process.

"Thanks for saving us." Ryugen greeted Faiz. Then, the adroit Kamen Rider turned his attention to Samus.

"So, you were the one behind that robot suit?" Faiz sternly asked the bounty hunter.

"It's a POWER SUIT!" she shouted at him, knowing the fact that he defeated her in the first place.

"Relax, lady. I did not see that coming when I first saw you." Faiz sarcastically commented. "Nevertheless, you put up a good fight back there."

When Samus notices that Faiz recognizes her abilities, she begins to gain a positive thought at the Rider.

* * *

Seconds later, a creature began to form from ice right before Samus, Faiz, and Ryugen. But, this creature seems to be familiar to her!

"Samus, what's that?!" Mitsuzane asked, as he feels an amount of pressure as he feels something cold. The creature began to materialize itself from ice!

"That's **Rundas**!" Samus recognizes the being formed from ice, strangely enough Rundas remained corrupted despite the fact that Dark Samus is already destroyed. "He was one of my fellow bounty hunters in my time period. I thought he was already..."

"An acquaintance of yours?" Mitsuzane replied. However, Samus wasted no time explaining the whole thing, since she begins to wonder why that her former fellow bounty hunters who were once corrupted by Dark Samus were revived to the present time for unknown reason. An example of such was Gandrayda, when she was last seen where Samus encountered Kamen Rider Agito. Samus recalls her last fight against the revived Gandrayda, the downside to Gandrayda is she cannot take form of a Kamen Rider, but Decade does, as such Gandrayda was left at the mercy of Agito before she was finished by Samus and Agito himself.

"Hey, mind if I finish this guy for you, lady?" Faiz turns his attention to Samus, which she accepts; given the fact she is unable to activate her suit due to an injury. Then the Kamen Rider retrieves his attache-like device, at the moment he inserts his phone and activates his transformation code, Faiz then transforms to his Final Form - Blaster Form.

* _AWAKENING!_ *

* _FAIZ BLASTER, DISCHARGE!_ *

Kamen Rider Faiz then begins to shoot powerful fireballs of photon energy at the reanimated Rundas. The fireballs were even capable enough to penetrate his ice, stunning Rundas in the process. Faiz effortlessly kept Rundas at bay from setting his sights on an injured Samus. With the bounty hunter herself and Mitsuzane who de-transformed looked on as Faiz violently rained a hail of fireballs on the Phrygisian native without laying a scratch on the Kamen Rider.

"The finisher!" Takumi as Faiz as he initiates the Exceed Charge of the Faiz Blaster in Blaster Mode.

 _*EXCEED CHARGE!*_

Faiz fires a powerful blast of energy with the Faiz Blaster that resembles the Hyper Beam, almost frying Rundas to a crisp. But, the bounty hunter is still standing. Relentless as ever, Faiz fired a drill-like projectile from the blaster to stun Rundas, he furiously threw the blaster as he jumps exceedingly high as he prepares to put Rundas six feet below the ground with the Super Strengthening Crimson Smash, an extremely powerful Rider Kick. When the kick landed on Rundas, it began to emit destructive, red-pulses of energy causing collateral damage nearby.

Samus and Mitsuzane kept their distance from that radiating energy emitted from Kamen Rider Faiz's Rider Kick, subsequently killing Rundas in the process.

* * *

Before Rundas can finally pass away, he sees Samus.

"Samus... why did you..." Rundas finally explodes. Leaving Samus in total disbelief at the power of Kamen Rider Faiz.

"I never seen such power. I admit that I'm intrigued." Samus commends the power of the Faiz Gear.

Takumi de-transforms in front of Samus and Micchy. Samus felt in a loss for words. She realized it that Faiz was able to match her skills, as such so does Takumi when he learned that Samus is using a power suit. After exchanging compliments, Samus and Takumi shook hands.

"Inui Takumi, welcome to the team." Ultimately, Samus declared that Takumi has earned the respect of the bounty hunter after she admired his fighting skills in their previous encounter.

-To be continued-


	10. Stage 05-1 - Kuuga Tribute Chapter

**Evolution, part 1 - Samus vs. Decade, part 3**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Kuuga**

(Author's Note: Despite Kuuga not featured in this chapter, the "Chou Henshin!" phrase is said because of Samus' new ability introduced in this arc.)

* * *

Samus narrates the previous events...

" _In my previous encounter with Kamen Rider Faiz, I found myself in a state of confusion and doubt regarding this Rider. I tried desperately to find out about this, but the Kureshimas, namely Takatora, who disapproves my approach. But, in their perspective, they taught me how to accept my weaknesses_."

" _In the middle of my encounter with Faiz for the second time, whose name happens to be Inui Takumi, Rundas appeared! Much like with Gandrayda, who were once corrupted by my dark Phazon counterpart, the cause of their revival happens to be unknown this time. Ultimately, with Faiz's help, he brutally destroyed the reanimated Rundas. I began to earn the respect of this Rider as a result. This explains why that Takumi, his attitude, and skills were integrated into one._ "

* * *

On the outskirts of Zawame City, Samus was seen taking fresh air alone, whilst exploring the plains, and the remnants of Helheim before heading back to the city. Carrying with her is a case containing a violin.

When she took out the violin from the case along with its bow, she began to play a very familiar song. Samus recalls how she was able to learn how to play a violin from Wataru Kurenai after they first met.

"This is the first time I gotta get used to this. That Kiva was an aficionado with violins, no wonder he inherited such talent from his father." Samus said when she recalled the first time she encountered Kiva.

Samus, with a peaceful state of mind, played. The song she played is none other than the symphonic version of " **Journey through the Decade** ".

* * *

While the bounty hunter continued playing that song from her violin, it attracted the attention of a certain someone - Tsukasa! The roaming photographer took pictures of Samus unnoticed, until she stops playing when she learns of Tsukasa's presence.

"Bravo!" Tsukasa mockingly cheered at the bounty hunter.

"Tsukasa Kadoya, of all people..." Samus scornfully muttered, as she turns her attention at the wandering photographer.

"To be honest, women are beautiful when they get angry." Tsukasa sneers. "That's why I'm trying to let you burst it out."

"You saved me a lot of trouble finding you!" Samus begins to grind her teeth out of grudge.

"Are you sure you _really_ want to do this?" Tsukasa said, unfazed by Samus' threatening expression, he buckles up his Decadriver on his waist, and drew out his personal Rider Card.

"I don't care if you're just a passer-by Kamen Rider!" Samus mocks Tsukasa's bluffing. "Either way, I will put you down."

"You'll regret this." Tsukasa responds, and he transforms. "Henshin!"

" _KAMEN RIDE! **DECADE!**_ " The Decadriver stated, as Tsukasa transforms into Kamen Rider Decade, drawing out the Ride Booker in its sword mode, as he prepares to charge at Samus.

The bounty hunter activates her Varia Suit, as she dishes out melee on the Destroyer of Worlds before firing a plethora of beams.

"A suit upgrade?!" Decade stated, noticing Samus' Power Suit in its new form. Then, Decade drew out the Kiva Rider Card, as he changes into Kamen Rider Kiva.

" _KAMEN RIDE! **KIVA!**_ "

Decade, as Kamen Rider Kiva in Kiva Form lunges Samus head on, preventing her from using her beams and missiles, as the battle escalates further into an unarmed combat. He gains the upper hand when he throws a heavy kick at the bounty hunter's chest.

" _He intentionally changed into Kiva to take advantage of my suit's abilities!_ " to Samus' hypothesis, Kiva is among the Kamen Riders who can match her skills of her Power Suit, something that Decade would take advantage.

" _FINAL ATTACK RIDE! Ki-Ki-Ki-KIVA!_ " Decade inserts the Kiva Final Attack Ride card to emulate Kiva's **Darkness Moon Break**. Upon launching the Rider Kick, Samus quickly managed to get up as she escapes danger by changing into her Morph Ball form. Decade draws out the Agito Rider Card as he again changes into Kamen Rider Agito.

" _KAMEN RIDE! **AGITO!**_ "

"I've seen enough of your tricks!" Samus replied when she saw Decade changing into Kamen Rider Agito in Ground Form. As they exchanged kicks one more time.

"Don't worry, lady. There's more where they came from!" Decade dusts his hands as he draws out Agito's Final Attack Ride card.

" _FINAL ATTACK RIDE! A-A-A-AGITO!_ " Decade Agito's crests began to expand, as he prepares his Rider Kick. When the kick lands, Samus counters with a kick of her own. When both kicks collide, it sent Decade flying, reverting him to his basic form.

"I'm not done yet!" Decade stands up onto his feet again. As he draws out another Rider Card.

"That's Faiz!" noticing the Rider's visage on the card. Samus notices that Decade would take advantage against her by using Kamen Rider Faiz.

" _KAMEN RIDE!_ ** _FAIZ!_** " Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Faiz. As he runs towards Samus, he draws out the Form Ride: Faiz Axel card.

" _FORM RIDE, **FAIZ AXEL!**_ " To manipulate the odds to his favor, Decade Faiz transforms into Kamen Rider Faiz Axel Form, wasting no time on mouthing the bounty hunter, he turns the fight into a high speed battle.

"START UP!" Decade activates the Faiz Axel Watch's countdown to 10 seconds. In response, Samus uses the Kamen Rider Kabuto-themed Insect Suit!

"She has Kabuto's powers!?" Decade said in utter disbelief.

With the Speed Booster equipped, the Insect Suit extends with a Clock Up function. She engages Decade Faiz Axel Form in an epic infighting at high speed.

Samus goes shinesparking, but Decade attempts to do the same, but fails as ten seconds finally expires. Samus drew out the Daidaimaru from out of nowhere as she hits Decade with a slash from the skies.

"That was rough!" as Decade is staggering after he was unbelievably defeated by Samus.

" _ATTACK RIDE! **INVISIBLE!**_ " in a last-ditch effort to save his skin, he disappears by using his Invisible Rider Card. Much to Samus' chagrin, she almost had him.

"Not again!" Samus fumed. "I almost had him... That Decade, cowardly as always." She deactivated her suit. Samus leaves the plains and heads back to Zawame City.


	11. Stage 05-2 - Kuuga Tribute Chapter

**Evolution, part 2 - Mitsuzane**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Kuuga**

* * *

Somewhere in Zawame...

Mitsuzane was watching a group of Beat Riders dancing, including Zack and Peko of Team Baron, and few survivors of Team Gaim, Chucky, Rat, and Rica. The Beat Riders tried to convince Micchy to join, but to no avail, as he's currently in a state of depression (or to an extent, Posttraumatic-stress disorder) from the aftermath of the Helheim manifestation.

"If Micchy doesn't want to join, let him be." one of Team Gaim's members shouted. But, the younger Kureshima still sat there as he continued to reminisce his days of being a part of his fellow Beat Riders. Moments later, somebody covered Micchy's eyes with _her_ hands.

"Hey, get it off me! Cut it out, this isn't funny!" Micchy tries to figure out someone behind him, even attracting the attention of the other Beat Riders, even Zack and Peko were left utterly speechless.

When Micchy can finally see, he finds out that Samus was behind him all along!

"What are _you_ doing here?!" the younger Kureshima is startled by the bounty hunter's presence! Samus thought that Micchy was just joking, but he instead snapped. "Get off me, will you! I'm in a bad mood right now, so will you please don't follow me from here?!"

Micchy was almost angry at Samus for agitating him, but Samus does not retaliate. Some of the Beat Riders looked on an argument between Micchy and Samus.  
"I thought that Kureshima Mitsuzane has changed? And yet he's still a mean-looking guy just like his brother." one of the Beat Riders of Team Gaim commented Micchy's temper before walking away. "I wish he'd be out of Zawame City by now."

The young Kureshima finds himself humiliated when everyone has been looking on when he had to yell at Samus. But, Zack and Peko were surprised at the sight of Samus.

"Oi, Micchy!" Zack turns his attention to Mitsuzane. But, the latter refuses to answer as he shoves Zack off, walking away. Then, Zack turns his attention at Samus.

"What did you do to him?" the leader of Team Baron asked.

"I, I was trying to surprise him." Samus pouted her lips.

"Nee-chan, if I were you. You should not agitate Micchy at the first place. He looks too depressed until now." Peko intervened. "The whole Zawame City was an entire mess because of him. Even other Beat Riders began to hate him for it."

"I didn't mean that..." the bounty hunter wondered. Despite that, she already knew about Mitsuzane's personal background before. "I'll go and find him."

Samus roamed around the city to find Mitsuzane.

" _Mitsuzane... Behind that motivation and passion inside to protect others hides a misery of a troubled man. Both him and his brother Takatora ended up being betrayed by people who worked for them. Takatora was able to move on from his past as he continues to atone for his sins. But, Mitsuzane continued to keep his distance from those he had stabbed on the back. I never seen him get so angry so abruptly. Were there anyone found a shoulder to cry on for someone as troubled as that young Kureshima? I began to understand his pain deeper as much the brothers do understand my own..._ "

" _Lady, is something wrong?_ " A transmission from Adam interrupts Samus. " _It seems Mitsuzane is in a bad mood right now. Try find out what's bothering him._ "

* * *

Samus finally finds Mitsuzane, looking at the seascape.

"Don't talk to me!" Micchy kept himself away, even from Samus. But Samus even refuses to keep out of the younger Kureshima.

"Mitsuzane, calm down." the bounty hunter convinces Micchy. "You could at least express how you feel. Or find a shoulder to cry on."

"You don't even know what I am feeling right now! Even one bit!" Mitsuzane shoves Samus, as he almost breaks down emotionally... But, Samus hugs Micchy, giving him the same handkerchief that she used to wipe her tears during her brief argument with Takatora.

" _Hey, Kureshima rich boy. Did Takatora has ever told you that put your money where your mouth is? Because, you fall prey into evil adults, who are greedy and uncaring such as yourself?! Ahahahahaha!_ " the words that etched onto Mitsuzane's head when he too was betrayed by one of Takatora's cohorts, where at the fateful time that the he came to extract the Golden Fruit from Mai Takatsukasa instead of saving her.

"Even though I could not even comprehend or understand what's wrong with you. But, you have to keep moving on, Mitsuzane." Samus advises the younger Kureshima. "Remember, you are not the only one's who is suffering; but those who are trying to build a better future. You and your brother saved me more than once, but I can't even think about returning the favor with your state. I too had suffered long enough in my world. You could at least smile and let go."

The young Kureshima remained mute, but leans his head onto Samus' shoulder and sighed. He began to slightly smile, as Micchy began to lighten himself up.

"Hey, Mitsuzane." Samus asked about the dancers she saw earlier. "Who are those dancers who know you?"

"They're **Beat Riders**." Micchy explained. "They're street dancing teams known in Zawame City. Back in the old days, not only the Beat Riders danced around the city's grounds, they also engage into Inves Games. I too _used_ to be part of them, when Kouta-san and Mai-san were still here on Earth. But, when I had to betray them, it feels like other Beat Riders would never accept me, like the ones you saw earlier."

"I see..." the bounty hunter feels Mitsuzane's depressive spiral. But, she still continues to cheer him up. "Come on, I'll take you somewhere else."

"Wait! Where are we-" Micchy said, as she is being pulled by Samus.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Drupers...

Samus took Micchy to the Drupers to treat him. As Samus forgot to bring money, but Micchy instead would treat her, again - this time the same melon parfait she first ate. While the two are eating, Micchy's mood finally began to lighten up gradually.

"Hey, Mitsuzane! Look you're smiling!" Samus giggled, noticing Mitsuzane's sudden mood change, but the younger Kureshima denies it.

"Come on, little man-boy! Don't deny it!" she continues teasing Mitsuzane.

"Micchy is sure having a rough day. Lucky for him, you were always on his side!" Jounouchi interrupts. Then, Zack, Peko, and the remaining members of Team Gaim, Chucky, Rica, and Rat appeared.

"Mi~cchy!" Zack's scream echoed. Noticing Samus sitting on the younger Kureshima's side. "Hey, Micchy is she your girlfriend?"

"She's beautiful!" Peko too was captivated by the slim, voluptuous, athletic appearance of Samus Aran.

Even Micchy is not safe from the barrage of questions from his former Team Gaim friends, asking about the woman on his side; much to Samus' amusement as seen when she giggles each time Mitsuzane denies it, even Chucky brought up his betrayal if he refused.

Moments later, when Micchy is freed of the questions from his friends. "I have something to say..." Samus crept closer to Micchy and whispered onto his ear.

"What is it?" the young Kureshima muttered.

"I fought Decade." she said.

"You what?!" Mitsuzane was shocked to hear what he heard from Samus.

"When I first came to this world, I was being targeted by a Kamen Rider calling himself to be Decade. He is but a hindrance on my mission. He uses Rider Cards, he can even transform himself into Kamen Riders Wizard, Fourze, W or even Drive."

"How is that possible?!" Mitsuzane uttered in disbelief of learning of Decade's ability to transform into a Neo-Heisei Rider. "I thought Decade is limited to those Kamen Riders that came before him?"

"That was the same question I wanted to ask." the bounty hunter muttered, biting her lips.

"Were you able to defeat him?" Micchy again clarified.

"I almost had him, but he ran off like the coward he is." Samus answered. "The first I saw Decade, he was taking advantage of my suit's weaknesses by using a Kamen Rider's particular abilities, such as Kiva, Faiz, Wizard, Kabuto, and even Drive."

"At first, Decade instills fear at me using such cards to transform. But, when my mission progresses further, I began to overcome all of them. Even I began to counter everything Decade throws at me."

"Good to hear, Samus." Micchy commends the bounty hunter's recent battle against Decade. "I too have many doubts in life. And I find different ways to overcome it."

"And, Mitsuzane. I have important things to show you, can you please bring Takatora too?" Samus said as she tries to convince both the Kureshima brothers to show something.

"What is that?" Micchy clarified.

"Just call your brother, and you two will find out." Samus refuses to take a hint.

* * *

Later that same night...

Both Kureshima brothers and Samus arrived in an undisclosed location, just in the outskirts of Zawame City.

"Mitsuzane, what is Samus trying to show us?" Takatora asked.

"I don't even know too, nii-san. She asked me us to show something about..." Mitsuzane answered but paused at a second thought. As he first recalled how Samus encased herself in a spherical cocoon of energy...


	12. Stage 05-3 - Kuuga Tribute Chapter

Evolution, part 2 - The Crystal Flash

Tribute to: Kamen Rider Kuuga

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Some obvious homages to Kuuga are found in this part, Samus will say in a similar way how Yusuke Godai (the actual Kuuga) would usually say to Kaoru Ichijo like "Please watch me transform."_

* * *

WARNING: This part of the chapter may contain suggestive content (and partial nudity to an extent), so read at your own discretion!

* * *

"Mitsuzane, what are we doing here?" Takatora asked.

But before when Mitsuzane tried to respond. Samus appears in front of the brothers.

"Hey, what are you trying to show us something for?" The older Kureshima complained. Likewise, Samus kept silent. As she activates her power suit, unaware as if she tries to do something against the brothers. She changes into her Morph Ball.

"What is she doing?" Takatora shook his head in confusion. As he tries to ask Samus of what's going on only to no avail, she plants a Power Bomb in front of them.

"Samus, what are you doing?!" Micchy tried to reason Samus, but failed. Mitsuzane and Takatora ran for cover as the Power Bomb is about to detonate. Once they made it into a safe distance, the energy emitted from the Power Bomb is so bright, almost blinding both the Kureshima brothers. The energy took form of a huge cocoon of light.

* * *

"Mitsuzane, look!" Takatora notices that the Morph Ball inside the cocoon encases Samus' physical body, with her Power Suit being completely transparent, and her body being silhouetted and completely nude.

When both brothers walked towards the cocoon. They quickly examined it, Mitsuzane has already got over the moment when he first witnessed Samus using that said ability.

"Mitsuzane, you were **not** joking after all." Takatora said. "What Samus is doing is something that is beyond our envision, and that's all there is to it."

"Nii-san. It explains _this_ why must be Samus is showing us for." Micchy concluded. Curiously, Takatora touches the cocoon; to his surprise his hand phases through it like water.

"The cocoon appears to be intangible..." said the older Kureshima, intent of trying to enter. "Mitsuzane, let's go inside!"

Both brothers enter the cocoon. When they gain entry, they find themselves flabbergasted upon what they see, the backdrop takes form of that of space, outer space.

"Is this really a dream..." Takatora said, as he feels a warm resonance within the cocoon itself, and so does Mitsuzane.

"It's so warm..." Mitsuzane whispered.

* * *

" _Mitsuzane... Takatora..._ " a voice echoed, yet Mitsuzane and Takatora are puzzled, despite the fact they recognized that voice happens to be that of Samus.

"What is the meaning of all this, Samus? Show yourself." Takatora forcefully tries to call out Samus, but unknown to him, as they are inside of the cocoon, the voice speaking happens to be Samus herself.

"Nii-san, look!" Micchy points out Samus' body within the cocoon, nude and "petrified" on the center of the cocoon. Takatora takes a second thought that her consciousness began to orbit on both the Kureshimas in a more omniscient tone. This made both brothers to make their hair stand on end.

"Samus... is that really you?" a flabbergasted Takatora said as he tries to find what is Samus' true intentions are. "Is _this_ what you really wanted to show us!? Come on, could you at least ANSWER ME!"

" _Takatora... Mitsuzane... I don't what to do or how to say this... But, I'm so happy._ " Samus' voice responded to the Kureshimas.

To both Takatora and Mitsuzane's surprise, they recalled the first time they found Samus in the planet of Helheim, she was simply brooding and serious, who does not smile the most, only focused on finding the Kamen Riders. Samus revealed to them during her travels to meet other Kamen Riders, something began to change her life. That is, she inherited their will to protect the smiles of others. But, Samus, in all of her life, carries the misery of the galaxy with her. It comes to light that Samus had finally _wished_ to evolve.

" _I have never been so happy..._ " she continued. " _I wanted to feel happiness in this world. Because of every Kamen Rider I've met, they taught me most important things - protecting others, the love and care for their friends, and the passion to fight, and even selfless sacrifices._ "

"I see." Takatora nods his head and realizes why... "It seems you've come to your true self. So, you're intent about evolution."

" _That's right..._ " then her consciousness turned attention to Mitsuzane. " _Mitsuzane, you once told me that once I acknowledge my imperfections, I'm able to make something new. And you might look at me now, I want to make my existence in this world to be relevant... I had to do this because I want to express my feelings to both you and your brother; you two cared for me so much after your brother and that mage freed me from despair._ "

"I, I don't know what to say about you." Takatora even let out a smile when he realizes the sincerity of the bounty hunter. "Honestly, this feeling inside is warm. It also makes sense why you really wanted to feel love."

" _True._ " she said. " _I never get to feel love to others, but I was loved by people who nurtured me in younger days. That's why... I want to evolve. I want to try something new that I can be able to do something beyond what everyone can see. Takatora, and Mitsuzane... Please, I want you to take a look.. at **my evolution**!_ "

* * *

"Samus..." Mitsuzane bit his lip as he looked onto Samus' body began to glow brightly as it began to manifest two astral projections of Samus herself as the projections come to Mitsuzane and Takatora as they stand together back to back. The astral projections came close to Mitsuzane and Takatora as they lock lips on the brothers, leaving both of them speechless, the kiss from the astral projections begin to "merge" themselves onto Takatora and Mitsuzane as the light begins to fade moments later.

As the cocoon of light finally fade, both Kureshima brothers finally return to the surface world. Samus unsuits her Varia Suit and faces both Takatora and Micchy. She unties her hair and flickers it with her fingers, seeing Micchy and Takatora feeling her happiness, she hugs them.

"We're glad to see you this happy, Samus." said Micchy, only for his cheek to be cupped by Samus herself.

"I never been so astonished by how you acknowledge how you feel towards us." Takatora commented.

While the bounty hunter joyfully hugs the Kureshimas, somewhere in the shadows, a familiar being who recognizes the bounty hunter watches her newfound evolution.

" _It seems she has finally connected hearts towards actual humans..._ " the mysterious being said...

* * *

stay tuned for part 4.


	13. Stage 05-4 - Kuuga Tribute Chapter

**Evolution, part 4 - Familiar Faces**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Kuuga**

* * *

The following day...

"Samus, we got visitors!" Mitsuzane tries to wake up a sleeping beauty. "Come on, wake up!"

Just as Samus wakes up, a ghost of a boy stared intently at her face, startling her when he reveals himself.

"Hi!" it turns out to be Takeru! The same boy she met at the monastery.

"Aaah!" the bounty hunter finds herself startled when Takeru made his presence known. "It's you, ghost boy..."

"Long time no see, nee-chan." said Takeru.

Outside, the visitors revealed to be Inui Takumi/Faiz and Kisaragi Gentarou/Fourze. The older Kureshima humbly welcomed the two Riders into their home.

"My name is Kisaragi Gentarou, and I'm the man who will befriend all Kamen Riders!" Kisaragi introduces himself. "Hey, is the alien lady living with you two guys?"

"Yes. She is." said Micchy.

"Oh, hey..." Samus said as she notices the familiar faces she met aside from Takeru. "It's you guys!"

"Yo! Kicking a lot of butts lately." Inui greets the huntress. Samus notices the same attitude that Takumi possesses. Then, Gentarou runs towards Samus and hugs her affectionately.

"Hi, nee-chan!" Gentarou affectionately greeted the bounty hunter. "We got some insane news for you guys! Inui-san!"

"Hey, lady. Do you know about this dragon-like alien who has been 'stalking' you lately?" Takumi explained.

"You mean Ridley?!" Samus clarified. As she learns Ridley's third attempt to kill her. "Then, what happened?"

"Kisaragi-kun and I ambushed him few days ago." Takumi continues, revealing a flashback; starting with Gentaro's point of view when the Kamen Rider Club sensed an invader, whom they mistook for a Zodiart. There, Gentaro transformed into Fourze to chase Ridley. In Takumi's perspective, he saw Gentaro chasing Ridley, and revealed that he also ambushed Ridley to keep him grounded.

"We pinned him down, but he escaped." Gentaro concluded. Despite their efforts of putting Ridley down, even with Magnet States fail to prevent him from escaping.

Samus comes up with a plan...

"Gentaro, right?" as she recognizes Gentaro, as she nearly forgot him, but thankfully she realized that the Kamen Rider Club and Gentaro repaired her gunship. "You and Inui lure Ridley to us. Can you do that? Since you two were able to ambush Ridley earlier."

"Of course, I can!" Gentaro said, as he is pumped up. Eager to fight Ridley, he and Takumi take off.

"Gentarou-senpai, Inui-san! Waaiiit!" Takeru tags along. The three Riders got onto their bikes as they transform.  
 _  
[5-5-5] *STANDING BY!*  
*THREE... TWO... ONE...*  
*EYE! Bacchiriminaa~! Bacchiriminaa~! Bacchiriminaa~!* _

(A/N: Bacchiriminaa means "watch this everyone")

"Henshin!" the three Kamen Riders transform into Faiz, Fourze, and Ghost respectively as they drive on the way to chase Ridley!  
 _  
*COMPLETE!*  
*KAIGAN! ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO! Gho-Gho-Gho-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!_

As the three Riders finally left. The Kureshima brothers and Samus plan their ambush against Ridley.

* * *

A/N: stay tuned for part 5.


	14. Stage 05-5 - Kuuga Tribute Chapter

**Evolution, part 5 - Chou Henshin!**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Kuuga**

* * *

When Mitsuzane, Takatora, and Samus arrived on their intended ambush point, they fight unidentified lifeforms. The brothers transformed into Ryugen and Zangetsu respectively, and Samus activating her Varia Suit.

Samus scan each of the creatures with her combat visor. It turns out they are actually **Gurongi**.

"Adam, what are these creatures called Gurongi?!" Samus tries to ask Adam for a hint.

Adam provides a description of the Gurongi. " _Hmm... The Gurongi are ancient creatures, much like the Chozo. But, the Gurongi are creatures with insatiable sadism and brutality, where they known for hosting an inhumane game of killing called the **Gegeru**. You have to take them out quickly before Ridley arrives._ "

Samus and the Kureshimas quickly fight the Gurongi flocks. From out of nowhere, Ridley arrives, gaining the opportunity to battle the huntress. But, the Space Pirate is found distracted by an attacking Iguana Ghostriker manned by Kamen Rider Ghost.

"Father, lend me your strength!" Takeru/Ghost prepares his Toucon Boost Eyecon.  
 _  
*Ippatsu Toucon!* (A/N: "Ippatsu" means 'one shot')  
*EYE! Bacchiriminaa~! Bacchriminaa~!*  
*Toucon Kaigan! BOOST! Ore ga Boost! GO! Furuitatsu GHOST! FIGHT! GO! FIGHT! GO! FIGHT! GO! GO! FIGHT!*_

Ghost transforms with Toucon Boost Damashii as he charges Ridley head on.

 _*COSMIC ON!*_

Fourze arrives the scene, transforming into Cosmic States.

Faiz arrives the scene to aid Samus and company as he transforms into Faiz Axel Form.

 _*START UP!*_ The Faiz Axel Watch stated as he starts overwhelming the Gurongi. And then, Kamen Rider Agito in Shining Form arrives the scene to leave the rest to them, allowing Samus and the Kureshimas to deal with Ridley.

"Samus Aran!" Ridley screeches as he proceeds to settle the score with the huntress. As Takatora and Mitsuzane try to fire at Ridley.

"Do you think that a pea shooter can harm me, pitiful humans!?" Ridley mocks the Kureshimas. But is still distracted by the attacking Iguana Ghostriker.

* * *

Elsewhere, an elder birdman like being watches the battle from above.

"Samus, along with a breed of masked superheroes are fighting Ridley. So this is what they are called as the "Kamen Rider"." The birdman muttered as he spectates the battle.

* * *

 _*KAIGAN! RYOMA! MEZAMEYO, NIPPON! YOAKE ZE YO!*_ (literally translates as "Japan, Wake Up! Daybreak awaits!")

Ghost changes to Ryoma Damashii, in an effort to weaken Ridley. When the Space Pirate swats Fourze down, Faiz Axel makes the save. Only for him to be thrown away as well. It seems Ridley has snapped because of the Kamen Riders began to annoy him, as she tries to set his sights on Samus, the Kureshima brothers continue to protect her, as she fires more amount of missiles. Angering the Space Pirate even further, as it began to spit fireballs on Fourze, Ghost, Faiz, and Agito; weakening them.

All that's left is Samus in Varia Suit, Ryugen, and Zangetsu. Even the White Armored Rider tried throwing his Melon Defender at Ridley worsens the situation even further, as they avoid series of attacks from Ridley.

When Samus is almost at the mercy of Ridley when she takes a hit from one of Ridley's fireballs. Mitsuzane/Ryugen takes the hit instead!

"MITSUZANE!" Takatora/Zangetsu rushes to his younger brother's aid.

"Ridley, you bastard!" Samus relentless fired her beams at rapid fire. When she came close to the Kureshima's; her suit began to glow...

Mitsuzane/Ryugen is still able to move at his own power, but that fireball from Ridley took a toll on him. When he notices something with Samus...

In Samus' point of view, through her visor...

* ** _TRANS-FUSION ABILITY UNLOCKED!_** *

"Trans-Fusion?" she clarified. Assuming to be the result of her desire to evolve. Suddenly, she hears a voice within her consciousness...

" _Samus, now is the time. Connect your heart with those warriors you have battled with you side-by-side! Your power will be theirs!_ "

"Samus?" Takatora/Zangetsu tries to ask the huntress what's going on.

"Takatora, Mitsuzane. Are you ready for this? I can merge myself to you. Body and Soul, that was the result of my evolution." Samus explains what the mysterious voice coming from her.

"Assimilating yourself to us?!" Micchy was shocked to hear.

"Please, you got to believe me. It's the only way we can defeat Ridley. If I connect hearts with the two of you." Samus pleads to the Kureshimas. "Mitsuzane, Takatora... Please, take a look at **my** evolution!"

* * *

Both Kureshimas are left without a choice. As Samus transforms into her Morph Ball and prepares a Power Bomb to detonate. While in her Morph Ball form, she is being held on the palm of Takatora's hand.

"Mitsuzane, let's go!" Takatora told his brother as he too holds the Morph Ball with him. When Samus in Morph Ball form drops the Power Bomb, Takatora and Mitsuzane altogether chant " **Chou Henshin!** "

(A/N: Chou Henshin means "Super Transform", it is used as Kamen Rider Kuuga's phrase to change from a standard form to another)

When the Power Bomb detonates, the Kureshima brothers are encased in a huge, spherical cocoon in a similar way they witnessed Samus using her Crystal Flash. Here, Ryugen begins to be enveloped with golden aura coming from the cocoon as Samus' Power Suit begins to assimilate itself onto Mitsuzane/Ryugen as if he did _absorbed_ the Power Suit.

(A/N: Song used is "Point of No Return" by Mahiro Takasugi, Mitsuzane's actor)

 _[ ~It's not like anyone will try and understand me~ ]  
[ ~Not that I'm shallow enough that they could ever understand me~ ]  
[ ~I've broken free of the rails foisted on me~ __]_

 _*MELON ENERGY*_

 _[~And shot down the targets in my way, one by one~]  
[~All to try and find utter freedom~]_

On Takatora/Zangetsu's side, he changes his Sengoku Driver with the Genesis Driver, as his Ride Wear transitions to that of his Zangetsu Shin form. An astral projection of Samus, representing her consciousness began to encircle Takatora as he buckles his Genesis Driver up and unlocking the Melon Energy Lockseed before setting it on the Genesis Driver. The spectral projection of Samus lies nude as she merges herself onto Zangetsu Shin's physical body.

 _*SODA!*  
*MELON ENERGY ARMS!*_  
 _  
[~It's my decision to who is worthy and unworthy~]  
[~Is that really what true strength means?~]  
[~All as a means to find utter freedom~]_

The cocoon of energy faded away, emerging a re-energized Ryugen and Zangetsu Shin.

 _[~There is no turning back to the point of no return~]  
[~I won't rely on anybody again~]  
[~That's why I won't back down or question the path I take~]_

"Amazing... It's like we are being granted a power from the Golden Fruit." Mitsuzane said astoundingly when he and his brother are emitting strong traces of energy.

 _[~I will blissfully cross the line between good and evil~]_

"Chou Shinka Kitaaa!" Fourze was even astonished of Ryugen and Zangetsu Shin getting a power up. As he, Ghost, and Faiz looked on utterly speechless.

(A/N: Chou Shinka means "Ultimate Evolution")

The Kureshima brothers, with golden aura emanating on their bodies of their Rider Forms, proceed to charge Ridley. Starting with Zangetsu Shin doing a Shinespark on the Space Pirate through a Melon Energy Squash before giving him a Rider Kick that plummeted Ridley towards the ground.  
 _  
[~I won't look back past to the point of no return~]  
[~Even if no one else want to forgive for all what I've done~]_

"Budou Au Lait!" when Ryugen used his Au Lait function of his Sengoku Driver, he began to do a Spin Jump Screw Attack and Shinesparking him again much like his brother did. Mitsuzane/Ryugen then delivered a thunderous, bone-crushing superman punch to Ridley, even powerful enough to keep the Space Pirate grounded.

 _[~As long as you'll be there, if you'll just notice me,~]  
[~I'd cross the line between life and death this very instant~]_

Then, an astral projection of Samus in her Zero Suit appeared on Zangetsu Shin's side, as Zangetsu Shin fired a volley of scattershot arrows at Ridley as the astral projection mimics every move Zangetsu Shin does.

" _Takatora, could you let me do it from here?_ " Samus consciousness spoke at Takatora as she takes control of Zangetsu Shin's body.

Samus' athletic abilities even expanded further through New Generation Rider Zangetsu Shin, as she charges up the Sonic Arrow at full power as if she was firing her Charge Beam, firing it at Ridley. To the Space Pirate's chagrin, Ryugen and Zangetsu Shin are invincible as his attacks do not budge against the Kureshima brothers.

"Budou Sparking!" Ryugen activates his Sengoku Driver's Sparking function, doing so as he aims the Budou Ryuhou at Ridley, the Budou Ryuhou began to gather powerful amounts of energy forming a giant purple orb of light. When Ryugen pulls the trigger, he fired a huge purple beam coming from the gun at Ridley (resembling the Hyper Beam from Prime 3: Corruption), almost frying him to death.

"Wow! I never seen anything like this!" Faiz looked flabbergasted as with his fellow Riders Ghost and Fourze looked on as the Kureshima brothers dish out the most brutal and painful punishment at Ridley.

 _[~It's my decision to who is worthy and unworthy~]  
[~Is that really what true strength means?~]  
_ _[~That's why I won't back down or question the path I take~]  
[~Because, I miss you!~]_

"Everyone, let's finish him!" Micchy instructs the other three Riders looking on the scene.

"LIMIT BREAK!" Fourze initiated the Barizun Sword's Limit Break.

 _*Mega Mabushii~! Mega Mabushii~!*_

"Toucon Dai Kaigan!" Ghost inserts his Eyecons into the Sunglassesslasher in Blaster Mode, and aims at the weakened Ridley.

" **RIDER SUPER GALAXY FINISH!** " Fourze yelled out his attack, launching a projectile from the Barizun Sword straight to Ridley.

 _[~There is no turning back to the point of no return~]  
[~I won't rely on anybody again~]_  
 _[~_ _I will stand at the center of the world~]  
[~And in the pursuit of the power I need to do so~]_

"My life is burning bright!" Ghost proclaims as he pulls the trigger of the Sunglassesslasher.

 _[~I will blissfully cross the line between good and evil~]  
_ _[~I won't look back past to the point of no return~]  
_ _[~I knew it in my heart there is no going back~]_

* ** _MEGA OMEGA FLASH!_** * Ghost fires, frying Ridley even more.

Ryugen and Zangetsu Shin cornered Ridley on opposite sides, Ryugen on his front and Zangetsu Shin behind him. When both activated the Squash function of their drivers, the deliver a Shinespark-charged tackle that resembles Fourze's Rider Super Electromagnetic Tackle. The four-way beatdown on the Space Pirate at the hands of the Kamen Riders left him for dead.

 _[~But I never considered that all the things~]  
[~I wanted were from the very past I cast aside~]_

With Ridley out of the way, the Kureshima brothers de-transformed; doing so they were encased on the same cocoon again before revealing Samus subsequently in her Power Suit. Samus' suit deactivates soon after, and both brothers experienced severe fatigue after Samus assimilated herself with the brothers in their Rider Forms. Takumi, Gentaro, and Takeru de-transformed subsequently.  
 _  
[~So I'll keep wandering this line between the past and the present~]  
[~All on my own…~]_

* * *

"Whew." Mitsuzane huffed. "This is the first time I get to feel such overflowing power."

"I definitely agreed with my younger brother." Takatora said, as he too was overjoyed when Samus connected her heart to him and Mitsuzane, despite the strain of the bounty hunter's new found power. "Her evolution was the reason why she amalgamated her power to ours only for it to had skyrocketed to a million-fold! And yet, it took a toll into our bodies."

"You two were amazing." Takeru commended the brothers.

As they celebrated their victory, Shouchi/Agito appears, along with him is a birdman like creature. To Samus' surprise, she appears to recognize him.

"Old bird!" Samus cried out as she notices the presence of the notable beings that raised her. Tears of joy, she hugged the Old bird as she finally realized that he too was alive.

"Samus. It seems you've finally grown up to be a independent and mature woman now." The elder Chozo said, noticing the presence of Takatora, Mitsuzane, Takeru, Gentaro, and Takumi as they are also Kamen Riders. "So, you traveled through time to meet these valiant warriors dedicated themselves to fight evil, the Kamen Riders?"

Samus nodded her head, as Takatora approaches the Old bird.

"So, this is elder is a Chozo?" the older Kureshima said. "I assume this must be the one who raised Samus in her younger years."

"Are you the ones who have been looking after Samus in this time." the Old bird turned his attention to Takatora.

"Yes, along with my brother Mitsuzane. It's an honor to meet and welcome you to Earth." Takatora introduces himself.

"Yes, old bird. They are my new friends here." Samus spoke as she points to Mitsuzane and company. "How did you come all the way here?"

With Samus finally achieved her evolution, and the familiar face who had overseen her abilities. The huntress' quest continues as we proceed to know how did the elder Chozo came all the way to find our beloved bounty hunter?

* * *

to be continued.


	15. Stage 06-1 - Den-O Tribute Chapter

**From the Start to the Finish, part 1 - the Secret of the Rider Trans-Fusion**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Den-O**

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:** The chapter's arc title is in fact a nod to one of Momotaros' catchphrase "From start (to finish), I'm always at climax!"_

* * *

Samus recalls the events of the previous chapter...

 _"When I fought Decade again, I eventually overcame my fears and doubts of fighting him, but his flighty nature never fail to upset me several times. He even took advantage of my suit's abilities by using Kamen Riders Kiva and Faiz, but I was able to gain the upper hand on him. The way I see it, Kiva's basic form uses intricate fighting stances, but Decade does not channel the Rider's personality, while using Faiz in Axel Form is just for using speed. But, I was able to lay a scratch on him when he attempted to Shinespark at me. Unfortunately, he escaped as I almost had him."_

"Then, I allow Mitsuzane and Takatora to witness my evolution, as they involuntarily entered the cocoon coming from the ability that the Chozo taught me..."

"But when Ridley again seeks his vengeance, a trio of Kamen Riders I recently met, Takeru Tenkuji (Kamen Rider Ghost), Inui Takumi (Kamen Rider Faiz), and Kisaragi Gentaro (Kamen Rider Fourze) joined at my side as we battled Ridley. When the situation gets even more dangerous, as Mitsuzane risked himself to protect me. I was able to unlock my new found power..."

"Using Ryugen and Zangetsu, I used the self-recovering ability the Chozo taught me on them; as a result my Power Suit amalgamated itself onto Mitsuzane's body, while my consciousness; physical body and soul at Zangetsu, as a result he transformed into Zangetsu Shin with the Genesis Driver. Both Mitsuzane and Takatora began to experience such overflowing power in their bodies as they lash out the most brutal punishment at Ridley. After the intense battle, the Old bird came to Earth, and it was an emotional reunion..."

* * *

 _"Tell us something." Takatora asked the Chozo elder. "How were you able to reach the present time from the future?"_

The old bird pointed to the sky as Samus' party saw a bullet train right above them.

"A shinkansen?!" Micchy clarified. (A/N: A shinkansen is a term for bullet train in Japan)

"I came the way from the future through here with the **Den-Liner**." The old bird concluded.

"The Den-Liner? You mean the Den-Liner, a train that travels through time?" said Gentaro.

"Yes, young one. I traveled the way through here to find Samus, and see how she has grown." The Chozo elder said, as he looked onto Samus, then to Takatora and Mitsuzane. "I see you two are also looking after her."

"It's natural that we connect hearts to different people who believe in our hopes. Samus was able to did the impossible. She has carried the misery of space with her several times in her life as a bounty hunter." The old bird humbly tells Samus' experiences. "Now she has found peace on this planet, you were able to aid her in times of her troubles."

"She has told me and Mitsuzane all about her experience..." Takatora responded.

"May I know your name, young one?" The Chozo elder asked.

"Takatora Kureshima." Takatora introduces himself to the Old bird, along with his younger brother. "This is my brother, Mitsuzane."

* * *

Later at the same night at the Kureshima's mansion, Takatora and the Chozo elder had a brief talk about Samus, with Adam also tagging along bringing up all of Samus' recent experiences before she was labeled as a fugitive by the Galactic Federation because of their interest with the X Parasites and their intent to use Bioweapons.

"What?! The Federation are creating bioweapons?!" The elder was shocked by the revelation.

" _Actually, they are covertly planning to create bioweapons through organisms such as the X Parasites, and to some extent, Metroids. Our last mission with Samus was to investigate a research lab that was overrun by the X._ " Adam provides the explanation, as he emerges through Takatora's laptop. " _As a result, we are left without a choice but destroy the lab as it crashed into SR388._ "

"I see. So there were dark secrets and conspiracies within the Federation. So that's why you and Samus decided to escape to this timeline." The Chozo elder said. "And yet, Samus too was infected by the X, and the Metroid's DNA as a last-ditch effort of saving her life."

" _Yes, sir. And then, she was instructed by this "mysterious voice" about finding the Kamen Riders to fight the Federation as well as Neo-Metroids._ " Adam replied. " _I think you have heard about the existence of Neo-Metroids._ "

"Apparently, yes. Neo-Metroids are artifically created by humans instead of us Chozo. For the time being, this is the only thing as far as I can remember."

"They were created by humans?!" Takatora was shocked to hear about this.

"For some reasons, much like the Space Pirates, they are using the Neo-Metroids too as bioweapons." The old bird continued, then turns to Takatora. "And as for Samus, the reason of her escape to the present time is to gather Kamen Riders such as yourself."

"Exactly." as Takatora reveals his Genesis Driver and Melon Energy Lockseed to the Chozo elder. "We Kamen Riders use a belt to transform. Mind if I demonstrate this for you."

"Not needed, I think I understand what are Kamen Riders in this world now." The old bird replied. "It seems you and your brother have formed a great bond with Samus lately. I assumed that she finally warms up to the current society of humans."

"To be honest, when we first met her... Neither Mitsuzane nor myself do not understand her ulterior motives so far." Takatora nodded his head, remembering the time when he and Micchy mistook Samus as an intruder in the Helheim Planet. "But, when she finds herself in the hazards of the world of the Kamen Riders, we are left without a choice to tag along with her. Some Riders were captivated by her beauty and her athletic abilities, including Mitsuzane and myself."

"Hohoho! I see you and your brother too developed such feelings towards her." The elder Chozo commends the older Kureshima's honesty. "Despite your aristocratic lifestyle, you humans are capable of such compassion."

"We call that **_noblesse oblige_**." Takatora replied as he mused about the concept of noblesse oblige to the Chozo elder. "People with the wealth, power, and privilege have responsibilities; even if you have to go into further heights to do as such."

* * *

- **Warning:** the part within this chapter contains suggestive content, or to an extent, partial nudity. So read at your own discretion!-

( _ **A/N:** This scene is basically a nod from episode 47 of Bleach, where Ichigo was taking a bath on the hot spring, Yoruichi abruptly joins with him, much to his chagrin._ )

Meanwhile... Mitsuzane alone as he takes a bath on the tub. Keeping himself solitary as he recalls of Samus' newfound ability to assimilate herself with a Kamen Rider, starting with him and Takatora. Micchy snickered himself as he feels something back the time Samus asked them to watch her evolve.

" _Mitsuzane... Takatora..._ _I don't what to do or how to say this... But, I'm so happy._ " Something that etched onto the young Kureshima's mind. " _I never get to feel love to others, but I was loved by people who nurtured me in younger days. That's why... I want to evolve. I want to try something new that I can be able to do something beyond what everyone can see. Takatora, and Mitsuzane... Please, I want you to take a look.. at **my evolution**!"_

"That feeling was deeply warm inside. It was sure for me and nii-san to feel such sensation. Samus fusing herself onto us..." Micchy contemplated about Samus' new power. "It's just like the Kiwami Arms..."

The voice coming from the door, as Samus knocks the bathroom door.

"Were you daydreaming again, man-boy?" Samus teasingly asked at the young Kureshima. "Hurry up, I gotta take a bath too!"

Samus unwittingly went inside as she brushed her teeth, Micchy does not want to look at her out of embarrassment; wearing a very revealing two piece (A/N: her ending outfit from Super Metroid).

"Hey, Mitsuzane. What kept you from staying on the tub for too long?" the blonde asked.

"I don't want to talk about it!" he retorted.

"Are you in that depressive spiral again? Come on, get a move on!" the blonde beauty of a bounty hunter sternly said at Micchy, thinking he has been in a bad mood again.

"No, I was... uh..." Micchy in a state of confusion, finds himself flabbergasted of what he was trying to imply. Only for his thought to be blown again way too abruptly when he sees not only Samus untying her hair, but she too disrobes!

"H-H-Hey! You can't do _that_!" A shocked and solicited reaction came onto Mitsuzane's face in a form of a panic attack.

"Why, what do you mean? Is something wrong?" Samus asked 'innocently'.

"Of course, there's something wrong! Why are you taking off your clothes if only you could just wait to let me finish?!" Micchy shouted.

"C'mon, Mitsuzane. Have you ever took a bath _with_ a lady before?" Samus said dismissively as she was completely undressed at this point and got into the bathtub, much to the younger Kureshima's embarrassment.

"D-D-Don't you have _any_ shame?!" Micchy shouted in a fit of panic out of self-restrain. But, she replied by shrugging nonchalantly, given the fact of her lack of human experiences on Earth. Micchy instead calmed down. Samus then sat behind the young Kureshima in the tub as if she and Micchy were toddlers taking a bath together.

"Say, Samus. How were you able to fuse yourself onto nii-san and myself?" Mitsuzane continues clarifying about Samus' newfound ability from their recent fight against Ridley.

"It came from the one you saw the other day before we fought Ridley. It was a secret technique that the Chozo taught me; the **Crystal Flash**." Samus finally revealed the secret behind her evolution, starting with the very first that the Chozo taught her. "After the Chozo embedded me with their blood, I was able to adapt into the most dangerous atmosphere of Planet Zebes."

"So that elder Chozo was the one who raised you?" Micchy said as he leaned over the bounty huntress. "I assume their intelligence surpass humans, and are capable of compassion."

"Exactly." Samus replies as she wraps Mitsuzane with her arms around, with the younger Kureshima's face slightly reddened. "They took me in when I was just a child, when the Space Pirates led by the same monster that we last fought destroyed my home colony. The old bird took me in and trained me."

"Wow, Samus. That's why you are able to possess such magnificent abilities. I gotta admit." Mitsuzane mused at Samus' abilities in both her physical peak and her suit. "I understand why behind that beauty you possess lies a very formidable warrior. Nii-san and I are grateful to fight with your side."

"Thank you, Mitsuzane. I admire your honesty." Samus replied back. "There are many reasons why there are some Kamen Riders took so much interest at me, including that high school boy who is also a Kamen Rider too. Before I forget, I also have a secret..."

"What's that, Samus?" Micchy asked.

"I'm also part- **Metroid**." she answered.

Samus begins her explanation. "Metroids are organisms that were created by the Chozo. They are known for feeding of "life energy" of other living organisms. I once eradicated all of the Metroids on the planet of SR388. But, with the extinction of the Metroids came the X Parasites, I was infected by the X and the DNA of a Metroid was a last-ditch effort to save me from a brink of death. Metroids prey on the X Parasites, the Chozo had to create the Metroids to balance the existence of the X Parasites."

"So, this means you're-" Micchy replied with a sudden shock appearing on his face regarding with the ability of Samus' Trans-Fusion.

"Yes, Mitsuzane. Now you know that I possess Metroid DNA, whenever I Trans-Fuse to a Kamen Rider, their life energies will drain slowly, as you noticed your brother feeling signs of fatigue. For some reasons, I have to limit the Trans-Fusion ability to only three to five minutes in order for a Kamen Rider to maintain their life force, otherwise, they might die if I prolong my ability on them." Samus continued, this time regarding the trade off of the ability.

"That's why, Nii-san was feeling something heavy on his body." Micchy concluded. "So that ability is called the " **Trans-Fusion** "?"

"You're right, Mitsuzane. Using the Crystal Flash on the Kamen Rider is called the **Rider Trans-Fusion** , whenever I assimilate myself, body and soul to a Kamen Rider, they will gain the abilities of my Power Suit by extension, notice how you and Takatora were able to use the Shinespark." she explained further. "While the Trans-Fusion is taking effect, you'll never feel even the slightest amount of pain, as such the Rider during the state of Trans-Fusion are invincible for a limited time."

"Indeed, that was amazing. Despite the life-risking effect, nii-san and I were able to put that Space Ridley down." Mitsuzane commented gently. "To be honest, you too were great, Samus. It was a dream come true for me and nii-san to fight together."

"That really means a lot, Mitsuzane. I'm very grateful." Samus said with a wink, subsequently tightening her grip on the hug on the younger Kureshima.

Moments later...

" _Samus! Mitsuzane!_ " a voice coming from Takatora as he tries to summon the two.

-End of the scene-

* * *

"What is it now, Takatora?" Samus swiftly appeared before the older Kureshima, while wiping her hair with a towel.

"Were you taking a bath _with_ Mitsuzane together?" Takatora said with a smirk as while he was conversing with the Chozo elder, it seems he can even hear the ramblings on the bathroom between her and Micchy.

"What?! How did you-" an apparent surprise and shock came onto the huntress' face

"Say no more. You're just too curious, aren't you." the older Kureshima replied. "Sometimes, when you begin a new life in this world, it would be difficult for you to get used to different things. And... The old bird told us that we will meet him on that Den-Liner he was talking about. From what one of the Kamen Riders that joined with us that the Den-Liner is associated to another Rider, **Den-O**."

"Den-O? What or who the heck is Den-O." Samus asked sternly.

"That's for you to find out." Takatora answered. "But, we still need to take our time. Remember, Samus. Good things come those who wait."

* * *

The subsequent day...

"Where are you going?" the older Kureshima asked.

"I'll be going around the city. You know, trying to get myself used to being a real human, as I am born one." Samus said.

"Glad to hear that. Just be careful, lady. I'll let you know when we will be going to the Den-Liner." said Takatora, as Samus went out from the Kureshimas' manor to freely roam around the city.

* * *

Elsewhere in Zawame City.

Samus alone is seen watching a group of Beat Riders performing. Then, a familiar-looking white motorcycle driven by a familiar-looking man wearing a white jacket with red racing stripes was seen above the city grounds, which happens to be Go Shijima.

"Wow, she's here too!" Go is enticed by the sight of the bounty hunter as he took a picture of her unnoticed.

* * *

 **A/N:** this part tells the full detail of Samus' ability to fuse herself with a Kamen Rider as demonstrated from the Kuuga Tribute arc. The next part is she spars with Mach! So stay tuned.


	16. Stage 06-2 - Den-O Tribute Chapter

**From the Start to the Finish, part 2 - Samus Aran vs. Kamen Rider Mach!**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Den-O**

* * *

The subsequent day...

"Where are you going?" the older Kureshima asked.

"I'll be going around the city. You know, trying to get myself used to being a real human, as I am born one." Samus said.

"Glad to hear that. Just be careful, lady. I'll let you know when we will be going to the Den-Liner." said Takatora, as Samus went out from the Kureshimas' manor to freely roam around the city.

Elsewhere in Zawame City.

Samus alone is seen watching a group of Beat Riders performing. Then, a familiar-looking white motorcycle driven by a familiar-looking man wearing a white jacket with red racing stripes was seen above the city grounds, which happens to be Go Shijima.

"Wow, she's here too!" Go is enticed by the sight of the bounty hunter as he took a picture of her unnoticed, as she dons a white dress. (A/N: this white dress vaguely resembles that one of Mai Takatsukasa's civilian dress; not the Woman of the Beginning's appearance)

Meanwhile, Samus continues to mumble about the Den-Liner.

"The old bird said about the Den-Liner, a train that can travel through time. Although it looks just like a bullet train, will it allow us to travel back to the future? Just who in the galaxy is Den-O anyway?"

" _KAMEN RIDE! DEN-O!_ " Samus recalls from her second encounter with Decade, when one of his clones transformed into Kamen Rider Den-O. From what she can remember, Den-O has a **peach** -shaped mask.

"Adam, do you have any idea about a Rider called Den-O?" Samus grabbed her phone as she spoke to Adam.

"Hmmm... It seems Den-O is a Rider that is associated to **Singularity Points** and **Imagins**." Adam explains. "As for Singularity Points, it allows for a human being **to exist independent of time itself** , and are unaffected by changes in their own past. Although it sounds confusing, as in your case being able to escape through this timeline, this indicates that you are now a Singularity Point yourself."

"Whoa. Staying in the current timeline seems to be getting even more thrilling." Samus mumbled again as she becomes more intrigued about everything related to Den-O.

"From what you saw from your second encounter with Decade, it seems the peach-like mask of Den-O has some connection to a Japanese folklore character, in this case the **Momotaro** , translates to "peach boy"." Adam continued.

"Thanks a lot, Adam. You are still reliable as always." Samus mused at her AI superior.

"I'm just doing my job for you, lady. That's all. Wondering why you've become so close with Takatora and Mitsuzane lately. And, the question is, who of the two brothers do you like anyway; there's no point saying both, you gotta answer only one." Adam's compliment, and he then questioned Samus of who of the Kureshima brothers she likes.

"Although Mitsuzane is so cute and 'innocent', but Takatora is very serious and never likes to joke around." the bounty hunter sighed, as her thoughts were on both the Kureshimas, particularly musing over Takatora. "Takatora vaguely resembled the commanding officer with the same name I gave to you. But the main difference that he showed signs of care, especially towards his own brother. Although both he and Mitsuzane experienced their own personal downfalls. Still, Takatora is even determined to rebuild the world to its former glory."

"It still makes sense that you still have that personal feeling about Commander Malkovich, or his embodiment in my circuits..." the Adam AI said in a joking response. "Hey, can't you just go on a date with Mr. Kureshima?"

"I'll have to think about it..." the bounty hunter hesitantly said.

* * *

As Samus continued to contemplate on several things, namely everything related to Den-O, Go crept closer at the bounty hunter. Samus is even aware of Go's presence, the two began to exchange conversations.

"Hey, _space lady_! Long time no see!" Go greeted the bounty hunter as he holds his camera, taking a lot of snapshots on the performing Beat Riders.

"It's you!" Samus rolled her eyes, turning her attention to Go, noticing him holding his camera. "You sure love to take a lot of pictures wherever you go."

Go aims his camera at Samus' beautiful and captivating face while she is looking at the right side. Then, Go takes another candid photo of Samus, this time she smiles for the camera. Then, another picture is taken with Samus arms folded as she looks into the camera. (A/N: the third photo is similar to one of the ending scenes from Zero Mission.)

"Does this make a nice photo, right?" Go gleefully asked at Samus, as he showed her the pictures of his camera.

"They're amazing." her compliments. Then, she also asked the whereabouts of Shinnosuke and company. "Say, where is your partner-in-crime and your sister?"

"You mean Shin-niisan, he's now promoted to a first division in the metropolitan police. The Special Investigation Unit already parted ways." Go explains the events of the post-Roidmude invasion, even bringing up Shinnosuke's recent marriage to Kiriko. "Not to mention, he is married to my nee-chan."

"And what about the other one, the purple Rider?" she clarified again, this time referring to Chase.

"Chase wasn't so lucky. He sacrificed himself to save my skin." Go said bitterly, as he showed Samus Chase's driver's license and his Signal Bike.

"I see... My sincerest condolences." the bounty hunter looked down briefly in a second when she learns of Chase's death. "Don't worry, he'll be always watching you."

"You got that right." Go responded optimistically. "Hey, space lady. Are you up for some sparring?"

Hearing Go's challenge for a battle, she accepts. But before they can literally fight, Go starts it with a race.

* * *

Elsewhere in an unspecified location, Samus and Go prepare themselves for a one on one race, a sprint using their powered up forms.

As Samus is about to activate her Power Suit in Varia form, Go buckles up his Mach Driver Honoh, when he flips the Driver, allowing for his Signal Bike to be inserted. Go then inserted his Signal Mach on the Driver.

 _*SIGNAL BIKE!*_

...then he flips down the Driver's landing panel.

 _*RIDER!*_

"Let's..." Go starts chanting as he makes arm gestures...

"...HENSHIN!" ...he and Samus altogether chant as they transform; the bounty hunter with her Varia Suit, with Go into Kamen Rider Mach.

 _*MACH!*_

"Let me say this to start..." Go starts to bluff at Samus. "I'm _fairly_ fast at mach speed!" (A/N: this is a nod to Yuto Sakurai/Zeronos.)

(A/N: The song used is "Full Throttle" by S.S.P.D. ~Steel Sound Police Department~)

Before the start of the race, she quickly look an in-depth description of Kamen Rider Mach through her Scan Visor  
 _  
_

 _*Morphology: KAMEN RIDER MACH*  
*RIDER DATAFILE NHRS-016*  
*Data moved to logbook for review*_

* **Kamen Rider Mach.** *  
*Mach's system is called the **Next System** , which utilizes **Signal Bikes** in place of Drive's Shift Cars. The Mach Driver Honoh's AI is somewhat limited as the operator can utilize Shift Cars and Signal Bikes accordingly. Mach's Signal Bikes manipulate his firepower. The wheel on his shoulder represents Mach's Signal Exchanges; depending on the Signal Bike used, he is able to manipulate the trajectory of his shots, or to an extent powering up his bullets.*  
*Weapon: Zenrin Shooter, Signal Bikes*

(A/N: NHR means "Neo-Heisei Rider", the S denotes as the "Secondary Rider", Mach's designation as no. 16 refers to Drive as the sixteenth Neo-Heisei Rider season)

The two ready themselves.

In three, two, one... The combatants sprint their way on to the finish line.

 _[~Hey, sorry for the wait ladies and gentlemen. Are you ready?~]  
[~You were shocked because you have no experience~]  
[~I'll show you how it's done~]_

"Zutto Mach!" as Mach pressed the driver's boost igniter more than six times as he gains maximum speed. Samus' speed booster is almost equal to Mach's top running speed, as he is almost at the lead.

 _[~Just pretend as if it was an amazing circus~]  
[~Then all of the sudden...~]  
[~A magic appears around the city~]  
[~That entices everyone~]_

Just how fast Mach is, Samus keeps up with him. She leapt as fast as possible as she Shinesparks above Mach as she takes away the lead from him.

[~If that's the way how it's done~]  
[~I shall serve an eye for an eye type of justice~]

"Whoa! She just got even more better! I won't lose to her!" Mach kept his cool as he continued tailing Samus. To create an obstacle for the bounty hunter, he drew out one of his Signal Bikes.

 _*SIGNAL BIKE! SIGNAL KOUKAN!_ * (A/N: Signal Change)

 _*KIKERN!*_ (A/N: Kikern means "dangerous")

"Shooter!" Mach fires three shots from the Zenrin Shooter, generating shark-like monsters formed from the bullets, as they attempt to attack Samus.

"That's cheating!" Samus rebuked.

"Sorry, that was by accident." Go/Mach mockingly responded

 _[~It looks more like scary as a clown~]  
[~I have to sides of myself, therefore I'm double-faced!~]_

[~Reach through, reach through!~]  
[~The signal is my spotlight!~]

But, Samus effortlessly took out the monster bullets by just passing through them with a Speed Booster. Ultimately she reaches the finish line and won the race.

 _[~Reach through, reach through!~]  
[~There's no way you can keep up with me at mach speed~]_

When Mach reached the last place. He finally escalated things to a real battle.

 _[~I'm sorry, but this road is mine for the taking~]  
[~There are no brakes for me at full throttle!~]_

"You might have won round one. Let's see if you can handle round two!" Mach said as he starts with a kick to Samus.

"Searching... Eliminating..." Mach continued while delivering a flurry of punches to Samus.

"...both done at Mach Speed!" he continued, when he delivered a superman punch to the bounty hunter, it missed deliberately.

Then, Go/Mach finishes his roll call by shouting "Kamen Rider... MACH!"

Mach inserts another Signal Bike, that has a left turn sign.

 _*SIGNAL BIKE! SIGNAL KOUKAN! MAGARL!*_ (A/N: Magarl means "turn")

As Mach fires three shots from his Zenrin Shooter, the bullets began to curve and about to home at Samus. Her suit took a slight amount of damage as she was able to withstand Mach's firepower, but not his hand-to-hand combat. Mach drew out his strongest utility, in the form of Shift Dead Heat!

* _SIGNAL BIKE SHIFT CAR!_ * As he inserted Shift Dead Heat on the Mach Driver, before raising the panel down; he becomes covered in red hot mist and tire-like projections encircle him as he is about to transform into Kamen Rider Dead Heat Mach!

* _RIDER! DEAD HEAT!_ * when Dead Heat Mach fully transforms, he lets out a roar a la-Super Saiyan as the transformation caused Dead Heat Mach to expel enormous amount of electricity and high-temperature energy. Samus begins to scan Dead Heat Mach with her Scan Visor.  
 _  
_

 _*Morphology: KAMEN RIDER DEAD HEAT MACH*  
*RIDER DATAFILE NHRS-016DH*  
*Data moved to logbook for review*_

* **Kamen Rider Dead Heat Mach** *  
*A fusion of Kamen Rider Drive and Kamen Rider Mach in their basic forms. The Shift Dead Heat users allow them to emit a high-temperature field known as the **Dead Zone**. Whenever Mach's attacks collide at his targets, it causes collateral damage within Mach's radius. Dead Heat Mach will begin to attack at full power once the speedometer-like wheel on his shoulder redlines, as shown with the Shift Tire 'bursting'.

 _[~Should we lose our focus~]  
[~We miss all our chances~]  
[~Let us see the world with the lucid eyes of our soul~]  
[~Yeah~]_

"Dead Zone?" Samus clarified, but wasted no time as Mach begins attacking. When Dead Heat Mach literally activates Dead Zone...  
 _  
[~Reach through, reach through!~]  
[~The signal is my spotlight!~]_

" ** _BURST! SUDDEN DEAD HEAT!_** " Dead Heat Mach pressed the boost igniter seven times as his body is surrounded with red mist, as each time his and Samus' attacks collide, followed by the tire bursting, the Dead Zone's energy began to diffract one space after another. Exchanging thunderous punches and kicks (especially in Samus' case). Luckily, Samus' Varia suit was able withstand the Dead Zone.

 _[~Reach through, reach through!~]  
[~There's no way you can keep up with me at mach speed~]_

As far as the battle is taking longer, Mach and Samus collide with their Screw Attacks, as well Samus being able to endure Dead Heat Mach's Rider Kick. Once they collide their punch and kicks, the Dead Zone continued to prolong. The punch collided with DH Mach and Samus caused a pillar of energy emitting from the sky.

 _[~I'm sorry, but this road is mine for the taking~]  
[~There are no brakes for me at full throttle!~]_

The fight took an insane end as neither of the combatants weren't knocked out. As Mach is already at his transformation limit. Go instead calls the battle to a draw. He pulled out the Shift Dead Heat as he cancel his transformation.

* * *

"Otsukare!" the Mach Driver declared, as Go lays himself onto the ground exhausted. (A/N: Otsukare means "nice work")

"Hey, are you alright?" Samus stares into Go's eyes as he was exhausted from the intense battle, as she too de-materialized her suit.

"Wooohoooo! That was insane!" Go exclaimed.

"Huh, what do you mean 'insane'?" Samus said with a smirk and giggled.

"I gotta admit, you've gotten a lot better back from the last time we've met." the daredevil of a photographer said, as he remember the first time that him, Shinnosuke, and Chase first met her. "I mean you have the same skills as much as I do. From what I know from Krim, you were raised by bird-like aliens, right?"

"Exactly. My abilities even surpasses that of an ordinary human." Samus explained, as she helped Go to stand up back to his feet.

"Wow, that's amazing! Uhh, what was your name again, space lady?" Go asked as he literally forgot the bounty hunter's name.

"It's Samus Aran. Don't forget it." Samus sternly again illiterates Go of who she is. "And please, don't call me space lady. As I am getting used to live on this planet."

"Well, Samus. You seemed to change one bit when you first came here." Go stated as he too see some changes on Samus.

"It all happened when I met a Kamen Rider called Wizard, and then two rich brothers took me in to their home." Samus explains everything.

"Wow, it seems you began to learn a lot more of the Kamen Riders, Samus." Go said. "Hey, mind if I call you something like ' _aneki_ '?" (A/N: Aneki translates to "older sister" as with Aniki to "older brother".)

"Okay, go ahead you can do that. For as long as you don't call me with the name "space lady" ever again. Do you understand that?" Samus said in a threatening tone, much to Go's fear.

"Alright, I got your point!" Go exclaimed.

Before Samus can take her leave, she receives a call.

"Hello?" she answered the phone.

" _Samus, it's Mitsuzane!_ " Micchy was on the line, " _You gotta come here. Nii-san has got something for us._ "

"Okay, I'm on my way." she answered back an hung up.

"Hey, what's the hurry, aneki?" Go asked as he got onto his bike.

"I need to go back to Mitsuzane. It looks like they got something for me." as she hurriedly said, but to her surprise. Go revealed to her it was actually a **Rider Pass**.

"So that's..." Samus intently looked onto the Rider Pass under Go's possession.

"Hey, what are you waiting for? Come on, hop in!" Go sternly asks Samus to hop on to his bike. To which Samus agrees, Samus and Go head back to the Kureshima's mansion.

* * *

stay tuned for part 3... Samus gets to meet the Imagins of the Den-Liner later on.


	17. Stage 06-3 - Den-O Tribute Chapter

**From the Start to the Finish, part 3 - A Date with Danger**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Den-O**

* * *

Samus recalls the previous events of the previous part...

 _"The old bird and Takatora briefly converse about my Chozo heritage and my last mission before meeting with many Kamen Riders. Then, I revealed to Mitsuzane about the true extent of my ability. But, he also gained the awareness of my part-Metroid genetic enhancement; the reason behind my **Rider** **Trans-Fusion** ability."_

 _"Along the way, I run into an old friend from the Special Investigation Unit, Go Shijima; Shinnosuke Tomari's partner-in-crime, and I learned that he was married to his sister, Kiriko. Go challenged me to a sparring, only for the battle to end in a draw due to his Rider System's limitations."_

* * *

Samus arrived in the Kureshima's manor with Go, who gave her a ride on his bike, the Ride Macher.

"What took you so long, lady?" the older Kureshima asked Samus where has she been gone to.

"I ran onto a friend." Samus said, pointing her fingers at Go.

"Who would you might be?" Takatora asked. Only for Go to respond by showing to him his Mach Driver and his Signal Bike.

"You must be also a.." Micchy responded as he notices Go's presence.

"He's a Kamen Rider too." Samus interrupted as she brought up about the Special Investigation Unit to the Kureshimas.

"I see." Takatora understood Samus' sentiment. "I bet he is a very adventurous man."

"The Chozo elder came back and wanted to give you this." Micchy presented Samus a Rider Pass, containing it are blank tickets inside. "This will allow us to get into the Den-Liner. But, we will have to wait for the old bird's instructions to do so."

"In other words, the Chozo elder will let us know when we are ready." the older Kureshima explained briefly. "For the time being, you really need to time off with your missions, Samus."

"Apparently, he's right, lady. Now that you are now on Earth, you can at least enjoy with other Earthlings." Adam begins to agree with Takatora's sentiments. Samus briefly recalled from the older Kureshima that good things come to those who wait, and so, she decided to take an off-mission activity with the Kureshimas. Well, what could be on her mind?

* * *

Later the same night...

It was midnight, and Samus is still awake, as she took a fresh air from the outside. Takatora woke up when he saw the huntress still awake.

"Is something bothering you, what is it keeping you awake at this time of night?" Takatora asked to Samus calmly, sitting besides her.

"When you and the Old bird talked the other day..." Samus rolled her eyes, asking Takatora about his conversation with the Chozo elder. "Did he said everything about me?"

"More likely, yes." the older Kureshima responded simply. "I understand why the Chozo have deemed you as their savior when you were taken under their tutelage. And yet, in times of your countless of battles, you even cheated death."

"You're right about that, Takatora." the huntress whispered. "I did cheat death a lot of times, going as far as when I was in the verge of being terminally corrupted by a radioactive substance from a distant planet to being infected by parasites that almost entered onto my central nervous system." (A/N: Samus refered during the events of Prime 3: Corruption and Metroid Fusion; the Phazon sickness and X Parasites, respectively.)

"Still, your body is able to withstand such hazardous circumstances."

Takatora commented of Samus' past experiences in her timeline; knowing the fact that the bounty hunter possessed such indomitable will. As he concluded, there are also people like her survived such harsh dangerous environments of the universe, and a lot of people were they are terrible of giving up; with Kazuraba Kouta being as such. The older Kureshima looked up onto the stars in the sky, as it twinkles, people who looked at it had much desires in mind.

"When you lost your parents at the hands of the Space Pirates, how did you feel besides your grudge against them?" Takatora asked.

"I'm too hellbent and focused in destroying them, of course!" Samus sternly scowled, with anger in her eyes. "But, in the end, it left me empty, but I only kept a slightest of a smile."

"It means, what is really your purpose of every mission you take?" Takatora concluded. "That's why, that emptiness you have one quest after another is you don't find the answer within..."

"No! I had my own answers!" she rebuked. "Even how much more I disposed many space pirates in my wake, I can't even find anything! There are few reasons why if had chose to die in the first place for my mission's sake, certain people that I once encountered saved their skins to keep me alive."

"When we last fought that alien of a dinosaur [Ridley], Mitsuzane saved you. Were you _also_ afraid that Mitsuzane might die because of _that_?" Takatora scowled as he too brought up their previous encounter with Ridley, indicating that Samus too is worried of Mitsuzane.

"No. But, I was grateful for that." Samus said calmly. "But... I felt the same thing before."

"What is that?" the older Kureshima clarified.

"For some reason, I don't want to lose other people who played something very important to me." Samus said, while she leans onto Takatora's side.

Samus recalls the events of SR388 and the destruction of Planet Zebes.

"In the distant planet of SR388, when I destroyed all the Metroid aliens, all of the Metroids were extinct, except one; a baby Metroid. That little creature treated me like its own mother. The last time I saw the baby when it was taken into Planet Zebes by the Space Pirates, during the fateful battle against Mother Brain, the baby latched itself onto me, lending me its strength to destroy Mother Brain, at the cost of its life. And yet, I owe the baby for saving me more than once, as I currently had its blood embedded onto me after I was infected with X Parasites."

Takatora recalls the same Mother Brain that he and Wizard fought within her mind, which in fact rang a bell.

"What or who am I kidding? Since I came here, I began to regret everything I did in my world. And yet, I never been scared of what this world brings." Samus pondered deeply, as she recalled her doubts before she overcame them. "But, thanks to different Kamen Riders I met recently, I began to understand why what it means to protect humanity in their own way."

"See. With that, you'll be able to achieve what is your purpose in life in this world." the older Kureshima said, as he allowing Samus to his side. "I used to say this to Mitsuzane - 'that your path in life, and what you must do to attain it are clear. Leave your distractions behind and you might possibly find fulfillment in life.' Even the most dangerous situations you put yourself into, you are truly capable of taking such risks."

Takatora then continued, while bringing up the dream when he saw Kouta while in a state of comatose... "The Over Lord in the planet of Helheim once appeared to me in a dream, he also said 'If you can't forgive the person you've become, then you can try and change who you are'."

"Takatora..." the huntress whispered, reciprocating her emotions coming from the older Kureshima.

"Honestly, everything came to light that you do like Mitsuzane, or to an extent, me." Takatora admitted something to Samus that no one else had ever said to her in her entire life. Curiously, Micchy currently is trying to find space for himself, and yet at one time when he experienced his nose bleeding profusely when he first saw Samus' Crystal Flash ability. Takatora, on the other hand, showed a lot of protectiveness towards the bounty hunter.

Samus then lay herself down onto Takatora's legs, much to the older Kureshima's shock.

"What are you doing, lady?" he hissed.

Samus involuntarily caressed the older Kureshima's face, as she feels something warm, fluttering her heart to an extent. But, she was thinking for a second that it is not a right time to think of something romantic as such. But, Takatora himself knows that Samus' beauty is a sight to behold not just for him and his brother, but to other Kamen Riders she would meet later on.

Takatora briefly touched the strands of Samus' long and luscious hair. The bounty hunter's face reddened a moment; knowing that the older Kureshima may likely be able to take her heart.

"And Mitsuzane, what is he doing right now?" Samus asked.

"He is still having school. About two months away from now, he's going to graduate." Takatora stated his younger brother's well being to Samus. "Even now, his troubled state even affected his studies. Still, he still hasn't moved on from everything he has done, and yet affecting his studies."

"I see." she responded simply. "I never seen him so distant from his friends who were dancing around the city."

"He only smiled very rarely. It seems he's just like you in your world." Takatora teased at Samus. To which the bounty hunter reciprocated with a wink and smiled.

"But still, you are a caring and loving brother to him." Samus complimented

"Of course I am, as this is my own burden to bear." Takatora sighed, as he continues touching the strands of Samus' golden blonde hair, intertwined and captivated by its sight.

The next day...

Samus again continued to roam over the city, with Takatora tagging along with her. As Mitsuzane is currently at school, Takatora decided to take Samus around the city, to expose her the other merits of humanity. Along the way, the pair run into a trio of human-like creatures; a **blue one** that looked just like a **turtle** , a **yellow one** that took the likeness of a **bear** , and lastly, a **purple** **dragon-like** with humanoid features, carrying with them a lot of shopping bags. (A/N: turtle - **Urataros** , bear - **Kintaros** , and, dragon - **Ryutaros** )

"Hey, do those three guys look weird to you?" Takatora asked, referring to the three individuals right in front of them. "They don't look like humans to me, despite the fact their appearance being way too obvious."

Samus does not reply, but Takatora's words attracted the attention of the blue turtle man, as he flirts at the bounty hunter.

"Hi, miss. Won't you let me reel you in?" the turtle man said calmly, pushing Takatora off her side. As Samus drew out her phone and does a "selfie" with the turtle man before she knocks the sense out of him, unknowingly, the other two - the dragon and bear 'photobombed' with Samus' selfie with the turtle man.

"Hey, turtle!" the yellow bear man said as he tries to help his companion back to his feet. "This is not the time to find girls in this place. Her strength has made you cry!"

"That's so mean, nee-chan!" the dragon man scowled with a threatening expression. "Mind if I defeat you? I can't hear your answer!"

"Hey! That turtle of a man started it!" Samus too said with a threatening expression, pointing her fingers at the turtle man. "And how dare you try lay a finger on a lady!"

"Come on, turtle-chan, bear-chan. Let's just beat it. That girl is so mean!" the dragon backs his turtle friend up to his feet as they leave.

"Just what in the galaxy were they thinking?!" Samus shouted and fumed like a tsundere. "That turtle man abruptly molested me when he crept closer to me."

"Calm down. But, scaring them is even more abrupt." Takatora said sarcastically as he calms the huntress down. However, when she had to take a selfie with the turtle man, Samus asked Adam to scan the identity of the creatures.

" _What's this photo, Samus?_ " the AI asked.

"Adam, could you scan the identities of the creatures that I had took a selfie with?" she ordered Adam to take an in-depth look.

" _I see. Since when you were able to take a picture of yourself?_ " said Adam, confused of Samus' being adaptable to the current trends of humans. " _Don't worry, lady. I'll get to it._ "

Several minutes later...

Adam has figured out the identities of the creatures they recently encountered.

" _Samus, I figured out the identities of the three creatures you've encountered earlier._ " Adam answered.

"Then, who are they?" Samus sternly said.

" _These three creatures are somehow connected to Den-O._ " Adam replied, as he also revealed three more pictures of the creatures by extension. " _Apparently, these three creatures can also amalgamate with Singularity Points to transform into Den-O. They are referred as " **Imagins** ", and those three are somewhat unique, calling themselves the **Taros**. The blue turtle Taros is called **Urataros** ; in Den-O's form, he takes form of the **Rod Form** , this Imagin is somewhat a flighty Casanova; noticed when he flirted at you. The yellow bear is called the **Kintaros**._ "

"Kintaro, means **Golden Boy**." Takatora intervened, providing a trivial answer, referencing to a Japanese folklore character.

" _Exactly._ " Adam continued " _In terms of Den-O's forms, the head looked just like an axe blade, hence the name **Ax Form**. Ax Form is a powerhouse of among these forms. The purple one is named **Ryutaros**. With Den-O, he dons the **Gun Form**. Ryutaros is one of the few of those can cause even the most lethal collateral damage._ "

After Adam explained the background of three out of four of Den-O's forms, Samus has understood this, giving her more clues of the Den-Liner's crew.

Moments later, Samus and Takatora see people running for their lives when a pair of Dopants and Lords appeared, the quartet of monsters turned their attention to the two. Just before they could attack, a person in a school uniform comes for the save. But, to Samus and Takatora's shock...

"Mitsuzane?!" Takatora recognizes the school uniform of his brother. But, Samus notices something different of the younger Kureshima, as his hair completely spiked up, red eyes, and a red highlight on his hair, then sporting a red neck-wrap. "Takatora, wait! Something's controlling him!" Samus warned Takatora about a "mind-controlled" Mitsuzane.

"You saved me a lot of trouble finding you punks!" a possessed Mitsuzane bluffed at the attackers. "This is where the real fun starts!"

To Samus and Takatora's confusion, they saw Mitsuzane with a very peculiar belt strapped onto his waist. It's not the Sengoku Driver, but a belt with four buttons consisting of red, blue, yellow, and purple buttons. Then, the possessed Mitsuzane drew out a Rider Pass.

"Henshin!" he screamed.

" ** _Sword Form!_** " the belt declared. Once the suit materialized, the armor parts come together, and a peach-like mask splits forming a visor, thus completing the transformation into **Den-O Sword Form**.

"Ore... Sanjou!" Den-O declared, posing in a rather stylish manner. (A/N: Ore Sanjou translates to "I am here!" or "I have arrived!")

"That's Den-O!" the huntress exclaimed. "If the other three were just his extra formations, this must be his default form, Sword Form."

"Eh, I don't know what you're talking about, hanakuso onna?" the peach Rider said confusingly. (A/N: Hanakuso Onna means "Nosy Woman". this is the name that Momotaros usually says when referring to Hana/Kohana.)

Just when the attacking Dopants and Lords set their sights on Den-O, he exclaims "Let's go, go, go!", as he violently threw swings from his sword. Samus and Takatora looked on as the pair of Dopants and Lords are being mauled haplessly by one Kamen Rider. Den-O then scanned his Rider Pass again for a **Full Charge** attack.

"Hissatsu! Behold my hissatsu attack!" Den-O flails the spear-like blade on the attackers, before landing a powerful swing that destroyed them, he screamed "Part 2!"

"And that's a wrap!" Den-O said as he celebrated his victory, only for it to cut short at the sight of Samus Aran and Takatora Kureshima.

"And what are you two idiots looking at?!" the Kamen Rider asked rudely.

"Mitsuzane? Is that you?" Takatora attempted to come close at his possessed brother...

"Eww, get your rich-ass hand off me asshole!" Den-O shoves Takatora off. Forcing Samus to take action on her own hands.

"Takatora, we got to snap him out to his senses. But we got to make this quick!" the huntress said swiftly, resorting to hand-to-hand combat. Samus and the possessed Mitsuzane as Den-O fought.

"Hey, what are you doing, hanakuso onna?!" Den-O complained blatantly as he takes several kicks from Samus. The Kamen Rider retaliated as well.

" _Signal Bike! Signal Koukan! Tomarle!_ " Someone fired a shot at Den-O, paralyzing him in the process; as represented with a "stop" sign, buying Samus time to weaken her target. Which it turns out to be the same guy who sparred with her earlier, Go! (A/N: Tomarle means "stop")

Just as the bounty hunter does a handstand kicking, causing her skirt to sprout upside down, resulting her panty to be abruptly exposed in front of Den-O. Suddenly, Den-O's host body began to struggle as he breaks free from being possessed.

"Hey, what are you doing, punk?!" the Kamen Rider's body began to convulse abruptly as Mitsuzane begins to break free...

" _Now, Samus! Do it!_ " Adam screamed as he instruct Samus to forcefully de-transform Den-O. But, Samus had a unique method, she impales Den-O's chest armor with her hand as she physically pulls out Mitsuzane's body out of the suit. Ultimately, reverting him back to his senses and his usual appearance. But, what left of Den-O is a red, Oni-like creature.

"Another Imagin?" Samus pondered...

"Mitsuzane... How did that monster took over your body?" Takatora asked his brother what's going on, noticing his brother's nose profusely bleeding.

"When those monsters began attacking, that thing began to possess me." the younger Kureshima said weakly.

Samus crept closer at the peach-like creature's unconscious body, as she asks Adam to examine him.

" _Ah. Yes._ " Adam replied as he scanned the remains of the creature. " _It appears that this is another Taros. Going by the name of **Momotaros**. He's actually the **Sword Form** for Den-O._ "

"Why you snot nosed-" Momotaros staggers trying to stand up, only for him to get a boot to the chest from Samus! "Aaaaggghhhhhh! Ow, ow, ow!" he screams in pain like a dog's bark, as he finds himself at the mercy of the intergalactic bounty hunter.

"Hey! How dare you possess an innocent young man's body!" Samus angrily scowled as she puts the pressure of her feet onto Momotaros' chest. "Shame on you!"

"Please, please! Get it off me! I'm sorry, pleeease!" Momotaros continues to scream in agony as Samus continues to torment him. "Have mercy!"

"Hey, aneki! That's enough." Go in the other hand restrains Samus, preventing her from torturing the peach Imagin even further.

* * *

-To be continued-

* * *

PS, there's part 4.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The way Samus pulled Mitsuzane out of Den-O Sword Form/Momotaros' body is similar with Kamen Rider OOO involving feline Yummies that are summoned by Kazari, which were born within human hosts before they evolved and enveloped them, after which OOO would weaken the Yummy enough to create an opening which allowed him to retrieve the host.


	18. Stage 06-4 - Den-O Tribute Chapter

**From the Start to the Finish, part 4 - The Den-Liner**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Den-O**

* * *

"He's had enough." Takatora too tries to break it up, as Go restrains the bounty hunter. Eventually, Samus calms down. Seconds later, Momotaros stands up.

"Is that..." Go muttered upon seeing the sight of Momotaros.

"You don't need to rub it in, punk!" the peach of a man exclaimed, then turns his attention to Samus.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, hanakuso onna?!" he rudely spat. Samus herself doesn't seem to be scared at the red Taros' face. But, things escalated even further when she snatch Go's Zenrin Shooter and points it at the Imagin.

"Hey, that's enough! There's no point of trying scaring him." Go calmed the bounty hunter down.

"Sorry, I just can't stand his attitude." Samus calmed and let out a sigh.

"I know, aneki. Just let him be, no matter how obnoxious this guy can be. Like what I said, he's one of the Den-Liner's crew." Go said as he told Samus that Momotaros is one of the Den-Liner's crew members.

"Hehehe. Now that you mentioned it." Momotaros gleefully said. "Some old bird geezer sent us to find ya."

"The old bird?!" a startled Samus exclaimed as Momotaros was asked to fetch Samus and her party. "And, who are the other three we just saw earlier?"

"Ah, yes. Turtle, bear, and the brat. I assumed you ran onto them, they were just shopping around the place." the peach Imagin flushed about his other fellow Taros.

"Hey, could you take us to the Den-Liner?" Samus asked the Oni Imagin. "You know the old bird sent you to find us."

"Why didn't you ask!?" Momotaros sarcastically asked.

* * *

Samus and her party (consisting of Micchy, Go, and Takatora) arrived in an undisclosed location where the Den-Liner is docked. The area looked like an interdimensional train station... (A/N: Samus' clothing changed to that of Yuto Sakurai's recent appearance from Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider #3, but retains the color scheme of her Zero Suit)

When they arrived, Samus and her party's Rider Passes began to record the time they upon arrival. The Chozo elder welcomed Samus and co. to the Den-Liner. The passengers inside includes the other three Taros; Ura, Kin, and Ryutaros.

"Good to have all of you gathered here." the Chozo elder said.

"Hey, that's the tsundere who bumped turtle-chan!" Ryutaros protested at the presence of Samus, as he objected at the old bird for bringing Samus to the Den-Liner.

"Now, now. This is not the right time to make such objections." the Chozo elder calmly said. Then, Naomi, Kohana, and the Owner emerged as they too listened to the old bird.

"Sugee! She's that futuristic bounty hunter that the old bird has been blabbering about!" Naomi is excited at the sight of Samus.

The old bird began to make a concise explanation about Samus...

"As you can see, Samus is from the future, several centuries away from this timeline. She escaped to this world as the Galactic Federation are putting a price on her head. Ever since she came here, she was tasked to meet with Kamen Riders to convince them to fight the corrupted Galactic Federation and the Neo-Metroids, alien organisms created by humans in the future."

"That story sounds so complicating, and yet it also involved aliens created by humans?" Urataros contemplated.

"I'll say." Kintaros mumbled.

"But old bird, the only thing is much more of a threat than the Federation and the Neo-Metroids is _another_ Kamen Rider." Samus interrupts.

"Who would it be, young lady?" the Chozo elder clarified about the rogue Kamen Rider that Samus was talking about.

* * *

" **Kamen Rider Decade**." she answered. "Going by the name of an inter-dimensional traveler, **Tsukasa Kadoya**."

"A Kamen Rider who travels in different worlds?" the Chozo elder commented about Decade.

"He travels different places. Isn't that amazing?" Ryutaros gleefully smiled about Decade.

"No! He's been a hindrance to my mission. As such, I need to find out his ulterior motives." Samus said, admonishing Ryutaros' description.

"So, you are worrying about that punk?" Momotaros laid his hand on Samus' shoulders. "That guy travels different worlds, kicking ass, Kamen Riders and other assholes alike. So, how many times you ran into that punk?"

"More than three times. Not to mention, he can transform into Kamen Riders that came after him!" Samus responded, bringing up her first encounter with Decade when he transformed into Kamen Rider Drive right before her very eyes.

"Decade transforming into Kamen Riders that came after him..." Urataros nodded his head as he contemplates about Samus' statement. "No way..."

"Huh? What do you mean, _no way_?" shocked to hear Urataros' reaction, Samus asked the turtle Imagin.

"That means, there is a rumor that if Decade has six more Rider Cards in his hand, apart from transforming to other Riders like Wizard or Gaim... He can travel into time; past, present, _or_ even at the future!" the Den-Liner's Owner covers up Urataros' statement. "He can travel through time whatever he wants without using a time machine like the Den-Liner itself."

"Say whaaat?!" Go exclaimed.

"That means, he can..." Samus looked back at the old Bird. "So, does this mean we can return back to our time through the Den-Liner?"

"Samus, you can't go back _there_ now. You know that the Federation has already blacklisted you as a wanted criminal." the old Bird chided his surrogate child about the repercussions of returning back to her world, much to the shock of the Den-Liner crew. "And worse, the Federation might track you into the present!"

"But, old bird! The only threat I need to stop first is Decade! You know what kind of a **devil** he is!" Samus answered back. "Couldn't you understand me, you know about him being called the **Destroyer of Worlds**!"

"Apparently, she's right about that." Takatora added. "What might possibly happen if one might try to tamper the happenings in the future? I guess these Imagins also knew of Decade's existence too." he then turned to Samus. "I know that your intent to stop Decade is important, but what about your mission to gather other Kamen Riders? It has to be most important before that."

"Takatora..." the bounty hunter paused for a brief moment, realizing what's first important in her quest in the present time.

"Like what I said, Samus. You need to take your time gathering other Kamen Riders to join with you. This is not the right time to make haste returning to the future right now." the Chozo elder said. "You made a lot of friends here, including those three people who accompanied you."

"He's right, Samus. You need to enjoy around this world for a change." Mitsuzane patted her shoulder. The bounty hunter couldn't help but to breathe in and out, aside from worrying about Decade's possible intent of tampering the Cosmic Calendar.

* * *

"Everyone! Let's party!" the owner tells the other passengers to enjoy.

While Samus' party sat on the table, Go separated himself from Samus and the Kureshimas. Naomi served the party with coffee, with one being mixed with wasabi, Samus took the one that has the wasabi, much to her surprise upon drinking it, she finds the taste extremely indescribable apart from the spicy sensation. Takatora notices the wasabi on the coffee that Samus drank.

"Since when do they put wasabi on the coffee. This is ridiculous." the older Kureshima jokingly said. Go then turned his attention to Samus.

"Hey, this place looks awesome, isn't it?" Go chuckled whilst enjoying in the Den-Liner as he takes pictures of the other Taros, Naomi, and Kohana. "Does it make a nice picture?"

The Imagins appear again to Samus, they demonstrate their ability of possessing bodies of other people, even Singularity Points. When Momotaros goes first, Samus' ponytail and hair remained unchanged, as she also has a red highlight on her bangs, plus sporting the same neckwrap when he first possessed Mitsuzane. Then, Samus wears clothes resembling that of Ankh.

"I never got to be in a woman's body before." M-Samus said. (A/N: if there is a M denoted on Samus' name, it means she is under Momotaros' possession.)

When Urataros goes next, Samus's clothes again drastically changed, this time resembling that of Rinko Daimon, a detective who is associated to Kamen Rider Wizard. Plus, her ponytail is untied, flicked her hair, with blue highlights on the front of the bangs again.

"Wow, such magnificent body of a woman!" the Urataros-possessed Samus said, astounded by the looks the host body. "To be quite honest, this is the second time I get to be in a woman's body."

Then, Kintaros goes next. The bounty hunter's clothes take form doesn't change as her hair remained untied.

"Put this up for a bit..." Samus said as she is under Kintaros' influence, while popping her neck. "Or you'll cry!"

And, lastly. Ryutaros takes over, Samus's clothing drastically changed in the form of the Team Gaim's outfit, the same one that Mitsuzane once wore during his time with the group. The Ryutaros-possessed Samus began to showcase breakdancing techniques, until Samus subdue them from doing so as she abruptly pulled Ryutaros out of her body by just clenching her chest as she pulls the Imagin out.

"I get the point." the bounty hunter responded sternly. "Just stop possessing other people's bodies, including mine!"

"Nee-chan, that's so mean!" Ryutaros yawned, it seems even the most flighty and playful persons can aggravate the bounty hunter.

"Hehehehe. Ain't you a feisty one, hanakuso onna." Momotaros chuckled.

* * *

stay tuned for the fifth and concluding part of this chapter.


	19. Stage 06-5 - Den-O Tribute Chapter

**From the Start to the Finish, part 5 - Attack on the Den-Liner!**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Den-O**

* * *

Moments later, the Den-Liner is attacked!

"Everyone, we've been attack!" the Owner yelled as he warns the other passengers, much to Samus and her party's shock.

"Everyone, it's ass-kicking time!" Momotaros and company went out of the Den-Liner, as the attackers are revealed to be Greeeds in the form of Kazari, Uva, Mezool, and Gamel.

Inside, Takatora guides Kohana and Naomi to safety; with the doors locked, leaving the Owner outside, as Momotaros and the other three Imagins borrow his body.

"Henshin!" the Momotaros-possessed owner transforms into Kamen Den-O in Sword Form.

"Sword Form!" the Den-O belt stated as the Plat Form suit forms, with the armor pieces along with the DenKamen Mask attaching themselves onto the suit, completing the transformation into Den-O.

"Ore... Sanjou!" Momotaros, as Den-O once again introduces himself. Then, Mitsuzane, Gou, and Samus followed as they encounter the Greeed quartet.

Mitsuzane and Gou strap on their belts as they prepare to transform. Samus discards her civilian outfit, revealing her Zero Suit.

"Let's..." Go leads the way...

*Signal Bike!*  
*Budou! Lock On!*

" **HENSHIN!** " He, Micchy, and Samus altogether chant 'Henshin!" as Samus materializes her Varia Suit, Mitsuzane transforming into Ryugen, and Go into Mach.

*Rider! Mach!*  
*Budou Arms! Ryuhou! Ha-ha-ha!*

Just before the trio are about to assist Den-O, they are stalled by a trio of Mirror World Kamen Riders, in the form of Ouja, Raia, and Gai.

Samus quickly scanned Den-O in his Sword Form and Ryugen with her visor.

 _*MORPHOLOGY: **MASKED RIDER DEN-O** *  
RIDER DATA FILE: HR-008SF  
Data moved to logbook for review._

*Masked Rider Den-O*  
Singularity points affiliated with the Den-Liner are able to transform into Kamen Rider Den-O. There are four Imagins who can amalgamate into its Plat Form based on four forms: Sword, Rod, Ax, and Gun Forms.

 _*MORPHOLOGY: **ARMORED RIDER RYUGEN** *  
RIDER DATA FILE: NHR-KRG009  
IDENTITY: **MITSUZANE KURESHIMA**  
Data moved to logbook for review_

*Kamen Rider Ryugen*  
Mitsuzane Kureshima uses the Budou Lockseed to transform into Armored Rider Ryugen in Budou Arms; he also has one auxiliary Lockseed in the form of a Kiwi. His only weapon is the Budou Ryuhou.

It's melee on the metro! As Samus, Gou/Mach, and Micchy/Ryugen deal with the Mirror Riders who are distracting them. "How many more of these guys' butts do we have to kick?" Micchy asked.

"That's easy for you to say!" Go butted in as he tries to restrain an attacking Kamen Rider Ouja from setting his sights at Samus.

Meanwhile on Momotaros' side, as he fend off the attacking Greeeds, starting with Mezool. However, Mezool was too much for the Sword Form to handle.

"Senpai! Let me!" Urataros forcibly switched onto Den-O Rod Form.

"Mind if we reel you in?" A flighty Urataros in Rod Form takes over. As mayhem causes the Den-Liner to be under fire, the cavalry arrived in the form of **Yuto Sakurai**!

"Deneb, let's go!" Yuto yelled as he sent out a Zero Form Card as he simultaneously strapped in his Zeronos belt, as he transforms.

" **Charge and Up!** " the Zeronos belt stated as the "NZ" ticket is inserted on the belt, as the Zeronos suit materializes in red colorization. Then, the armor pieces began to crawl onto the suit as began to expand onto a transformed Yuto. "Denebick Buster!" the Imagin Deneb transforms into a shotgun like weapon called the **Denebick Buster**.

"That's...!" Go seems to recognize this Kamen Rider...

"Let me say this to start..." Yuto/Zeronos proudly introduces himself. "I am _fairly_ strong!" He charges into battle, assisting Samus, Mach, and Ryugen.

"Fairly strong?!" Samus mocks Yuto. "Don't make me laugh!"

"Could you quit with the insults, lady. You're such a depressing cynic." Go sneered as he threw a flying knee on an attacking Kamen Rider Gai.

"Advent!" both Raia, Gai, and Ouja summon their contract monsters - Evildiver, Metalgelas, and Venosnaker. The monsters focus their sights on the train. Meanwhile, on Momotaros' side, Momo and Ryutaros notice the attack on the Liner as they eject themselves from Den-O's host body, this time it's Kintaros' turn to take the stage.

"My strength will make you cry!" the bear Imagin bluffed as his strength dominated Gamel and Kazari.

Momo and Ryutaros come to Samus and company's aide. As Yuto/Zeronos fends off Gai and Raia.

"Oi, nii-chan! Mind if I help you out!" Ryutaros said as he immediately possesses Mitsuzane's body. "Mind if I defeat you? I can't hear your answer!" the Ryutaros-possessed Mitsuzane bluffed as he pushed the Sengoku Driver thrice for a Sparking Function. R-Mitsuzane begins to break dance while shooting Raia, Gai, Ouja along with their contract monsters. (A/N: the "R" on Mitsuzane's name denotes that he is under Ryutaros' influence)

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" yelled Go as they too sustained friendly fire. As whenever Den-O in Gun Form can cause even the most insane collateral damages as Ryutaros has a tendency to fire his gun aimlessly.

"What are you trying to do, kill us both?!" Samus too screamed at R-Mitsuzane.

Nevertheless, the fighting continues, turning the entire station into a war zone. But things turn for the worse when Ouja combines his, Raia, and Gai's contract monsters; in the form of **Genocider**.

"Unite Vent!"

Samus scans the Genocider with her Scan Visor.  
 _  
_

 _MORPHOLOGY: **GENOCIDER**  
RIDER DATA FILE: ?  
Data moved at logbook for review_

*Genocider*  
A chimeric mirror monster formed from three other contract monsters. Kamen Rider Ouja is the controller of this ferocious beast.

"Oh, great. Just what I needed, a dragon for a dragon!" Samus activates her Kamen Rider Wizard-themed Dragon Suit. With her Arm Cannon being substituted by the WizarDragon head, as she arms herself with Wizard's All Drago Hell Claws. Samus mauls the Genocider effortlessly with slashes from the All Drago Hell Claws. "Wow, she can use Wizard's powers too?!" Go shouted, and he too was astounded of Samus' usage of Wizard's powers.

To end this quickly, Samus emulates Kamen Rider Wizard's Strike Dragon kick, defeating Ouja, Gai, and Raia. As they disappear in oblivion afterwards. Ryutaros got out of Mitsuzane's body quickly as he regroups with his fellow Taros who are having trouble with the attacking Greeed.

Samus quickly changed into the Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo-themed Phoenix Suit, as she proceeds to overcharge her Charge Beam with flames as she flies through Mezool, Uva, and Kazari whilst emulating the Tajadol Combo's Magna Blaze attack. Mezool and Uva are defeated, leaving with Gamel to deal with. But Gamel, proves to tough to handle, even for Den-O in Ax Form. When Samus, Ryugen, Mach, Zeronos, and Momotaros attempt the numbers game on Gamel, but to no avail.

"This elephant bastard is hard as a rock." Momotaros complained.

"I was about to say the same thing too." Samus butts in.

"Agghhh! I'm going to use your body!" Momotaros then takes controls Samus' body, not just taking control of her, her Power Suit began to cosmetically change, in the likeness of Kamen Rider Den-O's Sword Form! Christened by Samus as the " **Peach Suit**."

"Peach Suit, you gotta be kidding me!" Momotaros again complained begrudgingly. "Never mind, let's go, go, go!" But he wastes no time in doing so as he starts to trample Gamel relentlessly.

When Samus in her Peach Suit again overcharges her Charge Beam, Momotaros takes over.

"Hissatsu, behold _our_ hissatsu attack!" the Momotaros-possessed Samus proudly screamed. As Ryugen, Mach, and Zeronos weakened Gamel even further before Samus fires.

" **METROID VERSION!** " Momotaros "breaks" the fourth wall as Samus fires a charged shot, as it began to diffuse, the scattered beams took form of the Den-Liner's forms, Gouka, Isurugi, Rekkou, and Ikazuchi. The beams hit Gamel, defeating him in the process.

* * *

As everyone thought that it's already over. Samus notices a _familiar_ presence. Which happens to be one of her adversaries from her world, Weavel!

Weavel attacks, overpowering even Ryugen, Zeronos, and Mach as he splits his limbs and body to attack, in the form of the half-turret. Momotaros returns to possessed Owner, who is still in Den-O Ax Form, as Momotaros reverts with Sword Form. As Den-O Sword Form attempts to attack Weavel, but all for naught.

"How can we able to attack its two bodies at the same time?!" Mitsuzane complained.

"I have a plan..." Samus is planning something, as she instructs Mitsuzane to distract Weavel, to which Yuuto agreed. "You guys distract him."

Samus transforms into her Morph Ball. She plants a Power Bomb near Mach; Chaser's Signal Bike unknowingly popped out of nowhere as Mach's Signal Bike involuntarily ejected itself. When the Power Bomb exploded, Go thought that he was going to die, and the Signal Chaser latches inself onto the Mach Driver.

" **Signal Bike**!" the Mach Driver declared, while an electric guitar squeal accompaniment played. Unbeknownst to Go, he finds himself trapped inside the cocoon of energy caused by the Power Bomb. There, he notices Samus' Power Suit shedding itself on its own as it is being absorbed into Kamen Rider Mach's body.

"W-W-What's going on?! I'm absorbing her suit!" Go exclaims in panic, as he notices Samus' Varia Suit amalgamating itself onto his body. Then, he sees Samus appearing before him as her Zero Suit begin to tear itself apart, revealing her exposed body.

"What are you doing?! Don't come any closer!" Go again screams in panic upon seeing Samus naked. But, eventually learns that he too is inside of a cocoon of energy that was taught to her by the Chozo. Samus flips down the Mach Driver Honoh and then merges her physical body onto Kamen Rider Mach.

" **RIDER! CHASER!** " the Mach Driver stated, followed by a heavy metal guitar solo accompaniment playing, resulting him to transform into Kamen Rider Chaser Mach, a fusion of Kamen Riders Chaser and Mach.

(Song used: Spinning Wheel by Ryoma Takeuchi/Shinnosuke, Taiko Katono/Chase, and Yuu Inaba/Go)

"I don't know what's going on, but this is getting nostalgic!" Go begins to feel such infinite power once more.

The cocoon of energy fades away as Samus Trans-Fuses herself with Mach causing him to regain the fusion form of Chaser Mach.

"Zutto Chaser!" Chaser Mach pushes the Boost Igniter several times as he begins to overpower Weavel with monstrous superhuman speeds. Ryugen, Den-O and Zeronos advance as they corner Weavel in an attempt to prevent him from splitting his halves, but Weavel goes to his Halfturret mode. But, Chaser Mach takes advantage of the upper body as he hits it with the Zenrin Shooter through its front wheel.

"Budou Au Lait!" Ryugen roundhouse kicks the leg part of Weavel before Den-O throws the leg part back to the body. They altogether overpower Weavel, with Zeronos Zero Form using a Full Charge with the Denebick Buster, as he rains a hail of bullets at an incapacitated Weavel.

"From start to finish, we are at climax! Ready guys?!" Momotaros proudly said as he scanned his Rider Pass on the Den-O Belt, as the DenGasher's sword began to seep with red electricity. "Hissatsu! Behold our Hissatsu attack..."

"Hissatsu! Full Throttle! CHASER!" When Samus takes control of Chaser Mach's body, she folds the Mach Driver up and pressed the boost igniter for the Full Throttle, followed by folding back the driver as Chaser Mach began to emit a mix of purple and gold aura, then Chaser Mach Screw Attacks away, then landing a Rider Kick on a hapless Weavel at the exact moment he attempts to stagger.

Chaser Mach then summoned the Shingou Axe as he inserted the Signal Chaser on an indent where the bike is usually inserted. When he pushed the Signal Landing Panel, it began to say "Matteroyo!". And again, Weavel attempts to get back onto his feet as he finds himself at the mercy of three Kamen Riders. Once the Shingou Axe finally exclaims "Itteiyo!", Chaser Mach grabs the axe as he proceeds to _literally_ slice Weavel into a pile of scrap.

"Metroid Version, **PART TWO**!" Den-O stated as he swung his sword violently at Weavel, a combination of vertical and horizontal slashes, before landing another vertical slash causing the Space Pirate Bounty Hunter to scream in pain. "Full Throttle", the Shingou Axe said as Chaser Mach swung the weapon relentlessly as each slashes generated a crosswalk-like streaks of energy.

"Samus... Why are you joining forces... with these... humans?!" a dying Weavel said in a weak voice as his body began to contort before he explodes.

"Because, we are Kamen Riders!" Den-O in Sword Form exclaimed with pride as Weavel screamed as he explodes.

"Does this make a nice picture, right?" Mach gleefully posed as he celebrates victory with Ryugen, Den-O and Zeronos before flipping his V-Helm, as steams came out of nowhere around his helmet. When Go de-transforms, he is again enveloped by the cocoon that came from Samus' Power Bomb, allowing Samus' physical body itself to reappear on Go's side.

* * *

"Otsukare!" the Mach Driver stated as Go de-transforms. It appears that Go felt exhausted after that fight, not knowing the fact that Samus being part-Metroid which her ability to assimilate on a Kamen Rider can sap their life energies. "You were amazing back there, aneki. You did not told me that you too are able to possess other Kamen Riders' bodies to give them extra power boost." Go panted while commending Samus' ability. When Den-O removed the Terminal Buckle, the other Taros reappeared on the owner's side. To the Owner's relief, the Den-Liner is safe, but sustained moderate amount of damage during the battle.

"Ehhhhhhh?!" The other Taros, Yuto, and Deneb exclaimed when they learn Samus' Rider Trans-Fusion ability.

"Her ability is a combination of the ones we taught her before she was presented of her Power Suit." The old bird intervened, as he and Takatora emerged from the Den-Liner. "As you can see, we raised Samus to become a formidable warrior in the galaxy, she was infused with our own blood."

Deneb crept closer to Samus as he kept staring intently at her... "Hey, have some respect on the lady, will ya?!" Yuto tries to restrain Deneb as if he prevents him from doing something _dirty_ to Samus. "Sorry about my friend here, he's just so curious..." Yuto claims responsibility of Deneb's behavior apologetically to Samus.

"Don't worry, I, too, am curious what this world has to offer." Samus meekly answered.

Unfortunately for Samus and her party, the Den-Liner is damaged badly after the attack; but the Taros and the owner won't stop at nothing to repair it. But, the old bird agreed to their determination.

"It will really take a lot of time for them to repair that train." the Chozo elder said before turning to Samus, Takatora, Mitsuzane, and Go. "Samus, you need to take your time around this world first. There are more Kamen Riders awaiting for you, and besides; feel the company of these three whenever you go."

"He's right, Samus." Micchy agreed with the Old bird's sentiment. "We just can't go directly to your world."

"Exactly, let's not make haste of when to decide we have to take the fight to them." Takatora said as he advised Samus to restrain herself from making hasty decisions.

"I guess we can wait." Samus smiled back at the older Kureshima.

"Wow, you two make a perfect picture." Go makes a photo frame hand on Samus and Takatora. Mitsuzane, and the Old bird looked at Go. "Hey, little guy? Aren't you jealous at your brother?" he teased Mitsuzane.

"Nah... If she likes nii-san, that's okay." Mitsuzane meekly said, although he knows that Samus does like him too, not to mention she has becoming close to both the brothers.

"It's only natural for a person to fall in love, even that Samus does. Regardless of the fact that she has able to connect hearts with you and your brother. It would be on her own way that she likes the most." the Chozo elder raised an eyebrow at Mitsuzane.

* * *

With Samus finally explored the Den-Liner, she knows that taking the fight against the Neo-Metroids and the Federation is too early. But, her mission is still going on as she makes new friends in the world of the Kamen Rider.

* * *

to be continued...


	20. Stage 07-1 - Other M Tribute Chapter

**Something I Don't Want to Lose, part 1 - Samus Aran vs. Kamen Rider Drive**

Pseudo-tribute to: **Metroid: Other M**

* * *

Samus narrates the previous events of the previous chapter...

 _I ran into one of the Special Investigation Unit's associates, Go Shijima. It seems they have finally eradicated the Roidmude threat several months ago, he and Shinnosuke Tomari are the only surviving Kamen Riders of the group. As Chaser was killed in battle by a "golden" version of Drive. Go returned to join my quest after we battled, I almost hoped that Mr. Tomari would join with me. Speaking of Tomari, he is now married to Go's sister, Kiriko. I'm so happy for them..._

 _Then, the old bird instructed us to head for the Den-Liner when we encounter four of its crew, who are referred collectively as the Taros, Imagins who operate the train. Unfortunately, a quartet of Greeeds attacked, followed by a trio Mirror World Kamen Riders, associated to Ryuki. We were able to defend the Den-Liner until Weavel makes his presence known into the present time. I Trans-Fused with Kamen Rider Mach, resulting in Kamen Rider Chaser Mach, a fusion of Mach and the late Kamen Rider Chaser. We destroyed Weavel once and for all, but the Den-Liner sustained damage in the aftermath of the battle; buying me enough time to find the other Kamen Riders._

* * *

 **=Samus=**

While I continued exploring the big city, everything began when I heard a familiar-looking sports car revving as I passed by through it, it was the same car that I saw when I met the Special Investigation Unit. If I can correctly remember, it is called the **Tridoron**. I looked back onto the logbook within my phone about the car.

 ** _Rider Data Files (Vehicles)_**

 _Rider Vehicle **: Tridoron**_

 _Serial designation: TRIDORON-3000_

 _Functionalities:_

 _1\. Ability to bypass gravity surges caused by Roidmudes_

 _2\. Changes into three different modes according to Drive's Type Changes - Speed (sports car), Wild (dune buggy), and Technic (garbage truck)._

 _3\. Shift Cars instigate the usage of Tire Enhancements, adapting itself to Drive's Tire Exchange weapons.  
_

 _4\. A Shift Car bearing the likeness of Tridoron also allows Kamen Rider Drive to transform into his strongest form, **Type Tridoron**._

 _Specs:_

 _Weight: 1450kg_  
 _Top speed: 560 kilometres per hour_  
 _Horsepower: 3000hp_

 _Samus's notes:_

 _The Tridoron is a two-door, four-wheeled and personal vehicle for **Shinnosuke Tomari** , also known as **Kamen Rider Drive**. This vehicle has limited weaponry in general, but gains adaptability through the Shift Cars and a pair of go-kart vehicles called the Ride Booster, resulting it into the Booster Tridoron. Also, the Tridoron has a Shift Car bearing its likeness, allowing Shinnosuke Tomari to transform into Drive's strongest form, **Type Tridoron**._

* * *

" _Lady, does that car look familiar to you._ " I was interrupted by a transmission coming from Adam. "Yes, it looks like it." I mumbled. Wondering why after the Roidmude crisis, Shinnosuke is continuing to live up the name of the Kamen Rider; presumably it's duty calls, what Go said to me when they used their gears once more, they might be battling even more menacing threats than the Roidmudes.

A few moments later, the Tridoron U-turned itself as it headed near through the sidewalk where I am standing. When it parked on a space nearby the sidewalk, when the driver got out, it was revealed to be Shinnosuke!

When Shinnosuke turned around and recognized me, he said... "Hey, aren't you that space lady from months ago?" But, I hate the way other people called me a space lady, knowing the fact that I'm _also_ human.

"It's Samus Aran. Don't make me repeat myself, detective Shinnosuke Tomari!" I threatened and pointed my Paralyzer at him, I didn't even care if he's a police detective or even dare try to arrest me, as I just don't want to be referred with _that_ name ever again.

" _Samus, what are you doing? He's a policeman, you might get arrested for that!_ " Adam interrupted me. But, out of the law's sake, I dropped my gun. Shinnosuke was almost shocked at my threatening expression, but good thing he did not said that he was going to arrest me.

"It's been a while, Samus." the police detective greeted me, still he wore his trusted Drive Driver, Mr. Belt. " _Have you enjoyed the modern world, Samus Aran?_ " the belt said, with a smiley expression.

"But, I thought you guys have took out all of the Roidmudes?" I raised an eyebrow at Shinnosuke. "We already did, duh?!", he sarcastically answered. When I learned that Krim sealed all of Drive's weapons a month after the Roidmude crisis, he intentionally had Shinnosuke to return to his Kamen Rider duties when they encounter even more menacing threats than the Roidmudes, or to an extent, they might lend me a hand, much like Go did.

" _Samus, Can I ask you a favor?_ " Krim asked, " _Can you show me and Shinnosuke how you progressed so far? I really want to know how the Chozo trained you well?_ " On that note, he asked me if I can fight Shinnosuke, I gladly accepted the challenge as I nodded my head. I don't have the time to prepare myself or use any of the Rider Suits, as I want to fight Kamen Rider Drive the old fashioned way. Using just my Varia Suit, along with the Guided Missile, and the Drill Arm for close combat.

* * *

(A/N: the song played is "Surprise-Drive" by Mitsuru Matsuoka EARNEST DRIVE)

Elsewhere, in an undisclosed location...

Shinnosuke and I faced each other, with the Tridoron behind him. "Shinnosuke, I bet this is the time that we must use Type Tridoron against her." Mr. Belt said as he instructs Shinnosuke to transform, as he drew out the Shift Car that has the car's likeness, the Shift Tridoron. " _Ladies and gentlemen, START YOUR ENGINES!_ " Krim exclaimed to start the fight.  
 _  
[~After the rain, from the break in the clouds~]  
[~The blue sky is beckoning~]  
[~Alright, let's get going~]_

He slowly pressed the button of the Shift Car that has "DRIVE" written on it. " ** _FIRE ALL ENGINES!_** " the Shift Car declared with Krim's computer-generated voice, followed by Shinnosuke inserting the Shift Tridoron onto his Shift Brace, as he widened his legs and make arm gestures before he initiates his transformation.  
 _  
[~I don't believe in other people's logic~]  
[~I want to believe in my instincts~]  
[~It's high time we search for the beginning~]_

" **Henshin!** " we shouted in unison as I materialized my Varia Suit, and Shinnosuke lifting the Shift Tridoron up, the Shift Car itself shoots a laser on its belt. " ** _DRIVE! TYPE TRIDORON!_** " the Drive Driver stated, followed by a dramatic rock guitar accompaniment, as Shinnosuke's car began to disassemble itself as holographic tire tracks began to encircle him, and all of Drive's Shift Cars amalgamate onto Shinnosuke's body through the Shift Tridoron itself whilst Type Tridoron's armor parts began to gather around together, completing the transformation with the suit's tire flying up to Drive's left shoulder.

I felt a small amount of pressure within in me as I looked at the sight of Kamen Rider Drive in his strongest form, **Type Tridoron**. Indeed, I find myself in a loss for words, when Shinnosuke gripped his left hand with his right and clenching it.

 _MORPHOLOGY: **KAMEN RIDER DRIVE TYPE TRIDORON**  
RIDER DATAFILE NHR-016TRD  
*Data moved to logbook for review*_

 _* **Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron** *_  
 _The strongest form of Kamen Rider Drive lies in Type Tridoron, infused with the power of all Shift Cars, Drive can use an ability called the Tire Combination, with three Shift Cars emulating identical powers from his previous Type Change. It should be noted that **Krim Steinbelt** , the consciousness of the Drive Driver can take control of Shinnosuke's body in under certain circumstances._

*Tire combinations: Attack 1,2,3 (Flare, Spike, Shadow), People Saver (Hunter, Doctor, Braver), Kouji Genbar (Dump, Mixer, Gravity)

(A/N: the "TRD" stands for Tridoron, denoting it as Type Tridoron.)  
 _  
[~Fire Up, Ignition~]  
[~The pressure's heavy~]  
_ _[~but break through and step on the accelerator!~]_

" _Everyone, go for broke!_ " yelled Krim, starting the battle. I was able to dodge a incoming superman punch thrown by Drive, as my right arm is limited to my beams, I have to resort to kicking instead. We exchange blows after another, as he skated at fast speed with the wheels on his foot. He drew out the Door Gun (Door-Ju) and starts shooting, I shot back with my Charge Beam but he easily avoided it.

 _[~Surprise, the world is driving~]  
(~It's faster than ever~)  
[~Feelin' High, like I've just awakened~]  
(~Drivin' Show me~)_

Shinnosuke and I then held back, then Krim asked Shinnosuke to take over, as I noticed Drive's compound eyes changing from yellow to red with a ripple-like feature. " _It's my turn to fight you, lady. En garde!_ " Krim taunted.

 _[~Once we've begun our fate...~]  
(~keep chasin' forever~)  
[~There's no way to go back...~]  
[~All we need is "DRIVE"~]_

Then Adam interrupted me, noticing how Krim can take control the host body of Type Tridoron. Nevertheless, we continued fighting. Even I was put onto a corner by Drive, Krim has a stylish fighting techniques compared to Shinnosuke, preferring to take unpredictable methods of combat. A speed battle escalated as we exchange punches and kicks at fast speed.

 _[~Surprise! The world is driving!~]  
(~It's faster than ever~)_

I Shinesparked away from Drive, but I noticed what he is planning to do... " _Come on! HUNTER! DOCTOR! BRAVER!_ " the Kamen Rider pressed the button on the right of Shift Tridoron moments after he pressed the ignition of his belt. " _Tire Kakimazeru! **PEOPLE SAVER!**_ "

[~Once we've begun our fate...~]  
(~keep chasin' forever~)  
[~There's no way to go back...~]

Three tires combined themselves into one with Type Tridoron, in the form of emergency vehicles - a police car, ambulance, and a fire engine into the **People Saver**. " _Hissatsu! FULL THROTTLE! PEOPLE SAVER!_ " a fire truck ladder suddenly popped out from the tire itself, it latches onto my right foot, as I am being dragged back onto the ground by the lifting claw of a fire engine ladder. He then threw a "compact" jail cell at me, energizing into an energy prison.

 _[~SURPRISE-DRIVE~]_

Breaking myself free from the energy prison is tricky, as I touched it, it electrocuted me in my suit, as Drive leapt in midair as he delivers a punch at me whilst trapped in the cage, which is dubbed the **JustiSmash**. The punch landed, as I was sent flying awkwardly after that attack. Still, I got up before he goes with another Tire Combination, as just as I predicted.

"COME ON! DUMP, MIXER, GRAVITY! Tire Kakimazeru, KOUJI GENBAR!", he then used construction vehicles for his Tire Combinations. I found myself flinching out of a gravitational well when he threw a 10-ton weight near me, before he charges with the Rumble Smasher, a drill weapon. I countered back with drill for a drill. "Belt-san, let me take it from here!" Shinnosuke said as he takes control of Type Tridoron once again. Then, a compact semi-truck appeared with Drive, which he dubs it the "Trailer-Hou". He inserts the Shift Speed car on the top, as he inserted the Shift Tridoron as a bullet.

 _[~SURPRISE-DRIVE~]_

" ** _HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE!_** " when he literally loaded the Shift Car into the Trailer-Hou, it began to charge an enormous amount of energy. Ultimately, I had to act quickly at the moment I immediately charge up my Charge Beam, and punching the ground with my beam. " ** _FULL FULL SPEED! BIG TAI-HOU!_** " he fired a bullet taking form of the Tridoron itself. The Charge Beam produced a powerful shockwave that protected me from the attack.

When the smoked cleared, I immediately activated the Extreme Suit. The Suit that is the embodiment of Kamen Rider W. "What, she changed?!" Shinnosuke exclaimed in shock. "And yet, she's channeling Kamen Rider W's powers." Mr. Belt said at the mere sight of my Extreme Suit. After Drive fired the Tridoron as a bullet from that trailer-truck of a weapon, he reverted into his basic form, **Type Speed**.

 _[~When that signal starts to change...~]_

"Now, count up your sins!" as I emulated Kamen Rider W's mannerisms, pointing my left finger at Drive. Then, I continued the battle, we exchanged blows again. And I proceeded to end this quickly with a Memory Break.  
 _  
[~All we need is "DRIVE"!~]_

" **XTREME! MAXIMUM DRIVE!** " I closed and opened the Xtreme Memory attached onto the waist of the suit. A tornado began to surround me as I float into the air, and immediately performed the Memory Break: " **Double Xtreme!** " the kick was so powerful, I was able to defeat Shinnosuke. If that bullet from that trailer cannon had hit me, I would've lost this battle. But yet, Shinnosuke remained transformed.

I emerged victorious...

* * *

Moments later, I dissipated my suit, and Shinnosuke canceled his transformation. " _ **Nice drive** the both of you._ " Krim chuckled with content. "You were great, Samus. How did you able to master W's powers?" Shinnosuke too said, commending of my abilities.

"Some hard-boiled detective and his intelligent partner-in-crime. Nothing less." I answered them, something that rung a bell on Shinnosuke. "You mean Shotaro Hidari?" the police detective responded back. "Oh, have you met the Narumi Detective Agency, didn't you, Samus?" the belt also asked me again about them.

"Yes, when I first came here... It was... a long story actually." I stammered recalling the first time I arrived on Earth, and in Fuuto. "Hmm. I see." Krim reassured.

"Hey, Samus. The guys in the Drive Pit want me to give you these..." Shinnosuke interrupted as he grabbed something back onto his car. Which reveals to be a driver's license and an harmonica. I almost forgot my driver's license when I parted ways with the Special Investigation Unit; before I left them, I was taking a driving lesson so I can get my driver's license. That's why he wanted to give the license to me. "Hey, Shinnosuke, what's with that Harmonica." I pondered, with this turquoise harmonica, I wonder what is that for?

"Chief Honganji also wanted to give that harmonica to you. He said that it would give you good luck." the policeman said, referring to one of his superiors in the Special Unit. _Wow, I'm glad these guys were good at returning the favor_. "And Samus, you can drive the Tridoron whatever you want." Shinnosuke told me that I can also drive the Tridoron when I needed to. _To be honest, I never drove cars before in my life or even in_ my world.

"Wow, Shinnosuke, I don't how to say this, but thank you. I owe you and the Special Unit a debt of gratitude, even after you guys defeated the Roidmudes." I said with a simple smile, feeling that Shinnosuke returned me the favor of battling him. He wasn't so bad after all for an opponent, he was even able to pit me down to a corner. Ultimately, I was able to fight back.

* * *

to be continued

* * *

 **Author's notes:** This chapter arc shares the same name with Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger's 41st episode.


	21. Stage 07-2 - Other M Tribute Chapter

**Something I Don't Want to Lose, part 2 - The N Factor/The Game of Death**

Pseudo-tribute to: **Metroid Other M**

* * *

( **Author's Note:** The title of this part is obviously a reference to Kamen Rider W's episodes, foreshadowing the returns of Shotaro Hidari and Philip in this chapter. The N stands for Nightmare, as Mitsuzane has flashbacks from Gaim, and the Game of Death would refer to the "Gegeru" from Kamen Rider Kuuga, a game of killing.)

* * *

 **Samus: Tridoron**

After that intense battle with Shinnosuke and Mr. Belt, they loaned me the Tridoron, after I finally received my driver's license when I thought I almost forgot all about it. On board the Tridoron, I took the driver's seat, and Shinnosuke is on the passenger's seat on the left. I find these kinds of cars in this world very intriguing; two-door sports cars are fittingly luxurious; given the fact I lived with wealthy Earthlings.

" _I see they gave you your driver's license, lady._ " Adam said, surprised that I'm driving a car. "Are you ready, Adam? **You are coming along for the ride!** " I said enthusiastically, making a nod to Shinnosuke. With my hands firmly gripped on the wheel, I floored it.

I drove around Zawame to see what's going on. The city has been rebuilding to its former glory lately; from what I know that Takatora is the overseer of the city's Restoration Bureau; which according to him is the remnants of Yggdrasil Corporation.

"Not only you can pilot a spaceship, you can even drive cars." Krim spoke, as he observed me on how I handle the car. "Belt-san's right, Samus." Shinnosuke responded afterwards. I gotta admit, vehicles on Earth are very fashionable for a reason. This too has an AI an amazing AI, as much as Adam was controlling my ship.

While driving smoothly along the way, we passed by a nearby school. A crossing guard stalled the incoming cars, giving way to other Earthlings to move ahead on the crosswalk. Among the students who are crossing by was Mitsuzane. The younger Kureshima is still having school, I presume.

"Mitsuzane?" I noticed him walking the crosswalk, even yet he did not noticed me driving a car. I even noticed that sad and gloomy look on his face. " _So, the younger Kureshima is still a high school student?_ " Adam too noticed Mitsuzane passing us nearby. _From what I heard from Takatora, he took Mitsuzane to an elite high school; something that Mitsuzane never told about to his friends_.

"Hey, who was that Samus?" Shinnosuke said calmly, as I got myself stressed out because I saw something different about Mitsuzane. But, I don't want to answer for the time being; when the crossing guard made the signal to go, I got my foot back on the accelerator. While driving back to the Kureshimas' mansion, I'm starting to worry Mitsuzane as much Takatora does. _While the older Kureshima is indeed busy at work, Mitsuzane until now kept himself isolated from people he knew_. _From what Takatora said, he had_ a lot _of things to atone for_.

It was sunset, I arrived at the Kureshima's manor. And yet, there is no sign of either of brothers. Shinnosuke left along with the Tridoron when I entered the house. But, I was told by Krim that I can call Shinnosuke to bring the Tridoron where ever I go; something I'm glad of.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Aran." one of the Kureshima family's housekeepers greeted me. I asked them of Takatora's whereabouts. "Where is Takatora?"

"Apparently, young master Takatora is currently at work. And young master Mitsuzane is at school; he'll be home soon." the housekeeper told me. "Is anything else can we do for you, Ms. Aran?" she asked again.

"That would be all." I nodded my head and went on.

"I'm home." a voice coming from Mitsuzane as he opened the door and went inside. "Hi.. Samus." when I passed by the young Kureshima, I noticed that same gloomy and depressive spiral right through his face.

 _Is something wrong, Mitsuzane?_ My thoughts are on him. Still... It seems he can't seem to move on from the sins he had committed in the past. I wonder if I can talk about this to Grandpa Bird...

" _What's all the fuss about, Lady?_ " Adam then interrupted, as he too began to worry at me for Mitsuzane. But, I never said a thing.

An hour later...

I jumped onto the mansion's roof to look onto the sky and how beautiful really it is on Earth. The Old Bird arrived at where I was relaxing. "Samus, why the long face?" he asked me.

"It's about the two brothers who took me in..." I told him. "It's Takatora's younger brother, Mitsuzane. I never seen him this in a state of depression; and yet this world was once a mess because of him."

"You have a problem with them?" He asked, but I told the Old Bird about Mitsuzane's problem, _his_ own personal problems. Even though I don't want to get involve in his personal situations, but I'm worried of his well being as much his older brother does. "No, Old Bird, it seems Mitsuzane has been in a depressive spiral lately... I feel sorry for him." I said back.

"So, his name is Mitsuzane Kureshima? I see." the Old Bird learned of Mitsuzane's name for the first time. "He seems pretty young and lively."

"Exactly. If you noticed, he is the only known Armored Rider protecting this city." I told the Old Bird of Mitsuzane being the only Kamen Rider known to the people of Zawame, as his [Mitsuzane] friend is now an Over Lord in the planet of Helheim. "But, behind that gloomy state that Mitsuzane has right now, is that he could not forgive himself for his past sins..."

"I see." the old bird reacted to my feelings towards both Mitsuzane **and** Takatora. "Samus, if you want to convince that person to move on from his past; you have to make him use that guilt to make something useful."

* * *

 **Mitsuzane: The Nightmare**

 _Later that same night..._

I had a hard time sleeping... Those same nightmares began to haunt me night after night...

" _That's enough, Mitsuzane!_ " _When that time nii-san defended Kouta-san after I beat him to a pulp; at the same time he was alive._ " _Mitsuzane, why did you attacked Kazuraba? This is not who you are!_ "

" _ **Shut up! The hell do you know about!? You always boss me around. And yet, you don't understand what's important; why bother showing your face here?!**_ "

 _At that time... I did not listen to nii-san, the only thing I care about is my own selfish desires. All I can do what I'm seeing in my mind, it replayed over and over again, I couldn't help but look on in horror; for the worse when the next scene changed, I put my older brother in the brink of death._

 _"You have been living under my shadow. The mistake I made is what you've become right now." nii-san's words... etched onto my head when he learned of my true motives back on that fateful duel we had. When I saw myself landing that death blow on my own brother, I tried in vain screaming his name before he fell into the sea._

 _Then, the scene changed again... And it was that fateful day when Ryoma revealed that he was after the Golden Fruit, rather than saving Mai-san._

 _"_ **You bastard!** _" I yelled in response at the Professor's deception, drawing out the Genesis Driver. "Kill process!", when he detonated the self-destruct mechanism of the driver._

 _"You are just a child. You don't even know the concept of adulthood." Ryoma continued to mock me and nii-san as well, the punishment that I had was a brutal beating from Ryoma himself. "Hey, Kureshima rich boy! Didn't Takatora taught you?! Why you shouldn't be a bad boy? Liars... cowards... It's because spoiled brats like you grow up to be evil adults! Hahahahahaha!" and that sadistic laughter from Ryoma, made it clear that everything I had was all for naught. Suddenly, Ryoma 'transformed' into an Over Lord Inves. No... That wasn't Demushu, nor Redyue..._

 _"Mitsuzane, you son of a bitch!" I recognized that voice. Is that Kaito?! "_ **Kaito-san, are you an Over Lord?!** _" I noticed Kaito what he had already become... But, this Kaito continued to strangle me to death. "Time to die, you two-faced coward!"_

 _But, everything faded to black as I awake._

I woke up with a start. Just as I thought, it was the same nightmare that played back in my mind night after night. And yet, that Over Lord Inves that transformed from Ryoma... Did Kaito became an Inves himself? If Kouta-san and Kaito were the remaining Armored Riders at that time... That means...

But, I declined thinking about it, as tears began to fall on my face, I cupped onto my face, crying for a short time. I'm completely broken inside, I couldn't remember how to regain my resolve even after Kouta-san told me to start over again. And yet, how can I even face nii-san, _or_ worse, Samus...

* * *

 **Samus: The truth behind Mitsuzane's past**

What a good night sleep that was... Noticing on the clock it was already 6:45 in the morning.

After I took a quick shower, I tried out a new set of clothes that Takatora bought me; it was of cargo pants; along with a leather jacket. This jacket had the design of my Zero Suit; except for the back; and it has the "Windscale" logo underneath. Hmph, those brothers are so "old-fashioned" for a reason, as I chuckled. It seems they won't let me wear the usual outfit I usually wore - my usual blue top and shorts. Well, it can't be helped. I tried it on, and I wore a tank top before the jacket.

Looking at my reflection with this new set of clothes, not too shabby after all. Before going on downstairs, I put my combat boots on.

Before I decide go roaming around the city again, I had to go on a breakfast on the dining hall, Takatora was there, working on in his laptop. "Oh, it's you Samus." I was greeted by the older Kureshima. I sat on the chair. "Good morning, Takatora." I greeted him in return. Before I can talk about Mitsuzane, I immediately ate first... The housekeeper prepared this food, this is never something I haven't partook in my world before.

Moments later, I finished eating. "Thank you for the meal." I briefly bowed gratefully. Then, I proceeded to talk to Takatora about his brother's situation.

"Takatora..." I said calmly.

"What is it, Samus?" he asked.

"It's about Mitsuzane... He has been acting erratic lately." I answered to him with concern. "Aren't you worried about him?"

Takatora nodded his head, looking down so briefly. "I see. The only thing that has been on Mitsuzane's mind is that guilt he had in the past. He used all the fortunes of Yggdrasil to go onto his own one-man mission; he even tried murdering his own friends, and worse me."

"What?!" I was wracked with horror to hear about Mitsuzane.

"I know you were even shocked to hear this Samus. But, I too am to blame this. If I hadn't been so rough on Mitsuzane on the first place; he could at least moved forward with the happiness he had with his friends. Unfortunately, everything had ended too abruptly." Takatora said with guilt over his brother's despair. "It was our father's upbringing that made not only me living under his shadow, but Mitsuzane shared the same fate."

"Takatora..." I said weakly, showing sympathy to the older Kureshima. "I'm sorry to see you like this. Do you have any other way for your brother to snap to his senses?"

"I know he'll get over his doubts. But, your concern is most appreciated." He commended to my feelings. Knowing the fact I can also help Mitsuzane too. While we were conversing with Takatora, I sensed someone coming in the dining hall, apparently listening to our conversation... Mitsuzane. "Mitsuzane... come over here." I called him out.

" _Since why is she able to sense Mitsuzane quite that far?_ " Takatora whispered when he also discovered my telepathic ability. This ability to sense the presence of other beings has become inherent to me after the Chozo gave me their blood.

Mitsuzane, already in his school uniform, slowly went to the table, and just grabbed a bread. And yet, bearing that face of sadness on his face. "Mitsuzane, are you alright-" I tried to clarify him but...

"Will you quit asking me that?!" he shouted as if he doesn't want to be bothered. "Mitsuzane! That's rude." Takatora scolded his brother for yelling at me. But, Mitsuzane walked away, as he was making haste to go to school. I looked on in confusion, contemplating what is behind that negativity of the young boy.

"Like what I said, Samus. I felt responsible for everything what Mitsuzane would become..." Takatora said apologetically.

"No, young one. It is not only you who felt guilty of your brother's despair." the Old Bird appeared before us. "You must understand first his sufferings before you take that responsibility."

"The Chozo elder?" Takatora is surprised at the Old Bird's presence. "Pardon me, what do you mean I must understand how he is feeling?"

"Takatora, the only way for your brother to overcome his guilt... Is to use it to make something useful. As much you are feeling responsible the way Mitsuzane behaved right now, you have to give way for the better. I know you are working so hard to rebuild the world after the Helheim disaster, you must at least, buy enough time to spend time with your brother." the old Bird provided an advise to the older Kureshima. Takatora nodded his head, approving the old bird's sentiment.

"Thank you for your way of words, old Bird. I will do my best." Takatora said, just as the old Bird again disappeared. He turned to me again. "Samus, I have a favor to ask you. As much I have a duty rebuilding the city and the world; can you watch Mitsuzane in my place?"

Knowing the fact that I am now a part of them, I gladly accepted his request. "I will."

As Takatora is going for work, the Tridoron parked itself outside the Kureshima's mansion. I assume Krim allowed me to use the Tridoron on my own; to Takatora's surprise, I revealed to him that I took a driving school to get a driver's license to operate Earth vehicles. However, Takatora has his own means of going to his workplace, as I drift of with the Tridoron, as I continue to roam around the city and meet other few allies.

* * *

 **Samus: Souji Tendou returns**

I drove outside of Zawame to look for another certain someone. If I can recall, it's **Tendou Souji** , also known as Kamen Rider Kabuto. The first time I met Tendou, this lead me to clear my doubts of the moment I arrived in this world; for a Kamen Rider, Tendou appears to be wise in terms on his outlook of life, quoting his grandmother.

" _I had a feeling, whenever Tendou pointed his fingers in the sky, he said that he walks into the path of heaven, and is the ruler of every existence of the universe. As if he was God._ " I let out a joke about him. Considering the fact that Tendou may have some sort of connection with the past, present, and the future... I can sense that how did he used that Hyper Zecter in the first place, was the one who assisted him was his self from the past or the future?

When I arrived at his home, no one is there, nor any of his blood relatives. I already knew Tendou's place through Adam when he sent me the coordinates to where Tendou resided. But, when I heard a motorcycle revving behind me, it turns out to be Tendou on his bike.

Meanwhile in the La Salle Bistro, where Tendou is a frequent customer, and one of his sisters, Hiyori is working there; I talked to Tendou about the foster brothers who took me in, namely Mitsuzane.

"I see. Your 'stepbrother' had been wracked with guilt after that disaster in Zawame City." Tendou gleefully stated. He felt my sentiments, but he responded with a simple advice, with a quote coming from his grandmother.

"My grandmother said this... One that drowns in oneself will _eventually_ fall into darkness." Tendou said with pure zen in his mind. "If he continues to delve into that despair, he'll be forever in a world where he will suffer for all eternity."

I find myself in a lost for words, and yet filled with the worry that Mitsuzane would throw away everything he has, including his own life. If Mitsuzane would try kill himself right before my very eyes... What would I say about this to Takatora? Takatora told me that he felt responsible for what become of his younger brother, if Takatora is doing his best to atone for his sins...

"Thank you for the time, Tendou. I must get going." I decided to leave and return to Zawame.

" _Why the hurry, Samus?_ " Adam said, sensing myself being such a worrywart to the younger Kureshima. While I am focused on the road, and my hands tightly gripping on the wheel as my softly pushing the accelerator with my feet.

"It's Mitsuzane. I have to monitor him." I replied. "It's because, the way he has been acting lately..."

" _Yes? And what for...?_ " Adam continued.

"Look, the only thing that I am worried about the boy as if he had the similar pain as I had before - his fear of losing those endear to him. Back from the my last mission to Zebes, that baby Metroid sacrificed its life to lend me its strength, and you Adam, er... the Adam Malkovich that I once knew whom I harbored feelings towards before." I explained everything, the fact that Mitsuzane is a broken mess like I once was.

" _So, you are able to reciprocate feelings towards humans. I see._ " Adam responded, as such decided to back off for a moment.

Mitsuzane... Whatever you do, don't you do anything insane that _I_ might be held responsible for.

* * *

 **Samus: Panic Attack**

I returned to Zawame, still driving with the Tridoron. Along the way, I saw Mitsuzane alone sitting on the bench just above the city grounds where the Beat Riders are dancing, still wearing the same sadness on his face.

"Mitsuzane..." I crept closer to him, but he kept himself away from me. "Mitsuzane? Could you at least-"

"Enough! What did you and nii-san talked about me earlier this morning?!" Mitsuzane sounded so angry.

"Mitsuzane, I-" I tried to reason him, but...

"Don't call me Mitsuzane, will you?!" he shouted back again. "Leave me alone!"

"Please, could you at least listen to me first?" I slapped him on the face. "Tell me something, how long you have been like this all the time? We're you trying to hide something?"

"The hell would you know?! You only care about is your _own_ mission! Can aliens like you be capable of love?" and again, he shouted again.

"Mitsuzane!" I began to fume as well, noticing that rebellious side of the young man. But, before that moment was cut short when I noticed people running for their lives, as unidentified lifeforms began attacking other people. I noticed people being maimed by these creatures; Gurongi.

A Gurongi began attacking other innocent bystanders who are looking on in horror. I managed to save the person from being killed by these ravenous lifeforms.

"Samus, why aren't you transforming?" Mitsuzane asked me when he noticed I am fighting without my Suit or without my Zero Suit. I fought the attacking Gurongi with all my might without causing any collateral damage. I summoned Drive's Handle-Ken, which just flown right out of nowhere, and started slashing on the attackers. More Gurongi are coming in, and one of them headed straight for Mitsuzane.

While I'm distracted by these attackers, I had to turn the wheel and do a spinning slash to take them down. When one of the Gurongi are coming close to Mitsuzane, I noticed that he has been paralyzed and unable to move.

"Mitsuzane, transform now!" I tried to scream at him to transform but to no avail. But, I noticed a horrified expression on his face. As he tries to crawl away from the attacking Gurongi.  
"K-K-Kaito-san...?" I noticed him hallucinating, uttering the name 'Kaito'. More Gurongi are approaching in my vicinity, as I tried in vain to scream Mitsuzane's name. He was like in the same thing that I had when I encountered a 'revived' Ridley back in the BOTTLE SHIP. More are coming in, forcing myself to summon Agito's Storm Halberd, fending them off.

"Mitsuzane, you have to transform! Is something wrong? Mitsuzane! Open your eyes!" and yet but to no avail, as I find myself being cornered by the Gurongi. As the numbers game had gone for the worse, salvation came in the form of two men.

It was Philip and Shotaro Hidari! Kamen Rider Double.

"Is that...?" I was shocked to see the sight of Shotaro and Philip.

"Long time no see, Ms. Samus Aran." I was greeted by Philip with gentleman-like manner. Shotaro fended off the Gurongi attacking Mitsuzane.

"Hey! Hands off, Fido!" Shotaro taunted the wolf Gurongi. With Mitsuzane out of harm's way, I tried to snap him back to his senses. Luckily, he was able to respond.

"Hey! Hey, punk! Don't lay a finger on an innocent child and his mother!" Shotaro yelled at the Gurongi, much to my chagrin, they referred me as a "mother" to Mitsuzane.

"Hey, I'm not his mother!" I shouted back at the hard-boiled detective.

"Whatever." Shotaro nodded his head, still his attention at the enemy. "Man, you got no style. I think we gotta teach you guys a lesson about subtlety. Let's go, Philip." Shotaro then drew out his belt, the Double Driver, upon buckling up, another Driver appeared on Philip's waist.

" **CYCLONE!** " " **JOKER!** "

"Henshin!" the two chanted, as Philip inserted his Gaia Memory, he collapses, as his Memory appeared on Shotaro's belt, before inserting his own.

" ** _CycloneJoker!_** " a technical guitar and orchestral hit accompaniment played as Shotaro transforms into W, with Philip's consciousness embedded onto Shotaro.

"Now, count up your sins!" W bluffed as he proceeds to take down the Gurongi. As Mitsuzane snapped out of his hallucination, he asked me what's going on.

"Hey, leave these guys to us!" Double said, buying us time to get out of the area, as Double starts dishing out attacks on them. I jumped back on the Tridoron with Mitsuzane as we leave the kill zone.

"Where are we going, Samus?" Mitsuzane said weakly.

"Let's get out of here! What? Are you gonna be a target of the Gurongi's ritualistic game of killing?!" I said sternly at him, as I pushed the pedal to the medal, escaping the onslaught. For now...

* * *

Part 3 will be out soon.


	22. Stage 07-3 - Other M Tribute Chapter

**Something I Don't Want to Lose, part 3 - the Most Important Thing  
**  
Tribute to: **Metroid: Other M**

* * *

 **Samus: Mitsuzane's rebellion**

We made it home safely. But, yet Mitsuzane was not thankful, and maintained that frail and bitter side of himself.

Takatora is already home, once we went inside, he noticed us with minor bruises. And yet, Mitsuzane doesn't want to be bothered.

"Mitsuzane, could you tell us what's wrong-" Takatora tried to plead with his younger brother, only for him to snap.

"Oh, I will tell you what's wrong with me?! If it wasn't for you for meddling at my life, I still had my friends! If only Kouta-san was still alive, and if only Mai-san was still alive too; I would have enjoyed my own life." Mitsuzane fumed at his own brother. I couldn't help but look on mortified at their argument.

"Mitsuzane, the past is the past. There's nothing you can do to change it. Everything happened is at your own doing!" Takatora answered back.

"That's right, it's all about me! What about you?! Aren't you responsible for what happened with Yggdrasil? You being deceived by your own coworkers?! All you can do is boss them around, you are always the being like you own EVERYTHING!" Mitsuzane answered back in resentment.

"MITSUZANE!" an infuriated Takatora shouted back at his brother's words. "Of all I had for you, HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND?!"

Mitsuzane begrudgingly marched onto his room angrily stomping the stairs. I begin to sense Takatora relenting on what became of his younger brother, I tapped onto his shoulder, and he nodded his head.

"I'm sorry you have to see us like this, Samus." Takatora calmly said, while he genuflects of about his brother. And yet, the younger Kureshima mocked him again.

"You were right, nii-san..." Mitsuzane said in an almost fit of insanity. "I am just your shadow in the past. Just what am I really to you? Then, **WHAT** am I really to you?!"

"Mitsuzane..." I said quietly. His cynicism literally overridden him already. And yet, what am I supposed to do to help...

"Samus." Takatora raised an eyebrow. "If this gets way too far, you'd better stay out of Mitsuzane. It's for his own good." I noticed that Takatora's eyes began to fill with tears, realizing the fact that Mitsuzane should've live with the life of happiness he had with his friends, his thoughts would've been peaceful. He then left the scene.

* * *

 **Mitsuzane: Respective Solitudes**

And yet, it continued to haunt me again... Even after I had to yell back at nii-san. I couldn't help but kept myself confined at my own room...

" ** _You cannot escape me._** " And I recalled nii-san's voice at the time I thought he was dead, it was too daunting to overcome... " ** _Everything you have, I gave you. You haven't earned a single thing by yourself... You're just a child who can't do anything on your own..._** "

I couldn't help cursing at myself. If I had myself killed by that Gurongi, it would be better if I'm already dead, if it wasn't that alien of a bounty hunter.

Then, someone was knocking the door.

"Mitsuzane, open this door." which turns out to be Samus.

"Get lost!" I refused to open the door. Why is she so concerned about me for?! All that clouded inside me are all but anger. As I thrashed and threw things around the room, I couldn't let my tears go out right now.

However, Samus opened the door by unlocking it with a master key.

"Had you already had enough, Samus?!" I shouted at her, although I noticed that look of sympathy on her face. Something that I'm reluctant to accept it.

"Mitsuzane, please. Listen-" she came close to me, before she could grab my hand, I slapped her hand away.

"Back off!" I answered back and drew out my Budou Lockseed and my Sengoku Driver, before I attempted to transform, she pointed her gun at me. "Go ahead, Samus. Shoot me! This world would be better that I would die! By your hands!" I taunted her into killing me. "Come on, what are you waiting for?"

(cue: " **Cyclone Effect** " [acoustic edit] by **Labor Day** )

Samus still pointed her pistol at me, but only a second later she dropped it. It began to remind me what Kouta-san did...

 _[~_ _ **All this while I have been feeling a little something** ~]_

" _Well, even now, we were still friends, right?_ " I remembered what he said when he purposely destroyed that Yomotsuheguri Lockseed. " _...where did we go wrong? When was the last time we fell apart? To be honest, I don't know... Micchy, you idiot! We're going to be friends for a long time after this. This small blemish be nothing in comparison. So, forgive yourself too... For everything you've done, up until now._ "  
 _  
[~ **Just a few more pieces I'm searching for in the puzzle** ~]_

I find myself looking so down at one bit. Before I face Samus, she delivered a right hook directly to my face, as I plummeted on the floor.  
 _  
[~ **Using your heart, using your body, fill the gaps** ~]_

"You fool!" she yelled. "How much more you are pressuring yourself to give up everything you had?!"

"I-I don't even know... I don't even remember the resolve to fight to protect those who I cherished the most." My hands tremble themselves on their own, and tears began to leak on my face, as I dropped to my knees, as if I lost all hope.

 _[~ **It's a stimulating effect** ~]  
[~ **Something let me change** ~]_

* * *

 **Samus: A Shoulder to Cry On**

 _ _[~ **The power of the wind that blows into this city** ~]__

Mitsuzane broke down emotionally, tears began to fall profusely on his eyes. I witnessed him grieving over his past, it seems he failed to get over with it. Honestly, I also felt the same pain like him; back from that fateful battle against Mother Brain; that baby Metroid's last sacrifice left me in the same mess as Mitsuzane is now. But, him... I never seen him like this before, even he tried hiding it from his brother and myself.

 _[~ **Drawing it into myself**_ ~]

It was like he had lost everything. His friends... If Takatora's survival during their battle have been averted, Mitsuzane would be completely devastated.

 _[~ **Transforming with that flowing strength** ~]_

I hugged Mitsuzane close, rubbing his back softly. "It's okay... Let it all out." It just goes to show, that a man can still cry for a certain reason.  
 _  
[~ **Let's go change destiny** ~]_

"Samus..." the younger Kureshima choked in between his tears, as he cried even harder and loud, even Takatora can almost hear his younger brother in despair.  
 _  
[~ **Cyclone Effect Don't stop it** ~]  
[~ **You can surely become stronger yeah…** ~]_

"Mitsuzane... I'm here. Everything is going to be okay." If only Takatora was here... seeing his brother in despair is the most saddest for an ordinary human.  
 _  
[~ **Cyclone Effect Don't stop it** ~]  
[~ **On to the stage** ~]_

"Come on, Mitsuzane... You have to be strong. In a time like this, all of the hopes lie on those who believe in themselves. I, too had the same pain as you." I said with a peck onto his forehead. "Remember, your brother _has_ something he doesn't want to lose... And that's you Mitsuzane."

 _[~ **Cyclone Effect Don't stop it** ~]  
[~ **The wind will take you along yeah…** ~]_

Instead of him getting off me like he should have, Mitsuzane looked straight into my eyes, with those tears still intact. I looked back at him as he was captivated at me, like other Kamen Riders like Wizard would. This moment of silence lasted a minute before I left the room.

* * *

 **Mitsuzane: Reflection**

 _[~ **Find someone that you want** ~]_

I walked out from my room... I reflected back what Samus said...

 _[~ **Someday I definitely want to obtain something greater** ~]  
_  
" _Remember, your brother_ has _something he doesn't want to lose... And that's you, Mitsuzane._ "

It was the dead of night, I presume everyone is asleep, except nii-san. He has been busy lately, preparing paperworks for tomorrow. When I walked into father's office room where nii-san was sleeping on the table. He was awake at my presence.

 _[~ **Hurrying and racing… we've got nothing else** ~]_

"Mitsuzane..." nii-san said as if he already woke up. "Why the long face?"  
 _  
[~ **Even so, no matter what I don't want to give up** ~]_

"Nii-san, I... I'm sorry for everything. If you haven't stopped me." I apologetically said to my brother.  
 _  
[~ **An intense Effect** ~]_

"Say no more. Mitsuzane. Apparently, she is the only one's with a shoulder to cry on." nii-san explained. "Mitsuzane, did you remember the time I said when we took Samus in?"  
 _  
[~ **Something let me change!** ~]_

I began to recall that time, after nii-san and Haruto-senpai saved Samus from her own despair.  
 _  
[~ **Feeling the same wind in this city,** ~]_

" _Mitsuzane, from this day onward. Samus is now a part of us. She will find her resolve on her mission to find other Kamen Riders to join with her. But, as of this moment, we must teach her to live like a normal human. That's why we can't leave her alone now that she had left her home in the future behind, as she is now building up her own future in the present time. This is the only way we can repay her after she gave us a ride home back to Earth. If in case you don't know, if we too can fight by her side; miracles can happen._ "

 _[~ **That person passing by** ~]_  
 _[~ **Becomes someone irreplaceable** ~]  
_

"Nii-san..." I whispered quietly. "What did Samus mean about something that _you_ don't want to lose?" Asking him what did that bounty hunter told me.

 _[~ **Believing in possibilities** ~]  
[~ **Cyclone Effect Don't stop it** ~]_

"Before you make a decision to give up early on the world, think about it..." nii-san wittingly said. "What am I suppose to say this to Kazuraba? You know his hopes lie on you. You made that decision to keep _that_ fire burning for him. And, yes... Samus was implying that you the most important person I have, I can't afford to lose you; you're my brother, I raised you while our parents when they have to work abroad."  
 _  
[~ **You are not alone, yeah…** ~]_

Noticing that bruise on my left cheek, nii-san had to take a look. "Mitsuzane, where did you get that...? Let me guess, I assumed you've angered her. Samus is even worried at you as much as I am. Does it hurt?"  
 _  
[~ **Cyclone Effect Don't stop it** ~]_

"Yeah, it hurts, _real_ bad." I whispered between gasps. I even told nii-san I deserved that. "Ow! owwwwww!" even the slightest touch swelled badly.  
 _  
[~ **You can definitely go** ~]_

"That's why you should not make that woman angry. _Even_ if she starts to worry about you." nii-san said sternly, referring to the harsh side of Samus. "Quite frankly, she is that kind of woman who flaunts her beauty when angered."  
 _  
[~ **Cyclone Effect Don't stop it** ~]_

I chuckled slightly before I sobered. "Is that so, nii-san? I never been so scared of her in my life."  
 _  
[~ **To the future the wind heads towards!** ~]_

"Well, neither do I." nii-san said back. "Samus has carried the future of those who needed her help, saving the galaxy in her world. But, the world she left behind now already turned against her. But, it was a wise decision to bring her to our home. A new world she would call her new home." I stood beside my brother, watching the stars just from the window, they were shining so bright; making me want to wish upon it.  
 _  
[~ **Find someone that you want** ~]_

"Nii-san... I was wondering... I'm curious why Samus has been attached to **both** of us lately." I whispered as I asked nii-san about Samus's feelings of attachment to me and nii-san.  
 _  
[~ **Stretch out that hand… you know** ~]_

"It's anyone's guess." he said back. "Mitsuzane, neither of us are going to argue of who is worthy for her feelings. It would be up to her to decide that. If you decide to prove yourself to her, the only thing I'm going to say is... Be yourself."  
 _  
[~ **Holding on to the wind** ~]  
[~ **Flap your wings and show me** ~]_

"I guess we have a long way to go..." I said while leaning my head to my nii-san. "I never imagined how did we get through this far..."  
 _  
[~ **Cyclone Effect Don't stop it** ~]_

"Precisely, I agreed." my brother said as I thought of his sentiment, as my tears began to dry slowly. "Remember, Mitsuzane. For as long as you forgive yourself, that resolve within you seek becomes a miracle. And, no matter what happens to you from here on out, wherever you go, I will love you always." He tapped his hand onto my shoulder. Nii-san too had suffered long enough, realizing that I'm the most important person he has in his life.  
 _  
[~ **You can surely become stronger yeah…** ~]_

Ultimately, I was able to bury the hatchet with my brother. I realized that it was his burden to bear to be responsible for everything I've become. When I went back to my room. I noticed Samus's helmet on the table, I looked upon myself through that green visor of that helmet. I wanted to reflect myself even further... Recalling what Kouta-san said, I have to start over again... But when I want to look straight through that helmet, if Samus had to bear the destiny of a warrior, I too will bear _that_ same burden.  
 _  
[~ **Cyclone Effect Don't stop it** ~]  
[~ **On to the next stage!** ~]_

Someone entered the room, it was only Samus; much to my relief. To my own surprise, my nose began to bleed profusely over her highly revealing clothes. Despite that, I had to rub the blood out of my nose quickly.  
 _  
[~ **Cyclone Effect Don't stop it** ~]  
[~ **The wind will take you along yeah…** ~]  
[~ **Find someone that you want** ~]_

"Glad to see you're alright, Mitsuzane." she said staring into my eyes. "I overheard what you and Takatora are talking about earlier."  
 _  
[~ **Cyclone Effect Don't stop it** ~]  
[~ **You are not alone, yeah…** ~]_

"You what?!" I was shocked on how she was eavesdropping at our conversation.

" _I can read other people's thoughts. This is one of the things that the Chozo taught me._ " Samus continued staring into my eyes, and spoke right through my head.  
 _  
[~ **Cyclone Effect Don't stop it** ~]  
[~ **You can definitely go** ~]_

"Amazing." I bit my lip, this is something I did not noticed in Samus, compared to the Femushinmu Over Lords... In fact, nii-san was right all along... Samus is really something.

"It seems you regained your strength to go on." Samus said calmly. "You know, I used to be just like you before. But, like what human life is... When life gives you lemons, just make lemonade."

"Samus, I want to ask you something... Did you had something precious to you back in your world?" I unhesitatingly asked her about something she had cared the most...  
 _  
[~ **Cyclone Effect Don't stop it** ~]  
[~ **To the future the wind heads towards!** ~]_

"Yes. I once raised a Metroid before. It sacrificed itself to save me from a creature called Mother Brain." she mentioned about a baby Metroid that she once tended to before it was killed in the planet of Zebes. "As well a commanding officer of the Galactic Federation, whose personality is the embodiment of my navigation computer. His name was Adam Malkovich; he kinda looked like your brother."  
 _  
[~ **Find someone that you want** ~]  
[~ **The two of us together!** ~]_

"I see..." I whispered, sensing her pain. "It feels so sad to lose something important."

"But, there is no point of giving up. That pain of losing someone you love will only make you stronger." Samus said with an optimistic outlook. "Mitsuzane, I have something to show you."

"What is it-" Samus slowly leaned herself and suddenly kissed me out of nowhere; it was a soft and warm feeling that it began to evolve quickly. Everything faded to white all of the sudden.

* * *

 **Mitsuzane: Resolve, the transpired Strength, Time Judging All Fate**

 _All I can see around me is outer space itself. Nevertheless, I found myself in a dreamscape that is representing space itself. I looked below, it was a magnificent view from here to gaze upon the Earth. Imagining myself floating into the depths of the galaxy. Samus appeared beside me._

" _ **Isn't this a wonderful view?**_ " _she said, tapping me on my shoulder._

 _"_ **Yes, it is. The Earth is beautiful from all the way here.** _" I find myself astounded in this vision; knowing the fact that this is what Samus trying to show to me. "_ **So, the people who raised you are capable of reading thoughts of other people. I admit, it's amazing.** _"_

 _"The road ahead is always that long, Mitsuzane. That resolve shall come within you." she rolled her eyes to me. Then, we together see the visions of different Kamen Riders right before us. Appearing from first was Fourze, who just shouted "_ **Space Kitaaa!** _", Double pointing his fingers saying "_ **Now, count up your sins!** _"_

 _Then, Decade with him dusting his hands, Kabuto pointing his finger upwards, Faiz kneeling with one hand forwards. And a lot of Kamen Riders appearing before us, Ryuki, Den-O, Hibiki, OOO, and many more. And lastly, Drive and Ghost. Drive appeared before Samus, declares that "she's going for a ride". Then, Ghost, said to me that "my life will burn bright if I continue to believe in myself." This is what transpired me to regain that resolve._

 _It was amazing that Samus had learn so much coming to this world. I, too, being a Kamen Rider myself finally saw the light; dedicating myself to protect the smiles of all humanity. This is who I am..._

* * *

 **A/N:** The part of this chapter is inspired from Yosuga Kamino's "Shoulder to Cry On", a Samus x Anthony fanfiction as well as "Coming Back" by JenJenV, which focuses on both Micchy and Takatora. However, no smut in this part.

This is the penultimate part of this chapter, the next and concluding part will be the confrontation against Alain/Necrom.


	23. Stage 07-4 - Other M Tribute Chapter

**Something I Don't Want to Lose, part 4 - Excitement by Attitude**

Tribute to: **Metroid: Other M**

(A/N: The title of this chapter's part is a reference to the song "E-X-A (Exciting × Attitude)", the insert theme for Kamen Rider Gaim's Orange Arms, performed by the Kamen Rider Girls)

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Samus's World-**

After seeing an ethereal dream of space, I woke up, realizing it's already five in the morning. To make things even more awkward, Samus has been sleeping on my bed. I still had my clothes that I usually wore when I was still a Beat Rider, I did not remember I still had them on instead of wearing nightclothes. Funny thing, Samus has a tendency wearing super revealing clothes before sleeping, something that even causing my nose to bleed profusely. Unfortunately, it's Saturday, as I looked on the calendar. I have no school this day.

Noticing Samus sleeping beside me, I recalled what nii-san said... As I lie back down on the bed.

" _It's anyone's guess, Mitsuzane. Neither of us are going to argue of who is worthy for her feelings._ _It would be up to her to decide that. If you decide to prove yourself to her, the only thing I'm going to say is... Be yourself._ "

"Mitsuzane...?" Samus just woke up, staring right back at me. That warrior with a beauty of a woman, those ocean blue eyes, and her red lips... Huh, what was I thinking?! I'm not dreaming at this point!

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at school?" she asked me as if she was nii-san...

"It's Saturday!" I responded back. "Every people get to rest one day or two from work you know."

"I see." she said softly, she is not even familiar about the work days in the human society.

"Samus, I'm going to ask you something..." I stammered. "Before your last mission on that laboratory in your world, was it your decision to leave your world behind?"

"No, but a mysterious voice told me to come to this world." she answered concisely. "The reason that voice told me to find the Kamen Riders for me to fight against the Federation. I made that decision to leave the world I once lived behind, even if its going to be destroyed sooner or later."

Learning of what she said, who would destroy the universe she once lived in?

"If in case you already know that Decade calls himself as the "Destroyer of Worlds", he probably might have some sort of a time machine to travel to the future, destroy the Galactic Federation, and all the planets that I saved there." Samus continued, thus made a prediction about a possibility Decade can travel to Samus's World to cause trouble there.

"So, why do you have to plan of stopping him?" I demanded.

"You see, Decade is but an obstacle to my mission. He had to show his face right before me to think I'm an enemy from the future." Samus expresses her hatred towards Decade. "He was able to drive me to a corner, especially with any Kamen Rider he transforms into. And yet, if he is indeed a Kamen Rider, why would he do such a thing to destroy me in the first place?"

"It's likely he doesn't come to terms of your true motives." I said, whilst touching the strands of her hair.

"Maybe once I beat him the next time we meet, he'll come to understand that." she said back.

"One more thing, you said that your world will be destroyed sooner or later, where are you supposed to go after once you are done with your mission if it's bound to happen?" I asked again.

"It can't be helped, this world will be my _new_ home. Once you finished travelling into different places, your journey has just begun. And coming into this world wanna make me start anew." Samus answered back. "Geez, Mitsuzane. Why are you so worried about me right now?"

"No, it's not what you think." I turned away from her covering my head with the pillow. It was like the same thing when Kouta-san left after he became an Over Lord. But, Samus, knowing that she accepted her destiny about the world she left behind would be destroyed soon, came to refuge into this world. I looked back at her. This time I'm utterly captivated by her beauty.

"Mitsuzane, why are you acting so edgy when I'm around?" she asked as if she did sounded like nii-san, funnier enough, she notices my face turning red.

"Tell me something... Since when did you start to worry about me and nii-san besides your own mission?" I sternly asked her.

"Look, Mitsuzane. I'm also human. Your brother made that decision to take me in here. I know I'm focused towards my mission in this world; that's why Takatora made that decision to take me in to your home." she answered back, and she's fed up of my questions. Nevertheless, it was made clear that miracle nii-san implied was Samus herself. Knowing that we were the cause that she was able to unlock an ability to merge herself to a Kamen Rider.

Suddenly, she began to wrap me with her arms, that scent of her blonde hair, along with those ocean blue eyes; and she planted that same kiss at me as if this was a "good morning kiss". That feeling was indeed warm, after all I had been, that despair I felt inside is almost fading away; it was thanks to both my nii-san and Samus. The kiss lasted for a minute, I wanted to feel that much longer before I stopped. Even that blush coming from my face, is that surreal. I had to stop that because, it's not the right time for me to do something 'intimate' to her right now.

"Mitsuzane, is something wrong?" she teased bluntly. "I assumed you didn't experience being kissed before, have you?"

"Uhhh... I-." I tried to answer back, stammering.

"That's okay." she smooched back at me again.

"To be honest, that feeling is so warm. Everything began to clean up my thoughts." I commented back.

"Remember, Mitsuzane. You're not alone now. You can finally return to your friends if you need to." Samus said calmly, musing at me.

"Thank you very much, Samus. Nii-san and I are very grateful to have you in our family. And yet, you are just like nii-san whenever you are so worried about me." I complimented to her. No matter how she is fond to me and nii-san, she doesn't call me the name "Micchy" like Kouta-san and the others would.

"That's what friends are for, Mitsuzane. In my case, being an adopted sister." she said, caressing my face. Noticing this, it seems that her kind and caring side finally surfaced behind that stern and seriousness of the bounty hunter.

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Reunion - the Last Dance-**

Later that morning...

I went to Team Gaim's garage. But, no one's here. This place was like my second home, I wonder where are Rat, Rica, Chucky are off to?

"Are you looking for your friends?" coming from the voice of the Chozo elder as he appeared before me.

"Yes, gramps." I answered.

"I assumed you've overcome your despair, young one. It seems your brother and Samus were able to help you get over that causes your misery." the Chozo elder said. "You been quite lively now, young man. Or should I say, Mitsuzane Kureshima."

I was shocked to hear the Old Bird said my name, I assumed that Samus told him everything about me. I checked around the garage to find something, until I stumbled to a note... I read it.

" _To whom it may concern..._

 _Everyone is at the city grounds for the performance. If a man named Kureshima Mitsuzane reads this, please he needs to come here to see us dance._

 _Micchy, if you are reading this, if you are ready to come back. Come and find us!_

 _Chucky, Rica, and Rat._ "

Leaving the garage, I decided to find the my friends, my old friends, the ones where I truly belong. The old bird disappeared afterwards when I make haste.

When I arrived on the city grounds where the other Beat Riders were practicing their dance routines; cocking my head, I was greeted by Zack.

"Hey! Micchy!"

"Micchy!" Chucky and Rat followed after. But, I let out a smile before sobering, as the other Beat Riders who are dancing still think of me as an outcast.

"Hey, Micchy. Are you feeling alright now?" Zack starts asking, everyone else including Rica and Rat, asked the same question.

"I'm doing well." I droned.

"Oi, Micchy. Don't look so down, you gotta get a move on. I know you are getting yourself back on track." Zack assured. "Don't worry, you still have us. Right, Peko? You did saved me, Peko, and Jounouchi from those Neo Baron thugs, I owe you big time." while he brought up the time I saved them from a criminal gang who were affiliated by a cultist group called the Black Bodhi Tree.

"Micchy, even though I had a grudge on you for all your actions in the past. I don't know how to say this, but everybody wants you to come back." Peko begrudgingly said, still like the others, treating me like an outcast.

"Come on, Micchy. Think about this you have to dance with us once in a lifetime!" Zack persistently said, almost making me nervous, whilst cocking my head to the others.

"Uhh... Okay. I will." I accepted their offer to join the dance, this will be the last time I will dance with them; after all, that despair and guilt inside me are gone for good. But, I felt so nervous, even if _she_ is watching from a distant. When everyone saw me smiling, it feels so nostalgic.

"Hey, Micchy!" Chucky asked, cocking my head at her as she yelled out loud that startled me out of nowhere. "Where is that blonde girl you usually hang out with around the Drupers?" with that question referring to Samus. That's why I felt so nervous about anyone asking about her.

"You mean my... er... our _next door neighbor_?" I stuttered. Just to be sure, I made a promise to both nii-san and Samus, I must not let anyone know that she _is_ an alien bounty hunter from the future living in our home. "I don't know, I assume she's pretty busy right now."

At the exact moment I spoke too soon, Samus was nearby watching from above the dancing ground - which is very obvious with her sports bra and shorts, when I saw her waving her hand at a mere sight of me, I began to jerk abruptly.

"Micchy, what made you jump like that all of the sudden?" Zack cocked his head. "You suddenly went high-strung for something."

Yes, I'm too highly strung to say that Samus is nearby. Instead, I pointed my fingers where Samus is looking on, while my whole body is shaking out of anxiety. "T-T-T-T-That..." I droned when I pointed to them to Samus.

"Is that her, Micchy?" Rat asked.

"Get a hold of yourself, Micchy! There's nothing to be nervous about a lady. You know you still liked Mai, even now." Rica insinuated, even bringing up Mai-san. But, Samus is obviously different than Mai-san, to be honest.

"Relax, Micchy. You don't have to worry... We are always here for you, buddy." Rat reassured, as he calmed me down when he rubbed my back.

"Wow, Micchy! I have a feeling that blonde girl likes you so much! I noticed she's waving her hands at you." Chucky gleefully teased.

"Well, it can't be helped." I sighed, finally calming down. If Samus wants to see the way I used to be, so be it. Even if nii-san won't be here to watch me, nor Kouta-san nor Mai-san. Samus, if your watching this...

"Come on, guys. Let's practice together!" Zack leads the way, as we began practicing for the dance. According to him, the performance will be in the next few hours. Gladly, the remaining Team Gaim members were able to help me with the routine.

* * *

 **-Samus: the Beat Riders' Dance-**

Several minutes later...

I looked distantly from the dancing grounds where the so-called Beat Riders are dancing. I also forgot that Mitsuzane was also a part of them. That boy suddenly became twitchy when he saw me. It seems the Beat Riders are practicing their dance, but now they are performing for real.

[cue: " **Ranbu Escalation** " by Gaku Sano and Yutaka Kobayashi (actors of Kouta Kazuraba and Kaito Kumon)]

The dancers began their performance, they were twelve of them, Mitsuzane is among those.  
 _  
[~ **When we've obtained** ~]  
[~ **The ultimate power** ~]  
[~ **What kind of world will be** ~]  
_ _[~ **Reflected in our eyes?** ~]_

The dance was lively and energetic all in all. I didn't know Mitsuzane was quite the dancer, he didn't told me about that.  
 _  
[~ **Everyone aims** ~]  
[~ **For the future** ~]  
_ _[~ **They wish for!** ~]_

Mitsuzane Kureshima... If it weren't for both of you and your brother, Takatora. I finally began to understand the meaning of protecting not only the universe, but also humanity itself. Not only that, the Kamen Riders I've met began to engrave their thoughts at me, as if I'm the next hope for the defense of this world.

Gaim, Double, Agito, Kiva, Ghost, OOO, Drive, Wizard, Fourze, Kabuto, Faiz, and Den-O; those were the Riders I've met when I first came to this world. The only thing I need to find is Kuuga, Decade, Ryuki, and Hibiki.

Each time I've met the Kamen Riders, my outlook in life began to change drastically. Especially when Wizard was able to exorcise a Phantom inside me. I began to feel such happiness... Even now, watching Mitsuzane finally found his resolve to fight once more. Quite honestly, that boy never ceases to intrigue me to no end, as much other Riders such as that police detective Tomari does.

 _[~ **When we've obtained the ultimate power** ~]  
[~ **What kind of world will be** ~]  
[~ **Reflected in our eyes?** ~]  
[~ **To break the stalemate...** ~]  
[~ **To rule over all...** ~]  
[~ **...we'll have the** ~]  
[~ **Ultimate escalation** ~]_

What I insinuated to Mitsuzane, that my world that I once lived in, where I fought countless of outlaws in that realm, would be destroyed sooner or later... That includes Aether, Tallon IV, Bryyo, Elysia, and all the planets I have explored. The young Kureshima even asked me if where am I supposed to go after I am finished with my mission - I have no place left to go, that's why. But, considering myself born human, I will consider this world as my new _home_. Before I could settle the score with Tsukasa Kadoya, my only wish in secret for him, is to **destroy** everything what's left in my world - only _if_ he can travel into the future...

 _[~ **No matter what** ~]  
[~ **The power I've obtained is** ~]  
[~ **I'll stay ahead of everyone else** ~]  
[~ **My ideals won't change** ~]_

 _[~ **When we've obtained the ultimate power** ~]  
[~ **What kind of world will be** ~]  
[~ **Reflected in our eyes?** ~]  
[~ **To break the stalemate...** ~]  
[~ **To rule over all...** ~]  
[~ **...we'll have the** ~]  
[~ **Ultimate escalation** ~]_

After the Beat Riders finished their breath-taking performance, they bowed. They all hugged in one, especially at Mitsuzane, where I saw him crying tears of joy. It seems he has finally buried the hatchet with those friends he had stabbed on the back, I presume.

"I'm glad to see you this happy, Mitsuzane." I walked into the dancing grounds to greet the boy.

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Farewell for now-**

The moment that music ended, everyone, I mean, we received a standing ovation. I'm still dazed after the group hug by the others.

"Hey, Micchy? Are you alright?" Chucky asked, as if I was speechless of _our_ performance, but when Samus walked over towards us. I turned around, I'm shivering with nervousness as she walked closer towards me.

"So... Samus, how... is it?" I gulped nervously.

"HER NAME IS **SAMUS**?!" Zack, Peko, Chucky, Rica, and Rat cocked their heads when I inadvertently said her name in front of them. She doesn't look angry when I accidentally said her name in front of Chucky and the others.

The huntress chuckled and broke into a smile.

"I'm so surprised of your dancing. I never imagine you could dance that well..." I ran towards her and she hugged me in turn. "It's good to see you this happy... even more, Mitsuzane. You were amazing after all."

I nodded happily, despite a small teardrop in my eyes, as I too wrapped my arms on her. All of the sudden, I received a kiss from her at my cheek, with everyone looking on giggling as if Samus was my "girlfriend".

"Micchy, no wonder you're so lucky to attract a girl!" Peko and Rat giggled, as I blushed, and Chucky too seems to noticed that hickey on my left cheek where Samus kissed me on.

"Micchy, that's awesome!" Zack said in an encouraging voice. Meanwhile, I decided to pull myself away from Samus first, as I have something to say to Zack and the others - to Samus, she knows that I will be at her company in her mission to find the other Kamen Riders, that's why I decided to bid farewell to those who took me in.

"Mitsuzane?" she said quietly, as I walked back towards Chucky and the others.

"Guys, I have something to say..."

"Micchy, what's wrong?" everybody started to ask with this question one by one, starting with Rica. As I tried to erase the kiss mark from my cheek.

"I'm going to leave on a journey... With _her_." I declared to everyone, referring to Samus; upon hearing it, she smiled simply. "Look, I know it hurts me leaving you guys again. But, it was Samus who miraculously helped me gained my resolve to fight once again - a promised I made with Kouta-san after he disappeared after the Helheim's destruction..." I look down again, and I began to snivel briefly once more.

"It's okay, Micchy." Zack tapped me on the shoulder. "We are wishing you good luck, friend. I thought this would be the last time you would dance with us."

"That's why we waited so long for you to come back. We would never forget you, Micchy. We **have something that we don't want to lose too** , and it's _you_." Rica and Chucky continued. Much like Samus said to me the other day.

"I appreciated it guys, thanks. I owe you all a lot." I ended my return to Team Gaim with a group hug with Chucky, Rat, and Rica. Before walking away from my fellow Beat Riders.

"Chucky. Please, take the leadership of Team Gaim in my stead." I said to Chucky tearfully before parting. "This is not goodbye forever... It's goodbye for now. I will return one day... I promise!"

I quickly wiped my tears, as I walked towards Samus. "Come on, Samus. Let's go home." And yet as I'm leaving my fellow Beat Riders, they gave me an ovation, reassuring they will never forget about me. All I can hear upon leaving are the chants "Micchy! Micchy! Micchy!"

"Your friends are cheering for you, Mitsuzane." the huntress rolled her eyes.

"Yes, they are. That's why, I made my decision to tag along with you in your mission to find the other Riders, Samus. I'm a Kamen Rider, too." I reassured.

* * *

A few minutes later.

Before we make our way home, a man wearing some kind of a royal outfit appeared before us.

"You saved me a lot of trouble of finding you, Samus Aran!" the mysterious man said as he knows Samus's true identity.

"Let me guess, you're that ghost boy's friend?" she bluffed, and that ghost boy happens to be Kamen Rider Ghost.

"Your insolence never ceases to anger me, woman!" he began to seethe as if he wanted revenge against her.

"Who is that, Samus." I asked her about the mysterious man.

"That's **Alain**. He is a Ganma that Tenkuuji Takeru fought." she said, I found myself dumbfounded at his presence, not to mention it gave me chills all of the sudden.

"I will not forget the day that you humiliated me, Samus Aran. I will make sure your very existence ends here and NOW!" Alain said with disdain towards the bounty hunter, as he equipped a bracelet that looks like an eyedropper.

" **Standby!** " he suddenly drew an eyeball-like object as he is about to transform into a Kamen Rider. " **Yes sir!** " he placed the eyeball on the device.

" **Loading!** "

"Henshin!" Alain chanted when he flipped the bracelet vertically, when he pressed the button, he transforms into a Kamen Rider!

" **Tengan! Necrom! Mega Ulord!** " a hard rock music played from the bracelet when Alain transforms into **Kamen Rider Necrom**. " **Crush the Invaders!** "

"He's a Kamen Rider?!" I was dumbfounded about this Rider of a necromancer. "Samus, what should we do?"

"Don't worry, child. It will be over soon than you think." Alain sneered as he summons an army of undead henchmen, along with familiar foes; **Redyue** , and a mimic of my Rider form - **Ryugen Yomi**!

* * *

stay tuned for the fifth and concluding part of chapter 13 of this story.

 **Author's Note:**

It took me long to write this and the fifth part. Any reviews will be appreciated. To those who are asking for stages 1 to 6 of the story, it will take a lot of wait, as I am currently battling my writer's block. Don't worry, I will get to Stage 1 by the next two months, which is the Gaim tribute chapter.


	24. Stage 07-5 - Other M Tribute Chapter

**Something I Don't Want to Lose, part 5 - A Rider Gathering**

Tribute to: **Metroid: Other M**

* * *

 **-Samus: The Confrontation with Necrom-**

"What is it going to be, Samus? Surrender or be destroyed?" Alain/Necrom made a snide threat. But, I was unfazed of his petty threats, despite Mitsuzane defending me.

"I won't allow you to do that!" yelled Mitsuzane, pulling out and equipping his Sengoku Driver.

"So, you're her accomplice?" Alain sneered. "Don't make me laugh, small fry. I will not allow an insect like you meddle with my plans."

"You may bluff it all you want!" Mitsuzane answered back. "The only thing I have something important I don't want to lose, just like nii-san..." he turned his attention towards me; realizing that I'm also the one Mitsuzane is talking about. "If you want to deal with Samus so badly, why don't you start with me!"

"You just made your deathwish, worm!" An angry Alain then turns the insults at us. "But, since you seem to wish for it... I will show you the full extent of my wrath!"

"It ain't gonna happen!" a voice interrupted Alain. When we turned back, it was Shinnosuke. Along with him is the duo of Shotaro and Philip. "Sorry for the wait, Samus. I brought ourselves some cavalry."

"Mind if we crash the party, I never seen excitement and action here for a few days." said Shotaro.

"Glad to see you guys." I greeted the two police detective Kamen Riders.

"Fools." Alain continued to mock all of us. "If you are all Kamen Riders, why are you all fighting with that alien bounty hunter's side?"

"It doesn't matter if she's just a mere alien from the future." Shinnosuke defended me. "She is not fighting just for the sake of money or rewards, she does it out of keeping the universe safe away from cronies such as yourself!"

"Rubbish." Alain said with plain mockery.

"No, your words are but rubbish." Philip responded back to Alain's insults.

"For as long as she stays in this world... Philip and I taught her this." Shotaro added. "The villains who make the universe cry will forever hear the words we engraved into her heart..." he and Philip altogether pointed their fingers at Alain, saying " **Now, count up your sins!** "

The Ganma prince grinds his teeth, literally at a loss for words. Before he could say a thing. Tendou appeared.

"Grandmother said this... Do not underestimate a woman's beauty. Her looks can be very attractive, you don't know what's hidden inside of that." Tendou, the usual way he says makes sense to me.

"Fool! Who do you think you are?" Alain is angered even further.

"I am the man who walks into the path of heaven, and the ruler of all." Tendou continued, pointing his finger into the sky. He then rolled his eyes, turning his attention to me. "You two don't have to fight him alone this time, we're here to fight by your side!"

I nodded my head with acceptance. Before we begin to transform, as I drew out my power suit's helmet; a projection that looks like a golden apple just crashed right in front of us.

"That's..." Mitsuzane spoke with a hoarse voice, recognizing the two persons emerging from the ethereal fruit - it was the Man and Woman of the Beginning; Kazuraba Kouta and Takatsukasa Mai. "Kouta-san? Mai-san?"

"Micchy. It seems you have found your resolve. We just come here to see if you are doing well." Kazuraba said, as he walked towards his closest friend. He then turned to me. "I owe you a debt of gratitude, Samus. Thanks to you, Micchy has finally overcame all the pain he had in the past."

(A/N: cue: **E-X-A (Exciting×Attitude)** by the **Kamen Rider Girls** )

 _[~ **Are you ready to change the world?** ~]  
_  
Kazuraba immediately materialized his Sengoku Driver.

 _[~ **Is the fruit you bit into sour or sweet** ~]_

"Kachidoki! Fruits Basket!"

 _[~ **The key that opens up your destiny** ~]_

"Everyone! Let's go!" Kazuraba takes the lead.

"Shinnosuke, start your engines!" Mr. Belt exclaimed.

 _[~ **Is yourself—now go for EXA (battle)** ~]_

"Okay, Philip. Let's do this." Shotaro said, as he and Philip drew out their Gaia Memories.

" **Cyclone!** "

" **Joker!** "

"Mitsuzane, I want you to have this." I gave my Paralyzer pistol to him. Despite this emergency pistol having no use for me, I asked him to have it, if he can unlock the potential of such weapon.

"Henshin!" we altogether chanted, once I wore my helmet; my Varia Suit materializes; Mitsuzane and Kazuraba inserted their Lockseeds into their Sengoku Drivers; Shotaro and Philip inserted their Gaia Memories - the latter slumps into the ground as his consciousness with his memory integrated onto Shotaro. Tendou's Kabuto Zecter flew out of nowhere as he slides the Zecter onto his belt, Shinnosuke using Shift Formula onto his brace.

* * *

 **-The Battle-**

" **Lock On!** "

" **Budou Arms! Ryuhou! Ha! Ha! Ha!** "

" **LOCK OPEN! Kiwami Arms! Dai Dai Dai Dai Dai Dai-Shogun!** "

" **CycloneJoker!** " *technical guitar accompaniment followed by orchestral hit*

" **HENSHIN!** " " **CAST OFF!** " *robotic whirring* " **CHANGE BEETLE!** "

" **DRIVE! TYPE FORMULA!** " *dramatic music accompaniment, followed by a Formula One car passing by*

 _(~ **Lock on soiya! soiya! EXA! Soiya!** ~)  
_  
Samus and her party - consisting of Ryugen, Double, Drive, and Kabuto; alongside Gaim in Kiwami Arms readied themselves. Mai drags Philip's lifeless body away from the kill zone.

"This is our stage now!" Gaim proudly exclaimed. Alain/Necrom also summoned an army of Gurongi - the same ones that attacked Samus and Mitsuzane the other day.

Samus quickly scanned the Riders beside her.

 _MORPHOLOGY: **KAMEN RIDER DOUBLE**_

 _RIDER DATAFILE: NHR-011CJ_

* **Kamen Rider Double** *  
Double is a two-in-one Kamen Rider; the right half represents the Gaia Memories used by Philip; the secondary subconscious of Double, he left half represents Shotaro, the host body of Double. In CycloneJoker, Double is known for their simplistic use of hand-to-hand combat

MORPHOLOGY: **KAMEN RIDER DRIVE TYPE FORMULA**  
RIDER DATAFILE: NHR-016F

 _* **Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula** *  
Kamen Rider Drive's super fastest form, Type Formula. Despite the bulky size of the armor, it has a huge jumping height and monstrous running speed beyond even the speed of sound ranging from 500m/s to 833m/s._

MORPHOLOGY: **MASKED RIDER KABUTO**  
RIDER DATAFILE: HR-007

* **Masked Rider Kabuto** *  
ZECT's Rider System allows the use of Clock Up, an ability to travel into the speed of light, where the user equipped with the Kabuto Zecter, Souji Tendou is able to travel into light speeds to eradicate Worms as Kamen Rider Kabuto.

MORPHOLOGY: **KAMEN RIDER GAIM KIWAMI ARMS**  
RIDER DATAFILE: NHR-015FB

*Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms*  
Kiwami Arms is Armored Rider Gaim's ultimate form, evolved from Kachidoki Arm

s. The left Lockseed allows him to summon other Armored Rider's Weapons.

With Kamen Riders assembled on Samus's side, they charge. Kabuto and Double focusing on the Gurongi attackers.  
 _  
[~ **"Beware, you are now attempting to** ~]  
[~ **choose your destiny," warning?** ~]  
[~ **Without understanding the meaning** ~]  
[~ **Jumped into the battlefield hey** ~]_

" **CLOCK UP!** " Kabuto initiates Clock Up, overwhelming the Gurongi attackers with speed invisible to the naked eye, while Double started dishing out some punches and kicks at them. Drive, Samus, Ryugen, and Gaim focused themselves on the reanimated Redyue and Ryugen Yomi. As the Femushinmu Inves is but a reanimated puppet of Alain, the necromancer Rider separates Samus and Ryugen from Drive and Gaim.

 _[~ **Beyond the road (hey) that you chose (hey)** ~]  
[~ **What there are (don't stop!)** ~]  
[~ **Who will you meet? (carry on!)** ~]  
[~ **Even you can't see them yet (reach for the skies)** ~]_

"I will not allow you to do as you please." Alain intervenes, as he grabbed a Grimm Ghost Eyecon and attaches it into his Mega Ulorder.  
 _  
[~ **Exciting by attitude** ~]  
[~ **Show it properly** ~]_

" **Tengan! Grimm! Mega Ulord! Fighting Pen!** " Necrom launches the pen-like weapons from his shoulders like tentacles at Samus and Mitsuzane. Just as before Necrom uses the G Pens to entangle Ryugen and Samus, they instead forcibly grabbed the G Pens, before Samus herself severs Necrom Grimm Damashii's right G Pen.

"Grr... You will pay for this!" Alain gets even more angrier for Samus's actions. Instead, Necrom flees. Leaving the cronies he summoned at the mercy of the Kamen Riders and Samus. However, Ryugen prevented Necrom's escape when he activated an Au Lait function of his Sengoku Driver, combining with it Samus's Paralyzer Pistol in its Plasma Whip mode; tethering the white Kamen Rider. Ryugen jumps high in the air, hanging him before exploding. After suffering enough beatdown, Necrom escapes.

 _[~ **Your fighting stance** ~]  
[~ **Now go forward and don't get back EXA (battle)** ~]_

( **Author's Note:** The way Ryugen utilizes the Paralyzer in its Plasma Whip mode by tethering Necrom with it is simlar to Kamen Rider Saga's finisher with the Jacorder - the **Snaking Death Break**.)

 _[~ **With every encounter (hey!) your destiny changes (hey)** ~]  
[~ **Don't run away (don't stop) burst through (carry on)** ~]  
[~ **Continue ascending (rule the world!)** ~]_

"ONE, TWO, THREE!" Kabuto presses all three buttons in on the Kabuto Zecter before delivering a Rider Kick.

 _[~ **Exciting by attitude** ~]_

"RIDER KICK!" the Zecter declared, as Kabuto delivers a flying kick, destroying a Gurongi or two.

 _[~ **Burning up** ~]_

"Hissatsu! Full Throttle! Formula!" Drive delivers a Formula Drop on the last Gurongi, leaving with the summoned Ryugen Yomi and Redyue to deal with.

Despite the pair of Redyue and Ryugen Yomi gaining the upper hand at this point, Samus and her party once again fought back.

"Everyone, channel all your Rider Kicks on my Morph Ball. We got to take that Over Lord Inves down first." Samus came up with a plan. Using herself in Morph Ball form, she instructs Mitsuzane/Ryugen, Kouta/Gaim, Double and Tendou/Kabuto to use her as a soccer ball to defeat the reanimated Redyue.

 _[~ **Don't let your heart cool down** ~]  
[~ **Now go forward and don't get back EXA (battle)** ~]_

 _[~ **Lock On! Soiya! Soiya!** ~]  
[~ **EXA Soiya!** ~]  
[~_ _ **Now go forward and don't get back EXA (battle)** ~]_

"One!" Tendou starts, kicking Samus straight to Double.

"Two!" Double catches with by spiking the Morph Ball instead, heading for Kouta.

"Kiwami Squash!" Gaim fuels his kick with a Squash function through the Sengoku Driver. "Three! Micchy! She's all yours!"

"Okay, Kouta-san!" Mitsuzane/Ryugen yells. As he immediately activate his own Squash function of his Driver. Ryugen jumps and delivers a kick in a somersaulting fashion.

"ATTACK!" Ryugen hits the Morph Ball with a kick, heading towards Redyue, destroying her in the process. Samus transforms back from her Morph Ball form.

"Nice shot, Micchy!" Kouta commended his friend. "Let's finish the last one together!"

" **CHANGE HYPER BEETLE!** " Kabuto immediately changes to Hyper Form.

" **Lock On!** " Gaim drew out the DJ Gun, subsequently inserting the Orange Lockseed.

"LunaTrigger!" Double changes into LunaTrigger, then loads the Trigger Memory onto the Trigger Magnum. " **Trigger! MAXIMUM DRIVE!** " the weapon declared.

" **Hissatsu! FULL THROTTLE!** " Drive loads two Shift Cars on the Trailer-Hou. Samus readies a powerful Charged Wave Beam, Ryugen using a Sparking Function on his Driver.

" **KABUTO! THEBEE! DRAKE! SASWORD POWER! ALL ZECTERS COMBINE!** " Kabuto activated the Perfect Zecter in all four power modes with Gun Mode, charging a monstrous amount of tachyon and electromagnetic energy from the weapon.

Samus and the actual Ryugen fired their own charged shot, with the latter already did so with the Sparking Function of his Driver...

"Trigger FULL BURST!" Double declared, firing a charged homing shots...

"Fruits Basket! Orange Charge!" Gaim fires a projection of multiple fruits...

"FULL FULL FORMULA TAI-HOU!" Drive Type Formula fired a blue energy blast from the Trailer-Hou...

"MAXIMUM HYPER CYCLONE!" Kabuto suddenly transforms in Hyper Clock Up mode, as he starts firing the Perfect Zecter with three Zecters combined, firing an electromagnetic burst of energy...

All the beams fired combined into one, powerful enough to destroy everything like a nuclear bomb, it was even powerful enough to vaporize Ryugen Yomi in the process. The battle ends with Samus and her party of Kamen Riders emerged the victors.

* * *

 **-Samus: Kazuraba's request-**

After that ensuing battle, everyone else cancel their transformation, after that, I dissipated my suit.

" _Nice drive, everyone!_ " Krim commented. Shinnosuke, Shotaro, and Tendou stood behind me. Moments later, Philip wakes up.

"You did great, Micchy." the Man of the Beginning said, holding the shoulders of his dear friend.

"Thank you, Kouta-san. It has been a long time, isn't it?" Mitsuzane said with a simple smile.

"Micchy, it's nice to see you again smiling. You finally found your resolve now." the Woman of the Beginning walked towards Mitsuzane. Both her and Kazuraba hugged him, a touching reunion it is. This day has been great for the young Kureshima... I smiled at the sight of Mitsuzane's happiness, even Takatora is not here watching that battle earlier.

Kazuraba walked towards me, in turn I shook hands with him for the first time. "You are indeed quite a capable warrior, Samus Aran. It seems you are able to understand Micchy's feelings."

"Thank you, Kazuraba. And it was indeed an honor to fight with you side-by-side." I appreciated his kindness. At first, when I first arrived in this world, I first preferred anonymity towards the other Riders, but now. My feelings for this world began to change, all it was thanks to those brothers. Strangely, anyone close to Mitsuzane call him "Micchy". Shinnosuke, Shotaro, Philip, and Tendou looked on as they too witnessed the reunion of friends right before their eyes.

"Take good care of yourself, Micchy." Kazuraba and Mai began to depart from Earth as a pillar of light began to emanate around them. Then, the Man of the Beginning turned his attention to me. "Please, take good care of Micchy. And good luck on the rest of your journey, Samus."

Both Overlords finally left the Earth as they vanished right before us. Looking at the sight of nightfall.

* * *

Later that same night...

Mitsuzane and I returned home safely.

"Samus, Mitsuzane? Where have you two been?" Takatora asked us sternly.

"Mitsuzane was tying up some loose ends with his friends, that is burying the hatchet with them." I explained everything on his behalf.

"I see." the older Kureshima nodded his head, turning his attention to Mitsuzane. "Glad that you have made amendments with your friends, Mitsuzane."

"Sorry for worrying you so much, nii-san."

Moments later, we gathered for dinner. I sat on Mitsuzane's side.

"Kazuraba has returned?" Takatora cocked his head when learned about our battle with Necrom earlier.

"Exactly, nii-san. Not only that, Kamen Riders Drive and Double helped us fight another white Kamen Rider calling himself **Necrom**."

"It seems he [Kazuraba] came to see you well." Takatora concluded. "Samus, I got to hand it to you for having Mitsuzane regain his will to fight. Seems your feelings of care did surfaced itself, I presume."

I felt at a loss for words, causing my face to redden itself. "Thanks, Takatora." I said simply.

" _Wow, Samus. Your feelings of attachment to Mitsuzane..._ " Adam interrupted me at the moment my phone began to vibrate. " _Your feelings of attachment towards him became mutual. I thought you like_ serious _guys?!_ "

"Look, Adam. Mitsuzane is already mature _enough_ to be _that_ serious, no matter how young he is." I said back at my computer, even Mitsuzane himself blushed, Takatora even noticed it. All of us laughed, including Mitsuzane.

That moment was interrupted when we heard a doorbell ringing. I answered the door, and the one is soliciting happens to be Go!

"Hi, Sammy-chan! I heard you and Shin-niisan met the other day!" he greeted. The brothers stood behind me, said nothing at the mere sight of Go. He presented me four tickets to a concert of a band called "EARNEST DRIVE".

"I wish to give the other three to neechan and Shin-niisan, but they are on duty. How about you and your brothers can watch the concert with me?" he offered us to watch the concert.

"Sorry, lad. I have other duties to do." Takatora refused.

"Well, that's a letdown." Go frowned.

"I'll come!" Mitsuzane takes one of Go's tickets.

"Well, what else can go wrong. I wanna see this 'concert' what Go is talking about." I made up my mind, I'll go with Mitsuzane instead.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Go left as he drives away with his bike. Checking on the calendar, tomorrow happens to be February 14th, which the concert that Go was talking about.

"Tomorrow is 14th. February the 14th. What's that day for Mitsuzane?" I asked him.

"It's **Valentine's Day**." he answered. "Why did you asked?"

"Sorry, I'm just curious about the dates of the calendar of this world." and yet my face started to turn red again, when Mitsuzane learns something he has in mind.

"What? Didn't you have a boyfriend back in your world?" the young Kureshima blatantly asked.

"No, and I'm not exactly boyfriend material!" I answered back, denying that question. But, quite frankly... When Shinnosuke and Go's sister already married, this make sense why.

"Hey, Samus. If you're really curious of what Valentine's Day is, I'll teach you that. It means, will you go out with me?" Mitsuzane said, as if he is willing to _court_ me. I guess Mitsuzane is already mature enough to do something like that.

"Sure. I can't let the tickets Go gave us go to waste." I sighed, noticing what Adam mentioned. Mitsuzane truly reminds me of that child from the frontier planet of Liberty who looked up to me. But, Mitsuzane's resolve to fight is what I admired about him the most.

It was a sure a day, Mitsuzane has finally snapped to his senses. It was an amazing sight to see him happy once again. It is good to find a family on both the Kureshimas.

* * *

to be continued...

* * *

 **Author's note:**

\- The previous part before this is seemingly inspired from a Micchy fanfic wrote by Izzu, entitled "Dance". Micchy makes a reunion with his Beat Rider friends and once again dances with them. The main difference is, Samus instead watches the performance in Takatora's place.

\- Kouta's return in the battle against Necrom's cronies is similar to Gaim's finale where he and Micchy fought Kougane.

\- It all comes together Samus living with both Kureshima brothers is similar to Kamen Rider Blade with Hajime Aikawa/Chalice and Joker who lives with a mother and daughter. As stated in part 3 of chapter 13, the way Samus was adopted by Takatora and Mitsuzane is also a callback to Kamen Rider Black RX, Kotaro was taken in by his employer's family, who gave him the job as a helicopter pilot. Mitsuzane being a love interest to Samus is a reference to Reiko Shiratori, Kotaro's girlfriend in the same season. As for Go/Mach, he's the Joe the Haze counterpart for Samus.


	25. Stage 08-1 - Fusion Tribute Chapter

**The Sins of the Father, part 1 - Takatora's Past and Samus' Feelings  
**  
Tribute to: **Metroid Fusion** and **Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Zangetsu**

* * *

 **Authors' Notes:** As this is my 14th chapter of my crossover and most of the stages/chapter are separated by different story entries, as I am struggling with my writer's block, and yet I am also writing a review for _**Gaim Gaiden: Zangetsu**_ , as I recently rewatched the movie.

* * *

It was midnight, and Takatora was leaning on the desk of his father's as there were several books and documents were right in front of him, sleeping. The entirety of those documents involve of his father's projects regarding Yggdrasil Corporation, which he is obviously aware that among those included human experimentation. The older Kureshima kept himself locked for a long period of time trying to expose all the remnants of his father's legacy alone, the reason he kept himself isolated onto his father's room is to prevent his younger brother Mitsuzane to find out the truth about their father.

Suddenly, a knock from the door woke him up. When Takatora hears it, he draws out his Melon Energy Lockseed as if he senses an intruder. But, it turns out to be Samus alone.

* * *

"Oh, it's you." Takatora said in relief. "Close the door."

"You have kept yourself confined here the whole day." Samus said as she intently looked onto Takatora's eyes. "Is something bothering you?"

"Yes. If you look all the documents I brought out to the table." Takatora points out all his father's paperwork. Samus read each one of them. "Those were all my father's hardships..." The older Kureshima nodded, not only Samus have commended their father being hard working, but she is also shocked to hear that the Kureshimas' father, **Amagi** was in fact using children as human experiments.

"That's terrible." Samus' expression transitions into sorrow and sympathy to Takatora. "How could he use innocent children for his own personal gain? Was he turning any of them into **bioweapons**?"

"Bio- what?!" something rang a bell into Takatora's mind.

"Bioweapons." She explains about the concept of bioweapons from her world. "Bioweapons, as what you people today call it, **weapons of mass destruction** , are augmented through genetic enhancement, or to an extent genetic alteration or mutation. Using those weapons are obviously illegal, and but on the shadows my employers from the Galactic Federation are secretly creating bioweapons."

"What?!" Takatora is shocked about the implications about his father upon interpreting Samus' sentiments, and brings up one particular example. "I see. Among those he had experimented on was **a household maid** of ours. But the years have passed, he was killed by one of his own guinea pigs. _That_ same guinea pig whom I considered a friend and I endear the most in my younger years."

"What did they do to her?" Samus asked sternly as she feels the gloomy state of the older Kureshima.

"Like what I said, father used those children as his mere pawns to become potential members of Yggdrasil Corporation. **Akatsuki Touka** , the maid hired by father, was among those. They used her to gain ability to control Cracks and the plants of Helheim, with the use of a Lockseed called a "Ringo" Lockseed. But, she went rogue, to the point assassinated my father and targeted other members of Yggdrasil." Takatora brought up regarding the history of Yggdrasil, along with his father's involvement. And a moment later, he also asked how many times Samus had her DNA being altered. "And how about you, you almost contracted a parasite that almost killed you. But, the Federation came up a cure coming from the infant alien you saved before."

"Yes. I was injected with a vaccine containing a Metroid's DNA - the baby's DNA. As a result, I was able to subjugate X Parasite-infected foes with ease. The downside is, the Metroids were susceptible to sub-zero temperatures... And I am also affected by cold temperatures."

"So, Metroids are also prone to cold." Takatora concluded. "You know, whenever your body feels abnormally cold, it's **hypothermia**."

"Who told you that?" the bounty hunter jokingly asked.

"A friend of mine. He was a researcher for Yggdrasil." Takatora answered, while bringing up his former friend, Ryoma Sengoku. "He was the brains of both the Sengoku Driver and Genesis Drivers. Apart from that, what are other organisms in your world that were being exploited for bioweapons?"

"X Parasites, Phazon, as well as Metroids." Samus answered. "I destroyed all the Metroids in the planet of SR388, leaving one that clung beside me until it met its end on Planet Zebes. I was almost corrupted by Phazon, its monstrous energy puts a strain on my suit to the point it nearly took over my entire body. And the X Parasites were my last battle before coming here." Samus brings up her experience regarding other hazardous effects that she had come contact to

"So, your body is able to withstand upon coming contact with other dangerous substances and other organisms in your world?" The older Kureshima asked, rolled his eyes at Samus.

"And if I didn't, I would be left but stardust in the galaxy." Samus replied with an opposite sentiment. "But, I did thank the people who raised me for providing me the instincts."

"Let me guess, the Chozo." Takatora answered. "And that old bird is among them, I presume. He saw you how you integrated your body at Mitsuzane and your soul to me using _that_ ability. And for a second, we already had a chance destroying that Space Pirate before he escaped"

"That's why you finally understand that you know who really I am." Samus' face softened as she feels the acknowledgement of Takatora's feelings.

"For the time being, can I ask you a favor?" Takatora said before Samus could leave the room. "First, about what we are talking about our father... You must **not** let Mitsuzane or anyone else know about this. Ever since after the aftermath of the Helheim incident, Mitsuzane has been emotionally stressed for all the sins he had committed - until now, that guilt the dwell in his heart continued to haunt him, despite my efforts to encourage him to move on. If Mitsuzane hears all about this, he would instantly fall into a fit of insanity. That's why we have too keep this in the dark to ourselves. And secondly, in order for all of my father's secrets to be kept permanently in the dark, you have to destroy the research facility where he had been administering human experimentation."

"Why me?" Samus looked angry, as if she is letting Takatora to ask her to do his dirty work.

"No, you're missing the point." Takatora continued. "I'm not saying that you would destroy the research facility alone, I'm going with you!"

"What? Are you really sure about this? Your father seems to be disappointed at your own decision." Samus seems feeling disapproved with the older Kureshima's intent.

"My father had disappointed me its not because of all the secrets he kept from us, its because I never seen him eye to eye. And now, Mitsuzane and I were but a mere shadow of our father. All that it left us is the sorrow and pain that takes forever to heal! I'm not doing this for my sake, I'm doing this for Mitsuzane's sake for him to move on, and for all the victims my father had subjugated so they can find peace."

"Takatora..." Samus knew the stance of Takatora's intent to atone for his and for Mitsuzane's sins. It was in fact true that Takatora lived at the shadow of his own faher, only for him to be betrayed by his co-workers. Mitsuzane also shared the same fate; with the main difference that the Over Lord Inves did play a part on the youth's downward spiral.

"So, will you help me, Samus? This is my only way to move on from the atrocities we committed in the past, and I am left without a choice of doing so." Takatora once again convinces the bounty hunter with this mission, with Samus herself reluctantly accepted his request out of empathy.

* * *

The older Kureshima will explain on the following day what they will do regarding her mission. When its already late, Takatora went to bed. A few minutes later, when Takatora already slept, Samus unwittingly crept close on the older Kureshima's side, as she likely slept with his side.

In Takatora's point of view, his dreams reveal flashbacks about the time he learned of his father's death, and the household maid who returned to them.

* * *

 _ **Takatora:**_ _Mitsuzane... How did you feel about what happened to father?  
_ _ **Micchy:**_ _I don't feel anything right now. But, I have other important things to do besides mourning our father's passing._

* * *

Then another flashback recalled when the Kureshima patriarch, Amagi introduced their household maid to his children, Akatsuki Touka. But, the worse part comes the time where the Kureshimas' home being infested by Helheim's plants thanks to an Armored Rider who can control Cracks.

Here, Mitsuzane was almost attacked by an unknown assailant, only for Takatora to come for the save; when he attempted to transform, his Melon Energy Lockseed was taken away. Then, another flashback laps into where Takatora is betrayed by his cohorts when Ryoma Sengoku transformed into Kamen Rider Duke in front of him, and the scene where he almost fall to his "death", followed by when he confronted Mitsuzane when the latter revealed his true motives when he was using Zangetsu Shin's powers.

* * *

However, Takatora woke up, realizing it was just a dream, and was startled upon noticing Samus on his side, unwittingly sleeping beside him!

"Oh, it's just you!" the older Kureshima groaned, as he faced directly to Samus. "How long are you going to cling yourself up to me?"

"I'm sorry." Samus said. "I don't usually know what I'm doing, as much I needed to be alone, I longed to have company with others. Sorry for being a bother."

"I see. It has been boorish for you to keep you alone, despite that loneliness you have in your heart." Takatora remarked.

"Takatora, since how did you even know how to say _that_ line?" Samus looked intently at the older Kureshima's face, when she recalled the time when he said the line from Commander Adam Malkovich, "Any objections, lady?" during her first encounter with Kamen Rider Faiz.

Takatora simply answered only as a means to fully know her. Takatora also revealed at the moment Samus stayed with him and Micchy, Adam already told them to look after her in his place. That's why Takatora began to fully learn things about the bounty hunter. He briefly hang his head low in his sleep, as Samus turns away, as she converse with the older Kureshima.

"What good things that you learn from your father?" Samus whispered. "There _is_ something that your father taught you something growing up."

"True. There is one _important_ thing that what my father taught me - **noblesse oblige**. Those who own power and privilege have a duty to be fulfilled, even if it means getting your hands dirty. Given the fact you are not even familiar of aristocratic concepts, I guess there are people that you know owe you a debt of gratitude." Takatora even explained to her about the concept of noblesse oblige, an obligation of nobility.

"The Chozo did owe me a lot of debt of gratitude for them, they raised me after I was left orphaned after Space Pirates attacked my home colony." Samus brought up her upbringings during her tutelage with the Chozo. "They embedded me with their blood, resulting me gaining my suit. I will never forget those days."

"I gotta admit... Your countless battles in your world earned the respect of those who need a peaceful place in the galaxy to live." the older Kureshima said, commending Samus' experiences. "Since the time you come into this world, where you are given a mission to gather the Kamen Riders to battle the ominous threat in your world... The only thing I want to say is, you have to believe in yourself, as the long road ahead is deep. From what Kazuraba used to say, people can change. A best way to convince other Kamen Riders is you showcase your willingness to protect humanity, and even the slightest act of self-sacrifice."

"Any objections, lady?" Takatora said it again, when Samus turns her attention directly at him, she almost slaps him on the face, but lets her hand touch the older Kureshima's face. But, still, Takatora couldn't help but chuckle and finds himself captivated by Samus' beauty and abilities. Nevertheless, her friendship with both Micchy and Takatora were proven to be invaluable, as the brothers will continue to help Samus' mission on the long road ahead.

* * *

Three days later...

Samus and Takatora arrived in the Zawame's Children's Nursery; it was still dawn, the institution still remains isolated as it is today. Even the Restoration Bureau could not complete their demolitions job due to the isolated facility now a haven for monsters - despite the fact that the Inves are no longer on Earth, and already migrated onto the Helheim Planet. Just when they about to open the gate, they see a Bat Imagin, along with a flock of Raydragoons flying right above them.

"Just as I suspected. This place is now crawling full of monsters, not just Inves." Takatora said, as he already saw the presence of monsters inside the facility, as seen when a Zebraskull emerging from a mirror; associated to Kamen Rider Ryuki, and more Imagins when their bodies take form in the surface through the sands of time; associated to Den-O.

"Looks like we are going to clean house. Takatora, let's do this." Samus is determined to clear the facility out of monsters.

"Well, let's go." Takatora said as he equips his Sengoku Driver and Melon Lockseed as they prepare to open the gates.

* * *

To be continued...


	26. Stage 08-2 - Fusion Tribute Chapter

**The Sins of the Father, part 2 - Cleaning House**

Tribute to: **Metroid Fusion** and **Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Zangetsu**

* * *

"Henshin!" Takatora begins transforming when he unlocks his Lockseed, throwing it in the air before catching it as it falls. He then equipped the Lockseed into the Sengoku Driver.

*LOCK ON!*

"Soiya!" The Sengoku Driver stated, after Takatora pressed the driver's cutting blade, causing the Melon Arms to materialize from the Crack and fall over his head; as the Ride Wear begins to materialize, as the Melon Arms begins to split into armor parts; subsequently completing the transformation into Zangetsu Melon Arms.

" _Melon Arms! Tenka Gomen!_ " (Note: Tenka Gomen means "acknowledged by the heavens")

Zangetsu drew out his Musou Saber, and is ready to battle. Once he and Samus opened the gate, the monsters began to charge right back at them. Zangetsu relentlessly swung his sword on an attacking Phantoms and Mirror Monsters.

"Hey, why you are not using your suit?!" Zangetsu inquires at Samus when he saw her fighting a pair of Zodiarts with just her skintight Zero Suit. Suddenly, a flash began to affect Takatora's movement.

"It's a Slowdown!" he senses the presence of Roidmudes, as he is pushed into the corner by the monsters he is facing. Samus, on the other hand is unaffected, due to the Core Driviars being implanted on to her while meeting with the Special Investigation Unit.

In order to break Takatora free from the Heaviness, she uses the Faiz Axel Watch's ability to travel in supersonic speeds for 10 seconds.

" _START UP!_ " the watch said in a computer-generated voice, as it initiates a ten-second countdown. Samus lunges the trio of attacking Roidmudes, whilst dual-wielding the Faiz Edge, Kamen Rider Faiz's lightsaber-like weapon along with the DenGasher (Den-O's multi-changing weapon in Rod Mode), slashing them one by one, ala-Kamen Rider Agito in Trinity Form.  
 _  
THREE..._

TWO...

ONE...

"TIME OUT!" as 10 seconds finally expires, Samus returns to her normal running speed, destroying the trio of Roidmudes in the process. However, the numbers game becomes too much for her and Zangetsu when they are being cornered by more Mirror Monsters; consisting of five types of Buzzstingers, as well as Makamou, and familiar monsters that Samus encountered from her world; namely Hornoads and Sheegoths. However, help came in the form of the Auto Vajin in Battle Mode, where it began to rain a hail of bullets on the attackers, buying enough time for both Samus and Takatora to get inside the facility.

* * *

When they finally made it inside, Samus finally activated her Varia Suit.

"I think we finally lost them." Takatora said as he took a deep breath. "Now that we are inside, let's split up. Samus, I suggest that you should fight in close combat, this place appears to have contain a lot explosive barrels around here. If you try to shoot it, we all get killed, and the place would collapse instantaneously. I guess you are aware of that, too."

Samus nodded her head as she heeded the older Kureshima's warning, as they split up and investigate the instituion. Samus went on the basement, while Takatora in the main floors building. As Samus begins to investigate the basement of the facility, she begins to see chains on each beds, several apparatuses that has been unknown to her.

"Takatora was right. Who would've thought that a place used to care for children would become a house of torture?" Samus examines the area, among the apparatuses she saw are very familiar plants from the forest of Helheim. "This breaks my heart... Children are treasures of one family, but using them as dress-up dolls or guinea pigs is unforgivable. No wonder, Takatora's reputation began to erode when he learned the truth about his father..."

Meanwhile, on Takatora's side. As he explored the area along the way, he feels a rather nostalgic presence. He recalls a flashback when he first came into the isolated facility alone, when he was attacked by a masked assailant, this was the same attacker who beat Sid up and almost dropped Minato at that time. When he unmasked the attacker, it turns out to be the Kureshima's household maid, Akatsuki Touka.

* * *

 _ **Takatora:**_ _Touka...  
_ _ **Touka:**_ _You knew, didn't you? Why?  
_ _ **Takatora:**_ _(he stared intently at Touka) What are you talking about?  
_ _ **Touka:**_ _Why do you always possess the Kureshima blood? That's why I must kill you.  
_ _ **Takatora:**_ _(his eyes became watery as he learns of Touka's true motives) So, is this revenge?! This is really the place where you grew up?  
_ _ **Touka:**_ _This institution came to be to raise potential members of Yggdrasil_

* * *

Seconds later, Samus interrupts Takatora's flashbacks as he hears her transmission through the Melon Energy Lockseed.

" _Is something bothering you?_ " she asked.

"Yes. A lot." Takatora replied. "When I come here for the first time, it was here on the fateful day that everything about my father came to light, along with a painful revelation." The older Kureshima then reflects to the fateful confrontation against Armored Rider Idunn.

* * *

 _ **Takatora:**_ _Is this why my father kept you by his side?  
_ _ **Touka:**_ _But not all everyone lived up to Yggdrasil's expectations, tragedy awaited to those who weren't chosen ones.  
_ _ **Takatora:**_ _Human experiments... That Inves that I saw just now, was among those?!  
_ _ **Touka:**_ _Amagi-sama's mind was poisoned by Helheim. They were_ _ **all**_ _sacrificed for that!_

* * *

" _So, your father took interest on all of Helheim's horticulture projects?_ " Samus again clarified to Takatora's flashbacks.

"To be honest, it's rather complicating." Takatora nodded as he continues to examine one room after another. "When I became a figurehead for Yggdrasil's Research Team, all I had in mind is to take interest on the entire forest; until I was warned about the true existence of the forest itself, inhabited by even more powerful Inves, called as the **Over Lord Inves**. But here, given to how this place blend itself as a day-care center. In the shadows, smiles become an echoing cry of despair for young ones, where they end up being experimented on."

Meanwhile, he finds a quartet of harmless creatures. They stare intently at the White Armored Rider.

"Samus, what are these creatures?" he asked, as he walked briskly with the critters following him.

" _Those are the Dachoras and Etecoons._ " Samus stated, to her surprise, how did the creatures she saved in the BSL Research Station wind up on planet Earth? " _The last time I saw them was in the research facility that was overrun by X Parasites. It's anyone's guess how did they wind up here?_ "

The older Kureshima continued recalling more flashbacks as he heads for the basement of the facility.

* * *

 _ **Touka:**_ _(sneering) Amagi-sama's end was surely fittingly pitful.  
_ _ **Takatora:**_ _(almost breaks into tears) My father is dead. You already have your revenge!  
_ _ **Touka:**_ _No. It's not over yet.  
*Takatora becomes wracked with heartbreak and grief...*  
_ _ **Touka:**_ _(whilst displaying her Ringo Lockseed in front of Takatora) Because Yggdrasil still stands, you and Mitsuzane Kureshima are still breathing. And everyone related to Amagi Kureshima, must be erased from this world!  
_ _ **Takatora:**_ _Touka...  
_ _ **Touka:**_ _Henshin! (unlocks the Ringo Lockseed)  
*RINGO!*  
(Lockseed equipped on the Sengoku Driver) *LOCK ON! COME ON!*  
Ringo Arms! Desire Forbidden Fruits!_

* * *

As Takatora makes his way to the basement of the facility, he is again attacked by another set of monsters. A quartet of Makamou began to attack the White Armored Rider, but effortlessly took them out when he makes use of his Sengoku Driver's Au Lait function, a powerful Melou Blast instantly vaporized the attackers one by one.

On Samus' point of view, she again fends off a platoon of Worms, Hazlyn, Hornoads, and more Fangires and Mirror Monsters by extension, she transforms her suit to the Shogun Suit.

"This is my stage now!" as Samus channels Kamen Rider Gaim's fighting style whilst fighting more monsters around the basement. Summoning the Daidaimaru out of nowhere, upon being held on her left hand, she begins to slice down the attacking monsters abruptly.

Elsewhere around the basement, a strange-looking man observes Samus' fight non-chalantly. After Samus finishes cleaning house, she reverts back to her Varia Suit.

* * *

"Are there more where they came from?" she said, feeling more amount of pressure of enemy presence.

"It's anyone's guess." said by the mysterious man's voice. He jumps from right above Samus and looks at her intently.

"Who are you?" Samus asked the mystery man.

"Sorry, I have no time answering such questions. To be honest, nothing personal." the giddy and lighthearted man wastes no time for questions as he drew out a gun, and a _very_ familiar-looking card.

"That's..." Samus looked on, shocked. As she begins to make a sentiment if that man is related to Decade.

The man inserts his Card on his gun.

*KAMEN RIDE!*

Pointing the gun onto the sky, he shouts "Henshin!"

"DiEnd!" The gun declared upon pulling the trigger as the man transforms into a Kamen Rider, bearing a simliar motif to Decade, **Kamen Rider DiEnd**!

"You! Are you related to _him_?!" Samus continues clarifying at Diend, as he bears some similarities to Decade.

" _Him_? He must be out buying some **sea cucumbers**." DiEnd quipped a wrong answer at the bounty hunter, as he relentlessly kept Samus at bay.

Then, Samus receives an incoming transmission from Takatora.

" _Samus, what's going on?_ "

"I'm being pinned down... By another Kamen Rider!" said Samus whilst being at the mercy of DiEnd.

DiEnd draws two cards from his pocket, which has Kamen Riders Rey and Saga.

( **A/N:** The actors for Kamen Rider Rey (Takato Shiramine; Kiva Movie) and Saga (Taiga Nobori; Kiva TV series) were played by Shouma Yamamoto.)

"Kamen Ride, Rey!" Diend inserted the Rey Card on his gun. "Kamen Ride, Saga!" then followed by the Saga Rider Card. Upon pulling the trigger, it sent out the Riders through a CGI-esque hologram. The Rider Card puppets of DiEnd began to pummel Samus, as she is unable to use not only her arm cannon, as well as her power bomb. As a result, she takes desperate measures to defend herself, as she engaged them in unarmed combat while in her suit.

* * *

To be continued...


	27. Stage 08-3 - Fusion Tribute Chapter

**The Sins of the Father, part 3 - Enter DiEnd**

Tribute to: **Metroid Fusion** and **Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Zangetsu**

* * *

Takatora/Zangetsu arrives the scene, as he fends off the attacking Riders summoned by Diend.

"Looky here. The prince arrives on his white horse to save the frail _maiden_?!" DiEnd mocks Zangetsu and Samus.

"How dare you!" Zangetsu lashes out on DiEnd. "You know what happens to trespassers like you!"

Samus, quickly defeated the Rider Card puppets of Diend by using Homing Beams. Then, the bounty hunter turns her attention at DiEnd, becoming two against one.

* * *

However, DiEnd continues to even the odds at his favor. He draws two more Rider Cards.

 _*Kamen Ride: PunchHopper!*_

 _*Kamen Ride: Kaixa!*_

When he pulls the trigger, it sent out two more Kamen Riders - PunchHopper and Kaixa! While the puppets summoned by DiEnd provide distraction towards Zangetsu and Samus, DiEnd nonchalantly retrieve a few apparatuses in the room, much to Takatora's chagrin.

"Are you trying to sell all of the equipment of this facility for your own personal benefits?!" Zangetsu shouted at DiEnd, as he is distracted fighting the summoned PunchHopper. "Just what kind of a Rider are you?"

"I always get whatever I bargained for." DiEnd gleefully responded as he twirls his gun.

"Why you little..." Takatora cursed as the summoned Kamen Rider Kaixa double teamed him. Kaixa was a however stalled by Samus to make the odds even.

The summoned PunchHopper turned his attention to Samus.

"RIDER JUMP!" PunchHopper leaps as he is about to ambush the bounty hunter...

"RIDER PUNCH!" ...and about to deliver a Rider Punch intended for her. However, Takatora takes the attack instead, incapacitating him.

"Takatora!" Samus turns at Takatora, distracted as Kamen Rider Kaixa was about to hit the Gold Smash at her, the drill-like projectile misses, as she hits the summoned Kaixa point blank with a Charge Beam, the same thing she does with PunchHopper. The summoned Riders disappeared.

* * *

"My, my. You're a feisty one." DiEnd commends Samus on protecting Takatora. "And by the way, another present for you."

When DiEnd draws another pair of cards, revealing to be Kamen Riders **#1** ( **Ichigou** ) and **#2** ( **Nigou** )!

"What?! He has the cards of Ichigou and Nigou?!" Takatora in disbelief, as he notices DiEnd's intention to use the Double Riders to stall them.

"Who are Ichigou and Nigou?!" Samus asked.

"Kamen Rider Ichigou and Nigou are the first Kamen Riders who protected the world!" Takatora explains the description of the Double Riders.

* _Kamen Ride: 1! (Ichigou), 2! (Nigou)_ *

As DiEnd inserted the Double Riders' cards, the Double Riders appear in their physical bodies. Given the fact that they are summoned by DiEnd, they are but puppets for the summoner.

The summoned Double Riders began to double-team Samus as she protects an incapacitated Takatora, the latter couldn't help but stagger from exhaustion after the fighting an army of monsters manifesting the facility. The Ichigou Rider puppet continued to deliver punishing blows at Samus, to the point that her suit's energy tank began to deplete drastically. Even Samus herself is left utterly speechless to have encountered a Rider from the Showa period, _actually_ makes the first two Riders from the said era.

The summoned Kamen Rider Nigou pushes Samus away as he and Ichigou are about to take down Takatora/Zangetsu. The puppet Double Riders began to jump as they're about to give a Rider Kick at Takatora.

"Rider... DOUBLE KICK!"

Just as the kick is about to hit Zangetsu; Samus takes the double attack instead, consequently deactivating her power suit.

"Samus, NO!" Takatora screamed in distraught. Not only the bounty hunter's suit has been deactivated, she was able to stand on her own power, but collapses to her knees; as the double Rider Kick took a heavy toll on her.

* * *

DiEnd cancels his transformation, revealing himself to be **Daiki Kaitou** , as he was amused at the sight of a suitless Samus.

"A woman in the suit... How cute." Kaitou smirked. "Looks like there's a change of plan."

Samus seethes in anger as she struggles. Kaitou continues to mock Samus of her beauty and skills, with another thing in mind...

"I might come back for you next time, lady." Kaitou makes a personal ultimatum. "This time, I'm going after that suit of armor of yours! It would be easy money to strip it off from you."

"How dare you!" the bounty hunter screeched in scorn. But, Samus is badly hurt to move.

Kaitou nonchalantly walks away afterward, as Samus is infuriated of the presence of the gun-slinging thief, whom she noticed the similarity to Decade. The bounty hunter hammered her fist on the floor in fury, as she could not take the humiliation at the hands of DiEnd.

"Samus, calm down." The older Kureshima reminded Samus of their current situation instead of DiEnd.

* * *

Moments later...

Samus, despite after taking a considerable amount of damage due to a two-way Rider Kick, helped Takatora stand on his own power, who subsequently de-transformed. They briefly sat down a bit on one of the beds in the basement laboratory. She also revealed that it will take 15 minutes to reactivate her suit. But still, given her background with the Chozo, remains resilient and tenacious as ever.

"I can't believe you are even able to withstand such punishment from different adversaries." Takatora said, as he rolled his eyes at Samus.

"You know, from what you said about 'noblesse oblige'." Samus recalls the concept of noblesse oblige from the older Kureshima. "You say that people who have the power and privilege have their own responsibilities, right? But, what I did there is returning the favor. The baby Metroid I once befriended saved me from a brain-like monster, and a mimic of me made out of X Parasites also did the same thing when I last left off. And here, I had to save your skin from a puppeteer and his pawns."

"I see." Takatora commended Samus for protecting him, something that no one has ever done for him before taking his thoughts to his brother. "You did this because of your passion to protect others. It is something that had been in my thought for a long time. Mitsuzane... I hope he had regained _that_ passion to protect others"

"Come on, let's keep going." Samus said, as she and Takatora finally recovering after the harsh battles earlier. As they went deeper on the basement of the Zawame Children's Nursery.

* * *

To be continued...


	28. Stage 08-4 - Fusion Tribute Chapter

**The Sins of the Father, part 4 - The Ghost from the Past**

Tribute to: **Metroid Fusion** and **Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Zangetsu**

* * *

As Takatora and Samus went deeper onto the basement of the Zawame Child Development Institute, the entire area began to resemble the entire Helheim Forest, as all of the forest's plants began to entwine deeper on the building. To Takatora's shock, who thought that few remnants of Helheim are still intact beneath the entire Zawame City?

"It's like this place has been infected with X Parasites. I have a bad feeling about this..." Samus senses what would be a bad omen that would come to her and the older Kureshima.

"...And yet, there are no traces of Inves in this place right now." Takatora said whilst he examines the area.

Suddenly, an earthquake begins to occur within... Sensing to be trouble, Takatora and Samus find themselves facing a spider monster! Before they attempt to attack it, Samus recalls this famiiar-looking crawly.

"That's the Yakuza. That was a monster that I once fought in the BSL Reactor Silo." Samus quickly recognizes the creature. "Takatora, the only thing to weaken it is to shoot it in the mouth."

Takatora still transforms with the Sengoku Driver when he once again encountered another familiar presence, **Armored Rider Idunn**!

"Touka?!" Takatora is shocked by the presence of the same Armored Rider who attacked his subordinates and his brother a long time ago.

(A/N: Obocchama means "young master")

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Takatora-obocchama." Idunn in a mocking voice "The Touka you know is long dead!"

Samus then activates her suit once again. As she and Takatora target two enemies - Idunn and the Gedo X. Samus focuses on Idunn while Takatora goes with the Gedou X. The Gedou X's weak point is its mouth, and Takatora/Zangetsu had a hard time throwing his Melon Defender at it. However, Samus was able to weaken Idunn by just shooting at her Sengoku Driver.

* * *

"Takatora, let me Trans-Fuse onto you!" Samus eagerly said as she is about to change into her Morph Ball before she drops a Power Bomb to initiate a Crystal Flash.

"Alright. This is it! We'll have to destroy this facility once and for all!" Takatora agrees as he drew out his Genesis Driver and Melon Energy Lockseed.

* * *

 _ **A/N, Song used: Supernova by Tetra-Fang (Kamen Rider Kiva's Emperor Form Insert Theme)**_

* * *

"MELON ENERGY!" Zangetsu unlocks his Melon Energy Lockseed as he unequipped his Sengoku Driver and switching to the Genesis Driver, causing his the waist portion of his Ride Ware to gain black outlines. He then holds Samus in her Morph Ball form as she detonates a Power Bomb.

" **Chou Henshin!** " Takatora screamed upon the Power Bomb's detonation, causing him (along with Samus) to be encased in a spherical cocoon of energy. Here, Samus' power suit began to embed itself onto Takatora's body, following with Samus' consciousness in her physical body lying nude onto a partially transformed Takatora. Then Takatora then locks his Melon Energy Lockseed onto the Genesis Driver.

 _[ ~Overflowing passion breaks through this body~ ]  
[ ~Time begins to melt at the next stage!~ ]_

"LOCK ON! SODA!" upon pushing the Genesis Driver's Seaboll Compressor, it initiates the transformation into Zangetsu Shin.

 _[ ~By progressing forward, I overcome my fears~ ]  
[ ~Although I'm not used to my regrets~ ]_

"MELON ENERGY ARMS!" The cocoon of energy began to fade away, emerging from it is New Generation Rider Zangetsu Shin! Samus infused herself, both body and soul onto Zangetsu Shin.

 _[ ~The moment I realize that, everything starts to change~ ]  
[ ~Take a look! It seems fate is moving so fast!~ ]_

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaagggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Zangetsu Shin lets out a roar that even echoed from a distance, as infinite power began to overflow on his body/

The result of Samus Trans-Fusing herself onto Takatora as Zangetsu Shin granted him the abilities that Samus uses within her power suit. He demonstrated a Screw Attack on the Gedo X before landing the Mujin Kick at Idunn.

(A/N: Mujin means "no blade" or "blade-less". Mujin Kick is Zangetsu's Rider Kick.)

 _[ ~At maximum impact, this situation brings forth a miracle~ ]  
[ ~That never stops myself from changing~ ]_

Then, the Samus-possessed Zangetsu Shin activated a Melon Energy Squash function, allowing the use of Speed Booster, overwhelming Idunn with monstrous acceleration and G-force running speed, before sending her flying at the Gedo X's mouth, devouring her in the process.  
 _  
[ ~No one ever knows, the surges inside me~ ]  
[ ~That intertwines throughout the world~ ]  
[ ~Once I start running into the new era... Supernova!~ ]_

"I'm sorry, Touka. I hope you find peace in the next life." Takatora briefly lamented at his once childhood friend's _second_ demise when Idunn is being devoured by the Gedou X.

" _Takatora, remember, aim for its mouth!_ " Samus' consciousness began to reiterate at Takatora. By locking the Melon Energy Lockseed onto the Sonic Arrow, he starts to aim at the Gedou X's maw. Zangetsu Shin is unfazed by the Gedou X's flaming projectiles fired from its mouth as Samus trans-fuses herself to gain him prolonged invincibility. As Zangetsu Shin has three minutes left during Rider Flash mode, he fires.  
 _  
[ ~Inside this darkness too thick to see through~ ]  
[ ~Along with an emanating ray of light~ ]_

 _*MELON ENERGY!*_

The arrow projectile fired from the Sonic Arrow began to split into hundreds of arrows, penetrating even on the Gedou X's skin. Not only that, more arrows landed on the Gedou X's maw, ultimately disintegrating it in the process. With the Gedou X now destroyed, the entire building is going to collapse. Takatora/Zangetsu Shin has one more minute left until the Rider Flash expires.

" _Takatora, we have to Shinespark our way out of here!_ " Samus then reminds Takatora to use her suit's Shinespark ability as there is still time before the Rider Trans-Fusion ends.

Zangetsu Shin once again activates the Melon Energy Squash function via the Genesis Driver, he kneels forward with one hand on his leg, as he immediately jumped in extremely huge height. Zangetsu Shin Shinesparks his way from above the main building of the development facility, as he escaped the building in the process. With the facility finally destroyed for good.

Outside, Zangetsu Shin landed on safe ground. With the Trans-Fusion time limit already out, Takatora de-transforms; upon doing so, the cocoon of energy materialized itself in order for Samus' consciousness to move out of Zangetsu Shin's body.

Takatora becomes wracked with fatigue after that decisive battle, as his vitality during the Rider Flash drained him gradually. Causing Samus herself to regain energy instead. The strain of the Trans-Fusion caused Takatora to experience a slight amount of muscle spasms. The older Kureshima ends up passing out due to the exhaustion.

Samus helps the older Kureshima to stand on his own power. As Samus gunship arrived, she came back inside as she returns back to the Kureshimas' home, along with an exhausted Takatora.

* * *

Later that same night...

Takatora awakes, revealing that he caught up with a fever. As Samus and Mitsuzane tend to him.

"Mitsuzane..." the older Kureshima said in an unwell voice.

"Samus said that you just caught a fever. You've been working hard very lately." Micchy sighed, noticing his brother's current hardships.

"Thanks for looking after my nii-san the whole day, Samus." The young Kureshima said in a mix of relief and worry as he takes his leave.

"Mitsuzane, where are you going?" the bounty hunter asked while frowning.

"I have to meet some friends. I have a lot of amends to settle with..." Micchy said as he leaves his older brother's room.

"Amends?" she said.

"Don't worry about him." Takatora snorted, and Samus turns her attention at the older Kureshima. "Like what I said, Mitsuzane has time to make amends for his past actions that left him a ruin in the past. I bet he has important things to do."

"That battle back in the development facility was like a dream." Takatora recalls the recent events. "Sorry if I dragged you into this, Samus."

"That's okay, Takatora." the bounty hunter chirped. "You only did it without any regret. And besides, it kinda calls back to my last mission on that research facility I once investigated."

"Samus, I have one more thing to request..." the older Kureshima asked.

"What is that, Takatora?" she said.

"Can you look after Mitsuzane for me?" Takatora's request. "Even if I can't be at my brother's side, perhaps I will allow you to be on his side too."

"Mitsuzane can look after himself. But, sure I will. Your and your brother's friendship means something to me." Samus complimented while holding the older Kureshima's hand.

When Takatora's intent to destroy a facility that was once run by his father succeeded, he finally moves on from the curse that plagued his family with the help of Samus. But, the road to redemption keeps going on and on for both Kureshima brothers, along with their wayward guardian of a bounty hunter, Samus Aran. For Samus, the gunslinging Rider of a thief is twice as a threat in comparison to Decade - what is really the ulterior motive of the blue Rider?

-to be continued-


	29. Stage 09-1 - Decade Tribute Chapter

**Final Destruction, Part 1 - Advent of Infiltration**

Double tribute to: **Kamen Rider Decade** and **Metroid II: Return of Samus**

* * *

 **-Samus: The Dream - "Second" Rider War-**

I had this dream again... It was the same dream before I came to the world of the Kamen Riders.

"RIDER... HENSHIN!" A man transforms himself into a Kamen Rider right before my very eyes; which looked like a grasshopper-themed suit. His name was Kamen Rider #1 (Ichigou).

In that dream, I stood in front with an army of Kamen Riders with my suit; from what I can see, Zangetsu Shin, Ryugen, Mach, Wizard, and Decade stood behind me. The same dream that an epic battle between the Kamen Riders and the Galactic Federation. All I can see is the Kamen Riders dominated the Federation.

" ** _SPADE TEN! JACK! QUEEN! KING! ACE! ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!_** "

" ** _ALL ZECTERS COMBINE! MAXIMUM HYPER TYPHOON!_** "

Kabuto and Blade delivering insanely powerful sword slashes on every Federation infantry on their sight.f

" ** _Scanning Charge!_** " OOO scanned the Medals on his belt.

" ** _FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D-D-D-D-D-DECADE!_** "

" ** _PRISM! MAXIMUM DRIVE! XTREME MAXIMUM DRIVE!_** "

"Seiiiiyaaaaa!"

"Double Prism Xtreme!"

There, OOO, Double, and Decade using their Rider Kicks to destroy every Federation battleship, as each of them fall right to the ground.

 **-end of nightmare-**

But, that dream was cut short when I had to wake up in the dead of night...

"It was that same dream again..." I bit my lip, realizing about that dream I have earlier. Just I am always sleeping on Mitsuzane's side in his nightclothes, he woke up.

"Samus, is something wrong?" he asked, tapping my shoulder.

"Mitsuzane, did I forgot to tell you something?" I told him about this dream I have. "That long before I came to this world, I had a dream about an epic battle between the Kamen Riders and the Galactic Federation. It seems to look like an all out war."

"A war?" he cocked his head.

"Looks like it. And the Federation were left at the mercy of the Kamen Riders." I said to him, and I can't seem to remember the detail of each I saw in my dream. All I can think of an example were a lot of Riders slaughtered every Federation's soldiers with just a mere stroke of a sword - like Kabuto and Blade in their strongest forms. "Don't worry about me, Mitsuzane. I always experience these kinds of nightmares throughout my life; no matter how frightening they are."

I disregarded wearing nightshirts and preferred sleeping with my usual clothing. I lie down again on the bed to go back to sleep again. "Sorry to worry you in a time like this." I snorted.

"Samus. Are you worried about Decade trying to destroy your world in the future?" the young Kureshima asked, staring intently right to my eyes.

"If Decade could use a time-travelling device or a vehicle such as the Den-Liner, it's race against time. But, Grandpa said that we will have to wait until the time comes. I haven't come to see the full extent of Decade's power, all he can do is change into a Kamen Rider after the other." I concluded. But, knowing if I ever spoke about this too soon. The world I left behind will be erased from existence forever. But, my own existence in this world seems to start to give a lot of meaning to me...

Caressing onto Mitsuzane's face, I locked eyes at him to see if there is bothering him.

"Samus, what's wrong?" he asked.

"No... nothing at all. I'm just trying to know you're alright. Even after the other day you have overcame your past."

"You see, Mitsuzane... Like what I said, I too felt the same pain as you before. Unlike you, you caused a lot of mayhem and lied to your friends..."

"What, how did you know?" Mitsuzane asked in upsetting manner.

I continued. "I can _read_ your thoughts... Remember, that the Chozo taught me to use my mind that allowed me to activate my suit... So much for that, the result of your actions left the entire world a mess, and so is yourself."

Mitsuzane again reflected back what I said.

"That's why, I've been deceived _twice_." Mitsuzane answered.

"By whom?" I asked.

"One of my brother's colleagues, where I thought he was going to save Mai-san. But he was only after a Golden Fruit embedded into her heart. I didn't realize that the fate of the world lie in just a mere fruit, I only wanted Mai-san to be with me." said Mitsuzane. From what I can recall from Takatora, that colleague Mitsuzane was talking about is Sengoku Ryouma, Yggdrasil Corporation's researchers; and is responsible for producing their belts - the Sengoku and Genesis Drivers.

"I see. It really stings to be stabbed in the back rather than you doing it to your friends." I said, with Mitsuzane rolled his eyes away from my face. "I, too, have been a pawn by the Federation. Especially my last mission back in my world... They were using me just to conspiring to develop weapons of mass destruction behind my back."

"I have been into the most dangerous missions in my career as a bounty hunter, not only my "Zero Mission"..."

"Zero Mission...?" Mitsuzane whispered quietly, as I haven't told the tale of it...

"...speaking of which. Remember that 'doppelganger' of you we fought the other day?" I asked him, referring to the so-called **Ryugen Yomi**.

"It came from a **Yomotsuheguri** Lockseed." he said. "That was the lockseed that was given to me to kill Kouta-san. It was too dangerous, as it almost sent me to my doom."

Noticing this... It kinda reminded me of that Phazon doppelganger of myself... Dark Samus. It seems Mitsuzane at that time was the same feat as Dark Samus, or is it? Or worse, during my mission involving the Aurora Units, that agonizing pain he had is almost the same I had when I am almost corrupted by Phazon.

"Samus." the young Kureshima nodded, as I looked at him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What made you so beautiful and strong?" He asked just a question, which is just simple to answer. Hmph. this boy is so intriguing...

"From what my superior told me... We are all bound by our experience. They are the limits of our consciousness. But... in the end, the human soul will ever reach the truth."

"I never seen you have a way with words." Mitsuzane was speechless, nevertheless smiled slowly. But, it's obvious it came from my upbringing back in the future that is once my world. "Kouta-san was right all along... You are amazing with your suit. But, you are just so beautiful, nii-san and I couldn't help but-"

"That's enough, Mitsuzane. I already got the point." I wrapped my arms onto his head, pulling him straight towards my chest. His reaction seems to be less than his face blushing.

"It feels... so warm." He whispered, as if he _liked_ it. He let his head still while I unwittingly planted his face right through between the space of my breasts. Likewise, it feels so warm when I let him shove his face to my chest; this boy never ceases to turn me on to an extent, that feeling also let me close my eyes as I fell fast asleep.

* * *

Elsewhere, at the Hikari Photo Studio...

* * *

 **-Tsukasa: The Plan to Reach the Future-**

After years of exploring different worlds... It's time to come back to the studio.

Once I went inside, old man Eijiro greeted me.

"It's been a long while, Tsukasa-kun."

"Tsukasa-kun?! You're finally here!" Natsumi-kan greeted, she walked towards me, then Yuusuke afterwards.

"Tsukasa-san, what brought you back here?" the AU Kuuga asked.

"Apparently, we got an alien problem." I explained the whole thing, referring to that intergalactic bounty hunter, Samus Aran. The one who has been acquainting with other Kamen Riders. "An intergalactic bounty hunter from the future."

"Tsukasa-kun, who or what is this alien bounty hunter you are talking about?" Natsumi clarified.

"Yeah, who is this Samus Aran you're talking about.." Yusuke too asked, before a _certain_ someone had to answer it.

"She's an intergalactic bounty hunter wearing a futuristic power armor." Kaito appeared before us, instead explaining the whole thing.

"Let me guess, you ran into her?" I asked him, while I looked away from his giddy mood.

So, Kaito is after Samus, only for the sake of trying take that power armor from her for his own personal gain than just mere eye-candy. How idiotic. I sat down on the chair in deep thought. From what I heard that the so-called Galactic Federation had to hunt her down, guessing that she is already a wanted criminal in her world. Perhaps we should beat the Federation to it...

Moments later, a knock from the door sounded. Yusuke answered the door, revealing a man in a royal military uniform appearing before us.

"Are you the one they call Decade?" He asked me sternly when I stared at him.

"And if I wasn't?" I sarcastically answered. Noticing his uniform having a symbol that visually similar to Shocker, but this guy seems to be different...

"What insolence." the mystery man said refusing to take a joke.

"Chill out."

"Are you also after that woman?" He suddenly started asking about Samus. It seems we are also fighting one common enemy...

"Of course... But first, I got a pest control to work on..."

"What do you mean?" he said.

" _Onore_ Decade!" that familiar voice interrupted our conversation. It turns out Narutaki appeared before us, we turned back to see him inside the studio.

"Narutaki-san?!" Natsumi cocked her head, seeing Narutaki's presence, accompanied with Kiva-la; standing on his shoulder.

"I've overheard what you are saying, Decade. I believe I can help you with it." Narutaki offers us his assistance. But he paused at the brief moment when he noticed the young man who appeared before us.

"You must be... Alain! The prince of the Ganma!" Narutaki recognizes him.

"Ganma?!" we altogether exclaimed when Narutaki revealed Alain's identity.

"Hohoho. He is born to the Ganma Royal Bloodline, his father is Emperor Adonis." Narutaki said.

"Since how did you know well everything about me." Alain glared at Narutaki.

"It's anyone's guess, your highness. I have traversed other worlds than Decade does." Narutaki gleefully answered, he turned his attention to me. "Decade, it seems you are trying to hinder Samus Aran's mission to meet the Kamen Riders."

Strangely, he too overheard about Samus. But, it seems Narutaki also revealed that he is also observing Samus in the shadows.

"So, do you know any whereabouts of Samus right now?" Alain asked.

"She was taken by some rich brothers. One of which was one of Yggdrasil Corporation's figureheads, Kureshima Takatora." I answered, assuming she is settling in Zawame City. "While she is under the Kureshima brother's care. This would allow me to infiltrate her world in the future."

"In the future?!" Narutaki cocked his head.

"Apparently, Samus Aran came from the future, and is on the run from this so-called Galactic Federation. That's why she escaped here in the present time, with an objective to find the Kamen Riders." I gave a concise explanation to everyone of Samus's motives.

"The Galactic Federation? You mean that sovereign organization that was formed to monitor the peace and prosperity in the galaxy? I heard there was a rumor of conspiracies and corruption in that faction." it rang a bell on Narutaki's mind, assuming that he went into Samus's world. It looks like Narutaki had already raced us there. "So, Decade, what are you planning to do against the Federation."

"The Federation are putting a bounty on Samus Aran's head. So, we gotta beat them to it. In other words, I am already planning to infiltrate her world, destroy the Federation, to make sure they will not be coming after her." So, I started revealing a plan to everyone, travelling to the future.

"But, Tsukasa-kun. How we will be to able to travel onto the future without the Den-Liner?" Natsumikan asked.

Just as Natsumi spoke too soon, the Cards in my possession, that has W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, and Drive began to glow.

"Where did you get those Cards?!" Alain asked, noticing the Rider Cards in my possession containing the Kamen Riders who succeeded me.

"The new Cards held in my hands, are the ones that can allow us to travel to the future instead of alternate universes!" I realized each of the card's true powers.

Suddenly, the backdrop changes to that of a futuristic utopia.

"What's going on?" Alain said, flabbergasted by this unexpected turn of events.

"Tsukasa-san! Look at the calendar." Yusuke cried, as I look on the calendar. The year in the calendar says February 16, **2087**.

"2087? That means..." Alain contemplated.

"...we are now at the future." I added. "That means, this must be Samus Aran's world."

Once we went outside, my clothes changed drastically, taking form of that of a military formal dress, seemingly identical that to Alain, only it has Federation colors. Yusuke, in the other hand, dons a military outfit.

(A/N: Tsukasa's attire resembles that of Adam Malkovich's Federation Formal Dress. Yusuke's military outfit is similar to the 07th Platoon members from Metroid: Other M.)

We wandered within the Federation utopia, all we can see are all wanted posters that has Samus Aran.

"Tsukasa-san... I have a bad feeling about this." Yusuke muttered nervously.

"Don't worry. Leave this to us." I reassured. "It seems Alain and I are fighting a common enemy after all."

* * *

stay tuned for part 2...

( **Author's Note:** to those who have been asking why did I paired Samus with Micchi. You may hate him all you want, to be honest, somebody has to make him move on from all the sins he had committed. I don't think Samus being just a mere replacement for Mai. Also, the year Tsukasa has traveled onto is 2087, six years after the events of Metroid: Fusion. That means, the year Fusion took place was 2081 according to the Metroid Database website. Therefore, the events of the Cosmic Calendar, in Tsukasa's point of view, is likely the future. Any reviews are strongly appreciated. For reference in terms of the Metroid universe timeline: )


	30. Stage 09-2 - Decade Tribute Chapter

**Final Destruction, part 2 - Deception**

Double tribute to: **Kamen Rider Decade** and **Metroid II: Return of Samus**

* * *

 **-Tsukasa: The Galactic Federation-**

So, here we are, Yusuke and I are disguised as Federation lackeys. How scientific. It feels so nostalgic, whenever I travel onto different worlds, my clothes change themselves differently from one world to another. Like for example, entering Kiva's world, I'm a violinist. The first thing we need to do is to infiltrate the Federation's **command center** \- so Alain and Kaito serve as diversion to Federation assets, while Yusuke and I do the undercover work. If only Kaito should have done this in place of Yusuke, as Kaito is good at taking candy from a baby. I'm kinda worried of the risk of blowing our cover, knowing the fact one false mistake this guy can make things even more complicated...

 _Tsukasa and Yusuke explore the futuristic world of Samus before they reach the Federation HQ._

Along the way, we saw some alien lifeforms attacking what happens to be Federation Police officers. Since Yusuke and I are disguised as Federation military operatives, we have no choice but to help them rather than leave them hapless.

"Tsukasa-san!" Yusuke yelled, as I drew out my belt, and he finds cover. Drew out my transformation card and...

" **Henshin!** "

* ** _KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!_** *  
 _  
Tsukasa transforms into Kamen Rider Decade, as shown with nine emblems of the nine Heisei Riders briefly appear before him before turning into hazy apparitions that merges with Tsukasa, thus forming the suit. Followed by seven bars appearing from the Decadriver, which spins around before merging on Decade's mask, causing the entire suit to gain its magenta colors before the visor and Signal Pointer flashes, thus completing the transformation._

Decade begins attacking the Space Pirates, drawing out the Ride Booker in Sword Mode. Decade starts swinging the Ride Booker on the attackers.

"Interloper! Who are you?!" the alien turned his attention to me.

" **I'm just a passing by Kamen Rider! Remember that!** "

Since when did these aliens get to this planet in the first place?! Time to teach you guys what it means to meddle with humans!

Drawing out a Card, I decide to use Kamen Rider Wizard's power.

* ** _KAMEN RIDE: WIZARD!_** * _WizarDriver's Hand Author chirp, plus Magical Portal noises._  
 _  
Decade inserts a Wizard Rider Card, doing so a flaming Magical Portal phases through Decade, transforming him into **Kamen Rider Wizard**. His Ride Booker suddenly turned into Wizard's weapon, the WizarSwordGun._

Decade as Wizard lifts the thumb of the WizarSwordGun in its Gun Mode, opening its Hand Author, scans the Flame Wizard Ring on his left hand.

* ** _~Come on a Shooting, Shake Hands!~_** *

* ** _Flame~! Shooting Strike! Hi, Hi, Hi~Hi!_** *

 _Decade shoots the aliens, killing them as they explode one by one._

After that, I revealed myself to those men who were attacked.

"Whoa! He's a Kamen Rider?" one of the officers said.

"Wait? Is he one of us?!" the other one said, noticing the Federation

"Sir, may we know who you are? Are you a lieutenant?" one of the Federation Police officers asked me, yet noticing the badges of my uniform, which appears to be a "lieutenant" rank.

"Tsukasa Kadoya. _Lieutenant_ Tsukasa Kadoya." I introduced to them.

"Lieutenant Kadoya." the Federation Policemen saluted at me. "The Colonel wants to see you at the HQ soon."

( **A/N:** This is the same Colonel that appeared in the BOTTLE SHIP during Metroid: Other M. **Spoiler Alert:** He will be killed by Decade and Diend within this chapter.)

"Understood." I responded to the operatives.

After the soldiers left, Yusuke returns to my side. Noticing the soldiers happen to be from the Federation itself. Since they recognize me as being one of them, this is just too easy...

"Tsukasa-san? Who are they?" Yusuke asked.

"They're just Federation cronies. Listen, once we get to the HQ, you have to refer me as Lieutenant, that is your _superior_." I instructed them.

"What?!" Yusuke cocked his head.

"Look, these clothes are the only way for us to blend in and infiltrate the Galactic Federation's Command Center." I sternly again illiterate to Yusuke, should he blow our cover; by accident or on purpose, I have no choice but to show no mercy.

* * *

 **-Tsukasa: The Colonel-**

While doing a few trips around the Federation territory, before heading for the heart of the Federation itself - the HQ. Upon entering the Federation's military base, I was greeted by its higher officials, namely the one who calls himself "the Colonel."

"Hmm... It seems your new here. Lieutenant Tsukasa Kadoya." the Colonel said in a sarcastic mood. I responded with just a salute. "Oh, what's with that pink camera, lieutenant? Are you some kind of war photographer."

"Very likely, sir." I held my camera, show and tell for the Colonel.

"Amazing. No wonder you are good of capturing the image of the world." he said. But, I had enough hearing from this tedious blabbering.

While the Colonel continues blabbering about a "newcomer" like myself and Yusuke, this is where the fun starts...

"Sir, we got an intruder outside of the base's perimeter!" a Federation infantryman ran towards the colonel, alerting him about an intruder...

Yes! It seems Alain _is_ making his move.

"Don't you stand there, take him out!" the Colonel bossed one of his own men. As soldiers began assembling around the to attack.

* * *

-Alain: The Attack-

"CIVILIAN, YOU ARE ENTERING IN A RESTRICTED AREA. TURN AWAY OR WE ARE FORCED TO FIRE!" a soldier shouted at the intercom.

Hmph... Humans, such greed for power and use of force. Let's see if you try that.

" **Stand by!** " once I wore my brace - the Mega Ulouder, inserted my Eyecon and flipped it upwards.

" **Yes, Sir! Loading!** "

"Henshin!"

" **Tengan! Necrom! Mega Uloud!** " _*rock music accompaniment*_ " **Crush the Invaders!** "  
 _  
Alain transforms into Necrom, when the Federation soldiers attack, their firepower is deemed impossible to penetrate Necrom given the fact that he is a Ganma._

"Hmph, your pitiful weapons won't work against someone who is already an apparition!"

 _Necrom dishes out punches at each Federation Marines one-by-one in just a split second. Then, he threw out a dozen of Ganma Eyecons, summoning a platoon of Ganma Commandos. The grunts mauled the soldiers, proving that a Kamen Rider doesn't need weapons unless it's necessary. Some of the infantrymen retreated back, and a few are killed._

Necrom enters the Federation base unseen, given the fact that he is a Ganma, it would be worth easy the infiltration.

* * *

 **-Tsukasa: Command Center tour-**

Now that Necrom did his thing to gain entry in the base. Yusuke and I are in the middle of the grand tour inside the Federation's military base. The high ranking Federation officials thought that Yusuke is my subordinate, while yes he _is_ posing to be that.

Inside the conference room, the Federation Colonel began discuss about Samus Aran's whereabouts, they said that she has committed treason against the Federation that she destroyed a research station that was inhabited by organisms called X Parasites; well this kinda make Yusuke's skin crawl... I interrupted the discussion as I forcibly interrupted the discussion.

"Pardon me."

"Yes, Lieutenant Kadoya?" one of the high ranking officers, going by the name of **Fleet Admiral Castor Dane** asked.

"What is it, lieutenant?"

"Apparently, it seems Samus has traveled to the past, about a "four-thousand" lightyear away from this era." I said. But, the Supreme Council's high ranking officers couldn't help but laugh. Even I showed them a photo album including all the pictures of Samus I took unnoticed. Yet, neither of the superiors believed me, to make matters worse all the pictures are usually badly developed.

"Lieutenant, how would you expect us to believe you?" the Colonel sneered.

Then, I decided to make them feast their eyes for the unthinkable...  
 _  
Tsukasa buckles up the Decadriver, drawing out his KamenRide: Decade Card._

" **Henshin!** "

* ** _KAMENRIDE! DECADE!_** *  
 _  
Tsukasa transforms into Kamen Rider Decade._

"You! You're a-" Admiral Dane was flabbergasted at my transformation.

"He's a **Kamen Rider**! I don't believe this, Kamen Riders are actually real!" the same reaction with the Federation Colonel. "Just... who in the world are you?"

"Kamen Rider... **Decade**." I said to them, and subsequently cancelled my transformation.

"Are you some kind of a bounty hunter, Lieutenant?" the admiral asked.

"No. I travel in different parallel universes. And I'm different from those bounty hunters you've employed."

* * *

 **-Tsukasa: The Ambush-**

"I see, you are also tracking Samus Aran into your world?" the Colonel asked.

"Looks like it. Apparently, the cause of her to stumble into the past has something to do with an interdimensional doorway around the universe. Some of these walls appear anyway in any planet, or here on Earth." I "explained" to them how Samus trudged into the past. In actuality, this is part of the plan of _deceiving_ them. As these interdimensional walls that I, Kaito, and Narutaki usually walked onto is the only passage to another different realm, and not to mention, a _trap_.  
 _  
Earlier today before going in the Federation HQ, I asked Narutaki to scatter numerous dimensional doorways just several miles away out of the Federation territory to lure Federation military forces to a trap._

"Are you sure about this?" _the enigmatic Narutaki clarified this to me._ "So you are luring the Federation to a trap into thinking that Samus has escaped the past with just these mere walls?"

"Of course. In actuality, a wormhole was the passageway that allowed Samus to stumble to our world. I saw that right before my eyes, if I can recall." _I reassured._ "This is just to make sure no Federation Trooper, Marine or any of their military assets would get in my way." Then, I let out a sadistic smile. Noticing this, Narutaki broke in a hysterical laughter.

Meanwhile, I was taken to the navigation room. Admiral Dane and the Colonel began to notice strange readings outside the Federation's base, approximately 30 miles away from this base. The strobes depicted on each areas happens to be the doorways. I secretly smiled evilly as everything is going to be according to plan.

"Lieutenant, is this the dimensional doorways you are talking about?" Admiral Dane clarified.

"That looks like it, Admiral." I nodded my head.

"Okay. We got to check those doorways to find out where Aran is hiding." the Colonel instructed. "Lieutenant Kadoya, take these men with you. They are from the **19th battalion** of the Federation Marines." The Colonel introduced me some of his finest men from the Galactic Federation Marine Corps. This is pretty interesting...

After that... we went to one of the doorways located northwest from the Federation HQ, and is almost distant from the base itself. While the Marines are distracted, blabbering about the dimensional walls. I have something to do as I whispered onto Yusuke.

"Yusuke, get back on the studio. I'll take care of these guys."

"Tsukasa-san, why?" Yusuke cocked his head.

"Just go!" I angrily shoved him off. This will allow me to buy some time to distract these guys.

"Sir, just what's inside that interdimensional doorway that you mentioned to the Colonel?" one of the Marines asked.

"Did you have any permission to ask any questions, soldier?" I sternly reprimanded him. "Just keep moving!"

Once we arrived at the objective location. I stayed behind them. The Marines themselves are flabbergasted by the sight of the ethereal wall. Seconds later, monsters from my world began attacking them!

"Open fire!" the Marine shouted as they began firing at attacking Fangires, Orphenochs, Dopants, and Roidmudes. Speaking of Roidmudes, why did Narutaki have to bring them here?! He doesn't know that Roidmudes can cause some kind of Gravity Acceleration that distorts time on the surroundings. I gotta destroy the Roidmudes first before I can make a move.

" **Henshin!** "

* ** _KAMENRIDE! DECADE!_** *

 _Tsukasa immediately transforms into Decade._

"It's race against time!" I proudly declared, pulling out the Kabuto Card.

* ** _KAMENRIDE! KABUTO!_** * ( _Kabuto Zecter transformation noises followed by Cast Off and robotic beeping sound effects_ )  
 _  
Decade changes into Kamen Rider Kabuto, as the costume change causes Decade to be enveloped with hexagonal panels altogether completing the transformation._

* ** _ATTACKRIDE! CLOCK UP!_** *  
 _  
Decade Kabuto Rider Form immediately lunges the attacking Roidmudes in fast speed; unknown to the Federation Marines, Clock Up allows Decade to be invisible to the naked eye. He immediately destroys them with a little to no effort as the Roidmudes explode one by one, along with their cores._

"Is that Lieutenant Kadoya behind that suit?!" one of the Federation Marines nodded his head.

 _Before one of the marines have to speak to soon, Decade turned against them, as he began to attack them abruptly. Decade is too invisible to sight for the Marines as he is travelling at the speed of light. Therefore, the Marines who are accompanying the one they thought to be their ally, met their end at the hands of their own commanding officer._

With the members of 19th Battlion Marines wiped out, Decade stands on the dead bodies of the Federation marines, breaking into a psychotic smirk a la Masato Kusaka, laughing maniacally.

" _Onore_ Decade!" Narutaki appeared behind the wall. "So, this is what you're planning? How intriguing." the old coot too smirked. "What are you going to do with the bodies of the soldiers you've killed. The Federation might suspect you are a spy."

"Who cares. If that happens, I'll just destroy their entire base with a little to no effort. That's all there is to it." I said coldly, much to Narutaki's amusement, followed by his astonished reaction.

"Fufufufu... You never changed Decade, each time your journey continues, it also applies to me!" Narutaki chuckled, as he walked away back to the studios. Speaking of which...

* * *

 **-Tsukasa: The Infiltration-**

The subsequent night, while still disguised as Federation lieutenant, I began navigating around the stronghold covertly without causing any ruckus. I started looking at the prison cells underneath the barracks. I began looking at each cells, the prisoners are likely connected to Samus - presumably they are rebels who oppose the Federation; among them is a young girl with a rabbit-like creature held on her arms.

Meanwhile, I observed the shipyards, where they are building some kind of a battleship fitted with some kind of time travelling device, are they trying to fit a time machine so they can get to the past?! Moments later, an alarm began to sound all over the base; coming from the just outside of the shipyard. One of the Federation Troopers bumped into me, I asked him what's going on.

"It's Admiral Dane!" he exclaimed. We rushed to the Admiral's location, upon seeing the Admiral brutally wounded. I began to ask him who was the assailant?

"Admiral?! What's going on?" I feigned a panic attack.

"A... white *cough!* assassin... has infiltrated the... base..." the Admiral said weakly in his dying breath. _Good work_ , Alain.

"Say, no more, Admiral." I 'reassured' "Get us a medic, the Admiral's-"

But, we're all too late; he's dead. Eventually, a medic arrived checked on the Admiral's vital signs, despite the fact that he already blacked out. I gotta go back and chase after Alain. In actuality, I got to move forward with the plan. This time, I gotta check out their research laboratories. Once Kaito makes his move, everything going to fall right into place.

The laboratory is located deeper in the command center. While the military are distracted of Admiral Dane's assassination, this is my chance. I observed within the facility's research department room, I began to look onto different documents - among them involves their bioweaponry research, as well this so-called "Neo-Metroids" that Samus was blabbering about when she first arrived in our world. I began snatching all the important documents. I tried opening one of the computers, giving me a chance to look more on the Neo-Metroids.

Suddenly, I began hearing footsteps reaching the vicinity of the room I have been looting the documents. It appears to be a red-haired woman in a lab gown, when she noticed my presence, I immediately pointed my weapon at her.

"W-Who are you?!" she exclaimed. "Are you a lieutenant?"

"This is not the time to ask questions, and I am the one who needs to ask. Close the door!" I sternly said, the woman was shocked at my imposing and intimidating nature. "At this moment, you will be my hostage. If you try to let the Federation military get involve, I will not hesitate to kill you on the spot."

"Sir, please. I'll do whatever you want. Please, please, do not destroy this base!" she pleaded profusely for her life.

"Well then. Let's begin." I said.

"Who are you? And why are you doing this...?" the scientist stammered.

"Tsukasa Kadoya. Quite frankly, I have no interest with the Federation. They call me... the Destroyer of Worlds." I introduced myself to her. "You?"

"Madeline... Bergman." Madeline introduces herself.

"Dr. Bergman?"

"Yes, Mr. Kadoya?" she asked, and yet I began to delight with the fear from her face.

"What are these Neo-Metroids?" I wanted to ask her about the Neo-Metroids.

" **Neo-Metroids** are genetically altered Metroids; in fact the Federation were secretly using Metroids as bioweapons; back in the BOTTLE SHIP, there were Metroids that their **weakness to sub-zero temperatures were drastically altered**. As a result, they later christened them as the **Neo-Metroids**. In other words, the Neo-Metroids are the successors to the actual Metroids." she explained concisely the origins of the Neo-Metroids.

"Since Neo-Metroids lost their weakness to cold, are there more methods of destroying them?" I asked her.

"Apparently, there is... If actual Metroids are susceptible to cold, Neo-Metroids instead are vulnerable to heat and high-degree temperatures." she concluded. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking all of the data needed to combat these deadly creatures. That's why I'm here for!" I said proudly, as I began downloading all the research data using a USB flash drive.

"You... You can't do that!" she rejected my sentiment.

"I'm doing this for a certain someone you knew..." Ultimately, I disclosed my true motives. "Her name is Samus Aran."

"Samus... You mean that intergalactic bounty hunter, Samus Aran?" she was shocked to hear it. "Where is Samus?" she asked.

"She is staying in the past, in the world of Kamen Riders." I said of her current whereabouts.

Suddenly, the military began to corner us. The Federation Troopers began to point their guns at me, then the Colonel emerges behind the soldiers.

"So, Lieutenant Kadoya... I knew you have something to do with Admiral Dane's death, and stealing top secret data within Federation premises is illegal." the Colonel began to make accusations. But, I remained unfazed. I suddenly buckled up with my belt.

" **Henshin!** "

* ** _KAMENRIDE! DECADE!*_**  
 _  
Tsukasa transforms into Decade. Then he holds Dr. Madeline Bergman hostage in a headlock with the Ride Booker in Sword Mode, with the blade being pointed at the scientist's neck_.

"Don't even think about moving a muscle!" while holding the blade of my Ride Booker on Bergman's neck. "One false step, and she's going to get it!"

"Tsukasa Kadoya... What are you planning to do?!" the Colonel fumed.

"Simple, I'm gonna win this race." I sneered.

"You... Did Aran sent you here?!" and again, he thought I was related to Samus.

"What an idiotic old man." I spoke sarcastically. "I'm not friends with that Samus Aran. I come here to trash this place before I can kill her. You know, we have one common enemy, and I will be the one to take the honor of disposing her. That's why, I will start erasing **all of you** from existence!"

"You bastard! Who do you think you are?!" the Colonel began to snap.

" **I'm just a passing-by Kamen Rider! Remember that!** " I immediately shoved Dr. Bergman to the soldiers. In order for me to buy enough time to trash this place...  
 _  
Decade shoots Dr. Bergman on the head point blank with the Ride Booker, killing her. Much to the Colonel's chagrin. Decade drew out the Kabuto Rider Card..._

"Fire at Decade, now!" _the Colonel ordered his soldiers to fire. But, their bullets doesn't seem to lay a scratch on Decade..._

* ** _KAMENRIDE! KABUTO!_** * _Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto. Afterwards, he draws out a Clock Up card._

* ** _ATTACKRIDE! CLOCK UP!_** * _Decade as Kabuto escapes through Clock Up. Then, the entire base are alarmed by the attacking Kamen Riders._

"All units, please be advised! Lieutenant Tsukasa Kadoya is an enemy. I repeat, lieutenant Kadoya is an enemy!" the security intercom exclaimed. "Tsukasa Kadoya is armed and dangerous, repeat armed and dangerous, request to use of brute force is strongly advised!"

Okay! Time to clean house!


	31. Stage 09-3 - Decade Tribute Chapter

**Final Destruction, part 3 - Siege**

Double tribute to: **Kamen Rider Decade** and **Metroid II: Return of Samus**

* * *

 **-Tsukasa: Let's Get This Party Started-**

It's about time to bring out some fireworks, this is an all out siege. Alain has done his job, now I'll just have to wait for Kaito. Federation troopers began to storm at the very position that I'm standing. Luckily, I too have secret weapon of my own...

 _Decade drew out a Faiz Rider Card as he prepares to transforms into..._

* ** _KAMENRIDE! FAIZ!_** *

 _...Kamen Rider Faiz, with red linear patterns travelling through Decade's armor, once the pattern completes, it fully transforms Decade as Kamen Rider Faiz. Then, Tsukasa drew out the Faiz Axel Form Card._

* ** _FORMRIDE! FAIZ ACCEL!_** *

 _Decade Faiz Axel Form's Full Metal Lung Chest plates began to fold to the shoulders. As the photon streams of Faiz immediately turned white._

(cue: " **Colorless Images** " by Tourbillon)  
( **A/N:** The song "Colorless Image" is the theme song of the recently released Kamen Rider Battride War Genesis)

* ** _START UP!_** * _Decade presses the Faiz Axel Watch's red button, initiating a 10-second countdown. He starts attacking Federation troopers at fast speed._

* ** _FINAL ATTACKRIDE! Fa-Fa-Fa-FAIZ!_** * _inserting a Faiz Final Attack Ride Card, Decade Faiz Axel Form jumps in the air, as multiple drill-like projections rain down on every Federation trooper in Decade's wake, as a hail of Rider Kicks began to annihilate them in the process in the form of the Axel Crimson Smash._

* ** _Three... Two... One... TIME OUT!_** *

I immediately reverted back to my basic form. The Federation continued with the numbers game to their favor. But, help came along the way in the form of Kaito himself!

"What took you so long?!" I asked him in a fit of frustration, glancing at him.

"Relax, Tsukasa." Kaito beamed. "I assumed you stole something on their command center."

"Don't ask. Just start looting around the place if you need to!"

Kaito drew out the transformation gun DienDriver. He inserts his card on the slot, locked and load...

* ** _KAMENRIDE..._** *

" **Henshin!** " Kaito shouted, while pointing his gun upwards.

* ** _...DIEND!_** *

The DienDriver fired an afterimage of Kaito's Rider Form, began to zigzag all over him before they merge onto Kaito's body, and barcodes falling over his compoundeyes, completing his transformation into Kamen Rider DiEnd.

"He has an accomplice! Take him out!" one of the Federation's soldiers exclaimed at Kaito's presence.

"Wow, an army huh? Well, time to bring out the cavalry." Kaito makes a snide remark at the Galactic Federation infantry, drawing out a Riotrooper card.

* ** _KAMENRIDE..._** * _DiEnd inserts and loads the Riotrooper card on the DienDriver..._

* ** _...RIOTROOPERS!_** * firing the gun, sending out six Riotroopers, making short work for every Federation infantry on sight.

Kaito is good of making distractions. But first, we gotta clear out these flock of soldiers first.

* ** _KAMENRIDE! DRAKE!_** * _then again, DiEnd lock and loads a Kamen Rider Drake card on his gun._

* ** _KAMENRIDE! DELTA!_** * _then DiEnd inserts a Kamen Rider Delta card. Once DiEnd fires his gun, it began to summon the two Riders, and started shooting on the enemies. Every Federation Troopers and Marines find themselves dumbfounded by the technology possessed by Decade and DiEnd, as they are mercilessly massacred by the two Kamen Riders._

Federation Gunships began attacking!

"Kaito! Let's do this!" I reassured.

"...Alright, time to _really_ turn up the heat!" Kaito gloated. As he drew out an Attack Ride card that has the Side Basshar, Kaixa's motorbike and sidecar. When really meant turning up the heat, I took his words literally, using Hibiki's Rider Card.

* ** _ATTACKRIDE! SIDE BASSHAR!_** * DiEnd loaded a Side Basshar Attack Ride card, resulting him summoning Kamen Rider Kaixa's personal vehicle.

* ** _KAMENRIDE! HIBIKI!_** * _Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Hibiki, with purple flames engulfing his suit, before revealing the Hibiki Form. Decade starts dusting his hands, moments upon inserting the **Ongekibou Rekka** card._

* ** _ATTACKRIDE! ONGEKIBOU REKKA!_** * _Decade creates two drumsticks. Within moments, Decade aims at every Federation gunship at sight, threw several fireballs at each ships. Every GF gunship began crashing onto the ground as Decade and Diend began shooting all enemy aircraft within their vicinity, not only the fireballs coming from Decade's Ongekibou Rekka, but with DiEnd firing plethora of missiles with the Side Basshar._

"Kaito, take it from here!" I said while I head for the base's security room. I hurriedly went into the Command Center's security room. As I fought my way from numerous guards, I relentlessly kept going, maiming soldiers after another who got in my way. Everything is going to get even more messy.

* * *

 **-Tsukasa: Jailbreak!-**

Finally, I managed to reach the security room. I began torching around the place by just slashing all the controls, camera feeds and everything inside all with little to no effort, eventually the room began to catch fire. Within moments, one of the camera feeds within the prison. The cells began to unlock. I immediately rushed to the basement of the barracks where the prisoners are held. I decide to hide away from the line of fire, while Kaito is causing a lot of ruckus, toying with every Federation infantry who stood in his way.

* ** _ATTACKRIDE! INVISIBLE!_** * upon inserting the said card, Decade becomes entirely invisible to the naked eye. Tsukasa immediately rushes to the barracks where he went to its basement prison earlier before he started the siege.

* _ **KAMENRIDE! J!**_ * Out of nowhere, Kaito sent out Kamen Rider J, who just eventually went giant, as the summoned Rider began trampling every Federation structure on the way.

"Kaito, you asshole! There are prisoners underneath the base, and you would think about killing them?!" I cursed at Kaito's exaggerated belligerence, the situation gets even way out of hand... It's race against time as I have to head for the prison cells!

Once I arrived at the barracks, more soldiers were surprised at my presence. Time to pull out the big guns!

* ** _KAMENRIDE! BLACK!_** * _Decade immediately transforms into Kamen Rider Black, and making short work for the guards. Tsukasa immediately rushed to the basement once the guards are dead._

Within moments, I reached the basement prison. To my surprise, Alain, Natsumi, Yusuke, and Narutaki immediately came here when the siege took effect.

" _Onore_ Decade!" Narutaki again cursed at me. "You are causing a lot of chaos in here lately." he mused at my plan.

"Tsukasa-kun?! This is what you are planning? Why are you destroying a military base?" Natsumikan exclaimed when she learns of what I'm doing.

"This is not the time for such arguments, we have to free the prisoners quickly!" Alain interrupted, as he transforms into Necrom. While Yusuke transforms into Kuuga Titan Form.

* ** _Crush the Invaders!_** *

We began to destroy the cells, one after another. Then, with the last cell, confined a young woman and her pet rabbit.

"Who are you?!" she demanded.

"Don't move. We're busting you out of here!" I started slicing the prison cell, much to the girl's shock.

"Come on, Pyonchi!" the girl left the cell, along with the said creature. I de-transformed to reveal myself to her. The prisoners inside includes an alien iceman, another alien with a body of magma, and a Federation militaryman who was arrested for treason.

"Let me guess. Were you guys holed up in here for committing a rebellion?" I demanded.

"Yeah, looks like it." The chocolate-skinned man said. "Hey, thanks for saving our asses. I.. er.. we owe you one. Who are you again?"

"Decade. Kamen Rider Decade." I introduced myself. "You?"

"Anthony Higgs. These two guys are bounty hunters - Noxus and Spire." Higgs introduces himself, along with the iceman and that alien with that magma body.

"Did Samus sent you here?" the girl asked, introducing herself as **Damara**.

"No, but I am here to save you guys. But, I know her. She is staying in the past, in our world." I explained everything to her. "Is that rabbit your pet?"

"This used to be Samus's pet. His name is **Pyonchi**. When she left to become a bounty hunter, she left him with me." she said. "Hey, Mr. Kamen Rider, where are going?" she then asked.

( **A/N:** " **Mr. Kamen Rider** " is a name coined to suit actor **Seiji Takaiwa** , who has been the suit actor for the lead Kamen Riders, starting with Kamen Rider Agito, with Kamen Rider Kuuga and Hibiki being the exception.)

"We're getting out of here! This base is falling apart!" I said, which is obvious as I _started_ this mayhem.

"Holy $#%!" Higgs exclaimed. "You started trashing the entire base?!"

"I'm not the only one who started trashing the place." I said, referring to Kaito. Suddenly, more soldiers are coming right before us. Just before they try to shoot me with a freeze gun, Kamen Rider Amazon appeared abruptly, as he starts mauling at the attackers. Turns out, Kaito sent it out to get me. Okay, time to make a break for it as I buckle up my belt again.

"Yusuke, Natsumi, protect the prisoners while I clear us a path!" I instructed them.

" **Henshin!** "

 _Tsukasa immediately transforms into Decade, then pulls out the K-Touch as he presses the Rider emblems on the touch screen in order._

" ** _KUUGA! AGITO! RYUKI! FAIZ! BLADE! HIBIKI! KABUTO! DEN-O! KIVA!_** "

" ** _FINAL KAMENRIDE! DECADE!_** "  
 _  
Decade transforms into his Complete Form, with nine Heisei Rider cards displayed on his chest armor, and a card of his likeness on the top of his helmet._

Noxus and Spire backed Decade up. As they rushed to a way out.

* * *

 **-Tsukasa: The Escape-**

" ** _AGITO! KAMENRIDE! SHINING!_** " _pressing Agito on the K-Touch, it sent a computer-generated image of Agito in Shining Form. When more Federation Marines are getting in the way..._

" ** _FINAL ATTACKRIDE! A-A-A-AGITO!_** " _Decade emulated Agito's Shining Clash, slicing every Federation infantrymen in half._

More blockades around the way!

" ** _KIVA! KAMENRIDE! EMPEROR!_** " Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form is summoned.

" ** _FINAL ATTACKRIDE! Ki-Ki-Ki-KIVA!_** " _Decade and the CGI Kiva Emperor Form fired projectiles from their swords, eradicating the blockade. They moved forward. Once they reached at the door to the shipyard, they are stalled by a bio-mechanical organism called the "Nightmare"_

To everyone's shock, the Nightmare has an ability to manipulate gravity; much like the Roidmudes who cause Heaviness. Our movements began to slow down within moments. Luckily, Kaito was able to make the save when he shot the Nightmare's gravity manipulator along with the summoned Kamen Riders Drake and Delta.

* ** _ATTACKRIDE! CROSS ATTACK!_** * all three gunslinger Riders shot the manipulator. While Kaito is busy shooting at the Nightmare's gravity manipulator, at the exact moment it is completely destroyed. Now's my chance!

" ** _RYUKI! KAMENRIDE! SURVIVE!_** " Ryuki in Survive Form is summoned.

" ** _FINAL ATTACKRIDE! R-R-R-RYUKI!_** " _Decade and Ryuki Survive Form altogether launched an "X" like projectile at the Nightmare's face, weakening it even further._

" ** _FAIZ! KAMENRIDE! BLASTER!_** " _Faiz Blaster Form is called forth! The Nightmare's grotesque face begins to explode._

" ** _FINAL ATTACKRIDE! Fa-Fa-Fa-FAIZ!_** " _Decade and Faiz Blaster Form altogether fired a powerful beam at the Nightmare, ultimately destroying it once and for all._

Once we made at the shipyard itself, we saw a huge vessel right before our eyes. The Colonel began to fire a Freeze Gun at us, ultimately, Kaito managed to save my skin.

* ** _ATTACKRIDE! BARRIER!_** * DiEnd shielded Decade. Much to the Colonel's chagrin.

"What exactly are you planning to do?!" the Colonel infuriatingly demanded.

"Simple, I'm the Destroyer of Worlds. That's all." I made a snide remark. "You know, there's nothing personal about this. But, _this_ is personal."

"You bastard... Who do you think you are?!" that _same_ question...

"I told you before..." I cackled. Within moments, Kaito gave me his card before I inserted it to my Decadriver. " **I'm just a passing-by Kamen Rider. Remember that!** Now, join with the rest of your cronies in the afterlife!"

* ** _FINAL ATTACKRIDE! Di-Di-Di-DIEND!_** * _Decade and DiEnd immediately pointed their guns at the Federation Colonel as the guns began to produce a ring of ethereal Rider Cards before the beams are fired. The Colonel is vaporized by the explosive blast in the process, much to the horror of Natsumi, Damara and the other liberated prisoners._

"Tsukasa-kun..." Natsumi droned in a state of shock.

"Come on, get inside the ship. We have to leave now!" Yusuke instructed, as we entered and commandeer the mother ship.

* * *

 **-Tsukasa: _Ragnarok_ -**

Meanwhile inside the ship...

So this is a Federation Olympus-class battleship?

"It's amazing!" Narutaki was marveled at the sight of the ship. Once we made our way into the Flag Bridge, Natsumi, Higgs, and Yusuke began to activate the ships controls online. The battleship began to move from the Federation's shipyard.

Finally, we can get out of this place.

"Hey, this ship has some kind of time machine fitted inside here." Noxus said, then we learned that this ship has a device that allows to go to different timelines. If I hadn't started that siege on that base, they would've use this to track Samus into the past. Luckily, with the Federation out of Samus's tail, it's time to do some house cleaning in this world.

"How about this, let me christen this ship as the G.F.S. **Ragnarok**." And so, I decided to make a name out of this mother ship.

"Ragnarok?" Natsumi clarified.

"Not a bad name, Decade." Narutaki commended.

Once the Ragnarok finally flew away from the Federation base, then, I plan to set course onto the planet of Elysia. Meanwhile, Damara interrupted me, still asking me about Samus.

"Mr. Kamen Rider? Is Samus alright in your world?" she again demanded.

"Look, she's doing fine. We'll get back to the past once I get rid of the Galactic Federation once and for all." I said.

"Why are **you** doing _this_?!" Damara cried, noticing tears falling from her eyes. "You killed a Federation official without any remorse. I thought Kamen Riders are the good guys...?" one particular reason why Kaito and I killed that Federation colonel right in front of her.

"Look, I pretended to be a bad guy to fool them. I was only doing this to protect Samus." I reassured. "If I did not plan this out, the Federation might have the chance to travel into the past with this battleship and capture Samus."

"Samus doesn't like bad guys like you!" she angrily shoved me.

"Look, I've been a bad guy before. I'm only doing this out of saving her from being captured. The Federation are the bad guys and you know that." I crept closer to her, letting her cry on my shoulder. "It's okay... For as long as you are safe with us, I will take you to Samus. I promise."

"Tsukasa-kun..." Natsumi noticed this, while I sympathized at Damara. Sometimes, because of this mayhem that I committed, I regretted nothing at all, but the only thing that would make me feel guilty I made this young girl cry; she did not see it coming when that Federation Colonel met his end. "That's so sweet."

Alain, watching this, something rang a bell on his head. But, wasted no time recalling it.

* * *

 _With the Galactic Federation falling haplessly at the hands of Kamen Rider Decade, what other planets within Samus Aran's world is he going after?_

* * *

to be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The way Decade and Diend shot the Federation Colonel altogether is similar to how they destroyed Super Apollo Geist in the finale of the season. It seems that Decade being an antagonist to Samus was in fact a ruse when he revealed to Damara his true intentions - he was sent to protect her all along by destroying the Galactic Federation single handedly. Any reviews are strongly appreciated. ONORE DIKEIDO!


	32. Stage 10-1 - Blade Tribute Chapter

**Four of a Kind, part 1 - Full House**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Blade**

* * *

( **Author's Note:** "Four of a Kind" in a poker game refers to a poker hand that contains all four cards of one rank and any other (unmatched) card. While "Full House" on the other hand that contains three matching cards of one rank and two matching cards of another rank.)

* * *

 _Tsukasa Kadoya travels into Samus Aran's world in the future. There, Tsukasa starts a siege all by himself along with a few accomplices by destroying all Federation assets but a Federation battleship. Meanwhile, Samus continues her journeys in the present time, amidst the worries about her world in the brink of extinction._

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Zodiarts Crisis-**

Everything began when Samus, Shijima-senpai/Mach, and myself began fighting a Zodiarts just nearby her ship. After transforming, we began fighting this monster.

"Searching! Eliminating-" Shijima-senpai tries to make that flashy roll call.

"Jesus! Could you stop doing that!" I shouted at him, as Samus and I pushed him out of the way as we attack.

"Come on! I was just going for the good part!" Mach beamed. Well, it can't be helped...

"Searching! Eliminating! Both done at mach speed! Kamen Rider... Ma~ach!" well there he goes again...

We started shooting at the Libra Zodiarts. As Mach starts delivering strikes with his gun that has a front wheel called the Zenrin Shooter. About time I entangle the Zodiarts with the Paralyzer, as Samus immediately fires a Super Missile from her arm cannon at long range.  
 _  
Before the three can finish the fight on a high note. Ryugen presses his Sengoku Driver's Sparking function, and points the Paralyzer on the core of the Lockseed, causing the Paralyzer to transform into a purple light saber upon pulling out._ (A/N: this resembles the Revolcane from Black RX)  
 _  
Ryugen immediately swings the Paralyzer in its lightsaber mode at the Libra Zodiarts, weakening it in the process; allowing Samus to land a charged Ice Beam at the target. Although the Zodiarts is still struggling..._

 _Mach and Ryugen looked on as the Libra Zodiarts squirms for his life, as he finds himself at the mercy of the galaxy's deadliest bounty hunter, Samus Aran._

Samus points her arm cannon at the Libra Zodiarts, the latter began to frantically scream in horror as it met its end. Samus fires a Charge Beam at the Zodiarts, killing it in the process.

* * *

 **-Samus: The Ship-**

"Whew!" Mach flips the V-Helm, letting out a steam from his helmet. "That was a nice picture, right!"

"How can that be a nice picture if one monster would try to hijack her ship?" Mitsuzane counter-reacted.

"At least my ship is intact." I sighed with reassurance.

"Hey, Sammy-chan. Why are you bringing Mitsuzane-kun with you?" Go asked, as he and Mitsuzane cancel their transformation.

* ** _OTSUKARE!_** *

"You seem to like her?" Go teased, I couldn't help but giggle. But, Mitsuzane seems to be nervous about it. "Did something happened with you two? Huh?

"Knock it off!" Mitsuzane kept his distance away from Go.

"Come on, Mitsuzane-kun! Let your senpai know you and Sammy-chan are doing lately." Go continued asking Mitsuzane about what went between us. The boy yet refused to answer.

"He has been a bad mood the other day. Luckily, I was here to lighten him out." I said to Go with a wink, once I dissipate my suit.

"Yeah, I had bigger problems in my past. But, kept moving forward. That's what a friend of mine and Samus herself taught me." Mitsuzane said, slowly smiling.

"Wow! You _really_ liked her!" Go concluded.

"Yeah. Quite honestly, I don't see Samus as a replacement for Mai-san, but she is more than just being like a mother and sister to me." the young Kureshima said, much to my surprise. I never heard something from him before, but that was sweet...

"That's the spirit!" Go then locks Mitsuzane with a noogie, with laughter finally coming out from his mouth.

"Ow! Owww! Ow-ow-ow-owwww-owww!" Mitsuzane continues to squirm, and I finally smiled at the sight of the young Kureshima's resolve. The reason why he wished to tag along with me, is his own way of motivating himself.

" _Samus, your bond with Mitsuzane has becoming more mutual, I presume._ " Adam asked.

"Sometimes, he really needed a sister on his side. And a partner to fight alongside!" I chuckled. "This explains why I felt happiness with the company of both Mitsuzane and Takatora. But, it gets even better with Go is around."

" _Good to hear that, lady. Your suit's Super Missiles were installed the other day before you fought Necrom._ " Adam told me earlier that the Super Missiles were immediately downloaded before I fought Necrom.

"Adam, we have another Rider to find. The name of that Rider is Blade." I told him about **Kamen Rider Blade**.

" _Unfortunately, I don't have any accurate data about the Kamen Rider you are looking for._ " Adam said, when he has no records about Kamen Rider Blade, even when there is a time where Decade changes into Kamen Rider Blade. This is all your fault, Decade!

*Sigh* Too bad... I guess, we'll just have to keep searching for possibilities.

"Adam, can you orbit the ship around the Earth if possible. I don't want this ship to be infested with monsters if I leave it around the surface." I told Adam to get the ship to orbit around the Earth to keep it inconspicuous from human society.

" _But, lady. The ship has only limited fuel. How can you able to use the ship as an orbiting satellite?_ " the AI responded.

"I see... I'll think about it. But, my only concern is that I have to keep this gunship hidden at all costs as it is too conspicuous to anyone nearby."

"That explains why a Zodiarts that just attempted to hijack it." Mitsuzane said in response.

"I see, it makes sense anyone would attempt to steal this gunship. Fine, I will do my best to have the ship orbit around the Earth." Adam made it clear to orbit the ship around the Earth. As such, this would provide us an opportunity to find this Kamen Rider called Blade.

"Okay, Mitsuzane and Go. Let's get off the ship." I told the boys to move out of the ship as it flew away via Adam's AI as it starts orbiting around the Earth. The shift finally left with a flash from the sky.

"Is it okay to leave your ship orbiting around the Earth with Adam around?" Mitsuzane asked.

"Don't worry about that, kiddo. Shin-niisan's belt is also capable of multitasking, like driving a car without a driver." Go said in response.

"Wow." the young Kureshima chimed.

* * *

 **-Samus: Jack of Diamonds-**

The subsequent day...

"So, Samus... Have you searched for a Kamen Rider lately?" Takatora clarified, while we have our meals altogether three.

"Apparently, I tried to search one, going by the name of **Blade**." I pointed out, since I was able to recall about Kamen Rider Blade through one of Decade's Rider transformations.

"I understand, it seems it's going to be a difficult one." the older Kureshima rose an eyebrow, while Mitsuzane cocked his head. "So, you allow your spaceship to orbit around the Earth to find your intended target as if it was a satellite?"

"Looks like it." I said back. "Adam was doing the orbiting, and my ship has an autopilot mode, if whenever I go in a state of cryostasis, the ship itself takes course of action. And, cryostasis means preserving my body for a long period of time by lowering my body temperature."

"Sleeping inside a spaceship seems to be different than here on Earth." Mitsuzane said curiously.

"Of course it is." my response to the youth's statement.

Suddenly, my conversation with the brothers are immediately interrupted by a ring from a door bell. Takatora answers it, and appearing before us are three men...

"Mr. Takatora Kureshima?" the young man asked him. "I was looking for a woman named Samus Aran. Is she living with you?" and yet they are looking for me. I thought they were just local authorities...

"Apparently, yes..." Takatora answered, but judging the man's appearance... "Wait, are you one of the Kougami Foundation's Ride Vendor motorcycle brigade? Gotou Shintarou?" he seems to recognize him. "Samus, come here for a second." Takatora summoned me before Shintarou and the other two men.

"Samus Aran. My name is **Gotou Shintarou** , these two men behind me are **Tachibana Sakuya** , a former operative of BOARD, and **Nago Keisuke** , a member of the Wonderful Aozora Organization, and at a same time a vigilante bounty hunter." Shintarou introduces himself along with the other two men.

"Since how did you guys know where I am?" I clarified to them.

"One of my company's former employee's Hino Eiji told me about you. I assume you know Eiji, right?" Shintarou said.

"Yeah, I met him while traveling." my response to his clarification.

"Ah, excuse me, Ms. Aran." the man named Tachibana interrupted. "Are you looking for a Kamen Rider called Blade?" he asked, until the three revealed themselves to be Kamen Riders too when they unveil their Rider belts right in front of me.

"Ummm, okay." I bit my lip upon realizing them. "So, Tachibana... Are you related to Blade?"

"Yes, he is my former colleague. His name is **Kenzaki Kazuma**." Tachibana said, disclosing the identity of Blade right before me. "Kenzaki has been missing for about eleven years after the cataclysmic battle with the Joker Undead. I haven't tried to locate his whereabouts at that time."

"Undead?" I asked.

"The **Undead** were ancient creatures who were forced to engage in a battle royal that took place 10,000 years ago; when they were unsealed, they began to wreak havoc into the human society. We, the Kamen Riders working with BOARD were given a task to seal the Undead with **Rouze Cards**." Tachibana made a concise explanation of the origins of the so-called Undeads.

"Okay, you guys use Cards to seal an Undead and use their powers?" I asked Tachibana, in regards to his Rider system.

"Exactly." he responded. "To continue, Samus is your name is it? It seems you are also looking for Kenzaki, I presume." he also knew that I was after Blade.

"Yes? What about it?"

"Apparently, the last time Kenzaki was seen as said before... He is no longer human. A friend of mine who joined with us told me about this rumor that Kenzaki became a second Joker." Tachibana revealed to me about the last whereabouts of Blade. (A/N: the friend that Tachibana is referring to could be **Mutsuki Kamijou** / **Kamen Rider Leangle** )

"A second Joker?" I cocked my head upon hearing it. "This Joker thing has to be an Undead?"

"Yes. Since we realized that every Undead we sealed, causes a **Joker Undead** to resurface into the human world to cause that would put humanity in the brink of extinction." Tachibana openly spoke about the true nature of the Undead. "As a result, when Kenzaki had to fight the Joker, he intentionally sacrificed his humanity to prevent this cataclysm from happening."

"So, he used everything he had in his disposal to save humanity at the cost of his own..." I nodded.

Tachibana nodded his head afterwards. "We have to work together to find Kenzaki. I have to convince him to regain his senses, even if he is no longer human."

"I'll accept your request, Tachibana." I immediately took Tachibana's request to find his lost friend. "Perhaps, we should split up around to find any clues."

"Good idea." Shintarou seems to agree with the plan. "I'll go with Nago-san and Tachibana-san. We will contact you if you have his [Kenzaki] whereabouts or the other way around."

The trio left the mansion... Giving me enough time to plan to find this Kenzaki that Tachibana spoke of.

"Samus, so they are searching for this so-called Joker?" Takatora clarified. "Even if he is an Undead, he could be dangerous."

"Who cares." I threw Takatora's concern back at him. "I already had been into most dangerous missions in my career as a bounty hunter. Perhaps, I have a good backup to make things more subtle." and I decided to contact Go and his partner-in-crime, detective Tomari for this manhunt of a mission.

"How would they be able to track him down?" a question came from Mitsuzane. But, it would be obvious as _we_ will track Kenzaki as quick as possible.

"Don't worry, remember the gunship is orbiting around the Earth like a satellite." I reassured to Mitsuzane. "Perhaps, we could track him together with the help of Go and detective Tomari. They can help us out."

"Okay. I will go with you!" Mitsuzane, still itching to come along in my mission, despite the dangers. After clearing all the weaknesses inside him, he found willingness to be exposed even at the most volatile predicaments. There, he found his way continuing to repenting himself by accompanying me in my mission here involving a Kamen Rider.

"Mitsuzane..." Takatora seems to be worried of his younger brother to coming along with me. "Just, be careful you two."

"We will." I said to him in the younger brother's place.

* * *

part 2 is next. therefore stay tuned.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

\- When Samus kills the Libra Zodiarts, the latter was seen pleading for his life moments before screaming to his death; which is similar to that of Tachibana screaming in a hoarse voice from _Kamen Rider Blade_ 's 7th episode after he gets pinned down by the Trilobite Undead. Interestingly enough, the actor of both Sakuya Tachibana and the Libra Zodiart's alter-ego, Kouhei Hayami from _Fourze_ , were played by **Kousei Amano** (formerly **Hironari Amano** during _Blade_ ).

\- Nago does not speak in this chapter's part.

P.S. review your thoughts about this part if you wish!


	33. Stage 10-2 - Blade Tribute Chapter

**Four of a Kind, part 2 - Two Pairs**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Blade**

* * *

 **-Samus: Who is Kazuma Kenzaki?-**

After three men in the forms of Shintarou Gotou, Sakuya Tachibana, and Keisuke Nago came to me when the latter two revealed himself to be related to Blade, whose identity appears to be Kenzaki Kazuma.

According to Tachibana, Kenzaki has been missing for about eleven years ago, it seems he kept himself away from human society for a long time.

Meanwhile, Mitsuzane and I returned to where my gunship left off. There, the ship returned from orbiting the Earth for a moment. I have to bring the ship back to check my suit's statistics and conditions.

SHIP LOG: #6500

Aran, Samus

Kureshima, Mitsuzane

DATE: March 4, 2016 (A.D.)

I reclined myself on the pilot's seat as Adam began scanning my vital statistics...

 **-SAMUS ARAN-  
**  
VITAL ORGANS: **FUNCTIONING NORMALLY**

HEARTBEAT: **REGULATORY**

RESPIRATION: **REGULATORY**

NERVOUS SYSTEM: **REGULATORY**

SKELETAL SYSTEM: **INTACT**

I materialized my Varia suit...

VARIA SUIT: **ONLINE**

ENERGY TANK LEVELS: **729/729**

MISSILE AMMUNITION: **320/320**

POWER BOMB SUPPLY: **35/35**

BEAMS ACTIVATED: **CHARGE, LONG, WIDE, PLASMA, ICE**

RIDER SUITS:

\- SHOGUN SUIT (Gaim): **OKAY**  
\- EXTREME SUIT (W): **OKAY**  
\- PHANTOM SUIT (Ghost): **OKAY**  
\- PHOENIX SUIT (Wizard): **OKAY**  
\- RACER SUIT (Drive): **OKAY**  
\- INSECT SUIT (Kabuto): **OKAY**  
\- PEACH SUIT (Den-O): **OKAY**

RIDER GEARS:

 **\- DAIDAIMARU  
\- PRISM BICKER  
\- AX-CALIBUR  
\- HANDLE-KEN  
\- ZANVAT SWORD  
\- STORM HALBERD  
\- TAJA SPINNER  
\- SONIC ARROW  
\- DENGASHER  
\- ONGEKIBOU REKKA  
\- FAIZ AXEL WATCH  
**

Everything is falling right into place. My vital signs and the rest of my arsenal have been alright since coming to present day Earth.

"Okay, your turn, Mitsuzane?" I have to analyze his vital signs. The boy responds by simply nodding his head, as I asked him to lie down on the reclined seat. Adam begins the reading process of Mitsuzane's body, as the computer began to display Mitsuzane's vital signs.

 **-MITSUZANE KURESHIMA-**

VITAL ORGANS: **FUNCTIONING NORMALLY**

HEARTBEAT: **REGULATORY**

RESPIRATION: **REGULATORY**

NERVOUS SYSTEM: **REGULATORY**

SKELETAL SYSTEM: **INTACT**

"Samus, it appears Mitsuzane's vital signs are going quite fine. Would you like to access his internal combat data? Yes/No?" Adam clarified, asking me to read onto his combat data. I become even more curious about this, I hurriedly chose "yes" to read onto Ryugen's combat data.

"I-I-I, I thought I was going to be dissected!" Mitsuzane exclaimed, he admitted he was almost scared about being experimented on.

"Are you nuts? Why would I do that?" I threw back his reaction to him. "I'm trying to look onto your Rider Form's combat statistics. You have nothing to be scared about!"

-INTERNAL COMBAT DATA: **ARMORED RIDER RYUGEN** -

PUNCHING POWER: **6.7 tons**

KICKING POWER: **10.2 tons**

MAXIMUM JUMP HEIGHT: **28 m.**

MAXIMUM RUNNING SPEED: **100m per 5.9 secs.**

BUDOU RYUHOU OUTPUT LEVELS: **372, 557, 133, 000, 000** W (MAXIMUM CAPABILITY)

VARIABLE WEAPON ACCESSIBILITY: **ACTIVE** , **FORM-RESTRICTED**

LOCKSEED CONDITIONS:

\- L.S. 09 BUDOU: **?**  
\- L.S. 13 KIWI: **OKAY**

"Hmm... Why did his Budou Lockseed became unresponsive at all?" I furrowed my brow looking at Mitsuzane's Lockseeds' conditions.

" _Apparently, that his primary Lockseed is in the verge of draining._ " Adam said. " _The probable cause remains unknown..._ "

"Huh?" Mitsuzane learns this. When he looked at his Budou Lockseed, he notices that its colors began to deteriorate slowly. "He's right..."

"Mitsuzane." I approached him, and warned him about his Lockseed's deterioration. "From now on, you have to limit your transformation and the usage of my Paralyzer. Despite you were able to bring out my emergency pistol to its full potential, it seems that it causes your Lockseed to erode its colors."

"You're right. And what's worse, there are no fruits of Helheim around the Earth for me to retrieve a new Lockseed." he muttered while at gazing at his Lockseed. "Like your brother said, I would like you to be more careful and put your transformation to certain limit."

Mitsuzane nodded his head as he gets up from the reclined pilot seat. For the time being, we left the ship as I allowed it to orbit back around the planet.

* * *

 **-Samus: The Joker Undead Case-**

Mitsuzane threw a Lockseed which suddenly formed into a motorcycle, called the **Rose Attacker**. I decided to drive the bike, while he rode behind me.

"Where are we going now, Samus?" Mitsuzane asked.

"The police station. We have to meet with Detective Tomari pertaining to the Joker case." as we head on our way to the metropolitan police headquarters. That's why I decided to have Shinnosuke help us in this case.

Meanwhile at the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Headquarters...

"Excuse me, is Officer Tomari here?" I asked one of the police officers. Until I was greeted by the former members of the Special Investigation Unit, who goes by the name of **Genpachiro Otta** , a lieutenant of the police's first division.

"Hello there, missy!" the lieutenant said. "Are you looking for Shinnosuke? Wait for a while!"

"SHINNNOSUUUKEEEE!" he shouted, forcing Shinnosuke to come out. There, Shinnosuke walked right towards us, alongside his newly-wedded wife, Kiriko Shijima. According to Go, Kiriko is now referred as Kiriko Tomari.

"Oh! Mr. **_and_** Mrs. Tomari!" I greeted the couple.

"Samus, it's you!" Shinnosuke was surprised at me. "What brought you here?" Kiriko asked.

"I was contacted by Mr. Gotou, who apparently is also a policeman, along with two clients... Among them is Sakuya Tachibana, who said about searching about a lost colleague of his who has been missing for about eleven years ago."

"Who is that?" Shinnosuke clarified.

"His name is Kazuma Kenzaki."

When Kiriko searched for the police records to find a person named Kazuma Kenzaki, but to no avail. Until I receive a call from Tachibana, where he sent me a picture of Kenzaki to figure it out.  
 _  
Darn. Even police records makes it difficult to find our person of interest._ I thought while I furrowed my brow.

"So, those guys sent you to find this Kenzaki person?" Shinnosuke stated.

"Yes. Mind if you can help us on this." I asked for his cooperation.

"Sure. We'll bring Go for the ride." Shinnosuke accepts, plus Go comes with us.

With Shinnosuke and Go, perhaps we need to bring another one - Gentaro Kisaragi. I decided to contact the high-schooler, to which he says a "yes."

Meanwhile, while gathering around the police station grounds, Go and Kisaragi arrived on their bikes.

"Okay, everyone. Listen carefully. We have to work together finding Kenzaki Kazuma." I started my mission briefing.

"Kazuma? Wait, he's Kamen Rider Blade?!" Gentaro interrupted.

"Yes, Kisaragi-kun." I continued. "Apparently, Kenzaki disappeared from human society eleven years, due to the fact that he's no longer human. A former co-worker of his contacted me and gave us a mission to track him. And, like what I said, he's **not** human. If he tries to retaliate, use force if necessary."

"Use force? Wait, does this mean-" Mitsuzane clarified, which means we _don't_ want to kill him.

"Yes, Mitsuzane. I almost forgot, we _need_ him **alive**." I added to the youth's statement.

"So, is this some sort of a manhunt. Right, Sammy-chan?" Go's clarification.

"To put it simple, we're trying to do some kind of search and rescue mission of sorts." Shinnosuke beamed.

"Okay, is everything clear?" like what Adam usually said to me, I threw it back at my allies like they were my subordinates. "And, Mitsuzane? Any objections?" I said to him, the way Adam, and then Takatora would ask me. The young boy raised an eyebrow instead.

Shinnosuke and Go teased at Mitsuzane when he gets a "special" mention from me. Well, the boy said nothing at all; he's _really_ serious about this mission.

As we focus on the task at hand, we began searching around the city day after day; while the gunship continued scanning for Kenzaki's whereabouts; there was no rest for us. Despite all that, I kept Mitsuzane at company; but this is no kind of babysitting; knowing the fact that Mitsuzane is mature enough to look after himself, but keeping him at my side was the start of his maturity point; and he seems to be serious as I am.

 _Elsewhere in an undisclosed location..._

"Mitsuzane, are you feeling alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, fine." he droned.

"Mitsuzane, if you find this mission difficult. I suggest you return back home if you wish. Takatora might be worried sick about you." I nodded at him.

"I'm okay going with you, Samus." Mitsuzane reassured. "Look, this is also one of the ways I can repent myself from my past. I want to come with you finding the other Riders as much means nii-san and I protecting you."

"Mitsuzane. I can see that determined look in your eyes." I rose to his statement. He wrapped his arms around my hips, noticing this. It feels like what it means to fall in love. The way I see it, he thought of that Overlord Woman from the planet of Helheim - he said to me that I am not a mere replacement to her, it seems I was the one who drew close to him. It seems giving him the Paralyzer made him able to unlock its full potential, despite the fact being a mere emergency side arm.

* * *

 **-Samus: Ace of Spades-**

After long days of searching, Mitsuzane and I rested aside on a nearby seascape...

"This is hopeless." the young Kureshima moped.

"And we haven't found any clue related to that Kenzaki." I said back to his statement.

While we looked around the skies, a mysterious man stood almost away from Mitsuzane and myself. Once at the sight of the man, he apparently resembles Kenzaki. I poked Mitsuzane, as I pointed him about the weird man right beside us. Could that be...

"Excuse me, sir. Are you the man named Kenzaki?" I asked him.

"And if I wasn't?" the man was quick to make a witty and crude response.

"Pardon?"

"Don't you get it? _I'm_ the one you're looking for! Now, beat it lady!" he started to trash talk at me. When Mitsuzane defended me, he ends up getting a right hook to the face from Kenzaki himself.

"Mitsuzane! Are you alright?" I try to grab him back to his feet. Then, I turned my attention at Kenzaki, who just suddenly starting a fight. "Hey! Don't you know how to treat a lady?!"

"And you don't know how unwise are you to get in my way!" Kenzaki said back, drawing out a box-like object and a card with depicting a beetle. Inserting on the box, a belt of cards began to wrap on his waist. And...

" ** _HENSHIN!_** " pulling out the lever of that belt.

* **TURN UP!** *, doing so, sends an ethereal projection of the beetle card, as he runs through it. He transforms into **Kamen Rider Blade**.

"So he's..." I was left at a loss for words, at the exact moment...

"Look out!" Within moments, Mitsuzane tackled me out of harm's way when Blade began swinging his sword at me. Shinnosuke, Go, and Kisaragi arrived at a nick of time.

"That's Blade!" Gentaro exclaimed.

"But he doesn't look too friendly." Go raised an eyebrow.

"We have to subdue him, quick!" I told everyone to transform immediately, before discarding my clothes, revealing my Zero Suit.

"Belt-san! Let's go!" Shinnosuke buckles up the Drive Driver, to which Krim would usually say _Start your Engines!_

Gentaro, Mitsuzane, and Go equipped their belts.

 _ **MACH DRIVER:** SIGNAL BIKE SHIFT CAR!  
_ _ **SENGOKU DRIVER** : LOCK ON!  
_ _ **FOURZE DRIVER:** *Gentaro flips all four switches* THREE... TWO... ONE..._

"Let's..." as usual, Go leads the call.

"...HENSHIN!" we chanted altogether. My Varia Suit materializes, while the other four Kamen Riders activate their transformation. _**DRIVE DRIVER:** DRIVE! TYPE TECHNIC!  
_ _ **SENGOKU DRIVER:** BUDOU ARMS! RYUHOU! HA! HA! HA!  
_ _ **MACH DRIVER:** RIDER! DEAD HEAT!  
_ _ **FOURZE DRIVER:** *SPACE TECHNO MUSIC!*_

"Uchuuu KITAAAAAAAA!" Fourze shouted loudly, loud enough for it to echo into the galaxy. "I'm Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's do this man-to-man!"

I quickly scanned about Blade.  
 _  
_

 _MORPHOLOGY: **MASKED RIDER BLADE**  
RIDER DATAFILE: HR-005  
*Data moved to log book*_

Everyone else started dishing out punches and kicks at Blade. But, he's insanely strong, as he was able to put Fourze and Ryugen to a corner with just a little to no effort, within moments before setting his sights at me.

I began charging my Ice Beam at Blade. And again, within moments, Drive and Fourze planned the same thing.

* ** _FREEZE ON!_** * Fourze places an Astroswitch that looks like a refrigirator on his belt.  
* ** _TIRE KOUKAN! ROAD WINTER!_** * Drive then places as Shift Car called Road Winter.

" ** _HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE! WINTER!_** " the Drive Driver exclaimed once we altogether fire and all-Ice ball at Blade; Fourze fires an ultra-cold air from the module on his right leg. Then Drive expels ultra-cold air on the snowflake-like shield on his chest, along with my Ice Beam, we were able to freeze Blade.

"Go! Do it!" Shinnosuke shouted.

* ** _HISSATSU! BURST! FULL THROTTLE! DEAD HEAT!_** * Dead Heat Mach readies his Full Throttle, noticing doing what happens to be the Screw Attack, he follows up with a flying kick. However, Blade quickly whiffs Dead Heat Mach's kick moments after thawing out, slashing him on the chest. He then revealed a deck of cards from his sword and drew two cards.

* ** _REMOTE!_** * he swipes a card on the Sword's indent. Suddenly, he threw the second card, and the card he scanned on his weapon began to shoot a laser, releasing a monster from the card. It's an Eagle Undead!

The Undead began to maul Fourze, Mach, and Drive. Suddenly, Blade drew another card from his deck from guard of his sword, then swiping it on the indent again.

* ** _TACKLE!_** * swiping the Boar Tackle Rouze Card. He readies himself, then charges himself at me. He slammed his body at me with sheer force, capable of draining my suit's energy tanks. Literally, my energy tanks are critically low!

"Samus!" Mitsuzane tries to rush at my aid.

* ** _KICK! THUNDER!_** * Blade swipes two cards at his sword - ( **Kick Locust** \+ **Thunder Deer** ). * ** _LIGHTNING BLAST!_** * The Kamen Rider jumps in the mid air as he immediately starts his electricity-charged Rider Kick at me.

"No!" Mitsuzane instead takes the kick, forcibly de-transforming him. It was so powerful, it permanently drained his Budou Lockseed. This is the second time he would try to use himself as a shield to protect me, the first once was during my second encounter with Ridley.

"Mitsuzane!" I cried as I immediately dissipate my Varia Suit. It seems, Mitsuzane was knocked out unconscious as a result. Now, we found ourselves at the mercy of the Kamen Rider whom he mistook us for an enemy.

"That's what you get for talking to strangers, lady!" Blade made a biting remark. Just as he is about to swing that sword right at me, A red Kamen Rider who apparently is identical to Blade made the save!

"Kenzaki! Why are you doing this?!" that voice happens to be Tachibana!

"Joker! Please, return that life you took to God!" a white Kamen Rider declared, which happens to be Nago Keisuke, codenamed **IXA**.

Just, what's going on here?!

* * *

stay tuned for part 3.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The Kenzaki depicted in this chapter appears to be almost a combination of those in the Blade TV series and the Blade novel itself, as well as his cameo appearance in Kamen Rider Decade. Well, Kenzaki is somewhat a stranger to other Kamen Riders, as well as Samus where he began to attack them abruptly. In other words, the Kenzaki in this crossover fic acts like Masato Kusaka (Kaixa from 555) throughout the Blade Tribute arc, until someone has to reason him out.

PS., any reviews are strongly appreciated.


	34. Stage 10-3 - Blade Tribute Chapter

**Four of a Kind, part 3 - High Card**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Blade**

* * *

 **-Samus: Blade's Madness-**

"Kenzaki? Why are you attacking them? This isn't like you!" The red Kamen Rider tries to subdue Blade with all his might. Realizing this, Tachibana as a Kamen Rider is called **Garren**.

"Hahahahahahaha!" the navy Kamen Rider began to laugh hysterically, as he fights back at his own friend. "Tachibana-san... _Onduru ruragitta ndisuka?!_ "

"What?!" to Tachibana's surprise, he thought he stabbed Kenzaki on the back again. As I looked on at this mayhem, this Kenzaki he once knew is a different person. Stopping the fight is almost impossible, as Fourze, Drive and Mach attempt to restrain both combatants, but to no avail.

"S-S...Samus..." Mitsuzane regains consciousness, but his injuries were heavy, as shown when he tried to stand up. "Let's... get out of... here..."

"Hey, are you hurt?" Shinnosuke/Drive approached us. "We got to get you somewhere safe, Go!"

"Right, Shin-niisan!" Go cancels his transformation before approaching right through us. Meanwhile, the ship was able to pick us up. We made a quick getaway, leaving the rest to Garren and IXA.

Meanwhile at the ship...

I tasked Adam to check on Mitsuzane's vital signs. Apparently, he's in a stable condition; but the kick from Blade took a heavy toll on his body.

Drive then changes into Type Wild, and inserts an ambulance Shift Car. " ** _TIRE KOUKAN! MAD DOCTOR!_** "

"Don't move, the pain will last a moment." Shinnosuke begins the healing procedure of his Shift Car on Mitsuzane.

* ** _HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE! DOCTOR!_** *

The Shift Car's full throttle causes Mitsuzane's body to hover in midair, the syringes from the Cure Quicker began to fire energy at his body. While the process of healing is taking effect, Mitsuzane screams in excruciating pain, as what the Shift Car's name implies, its healing factor is quite painful as death. After the process is finished, it seems the internal injuries in Mitsuzane's body are gone, much to my relief.

"Glad to see you alright..." I looked at Mitsuzane in relief, he smiled in return.

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: The Empty Seed-**

 _Later that night, at the Kureshima's mansion..._

That battle with that rogue Kamen Rider took a toll in my Lockseed. Samus noticed this earlier that Ryugen's Budou Lockseed drained drastically. Nevertheless, I fought a good fight; if I did not act quickly - Samus would've died by now. One thing I had in mind right now is... What am I supposed to do with this empty Lockseed? Unfortunately, there are no more fruits of Helheim inhabiting on Earth now.

Whilst looking at the drained Budou Lockseed, nii-san walked towards me, putting his suitcase on the table; he must be tired from work. He seemed to notice me down.

"Mitsuzane, why the long face?" nii-san frowned. I told him everything happened earlier.

"I see. You were able to protect Samus at the cost of your Lockseed. I don't consider that reckless, but you did the right thing." nii-san reassured while holding his hand on my shoulder, while looking at my now-decayed Lockseed. "Like a prince who rode on his white horse arrived to save the frail maiden..." nii-san spoke.

"Which is rather ironic." I made a snarky remark over what nii-san said about Samus being referred a "frail maiden". "She is just too strong to be a damsel in distress." referring to her extremely captivating beauty, along with the way she battled with her powered suit of armor.

"Speaking of which, I did not expect this Lockseed would never last." I furrowed my brow. "That means..."

"I told you, it's to early to give up on the world, over a mere Lockseed that just rotted." nii-san said back bluntly. "Because of your determination to protect others, I have to entrust you this..." he opens the suitcase, containing his Genesis Driver and the Melon Energy Lockseed! The same Genesis Driver that he recovered from the revived Ryoma Sengoku during Megahex's invasion.

"Nii-san... Don't tell me you're..." I was shocked to see nii-san entrusting me with the Genesis Driver. Despite he decided to make use of his Sengoku Driver and Melon Lockseed aside from Zangetsu Shin's system.

"Yes. You could become **Zangetsu Shin** in my place." he said, although he would be using his Sengoku Driver. "I have a feeling that you already brought Zangetsu Shin's true potential." he reassured. I tried forgetting the time using nii-san's Genesis Driver after I caused all the ruckus in the past.

"Mitsuzane, I know you could not get over what happened in the past while using Zangetsu Shin's power. But, it is the time that you must take the advance to match Samus's abilities." nii-san glanced towards me, trying to suppress the doubt I had when I used Nii-san's belt at that time. I grabbed the Genesis Driver from my brother's briefcase along with the Lockseed... Asking myself.

"Do I _really_ have to do this?" Even though using it again is all coming back to me, but I don't want to be poisoned by my own selfish desires ever again. From this moment onward... It's now or never; this is for the sake of fighting what's worth protecting.

At the same time, he noticed Samus's emergency pistol on the table. "Mitsuzane, where in the world did you get that weapon?" he asked.

"That's _her_ gun. She calls it the **Paralyzer**." I pointed out. "She gave it to me as a keepsake. But, no matter how useless it is to her, I am capable of using it sparingly." I cleared my throat afterwards.

Nii-san commended how did Samus gave me her weapon. She only did that only to allow me unlock its true potential, even though that weapon is just means to stun targets. I was able master the weapon fully even by channeling the Lockseed's power with it; that's the reason why my Budou Lockseed began to deteriorate on its own.

"Mitsuzane, how are you and Samus getting along?" nii-san clarified of what I have progressed with the huntress.

"I got along with her very well. It seems she becomes too attached to me. Quite honestly, I don't see her as a replacement for Mai-san; the more how much I have been speculating this over my mind..."

"I understand. It make sense why ever since coming to this world, Samus had no friends; presumably she lost many of her comrades in her world as far what I heard from her. It took with the help of all the Riders she met allowed her to connect with others such as ourselves." nii-san explicated about Samus. I nodded my head in response. But, at the moment we met the Chozo elder, it seems they were the one who taught Samus about connecting with other people.

"But, the way Samus has becoming more closer to me. It looks different than we thought of an adoptive sister." I remarked about Samus being close to me as if she fell _in love_ with me.

"Oh, I get it. It must be _fate_." nii-san answered.

"What do you mean by fate?" I shook my head to my brother's conclusion. That means... "Don't tell me, this is all about the times I shielded myself to protect her?!"

"Not all of that." he raised an eyebrow. "It seems that Samus can feel that your the good side of yourself. You being able to smile again. Remember, not her beauty is something to be remarkable, but her strength and determination to protect the universe is. This explains you accompanying her is one of the things you must do upon atoning for your sins."

"I see. It means, Samus really liked me all along..." I muttered. "Seems she is someone willing to accept me for who I am."

"It makes sense you are usually worried about her than I am." nii-san added.

"The time to express such true feelings towards her is not yet the right time. Unless..." I said in a lowering tone.

"Glad to hear that, Mitsuzane. It seems you are mature enough to prove yourself to her." nii-san tapped his hand on my shoulders again; once I chosed my destiny, I made it clear to take the Genesis Driver and the Melon Energy Lockseed for the time being; I have to find a way to regain the Budou Lockseed. I assumed nii-san will have to use the Sengoku Driver as Zangetsu as well.

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: What it Means to Love-**

While in my room, I briefly contemplated about why my brother made a decision to give his Genesis Driver to me... But, I reassured that the past, the time I used it... I did not realize the limits of what I have become. I will not doubt myself, I won't give in to the temptations of my past. The curse that caused our downfalls will not haunt me ever again.

While looking at both two Lockseeds at my hands - the Melon Energy and my Budou Lockseed, the latter of which began to decay... Samus came.

"Why are you holding that Lockseed?" she asked, upon learning that nii-san decided to entrust me his Genesis Driver.

"I used this Lockseed before along with an original one before it was destroyed." I told her everything.

"Hmm... I think that's okay if you become Zangetsu Shin." she said with a wink. "I guess Takatora doesn't want to see you down again. For as long as you use that power to protect others."

Hmm, I guess Samus has a point. Samus was even shocked to hear back from that fateful day that nii-san and I fought. But, Samus seems to understand the pain that I told her about it.

"Samus, if I didn't acted quickly back there when we battled that Kamen Rider. You would've-" I said to her about the reason why I shielded her from Blade's attack.

"Say no more, Mitsuzane." she silenced my lips with her finger. "You are really worried about me, right?"

"Very likely, yes." I said.

"He kinda reminded me about a young boy who followed me in my travels back in my world." she muttered, with a thought crossing her mind. "But, Mitsuzane is a man with a mission to redemption. I'm so happy. To think someone who would worry about me and would accompany me in my mission in this world." ( **A/N:** the young boy Samus is talking about is **Joey Apronika** from the Samus and Joey manga)

"Samus?" I asked her awkwardly...

"To be honest. I'm kind of...distant to others. I usually don't make friends in my world; most of them ended becoming pawns of my enemies, and some sacrificed themselves to protect me. But, you, your concern towards me seems to be straightforward as your brother." She looked at me, that gaze from her blue eyes is something very difficult to resist. ( **A/N:** the part where Samus said those who became pawns of her enemies refer to **Gandrayda** , **Ghor** , and **Rundas**.)

"Yeah. I do worry a lot about you... As much nii-san is." I confessed my concern towards her. "The way I see it, you truly see us as your family."

Once standing up, I couldn't help gazing at her face, such captivating beauty. Staring at each other's face, before she could lean closer to kiss me. I instead grabbed her through a hug at within moments, we kissed. This passionate feeling, it is something I could not resist. The only thing I wanted to feel is this kiss; I don't have to think prematurely about such intimacy first. Samus cupped my cheek with one hand, I found myself at a state of cloudy heaven.

Nii-san was right, if this is the doing of fate, then so be it. Such beautiful woman with a strength of a warrior, even surpassing that of the Kamen Riders... I never get to feel this kind of feeling. I...

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Dream-**

Within the dead of the night, all of us are asleep, as usual; that bounty hunter made it clear sleeping on my side. Like what I said, I don't want to prematurely go to such intimacy first. I just wanted to feel that kiss from her, she already kissed me on the lips not once, but twice. While asleep, I began to had a dream; the dreamscape was a beach. I was sitting on a log in the shore, until Kouta-san and Mai-san appeared right behind me. ( **A/N:** the beach dreamscape where Mitsuzane is standing is the same ones where Takatora encountered Kouta in his dream in Gaim's 46th episode.)

"Micchy! Glad to see you're okay, buddy!" he greeted me. Kouta-san and Mai-san wore casual clothes rather than their Overlord appearances.

"I never felt even better. Kouta-san." I smiled back at him. But, sobered momentarily.

"Micchy? What happened?" Mai-san approached me, revealing to the two with the Budou Lockseed in my possession decaying completely.

"Don't worry, Micchy. I can help you with that. But, you will have to wait." Kouta-san beamed with usual optimism. I made no reply.

"Micchy? How have you been doing with that bounty hunter?" Mai-san asked.

"Well, uh... How am I going to put this..." I stammered. "She _likes_ me!"

" ** _Ehhhh?!_** " the look on their faces were more than just shocking.

"Wait, Micchy?! Did she fell in love with you?!" Kouta-san cocked his head. " _Or_ , you fell for her?"

"Come on, Micchy. Tell us." Mai-san teased too.

"We _kissed_." I cleared my throat.

"Ehhhh?!" both Kouta-san and Mai-san are even more shocked with the revelation.

"Micchy! That's amazing! She likes you! I hope you could at least return such feelings towards her soon." Kouta-san said in an encouraging voice, while he locked me with a noogie. Just like old times...

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: When it Gets Too... Awkward-**

The next morning...

I slept like a log, yesterday was a bit rough. But, yesterday's mistakes becomes today's correct answers. Noticing Samus already woke up early, I assume that she's going after Blade herself. Well, better hit the shower quick.

Once I opened the door to the bathroom, I stumble to something I never saw it coming. Upon opening the door, I noticed Samus was there, looking right at me; undressing.

"Mitsu...zane...?" she droned. I couldn't help stare at her, my face began to blush real hard... When she inadvertently unhooked her bra right before my very eyes, moments before I could see her exposed skin, I instead bolted out of the room and slammed the door hard. The sound of the door-slamming even attracted the attention of my nii-san.

"Mitsuzane?!" he rushed to me. When he noticed blood dripping over my nose, he grabbed his handkerchief from his coat and compressed my nose. "Pull yourself together! What made your nose bleed, along with that blush on your face all of the sudden?" he asked sternly. Only for me to answer that Samus beat me to the shower, and I didn't see it coming at the exact moment she disrobes right before my very eyes.

"Don't be hasty, next time. It's not a good idea to get yourself prematurely exposed at the mere sight of a woman naked." He chastised at my carelessness.

"And yet, she didn't show any visible signs of shame..." I muttered. "Even if she's not from this world and lives with just the two of us brothers at home. Samus clearly does not feel any discomfort whenever she takes a bath _with_ me."

"Well, it can't be helped. For as long as you don't do anything dirty at her. I guess you are somewhat self-restrained about getting yourself exposed to her."

"Yes, nii-san." I responded back. "And about you said don't do anything dirty towards her... I..."

"Mitsuzane, what did you do?!" nii-san raised an eyebrow.

"Umm, I don't know what to say this. But, it got even way too awkward." well, the last night when Samus was sleeping on my bed with me. I didn't also realized I involuntarily groped her chest while she was asleep...  
 _  
I remember that dream when I was talking with Kouta-san and Mai-san..._

" _Kouta-san, Mai-san, did you hear something?_ "  
 _  
The two shrugged instead. It was very oblivious knowing the fact I was inside a dream. Despite that, I began to hear these screams of pain and pleasure - it sounded that of a woman; or in this case, that of Samus!_  
 _  
All it sounded like..._

" ** _Ahhh... Mitsuzane... Not there!_** "

" ** _Mmmmphh... Mmmm... Nghhhhh..._** "

" ** _Unghhh... Mitsuzane... Ahhhh... haaaahhhhh!_** "

" ** _...Mitsuzane... I... I... love... you...!_** "  
 _  
At the time I woke up again at the same night, I didn't realized I touched something that round, it turns out to be why did I put my hand on her chest. When I saw that, I was even more shocked and embarrassed at it. Despite my mortified reaction, I just turned away from her, despite she was sleeping on the opposite direction._

"...that's why I did not realized I nearly embarrass myself whenever she slept on my bed." I concluded my explanation to my brother, while I couldn't get over with that hard blushing in my face.

"Well, accidents do happen. And its natural to be embarrassed in that situation as such. Like what I said, you are mature enough to express her how you feel. Keep your thoughts clean from anything perverse if you are restraining yourself from getting exposed too much of her." my brother gave me an important advice. It seems that would allow me to get over what happened last night, except for that kiss Samus and I had...

"Come to think of it, why was she screaming your name in her sleep?" he muttered. "I can almost hear it from my room as well."

* * *

 _Outside the Kureshima family mansion, a fruit of Helheim sprouted on the gate. Wonder what it could be?_

* * *

stay tuned for part 4

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

-the conversation between Micchy and Samus about the former being worried about her is similar to that from Kamen Rider Blade's fourth episode during a conversation between Kotaro Shirai and Kazuma Kenzaki. Both Kotaro and Micchy express their concern towards Samus and Kenzaki respectively; both of them immediately returned the favor, Samus kisses Micchy, and Kenzaki expresses his thanks to Kotaro for being concerned of his well being.


	35. Stage 10-4 - Blade Tribute Chapter

**Four of a Kind, part 4 - Navy Joker**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Blade**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

\- While writing on my Kamen Rider Blade tribute chapter in this crossover fic, I seem to thought of what become of Kenzaki ever since he became the Joker. I have thought first about making him a combination of both Kusaka/Kaixa and Asakura/Ouja at first due to his Undead nature, and to an extent to make a short work of Samus. And of that note, the only primary Kamen Riders who can best Samus in a fight in chronological order are **Faiz** ( **Axel Form** will take a little to no effort; **Blaster Form** means overkill), **Blade** (as long as he doesn't use **King Form** ), **Kabuto** ( **Hyper Form** is considered overkill), **Kiva** ( _especially_ **Emperor Form** ), **Decade** (unless he changes into Super-1 or Black [Showa], the aforementioned ones before him [Heisei], and his **Complete Form** is counted), **Wizard** ( **Dragon Four-Mation** and **All Dragon** can easily overpower Samus; **Infinity Style** means overkill), **Drive** (unless he is in **Type Tridoron** , **People Saver** and **Kouji Genbar** Tire Combinations mean overkill; see Stage 13, part 1.) and **Ghost** (unless he is **Toucon Boost Damashii** ).

\- Mitsuzane becomes Zangetsu Shin for first time in the story since the halfway of Kamen Rider Gaim. I have absolutely no complaints about him becoming the second New Generation Rider Zangetsu Shin during his face-heel turn. Well, few came to hate his villainous character, but considering his post-series road to redemption, especially in the case of this crossover fic, along with the presence of Samus; Mitsuzane as Zangetsu Shin in the story is drastically nerfed down in terms of fighting style to distinguish him from Takatora. Once loading the lockseed onto the Sonic Arrow, Zangetsu Shin/Mitsuzane's arrow will instead home at the target instead of diffusing. In addition, since Mitsuzane was entrusted the Paralyzer by Samus, he as Zangetsu Shin is able to make use of the pistol's Plasma Whip only, when the whip is used, it is visually similar to the Grapple Lasso. If Mitsuzane uses the Sparking function of the Genesis Driver, the Paralyzer/Plasma Whip acts as that of the Grapple Voltage and Hyper Grapple from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. The reason why he becomes Zangetsu Shin for some certain majority such as this chapter is due to his Budou Lockseed permanently drained. Also, when Mitsuzane is in a state of Trans-Fusion (an ability Samus uses starting with the Crystal Flash on a nearby Rider, resulting her merging the Power Suit, along with her physical body and soul to the aforementioned Rider).

* * *

 **-Samus: Knights In White-clad Armor-**

Once I prepared myself before continuing the hunt for Blade, I assembled Takatora, Mitsuzane, and Go. But, the daredevil of a Kamen Rider hasn't called yet. Speaking of Mitsuzane, he seems to be in a brooding mood. He seems to be more serious than usual...

Earlier this morning, he found himself embarrassed when he precariously entered the shower when I beat him to it; his reaction was unexpected - as how many times he saw me naked, not counting whenever I Trans-Fuse myself to him. And the last night, I had a dream about feelings of intimacy towards him. But, for the time being, I should be careful about messing his thought with such prematurely perverse thoughts. I hate to admit with that cute face of his.

Meanwhile, it seems the Kureshima brothers are all set. Mitsuzane doesn't seem to be in doubt about using his brother's Genesis Driver, knowing the fact that he did became Zangetsu Shin at that fateful time where he has been hiding something from his friends.

" _Samus! We have a threat detected just within the city. It seems Garren has been fighting his own companion. The worse part, is civilians are nearby, and Mr. Tomari has been doing the evacuation process._ " A transmission coming from Adam, who has been orbiting around the Earth to monitor activities.

"Adam, give us the coordinates, we are going there. The brothers are going with me, and so is Go." I told him.

Once it's go time, Takatora and Mitsuzane nodded their heads at each other, the latter holding at his brother's Melon Energy Lockseed, and immediately equipped the Genesis Driver. Mitsuzane made that decision to continue fighting, this is not about his atrocities in the past, but a drive to protect others.

"Mitsuzane, I have a feeling you're getting nervous at this point. I know using that Genesis Driver doesn't mean you become like me again, make the most of it in your own way. Trust me." Takatora reassured his brother about his doubts about using the Genesis Driver once more. "I know you are still worried about that your Lockseed corroded after your previous battle..."

"Nii-san. Don't worry about me. You usually made me worry of Samus as well." Mitsuzane replied to his brother's words.

"Really?" the older Kureshima broke a chuckle upon hearing this. "Well, it seems you have quite grown up as a man."

Once leaving the house, Go was waiting for us. I did not expect him to stand around here just to wait.

"Let me guess... you thought I could use another guardian angel?" I chuckled at the mere presence of the young man.

"I'm just saying you gotta let me in there, Sammy-chan!" Go glances at me when he somersaults right through the mansion gate. "Now, you can feed me with all this "lonely badass bounty hunter crap", but, as much as Mitsuzane-kun does for you, I know one day I'm going to save your ass, and you're probably gonna wanna kiss me!"

"Wacko." I chuckled in his way of words. Go laughs, and so does Mitsuzane. "Did you picked that up from a self-help book?"

"So, let's do this!" he exclaims with excitement as we head for Blade and Garren's location.

* * *

Samus vs. Joker

Elsewhere...

Blade is fighting Garren and Drive. Garren's efforts to reason his friend where all for naught, as if Kenzaki himself lost his sanity. Within moments, the cavalry has arrived; in the form of the Kureshima brothers, Takatora and Mitsuzane, Go Shijima, and the bounty hunter herself, Samus Aran.

"Go!" Shinnosuke/Drive is surprised by Go bringing reinforcements.

(cue: " **Kakusei** " by **Ricky of Rider Chips** )

"It's time for superstar action!" Go shouts with bliss as he buckles up his Mach Driver Honoh. Both Kureshimas equipped their belts.

* ** _SIGNAL BIKE!_** *  
* ** _MELON!_** *  
* ** _MELON ENERGY!_** *

 **Go:** Let's...  
 **Samus, Mitsuzane, and Takatora:** ...Henshin!

* ** _RIDER! MACH!_** *  
* ** _MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!_** *  
* ** _MELON ENERGY ARMS!_** *

Samus finds herself being protected by white-clad Kamen Riders; consisting of Mach, Zangetsu and Zangetsu Shin; whom the huntress refer Takatora and Mitsuzane as the **Zangetsu twins**. After the Kamen Riders transformed, Samus immediately materializes her Varia Suit.

"Searching! Eliminating-" before Mach can do that roll call again, Samus and Mitsuzane who has just transformed into Zangetsu Shin shoved him out of the way as everyone else try to stop Blade. "Mou..." Go couldn't help but keep a move on as he joins the fray. Suddenly, roach-like grunts began protecting Blade.

At the moment Samus scanned each of the grunts, revealing them to be **Darkroaches** ; the Joker Undead's personal foot soldiers. However, the Darkroaches stall Mitsuzane, Takatora, Go, and Tachibana, seperating them from Samus. Blade deals with Samus personally, almost overpowering her. Kenzaki cancels his transformation at the moment Samus is rag-dolled after taking a kick from Kenzaki while as Blade.

"You.." Kenzaki smirked as he walked closed to Samus with a malicious intent in mind. "How long are you going to follow me around the way?" Kenzaki then grabs Samus on the neck and strangles her. "Well, say something? Or do you want me to force myself to rip that head of yours? No matter, I'm just going to kill you either way." Kenzaki continued taunting Samus. "Hey, want try hitting me again? Don't assume that I'm just a mere human. Tachibana-san knows that I'm an Undead." Samus said nothing as Kenzaki continues to jeer at Samus into killing him. "Come on, what's the matter?"

Either way, Kenzaki gives a bone-crushing headbutt to Samus at the moment he transforms into the Navy Joker Undead. Ultimately, Zangetsu Shin makes the save when he attacks the Joker with a Plasma Whip.

"Samus!" Zangetsu Shin (Mitsuzane) helps Samus stand up to her feet.

"I'm okay. Thank you, Mitsuzane." she replied.

Within moments, Drive, who has just transformed into Type Wild, Zangetsu and Mach arrived; with Garren following afterwards.

"Kenzaki... How did you..." Tachibana was shocked at the sight of his friend who had transformed into the Joker.

"Let's just beat the holy shit out of him!" Go just made it clear into giving the Joker a violent beating as he inserts the Shift Dead Heat.

* ** _SIGNAL BIKE SHIFT CAR! RIDER! DEAD HEAT!_** * ( _western rock guitar solo accompaniment_ )

Transforming into Dead Heat Mach, Go went into further heights into making short work at the Joker Undead. Despite Tachibana's pleas to Kenzaki, it was all in vain. As he realized that his friend's views of humanity have becoming more sinister and cynical. More Darkroaches continue to distract Drive, Zangetsu, and Garren.

Dead Heat Mach continues to overwhelm the Navy Joker with superhuman speeds. Samus tethers the Undead with her Grapple Beam.

" ** _MELON ENERGY SPARKING!_** " Mitsuzane activates the Sparking function of the Genesis Driver, while holding the Paralyzer in its energy whip mode, binding the Joker at the same time electrocuting him by the Genesis Driver-charged energy of the Plasma Whip.

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Overkill-**

That Undead is hard to kill. Even though Tachibana-san was hesitating to reason over his fallen friend, it's no use. This was the thing Kouta-san would usually find himself to other people who lost their sight from reality like the way I ended being that way...

"Samus! I need your powers." I asked her to merge herself in me with her Trans-Fusion ability.

"What?! I can't do that-" she protested.

"Look, if reasoning this person with insanity would prove to be useless. The only we need to do is just fight, you'll die for real if you hesitate!" I urged her. Samus nodded her head as a result, responded to my statement. So, she transforms into her Morph Ball form.

I looked at her Morph Ball form, reflecting briefly if I ever make a mistake. "Samus, I'm sorry if I make a harsh decision like this. I felt the same way with Kouta-san tried to reason me at one time... I was once like this at their eyes..."

" _It's okay, Mitsuzane. Sometimes, you have to keep moving forward regardless of the outcome._ " her consciousness responded to my thoughts. She decided to activate her Trans-Fusion, at the exact moment when she drops a Power Bomb.

"Chou Henshin!" I chanted the Trans-Fusion command, the bomb detonates, engulfing myself holding the Morph Ball. Inside that cocoon of light, every part of Samus's Power Suit began to shed itself on its own as I begin to absorb the fragments of the suit, then Samus's physical body and soul began to merge at my own; thus completing the Trans-Fusion process.

"Huh?! Sammy-chan and Mitsuzane-kun?! She..?" Shijima-senpai's look of confusion when Samus Trans-Fused herself to me.

"Mitsuzane..." nii-san at the same time with his reaction at the sight of me in the state of Trans-Fusion mode.

"She fused herself with him." officer Tomari said at a loss for words.

 _Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

I let out a scream at full power, with Samus's essence - body and soul becoming one in my body, not only the inherent abilities of her Power Suit have integrated into Zangetsu Shin, but her super-athletic abilities too. That golden aura feels so warm, her very consciousness becoming one with me. (A/N: This is similar to the "Ultimate" mode from the Battride War games).

I immediately charged at full speed, overwhelming the Navy Joker with fast speed thanks to the Speed Booster. With a powerful kick, I sent the monster flying within moments I overwhelmed him by emulating Samus's Screw Attack and Shinespark. The Joker literally found himself dumbfounded in my state of infinite power.

" _Mitsuzane, I have to cancel the Trans-Fusion now!_ " the bounty hunter pleaded to stop the Trans-Fusion mode just as I have to finish the Joker Undead myself, not to mention I'm already at the Trans-Fusion's time limit. But, my body is unaffected by the life-draining effects.

"No. I got to finish him! If I can't..."

" _Don't! At this rate your life force will drain, you will-_ " Samus continued pleading.

"Samus, I admit I did worry about you, as much more you start worrying about me. I have to do this." I replied back, as I immediately pushed the Genesis Driver to a Squash function.

" _Mitsuzane..._ " her feelings of concern landed at me.

" ** _MELON ENERGY SQUASH!_** "

Within moments, I lunged at the Joker Undead...  
 _  
Mitsuzane looks at the reader..._

" **My role as a villain literally sucked as what people have thought, since when did the writer had planned this in the first place? I got heads-up display on the inside of the suit, an intergalactic bounty hunter who just merged herself inside me... I never been a playable game character in a hack-and-slash game before. Umm... Whoever you are, if your reading this, don't try this at home. And, P.S., that Prime Federation Force game sucks!** " (A/N: the writer Micchy is referring to is Gen Urobuchi, aka the Urobutcher. Urobutcher is of course the main writer of _Kamen Rider Gaim_.)  
 _  
Zangetsu Shin relentlessly slashes the Joker Undead at fast speed with the Sonic Arrow; landing 31-hit combo._

That high-speed slash attack was powerful enough to incapacitate the Joker, not only that; causing him to bleed green-colored slime. Not only that, Kenzaki-san reverted back to his human form.

"Kenzaki!" Tachibana-san cancels his transformation as he rushed at his once friend.

* * *

to be continued...

* * *

 **More author's notes:**

\- Micchy had to break the fourth wall in regards to his past role as a villain, he admitted that it sucked. Of course it is, as Mitsuzane realizes his sins resulted him a loathsome failure. P.S., Mitsuzane also expressed his distaste about that Metroid Prime Federation Force game, as such the only known game that forego Samus's role as a playable character.

\- the way he slashed the Joker Undead at high speed is similar to that of Raiden's Zandatsu from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance.


	36. Stage 10-5 - Blade Tribute Chapter

**Four of a Kind, part 5 - Straight Flush**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Blade**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

-Before I forget, Samus's personality throughout the story remains intact in terms of the games she appeared in (discounting Metroid: Other M); mostly stoic and badass. But, she can be easily intrigued by any of the Kamen Riders she met, such as Haruto/Wizard, Takumi/Faiz, Shotaro/W/Joker, etc. This is one of the difficulties I have about writing her, given the fact I recently finished Metroid Fusion which introduced me to Samus. But, since she was adopted by Takatora and Mitsuzane, Samus has becoming, to an extent more welcoming to humans in the present time, especially to the rest of the Riders she have met. Badassery notes, her Heisei Kamen Rider equivalents are Faiz, Kabuto, Decade (the first episode of his series has him lost all of his powers, similarly how Samus starts out without her power-ups), W (specifically Shotaro), Fourze (the space-venturing theme), Wizard, and Drive.

-Kenzaki, on the other hand, is even more difficult to write compared to Samus. Like what I mentioned in the previous part, I have thought about Kenzaki acting as a combination of Kusaka Masato from 555 and Asakura Takeshi from Ryuki, considering the fact that he is the Navy Joker. In that case, the Kenzaki here in this arc is the one he was depicted in the Blade novel written by Toshiki Inoue. Of all the Kamen Riders who will join Samus and her party, [SPOILER ALERT], Kenzaki is fourth strongest Kamen Rider to gain such distinction, others being Drive, Kabuto, and Faiz. Kiva is excluded, as he is substituted by IXA.

-Mitsuzane seems not so bad to write at all. As it is post-Gaim story, Micchy has finally over his past and reconcile with his internal conflicts (since the Other M tribute arc), with not only Takatora's help, but Samus plays a role of coping Micchy from his past; well so much for that Astronema reference. In addition, he has mentioning Kouta throughout in a rather fondly manner, much like how Samus constantly mused over Adam Malkovich during Fusion.

-Considering this, along with the first four parts of the Kamen Rider Blade tribute arc, as stated at the end of the Other M tribute part 5 (aside from the RX reference), Samus living with Takatora and Mitsuzane parallels to Hajime Aikawa (Kamen Rider Chalice/Joker Undead) in the said series, with a mother and child - Haruka and Amane Kurihara. Unlike Samus, as Takatora made that decision to let her stay in their home, Hajime lived Amane and Haruka at the request of the latter's father who was killed during his fight with Royal Club Undead as the Joker. Over the course of Blade, Hajime has becoming more welcoming to the human society, even after Kenzaki chose to sacrifice his humanity in the series finale.

As always, feedbacks are highly appreciated. I guess the majority of readers around here are mostly Kamen Rider fans. Faiz and Blade were the series that influenced me most. Well, when I looked onto the reviews, Dash master 48 commented, that he loved how Micchy is depicted in this story. As a result, Samus is literally the source of Mitsuzane's maturity point, despite the fact he usually followed her everywhere. And of that note, Micchy is considered as the Yoko Minato/Marika to Samus being the Kaito Kumon/Baron.

P.S., this part of the Kamen Rider Blade tribute chapter is dedicated to MsSamusAran, who wrote the story "I Was Born a Human Once". The story was so touching, it focuses how Samus would fit into the trends of Earthlings, even with the help of Adam Malkovich and along few known relatives. In the case of this crossover fic, Takatora Kureshima is considered as an "Adam clone".

* * *

 **-Kenzaki vs. Mitsuzane: No Holds Barred-**

"Kenzaki!" Tachibana tries in vain to stop his friend from attacking Samus and her party. But, the de-transformed Kenzaki shoves him off. Tachibana still insisted.

"Tachibana-san... Please you have to kill me, seal me, or both!" Kenzaki pleaded Tachibana to kill him, but the latter refused, insisting that Kenzaki is still the same person he once knew.

Meanwhile, Mitsuzane cancels his transformation along with the Trans-Fusion mode, subsequently freeing Samus from Mitsuzane's body. Upon noticing Samus's presence within moments the party crept closer to Kenzaki, he shoves Tachibana again as he attempts to heckle Samus; only for Mitsuzane to retaliate as a result; escalating further into a fistfight between Mitsuzane and Kenzaki.

"Hey! Don't you know how to treat a lady?!" Mitsuzane shouted, unknown to Kenzaki, Samus remained in her Power Suit as the brawl escalates.

"You cur..." Kenzaki wiped the green blood from his mouth. "I will show you what it means to anger me!"

Mitsuzane spat on Kenzaki's face; causing the situation to go even worse, both men continued exchanging punches at each other. Takatora, Shinnosuke, and Go attempt to break the fight within moments they deactivated their transformation.

"Enough, Mitsuzane!" the older Kureshima even failed to restrain his brother from heckling Kenzaki. As both Mitsuzane and Kenzaki continued to wrestle and beating the hell out of each other, much to the horror of nearby bystanders, and Samus herself.

"If you really want to kill yourself so badly, do it somewhere else!" Mitsuzane grabs Kenzaki by the shirt before nailing him with a right hook to the face. "In fact, just keep crawling back to your rock and die already!"

Kenzaki stands up, retaliates by hitting Mitsuzane on the face again. It seems the younger Kureshima is teetering out of exhaustion after that Trans-Fusion mode. However, Mitsuzane himself continued to stand up, despite his fatigue condition, resuming the tussle with the Undead.

Takatora, Go, Shinnosuke, and Tachibana showed up as they attempt to restrain the brawlers; however failed to do so when they immediately broke free. Mitsuzane hits with a blatant low blow to Kenzaki, the kick to the groin was so powerful, Kenzaki kneels to the ground incapacitated.

In retaliation for attempting to heckle Samus, Mitsuzane points the Paralyzer at a defenseless Kenzaki.

"Can't you take a hint, you tyke! Come on, shoot me!" Kenzaki shouted at Mitsuzane, as the latter points the Paralyzer at him. Mitsuzane his hands while holding the gun trembling under pressure. "Shoot me now, damn it!" Kenzaki continued insisting.

Mitsuzane felt a paralyzing sensation on the trigger finger before he attempts to pull the trigger. Within moments, Mitsuzane intentionally lets go by dropping the Paralyzer, in a similar way during the fateful battle between him and Kouta, when he as Gaim in Kiwami Arms dropped the Musou Saber, allowing him to take the Yomotsuheguri Squash using Redyue's spear at that time.

Kenzaki thought he was going to be shot point blank, but once he looked straight to Mitsuzane, what is going on?

"Why am I still alive?" Kenzaki droned, as he asked why Mitsuzane decided to spare him instead.

"Before you think about committing suicide, convincing me or Tachibana-san to kill you. Reflect about the people who you wished to protect." Mitsuzane explains the reason of his refusal to kill Kenzaki. "After all, you are a hero to those who you protect."

"No! Because, I'm a..." Kenzaki butts in.

"It doesn't matter if you're no longer human. And, if you felt guilty about that decision to sacrifice your own humanity. Use that to make something useful." Mitsuzane rolled his eyes. "Fits of insanity won't do a thing. They say that the only cure for insanity is death. But, considering the fact you are a being almost beyond mortality."

Samus and the party managed to find Mitsuzane and Kenzaki. Noticing Mitsuzane talking some senses to Kenzaki, Samus came to Mitsuzane's side, discarding her suit before the Undead's eyes.

(cue: " **All the World in One Girl** " by The Wingless)

"You...!" Kenzaki was left a loss for words, realizing that's the same woman he almost attacked the other day.

"Kenzaki!" Tachibana rushed to his friend.

"Tachibana-san? What's going on?!" a confused Kenzaki said.

"This woman is on our side, Kenzaki." Tachibana nodded. "Her name is Samus Aran. She's a bounty hunter from the future."

"You... Since why did you have to hide yourself in some hunk-load of armor?" Kenzaki asked smugly at Samus.

"I was raised by bird-like aliens in my world, I called that the **Power Suit**." she responds to Kenzaki's question.

"Kenzaki... I known it has been a long while. I want you to come back, we will fight with her side-by-side. I heard from her that her world is in danger, and we Kamen Riders are chosen to fight with her. After all, you are still the same Kamen Rider Blade we all knew. If you wanted to die, what would I say to Hajime?" Tachibana convinces Kenzaki to return into the side of justice.

"Hajime?" it rang a bell on Kenzaki's head. As such, Kenzaki remembers Hajime Aikawa, the last Undead he fought before Kenzaki himself became the Joker, ultimately separating both of them after that climatic battle. The parting words he said to Hajime was " _Keep moving forwards and stay with the humans._ "

"Even after we are forced to be distant from each other... Hajime must have cared for my well-being all along..." This time, it was Kenzaki's turn to nod and feel awkward, while bringing up the time he last fought the Joker Undead before he became one himself.

"That's why you share the same immortality as Hajime. You don't have to throw your life away so recklessly, Kenzaki. If you do, Hajime might return as the Joker, and humanity's extinction would hasten instantaneously. This is what Hajime himself is trying to tell me to you." Tachibana chided his comrade's actions, while trying his efforts to comfort him. Kenzaki stood up and instead walked away like a miserable man.

"Kenzaki!" Tachibana tries to stop him. "Don't tell me you're trying to-"

"No, Tachibana-san. I made up my mind. I have something important to do before _coming back_. Either way, I'm not gonna get myself killed out of your conviction."

A flabbergasted Tachibana nodded his head, it seems Kenzaki chose his destiny, accepting his Undead side, using it for good. It seems the Kenzaki we once knew seems to resurface slowly. Though Tachibana seems to be aware where is Kenzaki going next, but it seems he sighed in relief, that Kenzaki was able to regain his senses, along with his outlook in life, despite him now an Undead.

Moments later, Mitsuzane collapses from exhaustion, as the Trans-Fusion mode took a toll into his body this time. Takatora holds onto Mitsuzane through his shoulder.

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Conviction-**

Later at the Kureshima's mansion...

The aftermath of the Trans-Fusion took a heavy toll to my body, sucking the life out of me. But, that strain is nothing in comparison... Meaning, I was able to prolong it out of sheer force of will.

At the moment I woke up, opening my eyes, I'm already at my room. We're already at home. Samus was sitting on the study table, with nii-san's laptop conversing with Adam.

"Ughhh..." I got up in sitting on the bed. I find myself waking up where a monkey began to play around me. "What's that... Samus? A monkey?"

"It's an Etecoon, Mitsuzane." she said, this so-called Etecoon joined with Samus after her mission with that research lab, and so this creature ended up here too...

"What happened? Where's Kenzaki-san?"

"He just walked away miserably." Samus nodded her head. "Despite that, he just got over about his immortality. Given the fact that he's Undead."

I recalled about being harsh to the guy, as much he was trying to kill himself. When I told him about wishing to die, I just said go "crawl back to a rock and die." I recalled the time when Kaito revealed his true colors at Sagara when he planned to seek out Mai-san for the Golden Fruit.

" _Give up if you so desire. In fact, just crawl back under a rock and die! But, now I'm different! No matter how many times the world begins to beat me down, I will not stop fighting!_ " it was the moment when Kaito grabbed me on the shirt at the moment I was completely broken and hopeless. I threw it at Kenzaki-san, in a more harsh out of convincing him to snap some senses out of him.

"I feel sorry for that guy. He's trying to get himself killed out of shame." I stared at Samus, recalling why did that Kenzaki tried so hard of committing suicide, despite his immortality.

"Well, either do I." Samus nodded. "Why bother be ashamed of losing one's humanity, considering he was once a hero? In fact, that person Tachibana mentioned to him really cared for him so much as a friend. Even though the Chozo raised me, I never showed any hostility to humans, as such I am only focused with my own purpose in life. Quite frankly, saving the world at the cost of one's humanity is something I could not comprehend to. Mitsuzane, I have story to tell you..."

"What is that?" I nodded my head, while grabbing the food - a rice and mackerel miso, that was just placed near the lampshade, and ate on the bed; while listening to Samus's stories in her world.

"At one time, I was nearly corrupted by radioactive substance called Phazon. In my missions in the planets of Elysia, Bryyo, and then to the source of all Phazon, the planet Phaaze. Phazon had been the most hazardous element that has lurked in my world. Worse, a Metroid Prime began to take form of my likeness out of Phazon, which would be christened as **Dark Samus**. Dark Samus was responsible for corrupting three of my comrades into her Phazon-brainwashed servants. Dark Samus was just as equal as myself, going as far to turn me into her, but ultimately. I was able to end every trace of Phazon in the end." Samus said concisely, things that I heard from is Phazon. "Back there, I hadn't stopped Dark Samus before, I would've got completely corrupted, you don't know what I would end up being. That also goes for Kenzaki Kazuma, now that he had astray himself from humanity, including his own allies. Reasoning him would be in vain, even attempting to kill him would worsen him. Mitsuzane, the way you transition yourself by thinking about killing or sparing him made it clear."

"What's that?" I shook my head.

"If Kenzaki would kill himself, the other Joker Undead would resurface. That's why you did the right thing about sparing him." Samus folded her arms and nodded her head. And that 'other' Joker she was implying was the one Tachibana-san mentioned. "And, are you scared of killing him?"

"Yeah." I said in my thought. "But, it was worth a try to convince him to let him accept his destiny. I thought a person with insanity could be impossible to regain his senses... Only those close to him have enough conviction to make him change his mind."

"I see..." the huntress sighed. Before I could lean close to her and kiss her again... Only for it to cut short when I hear a knock from the door. Turns out nii-san checked me out... _Well, that was too awkward, not to mention; the Etecoon was looking at this_.

"Thank goodness you're finally awake, Mitsuzane." my brother said in relief. I said nothing at all, as he fetches the Etecoon, and he asks the monkey to stay on the outside. I can't believe no matter how small and cute it is, it seems to be intelligent, almost surpassing a normal human being... "Okay, carry on the two of you."

 _That was close_. I was nearly embarrassed about the moment nii-san almost caught me kissing Samus. I just fall back on the bed, today is once again even more exhausting, and I needed a rest very badly. Even I was able to prolong the Trans-Fusion mode out of sheer force of will.

"Mitsuzane, I'm going to change clothes. So turn around for a while. AND don't peep!" moments later, she begins changing her clothes.

"Okay, go ahead." I said back.

While she begins disrobing her usual clothes, Samus begins to ask me of how was I able to hold onto the Trans-Fusion for too long without succumbing to its leeching effects.

"Tell me something, Mitsuzane, how were you able to prolong the Trans-Fusion without collapsing at the first place?" she demanded.

"Because, I have already reconciled with my inner conflicts of my past. That's why I made a promise to myself to continue protecting others, even if it means putting my own life on the line. Everything that happened to me is _my_ own responsibility, how much more the world had already turned against me now, and how much more I could take the price that I'm not even willing to pay. But, that pain is nothing in comparison. If I can't forgive the way I am now, then I have to become someone different. This is what I learned from Kouta-san when he once said to my brother's mind."

"It's because they never gave up on you, no matter how enormity of your crimes were in the past. Yet, they were quick to forgive you. I can tell that by that look in your eyes." she smiled. "So, that's why you are trying to go in further heights such as protecting me by just take the beating from the likes Ridley and Blade that was intended to me. Well, that's so sweet of you, Mitsuzane. I never expect to see a prince protecting his beautiful maiden making a sacrifice for her."

"Exactly. Ever since that day nii-san decided to let you stay in our home, everything felt harmonious. Quite frankly, we couldn't abandon you for a reason. And, the reason why I was able to prolong that Trans-Fusion ability is out of my own sheer force of will. My own determination to repent myself from the crimes I committed, and the resolve to fight was the worth of accomplishment I have now." I sighed before looking away after Samus changes her clothes, with just a white tank top and her underwear. (Note: That's her ending outfit from _Metroid II: Return of Samus_ )

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Getting Turned On-**

Well, I have absolutely no complains about her wearing such scanty clothes; it seems she is always used to this even when she lives in her own spaceship.

"You can look now." she muttered. I am left utterly speechless of how she dressed whenever she sleeps. Luckily, my nose did not bleed.

"Hey, Mitsuzane."

"What is it, Samus?"

"Have I ever dirtied your mind lately?" she asked _innocently_.

"No. I did. I admit how reckless I am, and ended myself in the wrong place at the wrong time. Nii-san told me that accidents do happen. Despite your lack of modesty, you don't bother revealing yourself to anyone behind your power suit."

"I'll take that as a compliment." she smirked, within moments she gave me a peck to the forehead. I never seen her becoming more welcoming to the present time before, long before nii-san and I first met her; she was just focused on finding the other Kamen Riders alone. It seems, every Rider she met began to change her outlook in humanity and herself on the present time. There, she begins know how to love, even she even protested its notion; realizing this she chose to bond with me after she helped me get a grip of my emotions.

"Come here." within moments after she undid her ponytail, she pulled me into a hug, wrapping her arms right through my head, she gently pushed her breasts onto my face. This is the second time I felt something like this, even if I had a hard time breathing while being buried under a woman's bosom.

"Samus, I can't breathe..." I couldn't help but be under the spell of her beauty while having my head being buried under her chest!  
 _  
"Imagine if you bury your face under **your own** pillow, that 'jiggling' sensation kinda makes you turned on. So, this is what they call " **marshmallow heaven** ", what a weird name."_ I had to break the fourth wall with my own thoughts... Again, if somebody liked to get their faces squished by some kind of cleavage cusion. " _By the way, I guess its up to everybody's imagination how_ big _Samus's melons are_." (A/N: Ironically, Zangetsu and Zangetsu Shin's motif are obviously based on a melon - **muskmelon** and **Yubari King Canteloupe**. Also, melons are euphemism for a woman's breasts.)

My heart started beating rapidly about this kind of feeling. But, I don't want to do this kind of romantic intimacy with her out of self-restraint... In that case, before I could think about passing out while being buried under her chest...

I... I... feel so dirty. My face becomes so extremely red as if I got a fever that is almost hot as steam. I can't even feel my legs in this state, as if... The soft mound of her breasts against my face... I thought I must be dreaming, but this is deja vu. That's right, that feeling being smothered by her breasts, it feels like I'm under its spell!

"Aaagghhhh!"

" _Urobuchi-san... **Ondurur uragitta ndiskuaaaaaaa**!?_ " I let out a scream moments upon passing out. It's a very insane way to turn a lady on. It feels like both heaven AND hell!

* * *

 **-Kamen Rider Blade vs. Ridley!-**

The following day...

Elsewhere, Kenzaki seems to return normal, even after being convinced by Tachibana and Samus to once again fight on their side. While strolling his motorcycle to an unknown destination. Kenzaki recalls why Tachibana brought up what Hajime felt for him.

"Hajime..." Kenzaki reflected how Hajime made it clear to be more welcoming to humanity. Even if they don't want to see each other again. What Tachibana told him is to join with the bounty hunter's battle against the aliens that would invade her world.

" _It doesn't matter if you're no longer human. And, if you felt guilty about that decision to sacrifice your own humanity. Use that to make something useful._ " he recalls what Mitsuzane told him. Kenzaki still carried that Blay Buckle with him ever since he kept himself in the dark. While looking at it, it makes clear to him he will continue fighting at his own destiny and will definitely win.

Along the way, Kenzaki sees something flying from the sky. He mistook it for an Undead.

"What is that?" he muttered, as it turns out to be a flying dragon, it flew past through Kenzaki. Seeing this to be a threat, Kenzaki chases it. He hops on board with his motorcycle, called the Blue Spader as he bolts out.

Meanwhile at the Kureshima's mansion...

Samus monitors the ships orbit through Takatora's laptop, where Adam's AI uploaded to respond to her gunship's orbit. Within moments, Samus begins to pick up two signals going racing against each other. When she identifies both to be Kenzaki and the other one happens to be Ridley, this means business.

"So, he survived?" Samus thought that Ridley couldn't be killed by mere Kamen Riders. Moments later, Takatora receives a call from Tachibana, and alarms the latter that Kenzaki is chasing after Ridley.

Back with Kenzaki. He continued tailing Ridley, much to the Space Pirate's shock, it seems that a Kamen Rider is after him; proving to be an obstacle to his attempt to kill Samus, Ridley turns his attention at Kenzaki...

"Henshin!" as Kenzaki already equipped the Blay Buckle within a nick of time.

"TURN UP!" the belt declared, as a rectangular barrier projects from the belt, upon passing right through it, Kenzaki transforms into Kamen Rider Blade as he prepares to take matter on his own hands. Blade draws two cards from the Blay Rouzer.

" **ABSORB QUEEN!** " upon inserting the Absorb Capricorn on the Rouze Absorber.

" **FUSION JACK!** " then swipes the Fusion Eagle afterwards, thus giving Blade golden accents on his visage and armor, thus transforming him to his Jack Form. Blade takes flight with this form as he attempts to pin Ridley down to the ground.

" **SLASH! THUNDER!** " Blade proceeds to swipe both the Slash Lizard and Thunder Deer cards on the Blay Rouzer. " **LIGHTNING SLASH!** "

Blade begins to swoop Ridley around the air, within moments, he cuts Ridley's left wing, immediately pinning him down to the ground. Kenzaki lands safely as he reverts back to his Ace Form.

"Wow, this is delicious!" Kenzaki remarked at the sight of Ridley's severed left wing, angering the space dragon. When Ridley attempts to hit Kenzaki with his claws, the Kamen Rider instead parried it. Not knowing Kenzaki's immortality, Ridley's futile attempts of killing the Rider were all for naught, the Space Pirate ends up receiving more than ten Rider Kicks from Kenzaki. Ridley has received enough quite a beating at Kenzaki's hands.

(cue: **ROUND ZERO~BLADE BRAVE** by **Aikawa Nanase** )

Moments later, Samus and her party arrived at the scene (composed of Mitsuzane, Takatora, and Tachibana).

"Kenzaki..." Tachibana was found dumbfounded at Kenzaki for singlehandedly outmatching Ridley without letting the Space Pirate laying a scratch on him.

"Should we help him?" Mitsuzane asked towards Samus.

"No. Perhaps, we should let him do his thing." Samus instead spectates at the scene, finding such amusement within moments Ridley is left at the mercy of Kenzaki Kazuma, also known as Kamen Rider Blade.

" ** _ABSORB QUEEN!_** "

" ** _EVOLUTION KING!_** " This time, Kenzaki swipes the Evolution Caucasus card on the Rouze Absorber. As a result, all 13 Category Ace Cards came popping out of the Blay Rouzer as each of them began to merge on every part of Kamen Rider Blade's body, forming a regal, and knightly armor in the form of **King Form**.

Kenzaki as Blade in King Form, wasted no time in giving Ridley a more punishing beat down, as he instead chose to finish him off quickly as possible, five cards emanate themselves from his armor, subsequently come into his hands.

- **SPADE TEN!-**

- **SPADE JACK!** -

- **SPADE QUEEN!** -

- **SPADE KING!** -

- **SPADE ACE!-**

" **ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!** " the King Rouzer exclaimed as Blade inserted all the every Spade card on the sword. As such, all five cards in their holographic form appear in front of Blade. He jumps in the air, raising the sword up high, Blade swung the King Rouzer at Ridley with a powerful slash, ultimately cleaving him in half. Ridley lets out a final scream as he is engulfed by the explosion.

Samus and company were astounded by Kenzaki being able to slay Ridley singlehandedly, in which Samus is capable of. How could a Kamen Rider singlehandedly topple down this kind of enemy, despite how huge Ridley is.

Afterwards, Kenzaki de-transforms. Tachibana finally notices his comrade finally smiling.

"Tachibana-san!" Kenzaki approaches Tachibana, both who hugged each other. "I decided. I'm fighting with the rest of you side-by-side!"

"Kenzaki... I knew it, you were coming back all along!" Tachibana choked between his nervousness after that battle earlier. Kenzaki then turned his attention to Samus.

"Thank you." Kenzaki said simply at the bounty hunter, amidst the reunion between him and Tachibana. "My thoughts are finally at peace, that's why I will continue living on to protect others." Kenzaki immediately shook hands with the bounty hunter, after introducing himself to her once more.

Kenzaki eventually left once he got onto his bike. Afterwards, Tachibana follows him. It seems Kenzaki once again resolved to protect humanity, despite no longer human.

Meanwhile, returning home. Mitsuzane discovers a fruit of Helheim sprouting on the gate. The Etecoons pointed it to him, once he crept close to it, he put his Sengoku Driver on. Upon collecting the fruit, it immediately turned into a Lockseed, as a result Mitsuzane gains a newer Budou Lockseed, with that he can transform into Ryugen once more.

"Kouta-san..." Mitsuzane looked onto the night sky, happier than ever when he finally receives a miracle from his friend living on a distant planet.

* * *

to be continued

* * *

A/N: sorry I got long writing this part. Because from that previous chapter, I have thought making Micchy break the fourth wall, here, he does it again for the second time.


	37. Stage 11-1 - vs Kamen Rider Baron

**Lord Baron, part 1 - Kaito's Resurrection**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Baron**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

-Thank you Dash master 48 for giving good feedbacks in my recent chapters, most especially in the Kamen Rider Blade tribute arcs. He must have appreciated how Micchy's character being portrayed in the story. Well, Micchy has become mature throughout the chapter as much more once he started following Samus all throughout. As stated in the concluding part of the Blade Tribute chapter, Micchy is the antithesis to Minato/Marika to Samus being Baron; considering Yoko being so loyal and close to Kaito.

-Samus regains the Gravity Suit, plus a **barrel extension** that turns her arm cannon into a sniper weapon, which is a homage to the Imperialist from Metroid Prime Hunters. Which would be dubbed as the **Sniper Arm** by Go. That barrel extension is collaboratively created by both Rinna Sawagami and Harley Hendrickson; the sounds of the Sniper Arm reuses that of the Door-Ju, Kamen Rider Drive's sidearm. The Sniper Arm has some kind of bolt-action use, upon cycling, Krim's voice can be heard saying "Charge!" much like the Door-Ju is being reloaded.

-The Gravity Suit now allows Samus to move freely during Clock Up and Gravity Accelerations.

-This is the first time Samus meets Kyu Saijo. As a result, she has met all members of the Special Investigation Unit.

-Kaito's resurrection is similar to Zen-Aku's return when Merrick becomes the Lunar Wolf Ranger in Wild Force. Here, Kaito is hellbent in killing Mitsuzane.

This part of the Kamen Rider Baron chapter arc is dedicated to MsSamusAran.

P.S., reviews are strongly appreciated!

* * *

 **-Samus: Gravity Suit and Sniper Arm-**

SHIP LOG #6503

Aran, Samus

Kureshima, Takatora

Kureshima, Mitsuzane

Shijima, Go

Tomari, Shinnosuke

LOG DATE: March 10, 2016 (A.D.)

I brought the Kureshima brothers and Go here in the starship to help me something with my Gravity Suit upgrade. Eventually, Go called some acquaintances from the former Special Cases Division, their head mechanic, Rinna Sawagami, and his mentor from America, Professor Harley Hendrickson to help me with the suit upgrades, along came with them are officers Kiriko Shijima and Shinnosuke Tomari. Ms. Sawagami is one of those responsible for transplanting Core Driviars into my body with Krim's approval. The Core Driviars were able to restore the original appearance of my Power Suit long before it was infested by the X. Along with Adam's help, Ms. Sawagami and Prof. Harley immediately process the Gravity Suit upgrade process.

END LOG

"Gravity Suit equipped." Adam declared. "Okay, Lady. You're Gravity Suit is ready for use. Rinna was able to configure most of your Rider Suits features onto the Gravity Suit, such as moving through slowdowns, even though the Roidmudes are extinct. Also, you can now switch between your Varia and Gravity Suits if you need to. But, regardless of the Suits you are using, you can still change into any of your Rider Suits while maintaining the feature of either of them."

"Okay, Adam. I got the point." I said while looking at the sight of my suit, while my face being visible behind the visor as the two professors looked at me.

"Your Gravity Suit is amazing, Ms. Aran." Professor Harley grinned. "It's a sight to behold!"

"Cool! The shoulders of that suit are just as big as her chest!" Shinnosuke's amazed reaction, as he looked intently at my suit.

"(police siren sounds) Tomari-san!" Kiriko just abruptly pinched her husband's ear, yanking him pulling him out away from me. I never saw Mrs. Tomari getting jealous for that reason.

"Ow! Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! Owww!" The police detective is dragged away, much to the hilarity of everyone.

"Oi, oi! Shin-niisan! You already have nee-chan. Why bother falling head-over-heels for a bounty hunter?" Go laughed, well its pretty obvious. Before turning his attention to me. "Hey, Sammy-chan! Don't you wanna try Professor Harley's creation?" he asked me to try this gadget that would fit into my arm cannon. It looks like some kind of a **barrel extension** with a folding bipod.

"Come on, guys. Let's try that outside." Rinna suddenly brightened up an idea. Outside the ship, the Special Cases Division members Genpachiro Otta, Jun Honganji, and Kyu Saijo built some kind of a rifle range.

"Woooaaaahhhhhh! _Shougin kasegi kitaaa~_!" the nerdy man said. (Note: Shougin Kasegi translates as "bounty hunter" in Japanese)

"Oh, it's you missy!" inspector Otta greeted me, I remember this police detective when I was looking for officer Tomari days ago. "We were asked by Shinnosuke to build this shooting range to help him test you that weapon sensei built."

"My, oh my! If isn't Ms. Samus Aran. How is the bounty hunter of the future doing these days?" Honganji, the older policeman addressed me.

"I'm doing fine lately." I looked at him whilst answering him.

"Did you know, that the tie I'm wearing matches the color of your armor! Do you get it?" the senior policeman jubilant proudly presented his necktie before me, matching the Gravity Suit's color. He perceives this to be a good luck. Well, according to Shinnosuke, officer Honganji is fond with the concept of fortune telling of sorts.

"Okay, Samus. Perhaps it's time you try that thing on." I was asked by Takatora to equip that barrel extension that Rinna invented. And yes, that gadget fitted on my arm cannon. Once the extension is attached, it was too heavy for me to lift it up. "Is this some kind of a-"

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, that barrel extension turns your arm cannon into a sniper weapon!" Rinna noted, much to my dismay without letting me know about this in the first place.

"A sniper weapon?!" come to think of it, the last time I used a sniper weapon with my cannon, came from Trace's weapon, the Imperialist. When I attempt to hold with my left hand, and fired on one of the targets. The recoil is too powerful, like much conventional heavier sniper rifles used in the present time, from what I heard in the internet.

"Aaaaah!" the recoil caused me fall to the ground, within moments, Takatora and Mitsuzane managed to catch me before I hit the ground. "Thanks, you two." with that, they helped me stand up to my feet.

"Could you at least fire in a position you are comfortable with?" Mitsuzane notified me firsthand. And so, I crouched whilst aiming.

"No, try lying **prone** on the ground." Takatora rose an eyebrow, at this time I lie on the ground face down. Considering the fact that the extension has some kind of a foldable bipod, I unfolded them. Honestly, this weapon is like your actual sniper rifle used by modern military now of these days.

Now I can aim accurately with this weapon. My visor switches to its **sniping mode** , as I took aim on each of the target and fire. The visor can automatically zoom through the target even at the farthest of distances, allowing me to aim with pinpoint accuracy. Marksmanship is one of my vital prowess in terms of my Power Suit.

"Amazing!" everyone commented.

"Absolutely flawless! She can pinpoint targets with perfect accuracy! It must be our lucky day!" Officer Honganji took note.

"She's able to hit them!" both inspector Otta and Kyu took note simultaneously. "But how? How can she fire all of those without a scope." Otta asked.

"Perhaps her helmet has some kind of a **combat visor**." Takatora told them. "And of that note, when she equipped that weapon attachment, it also gave her the sniping feature of her visor." I guess Mitsuzane, Shinnosuke and Go already knew of that.

After finishing the target practice. I hate to say this weapon is quite amazing. "This weapon has some kick, I gotta say." Like when I first used the Imperialist, the weapon disables the charge feature from my Charge Beam, and does not stack with my other beams such as my Ice Beam.

"See, what did I told you?" Shinnosuke tapped me on the shoulders again. Even though the Special Investigation Unit have already parted ways, all of its members managed to give me a helping hand in my journey in this world.

* * *

 **-Kaito Revives!-**

Elsewhere in the dead of night, a light began to emanate in an undisclosed location, thus taking form of a human being. However, this being that came from this light looks a little more familiar... It's Kaito Kumon! He's back from the dead! But, how?

"I thought I'm already at peace now." Kaito muttered. "This time, I'm free to do whatever I want. For the time, being I have to tie up some loose ends before I can finally rest in peace. That is... to... kill... Kureshima Mitsuzane." Kaito walks to an unknown destination as he immediately took form of Lord Baron, seemingly focused of putting Mitsuzane out of his misery.

Even though Mitsuzane has now redeemed from all the crimes he had committed, he seems to be unaware what's going to haunt him _again_. Back from the fateful time where Mai eventually died when Ryoma dissected the Golden Fruit from her body, he was lucky enough that Kaito had to leave him a sobbing and broken mess he was, rather than Kaito would just kill him personally before he could set his sights at the Golden Fruit beforehand.

There was one time Mitsuzane had a hallucination of Kaito who was Lord Baron, although it happened to be a Gurongi.

Two days later, Mitsuzane decided to take a breather from following Samus, as he continues watching the Beat Riders dancing from a distance, despite him leaving them to follow the bounty hunter. However, he seems to be unaware that someone else is also watching him, revealing to be Kaito. As evident by the former Team Baron leader clenching his fist.

"Huh, is that...?" Mitsuzane seems to take notice of a familiar, ominous presence overlooking him. "It seems I had a feeling that I'm being watched by a mysterious presence."

Mitsuzane roamed around Zawame to search around over what or who is calling him. Until that familiar presence finally appeared before him.

"K-K-Kaito?!" Mitsuzane almost saw a ghost. "I thought you were dead!?"

"You seem surprised why am I here again alive." Kaito coldly said, causing Mitsuzane to tremble momentarily. "It seems God put a curse on me, or I asked Him to return to the living for one reason. I have an unfinished business to take care of, is to drag you into the depths of Hell!"

Mitsuzane's nightmare reaches deja vu as Kaito reveals that his revival is to kill Mitsuzane Kureshima alone. It is pretty obvious for Mitsuzane as he is aware of Kaito's personal background especially his innate hatred against Yggdrasil Corporation for the latter's misfortunes, not to mention Mitsuzane's family are one of the key figures of the said company. He also played a part within Kaito's hatred, the fact the Mitsuzane did betrayed his own friends for his own selfish gain.

Therefore, Mitsuzane becomes unfortunate enough to fall prey into a karmic confrontation against a resurrected Kaito, despite the younger Kureshima already redeemed of his past sins.

"Kaito... I thought you are done with this with Kouta-san? Why are you still sowing seeds of hatred at my own family?!" Mitsuzane objects to Kaito's ulterior motives.

"The hell do you know?! After all, you betrayed the trust of your own friends! You don't have the right to sympathize with my own weakness!" Kaito walked towards Mitsuzane and delivers a straight to his face. "You are in fact just a weakling who is still a pawn to those damned Overlords!"

"Kaito, don't you even dare put my brother into this mess! I worked hard atoning for my sins from over what happened back that time. What would you justify about trying to kill me for everything I have done?!" Mitsuzane tried to reason Kaito...

"Atone for _your_ sins?! What a complete joke." ...only for Kaito to rebuke smugly. "A one-track minded simpleton like you, trying to make amends for his crimes? Pity. If you really want to know what my own personal redemption means, let me tell you what... You are just a child, who wants everything for himself alone. You wanted to kill all of us, Kazuraba and myself, so you can have Mai for yourself! Let me reaffirm this, besides my intent to remove every weakling living in this world, I will start by erasing the existence of those you cherish the most, including YOU!"

It seems convincing him is all for naught. As Kaito's Sengoku Drive appeared out of nowhere on his waist, and he drew out a different Lockseed. Turns out to be a Ringo Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

" ** _RINGO!_** " the Lockseed declared, as Kaito twirls the lock before placing it at the central indent of the belt.

- ** _LOCK ON!_** -

" ** _Come on!_** " the Sengoku Driver said, out came an apple-shaped armor from a Crack while Baron's suit forms. " ** _Desire Forbidden Fruits!_** " thus completing Kaito's transformation as Kamen Rider Baron Ringo Arms.

"I've seen that kind of Lockseed before..." Mitsuzane thought, as if it looks like a very identical Lockseed that was used by Kougane when he returned with a vengeance. Then, Baron proceeds to unsheathe a sword holstered from the shield, as he proceeds to maim a defenseless Mitsuzane, who just immediately transformed into Ryugen Budou Arms. The Budou Lockseed is new, coming from a Helheim fruit that sprouted outside their doorstep, when the Etecoon told the young Kureshima how it came to be, he already knew Kouta planted that fruit to regain the Lockseed as a result.

" ** _Budou Arms! Ryuhou Ha! Ha! Ha!_** "

"Kaito, what do you have besides hatred and disdain for the weak?!" Mitsuzane continued reasoning to Kaito in a same way Kouta did during the final battle against the latter.

"Go to hell!" Baron exclaimed, as he overpowers Mitsuzane with a string of sword slashes.

Despite Ryugen's efforts fighting a newly-revived Baron, he still fell at his mercy despite the vain efforts to defend himself...

* * *

to be continued...


	38. Stage 11-2 - vs Kamen Rider Baron

**Lord Baron, part 2 - Where is Mitsuzane Going?**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Baron**

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane vs. Kaito: Prologue-**

(soundtrack: " **In Your Prime** " by Big Giant Circles, courtesy of OverClocked Remix)

"Kaito, what do you have besides hatred and disdain for the weak?!" Mitsuzane's vain attempt to convince Kaito to move on.

"Go to hell!" Baron exclaimed. "In fact, you are not Kazuraba. You're not fit to be a hero!"

Ryugen finds himself wide open as Baron in Ringo Arms continued overpowering Mitsuzane to the point of forcibly cancelling his transformation. As a result, Mitsuzane is rag-dolled onto the surface.  
 _  
How did Kaito gained such power..._ Mitsuzane thought at first, knowing that familiar Lockseed shared the same power as that of Kougane as Mars and/or Jam. As the young Kureshima continued to squirm for his life, Baron corners him and begins to stomp Mitsuzane mercilessly, moments before grabbing him by the throat.

"I told you before, you have no right to atone for your sins! Only someone as weak as yourself would believe in such a thing!" Kaito continued taunting Mitsuzane like the loathsome imbecile he was.

"Did you ever learned from your own mistake after you and Kouta-san last fought?! As much as I fight for my own selfish desire before, and yet you continued sowing seeds of hatred just to be strong? Just what kind of a person are you?!" Mitsuzane retorted.

"NEVER MENTION THAT NAME BEFORE ME EVER AGAIN!" Kaito shouted, just as he is about to finish Mitsuzane off, Kamen Rider Mach makes the save!

" ** _ZENRIN!_** " hitting Baron with the Zenrin Shooter, he breaks Mitsuzane from Kaito's grip.

"Thank you, Shijima-senpai..." Mitsuzane thanked Go for saving him as he tries to stand with his own power.

"Jesus Christ... You really scared the hell out of us!" Go was less than pleased at the sight of Mitsuzane being mauled by Baron. As Mach takes matters into his own hands, he too gets overpowered by Baron.

"Hmm, you have an accomplice. Pathetic." Kaito continues belittling both Go and Mitsuzane.

"Why you son of a-" Go gets even more angry as he attempts to plunge at Kaito, only for him to be snared by a vine of Helheim. Then, Samus comes to the rescue.

"Samus!" Mitsuzane screamed. "Look out, he can control the plants of Helheim against us!"

"Don't worry, we're getting ourselves out of here!" Samus immediately curled into her Morph Ball form, and planted a Power Bomb afterwards. Once the bomb explodes, the light was powerful enough to blind Kaito, buying enough time for Samus and Go to escape with a battered Mitsuzane. Moments after the light cleared, Kaito realizes that Mitsuzane escaped.

"Hmph, what a vile and pitiful insect he is. No matter, it will be only a matter of time before I will grind his pathetic existence beneath my heel." Kaito declared, as he promises to execute Mitsuzane with a painful death.

* * *

 **-Who is Kaito Kumon?-**

Back at the Kureshima family mansion...

In Mitsuzane's room, Takatora, Samus, and Go tend to the young Kureshima's wounds. Mitsuzane is completely battered and beaten during that moment he faced Kaito.  
 _  
So, Kumon Kaito is alive and well? But how did that happen?_ Takatora thought. _Since why would he continue to sow seeds of vengeance at us even though Yggdrasil is already gone?_

Mitsuzane woke up, but the injuries are even visible not only his face, but on his midsection as well, as seen with the bandages on the abdomen.

"Woah! Easy there, Mitsuzane-kun! You really don't want to end up in a funeral parlor just to get yourself mauled by that Armored Rider, don't you?" Go tried to keep Mitsuzane at bay, as the latter insisted to find Kaito once more to settle the score.

"Mitsuzane, don't!" Samus then restrains Mitsuzane.

"Nii-san, you have to let me go!"

"Not on the state you are in right now!" Takatora scolded his brother. "I did not expect Kumon Kaito would be brought back from the dead again. But, he seems to act under his own free will."

When Samus hears about Kaito resurfacing from the afterlife, she also felt the same way when she encountered the likes of Rundas and Weavel who just appeared before her in the present time. Rundas, one of the bounty hunters who were corrupted by Phazon during her mission in Bryyo, appeared when she was on a mission to meet Inui Takumi (Kamen Rider Faiz), moments before Inui himself lay waste on the Phyrgisian native. _It has to be the work of someone else, but who would ever revive those souls to cause chaos anyway?_ she thought.

"Kumon Kaito? Who's that?" Go clarified, not knowing the fact that Kaito is the preceding Secondary Rider.

"It's a long story, Shijima-kun. From what I remember, Kaito was working with Yggdrasil. And it seems the corporation was the one that shut down his father's construction company. So, that's why he has been sowing seeds of disdain towards us Kureshimas in general." Takatora briefly explained about Kaito's background from the perspectives of Kouta, Ryoma, as well as from Mitsuzane himself. "Mitsuzane, what kind of Lockseed did Kaito used to transform?" turning to his injured brother.

"A **Ringo** Lockseed." the young Kureshima answered.

"It can't be..." The Lockseed seems to be familiar to Takatora. "Mitsuzane, I have something to tell you regarding about that Lockseed you mentioned. Did you remember the household maid that our father brought to us?"

"Huh, Touka-neechan?" Mitsuzane seemingly remembers Touka. "What about her?"

"Apparently, that was the same Lockseed that she used to kill our father." It seems Takatora had to tell the truth about the fate of their father. "When I found out that she was responsible for father's death, I..."

"Nii-san... I understand why... that both of us ended what our father became. And it was all because of that Lockseed." Mitsuzane realized the truth about their father, in which they inevitably end up becoming like him.

"Now that Lockseed fell into Kaito's hands, there is no way you can beat him alone, even with the Genesis Driver." Takatora said. Despite his pleas, Mitsuzane refused to stay home and do nothing, as he has to find a way to becalm Kaito's spirit, amidst his condition.

Left without a choice, Mitsuzane had to stay home for at least three weeks to recover. As such, vows to defeat the lingering hatred inside Kaito.

* * *

 **-I Have Nowhere Else to Turn-**

It has been three weeks and Mitsuzane has recovered from his injuries. And still, Kaito's revival is the only thing that continued to haunt him. Each time he recalled Kaito's grudge against him from the past, it began to corrode his appetite, affecting his sleeping, to the point he has nightmares of him, and further reflecting on Kouta of how can he be able to overcome Kaito's hatred. Mitsuzane knows that Kaito has a disdain for people who use power to oppress individuals - a trait that was in the Kureshima bloodline, innate in both him and Takatora.

Mitsuzane visited the Sacred Tree of Zawame, reflecting what should he need to do to face Kaito. _Kouta-san, Mai-san... What am I supposed to do, Kaito has returned from the dead, trying to kill me. Is there any other way to stop him?_

He stood in front of the tree, and looked down. Even though he had cleared all of his internal conflicts, the only thing he has to do is becalm the lingering hatred in Kaito's heart.

" _Micchy. I understand your pain. The only way to quell his anger is you show to him your true strength._ " the voice of Kouta echoed from the holy tree.

"My true strength?" Mitsuzane demanded.

" _Micchy, the only thing can compel Kaito from his hatred. I don't want you to give up in everything you are striving hard on. The strength you are possessing lies within, you need to remember that._ "

"But how?"

" _It is for you to find out. You are on your own, Micchy._ " Kouta's voice concluded. Despite the confusion, Mitsuzane decides to fight Kaito alone.

(soundtrack: " **Goodbye, Little Moon** " by **Mitsuru Matsuoka EARNEST DRIVE** from the upcoming V-Cinema **Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser** )

[~ ** _Bokura ga sagashite ita sora masshiro de chiisana hiru no tsuki_** ~]  
[~ ** _Kiete shimai sou de kowakute orange ni somaru made miteta_** ~]

Meanwhile in the dead of night, Mitsuzane decided to leave his home to confront Kaito alone. Taking his Sengoku and Genesis Drivers with him. Mitsuzane thought to himself that it will be his last. Before leaving, he decided to write something in a note...

 _To anyone it may concern..._

 _I'm leaving on a journey. Don't bother looking for me. I know few people who still hated me, but, I will bear that responsibility in my brother's place for everything that happened in the past._

 _Samus, if you are reading this, look after my nii-san while I am away. But, I don't know when I will come back home alive._

[~ ** _Nayami wa itsumo koko ni aru futatsu wo ichido ni mitasu no wa_** ~]  
[~ ** _Kodoku wo tebanasenai mama dokoka de yuuki ga nai boku sa_** ~]

 _Love,_

 _Mitsuzane._

[~ ** _Ai ni amaete kizu wo kakushite_** ~]  
[~ ** _Soredemo egao no mama_** ~]

Placing the note on the bed, to make sure someone reads this. Mitsuzane begins to pack everything on his duffel bag, clothes, money, everything, sadness began to overlap his face. He recalled that there were few people seem to dislike him even after the Helheim infestation, Peko in particular, although he begrudgingly allowed Mitsuzane to dance one last time. The only question he had in mind, is where does his true strength lie?

[~ ** _good bye my lover sayonara itoshiki hito_** ~]  
[~ ** _good bye little heart sayonara itoshiki hibi_** ~]

Moments later, while packing all of his clothes, including his Team Gaim jacket, Mitsuzane stumbles to a Screw Atttack-emblazoned necklace, which is usually worn on Samus's neck. He takes it, wore it on his neck, for him to remember Samus if he could not survive his battle against Kaito. (A/N: This triggers a **special scene** see below)

[~ ** _Hashirinuketa nanimo osorenu furi de_** ~]  
[~ ** _Wasurenai anata no yasashii koe_** ~]

Before Mitsuzane could part way from his home, he reflected back how Takatora took care of him, and how he maintained a close bond with Samus ever since she comforted him and became her partner-in-crime.

[~ ** _Wasurenai anata no sono namida_** ~]  
[~ ** _Furikaerazu ni toki ni oikosarenu you ni_** ~]

"Nii-san... I know it hurts me so much, but I've chosen my destiny now. I know you felt responsible for what I've become, as much more I felt responsible for everything that happened in the world. And yet, few people couldn't seem to forgive me, especially that Kaito is resurrected to get rid the traces of our shadows, including myself. That's why I have to defeat him alone... Samus, if I can't come back alive, you don't have to worry about me now, I know you are strong enough to continue without me... Like you, I want to be independent at my own way."

[~ ** _Bokura ga sagashita ano tsuki wa ookina shiroi shiroi tsuki ni_** ~]

 _I guess this is goodbye forever_. Mitsuzane said to himself, before he could go to the outside world, Go managed to get in his way.

"Oi, oi. Why the long face, Mitsuzane-kun?" Go tries to cheer the young Kureshima up. "Don't tell me you're going after that red knight again?"

"Please, Shijima-senpai. Let me go! I have a score to settle with him. Move out of the way!" Mitsuzane continued insisting, causing Takatora and Samus to appear before him.

"Mitsuzane, why do you want to face Kaito so badly alone?" Takatora raised an eyebrow. "I told you before, you will never stand a chance against him alone."

[~ ** _Oikakete kuru dokomademo nigekirenai yoru ni_** ~]

"Because, I..." Mitsuzane stuttered. "Look, it's my fault that he sowed so much hatred towards people who he perceive to be weak. I just can't stay here and do nothing-"

"Really, what weaknesses do you have?" Samus interrupted in a harsh voice. As such, Mitsuzane looked down. "Come on, spit it out!"

"Mitsuzane, as much more you would worry about me, you can't defeat him all by yourself. If you attempt to do so, you will definitely die." Samus expected Mitsuzane to leave that he is going out what is effectively a suicide mission. Both her and Takatora walked towards him.

[~ ** _good bye my lover sayonara itoshiki hito_** ~]

Mitsuzane breaks down in tears, thinking he might wind up cowering in fear for the rest of his life like the way he once when he was betrayed by Ryoma.

"Mitsuzane, everything that happen in the past is only not your fault. Look, I felt the same way too... Because I felt responsible that you ended up becoming a fool like me, the way you look at it. I had a feeling you seem to hate me for it. But, this is not the time to argue it amongst ourselves." Takatora reassured. "If you are really responsible for angering someone as ruthless as Kumon Kaito, are you willing to pay that price?"

"I have nowhere else to turn, what am I suppose to do, cower in fear?!" Mitsuzane retorted.

"You too are a victim that happened in the past. You have been used by those cursed Overlords and Ryoma for nothing. But, you are lucky to survive, and so am I." Takatora holds his younger brother in his head. "If Kaito had a point about you being a weakling, you must acknowledge it. There is nothing to be ashamed of that, and that weakness is nothing in comparison."

[~ ** _good bye little heart sayonara itoshiki hibi_** ~]

"If there are still people around the world had turned against you, there is a point of no return that you have to keep moving forward. No matter how they hated you for such enormity of the crimes you've committed. That is, keep moving forward, in the end, there would be other people who can accept you for who you are." Takatora continued comforting his little brother. "But, considering that you strive hard to protect others to atone for your sins, you must not die alone."

"But... How can I..." choked in between his tears, Mitsuzane droned.

"Mitsuzane. Lift your face and look forward." It was Samus's turn to convince Mitsuzane. "You have us. If you really want to prove that you've became stronger, we'll do this together." Afterwards, both Takatora and Go nodded their heads.

[~ ** _Hashirinuketa nanimo osorenu furi de_** ~]

"Samus... nii-san... Shijima-senpai... Will you help me defeat Kaito together?" Mitsuzane tearfully asked them to band with him, to which both of the three accepted.

[~ ** _Wasurenai anata no yasashii koe_** ~]

"I was waiting for those words." Takatora said.

"That's the spirit!" Go exclaimed. "Come here, give senpai a big hug!" then he hugs Mitsuzane, giving him a shoulder to cry on this time. The young Kureshima cried for a short of three minutes before getting a grip of his emotions. This is the first time Go had seen someone in this state ever since Chase died right before his very eyes.

* * *

 **-To Follow Her to the Very End (Special Scene Sequence Break)-**

(A/N: you can skip this part because this scene gets a little too... **intimate**. This scene is triggered when Mitsuzane takes Samus' Screw Attack necklace)

[~ ** _Wasurenai anata no sono namida_** ~]

After being convinced by Samus, Takatora and Go that they will fight Kaito on his side, Mitsuzane averted his suicide mission. He had to think over what he must do. Meanwhile in his room, he looked on the mirror, recalling from what he became in the past to what he is now. Within moments, she locks the door and lowers the curtains of the windows, giving her time to talk heart-to-heart with him.

[~ ** _Furikaerazu ni ano tsuki ni chikau yakusoku_** ~]

Samus appears behind Mitsuzane, as she asks him about the latter in his attempt to fight Kaito alone.

[~ ** _Bokura ga sagashita..._** ~]

"Are you really serious about fighting that man named Kumon Kaito?" she demanded.

[~ **...** ** _Bokura ga mitsumeta_** ~]

It was Mitsuzane's turn to respond. "Yeah. This is not personal, but I have to fight him to calm his hatred. Kaito is a being who detests anyone who has the power to oppress weak individuals. Kouta-san was the only one who can sympathize with his pain. Like Kouta-san, Kaito chose his destiny by throwing his humanity away by becoming an Overlord, but his wish was to destroy the world and rebuild it in his own image, where the world would be eradicated of all weaknesses. He also had a personal vendetta against me when I once sided with the Overlords. Once Mai-san disappeared and became the Woman of the Beginning, Kaito wanted the Golden Fruit to destroy the world and recreate it in his own likeness. But, Kouta-san prevented him from doing it. I was lucky that he had no intention to kill me for that fruit. That's why, his revival made it clear he wanted to dispose me and my brother for him to rest easy. Yggdrasil Corporation started all this, that's why Kaito had been planting these seeds of hatred not only the company itself, but to us Kureshimas."

[~ ** _Kiete shimai sou de chiisana…_** ~]

"I see..." Samus nodded her head. "That's why to him, this is all personal. I see you are worried about something that would come back to haunt you, and you are doing whatever it takes to make amends over your past. How tactless of you."

"Tactless? What's that supposed to mean?" Mitsuzane rebuked to the argument.

"You said Kazuraba is also capable of being touched by his pain, right?" she continued. "If you really want to acknowledge his pain as much how Kazuraba did, think about it. You just can't start the fight immediately without a thought."

[~ ** _Goodbye, little moon_** ~]

"There is not even a little part of me that can feel the pain of others. I was too focused of making Mai-san happy alone. In the end, I become a sobbing and broken mess... It became my limit as a man, I can't seem to be capable of love anymore, other than to my brother. In the past, even after I severed ties with Kouta-san, and the others, I thought I had everything, but I came to realize that I was deceived by people who used me for their own personal gain. And I thought I _had_ outsmarted them." Mitsuzane recalls how he ends up being a pawn to the Overlords and Professor Ryoma. "Because of what's going on right now, it seems so hard for me to get over the past."

"As long as somebody cares for you, like your brother, _and_ myself; along with that determination you have, you might find ways to fill that hole in your heart." Samus said, smiling at Mitsuzane. "But, every pain is nothing in comparison. Life will always have their own ups and downs, regardless of the circumstances, move forward. As much I first arrived to this world on my mission alone without any help at first, I come to learn from every Kamen Rider I've met, their helping hand meant a lot to me, then came you and Takatora; you and your brother's hospitality changed my life forever, overcoming my doubt about this world. My feelings for this world became the same with the other Kamen Riders, their dedication to protect those they love and their eternal combat against evil managed to fill the hole in my heart. You are like my new family to me; you often see me as a sister whenever Takatora is busy with his own matters. And I had a feeling that you would follow me to the very end, I can see that judging by the look in your eyes."

Mitsuzane kept quiet, but was touched by Samus's way of words. He knew that behind her stoic and cold exterior as a bounty hunter, she does have a kind heart too; her feelings of love and kindness had expanded even further it was thanks to the hospitality by both Kureshima brothers. That hospitality really meant a lot to her. Mitsuzane recalled that Samus came to both liking towards him and his brother, and with Takatora's advice, Mitsuzane is mature enough to fall for the bounty hunter.

"Come here." Samus asks Mitsuzane to turn around and look at her. As she unties her ponytail, her long and luscious hair flickered around as they elevated down through her hips. She gives Mitsuzane a hug so warm, it felt that it indeed filled the hole in his heart. Mitsuzane rested his head a top Samus's chest, facing at the left, given the fact that the bounty hunter is just as taller than Mitsuzane.

That moment of silence lasted for just about five minutes, giving Mitsuzane to think back what he must do - that he must fight Kaito with the help of both Takatora, Go, and Samus. Moments later, both Mitsuzane and Samus stared at each others' eyes, as the two immediately started to share a kiss that started to evolve rather quickly. Samus started locking her lips to Mitsuzane's, the latter fell under the spell of her kiss, it was so passionate, Mitsuzane brushed his own lips without letting go before Samus herself pins the young Kureshima down to the bed.

Within a few seconds, while Samus towers herself in front of Mitsuzane, she begins disrobing her blue sports bra right before Mitsuzane's eyes, exposing her breasts, much to Mitsuzane's startling reaction, with his face turning red being an understatement. Afterwards, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as they continued kissing.

Outside, while Go is feeding the Dachora and Etecoons before leaving the Kureshima's house, moments before he jumps through the gate without the need of getting through opening it, he sees a shadow of a couple behind the curtain doing intimately to each other. But, he seems to recognize the appearances of the silhouette behind the curtain.

"Woah! They're doing _it_!" Go was intrigued of the sight thinking that Samus and Mitsuzane have becoming more intimate towards each other. "You're one lucky bastard, Mitsuzane-kun... I can't believe you're making love to an alien bounty hunter from the future." As he continued to gaze on the window with the curtain closed, as he begins to see the shadow of Mitsuzane groping onto Samus's chest. Go heard moans and cries of pleasure coming from Samus at a distance, as he noticed him [Mitsuzane] squeezing her chest so hard. In the mean time, Go leaves the Kureshima's home by jumping above the gate as he hops onto his motorcycle and left.

After a long minute of love making, Samus and Mitsuzane found themselves naked, though the bedsheet covered their bodies, while their clothes scattered on the floor.

"Mitsuzane..." Samus called his name, the young Kureshima turned his sight on her, both their hairs are messy even at that moment of intimacy a while ago. To Mitsuzane, this is the first time he found himself in a moment of intimacy with a woman, he knew her feelings to him are true. Judging by her lean and muscular figure of a woman, it's natural for Mitsuzane himself to fall head-over-heels as he is entranced by Samus's killer body. But, that does not mean that he fell for her, but it was Samus's choice to intertwine herself to Mitsuzane's heart, as such being able to close that rift.

"How does it feel to be inside of me?" she teasingly asked him.

Mitsuzane nodded his head, and winked. "Yeah. Although it really hurts a bit, but everything cleaned up my thoughts. I never imagined that I end up like this..."

"Well, neither do I. This is the first time I ever done this. Given by that cute and innocent look on your face, it seems you could not even resist my appearance as a person." she said again smoothly. "Hey, why are you wearing that?" she then took notice of her necklace with the Screw Attack-logo on Mitsuzane's neck.

"Before I attempted to leave, I wanted to take it as a keepsake; as a means to remember you." Mitsuzane recalled how he took the necklace when he thought about running away to face Kaito before Samus, Go, and Takatora stifled him from doing so.

"You can keep it, in fact, you went this far to protect me each time I find myself being weakened in the middle of the battle." Samus decides to let Mitsuzane wear the necklace.  
 _  
Even that moment made my mind even more dirtier, but on the bright side. That pain inside me began to fade away. Even at the least, Samus had that kind of pain in her world. But, this means..._ Mitsuzane thought, concluding the fact that Samus loved him since she became a part of the Kureshima brothers, being their adoptive sibling. _Nevertheless, it was indeed fun and sexy_.

"Mitsuzane, I don't know how to say this..." Samus starts to reveal her true feelings towards him. "At first I seem to like both of you and your brother a lot, he seems to be even more hardworking as much as I am, and how he cared for you so much. Then, you come to worry about me to the point of going in further heights of protecting me... It really meant a lot to me. Honestly, I... I... I LOVE YOU!"

Those words echoed into Mitsuzane's head, touched even more. Realizing this, there is finally someone who loved him back, even though he doesn't know what Samus felt about him.

It was Mitsuzane's turn to respond. "I... I'm touched... That might just be the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me. And, from the bottom of my heart, Samus... I love you too."

While caressing Mitsuzane's face, Samus noticed his smile, as she too smiled back. The two again kissed passionately and continuously cuddled up, both of them can't seem to let go of their kiss until they are fast asleep.

* * *

 **-The Confrontation Begins-**

The next day at sundown, Mitsuzane and Takatora decided to find the revived Kaito, he was seen standing at the Sacred Tree, awaiting his bitter enemies to show up.

"I see you came here to finish this with someone on your side. How pathetic." Kaito sneered. Turns to Takatora "So, you survived?"

"Kumon Kaito, so you come here for revenge against Mitsuzane, I see?" Takatora demands Kaito about his true motives. "Why do you even bother about beating a dead horse for no good reason?"

"You Kureshima pricks are the ones who took everything away from me... You use power to oppress people who cannot even fight... Look at your brother of a trash, he can't seem to get over from what he has done. Both of you are lucky to survive your fates, but your destinies now are to die by my hand!" Kaito taunted the brothers. "Now, I won't have to worry about Kazuraba, even if he is watching all of this, I can make this easier to kill both of you!"

"Not gonna happen!" Samus exclaims as she in her Zero Suit and Go appeared on the brothers' side.

(cue: Dead Heat Mach henshin standby sound)

"Like what he said..." Go bluffed, referring to what Takatora said earlier. "Beating the hell out of a dead horse won't get you anything, pal!"

"Everyone..." Mitsuzane said with joy. As the three Riders began buckling up their belts.

"In that case..." Kaito snapped his fingers, summoning hundreds of Inves. "I'll have no choice but to dispose all four of you!"

Within moments, Go inserts Shift Dead Heat on the Mach Driver, while both Kureshima brothers equipped their Sengoku Drivers and their Lockseeds. Kamen Rider Agito's Storm Halberd flew out of nowhere as it is summoned by (Zero Suit) Samus, then double wielding it with the Paralyzer pistol, which also suddenly turned into a lightsaber.

"Oh yeah!" Go exclaimed while craving for action, at the same time breaking the fourth wall. "Ladies and gentlemen, sit back, relax and grab some popcorn. This is gonna be high-octane action!"

" ** _SIGNAL BIKE SHIFT CAR!_** "  
" ** _LOCK ON!_** "

 ** _Go:_** Let's...  
 ** _Altogether_** (except Samus): HENSHIN!

" ** _RIDER! DEAD HEAT!_** "  
" ** _MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!_** "  
" ** _BUDOU ARMS! RYUHOU! HA! HA! HA!_** "

(soundtrack: " **Supernova** " by Tetra-Fang from Kamen Rider Kiva)

"HEEEYYY! This is NOT Kamen Rider Kiva! Why bother playing _that_ damn music?!" Go thought about the music being inappropriate, causing him to literally destroy the fourth wall, again.

"Jesus Christ! Eyes on the battlefield, Shijima-kun!" Takatora shouted. "Who are you talking to, anyway?"

"It's the writer! Nah, whatever."

Kaito too transforms into Baron Ringo Arms. Zero Suit Samus, Ryugen, Zangetsu, and Mach ready themselves for battle as they walk altogether at the exact moment the battle begins..

* * *

to be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I almost broke down into tears while writing and planning this chapter arc, I added the song "Goodbye, Little Moon" from the upcoming Kamen Rider Chaser V-Cinema as the songfic scene for the part of this chapter where Micchy attempts to leave home to face Kaito alone. For some reasons, Samus and Takatora are not allowing Mitsuzane to die alone, despite Mitsuzane's intent to settle the score against Kaito.

If your favorite Super Sentai season is Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, the part where Mitsuzane leaves his home behind in an attempt to confront Kaito alone, only for Takatora, Samus, and Go to prevent him from doing so is similar to the 41st episode of the said Sentai series; it sees Ahim de Famille attempt to leave her fellow Gokaigers behind to find the Imperial Commander Zatsurig to avenge her family, Zatsurig is one of the Zangyack commanders who killed her parents right before her very eyes, in a similar vein how Ridley killed Samus's parents. As a result, Marvelous and the rest of the crew worried that Ahim that she would die if she does. Both broke down emotionally as they were touched by Marvelous (for Ahim) and Takatora (for Mitsuzane), reminding them that fighting together has to be that priority.

Also, the skippable special scene is a nod to what Yuki Kubota (Takatora's actor) mentioned during the early promos of Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden about a bed scene in the Zangetsu portion of the said V-Cinema which was omitted in the final cut due to censorship.

Dedicated to Dash master 48 and MsSamusAran.


	39. Stage 11-3 - vs Kamen Rider Baron

**Lord Baron, part 3 - Ranbu Escalation**

tribute to: **Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Baron**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

\- Considering how the Paralyzer pistol also acting as a lightsaber came from Monty Oum's masterpiece of animation, Haloid. It was among those that made the Paralyzer becoming more useful despite being an emergency pistol. The Fett vs. Samus remastered of DEATH BATTLE also applied this, considering it was a tribute to Oum. In addition, when used by Mitsuzane, he activates the Paralyzer's beam sword mode in a similar manner to Kamen Rider Black RX's Revolcane by just pointing the Paralyzer on the core of his Lockseed (either as Ryugen or Zangetsu Shin). As Ryugen, the Paralyzer's lightsaber color is purple, as Zangetsu Shin, it's green, plus the blade of the beam is more of a katana.

\- This scenario is more of a Battride War-styled battle.

\- It is revealed that Go/Mach also calls Samus with the nickname "Sammy" albeit with the "-chan" in an affectionate manner, rather than with Gandrayda in a femme fatale voice.

\- The Trans-Fusion ability in the story is the advanced version of the Crystal Flash from Super Metroid (combined with the ULTIMATE! mode from Battride War II and Genesis), only the main difference is it has to be used with a nearby Kamen Rider. It is activate in a similar way how the Crystal Flash is used in Super Metroid - Power Bombs, and Morph Ball mode, plus a Kamen Rider nearby (for example below Zangetsu Shin/Mitsuzane). The activation command before the Power Bomb detonates is " **Chou Henshin!** ", doing so will cause the Kamen Rider and Samus be engulfed in a huge cocoon of energy; the Power Suit will begin to cast off immediately similar to the Game Over animations in Super Metroid, Zero Mission, and Fusion at the exact same moment Samus's body becomes fully nude, while the sequence is taking effect, the Power Suit, along with Samus herself - body and soul, will merge onto that Kamen Rider. Thus, the Trans-Fusion will make the Rider invincible and gain infinite power for about five minutes. After five minutes runs out, Trans-Fusion has to be cancelled as it puts a strain on the host body, considering the fact that Samus has Metroid DNA within her, it drains the life force of the Kamen Rider she merges with. However, those with sheer force of will can prolong them without succumbing to the life-draining effects, in this case, Mitsuzane. Also, the Trans-Fusion is inspired from the Biomerge Digivolution from Digimon Tamers.

Once again, dedicated to Dash master 48 and MsSamusAran.

* * *

 **-Mayhem in the Metro-**

And so, the confrontation against Baron begins. Mitsuzane bands together with Samus, Takatora, and Go to quell the hatred within Kaito Kumon. Kaito sent out hundreds of Inves to protect him, as he takes on Mitsuzane AND Takatora personally. Zero Suit Samus and Dead Heat Mach fighting the Inves to give way for the Kureshima brothers to take their hands against Kaito.

"Ready, Fight!" Go announces it directly at the reader. As flocks of Inves began to charge directly at him and Samus. The two began their cleanup drive. Spinning the wheel of the Zenrin Shooter, he begins to start to throw a lot of punches!.

~ _ **Nice Drive!**_ ~

"1, 2, 3..." Dead Heat Mach started counting, and at the same time skipped 4. "...5, 6, 7, 8, 9"

"What's the problem with the number four and why did you bother skipping it?" Samus snarled.

"Come on, everybody finds it cool to skip four." Go snarked, as the mayhem reaches through the city. Once Samus and Go cleared all the Inves, they head for the city; as the Kureshimas and Baron escalated the fight all the way through the city itself.

(cue: " **Supernova** " by Tetra-Fang from Kamen Rider Kiva, theme song for Emperor Form)

[~ _ **Afuredasu kanjou ga**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Kono karada tsukiyaburi**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Toki wo tokashi hajimatta Next Stage**_ ~]

"That's more like it!" Samus seems to be used to the music, as she materializes her Power Suit. Once they cornered Baron in Ringo Arms, it seems Monsieur Banane is just resilient as he is, as the overpowering even Ryugen alone with just a mere second.

~ _ **Let's Dance!**_ ~

Ryugen managed to stand up to his feet, within moments catching Samus's Paralyzer when the latter throws it at him. "Mitsuzane, catch!"

[~ _ **Mamoritai to negau**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Taisetsu na hito no mirai**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Kizuita shunkan kara subete wa kawari dashita**_ ~]

"Samus, you know what to do." Mitsuzane nodded his head, turning to Samus. A few seconds, Samus left the field of the fight. In this case, she decides to use the barrel extension given to her by Rinna Sawagami a few weeks back, attempting to provide sniper support from a distance.

"Hey, are you some kind of a fan of the Legend of Zelda series?" Go taunts Kaito over his Ringo Arms.

[~ _ **Hora unmei kasoku shite yuku**_ ~]

"Silence!" Baron slams his Apple Reflector at Dead Heat Mach.

More mayhem ensues as Baron summons another wave of Inves. In the middle of the battle, the party began to speak their thoughts about Mitsuzane.

[~ _ **Shougekido saidai no**_ ~]

 _At first, I wanted Mitsuzane to live a righteous path, where he has to leave all distractions behind. But, behind my back, I knew there is something that made him happy. I should have listened to him in the first place before I can really understand him. Back from that fateful day, he had no remorse about killing me and clinging under my shadow, in the end... the only thing he was scared the most is if I left him behind. The fight against Megahex served as a reminder that we were able to save humanity with our own power._ \- Takatora

[~ _ **Dekigoto ga kiseki yobu**_ ~]

 _When I first encountered them in the planet of Helheim, Mitsuzane had thought of me first being an enemy. Until, everything came to light that I stumbled onto this world. He and his brother at first refused to help me, but until the day they chose to adopt me as their own. I was like a sister to Mitsuzane. Even though I do seem to understand about his past to a small extent, for the very least, he had a shoulder to cry on to me. The way he used himself as a shield to protect me, I don't deem it to be reckless after all; he is really determined to protect me, even at the very least am capable of doing in my own. To that very end, he had in mind to keep following me towards the very end._ \- Samus

[~ _ **Umarekawaru jibun wo tomerareani**_ ~]

 _Even I just first met the kid. He's no pushover, considering those two Kureshima are Sammy-chan's new family. Well, I do feel sorry for the little guy; he had so many downs in his life. Even though I am in a journey to revive a lost friend, giving a helping hand to Mitsuzane-kun should make a difference; in fact he and Sammy-chan are meant for each other!_ \- Go

Meanwhile, as Mitsuzane clashes swords with Baron Ringo Arms using the Paralyzer in its lightsaber mode, he and Kaito continue exchanging tirades of verbal barbs.

[~ _ **No one ever knows boku no hadou**_ ~]

"How long are you going to complete your petty quest for revenge? Those people who look up to you won't be happy about it!" Mitsuzane shouted. "Zack... Peko... They won't be happy about trying to do something like this what you are now!"

[~ _ **Sekaijuu hibikasete**_ ~]

"Who are you to complain me about them?!" Kaito threw back. "It is you who have betrayed them, worm! Peko is the only one who couldn't even thinking about forgiving you anyway!"

[~ _ **Atarashii jidai e to hashiridasou**_ ~]

"Kaito... Do you think Kouta-san would be happy if you think about taking my life away can sate your despair?!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MENTION THE NAME OF THAT DEADWEIGHT BEFORE ME AGAIN!" Kaito pushes Mitsuzane to a corner with a slash from the Sword Bringer, causing Mitsuzane to be thrown awkwardly to the ground.

[~ _ **SUPERNOVA!**_ ~]

"Mitsuzane!" Takatora tries to make sure his younger brother is okay.

"Okay, I'll take it from here!" Go takes over, as he starts slamming the igniter of his Mach Driver.

[~ _ **Mienai kurayami no naka**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Kasuka na hikari tsukuridasu you ni**_ ~]

" _ **BURST! SUDDEN DEADHEAT!**_ " the belt declared, causing the Shift Tire to burst, as Dead Heat Mach begins to overwhelm Baron with monstrous high speed attacks. Within moments, more Inves are summoned, making the battle even more challenging.

* * *

 **-Silent Scope-**

A few seconds, a laser emitted on one of the Inves, shots were fired from a distance, two Inves were destroyed what appears to be a sniper fire.

(cue: " **Ranbu Escalation** " by Yutaka Kobayashi and Gaku Sano/Kaito Kumon and Kouta Kazuraba, themes for Baron Lemon Energy Arms and Gaim Kiwami Arms from Kamen Rider Gaim)

"Nice shot, Sammy-chan!" Go took notice that was Samus who was using the sniper attachment that Rinna built for her. "Well, we got what we bargained for!"

[~ _ **Ore-tachi ga saikyou no**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Chikara te ni ireta to shite**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Sono ato ni kono me ni wa**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Donna sekai utsuru no ka...**_ ~]

Samus perched herself in a far away from the field where the Kureshimas and Go are fighting Baron. The vantage point happens to be on the ferris wheel itself, on a passenger car that is above ground.

[~ _ **Daremo ga jibun ga**_ ~]

"Bastard! You brought a sniper?!" Kaito is angered of the party bringing a sniper with them, thinking that the four are cheating.

[~ _ **Motomeru**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Mirai wo mezase**_ ~]

"Oh yeah?!" Go taunted, finding Kaito's chivalrous way of knighthood to be tedious. "Why fight fair if you _can_ fight dirty?!"

[~ _ **Ore-tachi ga saikyou no**_ ~]

"You'll pay for this!" the red Armored Rider hissed, Dead Heat Mach avoided most of his sword slashes with just super human speeds, as he continues taunting Kaito.

[~ _ **Chikara te ni ireta to shite**_ ~]

"I... HATE... YOUR..." Go sneered, each time Kaito would come at him, he would just run off at fast speed.

"Come back here, coward!" Kaito grinds his teeth, seething from Go's mind games.

"...DUMB FACE!" Go appeared right in front of him, after a second, Dead Heat Mach splits with open legs; after spinning the Zenrin Shooter, with it, he hits Baron below the belt!

[~ _ **Sono ato ni kono me ni wa**_ ~]

"Damn you!" Kaito then seethed, in response to Go's act of hitting him below the belt.

"The easiest way to fight is to fight WITHOUT any rules!" Takatora charges in. Moments later, a sniper fire coming from Samus shot Baron's Apple Reflector shield, rendering it useless.

[~ _ **Donna sekai utsuru no darou...**_ ~]

" _ **BUDOU AU LAIT!**_ " Ryugen's Sengoku Driver declared, Ryugen then proceeds to grab Baron using the Paralyzer in its laser whip mode, afterwards, he flings Baron towards Zangetsu with the laser whip.

[~ _ **Joukyou dakai shiteku hodo ni**_ ~]

" _ **MELON SQUASH!**_ " it is Zangetsu's turn to activate his Driver's function, doing so he lands a slash from the Musou Saber at the moment he catches Baron. Kaito is rag-dolled after the slash, but refuses to hold back.

"Shijima-senpai, take the lead!" Mitsuzane asks Go to finish the battle in a high note.

[~ _ **Shihai suru hodo ni**_ ~]

Dead Heat Mach complied, and proceeds to flip the Mach Driver up, pressing the igniter, and flipped down for the full throttle.

[~ _ **Kiwami Escalation**_ ~]

" _ **HISSATSU! BURST! FULL THROTTLE! DEADHEAT!**_ "

Dead Heat Mach jumped, and starts somersaulting, doing so causes to project a tire around him, whilst that manuever resembling Samus's Screw Attack. Then, Dead Heat Mach lands the Rider Kick at Baron, forcing him to cancel his transformation.

"Now, that's a nice picture!" Go poses after the finisher.

"We finally did it." Takatora said in relief.

"It's over." Mitsuzane said, then contacts Samus. "Samus, you can get out of there. We finally-"

* * *

 **-The Real Fun Starts Now-**

But, that was just only the beginning...

Kaito managed to stand up on his two feet, much to the chagrin of his three opponents.

"I'm... NOT... done... yet!" Kaito droned as he starts transforming into his Overlord form, **Lord Baron**.

Go swallowed at the sight of Lord Baron. "This could be trouble." Within moments, Kaito is engulfed by every plant of Helheim in the middle of his transformation. As such, both Kureshima brothers are horrified to at the mere sight of Lord Baron.

"He has evolved..." Takatora droned.

"...into an Overlord!" a shocked Mitsuzane exclaimed, as everything came to light of what Kaito had become before he was defeated by Kouta.

Lord Baron lets out a roar as he charges at Zangetsu, Ryugen, and Mach before transforming to a cloud of smoke, overwhelming both three Riders.

"Now, I will show you the power of Helheim flowing in my veins!" Lord Baron declares, then taunts Takatora. "Watch as I destroy your brother right before your very eyes!"

Mitsuzane found himself at the mercy of Lord Baron at the moment when the latter again took for into a black cloud, overwhelming him to the point it forcibly de-transformed Mitsuzane.

"Mitsuzane!" Takatora screamed, powerless to head towards his younger brother. Within moments, Lord Baron drew out his sword that resembles that of Demushu's, walking towards Mitsuzane as he is about to finish him.

"How pitiful. Is that all you got?! You're petty tricks are beyond saving. Once I return you to dust, your brother and the rest of your so-called friends will join you after." Kaito mocked Mitsuzane. "I will show you the full extent of my power. Prepare yourself for the afterlife!"

"NO!" Takatora cried out loud, noticing the exact moment before Lord Baron can swing his sword at Mitsuzane, who is haplessly trying to hold on for dear life.

(cue: **Theme of Samus Aran (Metroid)** from Super Smash Bros. Wii U)

Moments later, a missile was fired, and Lord Baron becomes blindsided, as his attempt to kill Mitsuzane fails. Samus was able to rescue the young Kureshima in a nick of time!

"YOU!" an angry Lord Baron attempts to overwhelm Samus with a black cloud, but Samus can't be sent flying by his power as she has the Gravity Suit equipped. As a result, she counters with a stationary Screw Attack to cancel Lord Baron's attack.

"Samus!" Mitsuzane balked, as he immediately stood up onto his feet.

"Mitsuzane, use these!" Takatora throws the Genesis Driver and the Melon Energy Lockseed to his brother, Mitsuzane successfully catches both.

"Just as I thought, you are cowering behind that woman?" Kaito taunted at Mitsuzane.

"That's where you're wrong, Kaito!" Mitsuzane threw back what Kaito said, as he finally buckled up his Genesis Driver. "In fact, I no longer cower behind anyone's backs. You see, everything changed ever since Kouta-san defeated you and saved the world. Nii-san and I haven't lost any light of hope, the road to redemption is always long ahead. That's why, even though there are some people who still hated me from what happened in the past, even if I have to beat a dead horse, I will just keep moving forward, even if I am strayed in my own path, there is a point of no return of moving on for the future!"

 _Mitsuzane..._ Samus thought, noticing the young Kureshima's newfound determination.

Mitsuzane continued his speech. "It is true I have been living in my brother's shadow. But in the end, aside from the sleepless nights moping about the past, I have finally reconciled in my own internal conflicts. You wanna know why what I learned from Kouta-san and Mai-san before they departed from this planet the thing that filled the hole in my heart?"

"So what?" Kaito bluffed in a derogatory tone.

"...it's evolution! This is what they wanted me to do... Something I can do that's beyond seeking power. In fact, each time I learned from my mistakes ultimately filled my heart. But, there was somebody who indeed loved me back, to the point they've become close to me!" Mitsuzane continued speaking. "Nii-san... Samus... Shijima-senpai... They felt the same way as much as I do, they did fill that hole in my heart so I will become stronger myself!" Then, Mitsuzane turned to Samus, this time tears begin to stain on his face. "Samus... I think its time we show Kaito what I have that even his strength could not comprehend..."

"Mitsuzane... Are you sure about this?" Samus tilted her head, as Mitsuzane is eager to activate the Rider Trans-Fusion, she nodded her head, she morphs into a ball, as Mitsuzane holds her Morph Ball Form with just his left hand, while holding his brother's Melon Energy Lockseed.

"Kaito, if you really wanted to kill me so badly..." Mitsuzane turned to face Kaito. "It will take a lot more than that for me to kick the bucket! In that case, let's finish this even if it means WE have to take you into the afterlife OURSELVES!" Afterwards, he looked into Samus in her Morph Ball form, and spoke to her briefly. "Samus, please, let me be strong like you!"

Samus begins to drop a Power Bomb...

" **CHOU HENSHIN!** " Mitsuzane screamed the Trans-Fusion command loudly.

" **MELON ENERGY!** " the Melon Energy Lockseed is unlocked, then the Power Bomb explodes, taking Mitsuzane and Samus inside the explosion, forming a cocoon of light.

Inside the cocoon of light emitted from the Power Bomb, Samus de-morphs from her ball. As her Power Suit began shedding itself on its own; each piece of the suit began to prepare and organize themselves onto Mitsuzane's body. Afterwards, Samus's Zero Suit began to peel off too, causing her to be completely naked as she places herself within Mitsuzane, both body and soul. Within moments, every part of the Power Suit merge into Mitsuzane's body as Samus now lies naked within him, as she becomes one with Mitsuzane.

" **LOCK ON!** " the Lockseed is now placed in the Genesis Driver. " **SODA!** " the Driver declared in a rather exciting voice upon activation.

Once the light clears, a partially-transformed Zangetsu Shin emerges as the Melon Energy armor began to form.

" **MELON ENERGY ARMS!** " the Genesis Driver declared while a Japanese techno music played, completing Mitsuzane's transformation as a Trans-Fused **New Generation Rider Zangetsu Shin**. The Trans-Fusion also gave Zangetsu Shin some Power Suit cosmetics - Zangetsu Shin gains gauntlets that resembles that of the left arm on both hands, and boots both of which coming from Samus's Varia Suit.

In Zangetsu Shin's HUD, a timer displaying five minutes was seen on top right - indicating how long Mitsuzane should prolong the Trans-Fusion, while on the left are the Rider System's energy reserves. As he looked onto his right hand, which it looked like that of the hand from Samus's Power Suit, as such the Trans-Fusion takes a 75% potential.

"Amazing. Not only she became one with me, the very appearance of her suit also appear on my arms and legs." Mitsuzane commented. It seems he's ready to face Kaito with all his might. " **Any objections... Lady?** " while Mitsuzane paused, he had to say the words that was said to Samus by Adam Malkovich, her superior. Then, Samus with her consciousness controlled Mitsuzane's left hand, giving him a thumbs down, the usual reaction when she hears those words.

Moments later, Mitsuzane lets out a scream, at the exact moment he brings out the energy inside him and together that of Samus, as he is covered with metallic orange aura. His scream was so loud, it even reached the planet of Helheim!

There, Mai, the Woman of the Beginning seems to recognize that scream.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Kouta, the Man of the Beginning, came towards Mai.

"Micchy... Kaito... They're fighting!" the Overlord queen said.

"I see, Kaito decided to return from the dead to test Micchy how he had changed." Kouta re-assured. And so, they decide to come to Earth and see what's going on.

* * *

to be continued...


	40. Stage 11-4 - vs Kamen Rider Baron

**Lord Baron, part 4 - Mitsuzane vs. Kaito: Climax**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Baron**

* * *

 **-Two in One Bounty Hunter/New Generation Rider-**

It started to rain...

"Let's do this... Partner." Mitsuzane proudly calls Samus his partner for the first time, as the huntress merges herself into Mitsuzane, becoming one as a Trans-Fused New Generation Rider Zangetsu Shin. In the inside view of Zangetsu Shin's HUD, Mitsuzane closed his right eye, within moments he opens it, causing his irises to become tinted sapphire blue color - whose iris resembling that of Samus's, at the same time blood coming out in the lower eyelid. (A/N: This is called heterochromia)

(soundtrack: " **The Next Decade** " by **Gackt** from _Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker_ )

Kaito, unfazed by Mitsuzane's transformation, continued taunting.

"You're bluffing." Lord Baron hissed.

And the two fight once again. This time, it is Zangetsu Shin who gets the upper hand, due to Samus becoming one with Mitsuzane, she expanded her super-athletic abilities to Mitsuzane's body even further, giving the young Kureshima an edge. Zangetsu Shin puts Lord Baron to a corner with a flying scissor kick.

Zangetsu Shin draws out Samus's Paralyzer, and sets it in its beam sword mode by inserting the barrel of the Paralyzer on the core of the Melon Energy Lockseed, upon pulling it out, the Paralyzer emits an energy blade. The blade looks more of a "beam katana", to better fit Zangetsu Shin's motif as a Japanese Samurai. He starts slashing Lord Baron at faster speeds with a little to no effort.

Afterwards, Zangetsu Shin starts overpowering Lord Baron using the Speed Booster feature of the Trans-Fusion mode.

"Clock Up!" Mitsuzane shouted, thus the Speed Booster activated its Clock Up extension.

* _ **CLOCK UP!**_ *

In blinding super speeds, Zangetsu Shin begins continues overwhelming Lord Baron, to the point of floating him in mid air, then Zangetsu Shin launches Lord Baron into the air with a sword slash from the Sonic Arrow before doing a Shinespark at him.

The tackle from Zangetsu Shin's Shinespark sends Lord Baron back to the Sacred Tree of Zawame, falling altogether on nearby the tree itself like a meteor.

Go and Takatora rushed to the front of the Sacred Tree de-transformed, where Samus/Mitsuzane and Kaito have landed. Within moments, a Crack portal opened on the tree, as Kouta and Mai emerged behind the tree.

* * *

 **-Mai's Pleas-**

"Huh, Takatora?" Kouta, with a look of confusion, said. Only for him and Mai to discover Mitsuzane and Kaito fighting.

"Micchy! Kaito! Please, stop this senseless fighting, right now!" the Woman of the Beginning cried, pleading for Mitsuzane and Kaito to stop fighting. However, neither combatants refused to listen, as the rain began to pour real hard.

" _It's Kazuraba!_ " Samus's consciousness spoke. " _Are they trying to break the fight up?_ "

Both Mitsuzane and Kaito are still focused beating the hell out of each other, within moments Mitsuzane's kick collided with Kaito's fist. The collision of their attacks caused a huge explosion, forming a pillar of energy onto the sky. Once the light cleared, Zangetsu Shin and Baron are thrown off the explosion.

With Samus/Mitsuzane are trying to recover, it gave Lord Baron the advantage to this time overwhelm Zangetsu Shin as he transforms himself into a black smoke, rag-dolling the New Generation Rider into the air.

" _Mitsuzane, let me take control of your body for once!_ " the huntress's consciousness spoke into Mitsuzane's brain waves.

"Okay, Samus." Mitsuzane responded.

" _Assuming control._ " this time, it is Samus's turn to take the stage. On the inside view of Zangetsu Shin's Barilon Kabuto, Mitsuzane's left eye eventually turned tinted blue, thus gains both of Samus's eyes, as such Samus takes full control of Mitsuzane's body. "Leave the rest to me." (Note: " **Barilon** " is a portmanteau of Yu **bari** King Canteloupe Me **lon** , while the term "kabuto" refers to the helmet.)

Samus, now controlling Mitsuzane's body, masquerades as Zangetsu Shin! And she starts doing the Screw Attack using Zangetsu Shin as a medium, the New Generation Rider starts somersaulting while being enveloped with lightning and energy, forcibly canceling Lord Baron's black smoke, as the Overlord reverts back from the attack, and Samus deliberately kicks him back to the ground.

"Impossible..." a flabbergasted Kaito muttered. "Who or what exactly are you?!"

Now, it was Samus's turn to respond. "Samus Aran, intergalactic bounty hunter, your worst nightmare!"

"Bullshit!" Kaito continues resisting. While Zangetsu Shin and Lord Baron continued exchanging blows at each other, Samus continues berating Monsieur Banane. "How did you...?"

"If your eyes are not so dim as your strength, I fused myself onto Mitsuzane's body together with my Power Suit to make him stronger." she bluffed as she deflect every attack from Lord Baron with a little to no effort.

"How dare you make a mockery of me!" Lord Baron hissed again, as he attempts to hit Zangetsu Shin with all his might, considering Samus assuming control of Mitsuzane's body, it was all for naught. "In the end, you will be betrayed by that backstabbing bastard!"

"Him betray me? Don't make me laugh!" Samus threw back what Kaito said. "In fact, I have been a lackey by some of my employers and I wind up being stabbed on the back too. I don't just work for money, fame, or rewards, I do my duties as a bounty hunter seriously, those who make the universe cry will pay for their crimes, including a scumbag like you!"

"Why you...!" Kaito has had enough.

In the midst of the battle, Samus begins defending Mitsuzane in regards of his mistakes and what he had learned as of now. "It's true Mitsuzane had betrayed his friends for his own personal gain; but in the end, he had lost all hope because of one woman, whom he thought she loved him back. Luckily for him, his friends never gave up on him, Kazuraba Kouta is one such example. And I admire his ideals, that's why he fought for a greater future for everyone around him. Mitsuzane still followed the will of his friend, that's why, I will lend him a helping hand - connecting hearts with someone like him made me stronger; in turn, he also felt the same way!"

"Silence!" Lord Baron attempts to lunge at Zangetsu Shin, but to no avail.

"And who are you to judge other people by their actions in the past?" Samus retorted. "Like what Takatora said, why do you bother beating up a dead horse?"

"It's because remains the same! People are being oppressed by those who have power continue to inflict pain! The world punishes someone as weak and cowardly as Kureshima Mitsuzane!" Kaito shouted, while his attacks are being effortlessly parried by the Samus-controlled Zangetsu Shin, one after the other.. "I hated this world where being strong is the only thing important! It won't be enough for you to use him as your puppet!"

And again, Samus threw everything Kaito blabbered. "Your words are incomprehensible! If you think humanity should be judged not only by their most critical flaws, you have another thing coming! Be it man, beast, god, or different lifeforms that I have fought in my world, those who oppress all living things will always fall before me. For Mitsuzane, I acknowledge his weaknesses as much as I do, even if it means to love and care, he will follow his heart if ever he is lost... And you have no such right to discipline those who you perceive to be weak!"

In the middle of the battle, Go, Takatora, Mai, and Kouta observe the clash...

"Micchy... Kaito... Please, cease this pointless fighting." Mai tried pleading the two combatants, but again, to no avail.

"Let them be." Takatora said.

"But, Takatora-san!" the Woman of the Beginning objected. "Have mercy on your brother, at this rate, he won't survive this if he and Kaito continue fighting."

"This is Mitsuzane's destiny. He wanted to ease Kumon Kaito's spirit from lingering hatred. That's why, let him alone show his true strength." Takatora reminded the Overlord to let Mitsuzane fight his own battles.

"But?!" still, Mai objected to it.

Then, it was Kouta's turn to convince Mai what Mitsuzane is doing. "Mai, Takatora has a point. It has been a long year that Micchy has indeed changed. Perhaps, we should leave this to Micchy if he wants to becalm Kaito's soul."

"But, Kouta? At this rate, Micchy might-"

"Now, now, Mai. Micchy is strong enough to face this kind of danger. In fact, he has been carrying my will to protect others. Considering that bounty hunter who has been close to him... Both Micchy and Samus Aran's souls have intertwined together as one... That's why, neither of them fear even death." Kouta re-assured. "Samus had already went into further heights to know many Kamen Riders in this world, that's why... Our hopes will also lie on her."

Back in the fight, Kamen Rider Chaser's Shingou-Axe came flying out of nowhere as Samus summons it with her own sheer force of will, with the Signal Chaser already inserted.

In Zangetsu Shin's heads-up display, he has only **two minutes** left until the Trans-Fusion is deactivated.

" _ **Hissatsu!**_ "

" _ **Matteroyo!**_ " the Shingou Axe declared, while traffic sign noises wailed. When the Axe goes green light, " _ **Itteiyo!**_ "

" _ **FULL THROTTLE!**_ " the weapon declared. Zangetsu Shin grabs the axe and throws it like a javelin at Lord Baron, with the blade of the axe latching onto his torso. Weakening the Overlord even further, even after removing the axe from his chest.

"Mitsuzane, it's your turn to finish him with a high note!" Samus spoke to Mitsuzane's consciousness, as Mitsuzane regains control, with his left eye reverting back to normal, leaving the right still retaining Samus's eye color.

Zangetsu Shin drew out the Budou Lockseed, loading it onto the Sonic Arrow.

* _ **BUDOU CHARGE!**_ * Mitsuzane fires a shot from the Sonic Arrow, within moments, the arrow suddenly turned into an energy drill when it came on contact at Lord Baron, immobilizing him.

Seeing this as an opportunity to deliver the kick, Mitsuzane immediately jumped in mid-air, and he continuously somersaults that looked like Samus's Screw Attack, not only that; apparitions of Samus in her Power Suit on his left and Dead Heat Mach followed him thereafter., seconds later, he goes for the flying kick!

" _ **Seeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiihaaaaaaaaaaa!**_ " Mitsuzane emulated Kouta's battlecry whenever he does his Rider Kick, at the exact moment the flying kick landed on Lord Baron, he attempts to whiff the kick while catching it. However, astral projections of (from left to right); Zero Suit Samus, Zangetsu, Dead Heat Mach on Mitsuzane's left, while Ryugen and Gaim on the right appear altogether, simultaneously Rider Kicking Lord Baron; the apparitions immediately landed their kicks, before Zangetsu Shin finally connects the kick; consequently triggering an explosion.

* * *

 **-Altercation-**

Once the explosion cleared, Mitsuzane and Kaito reverted from their transformed forms. However, Samus is still stuck inside of Mitsuzane, as the Trans-Fusion still took effect, and Mitsuzane still has sixty seconds to cancel it at once before his life energy is completely drained. Then, things went way too far as Mitsuzane and Kaito are now fist-fighting!

And yet, everybody is shocked when they looked at Mitsuzane's face, his right eye gains a blue coloration, indicating that Samus fused herself into the young Kureshima.

"You have your revenge, why are you still doing this?!" Mitsuzane shouted, as he nails Kaito with a right hook to the face. "Don't you have any satisfaction besides anger and sadness?! Do you think about killing me and my brother would sate your soul?!"

"That's right. Because the world punishes you for being weak!" Kaito punched back, Mitsuzane refused to fall as he kept his balance.

"Micchy!"

"Mitsuzane, stop!"

"Kaito, stop this madness right now!"

The rest who looked on tried to reason out the two combatants, but to no avail. As Mitsuzane and Kaito are exchanging fists at each other as if they were in a cage fight.

"No, I can do this, guys!" Mitsuzane tells the others that he can still reach for it. As Kaito knees him on the gut, still... Mitsuzane is still standing, not giving up. Then, Kaito pushes Mitsuzane back.

"KAIIIIIIIOOOOOOHHHH!" Mitsuzane roared as he stands up again. "It ends here and NOW!"

Mitsuzane lowers himself, while he crosses his arms before lets out his scream above. " _ **Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**_ "

The young Kureshima unleashes his full power as an energy, once again metallic orange aura enveloping him, blinding not only Takatora and the others, but Kaito as well. Mitsuzane afterwards throws a punch with his right hand at Kaito, powerful enough to blow him away straight towards the Sacred Tree! Kaito is knocked out afterwards.

After the battle, Mitsuzane becomes heavily weakened as the Trans-Fusion's time limit expires. Mitsuzane finally cancels the Trans-Fusion, allowing Samus to jettison herself from his body, as the light from the Power Bomb formed once again around Mitsuzane, allowing for Samus to escape Mitsuzane's body. Once the light cleared, Samus emerges from Mitsuzane as she de-materializes her suit.

"Mitsuzane!" Takatora comes to his brother's aid. "It seems you've used all of your strength in the middle of the battle. I'm very proud of you."

Mitsuzane is too weakened to make a reply, Takatora tries to make his brother stand up on his feet altogether.

Kouta and Mai try to convince Kaito to reconcile with Mitsuzane. However, Kaito once again stood up, but not to fight.

"It seems... I misjudge you after all... Kazuraba was right about you... And with that, continue to search for that strength that you desire... I can... Finally... Rest easy..." Kaito said his parting words before he vanishes into light.

"You may now rest in peace, Kaito." Kouta muttered.

"It's... Finally... Over..." Mitsuzane said weakly, before he blacks out.

"Mitsuzane! Wake up!" Takatora and Samus altogether try to Mitsuzane wake up, but to no avail.

"Micchy!"

"Mitsuzane-kun!"

"MITSUUUZANE!" Takatora screamed, thought that his brother had died.

* * *

 **-Fighting Spirit-**

(soundtrack: " **Lights of my Wish** " [instrumental] from Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Zangetsu)

Mitsuzane finds himself in a dream.

" _Am I... dead?_ " he muttered, his life flashing before his eyes. Mitsuzane finds himself in a world represented by his past. Moments later, Mitsuzane stumbles into the Team Gaim garage. " _Hello, hello? Anybody?_ "

Unknown to Mitsuzane, his two Rider alter-egos, Ryugen and Zangetsu Shin unexpectedly appeared behind him. Within moments, Mitsuzane turned around to see them. When both of those Rider forms de-transformed, Mitsuzane encounters his past selves; with Ryugen taking form of Mitsuzane with the Team Gaim outfit, while Zangetsu Shin has the Mitsuzane in a suit.

" _Your fight against Kumon Kaito served you a reminder how stronger you became. You are not only fighting to quell his hatred, you have been fighting for your life._ " the Mitsuzane with the Team Gaim outfit said.

"What exactly are you talking about?" the current Mitsuzane demanded.

" _And you've proven your hope and your will to live, is stronger than any power you possess right now._ " the Mitsuzane in a suit said.

Both of Mitsuzane's past selves tapped the shoulders of their present self, showing how he had made it this far congratulating him for overcoming his worst nightmare.

" _By the way, you are not dead._ " the Team Gaim Mitsuzane told his present self. " _You did used all of your strength to battle Kaito. A part of the bounty hunter's soul is still entwined to you; keeping you alive. Kouta-san managed to heal you after all, you'll wake up soon._ "

" _This is yours._ " the Yggdrasil Mitsuzane said, while holding on his hands happens to be the Screw Attack-emblazoned necklace that Samus given to him. The current Mitsuzane takes the necklace, while looking on both of his two selves.

"Good luck, Kureshima Mitsuzane." both of Mitsuzane's past selves bid farewell.

Three days later...

In the Kureshima family mansion. It was revealed the Mitsuzane had been asleep for three days, because, it allowed him to recover his energy more after the Trans-Fusion's life-draining strain costed him.

Samus tends to a sleeping Mitsuzane, she pressed her lips slowly to Mitsuzane's, kissing him will almost likely wake him up. Doing so, it succeeded, as he slowly regains consciousness. Blinking his right eye, the blue iris is still intact, within moments; it reverted back to Mitsuzane's original eye color.

"Samus... how long I have been asleep?" the young Kureshima moaned.

"Three days. It took you long for you to recover both physically and mentally." she smirked. "I can't believe you are able to withstand the strain of the Trans-Fusion with such indomitable will. It seems you are even more capable of facing much dangers that would come along the way."

It was Mitsuzane's turn to agree with what Samus said. "Yeah. Not only my past selves have recognized how I have changed now, that _very_ part of you when infused yourself inside of me, it feels so warm, it's amazing. Isn't it?"

"Glad you managed to clear away your doubts and hesitations fully." the huntress commented. "Becoming one inside you is one of the things I can connect with someone as yourself. This is what Grandpa bird taught me in my younger days when it comes to connect with people who become close to me."

" _Your vital signs seems to be okay, Mitsuzane. You really put up an epic fight back there._ " Adam notified.

Mitsuzane smiled and sighed. "Yeah, as if that battle back there was just a dream. To that end, I'm not fighting alone; Kouta-san, and the rest taught me that. I have finally had Kaito's soul rested easy."

Takatora and Go entered the room.

"Glad to see you are awake." Takatora greeted his brother.

"Jesus, man! You really scared us back there!" Go exclaimed.

"Nii-san...? Shijima-senpai...?"

"Like everyone else, you did show an indomitable will. I'm proud of you..." Takatora commended Mitsuzane's sheer force of will.

"Talk about a 'never say die' attitude!" Go added. "What do you think, Sammy-chan? You may think about getting used to with that kind of partner? He even called you 'partner'."

"I know that, duh! I heard that with my very own consciousness when he said that." Samus awkwardly answered; much to Takatora's amusement, judging by the smirk on his face.

"Samus, if in case you didn't know. We had a talk with Mitsuzane before..." Takatora has something to reveal to the huntress. "He asked me first about that you liked both of us, I told him that we don't have to argue about who is worthy for your feelings. But, considering Mitsuzane's sheer force of will he possesses now, I think he's capable of following you to the very end, regardless of the dangers. Being his brother, I just wanted him to be independent in his own way."

"That's sweet, Takatora. It really meant a lot to me, Mitsuzane is really determined to rectify all of his mistakes by showing such tenacity." the huntress responds.

"Wow, Sammy-chan! You're lucky to be with Mitsuzane-kun! Don't tell me you two are gonna-" Before Go could speak about what he saw the night before the battle against Kaito...

"Don't push it!" ...only for both Samus and Mitsuzane glared at him, saying altogether, awkwardly. As a result everybody shared laughter afterwards. While in the middle of the moment of laughter, Samus hugs Mitsuzane (from behind), all while pressing her breasts against his head. Not only with Mitsuzane's face turning red was an understatement, the young Kureshima fell into an aphrodisiac-induced trance.

It gets even more awkward as Takatora and Go seen it right before their very eyes!

"Woah!" Go exclaimed "You're one dirty boy!"

While Samus removes her grip of Mitsuzane, she and Takatora snap him back to his senses.

"Well, it's a natural reaction for a young man to take notice how well-endowed a woman can be. Not to mention, he has been overjoyed with victory." Takatora, referring to Samus. "For the time being, carry on you two." He and Go take their leave.

Despite embarrassed after he allowed himself to be smothered by Samus's bosoms, Mitsuzane felt it so heavenly.

"Ah mou... I really need more sleep! Still, I don't have enough energy yet to recover." Mitsuzane grumbled, within moments he threw his head back onto Samus's breasts, face-first.

"Hey, Mitsuzane! How long are you going to stay on the bed? Hey-" she tries to wake him up, but to no avail as he is already snoring. "Well, it can't be helped." as such, she smothers him with her boobs to make him fall asleep again.

* * *

 **-The Rest is Silence-**

(soundtrack: **Ending (Metroid) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl** )

The next day...

Mitsuzane revisits the Sacred Tree, while further reflecting his previous battle against the revived Kaito. For Mitsuzane, deep inside, Kouta indeed played a part for him to start over. Therefore, Mitsuzane has managed to gain his own accomplishments in life.

"I owe everything to you, Kouta-san... Mai-san... My thoughts are finally at peace, for now." Mitsuzane reflected all while gazing at the Sacred Tree. "Let us go, Samus."

"And the rest... is silence." Mitsuzane muttered while he and Samus leave the tree.

* * *

to be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

The part of this chapter contains two Power Rangers references, along with a review from **Dash master 48** from part 1 of the Kamen Rider Baron arc, and I quote: " _Here he is. Wow, you like Power Rangers too!? You should experiment in that archive._ "

\- When Micchy unleashes his full power and suddenly nails Kaito what appears to be "FALCON PUNCH!", its a reference to the episode "Vrak is Back" from Power Rangers Super Megaforce, where Troy tries to break Robo Knight free from Vrak's brainwashing, where Troy goes Super Saiyan and nails Robo Knight. Fun fact: Andrew Gray, the actor of Troy, is in fact a fan of the Dragon Ball series. I, too have watch Dragon Ball in my younger days, to be honest.

\- Micchy encountering his past selves - the Team Gaim outfit (Ryugen) and the suit (Zangetsu Shin), is similar to the episode "Fighting Spirit" from Power Rangers Dino Thunder, where Tommy battles his three Ranger identities. However, unlike that episode, Micchy's past selves congratulate the current one (who wears the same appearance from Gaim's finale and the Knuckle Gaiden) in a similar fashion when all of Tommy's ranger identities congratulate him.

When Micchy's right eye turns blue while the Trans-Fusion is taking effect, and then blood coming out is also a nod when the Amaterasu is activated by a Mangekyo Sharingan user from the Naruto series.

When Zangetsu Shin fires a shot from the Sonic Arrow (with the Budou Lockseed loaded) all while the arrow eventually turned into an energy drill is similar to the Exceed Charge finisher used by the Riders of Kamen Rider 555.

"The rest is silence" is the last words of Prince Hamlet, from Shakespeare's Hamlet.

The next chapter arc, is the **Kamen Rider Chaser** arc!

And please, don't hesitate to review, follow, and add the story to your favorites! You can type your suggestions in your reviews!

(Dedicated to MsSamusAran and Dash master 48)


	41. Stage 12-1 - vs Kamen Rider Chaser

**The Challenge from Chaser, part 1 - The Black Bodhi Tree Case**

Tribute to: **Metroid: Zero Mission**

* * *

 **Author's Notes #1/Spoiler Alerts:**

The Kamen Rider Chaser arc is gonna be in eight parts. The first four parts are a tribute to Metroid: Zero Mission; as these parts of the chapter arc involves Samus and Mitsuzane going in the stealth mode. Samus is embargoed from using her power suit within in the first part until the fourth. But, here, we see a glimpse of her transforming into a Kamen Rider, in this case **Kamen Rider Drive**. Be sure to expect and see her to transform with **Type Formula** or **Type Tridoron** in the first three parts.

Besides Mitsuzane, Shinnosuke plays a very pivotal role within this chapter arc regarding the Black Bodhi Tree group, the cult that was first seen in Gaim Gaiden: Duke. And of that note, this is Mitsuzane's continuation of stopping the Black Bodhi Tree.

Also, the entirety of this chapter arc is more of Kamen Rider W and Kamen Rider Drive-styled plot patterns, considering both series written by Riku Sanjo, this will involve Samus (with Mitsuzane and Shinnosuke) investigating the Black Bodhi Tree, at the same time their recent connection with **Foundation X** , an organization from W. (P.S. I'm more of a Riku Sanjo fan myself, as I cite him as one of the (top 3) more well-known screenwriters in anime and tokusatsu, the others being Yasuko Kobayashi and Toshiki Inoue)

* * *

 **-Samus: The Black Bodhi Tree-**

LOG ENTRY: #6509

Aran, Samus

Kureshima, Mitsuzane

LOG DATE: March 21, 2016 A.D.

 _I have heard from Takatora that he has been receiving (death) threats against both of him and Mitsuzane lately, due to them being heirs of Yggdrasil Corporation. Although the company has been defunct, but a new Yggdrasil has already resurface as it is now reconstructing Zawame City ever since the Helheim manifestation, according to the older Kureshima._

 _The ones behind the threats call themselves the "Black Bodhi Tree"._

[10 Hours Earlier]

"What exactly is the Black Bodhi Tree?" earlier this morning, I asked Takatora about this cultist group.

"They are a cultist organization who have been targeting employees connected to Yggdrasil." Takatora explained about the organization's origins. "Apparently, one of my colleagues, going by the name of **Sengoku Ryoma** , disbanded the cult in a one man mission. He eliminated one of its ringleaders personally." (A/N: The ringleader Takatora referred to is **Kudo Kugai** , the main antagonist of Gaim Gaiden: Duke)

"That explains why those guys sporting a cobra symbol are the ones sending you these threats." I said, while putting a pinch on both sides underneath my face. "Couldn't you just ask for police protection or something?"

"Good suggestion... But, getting the police involve can make things even more complicated." Takatora almost agreed about being protected by the law, but can't seem to afford it.

"What are you supposed to do?" I asked him.

"There is one time an organized crime syndicate had kidnapped on of Mitsuzane's Beat Rider friends have connection with the Black Bodhi Tree. Mitsuzane eventually saved them. It seems too obvious that some of the members of the group are former employees of Yggdrasil." Takatora continued. "They have been mass producing most of Ryoma's research for them to cause more havoc not only around Japan, but at the entire world."

"So, are they onto some kind arms trafficking?"

"Probably... I also heard one time about them using a red, blank Lockseed to brainwash people; and at the same time use them as suicide bombers." another of Takatora's flashbacks when regarding the group.

"And, Samus? Back in your world, have you encountered different outlaws who are into these illegal activities?"

It was my turn to answer. "Exactly, Takatora. A LOT. Zebesian Space Pirates. That also goes for that dragon who took the life of my parents, and eventually met his end here at the hands of a Kamen Rider."

"I know this situation can be very difficult... As much more I have entrusted Mitsuzane to monitor any suspicious activities regarding the Black Bodhi tree, I want you to gain some clues about the group. But, this mission also means infiltration, NOT combat." And here, I am personally given a mission by Takatora. "That means, I have made a proposed decision to Adam to temporarily suspend you from using your Power Suit. I guess you are very capable fighter outside of your powered armor, judging by your athletic skills surpassing that of a normal human. I know this is a very harsh decision, are you okay with that?"

"Since you gave me a mission personally, I accept. Am I going to do this alone, or bring your brother with me?" Well, for the benefit of preventing any unnecessary attention from local citizens around the city, I'd rather choose to restrain myself from my suit for the time being. But, one thing I had in mind, is he gonna bring Mitsuzane not only because he is also monitoring the Black Bodhi's illegal activities, _or_ asking me to babysit him?

"I thought you would never asked. Mitsuzane will join you, of course. After all, he made a promise about following you around." the older Kureshima chuckled. "He had been chasing the Black Bodhi when one of his old friends were abducted by a syndicate linked to the group."

"As long as this mission doesn't involve hiding under a cardboard box..." I snickered. "...this makes it a little more less than complicated."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Takatora raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing at all. It felt nostalgic going into a stealth mission once again here." Like always, the only thing I can say if ever Takatora doesn't take a joke. Or does he?

Meanwhile in the Drive Pit...

 _Samus went to the Pit, to find Shinnosuke. However, no one's there but Krim and Rinna._

"Oh, Samus. What brought you here?" the belt stated.

"Krim, where's officer Tomari? I have something important to tell him. It's about this so-called the Black Bodhi Tree."

" _The Black Bodhi Tree?! I thought they have disbanded four years ago!_ " Krim was shocked to hear about the group.

I explained everything I heard from Takatora, all the while along with the reason I chose to suspend my Power Suit temporarily.

" _So, you choose not to use your Chozo power suit out of casualty concern?_ " the Drive Driver spoke regarding the decision to suspend my use of my Power Suit. " _Well, that pretty justifies this. Considering your arsenal, including your Power Bombs can cause unwanted civilians to be incinerated if they're nearby. In the mean time, especially in regards to your mission, you have come to the right place!_ "

"What am I supposed to do? I need Shinnosuke with this case right now." I wasted no time before I have to leave the pit.

However, since Shinnosuke is on his full-time duty as a policeman, Krim decided to pick me as a temporary user for the Drive System, in other words, he chose me to become **Kamen Rider Drive** for a change, while I am currently on a self-induced probation from using my Power Suit. " _No, Samus. You're missing the point. Shinnosuke is a full-time policeman right now, and you just can't distract him. For the time being, I want you to be the temporary user for the Drive system. In other words, you will assume the mantle of_ _ **Kamen Rider Drive**_ _in Shinnosuke's place, until you are cleared to use your suit again._ "

"Well, space has been my environment of combat..." I snickered. "But considering these a automobile motif for a suit. I'll do it." And so, I decided to test to transform into Drive, buckling up the Drive Driver...

" _Pick up that Shift Brace._ " ...the belt ordered me to get the brace nearby the computer. " _Okay, Samus._ _ **Start your engines!**_ "

Turning the belt's ignition on, plays a weird music, accompanied with a sports car's engines revving along with this audible noise: "Drive... Drive..."

I started flipping that Type Speed Shift Car to a lever mode, then placing it in the Shift Brace...

...and shouted the transformation chant, " **Henshin!** " while lifting the Shift Car up, initiating the transformation.

" _ **DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!**_ " the belt declared, as the Type Speed's suit began to form while I am being encircled wheel-like projections. As Drive's armor materializes, a giant tire just suddenly popped from the Tridoron and latches itself onto the torso. The tire acts like a sash in this form.

Looking onto the Drive System's heads-up display... Well, this isn't so bad after all. And I wind up becoming a Kamen Rider for the first time, under someone's original form: Drive.

" _Good! It seems the system begins to respond to you, Samus."_ Krim said, in his visage with a smile. " _No trouble at all._ "

Upon trying the Drive System, I had one question in mind... _So this is what becoming a Kamen Rider is all about_.

[END LOG]

* * *

 **-Infiltration-**

(soundtrack: " **In Your Prime** " by Big Giant Circles OCRemix)

 _So, here we are. Since Mitsuzane was also tailing the Black Bodhi Tree at the same time, I decided to come along, as the Kureshimas had a history in regards to this organization, it seems that I'm the wild card of this case._ Samus thought, considering that the mission given to her by Takatora is going to be more challenging. The fact that Takatora's life is in danger due to the presence of the Black Bodhi Tree under the society.

Elsewhere in an abandoned building...

It was a hot afternoon, Mitsuzane and Samus investigate an abandoned safehouse, thought to be a haven to any member of the Black Bodhi Tree. The duo arrived on the roof of the building, as they rappel from the roof down to the second floor, the designated area of investigation.

"Have you tried doing this before, haven't you?" the huntress asked Mitsuzane, while they descent.

"No." the young Kureshima's frankly response. "When it comes trying to investigate this kind of case, maybe its my first time. It has been months while getting my hands dirty trying to tail these guys. All the while that time, I rescued Zack and Peko from an organized crime syndicate linked to the Black Bodhi Tree."

Samus nodded while descending, "It seems you are really striving hard protecting others. Even though I find this to be plain reckless, if only you guys have collaborated with local authorities with this kind of case."

"The Black Bodhi Tree is but a secret society that has been looming around Zawame about four years ago." Mitsuzane raised an eyebrow, while explaining about more of the group. "According to nii-san, the members of the group are lead by a man named, **Kudo Kugai**. Kugai is one of the test subjects for an experimental Lockseed gone horribly wrong."

"So, this guy's dead, and resurrected as a ghost?" Samus shook her head.

Mitsuzane continued. "You guessed it, only that it gets more ominous, especially to Yggdrasil's high ranking employees such as my brother. He formed the said group by using a mysterious Lockseed to brainwash people under his servitude. Not only that, those who under his power are were given identical, yet blank Lockseed, and are used as suicide bombers. If in case you did not know, one of nii-san's colleagues, named Sengoku Ryoma, who is Yggdrasil's main researchers, took Kugai out personally alone. Ever since Yggdrasil went bankrupt and the threat of Helheim already gone, some of nii-san's former colleagues have alerted us about the Black Bodhi Tree operating underground, and they would re-enact all of Kugai's ambitions to eradicate humans who are not worthy. And few members of the group now are former Yggdrasil employees, and they are illegally mass producing Lockseeds and Drivers for their own gain."

"So, they are labeled as terrorists?" Samus' eyes widened.

"Most likely, yes." Mitsuzane answered.

The two finally reached the target objective. Once inside, Samus and Mitsuzane separately looked around the room, as they gather pieces of intelligence. The bounty hunter went into the bedroom; while there, she opens the closet, stumbling into a picture frame with a black, cobra symbol; which likely represents the Black Bodhi Tree itself.

When she grabbed the picture frame, she also stumbles into another subject of intelligence - flash drives. But, they're not just flash drives...

"They're Gaia Memories! How did they get a hold of these?" Samus looked at each of the memories, consisting of Magma, T-Rex, Money, Anomalocaris, and Cockroach memories.

"Samus, did you get anything?" Mitsuzane picks Samus up while heading close towards her. The huntress showed Mitsuzane that not only the Black Bodhi are onto reproducing Drivers and Lockseeds, it seems they have been importing Gaia Memories!

"Gaia Memories? I thought **Foundation X** have gave up on those..." Mitsuzane contemplated. "Don't tell me they've smuggled those?"

"It's anyone's guess." Samus hissed, while bringing up about alerting Shinnosuke and Shotaro about what they saw. "I had a feeling that the Black Bodhi are in some kind of a partnership with this so-called Foundation X... Perhaps we need to let those two policeman Riders know about this."

"Mitsuzane, let's take some of the items here related to this case and bring this to Shinnosuke so they can do some kind of forensic investigation." Samus makes it clear to take some of the objects of intelligence related to both the Black Bodhi Tree and Foundation X, so they can present them some clues to Shinnosuke.

"Alright." the young Kureshima stated.

And so, Samus and Mitsuzane have been gathering the evidences inside the room.

Exhibit A - Gaia Memories

Exhibit B - the black cobra symbol in a picture frame.

Exhibit C - mass produced Sengoku Drivers and Matsubokkuri Lockseeds (Matsubokkuri means "pinecone".

Exhibit D - "Smart Brain" emblazoned belts.

"This place is a damn gold mine full of contraband. This is unforgivable!" Samus muttered. While she and Mitsuzane have been organizing the intel acquired. Before they can take their leave, Samus seems to notice something ominous... The bounty hunter seems to sense something from the building next to their location. Within moments...

"Mitsuzane, look out!" ...she tackles him when she notices a sniper perched on the opposite side of the building, her reaction time managed to save Mitsuzane out of harm's way when she hears the bullet wheezing.

"Samus, what's going on?" he widened his eyes.

"That was a sniper!" the hunter exclaimed. "It seems they already know that we're here! Come on, let's get the hell out of here!"

Moments later, Samus and Mitsuzane rappel out of the room through the window. Once they landed safely on the ground, they find themselves surrounded by henchmen working with the Black Bodhi Tree and Foundation X. Most of the grunts are wearing Sengoku Drivers and the Smart Brain-emblazoned belts.

* _ **MATSUBOKKURI!**_ * the grunts unlock their seeds. While the others buckled their Smart Belts.

" **Henshin!** " they shouted.

" _ **Matsubokkuri Arms! Ichigeki in the Shadows!**_ " the Sengoku Driver-wielding grunts transformed into **Kurokage Troopers**...

* _ **COMPLETE!**_ * the Smart Belt wearing users transformed into **Riotroopers**. To Samus's surprise, the Riotroopers vaguely resembled Kamen Rider Faiz.

"This can't be good..." Samus had a feeling that she and Mitsuzane are greatly outnumbered.

"Let's get out of this mess together, Samus!" Mitsuzane reaffirms he refuses to surrender. "Ready?"

" _ **MELON ENERGY! SODA! MELON ENERGY ARMS!**_ " Mitsuzane, having equipped his Genesis Driver before he and Samus investigated the target room earlier, locks the Melon Energy Lockseed on and transforms into Zangetsu Shin. Then, Samus discards her civilian clothes, revealing her Zero Suit.

Samus and Mitsuzane fight the attackers. With a little to no effort, Samus managed to outmatch the Kurokage and Riotroopers while showcasing her super-athletic skills; much to Mitsuzane's confusion, as he took notice of Samus not using her power suit.

"Hey, why didn't you used your Varia Suit?" Mitsuzane demanded, while he didn't seem to know that Takatora made the condition that Samus won't be using her suit until everything comes to light.

"The hell would you bother asking?" Samus hissed. "It feels better to waste these guys without the need to power up!" Samus continues dishing hand-to-hand fighting attacks on the Riotroopers from superman punches to scissor and cartwheel kicks.

"Oh, well. It seems no other normal human can't possibly keep up with her." Mitsuzane commented, as it seems to be more justifiable at the sight of Samus's abilities.

While Samus and Mitsuzane fend off the attackers with a little to no effort, more Kurokage and Riotroopers continued spawning on their position. As the number's game gets even worse, salvation once again came in the form of Shotaro Hidari! Shotaro arrives in the scene in the HardBoilder.

* * *

 **-Way of the Hard-Boiled-**

"Whoa! Starting the party without me? How boorish." The self-proclaimed 'hard-boiled' detective snarked.

"As much you wear those classy-looking outfit and concentrate talking, mind if I ask what's going on here?!" Samus glares at Shotaro.

"My, my... Aren't you stiff for a bounty hunter." Shotaro laughed. "Especially without you wearing that hunk-load of a powered armor." the detective equips his Lost Driver.

* _ **Joker!**_ * the Gaia Memory declared. Shotaro inserts the Memory on the Driver.

" **Henshin!** "

* _ **Joker!**_ *

"Now, count up your sins!" after transforming, Shotaro flashes his signature catchphrase on the attackers.

"Now that's hard-boiled!" Samus snickered, as Shotaro, who transformed into **Kamen Rider Joker** , joins the fight.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Shotaro flickered his wrist by twirling his fingers pointing up, as he charges into the battle.

Two Riotroopers mounted on a walking mecha appeared, that walking mecha is a transformable vehicle with the legs from a side car, with the body that of a motorcycle, called the " **Side Basshar** ".

While more mayhem ensued, more reinforcements have arrived on Samus's side.

* _ **Doron Tridoron! Type Wild!**_ *

The Tridoron appeared out of nowhere as it transforms from a sports car to a dune buggy. Then, Go manages to enter the fray while driving the Ride Macher.

" _ **Tridoron Bomber!**_ " The Tridoron charges onto one of the Riotroopers mounted on the Side Basshar, knocking it out.

"Oi, oi! Sammy-chan!" Go greets the huntress awkwardly in the middle of the fight.

"Hey, I have a favor to ask you..." Samus has something to task Go for. "We were investigating this abandoned safehouse that these guys were using to keep these contrabands. Can I entrust you to give this to Shinnosuke?"

"Oh, okay! Shin-niisan is going to be on top gear when he sees this." Go said enthusiastically. "Hey, mind if we leave the rest to us. You better go back on the mansion, I have a feeling that these assholes are going to trash the place..."

"Say what?!" Mitsuzane exclaimed, having a bad feeling Takatora is in danger.

"Oh, fuck me!" Samus snapped upon hearing this, thinking for a second. "Okay, take care of the rest. This clinches it! Mitsuzane, let's go!"

"Let's Henshin!" Go transforms into Mach...

* _ **RIDER! MACH!**_ *

"Let's make this extremely showy!" Mach charges on the attackers, joining with Shotaro. All the while Mitsuzane de-transforms as he and Samus entered the Tridoron as they head back at the Kureshima's mansion.

* _ **Doron Tridoron! Type Speed!**_ * The Tridoron transforms back to a sports car, while Samus takes the wheel and putting pedal to the medal, she drives back to the mansion.

* * *

 **-Enter Specter-**

Meanwhile, in the Kureshimas' Mansion...

A blue Kamen Rider seems to be standing in front of the gate. However, he de-transforms at the sight of Samus and Mitsuzane.

* _ **Oyasumi!**_ * which came from a Ghost Driver, revealing a tall-looking young man wearing black and blue jacket and pants. Samus appears to recognize the young man's appearance; going by the name of **Makoto Fukami** , **Kamen Rider Specter**.

"Hey, are you that Ghost Boy's friend?" Samus asked, how did Makoto came to the mansion in the first place? "If I can recall, your name is **Makoto** , am I correct?"

"Yes, it has been a while, Samus Aran." Makoto greeted back.

"What's going on here? Where's nii-san?" Mitsuzane asked the taller man.

"Apparently, the Black Bodhi Tree attempted to attack him here." Makoto explained why Go alarmed both Samus and Mitsuzane about this. "Takatora-san fended off the attackers, but they were too many. Takeru and I managed to protect him. Don't worry, he's safe. Takeru took him to the **Daitenkuji Monastery**. While I am standing here waiting for you guys."

Before Mitsuzane can bolt inside the house, Makoto again interrupted him.

"I was tasked by Takatora-san that you two must get out of Zawame at once and meet with detective Tomari."

"Leave Zawame?" Samus asked, it seems that the Black Bodhi are also after anyone connected to the Kureshima family. "Where is Shinnosuke?"

"Detective Tomari is waiting for you in **Nozama City** just within the **Kazakiri Prefecture**. It will take you guys more than three hours to get there by car alone. I suggest you use Detective Tomari's car for the time being, I have a bad feeling that the Black Bodhi might pursue you if you attempt to take a shinkansen to Nozama City." Makoto tells Samus and Mitsuzane where they must head on.

"Just where is the Kazakiri Prefecture is located?" Samus asked Makoto.

"The prefecture is just south of Zawame, only you can reach Nozama City for about three hours." Makoto said.

"It seems we don't have any other choice then." Samus makes it clear to rendezvous Shinnosuke on the Kazakiri Prefecture as quickly as possible. Suddenly, Samus's phone rang...

 _Incoming call..._ _ **Shinnosuke Tomari.**_

"Shinnosuke?"

" _Samus? I got the evidences you found on the safehouse earlier from Go. It seems the cult is aware that you and Takatora-san's brother have snuck in and attacked you guys._ "

"Exactly. Where are you guys?" the huntress hissed about where would she and Mitsuzane go as the Black Bodhi Tree are onto their tails.

" _Takeru-kun's friend already told you where you must head right now. Kiriko and I will be waiting on the outskirts of the city. Don't worry, Belt-san and the Tridoron will help you get there, even though it is just far away from Zawame. That's the only way to keep you guys low. Trust me._ "

"Okay, thank you, Shinnosuke. This must be our only shot to get out of here."

Meanwhile, inside the mansion... Samus and Mitsuzane started packing all the necessary things with haste for their journey; including the laptop with Adam's consciousness. Before leaving the mansion, Mitsuzane instructed the housekeepers to lockdown the mansion until the situation is diverted.

"Come on, Mitsuzane. Let's go." Samus said, as she and Mitsuzane hop on board the Tridoron.

* * *

 **-Escape-**

A few hours later...

In order to prevent them from being chased by the Black Bodhi Tree, Samus and Mitsuzane fled from Zawame to Nozama City, located within the Kazakiri Prefecture. Before heading there, they must find Shinnosuke and Kiriko along the road.

"So, it will take three hours to reach the destination..." Samus groaned, while her hands focusing on the wheel, and her foot pressing on the accelerator.

" _If Shinnosuke is correct, we might reach the Kazakiri Prefecture at the midst of dusk._ " Krim re-affirmed.

Mitsuzane, holding the laptop with Adam's AI, tracks the location of his brother's whereabouts. Meanwhile, Samus's phone rings.

 _Incoming call..._ _ **Unknown caller**_

"Who is this?" Samus answered.

" _Samus, right? This is Takeru._ " It was Takeru on the line.

"Oh, it's you, Ghost Boy." Samus affectionately greeted the ghouly Kamen Rider. "Hey, I heard from your friend that you guys rescued Takatora earlier from an attack by cultists. Is Takatora safe?"

" _Umm, yes. Takatora-san, Samus is on the line._ " Takeru nodded while calling with the Condor Denwor, before passing the phone to Takatora.

" _Samus, are you and Mitsuzane safe?_ " This time, it's Takatora's turn to clarify the safety of both Mitsuzane and Samus.

"We're fine here, but we have to rendezvous with detective Tomari on the outskirts of Zawame before we have to head into a city within the Kazakiri Prefecture."

" _Good. You two have to stay out of trouble for the time being. Once you have met with Detective Tomari, you have to follow his instructions if necessary._ "

Then, Samus passes the call to Mitsuzane.

"Nii-san?"

" _I'm glad you two are alright... I heard from Shijima-kun through detective Tomari about the Black Bodhi are forming an alliance with Foundation X._ " Takatora said. " _Those bandits attempted to kill me in the house, but, luckily Tenkuji Takeru-kun and his friend managed to cover my escape._ "

" _And, Mitsuzane. You and Samus should stay on the dark first, detective Tomari will look after the two of you. Considering that the Black Bodhi Tree having connections with Foundation X, do not attempt take them out head on just yet... I have a feeling that they might get their hands on Samus, considering that her alien heritage from the future may more likely attract their attention._ "

"Yes, nii-san." Mitsuzane took his brother's words at heart, as he hung up.

"Hey, does this thing have a music player?" Samus has been looking around the Tridoron to satisfy her ears. "Oh, there it is." When she pressed something just below where Belt-san is em-placed, music began to play.

"That's more like it..."

(soundtrack: " **Re-ray** " by Mitsuru Matsuoka EARNEST DRIVE from Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future)

[~ _ **Mirai**_ _ **-**_ _ **e leading to the future**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Kizutsukiore ta tsubasa**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Itami mo tsure te iku no sa**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Mabushiku hikaru re-ray**_ ~]

"Wow, so much for the author's lackluster preference of music in this story..." Samus snarked with a catty smile on her face, at the same time 'crushing' the fourth wall. "I feel sorry for the author of this story for using such overly-dramatic songs here."

[~ _ **Sekai no owari he to tsuduku nara**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Kumo no kirema ochiru hakumei kousen**_ ~]

"Come on, Samus. I can't be that bad." Mitsuzane objects to Samus's 'distaste' of the music.

[~ _ **Umare ta imi o mina sagashiteru**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Kire ta yubisaki nijimu re-ray**_ ~]

"I was just joking, Mitsuzane." Samus groaned. "Nevertheless, that song has an amazing vibe."

[~ _ **Toozakaru day by day bokura no tatakai no hibi wa**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Kimi no naka ni stay seigi to aku ha dare ga kimeru?**_ ~]

" _Wow, I never seen you been fond for music, Samus._ " Krim groaned, with a serious face. " _But, is this the first time you broke the fourth wall?_ "

"I _already_ did." the huntress nodded all while her hands locked on the steering wheel. "Besides, Go had already did it several times. But, the first time I hear somebody doing this was Shinnosuke, he said that the your season's main writer are fond of police dramas."

" _I see._ " the belt smiled.

"For the time being, we gotta find Shinnosuke." Samus puts the pedal to the medal. "Now, let's break away!" As the Tridoron goes full throttle, Samus is wondering what will be the next part of her mission...

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The locations mentioned here are inside joke names to certain Tokusatsu characters: **Nozama City** is named after a character from _Kamen Rider Fourze_ , **Tomoko Nozama** ; whose name appears to be reverse of **Kamen Rider Amazon**. While, the **Kazakiri Prefecture** is named over the current Red Ranger of the Super Sentai series, **Yamato Kazakiri** , also known as Zyuoh Eagle, from _Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger_.

At the end of this part, Samus makes a shoutout to Kamen Rider Accel, using his catchphrase "Now, let's break away!"

This is the first time Samus breaks the fourth wall, see above. And makes a reference during the Kamen Rider Drive chapter of this story when Shinnosuke broke the fourth wall by mentioning his series' screenwriter, Riku Sanjo.

PS., this is just the prologue of the Kamen Rider Chaser arc... But later on I will add some references from the movie Alien Resurrection on how Chase will be revived. BTW, the Aliens movie series are the ones that drew the inspiration of the Metroid series.

(Dedicated to MsSamusAran and Feraligreater328, who also wrote a Metroid crossover with Attack on Titan, titled "Attack on Metroid")

Don't forget to review (plus suggestions), follow, and add this story to your favorites.


	42. Stage 12-2 - vs Kamen Rider Chaser

**The Challenge from Chaser, part 2 - Just the Two of Us**

Tribute to: **Metroid: Zero Mission**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Before anyone would try to ask about Samus and Micchy being the main shipping of this crossover fic, well considering Micchy's (tragic) past from the Gaim TV series and his current road to redemption and Samus being the Ice Queen because of her Ice Beam, is a homage to the relationship between **Celes Chere** and **Locke Cole** from _Final Fantasy VI_. Curiously enough, Micchy had a hard time getting over his past despite redeeming himself as seen in the _Other M_ tribute chapter, until Samus takes action on Takatora's behalf. The _vs. Kamen Rider Baron_ arc eventually solidifies this. The Locke in Micchy seems to be more evident in the Kuuga and Blade Tribute Chapter arcs, Mitsuzane would use himself as a shield to keep Samus alive; while the Celes in Samus seems to be _more_ relevant.

Dedicated to: Jessi Flynn, Feraligrater328, Dash master 48, CATFISHXXL, and Lady Perditus.

* * *

 **-Proto-Zero #8: Enter Proto-Zero version 8.0-**

 _Six months ago after the Roidmudes' extinction..._

[In an undisclosed research facility, owned by the Foundation X...]

I awoke to quiet squeals and squeals...

There are many questions have been buzzing all over my head... Who am I? What am I? Where am I? Why am I here? I looked above...

Then, there's these people in lab coats coming in... And among those people, going by the name of Neon Ulsland. "Okay, **Subject-08** (Zero-Eight). Everything's normal."

"08?"

"Yes. **Proto-Zero Version 8.0**. You are the eighth clone of Roidmude 000, also known originally as Proto-Zero. Who is known as the **Grim Reaper** and the legendary **Kamen Rider Chaser**. Apparently, you are the only successful clone ever created." one of the researchers said.

"Wait... I am a Kamen Rider? A clone? Who is this Grim Reaper and this Kamen Rider Chaser you are talking about?"

"That, you don't seem to need to know that the original Proto-Zero was slain by **Gold Drive** six months ago. We cloned Proto-Zero using the fragments of his Core that we recovered in the place where Proto-Zero died, plus the blood samples of his human template, **Koichi Kano**. You see, we were propagating Roidmudes behind **Dr. Tenjuro Banno's** back." Neon-sama explained the whole thing.

"So, you are making clones of Roidmudes for something else?"

"Precisely." Neon-sama nodded her head. "I'd like to keep you alive so we can study. Besides, we are starting our Roidmude cloning project ever since after the second Global Freeze."

"Global... Freeze...?" That term sounded so familiar...

"I see, it seems you have the original Proto-Zero's memories." Neon-sama thought something that I have the mind of the real Proto-Zero.

*Ahem* "Subject-08, you are not allowed to leave the premises of this facility. You are now our property." one of Neon-sama's colleagues said.

I turned around, confused and angry... "Me, your property?"

Neon-sama grinned happily, stating quickly. "Indeed."

* * *

 **-Driving on the Lonely Road-**

 _Present time, six months after the events of_ Kamen Rider Drive _..._

LOG ENTRY: #6510

Aran, Samus

Kureshima, Mitsuzane

Time: 1745 hours (5:45 pm)

Date: March 21, 2016 A.D.

Location: Outskirts of Zawame City.

[ _-The mission involving to foil the Black Bodhi Tree went horribly wrong when they suddenly attacked us in one of their own safehouses. Luckily, Mitsuzane and I were able to escape the onslaught alive, with the clues retrieved we entrusted to Go for him to pass it to Shinnosuke._

 _However, things deteriorated even further when Takatora himself is attacked by the group, but Takeru Tenkuji and his friend, Makoto Fukami managed to rescue him. But, I was warned that we can't stay too long around Zawame. And so, Mitsuzane and I are forced to flee Zawame to the city of Nozama, located south of Zawame within the Kazakiri Prefecture. As Shinnosuke is awaiting for us in the outskirts of Zawame so we can lay low, for now.-]_

[ _-Samus Aran-_ ]

[END LOG]

(soundtrack: **Eternity** [from SURPRISE-DRIVE] by Mitsuru Matsuoka EARNEST DRIVE)

"It feels so mellow..." Samus mumbles when another track played on the Tridoron's music player.

"Hey, where's Shinnosuke?" while Samus's hands firmly on the wheel and her foot still stiff on the accelerator, begins to wonder where are they now.

Mitsuzane opens the laptop in order for Adam to find Shinnosuke's coordinates. While tracking, Adam spots a beacon indicating Shinnosuke's.

" _Samus, it appears that Shinnosuke is in front of us!_ " the AI spoke, forcing Samus to take notice of a red sports car, a red Nissan GT-R R35 right in front of them.

" _That's his new car. He bought it after the Special Unit dissolved and all the Roidmudes are eradicated. And at the same time sealed all of Drive's equipment._ " Krim said, with a smiley.

"Even cooler guys like him can afford those kind of wheels." Samus said in full snark mode.

" _Ain't that the truth._ " Shinnosuke snarked back, all while talking to Samus using the Shift Brace through the Drive Driver. "Call that the prize of my success."

" _Mind if I take the wheel? Shinnosuke will lead us the way._ " Krim said, as he autonomously controls the Tridoron, allowing Samus to take a breather.

While in the middle of the road, Shinnosuke and Kiriko converses with Samus and Mitsuzane board on the Tridoron using the Shift Brace.

"Say... Why did those Black Bodhi guys are after you?" Shinnosuke started.

Mitsuzane finds it a long story to explain further... "The Black Bodhi was once disbanded by one of my brother's co-workers by eliminating its ringleader in a one-man mission. Ever since the aftermath of the Helheim manifestation in Zawame, the group resurfaces underground, while the remnants of Yggdrasil have began working for them, mass producing Sengoku Drivers and Lockseeds."

" _Seems they have been into illegal mass production of weapons, I see._ " the policeman's response.

Then, Samus added. "At the same time, they are also possessing Gaia Memories..."

" _Gaia Memories?_ " Kiriko clarified.

" _You know, flash drives that turns you into a Dopant or in some cases a Kamen-_ " Shinnosuke attempted to explain, only for Kiriko to interrupt.

" _I already know that! You don't have to fill that up for me!_ "

Upon hearing Kiriko's sound of annoyance, Samus and Mitsuzane laughed altogether; noticing Kiriko's 'tsundere'-like nature.

" _What are you two laughing at? I can hear the two of you here!_ " Kiriko hissed. " _And as for you, Ms. Samus Aran. I'd expect a lot more from you. I have a feeling that my husband here might be entranced by your looks-_ " she sounded even more jealous regarding Samus is around Shinnosuke.

" _Oh my..._ " Krim droned, while he displays an expression of pain.

" _Come on, Kiriko. Don't drag that bounty hunter into this! Besides, that Kureshima rich kid is on her side._ "

Mitsuzane grinned and laughed at Samus, only for the huntress herself to glare at Mitsuzane, much to his unexpected fit of fear towards Samus. Within a second, Samus instead smiled at him, only for the young Kureshima to smile back at her.

* * *

 **-Safe Haven-**

Meanwhile at the Daitenkuji Monastery...

Two monks and two girls arrive in the monastery - Shibuya, Narita, Akari, and Kanon respectively, when they went down to the basement, they find a man dressed in hakama; which happens to be Takatora.

"Huh? Excuse me, mister...?" Akari asks Takatora, only for Onari to emerge.

"That's not the way to address our guest, Akari-kun! Don't you know who this man is? That's Kureshima Takatora-dono!"

"Kureshima?" the other two monks behind Akari muttered.

"Kureshima? You mean the Kureshima Takatora who is one of Yggdrasil Corporation's executives?" Akari seems to recognize Takatora's background with Yggdrasil. "What brings you here, Kureshima-san?"

"An anti-Yggdrasil cultist group called the Black Bodhi Tree attempted to assassinate me in my very own house. Luckily your two friends and Shijima-kun were able to rescue me. While Mitsuzane and the bounty hunter are infiltrating some of the group's safehouse for clues." The older Kureshima explained, then Takeru and Makoto emerged.

"The Black Bodhi Tree are now tailing both Samus and Mitsuzane-san, and they are forced to leave Zawame with Tomari-san." Takeru added.

"Samus? You mean that bounty hunter, Samus Aran?" Akari seems to remember Samus.

"Onii-chan, who is this Samus Aran? I wish I can meet her." Kanon said.

Makoto reassured. "Like what Akari said, Samus Aran is an intergalactic bounty hunter from the future. Don't worry, you'll meet her very soon."

"Yes. Samus and Mitsuzane are out of Zawame now. But, still they have to keep low for now before they can take down the Black Bodhi Tree." Takatora re-affirms the safety of both his brother and Samus. "Mitsuzane and I hit rock bottom in the past, just as we are just recovering right now... I have a feeling that we are still vulnerable. Despite that, Samus proves to be an invaluable asset to us... As a friend and a sibling, that's why I made it clear to adopt her in our Kureshima household as our own. She's not alone now, as Mitsuzane and I were at least able to defrost a part of her, allowing her to understand the merits of the present time."

Takeru was touched of how Takatora made it clear why Samus began to understand the merits of the present time, as well the other Kamen Rider she had met.

"Mou... I thought I'm the star of this year, since why did Mitsuzane-san gets the girl?" Takeru muttered.

"Oh, cheer up, Takeru! You'll get the chance one day!" Akari reassured.

* * *

 **-Proto-Zero 8.0: Escape-**

After six months under the tutelage of Foundation X, it is time for me to leave for the outside world...

" _ **SUBJECT-08 HAS ESCAPED! CAPTURE 08 AT ONCE!**_ " I began to hear from the intercom within this facility, they're trying at their best to capture me.

I was able to escape the facility without alerting the guards... Today... I can finally taste true freedom.

And with that, I decide to wonder around the place to find my source of origin... Considering the memories of the original Proto-Zero began to resurface on my mind. At the same time, I began taking the form of Proto-Zero's human template, whom the people who knew him gave him the name, **Chase**.

 _Forgive me, Neon-sama._

* * *

 **-Welcome to Nozama City-**

After three hours driving away from Zawame to the Kazakiri Prefecture; Shinnosuke, Samus, Mitsuzane, and Kiriko managed to reach their destination: **Nozama City**.

"So this is Nozama City?" Samus asked. "And, where are we supposed to stay?"

"We have a **safehouse** prepared for us." Kiriko answered. "We're almost there."

After a moderate amount of minutes, the party reached the safehouse, it looks like a hidden apartment though. They went inside, and so, Shinnosuke and Kiriko stayed on one room separate from Samus and Mitsuzane, and they stayed on the room just three doors away from the Tomari couple.

"Wow, this place seems to be more conventional." Samus is intrigued at the sight of the room. Mitsuzane later locked the door.

"Not to mention, it feels comfortable." the young Kureshima added. "I hope nii-san is alright staying on that monastery where Takeru-san lives."

Samus reassures, while touching his [Mitsuzane] shoulder. "I'm sure he's alright. Luckily enough, we're safe from those Black Bodhi bastards. And yet, you are lucky enough that I have tagged along with you."

Meanwhile a knock from the door prompted Mitsuzane to answer it, which happens to be Kiriko.

"Hi, Mitsuzane-kun. I just wanted to give you this for you and Samus." Kiriko gives him which happens to be a bento box. All the while, Samus takes notice that Kiriko's stomach has gotten "big."

"Well, carry on you two." Kiriko left.

Mitsuzane opens the box, revealing a load of food - rice balls, sashimi, fish, sea cucumbers, as well as takoyaki. "Wow, that's a lot. Since when did Kiriko-san cooked all of this?"

"Hey, Mitsuzane. Did you noticed about Kiriko's stomach grown bigger?" Samus curiously asked the young Kureshima.

Only for Mitsuzane to answer... "She's pregnant. Considering the fact that she and Shinnosuke-san are married, they're going to have a baby."

"A baby?" Samus bit her lip. "Mitsuzane, tell me something, how do babies came to be?"

Mitsuzane tilted his head abruptly out of a cringeworthy reaction. "Why in tarnation did you ask me that for?" If Samus would ask Takatora _that_ same question, he'll share that same cringeworthy reaction like his brother did.

But, Mitsuzane reluctantly answered only by giving the bounty hunter a hint. Luckily for them, it's just the two of them, with Kiriko and Shinnosuke two rooms away from them. "Asking someone about that in public is much more embarrassing than getting yourself naked in front of others."

"Say what?!" the result, the huntress gets more than just a crimson red blush; she also recalls the time when she and Mitsuzane make love, and the times she unwittingly exposed her body to him. But, whenever she **Trans-Fuses** with any of the Kamen Riders, including Mitsuzane himself **do not count**.

"Samus?" Mitsuzane tries to snap her out from her cringing trance. The hunter comes to her senses. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. I'm fine." the bounty hunter said 'innocently'.

"Come on, I'm starving!" Mitsuzane grabs a chopstick from the bento, and another one for Samus. "Itadakimasu!"

The two started munching on the food on the bento, all while they eat up in a similar way as if Samus and Mitsuzane are dating.

* * *

 **-Earthquake!-**

Later the same night...

A meteor fell on the sky, just distant from the Daitenkuji Monastery. The impact of the meteor crashing into the surface caused even a strong earthquake.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Onari shouted loudly, all while Go, Takatora, Makoto, and Kanon are conversing on the table. Within moments, when they hear Onari's scream, the four ducked below the table. To make things worse, Narita and Shibuya are running around frantically for cover.

"For chrissakes, you're a grown man, and why are you so wussy about an earthquake anyway?" Go throws insults at Onari.

"Clean your ears before you shout!" Takatora hissed. All but vain, as Onari and the other monks continued to panic frantically.

Meanwhile, as Takeru tries to find Akari on the basement, as the tremor coming from the quake causes him to fall (awkwardly) on the stairs and over Akari. As Takeru tries to stand up, he notices he just fell onto Akari, all while he has groped her on her breast!

As everybody went to the basement after the quake subsided, they are dumbfounded at the sight of Takeru and Akari in a moment of embarrassment. Akari's face already turning red, and so does Takeru.

"Kyaaaaah!"

"A-A-Akari... It's not what you think!" Takeru tries to assure to her it was an accident.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" out of embarrassment, Akari grabs Takeru whilst wrapping both arms on his waist, suplexing him onto the floor, neck first; much to the horror of Makoto, Kanon, Onari, and the other two monks. The reactions on both Takatora and Go's faces were more than just their jaws dropping.

"TAAAKEEERUUUUU-DONO!" Onari rushes to Takeru, along with the rest followed along. "Are you alright, Takeru-dono?"

"Don't ask! I'm a ghost, I can't die after that suplex."

"Suplex City, bitch!" Go laughed hysterically.

"What makes you think seeing somebody getting hurt so funny?" Takatora hissed.

Go retorted optimistically, "Did you see that embarrassed look on Akari-chan's face? Giving the guy a suplex is just plain hilarious!"

"What is wrong with people nowadays?" Takatora sighed, even the people who provided him with hospitality seem to lack composure. "So much for general insanity..."

Meanwhile back in the safehouse in Nozama City...

Samus disrobes but with a towel covering her top to the legs, as she prepares for shower. "Hey, Mitsuzane. Care to shower together?"

Mitsuzane, however, refuses; out of cleaning his thoughts, more likely trying to avoid another 'birds and bees' thing again. "After you."

"Okay." she said.

"Hey you." Samus raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, you. The one reading this story. Don't you think you've seen enough?" Within moments, she slammed the bathroom door.

Mitsuzane snorted and shrugged nonchalantly, noticing the bounty hunter breaking the fourth wall again. Once he opens the laptop, Adam notifies the younger Kureshima an email coming from his brother.

" _I have received an email coming from your brother._ "

Email Emergency Line  
 **From:** Takatora Kureshima

 **Subject:** Are you two alright?

Takatora's message: [ _-Are you two alright there in Nozama City? An earthquake just happened here just a distant away from the Tenkuji's monastery.-_ ]

Mitsuzane's reply: [ _-Samus and I are fine here with Tomari-tachi. We also felt the earthquake from here. I also heard from the locals that a meteor just fell north of here, that triggered the earthquake here.-_ ]

Takatora's reply: [- _Good. If you want to take a look of that meteorite that fell there, let Samus know. I'm doing well with the inhabitants of this temple. You and Samus should watch on each others backs once you are ready to go._ -]

"Who's that?" Samus emerges, who has finished shower, while fixing her hair to its usual ponytail appearance, while dressed scantily with just her white tank top and underwear.

"Nii-san. You know him that way, he seems to be concern with our well being." Mitsuzane sighed. "Okay, I'm gonna take a bath now. This day has been crazy for us lately." Now, it's Mitsuzane's turn to hit the shower.

Outside, where the Tridoron and Shinnosuke's new personal sports car parked. A hooded man gazed on the safehouse where the cars are parked, upon looking at the Tridoron, he felt something familiar. (A/N: That hooded man is Proto-Zero 8.0, his hoodie appears to be identical to that of Go, but the main difference is his hoodie is black with purple stripes.)

"Shi...nnou...suke..." The hooded man muttered. "Ki...ri...ko..." He seems to be familiar with these two persons.

When Krim wakes up in the Tridoron's interior, he gazed at the mysterious man staring at the building.

" _Who is that..._ " When Krim scanned about the hooded man's identity, but to no avail. " _It can't be..._ " However, he appears to recognized _that_ voice.

An hour later...

Inside the room with Mitsuzane and Samus, they are already sleeping, with them sharing the same bed.

 _It feels so right... Despite her lonely and brooding nature, it seems the Chozo taught her to care for others as much she closes her heart when she fights like a warrior._ Mitsuzane had his thought on Samus. _Since she came here to find the Kamen Riders, Samus has finally found a place in this world to call 'home' and a family who cared for her - nii-san and myself, us Kureshimas._

 _We molded her into the merits of the present time, the result, she is even capable of love. Little known about that she had once formed a bond with a baby Metroid in her world, along with her superior from this so-called Galactic Federation, Adam Malkovich, whose personality is the AI of Samus's computer. Samus was able to close that rift in my heart, as such she has becoming close to me just like my brother and my friends from the past, namely Mai-san._

"Mitsu..zane... Could you turn off that airconditioner, please?" she asked in a pale voice. Seems he's also of her Metroid DNA in her body, as Metroids are also weak to sub-zero temperatures. As such, Mitsuzane turned off the aircondition before going back to bed.

"Much better." the huntress said in a playful tone, all while caressing Mitsuzane's face. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling better. Even if it's just the two of us in one room." Mitsuzane said with a wink. While Samus then touches the strands of Mitsuzane's hair, noticing how messy it is. The young Kureshima is used to the way it is, reflecting how completely empty he was.

"You're so cute..." she said, pressing herself at him.

"And yet, you never used your feminine charms to take advantage on your enemies. You are only focused taking down your enemies head on behind your suit." Mitsuzane grinned.

"Well, this is who I am and you know that." Samus giggled, all while snuggling at Mitsuzane, wrapping her arms on his waist. Within moments, the two locked lips, both of their kiss are so hard, only Mitsuzane's face began to redden; at the same time moaned and breathing heavily on each other's mouths.

 _It feels so warm..._ Samus thought. A few seconds later, Samus unties her long blonde hair, allowing her hair to fall once again through her waist, then she continues kissing Mitsuzane, as the young Kureshima once again felt it was like eternity.

* * *

 **-Who Are You?!-**

Meanwhile in the Daitenkuji temple, that same hooded man made his presence known in the dead of night. He took notice a pair of motorcycles parked outside; a white one and a black with purple flames; the latter of which he seems to recognize this.

The hooded man barges in, as he tries to look for something. While to occupants of the temple are sleeping, he barges right in. In the table, he notices a Mach Driver and a plethora of Signal Bikes; with a black one began glowing right before him.

However, when the hooded man's footsteps was so loud, it even woke one of the Etecoons sleeping below the table. The Etecoons began attacking the mysterious man, causing anyone inside sleeping to wake up, including Go!

"Who the fuck are you?!" Go began tackling the hooded man. "Come here!" While he wrestles what he thought to be a thief, the man's hoodie began to lower down, revealing the face of a certain someone what Go thought that he had died...

"Ch-Chase?!" Go exclaimed, thinking that "Chase" has resurrected.

This time, it was "Chase"'s found out of "his" real name... "My name is... **Chase**?" He paused for a second, if Chase was his real name, and yet like an amnesiac.

"Shijima-kun? What's going on?" a voice coming from Takatora. Before Go could try to get close to "Chase", he eventually bolted out of the temple, taking Go's Mach Driver and the Signal Chaser with him.

* _ **SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER! CHASER!**_ *

"Chase" escaped from the temple not only having stolen Go's belt and the Signal Chaser, but the Ride Chaser as well, and transforming into Kamen Rider Chaser.

"Wait!" Go tries to tail him, but he already left. "Don't tell me Chase has..."

"What's going on?" everyone else woke up.

"I better call Shin-niisan first thing in the morning."

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Micchy's character development throughout the story sees him more mature than he was after the epilogue of Gaim, even that he has already overcome his past in the story.

 **Shakugan no Shana reference:** After Samus notices Kiriko is pregnant, she asks Micchy how a baby is made, causing him to get a cringe worthy reaction. Not only that, Samus already realizes what that means; which evokes Shana asking the Sakai family, as well as Kazumi Yoshida about how a baby is made, both Yuji's parents, Alastor, and Whilhelmina refused to answer. As a result, Kazumi answers by saying "asking that in public is even more embarrassing than showing your naked body."

 **Gintama reference:** The moment where Takeru inadvertently groped Akari's breasts, which the latter punishes him with a german suplex also evokes Tsukuyo doing this to Gintoki after he touched her breasts.

" **Suplex city, bitch!"** : Go's reaction when he saw Akari giving Takeru a suplex after the latter touches her chest. Which is pretty obvious as Brock Lesnar would usually suplex his opponents with a little to no effort.

 **Aliens reference** (Aliens: Resurrection): Proto-Zero 8.0 is a homage to Ripley 8, not only that Proto-Zero 8.0 is the eight successful clone of Chase, much like Ripley 8 is the eighth successful clone of the late Ellen Ripley, while the other seven didn't worked out too well.

As usual, don't forget to review (plus suggestions), follow, and add this story to your favorites!


	43. Stage 12-3 - vs Kamen Rider Chaser

**The Challenge from Chaser, part 3 -** **Break Away!**

Tribute to: **Metroid: Zero Mission**

* * *

 **Author's Notes #1:**

Part 1 of this arc states that Samus is suspended from using her Power Suit per Takatora and Adam's conditions of Samus's recent mission vs. The Black Bodhi Tree. As a result, she is forced to transform into Kamen Rider Drive within this chapter. Samus will regain access to her suit once Chase has finally resurrected. Be sure to expect her transform into Type Tridoron in this part!

 **Gundam 00 reference:** Romantic shipping aside, concerning with the pairing of Samus Aran and Mitsuzane Kureshima in this crossover fic is also similar to **Setsuna F. Seiei** and **Saji Crossroad** in season 2, which only involves their camaraderie relationship in the battlefield. In this case, Samus is the Setsuna while Micchy being the Saji in terms of personalities.

 **Kamen Rider similarities to Samus** ( **Shinnosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive** ): Samus and Shinnosuke have something in common: one, they have beauty marks below their lips (Shinnosuke, or his actor **Ryoma Takeuchi** , on the right, Samus has her's on the left in Other M); two, they have an AI support, Krim Steinbelt/Belt-san and Adam Malkovich [particularly his personality as noted in _Metroid Fusion_ ] which allow them to control their personal vehicles - Tridoron and Samus's modified Gunship. And three, they possess a plethora of arsenal on their suits and form changes, Shinnosuke with the Shift Cars, forms called Types: Speed, Wild, Technic, (and some Super Forms: Deadheat, Formula, and lastly Type Tridoron), as well as lucratively named weapons from the Handle-ken to the Trailer-Hou, while Samus has just her Power Beam, which can be upgraded even further to Long, Charge, until the Plasma Beams, Missile (standard and Super), Power Bombs, Screw Attack, Speed Booster, Space Jumps, Varia and Gravity Suits. If Samus and Shinnosuke would ever clash again, the only form that Drive has the edge against Samus is **Type Tridoron** , as demonstrated in the Other M tribute chapter.

Dedicated to Lady Aran, Dash master 48, and MsSamusAran.

* * *

 **-Chase is Back-**

"What?! Chase is alive?" Shinnosuke and Kiriko altogether snarled when Go arrived to alarm the couple.

"He just suddenly barged inside the temple at the dead of night. He took my belt and bolted out with the Ride Chaser." Go said, as if he didn't had enough sleep.

"You were just seeing a ghost, Go." Shinnosuke dismissed this as if his brother-in-law saw a 'ghost'.

"A ghost?!" Go gritted his teeth, as just grabbing Shinnosuke on the shirt out of the way trying to convince him otherwise. "Goddammit! I saw him right before my very eyes! With him stealing my belt and the Ride Chaser proves it!"

"Go, you gotta relax..." Kiriko tried to calm her brother down.

"How can I relax if you guys could at least listen to me for once?!" Go sounded as if he is really paranoid about he saw "Chase" last night.

"Okay, okay. We get your point. But, you have to find the Chase you saw last night first." Shinnosuke got the point. "But first, take a deep breath. _Go inhales and exhales_ Good."

"Speaking of which... Where's Sammy-chan?" Go asks how Samus (and Mitsuzane) are they doing well.

"They're still sleeping." Kiriko said. "Besides it's still 6 in the morning, and they won't wake up until 9."

"Should we check them out, Kiriko?" Shinnosuke asks Kiriko to look over the well being of both Samus and Mitsuzane.

"As long as you don't think anything lecherous about her!" Kiriko snarled, as she warns her husband not to think anything perverse about Samus.

"Hahahahaha!" Go laughed hysterically on how Kiriko scolded his own brother-in-law.

"That goes for _you_ too, Go." Kiriko scolds her own brother after hearing him laughing.

"Oh, come on, neechan! I'm not the only ones have that in mind, try asking that Kureshima rich boy!"

* * *

 **-The Difference between Awkward and Embarassing-**

(cue: " **Comical World** " by Shiro Sagisu from _Bleach_ )

Kiriko opens the door of Samus's room. Go went inside to check on both Samus and Mitsuzane, who are still asleep. And at the same time, snuggling at each other.

"Aww… They're so sweet." Go smiled saying quietly. However, things evolve quite awkwardly when a sleeping Mitsuzane groped Samus's breast, who is _also_ asleep. Within moments, Mitsuzane involuntarily squeezed her breast so hard as if it was spongy, causing her to let out a moan in a sultry voice of pain and pleasure.

"Holy mother of…" Go gets a lovestruck expression in his face. It gets even more weird at the exact moment when Mitsuzane in his sleep wriggles around Samus to the point Mitsuzane is about to strip off the tank top from Samus.

"Come on, Mitsuzane-kun… Just a little bit more!", he whispered, only for Shinnosuke and Kiriko to call him out to walk back out of the room. When Shinnosuke and Kiriko noticed Go's face turning red, it seems he fell in love with Samus too!

"Go, what've you got that goofy look for?" Kiriko raised an eyebrow while looking at her brother's lovestruck-induced trance.

"Ummm… I just saw a ghost." Go said _innocently_ while his face is still red.

As Kiriko thought Shinnosuke would think of something lecherous to Samus, instead he gets the last laugh at both the Shijima siblings. "What's the matter? It seems Go _is_ the pervert here!"

"Shin-niisan, don't go in there!" Go hissed, asking Shinnosuke not to go in the room, or he'll share the same predicament.

"I don't know what you're going on about, but I gotta see it!" Shinnosuke dismisses Go's warning, and went inside the room.

Within moments, Shinnosuke is stunned at the mere sight of Samus's entrancing curves, apparently she is facing away from the door where Shinnosuke is standing, with tank top being involuntarily unveiled through her neck, all while a sleeping Mitsuzane snuggled himself at Samus's breasts.

Shinnosuke felt his heart beating rapidly, as he is anticipating to see Samus in her sleep in the nude, not to mention, his nose started to bleed profusely while he ends up with the same lovestruck expression like Go did earlier. "No, no, no! I don't wanna think about it!" Shinnosuke bolted out of the room, while covering his nose with both two hands.

"Tomari-san? What happened?" Kiriko asked her spouse, at the same time noticed blood from his hands and nose. "Tomari-san? What did you see?!"

"Mother of all fanservices! She's gorgeous from head-to-toe… I hope the writer of this story should let us see more of Samus's goods." Shinnosuke giggled. "I gotta say, I'll rate this crossover fic to a perfect 10!"

"I'll say! Sammy-chan is smokin' hot!" Go agreed to his Shinnosuke's statement. "Hey, you! Yeah you - the one who wrote the story! Why do you let Mitsuzane-kun get the girl?"

"Hey, what are you two blabbering about?" Kiriko asked both men. "Hey, mind if I break character here: I don't know what's going on with these two men here. Please, I need your help!"

Meanwhile, Samus wakes up, eventually takes notice that her shirt is being inadvertently disrobed, and puts back down her shirt downwards.

"Ahh... Slept like a log, I did." Samus yawned, however, she notices the door is open, and hears Kiriko shouting at Shinnosuke and Go. Before she can go out, knowing the fact that she is scantily clad when sleeping, she wears Mitsuzane's black jacket, and grabbed two bottles of water.

The bounty hunter walked out of the room, noticing the lovestruck expressions of the two men.

"Okay, this is weird." Samus said in confusion, looking at the lovestruck-induced trances of Go and Shinnosuke. To that end, she bit at the caps of the bottles, and then starts pouring water over their heads, ultimately snapping them out of their trance.

"What the hell, Sammy-chan?! I'm gonna be infected with your Chozo cooties thanks to you!" Go shouted.

Samus sounded so irritated, "Idiot! It's just water, there's no cooties on that. I poured water on the two of you to wash away the perverted look on your faces, that's why!"

"Damn, that's cold!" Shinnosuke barked.

"Okay, shenanigans aside. What brought the three of you here?" the blonde bounty hunter asked Kiriko and company of what's going on.

"Sammy-chan? Did you remember Chase?"

"Yes, Chase. **Kamen Rider Chaser.** " Kiriko added.

"Yeah. What about him?" Samus answered, having seemingly remembered Chase.

"He's alive." Go said. "I saw him last night at the Tenkuji's temple and stole my belt."

"That's odd. I thought the Roidmudes are gone... But, speaking of Chaser; how did he..." Samus somewhat conceded to Go's sentiment.

"I thought of the same way, too. And Samus, have you heard from the news about a meteor crashed just north of this city?" Shinnosuke brings Samus a news about a meteor north of Nozama City.

"A meteor crashed outside of the city?" she demanded.

"Yes. Apparently, that was the cause of the earthquake here last night." the policeman said.

"Before I forget. I heard from Belt-san that you temporarily suspended your Power Suit." Shinnosuke also learned that Samus had to suspend the use of her suit according to her mission conditions from Adam and Takatora, while giving her the **Shift Brace**. "I want you to use this for the time being. Along with these Shift Cars." and at the same time presents her two more Shift Cars - **Shift Formula** and **Shift Tridoron** , and the Shift Cars' holster to hold the two Shift Cars.

"Yes. As Takatora gave me the mission to counteract the Black Bodhi Tree, I was given the condition not to use my Power Suit. But, I decided to consider with the alternatives." Samus explained. "That's why, I'll assume as **Kamen Rider Drive** in your place until I am given clearance to use my Power Suit once more."

"Okay, Samus. When you feel you're ready; Belt-san is waiting for you on the Tridoron."

Samus nodded her head. Afterwards, she walked back into her room, going back to sleep. Before Shinnosuke and Go could take a breather, Kiriko pinched both of them on the ears, dragging them to their [Tomari couple] room.

"Ow! Neechan, that hurts!"

"Kiriko! Why does this have to be me?!"

"Come on, you two! You have an explaining to do!"

* * *

 **-Shotaro's Message-**

Meanwhile...

"Samus? What's going on?" Mitsuzane woke up and stretched.

"Good morning, Mitsuzane. It's just Shinnosuke and friends. They notified me about a meteor just fell north of the city." the huntress said. "Before I can explain everything, remember you noticed me fighting those goons yesterday without my suit? Your brother gave us this mission, right."

"Yes." the young Kureshima nodded his head.

"However, he told me that I won't be allowed to use my suit because of collateral damage concerns." she explained frankly.

"I see." Mitsuzane again nodded. "But, that's okay. I guess the Kamen Riders should know Samus Aran is just as powerful even without her Power Suit. Your athletic skills are amazing." He made an optimistic remark.

The bounty hunter butted in. "You got a point there. But, my Chozo battle armor is critically vital in my every mission. But, in this case. I have to consider the alternatives." all while showing Mitsuzane the Shift Brace, Shift Formula, and Shift Tridoron.

"Don't tell me your going to be Drive in Shinnosuke-san's place?" Mitsuzane raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Until I have the clearance to use my suit again."

Suddenly, Samus and Mitsuzane are interrupted by Adam.

" _Lady, it seems you have a video message from Shotaro Hidari._ "

"It's that hard-boiled detective again. I wonder what he has for us?" Samus paused briefly. Upon opening the laptop. She receives the call from Shotaro through a video messenger.

"Hey, Aran. Are you the-" Shotaro greeted, only to be entranced at the sight of her scanty clothes.

Shotaro's reaction, a "hey, sexy" whistle.

"Pervert." Samus dismisses his reaction to be indecent, and almost threaten to hang up.

" _Easy there, lady. We have some good news and bad news. The good news: according to Philip, the Black Bodhi Tree are also confirmed to have connections with Foundation X; the Foundation seems to be exporting Gaia Memories to the cult. Plus, the Black Bodhi are also smuggling equipments from the defunct Smart Brain like the Riotrooper belts. I have collaborated with Tomari-kun to look onto the connections with the two groups._ "

"Why didn't you guys told us?" Samus sounded so annoyed, even though she gave the evidence to Go for Shinnosuke.

" _Keep that in mind that Philip's has a mind of a supercomputer and can gain access to the Gaia Library; a collection of every information in the known world._ " Shotaro trivially explained Philip's superior intellect. " _Tomari-kun had passed what you found to me last night, and I allowed Philip to find out the whole thing._ "

Shotaro continued. " _And the bad news: since this is the first time you discovered about Foundation X, they're an organization onto illegal projects with phenomenal energetic potentials for immeasurable profits, this also explains why they formed a partnership with the Black Bodhi Tree. And, Samus. Considering that you are a bounty hunter from the future with that Chozo powered armorsuit you are using, perhaps you should avoid going toe-to-toe with Foundation X first. That is, they might take interest on your suit for their own sinister ends._ "

"What? That means... I have a feeling we have much a bigger enemy than just the Galactic Federation." Samus muttered.

"Apparently, Hidari-san is right, Samus." Mitsuzane agreed to Shotaro's sentiment. "This is what nii-san is trying to warn me about Foundation X."

"So, this Foundation X are onto illegal research-and-development schemes for profits... They're just like the Federation who propagate Metroids in my world." Samus muttered while comparing the similarities of both the Federation and Foundation X. "That explains why they gave the Black Bodhi Tree dozens of Gaia Memories."

" _I see you also encountered a similar threat back in your home world._ " Shotaro said. " _But, you etch this into your mind that Foundation X would be determined to try to capture you if you attempt to interfere with their plans. As you don't have enough crew to take these guys down._ "

"I think Samus understands that, Hidari-san." Mitsuzane answers on the huntress's behalf.

"And, I have one more thing to request for you, Shotaro Hidari." Samus has something for Shotaro... "Shinnosuke's friend came here and alarmed me about their dead friend has just resurrected, going by the name of Chase."

" _Chase? Who's that?_ " the hard-boiled detective furrowed his brow.

"A prototype Roidmude, he's not among the Roidmudes who attack people. He is designated as **Proto-Zero**." Samus answered simply.

" _I think I know the one who can help you with this._ " Shotaro has found the perfect solution. " _Philip!_ " he calls out Philip.

* * *

Meanwhile at the **Narumi Detective Agency** in Fuuto...

In the basement, Philip was reading a book, once he heard Shotaro calling him. Shotaro himself went to the basement while holding the laptop, as he is on a video messenger with Samus.

"Oh, it's nice to see you, Samus Aran." Philip greeted. "It seems you're a fan of Ellen Ripley from Aliens, judging by your scantily-clad appearance."

" _Why thank you._ " Samus took that as a compliment.

"Samus has something for us to solve. I need you to get to the Planet's bookshelves." Shotaro demanded.

And so, Philip concentrates with his pure willpower as he gains entry to the **Gaia Library**. With his consciousness inside the library, he begins to look for the keywords.

" _Beginning lookup..._ "

"Samus, give us some keywords!"

"Keywords..." Samus lowers her head, while balancing her chin with her index finger and thumb. "It all has come together... My brain cells are in top gear!" the huntress finds three clues.

In the library...

" _The goal for this lookup is to find the origin of how Proto-Zero was revived._ " said Philip.

" _Shotaro, first is_ _ **Roidmude**_ _._ "

"Okay, Philip, you heard her!" Once hearing the word "Roidmude", the bookshelves in front of Philip began to shuffle. "What's next, Lady?"

" _Second is,_ _ **Grim Reaper**_ _._ " the bounty hunter added another, "Grim Reaper" (Shinigami). Then, more sets of bookshelves shuffle on Philip.

" _We need the last one, Ms. Aran._ " Philip said.

"Lastly would be, **Foundation X**." Samus gave the last keyword. Within moments within the Gaia Library, the bookshelves shuffle again, and the result. Philip retrieves a book entitled... "Chaser".

"Jackpot!" said Philip. "It seems that the Foundation X are propagating Roidmudes long before a second Global Freeze was initiated. Information regarding the Roidmudes, they were created by **Dr. Tenjuro Banno**."

Philip continued while writing Banno's name on the white board, "Dr. Banno is a twisted scientist who created these mechanical lifeforms to cause mayhem in the world. Some of the Roidmudes opposed his ideology, where at one time he tortured one for his own amusement. Tomari Shinnosuke and his companions battled the threat of Dr. Banno, who took form with a knockoff of Kamen Rider Drive, called " **Gold Drive** ". Banno's ambitions ended for naught in the end, thus his attempt to recreate another Global Freeze was thwarted... Concerning with Foundation X, it seems they are also propagating Roidmudes _without_ Dr. Banno's consent; by recovering fragments of a Roidmude's core, plus genetic splicing with human DNA, it seems they were able to recreate Roidmudes for their own personal profit, as opposed to Banno's twisted ends."

Upon hearing all this, it seems that Samus begins to learn the true extent of Foundation X's research for their own desires.

"And yet, Proto-Zero is among those propagated Roidmudes created by Foundation X." said Philip. "The Proto-Zero mentioned by Tomari-kun's friend is a clone, designated as **Proto-Zero 8.0**. Foundation X has attempted to clone Proto-Zero for eight consecutive times, as his name implies, he is the eighth successful clone, while the other seven didn't worked out too well. It seems that Proto-Zero 8.0 has escaped them. Before I forget, this clone of Proto-Zero has the memories of the original - it's more likely going to remember Tomari-kun and his companions."

"I see." Samus muttered. "How am I suppose to say this to Shinnosuke? They might think that the Chase that Go saw is a clone..." Samus doesn't seem to think about lying to them, as what Philip's research was too obvious. Not to mention, it seems that Kiriko (and to an extent, Go) seem to _have_ a connection with Dr. Banno.

* * *

 **-I Understand How My Brother Felt-**

On the Daitenkuji Temple, Takatora, Akari, and Takeru converse about Mitsuzane.

"You sent your brother to foil the Black Bodhi Tree?" Akari asked.

"Yes, but I asked Samus to tag along with him. Mitsuzane has rescued one of his friends from a crime syndicate related to the group." Takatora said. "Because of what happened two years ago, when the world is in terrible peril. My brother and I have been rectifying our mistakes that almost destroyed the world. Sensing that the Black Bodhi have resurface, we are indeed vulnerable by their attacks."

"That's why Mitsuzane-san is trying his best to atone for his sins. He seems to be brave facing dangers coming right at him." Takeru said.

Takatora continued, "Yes, Takeru-kun. Mitsuzane has a troubled past. He inherited the dark side of us Kureshimas, with him collaborating with the Overlords. Unfortunately for him, it was all for naught. Even he wasn't safe being deceived by a colleague of mine whom he thought he would revive a girl. Two of his friends died, knowing the fact he already fell apart."

"Aww… Poor guy." Akari said, sympathizing with Takatora. "That's why, today he has been working hard to protect others."

"Yes. The only thing what motivated him, is that if he can't forgive what he was once, perhaps he has to become different and new." Takatora looked onto the cup of tea looking at his reflection through the liquid. "Even after Helheim's destruction, Mitsuzane couldn't help being isolated himself from the rest of the world. The people around Zawame treated him like a stray dog, even at the shadow of his former self. He even got himself arrested for starting a fight in a bar he had once frequented. He once told me that he had been drinking too much sake everyday and night to think how miserable he was. Luckily for him, I never gave up on him as I was able to pay for his bail bond."

Takatora's story also seem to make both Akari and Takeru's eyes watery.

The older Kureshima continued. "The only thing I told him – 'follow your heart whenever you are lost.' That's why, I just can't sit here and let him be isolated from the world. Even though those friends of his are watching him from a distance, he has been able recover. But, those old wounds of his continued to haunt him. Ever since that bounty hunter came here, and then we took her in to our home, things have changed lately. It was Mitsuzane's pain that made Samus becoming more warm and open to other humans; and so, she was able to close that rift inside him. As a result, Samus has also becoming close to us… And Mitsuzane would go into further heights of protecting her."

"That's so sweet." Takeru felt a loss for words.

"Unsurprisingly enough, Samus also formed a bond with Mitsuzane to the point that she fell in love with him. It seems that she really loved him as a person, despite her solitariness. And then, Mitsuzane loved her back." Takatora also elaborated regarding his younger brother's bond with Samus. "I can see that by the look in his eyes."

"Amazing, Kureshima-san. You are indeed a good brother to him!" Akari commended. "Wow, Samus and Mitsuzane together, CUUUTE!"

Takatora snickered, "Mitsuzane has become more mature lately. He has already gotten over his past. Perhaps, ever since Samus have becoming a part of us, a new family in us. Everything will be just fine."

* * *

 **-The Path to the Meteorite-**

Curious about the meteorite north of Nozama City, Samus and Mitsuzane decided to take a look at the sight.

The duo arrived in the entrance of the forest north of the city where the meteor crashed. With the Tridoron waiting outside. While they walked along the way to reach the meteorite. Samus and Mitsuzane noticed something about a feeling that they are being watched... For defensive measures, Samus took the Drive Driver with her. However, she hasn't equipped the belt on her waist unless its necessary, and stores the belt on the back pocket of her jacket.

 _It_ _'s a jungle out here... This place is somewhat odd compared to the environment that I had explored in different planets in my world._ Samus thought, while reaching the path to the meteorite.

"Samus, did you take notice something about this place?" Mitsuzane asked the huntress...

"What about it?" she asked bluntly.

"It feels as though we are being watched." the young Kureshima answered awkwardly.

Samus shrugged it off. "I have encountered ominous situations in my missions. That's why I don't have to be afraid of."

Once they are at the reach of the path to the meteorite...

Mitsuzane sensed something's following them. Something is about to swoop them.

"Get down!" he shouted, as he grabbed Samus with her back and altogether and drop themselves to the ground. This time, his reaction time was able to get Samus out of harm's way. "Something's attacking us from behind... No... From above!"

When Samus and Mitsuzane looked above, they noticed that a pair of Pteranodon Yummies attacked them from the air.

"Great, so much for a humanoid Ridley." Samus grunted at the sight of a Pteranodon Yummy. To make matters worse, a pair of Zodiarts - Unicorn and Lynx Zodiarts blocked the way out, accompanied with them are Ninja Dustards.

"We're surrounded!" Mitsuzane snarled.

Samus snickered, having remembered what Mitsuzane said the other day... "We're getting out of here together! Even if it means fighting our way out!" All while drawing out the Drive Driver and equipping the belt on her waist.

"Right." the young Kureshima agreed.

" _Good. Okay, Samus,_ _ **start your engines!**_ " Krim's voice in the Driver, while Samus turning the belt's Advanced Ignition, while drawing out the Shift Formula Car and flipping it to its lever mode.

" **Henshin!** " the duo shouted altogether, while Mitsuzane unlocks his Budou Lockseed while equipped with a Sengoku Driver. Samus inserts the Shift Formula on the Shift Brace and lifts the car up...

* _ **LOCK ON! Haii! BUDOU ARMS! RYUHOU! HA! HA! HA!**_ *

* _ **DRIVE: TYPE FORMULA!**_ *

...while Mitsuzane transforms into Ryugen, Samus transforms into **Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula** , where it sees her being encircled with tire track projections forming Drive's full suit while Type Formula's armor pieces merge on Samus's body and covering her in blue light, with partially completing her transformation...

"So, this is Type Formula? How sporty..." the bounty huntress smirked bluntly in the inside view of Drive's helmet, as Type Formula's tires attach themselves into Samus's forearm. "Both the front bumper and the spoiler looked a little asymmetrical. Time to take this for a _test drive_! Let's go, Mitsuzane!"

Then, Drive Type Formula (Samus) and Ryugen fight off the attackers with a little to no effort. With Type Formula's inherent Speed Booster, as so as Samus thought, Samus had no trouble taking out the Dustards by just overwhelming them with monstrous running attacks on them, all while extending her arms sidewards with Type Formula's rolling. While Ryugen, fires shots at the Unicorn Zodiarts, dual wielding both the Budou Ryuhou and Paralyzer. Using a Squash function on his Sengoku Driver, he finishes the Unicorn Zodiarts off with a flying kick, all with a little to no effort.

Meanwhile, the Lynx Zodiarts attack Mitsuzane; only for Samus to use a Type Formula-styled Shinespark to make the save.

"Hey, Krim? Do you have a Shift Car can give anyone a cold shoulder?" Samus asks for a Shift Car as an alternative to her Ice Beam.

" _Okay. I think I know the one who can. Come on, Road Winter!_ " Krim exclaimed, summoning the Shift Car, **Road Winter**.

A Shift Car resembling an ice resurfacer appeared to Samus and Mitsuzane's aid. However, the Shift Car, named Road Winter appeared to assist the duo, only causing a strong blizzard at the Lynx Zodiarts from above, freezing it solid. With the monster frozen, Samus and Mitsuzane took this chance to throw a punch together at the frozen Zodiarts, shattering it into ice crystals.

However, the situation gets even worse. Buzzstingers and Raydragoons suddenly start to swarm around Samus and Mitsuzane, all while the Pteranodon Yummies joining the frey.

"How many more of these guys' butts do we have to kick?!" Samus's tone transitions from getting irritated. However, her prayers were answered when the Trailer-Hou suddenly appeared, tripping the attackers as it headed straight to Samus.

" _Samus, take the Trailer-Hou! Load in Shift Formula and insert Road Winter and Funky Spike in the container, then fire a shot!_ " Krim instructed.

"Trailer- _Hou_? Really? Since when did Shinnosuke come up with such ridiculous names for a weapon?" the hunter smirked, but wasted no time quipping with such jokes as she is focused saving her and Mitsuzane's skins as she inserts the Shift Formula on the cannon's landing slot, causing the weapon to exclaim with Krim's voice... " _ **FORMULA HOU!**_ "

Within moments, Samus loads the Shift Cars - Road Winter and Funky Spike on the Trailer-Hou...

"Mitsuzane, stand back!"

" _ **HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE!**_ " the weapon is loaded as it displays 'FULL'. Samus takes aim at the attacking monsters, as the Trailer-Hou starts charging energy...

"Despair awaits you all at the finish!" Samus declared, upon pulling the trigger...

" _ **FULL FULL FORMULA TAI HOU!**_ " the Trailer-Hou (with Krim's voice) exclaimed, as Samus fires the weapon, releasing a blue energy stream encircled with a sine curve, freezing the Buzzstingers, Raydragoons, and the Pteranodon Yummies in the process. Not only that, they shatter into icy crystals afterwards.

"Now that's high octane action!" Samus proudly exclaimed. However, only to be upset at the presence of another wave of attackers; more Raydragoons and Masquerade Dopants.

"This is bad..." Mitsuzane droned.

Just all seemed lost...

* _ **SIGNAL BIKE...**_ *

" **Henshin!** "

* _ **RIDER! CHASER!**_ *

Kamen Rider Chaser appeared out of nowhere to make the save. Samus and Mitsuzane are astonished at the sight of Chaser.

" _How is that possible...?_ " Krim thought that Proto-Zero is deceased.

"You two, you have to go! I'll take care of this!" The Kamen Rider said as he fights the Masquerade Dopants.

 _Kamen Rider Chaser... Wait, if Philip was correct, the one masquerading as Chaser appears to be a clone of the original._ Samus, on the other hand recognizes the voice of Chaser, as she is already aware that this "Chaser" is a clone of the original.

Seconds later, the Tridoron appeared at Samus and Mitsuzane's location.

"Come on, Samus! Let's get out of here!" Mitsuzane cried, as they hop on board the Tridoron, while de-transforming.

"Fasten your seatbelts!" the bounty hunter shouted while buckling up. With Samus on the driver's seat, she drifts the Tridoron to a 360 degree spin facing the exit of the forest.

And Mitsuzane shouts... " **FLOOR IT!** " as Samus pushes her feet hard on the accelerator, speeding the Tridoron up. Thus, escaping the onslaught in the process, leaving the rest to Chaser.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

 **Final Fantasy V reference:** The way Go and Shinnosuke are entranced at Samus's womanly figure is similar to how Bartz and Galuf were lovestrucked at Faris' appearance, unknown to the fact that she is actually a woman.

 **Kamen Rider W reference:** Samus makes a shoutout to Ryu Terui (Kamen Rider Accel) by saying one of his catchphrases, "Despair awaits (all of) you at the finish!", once she fires the Trailer-Hou on the enemies while transformed as Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula.

 **References with Samus's weapons:** The way Samus loaded the Trailer-Hou with Funky Spike and Road Winter is a combination of the Ice and Wave Beams, more accurately the ones from Metroid: Zero Mission. And to an extent, the beam fired from the Trailer-Hou is a variation of the Phazon and Hyper Beam from Metroid Prime and Prime 3: Corruption.

As usual, don't forget to review this part of the Kamen Rider Chaser arc, and add some suggestions especially with the featured characters in this chapter arc.


	44. Stage 12-4 - vs Kamen Rider Chaser

**The Challenge from Chaser, part 4 - The M Connection/Chasing the Grail**

Tribute to: **Metroid: Zero Mission**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

 _ **Kamen Rider W**_ **reference:** The title of this part of the Chaser arc has some feels with Kamen Rider W's episode titles - The first phrase stands for "maturity", and to an extent Mitsuzane. Interestingly enough, the letter may also explain to the key elements involving Samus Aran's relationships to certain individuals in the canonical Metroid games, that is whose names start with the aforementioned letter. The second phrase, "Chasing the Grail" may refer to what are the required things for Samus and her party to lure "Chase" (Proto-Zero 8.0) into their location to unmask him.

- _Metroid II: Return of Samus_ and _Super Metroid_ : the baby **Metroid**. The baby Metroid mistook Samus as its mother after she wiped out all of its kind, leaving this larval Metroid under Samus' care. The baby sacrificed itself by transferring energy to Samus before meeting its end at the hands of Mother Brain, giving Samus enough time to eradicate her once and for all.

- _Metroid: Other M_ and _Metroid Fusion_ : Adam **Malkovich**. Well, if anyone finds Other M to have tedious dialogues. Samus seeing Adam as a "best friend" and father figure justifies this. Metroid Fusion rekindles this when Samus took notice that her computer/navigator is in fact Adam.

-This crossover fic: **Mitsuzane** Kureshima. The Other M tribute chapter and the vs. Baron arcs solidifies the relationship between the bounty hunter and the sole Armored Rider of Zawame City. Well, everyone knows how miserable Micchy was at the end of Gaim; but he seems to get over it. But, whenever the happenings in the past continued to haunt him on the said chapters of the story, it eventually made Samus to listen attentively to the young Kureshima's woes, causing her to be more warm and less solitary. The result, she falls in love with him.

Dedicated to Lady Aran, Tigrissa18, and MsSamusAran

* * *

 **-Close Call-**

While escaping the meteorite's entrance, Samus and Mitsuzane decided to return to the safehouse...

Along the way, they start questioning how did monsters started to appear in the first place...

"Damn, that was close..." Samus sighed. "Krim, did you see that?!" all while asking how did Kamen Rider Chaser just appeared out of nowhere.

" _Exactly. That was Proto-Zero, the Roidmudes refer him as Chase if in case you remember._ " the belt said.

"Samus, should we let Shijima-senpai know what we saw?" Mitsuzane asked her to inform Go and the others about their encounter with Chaser.

Samus rolled her eyes, while Krim turns to face at Mitsuzane. "Perhaps, Krim should be the ones to inform Shinnosuke and Go."

" _Ah, yes. That belt Chaser used belongs to Go, he recently told Samus that his belt was stolen by the one masquerading as Chaser._ " Krim replied.

"Yeah, what Go told me earlier this morning... The "Chase" he was talking about stole his belt." Samus furrowed her brow. "And, I was informed by the two-in-one detectives from Fuuto, that this Chase what we saw is actually a Roidmude clone."

" _A clone?!_ " Krim was shocked to hear this fact.

The bounty hunter provides Krim what she learned from Shotaro and Philip, "Foundation X may have something to do with this. According to Philip, the organization are also propagating Roidmudes for their own profits - using a Roidmude's core fragments, or to an extent, with those so-called Viral Cores."

"How is that possible? Since when did Foundation X came up working with Roidmudes..." Krim said with a pained expression.

"That's what I'm about to wonder that myself." Samus pondered, while her feet softly pushing the accelerator.

Several minutes later, they returned to the safehouse, with the Tridoron parked on the garage where Shinnosuke stored his own personal sports car.

Once inside the room, Samus fell ill as she starts lying down on the bed.

"Samus, what's wrong?" Mitsuzane tries to check her body temperature by touching her neck. But, there were no signs of fever.

"It seems the gravitational force exerted with Drive's Type Formula took a toll in my body." the blonde commented the G-Force drawbacks of Drive Type Formula. "It looks nothing in comparison if I had my suit on."

Mitsuzane also reminded Samus about a Kamen Rider's forms having their own limits. "You know, depending of the Kamen Rider's form you are using. You should be aware of its limits too, as with the same thing with your suit."

"Thanks for reminding me that. I'm already aware of that." Samus answered, and afterwards went to sleep; while garbed with her night dress.

* * *

 **-A Dinner with the Tomari Couple-**

At the advent of nightfall, Samus and Mitsuzane were supposed to be invited to a dinner in the Tomari's room. However, considering the fact Samus is too sick to come, Mitsuzane comes instead on his own.

After they finished dinner, the Tomari couple and Go are conversing with Mitsuzane.

"So, Sammy-chan got sick... Too bad." Go frowned.

"It seems Type Formula is something that she finds too overwhelming to handle." Shinnosuke said.

"Shinnosuke-san, that Chase we saw in the meteorite earlier-" Mitsuzane attempted to reveal to them what happened out there...

But, he, Kiriko, and Go already knew what's going on. "Yeah. Shotaro-san called us; Foundation X are breeding Roidmudes or their own personal ends. Belt-san told us what did you guys saw earlier. That Chase you saw is a Roidmude clone."

"Apparently, that clone of Chase has the memories of the original. That means..." Kiriko said.

"Regardless if he's a clone or not, that's the same Chase we used to fight alongside with!" Go beamed optimistically.

"Speaking of Chase. We need his Viral Cores and the prototype Shift Speed, these are the only way we can lure Chase to us." Kiriko formulates a plan together with Go and Shinnosuke.

"This situation gets even more difficult... First, the Black Bodhi Tree, then there's this clone of Kamen Rider Chaser..." Mitsuzane said, worrying what should they focus first. "But, the Black Bodhi must be dealt first."

"Ah, I see you're dealing with the Black Bodhi Tree, Mitsuzane-kun." Shinnosuke rolled his eyes at Mitsuzane. "I see you're trying to wrap up the happenings involving with these guys. You seem to strive hard protecting people. Looks like you're capable of going into something dangerous, even with that bounty hunter around."

"Hey, Mitsuzane-kun..." Go teased. "How are you and Sammy-chan doing lately? Did you two..." all while making a circle with his thumb and index finger on his left hand and inserting his right index finger in front of Mitsuzane.

Only for Kiriko to slap her brother. "Go! That's obscene!"

"Why are you making such disgusting suggestions, Go?" Shinnosuke then scolded his own brother in law.

But, Mitsuzane revealed what Go teased happens to be true. "What Shijima-senpai said is true. I _did_ bury the bone with her." (NOTE: "bury the bone" is an euphemism for "sex") Thus implying that he and Samus _did_ shared a brief intimacy.

Upon hearing Mitsuzane's shocking revelation, this solicited a reaction from the Shijima siblings, and funnier note, causing Go letting out a spit-take of all spit-takes. "EHHHHHH?!", both brother and sister exclaimed.

"Are you nuts?!" Kiriko yelled.

"How young are you now? I thought you're too young to make love with her. You might get her pregnant because of that." Shinnosuke chided Mitsuzane.

"I'm already 20." the young Kureshima answered. "If that ever happens, I would be ready to take that burden... In fact, it was her understanding of my pain in my past that made her warm and welcoming to others, which is also the true extent of her feelings towards me."

Go agreed to what Mitsuzane said, all while whispering to her sister. "He's right, neechan. Mitsuzane-kun had a very sad history though... After Helheim's extinction two years ago, people around Zawame treated him like a stray dog, to the point no one has ever forgiven him."

Mitsuzane continued. "Exactly. Even I started to rectify all of my mistakes, there are some instances of my past continued to haunt me, making it hard enough to get over those things..."

All while recalling the time what his brother said to him before he attempted to confront a resurrected Armored Rider Baron.

" _If there are still people around the world still turned against you, there is a point of no return that you have to keep moving forward... But, considering the fact that you strive hard to protect others, you must not die alone._ "

Again, Mitsuzane continued, "...but, nii-san was always there. To that end, he made his best to keep me from being isolated from the rest of the world, I faced my own fears. It began to work even further when Samus became a part of us. As much she wanted to be alone herself, she chose the idea of having teammates on her mission, and I chose to follow her wherever she goes. It goes without saying that not only she has becoming close to us, but she began to love me as a person, not just a surrogate sibling, but as a woman."

"Well, it goes to show that she believes on people who have a _drive_ to redeem themselves." Shinnosuke concluded, with Kiriko nodded her head.

* * *

 **-I'm Not a Child Anymore-**

Back in their room, Samus is still sleeping for so long. In the dead of night, Mitsuzane gazed on the pitch-black skies and the glimmering stars.

When Mitsuzane opens the laptop to check a message from his brother, Takatora. He and Adam converse.

He opens the email...

 _Emergency Email Line_

 _You have 1 message_

 _From:_ _ **Takatora Kureshima**_

 _Mitsuzane, I heard from Tomari-kun that you and Samus explored that meteorite north of Nozama City. It seems you've encountered the man who took Shijima-kun's belt. You better focus first on your missions first, I guess we'll have to let Shijima-kun lure the one who stole his belt. You will be accompanied with Takeru-kun and his friends once you and Samus return to the meteorite. You two be careful out there._

 _Nii-san..._ It comes to that he might need reinforcements.

" _Are you doing alright, Mitsuzane?_ " Adam spoke.

"Yeah." the young Kureshima nodded. "I remembered what nii-san once said before he gotten out of the hospital - I have to follow what my heart desires. And that's to protect others in Kouta-san's place. They never left me behind after all, that goes for my brother."

The AI then commented, in a low volume to prevent Samus from waking up. " _That's what friends are for. This is what Samus felt too, especially towards my human template. You are too young to give yourself up against the world, knowing that the end is where you will begin. When Samus came to this world, her last mission in the future and coming here to find the other Kamen Riders is just the start of her journey._ "

Mitsuzane continued, all while looking at the sleeping huntress. "You're right. I never imagined how she made it this far in this world. As much I am now. Come to think of it, she first wanted to come to find the other Riders herself. But, things have turned for the better - she actively understood my pain in the past, as much she felt the same thing back in her world. That's why she comes to understand the peaceful life being a human in the present."

" _That's why, Samus couldn't help thinking about you. She can't continue alone if you keep isolating yourself from the rest of the world. She alone is capable of that, and you're too young to think about disappearing without letting anyone close to you know over your tragic past._ " Adam replied.

"Back there, I used to live happily with Kouta-san. The more painful is where I betrayed them, when he and Mai-san die right before my very eyes, I'm left astray of my path. But, I survived, only by letting myself isolate from the rest of the world. Until Kouta-san convinced me to start over again..."

Adam then added. " _When Samus came here, she finally found a place to call home and a family she adored the most - you and your brother, Takatora. It was you who is the key to her heart, Mitsuzane. The way she understands your sorrow made her to be approachable to others._ "

"That's right. In turn, based from what my father taught to us, something I never done better... _noblesse oblige_ , nii-san had already lectured this to me several times, despite how tedious it is for me to learn this conception. But, it already comes into place that... That the concept of _noblesse oblige_ indeed holds something _true_ , it is true that as a Kureshima, I will devote my life to what I believe in!" to Mitsuzane, he understands what his brother implied what noblesse oblige meant.

Adam, as an AI, surely knew what noblesse oblige means... " _Noblesse oblige huh... Individuals who have the wealth, power, and privilege have their responsibilities to be good role models to lower ranking individuals. That makes sense. But, power always corrupts._ "

"In my case, I will do whatever it takes to protect others; this is my own way of becoming a good example to others. Even if it means protecting _her_." the young Kureshima muttered, all while gazing at Samus while she is sleeping. "If _ever_ , if we are bound to share the same pain in the battlefield... As a Rider myself; despite Samus being an _alpha female_ of a warrior, have the drive to protect her from her most powerful enemies... If ever she dies in battle, I might share the same fate too."

" _Mitsuzane, don't tell me if you wished for that... Besides, if you think about dying too, Samus will also die._ " Adam warned Mitsuzane about what he's wishing for. " _Are you even determined enough with such recklessness to protect such person?_ "

Mitsuzane lowered his head down, all while he imagined about a mind-link between him and Samus. "No, that's not the point. I understand how she felt about me. At that times whenever Samus was weakened, I had to use myself to shield her from getting killed."

" _I see. You are doing your best to keep Samus out of harm's way in a battle. What a chivalrous man you are. Despite I deem that as recklessness, but you are quite a hero._ " the AI buzzed. " _Takatora seems to recognize such action._ "

Mitsuzane smiled subtly. "Yes. In fact, I'm no longer a child anymore... I can finally take the path that I can reach onto where a new hope and future awaits. I will never submit to the evils that would imperil the world."

" _Good to hear that._ " Adam said. Within moments, Mitsuzane shuts down the computer as he prepares for sleep. He looked again at the night skies, while he imagined to himself how he progressed so far.

(soundtrack: " **All in the World in One Girl** " by The Wingless, OverClocked Remix)

Mitsuzane briefly sat down on the bed on Samus's side, while touching her shoulder. He felt his heart beating fast, with a feverish vibe.

 _Samus... Thanks to you I am able to put my past behind. The way you understood my anger, pain, and all of my sorrow made me push to keep going forward once again... I'm so happy. Your understanding of this world really changed you, right? Despite you wanted to find the rest of the Riders yourself, some of their values you learned from them changed you for the better. You finally got the idea of having friends here... Speaking of which, the reason you stayed in our house, you finally found a place to call home; and a family who cares for you._ Mitsuzane's thoughts were on the bounty hunter...

...all while whispering... "Nii-san, Kouta-san, Mai-san, Shijima-senpai, and you... You never all gave up on me... You really don't want to see me moping with despair, as much you had your own sadness. It really meant a lot to me. To prove it, I'm not a child anymore. I made it clear that I'm going to be my own man. And more than anyone, they meant something to me. It doesn't matter what anyone think of me, I finally found what I am protecting. And no matter what you also think of yourself, the fact is... Even if we are worlds apart, the fact that you're here with a new life in the present day means something to me. I will devote my life not only to protect others, I will also devote my life to keep you alive while you are here in this world. I'm very happy that there is someone who is willing to accept me for who I am, and I am happy that I am being loved. That's why..."

Moments later, Mitsuzane crept closer to a sleeping Samus as he plants a languid kiss on her lips. Doing so, causes Samus to wake up. Mitsuzane's reaction is little more than cocking his head when he notices Samus slowly opening her eyes, all while yanking his left arm to press himself against her.

"I heard what you are talking about with Adam and what you have in mind." She whispered.

"Samus..."

The huntress continued... "Mitsuzane... Are you really willing to put your life on the line for the sake of protecting others?"

"Believe me, I'm not joking. Even if it means _if_ we share the same pain." the young Kureshima reaffirms his belief, whilst closing his right eye dropping a tear. "I'm willing to risk my own life as long as I don't want anyone to be sad right before my eyes... Even if it means protecting YOU."

"How tactless, this is just you." she smirked as she closed her eyes whispering at Mitsuzane. "The time you shielded yourself to protect me from Ridley... It's true that I started thinking of you ever since you got over your past, and I felt my feelings towards you. I understand you wanted to share my pain so badly that drives you to fight and protect the ones you cared the most. I am surprised what you and Adam talked earlier; I can hear everything with my thoughts. And look at yourself, you are indeed have become matured as a person; the way you are today. What you said moments ago really meant a lot to me. Thank you... Or are those words maybe empty, Mitsuzane?"

Afterwards, Mitsuzane hugs Samus tightly, realizing how happy he is now that there was someone who loved him as a person. All while the blonde combed his hair with her fingers.

"It doesn't matter to me. Just having you here..." Mitsuzane reaffirms what he said...

"That's not good enough." Samus continued... "So, as a woman... I ask you this, as a man... Mitsuzane, I'm not questioning your devotion, your life, or your loyalty towards me. Do you love me?"

With all of his honesty, the young Kureshima reaffirmed... "Yes, I _do_. You can ask that a thousand times! That answer will never change. I will repeat that same answer a thousand times; I will always love you!"

Upon hearing this, a wider smile curved from her mouth. Moments later, Samus gets up, while Mitsuzane kneels down on the mattress, facing Samus.

"Mitsuzane, are you sure about this? I know I have connected with the hearts of every Kamen Rider I've met, including yourself... Your strong feelings towards me began to react on mine. Nevertheless, you really loved me to the point that you want me to share the same pain together." Samus asked Mitsuzane's intentions. "What you are saying was also said in a Luminoth lore, but only a certain relic that allows two individuals to share the same pain. One day, we'll get that relic to make your wish come true only if we can get to Aether."

"That's why... I want to go into further heights protecting others even if it means at the expense of my own life. For as long as maintain that belief." the young Kureshima said. "It is my own way to strive hard as a hero."

Samus was astonished at Mitsuzane's intentions, but nevertheless the grin on her face explains everything. "With what you have in mind... I don't put that kind of distance between us, I'll find myself getting closer to you. Right? That's how it has been ever since I've come to understand your past, and helped you get over it; until now with your unsurprising loyalty towards me..."

"Even until now...?" he muttered.

"Why don't you see that for yourself." Samus suggestively said. All while she and Mitsuzane stared at each others' eyes. They hugged, before breaking it up moments later. And then they began to kiss passionately... Samus then tilts Mitsuzane to pin him down back to bed.

Moments later, Mitsuzane's clothes scattered on the floor, and so is Samus's night dress.

 _Touch me as hard as you can..._ Samus said in her thoughts, in the moment where the young Kureshima's hand rested on her breast, whilst she feels Mitsuzane's lips pressing her neck. Their moment of intimacy lasted as everything fades to black...

* * *

 **-We Got a Work to Do-**

The next morning...

It's now 5 A.M. Mitsuzane wakes up, while finding himself lying against Samus's chest. He stretches up. After a quick shower. He makes a decision to get back on the meteorite. But first, he noted his brother's decision to bring out the cavalry.

Meanwhile in the Daitenkuji Temple...

The Condor Denwor rings, with Akari answering the phone.

"Hello..." Akari answered, then recognizes the voice happening to be Mitsuzane Kureshima, Takatora's brother. "You must be Takatora-san's brother, Kureshima Mitsuzane, right? Don't worry, we'll be there in Nozama City in just about two hours!"

"Takeru! Makoto! Onari!" Akari calls out the crew. "We're going to see Kureshima-san's brother in Nozama City!"

"Right now? Does Takatora-dono know about this?" Onari clarified.

"I suggested to Mitsuzane that Takeru-kun and Makoto-kun are going to back them up." Takatora interrupted. "They went onto that meteorite in Nozama City outnumbered. This time, they might need more serious help. Even that the huntress is abstained from using her power suit."

"Understood. Let us now make our leave, Akari-kun, Takeru-dono, Makoto-dono!" it seems Onari is more excited to join with Samus and Mitsuzane.

"Makoto-niichan?"

"Let's go, Takeru."

The Mysterious Phenomenon Institute members - in the form of Takeru, Akari, Makoto, and Onari set out to find Samus and Mitsuzane in Nozama City, where they are lying low as of now. With Akari riding behind Takeru's motorcycle, and Onari with Makoto's.

Back in the safehouse...

About ten minutes after Mitsuzane woke up...

Samus wakes up, he notices that Mitsuzane had already woke up early and already coiffed.

"Hey, why so early?" she asked him.

"We still got a lot of work to do, remember?" Mitsuzane continued, as he told the hunter that they're not done investigating the Nozama Meteorite just yet. "Takeru-san and his friends will be here after two hours."

And so, Samus gets herself prepared.

After two hours, Takeru and friends arrived in Nozama City, and managed to reach the safehouse where Samus and Mitsuzane stayed with the Tomari couple.

"That's Tomari-san's car." Takeru said, upon taking notice of the Tridoron. The gang went inside the building, and they managed to run into Go.

"Shijima-san?" Takeru asked.

"I knew you guys managed to show up!" Go beamed optimistically. "Let me guess, Sammy-chan sent you guys to come here?"

"No, it was Takatora-dono!" Onari said.

Back in their room, Samus and Mitsuzane took notice a knock in the door.

"It's open!" Mitsuzane yelled. Once opened, he and Samus are surprised at the presence of Takeru and his friends.

"You must be Takatora-dono's younger brother? If I can recall your name is Kureshima Mitsuzane-dono!" Onari looked at Mitsuzane. "It has been a long while, Samus-sama!" all while he greeted the bounty hunter.

"Samus! We heard you explored that meteorite yesterday. That's why Kureshima-san sent us to help you!"

"It seems it's a good idea to have some help." She said.

"It seems the older brother has brought up the cavalry! Mind if I join in?" Go appeared before Samus and company.

"You're always welcome to join us, Shijima-senpai." Mitsuzane smiled, all while he notices that Go has gained a new Mach Driver. "Senpai, where did you get that belt?"

"Professor Harley has a lot of these built! When I called him that Chase stole my belt, he delivered this to me from Rinna-san." Go concisely explained how he got a new belt.

 _Well, it seems everyone is here. We can finally continue investigating that meteorite._ Samus thought, as everything is now all set. _This is not over until the fat lady sings, and the orchestra hasn't started tuning up yet!_

Meanwhile... Back in the Nozama Meteorite, where we last saw Kamen Rider Chaser.

Proto-Zero 8.0 in his Roidmude form, with his number having his "8.0" emblazoned in his chest, while gazing on the meteorite. He walks away as he reverts to his human form, likewise the same human form that the original Proto-Zero took form of.

"It seems everything has come back to me... Except one." the clone of Chase muttered. "And that's... Samus Aran."

Proto-Zero 8.0 (in his human form) reaches on his bike as he drives off to an unknown destination.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Mitsuzane is revealed to be 20 in this crossover fic. Although his actor, Mahiro Takasugi is still 19. While Samus happens to be in her early 30s.

The way Mitsuzane reaffirms his love for Samus evokes Keisaku Sato from Shakugan no Shana Final where he confesses his feelings towards a sleeping Margery Daw. Starting with them kissing Samus (with Mitsuzane) and Margery (with Keisaku) respectively causing them to wake up. And that moment resulted both of them to share a moment of intimacy.

Despite Samus's physique, it seems the G-Forces exerted with Drive Type Formula can even tire her out.

 **Kamen Rider Gaim references:** The way Micchy reflected back on Samus in this part is similar to how he reflected on an unconscious Mai Takatsukasa after Ryoma gave him the Yomotsuheguri Lockseed in episode 42 of Kamen Rider Gaim. Here, Mitsuzane is willing to share the same pain with Samus as a means of expressing his love for her, even if means should Micchy die, Samus will too and vice versa. While the aforementioned Gaim TV epsiode shows that Micchy would give up his life for Mai's sake.


	45. Stage 12-5 - vs Kamen Rider Chaser

**The Challenge from Chaser, part 5 - Inside the Meteorite**

Commemoration Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

I just recently started playing Metroid Prime on my Dolphin Emulator, and it gave me a few pace to get some enemies involve in this part. This time, enemies inside the Nozama Meteorite are most likely insectoid enemies found in some of the Metroid series games.

The concept of exploring inside the meteorite in this part is a homage to Final Fantasy V, especially once Bartz and friends attempt to enter Galuf's world. Here, Samus and the party explore the meteorite, only to find the inside is but more of a beehive.

Who agrees that Chase is the main Mr. Fanservice of Kamen Rider Drive? If so, post it on your reviews. As such, feedbacks are strongly appreciated! No negative feedbacks, especially those who hated Micchy's character; considering that he has a pivotal role in this crossover fic.

Go's character development seems to be subtle, aside from his intent to bring Chase back to life... It's going to come true within this arc. His personality ever since his debut in the TV series sees him more of Dante from the Devil May Cry series (not the reboot one); the Dante in Go seems to be more relevant in this fic.

Dedicated to Dash master 48, KadoyaOkami, and MsSamusAran

* * *

 **-Nozama Meteorite: Re-entry-**

Mitsuzane and Samus returned to the meteorite impact sight north of Nozama City, with a ample backup - consisting of Takeru, Makoto, and Go; with Akari and Onari tagging along. Go in the other hand, obtains a new Mach Driver from his mentor, Professor Harley Hendrickson, upon learning that "Chase"/Proto-Zero 8.0 stole his belt.

In order to lure Chase to their location, Go has retrieved the original Chase's Break Gunner and his Viral Core, along with a very mysterious one; which happens to resemble that of Kamen Rider Lupin's Viral Core... Although Go is not certain where did that mysterious, golden Viral Core came from.

"Shijima-senpai? Where in the world did you get those things?" Mitsuzane asked, all while looking at the Chaser Viral Cores and Protodrive's Shift Car.

"We're going to lure Chase here. When Chase died, his Viral Cores came to me, giving me their power." Go recalled the fateful battle against his father, Dr. Banno when he was Chaser Mach. "Well, does this remind you of Batman?"

"I suppose..." Mitsuzane took the point.

Moments later, the party arrived at the sight of the meteorite's crash site.

"So, this is the meteorite that fell into this area?" Akari clarified.

"It seems there's nothing around here!" Onari complained.

However, when Go tries to lean onto the meteorite, it caused him to inadvertently press something, triggering the ground to shake.

"W-What's going on?!" Takeru exclaimed. Everyone almost tripped on the ground due to the fissure. When the shaking stopped, the meteorite happens to be opening a door.

"What do you know...?" Samus smirked.

"...there's a passageway inside." Mitsuzane added.

"Should we go in?" Akari insisted out of curiousity. And everyone nodded their heads. Once they went inside the meteorite's interior...

* * *

 **-Pest Control-**

Only to find themselves in a beehive of insectoid aliens right before their eyes!

"Sa...Samus-sama?! What in tarnation are those creatures?!" Onari said, all while cowering in fear as he jumps into Go's arms.

"Christ! Why are you so afraid of bees? They can't be that bad!" Go sarcastically said with a hint of annoyance.

"These bees you're seeing are nothing compared to the ones here on Earth. They're _alien_ bees!" The huntress said in a rather chastising tone. "These insects are from Tallon IV, and they're called **War Wasps**. Just as I suspected... The inside of this meteorite is nothing more but a goddamn beehive!"

To make matters worse, Sidehoppers, Splinters, and Reos form a swarm. Prompting the party to transform into their Rider Forms, with Samus temporarily assuming the form of Kamen Rider Drive while being abstained from the use of her power suit.

"Samus, why aren't you using your suit?" Takeru asked, all while noticing that she is in the possession of the Drive Driver and the Shift Brace.

The huntress wasted no time answering. "Right now, we have to fight our way to the core of this rock. Save the questions later." Afterwards, she drew out Shift Tridoron.

" _So, you're using Type Tridoron?_ " Krim commented. Once Samus presses the button of the Shift Car that has "DRIVE" written, the Shift Car (with Krim's voice) declared " _ **FIRE ALL ENGINES!**_ "

"So, what now Samus?" Mitsuzane rolled his eyes.

"For now, let's suit up! We got ourselves a pest control!" Samus leads the way, when presses the ignition of the Drive Driver, and subsequently inserted Shift Tridoron.

"It's showtime!" It seems Go is eager for action.

Takeru and Makoto materialize their Ghost Drivers, readying their Eyecons - Toucon Boost and the Specter Eyecons. Upon inserting the Eyecons, and closed the Driver...

" _ **Eye~!**_ "

" _ **Bacchiri minaa~! Bacchiri minaa~!**_ "

" _ **Bacchiri mirou~! Bacchiri mirou~!**_ "

...Go inserts the Signal Mach on his belt...

" _ **Signal Bike! Rider!**_ "

...Mitsuzane equips his Genesis Driver and unlocks the Melon Energy Lockseed...

" _ **MELON ENERGY! LOCK ON!**_ "

"Let's..." Go makes a gesture all while before everyone altogether chanted " **Henshin!** " Everyone transformed into their Rider Forms. Takeru and Makoto as Ghost and Specter, Mitsuzane as Zangetsu Shin, Go as Mach, and Samus as Drive Type Tridoron.

" _ **(Toucon) Kaigan!**_ "

" _ **Boost! Ore ga boost! Furuitatsu Ghost! Go! FIGHT! Go! FIGHT! Go! FIGHT! Go! GO! GO!**_ "

" _ **Specter! Ready go! Kakugo! Doki doki Ghost!**_ "

" _ **RIDER! MACH!**_ "

" _ **MELON ENERGY ARMS!**_ "

" _ **DRIVE: TYPE TRIDORON!**_ "

With everyone transformed. They proceed cleaning house...

"Searching... Eliminating-" Go tries to make that same flashy roll call...

Only for Samus and Mitsuzane to push him out of the way altogether, thus cutting the roll call short. "Move over!" the bounty hunter shouted, while assuming the form of Drive in Type Tridoron.

"Man, you're just as stiff as neechan. Can't you take flashiness too seriously?" Go complained, all while unfavorably comparing Samus to Kiriko, and to an extent Shinnosuke. "I bet you might surpass Shin-niisan with you using his Rider System because of your physique!"

"This is not the time for childish games! Shinnosuke and Kiriko would be less than please if you ended up in morgue with your body full of alien bee stings!" Samus implies that this situation mean business, all while evoking a "dark" sense of humor.

"Whatever." Go sarcastically said. Nevertheless he continues his roll call.

"Searching... Eliminating... [ _shoots a War Wasp_ ] Both done at Mach speed! Kamen Rider.. Ma~ach!"

"Well, that got her really irritated..." Mitsuzane cocked his head. All while destroying the War Wasps along the way. "So much for being a Kamen Rider with a mouth."

Kamen Riders Ghost and Specter started clearing the room of Splinters, Sidehoppers, and the other alien insectoids around the room. All while Zangetsu Shin, Mach, and Drive Type Tridoron (Samus) focused on destroying the War Wasps.

" _ **Signal Bike! Signal Koukan: Kikern!**_ " Mach inserts the Kikern Signal Bike, within moments, he fires three shots from the Zenrin Shooter, while pressing the belt's ignition three times. Thus the bullets take form of a shark-like appearance, and started mauling the other Splinters.

" _These bees are more aggressive than those you see here!_ " Krim noted the aggressive nature of the War Wasps. As Samus, while using Drive Type Tridoron, is only armed with the Drive System's standard sidearm, the Door-Ju.

"It's because the interior of this meteorite is a giant beehive! War Wasps are extremely territorial when it comes to their homes. I have seen a lot of them when I went to a distant planet, where they are usually inhabit." Samus explained to Krim how she first seen a few of these wasps back in Tallon IV. "The only way to minimize the threat of these War Wasps is to destroy their hives!"

As the War Wasp hives around the room are above Samus and the others, it worsens the situation as more of these creatures began to spawn from each of the hives.

"They're multiplying!" Mitsuzane finds himself less than terrified at the sight of more of the hive creatures spawning from the ceiling.

"It's those hives that caused them to multiply rapidly!" Akari concluded, as she and Onari hide from the kill zone; while Takeru and Makoto are protecting them.

"In that case..." Specter takes out the Nobunaga Eyecon.

" _ **Eye~! Bacchiri mirou~! Bacchiri mirou~!**_ "

" _ **Kaigan! Nobunaga! Ware no ikizama! Okehazama!**_ " Specter's Ghost Driver declared, followed by a tanegashima rifle gunshot and a sound effect of soldiers cheering.

"Good going, Makoto-dono! Destroy the hives!" Onari commends Makoto's resourcefulness, as Specter proceeds shooting more War Wasps as he aims one of the hives. When he attempted to fire one shot, it made everything worse.

"It won't budge!" Makoto exclaimed, as more War Wasps continued spawning.

"It might need to take more than one firepower." Samus noted the others that it takes much more powerful blasts to destroy a War Wasp hive.

Kamen Rider Ghost in Toucon Boost starts loading Ryoma and Edison's Eyecons on the Sunglasseslasher, with the weapon chanting " _ **Mabushii!**_ " (NOTE: Mabushii means "It's so bright!"

" _ **Dai Kaigan! Gan Gan Miiro~! Gan Gan Miiro~!**_ " Specter scans the Gan Gun Hand (in Gun Mode) with the eye of his belt. After the Sunglasseslasher is loaded with two Eyecons, once closing the the glasses back down, the weapon also declares " **Dai Kaigan!** ", all while a kabuki dance music plays.

"Senpai, aim for the beehives!" Mitsuzane shouted, as he too locked the Melon Energy Lockseed on his Sonic Arrow.

* _ **Signal Bike! Signal Koukan: Kaksarn!**_ *

"You don't have to ask me twice!" as Go already loaded the Signal Kaksarn on the Mach Driver.

"My life is going to burn bright!" Takeru proudly exclaimed once he pulls the trigger of the Sunglassesslasher's Blaster Mode, with the weapon declaring " _ **Omega Flash!**_ " as the blast of energy began to obliterate the War Wasp hives.

" _ **Omega Spark!**_ " Specter pulls the trigger of the Gan Gun Hand in its Gun Mode, with the weapon materializing two temporary rows of copies once firing barrage of shots on each of the War Wasps and their hives, destroying them.

" _ **Melon Energy!**_ " the Sonic Arrow exclaimed, as Zangetsu Shin fires a Sonic Volley, causing the arrow to cluster into multiple arrows, penetrating more of the War Wasps and destroying more of the hives. While Mach fires from the Zenrin Shooter, when pressing the ignition booster of his belt, the bullet began to diffuse much like Zangetsu Shin's arrows.

With all the War Wasp hives destroyed, they proceed to the next room. Only for the party to be blocked by a Sidehopper/Dessgeega hybrid creature, known as the **Baristute**.

(soundtrack: " **The Decisive Battle (Final Fantasy VI)** " by the Black Mages)

"S-S-Samus-sama! That's a big creature!" Onari seems to be afraid of the creatures that only Samus can encounter.

Then, Mitsuzane asked the bounty hunter upon at the sight of the Baristute. "What's that, Samus?"

Samus answered by... "In my world, the Federation call these creatures as X-45G. Zebesians call them the Baristute. In that case..." All while turning the Drive Driver's advanced ignition, causing the belt to play a looping dramatic rock music.

Samus presses the right button of the Shift Tridoron, with the Shift Car declaring, " _ **Come on! Dump, Mixer, Gravity! Tire Kakimazeru...**_ " the Shift Tires of Rumble Dump (based on a dump truck), Spin Mixer (concrete mixer), and Rolling Gravity (a road roller) flying around Drive Type Tridoron (Samus) as they connect onto her left arm. Within moments all three Shift Tires merged into one to...

...form a Tire Combination. " _ **...KOUJI GENBAR!**_ " the belt (with Krim's voice) exclaimed. As Samus gains two sets of construction-site based equipment; the Rumble Smasher and a 10-ton weight. Samus throws the weight with all her might at the Baristute, causing the creature to be incapacitated by an intense gravitational well.

* _ **Hissatsu! FULL THROTTLE! Kouji Genbar!**_ *

Samus jumps in the air and starts somersaulting continuously as if she was doing her Screw Attack, within moments the Rumble Smasher attaches to Samus's right foot while in Drive Type Tridoron, as she launches herself with a flying kick with the drill apparatus attached on her right foot towards the Baristute. As the attack connects all while the drill starts spinning, the creature's skin began to change drastically before meeting its end as it explodes into pieces.

"Awesome!" Go exclaimed. He did that better once when he used the Shift Rumble Dump at one time.

Once cleared, they proceed to the meteorite core. Things are getting even worse as Samus and the party find themselves at the sight of caterpillar-like creatures.

"Imago Larvae." Samus muttered. "And there's one ensnared right above us. And two right in front of us."

"Should we hold them off?" Takeru asked.

"Go ahead, Ghost boy. We gotta cut off the vines entangling the other larva before it turns into a cocoon." Samus's instruction to Takeru and the others, with the latter drawing out the Himiko Eyecon and inserts it on his Driver.

" _ **Eye~! Kaigan! Himiko! Mirai no yokoku! Yamataikoku!**_ " Takeru's Ghost Driver declared, all while playing an ancient imperial music accompaniment. Thus, transforming Kamen Rider Ghost took the form of the shaman queen of Yamataikoku, **Himiko (Damashii)**. Then, Ghost Himiko Damashii drew out the Toucon Boost and Musashi Eyecons and inserted them on the Sunglassesslasher, with the weapon chanting " _ **Mega Mabushii~! Mega Mabushii~!**_ " As he simultaneously fueled himself with Himiko's Omega Drive, plus...

" _ **Toucon Dai Kaigan!**_ " the weapon said, followed by a kabuki-dance music accompaniment. All while Takeru starts making a circling arc with the sword with both hands on the handle. Once Takeru is about to slam the sword on the Kiru Giru and a shout of "Evil, Disperse!" the Sunglassesslasher declared " _ **MEGA OMEGA SHINE!**_ ", with the sword extending even longer to cut down not only the vines, but the creature ensnared on it!

" _ **MELON ENERGY SQUASH!**_ " Mitsuzane activates the Genesis Driver's Squash function, then he proceeds to throw the Sonic Arrow like a shuriken and boomerang at the other two Imago Larvae. Destroying them with a little to no effort.

Moments later, the creature that Takeru destroyed earlier resurfaces as a gigantic wasp of an abomination. Samus did not expected that the ensnared Kiru Giru had already metamorphosed into a cocoon before Takeru severed the vines.

Just everything seems going to end badly. Kamen Rider Chaser appeared out of nowhere, armed with the Shingou Axe. As Samus and the others avoided a dive-bombing attack from the Imago, all while Mach, Zangetsu Shin, Specter (in Nobunaga Damashii) aiming their weapons on the creature's abdomen.

* * *

 **-Chase Returns-**

" _ **Matteroyo!**_ " the Shingou Axe declared. As time passes, when the weapon goes green light, " _ **Itteiyo!**_ " Chaser immediately jumps above the giant insect as he delivers an insanely powerful slash from above, with the energy slash evident by the black and white tracks that looked like a crosswalk, destroying the Imago once and for all.

With everything's over, Akari and Onari, who just hid outside the killzone, emerged while collecting DNA samples of the creatures Samus and the other Kamen Riders fought inside the meteorite. However, their victory celebration is cut short as the inside of the meteorite is about to collapse. Everybody, including Chaser escaped the meteorite. As the meteorite itself collapses into a rubble.

With everyone managed to get out alive, Samus, Mitsuzane, and Go cancel their transformation. With Kamen Rider Chaser standing right before them.

When Go notices the presence of his old companion, he brings out the Chaser Viral Cores, the Break Gunner, the prototype Shift Speed, and the odd-looking golden Viral Core. The Kamen Rider recovers all his Viral Cores, and the Break Gunner.

" _ **Tune! Chaser Cobra, Spider, Bat, Rhino Super!**_ " having inserted the Viral Cores one by one, a silhouette of Mashin Chaser materializes on Chaser. With the prototype Shift Speed going to the Rider on its own. Once Chaser de-transforms, he takes form of his new Roidmude body, with the "8.0" on his chest changes back to the "000". And Chase has been truly resurrected!

"It seems my reputation has been tarnished while away being thought of died into a pile of scrap." Chase seems overjoyed to return in the world of living as he is resurrected with a new Roidmude body, which in fact unknown to him from his clone created by Foundation X, with Proto-Zero 8.0's core and Chase's original memories fused together.

Go's reaction of astonishment is more than just an understatement. "Chase... Chase? I knew it, you're alive!"

" _Chase is alive?! So, Foundation X managed to clone his body by involuntarily leaving his memories on the said body._ " Krim exclaimed at the presence of the newly-revived Chase.

"So, you survived, Go? You were able to defeat Banno using my Signal Bike." Chase said with a smirk.

Go continued with tears of joy. "I-I went into different ways finding a way to revive you... But, it seems you were..."

"Now, you know... It seems Foundation X were able to propagate Roidmudes after all, as what my new template implied. They have made eight clones, and this eighth clone was the successful one." Chase said, while he is also aware that his new body came from his clone created by Foundation X. "Well, it has been an emotional reunion."

Moments later, Chase stares at Samus.

"It's been a while, Samus Aran." the newly-revived Roidmude greeted the bounty hunter. "You haven't changed a bit since the last time we met."

"I have learned a lot in this world. I began to make a lot of friends, including Go and Shinnosuke." she said. "It seems I heard about you learning what it means to become a human. And Go has been close to me as if with you and Shinnosuke, with him around, I managed to guide him to what he had wished for."

"Aww, Sammy-chan. That's so sweet!" It seems Go is touched on what Samus said.

"Now that I am finally alive. I will continue protecting humanity. And to prove that, I challenge you to a fight, Samus Aran! One on one!" Chase is intent to test Samus's true strength. "Prove to me that you, the intergalactic bounty hunter who saved countless planets in your world, can best the Grim Reaper."

"Awesome! I can't wait to see that. Whaddya think, Sammy-chan?" Go seems to be excited to see Samus and Chase clash.

"Three days from now, I will wait for you at sundown at the meteorite north of the Daitenkuji Temple!" Chase proposes with his condition. "If you win, I will fight by your side. If you lose, I will take your power suit away by force."

"Jesus Christ! Are you really obsessed with that hunk of armor Sammy-chan is using?!" Go exclaimed, all while objecting to his proposal. Chase said nothing at all, as he went on his bike and drove off.

"Do you hear that, Adam?" Samus said, while looking at her phone as Adam overheard what's going on.

The AI responded, "It seems he's very serious about challenging you, Samus. I have a feeling you can't possibly refuse his challenge. So, it's decided then. I hereby grant you the permission to reinstate you of your power suit."

"That Kamen Rider is amazing. Shijima-senpai, is that Rider what you and Shinnosuke-san called a Roidmude?" Mitsuzane rolled his eyes at Go, all while referring to Chase.

"Yep. That's Chase alright. He and Sammy-chan may have something in common, just the way I look in their eyes." Go smiled, fittingly enough while comparing Samus to Chase.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The way Takeru while in Himiko Damashii used the Mega Omega Shine of the Sunglassesslasher is a callback to Power Rangers Wild Force's (Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger) Jungle Sword Savage Slash (Evil-Crushing Hyakuujuken). With Takeru shouting before the finisher "Evil, Disperse", which is the command for the Evil-Crushing Hyakuujuken.

Chase appearing before Go, which confirms his resurrection in this chapter arc evokes Mega Man X6, if you are able to get into a secret portal in a certain stage, you get to face the Zero Nightmare; once it's defeated, Zero finally resurfaces, with a brief emotional reunion between X and Zero, that parallels with Go and Chase in the case of this part.

The way Samus used a Rider Kick (while as Drive Type Tridoron) with the Rumble Smasher also evokes Kamen Rider Mach while using the said weapon from Rumble Dump, with the Full Throttle Finisher in fact resembles Kamen Rider Fourze's (Base States) **Rider Rocket Drill Kick**.

Next after this, its gonna be Samus vs. Chaser. Who will you root for? Honestly, I might place my bet on Chase. Don't forget who will you root for as you leave feedbacks for the part of this chapter!


	46. Stage 12-6 - vs Kamen Rider Chaser

**The Challenge from Chaser, part 6 –** **Prelude to the Reaper** **'s Challenge**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

SPOILER ALERT!

Samus will receive a new attachment for her Arm Cannon, a **Sword Attachment** ; much the Barrel Extension, Rinna and Harley built that said weapon for Samus. The Sword Attachment cosmetically resembles the 00 Raiser's GN Sword III from Gundam 00.

It is revealed that Go is working as Takatora's personal bodyguard.

Also, Go is also referred (since the previous part) as the " **Kamen Rider with a mouth** ", by Mitsuzane. Which is in fact a shout out to Deadpool, who is called the "Merc with a Mouth". No offense, Deadpool if you're reading this story.

Dedicated to Dash master 48 and MsSamusAran

* * *

 **-Who is Chase?-**

Back in the safehouse... Samus and Mitsuzane returned to their room, with Go coming in with them. It has been an amazing day not just for Samus, but for Go; considering the fact that his lost friend, Chase has returned into the living. While he and Mitsuzane converse while both drinking smoothies, at the same time watching _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ on TV.

"I never seen you so happy, Shijima-senpai." Mitsuzane took noticed at Go in a good mood. "Did Shinnosuke-tachi learned about what's going on?"

It was Go's turn to respond. "Of course, they did! Even when Chase himself managed to show up." while sipping on his drink.

The young Kureshima then clarified if how did Go and Chase get along. "Umm, senpai? I heard from Shinnosuke-san that you and Chase didn't get along well before he died. Is that true?"

"Looks like it. Chase tried his efforts to live like a human, much what Sammy-chan did. When he died, I avenged his death by killing the one who took his life - my father, Tenjuro Banno."

It seems Mitsuzane did not notice that the Shijima siblings' patriarch is in fact the madman of a scientist behind the Roidmudes. "This Banno is your father?"

"He's not a real father to us. He's using anyone for his own twisted desires." Go furrowed his brow, while giving a brief background about Banno. "Chase's death at his hands made me think that revenge is a dish best served cold." all while as Go remembered how Banno begged for mercy as he was about to destroy his own father into a pile of unsalvageable scrap. "I had no regrets killing him, even if its the right thing to do."

Then, it was Mitsuzane's turn to sympathize with Go's past, the latter had that reason why did he killed Banno - not only just to avenge Chase, but to thwart the mad scientist's plans to initiate a second Global Freeze. Go has a point; _revenge is a dish best served cold_.

"He was indeed a friend to you, after all. Despite you and that Roidmude bickered like children... And yet, you still wandered around to find a way to bring him back to life. But, it was miraculous." Mitsuzane said. "Hey, what good times did you have with him.?"

Go recalled the time he made a spit-take of all spit-takes when Chase reveals that he "loves" Kiriko.

* * *

 **-The Spit-take Moment-**

" _Go, mind if you listen?_ "

" _What?_ "

" _I love Kiriko."_

( _Go spits his drink facing upwards and coughs_ )

" _Who do you think Kiriko loves? Who does Kiriko..._ "

" _The fuck are you talking about?! I'll kill your for that! Don't tell me this isn't happening!_ "

" _I'm asking because I haven't heard what you think._ "

" _Why? I told you before, we're NOT buds!_ "

" _Buds can be interpreted as friends who are able to establish an emotional bond. Why we can't be friends, Go?_ "

" _Of course, we can't! The fact is, you're a Roidmude and it can't be possible!_ "

* * *

 **-Micchy's Spit-take-**

"So, he made you even more upset to think he loves Kiriko-san?!" Mitsuzane laughed at Go when he shared that story, it was rather hilarious. Despite the fact Chase was yet to learn the basics of being human.

Go admitted that it was indeed funny. "Of course, it was batshit crazy! He even asked Shin-niisan with that same incessantly trivial question, and he even noticed that Shin-niisan obviously loves Neechan!" Then, cuts to the chase... "And what about you? Did you and Sammy-chan make out _again_?"

Upon hearing this, Mitsuzane gets solicited with a reaction; the spit-take **of all** spit-takes! All while coughing on after that. "Why do you keep asking that question?!" Mitsuzane finds this very embarrassing, while that spit-take is an understatement, then slapping the table loudly. "The only thing I can answer with that is NO! Once _is_ enough!"

Go teased. "Don't play dumb! I can see that by your blatant reaction!"

"Oh great. This is just even more embarrassing as when Samus asked me about how babies were made..." Mitsuzane muttered, it caused even Go to tease him even further. _Why did I just said that?!_

"Say what?! Sammy-chan doesn't know how babies were made? This is rich!" Go even laughed of

Samus's notion of pregnancy.

Only for Mitsuzane to grab Go in the shirt all while threatening him to stop. "Cut it out, right now! This is not funny!"

"Jesus, man... calm down, will you!" Go tries to calm Mitsuzane down. "Sorry if I gave you those heebie jeebies."

Mitsuzane gets a hold of himself. "That's fine. For as long as I don't want to hear any lewd questions ever again."

"It's natural for somebody to be a pervert. You're a man after all." Go optimistically beamed. "I'm a pervert too, and proud of it! Now, I'll ask you this a decent question... Do you love Sammy-chan as a woman?"

"Yeah. She confessed that to me in the first place." Mitsuzane's response. "I understand why she has been close to me... It seems she was able to listen attentively to my past, she helped me get over the situations that would come to haunt me."

"That's sweet, though. It's rare if a woman confesses her love to a man." Go commended about Samus confessing her love to Mitsuzane. "You told me that you once tried in vain to assert your feelings to a certain woman who is already a goddess, even though she never loved you back. Not good."

"Yeah. I didn't realized I nearly gave up my life for nothing." The young Kureshima remembered that his efforts in the past didn't worked out too well.

"You're lucky to have Sammy-chan... Because she also wanted to feel love too, considering she had once lost some of her buddies in her world. But, behind her loneliness lies that she is the light shining behind the pitch-black darkness of her world." Go beamed reassuringly, now they have the bounty hunter on their side, all while he encourages Mitsuzane to treasure her properly. "Since she is also after the other Kamen Riders, the fire keeps burning."

Moments later, while the two men are conversing. Samus emerges from the bathroom, having finished shower, with a towel wrapping her body from chest to legs. When Go looks at Samus, the lovestruck reaction is a little rather an understatement.

* * *

 **-Put Some Clothes On, Lady!-**

"Yowza! I gotta say, you're looking great, Sammy-chan!" Go's reaction at the mere sight of Samus's entrancing curves, much to Mitsuzane's annoyance.

The huntress took that as a compliment. "Why, thank you!" Within moments, Samus drops her towel, revealing her body to BOTH Go and Mitsuzane. The result...

"Mamma mia...!" Go exclaimed a la Mario all while blood started to trickle down his nose. Then, Mitsuzane covered his eyes, all while twisting Go's head away from Samus.

"Come on, senpai. Let's get out of the room first!" Mitsuzane tries to tell Go to leave the room first, while paving way for Samus to change clothes.

Then, things have becoming more weird when Samus hears the two men bickering about, all while having putting her underwear on. "Jumping Phazon in a plate!" she exclaimed. "What are you two men arguing on about?" she asked all the while covering her breasts with her arms crossed.

Go's nose bleeding explains it all. "We just have to get out of the room first..." Mitsuzane said, indicating it is too embarrassing for him to see the huntress dressing and/or undressing while there are two men in one room. But, she only shrugged it out.

"Samus... This is insane, don't you have any shame? Changing clothes in front of more than two men in one room is an unethical idea for a human." Mitsuzane chides Samus to dress privately, as he and Go are the only men in the room right now.

"Geez, I don't know what you are going on about. But, I feel safe dressing in the room with just one man. I don't seem to mind to show any shame either." Samus admits that she lacks any shame, especially if Mitsuzane is the one seeing her changing clothes, disrobing, or scantily clad.

"You see, you have nothing to worry about, Mitsuzane-kun. Since she's from the future with an alien blood, she's just starting to learn most human ethics though." Go beamed reassuringly. "I gotta say, Sammy-chan is gorgeous from head to toe outside of that hunk of armor she is wearing. You must be really protective at her."

Mitsuzane couldn't help but chuckle at Go's sentiment. "I guess you're in the right, senpai."

* * *

 **-Nightmare Attack-**

Later that same night...

It seems Samus has nightmares of her own... Despite having living peacefully with the Kureshima brothers. The only thing that bothered her is what Mitsuzane and Adam were talking the other day. And then, it happened...

 _Samus and Zangetsu Shin (Mitsuzane) were fighting hordes of Gurongi, Undead, and Overlord Inves. The two managed to take down most of the monsters without a little to no effort, only for two Femushinmu Inves appeared before them -_ _ **Demushu**_ _and_ _ **Redyue**_ _. When the two Overlords attempt to land a death blow on Samus, Mitsuzane takes it instead! Redyue stabs Mitsuzane with her halberd; much to Samus's horror. With Mitsuzane is de-transformed after being mortally wounded_

" _Mitsuzane, no! Please..." she pleaded for the young Kureshima to open his eyes._

 _But, it was all too late... "I'm sorry, Samus..." Mitsuzane dies in her arms, as he eventually dissipates into a dust of light that faded away. Within moments, Samus notices that her Energy tanks have began to deplete drastically, when it reaches 0, a message in her visor says "Danger! System Alert!", causing her going into cardiac arrest, and her visor shuts off as she lets out a scream as she dies._

Then the dream ends. Samus woke up abruptly as she grunted loudly. "That... That was just a dream." upon realizing it, she pondered about what Mitsuzane talked to Adam if its going to be real.

Mitsuzane also wakes up when she notices that Samus had her nightmares. "Samus, is something wrong?"

"It's another nightmare," she said breathlessly all while overcome with brief anxiety. "It has something to do what you and Adam talked about the other night."

The young Kureshima holds gently to Samus's hand. "Samus, I... I'm sorry if I made that harsh decision. Ever since the day I began my road to redemption, I began to be hard on myself; and I have regretted to not let things happen again in the past."

"I see. I feel the same thing too." Samus told Mitsuzane, all while again bringing up the fateful event that the baby Metroid met its end at the hands of Mother Brain, and her CO, Adam who sacrificed his life during the BOTTLE SHIP incident back in her world.

"Do you want me to take back what I said?" he asked, having concerned for the bounty hunter's current emotional state.

"No. That's okay," the bounty hunter said. She smiled. "either way, I never feared death in my entire life. But, I don't want anyone to die right before my very eyes. In your case, is that should you aim to become someone different?"

Mitsuzane answered, "That's right. If this is my own destiny, that is my _own_ burden to bear. That is my answer to fight alongside those who believe in what's right. In fact, I never understood what cruel fate that I fell in the past. Ever since Kouta-san and Mai-san left the Earth, I finally realized the notion of a person's destiny."

Both returned lying down on the bed. "Mitsuzane, let me ask you this," Samus sternly clarified the young Kureshima about what he's wishing for, "This is not about how you loved me as a woman this time, but as what it means protecting others and myself - are you willing to do this?"

"Of course, I will." Mitsuzane firmly answered. "This is for the best, I have no regrets."

Samus recalls that for an individual to bond with a person they are protecting, they will feel the same pain towards another and the other way around; which came from a Luminoth lore.

Upon hearing Mitsuzane's conviction that he would be willing to bear the pain if ever Samus is attacked, and/or if Samus herself gets killed, Mitsuzane will also die; Samus somehow comes to respect that. But for now, it will take under a certain circumstance for Mitsuzane's prayers to be answered.

Once again, they returned to sleep, all while as Samus presses Mitsuzane's head right through her breasts.

* * *

 **-Command Center-**

The next day.

Samus receives a call from Shinnosuke and Go that they have something to show her. Samus, Mitsuzane, and Go went outside from the apartment. As Shinnosuke and Kiriko arrived, they took her to the garage.

"What are you guys are going to show me?" Samus asked.

"Whoops! Wait for it, Sammy-chan!" Go silences her, as it might spoil everything, all while noticing an elevator behind the garage.

Once arriving at the deepest part of the apartment, Samus is greeted by professors Rinna Sawagami and Harley Hendrickson.

"Hello! Miss Samus, Mister Mitsuzane, and Go!" professor Harley greeted everyone.

"Jumping Phazon in a plate! This is a... Is this a **Command Center**?!" the bounty hunter was shocked to learn about a Command Center below the apartment here in Nozama City. It was revealed by Rinna that she and Prof. Harley built this command center for Samus if in case she can store her equipment while here in present-day Earth.

(cue: " **Spinning Wheel** (instrumental)" by Ryoma Takeuchi, Yuu Inaba, and Taiko Katono [Shinnosuke Tomari, Go Shijima, and Chase] from Kamen Rider Drive)

"It's amazing." Mitsuzane said, at the sight of the subterranean secret base.

"What did I tell you? Rinna-san and Prof. Harley made it awesome just for you, Sammy-chan!" Go said, all while holding on her shoulders affectionately.

"It's great!" the bounty hunter was left at a loss for words.

Samus and the others are taken to a quick tour at the Command Center. Rinna introduces them to a wide array of rooms in the area which consists of a **Training Room** ; divided into two areas - **VR Training** and **Physical Assessment Room** , which happens to be a gym with a boxing ring, which will allow not only Samus, but other Kamen Riders such as Go and Mitsuzane to train themselves.

"So much for the Danger Room." Mitsuzane commented, making a reference to X-Men.

"I'll say." Go said back.

Meanwhile, the party are taken to the **Storage Room**. "This room is where your Power Suit is going to be stored, Miss Samus." Rinna said while introducing to her more on the places of interests in the underground base. Then, they were taken to the **Recharge Station** , where Samus can usually refill her suit's energy and ammunition.

Then, Rinna lead the party onto **Underground Garage** and **Hangar** , there any Kamen Rider can store their vehicles, and for Samus to dock her Gunship there. As according to Harley, any aircraft like Samus's Gunship or the Ride Booster can launch from the Command Center to the meteorite's crash site where Samus and company last investigated and where Chase revealed himself. The Tridoron is also stored there, where it will be launched on the same area.

"It seems the concrete within above this underground base appears to be reinforced, I presume." Samus pondered.

"Gotta admit, I'm a Batman fan here. I gotta say the writer had already planned this for a very long time." Go jumped for excitement.

Meanwhile, once returning back to the **Navigation Area**. "Samus, you can now upload Adam's AI into the computer." Rinna said as Samus now connects her phone into the computer, as Adam's AI is being uploaded to the computer. Once uploading is now complete, the main computer in the Command Center is online!

" _Amazing! It seems you had already planned this for a long time, Ms. Sawagami._ " Adam spoke.

"Yes, Adam-san," Rinna smiled. "Before Shinnosuke-kun could run into Miss Samus again, Prof. Harley and I have thought planning to build an underground base for her several months after the Roidmude crisis."

" _It seems we have lots of trustworthy allies in this world, Samus. There's no denying it._ " Adam's outlook to the present-time Earth and the Kamen Riders solidifies. " _Oh, before I forget. You and Chase are going one-on-one tomorrow._ "

Shinnosuke came as he revealed to the party he ran into the revived Chase. "Chase came here, but he just left."

"Miss Samus, before I forget. I want you to take this as a token of our appreciation!" Rinna presents Samus an attachment for her arm cannon, instead of a ranged weapon, it's more of a giant pocket knife of a weapon. "I give you this **Sword Attachment** for your Power Suit, attach it to your Arm Cannon. You can still use your cannon if the sword is folded, once you equip the sword, you will immediately go into close quarters combat. The blade is derived from one of Drive's weapons, the Handle-Ken."

"It's amazing." Samus said, as she finally gets used to have a close combat weapon attachment for her Power Suit. "I can't wait to try that out."

"You can use that once you and Chase go face to face!" Go reassures that weapon can be stronger than the Shingou Axe.

* * *

 **-Chaser, Henshin!-**

(soundtrack: **Metroid Ending OST** from Super Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U)

The next day, sundown...

Samus and her party arrived at the Daitenkuji Meteorite, just north of the temple where Takeru resides, with Go, Shinnosuke, and the Kureshima brothers.

"So, Samus is going to do battle with that Kamen Rider called Chaser?" Takatora asked.

Go, while walking between Takatora and Mitsuzane, said... "Yes, boss. Chase himself made that challenge. Chase is trying to test Samus's strength."

Once the party arrived at the meteorite's crash site, they find Chase standing in front of the meteorite.

"So, you've came." Chase muttered sternly, as he looked directly at Samus and the others; he also took notice Kiriko is pregnant and now married to Shinnosuke.

"Chase..." Kiriko pondered at the sight of Chase's return to the living. The Roidmude then turned to Samus. "Battling you, will make my dream come true!" implying Chase is happy to see a potential challenger in Samus.

Samus, in her Zero Suit, activates her signature Chozo battle armor as the pink symbols on her hands, left breast, and her back began to glow as her Varia Suit now materializes.

Chase, having equipped his Mach Driver, opens the right side of the Driver as he prepares to insert the Signal Chaser. " **Henshin!** " he shouted.

" _ **SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER! CHASER!**_ " the Mach Driver declared plus a heavy metal guitar solo accompaniment, as Chase is being encircled by holographic tire tracks as a pair of wheels began to attach onto his body from front to back; transforming him into the menacing **Mashin Chaser** , as electricity began flowing on the suit, the Mashin Chaser suit breaks apart, revealing Chase's true form, **Kamen Rider Chaser**.

Before Samus and Chase are about to begin their bout, she activates her Scan Visor to look onto the ability perimeters of her Kamen Rider adversary...

 _Morphology:_ _ **KAMEN RIDER CHASER**_ _  
RIDER DATA FILE: NHR_ _KRDV-000_ _  
Identity:_ _ **CHASE**_ _, aka, Roidmude 000/Proto-Zero  
[Data moved to logbook for review]_

 _Overview:_ _ **Kamen Rider Chaser**_

 _ **Kamen Rider Chaser**_ _, the second Rider Form assumed by Roidmude Proto-Zero, also known as_ _ **Chase**_ _. Once Chase transforms into his Kamen Rider form with the Mach Driver Honoh, he assumes a seemingly grotesque Roidmude form called_ _ **Mashin Chaser**_ _, before it disengages into unveiling its true form, which happens to be Chaser's Kamen Rider form. What is more intimidating regarding this Kamen Rider is his skull-like symbol adorned on his left shoulder, thus the Roidmudes gave him the name "_ _ **Grim Reaper**_ _". His weapon consists of the_ _ **Break Gunner**_ _, which doubles as both a sidearm and a knuckle duster of sorts, and the_ _ **Shingou Axe**_ _, a weapon shaped with the likeness of a pedestrian crossing post. Be advised: Do not attack Chaser from behind, as the wheel on its back, called the "_ _ **Wheeler Dynamics**_ _" acts as a shield, the_ _plating_ _on his forearms and shins can easily deflect projectile, except for the Plasma Beam._

As Samus finally analyzes the description of Chaser's abilities, the stare-down continues. The Shingou Axe comes flying out of nowhere as Chase catches the weapon. Then, Samus finally makes use of Rinna's recently invention for her; the Sword Attachment equipped on her Arm Cannon designed for close combat.

Chase's helmet flares, as he softly presses the Boost Igniter of his belt three times, with the Mach Driver exclaiming " _ **Zutto Chaser!**_ "

Samus unfolds the Sword attached onto her arm, this time she chooses to fight up close. The stare-down continues as once the sun is about to set down.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The last scene ends with the staredown for a moment. I won't be writing for three days as I'll be out of town, while attending to my cousin's graduation day. But, don't fret... The Chaser arc won't end who would win the battle.

And Samus's new Command Center is inspired from the ones you saw in the Power Rangers series, namely the ones from MMPR and Zeo (the Power Chamber).

The training area (especially the VR Room) in the Command Center is somewhat inspired by the Danger Room from the X-Men comics.

Samus's nightmare is somewhat a nod to Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, especially with the game over scene sees her dying of cardiac arrest. MP2 really gives me nightmares so far, to the point I don't want to play the Prime games in the dead of night.

Go's flashback comes from Kamen Rider Drive's episode 43. Speaking of that flashback, it was later rekindled with Mitsuzane and Go. In addition, Samus gets a Shameless Fanservice Girl moment in this part.

Samus's phrase "Jumping Phazon in a plate!" is a nod to the freakout "Jumping grandma on a stick!" from I AM Weasel and Cow and Chicken.

Chase's transformation in this part evokes from Drive's episode 26, he takes form of Mashin Chaser first before the armor disengages, revealing the Kamen Rider form.


	47. Stage 12-7 - vs Kamen Rider Chaser

**The Challenge from Chaser, part 7 - Samus Aran vs. Kamen Rider Chaser!**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser**

 **Author** **'s Notes #1** :

I have watched one of the late Monty Oum's fan animation, which happens to be a crossover with Metroid and Halo entitled, Haloid. And, in addition the Remastered version of Samus vs. Fett in ScrewAttack's Death Battle series will also be incorporated in the battle, which also involves Samus engaging her opponents while in her Zero Suit, plus having the boots of her Power Suit still intact. Both these fan videos inspired me writing this part of Samus vs. Chaser.

Dedicated to Lady Aran

* * *

 **-Round 1-**

FIGHT!

(soundtrack: " **Spinning Wheel** " by Ryoma Takeuchi, Yuu Inaba, and Taiko Katono [actors of Shinnosuke Tomari, Go Shijima, and Chase] from _Kamen Rider Drive_ )

Both combatants start with a high-speed battle, as they began running at supersonic speeds colliding towards each other; with Samus's suit having the Speed Booster, and Chase, as with Drive and Mach has inherent superhuman speed.

[~ _ **For DEAR**_ ~]

[~ _ **For REAL**_ ~]

However, Samus turns the tables when she manages to slam Chase with a Shinespark. But, her Kamen Rider opponent refuses to back down. All the while the party looked on the fight.

Chaser stands up, intent into ending the fight quickly, he flips the Driver up, then presses the boost ignition, with the belt declaring, " _ **Hissatsu!**_ " and subsequently pressing the right side of the belt down, " _ **FULL THROTTLE! CHASER!**_ "

[~ _ **Tatta hitori sukuu koto dekinai nara**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Sekai wo sukuu shikaku wa nai no sa**_ ~]

Within moments, Chaser jumps in the air, catching Samus with a flying kick called the **Chaser End**. However, the kick was countered with her Screw Attack once it collided, pushing both Samus and Chase to the ground. Then, it's time to clash swords as Samus equips the Sword Attachment given to her by Rinna, as the weapon activates Sword Mode, Chaser takes the Shingou Axe, and they fight. Both fighters were even with their weapons.

Chase draws out the Break Gunner, and presses the weapon's barrel with his palm, with the weapon exclaiming, " _ **GUN!**_ ", as he fires a spread shot with the weapon. Only for Samus to dodge Chaser's bullets by morphing into her Morph Ball as she rolls around her Kamen Rider opponent, planting bombs around him, sending him floating in midair; giving Samus a chance to fire a Plasma Beam on Chase.

Unfortunately, she instead shot Chaser on the back, causing the wheel-like device equipped on the back of Chaser's armor to deflect attacks, even the Plasma Beam, much to her dismay.

[~ _ **Kangaeteru**_ _ **hima**_ _ **ga aru nara ima sugu**_ ~]

[~ _ **Buttsubushi ni ikou ze Do it anyway**_ ~]

It gave enough time to Chase to recover in between periods of time. The sword fight continues. Then, Chase decides to quickly finish the battle with an end note once, as he immediately inserts the Signal Chaser on the Shingou Axe.

[~ _ **Nazo ga toka reru tabi ni**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Yureru IDENTITY kakushi**_ ~]

" _ **Hissatsu!**_ " the weapon said, all while in red light it declared. " _ **Matteroyo!**_ "

[~ _ **Kaketsukerukara**_ ~]

Once the weapon goes green light, the axe exclaims, " _ **Itteiyo!**_ " with funky traffic light noises.

[~ _ **Sugu ni mahha de**_ ~]

Inside of Samus's visor, it flashes a warning signal as Chaser already prepares his Shingou Axe for a full throttle.

[~ _ **Mayoi wa sutete**_ ~]

[~ _ **Mezasu basho e…**_ _ **Top Gear**_ _ **de**_ ~]

Chase swings the axe at Samus. However, Samus parries the axe. When the axe declares " _ **FULL THROTTLE!**_ ", causing a massive explosion to envelop both fighters. Back inside Samus's visor, the system says " _PREPARE TO DISENGAGE ARMOR!_ ". Samus lets out a smirk, as she said inside that there are no Kamen Rider that can outshine her, besides the likes of Drive, Decade, Ghost, Faiz, Kiva, Blade, and Wizard.

[~ _ **There's no way back!**_ ~]

"Samus, no!" both Kureshima brothers screamed as they thought the bounty hunter pulled out a risky trick up her sleeve. However, this was rather mind blowing...

Samus casts off her entire Power Suit other than its leg parts, revealing her skintight Zero Suit, much to Chase's shock.

* * *

 **-Round 2-**

Moments later, Samus kicks Chase to the midsection, pulling him to a corner.

"I don't believe it!" Takatora was more than just astonished at the sight of Samus discarding her suit in the middle of the battle to give Chase a distraction.

[~ _ **Like a Spinning Wheel**_ ~]  
[~ _ **M**_ _ **awari dashita unmei For Real**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Asphalt kette hashiru**_ ~]

The fight continues with Zero Suit Samus summoning Kamen Rider Mach's Zenrin Shooter through the will of mind, paired with her Paralyzer pistol, which it took form into a laser whip, then into a lightsaber afterwards. Samus and Chaser continued clashing blades, but still, neither combatants seeming to have an edge.

[~ _ **I'll be there**_ ~]

[~ _ **I'll be there**_ ~]

[~ _ **I'll be there**_ ~]

"H-Hey! That's mine!" Go exclaimed when he noticed Samus sending out _his_ weapon with sheer will.

[~ _ **Sono namida ochiru temae de kitto**_ ~]

An orange Shift Car, which is called **Max Flare** comes to Chase's aid. He takes the Shift Car, inserting it in the Break Gunner, with the weapon stating, " _ **TUNE! MAX FLARE!**_ ". Within moments, Chase presses the Break Gunner's barrel, " _ **EXECUTION! FULL BREAK: FLARE!**_ ", turning the weapon (with Max Flare inserted) into a flamethrower. Doing so, Chase fires a large waves of fire at Samus, who leaps over, rolls, and jumps to avoid them. Once Samus gets close at her opponent, she and Chaser continue to exchange punches and kicks at each other; leading for the bounty hunter to gain the upper hand.

[~ _ **So you are the one**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Doko made mo hashiri tsudzukeru**_ ~]

Chase is once again pushed back, then decides to end this quickly, as he once again activates the Mach Driver's Full Throttle function again, " _ **Hissatsu! FULL THROTTLE! CHASER!**_ " as he quickly leaps into the air, as he delivers another Chaser End Rider Kick at Samus.

[~ _ **Yoru ga akenu michi o**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Mou tome rarenai**_ ~]

In response, Samus spins the front wheel part of the Zenrin Shooter, causing the weapon to say, " _ **ZENRIN!**_ " Doing so, Samus slams the weapon at Chase, with more force than it could normally into him, sending the Kamen Rider flying off his feet. Within moments, Samus kneels forward with one hand in her leg, all the while she declares Shinnosuke's pre-fight banter, "Let me take you for a spin", as an astral projection of Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed appear on her side, mirroring her every move.

[~ _ **Kono omoi hajikare**_ ~]

[~ _ **Like a Spinning Wheel**_ ~]

[~ _ **So you are the one**_ ~]

To Shinnosuke's surprise, "Hey! That's my line!", he exclaimed. The Tridoron appeared afterwards, much to the surprise of everyone looking on the battle. " _ **Hissatsu! FULL THROTTLE! SPEED!**_ ", a voice coming from the Drive Driver exclaimed, despite Samus is no longer taking the form of Drive.

[~ _ **Dare ga**_ _ **?**_ ~]

[~ _ **...i**_ _ **chiban**_ _ **...**_ ~]

Within moments, four tires began to manifest around Chaser, while Zero Suit Samus turns her back away from her opponent, as Tridoron begins to race her, focusing her kicking power.

[~ _ **...**_ _ **h**_ _ **ayaku**_ _ **...**_ ~]

[~ _ **t**_ _ **adori-tsuku ka Drive**_ ~]

The tires began to bind Chaser, as it sends Chase to Samus and the Tridoron encircles around Samus as she jumps on to it and delivers a flying kick to Chase, all while the kick bouncing off around in a pinball-like manner, Samus ends with the final kick landing to Chase, as the aftermath of the attack sees her skidding into the surface. The result, Chase drops to his knees as Samus's full throttle took a toll on him, with the latter ultimately victorious!

[~ _ **For DEAR**_ ~]

[~ _ **For REAL**_ ~]

* * *

 **-Samus Wins!-**

"Wow!" everyone looking on the clash between the bounty hunter and the Grim Reaper, are left utterly speechless.

Krim, who had himself attached onto Shinnosuke's waist all throughout the scene, commented " _Despite Chaser's abilities and experience as a Kamen Rider, it seems Samus is harder to surpass. She has the strength of 45 Kamen Riders. Nice Drive, the two of you!_ "

"Her technology and athletic skills are a sight to behold." Takatora said. With being said, her abilities surpass even the Kamen Riders of today. His brother, Mitsuzane also agreed to that.

In the aftermath of the battle, Samus walked towards Chase and she offers him a hand, to which the Roidmude accepts, she helps him stand up, and immediately shook hands.

Go, who is even astonished at the scene of the fight, runs towards Samus and Chase. "Sammy-chan, Chase, you guys were great back there! I'm so happy." With tears of joy, he instead cries on to his recently revived friend's shoulder.

"Go..." Chase muttered. With Samus emerged victorious against the newly-revived Kamen Rider Chaser, Chase eventually kept his promise, he decided to once again fight with the bounty hunter's side, alongside Go and Shinnosuke.

Then, Kiriko started to ask Chase why did he lead Samus and the others to the meteorite. "Chase, why did you bring us here?"

"It's this." the Roidmude said. "This meteorite is trying to call _her._ " all while pointing to Samus. In response, Samus takes a look on the meteorite, which happen to have _very_ familiar writings on it, to which the bounty hunter recognizes this; the Chozo.

Samus once again materializes her Power Suit, allowing her to scan the Chozo manuscript inscribed on the meteorite...

" _Chozo script translated._ " the system of her suit stated.

[ _When the Earth's time freezes, we foresee 108 mechanical beings have began to wreak havoc against humanity. But, behind in the aftermath of that fateful event, these creatures have met their match in the form of_ _ **a red warrior driving in the wheels of justice**_ _. His will to protect the smiles of those who needed his help and his devotion to his work of enforcing the human law what molded him as the light that shines on humankind._ ]

[ _To the red warrior: if you read these words, even if you stall for a moment, you can always continue get yourself running again. Each day will be your starting line to eternity. Your_ _ **devotion**_ _to your responsibilities, your_ _ **love and care**_ _for those close to you, and_ _ **stern knowledge**_ _of your tasks shall serve you well. Even that the threat of the 108 mechanical beings have been eradicated from the Earth forever, we encourage you to continue to shift into high gear._ ]

[ _To the entrusted one: In order to enter the chamber of this rock, you must emerge victorious with_ _ **ever-chasing reaper**_ _who enforces justice for humanity's sake. Let the_ _ **white warrior**_ _open the door of this rock in mach speed, then, bring the red warrior with you. Once inside of this chamber, you will face_ _ **his ultimate adversary**_ _on his behalf. Thus, you may inherit the red warrior's will._ ]

Samus notes this that the Chozo are _also_ foreseeing the Kamen Riders from a distance. "Wonderful. It seems the Chozo are also observing this world and its protectors."

" _Samus, what does that mean?_ " a transmission coming from Adam interrupted her.

Samus gives out the keywords to Shinnosuke. First, the **red warrior** referred into the manuscript is Shinnosuke himself, his **wheels of justice** refers to the Tridoron. Other three keywords includes **devotion** , **love** , and **knowledge**. To Shinnosuke, it may have something to do with _certain_ Roidmudes he had encountered before...

Moments later, Shinnosuke begins to recall several flashbacks in accordance to what Samus have recently researched. Once he finally concludes, "I've got it together... My brain cells are now in top gear!", he said. "The Chozo acknowledged the Kamen Riders, I presume, thanks to your presence in this world, it seems that they have been looking around the deepest parts of the galaxy. And next, the three virtues of what that manuscript said; it also have something to do with the Roidmudes that we once fought, and joined in our side before their extinction - **Medic** , **Heart** , and **Brain**. They were Roidmudes who are even capable enough to mingle with their own kind, and live like average humans. So, that means, Heart is inside the meteorite?"

"The manuscript never lies." Samus reassured, as she asks Go to find a way opening to gain entry. Go walked close towards the giant space rock. He points his hand on the rock, all while delivering a one-inch punch. Much to everyone's chagrin, it didn't budge, as Go blatantly injured his own hand for doing so. However, the meteorite broke a hole, revealing an entrance. Afterwards, Samus deactivates her suit.

Everyone went inside the interior of the meteorite. Once they reached the core chamber, a resurrected **Heart Roidmude** stands before them, whose clothes are now pure white rather than red.

* * *

 **-Golden Hearts, Shining Silver Spirits-**

"Heart?" Shinnosuke felt an amount of pressure.

"It has been a long time, Tomari Shinnosuke. The first human I made friends with." Heart greeted back. "Oh, it seems you choose to return into the living, Chase?"

"Nii-san? Is that the same Roidmude who helped us when Megahex invaded the Earth a year ago?" Mitsuzane seems to recognize the Roidmude, who happens to be one of the three Roidmudes who helped Shinnosuke and Kouta defeat Megahex.

"Looks like it." Takatora responded.

"Hmm, it seems you are also friends with an alien bounty hunter from the future." Heart commented that he learns that Shinnosuke have connected to Samus. Once Samus walked towards the Heart Roidmude, "So, you are the one who is called Samus Aran? It seems you are quite the woman. It seems you are equally stern as that Kamen Rider right behind you." he said, referring to Shinnosuke.

"So, you Roidmudes also have a desire to be like humans?" Samus took the notion of Roidmudes blending into the human society. "To be honest, you are rather altruistic especially towards your own kind. I am also born human, I was raised by an enlightened alien race, and became their prophesied savior of the galaxy. I ended up into this world through time, leaving my world behind. But, since this world is indeed full of humans, I found a place in this world to call home."

"I see that you came from the future, a world that you left behind." Heart said with empathy. "So, behind that cold and solitary nature of yours that you care for every living being in the universe. I like that. Who taught you that principle, woman?"

" _Them._ " Samus answered, pointing both the Kureshima brothers. "Even if I fail to reach my goal in this world, I will keep going, this is what I learned from them. When I understand this young man's pain, it made my heart open to other people in this world." all while bringing up how she listened to Mitsuzane's woes.

"That's wonderful. As what my name implies, I wanted to make friends with my fellow Roidmudes and I deeply care for them. At the time before I passed away, Tomari Shinnosuke is the last person whom I think about as a friend, my very first human friend." Heart said with all of his pride. "Samus Aran, bounty hunter from the future, allow me to test your bonds with humanity!"

As Samus also makes a decision to battle Heart, Shinnosuke comes to the frey. Before she tries to call out Mitsuzane, the latter looked at his brother in the eye.

"Mitsuzane, what is it?" Takatora spoke.

Within moments, the older Kureshima paused as Mitsuzane has something to say. "Nii-san... Remember what you said to me, that I will follow my heart when I am lost... This is what made me move on with my past, and Samus began to understand my pain. I have chosen my destiny..."

"What are you talking about?" Takatora rose an eyebrow, it seems Mitsuzane has finally realized the notion of one's fate.

Mitsuzane continued, all while tears falling on his eyes. "Ever since father left us overseas, you have been talking about _noblesse oblige_ to me. I have come to think that it also holds true. I..."

"Mitsuzane? What are you talking about?!" Takatora seems to be left puzzled.

"I will put my responsibility in protecting that bounty hunter! Even if means we will share the same pain!" Mitsuzane yelled, shocking everyone, including Heart.

The older Kureshima objects, "Mitsuzane?! Are you trying to put your life on the line out of protecting her? That's dangerous! I did not mean you throwing your life away recklessly for nothing!"

"Nii-san, that's not the point. In the past, I let my friends die... I don't want Samus to die or fall into the wrong hands; I will assume responsibility of protecting anyone who can't fight, who had lost hope, and protect the dreams of people aiming for a better future. That's why..."

"I see..." Takatora sighed. "You would be willing to synchronize your feelings along with her's?"

Mitsuzane reaffirms this. "Yes. Not because she already admitted her feelings towards me, I already understood her sorrows too, she has lost some of those close to her. That's why, I will continue following her even at the very end."

In response, Takatora comes to respect his younger brother's wishes. "I see you finally loved her back. In fact, I'm happy for you, Mitsuzane. This is the first time you confided to me about how you feel right now. But, for as long as I'm still standing, I will also assume my responsibility of being your brother. I will keep my promise protecting _both_ you and Samus!"

"Nii-san..." for Mitsuzane, it seems his brother finally understands.

"Mitsuzane, you've finally grown up as a man. I'm very proud of you that you have found someone who loves you." Takatora tapped his brother's shoulder. "In fact, growth is awkward, in retrospect kind of embarrassing, hardly appreciating how important they were. But in the end, it is ultimately necessary. I'm impressed that how we made it this far."

Heart looks at Mitsuzane. "It seems you devoted your life protecting her out of love and comradeship. Truly interesting.", the Roidmude said, all while reminding the younger Kureshima's wish that of Medic's. "It seems you are willing to link yourself to that bounty hunter in both mind and soul?"

"That's right! That is my own way of protecting hopes and dreams of others, a legacy left to a friend." Mitsuzane reaffirms his wish to Heart.

"Very well, then. I will grant you your wish, if you can best me here, right now." the Roidmude said.

"Mitsuzane...", Samus is touched by Mitsuzane's feelings. Once Mitsuzane is about to join, Takatora interrupts.

"Wait!" Takatora yelled. "Before you decide to interlink feelings towards each other, I want to join in too. Because, as the older brother, I will also take responsibility for Mitsuzane's well being. But, now, I think he is now man enough to take the responsibility of protecting you, Samus; and I owe it all to you for helping Mitsuzane get over his past. That's why, considering your Chozo heritage, Mitsuzane and I will be always the wind blowing beneath your wings!"

"Awesome... It really made my eyes watery!" Go almost has tears in his eyes, noticing the passion in Mitsuzane for Samus.

"I was hoping to hear those words, Takatora." Samus said, as both Kureshima brothers stand on her side with Shinnosuke.

"Well then, let's begin." Heart's face shifts from joy to anger as he lets out a furious scream, all while Samus, Takatora, Mitsuzane, and Shinnosuke are standing right before him.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The Chaser saga does not end here yet. The conclusion will come in Samus's battle with Heart.

Samus's fight with Chase has some similarities to the remastered Fett vs. Samus Death Battle, it has Samus disengaging her armor in the middle of the fight. Plus, how Chaser uses Max Flare in conjunction with the Break Gunner evokes how Boba Fett firing an arm mounted flame thrower.

Takatora quotes Monty Oum in this chapter, while seeing how mature Mitsuzane is now.

Regarding the Chozo manuscript...

The first paragraph refer to the Global Freeze as well as the total number of Roidmudes, 108.

The warrior refers to Shinnosuke, along his profession as a police officer

The wheels of justice in the lore may refer to the Tridoron.

The other three boldfaced letters may refer to the three main Roidmudes, Medic, Heart, and Brain respectively.

As usual, don't forget to leave a feedback on this chapter, especially the outcome of the battle between Samus and Chase!


	48. Stage 12-8 - vs Kamen Rider Chaser

**The Challenge from Chaser, part 8 - The Inheritor to the Kamen Riders**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Samus unlocks her Thermal and X-Ray Visor in this part, this former of which allows her to see within the Dead Zone Field.

The Shift Dead Heat users and Heart are capable of using **Dead Zone** , an ability that shrouds its user in crimson mist, their attacks take form of high temperature and giving the user enhanced strength.

The Dead Zone is also similar to the Hypermode from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, in terms how it is maintained for certain periods of time; if Drive Type Dead Heat or Dead Heat Mach can prolong the Dead Zone, it causes them to lose control (although Mach has finally took control of the Dead Zone), unless someone has to knock them out of their senses, while Hypermode in MP3 will cost Samus one energy tank. Type Dead Heat's mechanics in Battride War Genesis shares the same with the Hypermode from MP3, if Drive Type Dead Heat's gauge fills, he'll enter the Dead Zone's berserk mode, in a similar way if the Phazon meter while in Hypermode fills completely while in the said mode, it will permanently corrupt her into becoming a "second" Dark Samus. Samus herself will also speculate the similarities of the Dead Zone and Hypermode in this part.

During the fight against Heart, he will start the battle by enveloping Samus and her party in a field of thick fog, which happens to be the **Dead Zone Field** (or **DZ Field** ). Outside that field, it removes anyone overlooking the battle, making them impossible to see what's inside. However, inside the DZ Field, allies of those who used a DZ Field (namely Drive Type Dead Heat or Dead Heat Mach), will gain inherent power boost inside, not only the users of the DZ Field, but his/her allies.

* * *

 **-Samus Interludes-**

(soundtrack: " **Unlimited Drive** " by Kamen Rider Girls; insert theme for Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron)

 _Ever since coming to this world, I have learned so many surprising discoveries in the world of the Kamen Riders... Here, this is where they helped me build a new future in this present day Earth._

[~ _ **Asette iru no ni koware sou na noni onnaji keshiki no naka de**_ ~]  
[~ _ **karamitsui te kuru yokoshima na G-force mie nai ashikase mitai ni**_ ~]

 _The two brothers - Takatora and Mitsuzane Kureshima, who took me in to their luxurious house, meant something to me, especially the younger one. I can't seem to stay alone forever when I began to actively understand his sorrow; as Mitsuzane promised himself that he will not allow anyone to die right before his eyes as he continued his road to redemption, a legacy left to him from his friend in the planet of Helheim. Overtime, I began to develop a close bond with him, to the point I choose to love him as a woman that something worth meaningful in my new life in this world._

[~ _ **Ah tomatte i tara mata shizuka ni**_ ~]  
[~ _ **tokei no hari mirai o kizami**_ ~]

 _Then, Mitsuzane chose his destiny to share the same pain with me in the most crucial situations. He has no regrets of it, he has confided to his brother that he will assume the responsibility of protecting me. Meaning if ever I am doomed to die, Mitsuzane will too; the same happens if Mitsuzane also dies, I will too. Takatora seems to respect his little brother's wish, as what their father taught them about the notion of noblesse oblige... To Mitsuzane, that responsibility is to protect those weaker than himself and those who could not fight; no matter how heavy that burden will cost him._

 _Not only the two Kureshima brothers have becoming closer to my heart, out came a Kamen Rider with a mouth, Go Shijima - photographer extraordinaire. Flamboyant as always, with total disregard for danger; to the point of being unpredictably insane. Like his work with the Special Investigation Unit, he's a very reliable person. He has a very amazing athletic feat equal towards mine. The return of his lost friend, Chase, was indeed an emotional moment for him._

[~ _ **Ah sono bun dake okizari ni sare te**_ ~]

 _And now, here I am, along with Mitsuzane and Takatora, along with Tomari Shinnosuke facing the resurrected Heart Roidmude. This Roidmude is one of those who care for his fellow brethren, and he sees Shinnosuke as his first human friend. Right now, Heart forced me to test my bonds with the people of the present, including with the Kamen Riders I have connected hearts with..._

\- Samus Aran

* * *

 **-Dead Zone Time-**

[~ _ **Get up speed furikiru shika nai**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Like a stream ima o nukedasu nara**_ ~]

After Heart lets out a vicious roar, he transforms into his Roidmude form, which happens to be his body now pure gold. Unknown to Samus, Heart happens to be already in his _ultimate_ evolved form. "He transformed!" the bounty hunter took notice of the Roidmude's golden hide. To which Shinnosuke told her that Heart has already evolved into his strongest state; an inherent ability of evolved Roidmudes.

[~ _ **negau mirai ni dakyou ha shi nai de**_ ~]  
[~ _ **hashiritsuduke te iko u**_ ~]

Samus immediately activated her Power Suit (Gravity Form), while the Kureshima brothers transformed into **Armored Rider Zangetsu Melon Arms** and **New Generation Rider Zangetsu Shin Melon Energy Arms** respectively, while Shinnosuke transforms into **Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed**.

[~ _ **UNLIMITED...**_ ~]

[~ _ **...**_ _ **DRIVE**_ _ **!**_ ~]

Samus quickly scanned Heart's ultimate evolved form...

Morphology: **Heart Roidmude**

Creature type: Roidmude, bio-mechanical life form.

 _The Heart Roidmude, as his name and appearance implies, according to the feelers shaped of a heart, is a Roidmude with emotional empowerment; particularly happiness and joy. Heart is one of the few Roidmudes to achieve ultimate evolution, as evident by his golden hide, as such making him one of the few Roidmudes who can outmatch Kamen Rider Drive, especially Type Tridoron. Heart is also capable of sustaining numerous amounts of punishment due to his enhanced durability. Be advised: Heart will immediately trigger a special ability called the_ _ **Dead Zone**_ _, which allows him to build latent amount of energy to enhance his strength, however at the cost of losing control of his body._ _  
_

The battle begins as Drive and Heart finally started dishing blows to each other. In the middle of the battle, the battlefield is about to be covered by a thick red mist, making anyone impossible to see the battle. "Shin-niisan, catch!" Go throws Shift Dead Heat at Shinnosuke, to which the latter successfully caught.

[~ _ **fu hitsuyou na mono tamekon de i tara**_ ~]  
[~ _ **touzen hayaku hashire nai**_ ~]

As the field within Samus and the Zangetsu twins began to take notice the red fog began "Takatora! Mitsuzane! Get yourselves ready, I think that Roidmude is about to go Dead Zone!"

Meanwhile, with Shinnosuke having Shift Dead Heat on his hand, inserts the Signal Bike/Shift Car hybrid into the Shift Brace, causing the Drive Driver to reveal a thumbs-up sign, all while a strange engine revving sound playing.

" _ **DRIVE! TYPE: DEAD HEAT!**_ " the Drive Driver stated, as it immediately initiates his own Dead Zone, transforming Drive with Type Dead Heat; a form combined with both Drive's Type Speed, and Kamen Rider Mach's basic form.

[~ _ **ashita no jibun o jiyuu ni suru tame**_ ~]  
[~ _ **ESSENSU dake o nokoshi te**_ ~]

He and Heart finally continued fighting. Both the two fated rivals are even in the battle, despite Heart being able to surpass Shinnosuke in general, even with Type Tridoron. Shinnosuke chose to use Type Dead Heat to manipulate the odds to his favor. But, Heart seems to gain the upper hand.

The fog became deeper... As Mitsuzane sees nothing inside of Zangetsu Shin's heads-up display. "It's no good. We can't see the Roidmude and Shinnosuke-san from here...", Mitsuzane said, all while noticing a static chain reaction from the clash between Drive Type Dead Heat and Heart, a red electric bolt almost zapped him from out of nowhere.

"Not to mention, the temperature within this field of mist, along with that Roidmude's ability is the one causing all this." Takatora took note of the terrain inside the meteorite's chamber changing drastically.

"It's a Dead Zone field!" Samus said, noting that each time Shinnosuke and Heart are clashing, it instigates a Dead Zone field.

[~ _ **Ah risou ha tooku kuyashi sa sae**_ ~]  
[~ _ **futsū ni nare waraechau you na**_ ~]

Samus, equips her Thermal Visor, despite the Dead Zone's superheated effects, it functions within the field. In conjunction with the Scan Visor, she also scans Drive Type Dead Heat.

 _Morphology:_ _ **KAMEN RIDER DRIVE TYPE DEAD HEAT**_

 _Rider Datafile No.: NHR-016TDH_

 _(Data added to logbook)_

 _Overview:_ _ **Kamen Rider Drive Type Dead Heat**_

 _A form which is a fusion to Drive Type Speed and Kamen Rider Mach. This form is accessible for both Drive and Mach, in Drive's case, the Rider's visage distinguishes that from Mach. The Signal Bike and Shift Car hybrid Shift Dead Heat is the main device to access not only the Dead Heat form, as well as the Dead Zone._

[~ _ **Ah mainichi nara tatakau imi mo nai**_ ~]

Meanwhile, as the two rivals, Heart and Drive continued clashing. "That's right! Hit me with all your might, Tomari Shinnosuke! You made my heart melt... Ahahahahahahaha!" Heart goaded his eternal rival to dish out more punishment he can take, all while laughing maniacally. As Samus and the Zangetsu twins trying to find a way to get close to Heart, "Samus, can you detonate a power bomb within this field to clear this fog?" Takatora asked.

However, she objects. "No! If I do that, all of us will be dead in seconds! The heat temperature within the Dead Zone field and that of the Power Bomb can cause a chain reaction that can destroy the meteorite and anyone inside!"

"Don't worry. Lead us the way, Samus." Mitsuzane reassured. "In fact, you can still detect their heat signatures even inside of this thick fog!"

[~ _ **Get up speed kawari tai nara**_ ~]

Takatora agreed to his brother's sentiment. "Mitsuzane is right. We can reach them. Let's go!" Within moments, the Zangetsu twins charged their way, as Samus does a stationary Screw Attack to give visibility inside the fog. Both Zangetsu and Zangetsu Shin immediately attacked Heart, both of the white-clad Kamen Riders managed to even the odds, as Samus lands right on the three Kamen Riders.

"Not bad." Heart commended.

When Samus takes notice of the Roidmude's heart on the chest being virtually exposed, she notes this as the Roidmude's weak point. Within moments, Samus fires a Plasma Beam from her arm cannon center mass at Heart, much to his surprise.

"How is that possible?!" the Roidmude is shocked to how Samus figured out his weakness.

Only for Samus to respond, "Even if you see me as just a mere woman inside and out, but with this Power Suit, nothing is impossible for me. I can find the weaknesses of my opponents without a little to no effort."

[~ _ **Like a stream tsukinukeru shika nai**_ ~]  
[~ _ **ashita kagayaku sekai ga mi tai yo**_ ~]

"I hate to be on your bad side...", Heart said condescendingly. "But, in that case... Hahahahahahaha!", all while breaking into another hysterical laughter. "Ooohhh, it is an honor to fight you, Samus Aran... I'm so happy..."

And then, Heart takes his fight to Samus, as Drive and the Zangetsu Twins serve as distraction against the Roidmude. However, Drive Type Dead Heat's tire immediately explodes! Fortunately for Shinnosuke, he can finally tap into the Dead Zone without losing control just like Go did with Dead Heat Mach.

[~ _ **UNLIMITED**_ _ **...**_ ~]

 _I never seen how this creature can focus on such latent energy... It was like the last time I still had Phazon in my veins. The Dead Zone and Hypermode are similar on how they are handled._ Samus thought of the Dead Zone's power, all while comparing it to her's when she still had an ability called Hypermode, where she once harnessed Phazon channeled from her body.

[~ _ **...DRIVE!**_ ~]

"In that case..." Samus decides to overload Heart by firing Plasma Beams on his chest. While charging up her Charge Beam, the weapon's tractor beam function allows her to absorb the fog of the Dead Zone Field. Upon firing, Heart sustains major damage the beam gave him massive amount of damage.

Moments later, Heart still unfazed by Samus's shot. When he attempts to attack her head on, Takatora shields her this time.

"Move out of the way!" the Roidmude angrily shouted.

[~ _ **Ah kono sora no mukou gawa ni**_ ~]  
[~ _ **That's what you call a dream**_ ~]

Only for Takatora to rebuke, "I don't think so." In retaliation, Heart lashes out on Zangetsu. Mitsuzane then returns the favor when he fires a Sonic Arrow on the Roidmude's organic heart on his chest. "Nii-san, use this!", Mitsuzane throws the Sonic Arrow to his brother, in exchange Takatora sends the Musou Saber to his younger brother. Mitsuzane, as Zangetsu Shin, now dual wielding both the Musou Saber and the Paralyzer pistol in its lightsaber mode, proceeds to deliver twin sword slashes at Heart, weakening the Roidmude even further.

[~ _ **matte iru no nara naki tai kurai**_ ~]  
[~ _ **nogarerare nai mayou day & night**_~]

With damage being done, Mitsuzane attempts to restrain the Heart Roidmude. All while he locks the Roidmude's arm, shoulder tackling, locking him in a full-nelson hold.

"Mitsuzane, what are you doing?!" Samus exclaimed.

Mitsuzane shouted, "Shoot him, Samus!"

"What? I can't risk that!" Samus objects knowing she might accidentally kill Mitsuzane.

[~ _ **nage tari shi nai koukai shi nai**_ ~]

"Don't worry about me. We can defeat him together!" Mitsuzane insisted. As Heart continues struggling, Mitsuzane again restrains Heart with a lot of effort. "Samus, you HAVE to shoot him now! Trust me!"

[~ _ **shinji ta mirai susumu shika nai**_ ~]

Samus is left without a choice, but is hesitating, knowing she might regret killing a human, as she takes aim at the restrained Heart Roidmude.

"Mitsuzane... Don't tell me you're..." Takatora muttered, while he recalled their battle against Megahex, where Takatora himself restrained the said alien so Mitsuzane himself can shoot it center-mass at that time. In Samus's point of view, she took noticed that what Mitsuzane will serve as a reminder of his relationship with the bounty hunter are more just than being comrades.

[~ _ **Get up speed furikiru shika nai**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Like a stream ima o nukedasu nara**_ ~]

Within moments, Samus started charging her Plasma Beam. "This is for nii-san, for myself, and for you, Samus... We're going to defeat that Roidmude to prove that. Now... **SHOOT HIM NOW, SAMUS!** " Mitsuzane shouted with all his every breath, all while restraining the Heart Roidmude.

[~ _ **negau mirai ni dakyou ha shi nai de**_ ~]

Samus's tears are even visible through her visor, as she aims and fires a charged Plasma Beam at the Heart Roidmude. Just about the beam is about to hit Heart, Zangetsu Shin (Mitsuzane) quickly escaped out of harm's way. Once the smoke clears, Mitsuzane appears to be okay. Heart appears to be immobilized as the Plasma Beam took a toll on him, overloading him completely with latent energy from his own and that of the Plasma Beam.

[~ _ **hashiritsuduke te iko u**_ _ **...**_ _ **tatakaitsuduke te kou**_ _ **...**_ ~]

This gave the Zangetsu Twins and Drive Type Dead Heat to end the battle quickly.

[~ _ **genkai o koe te iko u**_ _ **...**_ _ **UNLIMITED**_ _ **...**_ ~]

* _ **MELON SQUASH!**_ * the White Armored Rider retrieves his Musou Saber, while simultaneously activated his Sengoku Driver's Squash Function. Doing so, he delivers a powerful sword slash at the Roidmude...

* _ **LOCK ON! BUDOU CHARGE!**_ * Mitsuzane loads the Budou Lockseed at the Sonic Arrow, upon shooting, the arrow immediately took form of an energy drill-like projectile that stunned Heart, as Zangetsu Shin leaps into the air and delivers a flying kick through the energy drill.

[~ _ **...**_ _ **DRIVE**_ _ **!**_ ~]

Drive then turns the igniter of his Drive Driver, then pressing the red button of the Shift Brace, causing Krim to exclaim, " _ **DEAD HEAT!**_ " The Kamen Rider leaps into the air and lands a flying kick at Heart. The end result leads to the Roidmude being defeated by the teamwork of Samus, Shinnosuke, and the Kureshima brothers.

* * *

 **-Hearts of Gold-**

In the aftermath of the battle, Heart appears to be exhausted and stunned, reverting him to his human form.

"Good work the four of you, Nice Drive!" Krim seems to be satisfied at the outcome of the fight. Everyone de-transforms.

Heart commended Samus, for not only the Kamen Riders on her side to have collaborated with her. "It seems I have understood your true strength and bonds with these Kamen Riders, Samus Aran."

"That's why I'm not fighting alone now. Like what I said, I finally found a place to call home, and a family who cared for me as a person; that's why I have a human heart of my own." Samus said. "Thanks to Takatora and Mitsuzane, they are a family to me. It was my understanding of Mitsuzane's sufferings that made me open my heart, and in turn he began to follow me as with undying loyalty, and I began to entrust my heart to him. The way he restrained you so I can shoot you at your weak point shows that he's responsible enough to risk his own life to protect those weaker than himself."

"That's good. I am grateful of your love for humanity, despite your role as the chosen savior by the Chozo." Heart continued praising the bounty hunter, as he walked towards her and Mitsuzane. "And as for you, young man. Promise yourself this, treasure this woman dearly."

"I will." Mitsuzane reassured and nodded his head. All while holding Samus's hand.

Heart continued, "...I will also say the same thing to you, Samus Aran. Even this young man desired to protect you, best is that you two watch on each other's backs." Heart grasps on both of Samus and Mitsuzane's hands held, while giving them a golden aura together. "From this day onward, the two of you will now share the same pain in the midst of dangerous situations. If one of you is doomed to die, the other one will share the same fate." Heart eventually made Mitsuzane's wish come true. "That's why, you, Kureshima Mitsuzane, must put your responsibility of being the bounty hunter's protector. And you, Samus Aran, the future inheritor to the Kamen Riders, keep going forward. Even at the times of sadness, you must seek your own happiness."

After Heart manages to completely synchronize both Samus and Mitsuzane's heart, he decides to make his leave back in the afterlife; as the Dead Zone Field finally dissipates.

"Huh? What's going on?!" Go and the others pondered.

"Chase, good luck in the rest of your journey in humanity." Heart said his parting words to his revived friend. "Tomari Shinnosuke, we will meet again in the next world. For now, you have your own duties to fulfill. I wish my luck to you. And, Samus Aran; I have fulfilled my role in your quest now; I wish you good luck in the rest of your quest in this world." the Roidmude said with pride as he bids farewell to Samus and her party. "Medic... Brain... I'm coming back to you now."

Heart finally fades away into thin air. As Samus and the party pay their last respects to Heart before they leave the meteorite.

 _So, not all these Roidmudes were against humanity as what Heart said._ Samus thought about Heart's view with humanity, and that of Chase.

"That Roidmude has high regard for humans. It seems he's one of those who understand better." Takatora took note from the battle against Heart. Then, he turns his attention to Mitsuzane. "Mitsuzane, are you willing to bear that burden? If ever you suffer in the most dangerous predicament, Samus will experience that same pain you will sustain."

"Nii-san..." Mitsuzane rolled his eyes. "This is my answer for fighting what's worth protecting. For you, for Kouta-san, for Mai-san, for Samus, and for myself. I have no regrets."

"Mitsuzane..." Samus walked towards Mitsuzane. "This is what Kazuraba Kouta told you that you don't have to suffer alone. So, you chose to experience my pain altogether. How much more you can take that?"

"I will bear that pain, no matter how heavy it is to handle." Mitsuzane reaffirms this. "In fact, you are still a part of us. Nii-san and I will always be here for you, Samus. That's why, the pain we shared will mean our love for each other."

Go seems to be less than jealous, but nevertheless is happy for both Samus and the Kureshima brothers. "Oh, man. Why can't I get an emotional moment?"

Go's fourth wall break earned him laughter from the party, including Chase. Shenanigans aside, Go grabs his camera, intent to take a picture of Samus and the brothers. "Hey, occhan, Mitsuzane-kun, Sammy-chan! Mind if you guys smile for the camera?"

"Is that for a family photo, senpai?" Mitsuzane asked.

"That's good. You can take our pictures here." Takatora nodded his head. "And don't call me, occhan!"

And so, Go takes the picture of both the Kureshima brothers, with Samus standing at the center; with the meteorite as the backdrop. Takatora was in the left, and Mitsuzane was on the right, with Samus wrapping her arms on his waist.

"Does this make a nice picture?" Go beamed. However, a call coming from Adam interrupted their moment.

" _Samus, apparently we have a problem._ " Adam stated through Samus's phone. Within moments, Adam sends picture messages to her phone. " _Mr. Shotaro Hidari took these pictures through one of his Memory Gadgets, and one of these happens to be..._ "

"Is that... Ridley?" Samus recognizes the picture. The last time she saw Ridley was the space dragon meeting his end at the hands of Kamen Rider Blade. It seems someone else has managed to salvage the Space Pirate commander's remains. Who could that be?

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Samus has two insert songs featured in this crossover fic: The first one is the OCRemix, " **All the World in One Girl** " by The Wingless, the second one is the song featured in this chapter, " **UNLIMITED DRIVE** " by Kamen Rider Girls, which happens to be Drive Type Tridoron's insert song.

The Dead Zone Field is inspired from the Generation VI Pokemon moves that allows the change of terrain, like Electric Terrain. In the case of the Dead Zone Field, it is based on both the Electric and Misty Terrain moves.

Go now refers Takatora with "Boss" and "Occhan" (TL: old man)

The way Mitsuzane restrained Heart so Samus can shoot him center mass is similar how Takatora did with Megahex so Mitsuzane can shoot the said alien on the chest from Movie Taisen Full Throttle.

Heart's weakness to the Plasma Beam that causes him to overload is similar to Dark Samus if being bombarded with too much Phazon.

This finally concludes the Kamen Rider Chaser arc, the next arc is the fourth encounter with Ridley!


	49. Stage 13-1 - vs Proto-Ridley

**Ridley's Revenge, part 1 - Enter Accel**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser** and **Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel**

 **Author's Notes #1/SPOILER ALERTS:**

The vs. Proto-Ridley saga is the continuation of the vs. Kamen Rider Chaser arc. As the last scene of the Chaser arc sees that Samus learns from Shotaro that someone else has salvage the remains of her archnemesis, Ridley.

Still, the vs. Proto-Ridley arc is still a commemoration tribute to the upcoming Drive Saga: Chaser, Ryu Terui, aka Kamen Rider Accel joins with Samus's party. This is likely in response to Ryu Terui's appearance on the aforementioned V-Cinema. Fun fact, Ryoma Takeuchi, the actor of Shinnosuke Tomari, says he loved how Minehiro Kinomoto played the character of Terui in Kamen Rider W, that's why Takeuchi requested Kinomoto to be part of the said V-Cinema. Honestly, I'm also a fan of Kamen Rider Accel for his badass-like traits.

And, Proto-Ridley is Ridley with a Roidmude body; details about Ridley's new appearance is yet to be known in later parts of this arc.

And the theme of the Proto-Ridley saga will be revenge. Not only Samus has revenge in mind towards Ridley, some of the Kamen Riders have their own desire for revenge that motivated them into warriors of justice, such as the featured Kamen Rider of this chapter arc, Accel.

* * *

 **-Samus Interludes-**

LOG ENTRY: #6511

Samus Aran

Mitsuzane Kureshima

Takatora Kureshima

Go Shijima

Shinnosuke Tomari

LOG DATE: March 28, 2016 A.D.

[- _It has been a very adruous mission lately for me; now that the reborn Kamen Rider Chaser joined in my side. When we went into the inside of the meteorite north of the Daitenkuji Monastery, we were confronted by the Heart Roidmude. The Roidmude commended me for becoming more warm and open to humanity, before he parted back to the afterlife, he was able to complete the link between me and Mitsuzane. Which means, either of us will experience the same pain altogether in times of dangerous predicaments; this was the same wish he had talked to Adam several days ago. If ever Mitsuzane gets killed, I might die as well. Or, if I die, Mitsuzane will too, that's the result of what he had wish for. Takatora and I respected that, Mitsuzane chose this destiny for the sake of protecting what's right, protecting those weaker than himself, and he doesn't want to see anyone die right before his eyes; the same thing that happened to his friends before they became Overlords - Kazuraba Kouta and Takatsukasa Mai._ -]

[- _Samus Aran_ -]

[END LOG]

* * *

 **-Enter Ryu Terui-**

One week later after Chaser's revival...

Samus's party arrived at the Command Center. This is the first time Takatora has ever witnessed an underground base of operations beneath the safehouse where Samus, Mitsuzane, and the Tomari couple reside.

In the Command Center's Navigation Area, where the party is being debriefed.

" _So, we found ourselves new allies, I presume?_ " Adam spoke. " _It seems you were able to win Chaser's trust, Samus. But, we have even more bad news. If you noticed what Mr. Hidari gave us another intel, that Ridley's corpse was been salvaged._ "

"Wait, is that the same, lame-ass Space Dragon we first fought when Chase was still alive?" Go seemingly recognizes Ridley's appearance.

"That's him. The second time I fought him was during my meeting with Tendou Souji, the third one was I unlocked my suit's Trans-Fusion ability. The fourth and last time was when Kenzaki Kazuma maimed Ridley to his death." Samus provided an explanation. "The question is, how Ridley did get into this world? But one possible answer would be that he even traveled back in time to hunt me down.", all while she answered her own question.

"It seems that creature is not lucky to be killed _four_ times." Takatora snickered, plus musing with tetraphobia, and not to mention, Ridley finds a worst enemy in all of Kamen Riders in existence.

"What's with the tetraphobia joke, Occhan?" Go snorted.

" _If in case you people didn't know, Ridley is Samus's archenemy, as he is in fact responsible for murdering her parents right in front of her. Ridley is a Space Pirate commander who raided the space colony of K-2L._ " the navigation computer explained Samus's vendetta against Ridley.

Mitsuzane cocked his head, "What?", he said after hearing what Adam said. "So, that means, it is her revenge that motivated her to become a bounty hunter?" he clarified.

"True." Samus answered her love interest's question. "That's why I am the most feared by the Space Pirates. Now that considering that Ridley made his presence known into this world, the only thing he also feared the most here, are the **Kamen Riders**."

"Now, that's I would like to hear from you, Sammy-chan!" Go smiled. "You will always have me, Shin-niisan, Chase, Mitsuzane-kun, and Taka-occhan here. No matter how many times that lame-ass of a fossil would come back from the dead, we'll just kick his ass together. Do you agree with that?"

Everyone nodded their heads, as they agreed to Go's statement of determination. "I think Mr. Shijima right here has a point. Samus, I think you're not working alone now, it seems the Kamen Riders finally understand your mission here. And I truly agreed to their fighting determination."

"Thank you, everyone." Samus said meekly at her Kamen Rider allies. "Especially to you, Takatora, Mitsuzane, and Go."

"High five, guys!" Go asks to give everyone a high five, only Mitsuzane and Shinnosuke reluctantly do so, Takatora however refuses. Moments later, he attempts to kiss Samus on the cheek, only for him to earn a slap to the face from the bounty hunter.

"As always, Go. So enthusiastic, and insanely stupid." Samus made a sarcastic remark.

Go quipped, "Oh, come on, Sammy-chan. Don't be a buzzkill!"

"Anyways, I was just joking." the huntress groaned, all while giving Go and Mitsuzane an endearing hug.

Moments later, Adam receives an incoming transmission.

" _Lady, I hate to break the moment for you, Mr. Hidari's online with us. I'm connecting to him right, now. Standby._ " the navigation computer said. " _Incoming transmission._ "

The screen of the computer now opens the feed through Shotaro's perspective in Fuuto.

"Oh, it seems everyone's gathered here today." the hard-boiled detective said at the sight of the party. "Samus, did you receive my message through your navigator days ago. Because, I was spying on the Black Bodhi Tree's activities in the shadows, we came up something unbelievable. The cult actually recovered the corpse of this alien dinosaur and gave them to Foundation X. It seems this fossil's body has been chopped into pieces."

" _Mr. Hidari, that's not an alien dinosaur, but we refer to that as a Space Dragon._ " Adam re-verified about Ridley's corpse.

"Well, that's intriguing." Shotaro snickered. "Considering that fossilized remains of this so-called Space Dragon, Foundation X began experimenting in order to bring him back to life.", upon hearing this, the party, including Samus herself is shocked that Foundation X would use Ridley for their own selfish ends, as a means to make humanity bend to their will. "But, they will handle that Space Dragon to the Black Bodhi Tree as their own personal bioweapon. Philip was able to figure out what would Foundation X would do with that."

"I see. That means..." Samus pondered. "We'll really have to be prepared for this."

"I'm glad you're going to say that. Before I'll let somebody take the screen, I'll introduce to you guys the one who'll be helping you out taking out this space dragon for you. He's a superintendent of Fuuto Police Department's Paranormal Crime Investigation Unit, **Ryu Terui**."

Shotaro's video feed switches to that of Terui, as the screen presents a man with red, leather biker jacket whose face presented before the party.

"Who's that?" Samus asked.

"From what Hidari-san said, Terui-san is also a Kamen Rider, **Kamen Rider Accel**." Shinnosuke answered the hunter's question.

"Tomari-san. It's been a while." Terui saluted upon the sight of Shinnosuke, given to their backgrounds as law enforcers.

"The same to you, superintendent." Shinnosuke greeted back. "Terui-sama, I would like to introduce to you this woman, she is a bounty hunter from the future, Samus Aran. She came here to meet the other Kamen Riders. Apparently, we got up with Hidari-san about a Space Dragon's corpse being retrieved by Foundation X."

Terui introduces himself to Samus, "Samus Aran, it has been an honor meeting you. My name is Ryu Terui, I am the superintendent of the Paranormal Crime Unit of the Fuuto Police Department. Like the people standing right behind you, I am a Kamen Rider myself." he reveals his Accel Memory to Samus. "My alternate codename is Kamen Rider Accel."

"It's also an honor meeting you, officer." Samus returns the favor.

"So, you are also trying to stop the Black Bodhi Tree?" Terui clarified.

Samus then first-hand said, "Yes. I'm also aware that they have some kind of connection with this so-called Foundation X. Mr. Takatora Kureshima told me that the Black Bodhi Tree onto illegal mass production of Sengoku Drivers and Lockseeds, and at the same time they are also possessing Gaia Memories."

"I see. The police superintendent nodded his head. "The group also appears to be also active in Fuuto. But, our police force managed to apprehend some of its members. After some brief interrogation with one of the suspects linked to the group, they said that the group will be "using the evil dragon to wipe out all unworthy humans.", that is, they salvaged the corpse of a dead alien so they can take it to Foundation X to revive it."

"This is insane." Samus uttered. _So, they're going to use Ridley's remains as a bioweapon? This is bad... If that happens, Zawame will... No, but the whole world will be destroyed!_ She thought and took note if Foundation X's intentions to revive Ridley. Then, turns to Terui, "If Foundation X would try to revive that creature, that thing will be a ticking time bomb. If can't stop both the Black Bodhi and Foundation X, not only Zawame or Fuuto will fall, but the whole world will fall down to their knees! We have to act quickly before that happens!"

"I understand your concern, Ms. Aran. But, there is no way you can take the fight against Foundation X." Terui stated. "But, the Black Bodhi Tree is an easy target. For the time being, you must not let yourself be scrutinized by Foundation X's fields of interest. You know that they are an organization who are into illegal projects, other than Gaia Memories, they are also propagating Roidmudes for money."

"It's okay, Samus. No need to be edgy about this." Mitsuzane reassured.

"No, Mitsuzane. This IS serious!" the hunter objects. "Ridley is a sadistic being who delights destruction into every planet they come into. And I will not allow that!"

Adam, on the other hand also expresses his concern. " _Samus, just heed their warning first._ "

Takatora patted Samus on the shoulder. "Samus, I know you needed to act quickly. For now, you need to stay in the dark to prevent you from falling into the wrong hands. This is for the sake of your own security. Don't worry, we will take the fight to them soon."

For a moment, Samus takes time to hesitate and think about what's important. "Okay. I think we should take a breather then."

Then, Terui reminds Samus that they will rendezvous in Zawame four days from now. Giving her enough time to prepare of what's to come.

* * *

 **-Drive Damashii-**

Before the party leave the Navigation Area, it seems that Takatora has recovered something back in the meteorite. An red eyeball, with a silver iris. "Samus, you need to take a look at this.", Takatora said while giving her the eyeball.

"Wait, is this one of the transformation trinkets did that Ghost Boy used?" Samus scrutinizes at the object, which happens to be an Eyecon. When she presses the Eyecon's button on the left, it started to cycle another iris, which the Eyecon begin to display "R16" on its lens.

When Samus presses the Eyecon again, it eventually revealed the visage of Kamen Rider Drive! " _ **DRIVE! Keikan! Seigi-kan! TIRE KOUKAN!**_ ", the Drive Eyecon stated. (TL: Policeman! With a sense of justice! Tire Exchange!")

"Nii-san? Where did you find that?" Mitsuzane asked, about how did Takatora retrieved the Drive Eyecon.

Takatora explains... "Before we left the meteorite, after the Heart Roidmude left, this came to be. That explains why that Chaser lead us there, and this is actually the item that was contained on that meteorite."

Samus concluded... "If Takeru Tenkuji uses Eyecons based on this world's historical figures, this must be a **Kamen Rider Eyecon**!", indicating that she now possesses the Eyecon of Drive. Implying that she has inherited the will of the Kamen Rider, in terms of his sense of justice.

"I guess you should keep that until you might learn the full extent of its power." Takatora suggested to Samus to keep the Eyecon under her possession.

"Will do." she answered.

* * *

 **-The Bane of My Existence-**

Later that same night...

(soundtrack: " **Leave all Behind** " (acoustic/piano edit) by Wilma-Sidr, Kamen Rider Accel's insert song from _Kamen Rider W_ )

[~ _ **I wanna make you satisfied**_ ~]

Samus and Mitsuzane decided to stay on Nozama City since the former was given a Command Center, Takatora in the other hand, returned to Zawame, with Go and Chase are now working as his bodyguards; Go revealed to the two that he has been accompanying Takatora for protection means.

[~ _ **Choukousoku de tsurete iku ze**_ ~]

Back in their room, Mitsuzane uses this time to talk to Samus about her feud with Ridley.

The young Kureshima started to ask, "Samus, what Adam said about your home colony being destroyed by this Ridley freak... Is it true that he was the one who claimed the life of your parents?"

[~ _ **Mayotteteru hima wa nai**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Come ride with me**_ ~]

"That's right." Samus spoke sternly. "K-2L was a peaceful place on my childhood years back in my world. Even the Chozo are also welcome to stay on that said planet. But, everything changed when the Space Pirates made their move; especially when Ridley killed my mother right before my very eyes."

[~ _ **Riyuu nado don't ask me why**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Setsumei nante dekinai hodo**_ ~]

Upon hearing from Samus, Mitsuzane briefly looked down, before turning his attention to her. "So, your bounty hunter career motivated you with revenge against him?" he asked.

[~ _ **Kono omoi hageshikute**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Tomerarenai dare ni mo**_ ~]

"Yes, it is among the reason I became a bounty hunter. In every mission, it seems that Ridley is adept in his own instincts to survive in my encounter against him. Even now, he even intentionally traveled back in time to settle a score." Samus replied, and is aware that her archenemy resorted into time traveling. "I already encountered him four times. At least he was unlucky to be at the mercy of the Kamen Riders, like what Takatora said."

[~ _ **Shinzou ga uchi narasu rhythm de**_ ~]  
[~ _ **You go ahead**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Hi wo tsukero Mune no Ignition**_ ~]

"Nii-san has a point. And like what Shijima-senpai said earlier, no matter how many times if this Ridley creep shows up, we'll just have to pulverize him here, now or never." Mitsuzane beamed, and slightly smiling at Samus. "Besides, you are not alone now. You already have us and the other Riders you've met. It's because they are now passing their ideals to you to show how it means to protect this world."

[~ _ **Nanimokamo furikitte**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Mirai e susume Speed away**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Dare ni mo oitsukenai hodo Leave all behind**_ ~]

"True." Samus again replied gently. "Mitsuzane, I will show you how _really_ painful my past is.", as she stares right at Mitsuzane's eyes; considering the fact that she is now synchronized to the young Kureshima, she uses some sort of telepathic ability that was inherent by the Chozo to project her some of her memories on Mitsuzane's mind, she starts by letting Mitsuzane touch her face. Doing so, causes his right eye to turn blue, it is just blue as Phazon, as the right part of his face began to bulge blue veins as he begins to see Samus's past life when she was three years old.

[~ _ **Keshiki ga tokeru hodo Kaze ga sakebidasu hodo**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Accel... Sekai no hate wo mezase**_ ~]

There, this is where he sees the young Samus looking over when Ridley literally incinerated Samus's mother. As this is a memory projection in the form of a dream, Mitsuzane was standing right there and is doing nothing; seeing how it was a very brutal early years of the bounty hunter at that time.

When the memory projection stops, Mitsuzane bolts away from Samus, he stumbles himself right on the floor. Seeing the flinched look on his face, the way the huntress showed Mitsuzane her tragic past is even more shell-shocking; all while still he has that Phazon blue heterochromia eye on his right.

[~ _ **Nanimokamo furikitte**_ ~]

"It's... It's horrible!" Mitsuzane said, all while trembling in fear at the sight inside of Samus's memories. His reaction is exactly was the same one when he did not realize the time Mai is dead, when the Golden Fruit was dissected from her.

"You see? That's what Ridley is. In fact, he is the bane of my existence." Samus sternly answered. "And judging by that blue Phazon eye on your right, this is what activates our synchronization." Samus took notice of Mitsuzane's right heterochromia eye. "That is the result of what you have wished for, if I'm correct."

[~ _ **Kanashimi sae mo throw away**_ ~]

Samus this time asks Mitsuzane about the notion of experiencing each other's pain. "Now, it's my turn to ask you this..." she said, as Mitsuzane's heterochromia fades to his normal eye color on the right. "Why did you wished for it? Oh yeah, let me guess... You don't want anyone to die right before your very eyes, especially when you thought your brother died after the two of you fought."

[~ _ **Zetsubou made hakonde yuku Leave all behind**_ ~]

To Mitsuzane, it's pretty obvious to his synchronized bond with the bounty hunter also causes them to read onto each other's minds, and can look onto their respective pasts. "Yes. It really stings badly to lose a loved one... If nii-san died, I would be a total broken mess of a stray dog. It was thanks to Kouta-san he is still alive. That's why I chose my destiny to bond with someone who lives her life to protect the universe, even if it means keeping her emotions away from battle and experience her pain together. And, it's you, Samus." he continued, all while cupping her face. "I will put my responsibility of protecting you, I will keep following you, wherever you go. This is my own way of noblesse oblige, this is what nii-san told me that holds true. It is my own way of atoning for my sins."

Samus snorted and chortled at Mitsuzane, "Are you sure?" she asked. "What if I might just kill you? I don't care if I die, nor that will sever our bonds."

[~ _ **Oto ni oitsuku hodo Jikan wo nuki saru hodo**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Accel... Sora no hate made hashire**_ _ **... YEAH!**_ ~]

"Of course, I'm always sure of it. No matter how heavy the burden can be." Mitsuzane reaffirms his answer. "If you have a problem with it, don't hesitate to do so. Even if I ever betray anyone or go rogue again. That's why the only thing I regret about is stabbing anyone in the back, and I want to be killed off for it. In fact, that time I willingly betrayed Kouta-san and the others, my life had no value, and I just wished to be dead anyway."

"How many times are you going to muse with death?" Samus rolled her eyes, things sounded even more complicated even further. "Dying is not a laughing matter, Mitsuzane. And you know that! I know you are still harsh on yourself, don't ask anyone to kill you just how heavy your sins are. Look, I was just jesting about asking you this..."

"Don't worry about that, Samus. That's why I started to make hard and cruel decisions when I felt the need to. Back after Helheim's extinction from Earth, I don't know how I can hold on at that time... That's why every battle I've gone into should be my last, even if we are going to face that Space Dragon you so-called Ridley one day." Mitsuzane took the notion about the synchronized bonds between him and Samus; all while musing about asking the latter to decide his fate if he ever betrays anyone, including Samus herself.

* * *

 **-Your Love for Me-**

"If that's really your choice. So be it." Samus said sternly. "But, I can't obviously do that. I don't kill humans out of misery, or if they feel like they want to be killed. And, Mitsuzane... You are one thing precious, it's because some of your friends from the past are still watching you from a distant. You don't want to disappoint them in the afterlife. I have no right to decide your fate, it's because you are still recovering from those scars of your past." all while she objects of deciding his self-imposed "fate".

Even Samus was just joking about using her synchronized bonds to "kill" Mitsuzane, the young Kureshima takes this very seriously; as this is in fact the effect of what he fell in the past. Despite he already got over it.

"Even I already left my past behind, I just can't think about where am I supposed to die...", Mitsuzane continues musing it. "Even if I'm not suffering alone, this is what they taught me when they left the Earth."

"Mitsuzane... Are you serious of what you are thinking?" Samus asked, as she wrapped him on his waist right behind him. Although she understands that it is the effect of his past turmoil.

"Yes. I'm not suffering alone. The same thing I say to you. That's why, we'll just experience the same suffering together." the young Kureshima stated. "That's why I learned many things from you. Holding your emotions back in the middle of a battle what makes you a warrior, it is one of the things that I liked about you from the start."

Upon hearing this, Mitsuzane faces towards Samus, as the latter gives the young Kureshima a warm embrace, with his face almost landed near her breast. "That's the sweetest thing I heard from you." she spoke softly. "In fact, you, your brother, Takatora, and Go are the only known people have been so close to me."

With the young Kureshima's eyes locked onto Samus, he took a step closer. At that moment, Mitsuzane again felt that his heart began to pound so fast in his life. All the while the bounty hunter grasped onto his head, with Samus's ruby-tinted lips met Mitsuzane's. The warmth of her mouth sent a current running through his body.

Moments later, both pulled away, as they looked back at the window. The stars in the skies at night were beautiful than those when Samus herself drifted into space. The view from the Earth upon looking at them were a marvel.

* * *

 **-Shijima-senpai-**

Mitsuzane also has one thing to ask, "Samus, besides nii-san and myself. What do you think of Shijima-senpai?", this time referring to Go.

"Well, you know him, he's rather flamboyant." Samus smirked. "He prefers grandstanding. Considering the fact that he's the **Kamen Rider with a Mouth**. Oh, DEAR LORD! The only most dangerous weapon he has besides his own gear is his _own_ mouth!"

Mitsuzane laughed, "You're exactly right, Samus. What if senpai is the one's fighting Ridley? Can that space dragon survive even the most annoying chatterboxes in Shijima-senpai?"

"Just try and imagine that." Samus said. "It's obvious Go is a mixture of both Spider-Man AND Deadpool. Considering that he has a knack for medium awareness, paired with incessant blabbering. Even if it means he tries to pressure the writer of this story into making Ridley being tortured mentally."

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The introduction of the Legend Rider Eyecons of this story starts here. They may have something to do for a potential upgrade for Samus's Power Suit in the future chapters to come.

The way Micchy is musing about death and wishes himself to die evokes Ressha Sentai ToQger's Akira Nijino/ToQ #6.

At the end of the chapter, Samus and Mitsuzane are talking about Go. This is the first tease to Go's awesome moments within this arc.

Samus will meet up with Terui in the later chapter.


	50. Stage 13-2 - vs Proto-Ridley

**Ridley's Revenge, part 2 – The Siege of Zawame City**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser** and **Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel**

 **Author's Note #1:**

Strangely enough, Samus official height is 6'3" outside of her Power Suit, while Mitsuzane (outside of his Rider Forms) is 5'7", through his actor, Mahiro Takasugi. This explains why he will be easy to get his face smothered onto Samus's breasts, or to an extent bumped into by accident.

Go's character development in this story has even more Deadpool feels besides the medium awareness. Though his personality is exactly the same as that he is in the TV series, here in this story will be more exaggerated. As noted by Samus and Mitsuzane, Go is referred with the name, the "Kamen Rider with a Mouth." This is in fact homage to Deadpool.

Mitsuzane also gains a new transformation action as Zangetsu Shin, which is a combination of Agito and Blade upon activating the Genesis Driver.

The fight scenes later on is a Battride War style, this also applies to Samus's point of view. However, at this part, Chase gets a short scene.

* * *

 **-Kick Start-**

( **A/N #2** : This part can be skippable, as it has a **shower scene** )

 **Safehouse, Nozama City, 4:30 A.M.**

The next morning…

It was 4:30 A.M., the pair of Samus and Mitsuzane are still asleep. The sound of an alarm clock woke the young Kureshima up.

 _I feel so peaceful when that bounty hunter slept on my side. It_ _'s like my insecurities have been set aside permanently._ Mitsuzane thought to himself, referring to Samus. _I would've been completely shattered, if it hadn't for her. Nevertheless that was the reason why she was able to open her heart to other people in this world_.

He then recalled the day when his brother Takatora made that decision to keep Samus into their home, so that she will never be alone. To Samus, it was the right thing... As far her quest in the present time progresses, she has made more friends, and more allies in the Kamen Riders' closest friends, such as the likes of Kiriko with Shinnosuke.

Despite this, Mitsuzane couldn't help compare Mai to Samus. Regardless, Samus has in fact kept her emotions at bay, focusing herself in fighting her worst enemies from her world; but considering that she found a place to call home, that made her become more warm and welcoming to the humans of the present. Needless to say, he does not see Samus as a replacement for Mai, as what he had thought...

Mitsuzane again reflected, _Indeed, she is something, in the battlefield, holding back her emotions made her a very cold and isolated for a warrior. This is the kind of person I want to look up to in the first place. Besides fighting for objective reasons, she does it to protect the universe. It is for the sake of every living being around the stars, or so I've heard_.

"I wonder if nii-san and Shijima-senpai are alright..." he muttered, still concerned for his brother, Takatora, as well Go, who is recently working for the older Kureshima's personal bodyguard.

"Who are you talking to?" Samus woke up.

Mitsuzane sighed, "No, I'm worried if my brother and Shijima-senpai are alright back in Zawame..."

"You're such a worrywart!" the hunter snorted.

"You know who I am, sometimes I worry about them it's because we still have to tie up loose ends." Mitsuzane replied.

"...a LOT of loose ends." Samus added, their problem is not just Ridley, but the Black Bodhi Tree, and to an extent, their associates from Foundation X. To Samus, she must focus of stopping the Black Bodhi Tree first, and anticipate Ridley's emergence. Unless she has a death wish, she must avoid attacking Foundation X's fields of interests to prevent her from scrutinizing her alien origins.

Mitsuzane returns to bed to sleep again.

"You are rather awkward." Samus said suggestively, all while cuddling Mitsuzane in a rather endearing manner. "Even all while you are maturing as a person."

Samus continued, this time she wants to continue what she and Mitsuzane talked last night, Go. "It seems Go never told me he is working as Takatora's personal bodyguard."

"Yeah. He never told me that before." Mitsuzane answered bluntly.

"Well...", Samus pondered and chortled, "Like what we talked about earlier, his mouth can be a pain in the neck. What if Go would start spewing nonsense all around your brother, Mitsuzane? You know your brother is a no-nonsense person... How much more he can keep blabbering anything irrelevant along with that blatant medium awareness he has?"

"I guess nii-san is patient enough to tolerate senpai's antics, unlike you who can be easily irritated at him." Mitsuzane reassured, all while comparing the hunter's and Takatora's tolerances of Go.

"That's okay. Even if he's just too carried away... I've met few people like him back in my world." Samus replied, all while bringing up notable people having a similar personality like Go, such as Anthony Higgs, Gandrayda, etc. "Since he's also a part of us, are you also jealous of him because of me?"

Mitsuzane seemingly admitted this. "More likely, yes. But, he only sees you as mere eyecandy. I suppose. He only takes pictures for his own amusement. Nevertheless, senpai is always a good addition to being one of your most trusted companions aside from myself."

"It's okay if you ever feel that way. Of course, it's a part of human nature to be jealous." the bounty hunter slightly curved her lips with a smile, "Regardless, I will forever treasure your heart. No matter how many imperfections you have, the only thing you can do is to keep pushing forward. That's one of the things you've told me, right?"

Mitsuzane nodded his head. "Yeah. In fact, I have a long way to go... The long road ahead maybe far, this is only just the beginning."

Within moments, Mitsuzane smooches at Samus. _I felt something quite resonating from the inside whenever we make out. But, I no longer object with embarrassment as of now_. He thought, knowing that he and the blonde had already shared moments of intimacy twice. _Perhaps we should do this more often, even if she feels the need to do so_...

 **4:59 A.M.**

"Hey, you know something..." the blonde said. "When lovers wake up in the morning, they usually start up their day by expressing romantic love to each other."

Mitsuzane asked her quizzically, "And since when did you learn about that?"

Samus reveals that she learns that from the Internet. Indicating that Samus herself researched many trends around the present-day Earth. "Not to mention, it builds relationships even further, and improving any of the lover's health.", she trivially continued. Mitsuzane was so puzzled, to the point how Samus _was_ able to learn about intimacy of couples. Although, he already knows that he and Samus already did make out twice.

With that in mind, Samus pondered she talked about, thinking that she should do this with Mitsuzane again. But, the latter hesitates. Although, Mitsuzane seemingly agrees to that as considering the fact that he is in fact the bounty hunter's (human) love interest.

"What about that, Samus... Should we do that again?" he asked.

"Well, okay. But not here." Samus nodded her head. "Instead, let's just do that in the shower."

" **EHHH?!** " the young Kureshima exclaimed.

The blonde yanked Mitsuzane, pulling him off the bed. "Come on, don't be a baby! Let's go." she said, as they immediately go for the shower.

 **5:03 A.M.**

(soundtrack: " **Dirty Sam** " by Marc Star OCRemix)

Both Mitsuzane and Samus are standing beneath the shower heads, as it started to rain water above them wetting their clothes, all while started locking their lips to each other. The water began to drench the two like rainwater, as if they were revealing their true feelings in the eye of the storm.

 _I... I feel so turned on. She's so gorgeous, I never felt like that in a spell._ Mitsuzane thought, as the sensation began to kick in. Samus then disrobes her nightshirt, leaving her with just her panties, as she presses herself all while wrapping her arms onto Mitsuzane like a snake slithering around its prey, gripping him tightly and pulling each other to the body that they belonged.

"Take that off too." Samus then takes Mitsuzane's shirt off and they continued kissing while partially naked. And so, she lets the young Kureshima nuzzle around her neck to her shoulders, thus letting out a slight moan.

Mtsuzane momentarily locks eyes with Samus, "Even while you hold your emotions back whenever you are in that suit of armor, but as a woman, you are quite beautiful.", he said.

He _means_ it. In battle, Samus and Mitsuzane have a rather camaraderie friendship, similar to what he had with Kouta in the past, but when they are together alone without the party, they're a couple.

She turned to face him, this time her eyes are locked onto the young Kureshima, and cupped the right side of his face as the shower continued to rain above them. "...Mitsuzane, I love you."

"No objections, right lady?" Mitsuzane quoted Samus's late C.O., "I love you too, Samus." They continued kissing...

The water squelched between their bodies, the passionate aura coming from one and other filling the atmosphere around them, water drifting away from their lips as their breath became heavy.

"You are mine..." she whispered.

As far the intimacy continues within the shower, all of their clothes are soggy wet as they scattered on the floor. The bounty hunter presses her breasts against Mitsuzane's face, allowing the latter to nuzzle on through her cleavage, the atmosphere becomes even more misty as Samus herself breaks a sweat as the electrifying pleasure began to pulsate on her body.

Mitsuzane can feel himself melting upon coming contact to the mounds of her breast against his face, from one push to another. "Mi...Mitsu...zane..." Samus whispered, as she pushes herself against the wall, all while her face began to redden even more, letting out a slightly louder cry, having the feeling she can't hold on much longer.

After a long minute of pushing to each other, the two kissed, releasing the energy from himself into her; Samus's stomach pressed against that of Mitsuzane as the kiss was broken. The young Kureshima felt so hazy as "playing" on the shower with a lady almost drove him crazy, the same thing with Samus, she has no problem taking a bath together with Mitsuzane, as it's just the two of them. Their breath fell heavy as the sweat from their bodies blended with the water that fell from above; their gaze meeting as they rested upon each other's forehead, giggling and staring with love and nuzzling noses in the last moments of their passionate hour.

* * *

 **-The Attack Commences-**

 **Kureshima Family Mansion, Zawame City, 6:45 A.M.**

As Takatora sits on the office room, Go and Chase are standing right before him.

"Just as I thought..." Takatora pondered. "Aside with Samus and Mitsuzane being sidetracked by your friend's revival, the Black Bodhi Tree are still planning something right now."

"What is the Black Bodhi Tree?" Chase asked.

"The Black Bodhi Tree were a cultists group, were their members are merely brainwashed civilians. The faction was disbanded when one of my colleagues singlehandedly eliminated its ringleader. But, years after Yggdrasil Corporation went bankrupt, former employees of Yggdrasil began reforming the organization and they were illegally mass producing Sengoku Drivers and Lockseeds." Takatora explained.

Go added, "Kureshima-occhan is right. Not to mention, they are also forming an alliance with Foundation X, the ones who made your clone's body. When Sammy-chan and Mitsuzane-kun infiltrated one of their safehouses, it seems the Black Bodhi are also keeping Gaia Memories."

Takatora continued, "But, we already warned Samus not to foil Foundation X first, as they might attempt to use her Power Suit for their own personal profits. I heard that Foundation X are propagating Roidmudes."

"It seems they're different than what that goddamn Banno did." Go said, to the point cursing his father.

"Pardon?" Takatora raised an eyebrow, upon hearing the name, "Banno."

"Banno Tenjurou, he was my father. In fact, he is not a real father to us, but a homicidal maniac who uses Roidmudes for his own sadistic ends. He was the one who claimed Chase's life, but in retribution, I killed my own father, and I did not grieve about it; I just savored it."

"I see... It really hurts to see someone whose father is in fact using Roidmudes as tools for destruction." Takatora sympathizes at Go.

 **6:55 A.M.**

Moments later, they heard an explosion from a distance.

To Chase, it's trouble. He started to bolt out of the mansion on a hunch.

"Chase, where are you going?!" Go raised an eyebrow.

To which the Roidmude responds, "I have a bad feeling about this. I'm going to check around the city what's going on.", he ran off the mansion, hopped onto his bike, as he buckles up the Mach Driver on his waist. " **Henshin!** ", he shouted while inserting the Signal Chaser on the belt.

* _ **SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER! CHASER!**_ *

Transforming into Kamen Rider Chaser, he left the mansion. Much to Go's chagrin. "Where does Terminator head off to, anyway?", he mutttered.

"Shijima-kun, come back here and see something on TV." Takatora called out his bodyguard. "Take a look at this..."

Go looked at the breaking news on TV.

" _This just in... Local authorities have turned up new leads of investigation when an explosion coming from an improvised explosive device triggered into one of the office buildings owned of the defunct Yggdrasil Corporation. No civilians were reported dead or injured at this moment. It is also believed to be the work of a cultist organization, called the Black Bodhi Tree, whose members were those who defected from Yggdrasil. As of this moment, the police have initiated their investigation. This is Sayaka Homura for this today's breaking news._ "

"They've what...?!" Go exclaimed loudly.

"This is bad..." Takatora said, he begins to think that this is not a normal IED used by the enemy, it's a Lockseed. Takatora remembered when the Black Bodhi was still active, brainwashed civilians were used as suicide bombers.

However, the news is still on, as the reporter notices a platoon of Riotroopers and Kurokage Troopers marching around Zawame.

 **7:03 A.M.**

" _Wait, what's this? It seems I'm seeing Armored Riders marching in right at us!_ " the reporter said. Before the Kurokage Troopers began to attack the reporter, Kamen Rider Chaser makes the save. " _It's a Kamen Rider! Thank you for saving me, whoever you are._ "

Chase starts dishing out melee against the Riotroopers and Kurokage Troopers. As more enemies, continued spawning, more Kurokages arrived with their Suika Arms.

 **Back in the Kureshima's Mansion, 7:15 A.M.**

"It seems they are staging a siege..." Takatora muttered.

"Hey, occhan. Should we contact Sammy-chan right now?" Go suggested, to which Takatora agrees.

 **Underground Command Center, Nozama City, 7:18 A.M.**

As Mitsuzane checks the conditions of his Lockseeds, Sengoku and Genesis Drivers, all are in good condition, as Adam stated.

" _The Genesis Driver is state of the art, I gotta admit._ " the AI spoke.

"It is one of Yggdrasil's best creations, besides the Sengoku Driver." Mitsuzane replied. "The Genesis Driver is technologically advance, as the Energy Lockseeds are artificially created."

" _It seems you and Samus are in good spirits today; have you two did something?_ " Adam said.

Before Mitsuzane can answer, his phone rang, which came from Takatora.

"Hello? Nii-san..." Mitsuzane answered. But within moments, he began to cock his head when he learns that the Black Bodhi Tree are staging a mutiny against the denizens of Zawame City.

 **Zawame City, City Grounds, 8:22 A.M.**

Chase is still fighting the Black Bodhi Tree on his own, but more Kurokages and Riotroopers continued spawning, this time using giant mechs, Suika Arms and Side Basshar respectively. The Roidmude-Kamen Rider finds himself outnumbered, but salvation came when Mitsuzane and Samus arrived the scene - as Zangetsu Shin, and the bounty hunter donning her Varia Suit.

"What's going on?" Samus asked.

"Dispose them first, ask questions later." Chase said sternly, as they fought the attackers. But more kept coming until...

A man wearing a red leather jacket, arrived the scene, as he gets off his motorcycle. That man happens to be Ryu Terui from Fuuto!

"That's..." Samus recognizes Terui, as the latter drew out the Accel Memory, while equipping the Accel Driver, a belt that resemble a set of motorcycle handlebars.

* _ **ACCEL!**_ * the Gaia Memory stated, when Terui pressed it.

" **Hen...shin!** " Terui angrily stated as he inserts his Gaia Memory on the belt, as he immediately revs the right handlebar of the belt three times, transforming him into **Kamen Rider Accel**.

"Now, let's break away!", the red Kamen Rider stated, as he charges into battle.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #3:**

The reporter featured in this chapter, Sayaka Homura, is an amalgam of two characters from _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ , **Sayaka** Miki and **Homura** Akemi.

I felt myself hazy about letting Micchy and Samus make out in the shower, despite being skippable. As Micchy's character development in the story progresses, he's already mature, and he has no complaints about being with the bounty hunter.


	51. Stage 13-3 - vs Proto-Ridley

**Ridley** **'s Revenge, part 3 - Despair Awaits at the Finish**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser** and **Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel**

* * *

In memory of Kouji Wada (1974-2016)

* * *

Before I forget, Samus can use **Rider Suits**. Meaning, her suit can take form based on a Kamen Rider's forms. The last time Samus was using a Rider Suit was in the Kamen Rider Den-O and Metroid Fusion Tribute chapters respectively. The way Samus uses the Rider Suits are somewhat similar to Decade's Kamen Ride and OOO's Combo Change transformations. Using a Rider Suit is difficult to maintain for long periods of time, if Samus already took enough damage while assuming a Rider Suit form, she will revert back to her Power Suit's appearance (whether be in Varia and Gravity Suit by form).

In this chapter, Samus will use the **Insect Suit** , which is loosely based on Kamen Rider Kabuto's Rider Form - both appearance and abilities. The Arm Cannon is omitted when the Insect Suit is used, but the only arsenal that Samus should rely on is the suit's Rider Kick function (the roundhouse kick version used by Kabuto), and the rhinoceros beetle horn equipped on her helmet.

The concept of the Rider Suits is inspired by the Armor Digivolution from Digimon Adventure 02.

This chapter will be dedicated to **Kouji Wada** , who is known for being the known singer in the Digimon series who has recently died last April 3. Digimon is one of my known childhood inspirations aside from tokusatsu, as the concept of Samus's Trans-Fusion being inspired by Biomerge Digivolution and the Rider Suits being based on Armor Digivolution.

* * *

 **-Cleaning House-**

As Kamen Rider Accel enters the fray, everyone began cleaning house.

(soundtrack: " _ **Leave all Behind**_ _"_ _from Kamen Rider W (2010);_ _Composition by: Shoko Fujibayashi,_ _Performed by: Wilma-Sidr_ )

"This is not good!" Samus exclaims, as the number of enemies keep on coming, more Kurokages marching in, few of them equipped with Suika Arms and Tulip Hoppers. "The city is falling apart!"

Despite the siege around Zawame taking a heavy toll, Mitsuzane reminds Samus that they will not surrender to the Black Bodhi Tree. "We're not stopping until we get rid all traces of the Black Bodhi Tree from this city once and for all!", Mitsuzane said.

[~ _ **I wanna make you satisfied**_ _ **c**_ _ **houkousoku de tsurete iku ze**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Mayotteteru hima wa nai**_ _ **c**_ _ **ome ride with me**_ ~]

"The boy is right!" Terui agreed to Mitsuzane's statement. "Know how stand for what you protect and fight for!"

"In that case, we'll just keep fighting without breaking a sweat!" the young Kureshima said, all while dishing out sword slashes with the Sonic Arrow's blades, and firing arrows, with Samus standing behind him. As they fend off the attackers back to back.

[~ _ **Riyuu nado don't ask me why**_ _ **s**_ _ **etsumei nante dekinai hodo**_ ~]

[~ _ **Kono omoi hageshikute**_ _ **t**_ _ **omerarenai dare ni mo**_ ~]

 _I understand every truth behind the courage of every Kamen Rider I've met. Apart from selfless acts of determination and raining hope to others, it feels I can do the same thing to this world by protecting this planet too._ Samus pondered in the middle of the mayhem. _Coming to this world was the next chapter of my life as the savior of the galaxy; even though no one the present time can recognize me; only I can prove myself to the Kamen Riders that I am more than just saving the world. A new world... A new future... And new allies... Living in the world of the Kamen Riders was the beginning of my new life in this world, I hesitated at first; knowing that I might be an invader from a distant future..._

[~ _ **Shinzou ga uchi narasu rhythm de**_ _ **, y**_ _ **ou go ahead**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Hi wo tsukero Mune no Ignition**_ ~]

 _But, it was all thanks to Takatora and Mitsuzane Kureshima, the two brothers who made me a part of their family, I can freely go around the outside world at my heart's content. This new world is also mine to live in, not just a mere extraterrestrial being, but as a normal human. Even in the midst of chaos and strife, the battle between good and evil still rages on, and still I am remained on the side of justice. The Kamen Riders have indeed fought endless battles to protect mankind, I bet there are more of those heroes have stood the tests of time_.

Her thoughts are now on Mitsuzane... All while scanning Zangetsu Shin's form.

 _Morphology:_ _ **NEW GENERATION RIDER ZANGETSU SHIN**_

 _RIDER DATA FILE:_ _ **KRG/NGR-04**_

 _Primary User:_ _ **TAKATORA KURESHIMA**_

 _Secondary User:_ _ **MITSUZANE KURESHIMA**_

 _[Data moved to logbook for overview]_

 _Overview: New Generation Rider Zangetsu Shin Melon Energy Arms_

 _A very advanced form of Armored Rider Zangetsu. It was first used by Takatora Kureshima through the Genesis Driver and Melon Energy Lockseed. Later, Mitsuzane once used this Rider System until their Genesis Driver was destroyed by a killswitch. Takatora was able to recover a Genesis Driver, thus this is the last New Generation Rider system to remain intact._

 _Mitsuzane Kureshima... The young boy whose past continued to haunt him for the enormity of the atrocities he committed against his friends and against the world. Even though he has been arduously rectifying his mistakes, his nightmares began to overwhelm him to the point it would break his self-esteem. It really breaks my heart to see him getting himself isolated from the rest of the world, since then I began to understand actively about his sorrows, and I decided to give my heart to him. Now that we can feel each other's pain, it explains why Mitsuzane choose this - he believes deep down that death should a fitting punishment for what kind of a failure he was, the same thing I have in mind. Regardless of that, besides I choose to love him as a woman, I acknowledge his courage as a warrior._

A few seconds later, Takatora and Go arrived the scene, the older Kureshima is instead driving Go's motorcycle, and the latter riding on the back.

[~ _ **Nanimokamo furikitte**_ _ **!**_ _ **Mirai e susume Speed away**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Dare ni mo oitsukenai hodo Leave all behind**_ ~]

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Go grinned and shouted as he leaps from the bike. The enemies are even more distracted at Go's act of grandstanding. Drum roll, please... "IT'S TIME FOR... SUPERSTAR ACTION!"

Then, Samus takes her thoughts on Go. _Beside having the lovable and cute Mitsuzane, there's this show off for a daredevil Rider, Go Shijima. As I would like to call him, the Kamen Rider with a Mouth. An egocentric, sadomasochistic maniac-_

"Save the soliloquies at the end of this arc, Sammy-chan!" Go can even see and interact with Samus's mind!

"I never expect you could get into my head, Go." Samus smirked upon seeing Go's medium awareness.

The medium awareness is even more annoying for Mitsuzane, "Dammit, senpai! How much more that the reader can take so much kind of abuse?!"

 _Samus is right, Shijima-senpai would do anything to show off and becoming painfully aware of the fourth wall. But, despite making a fool of himself, it was easy enough to distract the enemy._ Mitsuzane thought.

"Let's go, Shijima-kun." Takatora said, as he equips his Sengoku Driver and Melon Lockseed on hand.

[~ _ **Keshiki ga tokeru hodo Kaze ga sakebidasu hodo**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Accel... Sekai no hate wo mezase**_ ~]

"I'm right behind at you, Kureshima-occhan!" Go replied.

Once transformed into Zangetsu and Mach, Takatora and Go joined the battle. "We might need a faster pace this time!", Go/Mach stated, intent to dispose the Black Bodhi's grunts as quick as possible.

[~ _ **Nanimokamo furikitte**_ _ **!**_ _ **Kanashimi sae mo throw away**_ ~]

" _ **ZUTTO MAHHA!**_ ", the Mach Driver Honoh declared, upon pressing the boost ignition for four times. As he starts charging at the Kurokage and Riotroopers at fast speed. Accel follows along, as he inserts the Trial Memory on his belt, transforming him into **Accel Trial** , starting his suit gaining a yellow coloration, and the armor breaks apart, revealing the Kamen Rider's blue and sleeker form.

As Mach and Accel take things to a speed battle, Samus decides to use some of her Rider Suits once more - she is already aware that maintaining a Rider Suit can be very difficult after long periods of time. "I think it's time to take things to the next level!" Samus said, " **CAST OFF!** " she said, causing the HUD of her visor to state " _ **RIDER TRANSFORMATION COMMAND CONFIRMED. PREPARE TO DISENGAGE POWER SUIT. STANDBY.**_ "

[~ _ **Zetsubou made hakonde yuku Leave all behind**_ ~]

Once she stated the Rider Suit's activation command, it allows her to use the Kamen Rider Kabuto Rider Form-themed **Insect Suit**. Within moments, Samus's original Varia Suit breaks apart, revealing her semi-organic Fusion Suit, in which it began to desaturate from its original blue to a deep black color, in all parts. As the activation of the Insect Suit begins, a hexagonal field expanded around the suit to form the armor pieces of the Insect Suit, with the sequence followed by robotic siren-like whirring sounds coming from the Kabuto Zecter, ending with a robotic beeping noise.

Samus's suit takes form of a sleeker, red exo-skeletal insect-humanoid form, being based on Kamen Rider Kabuto's Rider Form, the Insect Suit. The suit is highly recognizable not only due to the lack of Samus's Arm Cannon, Morph Ball, and Missiles like the rest of the other Rider Suits that Samus used, the Insect Suit is fitted with a long, axe shaped horn similar to that of the Kabutomushi (a Japanese rhinoceros beetle) on her helmet.

"I've never used this in a while..." she said. All while as the Insect Suit influences her to channel Tendou Souji's personality - a side effect of the suit, where she points her finger in the sky, meaning that the path of heaven is on her side.

Meanwhile, an attack helicopter began to orbit around the party. Luckily enough, Mitsuzane was able to shoot down the chopper by aiming the Sonic Arrow at the pilot, causing the chopper to easily crash down to the ground down in flames!

Terui, under Accel's Trial form, activates the Trial Memory's Maximum Switch, initiating a 10-second countdown before throwing it in the air, as he begins to dash at one enemy after another with a flurry of kicks at lightning-fast speeds, as a stream of "T" energy formed at every kick.

After 9.9 to 10 seconds passed, " _ **TRIAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_ " the Gaia Memory stated, as Accel catches the device. With a statement, "Despair awaits all of you at the finish!" from Accel, the enemies who took damage by Accel Trial's Machine Gun Spike, are caught in the explosion and are destroyed. "9.9 seconds, that's the time of your despair!", Terui continued.

[~ _ **Oto ni oitsuku hodo Jikan wo nuki saru hodo**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Accel... Sora no hate made hashi**_ _ **re**_ _ **... YEAH!**_ ~]

While Samus, donning the Insect Suit, makes good use of close quarters combat (CQC), making short work for the Black Bodhi Tree's grunts. " **CLOCK UP!** ", Samus yelled, as her suit emulates Kamen Rider Kabuto's ability to travel into near-light speeds, as she continues to dish out more punishment at the attackers. Then, once she turns Clock Up off, Mitsuzane/Zangetsu Shin and Go/Mach regroup with Samus.

"Okay, you two!" she said. As they are readying a three way Rider Kick on the remaining Suika Arms used by the Black Bodhi Tree.

 _ ***MELON ENERGY SQUASH!*  
*Hissatsu! FULL THROTTLE! MACH!***_

Samus, Mitsuzane, and Go jumped in the air, as they altogether deliver their Rider Kicks at the enemies, destroying the mechs. Samus reverts back to her Power Suit's original appearance, moments later.

"Now that's a finish!" Go happily stated.

"I'll say." Mitsuzane added.

* * *

 **-Enter Proto-Ridley!-**

Just as everything is already over. Samus and the party began to notice a giant, dragon-like shadow crossing above them. Samus herself somehow recognizes this familiar presence...

"Ridley..." she muttered, all while she scans Ridley, who has apparently resurfaced with a new form.

 _Morphology:_ _ **Proto-Ridley**_

 _Ridley is reborn with a Roidmude body. Scan shows that Foundation X have embedded him with Viral Cores - the Roidmudes' deviation of Shift Cars. With that Ridley retains his usual self even resurfaced as a Roidmude-Space Pirate hybrid. BUT, there is one flaw in Ridley's form, as his armorskin is prototype that of a Roidmude, and Foundation X's experimentation with Ridley appears to be incomplete, he lacks the ability to cause Heaviness like most Roidmudes do._

"He has the body of a Roidmude!" Chase took notice of Ridley's new Roidmude body.

Mitsuzane takes the shot with the Sonic Arrow at Ridley, he succeeds damaging him, but the Space Dragon causes him to take attention to Samus and her party.

"Samus Aran!" the Space Pirate Commander roared. "Curse you and your Kamen Rider lackeys! I'll destroy you all!"

Chase fires the Break Gunner at Ridley, with one of the bullets being able to hit him on the chest, causing Ridley to stagger. "It seems that his weakpoint happens to be the chest plate that is prominent with lesser Roidmudes."

"Alright, looks like we got the solution to our problem!" Go beamed. "Ride Macher, Ride Chaser, Gattai!" he shouted as both his and Chaser's motorcycles arrived and began to combine into a dune buggy-like vehicle, the Ride Crosser. (TL: Gattai means "combine")

Samus quickly scans the vehicle...

 _Vehicle:_ _ **Ride Crosser**_

 _The Ride Crosser is the result of Kamen Rider Mach's Ride Macher and Kamen Rider Chaser's Ride Chaser, both of which are motorcycles combine into a dune buggy. The combination system will initiate if both bikes are close together. Once combined, the Ride Crosser is armed with deadly plethora of weapons, such as the seperate motorcycles' handles being vulcan guns, the cannon coming from Mach's motorcycle are among those._

"Amazing." Samus said, moments later, a pair of gokart vehicles fitted with jet turbines began firing at Ridley and come to Samus and company. These gokarts, called the **Ride Booster Set** began combining with the Ride Crosser as well.

Mitsuzane immediately pilots the Ride Crosser, all while Samus and Go are standing on the sides of the Ride Crosser, on the red and blue Ride Boosters respectively.

"Hey, Mitsuzane-kun? Are you okay driving this bad boy?" Go asked.

"Don't worry, Shijima-senpai. I'm going to get my hands full on this." Mitsuzane reassured. "You and Samus focus on that Space Dragon's chest."

"Let's go!" Mitsuzane takes control of the Booster Ride Crosser, as they blast off. The Ride Crosser starts bombarding lots of lasers at Ridley, to which the Space Dragon counters by firing super-heated fireballs. Luckily, Mitsuzane is able to do evasive maneuvers as he is manning the Ride Crosser as Zangetsu Shin. Considering the Ride Boosters are also armed with laser cannons, it doubles the Ride Crosser's firepower.

"Eat this, fossil breath!" Mitsuzane screamed, as the Ride Crosser fires all of its guns, along with the Ride Booster's lasers, as Ridley is being rained with a hail of laser bullets. The Ride Crosser's frontal spikes began to extend, when Mitsuzane attempts to charge towards Ridley, the spike managed to sever Ridley's left wing, permanently leaving him grounded this time.

"Samus, you need to Trans-Fuse with senpai right now!" Mitsuzane tells Samus to use her Trans-Fusion ability with Go.

"Okay, Sammy-chan! Let's beat him with Dead Heat!" Go replied, as he brings out Shift Dead Heat. The bounty hunter changes into her Morph Ball Form, as she is being carried by Go like a basketball. Once she plants a power bomb, Go leaps in midair from the Booster Ride Crosser, holding both Samus in her ball form. "Let's... **Chou Henshin!** " Go chanted the Trans-Fusion command once the Power Bomb detonates, encasing him (AND Samus) in a cocoon of light from the explosion.

The Mach Driver suddenly flipped on its own, thus jettisoning the Signal Mach.

" _ **SIGNAL BIKE SHIFT CAR!**_ ", the Mach Driver declared, while a western guitar solo music plays. Within moments, Samus's Power Suit starts to break apart as it began to organize themselves around Go's body. Then, Samus's Zero Suit instantly peels off, leaving her naked as she immediately merges to Go, both with her Power Suit, body and soul.

Once Mach flips the landing panel of the Mach Driver Honoh, with Shift Dead Heat loaded. " _ **RIDER! DEAD HEAT!**_ ", the Driver stated, as Dead Heat Mach's and the bottom armor parts of Samus's Power Suit began to merge to Go's body, forming **Kamen Rider Super Dead Heat Mach!**

Once the cocoon clears out, Ridley is confronted at the sight of Kamen Rider (Dead Heat) Mach's hybrid form, Go's new appearance is a mix of Dead Heat Mach's upper half and the lower half of Samus Aran's Chozo Battle Armor!

"Mamma mia!" Go is entranced at the sight of his unexpectedly new form, a fusion of Dead Heat Mach and the Varia Suit. "This is awesome, Sammy-chan! I'm not just Dead Heat Mach, I'm **SUPER DEAD HEAT MACH!** " This Trans-Fusion form also allows Mach to fly as the leg part of Samus's suit has some kind of rocket boots, and to an extent allows Super Dead Heat Mach to do Space Jumps.

"Super Dead Heat Mach... Amazing!" Mitsuzane was marveled at the sight of Mach's new form. "Samus, Shijima-senpai! We're counting on you!"

" _Okay, Go. Do your stuff!_ " Samus's consciousness spoke to Go.

"No problem, Sammy-chan!" he replied.

Go presses his belt's Boost Ignition several times, causing it to say, " _ **BURST! SUDDEN DEAD HEAT!**_ " Doing so, causes the Dead Heat tire to suddenly explode, allowing the Rider to gain unexpected boosts of power.

"Well, _we_ won't be responsible for what's going to happen next!" Go said with excitement as he blasts off to give Ridley a Kamen Rider-style beat down.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2**

As stated above, Super Dead Heat Mach is a fusion of Dead Heat Mach and Samus's Power Suit.

Likewise, reviews are strongly appreciated! Especially with the appearance of Super Dead Heat Mach in the story.


	52. Stage 13-4 - vs Proto-Ridley

**Ridley's Revenge, part 4 - Crouching Ridley, Hidden Mach**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser** and **Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Before I forget, as the main four party members of the crossover fic, Samus, Mitsuzane, Takatora, and Go - they have something that matches the Four-Man Band trope. It becomes a Five-Man Band if any random Kamen Riders are featured in a chapter.

 **Only Sane Man** \- Mitsuzane Kureshima/Armored Rider Ryugen/New Generation Rider Zangetsu Shin II

 **The Smart Guy** \- Takatora Kureshima/Armored Rider Zangetsu/New Generation Rider Zangetsu Shin I

 **The Chick** and **The Leader** \- Samus Aran

 **The Butt Monkey** \- Go Shijima/Kamen Rider Mach

 **Sixth Ranger** \- In the case of this chapter, Ryu Terui/Kamen Rider Accel, and to an extent, Shinnosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive.

P.S., this part is going to be much of an **overkill,** not to mention, **fourth wall breaks**.

* * *

 **-Bullying the Space Dragon-**

(soundtrack: _"_ _ **Full Throttle**_ _" from Kamen Rider Drive (2014-2015); Lyrics by: Shoko Fujibayashi; Composition and Arrangement by: tatsuo; Performed by: S.S.P.D. ~Steel Sound Police Dept.~_ )

As Super Dead Heat Mach blasts off to fight Ridley, a very energetic rock music plays.

"Nice! The author managed to play my theme song into this chapter!" Go said with excitement. "Thanks man, I owe you one!"

"Your _theme song? You have your OWN theme song?!_ " Samus's consciousness raised an eyebrow.

"Every Kamen Rider gets their own theme song in battle. And this is my jam! S.S.P.D. Makes awesome music, and I paid them to feature my music when I returned here to Japan to join Shin-niisan and neechan!" Go trivially said. And then drew out a megaphone with the size of Samus's Arm Cannon.

The Booster Ride Crosser lands safely as Mitsuzane regroups with Takatora, Chase, and Terui, whom both looking on at Super Dead Heat Mach's confrontation against Ridley. However, Mitsuzane notices that Go is holding a megaphone.

"Senpai... What are you doing?!" he droned.

Ridley bluffed as he is being confronted by only one Kamen Rider. "What are you trying to do, make fool out of yourself?! In that case..."

"Can you feel _that_ music... This chapter is going to be ALL ABOUT ME!" Go replied bluntly as he puts the megaphone into maximum volume of 1000, as he leans it in front of his helmet... "Readers, cover your ears, this one's going to get even louder!"

Go starts singing the song. [~ _ **Mataseta ne Hey, Ladies and Gentlemen junbi wa ii?**_ _ **Mad**_ _ **w**_ _ **a mitaiken no**_ _ **s**_ _ **hock kimi ni misete ageru**_ ~]

[~ _ **T**_ _ **atoereba It's an Amazing Circus! totsuzen ni**_ ~] Go's megaphone also began to emit transparent rings from the "mouth", which is in fact coming from his voice. [~ _ **m**_ _ **achi ni arawareta magic dare mo toriko ni naru**_ ~] With Go singing on the megaphone, it even causes Ridley's sense of hearing to deteriorate in three seconds due to the insane amount of volume. Not only that, the loud and piercing noise from Go's singing also causes Mitsuzane, Takatora, Chase, and Terui to cover their ears in pain.

"My ears are going to break..." Mitsuzane droned as the loudness of Go's megaphone is proven too much to handle.

[~ _ **Mokuteki hataseru nara Eye-for-Eye Justice**_ ~]

[~ _ **Piero wa chotto kowai sa**_ _ **s**_ _ **ou iu mono seija double face?**_ ~]

[~ _ **Tobase**_ _ **!**_ _ **Tobase**_ _ **!**_ _ **Signal ga ore no spotlight**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Tobase**_ _ **!**_ _ **Tobase**_ _ **!**_ _ **Oitsukasenai mahha no s**_ _ **peed**_ ~]

[~ _ **Warui kedo michi wa yuzurenai Break wa nai**_ ~]

[~ _ **Full throttle**_ _ **!**_ ~]

"MAKE... HIM... STOP!" the Space Dragon roared, as his attempts to swat Mach away was all for naught. Super Dead Heat Mach managed to dodge Ridley's claws and fire balls all without a little to no effort due to the amalgamation of the leg parts of Samus's Power Suit, allowing him to take flight.

"Right back at you." Go said, as he stopped singing, but the music continues. Back on the ground, Mitsuzane, Takatora, Terui, and Chase, still on their Rider forms; looked on as the music finally stops. Then, they finally return back to action, as Terui transforms into Accel Booster, and takes to the skies.

Then, Takatora and Mitsuzane stand on the sides of the Booster Ride Crosser as Chase pilots the vehicle, as they proceed to overwhelm Ridley.

(Super Dead Heat) Mach spun the Zenrin Shooter three times, causing the weapon to exclaim " _ **ZENRIN!**_ ", when he hits the uppercut on (Proto-)Ridley's crotch, he screams, "Shoryuuken!"

"Ehhh?!" Mitsuzane looked on from above. _Was he playing Street Fighter V?!_ Mitsuzane thought to himself.

Samus seems to be even more irritated at Go. " _Wrong franchise, moron!_ " With that, she decides to take control of Go's body and as Super Dead Heat Mach. But...

"You! You're insane!" Ridley was shocked how Mach was able to uppercut the Space Dragon below the belt. Or is it?!

Samus's soul began to be even more irritated. " _That's just wrong..._ "

Go threw what Ridley said, "Not as insane as you think!" As he continues smashing the Space Dragon's private parts with his Zenrin Shooter.

[~ _ **Kokorogoto Hey, Ladies and Gentlemen zutto mahha**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Saishin Next System ima taibou no debut**_ ~]

"Okay, Peter Parker... Now you've got me mad!" Ridley has had enough. Still, Super Dead Heat Mach continues turning the tables.

 _Peter Parker he says? Wait, do even Space Dragons read comics?!_ Go deadpanned on his thoughts. Within moments, Ridley swipes Mach a second later with his claws, holding the Kamen Rider onto his hands, gripping him...

[~ _ **Joushiki hamidashite mo ore no ryuugi**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Hihan wa uketsukenai**_ _ **s**_ _ **ukoshi naraba ochite mo ii**_ ~].

"Aggghhh!" Mitsuzane grunted, considering the fact Samus is also synchronized to him, despite she is Trans-Fused with Mach. "Senpai... Stop fooling around!"

[~ _ **Tobase**_ _ **!**_ _ **tobase**_ _ **!**_ _ **o**_ _ **mota me na kuuki kakimawase**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Tobase**_ _ **!**_ _ **tobase**_ _ **!**_ _ **d**_ _ **ore mo izure mo mahha no supiido**_ ~]

"Mitsuzane, are you alright?" Takatora checked on Mitsuzane. _Even when the huntress merged into Shijima-kun's body, it seems Mitsuzane begins to experience their pain altogether._ The older Kureshima thought.

"Good night, RoboCop!" Ridley hissed before letting out a roar. To Go, Ridley's breath is just as bad as he is. Moments later, "Power... FULL THROTTLE! YAAAHOOOO!" Go shouted, as he breaks free from Ridley's deathly grip, causing Super Dead Heat Mach to release red multiple bolts of electricity from his body, the electricity on his body also induces a Gravity Acceleration on Ridley, rendering him in a slowdown.

[~ _ **Nando demo kudaiteku yabou**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Break wa nai Full throttle**_ ~]

Moments later, Shinnosuke and Kiriko arrived the scene, as they see the party fought the recently resurrected Ridley. This time, Shinnosuke transforms into Drive Type Formula, and joins the frey.

"Shin-niisan?!" Go sees Shinnosuke from above ground, as he all while managing to dodge Ridley's claw swipes.

"Go and the bounty hunter merged into one!" Shinnosuke said, right at Kiriko, who sat on the left side of the Tridoron, looking on the battle. Drive leaves as Kiriko stayed on the Tridoron.

"Tomari-kun!" Takatora noticed Shinnosuke's presence as Drive proceeds to aim the Trailer-Hou at Ridley.

Once Drive loads Shift Speed and Wild on the container, with Shift Formula inserted on top, he fires. The Trailer Impact managed to weaken Ridley even further.

"Sammy-chan... Take the driver's seat!" Go said, as he allows Samus to take control of his body as Super Dead Heat Mach.

* * *

 **-Last Spurt-**

" _About time. Looks like Ridley doesn't know what's coming to him!_ " Samus's consciousness said, when Super Dead Heat Mach's visor began flaring. In the inside view of Go's helmet, his eyes began to change into light blue coloration, matching Samus's usual eyes; indicating that Samus _is_ Super Dead Heat Mach.

[~ _ **Focus amaku nattara chansu wo nogasu**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Burenai kokoro no me de kono sekai wo mitsumeteitai**_ _ **!**_ _ **Y**_ _ **EAH!**_ ~]

"Hey!" Samus calls out her archnemesis, while controlling Super Dead Heat Mach's body.

"SAMUSS!" the Space Dragon hissed. "Now that motormouth mook you so call a Kamen Rider is out of the way-"

"In fact, I'm inside of his body!" Samus threw back what Ridley said then fires the Zenrin Shooter on Ridley, with the weapon exclaiming " _ **SHOOTER!**_ ".

[~ _ **Tobase**_ _ **!**_ _ **tobase**_ _ **!**_ _ **Signal ga ore no spotlight**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Tobase**_ _ **!**_ _ **tobase**_ _ **!**_ _ **Oitsukasenai kono speed**_ ~]

" _ **Signal Bike! Signal Koukan: KAKSARN!**_ " Samus loads the Signal Kaksarn on Mach's belt. And fires the Zenrin Shooter at Ridley. " _ **SHOOTER! BURST! KAKSARN!**_ ", the weapon declared all while pressing the Mach Driver Honoh's boost ignition. Doing so, Ridley is being overwhelmed by a hail of laser bullets.

Samus makes an ultimatum before she and the Kamen Riders finish Ridley off, "Ridley, before you may join Mother Brain along with the rest of your Space Pirate mooks in Hell. Don't you fuck with a Kamen Rider!"

" _ **SIGNAL BIKE SHIFT CAR! RIDER! DEAD HEAT!**_ " Samus re-inserts Shift Dead Heat back on the Mach Driver, thus reverting the shoulder Signal Kourin back to that of (Super) Dead Heat Mach's.

[~ _ **Tobase**_ _ **!**_ _ **tobase**_ _ **!**_ _ **Omota me na kuuki kakimawase**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Tobase**_ _ **!**_ _ **tobase**_ _ **!**_ _ **D**_ _ **ore mo izure mo mahha no supiido**_ ~]

"Go, take it from here! Finish him off now!" Samus switches back to Go.

"Let's go, Mitsuzane!" Takatora instructed., who is standing on the left side of the Booster Ride Crosser.

"Right!" the young Kureshima replied.

 _ ***MELON SQUASH!***_

 _ ***MELON ENERGY SQUASH!***_

Both Kureshima brothers activated their belts' Squash Function, as they proceed to land their Rider Kicks at Ridley in his Roidmude body. The end of the brothers' kicks sends the Space Dragon back to the ground.

"Im...possible..." Ridley said in a hoarse and broken voice. "Me, beaten by mere humans. I won't accept that!"

" _ **ENGINE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_ " Accel inserts the Engine Memory on his sword, as he proceeds to do a generate a projectile coming from his blade that forms the letter A, and is shot out at Ridley.

Shinnosuke, as Drive, loads Shift Mantarn and Jacky on the Trailer Hou, while taking the form of Type Formula. " _ **FULL FULL FORMULA TAI HOU!**_ ", upon firing the Trailer-Hou, releasing a large stream of energy that can instantly deteriorate Ridley's skin even further.

"Last spurt." Go said, as he is about to go full throttle. " _ **Hissatsu!**_ " the Mach Driver stated, within moments, a sphere which happens to be Samus in her Morph Ball form suddenly materializes in front of Mach. He proceeds to kick Samus straight to Ridley (in her Morph Ball form) like a soccer ball. Doing so, the ball transitions into a buzzsaw of electrical energy, assuming to be Samus doing her Screw Attack.

"Here's Sammy!" Samus smirked as her Screw Attack connects at her archenemy.

Go, on the other hand, makes a reference to Stanley Kubrick's film, "The Shining". He said, "So much for Jack Nicholson."

" _ **BURST! FULL THROTTLE! DEAD HEAT!**_ " Mach finally activates his Full Throttle function, as he starts somersaulting continuously like Samus's Screw Attack and he finally unleashes a flying kick full of concentrated energy at Ridley. Incapacitating the Space Dragon.

[~ _ **Warui kedo michi wa yuzurenai**_ ~]

Once Dead Heat Mach landed on the ground, he reverts to normal, as he executed a finisher that allows him to jettison Samus out from his body. Speaking of Samus, she later landed safely on the ground after Mach.

"Chase! Take the spotlight this time!" Go shouted, as he allows Chaser to deliver the coup de grace.

" _ **TUNE: HOOKING WRECKER!**_ ", upon inserting Shift Hooking Wrecker on the Break Gunner, Chase uses it in a similar manner to Samus's Grapple Beam, while holding the Shingou Axe on his right hand. As the Shingou Axe is still in red light...

[~ _ **Break wa nai Full throttle**_ _ **!**_ ~]

"Itteiyo!" the axe exclaims as it goes green light.

"No, no, no! No-no-no-no-no! Not the axe! NOT THE AXE! No, please! ANYTHING BUT THAT AXE!" Ridley starts begging for mercy as Chase is about to slash Ridley with the Shingou Axe. Before doing so...

"Ehem..." Go looks at the fourth wall, giving the audience a warning. "A note from the author: No Space Dragons are harmed in the writing of this story!"

...within moments Chase decapitates and eviscerates Ridley with the Shingou Axe, leaving the dead Space Dragon but his head. And the battle is over.

To Samus, the way Chase destroyed Ridley is nothing more but overkill, but she thinks that Ridley deserves it, showing that, as what Ridley claims, being called the "Cunning God of Death" is nothing but bluff. The way Ridley begged for mercy before Chase is about to slice him into pieces was music to the bounty hunter's ears.

* * *

 **-Post-mortem-**

"Hell yeah!" Go exclaimed with an ecstatic mood. "Now that's an epic finish!", then he runs to Samus. "Hey, Sammy-chan! Did you see what I- er... Did you see what we did! Man, we are a great combo, just like you and Mitsuzane-kun!"

(soundtrack: Metroid Ending from Super Smash Bros. For 3DS and WiiU)

"I knew that mouth of yours would be a _very_ deadly weapon for some reasons." Samus smirked, and slowly curved her mouth with a smile. "Hey, what are you-"

As Ridley's dismembered head is right ahead of the party, Go grabs a monopod, with his smartphone attached. Looks like Mitsuzane notices that Go is taking a selfie, with Ridley's head on the backdrop, much to everybody's shocked reaction. The party undo their transformed forms, and Samus deactivates her suit.

"I'm _so_ posting this on Instagram! Professor Harley's gonna be shocked to see this." Go has the intention to make his picture and the decapitated Ridley on the backdrop to be viral; much to the annoyance of the party. Afterwards, he cancels his transformation, with the Mach Driver saying, " _ **Otsukare!**_ "

Go starts lying on the ground, with his arms and legs widened.

"Go!" Kiriko and Shinnosuke ran into his aid. "Are you alright, Go?" his sister asked.

"Don't worry about me, neechan. I had a buttload of awesomeness today. I just gave the reader what's coming up next." Go reassured, all while he appears to be tired. The Kamen Rider with a Mouth turns his attention to Mitsuzane and Samus.

"This is one of my ways to impress the ladies, Mitsuzane-kun. You and Sammy-chan are lucky to have me around." Go bumps his fist with the young Kureshima. "Thanks for giving me with the name, the Kamen Rider with a Mouth. Well, the readers do think of me of Deadpool, I'm proud of it!"

"As always, running your mouth to get attention to others. But nevertheless, I gotta hand it to you, Go. You really fight like a pro." Samus said, as she plants a smooch onto Go's cheek, causing him to let out a steam as his face suddenly turns red, and he immediately took a snooze.

"Go!" Kiriko tries to wake his little brother up.

"Just let him be, Kiriko." Shinnosuke interrupted.

 _This kid has one heck of disregard for danger. I bet there is more to anyone than meets the eye._ Samus has her thoughts on Go. "I guess we did a pretty good job back there. Thank you, guys." she commended the other Riders who helped her of vanquishing Ridley. Afterwards, Terui takes his leave.

"Nii-san... What do you think about Shijima-senpai?" Mitsuzane started asking his brother.

Takatora rolled his eyes, "I will have to agree with the others. I have no regrets for letting him becoming my bodyguard. Nevertheless, Samus has earned the admiration of you and Shijima-kun."

"Admiration?" Mitsuzane raised an eyebrow.

Takatora begins to explain everything. "You see, Samus began to warm up to us. In your case, she first thought that she can't stay alone forever because when you are having your problem reconciling with your past; she decided to listen attentively to your woes, which drove you to continue protecting others. That's why you made it clear that you and Samus decide to share each other's pain."

"That's right..." Mitsuzane nodded his head. "After I put the past behind, it seems I finally felt so peaceful with her. It was the reason why she chose to love me as a woman."

Takatora continued. "True. Even though she had lost her comrades in her world. In here, she has more friends here - us, Shijima-kun, and the other Kamen Riders she had befriended. Speaking of Shijima-kun, it's his strong will and disregard for danger that earned him the admiration from Samus."

"So, that's then." Mitsuzane concluded.

"Okay, we're done here! Roll credits!" Go said. "Just kidding, we still got more!"

* * *

 **-Calling it a day-**

Later that same night...

Back in the safehouse in Nozama City...

Samus and Mitsuzane returned to the safehouse to celebrate their victory over the former's archenemy. While Takatora, Chase, and Go stayed in Zawame.

"What a day..." Samus sighed. "What a victory... I can't imagine how did Chaser managed to brutally disembowel Ridley with just him."

"Yeah, as long as you don't have to worry about enemies from your world. You still have quest to fulfill to find the other Kamen Riders." Mitsuzane reassured.

"That's right." she replied. "And, speaking of that, Go is really something to be honest."

Mitsuzane somehow agrees to what Samus said. "Yes. Senpai likes to annoy his foes by running his mouth, before giving them a beating."

He turns on the TV, and see what's going on.

" _This just in... The Kamen Riders fought this giant alien dinosaur in Zawame earlier today, along with the help of this mysterious, alien-like creature on their side! The battle was just as fantastic... And after the fight, one of the Kamen Riders took a selfie at the dead alien's head; as it went viral, it went over a 10,000 likes! This is Sayaka Homura for your breaking news!_ "

Well, to Samus; keeping her identity secret from public media is also a must. As she is literally seen on TV for the first time.

Samus decides to turn off the lights before sleeping. "Let's call this a day for now. Good night, Mitsuzane."

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The way Ridley is begging for mercy before Chase is about to eviscerate him evokes from Kamen Rider Drive's episode where Chaser Mach clashes with Gold Drive, where Go is about to destroy Banno in his belt form.

Next will be Gandrayda, Ghor, and Rundas.


	53. Stage 14-1 - vs Gandrayda

**Disembodied Souls (vs. Gandrayda, part 1) - Ryugen's Super Genesis Transformation!**

Tribute to: **Metroid Prime 3: Corruption** and **Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie Taisen Full Throttle**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

As the title of this part implies, Mitsuzane will transform into Ryugen Melon Energy Arms instead of Zangetsu Shin Melon Energy Arms starting this chapter up to the remainder of the story. In fact, Ryugen Melon Energy Arms DOES exist in Kamen Rider Battride War II's internal data, thanks to Kamen Rider Wiki for providing the information.

Ryugen Melon Energy Arms is now considered as the Super Form for Mitsuzane, and exclusive to this story. As such, the way he transforms into Melon Energy Arms with Ryugen's undersuit will be similar to Kaito Kumon when transforming into Baron Lemon Energy Arms. Ryugen Melon Energy Arms will later play a role during the party's later encounter with Gandrayda.

Before I forget, Rundas was last seen in this crossover fic in the Kamen Rider 555 Tribute Chapter. It is more likely that Rundas travels back in time to find Samus before he is about to be corrupted during the events of MP3. But, Faiz inadvertently kills him. Forgive me for the oversight of the said Chapter. It's more likely Rundas respawns in the Zawame Meteorite, and he will encounter Samus and the party later on.

I also dedicated this to **MsSamusAran**. I noticed that there is a negative reaction in her story, I strongly discourage such uncivilized feedbacks to my story too, and I sincerely too want to ask feedback with civil variety. To be honest, I LOVE the portrayal of Samus in her story " **I Was Born Human Once** "; that inspired the depiction of Samus in my crossover fic to become more warm and welcoming, especially to her new Kamen Rider companions such as Mitsuzane, Go, and Takatora.

* * *

 **-A Message to Samus-**

(soundtrack: _"_ _ **good bye little moon**_ _" (instrumental) from the upcoming Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser; Lyrics and Composition by: Mitsuru Matsuoka; Arrangement by: tatsuo/Igarashi "IGAO" Junichi; Performed by: Mitsuru Matsuoka EARNEST DRIVE_ )

Mitsuzane finds himself in a dream, he was standing in front of the sacred tree in Zawame.

" _Micchy..._ " a familiar voice called him.

" _Mai-san...?_ "

" _I have a message to the bounty hunter. She must come to the Sacred Tree in Zawame._ " Mai said.

Mitsuzane seems to be confused of what's going on. " _But, what do you want with Samus?_ "

" _Everything will be explained once you bring her there. The tree is now surrounded with familiar stars falling from the sky calling for her._ " Mai continued. " _The meteors fell from space may have something to do with her. And the meteorites have surrounded the Sacred Tree of the Takatsukasa Shrine._ "

" _Meteorites?_ " Mitsuzane demanded. But, it is very clear that, not only the meteorites they found in Nozama City, and that near the Daitenku Monastery, may have something to Samus's quest.

" _That's right. I can feel such spirits calling for her._ " said the Woman of the Beginning. " _Just bring Samus with you to the Sacred Tree. Kouta and I will wait for you._ "

Mitsuzane answered. " _I will, Mai-san._ "

Mai then starts questioning how Mitsuzane is getting along with Samus. " _Micchy, how are you and the bounty hunter getting along now?_ "

" _We're doing fine._ " the young Kureshima answered simply. " _If in case you didn't know, Samus began to warm up to us after she actively listened to my sorrows in the past._ "

" _I see... That's why she doesn't to see you from being isolated from the rest of the world whenever your past begins to cloud your judgment. Thanks to you and your brother, Samus has finally found a place to call home, and a new future that she will settle in._ "

" _As much I am fully recovering from the wounds in the past..._ " Mitsuzane looks up on the tree. " _Samus feels the same way too, now that her presence in this world is just a new chapter of her life. She really needed a chance to recover before she begins to carry the burden of another world. Her enemies in her world are truly afraid of her due to her reputation as one of the galaxy's deadliest bounty hunter._ "

The Woman of the Beginning continues, " _True. Samus Aran has the heart of a hero. As the pain of every planet she is in became her's. Behind that cold and solitary exterior of her's truly lies a care for the future of every being in the universe. And, Micchy... It is her understanding of your sufferings that made Samus becoming more friendly to others. At the very least, you made her truly happy._ "

" _No, it was_ her _who made me very happy._ " he reiterated. " _Nevertheless, aside from my brother, there is indeed someone who accepted me for who I am. And it happens to be Samus herself. The hunter happens to bear so much sufferings in her world than all of us. She's not suffering alone now, that's why I made it clear we want to experience each others pain too._ "

" _Micchy..._ "

" _Mai-san, I know it's a very cruel decision for me. We came the long way, only for me to be left behind. This has been the effect how I have been after you and Kouta-san left, but as the months and years have passed, I began making new friends apart from Samus._ " said Mitsuzane, referring to Go, all while began to break down emotionally. " _They have been so close to me just as you and Kouta-san. But, that's why I choose to share with the bounty hunter's pain is to show I loved her deeply! That's why I will find my own place to die, and I believe I deserve it, and I will go into every battle with her, and I will believe it will be my last._ "

Mai is even shocked why Mitsuzane chose his destiny. In fact, the latter is not joking. " _Micchy, are you insane?!_ "

" _It's nothing in comparison... That's why, this is my own way of protecting Samus. Because of our feelings towards each other, I can't allow her to die here; I don't want to repeat what happened that tear us apart. Even if she's the strongest bounty hunter known in her world, it might be better if there are more who are fighting on her side, that's why I desired to follow her, even at the very bitter end._ "

Mai understands her friend's feelings towards Samus. " _I see, that's why you've grown so attached to her. Micchy, you need to understand this, considering that you loved her so much. Treasure her dearly._ "

" _I will._ " Mitsuzane answered.

" _Before you and Samus plan to come to the Sacred Tree, you could at least spend time together with her..._ " Mai said before she disappears.

* * *

 **-Waking Up Without Clothes-**

Mitsuzane wakes up from the dream. When he looked underneath the bedsheet, he happens to be lacking any clothes but his boxers, the same with Samus; who happens to be sleeping without any clothes but her panties.

 _What the hell?_ Mitsuzane thought, and yet, it's true that he and Samus did slept without any clothes on. It was 4:59 A.M., as he looked at the clock. Before he can think about sleeping, he recalls on what Samus looked on the internet several hours earlier…

 _8 hours earlier..._

 _Samus was looking some fields of interests found in the internet. Among she browsed involves about sleeping without any clothes on – in other words, sleeping in the nude._

" _Since why would she try sleeping without any clothes as she is usually sleeps scanty?" Mitsuzane thought._

" _Mitsuzane, take a look at this.", asked Samus._

 _When Mitsuzane read the content that Samus is 'researching' on the net, although it left him puzzled for some reasons. To Samus, it is something that intrigued her so much._

" _Hmm, it's seems you are curious about sleeping without any clothes? Am I right, Samus?", said the young Kureshima._

 _The Hunter continued..._ _"Sorry, it's just I am really into looking into different trends of the present time that are not around in my world._ _You know how solitary I am, and I wanted to find something to satisfy my heart_ _'s content._ _"_

 _Mitsuzane understands the fact that behind Samus_ _'s career as a decorated bounty hunter in her world..._

" _Wait, if you think about sleeping without clothes, as you have the Metroid's weakness to cold temperatures-" Mitsuzane doesn't seem to forget that due to Samus having a Metroid's DNA onto her system along with the fact that she is susceptible to cold._

" _Don't worry." the bounty hunter reassured, "I'm starting to overcome it. Not only that, after our last battle against Ridley, I went into a book shop and bought this." Samus takes the book she bought earlier that day and shows it to Mitsuzane the book, entitled "Fifty Shades of Grey"._

 _Curiously enough, he looked over the brief content of the book; he finds it very disturbing. He might think that Samus would 'dominate' him; but the bounty hunter assures that she won't do such a thing, much to her amusement._

" _It seems you have a knack for such hobbies..." Mitsuzane snickered. "Ironically enough, you even_ _ **dominated**_ _those so-called Space Pirates in your world."_

 _Samus sighed softly, "That's true."_

Switching back to the current time, Mitsuzane mused at Samus' curiosity of the trends of the present-day Earth, Samus has been secretly long searching even in the depths of the stars in such a way on what she is craving for.

As he returns to sleep again, he couldn't help but wrap his arms under Samus's waist, all while feeling her exposed skin. Moments later, Samus wakes up, and turns to Mitsuzane, who immediately opened his eyes. The hunter, as usual has no shame about her modesty, especially that Mitsuzane, since then he tolerates this when it's just the two of them in one room.

After exchanging a good morning kiss, Samus felt so fresh about sleeping in the nude. _It seems what those facts in the internet about sleeping without any clothes never lied after all. My body temperature began to regulate to a normal rate, and made me so beautiful. She thought to herself. Perhaps we should do this more often. It feels like I'm shedding my skin like insects molt their skin to make themselves stronger._ She thought to herself.

"Good morning, Samus." Mitsuzane greeted with a smile.

"The same thing to you too, Mitsuzane." she said.

"Samus... Mai-san is trying to tell us-"

"I know. I overheard it from your thoughts." Samus happens to be aware about Mitsuzane's conversation with Mai in his dream. "Mitsuzane, let me tell you this story, it is one of my epic skirmishes in my world."

"What's that?" the young Kureshima clarified.

"But first..." Samus gently pulls Mitsuzane's head against her breasts, his face was facing on the left side. "Is it okay I will let you rest against my chest?"

"It's okay. I want to listen to that story. And what is it?" Mitsuzane eagerly asked.

* * *

 **-Origins of the Phazon Skirmish-**

Samus begins her story.

"It all started with this alien substance called **Phazon**..."

Mitsuzane interrupted, "What's Phazon?"

(soundtrack: _"_ _ **Yellow Valkyrie**_ _" (SkyTown, Elysia OST remix from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption); Remix by: DarkeSword OverClocked Remix_ )

"The Chozo called it the **Great Poison**." Samus continued. "This radioactive substance began to contaminate different planets in my world - that includes Tallon IV, Aether, Elysia, Norion, and Bryyo. Phazon has mutagenic properties, affecting living organisms. In other words, it is a sentient substance."

"Even the Space Pirates are ALSO greedy for Phazon than Metroids. And I alone was the one capable of preventing them from scavenging for their own plans. At one time, I battled a Metroid who happens to be lusting for Phazon; with that, using Phazon against it causes that creature to overload. Sometime later, that Metroid resurrected itself taking my Phazon Suit and parts of my DNA. It's name is **Dark Samus**."

"Dark Samus?" Mitsuzane shook his head upon hearing such existence of the bounty hunter's doppelganger. "So, this Dark Samus is just like _you_ -"

Samus added, "...only that she is pure evil. And made purely of Phazon. Her greed for Phazon is her obvious flaw; and I am also capable of turning that table against her. Because of that, Phazon overload has side effects to living organisms. In other words, too much Phazon will lead to... KA-BOOM!"

"It's pretty disturbing if how much Phazon they can carry could be that dangerous." Mitsuzane bit his lip.

"True." the hunter continued her story, "But, the very worst part is; some planets in the Galactic Federation's Solar System began to be contaminated with Phazon. Interstellar objects which are seeds of Phazon, called **Leviathans** , collided into different planets. And obviously has something to do with Dark Samus... The Federation sent us four bounty hunters - **Gandrayda** , **Ghor** , **Rundas** , and myself to stop this from happening. Unfortunately, Dark Samus was able to stall us by planting Phazon into our bodies."

"Say what?!" Mitsuzane exclaimed.

"Months after that event, I woke up from a long month coma, now at that time donning a Phazon Enhancement Device Suit, I along with the other three Hunters were able to harness Phazon from our bodies. What's even more gut-wrenching is that Gandrayda, Ghor, and even Rundas weren't so lucky. Dark Samus has seduced them, and saving them isn't possible; I only watched them die right before my very eyes... Just to make sure I won't allow their sacrifice would be in vain, I made my way into the planet, hence the name being the source of Phazon, **Phaaze** , a sentient planet. This is where I finally settle score with Dark Samus - that being said, she has been seeing me as a "sister" considering the fact she is a clone of me. With that, I unleashed every Phazon in my body to destroy Dark Samus, along with the Aurora Unit that she merged into. As a result, Phazon has finally ceased to exist."

Despite flabbergasted, Mitsuzane was amazed as Samus's notion of tenacity and resilience - a trait prominent with other Kamen Riders. "Amazing. You even almost had yourself in a brink of death, but you were able to overcome it."

"Exactly. They don't call me as the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy for a reason." Samus concluded her story.

"It's beautiful that you have a story to tell from your world." Mitsuzane curved his mouth with a smile. But, he seems to compare Dark Samus of what he was once was. "But, considering that your Phazon clone, she was just like my dark side..."

"And speaking of what those meteorites that Kazuraba Kouta and Takatsukasa Mai are trying to tell us about has something to do with the souls of Gandrayda, Ghor, and Rundas." Samus also implied about the meteorites in Zawame have something to do with her three fallen comrades during the Leviathan skirmish from her world.

"Those three hunters?" the young Kureshima demanded.

"Speaking of Rundas... Back at the time on our encounter with Inui Takumi, the Kamen Rider killed him. But, it's likely he'll respawn on one of the meteorites." said Samus. "Rundas, is an ice person like me. But, I consider him to be the wisest comrade among the hunters hired by the Federation. The only one who I can compare him to is your brother, Takatora. Like Rundas, your brother happens to be proud of his experience in combat."

Then, Samus begins to speak about Gandrayda. "And, Gandrayda... She considers herself to be my rival. She is a master of deception - she can change herself into different lifeforms; alien and human alike, and can make herself invisible to the naked eye. Gandrayda is somewhat flighty and flirtatious, to the point she has femme fatale characteristics. But, Go in the other hand is her equivalent; the only main difference is, Go will do but blabber nonsense."

...and lastly, Ghor. "Behind that aggressive and violent side of Ghor, is a very soft-spoken and empathetic being who loves giving the bounty money to the most unfortunate ones. He's just like you, Mitsuzane... Only that you have a complex personality where your carefree exterior hide your tragic past... After the Phazon crisis, I returned to Elysia to mourn and reminisce about them. Maybe the meteorites containing their souls centering the Sacred Tree of Zawame are trying to..."

"...they want to see you again before they can rest easy." Mitsuzane completed her sentence.

* * *

 **-You Have Such Beautiful Eyes-**

"That's right." she answered, as she lets go of her grip of Mitsuzane's head after letting him lie onto her breast.

"Back after Kouta-san and Mai-san died before my very eyes... I tried in vain to end my suffering, desperate finding a place to die. But, thanks to their persistence. They managed to help me start over again." Mitsuzane recalls slightly again his past. "Since now I can feel your pain too, I believe I deserve it. If you die, I will too and I deserve it. And I will accept my fate if I ever fail to protect you. And I believe death should be the only punishment for a failure like myself."

Despite Samus objecting Mitsuzane's intent about dying, she begins to be concerned about him. "Mitsuzane... I understand why you choose to seek death, it's the effect of your past. But, don't take it too seriously. Your life is too precious to waste it, even you moved on from your past. We are given life only so we can atone for our sins, and your life is created for such purpose. We _all_ must atone for our own sins."

"But, sharing each other's pain is my own way of atoning for my sins.", said Mitsuzane. "Because... For me, it really stings for me to lose someone I love, even though they survived death."

Samus cupped her hand on Mitsuzane's cheek. "You have such beautiful eyes...", she said. "I hate to admit, even if you are young and cute like a child... You have become mature as a man. The only thing I like about you is you are really matured inside and out. It's my own expression of love towards you."

* * *

 **-Exit Zangetsu Shin, Enter Ryugen Melon Energy Arms!-**

Five Hours Later...

At the Command Center, Mitsuzane has been training himself in the Training Room, he has spent himself doing at the punching bag, throwing several punches and kicks to improve himself.

Meanwhile at the Navigation Room, Adam debriefed Samus in the aftermath of their battle against the Roidmude Ridley.

" _Lady, it seems we found two Eyecons fell from Ridley's maw._ " the AI stated, revealing that Mitsuzane recovered the two Eyecons - the first one has a light black base on the eyeball with red accents, while the other has an indigo eyeball base, while having silver accents.

When Samus notices the upper part of the Eyecons, it has the visages of Kamen Riders Kabuto and Blade, respectively - R07 and R05.

After pressing the Eyecons twice, they began to declare a jingle...

" _ **KABUTO! Ima sugu kasoku! CAST OFF!**_ "

" _ **BLADE! Kazasu Blade! Trump wa Spade!**_ "

"Kabuto and Blade... So this means, we first got Drive's Eyecon, and we have three." Samus concluded.

Samus later puts the Kabuto and Blade Eyecons in the Storage Room, where the Drive Eyecon is also placed in a special incubator. As she goes back to the computer, the Genesis Driver, Mitsuzane's Sengoku Driver, and Melon Energy Lockseed are incubated to a small transparent box, where the Adam computer examines them.

The hunter, who is researching at the Melon Energy Lockseed also discovers an encryption code inside.

"Wait, there's a secret encryption code inside of that Lockseed.", it seems Samus discovers something hidden from the Genesis Driver users like the Kureshima brothers. As she deciphers the Lockseed's system.

"There's a password embedded on the Lockseed." Samus begins to unlock a secret behind the Lockseed.

A scrambled words are shown on the screen - TJUSNI YBLEIA.

When Samus types "JUSTIN BAILEY", the unlocking code succeeds. Samus is shocked by this discovery - the secret code allows the Lockseed to change the Genetic undersuit of the Melon Energy Lockseed. The default setting uses Zangetsu Shin's white Genetic Ride Wear, however, there is an option featured to use another Ride Wear.

So, Samus decides to link up Ryugen's memory bank embedded from Mitsuzane's Sengoku Driver, uploading the Ryugen's undersuit into the Melon Energy Lockseed.

"I better upload the combat data system from my Varia and Gravity Suits into the Lockseed." Samus muttered as she transplants a part of her suit's memory bank into the Lockseed.

" _Lady, are you sure about modifying the Kureshima's Melon Energy Lockseed?_ " Adam asked.

Samus reassures, "Don't worry, Adam. The configuration can be reset to its standard configuration. The password inside the Lockseed says so."

After a brief modifications to the Energy Lockseed. Samus calls out Mitsuzane.

"Mitsuzane, I've discovered something inside of that Lockseed. It appears that it has some kind of encrypted password that I managed to decipher."

"Hmm, it seems no one, even nii-san was told about that." Mitsuzane raised an eyebrow.

"Put your Genesis Driver on, and we'll find out next." Samus instructs Mitsuzane to equip the Genesis Driver.

* _ **MELON ENERGY!**_ *

" **Henshin!** " Mitsuzane shouted, upon unlocking the Melon Energy Lockseed before locking it into the Genesis Driver.

* _ **LOCK ON! SODA!**_ *

" _ **MELON ENERGY ARMS!**_ ", the Genesis Driver stated, plus a Japanese techno music accompaniment.

Once the giant Yubari King Canteloupe-like armor part falls above Mitsuzane's head. The suit materializing became green instead of white, the usual how Mitsuzane transforms into Zangetsu Shin. Instead, the undersuit materialized now uses Ryugen's Ride Wear! Once the armor merges around Mitsuzane completely, he transforms into Ryugen with Zangetsu Shin's armor, instead of Zangetsu Shin itself!

As Mitsuzane looks at his hands through Ryugen's Heads-up Display... He realizes that he is now using Ryugen's undersuit.

"Amazing... I am now using Ryugen's Ride Wear instead of becoming Zangetsu Shin. I'm now a fusion of Ryugen and Zangetsu Shin." Mitsuzane felt so happy of his new Rider Form. "Samus, I don't know how to say this, you are pretty good of deciphering devices though."

"Don't forget, you are not Zangetsu Shin for now. You are now **New Generation Rider Ryugen** in Melon Energy Arms." said the bounty hunter, as she introduces Mitsuzane his form being a fusion of Armored Rider Ryugen and New Generation Rider Zangetsu Shin.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

When Samus tells Mitsuzane that he "has such beautiful eyes" evokes Naomi Hunter saying this to Otacon moments before her death in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Coincidentally enough, Naomi Hunter is voiced by Jennifer Hale, who also happens to be voicing Samus's grunts in the Metroid Prime series.

Well, Mitsuzane now using Ryugen's Ride Wear to transform with Melon Energy Arms is also similar to Kaito Kumon transforming into Baron with Lemon Energy Arms instead of becoming Duke.


	54. Stage 14-2 - vs Gandrayda

**Disembodied Souls (vs. Gandrayda, part 2) - Ryugen's Super Genesis Transformation!**

Tribute to: **Metroid Prime 3: Corruption** and **Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

According to sources found from Wikitroid, Gandrayda appears to have a very flighty and flirtatious personality; also she's a master shape shifter. This means, she WILL also transform into any Kamen Rider of the Neo-Heisei Period, this means she's like Kamen Rider Decade, but uses the Rider's transformation trinkets, for example, Gandrayda will equip herself with Drive's Shift Brace if ever she wants to become Kamen Rider Drive.

Samus's Gunship, as for the remainder of this chapter will also serve as a transport to her party allowing them to fly to the previously revisited locations, similar to the HM Fly from the Pokemon games, so this is easier for Samus and Mitsuzane to return to Zawame.

Fun fact: Samus is Roux Louka to Mitsuzane's Judau Ashta from Gundam ZZ.

Dedicated to: MsSamusAran, JayRain, and LadyAran

* * *

 **-** **Meet** **Kyu Saijo-**

After testing out his new Rider Form, going by the name of Ryugen Melon Energy Arms, Mitsuzane undoes his transformation.

"Samus, I don't know how to say this... But, how were you able to figure that out in the first place?" Mitsuzane demanded.

In response, "It seems that Takatora's co-workers have been keeping so many secrets, even inside of this device.", the bounty hunter seems to conclude about Yggdrasil Corporation's secrets, something that neither of the Kureshima brothers are aware of. "By the way, I found microchip inside the Genesis Driver, which initiates a self-destruct mechanism. And I safely removed it with Adam's help."

"That's right, Sengoku Ryoma had fitted his Genesis Drivers with circuit breakers that he alone can detonate it. He first destroyed my... Umm, the Genesis Driver that was first my brother used before I recovered it." Mitsuzane nodded his head. Remembering the time when he had Takatora's Genesis Driver at that time. "This is the only Genesis Driver that nii-san was able to retrieve when Ryoma was resurrected by a unified alien entity."

"And to be honest, Sengoku Ryoma is a creep. He tricked me into killing Kouta-san so he can get the Golden Fruit embedded from Mai-san's body..." Mitsuzane recalls the very fateful day Kouta and Mai die right before his eyes to Samus.

The bounty hunter shook her head in disbelief. "That's terrible... That's why you are but a slave to those villains they've fought."

Mitsuzane sighed, "Even after three months when Helheim is eradicated from the world, I felt so utterly deprived to the point I have no right to forgive those I've betrayed."

"At least you and Takatora were able to bury the hatchet after everything what happened on the past. Until, that you managed to share your woes to me." Samus patted Mitsuzane on the shoulder.

"And here I am now, being the partner of an intergalactic bounty hunter from the future... Since our feelings have bonded together, to share each other's pain is my destiny. And I would look forward to die... As a means of protecting others."

"It's too early for you to make a deathwish, Mitsuzane. Even if that's is _your_ own way to atone for your sins." Samus sighed in return.

"I guess you have a point." Mitsuzane replied.

Moments later, someone enters the Command Center. Which happens to be one of the former members of the Special Investigation Unit. Revealing himself to be **Kyu Saijo**.

"You must be Samus Aran, right?" Kyu asked.

"Don't even think about asking if Shinnosuke has told you about me." the Hunter deadpanned. "Say, you kinda remind me of a certain scientist whose friend is a FOXHOUND operative."

"Ehhh?! Are you a fan of Metal Gear?!" Kyu exclaimed, assuming the fact that Samus has met Solid Snake.

"Shenanigans aside..." Samus sighed, as she starts cutting through the chase. "It seems Professor Sawagami sent you here."

"Yep. Since every remnants of the Special Unit have been promoted to higher ranks, I need to get my hands full. So, Rinna-san sent me as your navigator!"

 _ **Seriously, I can do better than that.**_ The Adam computer snickered.

"He has a point." Samus seems to take her computer's sentiments seriously. "Regardless, well, having a lot of help is sure worth a try."

Samus continued, "So, this means, you'll be keeping your hands full around the Command Center?"

"Yessiree!" Kyu replied.

"So, are you going to live _**down**_ here?" Samus asked, referring to the fact that Kyu decides to remain dormant on the Command Center.

"You can say that. As the apartment also belongs to both of you and the Tomari couple but separate rooms. I can ring you guys from down here." the otaku said.

 _It seems the people of the present day like to keep their hands busy to help others._ The Hunter thought to herself.

* * *

 **-Peak Human Conditioning-**

( **A/N #2** : Samus's outfit during the training session is her ending outfit from Super Metroid)

A week later...

Inside the Command Center's Training Room, Mitsuzane underwent intense training to improve himself, willing to be put under pressure, under Samus's tutelage.

In the VR Training Area, he tested the obstacle course. It looks more than just suitable for parkour. Mitsuzane does several attempts to get through the course, only to fall. But, the young Kureshima refuses to hold back, stall, or quit, going in further heights to scale onto the obstacles arduously even if he has to stumble over and over again.

Samus is intrigued by Mitsuzane's resilience. _He begins to take such situations like this too seriously. I never seen him trying to absorb this kind of pressure with sheer amount of will. Perhaps there are few people who experience this kind of discipline in times like this._

Meanwhile in the Physical Assessment Area, this is where Samus tests Mitsuzane's strength, and they sparred. Apart from exchanging punches and kicks, Mitsuzane's strikes were effortlessly parried by the bounty hunter herself, who in turn began to dish out kicks of her own. Because of Samus's insanely super-athletic skills, Mitsuzane had little to work with. But, only he can do is withstand the punishment he can take, while letting Samus give just as much. And each time he falls on the floor, he keeps standing up.

As the sparring continues, Mitsuzane got it clear but to block everything Samus can throw at him; at the exact moment when she throws kicks at him, he starts dodging them, and blocking every punch she threw at. While she gains the upper hand at this moment, Mitsuzane still keeps standing out of sheer amount of will. Going as far as to parry and block her attacks.

Almost no human being or a Kamen Rider who can try to tangle with Samus without her Power Suit can't survive a fight with her... Mitsuzane appears to be an exception. All while precariously teetering while standing sturdily on his two feet.

After their training session ends, Samus commended the young Kureshima's tenacity.

"I never seen you are able to still stand with sheer amount of will." the Hunter said, while throwing a freshly cold bottle of water to him, to which Mitsuzane caught.

"This is what I learned from the last time we fought the resurrected Kumon Kaito." Mitsuzane said, recalling their last encounter with the revived Kaito Kumon. Mitsuzane also takes note of Kaito's sympathy to those weaker than him, and his distaste to people who use their strength to oppress others. "But, every punishment I take is nothing in comparison. Even if I deserved all of it."

Samus joked, "And for a second there, I thought you were too entranced by my lovely figure...?"

" _ **Even the most serious men are focused on their combat skills without falling for a woman's good looks. Now that's what being a fighter is all about.**_ " Adam overlooked at the progress of both Mitsuzane and Samus.

"Ain't that the truth." Mitsuzane agrees to the computer's sentiment. "Back in my time with Team Gaim, I'm the logical thinker of the group, as a Kureshima, superior intellect was innate in our heritage. But now, I'd rather rely on my own heart and instincts, as there is more to something than relying than my own logic and intelligence."

Adam seems to be pleased with Mitsuzane's determination. " _ **It seems the effects of your past has given you such indomitable will.**_ "

Moments later, Mitsuzane poured the water over his head after gulping, most likely to drench himself even more.

" _ **Speaking of which, what have you learned as you accompanied Samus in her missions?"**_ the computer asked.

Mitsuzane smiles at the computer, and to Samus herself, "Since then, what I learned from Samus is... ' _ **We are all bound by our experiences. They are the limits of our consciousness.**_ ' And with that being said, everything I have experienced in the past and present; will be the reminder that I will keep going at my heart's content. I will no longer run away from whatever that instills fear to me."

"Good." said the bounty hunter.

Meanwhile, Adam interrupted the two. " _ **By the way, Lady... Did you mentioned earlier that there are three meteorites that have encircled around the Sacred Tree in Zawame?**_ "

"Yeah. It has something to do with Rundas, Ghor, and Gandrayda - three of my fellow bounty hunters during the Phazon crisis." Samus shook her head.

Adam however, despite being an AI, seemingly knows the three deceased bounty hunters. " _ **Say that again, Lady? Gandrayda... Ghor... And Rundas... I have seen their names within the Federation's classified files. Well, that explains everything. The three meteorites in Zawame may have something to do with the spirits of those three hunters.**_ "

"It seems the Federation has never told you about them, especially to your human template." Samus sighed.

" _ **No matter. It seems you are going to investigate the meteorites, I presume?**_ " the computer stated. " _ **I have a feeling that Kazuraba Kouta will be waiting for you there.**_ "

"I guess Mitsuzane already knows that." Samus told Adam that Mai has already told Mitsuzane the situation. "Maybe those meteorites have some Chozo manuscripts like the one's we've seen after Chase joined us, and forced us to fight Shinnosuke's adversaries like the Heart Roidmude."

" _ **Hmm... It seems the Chozo are onto giving you a lot of riddles to fulfill such prophecy involving your role as an intergalactic bounty hunter; and your role to the Kamen Riders.**_ "

"Right. I think we need a lot of help to get the job done." Samus suggested. "I guess Go and Takatora will be on our side as usual. But, we need to mix both logic, instinct, and a lot of composure. Adam, perhaps we need someone who can make us **shift into Top Gear** , and another with a **hard-boiled** composure.", all while making a decision to bring Shinnosuke and Shotaro in this next mission.

" _ **Mission granted.**_ " Adam notified. " _ **I will notify officer Tomari and Mr. Hidari first thing in the morning. Once you rendezvous with them, you and your party will proceed to the Sacred Tree; where you will link up with Kazuraba Kouta. It seems Kazuraba himself will be the once to provide you further instructions once you meet up with him.**_ "

"Noted, and no objections." Samus concluded, before the AI could say 'Any objections, Lady?'.

" _ **I never expect you've say that.**_ " the Adam computer chuckled. " _ **Okay. Mission clearance will be at E.T.A., 24 hours. You still have a whole day to prepare and check everything under the said allocated time. I will keep in touch with Takatora and Mr. Shijima for this mission. That's the end of the briefing. Good luck you two.**_ "

Both Samus and Mitsuzane nodded their heads to one another as they take their next mission. And with that being said, it gave her enough time to run diagnostics on her Power Suit and her body. But still, her **Rider Suit System** are still intact, and haven't used any of them for the past months ever since gaining the Varia and Gravity Suit upgrades. Samus has already mastered most of the Rider Suits with a little to no effort, despite the suits are hard to maintain for long periods of time.

Since her Fusion Suit now acts as the undersuit for her Rider Suit System, it causes the Fusion Suit's colors to desaturate its colors from blue over yellow to become entirely black, giving way for the pieces of armor of every Rider Suit to form into the Fusion Suit, resulting in Samus taking the form of the Kamen Rider's form associated into the said suit upgrade. So far, her current Rider Suits are the **Shogun Suit** (coming from Kamen Rider Gaim's Orange Arms), the **Extreme Suit** (derived from Kamen Rider W's CycloneJokerXtreme formation), the **Racer Suit** (through Drive Type Tridoron), the **Phoenix Suit** (OOO's Tajadol Combo), **Dragon Suit** (Wizard's All Dragon Style), Insect Suit (Kabuto's Rider Form), and the **Peach Suit** (Den-O's Sword Form).

However, Samus can't activate the Peach Suit since Momotaros is not around, as the Imagin alone can activate the said Rider Suit. Regardless, she can still use the other Rider Suit upgrades.

Meanwhile, recharging her missiles and power bombs will take half of the day to finish. So far, Samus has 15 Energy Tanks in her suit for her to sustain damage for long periods of time. Her weapon attachments built by Rinna are kept safe. The long barrel attachment for her Arm Cannon that turns it into a sniper weapon, along with the sword attachment for close combat.

While in the process of diagnostics, Samus take this time to reflect on her past; aside from the three bounty hunters during the Phazon crisis, but her new future in the present day Earth.

* * *

 **-Samus: Reflections of the Future-**

 _The ghosts of my past began to acquaint me lately. Not only Ridley was destroyed thanks to the help of the Kamen Riders, but now I can feel the presence of the souls of the three hunters who became Dark Samus's pawns, whom I saved, but at the cost of their lives. The last time I reminisced about them was I looked around the sunset of Elysia. It seems Ghor, Gandrayda, and Rundas can't rest easy if I can say to them a proper goodbye as I am here in the present day; a new life where I have new allies, and at the same time fight new enemies._

 _I escaped through time not only that I'm on the run against the Federation; it will be only a matter of time that the Federation would be extinct soon enough, if it weren't for them propagating several Metroids for their sinister ends._

 _Focusing my quest to find the other Kamen Riders, I think I am used to the life I live in this world... Protecting this world is a part of my responsibility, like the other Riders do. Needless to say, Takatora, Mitsuzane, and Go became so close to my heart as if they remind me of those three hunters back at that time..._

 _And as for the blood of the Baby in my veins... I knew the Baby is listening at my heart's content. I feel I became one with it. The very essence of that Metroid feels like it matured inside me, as I have indeed have matured in my career as a bounty hunter. I'm no longer the Hatchling that the Chozo has prophesied now, but I have fully evolved like a matured bird._

 _As for Mitsuzane, he has been rough on himself lately. It's pretty clear that it is the effect of his dark and tragic past. But, he has been striving hard to rectify over his mistakes as much as Takatora does. Aside from that, I feel peaceful with him around. Indeed he has grown up as a man, as what Takatora envisioned._

 _Because Mitsuzane has followed me around, it feels so safe to treasure his heart. Now that he has the willingness to share my pain, it's safe to assume not only fighting side by side... But, I began to feel his love for me. Sometimes, I allow myself to crave onto my desires hidden in me. Since then, I love him. And yes, in this world, fate has indeed drifted around the winds._

* * *

 **-Romantic Night-**

( **A/N #3** : This scene can be skipped.)

Later that night...

Back in their room, Mitsuzane receives a message from Go.

Go's text message say: " _ **hey, mitsuzane-kun. the computer has told us about three meteorites where the yggdrasil tower once stood. we'll meet you guys tomorrow in the beat riders stage. -Go."**_

 _Shijima-senpai..._ Mitsuzane said to himself. _I guess nii-san is coming too._

Samus enters into the room, as Mitsuzane lies truantly on the bed.

"Did your brother called?" she asked, while sitting on the right side of the bed.

Mitsuzane answered, "No, it's Shijima-senpai."

Samus snickered when she anticipates Go's message. "That Go is always a handful. He doesn't seem to get over about making a fool out of himself."

Mitsuzane couldn't help but laugh at his love interest's deadpan snark.

"I couldn't help comparing him to Gandrayda so badly..." the hunter said all while favorably comparing Go to Gandrayda in terms of their personality. "You see, Gandrayda, of all the bounty hunters I've met is very witty and provocative. I wonder why what will Gandrayda's expression look like if Go should try to start going toe-to-toe with her?"

"It's anyone's guess." Mitsuzane said.

"True." the huntress replied. "And as for you, Mitsuzane. Since we should start looking into Gandrayda's meteorite, do not let yourself be seduced by her. She knows how to outwit her foes with a little to no effort."

"Samus, since when was the last time you fought this Gandrayda?" the young Kureshima demanded.

"In the Space Pirate's homeworld." Samus answered. "She is the last one to be corrupted by Phazon by Dark Samus. Like the fates of Rundas and Ghor, Gandrayda dies laughing, however."

"It seems whenever you have allies, they made even the most painful sacrifice to keep you alive." Mitsuzane concluded.

"That's right... Since coming here, I began to make sure we are watching each other's backs, the same to your brother and Go." Samus nodded her head.

"Hey, Mitsuzane..." the hunter continued.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Back at the first time we make out... We're you feeling embarrassed?" Samus asked quizzically.

Although Mitsuzane is less than puzzled, he wasn't. But, to him, he doesn't need to answer it. That event obviously answers the whole thing.

"Sometimes, you don't need to ask about it." Mitsuzane answered honestly. "It's already the result of our actions."

"I see." she answered simply, all while looking at the young Kureshima's eyes. Having heard of his answer, it indicates how mature their relationship would be. And Samus obviously understands the notion of love, starting her time with Adam Malkovich - whom she saw as her father figure at that time. But, with Malkovich's consciousness being her current navigator... Samus has learned to overcome her sadness involving his death. As usual, Samus has become even more stronger each time moving forward after seeing anyone close to her dying right before her eyes..

"What about you, do you have a love that's unrequited?" the hunter asked smugly at Mitsuzane.

"Mai-san." he answered by mentioning Mai's name. "From all trouble that I caused... It seems she doesn't still to acknowledge my feelings. Nevertheless, I have to move on and start over."

Samus listened when Mitsuzane confided about his feelings to Mai. "That's good. You see, to express your feelings is to be who you are and yourself alone. Not being someone you are not.", all while touching her index finger to the center of his chest.

"And here I am now... I have many mistakes to rectify and fighting alongside those people who needed the strength to face their fears. I know I have a long way to go." Mitsuzane blinked.

Samus nodded, "Indeed. Even if you still hate yourself for everything you've done in the past, you can still work out something different. But, Mitsuzane... Choosing death to make up for the atrocities you've committed is an absurd choice. You have to think about the people who loved and care for you first, despite you succeeded your friend's place of being a hero. I know that we are now sharing each other's pain-"

"Like what I said before... I have no regrets." Mitsuzane replied. "It doesn't matter if how dangerous this would be. I am willing to bear that burden, no matter how hard it can be. This is my own way to protect others, and I won't allow anything that would happen the same thing in the past. I hope you felt the same way too, because you've told me that everyone you've cared the most die right before your very eyes. That is my _responsibility_! If that's the case, I'll die right by _your side_!"

"Mitsuzane..." Samus begins to show her genuinity to him. _Takatora was right all along, he has become matured as a person._

The young Kureshima leaned his head onto the bounty hunter's shoulder. "I never imagined how we made it this far... We fought countless of enemies, met people from the past and present. Samus, it's true that your journey in this world is a new beginning."

"True." she said. "I finally found a new place to call home where I can keep going forward under my heart's content."

Moments later, after concluding their conversation about their respective feelings. The two began to kiss.

"Should we make out again?" she asked. To which Mitsuzane responds by nodding his head in approval, Samus begins romancing the young Kureshima.

Within moments, as they continued kissing passionately, she started to remove her red band on her ponytail, thus elevating her hair down through her hips.

 _I can't even wait any longer that to satisfy my inner most desires once more, and neither does Mitsuzane._ The huntress thought to herself. _Needless to say, his love for me will even transcend even space and time. This is what love feels like in the present. He admitted to me that there was someone he has feelings with, but never loved him back because of the trouble had made._

Meanwhile, Samus begins tackling Mitsuzane into pinning him down to the mattress, as soon she towers in front of him. She began disrobing her sports bra right in front of him. _I never imagined how well-endowed she is._ Mitsuzane said to himself, needless to say; he doesn't hold back, having the urge to share another moment of intimacy with Samus; Mitsuzane was thankful enough that the huntress was the one of the two people who can understand his pain.

After a few minutes, their clothes began scattering around the floor. She pressed Mitsuzane's face against her breasts as Samus herself lying against the pillow.

 _I can feel his lips touching the very sensitive parts of my breasts. It hurts so much, but... He's really doing it like a child. It feels so deep..._ Samus said to herself all while a soft moan escape her throat. Afterwards, both lovers lock eyes once more and once again exchanged kisses as everything fades to black in their passionate moment...

The next morning...

Samus wakes up first, noticing it's already 5:30 A.M.

Then, Mitsuzane, who happens to be lying under the hunter's chest, immediately follows after.

"Glad that you're awake." Samus said. "Come on, we have our hands full this time."

"Right." Mitsuzane nodded his head. "Kouta-san and Mai-san are waiting for us."

* * *

 **-Rendezvous-**

(soundtrack: " **Rider Kusen** ", OST # 19 from Kamen Rider Gaim)

And so, the mission clearance is accepted by Adam. Samus and Mitsuzane are dropped into Zawame via her own Gunship. The duo dropped by in the doorstep of Team Gaim's garage.

Later, Samus and Mitsuzane went into the Beat Rider's dancing stage, as they watch the Beat Riders dancing from a distance. Needless to say, Zack, Chucky, Rat, and Rica weren't able to notice their long time friend form afar.

" _Heeeyyyy!_ ", Samus's attention turns to a voice coming from Go.

Mitsuzane notices them. "Nii-san! Shijima-senpai!" Once Takatora and Go regroups with Samus and Mitsuzane, and they set out for the Sacred Tree of Zawame where they are to meet Kouta and Mai. But, since Shinnosuke and Shotaro are also vital to this mission, it seems they would rather arrive into the guardian tree late. Thus, leaving the main party to go ahead.

Once the party made it into the holy tree, the Man and Woman of the Beginning greeted them.

"It has been a long while, Micchy, Takatora, and Samus." Kouta said.

Takatora started to clarify of what's going on. "Kazuraba... Why did you bring all of us here?"

"It's a long story, Takatora. These meteorites have something to do with the ghosts of Samus Aran's past." Kouta explained. "Apparently, they possess something in common in terms of your comradeship with Samus. This also applies to you, Micchy."

"Wait... Sammy-chan? Don't tell me it has something to do like the last time you and Shin-niisan fought Heart?" Go can't anticipate to take a hint.

"Looks like it. But this time, as what Kazuraba Kouta said..." Samus sternly rolled her eyes. "It's the ghosts of my past... The ghosts of my old world."

Moments later, Samus activates her Power Suit in Varia form. The party, along with Kouta and Mai proceeded to the western terminus of the holy tree where the first meteorite is nestled.

"Kouta, there is an odd looking writing on the door." Mai said.

"Not to worry, Mai-san. I think Samus can help us with that. According to her those writings came from the very first known people who adopted her, the Chozo." Mitsuzane explained.

Samus proceeds to scan the content of the Chozo Manuscript on the meteorite:

 _Chozo script translated..._ The Scan Visor stated...

 _ **The Spotlight of Redemption and Hope for the Future**_

" _In times of despair and suffering. We come to observe on such individual who fights for those who believe what's right. Ideals to protect humanity's future is what we also hoped in our civilization. As we all owe it to all to our Hatchling, who has finally evolved into a mighty and fearsome warrior with wings. Of all the 17 warriors she has met in the present, we also come to hear that someone will say "This is our stage, now!", that is that stage and spotlight is not only what his heart desires, but a way to make a change for the better. To the Hatchling: you must bring the sword-wielding warrior in oranges, and along with your three closest companions; and your test will be one of the ghosts of your past."_

"It seems the Chozo have come to acknowledge you, Kazuraba Kouta." Samus concluded. With that being said, the giant rock suddenly started producing a giant hole, creating an entrance.

The party, Mai and Kouta went inside the meteorite's interior. To Samus, it really seemed to be familiar.

"It's like the Proving Grounds in the Space Pirate's homeworld." with that being said, Samus recognizes the entire features of the meteorite.

Suddenly, a Riotrooper ambushes the party. Almost attacking Mai. Luckily, Kouta immediately transforms into Armored Rider Gaim in Orange Arms.

* _ **Orange Arms! Hanamichi on Stage!**_ *

Kouta subdues the attacker. Moments later, the Riotrooper suddenly transformed into an extraterrestrial being...

* * *

 **-Enter Gandrayda-**

(soundtrack: " **Gandrayda Boss Battle Theme** ", OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption)

It's also a woman! The party are dumbfounded at the sight of an alien woman, who happens to be all out nubile and hair standing up and spiky.

"Who is that?" Takatora demanded.

Samus introduces the party to Gandrayda. "That's **Gandrayda**. She is a master of shape-shifting. She is also a bounty hunter like me, but she treats her profession as more than a hobby."

"Thanks for bringing that up for me, Sammy." Gandrayda said, who managed to stand up after Kouta counterattacked her. "And by the way... Thanks for saving us back during the Phazon skirmish. But, seeing you leaving your world behind can't make us rest easy... It seems you have made new friends here too, I see."

"Whooooaaahhhhhh! Baby!" Go howled. "She's haaawwwwttt!"

Gandrayda smirked at Go, all while changing into the forms of the Claydoll Dopant, Mezool, Medusa, Redyue, and the Medic Roidmude in front of the party. "Why thank you, human." Then she looked at the Kureshima brothers, Mai, and Kouta. "By the way, Sammy. Who are these friends of yours?"

"Takatora and Mitsuzane Kureshima. They are the brothers who took me in. Then, there's Go Shijima, don't mind him. He's just a motormouth. These guys are actually Kamen Riders."

"Ahahahaha! Kamen Riders?" Gandrayda laughed condescendingly. "I thought they were just but a bunch of bedtime stories. But considering the one who managed to foiled my sneak attack, looks like I've seen one now." Afterwards, Gandrayda has her eyes on Mitsuzane. "Hey, Sammy... Wanna bet?"

"What's that, Gandrayda?"

"After all, you managed to save me, Rundas, and Ghor from the deathly grip of Phazon at the cost of our lives. I guess I should be returning the favor right now. After all since I had my eyes on you the first time we met. How about if you and your boys lost against me, this boy will be mine forever!" Gandrayda stated, that if Samus and the party loses, she takes Mitsuzane away from her. "This boy _really_ turns me on!"

Takatora, however, objects to this. "How dare you put a price on my little brother! Unacceptable!"

"Takatora-occhan is right! Sammy-chan _loves_ Mitsuzane-kun, nothing more and nothing less!" Go agrees to Takatora's sentiment. "Well, if it's a fight you want, we'll give you one! Occhan, Mitsuzane-kun! Let's go!"

"Wow, really?" Gandrayda said with a seductive tone. "If that's the case. I will enjoy flirting both of you and your lover, Sammy!"

"Takatora, Micchy! Henshin now!" Kouta shouted.

As both Kureshima brothers equipped their Sengoku Drivers, and Go with the Mach Driver Honoh...

 _ ***MELON!*  
*BUDOU!*  
*SIGNAL BIKE!***_

...with a chant of "Let's..." from Go, both Kureshima brothers altogether shout "... **Henshin!** "

 _ ***MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!  
*BUDOU ARMS! RYUHOU! HA! HA! HA!***_

 _ ***RIDER! MACH!***_

Thus, transforming the other three into Armored Riders Zangetsu and Ryugen, and Kamen Rider Mach respectively. With the Zenrin Shooter flying out of nowhere as it comes into Mach's right hand.

"Wow, I'm truly amazed by such transformations." Gandrayda said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah. Before I forget. I'm gonna have my V-Cinema by November!" Go enthusiastically said. "I'm so happy... I'm gonna celebrate this moment by fighting some naked alien space lady!"

Samus informs the party of Gandrayda's abilities. "Guys, be warned. Apart from her shapeshifting abilities, Gandrayda is also extremely fast-"

But, Go decides to finish this as early as possible. "In that case..." Go said as he immediately charges into combat.

" _ **Zutto MAHHA!**_ " The Mach Driver exclaimed as Go presses the belt's Boost Ignition thrice.

"Searching... Eliminating..." Go declared all while he and Gandrayda clashed in unprecedented speeds. "Both are done at mach speed!"

"My, oh my... Talkative aren't we, hotshot?" Gandrayda smirked in the middle of the speed battle.

"Kamen Rider... Mach!" Go finishes his roll call as he and Gandrayda continued exchanging blows at insanely fast speeds.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #4:**

Go's recent fourth-wall break is a reference to the recently announced V-Cinema after the Chaser Saga. Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Mach and Kamen Rider Heart.

The Chozo manuscript in Gandrayda's meteorite may refer to Kouta and his role of Kamen Rider Gaim.


	55. Stage 14-3 - vs Gandrayda

**Disembodied Souls (vs. Gandrayda, part** **3** **) - Ryugen's Super Genesis Transformation!**

Tribute to: **Metroid Prime 3: Corruption** and **Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle**

* * *

 **Author's Notes** **#1** **:**

According to sources found from Wikitroid, what ever Gandrayda takes form into, has a "G" suffixed into the name. For instance, Rundas-G. Meaning it is the form she takes form into.

While I had a private conversation with one of the frequent reviewers of this story, Dash master 48, I told him that the forms Gandrayda will take form into are all Kaijins in the Kamen Rider series, and not to mention Kamen Riders as well during the course of the battle.

The love scenes between Samus and Mitsuzane are shout-outs to the Mass Effect series. That's why I can't seem to resist writing about the romance scenes between the two characters, as if Samus was Shephard, and Micchy being any of Shephard's love interests. Interestingly enough, the female Shephard is voiced by Jennifer Hale, the same one who provided Samus's grunting sounds from the Prime series.

The interior of the meteorite is the exact same one in the Proving Grounds in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption where the player fights Gandrayda.

The **Racer Suit** , one of Samus's Rider Suits being based on Kamen Rider Drive's Type Tridoron, is now renamed as the **Tridoron Suit** for the remainder of the story. The Tridoron Suit's properties shares that of Drive Type Formula and Drive Type Tridoron itself, that means; Samus can run at exaggerated supersonic speeds like Type Formula. The Charge Beam shot for the Tridoron Suit emulates Drive's Trailer Big Impact finisher, which projects the Tridoron itself as the bullet. Unlike Drive Type Tridoron who immediately reverts to his standard form after using the Trailer-Hou, Samus does not revert to her Power Suit's original appearance, as she can still maintain the suit until at a given limit.

Gandrayda's portrayal here in this arc would be even more sadomasochistic by nature.

Dedicated to MsSamusAran

* * *

 **-Round 1-**

Go finds himself being rag-dolled after a brief speed battle against Gandrayda. Within moments, the extraterrestrial bounty hunter transform into the Evolved Medic Roidmude, and entangles Mach with her tentacles.

Medic-G throws Mach towards Samus, Mitsuzane, Takatora, and Kouta before reverting to her form again. The impact of how Gandrayda, who at that moment transformed as the Medic's Roidmude form, doubled the damage to both Samus and Mitsuzane.

"She can change into different forms..." Takatora said with grimace.

Samus asks Go to get serious in this fight. "Pull yourself together, Go!" Despite Gandrayda mocking the party.

"Samus, what should we do?" Kouta asked. As Samus starts planning a strategy all while the party immediately avoid every attacks by Gandrayda.

(soundtrack: _"_ _ **Ranbu Escalation**_ _" from Kamen Rider Gaim: Music Arms; Lyrics by: Shoko Fujibayashi; Composition and Arrangement by: Shuhei Naruse; Performed by: Gaku Sano (actor of Kazuraba Kouta) and Yutaka Kobayashi (actor of Kaito Kumon)_ )

[~ _ **Oretachi ga saikyou no**_ ~]

[~ _ **Chikara te ni ireta to shite**_ ~]

[~ _ **Sono ato ni kono me ni wa**_ ~]

[~ _ **Donna sekai utsuru no ka...**_ ~]

"That's it! Everyone, we have to box Gandrayda in! Go, take the western terminus of the area. Kazuraba, you take the eastern terminus of this room. Takatora, stall Gandrayda. Mitsuzane, we're going to corner her from the north and southern sides. Move!" Samus instructed, as the party scrambles to their position.

[Sano: ~ _ **Arasoi wa mata arasoi no tane nokoshi**_ _ **t**_ _ **oki ga tatsu mama kanashimi no mi wo sodateru**_ ~]

[Kobayashi: ~ _ **Nigetai no nara orireba ii kono BATORU wo**_ _ **r**_ _ **isou narabete kanau hodo amakunai**_ ~]

Takatora, as the White Armored Rider Zangetsu drawing out the Musou Saber from his holster as he proceeds to charge into combat against Gandrayda. Meanwhile, Gandrayda suddenly transformed into Kamen Rider Baron in Lemon Energy Arms!

[Sano: ~ _ **Daremo ga**_ _ **,**_ _ **jibun ga**_ ~]

[Kobayashi: ~... _ **m**_ _ **otomeru**_ ~]

[All: ~ _ **Mirai wo mezase**_ ~]

* _ **LEMON ENERGY ARMS! FIGHT! POWER! FIGHT! POWER! FI-FI-FI-FI-FI-FIGHT!**_ *

Takatora proceeds clashing swords with Baron-G Lemon Energy Arms.

" _ **Signal Bike! Signal Koukan!**_ " Mach inserts Signal Kaksarn on his belt. " _ **Kaksarn!**_ "

" _ **Shooter Kaksarn!**_ " the Zenrin Shooter declared after Mach presses his belt's ignition button. Causing the bullets to diffuse and rain around Gandrayda, as Takatora gets out of harm's way. Moments later, Baron-G mutates into Lord Baron-G. Forcing Takatora to switch from Kouta's position, who immediately transforms from Kachidoki Arms...

" _ **Fruits Basket!**_ "...he immediately drew out the Kiwami Lockseed. " _ **LOCK OPEN!**_ " when his Sengoku Driver materializes its Senyo Joint, he inserts the Kiwami Lockseed on the left side of the Sengoku Driver with the Senyo Joint fitted in.

" _ **Kiwami Arms! Dai-Dai-Dai-Dai-Dai Shogun!**_ " The Sengoku Driver and Kouta's lockseeds declared.

[~ _ **Oretachi ga saikyou no**_ ~]

[~ _ **Chikara te ni ireta to shite**_ ~]

" _ **MANGO PUNISHER!**_ " a mango-like mace in the form of the Mango Punisher comes flying at Gaim's reach as he starts mashing Lord Baron-G. Forcing Gandrayda to revert back again.

[~ _ **Sono ato ni kono me ni wa**_ ~]

[~ _ **Donna sekai utsuru no darou**_ ~]

"That hurt. I gotta say, I never seen fruits can be used as a weapon. Tee-hee!" Gandrayda said in a flighty tone as she starts going toe-to-toe with Gaim. Gandrayda pushes Kouta back when she snatches the Mango Punisher from his hands, using it against him as she gains the upper hand.

"Samus, Micchy!" the two regroup with Kouta.

" _ **KURUMI BOMBER! BUDOU RYUHOU! DURI NOKKO!**_ " Kouta summons three more Arms Weapons. With Samus using Knuckle's Kurumi Bombers, a boxing glove-like weapon. Micchy taking a replica of his signature weapon as he dual-wields it, and Kouta using Bravo's signature weapon, as he clashes with Gandrayda again, who immediately transforms into Gaim's alternate reality counterpart, Bujin Gaim.

* _ **BLOOD ORANGE ARMS! JA NO MICHI ON STAGE!**_ *

Mitsuzane goes Wild West style as he activates his Sengoku Driver's Sparking function, all while shooting with both two guns at Bujin Gaim-G. As Samus delivers a straight punch with the Kurumi Bombers at Bujin Gaim-G. Suddenly, Gandrayda reverts and disappears.

"It seems she's going stealth... Go, bring the rain!" Samus asks Go to fire a hail of bullets around the field to reveal Gandrayda.

" _ **Shooter Kaksarn!**_ "

A hail of bullets coming from Mach stormed the field, causing Gandrayda's cloaking device to be rendered useless.

[Sano: ~ _ **Joukyou dakai shiteku hodo ni**_ ~]

[Kobayashi: ~ _ **…shihai suru hodo ni**_ ~]

[All: ~ _ **Kiwami Escalation**_ _ **!**_ ~]

"My turn!" Go exclaimed, as he spins the Zenrin Shooter's wheel several times, with an exclamation of " _ **ZENRIN!**_ ", he smashes Gandrayda with it.

"Mmm... That felt so good!" Gandrayda sounded so masochistic.

( _soundtrack:_ _ **"Leave all Behind**_ _" from Kamen Rider W (2010); Lyrics by: Shoko Fujibayashi; Composed by: Ryo of defspiral; Performed by: Wilma-sidr_ )

"If only Terui-san is here..." Go said, while the song 'Leave all Behind' plays.

[~ _ **I wanna make you satisfied**_ _ **c**_ _ **houkousoku de tsurete iku ze**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Mayotteteru hima wa nai**_ _ **c**_ _ **ome ride with me**_ ~]

" _ **MELON SQUASH!**_ " after Zangetsu activates his Sengoku Driver's Squash Function, he throws his Melon Defender at Gandrayda before the shield comes back to him as he immediately slashes Gandrayda with a string of sword swings. Thus, allowing the party to gain the upper hand.

[~ _ **Riyuu nado don't ask me why**_ _ **s**_ _ **etsumei nante dekinai hodo**_ ~]

[~ _ **Kono omoi hageshikute**_ _ **t**_ _ **omerarenai dare ni mo**_ ~]

"Wow, Sammy... I never seen you have these knights in white armor with you." Gandrayda sneered, who just immediately transformed into the Sagittarius Nova.

[~ _ **Shinzou ga uchi narasu rhythm de**_ _ **, y**_ _ **ou go ahead**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Hi wo tsukero Mune no Ignition**_ ~]

Sagittarius Nova-G again turns the tables on Mach and Zangetsu, Takatora was able to avoid Gandrayda's emulated flying kick while taking the form of Sagittarius Nova. Afterwards, she reverts back.

[~ _ **Nanimokamo furikitte**_ _ **!**_ _ **Mirai e susume Speed away**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Dare ni mo oitsukenai hodo Leave all behind**_ ~]

Mach proceeds to insert Signal Tomarle. " _ **Signal Bike! Signal Koukan! Tomarle!**_ ", by spinning the Zenrin Shooter's wheel for three times, and by pressing the Mach Driver Honoh's boost ignition button three times, it stated " _ **Imasugu Tomarle!**_ ", causing the wheel of the weapon to glow yellow. Doing so, Go proceeds to strike Gandrayda on the chest, with the weapon coming contact paralyzes her, all while a stop sign being projected onto Gandrayda. ( **A/N #2** : "imasugu" translates as 'right now')

[~ _ **Keshiki ga tokeru hodo Kaze ga sakebidasu hodo**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Accel... Ima wa...**_ ~]

"Hahahahahahahahaha! That's right baby, give it all you have! You make me aroused!" Gandrayda laughed. "Come on, boys. Arouse me some more! I want this to be a fight I won't forget!"

[~ _ **Nanimokamo furikitte**_ _ **!**_ _ **Kanashimi sae mo throw away**_ ~]

[~ _ **Zetsubou made hakonde yuku Leave all behind**_ ~]

"Right back at you!" Go answered. As Gandrayda pushes Mach away, she is caught off guard by a two way Rider Kick from Gaim and Ryugen.

[~ _ **Oto ni oitsuku hodo Jikan wo nuki saru hodo**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Accel... Sora no hate made hashi**_ _ **re**_ _ **... YEAH!**_ ~]

Moments later, Gandrayda changes into Kamen Rider Necrom!

* _ **Tengan! Necrom! Mega Uloud! CRUSH THE INVADER!**_ *

Samus immediately charges towards Gandrayda through speed booster.

"Okay, Gandrayda. It's my turn to take you for a spin!" Samus declared, as she activates the **Tridoron Suit**. " _ **FIRE ALL ENGINES!**_ ", Samus shouted the Rider Suit's activation command; in which happens to be the activation sequence for Shift Tridoron.

(soundtrack: _"_ _ **UNLIMITED DRIVE**_ _" from Kamen Rider Drive; Lyrics by: Shoko Fujibayashi; Composed by: DJ Hurrykenn; Performed by: Kamen Rider Girls_ )

[~ _ **Asette iru no ni koware sou na noni onnaji keshiki no naka de**_ ~]  
[~ _ **karamitsui te kuru yokoshima na G-force mie nai ashikase mitai ni**_ ~]

 _ ***RIDER TRANSFORMATION COMMAND CONFIRMED*  
*PREPARE TO DISENGAGE ALL POWER SUIT COMPARTMENTS IN 4... 3... 2... 1...***_

Samus's actual Power Suit breaks apart, revealing her Fusion Suit, which immediately desaturates into a deep black color. Within moments, the Tridoron itself made its presence known as it entered the meteorite. It then runs into Gandrayda, who is still taking form of Necrom-G.

[~ _ **Ah tomatte i tara mata shizuka ni**_ ~]  
[~ _ **tokei no hari mirai o kizami**_ ~]

[~ _ **Ah sono bun dake okizari ni sare te**_ ~]

A set of tire tracks began to surround Samus, then the Tridoron starts glowing as it immediately disassembles itself, to form the Tridoron Suit's armor pieces. All of Kamen Rider Drive's Shift Cars began to absorb themselves into Samus's desaturated Fusion Suit, and all of the Tridoron's remains began merging with Samus's undersuit, completing her transformation into the Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron based **Tridoron Suit**.

[~ _ **Get up speed furikiru shika nai**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Like a stream ima o nukedasu nara**_ ~]

Engines revving are heard as Samus, now donning the Tridoron Suit turns to Necrom-G.

[~ _ **negau mirai ni dakyou ha shi nai de**_ ~]

"I can do a lot much better than you, Gandrayda." Samus smirked. "That's why... My brain cells are in top gear!" all while quoting Shinnosuke's catchphrases.

[~ _ **hashiritsuduke te iko u**_ _ **...**_ _ **tatakaitsuduke te kou**_ _ **...**_ ~]

[~ _ **genkai o koe te iko u**_ _ **...**_ _ **UNLIMITED**_ _ **...**_ ~]

Samus begins to batter Gandrayda with a string of super fast speed attacks across the room. Forcing her to revert to her normal form from her Necrom-G form. She then emulates Drive Type Tridoron's Rider Kick, pushing Gandrayda back to a corner.

[~ _ **...**_ _ **DRIVE**_ _ **!**_ ~]

Kouta and Mitsuzane regrouped with Samus, who is now charging her arm cannon at full power, all while Krim's voice within her suit to exclaim " _ **Hissatsu! FULL THROTTLE!**_ "

Gaim immediately readies his DJ Gun, with the Orange Lockseed loaded on the weapon. Ryugen once again activates his Sengoku Driver function as he aims his Budou Ryuhou at Gandrayda.

"Samus! Kouta-san! Let's do this!" Mitsuzane exclaims, as upon pulling the trigger. His gun fires out a Chinese dragon at Gandrayda.

" _ **Fruits Basket: ORANGE CHARGE!**_ " Gaim immediately fires the DJ Gun at Gandrayda...

" _ **FULL FULL TRIDORON! BIG TAI HOU!**_ " ...Samus fires her Charge Beam at full power, with the projectile immediately taking form of the Tridoron itself, complete with the engine revving, as the projection of the Tridoron races over Gandrayda as it engulfs her with the explosion.

* * *

 **-Round 2-**

(soundtrack: " **Heaven and Earth** " by Two Steps from Hell)

"Did we got her?" Kouta clarified. But, he spoke too soon, as Gandrayda emerges from the smoke, albeit dazed.

"I'm just gettin' started!" Gandrayda said with a smirk. "Wow, Sammy. Did they even taught you about teamwork. I thought you are a one-woman army!", she continues mocking Samus.

"I don't believe it... She is more cunning what Samus have thought." Mitsuzane muttered.

"That's right, honey. Hee hee..." Gandrayda giggled. "And you people are so boring!"

"What?!" It seems Mitsuzane is even infuriated by Gandrayda's flightiness, and he's had enough. He takes matters into his own hands, as he changes into Ryugen Kiwi Arms.

"Micchy, no!" Kouta screamed.

As Ryugen proceeds to lash out at Gandrayda with the Kiwi Gekirin, she dodges his attacks with a little to no effort.

"My, my... Reckless aren't we?" she continues toying with Mitsuzane even further.

"Make that two!" Go then intercepts Gandrayda, as he and Mitsuzane altogether launched a two-way flying side kicks at her, pushing Gandrayda back.

(soundtrack: "Dragon Rider" by Two Steps from Hell)

Within moments, a belt began to materialize on Gandrayda's hips, in the form of the Faiz Driver! The phone also appeared on her right hand.

Gandrayda dials ' **5-5-5** ' on the Faiz Phone, causing it to say " _ **STANDING BY!**_ " With a flighty and seductive chant of " **Henshin!** ", she inserts the phone onto the belt.

" _ **COMPLETE!**_ " the belt said in a computerized voice. With Gandrayda transformed into Kamen Rider Faiz, also called Faiz-G.

Faiz-G quickly grabs the Axel Memory from the watch on her left hand, then inserts it onto the Faiz Belt.

" _ **Complete!**_ " stated the belt. As Faiz-G changes into Faiz Axel Form, as Faiz-G's chest-plate flips diagonally on the shoulders, and the red linear patterns immediately turned white.

Upon pressing the Faiz Axel Watch, with a computerized voice saying " _ **START UP!**_ ". With that being said, it initiates a 10-second countdown. Faiz-G immediately lunges at Mach and Ryugen at high speeds. Samus regroups with Go and Mitsuzane.

"Let's go, Sammy-chan!" Go is pumped up, as he presses the boost ignition of his belt three times, with the belt itself saying " _ **Zutto MAHHA!**_ ", Mach proceeds to charge at Gandrayda, with Samus following after, still donning the Tridoron Suit.

Mach, Samus, and Faiz-G Axel Form clash at unprecedented speeds. Mach and Faiz-G exchange punches, only for them to be pushed back. Then Samus, strikes Gandrayda from behind with high speeds through the Tridoron Suit. Both Samus with the Tridoron Suit and Mach managed to even the odds as their respective forms can out speed, even Kamen Rider Faiz's Axel Form.

Faiz-G manages to parry Mach's right hand, who was about to give him a punch.

"This is where we part ways, love.", said Gandrayda.

"After you." Go throws it back right at her.

* _ **3... 2... 1... TIME OUT!**_ *

After that, Gandrayda reverts back. She immediately knocks Mach away. Then turns her attention to Samus and Mitsuzane.

* * *

 **-Ryugen Melon Energy Arms!-**

"Now that white gnat is out of the way. Perhaps I can deal with you this easily, Samus." Gandrayda teased; only for Mitsuzane to get angrier. "But first, I'll start with my prize right here."

Gandrayda continued... "Well, well, well. So your name is Mitsuzane Kureshima. What a sweet name.", she said while giving him a disturbing, sadomasochistic expression.

Mitsuzane said nothing at all, as he felt tremendous amount of pressure. Needless to say, he is slightly afraid of Gandrayda, but he can't seem to take her very lightly. He charges at Gandrayda, only for him to be at her mercy. Gandrayda changes into Kamen Riders Ryuki, Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii, and Kuuga Titan Form, overpowering him.

This causes Mitsuzane to be canceled from his transformation. He is badly beaten, but still stands out of sheer will. Gandrayda continues to make Mitsuzane her own punching bag. And each time Mitsuzane takes damage, Samus's Energy Tanks began to drain rapidly!

"Micchy!" Kouta and Mai cried out, as their friend is in mortal danger.

"Mitsuzane!" Takatora tries to save his brother, who happens to be lying on the ground. As Gandrayda attempts to molest the young Kureshima.

"Tee-hee-hee. It's over boy!" Gandrayda gloated. "I enjoyed abusing you. Care to try that again?"

"Why you..." Mitsuzane seethes, as Gandrayda restrains him, all while finding a way to shake her off.

Just all seemed lost for Mitsuzane, his left eye began to change color - to that of Samus's tinted-blue eyes! He began to tap into a strange power, and with that being said, he punches Gandrayda in the face several times to shake her off.

"What the-" said Gandrayda with a look of disbelief.

In Samus's point of view, another screen began to appear on her visor; which happens to be through Mitsuzane's point of view, she can see what he is doing, as she notices he begins to shake Gandrayda off.

Once Mitsuzane stood up, everybody regrouped, including Kouta and Mai, with him.

"Micchy, are you hurt?" asked the Woman of the Beginning.

"It's fine. I can still stand." Mitsuzane answered. "In fact, it's nothing in comparison from everything in the past."

"Mitsuzane, you need to use these right now." Takatora said, giving his brother their Genesis Driver, and the Melon Energy Lockseed.

"Thank you, nii-san." Mitsuzane smiled awkwardly. "For the meantime, let me finish the fight myself."

"By yourself?" Takatora pouted his lip. "Don't be stupid, let us-"

"Let him, Takatora." Kouta interrupted calmly. "In fact, Micchy wants this to finish it quickly, to prove how much you two progressed this far. It's pretty amazing how Micchy looked up to Samus because of her abilities."

"You do have a point, Kazuraba." Takatora agrees. "Mitsuzane, we're counting on you!"

Gandrayda looked rather flabbergasted on what's going on. "Samus, what did you do to him?"

"This is what he had wished for, Gandrayda." Samus said, as she stands on Mitsuzane's side. And having reverted back to her original Varia Suit. "We are now sharing each others pain. This is a reminder of how many those close to me have died right before my very eyes such as you, Ghor, and Rundas. This boy has nearly lost his brother they once quarreled, and that's why he is something that I don't want to lose, and the same thing with him."

(soundtrack: **Ending (Metroid)** from Super Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U)

Mitsuzane has some words for Gandrayda, "It's true. I once let myself isolated from the rest of the world because of the enormity of crimes I've committed against all of humanity. But, Kouta-san and Mai-san have finally let me see the light! Even though I still hate myself and living a life full of regret for everything that happen in the past; no one had ever gave up on me, such as my brother, and along came new friends - Samus and Shijima-senpai! I finally moved forward to face my future. I don't need to make anyone happy anymore, but those people have began to be close to me already did! Even if you continue to use me as a punching bag over and over again, I will still stand up!"

"Woah, I'm touched.", Gandrayda sarcastically said. But is, _however_ , touched by Mitsuzane's metaphor. "Seems you really wanted something to atone for your sins."

"That's right!" Mitsuzane continued. "I'd rather be dead than being your boy toy! If in case you don't know there is already someone who treasures my heart the most... And to prove it, we settle this here, ONE ON ONE!"

"Okay, Mitsuzane. We're counting on you." Samus said as Mitsuzane equips his Genesis Driver.

"I see... You love _her_?" Gandrayda asked, referring to Samus.

"You don't need to ask. And that's the answer. **Henshin!** " Mitsuzane stated, as he unlocks the Melon Energy Lockseed.

" _ **LOCK ON!**_ "

" _ **SODA!**_ " the Genesis Driver stated in a rather, excited computerized voice, as the melon-like armor part drops above Mitsuzane's head.

" _ **MELON ENERGY ARMS!**_ " the belt said, followed by a Japanese techno music playing. With that being said, Ryugen's undersuit materializes, as the giant melon began to split and to merge onto Mitsuzane; this time transforming him into Ryugen Melon Energy Arms!

"Mitsuzane... How in the world did you manage to maintain your Sengoku Driver's Ride Wear?" Takatora was left a loss for words when Mitsuzane transforms as Ryugen with Zangetsu Shin's armor parts instead of transforming into Zangetsu Shin itself.

"Micchy... Is that your new form?" asked Kouta, who is still in Gaim's Kiwami Arms.

"Yes, Kouta-san. Thanks to Samus's help, she managed to figure there is something on the Energy Lockseeds, much like how Kaito transformed with Baron and the Lemon Energy Arms." Mitsuzane replied.

"Here I go!", Mitsuzane exclaims as he charges towards Gandrayda.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #3:**

The way Go faced Gandrayda as Faiz Axel Form is a reminiscent from Super Hero Taisen GP Kamen Rider 3. It is a speed battle so to speak.

The Rider Suit transformations is, as usual, inspired from Armor Digivolution.


	56. Stage 14-4 - vs Gandrayda

**Disembodied Souls (vs. Gandrayda, part** **4** **) - Ryugen's Super Genesis Transformation!**

Tribute to: **Metroid Prime 3: Corruption** and **Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle**

* * *

 **Author's Notes** **#1** **:**

While I was also drawing some of the Rider Suits for this crossover fic, a facebook comment in one of my drawings posted stated that "my story about Metroid and Kamen Rider, such as this makes a very good plot for a fan game." Honestly, if there was a Metroid fan game that has Kamen Rider with it, I would be glad to play that in the future.

If there would be a next Kamen Rider season after Ghost, I come to plan to write a sequel of this crossover fic, but this time continues Samus's journey with the Kamen Riders, along with Ghost's potential successor in the future. If that time comes, Samus would most likely meet Ghost's successor by November.

Ryugen, as per the ROM datafile of Battride War II, while assuming Melon Energy Arms, still has Zangetsu Shin's sigil on the chest armor. Unlike Baron in Lemon Energy Arms, has his symbol engraved on the chest armor instead that of Duke's. This means, Ryugen Melon Energy Arms is a **Fusion Form** , much like Kamen Rider Chaser Mach.

Once again, dedicated to MsSamusAran and Dash master 48.

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane vs. Gandrayda!-**

Mitsuzane, now transformed into Ryugen Melon Energy Arms walks straight towards Gandrayda.

( _soundtrack: "_ _ **JUST LIVE MORE**_ _" from Kamen Rider Gaim (2013-2014); Lyrics by: Shoko Fujibayashi; Composed by: Shuhei Naruse; Performed by: Gaim no Kaze_ )

[~ _ **Got it, Move...Wow,**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE**_ (x2)~]

Within moments, Gandrayda suddenly transforms into Redyue. Despite unfazed of Gandrayda's shapeshifting abilities, even turning into one of the Overlords that once manipulated _unknowingly_ him in the past. Ryugen Melon Energy Arms and Redyue-G clashed swords, Mitsuzane eventually gains the upper hand, forcing Gandrayda to revert again.

[~ _ **SURVIVAL You got to move**_ ~]

[~ _ **Gendai wa sanagara sengoku**_ ~]

"Samus was right all along, you're no pushover!" Gandrayda commended, not only Ryugen's new form, but Mitsuzane himself.

[~ _ **Dare ga kachinukeru**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta**_ ~]

Then a speed battle ensues, thanks to his new form, Mitsuzane manages to even the odds, as Ryugen's Melon Energy Arms form has _inherent_ Speed Booster. Ryugen stays on stationary, as he aims his Sonic Arrow and fires. The energy arrow curved and manages to hit Gandrayda.

[~ _ **(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)**_ ~]

[~ _ **Doko ni aru?**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Do tsukau?**_ ~]

"That's not possible!" said Gandrayda in utter disbelief, who immediately changes into New Generation Rider Marika.

[~ _ **Kindan no kajitsu**_ ~]

"Marika?" Mitsuzane recognizes Minato Yoko's Rider Form. Regardless, he stays focus on the fight.

Both Ryugen (Melon Energy Arms) and Marika-G clash arrows and barely miss both combatants. Within moments, Ryugen loads the Melon Energy Lockseed on his Sonic Arrow, aims upwards and fires.

[~ _ **"**_ _ **Ima**_ _ **"**_ _ **to iu kaze wa nani o tsutaeru tame**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Omae no moto ni fuku**_ _ **,**_ _ **T**_ _ **suyoku**_ _ **!**_ _ **Tsuyoku**_ _ **!**_ _ **Blowin' up**_ ~]

" _ **MELON ENERGY!**_ " the weapon stated, doing so causes the energy arrow to take form of a giant melon right above Marika-G, and the melon explodes into multiple energy arrows heading for Marika-G; with that amount of firepower is powerful enough to revert Gandrayda back to her usual form.

[~ _ **Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakute mo**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Soko genkai seiippai ikite iru to ierunara**_ ~]

"Yes! Yes!" Gandrayda jubilantly shouted and continues taunting Mitsuzane in a sadomasochistic tone, "Make my heart beat rapidly! That anger in your eyes makes me hot!"

[~ _ **Utsumuku na yo**_ _ **(**_ _ **kao agero**_ _ **)**_ ~]  
[~ _ **doko madede mo**_ _ **(**_ _ **Mageru koto naku**_ _ **)**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Shinjita michi o yuke JUST LIVE MORE!**_ ~]

Ryugen and Gandrayda trade punches and kicks, the shapeshifting bounty hunter tries to lunge at Mitsuzane, only for him to corner Gandrayda and uses the opportunity to activate a Melon Energy Squash, and delivers a slash at Gandrayda from behind with the Sonic Arrow.

[~ _ **(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE**_ ~ (x2)]

Gandrayda again activates her cloaking device, making her unseen through the naked eye. As Takatora, Kouta, Go, and Samus are looking on; as Samus can also see Mitsuzane's point of view within her visor, she uses the X-Ray Visor to track Gandrayda.

[~ _ **Hanamichi Philosophy**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Katanakya sugu ni Gakepucchi**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Tatakai wa Never End**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Saigo no hitori ni naru made**_ ~]

"Mitsuzane, she's behind you!" said Samus, as she notices that Gandrayda is about to attack him. But, Mitsuzane points his Sonic Arrow backwards and shoots Gandrayda, thus permanently disabling her cloaking ability.

[~ _ **(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)**_ ~]

And again, Gandrayda changes into Kamen Rider Agito in Flame Form, Ryugen immediately drew out Samus's Paralyzer Pistol, which immediately transforms into a laser whip, though it took form into a katana-styled light saber. Ryugen and Agito-G Flame Form clashed with their blades, as the latter uses the Flame Saber, until Mitsuzane leaps over a swing and kicks Gandrayda, who was forcibly reverted from her form of Kamen Rider Agito Flame Form.

The others regroup with Mitsuzane.

[~ _ **Minu furi ka?**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Mogitoru ka?**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Kindan no kajitsu**_ ~]

"Micchy, that was awesome!" Kouta yelled aloud.

"Seems Samus was able to discover something hidden inside the Lockseed, that allowed your Sengoku Driver's undersuit to materialize instead of Zangetsu Shin's Genetic Ride Wear." Takatora said.

"Uhmm, it was similar how Kumon Kaito used his Genesis Driver." Mitsuzane replied to his brother's statement.

[~ _ **`Ima' to iu sora wa nani o miseru tame ni**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Makka moeteiru**_ _ **,**_ _ **atsuku**_ _ **!**_ _ **atsuku**_ _ **!**_ _ **Burnin' sun**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Tsuyosa de nani o shōmei suru no ka**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Omae dake ni kiiterunda kowasu no ka mamoru no ka**_ ~]

"Okay, everyone. Let's get this job done!" Samus stated, as the party are about to finish Gandrayda off. " **XTREME!** ", Samus said, as she proceeds to invoke the Kamen Rider Double-themed **Extreme Suit**.

 _ ***RIDER TRANSFORMATION COMMAND CONFIRMED*  
*PREPARE TO DISENGAGE ALL POWER SUIT COMPARTMENTS IN 4... 3... 2... 1...***_

Once again, Samus's original Varia Suit breaks apart, revealing her Fusion Suit as it is about to desaturate from blue over yellow to completely deep black. The Xtreme Memory suddenly appears in the room, as it amalgamates itself into Samus's desaturated Fusion Suit, as it drastically changes it's appearance to that of Kamen Rider Double's final form: CycloneJoker **Xtreme** \- the right side of Samus's suit turns green, and black with purple accents on the left; on the center takes a metallic-silver coloration; completing the transformation into the Xtreme Suit.

[~ _ **Ashiato sae**_ _ **(**_ _ **dare mo inai**_ _ **)**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Mienakutemo**_ _ **(**_ _ **sekai no hate**_ _ **)**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Shinjita michi o yuke JUST LIVE MORE!**_ ~]

" **Now, count up your sins!** " Samus quoted Shotaro Hidari's catchphrase at Gandrayda whilst pointing her left finger at her. "Even the villains who make this world cry are not safe from Samus Aran!", Samus stated in third person. Everyone immediately charges to finish the battle. ( _ **A/N #2:**_ _It is one of Shotaro's metaphors that he refuses to forgive anyone who make the people of Fuuto cry. Strangely enough, it is one of the virtues she learned from Shotaro himself._ )

Zangetsu slashes Gandrayda with a Melon Squash-infused Melon Musou Zan, followed by Samus emulating Double CycloneJokerXtreme's **Double Xtreme** Rider Kick, then Mach would follow with his own Rider Kick. Then, Mitsuzane loads his Budou Lockseed on the Sonic Arrow, and fires it at Gandrayda. Once the energy arrow comes contact into Gandrayda, it turns into a energy drill that instantly stunned Gandrayda.

Ryugen immediately jumps in the air as he immediately follows up with a Rider Kick of his own, connecting through at the energy drill, knocking Gandrayda out after the kick connects as he lands safely on the ground.

[~ _ **Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE**_ ~]  
[~ _ **Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE!**_ ~]

"Hell yeah!" Go swings his fist in midair. "Kamen Riders 10, alien bounty hunters 0!" He gloated. "That's right, this is what ass kickin' is all about!"

Mitsuzane and Go exchange fistbumps, then the former goes for a punch mitts gesture with Go doing the punches.

* * *

 **-The Other Two Meteorites-**

After an ensuing battle, Gandrayda stands up, and congratulates Samus and the party. Meanwhile, Samus's suit reverts to its original form. Mai then regroups with Kouta subsequently.

Kouta interrupts, "Wow, Micchy! Is he your new friend?", he said referring to Go.

Mitsuzane nodded his head. "Shijima-senpai has been hanging out with us lately."

Go flips the visor of his V-Helm, revealing an undermask of the helmet as it vents a lot of steam. "Yep. Sammy-chan needs more company besides Mitsuzane-kun. I assume you've met Shin-niisan before."

"Oh yes... Tomari Shinnosuke. It was back during Megahex's invasion." Kouta said. "I assumed that your closeness to Micchy reminds me back in our time as Beat Riders."

"Right. Sometimes, Shijima-senpai can be sometimes very annoying to be around, going around to blabber. Samus can be easily irritated at his incessant talking more often." Mitsuzane smiled. "As you can see, Samus and I gave him the name the 'Kamen Rider with a Mouth' for a reason."

"He's right about it!" Go snickered as he removed his helmet, revealing his face. "Woahhh, momma! It seems playing Mass Effect really lead me into this!", the white Kamen Rider sets his gaze on Gandrayda. "Hey! Why is the writer letting Sammy-chan and Mitsuzane-kun to have very sexy romantic scenes, and while _I_ don't?! Come on, next time, I should be the one be paired with her other than this joker!"

"See?" Mitsuzane raises an eyebrow to Kouta, explaining to him how Go is _painfully_ aware of the fourth wall.

Gandrayda approaches Samus and the party, this time has her eyes on Go instead. "Wow, he's so handsome _and_ talkative!", she smirked.

"First, Mitsuzane, and now you got an eyeful on Go." Samus lets out a deadpan snark. "Come on, Gandrayda, he can be very irritating to be around!"

"What are you talking about, Sammy? This guy turns me on to no end!", Gandrayda playfully replied. With that being said, Go crept closer to the shape-shifting bounty hunter, only for him to get a taste of alien boobs to the face. In other words, Gandrayda gently pushed her chest onto a helmetless Go's face; much to the chagrin of the entire party.

(cue: Mach Driver Signal Mach Standby Noises)

"Mu-u-u-u-uuuuuh..." Go's only reaction as if he was "suffocating".

Seeing how Go wasn't objecting to Gandrayda's actions, she continued what she is doing. The party, including Mai, and Samus herself close their eyes seeing how embarrassing the act is. To see that Go's face was an understatement, his face turns feverish red look like lava flowing around his body in comparison, it seems his legs are paralyzed as he allowed himself to feel the soft mounds of Gandrayda's breasts against his face, and blood started to trickle down his nose.

"That's just wrong..." Mitsuzane droned as his face grew red from embarrassment of seeing Go being smothered onto Gandrayda's chest.

"Who cares!" Go said euphorically, "Alien boobies are much better! In fact, you are always the 'melon' magnet to Sammy-chan.", all while giving a euphemism to the younger Kureshima.

"A _boob magnet_? Really?" Mitsuzane take Go's euphemism too lightly. _And you already became one, senpai!_ He snarked.

"For a human, you are so perverted. I like it!" Gandrayda teased.

"Even physical attraction can go horribly wrong if one can be exposed to the very naked body, especially if its also an extraterrestrial being." Takatora shook his head in disappointment.

"I'll say." Samus seemingly agreed to the older Kureshima.

" _ **This goes way out of hand, Lady.**_ " a transmission coming from Adam stated in Samus's communication lines, all while seeing Gandrayda through Samus's point of view.

"Not now, Adam!", Samus tells her navigation computer not to interrupt.

Moments later, Gandrayda lets go of her grip out of Go, as he falls into the ground and dazed, while blood stil trickling down his nose.

"Adam?" seems it rang a bell on Gandrayda, "You mean Commander Adam Malkovich? The old timer who is like your family? What happened to that old fellow anyway?"

"It's a long story... Adam died during a mission in the BOTTLE SHIP. Years later, his mind was implanted into a computer, like the ones who I am talking to right now." Samus reveals her last mission before coming into the world of the Kamen Riders. "You see, the Federation have been keeping a lot of secrets behind my back, such as the Federation uploading the minds of great leaders and scientists into computers."

"I see... That's a bummer.", Gandrayda felt sad for her comrade, not just learning Samus being on the run from the Federation that resulted her to escape through time, but how did she have a Metroid DNA on her veins. "Well, that explains why you are gathering these bug-eyed superheroes... Now, that makes sense that the Federation themselves are corrupt from within, and you are taking the fight with the help of these Kamen Riders?"

"That's right. But, I'm not fighting alone; now that I have new friends in this world and a place to call home." Samus said "It would be better to end up into the present and start over again."

"I'm touched.", said Gandrayda. "Looks like I can compare myself to the white Kamen Rider with a scarf. But only he's very energetic!", and she admits comparing herself to Go. "For the time being, Samus. You can go to the other two meteorites where Ghor and Rundas are residing. Ghor's meteorite is in the northern terminus, while Rundas' is on the very west of here."

"Senpai, pull yourself together!" Mitsuzane helps Go stand up back to his feet after he falls into a marshmallow hell through Gandrayda.

"Thanks, man!" Go said, as the party exit the western meteorite. Once the party made it outside back on the Sacred Tree. Samus's Gunship docked in front of the tree, the Tridoron also parked in front of the tree and two motorcycles - one belonging to Chase and the other to Takeru.

To Samus's surprise, Shinnosuke, Takeru, and Chase arrived; along with Akari and Onari.

( _soundtrack: " **Bounty of a Brain** " by Big Giant Circles, OverClocked Remix_)

"Sorry we're late for the party, Samus!" Shinnosuke said with a hint of reassurance.

"We also come here to take a deep look on those meteorites." said Takeru, "That's why Tomari-san brought me here, as it has something to do with the other Riders."

"Right, Ghost boy." Samus replied. "The meteorite we just got in earlier acknowledges Kazuraba Kouta's ideals through Chozo manuscript embedded on the doors."

Meanwhile, Gandrayda appears before Shinnosuke, Takeru, and Chase.

"An alien?! S-Samus-sama? Who is that?!" it seems Onari is also afraid of aliens. Samus tells that she is not an enemy, but her soul is residing in the meteorite.

"Gandrayda, allow me to introduce you to two more Kamen Riders... Tomari Shinnosuke is Kamen Rider Drive, and he is also a policeman. Tenkuji Takeru is Kamen Rider Ghost, has the power of 15 historical figures using these so called Eyecons."

"It's a pleasure meeting you men. Hee hee..." Gandrayda said suggestively.

"Wow, I never heard of hot space alien ladies who are shapeshifters. But, sorry missy. I'm married, and my wife is about to give birth to a son." Shinnosuke suddenly rejects Gandrayda, all while bringing up Kiriko who is soon giving birth to a child, and him being now a family man.

"What? Kiriko is having a baby?" Samus asks Go.

"Yep." Go replied. That explains why Samus once noticed why Kiriko's stomach got bigger.

For the time being, the party moved on to Ghor's meteorite, which is located at the very northern terminus of the Sacred Tree.

Once reaching the entrance, Samus scans the Chozo manuscript on the meteorite.

 _Chozo script translated..._ Her Scan Visor stated.

 _ **A Life that Burns Bright**_

 _The power of 15 human historical luminaries... It is the very essence of every contribution that prosper the Earth. Their spirits walk around the very tests of time of humanity. Combining their might as one, a wish to connecting hearts; to prosper the legacy of 15 heroes of humanity's history, a selfless way to value the way of human life. To the Hatchling: bring forth the warrior with 15 luminaries - and to the supernatural warrior: unite all 15 luminaries and transform!_

"A life that burns bright...", Samus hints it has something to do with Takeru.

"My life _is_ burning bright!" Takeru declared.

With that being said, it seems the Chozo comes to acknowledge Takeru unifying 15 of his luminary Eyecons. "Tenkuji Takeru, Kamen Rider Ghost... It seems my heritage has come to acknowledge your ideals. To be honest, I heard you have been connecting hearts with your Eyecons with utmost spontaneity, I too aimed the same thing with you Kamen Riders.", Samus said as she shares the same goal with the Ghost Hunter.

"Okay, Takeru. You need to transform now!" Akari said.

Moments later, the party pulled back first as Takeru is about to transform, he pulled out his new belt, called the **Eyecon Driver G** ; it looks like an Eyecon, but different from the usual small ones.

Upon equipping the said belt, Takeru presses the right switch of the Eyecon Driver, causing it to say " _ **GRATEFUL!**_ ", and the name appearing above it.

Pressing the button on the left side of the belt causes it to continuously sing " _ **Gatchiriminaa!~ Kotchinikinaa!~**_ " ( _ **A/N #2:**_ Gatchiriminaa translates to "pay attention!", Kotchinikinaa means "come and get it!")

And a shout of " **Henshin!** " from Takeru, he presses the same button again...

" _ **ZEN KAIGAN!**_ " the Eyecon Driver stated, followed by a drum line accompaniment. " _ **Kengou, hakken, kyoshou ni oh-sama, samurai, bozu ni sniper! Dai~Hen~ge!**_ " ( _ **A/N #3:**_ _Translation: "Swordsman! Inventor! Composer! Pharoah! Samurai! Priest, and Sniper! Grand Transformation!"_ )

...the transformation is initiated as Takeru's new form takes that of a knight, then all 15 luminaries merge into his suit, all of the Eyecon's symbols form into the armor plating onto his suit. **Musashi** for the breastplate, **Edison** and **Newton** for the left and right shoulder pads, **Nobunaga** and **Tutankhamen's** visages on his right forearm, while **Beethoven** and **Billy the Kid's** onto the left. Next, **Houdini** and **Benkei** on the waist, **Himiko** and **Goemon's** faces as kneepads, **Robin Hood** and **Xuanzang/Sanzo** on the right shin, while **Ryoma** and **the brothers Grimm** on the left...

As a result, it transforms Takeru into one of his strongest forms up to date, **Kamen Rider Ghost Grateful Damashii**! It is a unification of 15 luminary Eyecons, which Takeru was able to connect his heart with.

Doing so, causes the meteorite to generate an entrance ahead. Moments later, Shinnosuke and Chase transform.

"Okay, Shinnosuke let us unite our powers too! Let's use Type Tridoron!" Mr. Belt is excited to see what's next.

* _ **FIRE ALL ENGINES!**_ *

* _ **SIGNAL BIKE!**_ *

" **Henshin!** " both Chase and Shinnosuke chanted.

* _ **DRIVE! TYPE TRIDORON!**_ *

* _ **RIDER! CHASER!**_ *

The two transformed into Drive Type Tridoron and Chaser respectively. Within moments, Takatora and Kouta cancel their transformations.

"We will now stay here for a moment." Takatora said.

"Samus, Micchy, Go, take care of the rest." Kouta gives a reassuring regard of luck.

"We will." the bounty hunter said simply, as she, Mitsuzane, Go, Chase, Shinnosuke, and Takeru proceed the inside of the meteorite with Akari and Onari.

* * *

- **Enter Ghor-**

Once inside of the meteorite, Samus notices a very nostalgic feeling... "It looks like the interior of this meteorite reminds me back that of the SkyTown in Elysia. That means to say...", Samus muttered, all while the last time she fought Ghor.

" _Don't you feel the power? Soon, everything will be corrupted. Including YOU._ " this was Ghor's last words before he dies of Phazon corruption back in her world.

( _soundtrack: "_ _ **Ghor Boss Battle Theme**_ _", OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ )

Within moments, a giant suit of armor emerged from an apparition right in front of the party, along with a cyborg-like entity.

"So, that's **Ghor**?" Mitsuzane asked Samus, as Ghor finally makes his presence known.

"That's right. Behind him is his titanic armorsuit. As you can see, outside of his suit; he seems warm and friendly. But, once he gets into that suit of a tank, he's just as ruthless to anyone who gets in his way. Don't even underestimate this behemoth no matter what, he's really going to run over you like a train wreck." Samus replied.

"Hey, Samus. It's been a long time. We didn't expect you end up here in the past." Ghor calmly asked Samus. "You did the right thing sacrificing our lives when we were corrupted by Phazon. And avenging us made us rest easy. But, we can't say goodbye properly if we can at least see each other."

"Thanks for reminding me of that, Ghor." the huntress replied to Ghor's statement.

"Hey, who are these new companions on your side?" the cyborg asked.

"They're Kamen Riders."

Ghor stared intently at each of the Riders, from Shinnosuke to Takeru. Then he looked at Takeru's amazing form of Ghost Grateful Damashii. "What an amazing form you have there, young man. May I know your name?" Ghor asks Takeru.

The Ghost Hunter introduces himself, "My name is Tenkuji Takeru. I am **Kamen Rider Ghost**. You can see that the form I am using is the embodiment of 15 luminary heroes."

"Very impressive. Say, mind if we clash wits and strengths?" Ghor challenges Takeru to a one-on-one fight. With that being said, Takeru looks back to Samus, and the huntress herself nodded her head in a hint of approval, so the other party members briefly back up for a moment.

"Okay, Ghost boy. We're counting on you this time. But, exercise caution on Ghor. Once he gets inside that armor suit of a tank he's wearing, he won't be taking you too lightly. Let us know if Ghor completely loses control of himself, give us the signal." Samus provides an instruction to Takeru as he is about to battle Ghor.

"Show him that connecting hearts can surpass brute strength, Takeru-san!" Mitsuzane beams a reassuring smile at Takeru.

"Alright. I will believe in myself!" Takeru declared.

Ghor finally jumps into his armorsuit. As according to Samus, once Ghor dons his behemoth of an armor, he becomes completely aggressive and violent.

As Ghor lets out a roar very loudly, Takeru stays unfazed with his utmost faith in himself. "This is it... No alien behemoth can surpass the means of connecting hearts. Because, **my life is going to burn bright**!"

* * *

To be continued... The next will be **Kamen Rider Ghost vs. Ghor!**

* * *

 **Author's Note #4:**

Due to Takeru's presence in this part and later subsequent parts of this chapter arc involving the battle against Ghor, it takes place between episodes 24 and 25 of Kamen Rider Ghost. As episode 23 is where Grateful Damashii first appeared.

Gandrayda smooshing Go with her chest is called "marshmallow hell" (or "marshmallow heaven" as anyone want's to call it), it sees a taller female character hugging a male character's head placed through their breasts. Also, Samus usually does this to Mitsuzane in some instances in the previous parts, but in a rather affectionate manner.


	57. Stage 15-1 - vs Ghor

**Disembodied Souls (vs. Ghor, part 1) - Kamen Rider Ghost vs. Ghor!**

 **Tribute to: Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Drive and Gaim: Movie Taisen Full Throttle**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Thanks to Wikitroid for the information of the phrase about Ghor's Boss Battle sequence from MP3. Considering the fact that Ghor is facing a Kamen Rider, and at the same time is ALSO a ghost, hence his title; Takeru will most likely gain the advantage. However, as the interior of Ghor's meteorite is a revisit of the boss battle location; much like that of Gandrayda's meteorite, Takeru is also susceptible to fuel gel. And this is the only time where a fuel gel appears on Earth.

Also, I would like to thank the guys of Kamen Rider Wiki for the bits of information especially with the featured characters in this crossover fic, and for the overview of Kamen Rider Ghost's Grateful Damashii form (in the scan log below). I will also dedicate this chapter of my crossover fic to my fellow KR Wiki editors, Gokyr586 and Muhammad Amir.

Since Takeru made his presence known in this chapter part, this chapter will start with his monologue from the TV series.

As usual, feel free to leave your feedbacks of the recent chapters! Enjoy!

Dedicated to MsSamusAran and Dash master 48.

* * *

 **-Takeru Interludes-**

( _soundtrack: " **Warera Omou, Yue ni Warera Ari** " from Kamen Rider Ghost; Lyrics and Arrangement by: Show Ayanocozey; Arranged by: Takeshi Kiuchi; Performed by: Kishidan_)

( _ **A/N #2:** " **Warera Omou, Yue ni Warera Ari** " is the Japanese and pluralized translation of Rene Descartes' "cogito ergo sum", which means "I think, therefore I am". The I (ware) is changed into "we" (warera)._)

 _ **[~Namida ga afureru no wa kimi ga soba de hohoemu kara~]**_  
 _ **[~Dakishime takunaru no wa kimi ga soba ni iru kara~]**_

 _ **[~Naze umarete kitakanante~]**_  
 _ **[~Kangaete mo wakaranainda~]**_

My name is Tenkuji Takeru. On my 18th birthday, I was killed by a rampaging Ganma. In order to come back to life, I became Kamen Rider Ghost and started my quest to gather 15 luminary Eyecons.

The bounty hunter, Samus Aran was called upon by one of the Kamen Riders, Kazuraba Kouta, who is known as Kamen Rider Gaim, and is put to the test when she and her party entered in one of the three meteorites in the tree where it was once housed inside the Yggdrasil Tower. There, Samus was able to quell the spirit of one of her fallen comrades, going by the name of Gandrayda. Later, Tomari-san and I regrouped with Samus, as now we are now facing another bounty hunter, Ghor; a cyborg with a kind soul, but inside of his armorsuit is very aggressive and violent.

The only days I have right now are 62 days away.

 _ **[~Dakara ikiru tamashii moyashi ikinuite~]**_  
 _ **[~Mitsukedasu itsuka~]**_

* * *

 **-Round 1: Ghost vs. Cyborg-**

Takeru and Ghor began to clash. However, Ghor seems to get the upper hand as the suit of armor for a tank thinks that it made him invincible.

"Come on, kid. Is that all you got?!" Ghor gloated. But, Takeru doesn't back down, as he drew out the Gan Gun Saber in its naginata configuration along with the Spider Lantern Ghost gadget attached, turning it into a giant mallet.

Meanwhile, as Samus and the other party members looked on, it gave her an ample time to scan into Takeru's new form.

 _Morphology: **KAMEN RIDER GHOST GRATEFUL DAMASHII**_

 _Rider Datafile: **NHR-017GRD** ( **A/N #3:** GRD stands for Grateful Damashii)_

 _Identity: **TAKERU TENKUUJI**_

 _*Data moved to logbook for review*_

 _Overview: Kamen Rider Ghost Grateful Damashii_

 _Takeru Tenkuji's objective to unify 15 heroic luminary Eyecons has achieved him this magnificent form of Grateful Damashii. It is accessed through this big Eyecon of a belt called the Eyecon Driver G. The armor of Takeru's suit is formed through a quasi-metal type of plating called the Quantum Solid. This type of quasi-metal armor plating reduces the damage he takes, it also provides a huge resistance to plasma beams._

 _The powers of 15 luminaries will usually manifest and can be summoned by Kamen Rider Ghost through the right switch of the Eyecon Driver G. The following Luminaries he can summon are as it follows: **Miyamoto Musashi** (a swordsman), **Thomas Edison** (a famed inventor), **Robin Hood** (a fictional archer and outlaw), **Sir Issac Newto** n (a physicist and mathematician), **Billy the Kid** (a fabled Wild West Gunslinger), **Ludwig van Beethoven** (a composer), **Musashibou Benkei** (a warrior who collects 999 swords), **Ishikawa Goemon** (a kabuki ninja thief, who steals for the poor), **Sakamoto Ryoma** (a political figure who thwarted the Tokugawa Shogunate), **Himiko** (the ancient shaman queen of ancient Japan's Yamataitoku), **Tuthankhamen** (one of the Pharoahs of ancient Egypt of the 18th Dynasty), **Oda Nobunaga** (a ruthless warlord who unified the majority of Japan through relentless skirmishes and the innovation of tanegashima rifles), **Harry Houdini** (a master magician and escape artist), **Wilheim and Jacob; the brothers Grimm** (German linguists and story writers; known for their popularized fairy tales), and **Xuanzang** (a Buddhist monk whose story inspired the tale of the Journey to the West)._

"I hate to admit, that form is amazing. He has the embodiment of the 15 heroic luminaries." Samus took interest of Takeru's new form.

"I'll say." Mitsuzane added.

 **[~ _Onaji jidai ni ima de aeta nakama tachi yo_ ~]**  
 **[~ _Warera omou yueni warera ari_ ~]**

When the party notices Takeru trying to forcibly break Ghor's energy shielding, Ghor immediately pushes Ghost off to a corner with a high-speed ramming attack.

Samus helps Takeru stand up to his feet.

"Don't charge him head on while his shield is active!" Samus reminded the ghost hunter. "And watch out for that fuel gel on the floor. Even inside of this meteorite is just a mirage, everything inside is all too real. It is in fact a part of my memory of my old world."

"Thank you for reminding me, Samus. I can reach him." Takeru reassured.

"Okay, ghost boy. We'll distract Ghor on both sides, make sure his attention is on you!" Samus ordered. "Everyone, get into safe positions. Watch out for the fuel gel on the floor around Ghor, it is highly volatile and hazardous."

 **[~ _Atarashi rekishi ni kogidase nakamatachi yo_ ~]**  
 **[~ _Warera omou yueni warera ari_ ~]**

Then, Drive and Chaser perched on Takeru's side from a distant. Ryugen, Mach, and Samus stayed each other behind Ghor just several inches away.

 **[~ _Jinsei wa daremo minna ishi no ii sa_ ~]**  
 **[~ _Omoi no mama ni_ ~]**

 _Incoming transmission..._ Stated on Samus's visor. Samus answers it, it turns out to be Takatora, Kouta, and Mai are inside of Samus's starship, who happens to be monitoring their situation.

 **[~ _Kokora ga fureru no wa kimi ga tsuyoku mitsumerukara_ ~]**  
 **[~ _Inochi ga kagayakidasu minagirunda chikaraga_ ~]**

" _ **Samus, what's your current SitRep?**_ " Adam clarified. " _ **Is that...**_ "

"Ghor." Samus replied.

" _So, that armor he is wearing alters his personality..._ " Takatora stated as he, and the Man and Woman of the Beginning looked on what they saw through Samus's point of view.

 **[~ _Hito wa shinu yo kanarazu shinu_ ~]**  
 **[~ _Itsuka kimi mo ore mo shinunda_ ~]**

"We gotta damage the generator on his back first." Samus elaborated one of her comrade's weaknesses.

" _Understood. Samus, be sure you and Mitsuzane watch each others backs! Good luck._ " Takatora beams a reassuring smile to the party as he gives the line back to Adam.

" _ **Samus, be advised. Since you're in a six-man team, be sure to have two or more men to provide distraction. Be sure Ghor does not see you while you and the others aim on the generator on his back.**_ " the Adam computer stated.

"Solid copy. We're Oscar Mike. Out." Samus ends the transmission. "Go, Mitsuzane, you guys know what to do!"

 **[~ _Dakara semete_ ~]**  
 **[~ _Ikiteru aidu gurai wa_ ~]**  
 **[~ _Ishhou ni itekureyo_ ~]**

"Oh yeah, everybody hates being stabbed on the back!" Go snarked.

Mitsuzane loads his Melon Energy Lockseed on his Sonic Arrow, takes aim...

 **[ _Ore ga mamoru kara yo!_ ]**

...Go loads Signal Tomarle on the Zenrin Shooter...

Within moments, as Ryugen Melon Energy Arms is about to release the grip of the Sonic Arrow, the bow extends, then he shoots an arrow surrounded with an undulating energy surrounding it at Ghor's back. Samus equips the Barrel Extension on her Arm Cannon as she goes Sniper Mode, then she shoots the generator with picture perfect accuracy. Then, Mach finally shoots at the generator as well, rendering his shield useless.

" _Shinnosuke, let me drive!_ " Mr. Belt stated as Type Tridoron's eyes become swirly red, as the Drive Driver's AI finally takes control.

" _ **Come on! Dump, Mixer, Gravity! Tire Kakimazeru! KOUJI GENBAR!**_ ", Drive does a Tire Combination, using the Kouji Genbar combination, Drive throws the 10-ton weight at Ghor, leaving the cyborg dazed inside the gravity well. Then, the Kamen Rider thrusts the Rumble Smasher at Ghor, damaging him even further.

Takeru proceeds to summon the manifestation of his luminaries.

* _ **Deru deru deru zou!**_ * (TL: "deru" means come out, "zou" means welcome)

" **Edison! Rasshai! Billy the Kid! Rasshai! Benkei! Rasshai! Ryoma! Rasshai!** " (TL: "Rasshai" means have a nice day)

 **[~ _Onaji jidai ni ima de aeta nakama tachi yo_ ~]**  
 **[~ _Warera omou yueni warera ari_ ~]**

As a result, the Parka manifestations of Edison, Billy the Kid, Benkei, and Ryoma make their presence known on Takeru's side, as they proceed to pummel Ghor.

 **[~ _Atarashi rekishi ni kogidase nakamatachi yo_ ~]**  
 **[~ _Warera omou yueni warera ari_ ~]**

As Takeru presses the left button of the Eyecon Driver G, it began chanting **" _Zoku, zoku, iku zo!_ "** (TL: it translates into Look out! Here it comes!")

" _ **Let's go! Dendou, Cowboy, Musou, Dazeyo! Omega Formation!**_ " the Eyecon Driver G stated, as the Parka manifestations began their finishing attacks at Ghor. This results Ghor to sustain huge amounts of damage onto his armor.

* * *

 **-Round 2: Kamen Riders vs Ghor-**

"Ouch! All right, Voltron! Now you got me REAL mad!" Ghor is seething. Then he starts spinning around the room, when Chase attempts to attack, it sent him flying awkwardly towards Shinnosuke.

 **[~ _Onaji jidai ni ima ikisuru nakama tachi yo_ ~]**  
 **[~ _Warera omou yueni warera ari_ ~]**

"Are you two alright?" Samus asked. She, Mach, and Ryugen regrouped with Chaser and Drive.

 **[~ _Hana yo tori yo kaze yo tsuki yo hatanaki inochi yo_ ~]**  
 **[~ _Warera omou yueni warera ari_ ~]**

"Damn... This guy's just strong. Kinda reminds me of the Hulkbuster!" Shinnosuke quipped, as he now assumes control of his Rider form.

 **[~ _Jinsei wa daremo minna ishi no ii sa_ ~]**  
 **[~ _Omoi no mama ni_ ~]**

"I'm sorry, but what's a Hulkbuster?" it seems Samus is not onto comic books.

Go gives Samus a hint. "Shin-niisan also loves reading comic books, and he is a fan of Marvel. And this Hulkbuster thing is one of Iron Man's armors, just like yours and that Ghor guy you are-"

"Alright, I get the point!" with that being said. The team split into a pair of twos, Samus with Mitsuzane, and Shinnosuke with Go.

" _Shinnosuke, finish him with the Trailer-Hou!_ " said Krim, as the Trailer-Hou appeared out of nowhere. Then, Drive inserts Shift Wild on top of the weapon, causing it to state " _ **Wild-Hou!**_ "

" _ **FIRE ALL ENGINES! Hissatsu! FULL THROTTLE!**_ " the Shift Tridoron is loaded on the container of the weapon... " _ **FULL FULL, WILD! BIG TAI-HOU!**_ ", firing the weapon causes the projectile to take form of the Tridoron, damaging Ghor. And Drive reverts into Type Wild.

The CPU underneath Ghor's armorsuit is vulnerable, as Samus changes to her Morph Ball form, she plants a Power Bomb underneath. Ryugen, Mach, Chaser, and Ghost managed to get out of harm's way once the weapon detonated.

"I'm not... DONE YET!" Ghor doesn't seem to be satisfied of the battle. The cyborg of a bounty hunter continues spinning around the room, Ryugen Melon Energy Arms and Ghost Grateful Damashii give everything they've got to overpower Ghor, only for them to be pushed to a corner.

"Ugh!" Samus grunted as Mitsuzane is sent flying by Ghor's spin attack, draining her one of her Energy tanks dramatically.

Shinnosuke attempts to charge towards Ghor, only for him to be knocked out and canceled of his transformation.

"Good night, Iron Man!" Ghor gloated, as he still continues exhibiting his brute strength against Takeru.

"Tomari-san!"

"Shin-niisan!"

Samus, Go, and Mitsuzane regrouped at an unconscious Shinnosuke.

"Shinnosuke...? SHINNOSUKE!", Mr. Belt shouted at his unconscious partner.

Samus also tries in vain to wake up Shinnosuke. "Shinnosuke, respond! Shinnosuke! SHINNOSUKE!"

"SHIN-NIISAN! SHIN-NII-"

"Wait, he's still breathing!" Mitsuzane can still Shinnosuke's pulse moving.

Samus crept closer on Shinnosuke's head, as Shinnosuke is about to wake up, he can see Samus, still on her suit staring at him intently.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed hysterically like a girl. "You almost scared me!"

"And we thought you are dead." Go snarked.

Meanwhile, Samus returns to action, as she phases onto the bottom of Ghor's armorsuit, incapacitating him even further. When Ghor's frontal armor is damaged, he goes completely berserk. Considering the fact that he is now lingering soul, he utilizes a power similar to Hypermode. But as with Gandrayda earlier given the fact that they are now ghost residing in the meteories, they no longer have Phazon in their bodies.

Ghor completely goes berserk. And with that being said, Samus again regroups with Shinnosuke and the others.

"Shin-niisan. Sammy-chan has an ability to merge herself with other Kamen Riders, she already did that to me and Mitsuzane-kun over here."

" _You can do that?!_ " Mr. Belt demanded.

"Come on, Belt-san. We don't have any choices left! With Type Tridoron, everything's possible!" Shinnosuke answered.

* * *

 **-Drive Super Type Tridoron-**

Meanwhile, Chase cancels his transformation as he regresses into his Mashin Chaser form. "Go, use this.", the Grim Reaper hands Go the Signal Chaser, then he drew out a golden Viral Core.

"Chase, don't tell me you're gonna use that?!" Go is shocked that how did Chase still possessed the **Rhino Super** Viral Core. "Okay, I know exactly what you're thinking..."

With that being said, Chase inserts the Rhino Super Viral Core on his Break Gunner, causing the weapon to say in a rather haunting voice, " _ **Tune... Rhino!**_ ", then pressing the barrel of the weapon with his palms, " _ **Super... BREAK UP!**_ " Mashin Chaser transforms into what appears to be his Ultimate Evolution, as almost every part of his suit gain a golden coloration and began to have horn-like extensions from the shoulders to his helmet, thus transforming Chase into **Super Mashin Chaser**!

Then, it is Go's turn to transform, by ejecting Signal Mach from his belt, in exchange for Signal Chaser. " _ **SIGNAL BIKE!**_ ", the belt stated. " _ **RIDER! CHASER!**_ ", with that being said, the lower parts of Mach's suit is infused with Chaser's armor pieces. Thus, transforming Go into **Kamen Rider Chaser Mach**!

"Samus, merge with Tomari-san! We will stand right behind you!" Mitsuzane reassures as he, Go, and Chase in their strongest forms stand on guard, as Shinnosuke prepares to let Samus Trans-Fuse herself onto the policeman.

" _ **Okay, Shinnosuke. This is it! Start our Engines!**_ " Mr. Belt is excited for the Trans-Fusion time. As Shinnosuke presses the ignition of the Drive Driver, all while Samus planting a Power Bomb right bellow Shinnosuke's feet.

The power bomb detonates, taking Shinnosuke inside of the explosion, as it immediately turns into a cocoon of light when the " _ **FIRE ALL ENGINES!**_ " activation of the Shift Tridoron is initiated.

Inside of the cocoon, Shinnosuke atop of the Tridoron. Within moments, Samus's Power Suit starts to shed itself, as all of its pieces began flying and surround Shinnosuke; leaving the bounty hunter in the nude as her Zero Suit peels off as she merges her body and soul onto Shinnosuke first.

Once Shinnosuke lifts the Shift Tridoron upwards, along with the chant of " **Henshin!** ", the Shift Car emits a laser into the screen of the belt. The Tridoron immediately breaks apart, leaving Shinnosuke floating in the cocoon.

" _ **DRIVE! TYPE TRIDORON!**_ ", Mr. Belt exclaimed with a rather excited voice.

Within moments, all of the pieces of Samus' Power Suit began to absorb themselves into Shinnosuke's body, with Type Tridoron's armor pieces merging afterwards. Once Type Tridoron's tire attaches into his left shoulder, the leg parts of Type Tridoron began to bulge and the greaves of the suit began to take form of that of Samus's Chozo Battle Armor. Resulting in Shinnosuke transforming into **Kamen Rider Drive Super Type Tridoron**! Shinnosuke's Trans-Fusion form is a combination of Core Driviar and Chozo technology, with his legs taking the form of Samus's Power Suit parts.

"Nice!" Shinnosuke gazed on his legs, taking notice of the leg parts of Samus's armor.

" _It's a marvel! Shinnosuke, this form is not just Type Tridoron... It's_ _ **Super Type Tridoron!**_ ", Mr. Belt said with a smile.

(cue: Shift Tridoron Standby Noises)

"EHHH?!" Shinnosuke was shocked.

Samus wastes no time to make wisecracks. " _Get serious will you!_ "

"What?! Samus? Are you inside of me...? ARE YOU REALLY INSIDE OF ME?!" Shinnosuke cocked his head noticing the fact that the very essence of Samus is inside of both Shinnosuke and Krim.

"Okay, Shinnosuke. Let's go!" Mr. Belt reminds Shinnosuke they still have a business to take care of.

"Alright, guys! Let's go for a ride together!" Shinnosuke said, as he leaned his arm on his knee. Within moments, Mitsuzane, Go, Chase, and Shinnosuke charge immediately back into battle!

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #4:**

\- Shinnosuke having fond of Marvel Comics is in fact a reference to his actor, Ryoma Takeuchi, in real life, is a fan of Marvel. That explains why he compares Ghor's armorsuit to that of the Hulkbuster.

\- Metal Gear reference: When the party screamed at the unconscious Shinnosuke is a nod to the Game Over scenes in the Metal Gear series.


	58. Stage 15-2 - vs Ghor

**Disembodied Souls (vs. Ghor, part 2) - Kamen Rider Ghost vs. Ghor!**

Tribute to: **Metroid Prime 3: Corruption** and **Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Drive and Gaim: Movie Taisen Full Throttle**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Looks like everyone is hyped and are watching the Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser, I heard when Super Mashin Chaser made its debut on that V-Cinema, he really went berserk and destroyed the Roidmude (who wanted to seek revenge against him) singlehandedly. That's why, I made it clear that I want to include the Super Mashin Chaser in this story. Honestly, I'm excited to watch that V-Cinema subbed!

Samus is quite a leader throughout the arcs involving the meteorites of Gandrayda, Ghor, and Rundas. As she masterfully showcased leadership skills towards her Kamen Rider allies, kinda feels like she's _like_ Adam.

Thanks to everyone who has been supporting and enjoying this story. As Samus's journey in the world of the Kamen Riders rages on as she encounters more allies and more enemies.

Dedicated to MsSamusAran, Dino Girl 18, and Dash master 48

* * *

 **-Round 3: Super Type Tridoron MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE!-**

(soundtrack: " **SURPRISE-DRIVE** " by Mitsuru Matsuoka EARNEST DRIVE from Kamen Rider Drive)

Drive, Ryugen, Chaser Mach, and Super Mashin Chaser began assisting Ghost, as they immediately overpower Ghor.

It starts when Chaser Mach and Ryugen Melon Energy Arms about to initiate their finisher activation of their belts...

 _ ***MELON ENERGY SQUASH!***_

 _ ***Hissatsu! FULL THROTTLE! CHASER!***_

Within moments, both Go and Mitsuzane landed their Rider Kicks on Ghor, damaging him even further. Meanwhile, Super Mashin Chaser charges relentlessly as he once again presses the tip of the Break Gunner for the second time, causing it to say, " _ **SUPER EXECUTION! FULL BREAK! RHINO!**_ " He violently stabs Ghor on the chest with the bladed rhino horn attached on the Viral Core before viciously cutting him several times.

" _ **ZEN DAI KAIGAN! GRATEFUL! OMEGA DRIVE!**_ ", the Eyecon Driver G stated, as Takeru himself is about to deliver a Rider Kick of his own against Ghor, along with a declaration of "My life is burning bright!" from Takeru. The Eyecon manifestations, from Musashi to Sanzo fall in line after Takeru in a diagonal position, as he immediately phases through the aforementioned manifestations as he lands the flying side kick on Ghor.

"Tomari-san! Samus! Finish it with an end note!" Mitsuzane yelled. With that being said, Samus, while merged in Shinnosuke's body as Drive Super Type Tridoron, takes control of his body.

" _Okay, Samus. We leave the rest to you!_ " Krim reassured. On the inside view of Shinnosuke's helmet, both of his eyes turned blue, which indicates Samus now in control of his body during the Trans-Fusion process.

* * *

 **-Samus: MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE INITIATED-**

Alright. It ends here. Now that I'm in control of Shinnosuke's body thanks to the Trans-Fusion, I can finish this battle quickly as possible so I can immediately jettison myself from my host.

"Samus, you must initiate Type Tridoron's Overdrive Tire Combination!" Krim gave me an instruction.

"Got it." And I know what that means.

" _ **Come on!-Come on!-Come on!-Come on!-Come on!-Come on!-Come on!**_ " pressing the right button of the Shift Tridoron seven times... " _ **Tire Kakima-Kakima-Kakimazeru!**_ " ...lifting the said Shift Car three times, and pressing the 'DRIVE' button on the left causes it to say " _ **FIRE ALL ENGINES!**_ "

All of Drive's Shift Tires, from Max Flare to Sparner F03 began popping out of Type Tridoron's left shoulder, where it has its own Shift Tire nestled into. With that, I used Shinnosuke's body to fire the Shift Tires at will on Ghor, they began to ricochet all around him before we managed to merge all the Tires into one, Type Tridoron's tire began to glow white.

" _ **Hissatsu! FULL THROTTLE! TRIDORON!**_ ", the Drive Driver exclaimed. Leaping up in midair, I somersaulted continuously just like the Screw Attack as I prepared Type Tridoron's Rider Kick, once the kick connects, once pushing it, ethereal projections of myself while in my Zero Suit on Drive's right, and on the left with my Power Suit, doing the Rider Kick altogether, both projections passed of myself merged into one, thus finally jettisoning myself from Shinnosuke's body, then the battle ends and Ghor is knocked out from his armor.

"Not so hulky now, huh?" Shinnosuke snarked as we managed to emerge victorious against Ghor.

* * *

 **-Samus: Post-mortem #2-**

Now, Ghor seems to be satisfied at the outcome of the battle.

"Wow, these humans are quite interesting! That explains why they come to fight by your side, Samus." Ghor is intrigued by the sight of the Kamen Riders.

Mitsuzane, Go, Shinnosuke, Chase, and the Ghost boy cancel their transformations...

"And to think that suit of armor you used makes you more of the Incredible Hulk in the Hulkbuster!" Shinnosuke couldn't help but laugh, all while making comic book references.

But, Ghor complimented... "Why, I'm flattered by your words, young one."

"Tomari Shinnosuke." the policeman introduces himself to Ghor. "...I'm a policeman, and a Kamen Rider. And this is my trusty partner, Belt-san."

" _I got to say your armor is a representation of yourself._ " Krim commented on Ghor's armor suit of a tank.

"Wow, you must be a dedicated hero. Hey, Samus, who are these other two men on your side?", he notices Mitsuzane and Go standing right beside me.

"Mitsuzane Kureshima. He and his brother took me into their home when I came here. But... It is his sorrows of his past that made me warm up and understand his pain."

"You know what kid, you are lucky that there someone else who understands your pain. I felt the same way too, even when I have the feel to go out freely without my armor, I have a gentle soul even if I'm just a mere tin-can with batteries on." Ghor beamed, "And Samus is in fact no exception, despite how lonely she is. It makes sense why you are also looking up to her, and sharing her pain."

Go interrupted. "And don't forget your superstar, photographer, and Kamen Rider with a Mouth!"

"That's Go Shijima, Kamen Rider Mach. Don't mind him...", before Ghor could ask about Go, I have to answer that on his behalf. "He is usually crazed for fun and danger. Not to mention, his very lethal weapon is his own mouth."

"Sammy-chan has a point!", and it makes sense that Go _is_ just like Gandrayda.

"Wow, Samus. It seems you've gained a lot of human friends in this world.", despite the envy. Ghor felt so happy of my new life here. Then he looked at Takeru, "You, my boy, are quite a leader to your so-called luminaries. I felt a loss for words of how you combined their powers into one."

"Umm, Shijima-senpai?" Mitsuzane turned his attention to Go.

"What's that, Mitsuzane-kun?"

Then, Mitsuzane spills it. "When Gandrayda pressed her boobs on your face, were you anticipating that she would turn into Samus?"

Upon hearing it, including Shinnosuke, everybody cocked their heads!

(cues: **Mach Driver Standby Noises** and " **Splaaash Booogie** " from Bleach)

"Go, you did what?!" Shinnosuke exclaimed when Mitsuzane said that question to Go _out loud_!

Mitsuzane and Takeru were laughing loudly, with Go's face to suddenly redden.

"Hmm, I see you met up with Gandrayda on her meteorite." Ghor said genuinely. "Rundas's meteorite is on the southeast of here. Hope you can still meet up with him."

"Will do." I answered, but before going to Rundas' meteorite, I have to meet Ghor to Takatora and the others. "Hey, mind if I introduce you to some new friends outside?"

Ghor agrees. Once we got out of the meteorite, Gandrayda, Takatora, Kazuraba, and Mai are standing right before us.

"You might need to get a load of this, Sammy." Gandrayda said as she showed to me that an Eyecon inside of her meteorite. In fact, she revealed that this Eyecon has intertwined with her spirit that allowed her, Ghor, and Rundas to travel into this world through these meteorites. Then, Ghor also showed me another Eyecon as well.

When I looked at the top of the Eyecons, it has the visages of Kamen Riders Gaim (the one it was kept in Gandrayda's meteorite) and Faiz (in Ghor's).

" _ **Gaim! Orange, banana! Sono bakana!**_ "

" _ **Faiz! Keitai bangou! 5-5-5!**_ "

"Eyecons? I thought they were...", it seems the Ghost boy appears to recognize these Kamen Rider Eyecons. But, before I can answer the Ghost boy's questions, more acquaintances appeared right before us - Shotaro Hidari, and his partner Philip. And then, there's Kisaragi Gentaro, along with six of his classmates.

"Sorry if we're late for the party, Samus." Shotaro snickered.

Gentaro is astonished at the sight of Gandrayda and Ghor. "Woah! Get a load of this, guys!"

"Gen-chan!" the girl followed Gentaro. If I can recall, her name is Jojima Yuki. Then, one of their classmates, whose name is Utahoshi Kengou, came right before me.

"Hi, you must be Samus Aran, right?" Kengou asked. "Gentaro has been making a fuss about you in our club. You see, the people behind me are members of the **Kamen Rider Club**.", all while the members, consisting of their chairperson, Kazashiro Miu, Shun Daimonji, Nozama Tomoko, and JK greeted me.

"Hi, Samus-san!" the ditzy Jojima greeted, with Gentaro followed along.

* * *

 **-Samus: Shuttle Suit-**

"Samus, we heard that your Chozo battle armor technology can now adapt to some of the Kamen Rider's abilities, and some to the point they augment their powers into your suit, your Rider Suit system, that is.", Kengou is seemingly aware of my Rider Suit System.

I asked him, "So, you know everything about my Power Suit's adaptability with the Kamen Rider's abilities augmented into it?"

"Yes. And with that being said, we would like to use four of Fourze's Astroswitches as a relay to a Rider Suit upgrade for you." Kengou opens his suitcase containing several Astroswitches contained in gadgets disguised as human food, called Foodroids. Then, four switches - consisting of Rocket, Drill, Launcher, and Radar Switches.

These switches are duplicated versions of the original, but they retained the functionality of the original switches. Once I began scanning each of the Astroswitches, they began to absorb themselves into my suit!

"Gen-chan, here it comes!" Jojima seems to anticipate of what's going on.

Kengou tells everyone to stand back as I have a feeling my Power Suit is going to undergo a process of upgrade acquisition.

 _ **THREE...**_ _[camera pans at the Kureshima brothers, Kouta, and Mai]_ _ **TWO...**_ _[camera pans at Go, Shinnosuke and Takeru]_ _ **ONE...**_ _[...then at all the Kamen Rider Club members, all while Jojima and Gentaro are emulating the latter's Henshin pose altogether.]_

My Varia Suit began to break apart as I am being enveloped by the cosmic energy emitted by the Astroswitches. That cosmic energy is pure that I have ever expected than ones back in my world, and now... The Astroswitches made me becoming one with the galaxy itself!

(cue: Fourze Driver Henshin Noises)

With that being said, as the Fusion Suit resurfaces after my Varia Suit peeled itself, it began to desaturate its colors, and then armor pieces began to merge on the undersuit of my Power Suit. Once the process of relaying the Astroswitches onto my armor suit, my suit began to take form of Kamen Rider Fourze's standard form!

(cue: " **Switch On!** " by Anna Tsuchiya from Kamen Rider Fourze)

I began raising my arms wide and... " **Uchuu... KITAAAAAAA!** ", why, WHY IN THE GALAXY DID I SCREAMED THAT?!

" **EHHH?!** ", Takeru, Go, Mitsuzane, and Shinnosuke exclaimed in unison, wondering why did I just said that!

The suit, being of Fourze's likeness, looks just like a space shuttle. Kengou begins to explain everything about this new Rider Suit upgrade.

"Samus Aran, I introduce to you, the **Shuttle Suit**! The Shuttle Suit is a fusion of your Chozo Battle Armor and Kamen Rider Fourze's Astroswitches. As far as I'm concerned, as most of your Rider Suits, Gentaro's personality is channeled on your new Shuttle Suit." Kengou said.

"I gotta admit, this isn't half-bad at all.", I said as I looked at this new Rider Suit upgrade, as it has these control button schemes derived from this so-called PlayStation - the Circle on my right arm; which removed my Arm Cannon, Square on the left arm, Cross (X) on the right leg, and the Triangle on the left. Color me impressed.

"What does this suit do without my arm cannon?" I asked.

Kengou continued, "You can use Fourze's equipment through the will of mind while in this form, since your suit is maintained by your sheer willpower."

Once I figured what he hinted, my right arm began to materialize a rocket-like device, which they called it a Rocket Module.

"I guess I can get used to this."

"It's amazing, Samus-san! We, the members of the Kamen Rider Club, acknowledge you as our honorary ally!" Jojima said, acknowledging me as their ally.

"That's why, we're going to be buds!" Gentaro smiles and gave me his signature high five and handshake, later the Kamen Rider Club members take their leave, thus Shotaro and Philip remained with us. The two in one detectives immediately proceeded to Rundas's meteorite.

* * *

 **-Rundas's Meteorite-**

Samus, still donning her newly-acquired Shuttle Suit, along with the Kureshima brothers and Go proceeded to eastern terminus of the guardian tree, where Rundas's Meteorite is nestled.

Then, Samus proceed to scan the runes of the rock...

 _Chozo script translated..._ Her Scan Visor declared.

 _ **The Path of the Hard-boiled.**_

 _Two beings, united as one - body and soul. Eternal partners, the mind that drifts in the wind and the ultimate hard-boiled trump card. The one who aspired to be hard-boiled is the one who admits his weakness where in times his emotions get the best of him, but overtime he matures to attain such ambition. As he who continues swaying justice against villainy, along with a vow not to make people cry; what makes this human hard-boiled is his partner who is the essential knowledge of everything in the past, present, and future. They are a formidable combination, as equal to that of the Hatchling._

 _To the hatchling: Once you read our words, bring the hard-boiled human and his partner to this rock, let their powers unite as one, and proudly let them exclaim their words that strike fear against the hearts of villainy that surrounds the Earth._

"Wow, I guess these bird aliens do care for us Kamen Riders, right Philip?" Shotaro snickered.

"I'll say, Shotaro."

"Okay, just as the Chozo manuscript says." Samus's smile is visible behind her visor as she asks Shotaro and Philip to transform.

 _ ***CYCLONE!***_  
 _ ***JOKER***_

" **Henshin!** " the two in one detectives altogether stated. As Philip inserts his Cyclone memory on the Double Driver, he loses consciousness as the memory itself transfers to Shotaro's belt, and Shotaro himself inserts both Cyclone and Joker memories altogether.

" _ **CycloneJoker!**_ " the Double Driver declared, followed by a techno music and an orchestral hit accompaniment.

" **Now, count up your sins!** "

After Double declared their catchphrase in front of the meteorite, it started to open. Before the party can move on, Mai picks up Philip's lifeless body and take him safely back to the Gunship.

Once inside, the party finally encountered Rundas's spirit.

* * *

 **-Enter Rundas-**

Samus recognizes the inside of the meteorite, it really looked like the same one where she last saw Rundas in Bryyo. As the party meets Rundas in person, the Phyrigisian greets them.

"Hey, Samus. How has it been?" he asked.

"I'm doing fine here, a new life to begin with, not just being a bounty hunter, but being human." she answered. "Hey, a Kamen Rider, going by the name of Faiz just killed you at one time. I never expect that were you trying to travel back in time before we were about to be corrupted."

"Yeah. Looks like it. Luckily, I ended up respawning in this rock." Rundas grinned. "Say, are these guys on your side are the Kamen Riders? And who's the dude with a scarf with colored halves?"

"That's Kamen Rider W. They're two in one Kamen Rider."

Rundas seems to be amazed by Double's presence, along with the untransformed Takatora, Mitsuzane, and Go.

"So, the other three humans behind you are like your closest friends... As in they are just as close to you like me, Ghor, and Gandrayda?" Rundas gives a heartwarming remark to Samus. "In fact, even we died after we were corrupted, you still saved us and lived in your heart. The only thing I want to say is for you to find your own happiness, Samus. And those humans on your side are the ones who can help you."

"Thanks, Rundas." the huntress nodded her head.

"Finally, before we can rest in peace, should we do battle, one last time?" Rundas asks one more match against Samus and her Kamen Rider allies before he, Gandrayda, and Ghor can finally return to the afterlife.

"I thought you've never asked." Samus smiled seductively, even visible behind her visor. "Guys, suit up!" as he tells Go, Takatora, and Mitsuzane to transform.

With Takatora equipping his Sengoku Driver, Mitsuzane with the Genesis Driver, and Go with the Mach Driver...

"Let's..."

" **HENSHIN!** "

 _ ***SIGNAL BIKE SHIFT CAR! RIDER! DEAD HEAT!***_

 _ ***MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!***_

 _ ***MELON ENERGY ARMS!***_

...Transforming into Zangetsu, Ryugen Melon Energy Arms, and Dead Heat Mach respectively; they, along with Double banded with Samus's side as they prepare to clash with Rundas.

"This clinches it!" Philip exclaimed, all while the left half of Double began flickering his wrist. As the party charges into battle!

Then, Samus declares Gentaro's pre-fight banter, "Let's settle this man-to-man!"

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

This is the first time where Drive Type Tridoron would once again use the "Overdrive" Tire Combination from episode 47.

Since Samus has acquired the Gaim and Faiz Rider Eyecons, this makes it to be overall 5 out of 16 Kamen Rider Eyecons under Samus's possession.

After obtaining the Shuttle Suit, with Samus shouting " **Uchuu Kitaa!** " (TL: "space is here!" or, "it's space time!") is rather ironic not only her solitary personality contradicts Gentaro's easy-going and mingling side, it also intertwines with Fourze's space and astronaut themes. Even more ironic is when, at the very end as they are about to face Rundas, stated above is she says Gentaro's banter, " **Let's settle this man-to-man!** ", due to the fact she is commonly mistaken as a male.

So far, most of Samus's Rider Suits are of Neo-Heisei Rider based, although the Insect (Kabuto) and Peach Suits (Den-O) are pre-Decade series Suits.

So far, the most utilized are the Insect, Xtreme (W), Tridoron (formerly Racer Suit; Drive), and Phoenix Suits (OOO Tajadol), the rest, remained underused. So far, Samus has all 7 Rider Suits corresponding from W to Ghost, with the Shuttle Suit being the newest.


	59. Stage 16-1 - vs Rundas

**Disembodied Souls (vs. Rundas, part 1) - The Fight Before We Say Goodbye**

Tribute to: **Metroid Prime 3: Corruption** and **Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Drive and Gaim: Movie Taisen Full Throttle**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Of all the three bounty hunter bosses of Prime 3: Corruption, the Rundas fight is likely easier to write, as much as he is the first hunter to be corrupted and die. Nevertheless, those happenings in the said game is rather emotionally jarring, which I watched most of the playthrough of Prime 3: Corruption.

So far, the main three Kamen Riders on Samus's side have something in common with the three hunters of Prime 3 Corruption:

 **Mitsuzane** to **Ghor** \- This is one of the things very hard to elaborate, but both of them have a carefree side outside of the battlefield. Ghor becomes more violent and aggressive with his armorsuit on, while Micchy is not with out a dark side. His Face-Heel Turn during Gaim's TV series proper and his breakdown in the endgame episodes elaborates this even further.

 **Takatora** to **Rundas** \- Takatora originally showed signs of arrogance in the early episodes of Gaim. But, since Mitsuzane's betrayal in the series, it deteriorated. Rundas, however remains cocky and arrogant until he gets corrupted.

 **Go** to **Gandrayda** \- Both of them have _very_ similar personalities. As noted on their interactions after the battle against her.

Micchy's pre-transformation pose for Ryugen Melon Energy Arms is based on Space Sheriff Sharivan's "Sekisha" pose.

Dedicated to MsSamusAran and Dash master 48

* * *

 **-Samus: Synchronization-**

Fifteen minutes earlier...

Before we can enter Rundas's meteorite, Mai stalls Mitsuzane. While they had a short conversation, I can see and hear what they are talking through Mitsuzane's point of view.

"Micchy..."

"What is it, Mai-san?", the younger Kureshima asked.

But, before Mai can say something to him, Mitsuzane's left eye glows and the iris dramatically changes into a sapphire blue color, which happens to be the same eyes coming from my own.

Mai is less than excited for her long time friend. "Micchy... Where in the world did you get _that_?"

To make the long story short, Mitsuzane reveals that it is the sign that we are sharing each other's pain.

"It seems you did care for her..."

"I told you before, it is my own way of rectifying my mistakes. Since when the huntress came along in our home, I found solace by following her around. That's why, I became so close to Samus that I am willing to experience her own pain."

"You admire her so much, Micchy. It was like your feelings in the past... But it makes sense that she reciprocates her feelings to you." the Woman of the Beginning said. "What matters now that she finally finds solace in this world, and having company with her like you."

"Right, not only I have become close to Samus. So does Shijima-senpai, who has become a friend to me just like you and Kouta-san."

"Micchy... It has been a long while that you've truly changed. The only thing I can say to you is this... Take care of Samus well, treasure her heart and she'll treasure yours." Mai stated, and it was a sweetest thing a friend would say to him. Honestly, I am truly touched.

( _cue: "_ _ **TEPPEN STAR**_ _" from Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Gaim and Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku; Performed by: hitomi_ )

It's true that Mitsuzane, even after he managed to find solace through me, his maturity is what I admire about him. His desire to protect those close to him, even at the risk of his own life and happiness. He and his brother have truly helped me find solace in this world, not just they are by my side in my mission in this world... But a new life, purpose, and a future for me to settle in!

At that time, when he re-affirmed that he loved me, he really meant his intention about protecting me by sharing our pain altogether.

" _So, as a woman... I ask you this, as a man... Mitsuzane, I'm not questioning your devotion, your your loyalty towards me. Do you love me?_ "

" _Yes, I do. You can ask that a thousand times! That answer will never change. I will repeat the same answer a thousand times; I will always love you!_ "

The Woman of the Beginning continued, as Kazuraba, Ghor, and Gandrayda looked on. "Micchy. Good luck.", as Mitsuzane and his brother Takatora are about to enter the meteorite.

"Hey, Takatora-occhan, Mitsuzane-kun? What took you so long?" Go said as he is very pushy to get into a fight with Rundas.

While the brothers and Go have time to get a chit-chat, I checked on my inventory through as system check.

 _ **Chozo Battle Suit**_

 _ **Ver. SA1-4468-VM6-P**_

 _ **System Check Initiated...**_

 _ **All System Files OK. Rider Suit Systems Online**_

 _ **File .sys-armr-kamenrider-kabuto - Insect Suit Online**_

 _ **File .sys-armr-kamenrider-deno - Peach Suit Offline - requires supernatural possession**_

 _ **File .sys-armr-kamenrider-w - Xtreme Suit Online**_

 _ **File .sys-armr-kamenrider-ooo - Phoenix Suit Online**_

 _ **File .sys-armr-kamenrider-fourze - Shuttle Suit Now Used**_

 _ **File .sys-armr-kamenrider-wizard - Dragon Suit Online**_

 _ **File .sys-armr-kamenrider-gaim - Shogun Suit Online**_

 _ **File .sys-armr-kamenrider-drive - Tridoron Suit Online**_

 _ **File .sys-armr-kamenrider-ghost - Phantom Suit Offline - requires supernatural possession**_

 _ **System Diagnostics: OK**_

* _ **SIGNAL BIKE SHIFT CAR!**_ *

While Den-O and Ghost's Rider Suit Systems needed supernatural possession, it won't matter for now. For as long as I share a common goal with that ghost boy, connecting hearts with the Kamen Riders will be a long road ahead.

"Searching! Eliminating! Both are done at mach speed!", Go proudly makes his usual roll call, after putting on Shift Dead Heat on his Mach Driver. "Mitsuzane-kun, Takatora-occhan! Together! Let's..."

"Henshin!"

" _ **MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!**_ "

" _ **MELON ENERGY ARMS!**_ "

" _ **RIDER! DEAD HEAT!**_ "

Then, Zangetsu, Ryugen, and Mach are standing right by my side as we immediately head onto Rundas's meteorite. And Go finally finishes his roll call, "...Kamen Rider... MACH!"

* * *

 **-FINAL ROUND-**

Everything began as Rundas hurls Double upon coming contact to him. The Phyrigisian native began surfing around with his ice around the room.

"So he wants to freeze everything around the room huh?" Shotaro snickered. "How about we melt this guy to kingdom come, Philip?"

The right half of Double drew out the Heat Memory and inserts it on the belt.

" _ **HeatJoker!**_ ", Double changes into HeatJoker form, as the Kamen Rider leapt to intercept Rundas.

"Hot! HOT! HOT!" Rundas exclaims as Double's form is obviously associated to fire, as he tries to shake the Kamen Rider off.

* _ **ROCKET ON**_ * Fourze's Rocket Module began materializing in Samus's right arm. "Let's rocket!", she declared as she blasts off to bring Rundas to the ground, with that delivering a Rocket Punch, dropping Rundas to the ground.

* _ **WINCH ON**_ * Samus activates the Winch module with her Shuttle Suit, as an alternative to her Grapple Beam.

"Mitsuzane!" she calls him out, which the younger Kureshima ran to Samus's side, holding the Paralyzer pistol in its laser whip configuration.

* _ **MELON ENERGY SPARKING!**_ *

As Mitsuzane activates his Genesis Driver's Melon Energy Sparking, the Paralyzer acts as Samus's Grapple Beam and lasso, with that being said, he and Samus altogether rip Rundas's armor of ice, leaving him vulnerable.

With that, it allowed Zangetsu and Mach to deliver their powerful attacks on Rundas.

" _ **METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_ " Double, having changed into HeatMetal, inserts the Metal Memory on the Metal Shaft.

Double begins charging towards Rundas, with the Kamen Rider exclaiming, " **Metal Branding!** " as he smashes Rundas with the Metal Shaft that immediately ignited in flames. The Phyrigisian is further weakened, as with the souls of Ghor and Gandrayda, they no longer produce Phazon in their systems.

"Samus, now's your chance!" Takatora yelled. With that being said, she says " _ **SCANNING CHARGE!**_ ", allowing her to activate the Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo-themed **Phoenix Suit**! Within moments, the Shuttle Suit's armor pieces are jettisoned from the desaturated Fusion Suit, as the red O Medals began to pop out of the chest of Samus's suit, the Taka, Kujaku, and Condor medals began encircling around her.

"Take on all the Kamen Riders' powers at once! Rundas, let me show you how I can work on them!" Samus declared.

( _cue: "_ _ **Time Judged All**_ _" from Kamen Rider OOO TV series; Performed by: Ankh and Eiji Hino [C.V., Ryosuke Miura and Shu Watanabe]_ )

* _ **Taka, Kujaku, Condor! Taa~jaa~dooruuu!**_ *

Samus's desaturated Fusion Suit catches fire as the Taka, Kujaku, and Condor medals once again absorb themselves into Samus's Chozo Battle Suit, thus emerging the Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo-themed Phoenix Suit!

Now, donning the Phoenix Suit, Samus begins bombarding Rundas with flaming Power Beam shots, melting his ice-like armor. Then, the red O Medals began to attach themselves into the Taja Spinner attached on Samus's right arm where she is using her Arm Cannon.

* _ **Taka, Kujaku, Condor, Gi-Gi-Gi-Gi-Gi-Giga Scan!**_ *

Upon emulating Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo's Magna Blaze attack, she dive bombs into Rundas, all while with an exclamation of "Seiya!" upon connecting the attack.

( _cue: "_ _ **Life is SHOW TIME**_ _" from Kamen Rider Wizard TV series; Performed by: Shou Kiryuuin of Golden Bomber_ )

Moments later, she changes into the Kamen Rider Wizard All Dragon Style-themed **Dragon Suit** , as Samus phases through a Magic Portal, which are mostly associated to Wizard as her Phoenix Suit is discarded, thus emerging the Dragon Suit upon phasing through the Magic Portal.

" **Now, it's showtime!** " Samus proudly declared, as Haruto Soma's personality began to channel through her Dragon Suit. Samus proceeds to charge at Rundas head on as they began trading blows in close quarters.

The Phyrigisian bounty hunter recoils back in surprise after receiving damage from Samus's dragon claw gauntlets called the All Drago Hell Claws, "I'm impressed, Samus! It seems that your Chozo technology can make a difference with those Kamen Riders' powers."

To say Samus's gaining a Kamen Rider's powers on her Power Suit made her amazingly strong is rather an understatement, and each time she uses a Rider Suit, it channels the personality where of the Kamen Rider associated to that particular Rider Suit. Upon slashing Rundas with the All Drago Hell Claws for three consecutive times, visibly hurting him.

Rundas responds by generating stalagmites of ice to attack Samus with it, but she quickly avoids it as she takes flight, as the All Drago Wings allowed the huntress to hover in the air while in the Dragon Suit.

" **The finale!** " she declared, as the All Drago Skull, WizarDragon's head fitted on the Dragon Suit's chest began to open its mouth agape, as a flaming ball began to appear on the mouth of the dragon head; seconds later, Samus shoots a large stream of fire through the All Drago Skull at Rundas, incinerating him, but not entirely.

The huntress lands on the ground at the end of the battle, all while saying, "Fwee." ( **A/N #2:** to Haruto, it translates into "Whew!")

* * *

 **-The Aftermath of the Battle-**

" **TOASTY!** " Go chirped, a-la Mortal Kombat, his reaction to how Samus incinerated Rundas with the Dragon Suit. As he, Takatora, Mitsuzane, and Shotaro cancelled their transformations.

"And I thought you were just an 'Ice Queen', but you're like a Flame Princess burning him to a crisp!" Shotaro commented on how Samus used Wizard's powers augmented in her suit.

"I'll say." Takatora somehow agreed to the hard-boiled detective's statement. "That was absolutely insane, though."

( _cue: "_ _ **time**_ _" from D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4; Performed by: Mitsuru Matsuoka EARNEST DRIVE_ )

The Phyrigisian hunter stood up, with Go and Mitsuzane helping him. "Thanks, you two.", he said.

"So, what do you think of humanity of the present time?" Mitsuzane asks Rundas about his views of humanity.

"Well... Humanity has a long road to go into, even when things mess up..." the Phyrigisian stuttered. "But, Samus is grateful that you guys are fighting with her side-by-side."

Rundas, then turns his attention to Mitsuzane. "Hey, kid... That gleaming look in your eyes, it seems you've found solace through Samus. I can clearly understand that you're picking up the broken pieces of yourself."

"Yeah." the younger Kureshima nodded his head. "You see-"

Samus intervenes to make the long story short, "He had been into a downward spiral that cause him into a depression at one time. That's why I came to him to give solace. I understand actively to his pain, that's why I can't let him end up being isolated from the rest of the world, and I can't stay alone forever if he feels doing the same way."

"Aww, poor guy. It seems the guilt tripping got the best of you, kid. You're lucky Samus was able to open her heart for a reason." Rundas said, seeing the human having made it this far. Then, he took his attention to Takatora, whom he noticed being Mitsuzane's brother. "Hey, mister. The one in the fancy suit, right?" he asked.

Takatora began exchanging metaphors with Rundas, "Mitsuzane and I had a long history, but we put everything from the past behind. We have been working hard to rectify for our mistakes. Samus is right, he did find solace through her - I assumed that he did looked up to her as a fighter. It almost makes sense that Mitsuzane chose to experience her pain in the middle of the battle; while I am keeping my hands full to rebuild the world after the tragic happenings in the past."

"Wow. Even humanity keeps making foolish mistakes, they still worked hard to rectify them..." Rundas commended the older Kureshima. "What's your name, human?"

"Kureshima Takatora."

"Takatora. I'll remember that name. Even if we're going to return to the afterlife." Rundas responded. "So you're the rich guys who adopted Samus to your house?"

"Exactly." the older Kureshima rolled his eyes. "But, Samus and Mitsuzane decided to move onto a safehouse, where she was given an underground base by one of Shijima-kun's associates from the Metropolitan Police."

"That's right!" Go interrupted.

"Before I forget, this is Shijima Go-kun. Ever since he joined with Samus, he also began working as my personal bodyguard. I can't comprehend to his enthusiasm though..."

"Wow, Earthlings are so interesting!" It seems Rundas is even more intrigued at the presence of Samus's new allies. "Even that hard-boiled dude over there. This guy can dish out more than just fisticuffs of justice without breaking a sweat!"

"I'll say.", to Shotaro, this metaphor is an understatement.

"Hey, guys. Should we go outside? For the very least, we can properly say goodbye to Samus." Rundas stated as the party leave the meteorite before he, Ghor, and Gandrayda can return to the afterlife, as the other three hunters have their parting words to Samus and her Kamen Rider allies.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #3:**

The Dragon Suit cosmetically resembles Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, with both sets of claws present on the gauntlets and on the foot, although the WizarDragon head's mouth is open rather closed.

After Samus defeats Rundas with the Dragon Suit, the way it used the Dragon Breath is a combination of Flamethrower and Hyper Beam from the Pokemon games. Also, Go exclaims "TOASTY!" after the fight, which is a nod to Scorpion's (in)famous fatality which ends with an exclamation of "TOASTY!" from the Mortal Kombat series.

When Samus activates Fourze's Rocket Module while donning the Shuttle Suit, she exclaims, "Let's Rocket", a shoutout to Power Rangers in Space; which happens to be the Rangers' morphing call.

As usual, don't forget to leave feedbacks for this chapter, and thanks to everyone who have been supporting this story for the past three months.


	60. Stage 16-2 - vs Rundas

**Disembodied Souls (vs. Rundas, part 2) - The Fight Before We Say Goodbye**

Tribute to: **Metroid Prime 3: Corruption** and **Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Drive and Gaim: Movie Taisen Full Throttle**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Samus's meeting with her fallen comrades finally draws to a close in this chapter. Later on, [SPOILER ALERT], for additional foreshadowing, Samus would be later introduced to a covert bounty hunter's guild by both the Kureshima brothers, which will later take place at the end of this chapter and the subsequent ones.

To those who haven't read the Kamen Rider Decade Tribute Chapter arc, additional spoilers, after the chapter involving Samus's new hunter's guild, Tsukasa/Decade and his party travel into the planet Aether in Samus's timeline, where he will meet U-Mos. Speaking of that aforementioned chapter, Alain/Necrom is involved with Tsukasa's mission in Samus's timeline, since Alain already made a Heel-Face Turn, the continuity takes place after episode 22 and after episode 23 of Kamen Rider Ghost.

Before I forget, in the aforementioned Decade Tribute Chapter, Decade and his guys singlehandedly destroyed the Galactic Federation; Admiral Dane was murdered by Necrom, Decade kills Madeline Bergman after his cover was blown, and he and Daiki/DiEnd killed the Colonel in front of Natsumi, Damara, and Anthony; which happens to be the same Colonel from Metroid: Other M.

As usual, don't forget to leave feedbacks and add this story to your favorites!

Dedicated to Dash master 48, MsSamusAran, and BigSexyLucario; who wrote his crossover fic: **Lucario X Samus - The Aura of Love**

* * *

 **-Samus: Double's Eyecon-**

Upon leaving the meteorite, it seems everyone is still gathering up, as well as Ghor and Gandrayda who have been chatting with Kazuraba, Takeru, and Shinnosuke. And it's already sunset, the other three Riders beamed their smiles at us as we emerge with Rundas behind us.

"Took you long enough, Rundas." Gandrayda said, while she and Ghor were waiting for us all along.

Moments later, Philip wakes up after Shotaro canceled his transformation. He begins observing at Ghor, Gandrayda, and Rundas. The supercomputered brain of a detective began walking around the three, he admits the three are interesting extraterrestrial species from the future.

Then, Shotaro waltzes in to Gandrayda and he starts flirting with her.

"Wow, you're a pretty handsome man wearing those fancy suits!", Gandrayda said playfully.

"I'll take that as an understatement." Shotaro replied, as he gives Gandrayda a 'sexy whistle'. "This is the way of an hard-boiled detective. Shotaro Hidari is what they call me. Say, wanna go out with me?"

"I love to, but since we're long dead. We've got to go.", however Gandrayda hastily rejected the detective's offer, all while tipping his fedora hat.

"Well, that's a bummer. By the way, we have to go now as well. Come on, Philip!"

Philip then jumps on Shotaro's bike as both of them take their leave, just leaving us, Shinnosuke, Go, Takeru, Mitsuzane, and Takatora with Kazuraba and Mai.

"Hey, Sammy. Rundas has something for ya."

Gandrayda called my attention, another Eyecon laid itself with Rundas's soul, now it's a green with a red iris. By looking at the upper portion of the Eyecon, it has Kamen Rider W's visage, it now says 'R-11'. After that, I managed to de-materialize my suit by pressing a button within near the neck.

Upon pressing Kamen Rider W's Eyecon twice, it began to jingle, "W! Futari no hitori! Gaia Memory!" (A/N #2: Translates into "Two in one Gaia Memory!")

So that means, with Gaim's Eyecon on Gandrayda's body and Faiz's on Ghor. I have collected six Kamen Rider-related artifacts. Gaim's Eyecon came flying towards me after it jettisoned from Gandrayda's soul, followed by Faiz's Eyecon.

"So, did these Eyecons bonded with your spirits?" I asked the three.

Gandrayda replied, "Hell do we know. I didn't know how did that eyeball got onto me in the first place.."

Takeru intervened when he noticed those Kamen Rider Eyecons, "Samus, how were you able to get those? I thought they were lost forever."

"What do you mean lost forever?" I rose an eyebrow.

"Makoto-niichan and I once used those Rider Eyecons coming from two beings named Freyjr and Freyja." the Ghost boy said.

"But those meteorites explain everything when these bonded to ghosts of the past." I replied to his statement.

Takeru continued, "That means... Freyja is also giving you the task to collect those Kamen Rider Eyecons! Apparently, we have used seven of them; from W to Drive. There are 10 more scattered around the world."

I already have Drive's Eyecon, the more recently are W, Gaim, and Faiz, the last ones I've collected were Kabuto and Blade's Eyecons. The other three Eyecons - Drive, Kabuto, and Blade, were safely incubated in the Command Center.

"So, there's 16 Kamen Rider Eyecons, and each one of them are stored in a meteorite... That makes sense." I contemplated about the reason why we are brought here, especially the first time during our encounter with the Heart Roidmude. "Hey, Ghost boy, I found 6 out of 16 of those Eyecons, what happens if all 16 are gathered?"

"I dunno. But, after you managed to gather all of them, it is for you to figure that out." Takeru gave me a hint.

"So, it looks like you're into collecting those artifacts, Samus?" Ghor asked.

"You know me..." I snickered, "Even as a bounty hunter, curiosity leads to better results of gathering such stuff one by one."

"I'll say." Rundas agrees.

Then, a transmission came from Adam interrupted me through my phone. "What's your status, Lady?"

"Objective complete, Adam."

When Ghor and Rundas heard me saying the name Adam, they were referring to the computer's human template.

"Hey, Samus. What happened to good 'ol Commander Malkovich?" Rundas asked. But before I can tell him and Ghor the whole thing, Gandrayda managed to do that on my behalf.

"I see. It seems the Federation have been keeping so many secrets behind your back." said Ghor. "Even Commander Malkovich failed to stand up for against such conspiracy. I feel sorry for both of you and him, Samus."

"That's okay." Adam responds to what Ghor said, I put my phone in loudspeaker as his voice echoed to everyone. "To Samus, she continues to stand what she believes in. That's why she has that reason why she compares me to my human template. But, here; thanks to the consolation from her new allies in this world, Samus begins to feel the exact same way what Commander Adam Malkovich was once before."

"See, it's like Commander Malkovich is still alive as an artificial intelligence." Gandrayda told Ghor and Rundas. "Sammy has been sharing this to me the way Commander Malkovich usually ask her this 'Any objections, Lady?'"

"I'll say." Ghor replied.

"To be honest, Samus herself was able to open her heart that made her becoming more welcoming to the people of the present, and it is one of the ways she can move forward to a new future; it is something that is beyond the envision of a mere machine like me. It was thanks to Takatora, Mitsuzane, and Go, she truly found a place to find peace for herself."

"Wow, Samus. That AI of yours was right. I'm so touched that to the point we wanted to see you again one last time before we can rest easy." Ghor tearfully said. "It seems Commander Malkovich has taught you that much under him."

"True." my answer. "This is a new world that I want to call, home. Ever since coming here for the first time, I began to meet new friends like the ones who are standing beside me."

"I guess you three still have enough time to say goodbye to her, at least." said Adam, telling Ghor, Gandrayda, and Rundas to leave some parting words to us.

* * *

 **-Samus: Last Moments-**

The three hunters began exchanging exchanging handshakes; starting with Ghor to Mitsuzane, Gandrayda to Go, and Rundas to Takatora.

"Hey, kid. Take good care of Samus. Don't piss her off no matter what!" Ghor beams that reassuring smile to Mitsuzane.

"I will." the young Kureshima answered, as Ghor then immediately shook hands with Takeru, and then with Shinnosuke. Rundas then would exchange handshakes with Kazuraba.

"Hey, motormouth. I got something for you..." Gandrayda said in a sultry tone as she has "something" for Go. I don't like the looks of this...

It looks like Go has that perverted look on his face, he walked closer to the shape-shifter, as that very moment Gandrayda transforms into me without the Power Suit but me in the flesh with just the Zero Suit! And everyone, including myself are looking at Go.

To make things even more awkward, Gandrayda, who is masquerading as me, begins to gently press her breasts against Go's face... Oh, for the love of...

Go begins to shout "OOOOOOOOPAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" very loudly, while Gandrayda (disguised as me with the Zero Suit) continued plushing Go with her chest. ( **A/N #3:** "Oppai" is a euphemistic translation of a woman's (huge) breasts.)

"EHHH?!" Shinnosuke and Takeru exclaimed.

"OHH MYYY!", Mr. Belt too.

All of our faces began to turn red. While, Mitsuzane on the other hand, finds this something that began to churn his stomach way too abruptly. And, with that being said, I can see his eyes widen in sudden shock, and choking as if he was suffocating.

"Micchy, are you alright?", Kazuraba noticed when Mitsuzane is about to throw up.

"Mitsuzane?"

Well, it's obvious that he finds the way Gandrayda smooshing Go with her chest is nauseating, and he runs off and began to vomit profusely for 50 SECONDS! Takatora, Mai, and I came to him.

"Micchy..." the Woman of the Beginning began to rub on his friend's back.

Takatora then asks his brother what made him to throw up all of the sudden. Strangely enough, since why Mitsuzane would vomit at the moment he saw Gandrayda, who is disguised as me, pressing her breasts against Go's face? Oddly enough, when it comes to people's reactions about seeing scantily-clad ladies, men usually had their noses bleed in a mere seconds.

"Knock it off, Gandrayda!" I told her to stop, as she realizes what she did also caused Mitsuzane to nauseate.

After that, Mitsuzane coughed briefly. Looks like he can't stand Go being too indecent, especially at Gandrayda who just transformed into me. The young Kureshima implied that Go let's himself be seduced by Gandrayda is going way out of hand, he didn't know why did he throw up when Gandrayda again smothered Go with her breasts.

"Senpai, why are you letting your face be pushed on her chest?! Everyone of us are watching!", Mitsuzane exclaimed and that blush in his face is still present.

Meanwhile, Gandrayda releases her grip of Go's head, as the latter falls into the ground while his nose is bleeding profusely, staining his shirt and jacket, all while the shapeshifter herself reverts to her original form.

"You gotta love having living pillows on your chest, Mitsuzane-kun…" Go droned, as his eyes are spiralling.

"You're such a prude." Gandrayda teases the young Kureshima.

But, Mitsuzane continues to object, "I have every right to be upset about as something as blatant as what we just saw! I was simply standing for the sake of public decency! I guess anyone reading this chapter might not end up nauseating after they saw Shijima-senpai letting himself being smooshed by a shapeshifter's chest like what I did."

"Micchy…" Kazuraba and Mai try to calm him down.

"I guess he has a point.", Takatora somehow agreed to his little brother's statement.

"I have to admit; sometimes you humans can be very boring…" Gandrayda smirked. "Especially you, Mitsuzane."

* * *

 **-Samus: Farewell to you, My Friends-**

(soundtrack: _"_ _ **Leave all Behind**_ _" (acoustic version) from Kamen Rider W; Performed by: Wilma-Sidr_ )

Then, Gandrayda regroups with Rundas and Ghor. Before their souls can dissipate right in front of us, they have left me and the others some more parting words.

 _ **I wanna make you satisfied**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Choukousoku de tsurete iku ze**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mayotteteru hima wa nai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Come ride with me**_

"Hey, Samus. Remember what I said after we got PEDs on us, 'We're the good guys. Justice will prevail and all that stuff', right? I guess you and the Kamen Riders will make it come true." Rundas said.

 _ **Riyuu nado don't ask me why**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Setsumei nante dekinai hodo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kono omoi hageshikute**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tomerarenai dare ni mo**_

 _ **Shinzou ga uchi narasu rhythm de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You go ahead**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hi wo tsukero Mune no Ignition**_

"Rundas has a point." Ghor chuckled. "And those three people on your side, we couldn't help compare ourselves to them the way you treated us like friends."

 _ **Nanimokamo furikitte**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mirai e susume Speed away**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dare ni mo oitsukenai hodo Leave all behind**_

"Hey, Mitsuzane. Take good care of Sammy for me. That's the reason you're lucky that you have her. She's beautiful above anyone else." Gandrayda also has some parting words to Mitsuzane in regards to me.

 _ **Keshiki ga tokeru hodo Kaze ga sakebidasu hodo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Accel... Sekai no hate wo mezase**_

"I will." He replied.

With that being said, the souls of Gandrayda, Ghor, and Rundas finally dissipated right before us as they finally return to the afterlife.

 _ **I gotta keep you satisfied**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Endless ni misete yaru ze**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dekinai to nageku no wa**_

Rundas's voice echoed… "We'll be always living in your heart, Samus."

 _ **Dekinai to nageku no wa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kowagatteru dake ja nai no?**_

As their souls finally left the Earth, it brought us enough time to pay last respects to Ghor, Gandrayda, and Rundas. And the meteorites in the Guardian Tree here in Zawame will serve as memorial for those three.

"It seems they can rest easy now." said the Man of the Beginning.

 _ **Sono kokoro wo Furuesaseru rhythm de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You go ahead**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hashiridase Sugu ni Ignition**_

"Right." I whispered. "They died for my sake back in my world, when there is a time where the planets were once contaminated that the Chozo once called the Great Poison."

Since I told Mitsuzane about the story my experience with Gandrayda, Ghor, and Rundas; Takatora also learns the reason why the spirits of the three hunters came to this world.

"So, those three died of Phazon Corruption?" the older Kureshima asked.

 _ **Nanimokamo furikitte**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mirai e susume Speed away**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dare ni mo oitsukenai hodo Leave all behind**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Keshiki ga tokeru hodo Kaze ga sakebidasu hodo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Accel... Ima wa...**_

"Yeah, by a clone of mine made of pure Phazon, going by the name of Dark Samus. Ultimately, I managed to destroy Dark Samus once and for all and ended their suffering. After the Phazon crisis, the last time I mourned them was in the planet of Elysia. Their deaths serves as a reminder what will come next in the future - what it means as an intergalactic bounty hunter and protecting all living beings in the universe; it will be my purpose in life especially that I am now living amongst humanity."

 _ **Nanimokamo furikitte**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kanashimi sae mo throw away**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Zetsubou made hakonde yuku Leave all behind**_

With that being said, a faint smile curved on my lips as tears prickled behind my eyelids. To be honest with Kazuraba and the others, it really stings to lose someone you are close with; friends and family alike; back when these so-called Femushinmu Overlords attempted to rule over humanity; and Mitsuzane once sided with them... But, everything he did back at that time costed the human lives of his friends, and he almost had his brother killed.

And then, Go also told me about his father, going by the name of Dr. Tenjuro Banno, a twisted mad scientist who made Roidmudes as killing machines who wreak havoc against humanity. Banno's rampage even claimed the life of Chase, but Go showed no signs of remorse of killing his own father for the enormity of his sins.

 _ **Oto ni oitsuku hodo Jikan wo nuki saru hodo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Accel... Sora no hate made hashire**_ _ **... YEAH!**_

"Sammy-chan. You always have us!"

"Shijima-kun is right, Samus." Takatora said. "Even if we can't stop comparing ourselves to those three alien bounty hunters whom you see as your comrades, we will be always on your side."

"After all, you even helped me find solace and overcome my nightmares of the past." Mitsuzane added.

Of course, everyone is in the right.

"Wow, Micchy. I never knew Samus would be your potential girlfriend material! And besides, your _girlfriend_ is much _older_ than you!" Kazuraba jested. He _has_ a point, and I'm already 34, and I won't be certain if this timeline can affect my age. "Hey, Takatora, how about you let Micchy and Samus start a family?"

Although Takatora notes that Mitsuzane and I are a good pair, but considering the fact that he's too young, that'll have to wait at the right time.

"I think I'll have to agree what Takatora said. It's too early to think about getting married. I'll have to make that decision once I retire from my duty as a bounty hunter. Well, everybody needs to get their hands full before they can think about such indulgence."

"I guess she is right, Kouta-san. We still wanted to keep ourselves busy, for what would the future holds next should what we would be focusing on." Mitsuzane added to that statement I had.

Kazuraba and Mai nodded their heads. With that being said, they opened a portal which just zipped in front of the Guardian Tree, as they are returning back to the Planet of Helheim. The Woman of the Beginning has a parting words for me...

"Samus, take care of Micchy in our place." she spoke as she gave both me and Mitsuzane a hug. "You too, Micchy. You and Samus should look after each other."

Both of us nodded our heads, as we see the Human Overlords finally part ways from the Earth, returning back to the Planet Helheim.

"See you next mission, Kazuraba Kouta." I whispered, as this mission involving the three meteorites around the Guardian Tree is a success. "Adam, we're returning home to HQ."

"Uhh... What happened." Go wakes up after Gandrayda gave him a booby press while masquerading as me right in front of everyone.

"Umm, we got to go as well." Shinnosuke said nervously. "Kiriko is giving birth to our son!", as he revealed to us that he's expecting for a baby as well. "Come on, Go!"

"Okay, Shin-niisan! Catch you guys later!"

It seems everyone started to leave with haste with a hunch. As after Shinnosuke and Go leave, Takeru, Akari, and the monk Onari followed after.

"See you guys, soon."

* * *

 **-Samus: Birth of Third Yggdrasil-**

Later that same night,

We brought Takatora to the Command Center, below the safehouse in Nozama City.

"Wow, this place is state of the art, I have to admit.", the older Kureshima looked around the area.

"Nii-san, Shijima-senpai's mentor and Professor Sawagami built this for Samus, so she can prepare herself in her missions."

"Not to mention, she can also monitor any enemy activities around the world." Takatora rolled his eyes.

Then, the older Kureshima began to reveal to me about a suggestion that he and Mitsuzane have been working on before the meteorite mission in Zawame.

"Samus, I have suggestion... This is the ones that Mitsuzane and I have been talking about before your encounter with the spirits of your fallen comrades."

"Go ahead, Takatora. I'm listening." I raised an eyebrow.

"Since you are not working alone now, perhaps you can do your missions with a team; with Mitsuzane and Shijima-kun in particular. As Mitsuzane is the only one who follows you around, it's best we can establish a clandestine bounty hunter's guild here."

So, the brothers asked me to establish a bounty hunter's guild. That means, Mitsuzane might become a bounty hunter as well.

"Mitsuzane, from this day onward, you are now a bounty hunter yourself. Considering the fact that we have planned this for Samus for a long time... And Samus, you will be the leader of this new hunter's guild. The bounties you will collect from your contractors will be yours to keep, since you two are going to work in secrecy after all."

"A bounty hunter's guild... Interesting." For me, it sounds intriguing to establish this kind of group to help me out in my journey in this world. "And what would be the name of this new guild, Takatora? Since you and Mitsuzane suggested this, think about a name what should we call this guild?"

After the brothers made a quick brainstorming, Takatora decided to christen this new bounty hunter's guild to be " **Third Yggdrasil** ". Well, it's named after their former company, Yggdrasil Corporation. Not to mention, I am immediately commissioned as Third Yggdrasil's field commander.

" _Third Yggdrasil, huh. Not a bad name. Considering the fact it's named after the Kureshima family's company._ " I thought to myself. And yet, becoming a field commander in a bounty hunter's guild will be tough. But, becoming a leader will be challenging; I hope Adam, in his human self, will be proud of me.

* * *

 **-Epilogue: Beyond the Helheim Planet-**

Meanwhile in the Planet of Helheim...

"Kouta..." Mai walked on Kouta's side, as the latter holds her hand.

"What's that, Mai?"

"Is Micchy going to be okay with that bounty hunter?"

"Don't worry about him, Mai. I know how far he has been today... It seems that Samus Aran is worthy to treasure Micchy's heart. And besides, the future of humanity also lies on Samus, as she continues to discover and meet more Riders."

As Kouta and Mai continued contemplating about Mitsuzane and Samus, and their future. Something has been watching them in the shadows... It looks very alien with cyborg features. What is he planning to do this time?

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #3:**

Takeru mentions Frey and Freya from the Legend Rider Tamashii web series, especially in regards to the Kamen Rider Eyecons.

So far, the Kamen Rider Eyecons Samus collected are now **6 out of 16**. With the most recent are Gaim, Faiz, and W from Gandrayda, Ghor, and Rundas respectively. Strangely enough, the Faiz Eyecon bonding with Ghor is rather ironic, as Ghor is in his armorsuit turns him aggressive and violent is similar to Inui Takumi being the Wolf Orphnoch.

Kouta suggesting to Samus and Mitsuzane to get married, only for Samus to state that it's too early to think about that evokes Kaoru Shiba from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, where Tanba asks her to get married after taking Takeru in as her son; to which Kaoru reacts by sternly saying it's too early.

Krim/Mr. Belt exclaiming "OH MY!" when seeing Go getting his face smothered by Gandrayda's boobs for the second time is a nod to George Takei, who made the said catchphrase famous. Coincidentally, Ian Yorkland from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger has a habit of saying "OH MY!", as both series has Riku Sanjo as its main writers.

The way Mitsuzane threw up when he saw Go getting a taste of Gandrayda's boobs while in the form of Samus evokes to Samus's mission after she beat the Mognear in Bryyo.

Third Yggdrasil being a covert bounty hunter's guild is inspired from Fourth Echelon from _Splinter Cell: Blacklist_.

The 'alien' who just appeared at the end where Kouta and Mai are talking about Samus and Mitsuzane is revealed to be **Sylux**. It is presumed that Sylux travels back in time to hunt Samus down.


	61. Stage 17-1 - Enter Third Yggdrasil

**Third Yggdrasil's First Mission, part 1 - Dry Run**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This will be the first time that we can read through Go's perspective. Unlike Samus, Go will give us some Deadpool feels...

This part of this chapter arc seems to be a little bit short as we get to see Samus's view about leading her new bounty hunter's guild.

 **Third Yggdrasil** is also similar to the Subarashiki Aozora Group/Wonderful Blue Sky Organization from Kamen Rider Kiva. However, with that being said, Third Yggdrasil, being inspired from Splinter Cell's Fourth Echelon, as the organization is a clandestine bounty hunter's guild; and being co-founded by both Kureshima brothers and Samus herself. The said group also functions as a security contractor, and as usual with Samus's career, hired for missions. Third Yggdrasil will later play a role of stopping the Ganma throughout the story in later chapters. The Ganma is the recurring enemy from the current Kamen Rider season, Kamen Rider Ghost.

Interestingly enough, Keisuke Nago from Kamen Rider Kiva, who just appeared in the Blade Tribute Chapter of this story, is also a bounty hunter!

Dedicated to Lady Aran

* * *

 **-Go: Shin-niisan and Nee-chan's new baby-**

 _Okay, for the benefit of reading from my perspective at its fullest, translate everything written on this part in Japanese and read it with_ _ **Yuu Inaba's**_ _voice. Or maybe with_ _ **Ryan Reynolds'**_ _voice for westerners and avid comic book readers like Shin-niisan. Or maybe with_ _ **Johnny Yong Bosch's**_ _voice if you are an anime nerd. Maybe. Depends. Just to be sure, for the sake of this part- just read it with MY voice, capiche?_

Oh yeah, before I forget, a note from the author ( **#2** ); Inaba-san is the guy who portrayed yours truly- Tracking... Eradicating... Both are done in Mach Speed, **Shijima Gou** , aka Kamen Rider Mach!

Okay, let's cut to the chase, shall we...

Two days after we encountered the ghost of Sammy-chan's bounty hunter buddies from her world, it seems nee-chan has finally gave birth to a boy. His name is **Tomari Eiji** , well it seems its not a very bad name after all. We're here in the hospital in Nozama City, just a few meters away from the safehouse.

Well, my life has never been this happier when Chase suddenly resurrected with a new Roidmude body, and yet I'm also working as Kureshima-occhan's bodyguard.

I recently heard from Mitsuzane-kun that he, Takatora-occhan and Sammy-chan had founded their covert bounty hunter's guild called **Third Yggdrasil**. So, they'll be working together, it's just like the Special Investigation Unit... Or sort of...

"Aww, isn't he a cutie...? Who's a good boy?" I began playing with my newborn nephew, Eiji. Yeah, he's adorable indeed; he has Shin-niisan's eyes. As nee-chan lies on the bed, sleeping, but is immediately waking up. All while Shin-niisan and I were talking about our previous battle with the ghost of those alien bounty hunters.

"Kiriko, you're awake." Shin-niisan said.

"Here, nee-chan." I brought the baby back to his mother. And, it suddenly began to wail. What did I do to him?!

"Don't worry about him, Go." Nee-chan reassured. Well, sometimes some babies, even if they are finally introduced into the outside world, can't get used to different things.

Meanwhile, a knock from the door turned our attention. Who could that be. I answered it, which happens to be Kureshima-occhan!

"Takatora-occhan? What brought you here?"

"Kureshima-san? Oh, what brings the former chairperson of Yggdrasil Corporation here?" nee-chan greeted him.

"Kiriko, before I forget, Go and Chase are working as Takatora-san's personal bodyguards; ever since the Black Bodhi Tree are putting the Kureshimas on their hit-list.", Shin-niisan told about why Chase and I have been working with Occhan.

"Congratulations on your newborn son, Tomari-kun.", old man Kureshima shook hands with Shin-niisan.

"Thank you, Takatora-san."

Strangely enough, why was old man Kureshima here without Sammy-chan and Mitsuzane-kun. Hey, if you guys are reading this, were you people might be guessing that Mitsuzane-kun and Sammy-chan are into another 'birds and bees session' again? Back when we met one of her bounty hunter friends, going by the name of Gandrayda, this is the first time I got get some birds and bees vibe with that shapeshifting hottie.

Takatora-occhan took noticed of me in good spirits, "It seems you've been in a good mood lately, Shijima-kun."

"You said it, Occhan." Hey, writer! Mind if you let me tell nee-chan about the time I got a taste of alien gag boobs from Gandrayda? Hope what's going to be the look on nee-chan's face... To be honest, I feel so jealous with Mitsuzane-kun taking the blonde bounty hunter, it seems Sammy-chan wants to find solace of her own through that douche of a rich boy's brother.

Anyways, some guys with a tragic past can be popular with the ladies, with Mitsuzane-kun being this example. No wonder I have played those old J-RPGs like Final Fantasy VI while back in Arizona. But, him making out with a bounty hunter who is raised by enlightened alien birds in her world, it's like Mass Effect. I'm always into Mass Effect, and imagine Samus Aran is the Commander Shephard of a character of this story.

Interestingly enough, Sammy-chan sounded like the female Shephard from Mass Effect as Jennifer Hale is the one who voiced the female Shephard, and Hale herself provided Sammy-chan's grunts from the Prime series.

"Go, who are you talking to?" nee-chan asked.

"Nothing." I rolled my eyes.

"That's his case of fourth wall awareness." And yet, Takatora-occhan knows that I'm breaking the fourth wall, what a dick. I thought Mitsuzane-kun is observant of my interaction with the readers.

"Hey, nee-chan... Did Shin-niisan and I told you about we met Sammy-chan's friends from her world... Their spirits?" I asked.

"Yeah. What about it, Go?" my sis raised her eyebrow.

"Did you know that one of those alien bounty hunters we met, going by the name of Gandrayda... At one time before they returned to the afterlife, she transformed into Sammy-chan without the huge hunk of armor, and she gently placed my head in between her melons." I explicitly said that nonchalantly as if it was no big deal.

With that being said, Shin-niisan spat his coffee after taking a sip. Luckily I never get myself spat on with drinks like what Shin-niisan and nee-chan did when Chase just went high.

"You what?!", nee-chan yelled as her face grew in embarrassment after she hears the birds and bees thing coming from my mouth. Much to their baby's laughter. "Go, getting your face pushed in between a woman's breast is not funny!"

"Come on, nee-chan!" I said a bit dejectedly... "What about Chase, if you saw his V-Cinema, he once had sex with a Roidmude-"

"Go, that's enough. Don't talk on birds and bees right in front of the baby!", well just to make sure... Since kids shouldn't be open about birds and bees talk until they grow up, I'd better stop.

But, old man Kureshima knows that... "It seems you are so jealous at both Mitsuzane and Samus, judging by your fourth wall awareness."

"For crying out loud, occhan!"

"Don't be sour, Shijima-kun. As much Samus wants to spend time with Mitsuzane together in one room... But deep down, she also loves you; considering that you have been close not only to me and my brother, but to her."

"I guess she's happy to be with him, after all." And Sammy-chan can't stay alone forever if Mitsuzane-kun were to leave himself isolated from the rest of the world because of that curb stomp backstory of his.

"You see, Mitsuzane also has found solace through Samus if you remember."

"Hell yeah." I definitely have to agree with his bro. I hope he has outgrown from his brooding right now and be cool as me!

Since I still have a job as occhan's bodyguard. I better take my leave as we I gotta get my hands busy as well. Since my stint with the Special Investigation Unit also made me good in personal security with old man Kureshima.

Okay, writer, take it to Sammy-chan's point of view. And let's see how she and Mitsuzane-kun are doing right now.

* * *

 **-Samus: The Dry Run Mission-**

Since I am finally introduced to a new bounty hunter's guild by the Kureshima brothers. Being the field commander for Third Yggdrasil is sure going to be tough... And to be honest, I never been a leader in all of my life... And I never experience to become a leader in a group in my world... But, to Adam, he was a great leader and I have looked up to him a very long time. When I talked to the computer about me being Third Yggdrasil's field commander, he said this 'The key to leadership is your teammates coordination.' But, how can coordination happen if any of my men are unruly - with Shijima Go being one such example.

My first mission as the de facto leader of Third Yggdrasil begins as we received a request from two representing members of Team Baron; going by the name of Zack, the leader of the said Beat Riders group, and his right hand man, Peko.

Team Baron's leader said that this group so-called, Neo Baron have been sending death threats against him and Peko. According to Zack (and Mitsuzane), Neo Baron is a bootleg of Team Baron itself, the only difference that Neo Baron is an underground crime syndicate linked to the Black Bodhi Tree. And Mitsuzane revealed that he and Takatora were able to rescue Zack from Neo Baron through collaborating with everyone they knew.

And, according to Mitsuzane, as with the Black Bodhi Tree right now, Neo Baron appears to be active, and are operating outside of Zawame; which means that its ringleader, **Shura** appears to be on the run.

With Kyu Saijo's help, and through Mitsuzane having recognized Shura, Shura is revealed to be hiding in Fuuto. So, we instead contacted police superintendent Terui about a fugitive on the run. So this means, we'll be collaborating with Futo's Police Department to track down the target.

Upon leaving the Command Center, and me driving the Tridoron, Mitsuzane and I head out for Fuuto.

Once we rendezvous with officer Terui, and with Kyu's help... We managed to find one of Neo Baron's hideouts here in Fuuto, as the police eventually cornered Shura, he refuses to go down without a fight.

He takes a Gaia Memory, and suddenly transforms into a **Spider Dopant**! Just as we thought, like at the time we infiltrated on one of the Black Bodhi Tree's safehouses, it seems Neo Baron too are into Gaia Memories as well.

Mitsuzane transforms into Ryugen while I activated the Tridoron Suit. We managed to avoid all what the Spider Dopant can throw right at us. And finally, we managed to subdue the Spider Dopant with a little to no effort by using my Tridoron Suit's Charge Beam, which projects the Tridoron itself as a bullet.

And with that being said, the Spider Memory jettisoned itself from Shura's body as the police finally arrested him.

"You two did a good job back there.", said officer Terui. "Seems you two were able to track him all the way here."

"Thanks, officer." I replied back to the policeman. "The Black Bodhi Tree won't last long in both Zawame and Fuuto. And that's what being a bounty hunter is all about, right Mitsuzane?"

"Yeah." the young Kureshima nodded his head.

"Good to hear that, Ms. Aran." Terui smiled at us. "Come to the station, you two can claim your reward there."

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #3:**

Samus is revealed to be good at driving Earth vehicles other than piloting a Gunship, since she the Tridoron was loaned to her by Shinnosuke during the Other M Tribute Chapter arc, where they last fought.

It is possible for Samus to transform into any of her Rider Suits without activating her Varia Suit's original form first.

The villain from Gaim Gaiden: Knuckle, Shura returned in this chapter arc. Since his Sengoku Driver is presumed to be destroyed in the said V-Cinema, he transforms into the Spider Dopant, only to be defeated by Samus and Mitsuzane.

As usual, don't forget to leave feedbacks regarding this new chapter arc; especially how anyone can read into Go's point of view.


	62. Stage 17-2 - Enter Third Yggdrasil

**Third Yggdrasil's First Mission, part 2 - Leadership Skills**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

We can finally see what Samus thinks about what it means of becoming a field commander of Third Yggdrasil, even if it means recalling her time in the BOTTLE SHIP.

Mitsuzane has new sets of clothing featured in this chapter arc, which is also similar to the ones he wore in Gaim's 47th episode. But, it really looks like most of Tendou Souji's clothing, a black coat and t-shirt combination, casual jeans and occasionally a neck muffler. On his shirt, it has the saying "When Seagulls follow the trawler", it is a reference to Eric Cantona's speech about seagulls and sardines.

Since Mitsuzane is also a field operator of Third Yggdrasil alongside with Samus, it is very clear he is now an official bounty hunter of the group.

Starting this chapter, Mitsuzane will be seen wearing ear piercings all throughout the story.

And majority of this part are on Samus's perspective.

 _ **MINOR WARNING:**_ This part also contains another Mass Effect-style erotic romance scene at the very end, so read at your own discretion!

Dedicated to Lady Aran.

* * *

 _ **LOG ENTRY #6515**_

 _ **Third Yggdrasil Log #1**_

 _ **Log Author:**_ _Mitsuzane Kureshima_

 _ **Log Date:**_ _April 13, 2016_

 _The first mission as field operators of Third Yggdrasil was a success with a little to no effort. Nevertheless, it was a request from Zack and Peko - that Neo Baron is still active as with the Black Bodhi Tree. Neo Baron still continues to impose threats with current Team Baron, considering they have been targeting Zack after he managed to defeat Neo Baron's gang leader, Shura._

 _Shura is also wanted for numerous criminal activities around Zawame City, besides the connection with the Black Bodhi Tree, such as running an illegal underground fighting circuit, and more. Also, nii-san has negotiated with local authorities to put a price on Shura's head back when we we're alarmed by the presence of Neo Baron by former employees of Yggdrasil. Nii-san proposed to a 300,000 yen bounty reward to anyone who can capture Shura._

 _When Zack and Peko came to the doorstep of our safehouse in Nozama City, they told me to capture Shura, who is revealed to be alive and on the run. At first, we still don't know where is his whereabouts are as he is presumed to have flee Zawame from being chased by the police._

 _Until, with Kyu Saijo-san's help, it was only a matter of time we are able to find the hole where Shura is crawling inside. It appears he's been onto the same illegal gambling and underground fighting in Fuuto. Samus and I went there and met with the Police Superintendent, Terui Ryu-san._

 _The Police of Fuuto managed to corner Shura, until he uses a Gaia Memory to transform into a Spider Dopant. Luckily, we were able to subdue the target as quickly as possible without killing him. And with that being said, we turned Shura to the authorities, and we were rewarded with the 300,000 yen bounty reward. And when Zack, Peko, and his [Peko] sister Azami came to us, they also rewarded us 100,000 yen for our hard work._

 _The first mission of Third Yggdrasil is just at the tip of the iceberg. Nevertheless, Samus is pondering to being accustomed to being the field commander of this covert bounty hunter's guild. The rewards we receive is the first step to aim of protect humanity._

 _END LOG_

* * *

 **-Samus: The Key to Be a Good Leader-**

After our successful mission as operatives of Third Yggdrasil. I guess, its time to take a breather for a moment until more requests are to be sent to us. And yet, it's a two-man team without Go nor Takatora, as he is the one's giving the mission approval besides Adam.

While on the way to the Command Center, Mitsuzane and I began talking the people who gave us the request for our first mission with Third Yggdrasil - Zack and Peko, members of a Beat Riders group called Team Baron. Team Baron is founded by Kumon Kaito, until Kaito himself promoted Zack to be the team leader; the same Kumon Kaito who wanted Mitsuzane dead when we first encountered him, who was apparently resurrected through an unexplained circumstance.

Then, there's Neo Baron, the criminal syndicate related to the Black Bodhi Tree. Their leader, Shura, according to Zack, was kicked out of Team Baron for an act of cowardice. So, Shura formed Neo Baron to "honor" Kaito's legacy, but to the original Team Baron, it was blasphemy. Shura resorted into "below the belt" and unorthodox methods of fighting, as opposed to Kumon Kaito's rule of chivalry as a means of the concept of survival of the fittest.

Speaking of Zack, it appears he is also capable of understanding of Mitsuzane's feelings of doubt and at the time he allowed himself be isolated from his friends after the Helheim Incident that devastated this world. He even convinced him to return to what he did best; dancing.

But, as what Mitsuzane confided to me recently, he is obviously outgrown to join with his friends dancing. Regardless, it now symbolizes Mitsuzane's maturity from teenager to adulthood. He is more focused in protecting humanity in Kazuraba Kouta's place, while Takatora is also keeping his hands full of continuing to rebuilding Zawame City to its former glory.

He wanted to be his own man. Nevertheless, whenever he has doubts on himself, he would quickly find solace to me. He desired to work independently rather than relying on others, in a way how much more he looked up to me.

"Hey, Mitsuzane. That Zack person who gave us the request earlier. Why did Kumon Kaito gave him the rightful leadership to Team Baron?" I asked him regarding about Zack, all while keeping my hands gripped on the wheel and softly pushing the Tridoron's accelerator.

"You see, Kaito sees Zack to be a capable leader. And by his philosophy, he wanted to make Zack to be stronger in order for him to fight for his own future." he replied. "It is his loyalty towards Kaito that proven himself worthy to be a good leader."

"I see. I also understand why Zack understands you very well."

Then, Mitsuzane also told me that story after the Helheim incident, is where he left himself isolated from the rest of his friends. "Zack is first of the few people to be able to forgive my sins, even I didn't begged as such to him. He wanted me to return to dancing with the other Team Gaim members, until the very last time I danced with them and you were watching at that time. When Neo Baron kidnapped Peko and pitted Zack into a no-holds barred brawl, I returned the favor to him by saving him and Jounouchi."

With that being said, I find about the story of rescuing Zack from Neo Baron to be commendable, and despite him outgrown to dance with his old friends, he still cares for them.

"Mitsuzane, let me tell you something..."

"What's that?" he rolled his eyes.

"If Kumon Kaito's concept of gaining strength mean eradicating people with power to oppress others to protect the weak; why does he take that too far through brute force? And what's confusing is, he wanted to rectify those he perceive to be weak."

"To seek strength does not mean the use of brute force alone, right?" the young Kuresihma raised an eyebrow. "It also makes sense why he despises Yggdrasil Corporation so much for the misfortunes of his childhood, as far as go to kill me in the past and more recently when he was resurrected."

"Well, that's very boorish to hear that. Power for the sake of petty revenge doesn't solve anything at all." I sighed. "Unlike me, not only I'm motivated to a vendetta mission against the Space Pirates, the Chozo prophesied me as their savior. I fulfilled their legacy that prevented any impending doom that would fall in my world, the result would always cause a planet to be destroyed."

' _And now that I ended up in this world. It's the best thing to do is to protect it, like what motivated the Kamen Riders of this world._ ' As I thought to myself. The future is going to be long and deep, and what lies ahead depends on what we'll do next.

"When it comes to gaining strength, let alone use your instincts, heart, and mind altogether. This is what my grandfather told me."

"Right. It seems the Chozo are very enlightened when it comes to the human soul." Mitsuzane looked at me curving his lips with a smile.

The ' **yen** ' currency in this world is the actual value of money here. ( **A/N #2:** Yen is the official Japanese currency) No wonder, we were given 300,000 yen bounty reward for turning a criminal to the police, and considering the fact that Takatora had proposed a high price on Shura's head.

* * *

 **-Samus: Earthling Street Foods-**

(cue: " **Super Metroid Samus Bubblebath** " by Shnabubula OCRemix)

"I'm hungry." Mitsuzane moaned as his stomach is growling. Before going back to the safehouse, we stopped by in a food stand. Having parked the Tridoron to an appropriate parking spot, we went to the stand, with an old woman being the only proprietor.

"Hello, how may I help you two lovely couple?" the old woman said, all while cooking those balls of a food. The aroma of the cooking is sweet.

"What's that?" I asked, especially her cooking.

"It's takoyaki. What planet are you from, missy?" she jested.

"K-2L. Ever heard of that?"

But, the old woman rather laughed, as if it was no big deal, and considering the fact I came from the future. "You're a funny one, young lady."

Shenanigans aside, I want to try those.

"Are you planning to buy a box of takoyaki too, Samus?" Mitsuzane asked me. To which I said yes. I want to try another kind of food what Earthlings eat. "We'll take two boxes, obaa-chan."

...And we began eating.

" _Itadakimasu!_ "

Upon taking a bite of a freshly hot takoyaki, to say it's delicious is an understatement. Of course it is, from the food itself - the meat and the vegetables on the inside are mouthwatering, the same with the sauce itself.

"So, did you two like it?" the woman approached us.

"It's good." the young Kureshima answered.

"By the way, what are your names? I'm Fukushima Fumi, but the customers call me Fumi-baachan."

"I'm Kureshima Mitsuzane. The blonde woman next to me is Samus Aran, she's my next door neighbor."

To say that Mitsuzane referring me as a "next door neighbor" to keep my alien origins in secrecy is rather awkward. But, the girlfriend part is fine by me.

"We came from Zawame and moved to Nozama City last month.", he continued.

"You look foreign to me, young lady judging by the way how your name is pronounced." Mrs. Fukushima said. "I say you have a pretty and badass of a girlfriend, Mitsuzane-kun."

"I'll say." I snickered. Despite I never see myself as 'girlfriend material', but I come to accept that considering how I have becoming so close to Mitsuzane, especially with private matters between the two of us.

Then, the old woman began to tell us a story of a certain customer who has been talking to himself several times, and said "stupid" several times. She said that he said it 55 times, all while eating 10 boxes of takoyaki. I mean, that's insane, and she mentioned that the said customer began to experience stomachache consequently. ( _ **A/N #3:**_ _The customer happens to be_ _ **Alain/Necrom**_ _, and it took place during Kamen Rider Ghost's episode 25_ )

Well, it sucks to be him. Note to self: Don't overeat.

After we finished our takoyaki, we take our leave as we return to the safehouse.

* * *

 **-Samus: Concept of a True Leader-**

Returning home, I went down on the basement for running some diagnostics and short configurations with my Power Suit. Mitsuzane is in the room, taking a nice long nap. While doing so, this gave me enough time to think about becoming a field commander of a clandestine bounty hunter group for the first time alone.

No one is around the Command Center, but Adam and Krim. And Chase is revealed to be hibernating in the Cryostasis Room next to the Recharge Station. While I checked on my Gunship docked in the hangar, I noticed that it's low on fuel. Hunter-class Gunships use Fuel Gel as source of fuel. Considering that I'm in the present time, it's more likely that Fuel Gel does not exist in this world. Regardless, I think I should instinctive about considering the alternatives.

Setting that aside... While I keep my hands full, I also thought looking back at my life in my world as a whole; I considered Grandpa Bird being a good leader, being the first who raised me... Then, there's Adam as a human. Each time I hear him say "Any objections, Lady?" is the only thing that can make me respond. Adam was a father to his men, including towards myself. And those under his wing, never hesitated to follow orders.

Now that I'm here in the world of the Kamen Riders, with Takatora and Mitsuzane, who took me in to their home out of persistence and admiration. Takatora, being the older brother, is very busy with his work. And the way I see it, he seems to be fair and deep down cares for his employees and to his brother. Mitsuzane once shared to me that Takatora's bossiness would come to bite him in the ass; and Mitsuzane himself even did that. And Takatora admitted to that mistake, knowing the fact that their father's upbringing was a curse rather than a blessing.

And the only thing I have in mind, is if being leader can be tough... On what ways I can deal with defiant and unruly people, such as Shijima Go; or _even_ myself?

"Oh, Samus. I heard you were in Fuuto capturing a crime lord related to the Black Bodhi Tree?" I was surprised by Krim, while projecting a holograph of his human form. Damn, this guy really looks like this western actor named Robert Downey, Jr.

"Oh, it's you Mr. Belt. So, you're staying here in the Command Center as well." Well, while Shinnosuke is on duty calls, Krim stayed around the Command Center to do some diagnostics with the Drive System and the Tridoron.

"So, the Kureshimas have commissioned you as the field commander of Third Yggdrasil, I presume."

"Yeah, it's going to be tough." I pouted my lip.

After checking on my suit's weapons system, I uploaded the data of all the weapons into the computer that will serve as a backup data if in case I might lose them. The same case with most of the Rider Suit System's upgrades, except for the Peach and Phantom Suits.

On the monitor, I began showing Krim the list of the Rider Suits I have now...

 _ **S:\Chozo Battle Armor\Ver. SA1-4468-VM6-P\RIDER SUIT SYSTEMS\**_

I began checking all the content of the files of the Rider Suits, when I checked on Drive's folder. It seems Krim is still happy that I still kept the Tridoron Suit with me.

"So, you are still using the Tridoron Suit, Samus?" the belt smiled.

"Yeah, it made me remember the first time I've met you, Shinnosuke, and Go. Until Go was the first to join with me before Shinnosuke. It feels nostalgic to use that suit if I feel doing so."

" _Good_. It seems you are finally used to fight by having teammates."

"Well, I guess that's correct."

While I continued doing checkup procedures with the Rider Suit Systems, Krim takes his leave as he roams around the Command Center as his hologram disappears.

As I'm almost done, we began talking with my navigation computer, Adam.

(cue: " **All the World in One Girl** " by The Wingless OC Remix)

" _ **Why the long face, Lady?**_ "

I began explaining everything, "Being a field commander of Third Yggdrasil is tough. As this is the first time I am being accustomed to the concept of leadership."

" _ **I see. I wish you a lot of luck-**_ "

"No, Adam. That's not the point!" I interrupted him. "The only thing I am worried of is if any of my subordinates would being unruly and defiant, take Shijima Go for example. No matter how annoying and despicable he is." What the real Adam does not tolerate is insubordination, thus this is what I began ranting to the computer. In his time with the Galactic Federation, most of his men follow orders with a little to no question.

" _ **I see you are pondering about how the real commander Adam Malkovich spoiled you that much.**_ " the Adam computer spoke.

"Yeah, but..." I couldn't even spit out about what if either both Kureshima brothers and/or even Go would bite me in the ass in the end if I ever pushed them too hard...

" _ **Samus, humans are born imperfect and you should know that. This is also means you too. The reason why that you are the most decorated bounty hunter in the galaxy earned you the admiration and persistence of not just Mitsuzane, nor Takatora, nor Go, but the people you've met in this world, the Kamen Riders in particular.**_ "

Adam has a point... Ever since the Kureshimas took me to their very home, it feels that they understand me genuinely, as a human. Both of them shared their painful experiences of their respective pasts; that which I started to warm up with most humans I've met in this world, and everything is taken to the next level when Mitsuzane chose to follow me and share my pain together.

That's it! It all comes together...

"Adam, I finally know how."

" _ **What's that, Lady?**_ "

"To become a good leader to your men... Is to understand them genuinely... This is what your human self told me." I said. It's true that real, and human Adam showed his genuine concerns towards me; now that I finally know why. The fate that fell Adam in the BOTTLE SHIP almost hit me hard; but I grew stronger after his death.

"As field commander of Third Yggdrasil, I'll carry on Adam Malkovich's legacy. But with a fairer method... I hope elsewhere, even within this world, Adam's spirit is watching."

" _ **I'm sure he will, Lady. Commander Malkovich, er... My human template will always be proud of you. And, I too, am proud of your progress in this world, that's why you are now used to the notion of teamwork.**_ "

Adam continued. " _ **What about Mitsuzane Kureshima, he seems to be a very loyal subordinate to you. Aren't you aware about your profession and you two are simultaneously operatives of Third Yggdrasil, along with your mutual relationship towards him?**_ _"_

"Mitsuzane has a camaraderie relationship towards me in the battlefield. He's pretty serious than anyone think of him. He's a human counterpart to both Rundas and Ghor." I spoke softly. "But on the other side, the young man really means a lot of me. The time I came to him when I actively listened to his sorrows; this is where he found solace through me... That's why I wanted to treasure his heart; and with that being said, the reason why he mellowed in his age, is he has been following me everywhere, and he wanted to experience my physical pain so badly, that he didn't want to repeat everything that happened in the past, letting those people close to him die."

" _ **I see. It makes sense why you are touched by his pain, considering the fact you also experience that too.**_ " Adam sighed.

After a brief conversation with the computer. I think it's time a well-deserved break for now. And it's already 3:35 PM on the clock.

I left the command center and back on the apartment building. And I went into the rooftop in the sixth floor. This is where I took some fresh air and gazed at the scenery of Nozama City from the very top. Having returned back to our room, I left my jacket there without waking Mitsuzane up. While I went back onto the roof getting some fresh air all while I have my white tank top and my cargo pants on.

Two hours later...

There while gazing on the blue skies, Mitsuzane appeared, holding with him are two drinks in a box, which are flavored in dark chocolate.

"Here." he gave me the drink, and we began drinking together the chocolate drink all while we look at the scenery from the rooftop.

"I heard what you and Adam are talking about earlier."

"Were you eavesdropping?" I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were asleep..."

The young Kureshima has no complaints about our conversation with Adam. But, my feelings towards Mitsuzane is what holds true, and what opened my human side.

But, considering it is just the two of us right now. I guess it's safe to spend time with each other - while Takatora and Go are in their own appointments, Kiriko gave birth to a baby boy, and Shinnosuke is on the line of duty.

"Hey, Samus."

"What's that, Mitsuzane?"

"Did you remember after we battled the souls of your bounty hunter friends, Mai-san told me we can at least spend time with each other..."

"Yeah, and we are doing it right now." I snorted, after I finished my drink, and the red lipstick being present at the very end of the straw.

"It's really fun to keep your hands full. After all, I wanted to make things possible with my blood, sweat, and tears... What nii-san and Kouta-san taught me, I feel that I have many accomplishments in my life today."

"Good to hear that. Takatora will be always proud of you, Mitsuzane."

"What about you, Samus. Are you happy for me that we are working together as members of Third Yggdrasil?"

"Of course, I am. And I finally understand why the path of becoming Third Yggdrasil's field commander is going to be in the long road ahead." I nodded and looked into Mitsuzane's eyes. Whenever his left eye glows blue like mine, it feels like that I can see through his perspective too. But, it is almost he became one with me.

If I want my teammates want to follow me without any question, I'll take what Adam has done to me by heart... To genuinely understand them is what makes them open to me, even through such persistence and admiration.

While we continued looking at the scenery, I stood behind Mitsuzane and wrapped my arms on his waist as if we were a real couple. To him, it feels warm to touch. He also talked to me that he felt outgrown of being called "Micchi" by his friends, now that he is permanently distant from them. For me, calling him with just his real name is better, as just I want to know more of him first. On the bright side, he wanted to mature like a real man and take the path he wanted to choose.

"Do you have any plans tonight, Samus? I wish we can go out for dinner with nii-san and Shijima-senpai together." he said.

* * *

 **-Samus: Intertwining Love-**

Well, going out was a good idea. But, there is something else that I can really crave into my deepest desires. As much I want to stay solitary for short periods of time, but I rather let Mitsuzane stay on my side.

Even this is the first time, as a human, being used to love a person... From what Mitsuzane had shared to me, is to protect them even at the cost of my own life shows how much you loved them unconditionally. The young man's face made me kick in that desire inside me, and I want to make the most of it.

In that case...

"Hey. Should I call my brother so we can go out for dinner together?" Mitsuzane said. But, I can feel my heart beating so fast with immense desire.

"Forget dinner." I whispered through his ears softly. "I want _you_."

"Eh?" he raised an eyebrow, seemingly puzzled. But, I can feel that his inner most desire began to kick in as well.

"Never mind, let's go back inside." We went back to our room, it was two doors away from the Tomari couple. However, no one is inside.

Once inside, I began locking the door, and left the "DO NOT DISTURB" sign on the doorknob outside., closed the windows and the curtains covering fully.

"Samu-... Mmmmpphhhhh!"

Before Mitsuzane can speak, I hugged him by his head as I pushed his face right between my chest.

"Say no more. To be honest, I've never been so happy living as a human, and I made my life in this world with the most of it. I just want to spend time with people close to me, such as yourself."

"Oh." the young Kureshima replied. "I was feeling the same thing too, Samus. That's why you have thought so much of me lately. That's why I moved on from Mai-san, to be with you instead."

Seeing how Mitsuzane has moved on from his past, and how he matured as a person. He's lucky that he finally finds love towards me, and in turn, I too found love through him.

"Mitsuzane. One day, once I finished my mission in this world. Instead of returning to my world in the future, I'd rather stay here and I want to be with you..." I stated. "What Kazuraba Kouta said after our encounter with Ghor, Gandrayda, and Rundas; he asked that we should get married someday."

"Kouta-san is sure right about that." he chuckled.

(cue: " **Solitude** " (Metroid Prime Tallon Overworld) by zircon and C-GPO OverClocked Remix)

"You and your brother made me a better person. You helped me what it means to be human. And you made me smile. And I want this time to return the favor..." This is where I began to kiss him relentlessly, and Mitsuzane kissed me back with such intense passion. Given to the cold atmosphere of the room thanks to the airconditioner, the warmth on both of our bodies began to mix altogether with the cold air.

I undid my ponytail and placed the hairband on the right side of the bed where the lampshade is nestled. Within moments, we forcefully undress each other as I let Mitsuzane pin me down to the bed. And each time we went into a passionate moment together, our clothes scattered around the bed.

I let him rest his head onto my breasts, and to him, it felt so warm. I felt a soft moan coming from my throat as he began to nuzzle onto the center of my chest. All while the bedsheet covering us from the cold of the airconditioner.

"I hate to admit, you are very beautiful outside of your armor." Mitsuzane said with a wink. This is the same reaction I get whenever I am being mistaken for a man.

"That's the usual reaction I get from people who mistook me for a man." I replied.

While we continued doing with the birds and bees, he continued what he's doing as I can feel his lips leeching through my neck, even on the sensitive parts of my breasts up to my abdomen, it felt so good that my heart began to pump feverishly as a result. To return the favor, I turned right behind him and smooched him on the neck, and on the ears, to which he bolted abruptly as if it was ticklish.

"It really turned you on, didn't it?" I teased seductively.

Mitsuzane remained silent but nodded his head, it means he likes it. All while we continued touching each other, until I become intertwined with him intimately when he merged himself into the very depths of myself.

At the very moment reaching the climax, I asked him to say my name out loud, and I immediately did the same thing. The passionate feeling inside me had began shedding the stress of my body, it was very sexy so to speak. Mitsuzane and I began embracing each other and continued exchanged kisses before we fall asleep.

Four hours later...

I woke up, with the room dark as the passionate love making we had earlier, we didn't turn on the lights. I checked on the clock, and it's already 11PM. We have been asleep for so long...

Mitsuzane, who has his head rested against my breast, wakes up.

"What's wrong, Samus?"

"Nothing. It seems we've been asleep for too long."

Regardless, I decided to return to sleep, but before that I kissed Mitsuzane again. "Goodnight, Mitsuzane. I love you."

"You have softer lips." he said.

"Why thank you."

"You're always welcome, Samus. I love you too."

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's note #3** :

A shoutout to Lady Aran's Destiny Interrupted: The Bottleship Incident: Samus says "Forget dinner, I want you" to Mitsuzane before the two once again make out. The epilogue of the said story by Lady Aran is one of my favorite chapters, seeing how she loves Adam dearly, and it is the line where it started their moment of intimacy.

Go and Takatora did not appear in this part.

As usual, don't forget to leave good feedbacks for this chapter.


	63. Stage 17-3 - Enter Third Yggdrasil

**Third Yggdrasil's First Mission, part 3 - Second Requests**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

A little foreshadowing in the subsequent part after this. SPOILERS: And their next mission will involve stalking, and the one who will send this request is none other than **Akari Tsukimura**.

For those who are asking about the action scenes in previous chapters, it's more entirely a mix of the Battride War series, Metroid Prime trilogy, Other M, and the overworld exploration with hints of the Grand Theft Auto series. Plus, hints of Mass Effect with the romance scenes just like in the previous part.

It is revealed that Samus likes two Kamen Rider Girls songs, " **UNLIMITED DRIVE** " and " **E-X-A (Exciting x Attitude)** " The former of which is her insert song for the remainder of the story.

 **MINOR WARNING:** Another erotic romance scene at the very beginning of this part; best read at your own discretion.

Dedicated to MsSamusAran and Lady Aran.

* * *

 **-Samus: Rainy Morning-**

I hazily opened my eyelids slowly as I wake up, checking the clock and it's 5:04 A.M. And the cold from the air conditioner is prevalent in the room, while looking around the ceiling, whilst hearing the sound of falling rain. It seems I have a very comfortable morning, and considering the fact Mitsuzane and I have once again slept in the nude after we made love.

Warm, and pleasant feelings from my blissful slumber lingered. This sensation is so heavenly... As if my skin and my hair are glowing with radiance. I got to say, people who admired my fighting spirit, and my undefined beauty are entranced by my figure; it makes sense why I am in a whole wide fanbase of brave female characters like myself... And to confess to the people who are reading this, I was never proud of flaunting my beauty and figure; for I'm focused in battling numerous Space Pirates in my world, and other lowly lifeforms in this world.

( _soundtrack: "_ _ **Hot Machine, Cold Surface**_ _" (Phendrana Drifts OST from Metroid Prime) by Ben Prunty OC Remix_ )

Lying on my right side, I was aware of warm, and a solid body against my own. I closed my eyes again, a smile creeping across my lips as I recalled from last night.

The way Mitsuzane had desired and declared he would protect me even if I didn't needed that, made me want to care about him. Like what I thought to myself before, to be a leader is to understand your underlings by showing genuine concern towards them. That's why, I will start this _with_ Mitsuzane Kureshima, the very person who found solace through me when his past came to haunt him. In such a way, his pain touched my heart that I helped him overcome the nightmares of his past, which ultimately lead me to win his love.

And here we are, having ourselves secluded in our room... With our naked, intertwined bodies rested on top of the bed sheets. The side of my head were resting against a pillow. Breathing softly in slumber, the young Kureshima's head was nuzzled against my breasts.

While I have my left hand rested on the top of Mitsuzane's head, my fingers spread through his messy black hair. And I can feel his left hand resting on my right hip.

Then, Mitsuzane woke up. He took a loud inward breath, expelling a long exhale upon opening his eyes. He looked up to my face intently, his drowsy, barely cognisant expression looked so cute to me.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." I said in a hushed tone, along with a tender smile in my lips. "Mmm, you're well-rested."

"I'll say." he groaned, all while mustered a meager smile with such response. "Good morning too, Samus."

Mitsuzane continued... "The feeling that I become one with you, I feel like I've becoming stronger myself. No wonder your physical strength outside of your suit is something that surpasses that of a normal human being."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I replied.

We both felt like we could stay like this for hours. And I'm not the ones to be while away from the bed for the entire day though. And, considering the fact that we woke up this early, this gives me enough time to sate my desires, _our_ desires of genuine intimacy.

With that being said, as Mitsuzane looked on the right side away from me, this brought me enough time to snuggle him from behind, with both my arms and legs wrapping thoroughly on him. To say that I possess such muscular figure for a woman is an understatement, Mitsuzane really knows how strong I am.

As I caressed his spine languidly with my lips reaching through his left ear, he left out a soft moan with the sensation. I can feel his heart feverishly pumping in his chest.

"To think you've dominated the Space Pirates in your world, you even showed your dominance over me..." he murmured.

To hear him say that is rather amusing, he must have exaggerated that. "Me dominate you? Really?" I snarked. "Don't joke like that!" All while my face reddened from his statement.

The young Kureshima tilted himself and faced towards me. I gently pushed his head softly against the soft mounds of my chest, before we looked at each other intently.

"Hey, Samus..."

"What's that, Mitsuzane?" I asked him, all while combing his hair with my fingers.

"You said about worrying people who won't answer to your orders means about your trust in them." Mitsuzane said. "Sometimes, one has to act based on their instincts without telling them what to do. Since you are now a leader yourself, you must have your faith in them."

"I guess your right.", the answer to his statement. "The way I see, since I am usually employed by the Galactic Federation back in my world to do such as hunting down criminals, Space Pirates, and even reconnaissance. I only do as I please. But, back when working with Adam's platoon, he uses authorization of my weapons rather than using them all."

"That's too harsh, though..." the young Kureshima sighed. "Nii-san is always like that even in my teenage years."

"It means, Takatora cares for you a lot. Even in one reason why I could compare him to Adam, on how he showed care towards me.", Like what I said, Adam, as a human is a very authoritative figure towards me, in such a way Takatora is to Mitsuzane. But, with both Kureshima brothers causes them to quarrel because of that - it is one of the things that Mitsuzane shared to me about his past.

"Sometimes, I hear the computer saying you this, 'Any objections, Lady?' It seems Adam the computer has a human heart." Mitsuzane chuckled.

"He _does_. Even the very first time we come to this world, he is the only one who can help me provide me instructions from the general mission to survival skills."

I continued. "Since Adam would always say 'Any objections, Lady?' at me. If I can say something similar to what he says like, 'No objections, right?' What will you say?"

Mitsuzane guesses it, he gives me a thumbs down. It really reminded me what I usually respond to Adam. In that case, to Mitsuzane, I might ask him this after a mission briefing in some occasions - " **Do you have any objections left?** " But, his response might vary...

* * *

 **-Samus: A Romantic Bath-**

"Hey, Mitsuzane? Wanna take a bath together?" I asked him, the young Kureshima agrees. Then, I decided to prepare our bath with rose petals scattered around the bathtub and poured the fragrance on the water.

Once we hoped in the tub, I sat first, and Mitsuzane is right in front of me. The size of the bathtub we're in is just like the size of an actual bed, making it wide enough for the two of us. I began rubbing Mitsuzane's back with a sponge thoroughly, all while the red petals itself stuck on him, all while I rubbed on my own through my shoulders down to my breast, with one rose petal entwined on the center of my chest.

And now, Mitsuzane began to lock lips at me, and with that being said, I kissed him back. This bought us more time to let out all our urges at once.

This is where I shift from serious to seductive, the atmosphere of the room combined with the lukewarm water and the floral scent we are in right now turned both Mitsuzane and myself on. For the time being, I asked him to do whatever he want, as it is his turn to rub my whole body with the sponge while in the tub. And again, we again make love.

"Mitsuzane, you know what to do..." I said to him before we locked lips once again before we explore each other's bodies once more.

* * *

 **-Samus: Time to Go-**

After several minutes of making out in the bathroom...

It seems we're all set. Nothing like a good feeling of intimacy with him in the morning. Time to get serious right now, it seems Mitsuzane knows what's next. We began preparing ourselves and getting ourselves dressed.

"Come on, Mitsuzane. We're heading down to the basement on the Command Center."

"Right.", he answered.

We head downstairs from the apartment building and entered the garage with a hidden elevator that leads to the Command Center.

Once we made it inside at the Command Center's main lobby, we are greeted by Krim Steinbelt, Professors Rinna Sawagami and Harley Hendrickson.

"Hello Miss Samus and Mister Mitsuzane!" Professor Harley said.

( _cue: "_ _ **UNLIMITED DRIVE**_ _" from Kamen Rider Drive; Performed by: KAMEN RIDER GIRLS_ )

"Ah, nice to have you two here." Krim smiled. "Samus, I would like to introduce to you additional field navigators... **Nina Kisaragi** and **Satsuki Yamabuki**. Nina and Satsuki are the ones you saw in the Driver's License Center when you first met us."

"Those two police receptionists?" I clarified.

" _Exactly_. Apparently, I have assigned these two to serve as your personal navigators aside from Kyu." the belt explained.

The two policewomen saluted at me, _specifically_.

"It is an honor to meet you in person, Miss Samus Aran!", Satsuki, the policewoman with the bob cut hair stated. _ **  
**_

"Tomari-chan and Go-kun have been sharing to us about you!", Nina, the one with the long and auburn hair said. "Wow, who's your partner, Miss Aran? Is he your boyfriend?"

Well, there are few who are asking either of us being lovers. But in the case here...

I lectured the new navigators, "Looks like that. But, since you two are under Third Yggdrasil HQ premises you are not allowed to talk about that nor with other personnel in this Command Center. Unless you have any (private) concerns about us. His name is Mitsuzane Kureshima, he's my second-in-command. And is Takatora Kureshima's younger brother."

"Pleased to meet you two." the young Kureshima greeted the navigators meekly.

"It's nice to meet you two, Mr. Kureshima." said Satsuki.

"But, just call me Micchi. My friends in Zawame still called me that."

 _Speaking of those two new navigators, these two remind me of members from a girl band so-called_ _ **Kamen Rider Girls**_ _-_ _ **Hitomi Isaka**_ _and_ _ **Mitsuki Endo**_ _._ I thought to myself about them.

* * *

 **-Samus: The Kraidbuster-**

"Now that you know of Third Yggdrasil's field commander, Samus Aran. Nina and Satsuki, please get along with her." Krim said to the navigators.

Moments later, Professor Rinna summoned us in to the Storage Room.

"Samus, we are constructing an auxiliary armorsuit based on your original Chozo Battle Armor. You see, we have gathered reference materials from both of your Power Suit and your Rider Suit System; which also includes Drive's Rider System itself."

"It looks gigantic..." I looked at the sight of the exoskeleton being constructed right before us. And according to Professor Sawagami, it's gonna be complete soon. And with that being said, this behemoth of an armorsuit is just as huge as one of my archenemies in my world, Kraid. Apart from that, it obviously bore the likeness of my Varia Suit.

"Ah, yes. Rinna and Harley are building an auxiliary suit based on your Power Suit." Krim stated, while Mitsuzane and I are being accompanied by Satsuki and Nina. "Since your suit's serial label is SA1-4468-VM6-P, as it is also an add-on for your Power Suit, we are giving it the serial label **SA2-NHKR-016-V.** "

"Woah, it seems Shinnosuke is into comic books for giving you such suggestion. He mentioned me about this Hulkbuster thing." I said.

Then, Adam interrupted. " _ **And Samus, what are you going to call this exoskeleton add-on?**_ "

Apart from the Hulkbuster reference from Shinnosuke, and the add-on suit with the same size as Kraid... "It's decided. I'm going to call that modular suit, as the **Kraidbuster**!"

"Kraidbuster?" Mitsuzane raised an eyebrow, much to the surprise of Rinna, Krim, Harley, and the navigators. It's obviously a portmanteau of **Kraid** and the Hulk **buster**.

"Yeah. That's the name I'd like to give it. You see, I had once fought a Space Pirate in my world called **Kraid**. It seems that this behemoth of a suit is just as the size as him."

The Drive Driver lets out a smirk, "Hmm, it seems you're different than Shinnosuke in terms of giving names to your weapons."

"I'll say." Mitsuzane stated.

"Before I forget..." Professor Sawagami interrupted, "The Kraidbuster's arm cannon is now a revolver railgun called the **Amaterasu**. The Amaterasu fires a light energy, which is also rivals a nuclear warhead; it can even smite supernatural beings. The Kraidbuster's left arm is fitted with three weapon systems. One an energy sword called **Amano-Habakiri** , second, pincer claws called **Susanoo**. And a Grapple Lasso called **Tsukiyomi**."

"They're amazing, professor. How long it is gonna be completed soon?" I asked her.

"It's almost done. You want to try it out, Samus?" Rinna stared at us intently.

* * *

 **-Samus: Deep Connect-**

"I love to, but not now. We have some requests to do." I said. While going back to the Navigation Room.

Once we looked on the request from those we've met, I've read one.

 _From:_ _ **Akari Tsukimura**_

 _Request Matter:_ _ **Investigate Deep Connect**_

 _The company called Deep Connect is into some shady activities behind public eyes. We have a feeling it has something to do with the Ganma. And, what's worse, the KMS kept getting in our way. This KMS is a mad scientist working with the Ganma, and transforms into a Superior Ganma and using an Eyecon, and changes form based on the Ganmas Takeru and Makoto had fought._

 _Samus, we want you to tail this man, named_ _ **Steve Bills**_ _. He is Deep Connect's CEO. He will be in his limousine near the Drupers in Zawame by 11:00 A.M., you have to follow him all the way through Deep Connect's main building. If you ever encounter the KMS, don't hesitate to retaliate._

 _P.S., have someone monitor you guys by helicopter. Make sure you do not spook Mr. Bills, be sure to keep an appropriate distance when you follow his car._

 _Love,_

 _Akari._

"Akari Tsukimura... The Ghost boy's friend, huh.", I murmured, referring to Takeru Tenkuji. So, this company called **Deep Connect** , and what Akari is implying that the Ganma are taking over it. And this **KMS** person, who is that?

"Samus... What's wrong?"

"Nothing. This time, Akari sent us to do some stalking mission." I smirked.

"Eh?"

"Come on, Mitsuzane. We better get going." I said sternly. "Krim, we're taking the Tridoron."

"Okay, good luck you two!" said the Drive Driver. With me on the driver's seat on the right, and Mitsuzane on the left.

"WAAAAIIIIITTTT!" Rinna yelled as she dashed straight towards us. "Wear these! It's your new uniform!"

And we are given a new sets of leather jackets. On it's left pocket, it has my Chozo mark from my Zero Suit, one has blue accents; which belongs to me. The other has green and purple accents, which is for Mitsuzane.

"Samus, give this one to Go-kun." Rinna said, while he wants us to give this to Go, although this is different from what we are wearing right now... It's from his usual white parka jacket with red stripes. His new parka has the Chozo mark on the chest, just like the ones we are wearing.

"Time to go." I said as I finally started the engines of the Tridoron. "Samus Aran and Mitsuzane Kureshima, we're taking off!"

Once putting pedal to the medal, we drive our way to Zawame.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Samus and Mitsuzane's new Third Yggdrasil uniforms are similar to the Ranger Operator's jackets from Power Rangers RPM.

The **KMS** that Akari is talking about in her request to Samus is none other than the Superior Ganma **Igor**. The Ganma's main scientist. The KMS stands for **K** anpekinaru **M** ad **S** cientist, and Kanpekinaru is translated as "perfectionist".

The **Kraidbuster** is obviously an amalgam of the Space Pirate **Kraid** and the **Hulkbuster**. It's weapons are named after Japanese mythology; creation myths in particular (see below). The Kraidbuster will be used against the Ganma later on. That's why I'm also an avid fan of Iron Man.

\- The **Amaterasu** (the arm railgun), is based on the namesake sun goddess, **Amaterasu-omikami**. It is said in that Amaterasu is one of the most powerful deities in Shinto creation myths. She is born from the left eye of Izanagi-no-Mikoto. Ironically, the Amaterasu railgun on the Kraidbuster is fitted on the right, as with Samus's arm cannon.

\- The **Tsukiyomi** grapple beam is named after the moon god, **Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto**. Born from Izanagi's right eye. As with the Amaterasu railgun, the Tsukiyomi is on the left arm of the Kraidbuster's modular weapon system.

\- The **Susanoo** claws on the Kraidbuster is named after the aforementioned Shinto god. He is born from Izanagi's nose.

\- The Kraidbuster's energy sword, **Amano-Habakiri** (translates as "Slash of the Heavenly Wings), is also known as the **Totsuka-no-Tsurugi** (translates as the "Ten-Handed Long Sword"), it is the very sword that Izanagi-no-Mikoto used to kill his son Hino-Kagutsuchi after Izanami-no-Mikoto died of giving birth. It is also the same sword used by Susanoo to slay the Yamata-no-Orochi.

In Kamen Rider Drive, Satsuki Yamabuki is played by Mitsuki Endo, while Nina Kisaragi is played by Hitomi Isaka, both of them are members of the Kamen Rider Girls.

The next part is gonna show us some hints of the GTA series, San Andreas in particular, specifically involving missions where you have to stalk your target such as "Snail Trail" and "Key to her Heart".


	64. Stage 17-4 - Enter Third Yggdrasil

**Third Yggdrasil's First Mission, part 4 - Stalking Frankenstein**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

I studied so much of Samus's personality for the benefit of this crossover fic. Well, everybody knows what a hardcore loner our beloved bounty hunter is, she ultimately earned the admiration and persistence (in Micchy's case, affection) from the Riders she have met. Her character development doesn't change thoroughly in this story, apart from the notion of her getting used to the idea of having teammates, and having Micchy as her second-in-command. This makes sense that not only she prefers to be alone, she and Micchy are getting along from camaraderie partnership to love interests - they appear to be serious in their mission, while in their private life, this is where she desires to spend time with him.

Micchy's character development is easy to write as of the recent chapters, since he manages to fulfill his from Zero to Hero quest. Astronema complex aside, Micchy's undying loyalty towards the bounty hunter symbolizes not just being him and Samus being genderbent counterparts to Yoko Minato and Kaito Kumon, but his maturity into becoming an independent person just like the last time we saw him in Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Knuckle.

The Kraidbuster won't be appearing in this chapter just yet, well, Igor is the only boss to fight in the next and concluding part of this chapter arc, which is relatively easier.

And... Charmant is one of the best places to visit in the story, people seem to like fruitcakes made by Jounouchi and Oren...

Dedicated to Dash master 48 and MsSamusAran

* * *

 **-Samus: Charmant's Pastries-**

As Mitsuzane and I proceed to our mission in Zawame, But first, we stopped by in a pastry shop called Charmant. It was run by one of the guys I saw at the Drupers, going by the name of **Oren Pierre Alfonzo** , it appears Mitsuzane still knows them.

We were greeted by Charmant's proprietor, and he appears to be bilingual, often interjecting a French accent in his speech. Here, we decided to try one of Charmant's specialties - a melon cake, served by one of Mr. Oren's patissier.

"Hey, Micchy! Is that your girlfriend?" he asked.

"Who's that?" I interjected a clarification.

"That's Jounouchi. He is once Oren-san's apprentice, and now he is working hard to become a patissier here." Mitsuzane introduced to me Oren's employees, **Hideyasu Jounouchi**. "Hey, Jounouchi, I heard you've won a sweets contest several months ago. Congratulations back there."

"Thanks, Micchy. It's been a while you've left the city while your brother is working to rebuilding Zawame. It seems you managed to capture Shura and turn them to the authorities of Fuuto."

"Yeah. We moved to Nozama City just to be safe. Not only the Black Bodhi Tree are attempting to assassinate not only nii-san, but me as well." he said to Jounouchi.

"With _her_?", Jounouchi raised an eyebrow. To which Mitsuzane responds by nodding his head.

"And yeah, there is a 300,000 yen bounty on Shura's head. And we managed to get that reward after we turned him to the police." Mitsuzane recalled the time we managed to capture Neo Baron's leader.

"So you're like a bounty hunter now?" Jounouchi asked.

Mitsuzane admitted that. But, he stated that becoming a bounty hunter does not involve capturing criminals for the sake of money, as what he had shared to me at one time, but to keep his hands full and protecting people, including those close to him.

"What are you gawking at, boy?" Mr. Oren appeared right before us, as it's duty calls for Jounouchi. "How did you like our specialty, madame Aran?"

"It's delicious. No wonder this place attracts so many customers here." I answered.

" _Merci_." the Charmant proprietor said in gratitude. And with that being said, it translates into " **thank you** "

Mr. Oren continued, "And I thought you and the melon prince were meant together?"

"Umm, perhaps nii-san likes to stay single for now. You know how workaholic he is." the young Kureshima cocked his head.

The Charmant proprietor, or what the customers called him Mr. Charmant, or whatever Mitsuzane's old friends call him; also knew how lucky he is to have me as his girlfriend. Despite that, I was never been 'girlfriend material' before. And, as a part of what it means to be human, I have come to accept that.

"Micchy!", a trio of individuals call out to him, as they walked right towards us.

"Chucky, Rat, Rica?", Mitsuzane recognizes them, it's his old friends from his Beat Rider group, Team Gaim. "Micchy, it's been a long while. We've missed you!"

"I thought the same thing too..." the young Kureshima sighed. "I've been keeping my hands busy helping my brother rebuilding the city, and now I'm hunting down criminals for money."

To say that Mitsuzane musing of bounty hunting as "capturing criminals for a living" as an understatement. Well, this is just to be sure he does not reveal about our agendas as Third Yggdrasil's field operators.

"Wow, Micchy! Is that blonde lady your girlfriend?" Chucky asked. "Seems you've moved on from Mai."

"Yeah. I've been working with her now. She's also a bounty hunter herself." Mitsuzane said, all while introducing to me his old friends. "Samus, this is Chucky, Rat, and Rica. They are all members of Team Gaim."

Mitsuzane then continued. "Chucky, Rat, Rica... This is Samus Aran."

"Hello, there. Small worlds meeting you three here." I greeted the Team Gaim members.

The Team Gaim members are also aware how aloof I can be. Nevertheless, they are seem to be happy of Mitsuzane's well-being, and how he has changed recently.

"What about you guys? How things are going on with Team Gaim?", Mitsuzane asked.

"Rica and Rat are going to leave Team Gaim to pursue their dreams soon." Chucky revealed that the two people behind her are going to pursue their own dreams. "It seems you two have dreams of your own, Micchy?"

But, to me upon hearing dreams of people not just what they have in their sleep, it has something to do with what will they accomplish in their lives. It seems it feels unnecessary for me to have dreams. But, it's best for me to protect other people's dreams as well.

"Yeah, like what my brother is doing right now. I want to keep my hands busy too, after Kouta-san disappeared, I have been working hard prioritizing lives of people and my loved ones." said Mitsuzane aloofly. "That's why I came back here to become a bounty hunter, and Samus has been mentoring me as she is a seasoned hunter."

"Amazing!" Rica exclaimed.

"Looks like you have a very badass for a girlfriend, Micchy. No wonder you're so lucky!" Rat smiled at their old friend.

"I'll say. She is able to understand me so much, and we fell in love." Mitsuzane replied.

"Aww... How cuuuute!", Chucky and Rica teased.

When I received a text message from Akari, I guess it's time to go.

"Mitsuzane, let's go." Then, we finally leave Charmant as we move forward with our mission.

* * *

 **-Go: Eyes in the Sky-**

And here I am, being sent by Sammy-chan to watch them from the sky as their about to tail some guy from the network company called Deep Connect.

"Kureshima Takatora-occhan sent me." I told the receptionist.

"Oh, you must be Shijima Go-kun. The phantom photographer. The helipad is on the roof."

Before going to the roof, I wanna ask you readers, and just leave your answers on your reviews. Did you find those romance scenes between Sammy-chan and Mitsuzane-kun to be smokin' hot? To me, I truly love those scenes. It seems Sammy-chan is being more adept unlike other non-human beings would... Well, we all know that our beloved bounty hunter is born human though.

Speaking of those romance scenes, I was just thinking how big Sammy-chan's buxom are. It kinda feels her bust is just as huge as Orihime Inoue's from Bleach. And by the way, the guy who voiced Ichigo Kurosaki is in fact the same guy who voiced my dad!

And... My phone's ringing!

* _ **Incoming call... Takatora Kureshima**_ *

"Hey, occhan."

" _Shijima-kun. Are you on the helicopter?_ "

"I'm almost there. What about you?"

" _I'll head to the target vehicle's destination. I'll be using Chase-kun's motorbike._ "

"Chase's... What the fuck?! You're driving the Ride Chaser?!", and that asshole is driving Chase's bike. Although I'm aware of the fact that Chase is on a cryostasis hibernation in the Command Center. That figures...

" _Just keep an eye of Samus and Mitsuzane from the sky as they are tailing the target. I'll be in touch._ "

Then, let's get a move forward. All aboard!

"You hear for the ride along, Go-kun?" the pilot asked. "Jump in!"

The pilot knew me when I first flew with his chopper while taking pictures from above. It was awesome.

"Ride along? Sure. I'm in." I said. "Hey, could you boot up the scanner? When it's on, just fly to where I point."

The pilot boots the scanner up. "Okay, it's on. Use the sticks to move the camera zoom in and out."

"Hey, I'll use the scanner to look some of my buddies in the ground. Is that okay?"

And the pilot began asking me... "Hey, Go-kun. Are you researching for photography spots, or researching a movie?"

"Mmm. Not exactly." I raised my eyebrow. "Well, it goes like this. Two of my buddies, they're bounty hunters. They are tailing a guy, who is the CEO of Deep Connect, and they were tasked to investigate about their connections involving with some sort of supernatural phenomenon."

"Oh. I get it. Locals have been notified about supernatural incidents, especially on Deep Connect's main building. Well, it's obvious that everyone doesn't believe in ghosts though.", the pilot sighed.

Before I end my point of view... It's Takatora-occhan's turn now. By narrating occhan's perspective, be sure to translate everything what he said in Japanese and read it in **Kubota Yuki-san's** voice!

* * *

 **-Takatora: Mission Initiative-**

According to the mission request from Akari-kun, it seems there are some supernatural presence in the company called Deep Connect, from what Tenkuji Takeru-kun stated, these supernatural beings are called the **Ganma**. And we thought that these ghostly beings can't be seen as what they should be; to that end, Professor Sawagami has upgraded Samus's X-Ray Visor to see these phantasmal beings.

And considering Deep Connect, their chief executive officer, going by the name of **Steve Bills**. It seems he has connections with the Ganma, so that's why Mitsuzane and Samus are following him on the road without spooking him.

As the co-founder and director of Third Yggdrasil, I will also take part of this mission. Now that Mitsuzane is Samus's lieutenant, I will assure their safety as well.

While Shijima-kun is overwatching Samus and Mitsuzane from the sky, it's time for me to investigate these supernatural activities within the car park building near Deep Connect's main building.

* _ **Incoming call... Mitsuzane Kureshima**_ *

Mitsuzane is calling, and I answered the phone. "Mitsuzane? Are you almost at the target's vehicle."

" _Yes, nii-san. We are now approximately near the Drupers. Steve Bills' limousine is parked on the roadside of the cafe._ "

"Where are you two now?"

" _We parked just several inches away from the Drupers. Samus is driving Tomari-san's vehicle, the Tridoron._ "

This mission is going to be complicated if Samus is not careful, despite she already knows how to drive. "Mitsuzane. Tell Samus not to spook the target, or you might face the risk of failing this mission. Keep a subtle distance from the target's vehicle. Remember to keep your eyes on the target's vehicle at all costs; if you ever lose them, the mission is a failure _._ " Even if Samus knows how unforgiving the traffic can be, she has to be patient.

" _Understood. Nii-san. Hey, are you using Chase-san's bike?_ " Mitsuzane also knows that I'm borrowing Chase-kun's bike.

"Chase-kun is hibernating. So, Shijima-kun told me to use his bike since I don't have any Lock Vehicle with me." I reassured. "Do what you needed to do, Mitsuzane. I'll be heading to Deep Connect's main building."

" _Okay. Be careful, nii-san._ "

With that being said, kickstarting Chase-kun's bike, as I drive my way to the main building.

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Unexpected Turns-**

Before Samus and I are about to follow our target. I still have something in mind...

Rica and Rat are finally following their dreams, so that's why they decided to leave Team Gaim, with Chucky the last remaining member. While Kouta-san and Mai-san are currently safeguarding the Helheim Planet, and here I am keeping my hands full, protecting other people's lives. After we founded Third Yggdrasil, this is where I am honored to be a high-ranking member of an organization that serves to keep the peace and order of the world as a covert bounty hunter.

So much for unexpected turn of events though...

"Hey, are you alright?" the huntress asked.

"I'm fine, Samus." I said simply. "In fact, I'm so happy that two of my friends of Team Gaim are finally following their dreams."

 _The song TEPPEN STAR plays on the Tridoron's radio._

( _soundtrack: "_ _ **TEPPEN STAR**_ _" from Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Gaim and Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle; Performed by: hitomi_ )

"Of course, _they are_ your friends." she continued. All while bringing up that I confided to her about that I'm too outgrown to dance with Team Gaim. But, I still care for Chucky, Rat, and Rica to see what they are doing, as it has been two years already.

 _ **What can you see?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Takai bashou noboru hodo ni**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Miete kuru sekai ga Hiroku naru deshou**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Who's gonna save the world**_ _ **  
**_

Samus continued... "You know something, when you have a dream. Sometimes, it's going to be painful and it's also makes you all fired up. And the way I see it, I never had a dream of my own, considering that I'm the most accomplished intergalactic bounty hunter in my world. Here, I still don't have a dream of my own in this world, if that's the case... I _can_ protect dreams."

Even if Samus is cold and aloof as a warrior in a suit of armor, it's true that she has a heart. She is able to feel love right towards me, and getting used to have allies fighting by her side. I even tried to hold my emotions back just like what she does, but it is very hard for me to do so. But, she told me that she alone is capable of that while in the battlefield, so it means I have a good capacity of emotions and good judge of character as opposed to her cold, calculated and a hardcore loner she is.

 _ **Kiri no nai Yokubou no hate**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hoshimono wa sorezore**_

I could no longer rely on my logical thinking anymore, because of everything that made my life and the world itself fall apart. But rather on my instincts and heart. As far I spend my time with Samus alone in one room, at least she is finally accustomed into becoming more human. She has finally found a place to call home in this world, and family and friends who care for her out of persistence and admiration. Back at the time she understood about my pain, I feel like I want to be with her alone instead, and having moved on from Mai-san's death as a human. Because, Samus can't stay alone forever if I ever felt doing the same way, and this is where she won my heart.

 _ **Chigau noni arasou naze?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Konna Sprial ni shushifu wo**_

Now, it's time to get ourselves busy as we are doing our best of fighting those who believe what's right.

* * *

 **-Samus: The Stalking Begins-**

 _ **TEPPEN STAR Lonely Survive**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tatta hitotsu dake Sora no choujou de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kagayaku hoshi wo mezasu nara**_

We parked just nearby the Drupers. And thanks to Akari giving us some information, and a picture of our target. It seems Mr. Steve Bills is on board his limousine (at the back seat). And it seems they're on the move.

 _ **Dare demo negautoki wa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kanata no hoshi miageru no**_

"Floor it, Samus." said Mitsuzane as I smoothly pushed the accelerator as we proceed to follow the target's vehicle.

 _ **Kawaranaide ite nagarenaide ite**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kimi ga Last Hope**_

"I already got it covered." I replied dryly. "And who's the field commander here?"

It almost scared Mitsuzane when I said that. Although I was just joking. While driving along the way, I activated a Global Positioning System from my phone to provide me a map system while on the wheels.

 _ **What do you think?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nayandeiru soredake de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sekai ga kawaru nara Kawatteru hazu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Is here your paradise?**_

"Do you want to know why did we used the Tridoron to tail the target instead of my Gunship?" I asked the young Kureshima.

"What's that?" he cocked his head.

"It's because, if we used my Gunship, people might think about a UFO flying nearby human society, and they might see a real one." I joked. "That's why, we are doing this stalking mission on the ground using a land based transportation."

 _ **Tsuki tsurareta genjitsu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Koufuku OR zenmetsu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sa kimi nara dousuru?**_

"I'll say." he smirked. "It's like Knight Rider meets Aliens, as if Ellen Ripley is driving K.I.T.T."

And each time traffic lights along the road go red, it means stop, when it goes green light, move on. I have already learned the basics of driving a car when I first met Shinnosuke and his crew, and after our second battle, he managed to loan me the Tridoron and managed to find me and give my driver's license.

* _ **Incoming call... Gou Shijima**_ *

My phone rang, and it's Go. I answered it with the loudspeaker on.

"Go, are you in the police chopper?"

 _ **Daisan no Choice tsukuri dasou**_ _ **  
**_ _ **TEPPEN STAR Lonely Survive**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tatta hitori dake Arasoi owaraseru**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kagi ni naru hito datoshitara…**_

" _I'm already above you guys!_ " Go said, all while there are some inaudible sounds coming from the helicopter where Go is on board. " _Hey, Sammy-chan. I planted a tracking device below the target vehicle to track the vehicle if you guys get too far ahead. Mitsuzane-kun, open your GP Tracker app on your phone._ "

As Mitsuzane opens the tracking device app on his phone, which looks like similar to a sonar and the target vehicle is indicated with the red dot.

 _ **Mayoeru tabibito wa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ubokanu hoshi sagashiteru**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Madowanaide ite Mayowanaide ite**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Loadstar wa kimi nanda**_

" _Hey, Sammy-chan. The tracking device planted on the car can allow you hear the conversations of the passengers inside. I will patch you up to its radio mike._ " said Go. As this stalking thing is taken even more literal.

"Okay, go ahead."

As while we are driving in a subtle distance to prevent spooking our target, we began hearing about their conversation...

" _It appears the Demia Project is running quite smoothly._ "

Upon hearing this, I suddenly cocked my head. "Demia Project? I wonder what's that, and don't like the sound of that. So that's why Akari sent us to investigate that company."

"Tsukimura-san said that the Ganma have been around Deep Connect's building lately." said Mitsuzane. "Apparently, it all started when the building was being turned into an abstract painting."

"Yeah, we really need to find out if Deep Connect really has connections with the enemy." I nodded. Until we must know what we are up against, we always come prepared. I recently learned from Professor Rinna that my X-Ray Visor has been upgraded even further to see the Ganma, although they can't be seen normally through the naked eye as they are ghosts; it kinda reminded me of the Chozo Ghosts back in Tallon IV.

 _ **TEPPEN STAR Lonely Survive**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tatta hitotsu dake Sora no choujou de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kagayaku hoshi wo mezasu nara**_ _ **  
**_

" _Igor-sama, did you noticed something?"  
"Yes, Mr. Bills?"  
"It seems I have a feeling that we are being followed..."  
"By what?"  
"A red sports car."  
"Nah, don't mind that. Perhaps we should be focusing more on the project!"_

Looks like he doesn't know what's behind him. Even I am keeping a proper distance without unnerving the target.

 _ **Dare demo negautoki wa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kanata no hoshi miageru no**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kawaranaide ite nagarenaide ite**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kimi ga Last Hope**_

" _Lately, I began hearing rumors about a mysterious being clad in a suit of armor..."  
"What's that, sir?"  
"I have a feeling it's another threat to our Demia Project and to your company, Mr. Bills."  
"Perhaps we should be asking protection from local authorities."  
"No need. We can't risk of compromising our plans."_

Hmm... It seems they are also aware of my presence here too... When the target vehicle makes, a left, as Mitsuzane and I follow their path. As usual, while keeping an appropriate distance without spooking the target, we still began hearing their conversations thanks to Go planting a tracking device underneath the limousine.

" _Igor-sama, that sports car is on our tail again!"  
"Don't worry, Mr. Bills. They won't able to follow us in this traffic."_

Darn. It seems the traffic is blocking our way, not to mention, another traffic light going red again.

"Mitsuzane, where they are now?"

"Turn right!"

Once the light goes green, I make a quick right, and the target vehicle is still on our path. But, another vehicle blocked our way.

" _I think we've lost them, Mr. Bills._ "

" _Sammy-chan. Don't go far ahead or you'll lose them!_ ", said Go while over-watching us from a helicopter.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" I threw it in on him. "Why don't you drive here and bring my Gunship here?"

To Mitsuzane, he finds this hilarious. Looks like a troll like Go can make me upset so much. _Control your temper, Samus_... As I thought to myself.

And that KMS person Akari Tsukimura is talking about, could that be this **Igor** person?

Now that there are no obstructions around the road, we can safely follow the target vehicle.

Once we reached Deep Connect's main building, the limousine turned to the parking building just a few blocks away from Deep Connect's building. We began to follow it.

" _Igor-sama. There is someone in that sports car following us!"  
"Don't worry, Mr. Bills. If anything is suspicious about them, I'll take care of that for you."_

Tough luck, seems they're going to be aware about a hit on Steve Bills, which is not a part of our mission objectives. Despite keeping our distance, we have to park somewhere as long as that limousine is around.

* * *

 **-Samus: Ambushing Frankenstein-**

"Go, we're in the car park building. Be ready when things go ugly!", I alerted Go of possibilities within this mission.

" _Okay, Sammy-chan!_ "

We parked on the space distant from the target's vehicle. Before we can get out of the Tridoron, we drew out these handguns from our holsters. These modern firearms, so called the **M1911 .45** , one for me, and the other for Mitsuzane; it seems that these weapons are now registered to us thanks to the former members of the Special Investigation Unit giving us these firearms. This handgun has a deep black finish, with an integral suppressor installed; quite stealthy, isn't it.

"Mitsuzane, if you expect enemy reinforcements, return fire until Go and Takatora show up." I instructed him, if ever this Igor person calls out his mooks, return fire. "Get your gun ready."

"Right. Let's go." he stated as we get out of the Tridoron.

Once we reach the target, we pointed our guns on both Steve Bills and Igor.

"Hold it right there!", I exclaimed, both Bills and Igor put held their arms up in the air at gunpoint.

Mr. Bills begs for mercy, "Please, spare me! I have nothing against you, please!"

"We're not talking about you, we're talking about _him!_ " Mitsuzane hissed at the Deep Connect CEO, pointing at Igor. "Now, get lost!"

And so he let him run away.

"What do you people have against me?", the cheeky Igor asked, before he can turn and face us. It seems he becomes scared shitless when he faces Mitsuzane.

"AAAAAHHHHH! K-K-Ku-Kureshima Mitsuzane?! KURESHIMA MITSUZANE?!" he exclaimed, oddly enough, why is he scared of Mitsuzane.

"Don't fuck with us!" the young Kureshima rebuked.

"There's a 1,000,000 yen bounty reward on your head." I told him.

"B-Bounty hunters?! I thought you people are trying to put a hit on Mr. Bills?! Who are you people?" he asked almost in between scared and cunning.

"We are **Third Yggdrasil**. A secret organization to combat threats such as the Ganma, including you!", I stated the purpose of our organization. "I, Samus Aran, the intergalactic bounty hunter and field commander of Third Yggdrasil will stop at nothing to foil your plot of world domination!"

"What, how did you know?" Igor cocked his head.

Go suddenly appears on our side. "It's because, somebody sent us to tail you!"

"You fools... How dare you interrupt with our plans to create a perfect world!" his eyes become shrouded in anger, as he drew out dozens of Eyecons that looks similar to Ghost and Specter's, sending out his phantasmal grunts. "Now that our **Demia Project** has been compromised, I have no choice but to vent my frustration on you!"

Then, Igor draws out an Eyecon of his own, and suddenly transforms what looks similar to Ghost and Specter's appearance, but with the main difference that he has a white parka jacket and a bracelet similar to Kamen Rider Necrom, the Ganmas call him as the **Perfect Superior Ganma**.

"Get them!" he exclaimed as the Ganma commandos began attacking us, we managed to hold them off until Takatora showed up, driving the Ride Chaser.

"Even Kureshima Takatora is here?!" Igor exclaimed in frustration.

"I knew it that you are taking over Deep Connect to enact your plot against this world." Takatora bluffed as he dismounts from the bike.

"You interlopers!"

"Looks like everybody is gathered here for the party!" said Go. And with that being said, the Kureshimas and Go transformed into their Rider Forms as I immediately activate my Power Suit in Gravity Suit mode. All while the Superior Ganma fired a fireball from his hand. Once the smoke clears...

 _ ***MELON ENERGY ARMS!***_

 _ ***MELON ARMS! Tenka Gomen!***_

 _ ***RIDER! DEAD HEAT!***_

All of us are transformed - Mitsuzane into Ryugen Melon Energy Arms, Takatora into Zangetsu Melon Arms, and Go into Dead Heat Mach, while I am wearing the Gravity Suit.

"You! You are really that armor-clad Samus Aran!" he exclaimed when he noticed my Power Suit. "In that case..."

 _ ***Knife! Loading!***_

Igor suddenly changed form, with that being said he has blades as his weapon. As the Scan Visor stated, he is referred as the **Knife Superior Ganma**. And he can also emit some kind of Electromagnetic Fogs from those puffers on his back.

If he want's to clash blades, in that case... " _ **FRUITS BASKET!**_ " I exclaimed the Rider Suit Command activation for the Kamen Rider Gaim Kachidoki Arms-styled **Shogun Suit**.

Within moments, the original of my appearance of my suit began to break apart, revealing my Fusion Suit; and the suit itself immediately desaturates to a deep black color, as a giant orange armor piece began to fall over my head. As the orange splits and folds most of its independent pieces, my suit took form of a Japanese samurai... Thus, completing my suit's form change into the **Shogun Suit**!

With the Shogun Suit on, I can finally wield Armored Rider Gaim's weapons - the Musou Saber, Daidaimaru, the DJ Gun, and the Sonic Arrow.

" **This is our stage now!** ", due to the Shogun Suit channeling Kazuraba Kouta's personality, I exclaimed his catchphrase. All while holding the connected Musou Saber and Daidamaru (which looks like a halberd when they are connected) on my left hand, and the DJ Gun on my right hand, which is also the reason why it removed my Arm Cannon.

To Mitsuzane, after I activated the Shogun Suit, felt something nostalgic. "It's just like Kouta-san is here."

"I'll say.", Takatora snickered.

"Unbelievable! Y-You... You can change forms too?!" the Superior Ganma exclaimed.

"Believe it!"

And with that being said, we immediately charge into combat as we take on Igor and his mooks.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The "stalking" part is similar to the missions "Snail Trail" and "Key to her Heart" from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas.

Considering Igor's presence in this chapter, it still takes place before episode 25 of Kamen Rider Ghost.

Samus's Shogun Suit (which is based on Gaim's Kachidoki Arms) is one of the four Rider Suits that removes her Arm Cannon, the other three are the Xtreme (W), Shuttle (Fourze), and Dragon Suits (Wizard). For the Shogun Suit, the DJ Gun takes place for her Arm Cannon. Although the Tridoron and Phoenix Suits allow her to remove or equip the Arm Cannon at will.

As Samus is also using the Gravity Suit, it is possible to stack its functionality with any Rider Suit.

Samus declaring that she will protect dreams of others evokes Takumi Inui/Kamen Rider Faiz, who happens to have said this in the 8th episode of Kamen Rider 555.


	65. Stage 17-5 - Enter Third Yggdrasil

**Third Yggdrasil's First Mission, part 5 - United we Stand! Gathering of Third Yggdrasil's Great Four!**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Samus's fighting style while wearing the Kamen Rider Gaim (Kachidoki Arms)-themed **Shogun Suit** is chalked to exaggeration, in such a way that Samus's swordfighting becomes more of Raiden's (from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) as a compensation of the departure of her Arm Cannon while in that form. With that being said, Samus becomes ambidextrous while using the Shogun Suit, allowing her to wield both the Musou Saber and Daidaimaru in both hands, while the DJ Gun is the alternative to her Arm Cannon.

Strangely enough, as Gaim's Kachidoki Arms is considered heavy as a form, Samus in the Shogun Suit is somewhat fast, despite the heavy armor as Samus's Power Suit itself is unaffected by whatever base weight of the form of the Rider Suit is based on; as stated above, her speed improves further similar to Gaim's Kiwami Arms.

This part gets even more exaggeratedly violent, apart from the collateral damage around the parking lot, it's gonna be on maiming.

Dedicated to Lady Aran

* * *

 **-Igor vs. Third Yggdrasil-**

(cue: " **Sinnoh Gym Leader Music (Pokemon World Tournament Remix)** " from Pokemon Black 2 and White 2 Versions)

Mayhem ensues in the parking lot building. Igor's Ganma commandos charge at Samus, Ryugen, Mach, and Zangetsu. But the three Kamen Riders make short work of them, as Samus immediately charges at the Ganma Superior Knife.

Both Samus and Igor clash blades in their respective forms.

"How dare you interfere with our plans of creating a perfect and ideal world!" Igor fumed.

But, the bounty hunter throws it back right at him. "A perfect and ideal world?! Don't make me laugh! If so, your prosaic value of disregard of human lives disgusts me to no end!"

"What's that?!" the Ganma Superior said angrily as he continues clashing swords with Samus in the Shogun Suit, with Samus herself getting a good slash with the Musou Saber on Igor and drawing jet black blood. The Hunter throws Igor on nearby cars, this time, collateral damage is highly disregarded.

"This is what you get for trespassing human society, punk!", Go sneers, seeing Igor falling at Samus's mercy. All while he, and Mitsuzane are taking out the grunts with a little to no effort.

Both Kureshima brothers and Go regroup with Samus. And the Ganma Superior Igor is being pitted to a four-on-one fight against Third Yggdrasil's four high-ranking members.

"I didn't calculate this...", the scientist said smugly, despite how much punishment he can take from Samus.

"It will take more than just mere calculations." said Takatora.

"And you are being too predictable!", Mitsuzane added.

"I'll say." Go snickered.

Hearing from what Mitsuzane said about being predictable, it infuriated Igor even further as he takes the fight against the Kamen Riders of Third Yggdrasil. Dead Heat Mach takes it to the next level as he overwhelms Igor with superhuman speed as his tire bursts. However, the Ganma Superior manages to stop Go from his tracks.

When Ryugen and Zangetsu clashes blades with Igor, the Ganma scientist gains the upper hand. Successfully pinning the Kureshima brothers down effortlessly.

( _soundtrack: "_ _ **JOINT**_ _" from Shakugan no Shana Second; Performed by: Mami Kawada_ )

 _ **Futatabi miru sekai wa  
chiri to zanzou to awai kage  
Rin toshita senaka niwa  
sono subete wo seou kakugo ga aru**_

Unfortunately for Igor, Samus is a threat difficult to deal with, even his science can't even save him; unlike Kamen Rider Ghost. Still on her Shogun Suit, she clashes with the Ganma Superior again, and throwing him again to a nearby vehicle.

 _ **Doushitai no? doushite?  
kodoku na tabi sou kimeta hazu datta no ni**_

"What are you? My guess is you have a connection with _that_ woman who is also a scientist?" Igor clarifies as he is aware that the bounty request given to Samus is from Akari Tsukimura.

 _ **Kono te wo hanasanaide  
kimi kara tsutawaru omoi kara  
kokoro ni nemuru negai ga mezameru**_

"I guess you are very clever at guessing for a scientist." the bounty hunter snarked. "That's why, it's clearly that she wants you dead."

 _ **tsuyoi shisen to kanata  
mayoinai futari no sugata ga mieru  
dakara susumu no sara naru toki he**_

"Heeheehee! We Ganma are supernatural beings, we can't be dead for a long time. My experiments will make a difference for our perfect world. Human souls are but garbage to us." Igor continues boasting about the vision of the Ganma to create a perfect world under the human society.

Having tired of hearing of the scientist's prosaic metaphors, "Experiment _this_!", the bounty hunter shoots him with the DJ Gun. She combines both the DJ Gun, Musou Saber, and Daidamaru to form a Sojinto (TL: Double-Bladed Sword) formation of the three weapons. The weapon combined vaguely resembled the giant sword wielded by the Overlord Rosyuo.

( _soundtrack: "_ _ **Hakanaku mo Towa no Kanashi**_ _" from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2; Performed by: UVERworld;_ _ **Author's Note #2:**_ _"Hakanaku mo Towa no Kanashi" translates as "_ _ **A Sorrow that Fleets yet Everlasting**_ _"_ )

 _ **Ai ga ai wo "omosugiru" tte rikai wo kobami  
Nikushimi ni kawatteiku mae ni...**_

 _ **Nanimokamo sou darou?**_  
 _ **Batsu no warui jijou ni wa itsumo futashite kuwasemono no riaru  
** **Yuganda**_ _ **jirenma**_ _ **jidai de  
**_ _ **Yakusoku shita hazu no futari sae kizukazu toorisugiteiku**_

The sword fu fighting continues as Samus now has the Musou Saber on her right hand, and the Daidaimaru on her left, going on every floor of the parking lot building. The bounty hunter dashes forward and gets a couple of slashes from the Knife Ganma Superior. Igor tries attacking back but is blocked by Samus, who immediately has the Musou Saber attached on her right heel, and delivers a massive combo of bladed kicks before knocking him into a passing vehicle, much to the chagrin of the passengers inside.

 _ **Inakutatte kawari wa shinai machi wa  
Boku no sukui wo motomeyashinai darou  
Matomo na yatsu ni narisumashite  
Dare mo ga kuzuresou na kesshou no naka de**_

"Human lives are but a waste. You should know that!" Igor continues taunting Samus, despite unaware of the fact that she is alien.

 _ **Ah Nando mo uso wo kasaneru kara**_

"Incomprehensible." unfazed, Samus throws it back right at him. Then, the Knife Ganma Superior begins to generate an electromagnetic fog. Inside the fog, Igor disappears, as he immediately gains the upper hand and proceeds to slash Samus with the scissor-like blade weapons of the Knife Ganma.

 _ **Ai wa itsumo watashi wo kizutsukeru dake...tte kimi wa tsubuyaite  
Shinjiru koto ga kowakute naitan daro**_

To even the odds, Samus activates her Thermal Visor. Thanks to Rinna's modifications of Samus's visors, both Thermal and X-Ray Visors were given an improvement, allowing her to see the Ganma, which they are normally invisible to the naked eye, unless if Akari is around. As with the Combat and Scan Visors, the Thermal and X-Ray Visors still works regardless of what Rider Suit Samus uses.

 _ **Yowasa wo shitte tsuyoku nare osorezu shinjiru koto de  
Nikushimi ni kawaru mae no hontou no ai wo shiru no darou**_

All of Samus's visors are nigh-unaffected from the magnetic fog, so she has to track Igor as quickly as possible before her visors might overload. And so, with the Thermal Visor, Samus eventually identifies Igor's heat signatures through the fog, at the very moment Igor is about to attack Samus from behind in mid-air, she violently stabs Igor in the midsection with the Musou Saber, drawing more black blood.

( _cue: "_ _ **Battle! Elite Four**_ _" from Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire_ )

"Impossible!" the Ganma Superior moaned in pain, while being impaled with the Musou Saber.

"No matter how much you are going to throw at me, I can _still_ outwit you!" Samus said. "What's the matter? Did your research served you well? Or is your mouth full of 'perfection' getting the best of you, eh?"

"Sadist..!" Igor hissed. "You can't get anything by maiming me senselessly. One day... You will understand what really we meant about a perfect world under our likeness."

 _Speaking of Mother Brain, Dark Samus, and all of those who intergalactic outlaws in my world who have similar objectives... But, these guys here are a pushover._ Samus thought to herself. "Who cares! I have fought individuals ranging from intergalactic outlaws to Space Pirates, you are just like the rest of them... Spending their days in their desire for science, and boast them to the world, trying to play God!", and again she throws it back to Igor.

Then, both Samus in her Shogun Suit and Igor as the Ganma Superior Knife continued clashing blades, Samus now has the edge as she throws Igor in mid-air, all while holding both Musou Saber and Daidaimaru in both hands.

With both swords equipped, Samus jumps and does the Screw Attack at Igor. Since holding both weapons, this turns the Screw Attack into a mid-air circular slash attack, as the bolts of electricity began to infuse on both the Musou Saber and Daidaimaru, thus giving them high frequency empowerment. The aftermath of the attack allows Samus to follow up with a Shinespark, the tackle also sends Igor plummeting onto the outside.

"Samus!" Mitsuzane shouted. As he, Takatora, and Go regrouped with her outside of the parking building.

Igor attempts to escape, only for Mitsuzane to use the Paralyzer in its Laser Whip/Grapple configuration, ensnaring the mad scientist back to the party.

"You! You're not human... Who or what exactly are you?!" The KMS clarified as his cockiness turns into a state of being horrified at Samus.

"That's what you get for taking pride on such pettiness.", Takatora mocks Igor.

Go added. "How does it feel to get your ass whooped by Ellen Ripley, huh?", all while gloating and finding amusement as Igor is at Samus's mercy.

Elsewhere at a location far away from the scene of the battle. The Sennin and Yurusen look on as they see Igor in a four way beatdown by Third Yggdrasil's members.

"So, that's the legendary bounty hunter, Samus Aran?" the one-eyed apparition asked.

To the Sennin, the way Samus gave Igor a curb-stomp fight turns to even more harsh. "It seems her power reaches beyond a thousand men. So this is what Takeru has been talking to me about her..."

(cue: _"_ _ **Battle! Champion**_ _" from Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire_ )

Meanwhile, the fight continues. As Ryugen and Mach ready their finishers of their own.

" _ **LOCK ON!**_ " Ryugen Melon Energy Arms inserts his Lockseed on the Sonic Arrow.

" _ **Hissatsu!**_ " Mach inserts Signal Tomarle on the Zenrin Shooter, and he proceeds to spin the front wheel several times, as he proceeds to smack the Ganma Superior Knife with it.

" _ **MELON ENERGY!**_ ", the Sonic Arrow declared upon firing a volley of energy arrows.

" _ **Melon Squash!**_ ", Zangetsu activates the Squash function of his Sengoku Driver, and he proceeds to deliver a Melon Musou Zan at Igor.

"Not possible..." he droned, while at the mercy of the four members of Third Yggdrasil.

Then, Samus is not yet far from done. She immediately charges into combat as the sword fu fighting ensues.

"Hey, you're not letting me lay a scratch on you!" the scientist whined, all while being knocked into the air by Samus...

...Her perception of time slows as she presses the trigger of the Musou Saber for 10 seconds, causing it to say " _ **1! 10! 100!**_ "...

...she immediately produces an attack that slashes the Ganma Superior Knife multiple times in place.

Still, refusing to hold back, Igor is still doing whatever it takes to use his logic to outwit Samus, but to no avail.

They went at it again as Igor blocks one of Samus's attacks. Moments later, Samus again stabs the Ganma Superior with the Musou Saber real hard, which stays in place. And, Igor takes the opportunity to deliver some devastating hits.

Samus uses the Daidaimaru, along with her super-athletic skills to gain the upper hand. And again her perception of time slows as she slashes Igor several times, causing Igor to have his right arm dismembered, before retrieving the Musou Saber.

With the damage being done, Samus puts her right hand on the Ganma Superior Knife's chest, forcibly separating the Knife Ganma from Igor, all while destroying the scientist's bracelet at the same time.

"Mitsuzane! Go! Do it!" the huntress instructs Ryugen and Mach to finish Igor off with a two-way Rider Kick, in which they successfully did.

Samus aims the DJ Gun at the weakened Knife Ganma, causing the weapon to exclaim, " _ **Fruits Basket: Orange Charge!**_ ", she fires and destroys the Knife Ganma, leaving it with a pair of scissors and its Eyecon breaks.

In the aftermath of the battle, the three Riders regroup with Samus. When Igor regresses into his human form, his severed arm immediately regenerates. Moments later, Samus's finally deactivates her Shogun Suit, reverting her back to the Gravity Suit.

* _ **Rider Suit Time Limit Reached, reverting immediately.**_ *, the Visor system of her suit declared.

"Grrr... I will never forget this!" Igor immediately flees by creating an eye pattern which teleports him back to the Ganma World.

"Whew!", Go sighed as he and the Kureshima brothers cancel their transformation and Samus's fingers reaches through the release mechanism under the helmet's chin, with her suit subsequently dissipating, revealing her in her Zero Suit.

"You really showed him, Sammy-chan!" Go continued. "To think you're like Raiden from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, you literally maimed some senses out of that guy."

"I agreed, senpai. Serves him right!" Mitsuzane said, while letting a faint curve his lips, as he and Go celebrate the first victory as Third Yggdrasil members.

"Adam, mission complete. We're returning to HQ.", Samus notifies Adam.

"Yes!" both Satsuki and Nina exclaimed at the success of the Great Four members of Third Yggdrasil.

The hunter continued, "We let the target run behind his tail. But, don't worry. Akari Tsukimura's message to Igor is clear enough."

" _ **Collateral damage aside...**_ " the computer debriefed the party. " _ **Wow, Samus. I'm impressed by the way you mastered the Shogun Suit, you are even adept with the swords. Your fighting ability augmented with that of Kamen Rider Gaim has been chalked to exaggeration!**_ "

"I'm sure Kouta-san is watching how you use that Suit, Samus." Mitsuzane reassures that Kouta is watching elsewhere in regards of Samus's progress.

"Okay, everyone. Let's return to the Command Center for post-mortem." Samus instructed, as the party left the scene.

* * *

 **-Otherworldly Interloper-**

Elsewhere in the Ganma world.

At the throne room, Igor stands before the Grand Emperor, Adel.

"What happened, Igor?" the Emperor sternly asked.

"It seems the Demia Project has been compromised, sire." the scientist said in fear. "It seems that there is an organization called Third Yggdrasil has been formed in the human world as a countermeasure against our plans."

"Third Yggdrasil?" Adel raised an eyebrow. "Who is leading the faction, Igor?"

Igor answered, "A bounty hunter named Samus Aran."

When the Emperor hears the name of Samus Aran uttered from his subordinate, it seems he realizes that it is the same Samus Aran who defeated his brother Alain and is the said otherworldly being clad in armor.

"Adel-sama, Samus Aran is extremely dangerous, he managed to best me in battle. Not only her armor, but she can change forms similar to the threats we have encountered."

"I see." the Grand Emperor nodded his head. But, he lets Igor move forward with the plan even if its already compromised. "Igor, just move forward with the plan. If you see that otherworldly interloper again, don't hesitate to eliminate her. Otherwise, you might end up with the same fate as Alain and Javel."

"Y-Yes, sire!" Igor stuttered, as he returns to his duty back on the human world. "I will take my leave now, Adel-sama."

 _Samus Aran. So this is that otherworldly warrior from the future that bested my brother Alain in a fight. No wonder he brought shame to our family for not only being responsible for father's assassination._ Adel thought to himself.

"What's that, brother?" a woman appeared standing right in front of the Emperor.

"No, Alia... It seems I am being notified by Igor about an alien bounty hunter from the future who foiled our plans." he said to her, and is revealed to be his sister, Alia.

* * *

 **-Samus: Post-mortem-**

Upon returning back to Nozama City and on the Command Center, I was greeted by our navigators, Satsuki and Nina, along came Akari and a young girl.

(cue _: " **Bounty of a Brain** " (Super Metroid Opening, Theme of Samus Aran) by Big Giant Circles OC Remix_)

The navigators gave us a round of applause, all while the Etecoons are standing right above their heads. Akari and the girl walked right towards us.

"Samus, I can't thank you enough. But, Takeru wanted me to give you this..." Akari said, as she gave Takeru Tenkuji's Ghost Eyecon, which allowed him to transform into his basic form. Akari also revealed that this Eyecon is a duplicate, but it still functions like the usual ones he used.

"Hi!" the girl beside Akari greeted me. "Onii-chan talked to me about you!", having heard that she has a brother, it turns out to be a friend of the Ghost boy, Makoto Fukami.

"If I can remember, your name is Kanon, right?" I asked her. "Say, where is your brother?"

"His body is still in the Ganma world." she said, in a sad tone. She also revealed that Makoto's body is placed in a stasis within in that said world. And she also mentioned that the said world's atmosphere is inhabitable to humans, which reminded me of Dark Aether.

Kanon conitnued, "And, Alain-sama is missing. He somehow disappeared again even we convinced him to stay with Takeru-kun."

Alain? She means **Kamen Rider Necrom**... It is that same Kamen Rider who wanted to kill me and Mitsuzane, but he fails to do so. Kanon also revealed that Alain is permanently mortal, he is different from the last time we saw him.

"Don't worry, Kanon. We'll find Alain. I promise!" I reassured with a smile to her.

"Thank you, Samus." Kanon smiled back.

Today was a successful second mission for Third Yggdrasil. For the time being, we will leave the battle against the Ganma with Tenkuji Takeru's friends, as I am looking forward to expand Third Yggdrasil even further to meet the other Riders.

Being the field commander of Third Yggdrasil is going to be tough, just like what I saw in the eyes of the Riders I've met, it will take a lot of hope to strengthen your motivations. The long road ahead is deep in this world, as long as there is hope... We'll keep going.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #3:**

To those who would wonder that Alain is missing, according to Kanon; the last time we saw Alain in the story is during the Kamen Rider Decade Chapter arc. He travels with Tsukasa where they destroyed the Galactic Federation, and he is the one who killed Admiral Dane in that very arc, while Decade killed Madeline Bergman, and the Colonel who appeared in Other M.

Samus's curb-stomp battle against Igor is similar to the DEATH BATTLE episode Wolverine VS Raiden, where it involves Raiden using his speed and strength and charging his HF blade to defeat good ol Wolvie. It is the reference material I used for that battle in this part.


	66. Stage 18-1 - vs Kamen Rider Kiva

**Unchained Melody: Otoya Kurenai Returns!, part 1 - Confession Time**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Kiva**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This made me write this chapter arc involving Otoya Kurenai again returning into the world of the living to see what really change in this very year since the last time we saw him in Kamen Rider Kiva. Wataru will later join the party, meaning Third Yggdrasil has a new member, although he will be associated to Samus's organization. To be honest, I love Kouhei Takeda's portrayal of this character, not only that he elaborates the concept of relationships to his comrades of his time, as how he gets along with the likes of Jiro, Yuri, and then Maya.

By the way, I just encountered a negative feedback from another anonymous reviewer again (other than this fanboy of a purist Xivitai; the one who hated my portrayal of Mitsuzane in this story. And this so called IT'STIMETOSTOP, I deleted this negative feedback recently). Please, anyone reading the entire story, please I ask a feedback or correspondence with a civil variety, not vulgarity.

Moving on, here is the first part of the Kamen Rider Kiva arc. It is dedicated to LadyAran and MsSamusAran.

* * *

 **-Enter Otoya Kurenai-**

Elsewhere in an undisclosed location...

( _cue: "_ _ **Broken Wings**_ _" from the album Welcome to the Real World; Performed by: Mr. Mister_ )

The place looks just like a typical bar. A man clad in white plays poker with a goddess. It seems he has been enjoying with beautiful women in the next life, as he supposed.

"Full house." the goddess said, while flashing three matching cards of one card and two more matching cards of another rank. "Looks like I won again, Otoya."

But, Otoya, as he is being a capable womanizer, doesn't hold his guard down, but instead flashes a straight flush - a hand that contains five cards in sequence. He eventually won his bet.

"You agreed to do anything that I ask if I won, remember?" Otoya convinces the goddess to grant something to him.

"And what would that be, darling?" she said.

To Otoya, being dead is boring though. And it has been 30 years the last time he left the living. The luxurious life in heaven still hasn't satisfied him quite yet. But, he has one more thing he want to settle things before he can rest easy...

"Would it be okay I want to visit my son to see how far he has changed." Otoya smiled optimistically. "I wanted to see how Wataru has grown up lately."

And so, the goddess grants Otoya's wish to once again to return into the living.

"I won't be long, dear." Otoya said as he immediately goes with his quest.

* * *

 **-Otoya Returns to the Living-**

Meanwhile on Earth, present day...

A meteorite crashes around the southern edge of Nozama City.

Once the smoke clears after the meteorite's crash, it suddenly opened a hole. Thus, emerging Otoya.

It has been 30 years and the Earth has changed thoroughly as of now.

 _Wow, the night sky here is so beautiful. So this is how the world is revolving thoroughly as time progresses._ Otoya thought to himself. "Okay. It's time for me to pay my son a visit!"

Otoya leaves the meteorite afterwards.

* * *

 _ **LOG ENTRY #6517**_

 _ **Third Yggdrasil Log #2**_

 _ **Log Author:**_ _Samus Aran - Third Yggdrasil Field Commander_

 _ **Participating Operators:**_

 _\- Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen_

 _\- Gou Shijima/Kamen Rider Mach_

 _\- Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu_

 _ **Log Date:**_ _April 15, 2016_

 _We were given a request by Akari Tsukimura to hunt down a target where she refers to him as the KMS (Kanpekinaru Mad Scientist), going by the name of Igor. Apparently, the Ganma are currently taking over a company called Deep Connect as a front for their initiative called Demia Project; this Igor elaborated this is their own plan to create a perfect world. When we managed to put Igor to a corner, he retreats. But, if it will be only a matter of time to eliminate traces of Ganma if we ever encounter them._

 _-END LOG-_

* * *

 **-Samus: vs. Wrestler Ganma Macho-**

( _cue: "_ _ **Time Judged All**_ _" from Kamen Rider OOO; Performed by Ryousuke Miura (Ankh) and Shu Watanabe (Eiji Hino)_ )

And here I am, I find myself fighting a Ganma that knows professional wrestling moves, called a **Wrestler Ganma**.

 _ **Naze meguriatta no ka…?**_  
 _ **Nagai nemuri samete…**_

"Here I come, Machooo!" the Ganma exclaimed as it began to hitting me with high-flying moves as it leapt in mid air.

 _ **Kangaeteru**_  
 _ **Hima wa nai ze**_  
 _ **Dare ka ga yonderu**_

"Ooohhh YEAAAH!" the Ganma bluffed.

"This is getting way out of hand...", with that being said, I hate enemies who are always pushing my buttons. "In that case, **SCANNING CHARGE!** "

 _ **Time Judged All Unmei**_  
 _ **Cross suru "ima"**_  
 _ **Time Judged All Sora e**_  
 _ **Takaku maiagaru**_

I'm going to drag this guy into the sky.

" _ **RIDER TRANSFORMATION COMMAND CONFIRMED: OOO**_ ", my Combat Visor stated as I'm activating the Phoenix Suit. " _ **STANDBY.**_ "

 _ **Time Judged All Unmei**_  
 _ **Mawaridashitara**_  
 _ **Time Judged All Tomaranai**_  
 _ **Owari kuru made**_

 _ **Torimodosareta**_  
 _ **Medal habataku**_  
 _ **Kiseki no chikara koko ni kourin**_

As with most of the Rider Suits I am using, my Power Suit breaks apart to reveal my Fusion Suit, as it immediately degrades into a jet black color, giving way for the armor pieces of the Phoenix Suits to merge onto my Power Suit.

 _ **Tajadoru... Tajadoru~! (Der Schnittpunkt von zwei Wünschen)  
**_ _ **Time Judged all!**_

" _ **Phoenix Suit ready.**_ ", my Visor stated.

"That's not fair!" the Wrestler Ganma whined. "You're not supposed to change costumes!"

And with that being said, I managed to gain the upper hand as I take the Wrestler Ganma into the sky as I lifted him into the air, and tossed him back to the ground.

 ** _Tajadoru... Tajadoru~! (Eine Leistung von zwei Wünschen...)  
_ _Time Judged All!_**

" _ **Taka, Kujaku, Condor! Gi-Gi-Gi-GIGA SCAN!**_ ", I used the O Scanner on the Taja Spinner fitted on my arm cannon as I proceed to dive bomb into my target, all while landing OOO's Magna Blaze attack.

I managed to defeat the Wrestler Ganma. However, it got away...

* _ **Incoming transmission... HQ**_ *

"Samus here, apparently the target just got away.", I told the navigators and Adam.

" _ **Don't worry, Lady. You'll run into that creature anytime.**_ ", the computer reassures. " _ **Mr. Shijima has something to warn us about a meteorite just crashed on the southern edge of Nozama City. I'll put him on the line right away. Standby.**_ "

*Incoming Transmission...*

" _Hey, Sammy-chan. Last night there's a giant space rock fell on the southern edge of the city._ "

First there's a meteorite north of Nozama, which is a damn beehive when we first got there, only for it to be destroyed. Now, there's a second one on the south?

"Hey, Go. Should any of us plan to investigate that space rock?" I raised an eyebrow.

" _Beats me._ " he replied dryly. " _You should let Mitsuzane-kun do that. I mean he's your right-hand man. Speaking of Mitsuzane-kun, where is that asshole? I thought he's going with your mission._ "

Well, I don't mind Go talking smack about Mitsuzane as long as I don't want the two butting heads right in front of me.

"He's trying to find space for himself. You know, I also need some space for myself as well.", I nodded. "And besides, we have respect for each other's personalities. I usually prefer to be alone all the time. Until when both the brothers and you came along."

" _And, Sammy-chan. It's really an honor to have me as a member of Third Yggdrasil. Occhan at first never told me about this, but I really have to get myself busy as well as the best photographer in the world._ "

"Don't mention it, Go. I'm very thankful that I have true human friends in this world." I said before ending transmission.

* * *

 **-Samus: The Violinist-**

I went to a secluded location to de-activate my power suit outside of nearby human premises. So, I can roam around the streets and around with other Earthlings.

While exploring around Nozama City, I took a walk alone. Giving me enough time to gaze on the blue skies alone, they're beautiful. Smiles of Earthlings beaming in the atmosphere of this world, it feels so right. Along the way, I see some couples holding hands with their significant ones, smiles of Earth children playing around the park. Everything to mention.

As I far as I roamed around the city, I hear a very entrancing music, as it is played from a violin. Once I head to the source of the music, it was a lone man wearing elegant and fancy clothes playing a violin.

The sound of that music is amazing. Earthlings are so talented with music as well.

"Oh, you must be my fated goddess entranced by my music?" he said,

A fated goddess? Was this man joking?

"I gotta say, you are very good with that violin." my response to how he played that instrument. And that man started to walk around me as if he was attracted to me.

"Wow. It seems this is the only time that a beautiful woman managed to appreciate my music." he mused. "My name is **Kurenai Otoya**. And you...?"

So, his name is Otoya Kurenai. I have met a certain someone with a name Kurenai. Unfortunately, I forgot his name...

"Samus Aran."

"Samus Aran, what a beautiful name.", Otoya mused. "By the way, do you know what your name means? It's 'she who conquers an isolated area by force'. I gotta say, you look very tough for a woman... That kinda reminds me of a certain someone who was my first love..."

"Wow. That's amazing." And this man has a way with words, just as I thought. "Oh, look at the time, I got to go."

Before I leave, this casanova kept following me.

"By the way, Samus. Who is the man who has captivated your heart?", and he continued asking everything related to love. And I refused to talk about it.

"Umm, it's rather complicated." I answered honestly. And the way I see it, this is the reason why I don't want to elaborate about my relationship to Mitsuzane to anyone else but to Takatora, Go, or even anyone in the Command Center. "What made you ask women with such irrelevant questions?"

"I'm a messiah of love." he answered. _Messiah of love? Don't make me laugh!_ I snarked to myself.

I asked him not to follow me, or I'll put him down. But he keeps going at it. Thanks to my super-athletic skills, I was able to escape him. But, this guy doesn't give up so easily!

"You are pretty feisty there, Goldilocks!", the casanova mused. It was he really found the hard way when I really have to kick in the face. With that being said, the Tridoron managed to find me.

" _Samus, hop aboard!_ ", said Krim as I managed to floor it and head for the Command Center.

 _That was close..._ I thought, all while keeping my hands gripping on the steering wheel, as I finally drive my way back to the command center.

* * *

 **-Samus: Mitsuzane's Drinking Problem-**

Once arriving at the Command Center, Satsuki and Nina greeted me. Then, there's Go.

"Yo, Sammy-chan!" he ran right to me. "Have you gone to that meteorite?"

"Not yet." I told him. With that being said, I really need to take a breather. That cat and mouse chase with that Otoya guy almost increased my stress factor. If ever I get stressed, activating my Power Suit can be complicated.

"Hey, why did Mitsuzane-kun didn't come with you?" he asked.

"He's in the need of finding space for himself." I rolled my eyes. "As much, I need some time to be alone."

Once we went into the apartment building and into our room, we found Mitsuzane taking a nap on the couch, all with four bottles of beer on the table.

"Holy shit!" Go exclaimed, "How the hell did he chugged ALL four bottles of Corona Extra?! Mitsuzane-kun, you stud!"

From what I heard from Takatora, Mitsuzane had a very serious problem with alcohol. It all started two months after the Helheim Invasion, Mitsuzane had began to abuse alcohol when he was still unable to cope up over his depression. He had frequented in bars to drink, spending his family's money just to satisfy his greed for liquor to forget his troubles. Takatora also mentioned that while he was in comatose at that time, that his brother's isolated state and his alcoholism usually got him into trouble.

But, Mitsuzane managed to sober himself thanks to Takatora who was able to awake a month later, and then when both brothers absolved themselves to rectify their mistakes. When Mitsuzane's depression relapses for the second time, he never drink. This is the first time I saw him drinking heavily, maybe just trying to feel cold and alone.

"Go, what are you doing?" I asked him, and I don't know what he's planning to do...

Go crept closer to Mitsuzane, "Heeeyyy, Mitsuzane-kun... Time to wake up!'

And he starts slapping him senselessly for his own amusement...

"Rise and shine, little guy! WAKE UP! Up and at 'em! Fine then! THAT'S for all the deadpan snarks! THAT'S for never just calling to say 'hi!' THAT'S because I get aroused when I slap people and people who slap me! THAT'S because I feel like it! WHY! WON'T! YOU! WAKE! UP!"

The young Kureshima is still wasted to wake up, and yet Go tries to slap some senses out of him.

"WAKE UP! THAT'S because the writer of this story keeps writing this long paragraph! THAT'S because I like slapping fleshy things with this hand! THAT'S for being the most third-rate of Kamen Rider Gaim's cast! THAT'S for making me _love_ you! THAT'S for making me _hate_ you! THAT'S for being short! THAT'S for stabbing Kazuraba Kouta on the back! THAT'S for being the worst Armored Rider in bromance history! THAT'S why because I want to see how the writer and the readers of this story are going to react how long I can do this! THAT'S for all of Kamen Rider Mach fans out there, _hey call me_! THAT's for being a total douche! THAT'S because Gen Urobuchi is an asshole! And finally... THAT's because this whole set up just added for five minute bonus scene to the MOST awesome Metroid-Kamen Rider crossover fic ever devised by fans or players! I guess he's never waking-"

Since I am synchronized with Mitsuzane, this gave me enough time to communicate with him telepathically in order for him to wake up.

 _Mitsuzane, wake up!_ I use my mind to wake him up. Once he opened his eyes, his left iris and sclera began to glow and change into my own eye color.

"What the fuck..." Go droned as he noticed that Mitsuzane woke up, and the young Kureshima begins to headbutt Go thrice.

Before the two can start getting at it, I managed to stop this before it can happen.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed. "Mitsuzane, stand down. Go, I think that's enough provoking him for one day."

When Mitsuzane stands up, it makes clear that he's too groggy to move. And so, Go and I helped him to move onto his feet and took him to the bedroom.

"Heave ho!" Go exclaimed as we put Mitsuzane to the bed.

I guess he really consumed too much liquor out of solitude.

"I thought he got over that depression thing…" Go nodded.

"I already did, senpai." Mitsuzane answered as he slowly opened his eyes. "And thanks for slapping me out of it."

Go was shocked to see Mitsuzane getting wasted for the first time. And this is also the first time I saw him drinking liquor. But, he and Takatora once had a drinking session on the night after our battle with the souls of Gandrayda, Ghor, and Rundas; most likely to celebrate the founding of Third Yggdrasil.

Thanks to these high-tech sunglasses constructed by Professor Rinna, I used it to check an individual's vital signs. By looking at Mitsuzane with these sunglasses, it seems that he alcohol in his body began to deteriorate faster than it would be to 19%. It seems that he's about to sober up.

" _ **He's okay, Lady.**_ " Adam stated, by communicating through my phone. " _ **It's so strange why is he able to sober so quickly out of sheer will…**_ "

"And for a second there, apart from going ballistic just like you headbutted me three times, you could've self-destruct for chugging so much booze!" Go mused.

Mitsuzane told Go that the former already IS experienced with that. Mitsuzane revealed that his emotional breakdown and the consequences of his actions in the past almost lead him to become greedy for liquor. This is what Takatora didn't expect that Mitsuzane would do considering his age.

The young Kureshima looked at us, "Well, I still hate myself. And I needed to stay alone and get drunk. I began drinking heavily while nii-san was still in a coma. Even after we finally buried the hatchet, I have been struggling to my sobriety. And now, I let my battle against my problem with drinking relapse. To be honest, I was not truly cured of this kind of disease. Sometimes, I really need to drink if I feel like it alone. Since then, alcoholism is also one of my known nemesis, and it is today it began to bite me in the ass."

"So much for that Tony Stark reference." Go widened his eyes.

And I thought that his depression would relapse, but I was wrong. Despite that, Mitsuzane also admitted to this problem to me ahead of time. Strangely enough, he was able to sober up quickly, regardless of how many bottles of beer did he consumed.

"Hey, guys. I need to take a shower. Go, make yourself at home." As I grabbed my towel and some clothes to change on, I need to clean myself. The filth of the outside world really urged me to get cleaned up, as we allowed Go to stay in our room.

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Signs of Being Wasted-**

Here I am, lying on the bed, and Shijima-senpai is with us in the room, while he turns up the TV and puts the Nintendo Wii on, as he starts playing Wii Sports.

"And I thought you've come here to make fun on what I am doing here in the room."

"Who the fuck do you think you do me for? No! I'm not above making fun or butting heads with others. I have my own moral standards." Shijima-senpai raised an eyebrow. "I don't have any right of making fun of you for getting wasted, I'm also worried about you, Mitsuzane-kun!"

That's strange, and I thought nii-san and Samus are the ones who would worry about me... And Shijima-senpai, I thought he cared about his own personal benefits.

( _cue: "_ _ **Melting Sun**_ _" (vs. Rundas) by Pyro Paper Planes OC Remix_ )

"Say, what made you to chug on so many brews?", senpai began to ask me about the time I drowned myself into drinking alcohol.

I began telling senpai the whole story...

"It was two months after Helheim was eradicated from the rest of the world... While my brother is still in a coma, my life was still a train wreck at that time. And I have isolated myself from the rest of my friends, Kouta-san and Mai-san have left the Earth."

"You mean those two space gods who brought us to Sammy-chan's bounty hunter buddies?", Shijima-senpai interrupted.

I continued. "Yeah. That's them... Despite how young I look, I began frequenting bars around Zawame, I began to drink very hard... I even spent some of nii-san's money to drink more to dull my emotional pain. I continued to drink so much alcohol day and night to the point that I began to drown at my own sorrows. I began asking myself several times while in a state of drunken stupor and saying this to myself - ' **I shouldn't be alive. I have no reason to forgive myself.** ' I did MANY terrible things to my friends, to my own brother, and to the entire world. It's like I already reaped what I sow. All I can do at that time is to drink, drink, and DRINK even more to make me feel how miserable I was. You know what else is insane, senpai? After nii-san finally awoke from his coma, this is where I really revealed to him what an alcoholic brother I am. At one time, he saw me drinking two bottles of whiskey right in front of his very eyes. He did nothing to stop me from drowning in my sorrows, looking on as I am eerily saying to myself that I should never be alive."

Then, Shijima-senpai once again interrupted. "Holy shit... It looks like Takatora-occhan really felt a lot of regret of how your life is totally fucked up. And, you even drunk a whole bottle of whiskey?! That's just hardcore!"

"Actually, senpai. That's not something you find it amazing. Ever since that day, I began to turn to my brother and find a way so we can finally clean up the mess we made, and I finally sobered up. And I vowed not to drink ever again as we brothers finally are absolved to atone for our sins."

This is the first time senpai was touch about everything I told to him. But, before I forget, I nearly broke my sobriety when the past few days after founding Third Yggdrasil.

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Self Sobriety-**

Three days ago, a night after our encounter with the souls of Samus's comrades who died in the Phazon skirmish in her world...

I was in the apartment building's rooftops, gazing at the night skies. Samus at that time was still running diagnostics on her Power Suit, and there I was surprised by nii-san, bringing him a bottle of wine and two glasses.

Nii-san surprised me. "Mitsuzane, why the long face?"

"Nothing... I just want to look around the night skies alone. It has been two years when our family is almost falling apart because of the mess we've made."

"...And we are finally rectifying most of them." he smiled.

It was never the same that nii-san is the only ones in our house, while I am here with the bounty hunter as she is given a new place to overlook at the world.

"Nii-san... Are you worried about being alone at home, while I am here with Samus?"

"I'm perfectly fine alone." nii-san reassured. "I know it really worries me to see you away from home. But, I can only say this that you are a grown man now, Mitsuzane."

"I guess you are in the right." I answered.

Even though nii-san has already told me the truth about our the dark side of our father, I didn't know I became like him... And here we are now, we are cleaning what he had left had almost left the world in shambles.

"Mitsuzane, do you know what...?"

"What's that?"

"The reason why we decided to form Third Yggdrasil is to make the world a better place, that's why we are showering our support to Samus what it means protecting humanity. You know that Samus also begins to learn what it means to be human."

"Yeah. It seems that she is becoming happier as a person, and settled things about her past. She is finding a future in this world, I know that." I answered.

And, nii-san began to serve the drinks for just the two of us brothers.

"Here's to a couple of confused grownups." nii-san gave me a cup of wine. "Drink! But, don't drink too much, Mitsuzane, or you'll break your sobriety."

"Here's to us."

"To Samus. And...to Third Yggdrasil!"

And we finally collided our glasses as I said, "cheers!" and began drinking. At that time, this is the first time I get to drink alcohol again ever since the fateful year while my brother was still in a coma.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- I really had some trouble writing this part, as it is a last piece of Mitsuzane's backstory two months after Kouta and Kaito's fight.

\- It is revealed that Micchi has an internal struggle against alcoholism, which is similar to Tony Stark in the Iron Man comic series. Strangely enough, Micchi is quick to sober up.

\- Keeping the fact where Kamen Rider Ghost incorporates historical figures, the Wrestler Ganma that Samus fought is based on "Macho Man" Randy Savage, that said Ganma even said "Ooooh YEAH!"


	67. Stage 18-2 - vs Kamen Rider Kiva

**Unchained Melody: Otoya Kurenai Returns!, part 2 - Dating Tips**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Kiva**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

And here, Samus will question about the notion of dating... Which kinda puts her into the shoes of Chase where she learns a lot more what it means being human and already having a significant other - Micchi. In other words, Samus's curiosity around Earthlings is once again to be put to the test.

Wataru in this story has now become the most renowned violinist in the world, just like Otoya. But his personality as shown at the end of Kamen Rider Kiva and his guest appearances in Decade does not change; that means Wataru has grown up.

Go's T-Shirt now has the "Welcome to fabulous Las Vegas Nevada - Go" in this chapter. Most of Go's shirt has his name imprinted all over it, along with

Dedicated to Dash master 48, Lady Aran, and lastly MsSamusAran to commemorate her story which she recently finished, "I Was Born a Human Once".

* * *

 **-Go: Another Word from the Author (Author's Note #2)-**

Hey, it's **Shijima Gou** , **Kamen Rider Mach** here! I just have a reminder to those who love reading at the characters' point of view; such as myself, Sammy-chan, Mitsuzane-kun or his brother Takatora-occhan be sure to know the following. But for the benefit of this chapter as Taka-occhan won't be here...

If you are reading in Samus' point of view, read it in the voice of **Jennifer Hale** if you are a die-hard player of the Metroid Prime Trilogy, or **Alesia Glidewell** if you love her seductive voice in the Super Smash Bros series; particularly in Brawl and Wii U if you like Zero Suit Samus, or with **Kojima Riria-chan's** voice for tokusatsu fans and translate everything written here in Japanese.

In Mitsuzane-kun's POV, as usual, be sure to read it with **Takasugi Mahiro-kun's** voice and translate the rest written here in Japanese. Or with **Todd** **Haberkorn's** voice if you are an anime nerd.

And lastly for yours truly, be sure to read it with **Yuu Inaba-san's** voice. I sound very awesome with Inaba-san's voice.

"Hey, Shijima-senpai... The writer can't be pressured enough by going past the fourth wall!", Mitsuzane-kun hissed.

Hmph, to think that an asshole like Gen Urobuchi thought this guy's a second rate.

"Come on, Mitsuzane-kun. You have been observant at me interacting with my fans! It seems you don't have a fanbase of your own considering what an asshole of a writer Gen Urobuchi is!" I protested.

"I guess Samus will be so angry at this barrage of fourth wall breaks from the past chapters up to here." Mitsuzane-kun sighed.

Okay, let's cut to the chase. Mitsuzane-kun is up next. Like what I said, read it in **Takasugi Mahiro** -kun's voice, as he is the guy who played Mitsuzane-kun himself!

Before I can end this point of view... _**Searching! Eliminating... Both are done at mach speed! Kamen Rider Mach!**_ (Signal Bike horns)

"Dammit, senpai!"

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Self Sobriety (continuation)-**

" _ **I shouldn't be alive..**_ " - this was the word that echoed in my head when I had my first taste of alcohol.

Back in the current day, while lying on my bed, my vision at first was blurred due to my intoxicated state. Suddenly, it began to be clear than usual. And Shijima-senpai is still playing on the Wii.

"Hey, you doin' alright back there?" senpai asked.

"I'm doing fine. My eyesight just temporarily deteriorated after getting wasted for several hours. And I can finally see clearly."

"Looks like Sammy-chan is right. You're sobering up quickly." Shijima-senpai is clearly aware my vision is going back to normal. As he paused the game to take a quick look at me, and he even tried to lean close to my face!

"Get away!" I pushed senpai off.

"What's the matter, I was just trying to make sure you're not seeing two afterimages of me, you retarded fuck!" he cussed.

"I can see ONLY you, idiot!" I hissed. "I'll show you retarded-"

"ENOUGH!", Samus yelled angrily, as she emerges from the shower fully clothed with her sports bra and shorts; all while a towel draped above her head.. The only thing that scares me is if she gets angry. "Go, if you're trying to start a fight, do it outside!"

Shijima-senpai too, has never been so scared of how Samus sounded like if she gets mad. Even if we are butting heads.

"I hate to be on your bad side, Sammy-chan." he said apologetically, or so I heard...

Since Samus is the field commander; we act accordingly under her wing. According to her computer, Adam; the AI stated that his human template, Adam Malkovich is a leader who is very stern with his subordinates. That's why Samus possessed this newfound leadership as a legacy of her deceased commanding officer.

The huntress began to check out my condition, as she place her right palm near my mouth. "Breathe in, and out. Go!"

With that being said, she is checking out if ever the alcohol in my body has already deteriorated quickly. To Shijima-senpai's laughter, it is so odd why Samus had to smell my breath with the palm of her hands, as noticed by senpai's giggles.

"So much for an organic breathalyzer!" he whispered.

"I'll go cook us something to eat. That'll fill up your belly, Mitsuzane." said Samus. To which I say okay, as she begins to cook in the kitchen. Kiriko-san had already taught her about cooking food, ever since the two of us moved to this apartment.

Then, we continued our conversation with Shijima-senpai.

"Hey, Mitsuzane-kun..." he mumbled. "You know what else you can do so you can control your drinking?"

"What's that?" I asked.

"One - having a conversation with a friend, and talk about what caused you to chug; like we are doing right now. Even if you're trying to sober up with sheer willpower, it's going to take a lot of effort. You said that you asked your bro to overcome your alcoholism before, right. That's the perfect example. Sammy-chan too, I guess you've talked to her about this before, didn't you?"

"Sort of. It was hours while I was staying here in this room." I answered.

Senpai continued. "Two - don't be tempted into drinking, it is one of the methods of controlling that. In your case, you really need to drink moderately and responsibly. Don't drink alone, find a partner so you can talk things while doing so like what you did when we came here. Three - you need to be devoted to yourself at all times. That is, don't get yourself discouraged, even if you have a bad day or two, even if that problem relapses, it's natural. Four - the best way to control your habit is to drink with a partner, I guess you and occhan did three days ago. The next time you need another drink, best you could bring me too!"

Then, senpai also gave me another advice about sharing with Samus's pain. "Hey, I also heard that you have been musing about getting yourself hurt whenever Samus gets hurt as well. I know that you are willing to share her pain all and all, but don't take that as an excuse to get yourself killed. Even if you still have that self-hatred in you, your life is just too important to waste. I know Sammy-chan also feels about you, that's why your nii-san has been telling you to watch her back at all times. All I can say this is you cherish her well, that's why she begins to love and trust you more."

"I'll say." thanks to Shijima-senpai's advice, I decided to take it with all my heart. "I heavily appreciate those words, Shijima-senpai."

"No problem. This is what Shin-niisan usually does when I feel so down.", senpai also brought out the times when Tomari-san has to give him advices. "It goes to show that you were a spoiled brat and now evolved into one hardcore loner. To think you are almost living under Sammy-chan's shadow..."

"I never live on anyone's shadow anymore. Like what I ended up while I was being forced to live under my brother's burden. I need to be alone when I needed to." I protested about what senpai mentioned about living under the huntress's shadow. But the hardcore loner part is fine by me.

"I know that, duh!" Shijima-senpai raised an eyebrow. "But you know something else, you have that Samus doesn't usually show - emotions."

To elaborate that even further, we all know how badass and ruthless Samus is. She more often holds her emotions back her forms of combat are taken up to eleven. What senpai is implying that whenever I follow Samus around inside and outside the battlefield, it seems I have the great capacity for emotions whenever the bounty hunter herself doesn't show her own. As far as time progresses, Samus began to warm up to her own emotions as well, this justifies even further that I am being her own moral compass, especially that we are protecting the world together.

"Remember, Mitsuzane-kun... If you are having problems hidden around you, be sure to let me know so we can talk about it; as well if ever you break your sobriety. Gladly your brother even sent you to Alcoholics Anonymous to help you cope up with your problems the first time."

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: What Else Can Turn Samus On?-**

Well, as much I am sobering up quickly, I still managed to retain my self-control.

"Hey, Mitsuzane-kun... Do you know what else that turns Sammy-chan on?"

 _Turn on? I thought he should've stopped talking anything about sex!_ _That's just unethical..._ I thought to myself pouting. But... Since Samus is still on the kitchen, senpai and I decided to talk about this quietly.

"The only thing that turns her on is _you_ , Mitsuzane-kun. Nothing else." he insinuated. "The reason is, it is your genuine capacity of emotions around her, apart being a moral compass towards her. I'm not saying she likes a young and broken man, but a person with a compassionate heart that contrasts to her cold and lonesome nature."

"True." I answered. "It feels so right that I have become attached to her. I feel so at peace with her. Sometimes, we usually share our past experiences, even Samus herself loved sharing her stories to me involving her experiences in her world."

Ever since the day I began to rectify my mistakes, the only greater capacity inside me is my own emotions, despite letting my guilt relapse on me, I knew that deep inside there someone else still accepted me - nii-san. Ever since Samus came to our home, she was touched by the relapsing guilt in my heart, if I couldn't get over that, I would have gotten PTSD as a result.

"By the way, did you two guys have gone in the nookie?" senpai mumbled, all while bringing up the birds and the bees talk.

"Do you really have to ask? If some of the readers looking at the previous chapters involving that, they will know how many times that Samus and I eventually went into the birds and bees."

"Holy shit! Like how many times?"

Now he's almost pushing my buttons. "Wouldn't you like to know?" And senpai is in the verge of laughing hysterically. "Don't laugh! If Samus hears you freaking out hysterically, we're going to be BOTH dead!"

But, Shijima-senpai just shrugged it out as if it was no big deal.

"Mitsuzane, Go, dinner's ready!"

Then, we immediately went to the kitchen for dinner. Samus was able to cook the very familiar sets of food like what Shijima-senpai's sister usually do. I can finally walk properly after having managed to quickly sober up. To Samus and Shijima-senpai, it is quite strange how was able to sober up quickly by just sheer force of will.

And so, we managed to take our dinner; I ate heavily so it melted the liquor in my body so quickly. To that end, I managed to recover myself thoroughly. A few hours later, senpai left the room to go back with Tomari-san at the hospital as Kiriko-san has recently given birth to a baby boy.

I immediately took a shower. This gave me enough time what other ways to maintain my sobriety, oddly enough how I was able to sober quickly out of sheer willpower? It is something that anyone can normally do whenever they are drunk.

I don't want to ask Samus to kill me if I go berserk... Not only I'm a person who is capable of emotions around her, I am too fragile if I'm provoked or having my heart broken. But, Shijima-senpai's words, I began to take them heartily as he has becoming close to both nii-san and myself.

Lately, Samus has been pondering about dating as she saw many couples outside going on around. I have never experience dating somebody before... I think if Samus has plans for the next few days, I bet I can ask her out.

" _You know, whenever you and Sammy-chan going into the birds and the bees makes you manly enough... I gotta admit, it seems you're really grown and matured as a man what Taka-occhan is talking about._ " I recalled what Shijima-senpai said how I made it this far.

* * *

 **-Samus: "I shouldn't be alive"-**

While in the dead of night, we are now asleep, having the doors locked and closed thoroughly with a sign "DO NOT DISTURB" on the outside.

Having sobered up quickly, Mitsuzane is able to get a comfortable sleep. As usual, we are used to sleeping barenaked. As my skin began to thoroughly molt every transparent filth from the outside world; all while cuddling up to the sleeping younger Kureshima.

He lets out a woozy groan as he wakes up. With that being said, I also opened my eyes.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked.

"No. That's okay."

Besides that, there is something that I wanted to ask him this... When he and Go were talking about what started the younger Kureshima's greed for liquor; those words echoed from his mouth - " **I shouldn't be alive...** "

"Mitsuzane, I want to ask you this. What made you say those words - ' **I shouldn't be alive** '?"

Mitsuzane further elaborated that was the reason why he chose to drink alcohol at the first place. To think this is his own way of isolation from others, when I first heard about this from Takatora; I really have to monitor him if his drinking habit goes way out of control. But, Mitsuzane was able to overcome his state of drunken stupor out of sheer force of will, something that can't be done normally by other people who get drunk.

"I overheard what you and Go were talking about your problem, Mitsuzane." I said. "Despite you were able to overcome your intoxication with such indomitable will, don't rely on such sheer willpower alone, it would be proven difficult to do so. Ask someone to help you recover like what Go said, don't even hesitate to let me know if you have a hard time dealing with it. I just can't let you do something profoundly idiotic that I don't want to be a part of it."

"Thanks, Samus... I appreciate that. It feels so right that there's more than one person who acknowledged my problems than you do." he stated, referring to Go.

I began to think to myself... Even if we wanted to be alone to give space to ourselves, it can be pretty tough for Mitsuzane at his own perspective; despite his struggles to avoid relapsing his depression.

"We all know that, despite Go trying to blabber any nonsense to entertain the readers, but deep down he cares for anyone around him, much like his friend Shinnosuke does." I mumbled. "Say, do you have any plans in the next two days?"

"I was about to ask you about that."

With that being said, I told the young Kureshima I had in mind, it's about the notion of dating. Like what I said before, I was never accustomed to be 'girlfriend material' to him, but I began to accept that. I feel so curious about myself whenever I see other Earthlings mingling with their significant others.

"Hey, if you like we can go out like watching a movie or eat elsewhere." Mitsuzane smiled.

"That's a great idea." I agreed to that.

* * *

 **-Enter Wataru Kurenai-**

Elsewhere in an undisclosed location...

A young man in auburn hair explored around the place that once he worked as a violin maker.

"This place sure stirs old memories..." the man said. And a bat-like creature sitting on his shoulder.

"Hey, Wataru... It feels nostalgic here." the bat mumbled.

"Right, Kivat. Ever since our last battle with the Fangires and fighting countless battles, I still lived up to Dad's legacy as the renowned violinist." said Wataru, as he walked towards into the glass case containing his father's legendary violin. "The Bloody Rose is still intact. It has never rusted for the past 30 years. It has been a long while I traveled all over the world to play such music to make Dad proud."

"I'm glad to hear that from you, son." that familiar voiced reached Wataru's ears. Once he turns around, he is surprised to see his father having returned from the afterlife.

"Dad! What brings you here?!"

"I made a deal with the gods that I want to come here to see how you've grown up." Otoya said smiling, all while giving his son an affectionate noogie.

Otoya is surprised to see the **Bloody Rose** still intact and unrusted since 30 years. That said violin was created by Otoya himself along with Maya, the former Fangire Queen and was deemed as the "ultimate violin". The Bloody Rose holds Otoya's desires, which later passed to his son.

"Wow, it seems you really missed him so much, Otoya." Kivat said.

Otoya acknowledges his son's achievement as being the most renowned violin player in the world, thus fulfilling his legacy.

Then, Otoya has something for Wataru. "There is a certain someone I would like you to meet, Wataru. I hope you might get along with her..."

* * *

 **-Samus: Mitsuzane's Berserk Button-**

It's 11:59 pm on the clock. And Mitsuzane still has a hard time sleeping, despite my efforts cuddling up to him. While on bed without our clothes on, I can still see my necklace still on Mitsuzane's neck still intact. It still shows that he possesses something more than just loyalty towards me...

"Hey... You know something?" the young Kureshima mumbled.

"What's that?" I asked.

"The only thing that can upset me are people who judge and criticize me badly for my past actions. I can't stand being hated anymore. It affects my life even more, I'm only human and make mistakes. Even the people who are reading this story still think of me than just a disposable character."

"Just ignore them. In fact, the way I am portrayed in certain Metroid fan fiction stories never changes in every game that I appeared. I _don't_ want to talk about **Metroid: Other M** either." I raised my eyebrow. "What are you going to with those who hate you, kill them?"

"Of course, I would. Especially anyone making a negative review on this chapter as well." Mitsuzane insinuated. "You don't know the fourth wall in this story is falling apart thanks to Shijima-senpai!"

Considering Go's fourth wall breaks from one chapter to the other, it is awkward to say that this story itself has been a haven of breaking the fourth wall. The last time Go was doing that is where he slaps an intoxicated Mitsuzane senselessly all while blabbering anything else outside of this story.

" _T_ _HAT'S for being the worst Armored Rider in bromance history! THAT'S why because I want to see how the writer and the readers of this story are going to react how long I can do this! THAT'S for all of Kamen Rider Mach fans out there, hey call me! THAT's for being a total douche! THAT'S because Gen Urobuchi is an asshole! And finally... THAT's because this whole set up just added for five minute bonus scene to the MOST awesome Metroid-Kamen Rider crossover fic ever devised by fans or players!_ "

* * *

 **-Samus: Dating 101-**

The following day, Mitsuzane and I began our dating. We went into different places around the city; going as far into eating in expensive meals, buying different stuff such new sets of clothes in particular.

Even I am leading the way all throughout our date, we managed to enjoy together. It seems I'm finally getting good at many things around this world.

And here we are now, we manage to have lunch in a fancy restaurant. Just the two of us. After finishing our meals, I began to talk to Mitsuzane about Gandrayda's preference of men.

"Mitsuzane, did Gandrayda ever told you during our encounter with their souls that she likes younger men?" I asked him.

"Huh?"

"Back in our time period, Gandrayda likes dating younger men; she had admitted that to me before."

"Well, it sounds ironic considered you began to experience one." he smirked. And yes, this irony justifies this. I look obviously taller and older than him.

Moments later, we heard screams of fear of people outside.

*Metal Gear ALERT! SFX*

"Looks like we got trouble! Come on, Mitsuzane!" I said as we rushed to find out this situation.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #3:**

\- This chapter confirms that Mitsuzane has a berserk button and can be triggered in three ways - (1.) Micchy can be easily irritated whenever Go breaks the fourth wall around him. (2.) Offending him, any negative feedback about him and the entire story itself causes him to go ballistic. Other readers might find out the hard way if this happens; especially any anonymous readers making a negative criticism. (3.) Do not talk about the birds and the bees around Micchy. Go would have found the hard way if he even talks it out in front of Samus.

\- Wataru no longer lives on his violin workshop after the events of Kamen Rider Kiva. Wataru in this story is now a globetrotting violinist, presumably to continue Otoya's legacy. No mentions about his involvement in Decade on this chapter.


	68. Stage 18-3 - vs Kamen Rider Kiva

**Unchained Melody: Otoya Kurenai Returns!, part 3 - Kamen Rider Kiva Returns!**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Kiva**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

After the Kiva Chapter arc, I would plan a Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger crossover in the story. What would Samus react to multi-colored superheroes on the side of the Super Sentai.

Before I forget, Samus has some kind of telepathic ability, as shown in the first part of this chapter arc, it can only be done with Mitsuzane since she is synchronized to him, as shown by his left eye flashing in blue color.

Moving forward, this is part 3 of the Kamen Rider Kiva chapter arc.

Before I forget, in Micchy's flashbacks involving his alcoholism, he said "I shouldn't be alive..." it it is a homage to the first Iron Man film, Tony Stark stated this during a conversation with Virginia "Pepper" Potts, " **I shouldn't be alive**...unless it's for a reason." It is clear that Micchy becomes an expy of Tony throughout the entirety of the story, Thanks to MsSamusAran for pointing that out. :)

Dedicated to Dino Girl 16

* * *

 **-Samus: Wrestler Ganma Luchador-**

When we came the source of the commotion, it's another Ganma. It's similar to the other Wrestler Ganma I've fought yesterday.

"Luchaaa!" the Ganma appeared right before us, and it's wearing a wrestling mask. From what I heard, the masks are used in a type of professional wrestling called "Lucha Libre".

Mitsuzane and I attempt to charge at the enemy, but its agility got us into a corner. He attempts to transform, but considering the civilians evacuating the area.

"Do not transform yet, unless you want to cause any civilian casualties or collateral damage!"

To which young Kureshima snarked, "Collateral damage?! For an intergalactic bounty hunter such as yourself, since when did you have any regard of casualties?"

"Just because I destroyed planets full of Space Pirate interests, that doesn't mean it would also happen to _this_ planet!" I threw it back to his face, funnier enough.

Suddenly, the same man I met the other day came for the save, all while holding a steel chair.

"DIE!" Otoya roared as he smashes a steel chair at the Wrestler Ganma, causing the creature to flee from fear. "Oh, he seems to have fled from fear at me!", and he began to laugh hysterically. But, he stops when he sees us.

"Oh, my dear Samus. So, this young one is your significant other, I presume." he said.

* * *

 **-Samus: Otoya's Grave-**

Elsewhere, the violinist took us to a place that has some significance of his life. All while playing a very soothing music coming from his violin.

"He's pretty talented with that violin." Mitsuzane mumbled.

"I'll say." I agreed to Mitsuzane. Otoya also implied that humans _are_ music.

The music coming from Otoya's music is very relaxing. I have absolutely no complaints.

"You know, 30 years ago was the last time I've came here. It was the time I last played my music to my would be spouse." said Otoya.

When we heard from him about 30 years ago, and yet he looks even young.

"Umm, excuse me.", Mitsuzane interrupted. "What do you mean 30 years ago?"

"Actually, sunshine. I'm already _dead_.", this is what really shocked us. Otoya Kurenai is in fact a ghost right before our very eyes! That means, Otoya died 30 years ago, since what brought him back in the world of the living in that state?

This has something to do with the meteorite in the southern edge of the city. If my theory is proven correct, that means Otoya returned to see someone related to him. But who could that be?

Then, Otoya took us to a burial ground, or is called a cemetery. Suddenly, the musician disappears.

( _soundtrack: "_ _ **Good bye Little Moon**_ _" (instrumental) from Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser; Performed by: Mitsuru Matsuoka EARNEST DRIVE_ )

When we checked around the gravestones in the area, we discovered one - the one engraving Otoya's name.

(ここでは、この墓にかかっています/Romaji: _Kokodewa, kono haka ni kakatte imasu_ ) " **Here sleeping in this very grave...** "

(紅 音也) " **...Kurenai Otoya...** "

" **1964 - 1987** "

(きみの音楽いつまでも世界の端で鳴り響くます/Romaji: _Kimi no ongaku itsu made mo sekai no hashi de narihibikumasu_ ) " **May your music forever resound towards the edge of the world.** "

"So, this Otoya person has been long dead?" Mitsuzane pondered.

"That gravestone explains it all." I said. "Otoya returns into the living to find someone. Perhaps his child?"

"Bingo!", the violinist appeared right before us.

"Don't scare us like that, even if you are dead!" Mitsuzane cocked his head. Nevertheless, I warned him not to be rude towards the violinist's grave and spirit.

Before Otoya could try to spit out about a relative of his that he is visiting right now, he stalled us into answering (ir)relevant riddles.

"By the way, young lady... What made you to have such relationship with that young man?" he asked bluntly.

"Look, this is the first time I have been dating with him. I already am in a relationship with him for the past three months." I answered. "You see , I'm an intergalactic bounty hunter from the future, I escaped from my time period to meet different Kamen Riders in this world. As far I've met more of them, it seems I began to earn their respect in return."

"Wow, it seems you are quite a fighter for a woman. It truly reminds me of my very first love..." Otoya mused.

"Who is that?", Mitsuzane raised an eyebrow.

Otoya mentions the name - **Asou Yuri**. The name of his first love.

The violinist walked around the graveyard, as we followed him around. Then, Otoya begins to ask more questions. "Hey, small fry.", he said, referring to Mitsuzane. "What made you to love her that much, is it about her looks, her attitude, or just her plain badassery?"

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Irrelevant Questions, Relevant Answers-**

"Hey, kid? Are you there? Hello!", said Otoya-san. Because there is something that relapses from the nightmares I've experienced...

( _soundtrack: "_ _ **Melting Sun**_ _" [vs. Rundas from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption] by Pyro Paper Planes OverClocked Remix_ )

Going as far that I have voluntarily once aligned with the Overlords, considering how I was hated, and after Helheim's destruction where I am being treated like an outcast. I can't seem to elaborate and answer Otoya-san's question out that I want to keep that in secret. And each time those nightmares I have began to relapse, even if I had to drink it all out with two bottles of vodka, I have a feeling it almost gave me PTSD rather than breaking down emotionally.

"Oi, kid! Answer me!" he shouted. "Hey, what's your name kid?"

"Mitsuzane Kureshima. That's his name." Samus had to say my name while I paused briefly.

The reason why I had to pause, everything involving Mai-san. Everything I...

" _Like I would be forgiven... OF COURSE I CAN'T BE FORGIVEN!_ " - when I let Kouta-san die before my very eyes.

Then, there's when Sengoku Ryoma wanted the Golden Fruit for himself instead of saving Mai-san... " _Hey, Kureshima rich boy! Didn't Takatora ever taught you? Why you shouldn't be a naughty boy?_ "

" _But that pain in comparison to those who carry the fate of the world on their backs. Consider yourself lucky._ "

" _ **I shouldn't be alive... I have no reason to forgive myself.**_ ", and the words that echoed from my mouth after having my first taste of beer. And it began to echo all over my thoughts. " _ **I shouldn't be alive... I shouldn't be alive... I shouldn't be alive...**_ "

Samus and Otoya-san managed to snap me out of it.

"Hey, kid. Do you have some kind of PTSD or something?" he asked.

But, Samus has to say that on my behalf. "You see, Mitsuzane has a past that has been haunting him. And he has been working hard to clean up the mess he and his brother made."

( _soundtrack (x2): "_ _ **Good bye Little Moon**_ _" from Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser; Performed by: Mitsuru Matsuoka EARNEST DRIVE_ )

"Hmm, I see." Otoya-san rolled his eyes. "Look, kid. If ever your nightmare relapses, cry if you need to. We all know we need to leave the past behind and move forward."

"Yeah. Despite I am recovering from all the sins I've committed, I'm still vulnerable emotionally." I choked into the point a teardrop began to fall into my eyes.

"That's okay, not all men cry just because they want to hold their emotions back. They do it because they want to accept their own weakness. Considering that you're vulnerable emotionally, it seems you were really scared of yourself of what you've become in your past." Otoya-san said with insight, "Here, listen to this... I got this from my son."

He made me listen to a song entitled " **Good bye little moon** ". Once I put on the earbuds...

 _ **Bokura ga sagashite ita sora masshiro de chiisana hiru no tsuki**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kiete shimai sou de kowakute orange ni somaru made miteta**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nayami wa itsumo koko ni aru futatsu wo ichido ni mitasu no wa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kodoku wo tebanasenai mama dokoka de yuuki ga nai boku sa**_

 _ **Ai ni amaete kizu wo kakushite**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Soredemo egao no mama**_

 _ **good bye my lover sayonara itoshiki hito**_ _ **  
**_ _ **good bye little heart sayonara itoshiki hibi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hashirinuketa nanimo osorenu furi de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Wasurenai anata no yasashii koe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Wasurenai anata no sono namida**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Furikaerazu ni toki ni oikosarenu you ni**_

 _ **Bokura ga sagashita**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bokura ga mitsumeta**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kiete shimai sou de chiisana...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **good bye little moon**_ _ **  
**_

The music really want me to shed my tears out of overcoming my weakness, despite unintentionally relapsing it. "The song really shows that it amazing and emotive. It shows I look at my life in the past and in the present. Seeing how I've missed Kouta-san and Mai-san when they were still here."

"See, by how did you react to that song. It seems that you've missed a certain someone who died right before your eyes. Say, who is that Gwen Stacy you've long missed?" Otoya-san asked, referring to Mai-san. All while I had to cry onto the huntress' shoulders.

"Takatsukasa Mai." Samus had to answer it in my place. "Apparently she is no longer a human and is now residing in the Planet Helheim."

"So, you're like his Mary Jane Watson?" he mused all while making comic book references. In this case, Spider-Man. "Poor guy. That's why you're having a hard time about spitting that out yourself. That explains why you two are in such a mature relationship with Goldilocks here right now..."

Then, Otoya-san looked at me all while patted me in the shoulder. "Hey, Mitsuzane-chan. Whatever is in your past, don't let it cloud your judgment. Drinking dulls the pain, but will worsen overtime. You're very lucky to have a very badass girlfriend on your side, that's why her sympathy towards your bitter experiences of your past began to earn the affection from her."

Then it was my turn to answer Otoya-san's riddles. "Back in the past, I admired Mai-san. But, because everything that happened two years ago, I went into further heights to keep her for myself, but it was all for naught. I killed my own close friend, and I ended up drowning at my own despair as a consequence. But, I eventually moved on while redeeming myself from that day onward. And here I am now, I am living my life to the fullest, and I have becoming more close and devoted to Samus, not just her subordinate of sorts, but someone who can fill her heart."

"Well, that's good to hear, sunshine." Otoya-san beamed with a reassuring smile. "A mature love is what is the real music what the world wants to hear. Even in the face of your own adversities from your past to the present, you choose to live for the sake of protecting what is the music to the ears of people. Like what I said, humans are music. That's why, like what my gravestone stated-"

But, I decided to say it out for him. "Your music will forever resound towards the edge of the earth."

From Samus's perspective, Otoya-san looks more than a mere womanizer, but he has a golden heart. So, he has earned the respect of the people he met in his time.

Speaking of that, while people came to listen actively about the pain of my past; Samus was not the only one, nor nii-san, but Shijima-senpai too.

" _I know Sammy-chan also feels about you, that's why your nii-san has been telling you to watch her back at all times. All I can say this is you cherish her well, that's why she begins to love and trust you more._ "

" _Ask someone to help you recover like what Go said, don't even hesitate to let me know if you have a hard time dealing with it. I just can't let you do something profoundly idiotic that I don't want to be a part of it._ "

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Tier 15-**

A few moments later, things get from melodramatic to even more, plain awkward.

"Mitsuzane-chan. There are 15 tiers of relationship. On what tier did you two have gone already?"

"It's pretty awkward to ask that, we already took that up to fifteen!" I said bluntly.

Otoya-san's face began to redden when he heard that. And when I turned to Samus, I shrugged it out as if it was no big deal.

"Ohhh MYYYY!", Otoya-san exclaimed with a George Takei tone. "You two managed to-"

"End of discussion." I snarked. As much as Shijima-senpai really wanted to ask me about anything related to sex, I'd rather stop there.

"You have a very unpredictable wit, young man." Otoya-san answered. "It seems you are really mature to be in a relationship with that Amazonian of a girlfriend you have."

Definitely, thanks to Samus. I was able to get over my nightmares. Being with her made me a better man, and symbolized my maturity as a person.

"You two make up an enigmatic match. That's what interspecies romance is all about." Otoya-san continued musing. "That's why I ended up marrying a Fangire and conceived a child years after my death. He has carried on my will as a renowned violinist."

"And who would that be?" the bounty hunter asked.

Otoya-san also revealed that his son also happens to be a Kamen Rider as well. "His name is Wataru. Not to mention he's a Kamen Rider. **Kamen Rider Kiva**."

"Kiva?" I pondered.

* * *

 **-Samus: Kamen Rider Kiva-**

So, Otoya Kurenai's son is a Kamen Rider. As in **Kamen Rider Kiva**. The last time I saw the appearance of Kiva was in my last encounter with Kamen Rider Decade.

* _ **KamenRide: KIVA!**_ *

"Your son's name is **Wataru Kurenai?** " I asked Otoya. As far as contacting Adam, I still have no data for Kiva yet.

"Bingo! I convinced my son to join with your battles in this world. He is an amazing addition to your team." he stated.

But before I can say something, Otoya disappeared.

"So, the next Rider you'll be looking for now is Kiva." Mitsuzane said.

"I guess." I reassured monotonously. "Perhaps he's going to bring Kiva to us, that's the reason why he returned into the living to tell his son."

For the time being, we leave the memorial grounds and moved on to our dating. And it's still 1:00pm, it still brought us more time to enjoy ourselves.

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: It Turns Her On-**

After a long day of enjoyment... We returned back to the apartment by nightfall. It was a good day to date with her. Besides being acquainted by Otoya-san and about Kiva, the next day is where we go back to reality: find Kiva.

I really need to rest. I don't wanna drink for now if I want to control my sobriety, unless if I ask someone to drink with. I bet Samus refuses, and Shijima-senpai is not here. In the bedroom, there's a Nintendo Wii, in the living space, there's a PlayStation 4. Where I am currently playing Battride War Genesis, Samus is in the basement to check on her suit's equipment, she didn't took long there.

The huntress opened the door as she saw me playing with the PS4, "What are you playing?", she asked.

"Battride War Genesis. A Kamen Rider hack-and-slash game." I answered bluntly.

"Hey, mind if I try playing that?" she said as I hand her the controller. Unfortunately, the HP of the character I've played, Gaim is depleted and it's game over. I'm sure she'll get a hang of it. Afterwards she decides to go to bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Sleep." she said bluntly. That's strange. It's still 7pm, and the most accurate time to sleep has to be in between 9pm. Or she wants to do something... Needless to say, I need some sleep myself. Perhaps should we...?

And we locked our door on the outside and put the "DO NOT DISTURB" tag on the outside doorknob. Once I made it into the bedroom, Samus is still standing gazing up the night skies through the window. Like what I told her before, the skies are beautiful even in the dead of night.

I began to surprise her slowly by wrapping my arms right through her waist.

"Oh, it's you.", she said. Then, she began to ask me why I didn't answer Otoya-san's question earlier. The reason is, it's because I was making promises and yet I broke all of them in the past; which lead to every part of my life falling apart back then. For every reasons, promises were meant to be broken than kept. This is what I learned in the time I managed to come terms to my past.

This lead Samus to read into my mind, "You know, you don't need to say what you promised to do. You let your heart do that without letting anyone know. This is what I always do. Don't declare too much promises, they'll be easily broken."

"And the way I see it, the more I have followed you around..." I muttered, all while the huntress turned to face me.

"...that's the reason why that you have such promising loyalty without elaborating it." she said. "It's because, your deal with those so-called Overlords before, you didn't realized that they were using you as their toy."

"True." I said. In the end, _I didn't realized that the Femushinmu such as Redyue wanted to see me both broken and dead._ While I thought to myself, _that's why after two months after Helheim's destruction, I feel like I'm shunned from everyone I knew. That's the reason why after my first drink of vodka, I've began to echo that I should be dead. Since I have come to terms with the tragedy that is my past, I have toned down my drinking habits and enjoyed my life like a normal person, all while I began to rectify all the mistakes I've made._

"Samus, if you wanted to stay alone like the way you want. Could you at least have someone with you in one room." I said softly. "This is what I wanted to say to you ever since nii-san and I welcomed you to our home."

"I see." she said softly. "If that's the case, you are the only ones staying with me in one room. It seems you finally know how it feels to be cold and alone, unlike you have kept yourself distant from your old friends?"

"Yeah, but that's nothing in comparison. Being with you around made me the better person I am now."

It was something good for Samus herself to hear, considering how much she has explored around the edge of the Earth.

Once my left eye glows blue again, it seems Samus has been communicating through my mind in some kind of telepathy. According to her, the Chozo are also known to communicate with others' thoughts.

' _Shall we?_ ' she said through her mind before my eyes revert back to normal. And with that being said, I began to lean in and kiss her passionately. We began locking lips again while I held her close, both holding each other closely. After the kiss, Samus gazed into my eyes as her breathing started to pick up.

"Mitsuzane..." she said softly. "The only thing that turned me on is _you_. You have such sheer force of will to overcome your past and your capacity of emotions."

I also realized what Shijima-senpai said is in fact true...

"Samus..."

"Mitsuzane..."

And then, I was pushed into the bed by Samus herself with another kiss in embrace. Here, Samus begins to reveal a naughtier side of herself as she began to undress me forcibly and I began removing her shirt as well.

"Try me..." she said in a rather seductive voice.

At the moment our bodies are about to be intertwined, it becomes clear that I was everything to her, she wanted me since day one. Once merged in pure intimacy and passion, both our inner drives for pleasure began to kick in. While our clothes are scattered on the ground, both of our skins began drenched with sweat, with the room completely pitch-black, it makes even difficult for anyone to see in our moment.

In between that, cries of love and pleasure escaped from her mouth between gasps and moans upon climax. When that happened, it forced us to scream our names due to such intense pleasure overflowing on our bodies.

Three hours later...

We are now asleep after a passionate and comfortable love making. Even if she's partly human, Samus began to learn what it means to express love to whole new level; and even said to me she can't stop doing this to the point that our life of intimacy is so healthy, comforting, and satisfying.

I'm so happy...

* * *

 **-And Introducing, Kiva!-**

The next day...

Back in the violin shop, the Bloody Rose began to play music on its own. Anyone hearing that music may mean an ominous presence elsewhere.

"Hey, Wataru. You know what to do." Kivat said all while flying around Wataru. Since the Fangire threat has ended ten years ago, this force is much more different that the enemies that he once fought.

Wataru and Kivat set into action for the first time since ten years. They find the source of the trouble - in the southern edge of Nozama City where a meteorite crashed. The young violinist gets on his motorcycle as he heads to the destination.

Meanwhile in southern Nozama City; at the meteorite crash site. The Ganma attempt to investigate the meteorite, led by Igor. The KMS, still frustrated after being defeated and humiliated by Third Yggdrasil, led by Samus takes it upon himself to find out what's inside the meteorite.

"It seems those meteorites contain some kind of enigmatic energy from the inside. This is very intriguing...", the Ganma scientist mused.

But, his research of the space rock is cut short by an interloper. Which happens to be Wataru.

"That rock does not belong to you, it's from my dad!", said Wataru, as this is the same meteorite that Otoya's soul is contained. "Kivat!", he shouted as Kivat-bat the Third emerges.

"Oh yeah! I never seen so much action since ten years! _**Kivatte Ikuze!**_ ", the bat said. Once Wataru grabs Kivat, he proceeds to let him bite his wrist. "Gabu!" (bite!) The bite causes Wataru's face to have stained glass-like "tattoos" all over his cheek, and chains around his waist formed into a belt.

"Henshin!" Wataru declared upon placing Kivat onto his belt, as his body immediately turns into metal forming an armor, once it breaks, it transforms him into **Kamen Rider Kiva**!

"It can't be! You're Kamen Rider Kiva!?" Igor exclaimed at the mere sight of Kiva, as Wataru charges as he fights off the Ganma Commandos.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- When Otoya asks Micchy about the tiers of relationship, he answered to Otoya that he and Samus took it up to fifteen is a reference to an episode of Adventure Time were Jake tells Finn about the fifteen tiers of relationship. The funnier part of that episode when Finn points Tier 15, much to Jake's chagrin. In actuality, tier 15 is likely a euphemism of "love making". Ironically, both Samus and Micchy make love and they have a healthy relationship especially if they are the only ones secluded in one room.

\- Samus saying "Try me" to Micchy while they are making out is in fact one of Samus's taunts as Zero Suit Samus in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and 3DS/Wii U.

\- Samus and Micchy stumbling in Otoya's grave is similar to Gokaiger's 28th episode where the Gokaigers themselves found out that Gai Yuuki/Black Condor is long dead and they ended up finding his grave. And the aforementioned episode's plot is what based the Kamen Rider Kiva arc, and Otoya and Gai are _very_ similar in terms how they were portrayed as womanizing heroes.


	69. Stage 18-4 - vs Kamen Rider Kiva

**Unchained Melody: Otoya Kurenai Returns!, part 4 – Father and Son**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Kiva**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The initiative for Samus's anti-Ganma crusade is called "Project Athena". It will involve a third armorsuit upgrade for the majority of the story. And it will be the first time that in a story involving Metroid that Samus has to design her new armorsuit, Tony Stark style. But, she's gonna need a lot of help, aside from Micchy; Rinna Sawagami, Krim Steinbelt are also welcome to help her with it. It will be further elaborated after the Kiva arc.

Samus is also revealed to have all seven Neo-Heisei Era Rider Suits, although the Phantom Suit (Ghost Ore Damashii) is still unused, it will be used once she and Micchy will have to battle Kiva Emperor Form and Dark Kiva.

Before I forget, Micchy's now uses the jacket that is usually worn by Masato Jin/Beet Buster from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters for the remainder of the story, now fitted with the Chozo marks.

Oddly enough, I think to say when Samus told Mitsuzane that the only _thing that turns her on is him_ would be an understatement. Since her journeys into the present time period shows how much of her aspects of being human are being more prevalent. Samus has easily becoming more adept into the human society thanks not only to Micchi, but the likes of Go and the others. Considering how young Micchy looks, it is indeed a major _turn on_ for Samus, needless to say as far as his character development goes, it seems he's unknowingly becoming good in the bed with Samus whenever they are alone in their room.

Dedicated to Lady Aran and Dash master 48

* * *

 **-Samus: What Turns Me On (continuation** **and extension** **)-**

( **A/N #2:** This part can be skippable as this takes place in Micchi's point of view from the previous part. Through Samus's point of view is the extension of the said event from the previous.)

Eight hours earlier…

( _soundtrack:_ _"_ _ **Entropic Dream**_ _" [Skytown, Elysia OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption] by Laura Intravia and Pyro Paper Planes OverClocked Remix_ )

"Mitsuzane... The only thing that turned me on is _you_. You have such sheer force of will to overcome your past and your capacity of emotions.", this is what I told him about what turned me on. Is his genuine capacity of emotions in times whenever I do not use my own.

The young Kureshima is startled to hear what I said to him. "Samus... W-What are...you saying?", he droned.

"I told you before. It is your determination turned me on, and it explains why you are working hard to protect others." I said lovingly. "If you want to stay alone with me, that's okay."

"Samus..."

"Mitsuzane..."

There, once I pushed him to bed, and subsequently undressing each other. I untied my ponytail allowing my hair to spread and reach my waist. I began to kiss and encase him with an embrace.

"Mitsuzane, you know what to do..."

Then every touch on my body coming from his fingertips began to raise my arousal. He continued touching me up to my breasts for too long until he went into the deepest part of myself, going as far into different forms of pleasure began overflowing around our intertwined bodies.

 _Like what Otoya Kurenai once implied that humans are the music..._ I said to myself. All while I'm being bombarded with pain and pleasure, along with titillating positions. _But, to experience such love is more than just music. Deep within me, I can't seem to justify between love and/or lust, this is just an insight on what I truly crave for. It can be very lonely sometimes and people can't cave into that. People in my time period asked me to follow at my heart's content to yearn for such desire, even towards the edge of the galaxy._

"Samus... You...really have a beautiful...and softer lips." Mitsuzane panted.

"Why, thank you. I'll take that as a compliment." I said in a sultry tone.

And my thoughts are on Mitsuzane... " _Mitsuzane. Promise me this, even though you did overcome your past. Don't let it's negative effects cloud your judgment. Please, stay true that you are living your life up to the fullest. Because, I also helped you to become stronger yourself. No matter if anything happens to the two of us, I will always love you._ "

Either way, as long as I don't lose sight of myself, I will realize what it means to love even up to a whole new level. In spite of that, I, nor does Mitsuzane, can't stop having the urge to make love passionately together, if one of us have the feel to do so.

"Samus... I'm starting to..." the young Kureshima gasped as we are in the verge of climax.

"Don't stop, Mitsuzane... Let it all out! Come on... together!"

Upon climax, we both urged to scream each other's name out loud, to the point it echoed all around the room. Both of us are overwhelmed by our deepest desires towards each other. Mitsuzane eventually came inside me. I'm truly melting with passionate feelings.

Besides of my prevalent human side, I have a very healthy and mature relationship with a real human, who is at least young and he has becoming a better man.

It looks like we both used all our energy in that passionate love making.

"Hey, are you alright, Mitsuzane?" I whispered to him.

"I'm doing quite better." he replied with a slight smile. "I can't imagine how long we can't stop doing this. But, it feels so right though. My emotional pain has been healing quickly ever since we become intimate together for the first time."

"Hmpf... I didn't expect you've becoming quite so good in the bed since our first time." I teased.

To say that Mitsuzane is good in bed is an understatement, despite the fact how young he is. Needless to say, he is now at the right age. He is even willing to bear a responsibility if that time comes if we remain together forever.

"I wanna ask you something..." I said in a hushed tone. "We're you ever dreaming of a goddess with a figure that is just like me?"

"Umm, kinda. I can't say if I had dreamed of something. Considering I have already experience that with you."

That answer gave me a tender smile in my lips.

"I love you, Mitsuzane Kureshima..." I whispered to his ears.

To me, saying "I love you" to that person doesn't have to be by words, but by actions and by the heart. And sharing moments of intimacy also explains this. It's pretty easy to discover what that means.

"Samus, I love you too.", the young Kureshima said back.

Before going to sleep, I had Mitsuzane's face covered with many kisses from forehead to the chin. In other words, I kissed him so many times out of affection around his face, it does tickle him a lot.

We kissed (again). Lazily. Affectionately. And parted as we immediately fall asleep.

* * *

 **-Samus: A Bountiful Morning-**

The next morning.

The sound of the alarm clock made me wake up at 4:59 am, timed quickly the sunrise. And here I am, waking up early, while cuddling a sleeping Mitsuzane as if I was his "mother". Ever since I become quite accustomed sleeping without clothes rather than scantily clad, it feels so heavenly, along with a love interest sleeping besides me.

The young Kureshima woke up as he hazily opened his eyelids; pleasant feelings lingered from a blissful sleep. Its really a bountiful morning to wake up this early in this planet; alongside having a healthy relationship with an Earthling.

"Good morning, Samus. Looks like we slept peacefully last night.", he said.

"I'll say.", my answer all while kissing him in the forehead. The lipstick marks all over his face are still present, and I eventually wiped all of it as quickly as possible. Having Mitsuzane covered with kisses all over his face is rather awkward, but cute.

"What should we do next?" Mitsuzane clarified.

"Find Kiva. That's all. But, we need to head first to the Command Center later." I answered.

"Okay. Perhaps I should take a shower first fifteen minutes after this." he replied smiling.

"Good." I nodded. "It's time to get serious now."

* * *

 **-Samus: Project Athena-**

After two hours of preparing ourselves, we headed to the basement of the apartment which leads to the Command Center.

There, I was greeted by the presence of Takatora, Akari, and Professor Sawagami.

"Seems you two are in good spirits." Takatora mused.

"I'll say." Mitsuzane agreed to his brother's statement.

The reason why Akari came here to us, not only anything about fighting the Ganma separately from her friend Takeru. From here, Takeru will be infiltrating the Ganma realm, while we Third Yggdrasil members will be combating the Ganma from here. The problem is, according to Makoto's sister, Alain appears to be missing. With that being said, he is needed for Takeru to return to the Ganma realm.

"Hi, Samus. You really showed that KMS his technology is inferior to yours.", said Akari in regards to our previous encounter against Igor.

"I guess we all know everyone's here." I nodded, all while Krim headed to Rinna's side. "Ms. Tsukimura has informed me about the Ganma. And apparently, their abilities might be foreign to my suit's technology. Besides, the one I've encountered who happens to be one of those behind the incident in the Deep Connect building. Strangely, it's key leaders, Mr. Steve Bills happens to be under their control. In other words, the employees of Deep Connect were happened to be brainwashed."

"Brainwashed?" Akari raised an eyebrow.

To answer that question, it is in fact true. "Yes, while we were following the target, we managed to hear their conversation. It seems that Bills happens to be in a state of being mind-controlled. It appears you so-called KMS is in fact using Bills as his puppet to commence what would be their master plan to pollute their prosaic ideals here."

Both Kureshima brothers are hinting to me about a similar re-enactment from this so-called **Project Ark** from Yggdrasil Corporation.

"It's like they're trying to emulate something similar to Project Ark during the Overlords' invasion...", Mitsuzane pondered. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"So, Samus. What should be the primary initiative to combat the Ganma through your leadership?", Takatora clarified.

An initiative...? Weeks ago, Professor Sawagami managed to create an auxiliary mechanized armorsuit for me. Apparently, this armorsuit is similar to the Federation's **Project Golem** after the Phazon skirmish. That mechanized armorsuit of a behemoth I later christened that as the Kraidbuster. That means...

"First, we should let Tenkuji Takeru and his friends deal with the Ganma first before they can re-enter the Ganma's interdimensional realm. Second, I need Professor Rinna and Krim's help to construct an armorsuit upgrade for myself to serve as a countermeasure against the Ganma, as well to nullify any corrosive effects in their interdimensional world."

" _Hmm... That will take a lot of effort, Samus._ " Krim raised an eyebrow.

However, Adam defended my statement. " _ **You don't have to worry about that, Krim. The Chozo were technologically oriented than ordinary humans. It's possible for Samus herself to create a new suit under her own design, I assume that her elders have told her that since she was endowed with her Power Suit.**_ "

"Wow!", Professor Rinna exclaimed. "And what will you want to call that new suit are you trying to build... I mean, _we're_ trying to built?"

"For now on, it should be under a top secret operation under the premises of this Command Center. This armorsuit construction will go under the name ' **Project Athena** '." I declared.

" **Project Athena**?", Mitsuzane asked concerning about the suit development.

"Of course. Named after the Greek goddess, **Athena**. Who represents warfare and wisdom. Do you have a problem with that?" I said in a flighty tone.

"No, not at all. It somehow fits you." he replied back. Much to his brother's smile.

"Okay, for the benefit of this underground base. Akari, I must highly remind you that Project Athena will be **top secret**. You must not tell your ghost friend and anyone of your friends about it. Otherwise, we will sever our ties with your institute and you, Tenkuji Takeru, and the rest of your allies will be on our hit-list. You must keep that in mind.", as I issued an ultimatum with Akari, since Ghost boy is not here, she is an outsider for the time being.

"That's a promise.", she said.

Both Mitsuzane and Takatora are aware of the top secret project we are planning. The older Kureshima proposed to keep a low profile while processing with the suit development.

"Professor, if ever you are outside of the Command Center. Do not reveal anything related to Project Athena at all cost. You must warn Go, Shinnosuke, and Kiriko about this; unless if they are in the Command Center."

"Well do, Samus.", the scientist answered, as she and Krim are staying underground here.

Moments later, an alarm sounded as Adam is revealing to us an unidentified threat located in the south of the city.

" _ **Lady. It seems there is a Ganma presence in the southern meteorite. And there is one unidentified presence there.**_ "

"That must be Kiva." I muttered. Then, Mach's beacon began to flash on the monitor, as he is heading there as well. "Mitsuzane, let's go."

"Kiva?" everybody, except Mitsuzane raised their eyebrows. Until Akari discovered that Kiva is in fact a Kamen Rider.

We make haste as we boarded the Tridoron, all while having worn my Zero Suit. Once I floored it, we immediately head out to the southern edge of the city where a second meteor crashed in.

* * *

 **-Enter Kamen Rider Kiva-**

( _soundtrack: "_ _ **Break the Chain**_ _" from Kamen Rider Kiva; Performed by: Tourbillion_ )

"Wrestler Ganmaa~!" Igor called out the two Wrestler Ganmas that Samus fought days ago.

The Wrestler Ganmas (Macho and Luchador), along with some grunts proceeds to attack Kiva. But, Wataru quickly dispatches the Ganma Commandos with a little to no effort, as the two Wrestler Ganmas quickly charge into combat.

 _ **Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(Wake up wake up)**_

Meanwhile, Igor transforms into the Ganma Superior Perfect as he trades blows with Kiva. Thanks to his agility, Wataru manages to even the odds. But, the Luchador Wrestler Ganma takes advantage of Kiva from above.

 _ **Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Imi o shiritakunai?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)**_

"Playing dirty tricks, eh?" Kivat hissed. "On your feet, Wataru!"

Moments later, Mach joins the frey!

"Playtime's over bitches!", Go cussed, all while dishing out some Samus Aran-styled justice at the Wrestler Ganma Macho.

 _ **Ima o torimaku subete no koto**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kako kara no message**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)**_

"You again?!" the KMS hissed. "I hate it when Samus Aran's lackeys showing up!"

"Who are you?" Wataru asked. "And who is Samus Aran?"

"Searching... Eliminating... Both are done at Mach speed! Third Yggdrasil's point man, Kamen Rider Mach!", Mach proudly declares his roll call. "Wait for it! 3... 2... 1..."

Suddenly, the Tridoron arrived, with Mitsuzane going out of the car. All while Samus, having materialized her Varia Suit.

"Not you too!", Igor is even more upset at Mitsuzane's presence.

 _ **Soko ni kakuretete mo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nani mo hajimannai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase**_

" **FIRE ALL ENGINES!** ", Samus declared.

" **RIDER TRANSFORMATION COMMAND CONFIRMED: DRIVE** " her HUD stated as she activates her Tridoron Suit. The Tridoron's roof opens like a hatch as Samus jumps and somersaults in mid-air as the Tridoron immediately disassemble itself, while her Varia Suit breaks apart. _ **  
**_

All of the Tridoron's pieces fused into Samus's suit, resulting in the Tridoron Suit.

"Samus Aran?! Adel-sama won't be so pleased about this." the scientist muttered, all while transforming into the Machine Gun Ganma Superior.

* _ **Machine Gun! Loading!**_ *

"The only thing most unpleasant is you hitting the dirt!", Mitsuzane snarked as he transforms into Armored Rider Ryugen Kiwi Arms. "Henshin!"

 _ **Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tomaranai de (Just kick it up) unmei no Rule yabutteku**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidasou (Just do it)**_ _ **  
**_

 _ ***Kiwi!***_

 _ ***Kiwi Arms! Gekirin! Seiya! Ha!***_

Ryugen immediately dishes out against the Ganma Superior using the Kiwi Gekirin, at the same time avoiding machine gun fire from the latter. Samus overwhelms the Ganma Superior with insanely-fast super speeds, to the point he can't see the hunter due to the velocity making her difficult to detect.

 _ **You got to change Breakin' the chain**_ _ **  
**_

As Samus drifts to a quick stop, Drive's sword, called the Handle-Ken suddenly just flew out of absolutely nowhere as it reached into Samus's left hand. It fits her better while in the Tridoron Suit.

 _ **Dare datte hitori nante koto**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Arienakute (Just kick it) jibun no Roots sagashiteku**_

Samus steers the wheel on the hilt of the weapon to the left, causing it to exclaim " **Turn!** " with Mr. Belt's voice. It causes Samus to spin like a top and deliver a spinning slash with the weapon. Causing Igor to to be dazed. Samus again steers the Handle-Ken's wheel to the right, " **Turn!** ", and another exclamation from the weapon, and delivers another speedy spinning sword slash at the Ganma Superior Machine Gun.

 _ **Soko ni aru tashika na kizuna o**_ _ **  
**_ _ **wasurenai de (Just do it)**_

Once Samus again steers the Handle-Ken's wheel on the left, it exclaims " **U-TURN!** ", and presses the horn of the wheel, causes the exclamation of " **Drift Kaiten!** " to initiate a drift slash. Before Samus use such attack, she kicks Igor in mid-air as the hunter leaps afterwards as she combined her Screw Attack and the Handle-Ken's Drift Kaiten attack to execute a Screw Attack-charged rolling slash attack before kicking Igor to the surface. ( **A/N #3:** Drift Kaiten translates into Drift Rotation)

 _ **You got to change Breakin' the chain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Arittake no tsuyosa de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Don't be afraid world is your stage... Go!**_

"I'll take this!" Samus forcibly removes the Machine Gun Ganma's Eyecon from Igor's transformation bracelet and immediately crushes it with her left hand. With that being said, Kiva draws out a whistle-like object called a "Fuestle", once inserted on Kivat's mouth, the bat exclaims " **Wake Up!** "

 _ **Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only**_

Kivat jettisons himself from Kiva's belt as he encircles around Kiva's right leg, causing the greave to break apart to open a bat-shaped form on the leg, as Kiva raises his right leg as he jumps high to perform his Rider Kick, Darkness Moon Break.

The kick connects, causing Kiva's insignia to appear below Igor before his body is destroyed, leaving him just an Eyecon.

Mach and Ryugen immediately execute their finishers. Ryugen activates his Kiwi Au Lait function of his Sengoku Driver by throwing the Kiwi Gekirin on the Macho Wrestler Ganma, destroying it. Thus leaving its remains with a cowboy hat and sunglasses.

While Mach initiates his full throttle, he instead gave the Luchador Wrestler Ganma a super kick a la Shawn Michaels. The Ganma is destroyed, and all that is left of it is a wingsuit.

"Grr... I will never forget this!" Igor hissed as he flees from Samus and her allies.

In the aftermath of the fight, Wataru cancels his transformation, all while Kivat is flying around him, and is shocked at the mere sight of Ryugen, Mach, and Samus; the latter third who is still in her Tridoron Suit.

"Who are you people?" the bat asked. "Are you Kamen Riders?"

"These two men are, not me.", Samus answered, and this is the first time she has been mistook for a Kamen Rider due to her Power Suit having Kamen Rider Drive's power as well.

"But, you look exactly like one." Wataru rolled his eyes.

"What's your name, son?" the bounty hunter asked.

" **Kurenai Wataru.** ", the prodigal violinist introduced himself. To the surprise of Samus, Go, and Mitsuzane, it is really _him_.

"Sammy-chan, don't you know Kurenai Wataru is a globetrotting violinist? I mean, his music is legendary! At the same time, he's Kamen Rider Kiva!", said Go. All while he and Mitsuzane cancel their transformations, and Samus eventually removes the helmet of her suit, much to Wataru's shock.

"You're a woman?!", exclaimed Wataru.

* * *

 **-Samus: Meeting Kiva-**

"Yes. Every people I've met often mistook me for a man while in this suit." I answered. "My name is Samus Aran. I'm an intergalactic bounty hunter from the future. What I'm wearing is my signature Power Suit; although the form you've seen right now uses a Kamen Rider's power. In this case, Drive."

"Amazing.", Wataru looked around at my suit before I immediately reverted into my Varia Suit. Moments later, I deactivated my suit, and I am currently in my Zero Suit. "I heard from Nago-san about you."

"Wow, she's beautiful!", the bat-like creature around Wataru exclaimed, to which he calls him Kivat.

"Definitely."

"Good timing, Wataru!", Otoya emerged from the meteorite. Despite Otoya being a ghost, Go can also see him. "Wow, that was you in that hunk of armor you're wearing, I see?"

"Exactly. The people who raised me in my time period endowed me this Power Suit, it has numerous modifications, and at the same time can use any Kamen Rider's power to make up a Rider Suit System.", my response to his question. That's the reason why this is the first time I was mistaken for a Kamen Rider.

"Hmpf. Didn't expect why you fight like a man." Otoya mused.

Meanwhile, I went back to the Tridoron as I have to give something to Wataru - the **Zanvat Sword**. I found this strange-looking sword during my first travels in this world. I know why it has something to do with Kiva.

"I believe this is yours." I gave him the sword.

"Zanvat? I thought this was lost forever. But, I'm glad you were able to find it. Thank you, Samus.", said Wataru.

"Hey, Samus. How about we challenge you to a tag team battle. Myself and Wataru - father and son, against you and your significant other?", Otoya challenges us to a fight. All while came a red bat like creature on his side, who happens to be Kivat's father, Kivat-bat the Second. While the Kivat on Wataru's side is Kivat-bat the Third. "We'll be waiting here at nightfall today. Is that okay?"

"Mitsuzane, are you ready for this?" I asked him. "If we best them in battle, Wataru may also have a place on our side."

"Right. I can't imagine how strong Kiva can really be.", Mitsuzane nodded. "It's on. We'll be here at sundown."

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

 **Author's Note #4:**

\- This is the first time Samus gets mistaken for a Kamen Rider.

\- Instead of a flying kick, Go/Mach hits one of the Wrestler Ganma with the Sweet Chin Music, which happens to be the signature move of WWE Hall of Famer, "The Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels. HBK is one of my inspirations in my teenage years.

\- The way Samus uses Drive's Handle Sword in conjuction with her Screw Attack while in the Tridoron Suit resembles the Kuuenzan/C-Flash/Ensuizan/Rasetsusen from the Mega Man X series, both of which involves a rolling vertical slash.

\- The Wrestler Ganma Luchador is likely based on Rey Mysterio. All while being created from a wingsuit is a nod to the Pokemon Hawlucha.


	70. Stage 18-5 - vs Kamen Rider Kiva

**Unchained Melody: Otoya Kurenai Returns!, part** **5 - Kiva and Dark Kiva**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Kiva**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

70 chapters, another milestone! Otoya will be Dark Kiva during this concluding part. I recently finished watching Kamen Rider Kiva up to the finale.

The Xtreme Suit's transformation command is changed into "MEMORY BREAK!", while for the Shuttle Suit is "LIMIT BREAK!"

The Crystal Flash from Super Metroid will be used in this chapter. The Crystal Flash in the story is part of the Trans-Fusion transformations like with Mitsuzane while as Zangetsu Shin, Go as Super Dead Heat Mach, as well as Shinnosuke as Super Type Tridoron forms respectively. But, this ability is also compatible with a nearby Kamen Rider on the radius of the Power Bomb's blast, this will heal the nearby ally once the explosion is in effect.

* * *

 **-Samus: Pre-Fight Prelude-**

And here we are, another challenge from Otoya Kurenai - a fight vs. him and his son, Wataru and at the same time himself, as in versus father and son.

Mitsuzane and I have no time to make preparations. Regardless, I didn't wasted any of my ammo and energy tanks after we managed to kick some Ganma tail and helped Wataru earlier. The weapon I found during my journey in this world happens to be his, the Zanvat Sword. I'm not quite certain what power holds on the weapon, but I decided to return to the one who is using it.

My Power Suit is not compatible with it. So, that explains why I gave the sword back to its rightful owner.

"Sammy-chan? Why are you and Mitsuzane-kun are gonna fight those two guys?", Go asked.

"Go, to answer that question, this is to prove Wataru that he is a worthy addition to this organization.", I answered. "Ever since I come here, gathering the Kamen Riders was my objective. It started everything from Mitsuzane up to you. This wanted me to understand how they protect humanity in their own way."

Go walked right towards me, all while Mitsuzane was on my left. "Okay, Sammy-chan. Anything for your perspective. Just be careful out there, in fact, I am so happy to be around you guys, and so is Mitsuzane-kun too. Honestly, I'll be always right here to support you guys, no matter how annoying I can be.", he rolled his eyes, then turns to Mitsuzane. "And, Mitsuzane-kun... When you fight those two legendary musicians, prove to them that the way you love Sammy-chan is what the _real_ music coming from both the two of you!"

Go as always, not only he is as flighty as Gandrayda. But, that upbeat perspective of him reminded me of Anthony. That's right, **Anthony Higgs** , who more often referred me as "Princess." But, he literally is the shadow of Gandrayda as a human, who more often called me with the name "Sammy."

"Good luck you guys!", Go reassures as we immediately go to our destination - in the southern edge of the city where the Kurenai family are waiting for us.

"Thanks, Go. You are really a good friend." I said back to him as Mitsuzane and I take our leave from the Command Center.

* * *

 **-Samus: Kiva Emperor Form-**

It's now 5:30 pm. It seems they have been staying around there all the time, as we reached the destination, while I still donned my Power Suit in Varia form.

"Took you two long enough, but you guys were able to keep a promise!", said Otoya while smiling. "Never expect you are able to use such hunk-load of an armor, Samus."

( _cues: "_ _ **Supernova**_ _" Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form Insert Song from Kamen Rider Kiva; Performed by: TETRA-FANG_ )

I took Otoya's word as a compliment.

"Mitsuzane, transform now.", I told him quietly as he drew out his grape-shaped lock he calls a Lockseed.

 _ **Afuredasu kanjou ga**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kono karada tsukiyaburi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Toki wo tokashi hajimatta Next Stage**_

"Henshin!", he declared as he opens the lock.

* _ **Budou!**_ *

" _ **Lock On!**_ ", his Sengoku Driver declared upon equipping the Lockseed, as he finally lifts the knife-like lever to initiate his transformation.

" _ **Haii! Budou Arms! Ryuuhou! Ha! Ha! Ha!**_ ", Mitsuzane's Sengoku Driver stated in a rather excited voice, as a giant grape shaped armor began to drop right above him as he transforms into Kamen Rider Ryugen Budou Arms.

 _ **Itsumo tari nakute**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Iiwake teki na akirame**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Zutto tsumiagete ita kakusu you ni**_

 _ **Doko ka toomaki ni**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nagameteta you na keshiki**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kyuu ni tenohira no ue konagona ni kudake chiru**_

Otoya and Wataru immediately summoned the two Kivats, like the father and son, both bat creatures are also the same.

 _ ***Gabu!***_

 _ ***Gaburi!***_

Wataru's face began to have stained glass-like tattoos all over his cheek, while Otoya's look more of a lightning bolt glass stains. And they altogether transformed. As Wataru transforms into Kamen Rider Kiva, Otoya's form, as what my scan shows happens to be called **Dark Kiva**. It is said that Dark Kiva, considering the black bat on Otoya's side happens to be the predecessor of the actual Kiva.

 _ **Kono kimochi no ikiba oshiete**_

Moments later, a golden, miniature dragon-like bat creature appears on Wataru's side, all it while it exclaimed " _ **Tension Fortissimo!**_ " ( **A/N #2:** That's Tatsulot, who happens to be the transformation trinket for Kiva's **Emperor Form** )

"No way, is he changing form?!", I exclaimed as Kiva is glowing in a harsh golden light!

The dragon-like creature began flying around Kiva, as the chains on its shoulders are being severed, causing it to form some kind of wings around him before the creature began to attach itself on Kiva's left wrist forming a bracelet. It seems that Kiva prepares to unleash its full unrestrained power.

" **HENSHIN!** ", it exclaimed as Kiva's armor began to change drastically from the feet, torso, arms, and then the head. And now, Kiva takes a knightly form, all while sporting a red cape that just formed from fire as he flutters it on the left. My scan visor shows that it's form is called **Emperor Form**!

 _Morphology:_ _ **MASKED RIDER KIVA EMPEROR FORM**_

 _Rider Data File: HR-009EMP_

 _Identity:_ _ **WATARU KURENAI**_

 _[Data moved to logbook for review]_

 _Overview:_ _ **Masked Rider Kiva Emperor Form**_

 _Wataru Kurenai's ultimate form as Kamen Rider Kiva lies in the knightly and regal Emperor Form. It is referred as the Golden Kiva. The dragon creature that serves as Kiva's transformation trinket for Emperor form is called_ _ **Tatsulot**_ _. While Tatsulot serves as the bracelet to augment Kiva's attacks, the attacks are called randomly through a roulette manner. Be advised, once it unleashes it's_ _ **Wake Up Fever**_ _attack called_ _ **Emperor Moon Break**_ _, it gradually damages your suit with two and a half of your Energy Tank units._

"It's very knightly.", I mumbled at the sight of Kiva's strongest form, despite that being cosmetically identical to Dark Kiva.

"I'll say.", Mitsuzane added. "Let's go!"

We immediately charge into battle!

* * *

 **-Round 1: Hunter vs. Emperor-**

Samus charges on Kiva Emperor Form, while Mitsuzane engages on Dark Kiva.

Kiva Emperor Form quickly dishes a right hand at Samus, but the latter quickly counters it by punching with her left hand instead as due to her suit having the Arm Cannon on her right. When Wataru is about to sweep his right foot to trip Samus into the ground, she quickly leaps in mid air by somersaulting right above Kiva, much to Kivat's surprise.

 _ **Shougekido saidai no**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dekigoto ga kiseki yobu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Umarekawaru jibun wo tomerareani**_

"Wow, she's amazing!", the bat said.

Meanwhile, Mitsuzane fights Dark Kiva without using the Budou Ryuhou, both combatants towards each other. Despite being almost strong as Kiva's Emperor Form, Mitsuzane quickly dodges Dark Kiva's blows with a little to no effort.

 _ **No one ever knows boku no hadou**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sekaijuu hibikasete**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Atarashii jidai e to hashiridasou**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Supernova**_

"I never seen you this fast, sunshine!", Otoya mused.

Mitsuzane returns the favor, "I have been trained by Samus ever since she chose to stay here. Not only I am devoted to her cause, but thanks to her I stayed true to my purpose in life!"

 _ **Mienai kurayami no naka**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kasuka na hikari tsukuridasu you ni**_

Amazed by Mitsuzane's devotion, Otoya puts that to the test. "That's I would like to hear, sunshine!"

Both Ryugen and Dark Kiva exchange blow by blow before the latter trips him with a sweep kick. When Mitsuzane stands up, Otoya sneaks up from behind and wraps his arms on his waist as he takes Mitsuzane a trip to Suplex City!

( _cues: "_ _ **Leave all Behind**_ _" Kamen Rider Accel's Insert Theme from Kamen Rider W; Performed by: Wilma-Sidr_ )

"Oh, SHIT!", the young Kureshima exclaimed as he is slammed neck first by Otoya's german suplex. Still, Otoya's arms wrapped on his waist, Mitsuzane takes another german suplex.

"No, no, no!", he exclaimed again as Mitsuzane gets the third (and final) suplex by Otoya, knocking him down to the ground, with Dark Kiva gaining the upper hand.

 _ **Shinzou ga uchi narasu rhythm de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You go ahead**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hi wo tsukero Mune no Ignition**_

Back with Kiva and Samus, it seems Kiva Emperor Form gains the upper hand as he relentlessly kicks Samus several times before pushing her back to a corner with a spinning roundhouse kick.

 _ **Nanimokamo furikitte**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mirai e susume Speed away**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dare ni mo oitsukenai hodo Leave all behind**_

"Damn, he has impressive acrobatic skills as much as I do." Samus mused at Kiva's abilities. "Adam, did you see that?", she contacts her AI.

" _ **Of course, Lady.**_ ", the computer makes a wisecrack. " _ **Is it just you or does that Kamen Rider's athletic skills rival yours?**_ "

 _ **Keshiki ga tokeru hodo Kaze ga sakebidasu hodo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Accel... Sekai no hate wo mezase**_

"We'll see about that...", Samus throws Adam's joke back. She and Wataru continued the match. Samus quickly runs and changes into Morph Ball mode and initiates her Boost Ball, tripping Wataru into the ground, and then again tripping Otoya at the same time. Samus quickly unmorphs and regroups with Ryugen.

"Are you alright, Mitsuzane?", she clarified.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me.", he said back.

 _ **Nanimokamo furikitte**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kanashimi sae mo throw away**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Zetsubou made hakonde yuku Leave all behind**_

 _ **Oto ni oitsuku hodo Jikan wo nuki saru hodo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Accel... Sora no hate made hashire**_ _ **... YEAH!**_ _ **  
**_

Both respective pairs charge back into battle.

"Zanvat!", Kiva takes out the Zanvat Sword.

" **MEMORY BREAK!** ", the bounty hunter declares the transformation command.

" **RIDER TRANSFORMATION COMMAND CONFIRMED: W** ", her Combat Visor stated as her Power Suit transforms into the Kamen Rider Double CycloneJokerXtreme-themed **Xtreme Suit**.

Samus's Varia Suit breaks apart, leaving her with the Fusion Suit, which it begins to desaturate its colors into a deep black color. Within moments, the right side of her suit gains green coloration, while on the left gains a matte black finish as the center has a silver coloration. Then, the Xtreme Suit's armor pieces merge with Samus's suit, thus completing the transformation into the Xtreme Suit.

" **Now then... Let's count up your sins!** ", the bounty hunter proudly quoted Shotaro Hidari's signature catchphrase all while pointing the Prism Sword at Kiva after drawing it out from the Bicker Shield.

Both Samus and Kiva Emperor Form clash swords, the same with Ryugen, who wields the Paralyzer Pistol in its plasma whip/grapple configuration, as he tangles Dark Kiva with it and throws him off to the ground.

"Dad!", Wataru sees his father being ragdolled while being entangled by Ryugen's plasma whip.

"Rule number one, focus on your opponent!", Samus takes advantage of the distraction as she swings the Prism Sword at Kiva, who quickly avoids it.

The battle transitions from a sword fu to fisticuffs again. Both Kiva and Samus, while donning the Xtreme Suit exchanged fast kicks, although neither seem to gain an edge.

"Come on, Wataru you gotta end this quickly!", Kivat advices the prodigal violinist to finish it.

With that being said, Wataru activates the roulette system on Tatsulot, when the roulette stops it selects a random attack.

( _cues: "_ _ **Roots of the King**_ _" Kamen Rider Saga's Insert Song from Kamen Rider Kiva; Performed by: TETRA-FANG_ )

" **WAKE UP FEVER!** ", Tatsulot exclaims in a rather excited voice, as Kiva Emperor Form lowers himself as he channels his power through his kicks. A few seconds later, Kiva leaps over in an unprecedented height as he unleashes his Rider Kick called the **Emperor Moon Break**.

On both sides of Kiva's legs generates sickle shaped tendrils as he kicks Samus with both feet together, upon connecting the attack, the tendrils on both Kiva's legs began piercing Samus's armor, thus regressing her back to her Power Suit's usual form. Not only the Emperor Moon Break left Samus but only one Energy Tank reserve left for her suit.

" **Energy Low** ", Samus's HUD blinkered as due to the unprecedented damage of Kiva's Rider Kick, she has only one tank left on her suit.

" _Shit!_ ", Mitsuzane cussed in English to see Samus in a state of being drained. Dark Kiva takes advantage of this when he also delivers a Rider Kick of his own called the " **King's Burst End.** "

 _ **Sono te ni ukabiagaru monshou ga akashi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yami no iro wo atsume matou OORA no you ni**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Roots of the King... (x4)**_

Dark Kiva's version of Emperor Moon Break puts Ryugen to a corner, but still stands up after taking the attack. Mitsuzane quickly regroups with Samus.

"Are you alright, Samus?" Mitsuzane staggers up back to his feet.

 _ **Mamorareru beki mono wa shuzoku no okite**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Somuku tsumi wa shunkan sabakarete**_

"My energy tanks are completely drained. I need something to heal ourselves before we're gonna be dead!", the hunter said, to which Mitsuzane quickly noticed.

 _ **Sekai o horobosu to iu chikara no tame**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Arawareta junketsu no keishousha**_

Within moments, Samus changes into her Morph Ball mode and plants a Power Bomb below Mitsuzane's feet. Mitsuzane thought that she would initiate Trans-Fusion.

* * *

 **-Samus: Crystal Flash-**

Once the Power Bomb exploded, the energy flash blinded both Kiva Emperor Form and Dark Kiva. Considering Mitsuzane is in the proximity of the blast radius, he wasn't harmed at all since he is compatible with Trans-Fusion. In that case, the **Crystal Flash** healing ability _also_ works on him!

The energy coming from the Power Bomb managed to cover us into a giant spherical cocoon of light, causing my Power Suit to shed itself while I am recovering my injuries thanks to the energy of this cocoon.

 _ **Judge it, King tsumugarete kita unmei no Saga**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sono ude ni yudanerareta**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kiba o muita mono wa eien ni naraku o samayou**_

"Mitsuzane, come over here!", I said as he walked right towards me.

 _ **What is real? attouteki na**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shihai o ima oozora ni shikakete kuru**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yuruginai sonzai Roots of the King...**_

"Are you trying to activate Trans-Fusion with that technique?", he asked.

"No, despite the Crystal Flash being essential for Trans-Fusion. I'm using this to heal myself.", I replied. Within moments, I decided to come contact on Mitsuzane with an embrace, the field of this spherical cocoon is also healing him as well.

"It feels so warm...", he mumbled. "It's just like when Trans-Fusion is taking effect. It's no surprise that one such technique taught to you by the Chozo even worked on a Kamen Rider."

"I'll say.", I took his word as an understatement.

The cocoon's light is going to fade away soon as my Energy Tanks are recharging quickly.

"Change your driver if you feel to.", I instructed as I immediately restore my Varia Suit. Mitsuzane switches from his Sengoku Driver to the Genesis Driver.

* _ **MELON ENERGY!**_ *

*LOCK ON!*

" **SODA!** ", the Genesis Driver exclaimed in a rather excited voice, as Mitsuzane retains Ryugen's undersuit from his Sengoku Driver, and the Melon Energy Armor part falls above his head. " _ **MELON ENERGY ARMS!**_ ", the belt exclaimed again while playing a Japanese techno music, transforming Mitsuzane as Ryugen Melon Energy Arms.

* * *

 **-Round 2: Sparks Flying!-**

As the cocoon of light finally dissipates, Samus re-emerges re-energized, as for Mitsuzane, it also brought him time to change form into Ryugen Melon Energy Arms, a fusion of Ryugen and Zangetsu Shin. Samus quickly charges onto Kiva, continuing the battle.

"I saw what you two did inside of that light ball!", Otoya mused.

"That's a Florence Nightingale Effect to you!", Mitsuzane snarked.

Both Dark Kiva and Ryugen clash fists again, but the latter immediately gets the edge. He takes out Samus's Paralyzer Pistol and he fires a charged shot at Dark Kiva, stunning him.

" _ **MELON ENERGY SPARKING!**_ ", Ryugen activates his Sparking function on his belt, turning the Paralyzer into a Plasma Whip, he tethers Otoya with the Plasma Whip, all while electrocuting him at the same time before slamming him to the ground similar how Samus uses her Grapple Beam to grab her opponents with it.

Meanwhile, back with Kiva and Samus. Kiva takes the fight into the skies as he transforms into a dragon-like creature.

"He changes into another form?!", Samus said with grimace as her scans show that Kiva Emperor Form has an alternate form called **Flight Style**.

" **Limit Break!** ", Samus stated as she activates another Rider Suit; the Shuttle Suit, a form based on Fourze's Base States.

" **RIDER TRANSFORMATION COMMAND CONFIRMED: FOURZE** ", Samus's HUD stated.

Once the Shuttle Suit is activated, Samus's takes the likeness of Kamen Rider Fourze, with the exclamation of " **Uchuu... KITAAA!** ", Samus chases Kiva into the sky with the Rocket Module attached on her right arm. There, she collides with Wataru as she kamikaze him back into the ground.

"Wataru!", Otoya is shocked when he sees Samus defeat his son in Flight Style. Then, Mitsuzane takes advantage of the distraction as he locks his Budou Lockseed on the Sonic Arrow, once he fires, the arrow hits Otoya as it becomes an energy drill, stunning him.

Ryugen jumps in mid-air as he connects his flying side kick on the energy drill. Otoya is knocked out as a result.

Meanwhile, Kiva Emperor Form, seemingly exhausted continues the battle, all while Samus emerges only in her Zero Suit. The kamikaze attack moments ago did drained all of her Energy Tanks as she chose to deactivate her Varia Suit.

Both Kiva and Samus continued fighting, Wataru punches the bounty hunter forward and tries kicking her, but Samus kicks the Kamen Rider down with the other leg. For the second time around, both fists collided, resulting a chain reaction leading the two fighters to be pushed back.

Not letting up, Kiva Emperor Form continues charging. But, Samus decides to end this quickly.

"Not so fast!", Samus snickered at the very moment she catches Kiva's right hand and tilts her body upside down as she does a head-scissors takedown and transitioning into an armlock.

" **OH MY GOD!** ", Otoya exclaimed in English at the sight of Wataru being wrestled by Samus as he stands up. "Okay, Wataru. Looks like they won!"

"Already?!", Kivat objected.

"Of course. What, do you expect that Wataru might have dislocated his elbow after this?!", Otoya throws it back.

The battle was amazing, it ended when Samus have to make Wataru submit by having him ensnared with a head-scissors takedown and armlock combination.

After the battle, Samus helps Wataru stand up back to his feet.

"You were amazing, Samus. I never expected to see a lot from you.", said the prodigal violinist.

"Samus has lived to tell the tale from her world. I learned so much from her about her experiences. And that's why she's a a legendary hunter for a reason.", said Mitsuzane.

* * *

 **-Samus: Humans are Music-**

After that battle, I also learned from both father and son about the music they swore to protect. Indeed, humans are the music.

"Hey, Samus... This rock where I used as a ride here. What does it say?", Otoya asked regarding the Chozo manuscript above the meteorite. I scanned it...

" _ **Chozo Script Translated...**_ ", my scan visor stated as the data is added to my logbook.

 _*_ _ **The Vampire of Music**_ _*_

" _A prodigal musician and a hero of the dark who protects the music that resound around humanity. Fighting for such reason is what we swore to do for the good of all that is good and true, it is what we molded to our beloved hatchling Samus, as she journeys into the past and settles for a new future. To see how the masked warriors who fought by her side to see the reason to fight to protect those important to them. To the prodigal musician, join with the Hatchling's side to echo the music of those who needed to listen to yours. Resound towards the edge of the galaxy,_ _ **Kamen Rider... Kiva!**_ _"_

The door opens, and inside of it has another Eyecon. Otoya grabs it for me. "Samus, I need you to have this. This embodies my will, _also_ Wataru's will."

I pressed the Eyecon twice causing it to jingle, " _ **Kiva! Gabu Kamuzo! Kivat-bat!**_ "

"This is Kiva's Eyecon..." I mumbled. This means, I have now **7 out of 16 Rider Eyecons** , along with Ghost's own.

Otoya enters the meteorite, I guess this is his ride back to the afterlife. "I guess, it's time to say goodbye for now. Wataru, you have quite grown up since you've met me in my time. Look at the time, oh well. Take care of yourself, Wataru! And send my regards to Taiga for me."

"I will, dad.", Otoya finally bade us farewell after his son. Once the door of the meteorite closes, both Mitsuzane and Wataru cancel their transformations.

* * *

 **-In the Afterlife-**

Back in Heaven, Otoya meets up with the goddess whom he made a deal with to return to Earth.

"How is your son in the surface?", the goddess asked.

Otoya mused back, "Back there before he was once a shrimp, but as time passes he finally grows up into a whoppin' lobster! He still carried my will, as always."

Otoya and the goddess continued their game of poker, the latter flashed a "straight flush" hand.

"How 'bout a royal straight flush?", Otoya instead turns the tables. "For a goddess like yourself, you're terrible with this!"

"Hey...", she mumbled. "Won't you play a song for me, Otoya?", and at the same time asking for a request.

To satisfy her needs, Otoya played with his violin instead, the sound of his violin is so divine, it really entertained her.

Back in the surface, it is also revealed that Wataru is teaching Kanon Fukami to play a violin! Playing the same music what Otoya used to play.

* * *

 **-Samus: Welcome to the team, Wataru-**

Two days later, we managed to recruit Wataru to our team. It was a recommendation from his associates, Nago Keisuke to have him to our group. Wataru gladly accepted us and joined Third Yggdrasil, considering he is one of the few experienced Kamen Rider's I've met since Tomari Shinnosuke, Shotaro Hidari and many to mention.

( _cue: "_ _ **Metroid 'Suite for Violin and Piano' [Brinstar OST from original Metroid/Zero Mission]**_ _" by Shnabubula and Gabe Terraciano OverClocked Remix_ )

Here we are at Mrs. Fukushima's takoyaki stand with Mitsuzane, eating takoyaki, while we are at the playground as we see Makoto Fukami's sister Kanon being lectured because of her desire to play musical instrument. And Wataru was the answer to that, the prodigal violinist teaches the girl to play the violin.

Sometimes, once you find your inspiration to your purpose in life, it seems you really need to be bold of what you need to do. Humanity is a race where as far growing up goes, is passing what is left to you from those who needed the most.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #3:**

\- The way Samus puts Wataru into submission through a head-scissors takedown to armlock combination, with Otoya's reaction being "OH MY GOD!" is similar to the scene in Iron Man 2 involving "Natalie Rushman" (who happens to be Black Widow) in a sparring session with Happy Hogan, where "Natalie" puts Happy into a headscissors takedown with her legs before armlocking him into the surface, to which Pepper reacts loudly "OH MY GOD!"

\- Wataru teaching Kanon how to play a violin evokes Kamen Rider Kiva episodes 17 and 18. Where Otoya teaches a child to play a violin for the latter to meet up her parent's expectations. It is the symbolism of Wataru from being shy and timid by the way he is portrayed in Kiva's TV series proper into becoming more mature and approachable as he passes his philosophies on to one in need as Wataru carried on his father's will.

* * *

-Dedicated to Dash master 48 and MsSamusAran-


	71. Stage 19-1 - Project Athena

**The Path of the Goddess of Wisdom, part 1 – See You Next Mission, Takatora!**

 **Author's Note #1:**

* * *

Takatora will be written off for the remainder of the story; he'll be temporarily replaced by Chase and Wataru. Technically, he's still part of the main characters of the story; Wataru is the OFFICIAL Sixth Ranger of Samus's party.

More Micchy backstories are explored in this part before moving on with Samus's with Project Athena, so this one's relatively short. Much like in the prelude of the Kiva tribute chapter, it explores Micchy's battle with alcoholism, and how was he able to sober up for the first time.

* * *

 **-Samus: A Brother Leaves For Work-**

April 18, 2016, Tokyo International Airport, 5:45 P.M.

It seems Takatora is going to leave us for a while... According to Mitsuzane, he has some an important appointment overseas. Back before they found me in the Helheim Planet, both Kureshima brothers have been working together abroad for about one year. Needless to say, the brothers have come a long way...

Apart from a major appointment in America, Takatora decides to accompany Professor Harley Hendrickson, Go's mentor for a major research.

"Mitsuzane, take good care of yourself while I'm away.", Takatora reassures for his brother's safety. "Samus, I'm sure you will look after him in my place."

"Will do." I chuckled at the same time nodded. Although Mitsuzane feels happier to stay on my side ever since then. "How long are you going to stay on the West anyway?"

"Three months. I also have a meeting with former Yggdrasil employees abroad.", he said.

Considering Takatora being once one of Yggdrasil Corporation's high ranking officials, he still works for the benefit of reaping everything that happened in this world two years ago.

Professor Harley beams with energy, "Hey, Miss Samus and Mister Mitsuzane. You know, Go is a real _dangerous boy_. Make sure you keep an eye on him!"

"Oh, come on Professor! Not that again!", Go hissed all while Professor Harley gives him a noogie.

 _Oh for Gray Voice's sake, he_ _ **is**_ _dangerous after all!_ I said to myself.

"The **only thing dangerous** about Shijima-senpai is... his **mouth**!", Mitsuzane makes an elaborated sarcasm. Definitely I agreed with that. "When was the last time you fought a space dragon with a Roidmude body and trolled the living sense out of it?!"

" _Oh my God!_ I never expect you did something impossible, Go!"

It was a funny idea when Mitsuzane had to bring up the last fight against Ridley. But, Professor Harley finds it commendable.

"Mitsuzane, Samus, Shijima-kun; I'll be leaving the rest to the three of you. I guess Wataru-kun or Chase will fill over my place.", said Takatora as he and Professor Harley immediately head to the counter and subsequently head for the departures.

A few hours later, we saw the plane with Professor Harley and Takatora flying by in high altitude as they head out for abroad.

With Takatora leaving the team temporarily, the only thing I'm concerned about is Mitsuzane... Regardless, no matter how many times he has been brooding lately, I always have to keep an eye on him before he does something self-destructive.

Unlike him, I brood often times upon reflecting of my past, but I easily get over it, despite heavy casualties being the end result. Mitsuzane, in the other hand, working hard to reap the benefits of destruction that happened in Zawame two years ago. And I'm the only ones who bore witness the conflicted and vulnerable man within.

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: The Content of Growing Up-**

After nii-san left for America with Professor Harley, we returned back to the Command Center in Nozama City.

( _cue: "_ _ **Melting Sun**_ _" [vs. Rundas from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption] by Pyro Paper Planes OverClocked Remix_ )

While on the Command Center's lobby taking a drink of brandy. I looked at the reflection of myself through the liquor that I am drinking right now. No matter how many times I reflect on my past, it shows how I have returned a changed man, and humbled by my experiences.

With nii-san not here on our side as of now, things are never the same, especially when was the last time I thought that I have killed him during the Overlord's invasion. In the end, everything what I did back there, costed me everything.

" _ **Why the long face?**_ ", the Adam computer asked. " _ **Seems you're brooding about Takatora lately.**_ "

"Yeah. I have been reflecting the times how my brother raised me while our parents are working overseas.", I mumbled as I sipped my drink. "Two years back, I ended up living under his shadow. And he didn't realized the result that would imperil this world as well."

" _ **It seems your brother has been through that as much as you are.**_ ", the computer said with empathy.

"After Helheim's destruction... I stayed isolated from the rest of the world, wandered around the streets of Zawame hopelessly to deal with death. Until nii-san finally woke up from his coma."

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Unless It Was For a Reason-**

Two years ago, four months after Helheim's eradication.

 _At that time, nii-san awoke from his coma; but the wounds of the past were still lingering around us. But, mine had worsen._

 _After he finally got out of the hospital a month later. This is the first time he saw me turning to the bottle._

" _Mitsuzane! You're too young to drink that!", he shouted when I began drinking the whole bottle of whiskey in front of him. I didn't heeded his warning, all while he looked on as I gave in to my greed for liquor. All I can do is drink so much alcohol until I die, in such a way I can reap all over the wrongdoings I've made._

 _Because of that, I started to drink frequently - going as far as visiting pubs around Zawame and spend nii-san's money for bottles of beer, and I wasn't able to cope with my depression. No matter how many times people have been dejecting that I am too young to drink beer. It can't be helped for I am a miserable person._

 _While under the influence of liquor, I began ignoring all warnings from people around me, including nii-san. Until the time when I am absolved to rectify my mistakes, and I chose to talk my brother about this problem._

 _(cues: "_ _ **Leave all Behind (acoustic ver.)**_ _" from Kamen Rider W; Performed by: Wilma-Sidr)_

" _I didn't expect you to be in a drunken mess. I feel so guilty seeing you like this, Mitsuzane.", this was his reaction about me drinking in a young age at that time. "I feel so responsible for everything that happened around the world and here. If I haven't pushed you too hard, for I knew in the first place where your loyalty lies. Kazuraba was truly a good friend to you, he worked hard to protect those close to him."_

 _ **I wanna make you satisfied**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Choukousoku de tsurete iku ze**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mayotteteru hima wa nai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Come ride with me**_

" _Nii-san... Everything is all my fault. I almost had you killed, but I can't seem to reap the benefits of the destruction that happened._ _ **I shouldn't be alive...**_ _I have no reason to forgive myself for it."_

 _ **Riyuu nado don't ask me why**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Setsumei nante dekinai hodo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kono omoi hageshikute**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tomerarenai dare ni mo**_

" _No._ I _should be the one's to stay dead.", nii-san interrupted, and this is the first time I see him weeping heartily for everything that happened. "_ _ **...unless it was for a reason.**_ _Kazuraba had told that to me in my sleep - that no matter what's in the past, you have to move forward and find a new path. If you still can't forgive who you are now, use that to become someone different, for the long road ahead will be tough..."_

 _ **Shinzou ga uchi narasu rhythm de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You go ahead**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hi wo tsukero Mune no Ignition**_

" _Kouta-san... Did he and Mai-san... became Overlords?"_

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Cries of the Heart-**

 _ **Nanimokamo furikitte**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mirai e susume Speed away**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dare ni mo oitsukenai hodo Leave all behind**_

" _Instead moping about your failures and choosing to kill yourself, you eventually know what you must do. And we know that in our hearts what's right." my brother tapped me in the shoulder. "That means, you can do what people expect you to do, or you can do what's right. Starting by doing right by yourself first."_

 _ **Keshiki ga tokeru hodo Kaze ga sakebidasu hodo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Accel... Ima wa...**_

 _And thus, I nii-san helped me regain my spirits, while he began to work to rebuild the rest of the world, while I protect it Kouta-san's place._

 _ **Oto ni oitsuku hodo Jikan wo nuki saru hodo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Accel... Sora no hate made hashire**_

" _Mitsuzane... The only thing I can say to you once you came to your age, listen to the cries of your heart if you feel astray."_

And so, the last thing nii-san told me once we began our road to atone for our sins, is to follow what my heart desires. "And here I am now, besides toning down my alcohol drinking, I have found new friends; Shijima-senpai and Samus."

" _ **It seems you've made it this far, though. No wonder you also managed to open her heart as well.**_ ", the AI said.

"Exactly. Besides brooding about my past, I can at least protect everybody's future. At least I'm fine being isolated with her, despite Samus herself preferred to be alone too.", I mused about the huntress. "Nevertheless, it feels so warm to be around her. Thanks for the time, Adam. Even for a machine such as yourself, you can still understand human feelings."

" _ **Anytime.**_ "

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: What's Next?-**

Later that night...

( _cues: "_ _ **Entropic Dream**_ _" [Skytown, Elysia OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption] by Laura Intravia and Pyro Paper Planes OverClocked Remix_ )

I left the Command Center as I returned back to our room in the apartment building. Upon locking the doors, I went immediately back to the bedroom. There, Samus is already sleeping, as she is going to be working on Project Athena on the Command Center tomorrow, or the day after that.

Perhaps I need to get some sleep too. Once I lie on the bed, she wakes up.

"Hey, Mitsuzane. Are you alright?", she frequently asks this questions, if ever I have been brooding lately.

"I'm doing fine. Even if nii-san is not here to help us, but he is still supporting us from a distance.", I reassured.

"Seems you'll be missing him a lot for the next three months... Don't worry, as long as I'm here with you, whenever you need to find solace.", she said, which is something I never once expected from her. "Seems you can't seem to resist to go into intimacy with me whenever you are in a state of sadness or the other way around. If that's the case, it's fine by me."

"Yeah." I nodded. Then we began to gaze at each other's eyes and soon leaned in for a soft kiss, Samus then takes off her nightshirt, leaving her half-naked with just her underwear. Then, she began to strip off my shirt and pants; and with that being said, through a warm embrace, we slept without our clothes in the midst of the cold air coming from the air conditioner. It is a warm feeling indeed...

* * *

 **-Alain Returns-**

Elsewhere in the outside of the Daitenku Temple...

A wormhole opens just approximately distant from the monastery. There, a human being emerged from the wormhole, in the form of **Alain**!

Alain has been gone missing for the past three weeks. Since where was the last time he is here after being defeated by Samus before being taken in by the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute?

"I'm back in the present. That means...", Alain muttered.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Due to Alain (aka Kamen Rider Necrom) returning in this chapter, this takes place before Kamen Rider Ghost's episode 25.

\- The last time we saw Alain in the story was in his journey with Decade where they single-handedly destroyed the Galactic Federation in Samus's time period. That said time period obviously takes place after Fusion.

\- It is unknown how Alain ditched Tsukasa after they destroyed all Federation bases in Samus's world.


	72. Stage 19-2 - Project Athena

**The Path of the Goddess of Wisdom, part** **2** **–** **Samus** **'s Video Diary**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This part of the Project Athena arc is more of a "clip show" styled chapter as it explores further the history of Samus's acquired suits starting from the original Metroid series down to Fusion in chronological order. The Prime Trilogy is also counted. So, this is gonna be a long one!

The only scene at the beginning of this part is another bed scene (see below), it can be optionally skipped.

Dedicated to MsSamusAran, LadyAran, and Dash master 48

* * *

 **-Samus: A Peaceful Morning to Spend Time With-**

( _ **A/N #2:** This scene can be skippable_ )

5:15 A.M.

I woke up slowly upon hearing the sound of falling rain. The atmosphere feels so peaceful, the cold temperature of the air conditioner, with Mitsuzane lying on the right side next to me, all while our naked bodies rested on top of the bedsheets. We haven't make out just yet, but I want to right now...

Regardless, before I can move on with the process of constructing a new suit. Perhaps I could spend time with Mitsuzane before moving forward, as Takatora left for approximately three months away from now. The young Kureshima spent his time brooding yesterday, but; I'm sure he's doing fine while his brother is away.

As always, Mitsuzane's head is always nuzzled against my breasts, to me it feels intimate.

Speaking of Mitsuzane, I was warned about by Takatora about his brother's self-destructive tendencies. Besides, I heard about the young Kureshima's battle with alcoholism, he does not haphazardly attack anyone under the influence, but he drinks himself to death out of depression at that time. Now, I know why he had been through...

I recalled what Takatora said before leaving for America, " _Even though we took a new leaf, only Mitsuzane is_ _ **still**_ _vulnerable. You must look after him in my place, Samus; as you know, he still carried that pain of his past, needless to say he keeps that internalized. Samus, you know what to do if he ever falls apart, since he was able to open your heart._ "

With that being said, I also remembered him [Mitsuzane] saying, " _ **I shouldn't be alive...**_ ", showing how grave his sins were, it is the reason that he takes the responsibility of his own actions upon himself just to see what he has to do what others expect him to do. And he knew that, deep down in his heart what's right.

My thoughts are on him, despite drowning at his own sorrows, he was able to overcome it with support from his own brother, as well as Kazuraba Kouta who now resides in a distant planet. The only thing that keeps him true to his purpose in life, is to listen to the cries of his heart. This is what I am experiencing the same way the first time the Old Bird taught me about this when I moved on to my life as a savior of the galaxy.

"Oh, you're awake.", I said as Mitsuzane slowly wakes up from his slumber.

"Looks like you beat me this time, Samus.", he chuckled. "Hey, are you going to work with about the new armorsuit project you said before?"

"Of course. But, let's not be hasty." I rolled my eyes. "Besides, unlike Krim, Professor Rinna is not very familiar about how my Chozo Battle Armor came to be. And I don't want to pressure her too much."

"You seem to know much everything about your abilities so much than everyone else does." Mitsuzane said and laughed.

"I'm no braggart. I always keep everything to myself.", I humbly said. "Considering the fact that the Power Suit being truly a part of me, I secluded my thoughts in silence when I take form in my armor."

"Amazing... That's why you are capable for a reason.", the young Kureshima replied and smiled.

( _cue: "_ _ **Edge of Valor**_ _" (The Fire-Powered Ship, OST from Final Fantasy V) by Nutritious OverClocked Remix_ )

I'll take that as an understatement. Needless to say, this peaceful morning urged me to spend more time with Mitsuzane, even inside of this room.

"I have been reflecting upon my life lately... Just to show how I made it this far.", Mitsuzane mused quizzically, as he revealed that he has been brooding lately. "Have I worried you too much?"

"What are you talking about?" I raised my eyebrow. "There's no problem about brooding when it comes to reflecting about yourself, but the way I see it, using your guilt of the actions of your past to do something what others expect you to do, or what's right for you is what makes the human person remarkable."

The young Kureshima replied, "Yeah. That's why I'm glad to be alive... I always keep my self-destruction musing the fact that I am never perfect, no less."

 _True, humanity is a flawed race, but their potentials are limitless. As a human myself, I always pushed both my body and my suit to their absolute limits to see unprecedented results._ I thought to myself, all while snuggling Mitsuzane down to my chest. _That's why I made it clear to initiate Project Athena to built a new suit of armor for myself based on the original design of my suit, even with the help of conventional technology of this time period._

"I heard that, despite the despair you have endured... You still kept going forward, you never suffered even if you are alone." a smile curved from Mitsuzane's lips.

"True. I always keep them internalized or just leave them behind. Unlike you, you are _always_ self-destructive." I continued, as if I sounded like Kazuraba Kouta under Mitsuzane's perspective. "From my world to here, I'm a being of unprecedented results, every planet I explored always end up in ruins. In your case, you fought hard to atone for your sins; something that I truly admire about you. While the others such as Go and Shinnosuke fought hard to protect the one they loved the most."

"Sometimes, I _have_ to choose to kick the bucket as a means of taking responsibility of my actions, unless it's for a good cause." then again, he mused about being self-destructive - but with a justification. "Although it sounds morbidly crazy, Samus. Ever since I absolved myself to redeem myself, I finally knew what I must do. And, deep down in my heart, I know that _is_ right, and something everyone I know what they would expect from me. I stood by your side to learn so much so I can experience my own limits as a person."

I was touched by what he said, and at the same time that's the reason why he chose to experience my pain as well, in such a way that he also thought of me. Both Kureshima brothers did their efforts to reap the benefits of destruction caused by their defunct company, a vow that they will never give in to the evils that will corrupt the world.

( _cue: "_ _ **Entropic Dream**_ _" [Skytown, Elysia OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption] by Laura Intravia and Pyro Paper Planes OverClocked Remix_ )

I looked at his eyes deeply...

"Mitsuzane... Always stay true to your purpose in life.", I said to him endearingly, like what Takatora does. "Your brother, as well as your friends, even if they are far away from you, they'll be always there to support you. And me, even if we are worlds apart, I'm always here for you."

Moments later, we briefly set up from our sleep still on the bed. Covering my breasts with the bedsheet.

"Thank you, Samus." Mitsuzane replied back. "At first, I thought you can't seem to sympathize with humans."

"I told you before, I always hold my emotions back whenever I take up my mission. This is who I am.", I answered quizzically. "Looks like you also know how to balance our relationship, despite the only ones aware that we love each other is Go and your own brother.", all while referring to the fact while in the middle of our mission, Mitsuzane appears to be more serious, but in private matters with him, this is where we discuss our mutual understanding towards each other.

"How long are we going to stay here in bed before moving on?", Mitsuzane asked. Seems he _wants_ something to kickstart our morning together.

" _Much... much..._ longer.", I teased. _But, as for love... You can't restrain it with logic._ I thought to myself.

"In that case...", he muttered, moments before he leaned in and embraced me, and I hugged him in return. Then, he began to kiss me passionately and thoroughly, all while unveiling my breasts being covered by the bedsheet before pushing me back to bed. And again, we start making love. Facing each other while lying against our pillows, I started nibble and lick Mitsuzane's ear before trailing kisses down his neck to his collarbone.

A few seconds passed, I let his head rested under my breasts, where he starts fondling them thoroughly. In this sensation, my heart started to pound rapidly, needless to say, I can't make myself to say stop... And I know what it means to foster a healthy relationship towards this Earthling who stood by my side, who worked hard to reap the benefits of destruction that occurred in the very city that his brother's company have been working on two years ago.

"What's holding you back?", I asked Mitsuzane when he paused briefly between kisses to my sternum.

"I'm sorry, Samus...", he said apologetically. "Somehow, I've been too dirty. Despite how many times we made love, I have a feeling that you would end up having-"

"That's okay.", I replied, "I've been dirtier myself. Regardless, the certainty does not matter. This world is _now_ my home, this is where I am starting over... Not just as a space bounty hunter, but also as a human. It doesn't matter if, because I am fully aware of that when a certain period of time comes."

"Samus... I know you're very lonely person."

And I interrupted him. "I already know that. And yet, you choose to leave your old friends behind and become alone yourself to make way for your redemption. But, still you care for them."

"Regardless, you're lonely, and I'm lonely too. And we're lonely together inside of this room. Either way, that's why I wanted to be with you."

Well, that settles it. "I love you, Mitsuzane. Deep down in my heart."

"I love you too, Samus." he said back lovingly, and he goes back into kissing me again, down to my breast, and his lips leeching over the sensitive part causes me to feel such pleasure, before he merges himself intimately into my entry.

After a long periods of time...

As I yelled out with a flushed face, Mitsuzane was behind me and held me close as he kissed me along my neck and back. The young Kureshima had a tight grip on my waist and my chest as I looked back at him. Cries of love and passion escaped on my mouth between loud gasp and moans echoing around the room. The room itself is still dark with the curtains still covering the windows and the cold air from the airconditioner. Yet our body heat kept us warm all while our sweat began to trickle. It seems Mitsuzane is the one's struggling not to pass out this time and enjoy every second of my love.

And then, when he is about to burst...

"I'm almost there... Say MY NAME!", he exclaimed.

"MITSUZANE!", I let out a scream after we both came in a synchronized climax, as I arched back, while being held closely by Mitsuzane from behind. Afterwards, he fell (his head) underneath on top of my chest once more.

Despite the chill of the airconditioner in the bedroom, both of our intertwined bodies tangled with a mess of bedsheets around just reaching our shoulders. All while heavy breathing and gasping echoed around the room.

"Are you alright, Mitsuzane?" I asked him between breaths.

"As always, better than ever." he replied, all while he looked at my lips. Seems he is quite eyeing at my lips too while we are making love, no matter how luscious they look. "I thought we should've done this last night."

"Regardless, doing this at the moment the sun rises is much better too.", I beamed reassuringly, all while I leaned down to kiss him again. "Looks like the rain stopped.", as the sun finally rises; it sure gave us more time to bask on the afterglow.

* * *

 **-Samus: Looks Like Everyone's Here-**

11:24 A.M.

In the Command Center, once we climbed down, it seems everyone's here. Go, Professor Sawagami, Krim, and Shinnosuke.

"Seems you two guys are in a good mood today!", Go beamed. "Hey, Sammy-chan, what's this new armorsuit project that you and Rinna-sensei are working on?"

"Project Athena.", I answered. "If your mouth is smart enough to see it's top secret, be sure not to make a gossip about it! Anyways, shenanigans aside; you see, since Third Yggdrasil made a partnership with Tenkuji Takeru's Mysterious Phenomenon Institute, so we will back the Ghost boy up if in case they are encountering even more bigger problems in the Ganma. So, I am currently planning to construct an armorsuit for myself, though based from the original designs of my Power Suit."

"Wow, so you're gonna do it? Looks like Belt-san is even more eager to help you out!", said Shinnosuke.

To respond Shinnosuke's statement, "Krim aside, Professor Rinna is gonna need my help to. I guess we already know the professor is proficient in electron physics from what I heard from her. And we better start making some blueprints so we can develop the suit. But, before we can start doing so... I have something for Professor Rinna to see, it's my video diary of my logs in my world."

"A video diary?", Mitsuzane muttered.

Yes, I have been keeping some logs through a video diary, in regards of my missions in my time period up to ending up in the present day. I created this video diary after Third Yggdrasil's formation, and I already have the Shuttle Suit. In the navigation room, I inserted the USB driver containing my video diary on the computer. Then, Rinna proceeds to gain access.

"Adam, mind if I show something to Krim and Professor Rinna for some research and development references?", I asked the computer.

" _ **Go ahead, Lady.**_ "

And now, it's live. Here, I am standing right behind the party, Mitsuzane was next to me, and Go crept closer to the screen with Shinnosuke as if they are watching too close to the TV, while Rinna and Krim were right behind them.

* * *

 **-Samus: Video Diary-**

 **I. Introduction**

 _These are my personal logs related to my Chozo Battle Armor SA1-4468-VM6-P._

 _My name is Samus Aran, I am an interstellar bounty hunter from a distant time period of the future. If you are not me, you will find this out for yourself, about a brief logs about my life before I was endowed by the Chozo of my Power Suit._

 _This video diary is a confidential record only to be viewed in a case of emergency._

 _What you are about to see is the history of how my Chozo Battle Suit came to be._

 _My story begins in an Earth Colony, K-2L. One fateful day, the planet is raided by an army of Space Pirate led by one of its commanders, Ridley, who in turn murdered my parents right before my very eyes. In the aftermath of the onslaught, I was rescued by bird-like aliens known as the Chozo, these enlightened beings raised me to become a warrior, and infused me with their DNA, which gave me unprecedented abilities that exceeds at superhuman levels, as a result I was endowed with the Power Suit, an armor with multiple modifications._

Then, Go interrupted.

"So, this Ridley guy killed your parents. And the last time you saw him is we took to the skies when I became Super Dead Heat Mach."

"Right." I answered, and moving on...

 **II. Zero Mission**

 _After I left the Chozo, I briefly worked under the Galactic Federation as an officer of the law, until I made it clear as I walked into the path of the bounty hunter._

 _And here, once I returned to Zebes, my first battle in that very planet is forever remembered as my_ _ **Zero Mission**_ _._

Another interruption from Mitsuzane...

"Zero Mission?", he asked.

"Yep. I was hired by the Federation to eliminate the Space Pirate's biomechanical leader, Mother Brain.", I replied before moving on.

 _In the depths of Zebes, I fought on to encounter my greatest foes, Kraid - Ridley's companion, and then Ridley himself, and then Mother Brain. As far as my first trek to Zebes is concerned, I managed to get hold of different modular upgrades for my suit - such as the Morph Ball, allowing me go into small passages that can't be reached by foot. Missiles, a part of my arm cannon's arsenal; you can say that my weapons deep in my suit are not your average Swiss Army Knives. The Morph Ball can also allow me to plant bombs to stave off breakable obstacles, as for Power Bombs, these bombs can destroy around the general vicinity in seconds. The Power Bombs have also healing effects, which the Chozo taught me this, in the form of the Crystal Flash._

 _As my Zero Mission drew to a close, my escape from Zebes was thwarted, and my ship crashed back into the planet itself, and permanently stripped out of my suit. But, I haven't given up yet as I infiltrated the Chozo Ruins within the planet itself, there, I managed to reach the hall of trials and overcome it, and I ultimately regained the Legendary Power Suit, which would be my signature form. Once again, I fought my way to escape the planet, destroying a robot with Ridley's likeness and eventually left Zebes._

 _My Power Suit comes into two forms - the Varia Suit, which is in fact that distinguishes me the most, allowing me to trek into areas with extreme temperatures, and the Gravity Suit; which allows me to travel into underwater areas._

 _My suit's Arm Cannon have compatibility with numerous upgrades, ranging from Charge Beams, Ice, Plasma, Wave, and Nova Beams, in addition to standard and Super Missiles. Grapple Beams allowed me to take to the skies by swinging onto unprecedented heights. The Screw Attack turns me into a wheel of destruction, on par with the Space Jump, I can control the skies with it._

 **III. The Enemy Within**

 _During my mission in Tallon IV, the Space Pirates have become more obsessed with Phazon, thanks to a Leviathan that somehow crashed into that very planet._

 _After defeating an Omega Pirate in the Phazon Mines, my Suit is somehow corrupted with Phazon, somehow, I was unaffected by it, thus giving me immunity from Phazon radiation, thus calling the suit as the Phazon Suit._

 _Within the depths of the Impact Crater, I encountered a highly Phazon contaminated Metroid, which is called the Metroid Prime. I was able to overload this creature with Phazon. But in its dying breath, it was able to take the Phazon Suit away from me, leaving me with just my Gravity Suit. But, things turned for the worse - it also took parts of my Chozo and human DNA. This being took my form, christening it as_ _ **Dark Samus**_ _._

I momentarily paused the video diary first as everyone has few clarifications.

"So, this Dark Samus thing is your evil twin?", Shinnosuke clarified.

"Exactly. Dark Samus is the root of my dark side as her name implies. The only main difference is, she is greedy for Phazon.", I provided them an explanation. Considering that I am now in the world of the Kamen Riders, I also heard of rumors about **Dark Riders** , evil Kamen Riders moreso that have evil doppelgangers or counterparts. "Shinnosuke, I heard from Krim that you and your guys fought a golden Kamen Rider Drive, called **Gold Drive**."

"Samus, don't mention that name in front of Go!", Shinnosuke dejected as if something might cause Go to go ballistic.

"That's fine, Shin-niisan. I guess Sammy-chan hasn't heard of that either.", Go bit his lip. "That Gold Drive is in fact my dad, going by the name of **Banno Tenjuro**. In fact, he's so evil, and I don't have the right to call him my dad. He's just as evil as that Dark Samus mentioned in your video diary. He's the same person who took Chase's life, but he wasn't so lucky when I have to "euthanize" him."

"I see... We'll talk about that later.", I said before playing the video back.

 _After Tallon IV, I reached into the Planet of Aether, there I encountered Dark Samus for a number of three times. But, it did not stop me from restoring Aether to the way it was before it was divided into two dimensions - Light and Dark Worlds. Dark Aether is a very dangerous atmosphere, inhabited by dark parasitic beings that the Luminoths called the Ing. These are the very same creatures that took most of my suit's arsenal in my journey to Aether._

 _In order to survive Dark Aether's atmosphere, I was given the Dark Suit after defeating the Amorbis. The Dark Suit provided me limited amount of protection from Dark Aether's atmosphere, until U-Mos endowed me with the Light Suit as my journey progresses up to the moment I destroyed the Emperor Ing._

 _After Aether, it seems Dark Samus is not quite good as dead just yet. It seems she was residing in the sentient planet called Phaaze. In my mission in Norion with three hunters - Gandrayda, Ghor, and Rundas, Dark Samus appeared right before us and corrupted us with Phazon. And as a result, I was placed into a coma for several months as Federation scientists and engineers fitted me with a_ _ **Phazon Enhancement Device**_ _, or PED on my suit._

 _In our skirmish to eradicate all the Leviathans in the plants of Norion, Elysia, and Bryyo, as well as the Space Pirates' Homeworld; Phazon corruption in my body began to override in me, but I was quick to overcome it with sheer force of will. The three hunters forced me to sacrifice their lives as they could not contain the Phazon inside them. With that being said, I took my frustration on Dark Samus as we settle the score in Phaaze, who would then merge with Aurora Unit 313. I gave everything I've got, going far as using all the Phazon in my body to destroy the Aurora Unit and Dark Samus once and for all, and so Phaaze, along with all traces of Phazon ceased to exist._

 **IV. Fusion Suit**

 _After my mission to exterminate all Metroids in SR388 along with my subsequent last mission to Zebes. I returned to SR388 with the Federation, and this is where I became a victim of an epidemic - the X Parasite. The X have an ability to mimic the host they infect as well as incapacitate me. The parasites have integrated into my suit to the point that Federation doctors have to surgically remove my suit, and finally injecting the DNA harvested from a baby Metroid. Thus, the_ _ **Fusion Suit**_ _was born._

 _Unfortunately, since I have a DNA of a Metroid also made me vulnerable to sub-zero temperatures, and the Ice Beam lacked compatibility. And then, another enemy within merge in the form of SA-X. The SA-X is a representation of who I am without a heart, it is like I am the baby Metroid being hunted down by my past self._

 _Ultimately, just as my mission in the BSL comes to an end, I confronted the SA-X, and through unprecedented indomitable will, I was able to quell her anger. The SA-X eventually saved me from certain death as just I destroyed the Omega Metroid. Despite now that I am on the run from the Federation in the aftermath of the BSL, I instead escape through time where a new chapter of my life in the past begins._

 **V. The Rider Suits**

 _I stumbled into the year 2016, which I ultimately end up in the world of the masked heroes of justice, the_ _ **Kamen Riders**_ _._

 _The first time I landed into the Planet Helheim, I met this kindhearted demigod,_ _ **Kazuraba Kouta**_ _, the Man of the Beginning._ _ **Kamen Rider Gaim**_ _. At the same time I met two brothers, who are also acquainted to him -_ _ **Mitsuzane**_ _and_ _ **Takatora Kureshima**_ _. Kazuraba awarded me with the_ _ **Shogun Suit**_ _as a proof of my abilities that I showcased to him in battle._

 _Once I arrived to Earth, I went into Fuuto, the city of winds. Where I met this hardboiled detective,_ _ **Shotaro Hidari**_ _, and his eccentric partner,_ _ **Philip**_ _. And they are a two-in-one Kamen Rider, known as_ _ **W**_ _. Later, Philip entrusted me with the Xtreme Memory, which acts as a relay for my new_ _ **Xtreme Suit**_ _, bearing the likeness of W's strongest form, CycloneJoker_ _ **Xtreme**_ _._

 _Later, I encountered the ghost of the deceased-yet alive teenager named_ _ **Tenkuji Takeru**_ _, who is_ _ **Kamen Rider Ghost**_ _. And yet, this is the first time I also encountered supernatural beings known as the Ganma. I was able to gain the_ _ **Phantom Suit**_ _while being possessed by him, but it wasn't permanent though. But, today, a friend of his gave me a replica of his Eyecon to activate the Phantom Suit._

 _Then, I met a traveler going by the name of_ _ **Eiji Hino**_ _. This man has traveled around the world to revive a lost friend. Along the way, his Taka medal resonated and somehow bonded into my suit, thus it gave me the_ _ **Phoenix Suit**_ _._

 _And my first meeting with the_ _ **Special Investigation Unit**_ _finally began to slowly open my heart for humanity. Meeting with police officer_ _ **Tomari Shinnosuke**_ _, along with his companions_ _ **Shijima Go**_ _,_ _ **Chase**_ _,_ _ **Krim Steinbelt**_ _, Professor_ _ **Rinna Sawagami**_ _, and the former's would-be spouse,_ _ **Shijima Kiriko**_ _. When Krim and Rinna initiated a_ _ **Core Driviar**_ _transplant on my suit, the Shift Cars essences began to bond into my suit, thus christening it as the_ _ **Tridoron Suit**_ _. Not only that, it restored the original appearance of my Varia Suit. The Tridoron Suit bears the likeness of_ _ **Kamen Rider Drive's Type Tridoron**_ _._

 _Later, when a Phantom began to take control of my body into incapacitation, a magician named_ _ **Haruto Soma**_ _, better known as_ _ **Kamen Rider Wizard**_ _, the ringed magician of hope. After Wizard left, he left his Flame Dragon Wizard Ring behind, causing me to gain the_ _ **Dragon Suit**_ _, based on his All Dragon Style. I managed to run into Wizard again, and that in his vow stated, if one gives into despair, he'll be there to rain hope. It also reminded me that I am a being of unprecedented results, which I will take that to bring forth hope in humanity._

 _ **Tendou Souji**_ _, a man of superiority. I managed to encounter him, in my first battle against him, I realized that he is one of the few Kamen Riders to have best me in battle as_ _ **Kamen Rider Kabuto**_ _. Behind such jaded arrogance from this man, is a wise and caring individual. Somehow, I unknowingly gained the_ _ **Insect Suit**_ _after my first meeting with the man. The Insect Suit in fact bears the likeness of Kamen Rider Kabuto himself._

 _When I was invited into the train that travels through time, the Den-Liner. I encountered four Imagins, among them is_ _ **Momotaros**_ _, a loud and boisterous Imagin who is the Den-Liner's mascot. At one time, when purposely took control of my body, my suit transformed into Den-O Sword Form's likeness, in the form of the_ _ **Peach Suit**_ _. Unfortunately, the Peach Suit didn't last so long as it really needs a supernatural possession._

 _And then, the last being is the_ _ **Shuttle Suit**_ _. Based on_ _ **Kamen Rider Fourze's**_ _standard form,_ _ **Base States**_ _. This is the final Rider Suit that I have obtained, with Fourze's_ _ **Astroswitches**_ _being the relay to his suit came to be. Thanks to Kisaragi Gentaro's friends, I finally know the meaning of friendship through the allies I've met in this world. The Shuttle Suit truly reminded me how space is really awesome, especially back in my world._

 _To sum up: The_ _ **Xtreme Suit**_ _utilizes the power of the Gaia Memories, the_ _ **Phoenix Suit**_ _allows me to take flight without the use of Space Jump. The_ _ **Shuttle Suit**_ _allows me to use Fourze's equipment, the_ _ **Dragon Suit**_ _increases my offensive abilities, especially in the air. The_ _ **Shogun Suit**_ _also taught me how to use swords like what Kamen Rider Gaim does. And the_ _ **Tridoron**_ _and_ _ **Insect Suits**_ _allow me to travel twice as fast on par with Speed Booster, but the Tridoron Suit's speed is much faster the latter; as it can reach the top speed of 318 mph._

 **VI. Conclusion and Acknowledgment**

 _To further conclude this Video Diary, this where I will declare my resolution as now I reside amongst humanity in this time period. Considering my experience as an intergalactic and a deemed savior of the galaxy, I will pour my heart out to protect humanity even with the use of my Power Suit. Since I am highly accustomed to the environment which most Kamen Riders experience, I can freely transform back and fourth with my Power Suit at will._

 _I put my dedication of my video diary to my acquaintances (deceased or alive) of my time period - my parents, Rodney and Virginia Aran, grandfather Bird, U-Mos, the sentinel of the Luminoth, to my fallen comrades; Gandrayda, Ghor, and Rundas; and to my former commanding officer, Commander Adam Malkovich; who have looked at my progress in this world among the stars._

 _Also, I would like to place my acknowledgments to two certain Earthlings who helped me in my journey in this time period. First will be_ _ **Mitsuzane Kureshima**_ _. I first came to Mitsuzane when I first notice a weaker side of himself. Perhaps it was the effect of his heinous acts of betrayal towards his friends that made him hating himself for it. Aside from his self-loathing, he and his brother worked hard to atone for the sins of their father, as his brother Takatora went on to rebuild the remains of destruction, Mitsuzane moved on to protect what Kazuraba Kouta did in the latter's place. When he chose to stood by my side, he eventually moved on with a better life. Mitsuzane is also the reason why I learn to love unconditionally and show affection like a real human being. This is the first reason why he wanted to protect me, even if I don't need it. In turn, I began protecting him instead even in the place of his older brother. From that day forward, he still continues fighting as_ _ **Armored Rider Ryugen**_ _._

 _ **Shijima Go**_ _will be the second one. Go is a human being who stares into the face of death without any signs of fear. Hyperactive as always, the most dangerous weapon in his arsenal would be his mouth. Even Ridley is not safe if ever he fights_ _ **Kamen Rider Mach**_ _. Sometimes, it is music to the ears, despite how many times, he say this: "_ _ **Searching... Eliminating... Both are done at MACH SPEED! Kamen Rider... Mach!**_ _" He truly reminded me of two individuals I knew - a point man under Adam's platoon, Anthony Higgs, and Gandrayda, a bounty hunter; who more often called me with the name "Sammy"._

 _This concludes everything in this video diary. This is Samus Aran, signing off._

* * *

 **-Samus: Christening the would-be Suit-**

"Any thoughts, guys?", I asked everyone.

"You sure really know how to live to tell the tale of your experiences.", Mitsuzane was the first to answer and smiled. "I'm also touched that you were able to acknowledge me and Shijima-senpai being so close to you."

"Oh, thank you, Sammy-chan!", Go went towards me and hugged me, much to my surprise.

Meanwhile, Shinnosuke and Krim are talking about the armorsuit that we are developing.

"Belt-san... Seems we all know what kind of a person Samus is.", said the policeman.

" _Exactly_. Samus has defended the galaxy in her time period, she is loved by good, and feared by all that is evil. We all know she is a good cause in this world.", said Krim, as the hologram of his human self digitizes from the Drive Driver. "I truly understand your experience looks like, Samus. And we are always here to support your battles in this world."

It's finally clear that Krim is going to shower me a lot of support of starting this armorsuit project.

"So, what name of the suit are we trying to build?", asked Rinna.

"As what is being Project Athena is the name of this armorsuit project. I'm going to christen this as early as possible would be the **Athena Suit**.", I finally revealed the name of the suit what we are developing right now. "Because, I need an edge so I can provide Takeru and his friends some assistance."

"So, it's decided then!", and Go is even more to help. And, so we began to plan with the suit development as it's gonna give us a lot of time, effort, blood, sweat, and tears.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Samus's video diary about her experiences as well the suits she have used is similar to Power Rangers Dino Thunder's episode Legacy of Power, where Tommy recalls his experiences as a Power Ranger as well as the accounts of the Rangers that came before the Dino Thunder Rangers.

\- Fun fact: Krim Steinbelt is often being compared to Tony Stark due to their similar appearances. Interestingly enough, Chris Peppler, who voices Krim, bears an uncanny resemblance to Robert Downey, Jr., who plays Tony in the MCU films.


	73. Stage 19-3 - Project Athena

**The Path of the Goddess of Wisdom, part** **3** **–** **Peace Offering**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Due to the presence of Alia, the princess of the Ganma royal bloodline from Kamen Rider Ghost, the third part of the Project Athena arc still takes place between episode 24 and 25 of Ghost.

Fumi-baa is still alive in this chapter. Honestly, when I watched episode 29 and 30 of Ghost, it is one of the emotional moments of the Kamen Rider series when Alain didn't realized that this Fumi-baachan passed away peacefully after she gave Alain an advice to follow his heart's content.

Dedicated to MsSamusAran, thanks to her for the good reviews in this story, as well that inspired me to make this story awesome. *hugs* Thanks friend!

* * *

 **-Enter Princess Alia-**

Meanwhile in the Ganma World...

In the throne room, the Grand Emperor Adel briefly pondered how to deal a lethal threat in the form of Samus Aran.

"If Alain hasn't defeated this otherworldly being, who can?", the Emperor sneered at his brother's humiliation after the last time he was defeated by Samus.

 _Something needs to be done. There are two threats in my plans - Samus Aran and Kamen Rider Ghost._ Adel thought to himself. _The only thing what made Samus Aran so dangerous is that suit of armor she is wearing; its power exceeds that of the Kamen Rider allies that she has encountered. On what side does she belong?_

"Brother?", Alia interrupted.

"It seems Igor failed to subdue this Samus Aran again.", Adel told his sister about Igor's failure to subdue their second threat. "I don't know if she is an alien or a god..."

"It's anyone's guess. If you have a death wish, find that out for yourself.", the princess sarcastically said.

Adel took the remark lightly. He takes his sister's word nonchalantly, stating he is not afraid to go toe-to-toe with this intergalactic bounty hunter from a distant time period.

"Where are you going?", Adel notices his older sister walking out.

"I'm going to the human realm.", the princess mumbled. "I'm going to find and meet this Samus Aran in person, so I can negotiate with her not to attack this very world. Perhaps, this will buy you enough time to move on with the Demia Project."

"Negotiate?", Adel raised an eyebrow. "And since when did our father taught you about diplomatic relations with humans?"

"Unlike you and Alain, I am a quiet soul. Nothing more and nothing less.", Alia concludes the discussion as she exits the throne room.

Outside of the palace, Alia creates a portal that resembles a giant human eye, within moments, she turns into an Eyecon as she went into the portal as she makes way into the human world.

 **-Alain-**

In the Daitenkuji Temple, Kanon and Takeru find a dazed Alain standing outside.

"Alain-sama?", Kanon sighed in relief to see the exiled, now-mortal Ganma. "Where have you been?"

"I stumbled into a distant time period, but when I returned here, I can't seem to remember the events on the place once I entered a portal back here.", Alain quizzically answered.

"Thank goodness, that you're alright.", said Kanon. "I thought Kureshima-san and his girlfriend, Samus-san is going to find you."

Upon hearing Samus's name, Alain snapped. He then lets go of Kanon's grip of him, as he subsequently walks away from Takeru and Kanon.

"Alain?! Where are you going?", Takeru sternly asked.

"I'm have an unfinished business to take care of - I will dispose that Samus Aran for humiliating me twice!", seems Alain has some loose ends to tie on. As he left without saying anything afterwards, especially in his dazed and vulnerable said.

Moments later, Akari and Onari appeared behind Takeru.

"Alain is finally here...", the scientist sighed, as she decides to call of the rescue mission she asked for Samus. But, Kanon has to do it since she is the one who asked Samus to find Alain in the first place.

Kanon decides to call Mitsuzane instead.

( _SFX: Metal Gear Codec Noises_ )

* _ **Dialing... Mitsuzane Kureshima**_ *

* _ **Connected**_ *

" _This is Mitsuzane speaking..._ ", Mitsuzane answered.

"Mitsuzane-san, it's Kanon."

" _Just call me 'Micchy' instead._ ", the young Kureshima replied. As Kanon puts the loudspeaker on so Takeru and Akari can talk to him. " _Kanon-chan, is Takeru-san there?_ "

"I'm turning the loudspeaker on. Takeru-kun is here."

Takeru informs Mitsuzane about Alain, "Kureshima-senpai. It seems Alain is finally back. He somehow said to us he just travel into a distant time period through uncertain means. And he suddenly made it back here through a portal. It's really confusing to put this on..."

" _As long as he manages to return, it's fine. Just set aside that time travel shenanigans._ ", Mitsuzane reassured. " _Speaking of the portal you've mentioned... Does it have anything to do with the meteorite nearby the temple?_ "

"Umm.. No, Alain even never said anything to us.", Takeru answered. "Now that he's back, we can finally save Makoto-niichan."

" _Okay, if you guys need something in terms of dealing with the Ganma. We'll be in touch._ ", said Mitsuzane as he ends the call.

"Takeru-kun...", Kanon whispered.

"What's that Kanon?", he notices a genuine concern in Kanon.

"I'm worried of Alain-sama, Micchy and Samus-san will still mistake him for the enemy.", worried that Samus and Mitsuzane might "kill" Alain as Third Yggdrasil is collaborating with the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute intent of exterminating all Ganma.

"Don't worry, they will eventually know that Alain is on our side now. That's a promise.", as always Takeru reassures that Alain will be fine, now that he was able to return.

* * *

 **-Samus: The Progress of Project Athena-**

 _ **LOG ENTRY #6518**_

 _ **Third Yggdrasil Log #3**_

 _ **Log Author:**_ _Samus Aran - Third Yggdrasil Field Commander_

 _ **Log Date:**_ _April 23, 2016_

 _It seems the armored suit construction is going well as planned. Despite the first few stages of the development with some numerous failed attempts in terms of the hydraulics that was used for Space Jumps in most of the prototypes. Professor Sawagami used the Kamen Rider Mach Mass Production Model as the relay for the alpha versions; plus the frames from my Power Suit, the results are almost risky; but, as always, we refused to cancel the project until we come up with the best results. In fact, no plan is perfect anyway._

 _Professor Rinna later choose to use Kamen Rider Chaser's system as another relay for the Athena Suit, due to Chaser's ability to cause gravity surges due to him being a Roidmude. But, I objected with the gravity surge ability as it would also affect civilians nearby, as they will think I will be mistaken for a Roidmude. Regardless, Chaser's Rider System is used as a backup for the Athena Suit's design._

 _Not only Professor Sawagami is doing the construction herself with Krim, I also joined in building the suit's frame. Despite my participation in the suit's construction, Professor Rinna asked to leave all of this to her, considering being one of the contributors to Drive's arsenal, it won't hurt to make Professor Rinna do her thing. Aside from the fact, she and Krim came up with the idea of harvesting my DNA as a safekeeping in this Command Center. So, my harvested genetics are kept in the deepest depths of the Command Center so it won't fall into the wrong hands._

 _The Athena Suit will forever hold all my desires of the content of my heart, as I choose to infuse them in the form of an arc reactor on the suit's chest called the_ _ **Soul Drive**_ _. I wasn't informed yet by Professor Sawagami about the Soul Drive came to be, I will find that out for myself once the suit itself is completed._

 _-End Log-_

* * *

 **-Samus: Soul Drive-**

"Hey, Samus. Mind if we leave the rest to us?", Professor Rinna said.

"Okay. Before I forget, professor. How were you able to come up with the **Soul Drive** to be fitted on the suit?", I asked.

"You know, to think that the suit itself needs a heart.", the professor gleefully answered.

How aesthetic. Apart from that certain comic book reference, it really reflects the nature of creatures in this world...

This is where I imagined that the Soul Drive would carry my desires. Needless to say, Professor Rinna managed to come up with that early as possible before she can do with the armor plating. The suit's frame are going quite well. So, the armor plating needs to be done...

"Just leave the rest to us, Samus. You need to rest well, I guess Kureshima-kun needs to restrain himself from getting so much insomnia.", the scientist said. All while bringing up Mitsuzane's well being, since we started constructing the suit in the first three sleepless nights - since Mitsuzane has been helping me out with the research and development part of the suit's construction.

 _Seems the people I've met in this world cared for my well-being the most here._ I said to myself. Well, that's fine though. So, I decided to leave the suit's development to Professor Rinna for the time being.

From the workshop in the B1F, I fetched Mitsuzane in the lobby, seems he really worked up quite well from the first three sleepless nights in researching on my previous suits. He came up the idea to make the Athena Suit to be aesthetically similar to the Light Suit.

"Come on, Mitsuzane. Get up." I told him, as he subsequently wakes up from a nap. Seems he's all drained up already. "Let's get back in the apartment. I need some rest too?"

"What about your suit?", he clarified. "Is Rinna-sensei going to handle that alone?"

"Don't worry. We all have faith in her, just like how Krim and Shinnosuke poured their heart into it during their battles against the Roidmudes." I reassured. And with that being said, we'll just call it a day for the time being.

We climbed back to the apartment building as we head back to our room.

Few hours later, we finally get some shut eyes by the time of nightfall.

* * *

 **-Samus: A Second Visit to Mrs. Fukushima's Takoyaki Stand-**

The subsequent day...

I heard from the Tenkuji Takeru's friends that Alain has somehow returned. The last time we saw him when he was dead-set to fight against me. I also learned that Alain has been exiled from his world as a mortal. Poor guy, seems he's going to lose his will to live; unlike Mitsuzane who struggles to keep his personal issues internalized.

Mitsuzane and I once again visited Mrs. Fukushima's takoyaki stand.

"Oh, it's you two strange couples!", said the smiling vendor. "Seems you two are in good spirits."

"Fumi-baachan? Have you seen a man named Alain?", asked the young Kureshima all while Mrs. Fukushima is treating us two boxes of takoyaki, and in regards about Alain.

"Hmm, Kanon-chan's boyfriend? He's a customer here.", she answered.

"Takeru just called us that Alain just suddenly disappeared three weeks ago.", I said especially when Kanon and the others informed Mitsuzane.

But, Mrs. Fukushima didn't care as if Alain had a 'vacation' or something. But the part that he's back, seems it should be good to lure him here.

"Hey, missy.", said Mrs. Fukushima as she sat on a chair right in front of us, while Mitsuzane and I began chowing our takoyaki. "Not only few people come here to taste my takoyaki, but I also give the customers some life advices. Do you want to hear something to keep your spirits up?"

With that being said, the vendor, considering her old age, is a wise and an upbeat person. She often cheers some customers up when feeling down, or so I heard.

Mrs. Fukushima started. "When you have the feeling about what you did against the people you hurt, and the guilt that lingered in your heart? The only thing you must do is to make up for the sins you've committed. That's called, redemption."

It really rang a bell in Mitsuzane, ever since the day of his redemption began.

"One of the customers I've met few days ago gave me a quote that he found from a movie he just watched - ' **I shouldn't be alive, unless it was for a reason.** ' It kinda makes you cry just to think about throwing your life so recklessly for just a mere mistake you've made."

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Doing What's Right For Me-**

Hearing those words "I shouldn't be alive", is the fact that what I have become in the past. And yes, from what Fumi-baachan said, _unless it was for a reason_. Because, how many times I tend to say myself with it, it sounds pretty uncomfortable around people, but I had to live it up anyway.

Fumi-baachan continued... "Whenever you say those words, the more you muse about death, the more you begin to think how valuable your time is on this earth. The moment you embrace this that day after day could be very well be your last should the moment you realize that it's time to love yourself and your heart knows well what you must do what's best."

I replied, "Yeah. Each time I think about that, I begin to do things that I really want to do and face my own fears that I wouldn't do first if I believed that It'll take me forever to make that decision."

"You seem to be value your heart tells you to, Mitsuzane-chan."

And, then I began telling Fumi-baachan about my personal problems, my past, and nii-san and myself reaping the destruction in Zawame. As always, she was able to give me a positive advice to stay true to my purpose in life; especially in my battle with my alcoholism.

"Always remember that you know what you have to do, and your heart knows that is right. The sky is the limits for everyone to reach for their desires."

Desires... As far as I'm concerned, when Samus was building the Athena Suit, Rinna-sensei had fitted it with the Soul Drive, knowing that the suit itself will contain her desires as well. As in her desires that she managed to find in this world.

* * *

 **-Samus: Alain's Sister?-**

After we finished our meal, we went off and explored around the city. Moments later, I was alarmed by Adam about a portal opening up elsewhere.

" _ **Lady, I think we have a threat just north of your position!**_ ", the AI told me.

Once we arrived at the location, a portal just suddenly opened in a form of a human eye. An Eyecon appeared all of the sudden, until it took form of a young woman in a similar uniform that high-ranking Ganmas wore.

"Hold it right there!", I exclaimed, as we confront this woman at gunpoint.

"I don't mean no harm against you.", the mysterious woman replied. "I do not resort to violence, perhaps we should negotiate this in good terms?"

"Who are you anyway?", Mitsuzane rudely asked.

"My name is **Alia** , I am the daughter of the royal Ganma family.", the woman introduces herself as Alia, a princess of the Ganma's royal family. "Are you the famed bounty hunter named Samus Aran?"

"You're looking at _her_." I said with emphasis.

It seems this woman, considering a representative of the Ganma with showing no hostility towards humans; it seems she wants to settle things in a more peaceful way. I also learned that their father was somehow dethroned, and her brother, going by the name of **Adel** took over.

"Your highness, what are your people are trying to do here?", I asked her.

"My father started the Demia Project in order to make this world a better place just like ours. It seems it looks like a horrible mistake that Adel had to take it up to eleven, not to mention our father's death, Alain has been framed for the murder."

So, that's the reason why Alain was regressed into a mortal.

Alia continued, "And yet, you have been meddling Adel's plans as well. But, I must warn you, unlike Alain, Adel is a force to be reckoned with. It seems that your suit of armor was amazing enough to stave off my brother's madness."

The Ganma are likely making a fuss out of me in their world ever since we've been trying to repel them. It's no big deal as I'm in fact alien.

"Samus, I have a request for you. Take this sword, it belonged to my father. I hope you use it well.", the princess gave me this ancient sword that was his father's treasure. "And please, you must also stop my brother's madness from causing so much chaos. If you ever fight him, silence him for me and for my father."

"Will do.", I reassured.

Alia won't be staying for too long in the human world as she immediately returned back to her world, what she said to me is left in my heart. Knowing what the current emperor, Adel what would hit him at the mere sight of myself.

"What's that...?", the young Kureshima mumbled at the mere sight of this **ancient sword**. Which is in fact Alia's peace offering.

To be honest, I don't know about this sword either, perhaps we should take this to the Command Center for post-mortem.

* * *

 **-Stalking the Hunter-**

As Samus and Mitsuzane leave for the Command Center, it seems Alain has been looking on in the shadows, and somehow saw his sister Alia talking to the bounty hunter.

"Sister? Why is she talking with that alien?", he muttered. Despite his dazed state, he walks away as if nothing happened. Unknown to the hunter that something will bite her back in the ass again.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- The next after this part will be the (Kamen Rider) Necrom character arc, but still part of the Project Athena arc.

\- The movie that Fumi-baachan mentioned comes from the first Iron Man movie, this means it also confirms Mitsuzane as an expy of Tony Stark as a person, Ant-Man (Scott Lang), Ken Ichijouji from Digimon Adventures 02, and more of Homura Akemi from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Mitsuzane having qualities of Tony is his passion to redeem himself, as well as trying to fight alcoholism, as first seen in the Kiva character arc, and then the words " **I shouldn't be alive** " once again echoed on him - knowing he knows what he should do best for himself.

\- If you compare Mitsuzane to Ken, you know the rest. Ken at first became the Digimon Emperor, and Mitsuzane turned against his friends in Gaim's episode 26 (and solidified this in episode 35). What really hit them hard is someone dying before their eyes, for Ken's case, it's Wormmon, and for Mitsuzane are Mai and Kouta. Ultimately, they came back to atone for their sins, respectively.

\- What makes him more of Homura as of this story being a hardcore loner as a whole. And the way Homura has followed Madoka mirrored how Mitsuzane has followed Samus throughout the story. His declaration of protection towards Samus (as heard in the Kamen Rider Chaser arc) is officially subverted as Samus herself is the one's _protecting_ Micchy.


	74. Stage 20-1 - Kamen Rider Necrom

**The White Necromancer, part 1 – Necrom Returns**

Tribute to: **The Legend of Hero Alain**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

For those who watch Kamen Rider Ghost, Alain's name is somehow pronounced as "Alan", or (romanized as Aran). In the case of this story, due to the presence of Samus, Alain's name is instead pronounced (in English) as 'a-layn' for the time being to prevent confusion with Samus's surname of Aran as 'a-rahn' or the other way around.

Due to the presence of the cast of Ghost in this story, this three-parter takes place after the events of episode 26 of Kamen Rider Ghost before Takeru and Alain once again head for the Ganma World. However, the Gazai Ganma/Cubi-chan does not appear in this part. (NOTE: Gazai translates as "art supplies").

Alain, however, is still wearing his uniform rather than his new civvie clothing from episode 30 onwards.

This part will be relatively shorter.

Dedicated to MsSamusAran and Dash master 48

* * *

 **-Samus: Mission Briefing – Option Necrom-**

A night later after meeting with the Ganma princess Alia, I am still conducting an investigation with this ancient sword. It seems the weapon itself looks so rusted.

( _cue:_ _"_ _ **Lore Hunter**_ _" [Bryyo Cliffside OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and Luminoth Story OST from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes] by Darkesword OverClocked Remix_ )

The sword appears to be have carrying no hazards from the Ganma's realm. Needless to say, what did that princess said, entrusting me with this sword. To be honest, I have never been into using swords before, apart of using my Paralyzer as some sort of beam sword.

Moments later, my phone rang...

( _ **SFX:**_ _Metal Gear Codec noises_ )

 _ ***Incoming call... Takeru Tenkuji***_

 _ ***Connected***_

"What is it now, ghost boy?", I answered.

" _Samus. Did Kureshima-senpai told you that Alain has returned?_ ", he asked.

"Of course. I heard that Alain had went AWOL weeks ago, right?", I replied. "Are you guys going to save your friend?"

" _Yes. Before we can save Makoto-niichan, Alain needs to talk to you in person. We will be at the temple._ "

"Okay, I'll be in touch." I immediately ended the call.

* _ **Tengan! Necrom, Mega uload! (cue hard rock music) Crush the Invaders!**_ *

I recalled the last time I fought this Alain person as **Kamen Rider Necrom**. Since why is he joining with Takeru's side, since his allegiance was with the Ganma. To find that out, we really have to meet him in personally.

In order to complete the Athena Suit, Professor Rinna asked me what type of armor plating should be used; so I decided to choose either liquid smart metal or quasi-metal. Professor Rinna is into liquid smart metal so it hardens instantly upon connection with the wearer. But I will think of that later.

* * *

 **-Samus: The Necrom Briefing-**

The next day...

" _ **Lady, who is this Kamen Rider Necrom you are trying to seek out?**_ ", Adam clarified.

Mitsuzane takes the privilege to notify the computer as he was the first to learn about it.

"Apparently, he is a commander of the enemy. Somehow, he was exiled from his world after being framed for his father's death. And we are not sure if he is on Takeru-san's side."

" _ **The Ganma?**_ ", Adam flared his circuits.

"Exactly.", I nodded. "As the Athena Suit's frames are now complete, Professor Rinna has been trying to think a type of armor plating should be fitted on the suit."

" _ **Seems you're using the Light Suit as a reference in constructing the Athena Suit?**_ ", Adam again flared, " _ **Back in your mission in the planet Aether, where you are battling in the dark world, the Light Suit that made you invulnerable to Dark Aether's atmosphere.**_ "

I continued. "With that being said, I heard from Takeru that the Ganma's world is not a safe place to live. As in, it's just like Dark Aether...", all while comparing the Ganma World to Aether's dark dimension. "It's like a world full of dark matter, making it for hazardous to humans, or any other life-forms dwelling in here."

"I'll say.", Mitsuzane nodded, who was standing right next to me.

Without further ado, we take our leave as we meet with the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute.

After 15 minutes, we arrived at the Daitenkuji Temple via Tridoron.

Once we arrived in the meeting grounds, the crew of the temple greeted us. But, there is one exception, it's Alain himself!

"You...!", Alain glared at us with scornful eyes, more specifically at _me_. "I will never forget the second time you humiliated me, Samus Aran! Let's settle this once and for all!"

"Alain-dono! No!", Onari and the other monks - Narita and Shibuya try to restrain him, but to no avail.

The last time I saw this person when he challenged me to a fight for the second time. Even now, he can't seem to get over it.

Alain equipped a bracelet that looks like an eyedropper that serves as a transformation into Necrom.

" _ **Stand by!**_ ", his Eyecon generated a computerized voice. " _ **Yes, sir! Loading!**_ ", he inserts it on the bracelet-like device, and presses a button that jettisoned a sentient parka.

"Henshin!", he declared upon pressing the eyedropper, and initiating the transformation.

" _ **Tengan! Necrom, Mega Uload!**_ " the bracelet stated, all while a hard rock music played. " _ **Crush the Invaders!**_ "

* * *

 **-Necrom Attacks!-**

"Son of a bitch!", Mitsuzane cursed in English as Necrom began to lunge at both him and Samus, who were able to get out of the monastery before collateral damage would occur.

As Necrom folds his hoodie down, he begins to attack Mitsuzane and Samus, who immediately went out of the temple. As the fight escalates even further outside. Takeru and his crew looked on in shock to see what caused Alain to go ballistic at the mere sight of Samus.

"I got to snap some sense out of this guy!", Mitsuzane drew out his Genesis Driver and Melon Energy Lockseed. "Henshin!"

He unlocks his Lockseed after equipping his belt, and with the declaration of " _ **SODA! Melon Energy Arms!**_ ", he transforms into **New Generation Rider Ryugen Melon Energy Arms**.

Ryugen and Necrom brawl when Onari and the others try to restrain Alain, but to no avail. Mitsuzane makes sure that Alain does not reach Samus.

"Have you lost your mind?!", Mitsuzane shouted at Alain. "You can't redeem yourself like this if ever you keep putting your frustration against someone who bested you in a fight!"

"Shut up!", the exiled Ganma commander rebuked. As he kicks Ryugen in the gut, pushing him back.

"Jesus Christ! I guess he needs to learn this the hard way.", the young Kureshima can't stand this any longer, as the huntress herself joins in restraining Alain. As Samus herself is equipped with **Jet Boots** , she can make short work of Necrom without her Power Suit.

"Hey, over here!", Samus provokes Necrom into fighting her. Her athletic skills without her Power Suit counter everything Alain can throw at her.

" _ **MELON ENERGY SPARKING!**_ ", Ryugen activated the Sparking function of his Genesis Driver and delivers a roundhouse kick at Necrom, ragdolling him and subsequently cancelling his transformation.

Alain, as usual is fuming from the humiliation at the sight of Samus, not only beating him two times, but thrice! Takeru and the crew calmed him down.

"What is wrong with him?", the bounty hunter pondered. "Why is he whining like a child over fighting against me for three times?"

Samus and Mitsuzane take their leave for a moment. Much to Akari's dismay, all while berating Alain for losing his composure and seething at the mere sight of Samus. Takeru takes the responsibility for Alain's actions as he once again called the duo.

* * *

 **-Berserk Button-**

Two hours later...

Akari, Kanon, Onari, Takeru, and Alain briefly sat in the table when Akari discussed that their organization has formed an alliance with Third Yggdrasil, a covert quick-response team who aim to protect the world. Alain eventually learns that Samus Aran and Mitsuzane Kureshima are field operatives of Third Yggdrasil.

"What is Third Yggdrasil?", Alain pondered.

Akari began her explanation... "Third Yggdrasil is a secret organization who aim to keep the peace and order in the world. They also aim combat threats against anyone who harm humanity, _specifically_ the Ganma. Kureshima Takatora-san along with his brother Mitsuzane and Samus herself formed Third Yggdrasil so Samus herself has a purpose in this world."

"Did you ever pay them to do your dirty work?", Alain asked sarcastically.

"No. They are not asking for money, even if you think about Samus as she's a bounty hunter.", Akari responded. "Think about them as **the Avengers**. You know, world's greatest superheroes from a comic book. Or, **S.H.I.E.L.D.** ", all while making comic book references.

"Akari-kun... Do you think Mitsuzane-dono is like the man called Tony Stark?"

Meanwhile, their discussion is interrupted by a knock on the door. Alain answers it, only to see Mitsuzane standing, face-to-face.

"You again?!", Alain hissed, only for Mitsuzane to give the former an armor-piercing punch in the face!

"Micchy!", Kanon yelled when Alain falls after being punched by Mitsuzane.

"Stop it, Mitsuzane-dono!"

"Kureshima-senpai!"

Mitsuzane's eyes filled with resentment and scorn, due to Alain's recent actions against him and Samus.

Akari restrains Mitsuzane from giving Alain a taste of his own medicine. "That's enough, Kureshima-san. Unless if you two are in a boxing match!"

"It's only natural that you receive retribution.", Mitsuzane pointed his eyes on Alain. "Because of the commotion you've created earlier, do you think I can let you get away with that?"

"Get away with what?", Alain asked in an obfuscating tone, only for Mitsuzane to be ticked off by his confusion.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier, Kureshima-senpai. As Alain is now part of our team now, I will take responsibility for his actions, considering he is lost in thought in this world.", Takeru explained.

Mitsuzane accepts Takeru's apology on Alain's behalf. But, leaves him a warning.

"As long as you understand. Then, that's good enough." Mitsuzane turned away before leaving. "Never lay a finger on Samus if she has nothing against you, consider yourself lucky that you realized it."

* * *

 **-What Kind of a Person is Mitsuzane Kureshima?-**

The gang didn't realized that Mitsuzane is truly precious to Samus, not to mention they were pondering if Micchy did it out of love or the other way around. What Mitsuzane said that Alain discovered the hard way. To Takeru and the others, there is something in the depths of Mitsuzane not just him standing guard with Samus's side.

"Senpai...", Takeru mumbled.

( _cues: " **Yellow Valkyrie** " [SkyTown, Elysia OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption] by DarkeSword OverClocked Remix_)

"What kind of a man is he?", Alain again pondered.

Akari discusses to Alain about Mitsuzane. "That's Kureshima Mitsuzane-san. He comes from a family that once owned Yggdrasil Corporation. You see, Kureshima-san is a very complex person, as he and his older brother have been working to make up for the destruction in Zawame City two years ago."

Akari also revealed that Mitsuzane has personal issues deep inside because that his indecisiveness in the past, as well as betraying and hurting his old friends left him broken inside, and started drinking alcohol at young age as a result of unable to cope with depression. Until Mitsuzane turned to his brother's aid to overcome his problems.

"You see, Kureshima-san is a nice person. But, if you piss him off. You'll find that out the hard way.", said Akari. "Not only his older brother helped him in his way to redemption, but Samus as well. As she has found her purpose in life amongst humanity."

Alain also learns that Mitsuzane more often finds solace in Samus. Despite the bounty hunter being solitary by nature, Akari also revealed that Mitsuzane choose to stay in solitude with Samus together. To Alain, the word "solace" doesn't ring a bell on him.

Alain leaves the temple for a moment. As usual, he goes back to grandma Fumi, in her takoyaki stand. As each time Alain frequents on the takoyaki stand, Fumi treats him a box of ten pieces of takoyaki. It is here he eventually finds Mitsuzane, who is also eating a box of takoyaki.

"Kureshima Mitsuzane...?", Alain muttered at the mere sight of the young Kureshima.

"You know each other?", the takoyaki stand vendor asked.

"I met him the first time when Samus and I visited the Tenkuji's monastery, Fumi-baachan.", Mitsuzane nodded.

Alain began chowing on his takoyaki sitting with Mitsuzane's side, without looking at each other. Samus was in the Command Center, still working on with her new Athena Suit.

"I heard you weren't so accustomed to the human society, I presume.", the young Kureshima said.

"After being regressed into a mere mortal, I have nothing else to turn."

Mitsuzane continued, "You're lucky to have people helping you, instead of trying to self-destruct as if the world's going to end."

Even the word "self-destruct" alienated Alain, despite he was able to experience his fear of death the first time before Javert could kill him.

"That's right, I'm a self-destructive person.", Mitsuzane sighed, as he admitted what Akari insinuated to Alain including Mitsuzane's alcohol abuse. "I only do this out of atoning for my sins. I do not plan to kill myself just to feel bad about myself. I just want to see how precious the valuable time I have as a person. The more I start thinking about it, the more I come to love myself, and I finally know what I have to do, especially the ones that take me forever to make that decision. And, I deeply know that in my heart that it's right."

Needless to say, Alain has becoming more curious about to follow his heart. Especially what his father, the Grand Imperial Majesty, Emperor Adonis once said to him - " _Alain, follow your heart if you are lost._ "

The exiled Ganma also shared what his father said to him. And Mitsuzane openly sympathizes at Alain's loss; not only his father's assassination, but to Makoto as well.

"Specter sacrificed himself to save me. I feel so responsible for everything that happened to him, from the last time I used him as a puppet.", Alain began to feel the guilt over Makoto's apparent death when his Ganma Eyecon was destroyed. And secondly, when he turned Specter as his slave rather than a friend.

"Look, it's never too late to follow your heart. Even Fumi-baachan is here helping you stand up.", Mitsuzane reassures. "Come on, before you and Takeru-san can go and save Makoto-san, I'm going to take you to different places for you to enjoy."

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- The way Mitsuzane punches Alain in retaliation for almost attempting to take down Samus evokes Kamen Rider Kabuto's 20th episode. In that said episode, when Tendou learns that his sister Juka met an accident thanks to Tsurugi's/Sasword recklessness, Tendou confronts Tsurugi and gives him a knuckle sandwich as Tsurugi himself caused the accident while walking on foot.


	75. Stage 20-2 - Kamen Rider Necrom

**The White Necromancer, part** **2** **–** **Work of Art**

Tribute to: **The Legend of Hero Alain**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The Gazai Ganma/Cubi-chan appear in this part, as well as Javert.

I'm gonna plan about a boss fight after this part, not just Igor, but another returning Ganma, which happens to be a MotW from episode 2.

 **SPOILER ALERT:** Someone's coming back from the dead, starts with letter "G". Hint, she's is considered one of MsSamusAran's fav hunters from Prime 3: Corruption.

This is for MsSamusAran, Dash master 48, and Lady Aran. Enjoy!

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Gazai Ganma-**

We returned to the temple with Alain. Despite his confusion about the human world despite his mortal state, Akari-san and the other have been helping him out much.

Inside the temple, a Ganma suddenly appeared! It's appearance look just like that a pile of art supplies, and it can even paint! I simply observed the creature, while having my eyes pointed at him startled him seconds later.

"Who...are you?", the Ganma fidgeted. And Kanon-chan suddenly appeared on his side.

"Don't worry, Micchy. He's harmless.", Kanon-chan said. "Micchy, that's Cubi-chan. This Ganma only knows how to paint. Cubi-chan, that's Kureshima Mitsuzane-san, or he's rather called Micchy."

It can paint... Interesting. The paintings it creates causes it to come to life, I never seen anything like this before.

"Amazing...", I looked at the Ganma's painting. "Seems there are few Ganmas who don't attack humans. In this case, they only care for their own personal interests."

When the Ganma, as what Takeru-san and the others call him as "Cubi-chan", whenever he finishes his drawing, it somehow came to life. The drawing just suddenly appeared above Onari-san's head, much to his chagrin. Akari-san revealed that this is the same Ganma that caused a disruption in Deep Connect's building when it suddenly turned into an abstract painting.

Also, that KMS Akari-san is talking about is that ugly-ass mad scientist we first saw in the Deep Connect building while Samus and I tailed the company's CEO, Steve Bills. This KMS person was in fact using the painter Ganma for his dirty work, until Takeru-san became friends with it.

"Akari-san, who is this KMS that we tailed the first time you gave us a mission request?", I asked her.

Only for Alain to answer... "That's Igor. He is the brains of our kind. Igor passionately believed in our royal family's vision to create a perfect world."

Upon hearing this 'perfect world' crap, it ticks me off. "Geez, not that again!", I scratched my head.

"It seems that woman paid you and Samus Aran to do _her_ dirty work as well.", Alain makes a presumption that Akari-san is paying us to beat the shit of that ugly-ass scientist. To which we are only investigating if Deep Connect is really being controlled by the Ganma. "How cowardly."

"Alain!", it seems Akari-san sounded so offended.

"No, that's not the point.", I rebuked. "Nii-san and I, as well as Samus formed Third Yggdrasil to counteract any security threat even if it's alien or supernatural."

"I see.", Alain sighed. "It seems you are making Samus Aran being accustomed among humans. And, her being a line of defense in humanity's side is considered a threat to our world."

"And as for that Igor you are talking about...?", I asked as we are not done about the said scientist.

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Who is Igor?-**

Alain began to tell us about Igor.

"Like what I said, Igor passionately believed on our royal family's desire for a perfect and ideal world. He is the brains of our kind, that means, his knowledge even rivaled that woman. Apart from his distaste for human lives, anyone who objects to his knowledge are looked down upon. Not to mention, unlike other Ganmas, he's a dirty coward. He only answers to my brother, **Adel** , who has higher power than me."

So, this Igor person not only a jackass, but more of a coward as well. Speaking of that second word, I was once being called and referred by this in the past.

"What a creep.", I hissed, referring to this Igor. "Adel? What's an Adel?"

"He's my older brother, and is the one who claimed the throne after I was framed for my father's murder."

Poor guy. He's not so lucky after all to be king.

I have to leave the temple for a moment as I decided to return to the Command Center.

"I love to chat with you guys, but I have to go for a moment."

And, I left the temple.

On the way, I stumble to another weird looking guy wearing the same uniform as Alain. But this time, has a mustache. He looks completely battered by the way he looked right now.

The moment I crossed towards the man, he began asking, "Where is Alain-sama?"

"What? Are you two in a heterosexual bromance?", I jested. "Since you are a Ganma, I won't be paying your hospital bills after I'm through with you! Henshin!"

Suddenly, this mysterious person grabbed an Eyecon as he transforms into a simlar form with that ugly-ass scientist Igor the last time Samus kicked his sorry-ass.

* * *

 **-Ryugen vs. Javert-**

( _cue: "_ _ **Samus's Lonesome Waltz**_ _" [Menu Select OST from Metroid Prime] by blackguitar OverClocked Remix_ )

" _ **Haii! Budou Arms! Ryuuhou! Ha! Ha! Ha!**_ ", after equipping his Lockseed and transforming into Armored Rider Ryugen, Mitsuzane fights with an identically Ganma Superior that he and Samus last fought. But, unlike Igor, it seems this Ganma Superior is rather plain with out a trenchcoat and hoodie.

"What's the matter, grandpa? Can't keep up?", Mitsuzane quipped, as he notices this Ganma Superior fighting so sloppy.

Both Ryugen and the Ganma Superior exchange blows, the latter gains the upper hand, as he makes short work of the Ganma with a little to no effort.

Mitsuzane presses the knife of the Sengoku Driver three times, causing the driver to exclaim, " _ **Budou Sparking!**_ "

Ryugen focuses power on his right leg as he delivers a roundhouse kick against the Ganma Superior, undoing the mysterious person's transformation.

"Another one bites the dust!", Mitsuzane boasted.

A few seconds later, Alain rushes towards the man's aid.

"Javert!", he exclaimed. "Are you insane?! He's no longer a part of our army! Why take his life?!"

The mysterious man, who is revealed to be **Javert** , is badly injured as he discovered the hard way running into Mitsuzane.

Alain continued, "It seems Javert is permanently a mortal like me."

"So, he is not like that Igor.", Mitsuzane mumbled.

Mitsuzane and Alain take the injured Javert back to the temple to nurse him back to health with the help of Akari.

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Enter Javert-**

So, the person I encountered earlier is Alain's bodyguard, and devotedly follows his order, going by the name of **Javert**. We are in the room, tending to Javert with Alain.

( _cue: "_ _ **Solitude**_ _" [Tallon Overworld OST from Metroid Prime] by zircon and C-GPO Over Clocked Remix_ )

"Kanon, please leave us here for the time being. I really have to discuss with Kureshima Mitsuzane in private.", Alain told Kanon-chan.

"Okay, Alain-sama.", Kanon nodded, as we closed the door.

"Javert is one of my father's trusted soldiers, to which he is entrusted to be my personal servant.", said Alain. "It was so unfortunate that he is abandoned since my brother ascended to the throne, as Javert's loyalty lies on my father too. He was defeated twice, not only by Tenkuji Takeru, but by Specter as well. The third time he fell as he is now permanently mortal."

At the same time, his brother even used Javert as his pawn to kill Alain.

"Seems your family has began to treat you like a disposable Kleenex.", I let out a deadpan snark.

"And your voice of mockery knows no bounds.", Alain hissed as if he was offended.

"It _is_ my nature to be sarcastic. No less.", I replied.

"The third time Javert returns, he took form which is used for high-ranking soldiers of our world, the **Ganma Ultima**. They are much as dangerous than those Ganma Superiors.", Alain continued. "It seems, I am left with Javert astray in this world. But, if he is still loyal to me..."

"Don't worry, even if he is abandoned by your kind, he's still the only person loyal and close to you.", I reassured. Knowing that Javert's loyalty lies on Alain, there's nothing to worry about.

Moments later, I take my leave as I once again head back for the Command Center back in the hidden apartment in Nozama City.

I returned to the safehouse. But in the door of our room, there's a note.

* _ **I'm in the basement. - Samus**_ *

So, Samus is in the Command Center. I made my way down to the basement through the hidden elevator in the garage.

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Can Alain be a Trustworthy Ally?-**

Once I reached the basement, Samus is in the navigation room.

"What took you so long?", she sternly asked. "So you've interacted with Alain?"

"Yeah. He's still in a state of confusion." I explained. "Alain is no longer the same one we fought the last time with Kouta-san. It seems he's permanently a human, since the last time we saw him he was once intangible. Takeru-san was right all along."

"Seems he is still trying to accustom himself amongst humans.", Samus replied. As we walked into the research and development room in the second basement floor, where the workstation is located.

Not only that, Alain has been frequenting on Fumi-baachan's takoyaki stand, and he becomes fond of takoyaki there. It seems Kanon-chan is helping him to live like a real human. As for Samus, she is quickly adept as she is born a human; the only thing that she has right now that Alain needed to learn is that the huntress knows how to love and show affection like real person.

"So, can we consider Alain a valuable ally?", I asked her.

"Umm... We really have to find that out. Unless the ghost boy and his friends should be the one's to know otherwise.", she cleared her throat. "If Takeru trusts him enough, I think we will provide Alain a place in our organization. So, we can mold him into protecting humanity."

"True. If they can save Makoto-san.", I said, as I'm worried of Makoto-san as well, as what I learned from Alain, his body is placed in a stasis.

It is also revealed that the only thing Samus needs for the Athena Suit right now needs some kind of liquid smart metal, so it can bond with the user in psionic manner.

I made a suggestion to Samus to bring the painter Ganma and Alain into the Command Center to integrate for the Athena Suit, for Alain's case is the armor plating of his Rider form. Samus reluctantly agreed. So, I have to bring him along with the painter Ganma from the temple.

The next morning...

As always, Samus and I usually get a good night sleep, even sleeping without any clothes is really comfortable. The way she's cuddling me that much feels so nice.

The moment we woke up altogether, it feels so right.

"Good morning, Mitsuzane.", she greeted me smiling, and kissing me afterwards.

"I guess we better do our thing right now.", this time it's the next mission for the time being.

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: A Peaceful Reminiscence-**

Several hours later, I returned to Fumi-baachan's takoyaki stand, there I saw Alain, the painter Ganma with Kanon-chan.

"It's you.", Alain mumbled, where he's standing on the tree, looking on at Kanon and Cubi-chan painting together, while I stand on the other side. Talking to him from the opposite direction - I was behind him as with the tree being the gap.

"Hey, Alain. Before you and Takeru-san head to your world. Samus has something for you.", I have something to convince him.

"Samus Aran?" he clarified.

"Yes. To be honest, Samus is not just being cold, lonely, and a ruthless bounty hunter being feared by most enemies in this world in a regular basis, she also has a heart.", I told Alain what Samus really is. "Samus has faced countless of evil space aliens in her world, having experienced so many adversities all her life, even to the point of losing anyone close to her. It does not stop her from going forward to reach her goal. The people who raised her molded her into a true warrior. Behind that mighty space suit of an armor is that she fights for greater justice, and for peace in the edge of the galaxy."

"I see.", Alain nodded reverently, all while chowing his favorite snack of takoyaki. "It all comes that Samus has been destined to battle to protect the peace in the depths of space... Why did she ended up here in this world?"

"Samus came from a distant time period in the future. But, she has found a place to call home here.", I continued. "She made it clear that she desired to start over again here, this time protecting humanity, even with the use of her space suit. Samus has learned what it means to live, to love, and show affection like a real human. Despite her alien heritage."

Before I can discuss even further, it seems Shijima-senpai suddenly arrived.

"Hey, Mitsuzane-kun!", senpai greeted. "Who are you talking to?"

When I introduced Shijima-senpai to Alain, he asked "Who's this jackass?"

Alain was offended when senpai had to call him 'jackass'. But, I managed to subdue them before they could instigate a brawl.

"Alain, that's Shijima Go. He's a Kamen Rider like you, he's your senpai if ever you meet him."

"Yo!", Shijima-senpai greeted Alain. "Hey, like how many boxes of takoyaki you chow everyday?"

Only for Alain to say that he once ate 10 boxes that gave him stomach-ache.

"Hey, senpai. If you're craving for takoyaki so much, go and ask the old lady to cook you some Chimichanggas!", I quipped, as if making Shijima-senpai letting out his 'Deadpool' side.

"There's no chimichanggas here in Japan, moron!", senpai threw it back right to my face!

"Oh yeah, if ever readers see in to your point of view, have you tried let them read some narration boxes?"

"SILENCE!", it seems Alain can't take it lightly if anyone around him are butting heads.

"Hey, dude. You look like you've kinda plastered yourself with booze.", Shijima-senpai stared intently at Alain. "Hey, did this drinking party-animal ever gave you a can of beer?"

And calling me a drinking party-animal really ticked me off.

"Who the Urobutcher do you think of me for?!", I hissed. "The guy is once with the Ganma, and kicked out off their world as a plain human."

"For humans, you always bicker so much!", Alain responded.

"Don't mind Shijima-senpai, it's because he wants so much attention from the readers of this story. That's what medium awareness is about.", I told Alain about Shijima-senpai's habit of breaking the fourth wall, along with the implication of me being an alcoholic. "And, yes. Senpai is right, I'm an alcoholic. I started binge drinking at the age of 17, while in a state of depression."

"See? Tony Stark expy.", Senpai said with ridicule, while comparing me to Tony Stark, the titular character of Iron Man. And, I truly agreed with senpai, I'm a Tony Stark guy and proud of it!

Alain rolled his eyes. "You seem to be miserable for a human, and you even hide those sorrows with a mask of a sad clown."

"Everyone does." I answered. "Most humans hide their sadness and keep them at bay. Regardless, like Takeru-san and the others, they keep going to protect what's meaningful to them."

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Qualities that Samus Has-**

( _cue: "_ _ **Just a Little More (Prime Edit)**_ _" [Phendrana Drifts/Ice Valley OST from Metroid Prime] by Darkesword. Over Clocked Remix_ )

"And as for you,", Alain widened his eyes, pointing at me. "If Samus Aran took so much interest in you so much, why do you more often mask that misery with that sarcasm of yours?"

Because I am a complex person doesn't mean I'm not without making wisecracks.

"I told you, almost every human beings in the world keep their personal issues internalized.", I answered. "In my case, I always succumbed to inner anxiety attacks is because I always find myself in fear of losing everything. Ever since I moved on to atone for my sins against the very people I hurt and reaped the benefits of destruction in Zawame two years ago. Samus was there for me when she quickly notice that I'm falling apart inside."

But, Alain doesn't seem to be alienated with the term of "atoning for one's sins."

"What can you possibly gain from redemption?", Alain raised an eyebrow.

( _cue: "_ _ **Leave all Behind (Instrumental acoustic ver.)**_ _" from Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel_ )

"From whatever you done against those hostile towards you, you can do something they would expect from you, or something what your heart tells you."

With that being said, since Alain revealed something to us that his father once told him to follow his heart when he feels astray. This is what nii-san told me after I quit my drinking.

"I shouldn't be alive. Unless it was for a reason.", I quoted a line from a movie, which happens coming from Iron Man. "Ever since hearing _and_ saying that line, I began to live my life to the fullest, to see how valuable my time here as a person. And do something what others expect from me and what's right for me and what my heart tells me to. I hope you can do that too, Alain. Fumi-baachan has been reminding you of that, right?"

I once again continued. "It's because Samus is cold and ruthless when donning that mighty suit of armor endowed as a bounty hunter, she is not without a heart. Molded into a true warrior, Samus also cares for lifeforms weaker than her. The way I see it, she keeps her emotions at bay, and possesses such unfathomable willpower to the point she refuses to give up. That is the reason why I choose to follow and look after her. Despite I wanted to protect her at first, it seems she is protecting me instead, to see that she gradually gains respect from the Earthlings she met, and at the same time gave her a sense of purpose - she knows how to love and show genuine affection like a real human. That's all there is to it."

"In other words, a mayfly-December romance.", Shijima-senpai gives Alain a hint, I sighed subsequently.

"It seems you are well loved by her.", Alain replied.

Suddenly, trouble began to stir up elsewhere, as we heard explosions from a distance.

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: You again?!-**

As it turns out, it's that Igor again along with a pack of mooks behind him.

"Causing too much damage here, huh, Igor?", Alain remarked.

"Alain-sama? When did you sided with these interlopers?", Igor sarcastically asked.

"You know this son of a bitch?", Shijima-senpai begins to clarify to Alain.

"Just as I thought...", Igor quipped. "It seems you've become a pawn for Samus Aran's army."

"Pawn?", Alain laughed and throw it back to Igor's face. "Don't make me laugh! It's just because you answer to my brother, doesn't make you did never answer to me!"

"I thought you have distaste for human souls, Alain-sama. It seems in your mortal state changed you, because of those two?"

Igor's condescending tone began to tick me off.

"Hey, if your mouth is smarter to make such petty excuses over that ugly-ass of yours, why don't you show it off against us!", I taunted Igor as I walked towards, and looked him in the eye face to face.

"My, my... You're confrontational. Without that woman wearing that suit of armor on your side, you have no chance against me. I wonder if you've come to the conclusion about my perfect world, Kureshima Mitsuzane?"

And, this prosaic moral crap has to end, as I take the cathartic privilege to spit Igor on the face! I spat him on the face, that leaves him the expression to discover the hard way to belittle humans.

"How dare you spit on a magnificent scientist!", the scientist hissed.

'You're not a scientist, YOU'RE A COWARD!", I shouted straight to his face. And he calls himself a scientist? What a joke!

"Mitsuzane has a point. You must be a complete joke to call yourself a scientist.", Samus bantered as she arrived in a nick of time.

"You again?!", Igor hissed. As he starts to lose composure at the mere sight of Samus.

"And, I got a phone call from a friend in the afterlife.", she bantered again as she snaps her fingers.

One of the Ganma mooks began to attack its fellow grunts, and then at Igor, as this Ganma suddenly joined on our side. The Ganma suddenly let out a feminine sadomasochistic laugh.

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Gandrayda Returns!-**

"No, it can't be!", I somehow recognized that voice!

( _cue: " **Gandrayda Boss Battle OST** " from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_)

The Ganma somehow revealed itself to be **Gandrayda**!

" **SHE CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD?!** ", Shijima-senpai exclaimed.

"Hoo... Being dead is so boring, so I just want to enjoy around the earth's core.", Gandrayda bantered. Until it was revealed by Samus, through Akari-san that one of Makoto'san's Eyecons went missing. Which happens to be Tutankhamen's Eyecon, it somehow bonded on Gandrayda's soul to use her physical body!

"A shapeshifter?", Alain pondered at the mere sight of Gandrayda.

"No freakin' way?! She just resurrected all of the sudden!", it seems Shijima-senpai is obsessed with Gandrayda.

"Well, I can't rest easy if this situation here really is affecting this planet. So, I'll join with Sammy's crusade to remove these ghoul wannabes out of the equation." said Gandrayda.

"What's the meaning of this?!", Igor seems to be puzzled at the mere sight of Gandrayda. "This is beyond my analysis!"

Gandrayda began laughing condescendingly at Igor. "So, Igor is your name, eh? Well, you kinda reminded me of Rundas. But, only you're just a manchild bragging over your prosaic morals."

"No, no, NO! I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!", Igor seethed as he transforms into a Ganma Superior.

"That's right, Einstein!", it seems the shapeshifter is so thrilled to provoke Igor even more. "You're gonna be having a good time _with_ ME!"

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- The reason why I make Gandrayda return is due to MsSamusAran citing that she cites Gandrayda as one of her favorite hunters.

\- Interestingly enough, though. Gandrayda's color scheme almost resembles Kamen Rider Deep Specter. The next chapter after this, she'll likely transform into Kamen Rider Specter.

\- In Ghost's episode 27, Igor gets slapped by Akari and then again in 28. Here, Micchy spits Igor in the face.


	76. Stage 20-3 - Kamen Rider Necrom

**The White Necromancer, part** **3** **–** **Necrom** **'s Resolve!** **Return of Mistress Gandrayda!**

Tribute to: **The Legend of Hero Alain**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

To keep with the fact that this crossover fic takes place within Kamen Rider Ghost itself, Gandrayda only has 100 days in the world of the living, much like Takeru in the TV series itself, she cannot be killed for the second time, just the like the last time she is last seen in this story. But still can sustain damage normally like most bioforms do.

This part is gonna be a long one packed with some interesting moments. Be warned, there are some squicky scenes where Gandrayda scares the $ #& out of Igor.

In Kamen Rider Ghost's TV proper, Igor appears more of a condescending asshole, his involvement in this crossover fic, he immediately loses his composure at the mere sight of Micchy, Samus, or worse in the case of this part, Gandrayda.

Samus can see Yurusen, despite the latter being a common ghost. Also... Samus is also revealed to be multilingual in terms of Earth language, apart from standard English as well as Japanese (translation intended), she is almost implied to say French to be among those she will speak in this part, perhaps a nod to Go-Buster's Enter.

Gandrayda's remaining days in the living: 100 days left.

Dedicated to MsSamusAran

* * *

 **-Samus: Gandrayda is Revived!-**

Two hours earlier...

Once arrived in the Guardian Tree, good thing Kazuraba Kouta is not here. I noticed a motorcycle parked in the western terminus, where the meteorite contained Gandrayda's soul.

"The Ghost boy and his friends are here, but...", I made an assumption that Tenkuji Takeru is here. So, I decided to check that out. And once inside, I was surprised by Akari and Kanon, who just dragged me inside of the meteorite, and something went wrong.

"T-T-Takeru-dono...! What is that?!", Onari shuddered as he saw someone creeping closer to him. Along with a one-eyed ghost cowering in fear.

"Onari! Yurusen!"

( _cue:_ _ **Gandrayda Boss Battle OST**_ _from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ )

"Is that...?", I suddenly looked at the entity that crept closer to the monk, and it started to take form of someone familiar. "What did you do, ghost boy?!"

"One of Makoto-niichan's Eyecons just suddenly caused suddenly activate something here.", Takeru said in panic.

The entity is revealed to be **Gandrayda**.

"Who in the galaxy woke me up from my beauty rest?", Gandrayda asked. "Oh, hey Sammy."

"Gandrayda?"

Suddenly, the Ghost boy stood on Onari's aid as if he's defending the monk from Gandrayda and grabbing the Eyecon Driver G.

" _ **GRATEFUL!**_ ", the Eyecon Driver stated when Takeru flipped the right switch of the driver. Upon pressing the left causes the belt to chime " _ **Gatchirimina, kotchikimina!**_ "

The ghost of the 15 luminaries, in the form of parkas began to jettison from the belt and encircling on Takeru.

The chime looped until a chant of " **Henshin!** " from Takeru as he presses the same button of the belt for the second time.

" _ **ZEN KAIGAN!**_ ( _cue drum line_ ) _**Kengou, hakken, kyoshou ni oh-sama, samurai, bozu ni sniper! Dai Hen~ge!**_ "

As all 15 historical luminaries merged with Takeru upon transforming into Kamen Rider Ghost Grateful Damashii, he charges at Gandrayda. Not realizing the fact that Gandrayda is also a woman, I have to subdue them.

"Samus-sama? Do you know this succubus?!", the bald monk asked me.

"Of course. She's a bounty hunter, we come from the same time period. Her name is **Gandrayda**." I introduced Gandrayda to the Mysterious Phenomenon Inc. "Actually, she has been long deceased in a skirmish during our counter-Phazon campaign with the Galactic Federation. This meteorite, that includes Ghor and Rhundas reside are the ones that contain their souls."

"No need for the introduction, Sammy. I guess this little boy knows me as well.", Gandrayda flirted at the ghost boy in a rather disturbing manner, much to the fright of Akari. "Seems one of these eyeballs just woke me up again. And it says here Tu-te, tut-a-what?"

"Tutankhamen.", said Takeru. And it is the name of an Egyptian Pharoah that became its ruler at a young age, I heard that from historical articles I've found in the internet.

"Well, it can't be helped. I wanna enjoy living amongst humans too, like you are now, Sammy.", Gandrayda again crept closer to me, and reveals that she sets for 100 days to stay in the world of the living. "Seems that rich dude spoiled you too much, eh?"

"Mitsuzane's not spoiling me, I'm the one's spoiling _him_!", I said jokingly.

"It seems you're so turned on to that... Who's his name again?", Gandrayda forgot who is that.

"Mitsuzane Kureshima. As in M-I-T-S-U-Z-A-N-E."

To Onari's shock, he suspected that I am 'married' to Mitsuzane. "S-Samus-sama?! Are you married to Mitsuzane-dono?!"

"Not yet, idiot!"

I remembered the time when Kazuraba said that " _Hey, Samus. I hope to see one day you start a family with Micchy._ " Only for me to respond that it's too early.

And Gandrayda couldn't help but laugh that Mitsuzane is a big turn on for me, although I use that term as a joke, but deep inside, I care for Mitsuzane, and it's true, his genuine capacity of emotions _did_ turn me on..

"Anyways, any friend of Sammy is also a friend of mine.", said Gandrayda, all while demonstrating her shapeshifting abilities in front of Takeru and his friends. And among the bioforms she took forms into is that of **Makoto Fukami** , also known as **Kamen Rider Specter** , much to the shock of Takeru. "Hey, why are you weirdos doing around the meteorite?"

"Akari wants to see about this meteorite, and we didn't know your souls are stored here."

Not just Gandrayda, but Rundas and Ghor too. I explained to them that the Guardian Tree here in Zawame also allowed them to connect their souls. Moments later, I told Gandrayda that I formed a quick response team as a joint operations with the Mysterious Phenomenon Inc., the organization that Takeru himself established to solve Ganma-related case.

"So, you guys are ghost hunters?", Gandrayda asked Takeru and his crew.

"Takeru is. And at the same time also a Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider Ghost.", I put that up on Takeru's behalf since Akari is one of those contacting me.

"And as for this Third Yggdrasil thing, so it's covert task force organization that you and those rich brothers formed to protect the humans. Interesting...", it seems Gandrayda has the itch to work with us. "Seems good 'ol Malkovich has trained you a lot.", all while bringing up Adam.

( _SFX: Metal Gear Codec Ringing Noises_ )

" _ **Lady. It seems Mitsuzane and Go are dealing with a Ganma scientist.**_ "

"That KMS!", Akari discovered that to be Igor. "Samus, go deal with that KMS for us. Please?"

"Well, we foiled him more than twice. It would be fun to do that over and over again.", I jested.

"Oh, please Sammy. I can do more better than that, for old times' sake.", Gandrayda smirked. "Hey, wanna race you to it? I hope that white Kamen Rider of a motormouth is still there."

It seems Gandrayda still has an eyecandy for Go. Now that settles it. I gave Gandrayda the location where Go and Mitsuzane are right now, she took notice of the Tridoron as I am driving it.

"Nice car, Sammy."

" _Who is that?_ ", Krim asked.

"That's Gandrayda. She's a shapeshifting bounty hunter from my time period. Tragically, along with other two hunters, she died of a mutagenic corruption. The meteorites here are keeping their souls here as some sort of memorial.", I told Krim about the origins of the meteorites. And yet, the shapeshifter is still going to goad me into losing this race, but not this time.

" _Her abilities kinda remind us of the Roidmudes. The main difference is, Roidmudes can assume human identities, as in sole human identities._ "

"Okay. For the time being, let's go for a ride. I just want to make sure Mitsuzane does not self-destruct.", I sternly said as I pressed the ignition of the Tridoron, as the Ride Boosters are still attached, we took flight at supersonic speeds as I head for Mitsuzane and Go's location.

* * *

 **-Spitting a Mad Scientist's Face-**

Meanwhile...

While Igor continued bragging about the Ganma's envision about a perfect world, he taunts Mitsuzane into acknowledging his brilliance.

 _This guy doesn't know how to shut his mouth while bragging this bullshit!_ Mitsuzane didn't take Igor's arrogance too lightly. "Hey, if your mouth is smarter to make such petty excuses over that ugly-ass of yours, why don't you show it off against us!"

Igor continued quipping, "My, my... You're confrontational. Without that woman wearing that suit of armor on your side, you have no chance against me. I wonder if you've come to the conclusion about my perfect world, Kureshima Mitsuzane?"

With that being said, Mitsuzane has it enough. The young Kureshima spitefully spat on Igor's face, leaving him an expression of resentment.

"You're not a scientist, YOU'RE A COWARD!", Mitsuzane taunted the KMS. "The only thing you know is running with your tail between your legs!"

Igor fumes as he loses composure when Mitsuzane had to do the unthinkable. Before the KMS can make another tedious Patrick Stewart Speech, Samus suddenly appeared from above, in her Zero Suit, as she stands with Mitsuzane, Go, and Alain's side.

"Samus Aran?! Not you again!"

" _Très bien_ , Mitsuzane.", the bounty hunter commended Mitsuzane for standing up for his beliefs by showing Igor the hard way. Much to Go's surprise, he didn't know why did Samus spoke in French language, as the huntress herself that she fully know most of the language spoken by most Earthlings besides English and Japanese. "The jerkass has a point. And he's _my_ jerkass. You must be a complete joke to call yourself a scientist." , Samus continued.

"Before I forget, I have a phone call from a friend in the afterlife.", The hunter snaps her finger, as one of the Ganma Superiors behind Igor attacked its fellow soldiers, and Igor himself. When the Ganma Superior stood with Samus's side, it revealed itself to be Gandrayda.

" **SHE CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD!** ", Go exclaimed at maximum hamminess.

"A shapeshifter?", Alain clarified in confusion.

"Hoo... Being dead is so boring, so I just want to enjoy around the earth's core.", Gandrayda smirked. "I wanna see some action here to stave my boredom. Hiya there, white boy and rich dude."

It seems Go is the only one who has fell head over heels for Gandrayda and would do a thing to show off, much of the hilarity of Samus and Mitsuzane.

"Shenanigans aside.", Samus said, all while her eyes rolled towards Alain. "Glad to see you fighting with the ghost boy's side. You'll also fight by our side as well."

Alain didn't expect that Samus has to consider her his ally for the time being. As Samus and the rest of her allies have to remove the Ganma from the equation.

" _ **Seiryuto! Loading!**_ ", Igor transforms into his Ganma Superior Perfect Form, all while using the Seiryuto Ganma's form. Gandrayda swats the grunts like flies with a little to no effort.

"Don't let Gandrayda hog the spotlight if you three are still standing like sitting ducks. Let's help her out!", Samus tasked the Kamen Riders to fight with Gandrayda as Alain, Go, and Mitsuzane ready their transformation trinkets.

 _ ***Standby! Yes, sir! Loading!***_

 _ ***Signal Bike!***_

 _ ***MELON ENERGY! LOCK ON!***_

"Let's...", Go leads the way, while Mitsuzane and Alain altogether shout " **Henshin!** "

 _*_ _ **Tengan! Necrom! Mega Uload!**_ _(cue hard rock music)_ _ **Crush the Invaders**_ _*_

 _*_ _ **Rider! CHASER!**_ _(cue heavy metal solo)*_

 _*_ _ **MELON ENERGY ARMS!**_ _(cue Japanese techno music)*_

With Mitsuzane and Go transformed into Ryugen Melon Energy Arms and Chaser Mach respectively, Samus activates her Power Suit, as the chest mark of her Zero Suit glows, along with more emblems on the hands and on the back, Samus's body becomes more bigger in proportionate shape as the Power Suit is activated.

Samus, Necrom, Ryugen, and Chaser Mach charged into the fight!

* * *

 **-Gandrayda vs. The Ganma!-**

( _cue: "_ _ **UNLIMITED DRIVE**_ _" from Kamen Rider Drive; Performed by: Kamen Rider Girls_ )

On Gandrayda's side, she fought the Denki Ganma with ease upon transforming into the Phantom Gremlin, as Gremlin-G, she stabs the Denki Ganma with the Hamel Cane, destroying the Ganma, leaving it with just a radio wave transmitter.

Meanwhile, Igor as the Seiryuto Ganma Superior goes toe-to-toe against Necrom. Due to Necrom's transformation limit, Igor makes short work of him.

"Alain!", Mitsuzane is distracted when Alain is weakened, all while fighting the mooks.

Luckily, Samus covers the weakened Kamen Rider Necrom. The bounty hunter begins charging her arm cannon. With the charge at its apex and Alain struggling to maintain his transformation form, he makes a desperate attempt to survive - he quickly inserts his left arm onto Samus's arm cannon!

"Holy shit! Check that out!", Go noticed the moment when Alain did the unthinkable.

"Alain..", Mitsuzane mumbled.

"What are you doing!?", Samus exclaimed. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"No, this is the only way make up for the last time I fought you. And now I'm returning the favor right now!", Alain yelled, as the Charge Beam was able to give him more energy so he can remain transformed. Much to Samus's chagrin, her missiles and power bomb ammunition began to deplete drastically until Necrom gets fully charged.

" _ **DESTROY!**_ ", the Mega Uloader stated as Necrom presses it. Upon pressing the second time, " _ **DAI TENGAN! NECROM! OMEGA ULOAD!**_ "

Necrom puts his hands together and forms a sparkling green orb of energy in between them, followed by an eye-like pattern appearing behind him. Necrom quickly hurled this giant orb at Igor. The fireball was powerful enough to weaken the scientist even further.

"Krim, _**Fire all engine!**_ ", Samus shouts the Rider Suit transformation command of the Tridoron Suit.

" _ **RIDER TRANSFORMATION COMMAND CONFIRMED: DRIVE!**_ ", Samus's heads-up display stated. On the exterior, her Varia Suit, as usual peels off, revealing the Fusion Suit, whose color began to desaturate.

( _ **SFX:**_ _Drive Driver standby noises_ )

Moments later, the Tridoron arrives on the scene as it immediately disassemble itself, as Samus in her desaturated Fusion Suit is surrounded by holographic tire tracks, the Shift Cars began merging on Samus, including the remains of the Tridoron itself, which became the Tridoron Suit's armor pieces.

( _ **SFX:**_ _Type Tridoron transformation music_ )

Samus finally suits up with the Tridoron Suit. She charges on the Yari Ganma on fast pace, overwhelming it unprecedented speeds causes the monster to trip off out of dizziness.

" _Samus, I think I want to see how this suit is used by myself._ ", said Krim.

"Go ahead.", she responded.

Samus's visor suddenly colored red, as Krim borrowed the bounty hunter's body to battle much like he does with Shinnosuke whenever he transforms into Drive Type Tridoron. With that being said, Krim while in control of Samus's body in the Tridoron Suit starts fighting the Yari Ganma head on a-la Donnie Yen.

"That's amazing, Krim. Now, I'll take it from here.", Samus insists to handle it all by herself.

" _Okay, changing drivers._ ", Krim said, as Samus's visor reverts to yellow coloration as she takes control.

* _ **COME ON! HUNTER, DOCTOR, BRAVER!**_ *

Samus's grapple beam suddenly took form of a fire ladder as she uses it to tether the Yari Ganma, then hurls the monster straight towards Ryugen and Chaser Mach.

"Go, Mitsuzane! He's all yours!"

"Senpai!"

"Alright!", Go is eager for more.

Both Ryugen Melon Energy Arms and Chaser Mach activate their Squash Function and Full Throttle finishers respectively as they leap in the air and hit the Yari Ganma with their Rider Kicks, leaving the creature with just a spear.

Meanwhile, a weakened Igor finds himself at the mercy of Gandrayda, who takes form of the Terror Dopant. Igor, despite his efforts to fend off against the shapeshifter, finds himself instilled with fear on his mind. Gandrayda utilizes the Terror Dopants ability to increase her prey's fear to maddening levels before reverting to her usual form.

The KMS finds himself crawling away from Gandrayda, who is creeping closer towards him. The mad scientist shudders in anxiety as Gandrayda flirts with him. She snatches the Seiryuto Ganma Eyecon from his transformation bracelet, all while caressing him from chest to chin. Thus reverting the scientist in his human form.

Gandrayda leaned in and continues caressing Igor in a rather disturbing manner and spontaneously giving him sadomasochistic looks. "Come on baby, scream for me!"

When Gandrayda scares Igor enough, the scientist lets out a horrified scream, "UWAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Go and Mitsuzane looked on, the former couldn't help but laugh at this, although Mitsuzane implied that it doesn't have to be funny. Anyway, Gandrayda felt so thrilled at delighting at her enemies' fear. In other words, Gandrayda feasts on fear and horrified reactions of her enemies at mere sight.

Igor runs away in fear as he returns back to the Ganma realm.

"That's right! Run with your tail behind your legs!", Mitsuzane mocks the mad scientist cowering in fear after he was almost seduced by Gandrayda right in front of him and Go.

"Yeah!", Gandrayda groaned as she regroups with Samus's party. "Hey, Sammy. You still hanging with these two Earthlings, I presume."

But, the shapeshifter remained oblivious at the presence of Necrom.

Samus afterwards deactivates her suit.

* * *

 **-Samus: The Necrom Factor-**

"Yeah. But, I always tend to Mitsuzane, as always. And he continued followed around.", my response.

Go was laughing on how Gandrayda instilled fear on that mad scientist. "Did you see the look in his face?!"

Alain in the other hand, glares at Gandrayda. Looks like something just went on him.

"What's this feeling, I suddenly found a feeling of joy seeing Igor running like a little girl!", he said. I had a feeling something's wrong with him.

"Hey, you're kinda different than Sammy and her two men.", Gandrayda flirted at Alain. "To be honest, you really kinda turn me off. If only you need to work hard on your emotions, if you succeed, I'll be waiting..."

Mitsuzane also reminded Gandrayda that Alain is still learning the basics of the human world, and is suddenly feeling different forms of emotions on his own. Which in fact contradicts how Samus learned what it means to become a full-fledged human.

"In that case, I'll be going out with _him_.", Gandrayda instead walked towards Go, looks like he's blushing with excitement!

"Oh... My... GOD!", the hammiest of all reactions. Looks like Go is indeed falling head over heels on Gandrayda.

"Seems Shijima-senpai really wants to get down on Gandrayda.", Mitsuzane mused. "Hey, how's the interspecies romance, Wade Wilson?", all while calling him with Deadpool names.

"Look who's talking, Tony Stark!", Go hissed. "In fact, you just go and romance with the lady in the tin can instead."

Calling me a lady in a tin can is rather unpleasant to hear, for the time being, I'll let Go get away with that, but the next time he says that again, he'll learn the hard way.

We leave the scene as we bring Alain back to the Daitenku Temple.

* * *

 **-Samus: Takeru and Alain Leaving for the Ganma Realm-**

Once returning to the temple, Alain regroups with Takeru and his friends. The exiled Ganma was given enough time to rest so he and the ghost boy head for the Ganma realm to save Specter.

"Best of luck to the two of you. Make sure not only Specter returns in one piece, but the two of you as well.", I beamed with reassurance with Takeru and Alain before Mitsuzane, Go, and I left the temple. Gandrayda somehow stayed on the temple with Akari, so the scientist herself can study Gandrayda's DNA.

Onari, along with a one-eyed ghost that Takeru called **Yurusen** are somehow frightened at the mere sight of Gandrayda. One such example where she began flirting with the other two monks inside the temple right in front of Onari.

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: A Success of Conviction-**

Later that night, after a successful mission, it was an arduous day. It took a lot of conviction to let Alain see the light of day in the human world. Before giving him a ride home back to the temple, he once mused the reason why the sky is so clear blue. I told him this - "Why desire for a perfect and ideal world, considering the fact that you are living in a happy and peaceful one."

And what Alain hinted that to find his father is to find an answer for his purpose of existence, that's the reason why that Takeru-san continued helping Alain, despite he was once a commander of the Ganma.

And now, I better take a well-deserved, relaxing cold shower.

While in the middle of washing myself, I began reflecting myself, the way I have passed ideals to one person after another - Kouta-san... It feels like it symbolized how far I have been, I have protected the people I put in harm's way, it was no easy task to pass what Kouta-san taught me before he ascended to another world with Mai-san.

The way I lectured Alain what it means to live amongst humans symbolized my maturity as a man, from what Kouta-san taught me to protect others, as I passed on his philosophies on to one in need, as what Kouta-san did for me.

"Mitsuzane, are you done there?", Samus's voice echoed, as she is in the haste of getting cleaned up too. But...

I covered my bottom with my towel. Opened the shower's slide door, and looked at her.

"Why are you spacing out in there? I gotta get myself cleaned up, you know.", she said sternly.

"Sorry..." I fidgeted, "It's Takeru-san and Alain. I'm worried of them if they're alright in the Ganma world."

The hunter reassured that they'll come back in one piece and there is nothing to worry about. I was also wondering if Alain is a worthy ally in our organization, Third Yggdrasil. I bet if Takeru-san and his friends trust Alain, maybe we will also have him initiated to the organization if he has proven himself.

"Hey, how long are you going to stay there?", Samus continued asking.

"It won't hurt to take a bath together, right? Since we are indeed lonely together in one room.", I answered. "The reason why I'm spacing out is because I was able to pass on what Kouta-san taught me before he and Mai-san settled in a distant planet. It is the only way for Alain to learn what it means to be human, unlike you, he is slowly adept in human basics."

"Seems you are passing what Kazuraba taught you to one person after another. Well that's something you can be proud of. And I'm proud of what you did making that person nurture to his beliefs.", it seems Samus beamed optimistically of what I did earlier with Alain. "The more you help that person, it's no surprise you would be earnestly rewarded for your efforts."

Definitely.

Brooding aside, Samus stepped into the shower, and we shared the same bath together. When she undressed her towels, I was surprised at her outstandingly feminine figure, without a doubt an Amazonian beauty. I immediately grabbed the sprinkler shower and started bathed her.

"Hey, I should be doing that to _you!_ ", the huntress teased. So I gave her the sprinker, to her, and she started bathing me, before holstering back the sprinkler on top of us while the water is still running.

I stared on her face, while blushes are present on both of our faces. As water from the shower right above us fell like rain.

It was no surprise that making out in the shower is another unexpected reward I get when taking a mission from Samus. It seems this feeling of serenity I have with her.

I leaned in and kissed her passionately, all while squeezing the soft mounds of her chest with my hands.

"You know what to do...", she whispered, as she began to push my head snugly against her chest in a rather intimate manner.

With that being said, Samus and I once again make passionate love in the middle of taking a shower.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Onari and Yurusen are BOTH scared of Gandrayda.

\- It's no surprise that Go falls head over heels at Gandrayda, I wonder what human form should Gandrayda assume to blend in among the Earthlings?

\- Igor screaming after being scared by Gandrayda is similar to Tachibana's scream from Kamen Rider Blade's episode where an Undead crept closer to him.

\- I'm really curious why Micchy is rewarded a romantic moment with Samus in the shower. Seems he's made awesome moments in the previous parts, and he gets rewarded by you-know-what...


	77. Stage 21-1 - Athena Suit

**Bringing Forth the Goddess's Ideals, part 1 - Gandrayda's First Taste of Earthlings**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This part glimpses Samus's new crossover-fic exclusive armorsuit upgrade, the Athena Suit.

The Athena Suit's armor layer are more on liquid smart metal similar to the Iron Man Armor Model 50, the Endo-Sym Armor, as the liquid smart metal on the Athena Suit is extracted from that of Necrom and Ghost Grateful Damashii's Quantum Liquid/Metal plating.

Also, SPOILER ALERT, Gandrayda gets a human alter-ego at the beginning of this part, her human form is even more sexier... Find that out soon! And this part itself is going to be more focused on Go and Gandrayda.

The entire Athena Suit arc is highly inspired from the _Superior Iron Man_ series comics, where it introduces the Endo-Sym Armor. Unlike in _Superior Iron Man_ , where Tony makes a face-heel turn, Samus and the rest of her party (except for the Kamen Rider Ghost characters) don't change sides at all.

Micchy's fanservice moment at the end of the Necrom character arc is continued with extended dialogues before he and Samus make out in the shower again. This time through Samus's point of view. And that scene is visually inspired with the shower scene involving Samantha Trainor from Mass Effect 3.

This is for Lady Aran and Dash master 48.

* * *

 **-Gandrayda and Mach!-**

An hour earlier...

Elsewhere in an undisclosed location within Nozama City...

Gandrayda, thrilled to be alive once again, began her time to enjoy in the world full of humans. But, before she can do so, she needs to blend in.

( _cue: "_ _ **Full Throttle**_ _" from Kamen Rider Drive; Performed by: S.S.P.D. ~Steel Sound Police Dept.~_ )

 _ **[~**_ _ **Kokorogoto Hey, Ladies and Gentlemen zutto mahha**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Saishin Next System ima taibou no debut**_ _ **~]**_

From out of nowhere, chaos ensues.

It seems Kamen Rider Mach is fighting more Ganma mooks, thus leading the shapeshifter to join the frey.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Joushiki hamidashite mo ore no ryuugi**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Hihan wa uketsukenai**_ _ **s**_ _ **ukoshi naraba ochite mo ii**_ _ **~]**_

"Hey, thought you were trying to find your own disguises, you have to be a human hottie to blend in here!", Go quipped at Gandrayda.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Tobase**_ _ **!**_ _ **tobase**_ _ **!~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Signal ga ore no spotlight**_ _ **~]**_

"Well, good thing Sammy and her rich Earthling of a boyfriend's not here, perhaps I should get more screen time for the rest of this story!", it seems Gandrayda gained a knack of shattering the fourth wall.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Tobase**_ _ **!**_ _ **tobase**_ _ **!~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Oitsukasenai kono speed**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Tobase**_ _ **!**_ _ **tobase**_ _ **!~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Omota me na kuuki kakimawase**_ _ **~]**_

"HEY! I'm allowed to break the fourth wall in this story!"

Mach and Gandrayda fight the Ganma Commandos with a little to no effort, and making short work of them subsequently.

" _ **Signal Bike! Signal Koukan: Magarl!**_ ", the Kamen Rider with a mouth inserted Signal Magarl on the Mach Driver Honoh, upon firing the Zenrin Shooter and pressing the belt's boost ignition, the bullet curved on its mark.

Suddenly, the Machine Gun Ganma emerges.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Tobase**_ _ **!**_ _ **tobase**_ _ **!~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Dore mo izure mo mahha no supiido**_ _ **~]**_

" _ **SIGNAL BIKE SHIFT CAR!**_ ", cue Shift Dead Heat standby noises, inserting Shift Dead Heat on the driver, Go transforms into Dead Heat Mach. Much to Gandrayda's surprise, she notices Go can change into even more strong and fast paced forms. " _ **RIDER! DEAD HEAT!**_ "

Go starts showing off in front of the shapeshifter as he began to mash the Mach Driver's boost ignition SIX TIMES, causing the belt to state " _ **BURST! SUDDEN DEAD HEAT!**_ ", all while Dead Heat Mach's tire tread immediately burst.

Dead Heat Mach begins to overwhelm the Machine Gun Ganma with insanely unprecedented speeds, while being enveloped with heat and electricity, as the impact of Go's attacks causes a Dead Zone-induced chain reaction.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Warui kedo michi wa yuzurenai**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Break wa nai**_ _ **... FULL THROTTLE!~]**_

" _ **Hissatsu! BURST! FULL THROTTLE! DEAD HEAT!**_ ", after initiating his Full Throttle Finisher, Dead Heat Mach leaps in the air and began somersaulting as he is turning himself into a wheel of energy similar to Samus's Screw Attack, and he finally delivers his Rider Kick called the **Heat Kick Macher**. Destroying the Machine Gun Ganma.

Go takes the time to take a selfie with the Machine Gun Ganma's corpse behind him moments before the latter dissipates into nothing left but a fedora hat.

"Now that's what a nice picture is!", Go gloated as he cancels his transformation seconds later.

"What's that? You know, you just pointed your phone and did something...", Gandrayda clarified what Go did. To which the white Kamen Rider with a mouth referred that as a selfie.

"Actually, I'm a freelance photographer. I _love_ taking pictures.", said Go, all while showing to Gandrayda his camera.

* * *

 **-Go: A True Interspecies Romance-**

( _For reading this character's point of view in its finest, be sure to translate this in Japanese and read it out loud with_ _ **Inaba Yuu's**_ _voice!_ )

"Well, your hobbies are sure interesting. Seems most humans have their own taste of desires.", Gandrayda mused.

If Gandrayda is indeed a shapeshifter, wouldn't be awesome if she has a human form, I heard back in their world, she more often disguised herself as Sammy-chan, right? I just hope she has huge racks, I suppose.

"Who are you talking to?", Gandrayda asked and laughed at me.

"I'm talking to the writer and the readers of this story! It was no surprise you came back from the dead and ended up here."

What Gandrayda said is being dead is so boring, and she wants to enjoy something around the Earth's core. Well, like Chase, he came back from the dead thanks to a new body when Foundation X cloned his remains, speaking of Foundation X.

 _Anyways, I was just wondering what's Gandrayda's human appearance gonna be look like. Hey, writer, I hope you make her a voluptuous one - as in with a curvaceous figure and huge melons!_ I was just making a suggestion to this crossover fic's writer, regarding that of Gandrayda's human form. I just heard that Gandrayda can change into different forms similar to a Roidmude. _Needless to say, I wish I get to experience a real interspecies romance like Mitsuzane-kun and Sammy-chan did._

And, my dream came true! Gandrayda finally gets a human appearance to blend herself amongst Earthlings.

Gandrayda's appearance changes as she gains a pure humanoid form - from skin to figure, long brown hair, an hour-glass shaped body, and then... Huge racks!

But, what's more surprising after gaining a human alter-ego...

"OH. MY. GAHHHHHDDDD!", I exclaimed, and after getting a human form just left her... plain naked! What's worse, Gandrayda in her human form, butt naked in front of many people around the side walk!

"Hey, what's wrong? You haven't seen a human woman naked before, huh?", the shapeshifter in her new human form teased, all while covering her boobs and... Ugh, I DON'T WANNA SAY THAT OUT LOUD!

"Are you nuts?! Public nudity _is_ dangerous!", I replied, all while I am trying to shield Gandrayda from nearby bystanders looking on.

"Public what?"

 _Jesus! I thought after taking up a human form should come with clothes?!_ I said to myself. "Oh, dear God have mercy on my soul... I gotta by this lady some clothes."

For the time being, I just let her borrow my jacket, and some of nee-chan's clothes. Good thing Shin-niisan is still not here...

 _ **Note to self:**_ _Please, ask the writer to give a shapeshifting alien bounty hunter some clothes whenever she assumes a human form. I didn't expect to be a butt of that predicament when you're trying to shield a lady who's caught streaking!_

"Say, these pants fit me!", said Gandrayda when she wore nee-chan's pants. "What's your sister's name?"

"Shijima Kiriko. KI-RI-KO.", I punctuated that for emphasis, all while showed Gandrayda a picture frame with the ones from their wedding day with Shin-niisan.

She pointed at the picture that has Shin-niisan. "So, that's your brother-in-law of a cop with her, I see that they're married."

"Yep, Seems I better get ready to sacrifice my own virginity when that time comes.", I beamed with a smile. "Since Mitsuzane-kun already gave up his virginity to _you-know-who_."

"Ah, it seems you are quite aware that both Sammy and that rich little weirdo indeed have sex many times?", Gandrayda smirked. "I didn't know you are such a pervert. I _love_ perverts."

But, calling Mitsuzane-kun a plain 'ol rich guy as if he was Tony Stark seems to be complicating to understand.

* * *

 **-Go: Never Living It Down-**

"Mitsuzane-kun is very sensitive. The guy is a wounded soul, and it explains why, deep inside, he's a self-destructive sort of a fuck up. Unlike Sammy-chan, who usually keep her emotions internalized and does not show it in combat, even not feeling any slight amount of depression, guilt, or despair."

Gandrayda smirked, "I see. It comes to like that Mitsuzane Kureshima, of all human beings, a self-destructive one. Well, that turns me off. So, that's the reason why he began following Sammy ever since she made quite a lot of friends here."

I continued, "But, you know as always, we know what kind of a loner she is. She's not without a kind soul. If ever Mitsuzane-kun thinks about putting himself to the hospital, jumping over the edge of the cliff, or pulling off Grand Theft Auto-styled video game deaths - if the story has some montages of it. And, I've been a butt of a montage of time-alteration induced deaths when an organization called Shocker had once attempted to alter time and recreate the world at their own image.", and then I just made another irrelevant troll logic. "Where was I... Ohyeah, Sammy-chan always keeps an eye on him in place of his older brother, who is working with my sensei abroad."

Needless to say, Gandrayda is aware that Mitsuzane-kun's sensitive side turned Sammy-chan on. Also, the shapeshifter herself is quite aware how Mitsuzane-kun managed to sacrifice his virginity when he and Sammy-chan started to have sex quite many times. Well, the guy is formerly a spoiled brat to a selfish jackass to depression-induced alcoholic to just a plain Byronic hero.

"Although, Mitsuzane-kun is just a mere young man who has just outgrown from crying like a baby to becoming a real man, he begins to experience many things in his coming of age - not just being an alcohol-drinking party animal, he's got a healthy libido ever since him and Sammy-chan began doing _it_ the first time, he begins to show off some insane feats.", I looked on Gandrayda's smokin' hot form, in the eyes. "Apart of toning down his drinking habits, he's level-headed ass who is very blunt on what he says."

"Hey, what did Mitsuzane do to that crazy-ass scientist?", Gandrayda asked about that mad scientist that Tsukimura-san was blabbering around.

"For the love of God, Mitsuzane-kun spat the guy on the face, while that scientist wearing that Napoleon-styled uniform is preaching his 'perfect world' crap. Seems he takes it _**TOO**_ bad.", I replied, and that moment was indeed. Bad. Ass.

"Say, mind if we go out to find something amazing? As in, I want to have a good time with you while I'm in this form.", Gandrayda spoke in a rather seductive tone and caressed on my chin with her finger.

Oh. My. GOD!

"I'd say, I'm in!", I said with excitement. And, I began touring with Gandrayda in her newfound human identity around the place. And see if we can find something that can thrill her.

 _Oh, before my perspective ends, as if in case you would be reading Sammy-chan's point of view, be sure to read it in the voice of either_ _ **Jennifer Hale**_ _,_ _ **Alesia Glidewell**_ _,_ _ **Jessica Martin**_ _,_ _ **Ai Kobayashi**_ _, or with_ _ **Tsukui Minami-san**_ _, who played that peach Rider from Gaim. Anyways, it depends!_

"Track, Eradicate... Both are done at * _grabs megaphone and adjusts it to volume 11_ * **MACH SPEED!** Kamen Rider... MACH!"

* * *

 **-Samus: A Success of Conviction-**

( _ **A/N #2:**_ _This is the extension from Micchy's perspective at the end of the third part of the Necrom character arc, this time it's on Samus._ )

Meanwhile in the workstation in the Command Center's B2F.

The Athena Suit is finally complete, with the armor layer being made of _full liquid smart metal_ called **Quantum Liquid 2.0**. Integrated coming from the quasi-metal layer from Kamen Rider Necrom's suit, plus from most of my suit's original designs. While I was designing the exterior of the suit, I had Professor Rinna do with the operation system, and have Adam uploaded to the suit's onboard intelligence system.

When I managed to wear a partial of the suit, namely on the legs, the entire armor has pearl white finish and purple accents. The startup is psionic, in other words, I can summon the armor **telepathically** due to it being made of full-liquid smart metal that instantly hardens upon connection.

The first time we molded the liquid metal on the suit, it liquefies itself, along with the entire frame. So it will assemble under my command.

For the time being, I tested some parts of the suit, while I will wear the rest of the suit tomorrow.

After exerting my time and efforts in completing the suit, I think it's time for me to have a well-deserved breather. I decide to get back on the room.

Once I climbed back to the apartment building up to our room. It seems no one's around the living space and in the bedroom, it seems Mitsuzane is taking a bath alone. Well, he sure knows how to give a woman some space for herself.

Once I undressed and covered my body from chest to the legs with my towel, I proceeded to the shower, but Mitsuzane already beat me into it. And how long is he been in there?

"Mitsuzane, are you done there? I need to clean myself up, you know.", I spoke in a stern voice. With that, Mitsuzane emerged still wet as he was still showering; all while he was fidgeting.

It seems he's also worried of Takeru and Alain, who has just departed into the Ganma realm.

"The only thing we need to worry about right now is fighting the Ganma separately from them, Takeru and his friend will be fine there.", I said reassuringly. Before saying even more awkward. "And besides, you did the right thing of having Alain pulling himself together. Come on, how long are you going to stay here? I need a bath too!"

"Hey, it won't hurt if we take a bath together. Besides, I'm getting used to taking a bath with you.", Mitsuzane replied insistently, and due to the fact that we are the only ones living in this hidden apartment. Although it looks titillating to take a shower with him, anyways, I stepped in and decided to take a shower with him instead.

His face began to turn red at the mere sight of my beautiful and feminine body. To see that is an understatement. I undid my ponytail to gloriously spread my hair.

"Hey, I should be doing this.", I giggled at moments notice he still held the shower cubicle to soak me wet. Much to his awkward expression, he handed to me the shower nozzle as I sprinkle myself with water from head to toe before I do the same with Mitsuzane.

The red lipstick on my mouth began to wither off from my mouth, as my lips began to feel titillating sensations when I had the urge to satisfy my desires. Once I returned the shower cubicle back to its where it is placed, the young Kureshima leaned in to me and began to kiss me passionately, while the water fell right above us like rain.

 _I can't make myself to say stop... Regardless, the more I want to experience something like this, it feels I'm having a healthy drive inside. Like how many times trying something new when it comes to this._

"Does it hurt?", Mitsuzane asked at the exact moment he began to squeeze thoroughly on my breast.

"It's okay..", I whispered and spontaneously locked eyes with him in steely manner. Seconds later, we continued kissing passionately, all while I can feel his soapy hands squeezing on my breasts, and simultaneously feeling both pain and pleasure.

* * *

 **-The Emperor's Nightmare-**

Elsewhere in the Ganma realm...

In the prayer room in the royal palace, the Grand Emperor Adel meditates in the center of the sentient monoliths above him.

While meditating, his eyes were closed, and starts to have a certain vision.

 _Adel is confronted by a mysterious being clad in a suit of armor, which happen to resemble that of Samus Aran, only that it is pearl white and purple by color, as opposed to orange, red, and gold from her Varia Suit. The armored individual began to point its arm cannon on the Grand Emperor, and is shot point blank, Adel whites out after that. Meanwhile, the white armored warrior began destroying the fifteen monoliths in the prayer room, and subsequently absorbing them one by one._

However, the Emperor opened his eyes, stating it's nothing but a dream, showing no signs of fear.

"My liege.", a Ganma high-ranking officer interrupted him.

"Commander Edith?", Adel spoke.

"It seems we have intruders.", the magistrate said. And, a hologram shows Takeru and Alain entered the Ganma realm, much to the Emperor's amusement. "Just as I thought, I knew you would come back for father, Alain."

Adel orders his soldiers to eliminate Takeru and Alain, while he goes to find and kill his father, Adonis.

Commander Edith takes his leave. Adel's smirk eventually transitions into a lip of fear, as the being that confronted him in his dream would not only be a bane to his ideals of a perfect world, but the one who will destroy their world.

"That white armored warrior I saw in my dream, if that's Samus Aran wearing that suit, this world will be destroyed. I cannot allow that to happen, this is for the sake for my ambitions. This is for a perfect world."

* * *

 **-Samus: Climax-**

Making love is something that got my spirits so high as a human, and I knew the reason why I am being loved, Mitsuzane felt it this way, after all the sufferings he had been through, since then he has finally become more mature as a person.

I can feel him deep inside the very moment he came into my entry. I always find myself into different positions where we began to feel synchronized pleasure along with moans and gasps echoing our mouths even in the haze of lust and intimacy.

Upon climax, pleasure crashed into me as it surely did to Mitsuzane. The sheer power of it robbed Mitsuzane of his last shred of control when he had his head collided into my breasts when he unknowingly slipped because of the water on the floor, looks like he almost had himself passed out when he completely drained himself into me.

"Hey, are you alright?", I asked him.

Mitsuzane reassures that he's doing fine. Needless to say, I imagined how did he even made this far. I leaned in again, slowly and affectionately taking him in another kiss. With my arms wrapped over his head, we began to soak ourselves afterwards and dried our bodies subsequently.

"I hope we need to be careful if we ever do this in the shower next time.", I said with a smirk.

"I'll say.", Mitsuzane replied. "Good thing you were able to..."

"I know.", my response. "You're all I have, too, you know."

"I love you too.", the young Kureshima answered in return.

Both of us went to bed and started sleeping naked, while the cold air cooling our bodies, I can't help myself snugly wrapping my arms around Mitsuzane. To him, it feels warm and intimate. And his head colliding on the soft mounds of my breast, even turned me on so much...

* * *

 **-Samus: Enter the Athena Suit!-**

The next day...

I think it's finally time to test on the Athena Suit.

Once Mitsuzane and I went back to the Command Center, I had professor Rinna preparing the liquefied remains of the Athena Suit through a barrel, as the Quantum Metal 2.0 itself devoured the frames similar to a symbiotic life form. Once entering the workstation, Mitsuzane was wondering where did the suit go.

( _cue: "_ _ **Bounty of a Brain**_ _" [Theme of Samus OST from Super Metroid] by Big Giant Circles Over Clocked Remix_ )

"Samus, I don't see the new suit.", Mitsuzane pondered. Until he learns that the suit itself is under the container that I asked Professor Rinna to store the Athena Suit's liquefied remains.

Once we head to professor Rinna, the liquefied remains of the suit is intact.

"So, the suit itself is within that liquefied smart metal?", Mitsuzane clarified.

"Yep.", professor Rinna answered. "That full liquid smart metal Samus is working on is called Quantum Liquid 2.0, it came from that white Kamen Rider with a hoodie's armor layer. So, Samus and I extracted some of its building blocks to make the armor's layers. So it's kind of an armored suit made out of supernatural symbiotes."

"Samus, how do you suit up while the suit is all liquefied?", Mitsuzane continued asking.

"The startup is completely psionic. In other words, I can summon it **telepathically**."

And so, I began summoning the part of the Athena Suit, all of it!

"Everyone, stand back!", I said in a commanding voice as Mitsuzane and Professor Sawagami back up before they get blasted away.

* * *

 **-Athena Suit Suit Up Sequence-**

( _cues: "_ _ **Battle! Wally!**_ _" OST from Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire_ )

When the liquefied Quantum Liquid 2.0 began to merge around Samus, it envelops her body, all while simultaneously producing a field of energy. The liquefied smart metal began to harden instantaneously as it takes an appearance similar to Samus's usual Power Suit forms. As the Quantum Liquid 2.0 began gathering around Samus to form a giant spherical cocoon, the spherical cocoon breaks seconds later, revealing Samus in her new **Athena Suit**!

The Athena Suit is a sleeker armorsuit upgrade designed by Samus herself, along with the help of Rinna. The Athena Suit cosmetically resemble one of the previous suits Samus used, the Light Suit, only the main difference that the Athena Suit has purple linear patterns around the suit, along with a tiara-like protrusions above the helmet. Thus, living up to the suit's name being derived after the Greek goddess of wisdom, Athena.

The suit's coloration has a pearl white finish and purple accents.

* * *

 **-Samus: Athena Suit Diagnostics-**

" _ **Suit up, complete.**_ ", Adam declared.

"Adam, are you there?", I asked as to sure that Adam's AI is uploaded on the Athena Suit's onboard intelligence network.

The AI responds, " _ **Ready when you are, Samus.**_ "

"Engage Heads-up display."

" _ **Check.**_ "

 _ **Chozo Battle Suit Ver. SA1-4468-VM6-P Mark XVII, Type Athena**_

 _ **ENERGY TANKS at 20 UNITS**_

 _ **Arm Cannon: ONLINE**_

 _ **Missile Launcher: ONLINE**_

 _ **Morph Ball: ONLINE**_

 _ **Morph Ball Bomb Generator: ONLINE**_

 _ **Power Bomb Generator: ONLINE**_

 _ **Soul Drive: ONLINE**_

 _ **Screw Attack: ONLINE**_

 _ **Visor Systems: ONLINE**_

 _ **Suit Auxiliary Weapons: ENABLED**_

 _ **Rider Suit Systems: DISABLED**_

With the HUD from my original Power Suit imported on the Athena Suit, everything's running smoothly.

"Import all preferences from the home interface."

" _ **Will do, Lady.**_ "

As I began scanning around the area, the Athena Suit's visor is still working as usual, on the exterior, it took a violet coloration.

"Adam, what do you say?", I clarified to the AI.

" _ **I'm fully uploaded, Lady. We're online and ready.**_ "

Professor Rinna began to give a warm of applause for the Athena Suit's appearance.

"Amazing!", said Mitsuzane. "I'm curious how did the suit had that kind of pearl white finish and purple lights and accents. I think I understand the reason why you engraved your desires on that suit, Samus."

"That's right. This is the first time I have to design a suit for myself. So, what do you think?", I began to ask Mitsuzane quizically.

"It's plain sexy as hell."

With that being said, I'm going to put this new suit to the test while I began to run some diagnostics.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #3:**

\- In Adel's nightmare, the one that's confronting him is none other the Athena Suit itself.

\- The Athena Suit's suit-up sequence is similar to Zero Suit Samus's Final Smash from Super Smash Bros. Brawl combined with the Mega Evolution sequence from Pokemon X and Y, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire.

\- How the liquefied remains of the Athena Suit being summoned by Samus is visually similar to how Tony activates the Endo-Sym Armor in _Superior Iron Man_ , both are done telepathically.


	78. Stage 21-2 - Athena Suit

**Bringing Forth the Goddess's Ideals, part 2 – The Athena Suit**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The Athena Suit's functionality uses that of the Light Suit from Prime 2: Echoes, where, in theory, it protects Samus from the corrosive atmosphere in the Ganma world, if ever she travels there. This is an allusion to the Light Suit in Echoes where Samus no longer takes damage from the atmosphere of Dark Aether.

Also, the Athena Suit has a special ability similar to Hypermode from Prime 3: Corruption, called "Soul Trigger", it activates through the Athena Suit's repulsor tech node-styled Soul Drive fitted on the suit's chest. Unlike Hypermode in Corruption due to being fueled by Phazon, Soul Trigger is a more purified and toned down version of Hypermode, without the Phazon. And again, unlike Hypermode that sacrifices for Energy Tanks, the Soul Trigger is timer activated; and the maximum time allocated for the Soul Trigger is three minutes. And after the allocated time runs out, Soul Trigger can't be used again until another three more minutes for the mode to cool down.

Also, if ever Samus takes damage while wearing the Athena Suit, Mitsuzane ALSO takes two times the damage. It's because they share the same pain, and at the same time that it was stated that the Athena Suit has contained Samus's desires, including her love towards Micchy.

There's a lot of Iron Man reference in this chapter arc, according to MsSamusAran's review from the previous part of this chapter arc, Adam's AI being mounted on the Athena Suit's onboard intelligence system is in fact a nod to J.A.R.V.I.S., Tony's personal AI, whose namesake comes from his late butler, Edwin Jarvis.

Mitsuzane is seen wearing a shirt bearing a **Marill** while Samus is testing her new suit. Marill is a Water/Fairy-type Pokemon, and is one of my favorite cute-looking Pokemon.

This part is dedicated to MsSamusAran, Dash master 48, and LadyAran.

* * *

 **-Samus: Athena Suit's New Weapons-**

Now wearing the Athena Suit, it seems running some diagnostics on the gear is gonna be thoroughly compared to with my previous usual Power Suit upgrades.

Shinnosuke and Go arrived just in time.

"Belt-san? What's with that armor? It looks just like Chase's, but-"

I wasted no time to give hints, "It's **me** , you ditz!"

" **EEEEEHHH?!** ", Go lets out a hammy squeal.

"Oh, Samus! So, this must be this new suit of armor you and Rinna-san worked on the past few weeks, I see.", said the policeman.

"Shinnosuke-kun, Go-kun! You two are here just in time!", Professor Rinna greeted her former Special Cases Unit colleagues.

And, now, I think it's time I better test the abilities of the Athena Suit as we head into the VR Training Room.

* * *

 **-Samus: Enter Soul Trigger-**

"Professor, begin simulation.", I asked professor Rinna to start the simulation in the VR Combat Field.

" _Okay, Samus. Looks like you're all set._ ", said the professor in the intercom, while Go, Mitsuzane, and Shinnosuke are looking on. " _Adam-san, can you please tell Samus about the suit's new ability, especially the Soul Drive's functions?_ "

" _ **Will do, professor.**_ ", the AI responded.

"I guess the Soul Drive fitted on this suit has some kind of a special ability, the **Soul Trigger**.", looks like I've noted myself ahead of time before Adam does about the Soul Drive's new ability.

The **Soul Trigger** is a powered up state using the Soul Drive's properties, due to it being of Core Driviar technology that Professor Sawagami and Krim worked on, combined with some of Kamen Riders Ghost and Necrom's armor layers.

It somehow reminded me of the Hypermode feature of the PED Suits during my Phazon skirmish, unlike Hypermode that injected my Energy Tanks where I still have Phazon in my body, the Soul Trigger is a **timer activated feature**. The Soul Trigger lasts with a time limit of **3 minutes**. Once given time limit expires, I can't use the mode until for another three minutes after cooling down.

The Soul Trigger has no side effects on me as a whole, just like Hypermode, the Soul Trigger causes my Athena Suit to be invincible to most attacks. Also, Soul Trigger can be canceled at will, so it can cool down even further.

"No objections for the time being, Adam.", I reassured with determination. "I think it is time to show them what can this thing do!"

" _ **Okay, let us begin. Samus, activate Soul Trigger mode now!**_ "

" _ **Soul Trigger Initiated!**_ ", the HUD in my visor stated. " _ **Startup.**_ "

In the exterior of my suit, the purple linear patterns around began to resonate in an icy blue glow.

( _cue: "_ _ **Opening Stage Zero**_ _" OST from Mega Man X4_ )

On the HUD has **03:00:00** below my energy meter, it states Soul Trigger has been indeed activated.

* **03:00:00** *

" _Try firing your beams, Samus._ ", Professor Sawagami instructed. When firing my Arm Cannon, it suddenly fired five multicolored beams, kinda reminded me of the Spazer and Wide Beams.

" _Samus, whenever Soul Trigger is activated, it seems your Power Beam becomes the_ _ **Aurora Beam**_ _._ ", said Professor Sawagami. " _Here, I'll bring out some targets for you to try out. The beam has some homing capabilities, in other words, the beams will never miss their mark without charging them._ "

Upon shooting the dummy targets, the beams began curving on their own to hit their mark.

" _ **Good. Try charging the Aurora Beam.**_ ", it seems Adam asked me to charge the Aurora Beam.

* **02:54:46** *

Upon charging my Arm Cannon for about 20-30 seconds, the charging causes to form a multicolored orb of energy at the tip of my arm cannon, and I immediately fired the multicolored beam on the dummy target, with devastating results.

" _ **Try your Diffused Ice Missiles, I assumed you haven't used them since you arrived in this world.**_ ", the AI makes as suggestion. As the Diffusion Missiles, that has been augmented with my Ice Missiles during my mission in the B.S.L., I haven't used them since I come to this time period. So, I asked Professor Rinna to include the Diffusion Missile when Soul Trigger is active.

I tested firing my Ice Missiles afterwards. The diffusion effect creates a field of ice within the blast radius.

* **02:42:31** *

" _ **Good.**_ ", the AI said in approval. " _ **Keep in mind, the Aurora Beam and Diffusion Missiles are to be used exclusively whenever you are in Soul Trigger. That means, you will stick to your usual gear if when not in Soul Trigger, since it's hard to maintain through long periods of time. Regardless, the more you master the Soul Trigger, the more it expands by extending the time limit for thirty seconds more.**_ "

 ***02:29:46***

Next, I try charging my beams again, then I morphed into Morph Ball mode. I proceed to plant the bombs. Instead, I began to drop five Morph Ball bombs - something I have never done during my last mission to Zebes.

" _Amazing. I thought you can lay at least three bombs?_ ", professor Rinna raised an eyebrow.

Once I regressed back from Morph Ball to my usual appearance. I told Professor Rinna that this trick I called that the **Five-Bomb Drop**. The Five-Bomb Drop also works whenever I activate Soul Trigger.

Next, I better try this new trick with the Arm Cannon.

" _ **What are you doing, Lady?**_ ", Adam asked.

I answered, "Something I never tried a long time ago."

* **02:07:22** *

With that being said, while having charged my Aurora Beam, and the charge at its apex, pointing the arm cannon upward as if it is still charging with energy, violently slamming the tip of the cannon to the ground...

" **Medusa Burst!** ", I exclaimed the technique's new name.

...upon punching the ground with the arm cannon, the resulting explosion of pure, multicolored energy first took form of a lightning bolt, then snake-like tendrils began to shoot from the floor to the ceiling.

" _OH MY GOD!_ ", I can hear Go's reaction of what I did there. " _Hey, Mitsuzane-kun. Did you see that?! Holy shit, that was insane!_ "

" _You don't have to tell me that twice! Of course I did._ "

" _So, that's the_ _ **Medusa Burst**_ _? Quite ingenious techniques you've got there, Samus._ ", the professor nodded her head in approval.

( _ **A/N #2:**_ _The Athena Suit's Medusa Burst technique is really fitting. It's because, according to Greek mythology, after Perseus beheads Medusa, he presents the latter's head to Athena to have it engraved on her shield. Also, the snake projectiles is a nod to Medusa's hair being made of snakes._ )

" _ **Another Soul Trigger technique. Fascinating work, Lady.**_ " Adam flashed in approval. " _ **Seems you finally know how to get a hang of it.**_ "

"Sometimes, in a world full of humans; there are many discoveries to be unveiled, Adam.", I sighed. "Even if you have to go back and forth from the places you have once explored."

* **01:24:31** *

Since I still have one minute remaining with the Soul Trigger, I have to immediately power down from Soul Trigger for the time being, allowing it to recharge for three minutes more. In other words, Soul Trigger has to be cooled down for long periods of time before using it again.

" _ **Soul Trigger Powering Down.**_ " the HUD of my Combat Visor stated. " _ **Returning to Standard Combat Mode.**_ "

" _That. Was. Bad. Ass."_ , I can hear Go's reaction all the way from the VR Combat Field, as he, Mitsuzane, and Shinnosuke were with Professor Sawagami.

Mitsuzane followed with a subtle statement, " _Color me impressed, that suit has a nice ring to it._ "

Everybody's impressions say it all.

The Athena Suit's helmet began to detach in a liquefying manner, due to the suit itself being made of full liquid smart metal. Due to Athena Suit being artificially created, especially true to its full liquid metal layer, it is separate from my actual Power Suit, in which is in fact bonded to me, that means, the Athena Suit can assimilate itself onto me at will - namely its liquefied remains, so the suit's actual frame can materialize to fully activate the Athena Suit. Imagine this as if a Pokemon can Mega Evolve.

" _Looks like her Varia Suit almost had the ability to Mega Evolve_ ", see, a hint from Go says it all. " _ **IMAGINE HER SUIT CAN MEGA EVOLVE!**_ "

" _Now that's a suit. Right, Belt-san?_ ", I can hear Shinnosuke's reaction too, to which Krim replied with a precise "Exactly."

* * *

 **-Samus: Flight Binders-**

I exit the VR Combat Room to try something else, while still donning the Athena Suit. This time, it's a **flight pack**.

The wing binders, which can be attached on to the suit's shoulders, specifically exclusive to the Athena Suit, kinda reminded me one of the Gunships I used back in the Phazon skirmish. That reminds me...

The others left the control station of the VR Training Room for the Main Hangar.

"It looks just like the...", Mitsuzane shook his head.

"00 Raiser.", looks like it rang a bell on Go. "Ever heard of Gundam 00, those shoulder mounted wings for that suit reminds me of the 00 Raiser. You know, I am also collecting some Gunpla kits, and I love taking pictures of them."

Mitsuzane had to end the discussion with sarcasm, "That's out of the context!"

Due to Go's fourth wall breaking, it comes to light that Professor Sawagami is also into cosplay, that's the reason why her inventions are mostly played for cosplay purposes of sorts. Needless to say, the reason why I had to include this flight pack system for this suit is for me to fly, even without the need of a Gunship.

With no point of dawdling, the flight binders are now mounted on my shoulders, as if they are a hybrid of wings, shields, or whatever you may want to call it.

" _ **Engage Flight Simulation Visor.**_ ", Adam stated, as my Heads-Up Display began to take form to that of a flight simulator after the shoulder-mounted flight binders are now attached. " _ **Any objections before we can take to the skies, Lady?**_ "

"No objections, now let's move on.", something I would say whenever Adam, as a human, would do. "Import all preferences, calibrate virtual environment and check control surfaces."

I think everything's all set. Aside from that, I have tasked Mitsuzane and Go to cover me from the ground if things can go wrong, to which they agreed. Shinnosuke left as he returns to his usual duties as a policeman.

"This is Samus Aran, preparing for launch in three, two, one!", with that being said, the shoulder mounted binders began to ignite its thrusters pointing backwards, and the boots began ignite its thrusters as well. As I finally take flight!

Once I launched myself from the hangar through the flight binders mounted on the Athena Suit's shoulders, I can finally soar high into the blue skies. It was the dream of the Chozo to reach even the highest limits, this is would they embody to me during my time with them. I began to reach even at the most high altitudes in just a thousand meters per hour, as in mach 2.3 speeds.

I was able to fly through Fuuto and Zawame in at least five to ten minutes before heading back to Nozama City.

" _ **Lady, you have incoming transmission.**_ ", and I already guessed who that was.

" _Samus, how high are you up now?_ ", Mitsuzane said, it seems that Go and him are now transformed in their Rider forms, all while he is driving the Ride Chaser.

"I'm already at 50,000 feet of maximum altitude!", I exclaimed.

" _That's too high!_ ", he replied.

"Don't worry, I always push myself to my absolute limits. This is who I am", I said reassuringly as I continued this test flight.

" _Good luck. We'll be watching you from the ground._ ", Mitsuzane said thoughtfully in a brief moment. " _Hey, Akari-san called us. It seems Takeru-san and Alain have managed to save Makoto-san!_ "

* * *

 **-Igor Gets a Taste of His Own Medicine-**

( _ **A/N #3:**_ _This event takes place within Kamen Rider Ghost's 28th episode. But the main difference (in the case of this crossover fic taking place during Kamen Rider Ghost's TV proper itself) is the presence of Gandrayda in this part._ )

An hour earlier...

"I owe you a debt of gratitude.", Javert said after he defended Onari from Igor, in his Knife Ganma Superior form. Javert walks away.

Moments later, the KMS throws a hissy fit. "I must eliminate those defects!", he shouted.

"Cut it out already!", only for Akari to take this close and personal, and take the cathartic privilege to slap the mad scientist of the face. The expression on his face is rather unsurprisingly shocking.

"Oohh, now that's gotta hurt.", Yurusen makes a remark.

Akari defends the two Ganma - the Onpu (a musician) and Gazai/Cubi, especially of their passion, unlike your average Ganmas, they have hearts, as it will be understandable if one can learn this right. "And yet do you even have the right to call them defective?! And do you even call yourself as scientist?"

The mad scientist lets out an hissy fit as if he is going to cry like a baby. Within moments, Gandrayda appears behind Kanon.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", the shapeshifter began to laugh in a rather sadistic manner; taking delight at Igor's humiliated expression, much to the shock of Onari and the others. "What? Are you going to cry? A crybaby like you really can give masculinity a bad name!", Gandrayda continues to taunt Igor even more, goading him to fight her. But, the KMS instead walked away staggering.

Onari commends Akari for her valiance, and wondered why did Javert saved him. But, it was revealed that the monk himself took care of the exiled Ganma of his injuries.

"Umm... Who are you?", the Gazai Ganma stuttered, at the mere sight of Gandrayda.

Kanon is somewhat horrified upon hearing Gandrayda's fit of laughter as she clung onto the Gazai Ganma.

"Don't worry, I'm harmless. I'm with Samus's side.", the shapeshifter nodded, all while shapeshifting into Makoto and Alain.

"Amazing, you even changed into my onii-chan and Alain-sama?", Kanon's expression of fear suddenly changed into curiosity. "Your name is Gandrayda-san, right?"

"G-G-Gandrayda-dono...?"

Gandrayda raised a hand to Onari's face, pressing an index finger to his lips.

"That's enough with the honorifics, darling. I'm not used to it. _Just_ Gandrayda only. Okay?" the shapeshifter rolled her eyes, much to the horrified reaction of Akari.

Until, the two Ganmas decided to leave on a soul searching, which warmed the hearts of Akari and company. Both the Gazai and Onpu Ganma bade their farewell moments later, while giving a portrait to Kanon.

"That picture has a nice ring to it.", Gandrayda gazed at the portrait that was given to Kanon, taking notice of both Takeru, Makoto, and Alain.

* * *

 **-Samus: Regroup-**

After two hours.

" _ **Lady, it seems Tenkuji Takeru and his friend have finally arrived!**_ ", Adam stated as he gave me the coordinates of their current location.

"It seems they're on the beach side!", I rolled my eyes all while heading towards the destination. "Go, Mitsuzane, head for the windmill farm on the beach side. I'll meet you guys there!"

I instructed Go and Mitsuzane to follow me to the coordinates that I am heading right now.

Once arriving, it seems Makoto Fukami is now permanently human, Alain appears to be intact as well and Takeru too.

"Who is that?", Makoto had no idea that I'm wearing a new suit. However, it seems Alain has recognized my eyes being visible behind the purple tinted visor of my Athena Suit.

"It's Samus. That's her new suit.", he droned. That's strange, he sounded completely broken inside. All while I took of my helmet afterwards.

"Hey, why the long face?", I took notice of Alain, as he looks completely in despair.

"His father, the Grand Emperor of the Ganma, Adonis-sama, was killed by his own brother, Adel.", Makoto explained the whole details about the events they have recently experienced. So this Adel person that Princess Alia talked about with me is the current Grand Emperor. That's the reason why Alain fell in a state of depression.

Go and Mitsuzane appeared moments later.

"Samus, what's going on?", Mitsuzane asked. Then he turns at Makoto. "Seems you're alright now, Makoto-san."

"Yeah. It's been a while since I last saw you, Kureshima-senpai."

Wait a second, since why is Takeru smiling? I thought... Wait a minute...

"Gandrayda, enough!", it seems Gandrayda was masquerading as the Ghost boy by the time arriving here. This is the usual expression by the time I met her, Rundas, and Ghor in the Olympus, this is what Admiral Dane usually said. I didn't expect she was watching the two guys so we can arrive to see them.

"Wow, Sammy. You look incredible in that new suit! Looks like you've managed to build one all by yourself, I presume." Gandrayda looked at me while I'm wearing the Athena Suit.

"This suit is made of full liquid metal, and it hardens instantly on contact. The Athena Suit is activated telepathically.", and I had to explain it quizzically.

Seems Gandrayda took the point, and she starts flirting at Alain, who appears in a depressed state.

"What's wrong, handsome? Quit with that melancholic mumbo jumbo and look at me-"

"Have pity on him, Gandrayda. It seems he needs to find some solace first.", I scolded Gandrayda about flirting a depressed and broken man.

Go and Mitsuzane undid their transformed forms, as the Athena Suit began to liquefy away as I dematerialized it (while the shoulder-mounted flight binders are still intact). And the suit itself began to stand beside me, due to Adam using the suit's autopilot feature.

"Look. I have experienced losing those who are close to me. It never got the best of me, I grew stronger, it's because I can feel their closeness and love towards me, their deaths motivated me to avenge them and protect those who can't defend themselves.", I tapped the saddened Alain to motivate him. "That's why, even in times we protect humanity, we avenge those who we lost, and defend those who can't protect themselves, that's why I fight what my heart tells me to. You can try that too, Alain. Even if you want to avenge your father's demise. I'm asking you is this, you must not give up on yourself, no matter hard the circumstances will be. This will be your first step to learn what it means to live like a real human."

Go, Gandrayda, and Mitsuzane stood on my side, as a show of encouragement to Alain, especially that he, Makoto, and Takeru are fighting a common enemy.

"Alain...", Makoto rolled his eyes.

Alain later responds by offering a handshake, and I accepted it. Makoto smiled as seeing Alain burying the hatchet from the last time I fought him.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #4:**

For the Athena Suit's new abilities:

\- The Medusa Burst is similar to some of Zero's Giga Attacks from the Mega Man X series, particularly the Rakuhouha, C-Flasher, etc. But, the way the snake-like projectiles that came out on the floor while the Medusa Burst is used is similar to Awakened Zero's Shin Messenkou in his Awakened Mode from X5. Also, the Medusa Burst itself is inspired from the Kongou Kokuretsuzan from Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike, which is Akuma's second hidden Super Art.

\- The Aurora Beam's uncharged shot is visually similar to the Wide Beam from Metroid Fusion, the main difference is that it fires five shots of multicolored beams (a-la Spread Shot from Contra). The Charged Aurora Beam is visually similar to the Hyper Beams from both Super Metroid and Prime 3: Corruption, but the beam is a large stream of energy. As with the Hyper Beam, the Aurora Beam is an move from the Pokemon games, which is Ice-type.


	79. Stage 21-3 - Athena Suit

**Bringing Forth the Goddess's Ideals, part 3 – The Drive That Holds Desire**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This part is now a Samus/Micchy focused one. In addition, this part holds a cameo of two Team Baron guys - Zack and Peko, for a foreshadowing after this arc.

Because of the Soul Drive on the Athena Suit's chest, the Athena Suit itself holds Samus's desires, among them is her strong feelings towards Mitsuzane. As stated earlier, if ever Samus is wearing the Athena Suit and takes damage, Mitsuzane takes TWICE the damage inflicted due to their synchronization to each other.

Dedicated to Dash master 48 and Lady Aran for finishing her "Days of Change" fic.

* * *

 **-Samus: Rewards-**

After an arduous fighting against the Ganma and assisting Tenkuji Takeru and his friends, it seems we've been earnestly rewarded for our efforts.

Akari presented us a suit case load of money, containing 100,000 yen.

"Thanks for the rewards, Akari. I have absolutely no complaints.", I gave the young scientist a word of thanks for rewarding us for our assistance in their battle against the Ganma.

"You're most welcome, Samus."

Alain, Makoto, and Takeru looked on. However, Alain appears to be suspicious about Akari giving us the reward money for helping them fighting the Ganma.

"You're rewarding them money to let them do _your_ dirty work?", Alain turned his attention to Akari in a rather cynical tone. "Why would you waste your money to them when you have Takeru and Makoto fighting Igor and his minions?!"

To make are rebuttal to Alain's statement, I say, "It's because I'm a bounty hunter, I am not being hired just to do with Akari's personal grudge against that wannabe mad scientist, but I-, I mean _we_ are doing it fight shady individuals like the Ganma; I have accomplished so much as a bounty hunter as a means to protect all lifeforms that dwell in the universe. And, I know that VERY WELL in my heart that it's the right thing to do."

"She's right, Alain.", Mitsuzane added, who was standing right behind me. "Samus has been through back in her world. She came here to know what it means to be in humanity's line of defense just like the rest of us here. New worlds come new beginnings, you should know that."

I continued, "You need to etch this into your mind: there is nothing wrong about being rewarded. It is about what people in this world expect you to do, or something what your heart called you what to do. I am being brutally honest on what I am trying to tell you about my purpose in life in this world, you need to think about your own as well. You really need to get off that pontificating morals of your kind."

Then, the exiled Ganma began to genuflect about from what I said.

"Alain... I think Samus is right. Perhaps you should understand the reason why she and Kureshima-senpai worked hard to protect humanity."

"What about you?", Alain pointed at Mitsuzane. "Why are you so devoted to her?"

What Alain should learn this time is to reap the benefits of destruction caused by the Ganma themselves, protecting those _he_ put into danger.

"Ever since that happened in Zawame City two years ago, I was never forgiven for the sins I have committed. While I have tried our best with my nii-san to reap the benefits of destruction. My brother worked on his duty to rebuild the ruins left behind after that fateful incident, while I protect the people I put in danger that will remind me for the rest of my life that it would even haunt me forever.", the young Kureshima explained, being very blunt about his words.

Then, Mitsuzane continued saying _this_ word, " **I shouldn't be alive... Unless it was for a reason.** "

Everyone was shocked that echoed from his mouth, even Akari couldn't help but flinch upon hearing what Mitsuzane uttered.

"Micchy, why?", Kanon asked.

Takeru noticed when Mitsuzane revealed from his cheerful and carefree nature to a person jaded with sadness and guilt from the atrocities he had committed in the past, which will forever haunt him for the rest of his life despite moving on. To Alain, that explains the reason why Mitsuzane is so devoted to me, is that he can keep going to reach his purpose in life.

With Takeru valuing much the lives of others around him, a person who tends to muse with suicidal tendencies, because of their drive to protect others while being embedded with regret of their past actions. It can't be helped as Mitsuzane displays his self-destructive tendencies whenever his nightmares relapse, or letting him fall off the wagon.

"Because of my selfish goals in the past, my life fell apart. I had to even drink myself to death with liquor, seeing the way people have judged me for being a master manipulator towards my friends, and I can't even forgive myself for it. Since then, I choose to distant myself from my old friends, even though there are still a few who forgave me. And the reason why I became loyal and devoted to Samus is that her experiences that she became so supportive towards me and I supported her in return. I know the reason why she also understood my feelings."

With that being said, Mitsuzane continued to encourage Alain to listen to what his heart told him to, for that he can achieve his own desires.

The young Kureshima continued, "I fought my inner demons and defeated them, and I know what my purpose in life would be. If you strive hard to leave a legacy, you will be most certainly confident - this is what nii-san said to me when we began our redemption."

Everything what Mitsuzane said, nevertheless justified what we worked for. Despite having a hard time spitting out that's too complicating to understand. All humans have the most saddening stories of themselves to tell, including that of myself.

"Redemption?", Alain pondered.

"It is something you do something to make up for your sins.", Makoto gave him a hint.

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: An Old Friend-**

We returned to Nozama City, it seems Shijima-senpai is itching to celebrate with us three (him, Samus, and myself) for the success of Samus's new suit. Seems he's treating us with brews, I eventually agreed. Samus joined with us, but she is hesitant to drink, however.

"Seems Go really wants to treat us for success of my suit.", the huntress bit her lip.

Go beamed, "Come on, Sammy-chan! Success needs celebration."

We began (our first; but in my case is the second) bar-hopping by the time of nightfall, seems Samus made it clear to tag along to trying to socialize with other Earthlings, and decides to start with me and Shijima-senpai. She is somewhat a stranger into frequenting into bars, unlike me who experienced one in an early age. Since I'm already 20, I have no problem going around here.

"The drinks are on me!", Shijima-senpai reassured. "Hey, bartender. Three vodka martinis, extra dry, extra olives, extra fast. Make two of them dirty, capice?"

When the drinks are served, senpai and I started drinking down the hatch.

" _Kanpai!_ " (TL: "cheers")

"In 3, 2, 1", senpai and I counted altogether before sipping the martinis.

"Damn! That thing kicks real hard!", he said. "Good thing we manage to fill our bellies before going into this. Don't overdrink again like the last time, Mitsuzane-kun. Falling of the wagon is something hard to fight, even with sheer will."

 _I know right._ I thought to myself, and besides. It's true no one is never truly cured of alcoholism, despite the fact that I have battled it since I had my taste of scotch at a young age. Moderate and toned down drinking is much better so I can control my habit since then.

Samus hesitated drinking, only took a sip. Before she passed the glass to me. "Here, you can have mine.", she said.

"Good thing that shapeshifter of a hunter's not here.", I muttered, both Samus and Shijima-senpai are aware that I have an irrational fear towards Gandrayda.

"Jesus, are you some kind of 'dominatrophobic'?", senpai raised an eyebrow, all while stating that he can't help but laugh. And I don't even know what a 'dominatrophobia' is, although he's referring to the word 'dominatrix'.

And according to Samus, Gandrayda is shown to take pleasure on the pain she inflicts on her targets, maybe that's the reason why that she treats bounty hunting as some sort of hobby.

"Gandrayda is something not to be afraid of, unless you are pitted in a fight against her, Mitsuzane. What made you to be scared of her anyway?", Samus clarified.

Umm...

" _Tee-hee-hee! It's over boy! I enjoyed abusing you. Care to try that again?_ ", this is what I recalled when I found myself in a one-woman BDSM convention, courtesy of a batshit crazy, sadomasochistic shapeshifter.

" _Micchy!_ ", a familiar voice somehow echoed, once we turned back, turns out Zack, Peko, and Jounouchi are here too.

"I thought you gave up drinking?", Jounouchi asked. But, eventually learned that I returned to drinking, in a rather toned down way.

"He's already 20.", Zack answered. Speaking of Zack, he was the one truly to have a lot of respect towards me as much he has for Kaito.

"Your old buds?", Shijima-senpai looked at the three. "Shijima Gou. I'm a new friend to Mitsuzane-kun."

"Haven't seen you a long while, Micchy. Looks like you're really on a journey on your own.", Zack smiled. "Seems your brother went back abroad to work, I presume."

"Yeah. Samus and I still continued hunting criminals around the city for cash. You know what they say, good things can come good rewards.", I began to high-five with Zack as a show of respect. "Don't forget, you, Peko, and his sister rewarded us for turning Shura to the authorities of Fuuto."

This is the first time Samus has met Peko in person. Somehow, a part that he still bearing a grudge against me for what I did in the past, he kept himself distant, and might think getting close to Samus may mean bad news.

While Zack is buying a drink for himself (or for either Jounouchi and Peko), Samus called me out, this time referring to Peko.

"Hey, that person who is with Zack, he seems to be aloof and hasn't interacted with you lately.", the huntress clarified.

"Peko never, and I mean doesn't want to talk to me for what I've done in the past. Even though Zack was the first one to bury the hatchet with me, sometimes the scars of the past are difficult to heal.", I answered. All while he does know that I had a long battle with my alcoholic beverage addiction. He doesn't want to live it down.

I continued, "You see, Zack, just like Kouta-san, is a forgiving person. Despite he looked up to Kaito out of respect, it is the reason why Kaito himself gave him the privilege to be Team Baron's leader. He is indeed the first to see what is really behind me at the end of the Helheim Incident..."

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Flashback-**

( _ **A/N #2:**_ _ **Boldfaced** dialogues indicates that of Mitsuzane himself_ )

 _Two months after the Helheim Incident..._

 _(cue: "_ _ **Melting Sun**_ _" [vs. Rundas OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption] by Pyro Paper Planes OverClocked Remix)_

 _Back there, I was wandering around the city hopelessly, and there I had my first taste of liquor. Unable to cope with my failure at that time, I spend days and nights frequenting in bars in a drunken haze. I didn't seem to care about the hazards and repercussion of underage drinking, I was also treated like stray dog, I find myself being humiliated and pontificated by the townspeople._

 _Ridden by guilt at that time, my addiction worsened. One time, Zack saw me passed out drunk at a bar in Zawame, while holding a beer bottle._

" _Micchy, what are you doing?! You're not supposed to drink those!"_

" _ **The fuck do you care?**_ _"_

" _Come on, Micchy! Get up. You need to get up and find your brother!"_

" _ **It's no use, Zack. Nii-san is dead... and I am going to see him now. It's okay, I want this... I deserve this. Just please, leave me alone.**_ _"_

" _Micchy... Please. Don't waste it... don't waste your life, Micchy.", Zack tearfully yelled._

 _A month later, I glimpsed back where the Beat Riders are once again dancing from a distance, and then again, Zack tried to convince me. He's still passionate enough to believe I can change, something I initially refused._

" _Micchy, wait! That's why those of us who can talk about Kouta, Mai, and Kaito are important! We're the only people who can do this. So, please... WILL YOU EVER DANCE WITH US AGAIN?"_

" _ **I have no such right.**_ _"_

 _Zack is passionate enough to believe that I can still reap the benefits of destruction, so I can once again protect the people I have endangered. Since then, when nii-san woke up from his coma, I still realized that I am being loved._

 _I just finally know what I have to do... And I know that in my heart that it was the right thing to do. - While I briefly reflect on my countless battles I have experienced, starting from my battle against Megahex up to the present._

" _ **Trying to absorb me too? I have to save her. This is the only way I can redeem myself!**_ _"_

 _When nii-san had to restrain Megahex, this is where I had to know what's right, even if I had to stop worrying about my brother's well being._

" _We're going to save humanity. SHOOT HIM NOW, MITSUZANE!"_

 _And then later experiences helped me become stronger._

 _While recalling what came from the soul of my brother where I thought everyone left me behind:_

" _You kept clinging on the same spot and just stopped moving. Seeing the state that you're in, everyone left you behind and moved forward. After all, each and anyone of them has to face their own destiny."_

 _From Zack: "Micchy... Please. Don't waste it... don't waste your life, Micchy."_

 _Shijima-senpai too, "I know that you are willing to share her pain all and all, but don't take that as an excuse to get yourself killed. Even if you still have that self-hatred in you, your life is just too important to waste. I know Sammy-chan also feels about you, that's why your nii-san has been telling you to watch her back at all times. All I can say this is you cherish her well, that's why she begins to love and trust you more."_

 _The reason why I harbored my true feelings to Samus:_

" _So, as a woman... I ask you this, as a man... Mitsuzane, I'm not questioning your devotion, your life, or your loyalty towards me. Do you love me?_ "

" _ **Yes, I do. You can ask that a thousand times! That answer will never change. I will repeat that same answer a thousand times; I will always love you!**_ "

 _...and as time passes, Samus herself has more to anyone than meets the eye - is that, despite her own tragic experiences, she deeply cares for me, seeing someone important to protect: "I know... You're all I have too, you know."_

 _...and that being said, she earned the respect of many people, including Takeru-san, Kouta-san, and may people to mention. The scars of my past healed thoroughly, her understanding of my feelings gave me a sense of purpose, too._

" _ **I shouldn't be alive... Unless it was for a reason.**_ _" - the words which came from a certain movie that Samus and I watched two days ago touched me, and I quoted it in front of Takeru-san and his friends earlier to know who really I am - while I'm carefree and cheerful, but behind that I'm an aloof and brooding person who seems to think that the sins of my past that will forever haunt me for the rest of my life. Alain has to learn this thoroughly what it means to experience such sadness._

 _Even if the nightmares of my past relapse constantly, I will overcome them, while I worked to make up for the sins I committed in the past will make me forever remember for the rest of my life that everyone always believes in second chances. That's the reason why Zack, out of persistence at first managed to help me that, second is that with my older brother, then came Kouta-san, and now is Samus. That's why, that is, I can't rest peacefully if I have no love in my heart, and that's why these very people who helped me fight my inner demons._

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Living to Tell a Tale-**

"As always, you are always lucky that there is more to others than it meets the eye - someone like Zack, your brother, Takatora, Go, and even myself. This is the reason why that you are always being loved.", said the bounty hunter. "And yet, you choose to distant yourself away from your old friends, but you care for them hardly. And I know the reason why you want to share my pain, as you live in a regret that you are afraid to lose someone close to you."

"Yeah." I nodded while looking at my reflection in the drink. "Even Zack knows right now I am living a lonely environment, he still keeps in touch with such as myself. Bringing Shura to justice is the only way I can repay him."

I consider myself lucky that I was finally given reprieve by my family and friends. Even though Peko more often objects about giving me a second chance, it doesn't matter who would ever resent me over what I did in the past. Even after Samus and I captured Shura, Neo Baron's ringleader, and subsequently turned him to the authorities of Fuuto, Peko still thought ill of me.

* * *

 **-Samus: The Soul of the Suit-**

Later that same night, we head home after bar-hopping with Go and Mitsuzane, and a brief reunion with his old friends from Zawame.

Returning to the Command Center, I briefly gazed at the Athena Suit, reflecting how well I have used it for the first time in the dead of night.

( _cue: "_ _ **New Horizons**_ _" [Routes 26 and 27 OST from Pokemon Gold/Silver/Crystal, HeartGold and SoulSilver Versions] by Pokerus VGMusic/Over Clocked Remix_ )

The young Kureshima stepped in the storage room, while looking at the suit's encased in the storage capsule.

"So this is the Soul Drive fitted on the chest of the suit?", Mitsuzane asked, as if he thought that the Athena Suit itself has a heart. Of course, _it does_.

"The reason why that I asked Krim and Professor Sawagami to put a Core Driviar node on the chest, that octagon-shaped core represents the reason why that I have a heart.", I rolled my eyes, turning my attention to him. "I recalled what my grandfather bird said to me before I parted from the Chozo - ' _Hatchling, in times you stumble into another world, where whatever devices here never existed, it is up to you to create something that you can gain access into new discoveries._ ' This is the reason why I motivated myself to build my own suit; and with everyone's support to me; from you and Takatora to Takeru and his friends, this new suit is the proof of my evolution, my blood, sweat, and tears."

"It seems you really want to take things to a whole new level and even pushing your body to the limits.", Mitsuzane nodded and smiled knowingly.

Then, Mitsuzane held his hand to my own.

"The Soul Drive in the Athena Suit, along with the suit itself holds my desires that I have found in this very world.", I said softly. "The suit itself also responds to your mentality, Mitsuzane."

"My what?", the young Kureshima cocked his head upon hearing it. This is the reason why, I want to stay true that we are sharing each other's pain - if ever I am wearing the Athena Suit and took damage, Mitsuzane experiences **two times** the pain. Despite he has no regrets about what he had wished for, and the way I start the Athena Suit up telepathically also mean that I am also linked to the young Kureshima, maybe the suit itself can protect him even without assimilating itself to him.

"Let's talk about that another time. Regardless, because the link of the suit to my mind knows that I genuinely cared for you even in your brother's absence in between as a guardian and love interest.", I said quizzically, although it sounded awkwardly.

When Mitsuzane looked on his watch and it's already midnight.

"It's getting late.", he shook his head.

"Come on, let's head back to our room."

* * *

 **-Samus: Mayfly-December Romance Concept-**

We exited the HQ as we head back to the apartment building, quietly returning to our room. Mitsuzane began to take a late-night shower as I already did before I climbed down the basement hours earlier. While I'm already sitting in the bed, reading another erotic novel.

Each time whenever I read those, I usually recall the times whenever Mitsuzane and I make love, and the titillating sensations kick in more often. As for Mitsuzane, when he began experiencing so many time we were doing this, he was always eager, seeing that he is taking his maturity to a whole new level. To him, he chose to have an older and mature woman to love, is for something that can enlighten him.

As for me - apart from being a loner by choice, I'm maturer and wiser when it comes to such mutual understanding.

I remember what he once told me that his feelings towards Takatsukasa Mai were never returned, it's because he wasn't mature enough about love, and because the trouble he made, it seems all seemed lost for him. But, he never lived it down when he began to reap what he had sown. Since then, ever since I came along, he decided to find someone mature than him.

Later, it seems Mitsuzane's done showering.

"Seems you were brooding there for too long, I presume.", I raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like it.", he said very calmly in a deep voice. While he began rubbing the towel around his still-wet hair. "I wonder what we are going to plan next?"

"Apart from Gandrayda's revival, I guess it would be a good time to have Makoto and Alain test their resiliency.", I replied, suggesting to bring Rundas and Ghor's spirits into their meteorites in Zawame. "Ever heard that one of Makoto's Eyecons caused Gandrayda to return back into the living? Maybe we're going to test those three supernatural Kamen Riders to battle Gandrayda, Ghor, and Rundas. For Takeru's case, he has to fight Ghor for the second time on his own."

"Really?"

"Of course." I nodded, while slightly smiling. "It's because Takeru, Makoto, and Alain have something in common with those three hunters. The way you observed Takeru, is his selflessness and his value of human life, as for Ghor, he gives his bounty money to the most unfortunate."

"I'll say... Both Ghor and Takeru-san may have something in common."

"For the time being, we'll talk about that once we meet up with them."

Mitsuzane took a deep breath as he soon lie in the bed. Before he can do so, I affectionately hugged him, as if I imagine him as a Toad plush doll, as in a Toad from Super Mario.

"Mmm, you smell so good.", I teased.

"Hey, what do I look like, a Marill?", he jokingly insinuated, as if he was a Marill, which happens to be a Pokemon.

Before I forget, Mitsuzane is the only person who never ogled at me... Seems he really knows how to respect a woman's appearance, considering that his love interest is somewhat matured than him. Curious...

Being eager as he is, he began lean in and kissed me, my lips unknowingly anticipated it. He really knew how soft and rosy my lips were, both of us began to feel a synchronized excitement as a result. Since I'm scantily clad - I only wore a tank top and my underwear; my usual clothes whenever I roam around the galaxy in my gunship, it was only a matter of time before Mitsuzane can undress me of my tank top as he began to fondle thoroughly on my breasts.

The feelings of arousal began to kick in the way he is playing through one of them, it drove me crazy to the point his lips would ever leech into the sensitive parts of my breasts. My face began to glow red and the heat is nothing in comparison to that of a lava's temperature.

"They're amazing.", Mitsuzane whispered, and he's really ogling at the sight of my body.

"It looks like your dream comes into a reality, I suppose.", was my response.

Since we are living in a lonely room with him, I can't make myself to say stop. The young Kureshima also admitted that he can't even stop himself as he is so turned on the sight of my stature.

But the feeling that he was indeed next to my heart...

Even my most important desires I have gained is to love and show affection like a real human, that's why I have engraved them into the heart of the Athena Suit.

We continued making love within long periods of time, after a climax; we fell asleep.

* * *

 **-Samus: Another Long Night to Spend With-**

I woke up late, until I realized that we overslept! It was 3:59 P.M.

I did not realize that how long we have been asleep. And yet, I wasn't alarmed yet for another mission in the basement.

I'm not in the mood to go socializing again on the outside. Considering the lonely person I am, I always spend my days isolated in a secluded place where I can usually hibernate for long periods of time. But in an apartment on Earth, it's no problem for me.

"Samus... What time is it now?", the young Kureshima woke up.

"Apparently, we overslept."

Mitsuzane was shocked to hear and learn that we woke up this late. Regardless, he went back in the bed either way. Somehow, both of us lost track of time. If that's the case, I just want to spend time with him, sleeping with each other. While we talk more about our personal interests together before we can make love again.

While briefly recalling our passionate moment this past night, another long night is something I can compensate myself for all the hard work I have done for the Athena Suit, and I really itched to find something to reward myself.

After a hour has passed...

"You know what to do...", something I always say to Mitsuzane if he is eager. And then we began to make passionate love again as the sun began to began to set down, and within moments we began to kiss passionately...

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #3:**

In Mitsuzane's flashback, Zack quotes "Don't waste your life.", which is in fact Ho Yinsen's dying words before Tony makes his escape in the Iron Man film.

It is revealed that Micchy himself has an irrational fear towards Gandrayda.

Samus's fondness for erotic novels are one of her hidden depths within this story.

The Core Driviar node embedded on the Athena Suit is similar to the Repulsor Tech node in the Iron Man suits.

The next arc, features Kaito's second return, this time he's going to one-on-one with Samus. He's not going for revenge (namely against Micchy), but it seems the eagerness to see Samus going one on one with Baron, much like how Gandrayda returned in the Necrom arc. As mentioned above, Ghost, Specter, and Necrom will fight the hunters from Prime 3: Corruption; something that I will lay a groundwork for, Samus and the party already fought them, but I think it's time for Makoto and Alain to try their luck against Gandrayda and Rundas respectively.


	80. Stage 22-1 - Kamen Rider Knuckle

**Just Like Old Times, part 1 - Debriefing**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Duke and Kamen Rider Knuckle**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

So, the next season after Kamen Rider Ghost is **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**. Rumor has it, according to Orends Range's website that, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, as the name implies is more or less likely going to have an ambulance motif, or some sort of an emergency quick response team similar to Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. With that being said, I'll finish this story within October or November, and I'm going to lay some groundwork for a season 2 sequel for this crossover fic, with it taking place within Kamen Rider Ex-Aid itself.

This arc now has guest appearances in the forms of Zack and Peko, then, Kaito again and Minato. For the benefit of the first part of this chapter arc, Zack and Peko will appear at the end of this part.

The quote "I shouldn't be alive, unless it was for a reason." fits Mitsuzane in terms of his character establishment in this crossover fic; although he's normally a snarky and carefree person, but he's indeed a sad clown - despite having reaped what he has sown at the end of Gaim, this is the true portrayal of Mitsuzane in this story.

Dedicated to Dash master 48 and MsSamusAran.

* * *

 **-Samus: A Long Night-**

( _ **A/N #2:** Continuation from the previous part, this one can be skipped_ )

Mitsuzane and I continued to spend a long night together through a passionate, budding romance...

After finding ourselves waking up so late at the edge of sundown, it seems we briefly lost track of time. Regardless, if Mitsuzane feels want to make the most of the passionate moment we have from last night up to now, it's up to him.

While I he rested his head against my breasts, I briefly had my thoughts on him... People accused him, pontificate him like a dirty coward he was; having betrayed his own friends for his own selfish desires... In the end, he fell apart as if he is fading away from existence. But, out of conviction from his friends and from Takatora, the only thing that never faded away in Mitsuzane that there are second chances.

While working hard to reap the benefits of destruction, he keeps a snarky, carefree and kind composure in the exterior; but inside, judging by the reaction of Takeru and his friends, Mitsuzane continued to hold deep regrets for the enormity of the crimes he had committed...

" _I shouldn't be alive... unless it was for a reason._ "

Unlike me, whenever I come to terms of the tragedy that is my past, it usually happens over again - from my parents, Gandrayda, Ghor, Rundas, the baby Metroid, and lastly, Adam. Mitsuzane has tried to make a deal with death if ever something happens that he would take responsibility. Amidst such nightmares, he does mellowed down, though he still broods quite a bit here and there. But, deep down, he is loved only by his older brother, and then myself...

Moments later, I briefly cuddled him up before making out again, as I started kissing him passionately.

"Your lips are so beautiful, Samus...", he whispered.

As always, Mitsuzane always thought that my lips were soft... Far softer than he had expected. I had been into destroying planets and wiped out evil armies and parasitic alien species, as much he could not resist the feel of my lips, but a rising passion immediately overtook my gentleness.

I am full of him... from the lips to the deepest parts. His touch came around from my neck to toe. The heat of my body began to intensify further through Mitsuzane's touch in every part of it; going as far as caressing through the tip of my womanhood. It turned me on even more...

We find ourselves entwined in a passionate embrace as our tongues started to seek each other out, while Mitsuzane's hands keep working onto my breasts. This feeling is incredible, it drove me crazy to the point I gave in to my desires.

"Samus, are you alright? Should I stop?", Mitsuzane seems to take notice at me.

"You don't have to worry about me. Because, I am always curious about explore something inside of our respective interiors.", I said bluntly, while I am being bombarded with pain and pleasure. "Admit it, you are so turned on at me without my suit, aren't you?"

But, he threw it back, "What about you, behind that cold and solitary nature of yours, it seems the only thing that turns you on, is me?!"

"Do you...have...a problem with that?", I panted as I can feel the fold of his manhood inside me. "No... It's so wild! It's driving me crazy..."

After long periods of time, cries and moans of pleasure echoed from our mouths... My eyes were darkened with raw lust and intense pleasure, or in this case, just a glimmer of love.

After a climax, Mitsuzane and myself are in the verge of passing out. I managed to kiss him once more before he fell into a deep sleep against my chest.

"I love you...", I whispered to him, as I finally close my eyes for a slumber. It was an incredible feeling to make love even in the midst of nightfall. A wider smile curved in my mouth moments before I go to sleep...

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Debriefing Makoto-san and Alain-**

After a long night I spent with Samus, followed with a passionate love making... I hazily opened my eyes, while checking on the clock it's now 4:15 A.M.

"Samus?!", I took notice the bounty hunter went off to bed early! Was she in the Command Center?

"Over here.", seems Samus was in fact combing her hair and put on her lipstick. "What are you gawking at?"

"I'm sorry... I thought you went down to the basement."

While the huntress is dressing herself, seems that she is asking Makoto-san and Takeru-san about their experience in the Ganma realm.

"By the way, we need to call Takeru and Makoto and bring them here to the Command Center. We need to debrief them about the circumstances of their escape."

With that being said, I paused for a moment before I can get myself ready...

After three hours... Samus and I head to the Command Center.

" _ **Good morning, you two. Seems you spent a long night, I presume.**_ ", said Adam.

The computer has a point. While with Samus, it feels so heavenly to be with her. Budding romance aside, I think it's time we need to learn from Takeru-san and the others about the recent foe they've fought.

"I'll call Takeru-san."

* _ **Dialing... Tenkuuji Takeru-san**_ *

* _ **Connected**_ *

"Takeru-san?"

" _Oh, Kureshima-senpai? What can I help you, guys?_ "

"Samus wants you here in the Command Center.", I replied. "Perhaps you need to bring Makoto-san and Alain too, she wants to ask you about your mission to save Makoto-san, and the enemy you've fought."

" _Alright. Makoto-niichan and I will come here in Nozama City. However, Alain seems to depressed and he won't come with us._ "

"Depressed...? What happened?", I raised an eyebrow. Two days back, it is very obvious Alain has been brooding lately... "I understand... Perhaps you and Makoto-san can come over, I presume."

" _Right. Makoto-niichan wants to talk to you._ ", Takeru passes the call to Makoto-san.

" _Makoto here. Senpai, what is it?_ "

"Samus wants to clarify Takeru-san's rescue mission to the Ganma World. Perhaps Samus wants to talk this in the Command Center."

" _Understood. We'll be there in just minutes away._ ", Makoto-san replied before hanging up the line. It seems the debriefing is a go.

* * *

 **-Samus: The Debriefing Begins-**

As Mitsuzane guided both Takeru and Makoto while he is waiting for the two outside into the Command Center...

"Samus, they're here.", said the young Kureshima as Takeru and Makoto arrived.

Perhaps we should discuss this into the **Situation Room** in the B2F of the Command Center. With that being said, we led the two Riders into the situation room to debrief them.

Once the door is closed, this time we began the debriefing.

"Sorry for disturbing you two. But, the reason I asked you to come here is to have you debrief about the circumstances of rescuing Makoto, Takeru."

"Debriefing?", the Ghost boy raised an eyebrow.

"We will be clarifying about your encounters on the other side of the human realm, so to speak."

Takeru began to elaborate all their experiences in rescuing Makoto. Until, I began to clarify them about Alain.

"By the way, what's wrong with Alain, why he didn't come with you guys?"

"Alain's father, the Ganma's actual Grand Emperor, was murdered by his brother..."

So, Alain's brother, as explained by Alia upon her visit into the human world, going by the name of Adel, is the one who is now ruling the Ganma hierarchy. The guy usurped their father to claim the throne for himself to make the long story short.

"By the way, Makoto-san... Tell us the side of your story?", Mitsuzane asked.

I agreed to Mitsuzane. "Yeah... Just to know why you were imprisoned in a stasis in the opposite world."

"When we were kids, Kanon and I were sucked into the Ganma World through a wormhole. Alain and his royal family took care of us. However, Kanon was reduced into an Eyecon, and I was given a task to gather 15 luminary Eyecons to revive her. After having fought Takeru numerous times for my little sister's life, he decided to grant my wish in my stead."

So, Alain and his family took care both the Fukami siblings. That explains the reason why he is so close to him. And then, Makoto himself was once brainwashed by Alain himself when the former decided to join with Takeru by using Necrom's Eyecon... Ultimately, both Takeru, along with the help of Kanon were able to break him of his control.

Takeru continued, "The reason why Alain decided to stay in this world is where he is framed for killing his father. In actuality, it was his older brother."

Upon hearing it, Mitsuzane finds himself being flinched that the death of Alain's father was the cause by his older brother, Adel.

"That's terrible...", the young Kureshima muttered. With that being said, Mitsuzane recalled the time he almost killed his own brother out of spite, with Takeru being quick to notice him holding so many regrets.

"For now, Alain needs to listen to the voice of his heart. And he will now what he'll have to do.", I said very calmly in a rather deep voice, with a face expressing sympathy towards Alain. To which Takeru and Makoto agreed.

"By the way, Makoto. One of your Eyecons resonated into one of the meteorites in Zawame. It caused one of my deceased bounty hunter comrades to return from the dead.", I interrupted the two before they can make their leave.

"Makoto-niichan, that bounty hunter Samus is talking about is a shapeshifter, going by the name of Gandrayda."

I have a feeling that some of their Eyecons can also resonate into other meteorites – namely Rundas and Ghor's meteorites. Maybe, both three Hunters have something have in common with Alain and Takeru respectively. If that's the case…

"Takeru, you must bring Alain to the Zawame Guardian Tree, remember those three meteorites?"

"Yeah. I guess your two comrades who died… Can they help us fight the Ganma?", he asked.

"Kind of.", I nodded calmly. "Like how Gandrayda was revived thanks to one of Makoto's Eyecons. The last time you've seen Ghor was we were fighting him together."

In this case; both Gandrayda, Ghor, and Rundas have something in common with Makoto, Takeru, and Alain respectively. So, I'll make it clear to have them test their strengths to see if they're worthy to use their powers, since the three Riders channel their power through 15 luminary Eyecons divided – Takeru has 10 Eyecons with him, Makoto has 3, while Alain appears to have the remaining two.

"I guess the debriefing ends here.", so I decided to conclude the discussions for now. "For the time being, I want the three of you to come to the three meteorites surrounding the Guardian Tree in Zawame."

"Will do.", Takeru nodded back.

Before Takeru and Makoto exit the Command Center…

"Before I forget… Tell Alain our sincerest condolences.", I said calmly, out of pity. It is the first time I show sympathy towards someone who was once a confused being to have lost someone important to him. In other words, having learned Alain losing his father, is a painful moment to experience; like how my parents were killed by Ridley.

"Thanks, Samus. I'm sure Alain will be happy to know about that.", Makoto glanced back at me.

After the two left, I think I have to make a course to Zawame to power up the other two meteorites.

* * *

 **-Samus:** **Tending to the Dachora and Etecoons** **-**

After a few minutes moments after debriefing Takeru and Makoto, Mitsuzane and I tend to the Dachora and Etecoons in their sanctuary in the B2F of the Command Center. Professor Rinna was able to come up with a sanctuary for these little critters ever since they introduced me with this underground base.

The Etecoons also love Earth food, when Takeru and left us a box of takoyaki after leaving the Command Center, we let one of the Etecoons tried the food anyway. With that being said, they seem to take a liking with such food.

Mitsuzane continues playing and tickling with the other Etecoon before bottle-feeding it. It seems he loves animals that are not even proximity from Earth as the Dachora and Etecoons reside in Zebes, and then joined with me upon stumbling into this world.

"They're so adorable...", the young Kureshima meekly said while giving one of the Etecoons an affectionate gesture. He also admitted to their sense of intelligence, as they were able to get out of places in the verge of destruction - namely that in my second mission to Planet Zebes, and my last mission in the Biologic Science Laboratories.

The reason why I had Professor Rinna built a **Habitation Sanctuary** in the deepest parts of the Command Center here in the B2F, is to protect these creatures from being poached by humans. One such reason why is to prevent scrutiny from other Earthlings, in other words, to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands.

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Keeping in Touch-**

While feeding one of the Etecoons, my phone rang...

( _ **SFX:**_ _Metal Gear codec ringing_ )

 _ ***Incoming call... Nii-san***_

It's about time my big brother is calling...

 _ ***Connected.***_

" _Mitsuzane?_ "

"Nii-san. I thought you almost forget to call me."

" _Don't worry, I always had to get my hands busy. But, I got the chance to call your before I can return to my duties._ ", nii-san replied. " _What about you and Samus? How things are going on?_ "

"Takeru-san managed to rescue Makoto-san. And, they brought someone who was exiled from the Ganma."

" _I see._ "

All while explaining to him about Alain and their recent situation after rescuing Makoto-san, nii-san seems to be reluctant about Alain's presence. But, learning that Alain's father was murdered by his own older brother, nii-san began to flinch slightly.

As if I recalled that fateful day I almost killed my own brother; to think I didn't shown any remorse, but the realization caused me to continue to hold so many regrets of my past.

And according to Takeru-san, Alain once sought to create a perfect world, the same perfect world mumbo jumbo being mused by that Igor... It was originally envisioned by Alain's father himself, but his brother, Adel already took that up to eleven, in a rather chaotic method. I have a bad feeling about this, it's like the Overlords have returned from the dead.

" _As you can see, following a father's ambitions comes perilous results. This is something you should have realized when you were causing a rampage with the Overlords._ ", nii-san continued to chide me about the reason why I ended up becoming like our father, where nii-san himself revealed the truth about our father.

"And yet, if only Kaito would have killed me in the first place. The world should've been better without me back at that time."

" _You still continue so much regret about your actions in the past, despite you moved on. I don't want you to self-destruct, Mitsuzane. You are being loved, you still have friends that have acknowledged your mistakes. And the reason why the bounty hunter began to hold her feelings to you is you desire to move forward and listen to the voice of your heart._ "

"Right.", I continued. "That's the reason why we are now working our best to reap the benefits of destruction - while you are rebuilding the ruins that left the world in shambles and while I protect what Kouta-san what he had worth fighting for in his place."

" _Good. No matter what happens, even when an outcome can lead into terrible results, you must continue to push yourself to the limits and make up for that mistake._ "

"I will. Thank you for the advice, nii-san."

" _You are always welcome, Mitsuzane. By the way, tell Shijima-kun to behave himself._ "

Seems my big brother sees a son in Shijima-senpai, or a son he ever wanted. No comparison intended, but as Shijima-senpai really looked at nii-san as a father figure of sorts.

"You really need to start a family of your own, nii-san. To think you should be marrying the Charmant old man...", I reacted with deadpan snark.

" _What are you talking about?_ ", that was his reaction...

"Never mind. I will be in touch if anything goes, nii-san."

" _I will be in touch, too. Mitsuzane._ "

Then, I hang up the call seconds later. As I continued playing with the Dachora.

"Is Takatora calling you?", Samus asked.

"Yeah. It's a big brother's duty to keep in touch with his younger sibling.", I nodded.

Samus replied with blunt sarcasm, "Count yourself lucky. Despite you are living in solitude with me. Before you can think about being alone, think about someone very important to you other than myself."

"I suppose your right.", despite her sarcasm sounded too harsh, I agreed with that.

Needless to say, the way my brother continued to loved and cared for me, is the same way I show my care, love, and true feelings to Samus.

"Come on, Mitsuzane. We need to head back to Zawame and power up the other two meteorites.", Samus ordered as we set out for Zawame City once more. A time for reminiscence so to speak...

* * *

 **-Enter Zack and Peko-**

Elsewhere in Zawame City.

In Team Baron's headquarters, it was never the same after Kaito Kumon's departure, betrayal (after he became an Overlord, Lord Baron), and later demise (from his climatic battle against Kouta). It's former leader, Zack walked into the quarters to a brooding Peko.

"Peko!", Zack called. The former Team Baron leader wandered why Peko was brooding the other way around.

"Oh, it's you. Zack.", Peko sighed. All while pondering about his new duties as Team Baron's new leader. "I thought you're going back to the States to pursue your dreams."

"That's fine. Even if I can't return back to abroad to pursue my dreams; I will stay here and pursue my dreams from here in Zawame.", Zack replied. "In fact, we're safe from Shura's goons as Micchy and his girlfriend who is a bounty hunter manage to bring Shura to justice. You have no reason to hate him, for now."

"The only thing weird about Micchy right now is his blonde girlfriend. She looks taller than him.", said Peko.

Zack replied in a obfuscating humor, "I'll say. Micchy's a lucky bastard, knowing that he's ready to get into that woman's pants."

Zack turns the TV on and see what's going on. Then, they see a news of three individuals fighting supernatural creatures. Among them are Kamen Riders Mach and Ryugen, and another one in a bulky suit of armor.

"Check it out, Peko. It looks like Micchy is on TV, along with a white Rider... Perhaps he's no Armored Rider either, different than Takatora-san."

"Zack, check out that thing.", Peko points out to the Kamen Rider-like being in an orange battlesuit with a red helmet.

"What?"

" _That_ thing.", Peko pointed. "He looks so different, and yet they're fighting with Micchy and that strange looking Rider."

"You're right. Along with that arm cannon, he looks a pretty unstoppable force. It's anyone's guess why Micchy joined with him and that white Rider.", Zack slowly nodded. "Perhaps they kinda reminded me of **the Avengers**."

"Micchy, an Avenger? Don't make me laugh.", Peko snarked with skepticism. "Remember what he did in the-"

Zack somehow dejected his teammate's cynical reaction, "That's enough, Peko. He'll never live it down for everything he did in the past, as he already moved forward. Think of him as Tony Stark with redeeming qualities."

"I suppose you're right.", Peko replied apologetically, seeing how Zack was passionate enough that Micchy's actions in the past were forgiven.

"Well, whoever's that person in that battlesuit. He's really something. To think that Micchy fought alongside him makes him more a redeeming person. Like what I said, those three truly reminded me of the Avengers."

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #3:**

While Zack and Peko watched the news where Mitsuzane, Go, and Samus are fighting the Ganma; Zack comments that they reminded them of the **Avengers**. Interestingly enough, Third Yggdrasil in the story itself is based on The Avengers itself and S.H.I.E.L.D. Ironically enough, Samus is a cross between Iron Man (Power Suit) and Black Widow (Zero Suit); Mitsuzane is Tony Stark (in terms of personality) Scott Lang/MCU Ant-Man and Hawkeye, while Go in the other hand is Quicksilver; with shades of Deadpool. Let's not forget Gandrayda is Third Yggdrasil's honorary member, she has some shades of She-Hulk and Mystique; with the latter of which refers to her shapeshifting.

In other words, Zack's comments about Micchy, Samus, and Go as a team is an obvious shout-out to the Avengers.

Mitsuzane telling his brother Takatora to start a family of his own evokes the timeline alteration caused by Lapis during the Golden Fruits Cup movie for Kamen Rider Gaim, where Takatora is married to a sickly wife. And also he says he should marry the Charmant old man is a nod to Oren himself having a huge crush on Takatora, with Oren himself referring the older Kureshima as 'melon prince'.


	81. Stage 22-2 - Kamen Rider Knuckle

**Just Like Old Times, part** **2** **-** **Reminiscence**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Duke and Kamen Rider Knuckle**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The three meteorites in the Zawame Guardian Tree (the same tree in Gaim's TV canon where it is used as a portal for Helheim, and that was featured in Gaim's final episode and in the end of Movie War Full Throttle), as stated in the end of the character arcs of Gandrayda, Ghor, and Rundas, serves as a memory to the three hunters as it contains their respective series. The meteorite in the western terminus is for Gandrayda, the northern one is for Ghor, while Rundas's meteorite resides in the easter terminus of the tree.

[SPOILER ALERT] Since Gandrayda returns from the dead thanks to the Tutankhamun Eyecon, it's only a matter of time if one of Alain's Eyecons can interact with one of the two meteorites; if you guys are reading this, be sure to leave it on the reviews to choose either Ghor or Rundas.

Kaito finally appears again. Maybe itching to challenge Samus, maybe separate from Zack's character arc. Vegeta... Is that you?!

Mitsuzane is also revealed to have PTSD through another flashback. Well, apart from the scenes in ep. 43 and 45 he cries like a baby, it seems that the beatdown that he got from Ryoma is the thing that gave him posttraumatic stress disorder. Only Kouta and Mai are aware of Micchy's PTSD than Samus does.

Dedicated to Dash master 48

* * *

 **-Observatory of Souls-**

Elsewhere in Planet Helheim...

A peaceful planet which geology is more of a forest, due to its previous presence on Earth. The wayward guardians, Kouta Kazuraba and Mai Takatsukasa - the Man and Woman of the Beginning, overlooking the Inves and other lifeforms that reside in the very planet.

In an observatory within the Planet, Mai looks within the Earth to see the progress of those who are protecting it. Until...

"Kaito...?", the Woman of the Beginning somehow noticed another wandering, familiar soul in the very planet. **Kaito Kumon**.

"Sorry to bother you again, Mai.", Kaito greeted Mai. "I still can't rest in peace... Even my heart tells me to seek strength even in death."

Kouta somehow emerges, talking something to his longtime rival. "I see. Even in death, you continued fighting. That's interesting..."

Kouta and Mai reminded Kaito that he has already satisfied his thirst for vengeance, he doesn't need to pick on the likes of Mitsuzane anymore, due to the two's reassurance that Micchy has been working hard to reap what he has sown. But, Kaito is trying to look for something interesting.

"Kazuraba, tell me something about this woman in that battlesuit?", Kaito begins to start asking about Samus.

( _cue: "_ _ **Entropic Dream**_ _" [SkyTown, Elysia OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption] by Laura Intravia and Pyro Paper Planes OverClocked Remix._ )

Kouta continued, "Samus Aran? Yes. That battlesuit you are talking about was given to her by the Chozo. According to Micchy, the Chozo are enlightened, bird-like aliens who raised Samus to become the ultimate warrior. They were the ones who took her in after Space Pirates destroyed her home and murdered her parents. It seems you and that bounty hunter have something in common, Kaito."

In the middle of the discussion, Kaito doesn't mind having himself compared to the bounty hunter. As long as he desires to meet his equal in the field of battle for the second time, having heard the fact that Samus herself has been a magnet of tragic events similar to the same ones they've experience during Yggdrasil's oppression, the Overlord tyranny, and the like. Samus has been sharing her side of her story to Micchy, who would eventually passed it to Mai and Kouta to understand who really Samus is.

Samus has destroyed Space Pirate-inhabited planets in her time period (namely Zebes), struggled in battle against mutagenic epidemics (Phazon), having destroyed alien parasites to the point of xenocide (extermination of Metroids in SR388), and worked with high-ranking hierarchies (i.e., the Galactic Federation) that made her the most accomplished hunter and a formidable warrior.

Like Kaito, Samus is also magnet of tragic events... Unlike him, Samus lost her parents at the hands of space pirates, sacrificed her three bounty hunter comrades when they could not contain the mutagenic substance on their bodies, and everything else that became a face of her adversity. But, in times of this kind of tragedy, Samus never gives in to guilt, and will always move forward to be stronger as what inspired others.

It's true that Kaito has found an equal in Samus, despite they're opposite by gender. But, Kaito can't _truly_ rest in peace if he can best Samus in another clash of wits once more.

"That's interesting.", the former Team Baron leader lets out a smirk while folding his arms. "Hmph, even her Phazon corruption is nothing in comparison how I was able to retain my sense of control after I ate a fruit of Helheim", all while comparing Samus's struggle during the Phazon Wars to him giving in to his instincts that turned him into the Overlord, Lord Baron.

"There's no denying that Samus is a being with an _iron will_. She is just like you, Kouta... She is just like _the rest of us._ ", Mai nodded. "Even in the midst of despair, it really reminds us the we don't have to suffer alone as we keep fighting. The hunter more often stifles her emotions when she is set to battle, but outside, like Kouta and I, is a woman who cares for the freedom and safety of the universe."

Kouta walked towards Kaito and taps him on the shoulder. "You know what's best about Samus? Besides her cold nature, she is even capable of love. This is the reason why Micchy has followed her since she found a place to call home in this universe. Does it remind you of _something_?"

To answer that question, _it_ **does**.

To Kaito, there is one person who poured out such devotion to him, that's Minato Yoko, the pink **New Generation Rider Marika**. Kaito takes a brief moment to reminisce to see why Minato followed him until her very demise.

* * *

 **-Kaito and Minato-**

( _ **A/N #2:**_ _Minato's dialogues are highlighted in_ **boldfaced** _. Kaito's are in italics._ )

Kaito recalls when Minato first notice the wound he sustained from Redyue, which is in fact that foreshadowed his mutation into an Overlord.

" **Do you really think that?** "

" _Of course! There's nothing a part of me who desires of saving this world. My place lies in the future at the end of the world. Or, will_ I _end first? We'll just find that out. What's wrong? Are you like Kazuraba that I've made a mistake?_ "

" **Well... I'm not quite sure about that. Regardless, I've decided to look over you to the very end.** "

" _Fine then, do whatever you want._ "

Flashback interruptus... It seems Kouta is quick to realize that Kaito is indeed popular with the ladies, in spite of his tragic moments.

"They don't see you as a ladies man for a reason, Kaito. It comes to reason why women love ambitious men.", the Man of the Beginning mused.

Kaito snuffed off Kouta's comment as if it was no big deal. But, Mai really comes to approve Kouta's statement. But, in contrast to Kouta's statement. In Samus's case is somewhat different. Mai is clearly aware that Mitsuzane, still holding deep regrets over his sins, is the reason why that he became close to the bounty hunter.

"What about that hunter?", Kaito insinuated. "Is it Mitsuzane's _weaknesses that turned her on_?"

* * *

 **-Out of Pity-**

Although it sounds kind of awkward to hear the phrase 'weakness turns her on', it sounds rather justifying. Kouta defends this, Mitsuzane has endured multitudes of suffering aside from reflecting over his actions in the past, Kaito also discovered that Mitsuzane had been into alcohol drinking two months after he and Kouta fought. And yet, when Mitsuzane witnessed Mai's death as a human and a beatdown from Sengoku Ryoma also gave him a case of post-traumatic stress disorder.

"I see. Seeing that bamboozling little prick going into a downward spiral will serve as a reminder what a dirty coward he was. Having him humiliated is much better. But, going into this kind of addiction is just so boorish.", Kaito said out of pity, having discovered Mitsuzane's greed for liquor is something gut-wrenching to hear. He remembered his father being an alcoholic too, seeing that Mitsuzane would end up the same fate... On a side note, it is the reason why Mitsuzane began to develop self-destructive tendencies today.

"Micchy couldn't handle the pain of the mistakes he has made. He had to turn to the bottle, and yet he didn't heeded other people's warnings that he shouldn't do that.", said Mai. "He began drinking 50 bottles of beer, day and night to dull the pain, only to make things worse. It was only a matter of time when people, such as Zack and Takatora-san began to help him sober up."

"Zack... I see. I guess it was right for me to lead Team Baron in my place.", Kaito smiled, seeing Zack has matured overtime, especially the last time he looked on fighting Shura. "I guess he was passionate enough to forgive even Mitsuzane."

Kouta and Mai began to show Kaito a montage of events where Mitsuzane began drinking liquor via the Kiwami Lockseed, as it is the device the is empowered by the Golden Fruit. Here, a montage is being projected as it follows taking place two months after the Helheim invasion; one, it sees Mitsuzane collapsing on the ground with dilated pupils holding with him a bottle of whiskey, and drooling on the surface in a hangover. Two, him starting a fight with bar patrons, and three, when people like Zack, Takatora, and the others began to help him battle his addiction.

"I know Micchy has been all this, but Mai and I we're at least able to forgive him.", Kouta said reassuringly. "The only thing that he'll never live it down is when he choose to get completely wasted. Takatora feels the same way, knowing that he won't be able to rest peacefully if Micchy can change himself. Neither of them will never live down to what caused the tragic events in the past. Everyone deserves second chances, Kaito."

In other words, as continued by Kouta, "Micchy is not the bad guy, he's not the good guy... He's **the guy.** "

Because of Kaito's belief of pure strength, notable people like Zack and Mitsuzane continued to fight to find their own strengths; seeing his handpicked leader for Team Baron devoted to fight to protect his legacy. And as for Mitsuzane, he doesn't see him as a despised person anymore, upon hearing that the young Kureshima is battling his alcoholism, he is as in most impressed by confronting the enemy within in his own way, even with or without the help of others. Kouta also knows that Mitsuzane also develops an absurdly high pain threshold, and he refuses to stay down as long as he's still alive.

 _That's why underage drinking is a boorish thing to do. Even if you fall off the wagon again at a coming of age, this is where it gets serious_. Kaito said to himself after concluding to Kouta. "It seems that Kureshima Mitsuzane is finding his own strength through a sense of purpose. I know why he continues following that woman in that alien tin can of an armor."

Mai also hints to Kaito as said earlier, Samus has a heavier tragic past than him. Not only she talked that how Samus was touched by Mitsuzane's pain, the latter was active into listening on the bounty hunter's experiences in her world.

"Hey, Kaito. Ever heard that the 'women prefer strong men' thing is getting a little old? Don't you think?", Kouta jested, insinuating that Mitsuzane has some weakness still in him, and it is even proven to the fact that Samus herself has took a liking to Mitsuzane's sensitive side.

Well, its true that there are also women who are also strong. Kaito also believed that Mai _is_ also considered one.

"In that case... I'm going back to the surface world, I want to see how strong that woman is.", Kaito makes it clear to once again to return into the living, this time finding a challenge in Samus Aran. "I won't be able to sleep on my grave peacefully until I fight against her in that alien tin can of an armor."

"Watch yourself, Kaito.", the Woman of the Beginning replied in a lecturing tone. "Just because she's a woman, Samus is even deadlier without her Power Suit, she's faster and agile than the ones you and Kouta once fought."

"Hah. I think I'll just find that out myself!", Kaito chuckled as if it was no big deal as he walked through a zipper-like portal into the Helheim Guardian Tree as he returns to Earth.

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Meteorite Briefing-**

( _ **SFX:**_ _Samus Aran appearance Fanfare, Metroid Prime Trilogy ver._ )

So, here we are back in Zawame. While Samus and I are set the power-up the two meteorites that holds the souls of Rundas and Ghor. Before we can go to the Guardian Tree, I decided to take time to reminisce things around the city ever since Samus and I moved to Nozama City.

( _cue: "_ _ **Hot Machine, Cold Surface**_ _" [Phendrana Drifts OST from Metroid Prime] by Ben Prunty OverClocked Remix_ )

While waking up in a bench, having my head leaning in on Samus's shoulders while taking a nap, I hazily opened my eyes to see the peaceful and serene environment of the surroundings.

"Oh, it seems you're awake.", Samus took notice. All while she was reading an erotic novel, the same one before we had sex two nights ago. I'm deeply aware what's more to her than meets the eye. It's no surprising she wants something that want to thrill her own desires.

"Go just called...", Samus rolled her eyes, all while what was Shijima-senpai calling us about the meteorite. "It seems what's left on the inside of the three meteorites are the statues of Gandrayda, Ghor, and Rundas when their spirits left the Earth."

 _Statues?_ I asked to myself. Since when did the interior of the meteorites left them statues of the three hunters...

I look and listened intently at Samus.

"Strangely, one of Makoto's Eyecons somehow acts as a key into bringing Gandrayda's soul back into the world, somehow reviving her with a physical body. With the statue of Gandrayda's likeness acts as a relay."

"Maybe if Takeru-san and Alain's Eyecons may work with either of Ghor and Rundas's statues. The two hunters will sure be able to help us.", I concluded

"Perhaps, your right. However...", the hunter bit her lip. "Considering how Gandrayda was resurrected thanks to just one Eyecon, her lifespan is limited for a hundred days, similar to Takeru's case after he got killed by a Ganma. Unless..."

Probable chances that Takeru-san can use one of the bounty hunter's powers by channeling a power similar to their Eyecons. In fact, she also believes that him, Makoto-san, and Alain can use the powers of Ghor, Gandrayda, and Rundas respectively.

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Just Like Old Times-**

( _cue: "_ _ **Lore Hunter**_ _" [Bryyo Cliffside OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and Luminoth Story from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes] by DarkeSword OverClocked Remix_ )

"Well, that's the end of the briefing for our next mission for the time being.", Samus sighed. She gripped the right side of her jacket, lightly tugging to adjust it.

Perhaps thinking about to bring Makoto-san to the tree will sure amaze him. When Samus hears it, she subsequently agreed.

"The skies in the Earth are clear as blue.", Samus mused. "In different planets I have explored, I have been into the golden skies of Elysia before."

Elysia is one of the places that Samus visited during the Phazon Wars back in her world. I heard that from her that she visited that planet one last time when she had to mourn for the deaths of Gandrayda, Ghor, and Rundas. As for Rundas, Samus noted that the ice man is considered her as one of her closest allies in the field.

"You know what, Mitsuzane.", Samus cooed, "Sometimes, you really sounded like Ghor. The way you are close to me between a friend and ally in the battlefield, or in _your_ case, who shows his devotion to a woman who possesses an unfathomable strength and will... You truly remind me of Rundas."

Ever since Samus recalls the people close to her who died in her world, she can't help comparing or seeing similarities with her allies here amongst the Kamen Riders. But, it's obvious Shijima-senpai and Gandrayda are like they're counterparts.

Samus stood up (before I did) within moments as we head for another destination - the Drupers.

It has been months Samus has never visited the Drupers.

It seems the Drupers has their new specialty: Raspberry Parfait. The bounty hunter decides to try that for herself, and it's on me. And Bando-san had to serve a large one too!

"Well, then. Let's dig in!", Samus started to taste the new specialty. Samus has no preference in terms of her taste buds. Unless, she knows otherwise...

Regardless, when I tried the parfait myself, it's delicious. Seems Bando-san is getting better at this, while Iyo-chan continues to slack around, and yet she even took notice that Samus is my girlfriend. Her reaction... Total jealousy, the same reaction Kouta-san and I get when Mai-san has her obsession on the Charmant old man.

"Hey, it's been a long while you've been away from Zawame for three months.", Bando-san smiled at us.

Since nii-san and I are at that time were trying to thwart the Black Bodhi Tree, we had to separate ourselves. "Yeah, I decided to move with Samus to Nozama City. Keeping myself in a low profile."

"Hehehehe.", Bando-san chuckled. "I supposed that you two are dating now. Well, since this lady seems so older than you, the old 'ladies love strong men' are getting stale. Considering that goldilocks over here looks taller than you. Hey, missy how old you are now?"

"No one needs to know.", the space warrior dismisses it as if it was no big deal. Well, I have a feeling... Biologically, Samus looks like in her 30's at the youngest.

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Zack Returns!-**

While Samus and I shared this huge raspberry parfait, it was no surprise Zack managed to make his presence known.

"Micchy!", Zack called out loudly. As he walked towards us.

"Hey, isn't that the guy who gave us the bounty reward for capturing that Shura?", Samus whispered.

It was a long while I never seen Zack in person since Samus and I captured Shura and turned him to the Police Department of Fuuto. Truly he was the first to acknowledge my mistakes, and yet he will never live that down.

Back when those Neo-Baron goons captured Peko and lured Zack into their trap...

" _ **Why did the enemy have belts?**_ "

" _Remnants of Yggdrasil secretly have began to mass produce belts, they are going by the name of an terrorist organization, the Black Bodhi Tree._ "

 _Zack that time, after I saved him and Jounouchi, was trying to save Peko as he doesn't have a Sengoku Driver on his own, presumably destroyed by none other than Kaito himself. Speaking of the Black Bodhi Tree, it was only a matter of time when I was led by nii-san into their warehouse which is an artificial Helheim. In order to return Zack the favor, I was able to scavenge a Driver and Lockseed so he can save Peko._

" _Here, take these with you..._ ", along with it is an Energy Lockseed. " _...unfortunately, it won't work without a Genesis Driver. What about Kaito's Genesis Driver?_ "

Back to reality... It seems I would be ready to return anything if possible, considering that Samus and I were able to put Shura behind bars.

"Micchy, I know you've been away and moved to Nozama City when those guys are trying to put a hit on both you and your brother months ago. Well, you managed to put them to justice. I'm grateful you were able to change yourself, buddy.", said Zack.

"Thanks, man. I know I have been away. But, I'm living my own life to the fullest, while nii-san is back with his duties abroad, while I have been fighting other enemies in different locations"

Zack mostly knew that me, Shijima-senpai, and Samus are on TV, but concealing identity within her Power Suit will think she is a man. Needless to say, as Samus and I finished the parfait, we went out the Drupers afterwards while talking to Zack.

The only thing Zack should realize in the first place before leaving to pursue his dreams; he should've choose an experienced leader for Team Baron - he unintentionally put Peko in harm's way in the form of Shura's mooks. But, berating him for that is pointless, Zack himself realizes that. But, he should've lectured Peko about his duties in the first place somehow.

While prioritizing the safety of his loved ones, he choose to stay here in Zawame, and he'll continue pursuing his dream in the homeland.

"Micchy, I don't know what to say this. But, before you and your girlfriend can go, should we have some sparring? One on one?", it seems, for a long time, Zack has never fought me in battle ever since when he became an Armored Rider himself.

When I looked to Samus, as the problem is, we have to trek back to the Guardian Tree, where the Yggdrasil Tower once nestled.

"Come on, you shouldn't be refusing a challenge. Take your time, Mitsuzane. I'll be watching.", the bounty hunter reassures. "In fact, you once mentioned that Teams Gaim and Baron we're longstanding rivals."

"Okay then.", I nodded. "It has been a long while to expect that Zack would return the favor."

Zack still flashes the Sengoku Driver that I gave to him after rescuing him and Jonouchi. Meaning, I will entrust to him as the only Armored Rider to protect Zawame while I'm fighting other enemies, if he ever proved himself to me.

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Let's Get This Show on the Road!-**

Meanwhile in the Zawame City Plaza...

( _cue: "_ _ **Samus's Lonesome Waltz**_ _" [Menu Select OST from Metroid Prime] by Blackguitar OverClocked Remix_ )

This is the same place when we first watched Kouta-san and Kaito fought, and the latter first became Armored Rider Baron. Here, Zack and I are going to clash for the first time.

And here I am now, instead of wearing Team Gaim's dance uniform, I rather wore rugged pants, along with a shirt and a white jacket with Samus's Chozo marks from her Zero Suit.

"Henshin!", Zack and I chanted in unison as we equipped our Lockseeds. " **Lock On!** ", the Sengoku Driver declared.

* _ **Hai! Budou Arms! Ryuuhou! Ha! Ha! Ha!**_ *

* _(cue guitar riff)_ _ **Kurumi Arms! Mister Knuckleman!**_ *

It seems Zack's Lockseed is still intact, allowing him to transform into **Armored Rider Knuckle**.

Samus is looking on above the circle grounds. Watching me and Zack battle, something that neither of us have ever desired to go up against during the Inves Games.

"Here I go, Micchy!", Zack shouts as he begins charging towards me.

"Alright.", I answered. " **Let's get this show on the road!** "

With my gun weapon at hand, I began blasting Zack, but my shots are proven ineffective while guarding himself with those boxing glove weapons of his.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #3:**

\- Mitsuzane's pre-fight banter " **Let's get this show on the road!** " is a shout-out to Captain Marvelous's catchphrase, "Let's make this (extremely) showy!" from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. In Japanese, both of these are translated into "hade ni ikuze!". The said pre-fight banter for Micchy will be his catchphrase for the remainder of the story, which is likely to follow up from Go/Mach's roll call.

\- The place Zack and Micchy are going to fight is the same place where Kaito first transformed into Kamen Rider Baron in episode 3 of Gaim. Coincidentally, the fight is both former members of Team Gaim (Mitsuzane) and Team Baron (Zack; who is currently its former leader).

\- The size of the parfait that Samus and Mitsuzane ate is the same one's Tsukasa Kadoya/Decade tasted during the events of Kamen Rider Taisen.

\- And this (along with the next part) will be the first time Mitsuzane goes into battle without Samus's assistance, the latter who happens to be spectating the battle.


	82. Stage 22-3 - Kamen Rider Knuckle

**Just Like Old Times, part 3 – The Dream Match! Ryugen vs. Knuckle!**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Duke and Kamen Rider Knuckle**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

As stated in the previous chapter, Mitsuzane gets to battle without any assistance from Samus. And, in the mythos of Kamen Rider Gaim, Armored Riders are publicity oriented. So, the townspeople usually love to see some of the Beat Riders do fighting. But, in the case of Zack and Micchy in this part, Samus is by means no exception looking on.

It also feels so absurdly weird to write Mitsuzane to pull out some witty remarks in combat, especially when he has to make **sexual innuendos** while sparring with Zack. I don't know if it sounds absurd to talk about birds and bees while fighting bad guys; Go likes to mess around with the baddies a-la Deadpool, for Mitsuzane needs something that goes up to eleven; well, this has something to do with his libido.

Writing Gandrayda's point of view is rather intricate. Also, DJ Sagara reappears in the story... You know what's she's going to do to him... I'm also going to think that Gandrayda will also be a part of the fight against Baron, suggesting that the next arc will be a 'girl power' focused.

Dedciated to Dash master 48

* * *

 **-G** **andrayda: Guarding the Rocks** **-**

 _For narrating my point of view_ _and dialogue_ _in its finest, be sure to read it with_ _ **Claire Hamilton**_ _'s voice._ _For Go Shijima_ _'s dialogues, be sure to translate everything in Japanese and read them in_ _ **Yuu Inaba**_ _'s voice, with Makoto Fukami, use_ _ **Ryosuke Yamamoto**_ _'s voice. Good luck, sweetheart._

While Sammy and her rich Earthling of a sleazeball are on their way to come to the Guardian Tree, it seems those pesky so-called Ganma are trying to steal some cosmic power in those rocks. In that case, me and that white Rider had to defend the rocks ourselves.

Funnier enough, that hunk in blue leather biker clothes managed to show up. The man drew out that eyeball thing and proceeds to put it onto his belt and begins transforming! This is gonna be fun.

"Hey, who's that hunk?", I asked.

Go answered by, "That's Fukami Makoto-kun. Kamen Rider Specter. All I can say this guy's a badass. Does it remind you of something?"

Well, it the answer proves to be true... This guy somehow reminds me of Rundas.

" _Hey, relax. We're the good guys. Justice will prevail and all that stuff, right Samus?_ "

"Henshin!", I love that Makoto's voice, it stimulates me!

* _ **DIVE TOO DEEP!**_ *

" _ **Eye!**_ ", the belt chanted, followed by looping chants of " _ **Girroto mirou!**_ "

When he pushed and pull the lever of his belt...

" _ **Gen Kaigan! Deep Specter!**_ _(cue technical guitar music)_ ", the belt said. All while he flexes his arms sidewards when that sentient jacket envelops itself on the Kamen Rider." _ **Get go! Kakugo! Giza giza GHOST!**_ "

So he's called Specter. Wait, did the belt just said **Deep Specter**?!

"It's a Super Mode, Gandrayda.", Go said.

I see, I guess that power is almost going to rival Sammy's suit. But, considering that she has a whole load of Kamen Rider-styled suits, but it takes a lot of her. Although these kinds of Super Modes differ from that crappy PED systems.

While we kick some ghoul butt with this Deep Specter, alongside Go. It gets even more thrilling! Each time I take damage from the mook's attacks, it just keeps getting me hotter!

While Deep Specter is fighting a female Ganma wearing a knight's armor, I took the change to fire my electric bolts at it from behind.

"Underhanded attacks are dishonorable!", the Ganma hissed, all while bragging this old chivalrous knight thing.

I made my own snarky response, "Spare me the drama, sir I-know-it-all, but this old chivalry thing is out of the context!"

I teleported behind the Ganma and kicked her. Before throwing her back to Deep Specter.

"He's all yours, handsome.", I teased.

Then, Specter began to make his ass kicking one-liner. "I'll show you my way of life!", he boasted as he pushed and pulled the lever of his belt.

" _ **Genkai Dai Kaigan! Deep Specter! GIGA OMEGA DRIVE!**_ ", his belt stated. Deep Specter began gathering supernatural energy and focusing it as he delivers a flying kick in midair, destroying the Ganma.

After the fight, both Mach and Specter undid their transformation. So that's how they do it? Pulling off the trinkets from their belts, huh.

"Shijima-san.", the hunk in leather greeted Go with those honorifics. Then, he turns his attention to me. Ohh... I can't wait to have him do me! "If I can recall from Takeru, you're the one called Gandrayda, right?"

He said my name!

"Oi, Makoto-kun. What brought you here?", Go asked... What's the guy's name again? Makoto? Okay, I get it. You don't have to remind me that, writer of the story. Hehehe.

Makoto begins to warn us about what the Ganma are trying to do earlier, and the reason why they're trying to do something with the rocks, not only mine, but with Ghor and Rundas's.

"Hey, handsome. Where is that dorky friend of yours?", I asked him all while creeping close to him, but he even kept distance when he sensed it.

"They're in the temple. Takeru and I are currently doing paranormal investigations.", he said.

Okay, this ghost hunting looks like a typical hobby for humans. Unlike Sammy, she does have encountered with some supernatural beings or some sorts back in our world. Maybe from her heritage, I presume.

All of the sudden, the tree began to open when something unzipped itself as if it was a portal from a planet. Then, out came a goddess clad in white, blonde hair. But, looks a lot different from Sammy.

"Go-kun. Where are Samus and Micchy?", she asked, all while I eyed her and some man in wearing drapes. Then, took her attention to me. "Wait, are you Gandrayda?"

"Who let Palutena out?", I jested. Oh yeah, that 'Micchy' she is talking about happens to be that rich sleazeball, Mitsuzane.

"Who is that?", the weird-looking old man asked.

"That's Sagara.", the goddess said. "He's..."

Before she can say something. It gave me the chance to test one of my new powers! With that being said, I shoved the goddess out of the way, and locked eyes with this old timer. I call this newfound power, the **Petrifying Gaze!**

* * *

 **-Gandrayda's Petrifying Gaze-**

( _cue: "_ _ **Gandrayda Boss Battle**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ )

After Gandrayda shoves Mai out of the way, the shapeshifter locks eyes with the so-called snake and the embodiment of Helheim, Sagara.

"Gandrayda, what are you doing?!", Mai began to take notice what the shapeshifter is trying to do. Despite Mai being aware of Sagara's motives in the past, Gandrayda seems to be aware who Sagara is, and takes it upon herself to end him _permanently_.

"Look into my eyes...", Gandrayda said womanly seductive voice, while putting Sagara into a hypnotic trance. "It seems you're trying to encourage the cycle of destruction... Your acts of manipulation of all lifeforms ends here. Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain!"

Sagara starts screaming and goes into a catatonic state, and subsequently his body is turned into stone.

Seeing the facial reaction of Sagara's petrification adds to Gandrayda's fits of laughter. Mai seems so horrified about it, while Makoto and Go looked on cringing of what they saw.

"Is it just me or was Gandrayda watching Ghost Rider?", Go said in a shivering grimace.

"What? I was just putting it on a test drive.", Gandrayda stopped laughing, and shrugged it all out as if it was no big deal. "Don't worry, he'll be stone cold after 2000 years."

With Sagara petrified for all eternity, what's the worse thing can happen?

* * *

 **-The Dream Match-**

"Let's get this show on the road!", Ryugen declared as he starts shooting Knuckle with the Budou Ryuhou.

( _cues: "_ _ **Counterattack**_ _" [original OST from Mobile Suit Gundam 00] from Gundam Extreme VS Full Boost; Original Composition by: Kenji Kawai_ )

As Knuckle charges head on, Ryugen avoids disaster by jumping right above Zack.

"Seems you've gotten better the last time you saved us, Micchy!", Zack is not a stranger to take notice on how Micchy was able to move gracefully with athletic skills. Well, it is indeed true. While Mitsuzane distant himself from his Beat Rider friends, he maintained his drive to prove himself by letting him be trained by Samus.

While looking on in the heat of battle, the bounty hunter takes notice of Knuckle's boxing glove-like weapons called the **Kurumi Bombers**. "Those boxing glove weapons do pack quite a punch. How much more punishment Mitsuzane can take by those punches?", Samus pondered, all while seeing Mitsuzane taking hits from Zack's punches without falling into the ground.

" _ **Kurumi Au Lait!**_ ", Zack's Sengoku Driver stated after pressing the knife of his belt twice. He punches Mitsuzane, knocking him back, although he is able to stand still on his own. Ryugen proceeds to pull the hammer of his pistol, and fires fully automatic shots at Knuckle. Thanks to his Kurumi Bombers, Zack was able to take minimal damage from Ryugen's shots.

"What's the difference betweeen 'ohhhh' and 'ahhhh'?", Mitsuzane starts to quip with one-liners. "Oh yeah, what about three inches?"

Ryugen presses the knife of his Sengoku Driver for a Squash function, " _ **Budou Squash!**_ ", with that being said. Ryugen locks and loads his gun, upon firing, the bullet this time takes form of an Asian lung. Knuckle quickly dodged the projectile as much as possible.

"Woah, I didn't know you would do one-liners while fighting!", Zack took notice what Micchy said in the middle of the battle. It's Mitsuzane's nature to quip whatever he feels to do.

While Zack and Micchy continued exchanging attacks, Zack himself tried his own.

"Hey, Micchy. Ever heard why Eve bit the forbidden apple?", Zack starts cracking a joke. Well, it sounds pretty obviously related to their past experiences though.

And Mitsuzane answered with his own deadpan snark. "It's because it tasted better than Adam's _banana_." Well, both combatants are aware of who is the butt of that joke.

Ryugen briefly pulls back as he changes his form. By inserting his Kiwi Lockseed, he changes into his Kiwi Arms. The Arms emphasizes melee fighting.

"It's gonna take you 69 years to beat me, Zack.", Mitsuzane continues quipping.

"How appropriate, you fight like a cow this time.", Zack answered back.

Ryugen starts swinging the Kiwi Gekirin on Knuckle, all while avoiding the latter's punches; Mitsuzane subsequently gains the edge, weakening Zack even further. Then, he draws out the Paralyzer Pistol in its Plasma Whip configuration, as he starts to grapple the Kurumi Bombers out from Zack, leaving him vulnerable.

With the Kurumi Bombers still being tethered from Ryugen's Plasma Whip, he throws it back to Knuckle.

"Who taught you to do that, bro?", Zack asked, referring to how Mitsuzane was able to grapple out the Kurumi Bombers from him.

"Long story.", Mitsuzane has no comment. But the explanation is long as what he can justify. The fight continues as Mitsuzane changes his Driver.

( _cues: "_ _ **Track 04 - MkAlieZ**_ _" from Aldonah Zero / Most Wondrous Battle Music Ever_ )

* _ **MELON ENERGY! LOCK ON!**_ *

After placing the Melon Energy Lockseed, and after equipping the Genesis Driver, somehow Mitsuzane still retains Ryugen's undersuit rather than, unbeknownst to Zack, that Mitsuzane would transform into Zangetsu Shin.

" _ **SODA!**_ ", the Genesis Driver exclaimed in a rather hammy computerized voice. " _ **Melon Energy Arms!**_ _(cue Japanese techno music)_ "

The giant Melon dropped itself into Ryugen's head, and it somehow splits itself forming into an armor, all while projections of New Generation Rider Zangetsu Shin, Armored Riders Zangetsu and Ryugen merges into Mitsuzane himself, while transforming into **New Generation Rider Ryugen** Melon Energy Arms, and the Sonic Arrow materializes itself on Ryugen's right hand.

"Micchy, how in the world did you get that form?", Zack asked in shock. "Since how were you able to retain your Arms' undersuit by switching with a Genesis Driver?"

Mitsuzane explains that it is the same method that Kaito did whenever he uses his Genesis Driver. Which is in fact true. However, according to Mitsuzane, Samus discovered a secret code within the Melon Energy Lockseed, which is the reason why he retained Ryugen's undersuit rather than transforming into Zangetsu Shin.

Knuckle goes in and starts delivering punches at Ryugen, the latter tried countering it, but Zack has Mitsuzane cornered and uses the opportunity to use a Kurumi Sparking function with his Sengoku Driver to deliver a massive uppercut and kick him to the side. Ryugen tries keeping his head straight from the beatdown.

"Because of the disregard towards safety techniques. People not only die...", Mitsuzane makes another witty one-liner as he locks in his Budou Lockseed on the Sonic Arrow.

Knuckle makes it for the kill as he charges towards Ryugen...

"...But, are also born.", Mitsuzane fires. The arrow somehow comes contact to Zack, and takes form of an energy drill, stunning him.

Ryugen leaps in midair, somersaulting as he delivers a flying kick to Knuckle upon connecting to the energy drill. And the battle ends with Mitsuzane emerging the victor.

Mitsuzane ends the battle with another witty remark, "Save a horse, ride a cowboy."

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: I Will Entrust to You-**

After a quick battle with someone whom I never fought since Team Baron and Team Gaim's longstanding feud, I manage to help Zack up to his feet.

"You were great, Micchy. Since you helped Kouta fend off that Megahex thing and fighting that black Armored Rider.", Zack said, all while bringing up my past battles against Megahex and Kougane. And yes, that favor has been returned. Seeing the reason why Zack being the first one who understood my mistakes, it seems I will also entrust him in protecting Zawame in my place while I continue fighting with Samus's side.

"You too, Zack. I knew that Kaito entrusted you as Team Baron's leader is the reason why you've become stronger yourself as much as I do.", I also commended Zack's strength. Considering that there's two Armored Riders here in Zawame for now. I think I decided to entrust Zack my duty to protect the people of Zawame in my place while I am improving myself from a distance.

"Zack."

"What is it, Micchy?", Zack rolled his eyes.

"Since the two of us are the only ones to have Sengoku Drivers. Since I also have my own duties fighting on the other side of Zawame... I will entrust you of protecting Zawame and its citizens in my place since you have now a Sengoku Driver."

"I see. I know the reason why you also gave me a new belt when Neo Baron made their presence known.", the Team Baron leader nodded his head.

I continued, "But, remember. I will always be protecting humanity in other places outside of Zawame. I guess, I will consider you my successor in protecting others as the only Armored Rider of Zawame."

"Micchy... I don't know how to say this, but I'm very happy. Ever since Kaito made me leader of Team Baron, I guess I will use my strength in protecting humanity as a memory of him.", Zack mused, seeing his smile serves as he has a purpose. "I accept. For Kaito, for you, and for all our friends."

"That's the spirit, Zack.", I concluded. Once I took my leave, Samus approached me and commended my skills.

"Despite you were able to best him, it seems you've entrusted him your duties since you are far away from your friend.", Samus mused, all while I received an embrace from her.

"I know what's best for him. And I know it in my heart what's right.", I bit my lip. "Even if I'm not around in Zawame, I will be always protecting humanity from a distance, even fighting with your side is the reason why I want to stay true to my purpose."

The hunter replied, "Good to hear that. To be honest, you're truly capable with both Sengoku and Genesis Drivers."

"Thanks, Samus.", I nodded, all while finding myself having my face being pushed gently on Samus's boobs in the middle of the embrace. Well, in a rather affectionate manner.

"Wow, Micchy. You're a lucky bastard.", Zack smiled, when he looked at us.

Moments later, I bid farewell to Zack, for now. As Samus and I head for the Guardian Tree where the meteorites of the three bounty hunters were nestled.

* * *

 **-Enter Kaito-**

Back at the Guardian Tree.

Go is poking at the petrified remains of Sagara, Gandrayda and Makoto are clarifying to Mai the reason why she is summoning Samus and Mitsuzane again.

"Hey, what do you want with Sammy?", Gandrayda clarified.

The Woman of the Beginning rolled her eyes, "Someone is challenging him."

Moments later, Kaito emerges.

"Me.", the former Team Baron leader said in a commanding tone. "I can't go back to sleep in my own grave until I fought a good fight, and that Samus Aran may mean a formidable challenge."

"Who's that?", Gandrayda asked, pointing to Go.

"Don't you know who that is?", Go gave the shapeshifter a hint. "That's Kumon Kaito-kun. The guy who is once Team Baron's leader. Judging by the way he looks and his character, he is a Vegeta incarnate. Not to mention, like Mitsuzane-kun, he's an Armored Rider. **Armored Rider Baron.** "

 _Well, the guy is like Vegeta._ Gandrayda thought to herself all while making fourth wall breaks. _Imagine if his voice was that of Christopher Sabat, the one who voiced Rundas in our game. Damn, this guy is giving me an arousing vibe!_

Makoto seems to be intrigued by the sight of his predecessor.

"Hey, kid in blue. You look so strong.", Kaito glared. "What's your name?"

"Fukami Makoto.", Makoto bowed at Kaito, as he is grateful to meet a predecessor in the Secondary Rider category.

"Fukami Makoto, huh. What an interesting name.", Kaito furrowed his brow, followed with a smirk. "It would be an honor to see you in combat as well."

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Considering the fact that DJ Sagara is the instigator of the tragic events of Kamen Rider Gaim, and due to him being similar to Kyubey from Puella Magi Madoka Magica, as they are both skillful manipulators. Sagara's actions in the past, and at the mere sight of Gandrayda bites him in the ass; this allows Gandrayda to permanently petrify Sagara to make him pay for his acts. Although neither of the Gaim characters (i.e., Micchy, Mai) didn't expect this. So, within this story, Sagara is dead. Don't get me wrong, as I do have a dislike for Kyubey in Madoka Magica.

Gandrayda's **Petrifying Gaze** is a homage to Ghost Rider's Penance Stare, Gandrayda even chants " _Look into my eyes. Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent, feel their pain!_ ", while she petrifies Sagara with her new ability.


	83. Stage 23-1 - vs Baron and Marika

**Baron's Ultimate Challenge!, part 1 - Marika's Return from the Dead!**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Duke and Kamen Rider Knuckle**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

\- The reason why Marika is one of my favorite female Kamen Riders up to date since Femme from Ryuki, ep 45 of Gaim is one of my favorite, especially the scene when Minato died in Kaito's arms. It seems that Kaito himself as a whole in the entirety of Gaim's TV series canon, is popular with the ladies - apart from the shiptease with Mai, and then with Minato herself. This is mirrored within the crossover fic through Samus, it seems her abilities and beauty even earned her the respect and admiration from her Kamen Rider allies, and in Micchy's case, affection.

\- And, as anticipated from Zack's character arc, Kaito is back! This time is on a challenge to see Samus's full potential.

\- Gandrayda can ALSO break the fourth wall throughout the story, this time it's more Psycho Mantis-styled. In contrast to Go being Deadpool-esque.

 **Gandrayda:** "Oh, are you still playing Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Try playing Corruption next time, and I'll show you how _scary_ it is when you fight me, and it's even more scarier if your trying to put Sammy into terminal corruption. * _caresses the author in a disturbing fashion_ * Hehehehehe."

 **Gandrayda:** "Hey, do you know why I really hate this writer, going by the name of **Gen Urobuchi**. The only thing I find him distasteful, other than his chin looking like a baboon's ass, is his concept of cynicism, nihilism, as well as dark and tragic plot twists. You know, the concept of cynicism is soooo...boring. No offense to anyone reading this, especially who love watching Fate/Zero and even Puella Magi Madoka Magica. End of discussion."

\- Without further ado, here witness Kaito's second (if you count the Legend Hero Souls of Kamen Rider Ghost and Kamen Rider 4, fourth time) to the living, along with Marika. This one's dedicated to MsSamusAran and Dash master 48.

* * *

 **-Samus: To The Guardian Tree-**

While on the way to the Zawame Guardian Tree, it seems Go is calling.

( _ **SFX:**_ _Metal Gear codec ringing_ )

* _ **Incoming Call... Gou Shijima**_ *

* **Connected.** *

I answered my phone, all while turning the loudspeaker on.

"Go, what is it?"

Go replied, " _Sammy-chan, it seems that goddess from that Helheim Planet is here._ "

"Mai-san?", it seems Mitsuzane is aware that Mai is in the Guardian Tree. And yet, it seems Go and Gandrayda already beat us there.

" _Hey, Sammy. I can hear you guys from here. So, this is what a phone looks like here on Earth, I presume._ ", and yet, Gandrayda seems holding Go's smartphone. And yet, she is not so peculiar with Earthling technology. " _By the way, Sammy. Some guy in a red trenchcoat is lookin' for ya._ "

"Red trenchcoat?", I cocked my head, although I'm not quite familiar of who is that...

"Red trenchcoat... Don't tell me that's...", it seems Mitsuzane knows otherwise, until the Woman of the Beginning interrupted as she lends her voice through the phone.

" _It's Kaito, Samus._ ", as Mai's voice echoed through the phone. I finally got it together, since when did Kaito Kumon have to return from the dead, I thought he's done with this personal vendetta issue against Yggdrasil and the Kureshimas.

"I had a feeling that Kaito can't sleep peacefully until he's looking for a good fight." the young Kureshima sighed. "And that may mean you, Samus. He wants to battle you to see your strength is deemed worthy of respect."

"Okay, so this guy really wants to see himself to be the strongest, huh?", I chuckled. From what I heard from Mitsuzane, although Kaito is somewhat arrogant when it comes musing over his disdain for people who use power to oppress others and his empathy with those weaker than him.

If that's the case, if the guy really wants to showcase his strength is all about by fighting me, I'll give him one. In fact, I have fought different individuals in my world, ranging from fellow bounty hunters to Kamen Riders; I think I will be testing Kaito Kumon's strength, if his power is deemed worthy of respect

"Mitsuzane, are you ready?" I asked him to see if he has no anxiety attacks. Each time he keeps brooding about his past, and at the same time continues to live with the pain of his sins towards the people he had hurt, the more chances he becomes self-destructive; going as trying to drink it all out and getting a more or less degree of anxiety attacks. "This next mission is going to be up to eleven unlike the souls of the past we've fought."

"I'm not holding back." Mitsuzane said calmly. And yes, he does brood about his personal issues… He does know Kaito still see him weak, but Mitsuzane as a whole, is overcoming his weakness by experiencing things such as isolation to refresh and prove himself. "Like what Kouta-san taught me before he and Mai-san left the Earth, it's never too late to start over. And my drive to prove myself is the way I can overcome my weaknesses, and that's why I decided to follow you, Samus since the day you truly understood my past."

Needless to say, in spite of finding himself in horrible situations where he can cope by cracking witty jokes, or trying to keep himself together, at least I'm always there for Mitsuzane when he least expected it. Despite he managed to mellow out a bit as time progresses, I find it nice to be lonely together with him.

While holding at the Tridoron's steering wheel, I managed to put the pedal to the medal as we head for the Guardian Tree.

* * *

 **-Samus:** **The Snake** **'s Statue** **-**

Once arriving at the Zawame Guardian Tree, seems Go, Gandrayda, and Makoto already beat us there.

"What's a statue of Sagara doing here?" Mitsuzane took notice of a statue whose face look so familiar to him.

Until the Woman of the Beginning herself show up.

"That _is_ Sagara, Micchy.", said Mai. "He's been petrified."

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Sagara is Dead-**

Who would ever do something like this? Until, I began to hear Gandrayda's fits of laughter.

"When I heard from a recent feedback from a reviewer of this story, a reviewer said " **Well, maybe the worse that can happen is some mad guys and a pair of kids who can become a bear and bunny getting hold of Sagara's soul.** " That was hilarious!", Gandrayda quipped, all while laughing as if it was funny, and yeah she broke the fourth wall while mentioning one of the recent review of the previous chapter.

"This is NOT funny, Gandrayda!" I hissed. Since Mai-san told me it was Gandrayda's doing that Sagara is turned into a stone. Now, what will happen to the Planet Helheim, since Sagara himself is the true embodiment of Helheim. "Are you trying to drive a wedge between me and the people who are close to me?!"

"Hahahahahaha! Mitsuzane, of all people. So naive, yet so stupid. Don't you know that this Sagara person has been playing chess on both of your friends in the past, including you!", it seems Gandrayda is reading on my past. But, how?!

"Micchy...", Mai-san said calmly, since I reacted poorly when someone had to cause chaos right before my eyes.

"Never let Gen Urobuchi be a writer in a tokusatsu series. Especially if it's in Kamen Rider.", Gandrayda made a snarky fourth-wall remark.

But, I know Sagara manipulated all of us, including Kouta-san and Mai-san...

" _Because she will become the Woman of the Beginning._ "

" _And giving the Forbidden Fruit to the Woman of the Beginning is my duty._ "

" _We are those who've spread endlessly, we surpassed the skies and prospered. We've stimulated revolution in ancient tribes or perhaps I'm just the snake that they call me?_ "

" _That's why... Thus, my name is... Helheim!_ "

 _Gandrayda, you..._ I'm about to lose it.

I tried to get my hands on the shapeshifter, but Shijima-senpai blocked me from doing so.

"Senpai, move over!", I shouted.

"You gotta hear her out, man!"

Until, someone began to throw playing cards at us. With quick reaction, I manage to catch the cards. As I found out, it's a Royal Flush hand. I think I know who can do card tricks, and that's...

"That shapeshifter knows it's the right thing to do.", Kaito re-emerges, for the second time around. "You've been a puppet to the Overlords before, but you also didn't realize that you are also... _We_ are also a pawn of Sagara's plans."

As a result, Kaito and I began to exchange deriding comments regarding Sagara.

Gandrayda sneered, "Hehehehehe. That's why, I _really_ **HATE** Gen Urobuchi-written installments other than Psycho Pass. No bigotry intended."

"You must not forget, Sagara is the one that started this chaotic war. Why put the blame all on yourself?", Kaito made a snide remark in a rather commanding voice.

"I know Sagara is responsible for everything, I did NOT want this to happen!", I rebuked Kaito's statement. "What makes you think that Gandrayda petrifying him for all eternity is the right thing to do?! If that so-called Snake dies, what will happen to that planet Kouta-san and Mai-san that they are protecting right now?!"

"Micchy, stop.", Mai-san tapped me in the shoulders. Since the Helheim Planet is prospering even without Sagara around, Mai-san reassured that the planet itself is still safe despite if anything happens to Sagara. "It doesn't matter if anything happens to Sagara as long as Kouta and I continue protecting the planet."

With Mai-san's word of reassurance, I decided to calm down.

Kaito is very blunt with his words, but he has a point. Needless to say, I have been through multitudes of suffering, besides everything I've done.

"You're right. Because of me continue to live the pain of the sins of my past made me weaker even more. But, do you know what else where I found my own strength?", I said very calmly all while bringing up all my multitudes of sufferings to him. "When you died at Kouta-san's hand two months later, I began turning to the bottle - I began enjoying 50 bottles of beer at an early age. I find myself even weaker than I was before. I became distant to others, including Zack; who in fact was willing to forgive me. If it wasn't for Zack, I'd rather be forever stunted and continued drinking so much beer to the point I drink myself to my death. Do you know the reason why you let Zack become the leader of your own team? He is just like you, only that he is finding his own strength for a purpose."

"Zack, huh.", Kaito smirked, and bringing up Zack seems to gave him a smile. "So, he was able to help you stand up again."

I continued. "Thanks to Zack, then my big brother, I was able to sober up. To be honest, there is no cure for alcoholism, no matter how many times I can return to my habit. You know what else where I gained strength from?", I turned and nodded my head, facing Samus.

And then, when I turned to Gandrayda, "For now, I will let you get away for petrifying Sagara. But, the next time you do something profoundly stupid like that again, I will make you learn the hard way."

The shapeshifter, however is unfazed from the threat.

"Okay, okay. You really need to lighten it up, you grump. Sheesh.", said Gandrayda.

"Hmm, it seems you've been proving yourself to that woman in that alien tin can of an armor.", Kaito smirked arrogantly, as always. "That's the reason I'm here for. And I won't be able to rest in peace if I can't have a good fight. And, in your case, Mitsuzane, for old times' sake."

As always, what Kouta-san implied, Kaito is a person who wants to fight even stronger opponents. And choosing Samus as a worthy opponent is worth challenging - the bounty hunter is known for her unprecedented speed, strength, and athletic skills inside and outside of her Power Suit.

"Makoto-san, Shijima-senpai.", I called out the other two. It seems Makoto-san has earned the respect of Kaito upon meeting him.

Before Kaito can transform, a woman suddenly appeared on his side. Turns out to be Minato Yoko-san, who once used to work with nii-san in Yggdrasil. It seems she was, in fact, following Kaito all along, even _in_ death.

"You're here too, Minato?" Kaito asked. Thinking he doesn't need any help.

"Small worlds seeing you here, Minato-san.", I said.

"So, you survived.", she said, smiling. "I presume your brother is alive and kicking too."

"Yeah, nii-san is currently working abroad.", I nodded, before introducing Minato-san to Samus. "And, apparently... I've been dating an older woman, the blonde one next to me."

"I guess you've learned from your mistakes in the past, Mitsuzane-kun.", Minato-san has a point. With Kaito wasting no time to dawdle around, he begins transforming.

"Henshin!"

* _ **Banana!**_ *

* _ **Come on! Banana Arms! Knight of Spe~ar!**_ *

" **Banana! BANA-BANANA~!** ", Shijima-senpai shouted, seems he heard that from Zack.

"It's Baron!", something would Kaito say when he heard Zack's reaction when he first transformed into Baron back there.

And Minato-san followed afterwards...

* _ **Peach Energy! Lock on! SODA! Peach Energy Arms!**_ _(Cue arabian techno music)_ *

* * *

 **-Gandrayda: Girl Power! Kamen Riders, Suit Up!-**

( _cues: "_ _ **Alteration**_ _" from Kamen Rider Wizard; Performed by: Kamen Rider Girls_ )

* _Triumphant orchestra-techno music_ *

 _What's with this writer and his knack of putting in Kamen Rider Wizard's Drago Timer insert song?!_ I said to myself, referring to _you_.

I had a feeling that Sammy likes

"So, it's gonna be five on two. What a bummer.", I said in dissatisfying disbelief. "If only we can even the odds..."

"If it's just the two of them, we'll just divide while fighting on separate sides.", good ol' Sammy just came up with something. "Hey, Gandrayda. Remember when you pissed off Admiral Dane when you masqueraded as me in my Varia Suit?"

 _ **[~**_ _ **Pressure ookiku naru**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Mae susumu sono tabi**_ _ **~]**_

"Oh, yeah. That look on his face was priceless. What do you know, Sammy. It has been a long while when we fought together side-by-side, Rundas and Ghor aside.", well, nostalgia is my favorite thing back in our world during the Phazon Wars. "Since I'm back from the dead, I hope I can make up for everything you lost."

"What are you talking about, Gandrayda?", Sammy raised an eyebrow.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Joukyou wa tegowasa mashi**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Kono mama ja irarenai**_ _ **~]**_

I had to briefly confess to her about my past feelings towards her before the Phazon skirmish. "Back the first time I've met you, Sammy. I used to have tantalizing fantasies about you without your armor. The reason why I've made myself close to you is to see that I prove myself worthy to be your rival. And here you are now, you have becoming more happier that you have a true relationship with a real Earthling."

 _ **[~**_ _ **Sukoshi demo tamerattara**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Kieteiku tsugino stage**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Nige to iu sentakushi wo**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Sutenakya hajimaranai**_ _ **~]**_

"That was the nicest thing you would ever say, Gandrayda. And I thought you would try hiding it until now.", Sammy replied. "For now, the only thing I can also make up for losing you at Dark Samus's hands, is fighting together side-by-side once again."

 _ **[~**_ _ **Ah sokudo wo ageta jikan no naka de**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Go with it okurezu ni tomarazu ni kawatteiku**_ _ **~]**_

Then, Mitsuzane takes his time to interrupt before him, Go, and Makoto can go into molecular transmutation. "Umm, I hate to break your moment, but Gandrayda... Are you gonna be a part of this five on two fight?"

"Of course, I am, Mr. rich-idiot-with-no-day-job. Perhaps we should split into two groups, with three going against Mr. Bananas, and two against with Princess Peach."

Then Sammy tells the three Kamen Riders to suit up. By the way, how do these guys go into this molecular transmutation?

Mitsuzane has a belt that equips a fruit in a lock, which happens to look like grapes. Go uses those toy motorcycles he calls them Signal Bikes. And Makoto uses those eyeball looking objects called Eyecons and all of which they place them in their belts. Well, that's interesting.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Alteration! (We're moving on)**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Hitotsu ni narou be as one**_ _ **~]**_

* _ **Budou! Lock On!**_ _(cue Chinese music)_ *

* _ **Signal Bike!**_ _(cue groovy music)_ *

* _ **Eye! Bacchiri mirou~! Bacchiri mirou~!**_ *

 _ **[~**_ _ **Hoshi noyou (ni) chirabatta**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Sorezore no chikara**_ _ **~]**_

"Let's...", Go leads the transformation call...

...while Mitsuzane and Makoto altogether chant, " **HENSHIN!** "

* _ **Budou Arms! Ryuuhou! Ha! Ha! Ha!**_ *

* _ **Rider! Mach!**_ _(groovy music end notes)_ *

* _ **Kaigan: Specter! Ready go, Kakugo! Doki-doki GHOST!**_ *

 _ **[~**_ _ **Alteration! (We're living on)**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Saigo no kibou wa aru**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Jibun demo mada shiranai**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Kanousei ga hisonderu**_ _ **~]**_

Whenever Specter's jacket is about to attach itself into him, he flexes his arms sideward and up before the jacket connects.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Atarashii kimi ni nare**_ _ **~]**_

Then, Sammy takes off her civilian clothes, and let loose her skintight Zero Suit! And I thought she would start fighting with her Power Suit on?

And here we go!

* * *

 **-Samus and Gandrayda vs. Armored Rider Baron, Round 1-**

(* _ **SFX:**_ _Metal Gear codec ringing noises_ *)

" **Incoming transmission..** ", Samus's phone rang, only to find out that her AI, Adam is contacting her. The huntress answers through her earpiece.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Ah joushiki wo itsudatte utagae**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Change your mind genkai wa koeru mono tsuukaten**_ _ **~]**_

" _ **It seems you're fighting that red Armored Rider again, Samus?**_ "

"Yeah, this time he really is itching to fight me, Adam.", she replied. "And, he's different from Ryugen and Gaim. This guy is no pushover with that banana-shaped jousting lance he uses."

" _ **Be careful, Samus. Perhaps you need to bring out your Power Suit right now.**_ "

"Just because I'm a woman, he needs to learn that I do not solely rely too much on my Power Suit while around the Earth!", Samus reassures that without her suit, she is proven to be too much even for Kaito to handle. "I'll just have to goad him into bringing out his full potential before I do."

" _ **Okay. Watch yourself as usual, Samus.**_ "

 _ **[~**_ _ **Alteration! (We're moving on)**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Subete no kodou be as one**_ _ **~]**_

The blonde turned to Gandrayda, "Hey, Gandrayda. Let's do this."

 _ **[~**_ _ **Limiter kaijo shite**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Yami ni tachi mukae**_ _ **~]**_

"Alright. For old times' sake.", the shapeshifter smirked.

Kamen Riders Ryugen, Mach, and Specter walked and stood with Samus's side.

"Track... Eradicate... Both are done at..." as usual, Go proudly introduces himself. Then, he grabs a megaphone and adjusts it to volume eleven to finish it... " **MACH SPEED!** "

Go's hammy scream is unfortunately earsplitting. Everyone but Gandrayda covered their ears.

"It's so loud!", Mai cried in excruciating pain, all while covering her ears.

" **Kamen Rider... MACH!** ", Go finishes his roll call while holding his megaphone.

Kaito shows his expression of disgust towards Go seeing how loud and boisterous he is. But, the white Kamen Rider with a mouth derides his response, saying that this is how he is, and how the readers can respond to his brand of wackiness. Yet, Samus is quick to notice whatever Go does would be just plain insanity.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Alteration! (We're living on)**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Saigo no kibou wa ima**_ _ **~]**_

"Well, I really need ear implants if my eardrums would break. Anyways, let's get this show on the road!", Mitsuzane exclaimed as he starts shooting at Baron and Marika.

Both Kaito and Minato charged at Samus's party, who are divided into two separate groups, two who are fighting Marika - Specter and Mach deal with Minato, while the other three against Baron - Mitsuzane stays with Samus and Gandrayda.

"My, oh my. No wonder have no sense of personal space, boy!", Gandrayda chuckled, while she, and Samus hold off against Kamen Rider Baron, referring to Mitsuzane.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Jibun shinjiru kokoro**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Yuzurenai negai no tame**_ _ **~]**_

"Byronic heroes are potential chick magnets, you know that.", the young Kureshima lays a snark on the shapeshifter.

When Gandrayda takes damage from Baron's Banaspear...

"Oh, yes!", she exclaimed in a rather sexual gratifying tone. "Can't you even hit me **HARDER!** "

"You're disgusting!", the former Team Baron fumed in disdain, hearing Gandrayda's fits of sadomasochism.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Atarashii kimi ni nare**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Unmei kaeteyuke**_ _ **~]**_

While Ryugen and Samus double team Kaito, Gandrayda taunts Kaito, all while reading into his thoughts.

"What is wrong with you people, this 'only the strong will survive' thing is getting old." the shapeshifter quipped, expressing her disapproval for human cynicism. "All humans are flawed beings, there's no reason to be ashamed for being weak!"

Gandrayda transforms into **Kamen Rider DiEnd** , and starts shooting the DienDriver on Baron. Samus and Mitsuzane briefly pull back when DiEnd-G inserted an **AttackRide: Blast** card, and starts firing scattered and curving shots at Baron.

" _ **KAMEN RIDE: RIOTROOPERS!**_ ", the DienDriver stated as DiEnd-G inserted the Riotrooper Kamen Ride card, sending forth three Riotroopers to overwhelm Kaito. But, thanks to a Banana Squash, he strikes the Riotroopers without a little to no effort, they dissipate afterwards.

" _ **KAMEN RIDE: SASWORD!**_ ", DiEnd-G sends out Kamen Rider Sasword after inserting its card and firing it with the DienDriver. As usual, Kaito manages to take down the summoned Sasword with another Banana Squash-empowered Banaspear attack.

Gandrayda reverts to her usual form, as Samus, in her Zero Suit charges in.

"And I thought you were going to wear that space tin can to fight?", Kaito makes a deriding remark towards the huntress.

Samus throws it back on Kaito's face, "Just because I'm a woman, even without my Power Suit, you will find out how strong I can be!"

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's note #2:**

\- Micchy aside, the reason Gandrayda is with Samus's side while fighting Kaito is likely a 'girl power' moment.

\- Gandrayda changing into Kamen Rider DiEnd is due to the fact that she is also an expy of Daiki himself. (Not to be confuse of the Kaito of Gaim) The way Gandrayda's tendency to mess with either Mitsuzane and/or Samus mirrors how Daiki constantly annoys Tsukasa Kadoya numerous times throughout Decade's TV series proper. Oh yeah, before I forget, there has been fanbase rumors in the Metroid Prime Trilogy mythos that Gandrayda does take an attraction to Samus, which is also similar to Daiki being so close to Tsukasa.

 **Gandrayda:** "Hey, I've watched Decade before. Who's that old man who usually say, 'ONORE DIKEIDO!'"

\- As stated in Gandrayda's fourth wall break on the first author's note and when Kaito appears to Mitsuzane for the second time, she _hates_ Gen Urobuchi's concept of nihilistic, dark and tragic plot twists.

 **Gandrayda:** "You don't have to emphasize that! I guess the readers here might understand that!"


	84. Stage 23-2 - vs Baron and Marika

**Baron's Ultimate Challenge!, part** **2** **-** **Girl Power Mode**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Duke and Kamen Rider Knuckle**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter solidifies Mitsuzane fitting the trope " **Sad Clown** ", here he constantly making deadpan snarks, but the angsting over his past is still prominent.

Somehow, I found myself in an almost depressing slump while writing this part, as I never saw MsSamusAran's review on the previous chapter, only Dash master 48's. Somehow, I admit that I'm a sad clown myself, and this is how I portray Micchy in this story in a more realistic method. Although I am usually display a child-like, cheerful and upbeat personality, but in reality, I used it to cover up my inner insecurities, as I am also struggling with _my own_ depression - as I have been a one year hiatus after graduating college and from job hunting, I miserably failed writing my wattpad story due to an agonizing writer's block. And yet, after I quit in a call center I worked as a trainee, it gets even worse. I tried my best trying to refresh myself, trying to overcome my writer's block by working on my writing skills thoroughly; and I'm currently anticipating job fairs here in my place so I can feel starting over again. Sometimes, I really had no guts to spit out about how I feel to others, even to my mom and dad. Although it is only a matter of time when I began trying something new, and after talking to my dad (then my mom) about this, I admit that I have been depressed for a long time ever since graduating as going separate ways with my classmates, because back in my college days, I am somewhat a Byronic hero type, with loads of charisma with strong passion and ideals, in fact I have faced so many stresses back in my days as a student, I managed to accomplish so much. But, in my state right now, I am trying to refresh myself thoroughly, not just my writing skills, but what will build up that I can reach towards my dreams. Whenever dealing with my depression problems, I usually turn to my mom and dad, or even with some friends in the gym. I hope you guys understand how I feel right now, whether you guys find this that I'm joking, **this is all too real** \- and I'm being honest to everyone reading this crossover fic.

I would like to thank (and dedicate this chapter to) Dash master 48 for his never-ending positive feedbacks of this story, Dash if you're reading this author's note. You're reviews made me want to make this story even more awesome, and I usually think about crowning moments of awesome within the crossover fic, like how Go took a selfie on the Roidmude Ridley's corpse. MsSamusAran, as well as LadyAran, their stories made me learn so much of the bounty hunter, their works inspired me show much to the point to explore in-depth personality of Samus herself, despite the fact said personality is never explored thoroughly within the video game canon. When I noticed she [MsSamusAran] hasn't left a review in the previous chapter, I almost felt about quit writing this crossover fic as if I thought about giving up. But, Dash's feedbacks are also worth it, this crossover fic does not end here as I am trying to get myself even better. It made me say one reason: When you feel that you find yourself in a weakened state, try backtracking to discover more things. With the backtracking part being a recurrent theme in the Metroid series itself.

I would also dedicate this chapter to some friends in the Kamen Rider Wiki, Gokyr586, StrangerAtaru, and Digifiend. As well as to Mr. Jimi Bueno of Garage Hero, whom I met on facebook who endorses some of his tokusatsu indie films who takes tokusatsu genre to a more realistic level.

* * *

 **-Samus and Gandrayda vs. Armored Rider Baron (continuation)-**

While Specter and Mach are fighting Marika, Go gets an incoming call from Takatora, this time using his suit's HUD to answer.

* _ **Incoming call...**_ _(cue Metal Gear codec ringing)_ _ **Takatora Kureshima**_ *

* **Connected.** *

"Hey, occhan.", said Go. Despite being on the phone in the middle of the fight, Go is unfazed for a brief moment, able to dodge Marika's attack with ease.

" _Are you behaving yourself, Shijima-kun?_ "

"I thought you were about to say that to Mitsuzane-kun. But, why it has to be me?", the white Rider with a mouth grumbled. Minato however, seemingly takes notice as if Go was talking to himself. When she calls Go out, the former replies that he is in a phone-call. "Seems we're distracted by another case of 'ghosts of the past' again. I'll show you a video feed."

" _Minato Yoko?_ ", the older Kureshima recognizes that familiar New Generation Rider. But, needless to say is aware that Kaito Kumon has returned from the dead. " _I know that after Yggdrasil has crumbled away, she began following Kumon Kaito for unknown apparent reason._ "

"That hottie does take a liking to someone as badass as that guy in bananas.", said Go. All while pointing out Samus, Mitsuzane, and Gandrayda fighting Baron. "And by the way, remember that shapeshifting alien we fought in one of the meteorites here, she came back."

Having learned of Gandrayda's return into the living, Takatora knows that the shapeshifting bounty hunter has a place for their secret task force. But, Go ensures that Gandrayda has filled in for Takatora's absence from the party, to which the older Kureshima himself shows an approval.

" _Good. I wish the rest of you, Mitsuzane, Samus, and the others the best of luck._ ", said Takatora before he can end the call, " _As for you, Shijima-kun. Stay out of trouble._ "

Go hangs up as he continues fighting. Makoto almost finds himself at Minato's mercy just as Go managed to overwhelm her with unprecedented speeds. "Sorry for the distraction, bro. I just got a call from a father figure."

Specter wastes no time to make a remark, as he cycles his Gan Gun Hand from rifle to rod mode, causing the weapon to say in a robotic voice, " **Nande yanen?!** " (TL: "nande yanen" translates as "what's that?!" in Kansai dialect). Makoto starts clobbering Marika with it, all while the peach New Generation Rider doing her best dodging Specter's offenses before Mach can put her to a corner.

Minato starts leaping as she is about to fire her Sonic Arrow on Makoto, but the latter takes the opportunity by scanning the eye crest of his Gan Gun Hand to the Ghost Driver's lens which is based on a typical eye contact. " **Dai Kaigan!** ", the weapon stated, followed by a looping chant of " _ **Gan Gan Mirou~! Gan Gan Mirou~!**_ "

" **Omega Smash!** " The Gan Gun Hand exclaimed, as the weapon began creating a large energy projection on its hand-like appendage just as the size of Samus in her Power Suit. Specter proceeds to smack Marika with it, sending her flying towards Kaito...

"Watch it!", Gandrayda hissed when she notices just went flying out of nowhere, which turns out to be Specter's doing.

Specter and Mach regroups with the other three.

"I think Minato-san is already falling madly in bed with you, Kaito." Mitsuzane lets out a one-liner. Much to their opponent's surprise, since when did Mitsuzane had to crack deadpan snarks in the first place?

Gandrayda laughed when she hears Mitsuzane making a witty sexual innuendo. "Where did you learned that?" The young Kureshima responds that it is his nature to be sarcastic. But to think about making sexual innuendo is music to the shapeshifter's ears.

Kaito can't seem to know Mitsuzane now is different than the way he was... The only thing what he despises about Mitsuzane is him being a selfish manipulative bastard, dirty coward, and a consummate liar in the past. But now, what Mitsuzane is now is brooding, self-destructive, and alcoholic who is forever haunted by the sins he has committed.

 **-Sad Clown-**

"Seems you had a hard time how much booze you've drank over the past two years.", said Kaito, ever since he heard from Mai about Mitsuzane's descent into alcoholism.

"As you can see, when you find yourself in an ever-daunting predicament.", Mitsuzane responded, "There are _only_ two reactions that make sense: it's either you laugh about it OR you cry about it. We all know laughter is the best medicine, but tears hurt so badly.", he is so blunt about what he said, hinting the fact that he's a sad clown, Mai can also hear it, looking on at the clash between Samus's party against Baron and Marika.

"Micchy has been brooding all those years. While striving to protect what Kouta has left, he has been fighting his own inner demons.", the Woman of the Beginning pondered.

Meanwhile, Minato stands up and focuses fighting Gandrayda and Mach, leaving Specter to switch to Samus's side.

The young Kureshima continues his suicidal filibusters regarding his alcohol abuse to Kaito. To Kaito, Mitsuzane's addiction, how he battled it comes to make sense to him, as Kaito himself had once saw his father became an alcoholic.

"There's also a third option of that; it's either you overdose your prescribed medicine or drink too much beer. It's a matter of **life and death**. And instead, I choose to drink so much booze where I can find punishment in the afterlife. It took me **500** cans of beer, **20** bottles of brandy to get myself FUCKING hammered!", what came from Mitsuzane's mouth is just as spicy than whatever Kaito speaks about the concept of power. "You may find what I have experience as an act of becoming weak, and I admit myself to be weak! If only I was the one who was killed instead of you. The **PTSD** I had after taking a beating from Sengoku Ryoma reminded me what kind of a monster am I."

While Gandrayda and Mach are fighting Marika, they briefly paused what they heard from Mitsuzane. When Mitsuzane let all out about his personal problems around the party and to Kaito, it seems Gandrayda starts to show empathy with the Earthling, not knowing that Mitsuzane's filibuster about his self-destructive tendencies were all true. Everyone, including Gandrayda herself flinched.

"See what I mean, it seems Mitsuzane-kun is channeling his Tony Stark archetype!", Go insinuated by leaning on the fourth wall.

Before Kaito can continue the fight... "I see... It seems you're going in further heights to kill yourself, but people like Zack, as well that blonde woman right next to you are trying to protect you from yourself...", the former Team Baron leader pondered. Seeing that his lifelong battle with alcoholism made him find his own strength, it seems Kaito seems to acknowledge Mitsuzane someone as strong who managed to rise up. All while having hidden his personal problems by just using humorous facade.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Samus's Lonesome Waltz**_ _" [Metroid Prime Main Menu OST] by Blackguitar Over Clocked Remix_ *)

"You're different than Kazuraba now. It seems you're fighting an enemy within.", Kaito commended, with a smirk visible inside his mask. With that being said, Mitsuzane eventually regains his respect towards Kaito.

With that being said, in order to prove it, Mitsuzane decides to continue the fight, while Samus making it clear to continue it out of respect for Kaito. And so, Mach and Gandrayda continued double teaming Minato, while Specter, Ryugen, and Samus fight Baron.

* * *

 **-Back from the Time Out-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Never Surrender**_ _" from Kamen Rider Gaim; Performed by: Yutaka Kobayashi/Kaito Kumon, Gaku Matsuda/Zack, and Saku Momose/Peko_ *)

"Now, show me the power of your suit!", Baron goads Samus into suiting up with her Power Suit, all while Samus effortlessly dodging Baron's attacks with his Banaspear. With that being said, Samus briefly pulled back for a moment as she materializes her Power Suit in a bright flash.

 _ **[~**_ _ **kachi tsudzukeru mono dake ga**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **kono sekai shihai suru no sa**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **dare ni mo watasanai dare ni mo yuzuranai**_ _ **~]**_

 _ **[~**_ _ **shinji rareru no wa jibun dake**_ _ **~]**_

Kaito is well aware that the armor Samus wears biologically bonds with herself, as first noted in his first encounter with the huntress.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Top kiwameru made**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **dare mo ga shitagai dare mo ga hirefusu**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **saikyou no kajitsu kono te de**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **tsukamu made Never Surrender**_ _ **~]**_

"Makoto-san, I think this is the first time you fought a successor besides Shijima-senpai.", Mitsuzane reminded that Kaito, who is a predecessor to Go as a Secondary Rider, to Makoto that he is someone who you can fight that you can deem worthy of his respect.

"Alright, let's do this. Senpai!", Specter nodded his head, as he, Ryugen, and Samus now suited up charge into the battle.

 _ **[~**_ _ **miageru biru no Reflection**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **tsuyosa ga mata tarinai**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **isogi ashi asu Step Forward**_ _ **~]**_

Samus charges her arm cannon, then fires a charged shot and follow with two more. Thanks to a Banana Squash, Baron slices the charge beam with a swing of his Banaspear in half, resulting an explosion. Specter and Ryugen simultaneously charge and double team Baron; Kaito manages to gain the upper hand against Mitsuzane, but Makoto comes to turn the tables when he jumps in midair as he bicycle kicks Kaito in midsection.

 _ **[~**_ _ **ubawareta mono wasurete**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **ubaikaesu sono tame dake**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **dare ni mo tanoranai dare ni mo ikasanai**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **ore no mae wo hashirasenai**_ _ **~]**_

Samus leaps above Specter and goes into her Morph Ball mode, and utilizes Boost Ball, tripping Kaito. And simultaneously plants four bombs below him, sending him flying in mid-air. This allows Ryugen to run towards Samus and kicks her while in her Morph Ball mode as if she was a soccer ball.

 _ **[~**_ _ **tatoe kizutsu-itemo**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **dare mo ga tekiwanai dare mo ga todokanai**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **yuuiitsu muni no sonzai ni naru**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **sono hi made Never Surrender**_ _ **~]**_

"Budou Squash!", after pressing the knife-like mechanism of his Sengoku Driver, Ryugen proceeds doing soccer tricks on Samus and proceeds to do an overhead kick that launches Samus straight towards Kaito, damaging him.

Still holding her in Morph Ball mode, "Makoto-san! Batter up!", she is thrown by Mitsuzane right towards Makoto, who is using his Gan Gun Hand, after making his weapon making an eye contact with the Ghost Driver's lens...

* _ **Dai Kaigan! Gan Gan Mirou~! Gan Gan Mirou~!**_ *

Once he sees Samus in Morph Ball mode flying towards him, " _ **Omega Smash!**_ ", the Gan Gun Hand stated, all while the weapon itself creates a large energy projection of the the weapon's hand appendage. As Specter smashes the hunter in her Alt-Form as if she was a tennis ball straight towards Baron.

However, Kaito is about to counter the triple-team collaboration attack by...

" _ **Come on! Mango Arms! Fight of Ham~mer!**_ ", Baron changes form from Banana to Mango Arms. With precised timing, Kaito pulls out the Mango Punisher, his mace-like weapon; as the name implies shaped of a mango. After activating a Mango Au Lait, Kaito swings the Mango Punisher baseball-style at Samus, sending her back to Specter and Ryugen, who almost averted disaster.

"What. The. FUCK?!", Mitsuzane lets out a swear word out of shock.

"Senpai, watch your language.", Makoto chides the young Kureshima for inadvertently swearing in the fight. Mitsuzane re-assures that it 'just slipped out.' To which Makoto responds, "This is not going away anytime soon."

Samus exits Morph Ball mode as she fires her seeker missiles at Kaito. With five missiles have been fired...

"Yeah! He's toast!", Gandrayda hooted, while she and Mach gave Marika a beating.

...Only for Kaito to re-emerge in another Arms. " _ **Lemon Energy Arms! Fight, Power! Fight, Power! Fi-Fi-Fi-Fi-FIGHT!**_ ", somehow Kaito gains another Genesis Driver, and changes with Lemon Energy Arms.

"Scan indicates that Kaito Kumon has used all four arms.", Samus said as she already scanned all of Armored Rider Baron's forms, first with Ringo Arms, his default Banana Arms, Mango Arms, and lastly **Lemon Energy Arms**. It seems Kaito retains his undersuit changing into a Genesis Driver.

"Amazing.", Makoto is somehow flabbergasted with Kaito's combat experience. Somehow, Makoto himself has already observed the feat what Kaito did; changing his belts while maintaining his suit.'

"Don't just squee there and show him the strongest form you have!", Mitsuzane chides Makoto that he too must have a strongest form to change, all while, just like Kaito, drew out a Genesis Driver and swapped his Sengoku Driver.

Once equipping the Genesis Driver, Mitsuzane retains Ryugen's undersuit. To Kaito's surprise, what he had thought that he should transform into Zangetsu Shin, rather than maintaining the undersuit from his Sengoku Driver's DNA lock system, and at the same time this Genesis Driver under Mitsuzane's possession was the same one that his brother regain during Megahex's invasion.

* * *

 **-Dive Too Deep!-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Omega Ridley Boss Battle**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

Afterwards, Makoto opens his Ghost Driver and pulls out his new Deep Specter Eyecon. Upon inserting the said Eyecon, it began to say " _ **DIVE TO DEEP!**_ "

* _ **Eye! Girotto Mirou~! Girroto Mirou~!**_ *

Specter's undersuit somehow changed color from deep black over blue linear patterns to pearly white over blue zig-zagged patterns.

" _ **Melon Energy Arms!**_ _(cue Japanese techno music)_ ", Mitsuzane transforms into **New Generation Rider Ryugen Melon Energy Arms**.

" _ **Gen Kaigan! DEEP SPECTER!**_ _(cue techno guitar solo)_ _ **Get go! Kakugo! Giza-Giza GHOST!**_ ", before (Deep) Specter's Parka Ghost can put itself into Makoto, he flexes his arms sidewards and upward at the very moment it comes into place.

"So that's **Deep Specter**.", Samus also finds herself astounded by Specter's newly demonic form, Deep Specter, and she proceeds to scan his form.

 _Morphology:_ _ **KAMEN RIDER DEEP SPECTER**_

 _Identity:_ _ **Makoto Fukami**_

 _Rider Datafile: ?_

 _*Data moved to logbook for review*_

 _Overview:_ _ **Kamen Rider Deep Specter**_

 _*After being liberated by Takeru and Alain from the Ganma realm, Makoto stumbles into a highly cursed Eyecon that was given to him under unknown circumstances. It is said that Specter can go into an Enraged state to power himself up. Deep Specter's initial strains sees that it is very hazardous to the user that sends them into an uncontrollable rage, it can be averted if its powers is used for righteousness.*_

"Interesting forms." Even Kaito is intrigued by Makoto's new power. And then they fight, while Samus herself is changing suits. The huntress pulled out the duplicate Ore Ghost Eyecon given to her by Akari. To Makoto's surprise, "How did you able to get Takeru's Eyecon?", he asked.

"It's a duplicate. And I haven't heard from Akari how did this thing fell into her hands, although Takeru still has his original Eyecon." Samus replied.

* * *

 **-The Phantom Suit-**

When Samus presses the duplicate Eyecon, the G somehow cycles with Ghost's visage. Moments later, she throws the Eyecons, causing the Ore Parka Ghost to jettison from the Eyecon itself.

" _ **Eye! Bacchiriminaa~! Bacchiriminaa~! Bacchiriminaa~!**_ "

The Varia Suit's armor pieces began to disassemble around Samus, revealing her Fusion Suit, which immediately began to turn jet black, all while the linear patterns began connecting around the suit which resembles that of Kamen Rider Ghost's transient undersuit.

" _ **Kaigan! Ore! Let's go, kakugo! Gho-Gho-Gho-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**_ "

The Arm Cannon is subsequently omitted as the Ore Parka Ghost began to attach itself into Samus, whose suit takes form that of Kamen Rider Ghost Ore Damashii, in the form of the **Phantom Suit**. The most noticeable feature of the form, is its T-shaped faceplate on the helmet, which resembles that of Dark Samus, her Phazon doppelganger. Everyone are astounded with one of Samus's Rider Suits.

The **Gan Gun Saber** comes flying out of nowhere as Samus catches it. "This must be Takeru's weapon, I presume.", she said. Samus charges at Baron where they go sword fu, with Samus gains an edge, so Kaito activates his Lemon Energy Sparking on his Genesis Driver and he proceeds to follow up with his Cavaliend Rider Kick. However, the kick misses when Samus quickly dodges it.

Moments later, Ghost's Condor Denwor flies around Samus, as the Gan Gun Saber in her hand suddenly transforms into a blaster, and the Condor Denwor suddenly transforms into a bow that attaches into the weapon. Both the bounty hunter and Baron exchange arrow fire.

Kaito loads the Melon Energy Lockseed on his Sonic Arrow, and he fires a powerful energy arrow at Samus, to which Samus counters with the Gan Gun Saber's Omega Strike function, causing a massive explosion and the damage is powerful enough to weaken Baron even further.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Gandrayda Boss Theme**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

Meanwhile, Marika finds herself being surrounded by two Kamen Rider Machs. Unknown to her, one of them happens to be Gandrayda. Meanwhile one Kamen Rider Mach inserted Signal Chaser on the Mach Driver Honoh, and the other with Shift Dead Heat.

"Last spurt.", said one of the two Kamen Rider Machs, which happens to be Go.

* _ **Signal Bike! Rider! Chaser!**_ _(heavy metal guitar solo ending note)_ *

* _ **Signal Bike Shift Car! Rider! Dead Heat!**_ _(western guitar solo ending note)_ *

The two Machs began to overwhelm Minato at unprecedented speeds. Chaser Mach delivers punches and kicks at her at fast speed, followed by Dead Heat Mach with Dead Zone-infused attacks, overpowering her. With Minato incapacitated, Go (Chaser Mach) inserts Signal Kaksarn on the Zenrin Shooter, after spinning the weapon's front wheel, he starts throwing rapid fire punches on Marika's face with it.

* **BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM** *

And Go says, "Go to sleep go to sleep go to sleep go to sleep go to sleep go to sleep go to sleep, close your big, fucking bloodshot eyes. You're a slut, you're a whore, and I hope you don't wake up!"

With damage being done quite enough, Minato is knocked out and is canceled from her transformation. Meanwhile, Dead Heat Mach(-G) appears behind him, and it turns out to be Gandrayda masquerading as a Mach doppelganger.

"I don't know that you would also hit a woman too.", Gandrayda chuckled.

"I also fought a _female_ Roidmude, who happens to just as sick as you.", Go went sarcasm mode, all while bringing up and comparing Gandrayda to Medic. Moments later, Mach and Gandrayda regroups with Samus's party.

"Hey, Sammy. Did you got him?", asked Gandrayda. But she spoke too soon. The explosion did not defeat Baron. Somehow Baron's armor began to bulge before it bursts subsequently, thus Kaito transforms into his Overlord Inves form, **Lord Baron**. Everyone but Mitsuzane, Samus, and Go are flinched at Kaito's transformation.

Samus reverts back to her Varia Suit as the Phantom Suit's transformation limit expires.

Makoto, despite horrified at the monstrosity of Kaito's transformation, does not give in to fear. As for Gandrayda, she showcases signs of sexual gratification at the mere sight of Lord Baron.

"Not that freak of a nature he calls a 'form' again.", said Samus, feeling moderate amount of chills in her. Before the party can charge at Lord Baron, Samus contacts Adam to send in the Athena Suit, to which the AI states that the suit will arrive at exactly two minutes.

"This isn't gonna end well.", Mitsuzane insinuates that Kaito having transformed into an Overlord Inves can be a bigger challenge to Samus, meaning it won't be easy.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

As stated before, while Go and Makoto are fighting Marika, Samus and Gandrayda (with Mitsuzane) fighting Kaito is much girl-power oriented.

Before I forget, there is another Rider Suit that Samus has left underused, the **Phantom Suit**. Which is based on the incumbent Rider of this year, **Kamen Rider Ghost Ore Damashii**. The duplicate Ore Ghost Eyecon is the only device that allow Samus to activate the Phantom Suit so the Ore Parka Ghost can jettison from it at will, and the said Parka Ghost itself can compress itself to match the stature of Samus's Power Suit. Before the Parka Ghost put itself on Samus, she instead flexes her arms as though putting them on (the way Specter does whenever changing Damashii forms, as oppose to Takeru going limp whenever he does so) upon the suit's activation sequence. Also, the way she will send out the Parka Ghost from the duplicate Eyecon is just like in Pokemon whenever a 'mon is sent out from their Poke Ball.

The way Go delivers rapid-fire strikes with his Zenrin Shooter at Minato all while saying "Go to sleep go to sleep go to sleep" evokes Avengers: Age of Ultron, where Iron Man, in the Mk 44/Hulkbuster Armor "Veronica" delivers a rapid fire punching at the Hulk's face using an arm module for the said armor.


	85. Stage 23-3 - vs Baron and Marika

**Baron's Ultimate Challenge!, part 3 - The Ultimate Adversary, Lord Baron!**

Tribute to: **Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Duke and Kamen Rider Knuckle**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Lately, I have been recently finding myself brooding, somehow affecting my workout routines in the gym, and even my ideas. Depression aside, the things that has been affecting me are time constraints as well as getting my ideas together. As stated in my previous chapter's A/N #1, I have been depressed for a long time after having quit my job from a call center, and as well as an agonizing writer's block left me an unfinished wattpad story. I felt like all my dreams have shattered, became cold and distant from some old friends I usually ran into. Despite my charisma, in reality I'm spineless inside, which I end up at the mercy of daunting situations, and I am usually cold and alone to the point of staying in the closet. I am doing my best to keep myself together when I openly spoke my situation to some of friends in the gym as well as my boxing coaches. But, despite my situation right now, quitting my previous job doesn't mean it's the end for me, but marks new beginnings of soul searching. To those who read this, and anyone who are also experiencing depression such as myself, talk it out to anyone close to you (i.e., family members, friends, co-workers, etc.) before you would wind up falling apart.

I recently read MsSamusAran's review in the previous chapter, saying that "There are always battles and things that suck, and the only thing you can do when you are going through hell is just keep going." as endless struggles come even at the most brutally hard difficulties, and whatever embarrassing situations you get into, just live it down.

Once again I dedicate this to MsSamusAran, after she learned about my depression and insecurities, I managed to engrave what she said in her recent review. Knowing that time makes a person bolder, no matter how they go that fast.

Remember even in life, despite the difficulty of the hardships, never concede to cynicism and self-destruction. Just be awesome, and take things into the up to eleven, going as far as the level of absurdity.

* * *

 **-Enter Lord Baron-**

Kaito suddenly mutates into an Overlord Inves, **Lord Baron** , much to the horror of the party.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Ranbu Escalation**_ _" from Kamen Rider Gaim; Performed by: Gaku Sano/Kouta Kazuraba and Yutaka Kobayashi/Kaito Kumon_ * A/N #2: "[~~]" indicate both singers, "[**]" indicates Gaku Sano, while "[-]" indicates Yutaka Kobayashi)

"This isn't going to end well." Mitsuzane insinuates that Kaito in his mutated form is a very daunting opponent. "It is strange how he was able to regain his sanity after he ate a Helheim fruit in the past." What he didn't know, that Kaito has sustained a wound from Redyue before that his wound causes him to experience excruciating pain at that time.

 _ **[~Ore-tachi ga saikyou no~]**_  
 _ **[~Chikara te ni ireta to shite~]**_  
 _ **[~Sono ato ni kono me ni wa~]**_  
 _ **[~Donna sekai utsuru no ka...~]**_

Despite the horrific reaction of Kaito transforming into a being of monstrosity, Gandrayda doesn't seem to be shocked at this. "Who cares?" she sneered. "This is getting more thrilling! What's wrong, did you even wet your pants?"

 _ **[*Arasoi wa mata arasoi no tane nokoshi*]**_  
 _ **[*Toki ga tatsu mama kanashimi no mi wo sodateru*]**_

That said, though Mitsuzane showed signs of hostility towards Gandrayda just because not only she had put Sagara into stone, but the only thing he can't stand her is her sexually perverse thoughts. "Kaito was right; you're a disgusting freak of nature. I never thought the more you are trying to piss me off that it would make easy overcoming my personal insecurities." Mitsuzane said calmly without wasting his frustration at Gandrayda.

 _ **[-Nigetai no nara orireba ii kono BATORU wo-]**_  
 _ **[-Risou narabete kanau hodo amakunai-]**_

Tranquil fury aside, Kaito is left now as a one-man army vs. Samus and her party, and it is on! Samus's party began scrambling, as Kaito finds himself facing Gandrayda.

 _ **[***_ _ **Daremo ga jibun ga**_ _ ***]  
**_ _ **[-**_ _ **Motomeru**_ _ **-]  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Mirai wo mezase**_ _ **~]**_

"I think I want to start with you, handsome!" Gandrayda giggled as she and Lord Baron exchanged fists, before the shapeshifter changes into another Overlord, **Demushu**. Kaito, as Lord Baron, pulls out **Guronbaryamu** , a claymore, spade-shaped sword as he goes sword fu against Demushu-G using **Sheimu** ; another sword identical to the Guronbaryamu itself. Lord Baron gains the upper hand, causing Demushu-G to revert back to Gandrayda.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Oretachi ga saikyou no**_ _ **~]  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Chikara te ni ireta to shite**_ _ **~]  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Sono ato ni kono me ni wa**_ _ **~]  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Donna sekai utsuru no darou**_ _ **~]**_

Somehow Gandrayda disappeared, unknown to Kaito, she has an inherent cloaking ability. Moments later, Gandrayda comes right behind Kaito in mid-air, and she starts strangling and clawing Lord Baron, pinning him into the ground.

 _ **[***_ _ **Joukyou dakai shiteku hodo ni**_ _ ***]  
**_ _ **[-**_ _ **…shihai suru hodo ni**_ _ **-]**_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Kiwami Escalation**_ _ **~]**_

"I think I'm going to enjoy making love with you here!" Gandrayda starts to taunt Kaito in a form of sexual gratification. As Kaito begins to shake Gandrayda off...

" **GET!** _(Uppercuts Gandrayda on the chin)_ **OUT!** _(Punch to the left cheek)_ " Lord Baron starts to dish out bone-crushing punches into Gandrayda's face. " **OF!** _(Punch right to the nose)_ **MY!** ( _Another uppercut to Gandrayda's chin_ ) **FACE!** ( _Another_ _punch to Gandrayda's cheek_ )" After dishing out some brutality at Gandrayda, Lord Baron throws Gandrayda into the eastern terminus of the Guardian Tree where Rundas' meteorite is nestled, where Mai is looking on the battle.

(* _cues: "_ _ **vs. Rundas**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

"Mai-san!", Ryugen takes notice at the last moment where Lord Baron hurls Gandrayda straight to Mai.

"Don't worry, I got this.", Go reassures.

* _ **Zutto! CHASER!**_ *

Chaser Mach runs into the eastern terminus to rescue Mai, as Gandrayda gets thrown in the meteorite. "Damn, that was close.", Go took a breath as she takes Mai to a safe location not to get caught in the crossfire.

Lord Baron and Chaser Mach exchanged blows before the former is overwhelmed by Go's unprecedented speed. "My turn, asshole!", Go said smugly, as the Shingou Axe is flying out nowhere as he and Kaito clash their blades, Go seems to gain the edge, however. He inserts Signal Chaser into the Shingou Axe, causing the weapon to say, " _ **Hissatsu!**_ "

After pressing the Signal Push Button of the weapon, " _ **Matteroyo!**_ " After three seconds...

" _ **Itteiyo!**_ " the Shingou Axe goes green light! " _ **FULL THROTTLE!**_ " Go tosses the Shingou Axe at Kaito, who hits it back with his sword, he immediately pushes Go to a corner before Gandrayda and Ryugen Melon Energy Arms come to Chaser Mach's aid. Ryugen and Lord Baron clash with their blades before tripping into an Helheim flora produced by the latter. Mitsuzane is entangled by the Helheim vines until Gandrayda takes form of Armored Rider Bravo.

" _ **Durian AU LAIT!**_ ", Bravo-G presses the Sengoku Driver's knife-like mechanism twice moments before throwing the Duri Nokko the flora that tethered Mitsuzane, which ultimately he manages to land safely on his feet.

"What's the matter, Mitsuzane. Are you out of witty remarks?", Lord Baron sneered.

Ryugen regroups with Samus, who somehow readied her Arm Cannon in a fully charged state as evident when one of its shock absorber-like rings somehow separated itself as it stationed itself in the tip of the barrel of the weapon. That said, Mitsuzane locks and loads the Melon Energy Lockseed on the Sonic Arrow, causing the weapon to charge automatically.

Mitsuzane throws a smug remark back at Kaito by saying "Remark **this!** " both Samus and Mitsuzane aimed and fire a highly concentrated Charge Beam and a charged energy arrow respectively, but when the projectiles were about to reach Kaito, he deflects them by using a telekinetic-like barrier, causing the beam and arrow to dissipate.

"No!", Mitsuzane grimaced.

"How was he able to use telekinetic abilities to deflect our shots?", Samus clarified to the Overlord's ability.

Kaito taunts both Samus and Mitsuzane, "Not so smug now, aren't you?"

Deep Specter leaps above Ryugen and Samus as he proceeds to take the fight. Kaito and Makoto trade blows, much to the former Team Baron leader's amusement. "Interesting... I never seen you this strong in that form.", said Kaito.

Makoto reiterated, "It's because I have friends who truly believed in me much how I believed in Takeru. You will find out what real strength is!"

* * *

 **-Deep Specter vs. Lord Baron-**

Deep Specter pulls the Ghost Driver's lever, causing it to loop a chant " _ **Gira gira mirou~!**_ " Within moments, Makoto pushes the lever back, causing the Ghost Driver to proclaim, " _ **Genkai Dai Kaigan! Gekikou Specter! Dead go! Gekidou! Giri-giri GHOST! Tousou! Bousou! Ikari no SOUL!**_ "

Deep Specter goes into an enraged mode, causing him to sprout wings that looked like from the ornaments of the shoulders of his Parka Ghost, and lets out a loud roar that can be heard from a distant.

"Holy SHIT! He just went Super Saiyan! He just went FUCKING SUPER SAIYAN!", Go exclaimed out of exaggeration, making a Dragon Ball reference.

Deep Specter and Lord Baron started brawling. When their punches collide, it caused a sonic boom, and was powerful enough to knock Samus, Mitsuzane, Go, Mai, and Gandrayda back of the radius. While Makoto and Kaito are clashing, it transitions into that of a bar brawl, wrestling, and even no-holds barred beatdowns.

Makoto and Kaito proceed to punch one another, countering blow-for-blow, before one final punch from each knocks them back. Deep Specter glides forward afterwards and grabs Lord Baron, then flies upward and drags him through the northern terminus at Ghor's meteorite. Kaito attempts to escape, but Makoto pushes him back with one hand and continues until Kaito is forced through the ground.

Makoto then lands on the ground, while Kaito is pinned into the ground. Deep Specter starts beating the hell out of Lord Baron senselessly and to the point he starts snapping one of his horns. Moments later, Kaito pushes Makoto back, and immediately summons an army of Inves to stall Chaser Mach, Ryugen, Gandrayda, and Specter himself. This allows Kaito to buy some time to fight Samus.

* * *

 **-Samus vs. Lord Baron, the Grand Finale!-**

"Samus, leave the Inves to us!", said Mitsuzane, as the rest of the party began cleaning house.

The bounty hunter proceeds to face to face against Kaito.

"It's just you and me now, woman. Let us settle this to see who is the strongest!", Kaito proclaimed.

Samus starts firing her Power Beam at Kaito, all while avoiding the Helheim flora he has produced to use as an offensive against Samus. She jumps in the air firing a five-round seeker missile at Kaito, who quickly deflects it. When she lands, Lord Baron starts swinging his sword, one strike after another at Samus, who is beginning to lose energy drastically after taking sword slashes from Baron's Guronbaryamu.

 _What's taking the Athena Suit so long?!_ Samus quickly pondered to herself in grimace, as how much more she's going to take hits from Lord Baron's attacks. As her HUD states that she only now has 10 out of 15 units of energy tanks left.

The huntress starts charging her arm cannon again, within moments as the charge reaches its apex, she fires her Charge Beam. Unfortunately, like before, Kaito was able to make the shot ineffective as he was able to dissipate the charged shot with ease.

"Is that all you got, Samus Aran?!" Lord Baron taunted.

Samus decides to take it into close quarters, when she attempts to land a kick at Lord Baron, he somehow dissipated into a thick fog. And that fog starts to envelop Samus and drags her around the air, bumping her around Gandrayda's meteorite, then at to the Guardian Tree itself. Samus performs her Screw Attack to escape from the fog, and lands safely on the ground.

Much to Samus's chagrin, it seems she only has 6 out of 15 energy tanks left. This could be bad. While fighting Inveses, Mitsuzane takes notice that Samus has taken a lot of damage.

"Sammy-chan! Use this!", Go tosses the Shingou Axe at Samus, which she catches it with her left hand. With it, she swings the weapon the axe at Kaito who is able to block it with the Guronbaryamu. The space warrior seemingly gains the upper hand until the former Team Baron leader pushes her back.

"Samus!", Ryugen quickly takes notice as Samus is in a pinch, all while distracted fighting Inves, Makoto manages to shield him in a nick of time. "Thank you, Makoto-san."

Kaito continues to deliver punishing strikes at Samus, who is entirely in a pinch. When Samus manages to parry Kaito's blade, with both arms, it even reaches through her shoulders. Moments later, Lord Baron delivers a powerful slash at the bounty hunter. Leaving her with just one pint of energy in her tanks.

Samus drops to her knees as she is in the verge of defeat. "This. Is. OVER!", said Kaito. Unfortunately, he spoke to soon.

Kaito pauses as he began to take notice of an amorphous, pearl-white colored puddle behind Samus. The sentient liquid begins to assimilate itself into the fallen bounty hunter's armor.

"There it is!", Mitsuzane exclaimed.

Mai runs to Mitsuzane's side, as the young Kureshima notices that it is Samus's new suit which she can summon telepathically. "What is that, Micchy?", the Woman of the Beginning asked.

Mitsuzane begins to explain this, while looking on where Samus's new suit begins to assemble. "That's the suit that Samus designed and built by herself, and that puddle right there is actually a liquid smart metal, she can summon it telepathically. She calls it the **Athena Suit**."

"Athena Suit. Not a bad name. No wonder you're so lucky that you have her.", Mai commented.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Don't lose your mind**_ _" from Kamen Rider Drive; Performed by: S.S.P.D. ~Steel Sound Police Dept.~_ *)

Samus begins rebooting her suit's system to make way for the Athena Suit's activation. As the amorphic puddle began to assimilate itself allowing Samus to suit up as the Athena Suit is then assembled right before Kaito's eyes.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Don't Trust donna machine demo**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Saishin no shinka mo**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **You know command wo dasu**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[`**_ _ **Maindo ga hitsuyou**_ _ **~]**_

 _ **Main Power Restored.  
**_ _ **System Check Initiated.  
**_ _ **Energy Recharge Complete.  
**_ _ **Chozo Battle Suit ver. SA1-4468-VM6-P Mk. XVII Type "Athena"  
**_ _ **Main computer: Online  
**_ _ **Targeting system: Active  
**_ _ **Psionic Link: Active  
**_ _ **Arm Cannon: Active  
**_ _ **Missile Launcher: Engaged  
**_ _ **Armor: Engaged  
**_ _ **Morph Ball: Engaged  
**_ _ **Boost System: Online  
**_ _ **Morph Ball Bomb Module: Online  
**_ _ **Power Bomb Generator: Online  
**_ _ **Self-Regeneration System: Online  
**_ _ **Screw Attack: Ready  
**_ _ **Soul Trigger System: Online  
**_ _ **HUD Suite: Online  
**_ _ **Adam AI System: Active  
**_ _ **Rider Suit Systems: Disengaged  
**_ _ **Ammunition Modules: Deployed  
**_ _ **Flight Pack Shoulder Binders: Engaged  
**_ _ **Seven Swords System: Online**_

"Safety systems online.", said Samus as the Athena Suit's systems are online. "It's about time you showed up, Adam."

 _ **[~**_ _ **Nejireta jidai miwatasu sekai zetsubou shitatte**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Massugu atsuku hashireru kokoro mamotte miseru sa**_ _ **~]**_

" _ **It looks like you put up quite a show there, Lady.**_ ", the AI said.

Moments later, Go, Makoto, and Gandrayda managed to dispose all the Inves. And then regrouped with Samus, and the flight pack binders for the Athena Suit began to attach on to Samus's shoulders a la 00 Raiser.

"A new suit? Cool.", said Makoto.

"Lookin' good, Sammy!", Gandrayda whistled at the sight of Samus's Athena Suit. Now, it's back to the five on one situation. As Samus and the other three Kamen Riders stand before Kaito in their strongest forms - the Athena Suit, Ryugen Melon Energy Arms, Chaser Mach, and Deep Specter.

"Did you built a god or something with that suit?", Kaito said, as he is left speechless at the mere sight of Samus's new suit; from the orange colored Varia Suit to the pearl-white chrome finish Athena Suit, as the name implies, Kaito thought that suit is being named over a god.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Mayoi areba sugu nottorareru**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Kimi ga kizuita rekishi wo kurasshu saseru na**_ _ **~]**_

"I don't know, Kaito.", Samus said smugly. "Building a so-called god can't be too hard. I mean, as the most renowned bounty hunter in the galaxy; I'm just an alien woman from the future trapped in the now, a mere prisoner raging against the slow crawl of human evolution. In fact, I'm not playing God. All this time... I've _been_ playing human!"

 _ **[~**_ _ **Top Gear de Drive**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Everyday you try**_ _ **~]**_

The linear patterns on Samus's suit changes from light purple to crystal clear blue as she enters Soul Trigger, a timer-activated powered up state that lasts for three minutes.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Kimi no kokoro ni tayasu**_ _ **na**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Full gauge no passion Let's take action**_ _ **~]**_

Samus charges at Lord Baron at full speed, breaking through his defenses and knocking him back. Kaito tries throwing a large explosion at Samus, but it didn't done a trick as the suit has a self-recovery mechanism. Suddenly, Gaim's **Musou Saber** comes flying out of nowhere and starts flying around and attacking Kaito, followed by the **WizarSwordGun** , Drive's **Handle-Ken** , Fourze's **Barizun Sword** , **Gan Gun Saber** , OOO's **Medajalibur** and lastly, W's Prism Sword began floating around Samus.

" _Samus, let me introduce to you, the_ _ **Seven Swords System**_ _. In short as the_ _ **S3**_ _. The Soul Trigger also grants you to use all seven sword weapons of the eighth generation Kamen Riders to aid you in combat_ ", said Adam.

"It's not going to work!", Kaito shouted at the very moment he charges again towards Samus. Only for him to be take hits from the attacking floating swords. When Lord Baron attempts to strike Samus with the Guronbaryamu, she is protected when all seven swords created a barrier around her.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Hajimaru Life danzen Alive**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Zenbu furikiri**_ _ **~]**_

The Musou Saber and Medajalibur started launching themselves Kaito all at once, with the Gan Gun Saber and WizarSwordGun followed after, then came the Handle-Ken, Barizun Sword, and Prism Sword afterwards. Samus quickly dodges all of Kaito's attacks with ease. Within moments, Samus parries the Guronbaryamu and snaps it in half, emulating how Kouta did in his climatic battle against Kaito. Samus stabs Lord Baron with the upper half of the blade, which stays in place.

Samus starts slashing Kaito with all the seven swords all at once, resembling the Omnislash. It still did not make Kaito yield to defeat. The other three Kamen Riders regrouped with the space warrior.

"Samus, how about we finish this altogether?", Mitsuzane suggested. To which Samus agrees which it is a good idea.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Tatta hitori demo**_ _ **~]**_

Ryugen (Melon Energy Arms) and (Chaser) Mach activate their respective belt's Squash and Full Throttle functions...

* _ **MELON ENERGY SQUASH!**_ *

* _ **Hissatsu! Full Throttle! CHASER!**_ *

...After Samus charges her arm cannon, "Adam, time to route the Charge Beam power to the leg hydraulics!", she said in a commanding voice as the Charge Beam's power is being routed into the suit's boots.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Top Gear de Drive**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_

"I'll show you my way of life!", Makoto proudly exclaims just as he pull and pushed the lever of his Ghost Driver, initiating an Omega Drive finisher. " _ **Kyokugen Dai Kaigan! DEEP SPECTER! GIGA OMEGA DRIVE!**_ ", said the Ghost Driver as Deep Specter began focusing spiritual energy into his feet.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Ushinau mono nante nai**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Ima kimi dake ga ugokidaseru no nara Don't lose your mind**_ _ **~]**_

All four jumped in the air for a four-way Rider Kick. Starting with Deep Specter unleashed his Rider Kick at Lord Baron, followed by Chaser Mach, then came Ryugen Melon Energy Arms, and lastly Samus herself. Kaito is engulfed in the explosion in the aftermath of the four-man attack.

" **End of the line.** ", Mitsuzane closes the battle in four simple words, as he, Go, Makoto, Samus, and Gandrayda stand tall.

And Gandrayda herself adds another one-liner, " **Fatality!** " all while licking her lips in a rather seductive manner. So much for Mortal Kombat.

* * *

 **-Samus: Post-mortem Celebration-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior (SSBB)**_ _" from Super Smash Bros. Brawl_ *)

Go pulls his helmet out, while still donning his Rider form, and starts jubilantly celebrating after we manage to topple Kaito Kumon together. " **WEEEEEE DIIIIIIDDDDDD IIIITTTTTT!** " he shouted. And he starts pulling out something from his bike, which happens to be a bottle.

"Is that champagne?!" Mitsuzane said in a look of disbelief. "Why did you brought champagne anyway?!" Strangely enough, looks like Go loves doing this whenever he takes pleasure of celebrating a successful mission of sorts. And I also heard in racing sports as seen on TV, winners of said competition began to shake the bottle before spraying the bottle on the onlookers. Don't tell me Go is going to...

...Makoto and Mitsuzane undid their transformation forms, and Go proceeds to shake the bottle causing its contents to be agitated and sprayed it right at us as if he won a race. Much to the chagrin of both Mitsuzane and Makoto, it seems Gandrayda loves getting herself rained on that alcohol.

Mitsuzane snarked and shrugged as if it was no big deal."As if he literally one the race, not to mention we were just fighting Kaito." Then he turns his attention to Go, "Are you trying to get me into another hangover, senpai?"

(* _cues: "_ _ **Main Menu**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime_ *)

After that, Go grabs a cup and pours some champagne on it and gives it to Mitsuzane. But, since he has struggles with alcoholism. Instead... he decides to give the cup to Kaito out of pity. As I walked beside him, I had my helmet dissolve in a liquefying fashion due to the Athena Suit being made of a sentient liquefied metal.

Kaito however has an expression between discouragement and acceptance after defeat. All while comparing me to Kazuraba Kouta, and to an extent _himself_.

"Kaito, you can have this.", said Mitsuzane as he gives him the cup of champagne to his once arch-enemy, as a reconciliation. Mitsuzane implied he had to do it out of abstinence from drinking alcohol and most likely out of respect.

He reluctantly accepted the drink and immediately glugged the drink instantly. As both him and that woman on his side, going by the name of Yoko Minato, who is formerly Takatora's employee as mentioned by Mitsuzane earlier. It looks that said woman is very loyal to Kaito as if she treats her as if she was his queen.

Then the banana man continued clarifying me about the power of my suit. "What made you so strong?" he asked. To which my answer is simple. "I was raised by enlightened bird-humanoid beings called the Chozo, I have lost so many loved ones back in my world, I destroyed numerous planets infested with evil beings. I lived in a life of sadness and solitude. You can say that I also fight to protect those who can't defend themselves and avenge those who we lost. Ever since I stumbled into this world, those men behind me and Mitsuzane here made me find so many meanings as a person behind in this mighty space suit, where a new world comes new beginnings. Me being put into the line of defense of this world. And, as I said before, just because I'm a woman, even without this Power Suit I'd be powerless. Even without wearing my suit, they don't call me as the most renowned bounty hunter in the galaxy."

Mitsuzane helps his long time adversary stand up in a show of respect while I shake hands with him out of respect. And Kaito said, smiling, "You are truly strong. You have my respect." then he turns his attention to Makoto. "Use that strength of yours to seek out a power for your own." Then Minato walked towards Kaito as if she was loyal to him, well that reminds me...

"Mitsuzane, if you run into Zack. Tell him, that I'll be always watching him.", Kaito continued.

"Mitsuzane-kun, give my regards to your brother.", Minato continued. As she and Kaito finally disappeared, presumably returning to the afterlife.

* * *

 **-Samus: Post-mortem, Phase Two-**

After Kaito Kumon (and Yoko Minato) once again returned into the next life. I began asking Mai about the meteorites being compatible with the luminary Eyecons.

"Eyecons?", the Woman of the Beginning raised her eyebrow. But, I iterated to her that not just the Eyecons that each of those meteorites yield, specifically those Kamen Rider Eyecons that has been embedded on Gandrayda when their meteorites first collided here. But, the luminary ones used by Takeru and Makoto.

"And yet, one of Makoto's Eyecons come to react with Gandrayda's meteorite, which is the reason she is revived as a living being."

Mai finally comes to see it coming, "I see, those Eyecons that has the influence of historical figures. It seems that Ghor and Rundas wants to fight that ghost boy."

That means... It finally comes together! Since Makoto's Eyecon caused to Gandrayda be resurrected, if any of Takeru's Eyecon's can revive Ghor since he was able to unlock the meteorite upon transforming into Grateful Damashii. As for Alain... It has to be one of two of his Eyecons that can bring Rundas into the living. That means, those three must battle them.

"Makoto, if in case the problem with the Ganma is getting more challenging for you and Takeru's gang. I have a proposal", I said.

"What's that?" he clarified.

"You need to bring Takeru and Alain here. Since one of your Eyecons caused Gandrayda to revive her, it appears that Takeru needs to fight Ghor, Alain has to fight Rundas, and you need to go one-on-one with Gandrayda."

"Well, ain't that interesting." Gandrayda smirked. "Am I going to spar with this handsome man?" And I don't know what kind of romantic fixation Gandrayda is into. Makoto agrees. However, that will be next time, as Makoto left the scene for now as he receives a call from Takeru as they are into another phenomenon-related case.

I deactivated the Athena Suit afterwards, as it disperses, it takes form of an amorphic liquid shape as it returns into the Command Center, leaving me with just the Zero Suit.

"Samus... Kaito was right all along, for a woman, you're so strong.", Mai commended. "Continue fighting, galactic warrior. Kouta and I will be rooting for you from a distance. You too, Micchy. Take good care of each other."

Mai later returned to the Planet Helheim as she opened a zipper-like portal through the Guardian Tree after wishing us luck.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #3:**

\- The way Makoto (Deep Specter Gekikou Mode) dragged Kaito (Lord Baron) into the ground and into one of the meteorites also evokes the fight with Hulk against Iron Man in the Hulkbuster Armor in Avengers: Age of Ultron.

\- And the way Samus defeats Kaito with the Athena Suit is a reminiscent to Iron Man vs. Lex Luthor from Screw 's DEATH BATTLE, at the same time she also says "I'm not playing God, all this time... I've been playing human.", which happens to what Tony said when he suits up with the Endo-Sym Armor, as the Endo-Sym itself what inspired me designing the Athena Suit.

\- In the TV series proper of Kmen Rider Ghost, when Deep Specter does his Omega Drive, it says "Genkai Dai Kaigan!" (Limited Eyes Wide Open), in actuality in the DX Deep Specter Eyecon, that said phrase initiates Gekikou Mode. Here, when the Omega Drive is activated in this chapter, it's "Kyoukugen Dai Kaigan!" (Extreme Eyes Wide Open), which is in fact true with the DX Eyecon itself.

\- The Seven Swords System/S3 of the Athena Suit resembles Vergil's Summoned Swords from Devil May Cry 3.

\- Gandrayda transforming into Demushu is rather fitting, as Demushu's weapon resembles that of Lord Baron. Not to mention, Kaito sees Demushu as his equivalent.


	86. Stage 24-1 - Clown Ganma

**Vesti La Giubba, part 1 - Awaken From Sleep, Chase!**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and placement:** This takes place during Kamen Rider Ghost's episode 29._

* * *

This part is a bit shorter, but a little teaser about the Ganma focused in this arc. We'll get to see Gandrayda taking the spotlight for a moment.

The Ganma will be featured in this chapter arc, is a **Clown Ganma**. Keeping with the fact as Ghost in general incorporates historical figures and fictional characters, the Clown Ganma is based on **Canio** , a character from the Italian play _**Pagliacci**_ , which portrays a clown, who copes in horrible situations with humor, and has a bad case of unrequited love.

The Clown Ganma, much like the Wrestler Ganmas during the Kiva character arc, are OC mooks exclusive to this crossover fic, and the Clown Ganma has some shades of not only just The Joker from Batman, but that of Needles Kane from Twisted Metal.

Chase is revealed to be under cryosleep after fighting Gandrayda, Ghor, and Rundas. Here, he wakes up from his power nap. Well, Chase's character arc is one of my favorites in this crossover fic; considering how he gains a clone is similar to Ripley 8 from Alien: Resurrection. Gandrayda is also revealed to have a bioform designation, biomorph XJV036-S.

Vesti la Giubba means "Put the costume on", with one of the lines also symbolizes a sad clown. " _Laugh, Pagliacci! Laugh at the grief that poisons your heart!_ "

Gandrayda's human appearance takes form that of the one who played Jasmine from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, whose actress is Ayumi Kinoshita. And, within this arc, it's gonna be on Go and Gandrayda.

* * *

 _ **Third Yggdrasil Log Entry #4**_

 _ **Log Author:**_ _Samus Aran - Third Yggdrasil Field Commander_

 _ **Participating operatives:**_

 _\- Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen_

 _\- Gou Shijima/Kamen Rider Mach_

 _\- Jovian biomorph XJV036-S: Hunter Gandrayda_

 _ **Outsiders:**_

 _\- Makoto Fukami/Kamen Rider Specter_

 _\- Mai Takatsukasa_

 _ **Log Date:**_ _May 2, 2016_

 _A week before fighting the wandering soul of Kaito Kumon, going by the identity of Armored Rider Baron. Mysterious Phenomenon Inc members Takeru Tenkuji and Akari Tsukimura investigated one of the meteorites in the Guardian Tree of Zawame. Starting in the western terminus, when one of Makoto's Eyecons which was at that time was under Takeru's possession resonated with the western meteorite, where the spirit of Jovian biomorph XJV036-S, otherwise known as Gandrayda, a fellow bounty hunter who died in the Phazon Wars, is resurrected as a result. The last time Gandrayda resided in her meteorite, alongside Ghor and Rundas was the first time we unlocked the meteorites thanks to Kazuraba Kouta's assistance. Ever since Gandrayda's resurrection, I never felt so overjoyed to a moderate extent... For Gandrayda, since she easily gets along with Gou Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach). As for Mitsuzane, they are somewhat in neutral terms._

 _Gandrayda aside, fighting Armored Rider Baron feels that I'm fighting a warrior who seeks strength alone. Kaito Kumon is not a pushover, where he pushes himself to the absolute limits to the point he mutates into a bioform where Mitsuzane and the others referred to that as an Overlord Inves. Even without my Power Suit, I was able to dodge his offenses with a little to no effort as my speed, agility, and super-athletic skills trumps over raw power. Even in my Power Suit, when Kaito mutates into Lord Baron, he was able to take a lot punishment from my arsenal. But, the Athena Suit allowed me to counter everything he can throw at. In the end, despite what appears his discouragement after he lost to me, and the other participating operators in my side, Kaito truly admits he saw me as one of the strongest warriors in existence._

 _-END LOG-_

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Chase's Cryosleep-**

After fighting Kaito, and granted his wish to fight Samus, here we are back at the Command Center back here in Nozama City, celebrating with Shijima-senpai. While I'm enjoying a can of root beer and pizza that senpai bought as the two of us are enjoying eating around the lobby.

Shijima-senpai also mentioned that Chase has to wake up from a one month cryostasis since fighting the spirits of the three bounty hunters. There is a cryochamber in the Command Center located just a room away next to the workshop.

"How long Chase was asleep, senpai?", I asked. To which he said, a month. Since he already had a new body that was being propagated by Foundation X, it was Krim's idea to have him undergo into cryostasis so they can think about fixing his data. According to senpai, it seems that there is some sort of a trojan virus within Chase that made him to act erratically; or worse it can cause him to go rogue and become Foundation X's pawn.

Suddenly, an odd-looking woman entered the Command Center, apparently she looks more a Ms. Fanservice of sorts. But, senpai and I knew who that is...

I started quipping. "Wait, where's Cortana from Halo?"

Then that form happens to be Gandrayda's disguise so she can blend in around Earthlings.

"You crack jokes like an old man.", the shapeshifter sneered, revealing herself.

"Ha ha. Fake laugh. Hiding real pain.", and I went sarcasm mode.

Gandrayda took a look around the Command Center, seeing some interesting stuff around the place. "Nice underground camp you guys got here. This somehow reminded me of the Olympus, a Federation flagship that we reported in during the Phazon Wars." Seems nostalgia from their world seems is what she has in mind. "By the way, where's Sammy?", she asked.

"Over here.", the bounty hunter answered. "And, Go, did you brought Gandrayda all the way down here?" To think Gandrayda roaming around and amazed at the sight of the Command Center is just a plain understatement, a futuristic vibe that is prominent back in Samus's world.

"Where have you been?" Gandrayda asked, wondering if Samus has docked her ship elsewhere, not knowing she settled in an underground base which she didn't know that said underground base, as in the Command Center itself was built by Sawagami-sensei and Krim for Samus so she can overlook enemy activities.

Samus replied, "Chase is awakened from his cryostasis. And Krim is fixing his internal data, where he discovered about that trojan databank from his Roidmude body, which he immediately removed. So, this will prevent Chase from falling into the wrong hands like Foundation X."

"Done already?!" Shijima-senpai cocked his head.

Then, Sawagami-sensei appeared. "Samus, who is that extra-terrestrial friend of yours?", she asked.

"Professor, this is Gandrayda. She is a bounty hunter like me.", Samus introduced the shapeshifter to sensei. And turns to Gandrayda "This is Professor Rinna Sawagami, she's a researcher/mechanic of the investigation unit in the police department."

The shapeshifter continues musing at Samus making friends with Earthlings, looks like she sounded so envious at her. I know Samus is a solitary being who usually keeps herself distant from others due to the tragedies involving her past. Since Samus stumbled here, seems she felt comfortable amongst humanity.

And when Krim appeared, Gandrayda even called him a talking belt, to which the Drive Driver injects that he's an AI, just like Samus's own, Adam.

Moments later, Chase emerged. It seems the removal of that trojan data within chase took a lot of hours to do that.

"I guess the bucket of bolts in a flesh is back from a month long power nap."

"Don't say anything ill about Chase, Mitsuzane-kun." Shijima-senpai hissed, considering the fact that Chase has resurrected with a new body, and how much important he is to him. "Cross that line again, and I'll fuck you up."

"I get the point.", in four words.

* * *

 **-Gandrayda: What's with Guys in Leather-**

 _For reading my point of view in its finest, be sure to read them with_ _ **Claire Hamilton's**_ _voice. And for Go's dialogues, translate the dialogues in Japanese and read it with_ _ **Yuu Inaba's**_ _voice, for Chase's dialogues, read it with_ _ **Taiko Katono's**_ _voice, for Sammy, be sure to read them with_ _ **Alesia Glidewell's**_ _voice, and lastly for Mitsuzane, translate his dialogues in Japanese and read it with_ _ **Mahiro Takasugi's**_ _voice. Good luck. Hehehe._

While looking around Sammy's own Batcave, well... The only thing I can say it's awesomely spacy. Needless to say, she doesn't need a gunship while she's on Earth.

" _ **Umm... Lady. You need to see this.**_ ", her AI said, and started to play some kind video that just went viral.

Well the dude who was just holding some kind of radio around him while being pummeled by security guards... "Hey, isn't that the bald guy with that ghost kid's temple?", I asked.

"Onari-san?", it seems Mitsuzane already knew his name.

While the video played, this so-called "Onari" started making a scenery. By the way, Mr. Onari's dialogues are indicated boldfaced for emphasis!

" **Listen to the cry of my soul! One! Two! One, two, three, four!"**

* _He grabs a broomstick which and plays shadow guitar with it_ * " **Guitar! LISTEN TO IT!** " * _He starts thrashing indiscriminately at the guards_ * " **Come on! Come and get me!** "

" **I live for desire and adrenaline!** "

And Sammy added, "It seems that monk can't get enough of making a fool of himself."

"I'll say." said Go. "And this guy is not Saitama from One-Punch Man, despite he looks like one."

"And he's not Metal Yoshida either." Mitsuzane goes sarcasm mode. "I'm _not_ referring to old man Charmant since they look like each other."

Wait, there's more...

" **I love role playing! Catch! Fetch! Fudge dice! I'M DESTINY!** "

" **Hey, miss! You're not allowed to use cellphones in here!** "

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I never seen such act so hysterical. No wonder there lots of humans who love to make a fool of themselves. "This is so hilarious!", I said while letting out a fit of hysterical laughter. "Is it just me or has this story has lots of moments of the fourth wall being shattered?"

(* _cues: "_ _ **Battle Theme - Hunter Gandrayda**_ _" from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

 _Playing my boss battle track, eh. How intriguing..._

"Numerous times.", Mitsuzane answered. "Shijima-senpai is a big offender of fourth wall breaks."

" _ **Lady, you have incoming transmission. It's Akari.**_ ", the Adam computer said.

"Jinkies! Isn't that Velma Dinkley?", I jested when Sammy answered the transmission to Ms Agent Scully.

" _Samus. Can I ask you guys a favor? While we are getting our hands busy as we have a client here in the temple who asked us to find her supposedly-dead father. Another came here about involving clown problems._ "

"Clown problems?", I folded my arms and smirked. "What's with supernatural things have anything to do with clowns?"

"Gandrayda, enough!", Sammy hissed as if she sounded like Admiral Dane.

Then, Ms. Akari continued...

" _Two days ago, Takeru and Makoto a_ _ **Clown Ganma**_ _. But this clown has some shades of The Joker, or the way you can interpret that. Somehow, this Ganma preying on children in birthday parties, maybe it has something to do with that KMS._ "

"Preying on children is a bad move.", Chase muttered.

Come on, a clown for an enemy? This is ridiculous! Is it just me or those ghoul mooks have been reading comic books lately. And this KMS person she's talking about, maybe it's that wannabe mad scientist we fought weeks ago. Man, I really humiliated him _real_ bad.

" _Samus, can I ask you guys some assistance? I'm also asking someone to spy on the Deep Connect building._ "

Then, I chose to "volunteer". "Hey, missy. Mind if I'll help you deal with this clown problem?", I said.

Mitsuzane snorted and starts to quip, "Gandrayda, of all people... No wonder in _Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ , you love to chew up some scenery."

"Look, I'm a bounty hunter too. And I'm a mistress of disguise." And I began showcasing my shapeshifting abilities to everyone including Ms. Akari. "I'm more efficient in stealth than Sammy does. But, it's gonna cost you 500,000 extra."

When I proposed to her a 500,000 (Yen in terms of Japanese currency) bounty reward, everyone glared right at me. Mitsuzane and Samus really looked pissed off, and Go was laughing.

" _What? We don't have enough money for a bounty reward?_ ", she cocked her head, and why they were able to reward Sammy at least 300,000 yen bounty reward? Geez...

"Do you seem to take hunting as a game, Gandrayda?", asked Mitsuzane in a rather commanding voice.

Well, everyone in my planet, and Sammy herself knows that bounty hunting is my personal sport.

"Heck yeah.", I laughed. "And do you have a problem with that, man-boy?" Then I turned to the Velma look-alike. "Hey, Agent Scully. It doesn't matter how much the bounty reward is, but I'll be welcome to help you with this clown problem and tactical espionage. For as long as it doesn't involve hiding under cardboard boxes. Tee-hee-hee!"

"And it doesn't.", and Sammy knew that the hard way.

" _Okay, what's your name again... Okay, Gandrayda._ "

And she sound so ditzy... "Okay, I get the point. For good measure, I'll bring these two guys with me.", and I choose to bring Go and this guy in purple leathers, Chase.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

When Mitsuzane says "Ha ha. Fake laugh. Hiding real pain.", it comes from the Deadpool movie. Which involves DP and Negasonic Teenage Warhead's conversation when Wade calls Negasonic Ripley from Alien 3. Here, Micchy calls Gandrayda Cortana from Halo.

The viral video that was being featured comes from Ghost's episode 29.

Gandrayda calling Akari as Velma Dinkley is rather fitting as both Akari and Velma are very similar in terms of personality.


	87. Stage 24-2 - Clown Ganma

**Vesti La Giubba, part 2 - Gandrayda's First Mission on Earth**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and placement:**_ _This takes place during Kamen Rider Ghost's episode 29._

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Writing Gandrayda's point of view is one of my challenging and awesome things in this crossover fic, with some shades of She-Hulk and Mystique with the latter concern being her shapeshifting. For the record, in Kamen Rider Gaim, we all know Micchy is despised for being backstabbing and manipulative; but Gandrayda in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption is just as disturbing than him.

And for the benefit of the story, Gandrayda is considered one of Mitsuzane's berserk buttons, petrifying Sagara counts as this example. The reason is, he didn't want this nor Sagara deserved this since he [Sagara] is the mastermind behind the cataclysm of Gaim's endgame.

As noted in the previous chapters since her return in the Necrom character arc, Gandrayda has some combat sadomasochist vibes and some She-Hulk-esque medium awareness.

Also, the chapter has some news about some serial killer clowns, with the perpetrator being the **Clown Ganma**.

* * *

 **-Gandrayda: Mission Accepted-**

 _For reading my point of view in its finest, be sure to read it with_ _ **Claire Hamilton's**_ _voice. This will be the last time I'll be reminding you guys._

"I'll take Go and the guy in purple leather.", I said, and that purple guy happens to be Chase.

Then, Go takes time to introduce me to his friend. And I demonstrated to him that I can shapeshift (by transforming into Go himself). Much to his surprise, "Are you a Roidmude?"

My answer, "Roidmude, never heard of it. I'm a shapeshifter, Gandrayda's the name. Remember that, handsome."

Then Go starts lecturing Chase about the differences of the Roidmudes and myself, since, what I heard from Go, Roidmudes mimic human forms, which makes sense. And for the record, Chase himself is a Roidmude, no wonder he's like the Terminator in a nutshell.

"Hell yeah!", the white Kamen Rider with a mouth jumped for joy. Go is called a **Kamen Rider with a mouth**? Really?

"Gandrayda... wait.", Sammy interrupted. And she begins to sound like old man Malkovich. "By the way, you are on Earth now. You can do collateral damage whatever you want, but out of humanity's sake, you must treat humans with equal respect!"

And, I made my own condescending response. "I got the point, Sammy. Humans are interesting species and potential playthings, if you know what I mean. Heheheh." and yet, Sammy nodded her head in unusual disapproval. Much like Admiral Dane back in the Phazon Wars, he is really straightforward. No comparison intended, though.

" _ **Umm... I hate to break up your argument. But, Lady. There is a recent news about that same serial killer clown that Akari has been talking about. Here is a news update, playing right now.**_ "

Then a breaking news is shown on the monitor...

" _A children's birthday party turns into a tragedy yesterday when party-goers, kids and adults alike are horrifically killed by a clown. A_ _ **monster clown**_ _that is, as witnesses stated that this clown suddenly transformed into a monstrous being where he starts slaughtering even the parents protecting their children. 15 people are reported dead, while 10 have confirmed to be injured. Local authorities are remained baffled as why would a massacre would occur in a children's party. We are trying to clarify more to the survivors of the incident about their situation for the time being. This is Sayaka Homura for your breaking news._ "

Children being killed by evil clowns really ticks me off... Seems there are few kids have nightmares of clowns trying to maim them. Good thing I'm not Harley Quinn nor the Joker for my abilities. Since I've got Deadpool (Go) and Winter Soldier (Chase) here...

"This is the reason why I hate clowns.", Mitsuzane makes a one-line statement. Presumably that he has nightmares of this as a kid. To think there are some people who hate clowns is just an understatement and all, this justifies everything.

"I'll say.", Go added.

Then, I'll made it clear. "Okay, Sammy. I think it's time I'm gonna start my first mission here on Earth. I don't want to see kids being butchered by some Joker wannabe."

(* _cues: "_ _ **Gunship Theme**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

"I'm in!", Go smiled, looks like he's eager to see me in action. Like Sammy over here, along with Mitsuzane, perhaps I love hanging around with these two bikers. "Come on, Chase! Let's take Gandrayda for a ride!", Go convinces Chase to tag along, to which he accepted. And for the love of Planet Zebes, he's no pushover.

"Okay, Gandrayda. Your mission clearance is a go." It seems the humans here taught Sammy about leadership from what I can recall from Go. "Mach and Chaser, cover her. A word of warning Gandrayda, like what I said before, you can do collateral damage whatever you want. Read my lips: Avoid civilian casualties!"

"Okay!" Go nodded with an assuring tone.

"But, Sammy... What about you?", I asked. Wondering why if she can handle that espionage work in the Deep Connect building.

And her response was just predictable... "Funny you should ask. I'll be the one's doing the infiltration in Deep Connect's building. If that's the case, I'll regroup with you there once you're done with the Clown Ganma."

While we are in the Navigation Room, she told her AI that we're good to go. The AI's circuits flare in approval. But, I was wondering... What's Mitsuzane going to do here? Oh yeah, the dude looks so nice and handsome, since he's been overworking with Sammy...

I looked at little Mitsuzane, "You seemed to work a lot with Sammy lately. Not to mention, no wonder you're so highly strung with your personal problems."

"What do you mean highly-strung?", he lets out a stepford laughter. "Yeah, I have personal problems of my own lately. But, sarcasm is my only self-defence mechanism for that."

Well, that's too predictable. Seriously, he really needs to mellow out from that tough guy act.

Then, Sammy turned her attention to me, "Given to Mitsuzane's personal backgrounds, the reason why he is this highly-strung shows the his life is something of a mess.", while she stood right beside him. Not to mention, Sammy is 6'3" and Mitsuzane in the other hand is 5'7". Damn, no wonder he's so lucky... "How many times he belts the grape, or going into self-destructive isolation. But, he gets better lately. Since his brother is working abroad, I tend to serve as a guardian to him of sorts."

She has a point though, no wonder it would be easy for her to let him snuggle on to Sammy's dirty pillows. Oh, for the love of Dark Aether, if ever Sammy and that pipsqueak mattress dancing within this chapter, I'll be look forward reading that part, it's a major turn-on for me to hear her moans of pleasure when they are doing it. Hehehehe.

I guess we better go now, then.

"Hey, Go. We better get going and find this Joker wannabe.", I said. "I guess I need a lot of screen time in this story since I came back from the dead."

The white Kamen Rider with a mouth replied, "Hey, Gandrayda. You're not the only one who's back from the dead. Chase too." Then, I took my frustration on the writer, "Oh yeah... Hey, writer?! Why didn't you tell me this guy in purple leather was dead before?!"

Regardless, I'd rather waste my time on my bounty hunting duties for the time being.

* * *

 _Go, Gandrayda, and Chase left the Command Center. While Mitsuzane and Samus are on standby, awaiting authorization and clearance for their mission in their infiltration of Deep Connect's building._

 _Chase, Gandrayda, and Go managed to arrive in the crime scene several minutes later where the birthday party massacre took place._

* * *

 **-Go: Crime Scene-**

 _For reading my point of view in its finest, be sure to translate everything written in Japanese and read it with_ _ **Inaba Yuu's**_ _voice. For Gandrayda, like she said before, read it with_ _ **Claire Hamilton's**_ _voice. For Chase, read it with_ _ **Katono Taiko-san's**_ _voice, and for Shin-niisan, read with_ _ **Takeuchi Ryoma-san's**_ _voice._

"Jesus fuckin' Christ...", I grimaced. The only thing I don't like in crime scenes like this is the excessive blood and carnage around the place. The rest of the police department began investigating the whole scene, and Shin-niisan is there too.

Chase was right behind me, and Gandrayda disguised in her human form.

"Chase? Go? What are you two doing here?" asked Shin-niisan. "And who's that lady behind you?"

We led Shin-niisan away from the crime scene for a moment, and Gandrayda reveals herself afterwards. "Hey, Sherlock. Remember me?", she asked flirtatiously.

"EEHHHHHH?!", the hammiest reaction he gets. "Aren't you that alien shapeshifter who's a rival to Samus?"

I recently told Shin-niisan how Gandrayda came back from the dead for the second time, and blinding in as a human is to prevent her from being scrutinized by other Earthlings. "Go, can you ask you an errand? You need to go after the perpetrator of the crime for me.", Shin-niisan said, not knowing that this our mission with Gandrayda too.

"Don't worry, it seems we are starting the hunt right now.", Gandrayda smirked.

"For a second there, you sound crazy for a sexy shapeshifter."

And Shin-niisan is easily baffled to the shapeshifter's obfuscating insanity. Gandrayda loves playing crazy and likes to take it up to eleven. Even as far as breaking the fourth wall too!

"Oi, oi! Don't just ogle at her, or I'll have to call neechan!", I laughed and I threated Shin-niisan to call neechan because he fell for Gandrayda's charm. To which Shin-niisan responded, "No, no, no! It's not what you think! Please, don't bring up Kiriko in this!"

Well, I was just playing it for jokes, anyway... "Shin-niisan, what does the suspect look like?"

"Takeru recently called me that suspect has to be a Ganma.", he said. "It has clownish features, and drives a heavily-armed clown car. Though it looks just like Amazing Circus."

The Ganma looks like a clown? Check. A clown car? Check. So, this Ganma is a **Clown Ganma**. Well, the author's note for this chapter looks too _predictable_. _No doubt that this Ganma is a mix of the Joker and Needles Kane_.

"Who's Needles Kane?", Gandrayda raised her eyebrow.

"From a game I played when I was a kid... Twisted Metal.", I answered.

"Oh. Perhaps we better get going, I won't be wasting time watching bodies littering around this so-called crime scene. The only thing I hate hearing cries of despair chattering for a long time.", Gandrayda is getting impatient and edgy to take the mission seriously, not to mention the cries of kids and adults who survived and lost their loved ones in the massacre has some cathartic reactions.

* * *

 _Chase, Go, and Gandrayda left the scene as Shinnosuke and the rest of the police investigating the incident. The trio began their mission to hunt down the Clown Ganma._

 _Meanwhile back on the safehouse in Nozama City..._

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Catharsis-**

I climbed up to the apartment in our room. I was catnapping for at least an hour. I brooded for a long period of time before I turned the TV on.

And a news report involving that birthday party massacre earlier is being told once more...

" _Ladies and gentlemen, what you are about to see in this police report contains blood and gore. Children watching on TV must be guided with adults for parental guidance as much as possible._ "

Upon looking the scene in the news, it is a horrifying sight to look. Not only poor and helpless children were being killed in cold blood, but as well as the parents protecting their children too by a twisted, sadistic clown. Even though I want to turn of the TV, I couldn't help but watch the whole details to see what's going on.

" _When a joyful birthday party for kids becoming a pandemonium of despair when a clown starts hack and slashing party-goers - kids and adults alike right before their very eyes. Witnesses stated that this clown was in some sort of demonic possession as it transformed into a monstrous form. Not only few children were perished in this tragedy, but other parents and guardians who bravely sacrificed their lives to protect them from this hellish nightmare. Local authorities are now in the process of investigating this incident._ "

 _ ***Calling... Nii-san***_

Nii-san is calling, and I answered my phone.

"Nii-san, are you seeing _this_ on TV?", referring to the incident I watched on the news.

My brother replied, " _I see... I also watched the news all the way from here in the states._ "

I also once recalled that back in my childhood, I was scared of clowns, and I always stayed right beside my brother. And yet, true to what I claimed earlier, I _hate_ clowns. But this incident, this is what kind of a clown that I was once scared of.

" _Only a twisted fiend would do something going as far as harm children. It's irredeemably unforgivable. No wonder back in your younger years, you have a fear of clowns._ "

"Shijima-senpai, along with Chase and Gandrayda are hunting him down. Not to mention, that clown also happens to be a Ganma.", I replied back calmly. "But the only thing that can trump a clown is a dominatrix; and Gandrayda fits that bill nicely."

" _What do you mean, Mitsuzane?_ ", nii-san asked.

"Gandrayda is really full of herself, as what Samus said before.", I said in snarkily referring to that batshit crazy shapeshifter. "Much like Shijima-senpai, she likes to hog for the spotlight."

" _Seems Shijima-kun is lucky._ ", nii-san replied. " _I hope you're doing well, Mitsuzane. Even though I am keeping my hands busy here, don't forget that I will be always in touch. At least, since that Samus is always beside you..._ "

I continued, "I know. I'm getting better since I talked to her about my insecurities. We always have our sense of own personal spaces, so Samus herself can brood about something or the other way around, as she is used in a lonely environment."

" _Since that shapeshifter is on our side, she will be difficult to tame._ ", said nii-san. " _As long as she fights for the good of humanity, she is safe to be interacted._ "

Sadomasochism aside, it is safe to assume that Gandrayda is a valuable asset. "Right. Take care of your self, nii-san."

" _You too, Mitsuzane._ " he answered, and later hang up.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Chase, Go, and Gandrayda split up to find their target. Chase goes alone, as Gandrayda stays with Go._

 _After several minutes of roaming around downtown to search their target. It seems Chase managed to discover the Clown Ganma in an amusement park trying to harm other people. Ultimately, Chase, having transformed into Kamen Rider Chaser and fights the Clown Ganma. The Clown Ganma escapes with his clown car and Chaser tails him._

* * *

 **-Gandrayda: Ride Crosser-**

" _Go, I'm giving chase to the target._ ", it seems Chase is giving chase to our prey. * _licks lips_ *

"We're on our way!", Go replied. As we find ourselves in a traffic jam. Much to my chagrin, the traffic lights are still red. "Hey, can this thing can go any faster?!" I hissed.

"Wait for it...", Go whispered. Once the light goes green, all other cars went on. All while we're still stopping. And yeah, Go is transforming... While on the motorcycle!

"Let's... Henshin!", he chanted as inserts his Signal Bike on his belt.

* _ **Signal Bike! Rider! Mach!**_ _(cue groovy music)_ *

And we're taking off...

(*cues: "Full Throttle" from Kamen Rider Drive; Performed by: S.S.P.D. ~Steel Sound Police Dept.~*)

Along the way, we managed to catch up with Chaser, who is _literally_ chasing our prey. So, this Clown Ganma is driving what happens to be an ice cream truck with Swiss Army Knife weapons?! You gotta be kidding me, it's like Twisted Metal all around this part!

"Hey, Gandrayda, mind if you take the wheels for us, while Chase and I can cover you from the sky. Are you okay with that?", Mach asked.

"What do you mean cover me up from the sky?", I said in an annoyed voice. But, it comes to light that Mach and Chaser's motorcycles can combine. "Wait, your bikes can combine? YOUR BIKES CAN COMBINE?! Are you serious?!"

 _ **[~**_ _ **Mataseta ne Hey, Ladies and Gentlemen junbi wa ii?**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Mad**_ _ **w**_ _ **a mitaiken no Shock kimi ni misete ageru**_ _ **~]**_

And then, two gokarts with turbines underneath are soaring right above us, which they are called **Ride Boosters** by Go. "Okay, Gandrayda. Take the wheels! **Tokujo Gattai!** "

 _ **[~**_ _ **Tatoereba It's an Amazing Circus! totsuzen ni**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Machi ni arawareta magic dare mo toriko ni naru**_ _ **~]**_

The HUD of Mach and Chaser's bikes began to state " **Combination System Activate** ", and both bikes began to combine into what he calls it the **Ride Crosser**. It looks just like a dune buggy of sorts.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Mokuteki hataseru nara Eye-for-Eye Justice**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Piero wa chotto kowai sa**_ _ **s**_ _ **ou iu mono seija double face?**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_

Mach and Chaser leap above into the Ride Boosters, as I assume control of the Ride Crosser.

"Alright, baby! Let's dance!" I said in a seductive voice and licked my lips before revving up and charge as I go for a PIT maneuver on the Clown Ganma's vehicle.

* * *

 **-High Octane Action! Gandrayda vs. Clown Ganma-**

As Chaser and Mach got up in their Ride Boosters to assist Gandrayda from above.

Gandrayda drives the Ride Crosser up to the Clown Ganma's clown car and attempts a PIT maneuver, but the Clown Ganma is driving still on the road.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Tobase**_ _ **!**_ _ **tobase**_ _ **!**_ _ **Signal ga ore no spotlight**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Tobase**_ _ **!**_ _ **tobase**_ _ **!**_ _ **Oitsukasenai kono speed**_ _ **~]**_

The Clown Ganma vows revenge and catches up with the shapeshifter. He rear ends Gandrayda causing the Ride Crosser to face backwards.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Tobase**_ _ **!**_ _ **tobase**_ _ **!**_ _ **Omota me na kuuki kakimawase**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Tobase**_ _ **!**_ _ **tobase**_ _ **!**_ _ **Dore mo izure mo mahha no supiido**_ _ **~]**_

Gandrayda fires the Ride Crosser's Handler Vulcans which bounce of the Clown Ganma's vehicle. The Clown Ganma itself responds by firing machine guns, "You're roadkill! ROADKILL! DO YOU HEAR ME?!", he shouted. As the Ride Crosser faces at the right side of the road, the Ride Boosters began firing at the Clown Ganma without moment's notice from above.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Warui kedo michi wa yuzurenai**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Break wa nai Full throttle**_ _ **~]**_

"I think I'll be enjoying hearing you moan in pain...", Gandrayda giggled as she pulls the Ride Crosser's handbrakes she stops real hard for a moment before driving back, this time right behind the Clown Ganma.

"Wow! This thing has lots of buttons. Perhaps I'll press all of them!", said Gandrayda, doing so causes the Ride Crosser to fire all its weapons at the Clown Ganma's car. Within moments, Gandrayda changes gear into 6, causing the Ride Crosser to run in its top speed of 537km/h, allowing the Ride Crosser to bump at the Clown Ganma's clown car _real_ hard.

"Scream for me, baby! I _want_ to hear you scream!", Gandrayda taunts the Clown Ganma as she starts ramming his clown car relentlessly.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's note #2:**

\- " **Belt the grape** " is an idiom to drink and get intoxicated. Which is rather ironic, as Mitsuzane's Rider form as Kamen Rider Ryugen is based on grapes (Budou), and he also has struggles with alcoholism here in the story). Then again, he's an expy of Tony Stark/Iron Man, so it's no surprise.

\- One of the news reporter in the story, **Kyosuke Kaname** is derived from Puella Magi Madoka Magica characters **Kyosuke** Kamijo and Madoka **Kaname** , just like Sayaka Homura being derived from Sayaka Miki and Homura Akemi.

\- Micchy also refers Gandrayda with the acronym BCS, which stands for **B** atshit **C** razy **S** hapeshifter, much like how Akari calls Igor KMS, which stands for **K** anpekinaru (Perfectionist) **M** ad **S** cientist.

\- The Ride Crosser's combination command is "Tokujo Gattai" (which means Special Investigation Unit Combination)

\- Also, the Clown Ganma's vehicle is based on the Sweet Tooth from Twisted Metal. And concerning the Clown Ganma's motif (aside from Canio from the play Pagliacci), he is both based on The Joker and Needles Kane, who drives the Sweet Tooth.


	88. Stage 24-3 - Clown Ganma

**Vesti La Giubba, part 3 - Triple Tune!**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and placement:**_ _This takes place within Kamen Rider Ghost's episode 29._

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Chase, as Kamen Rider Chaser can now use his Tune Chaser Forms from his form as Mashin Chaser, and to an extent, Mashin Chaser's Triple Tune without the need of transforming into Mashin Chaser itself.

This part confirms that Micchy has PTSD, and it was the result when Ryoma Sengoku kicked his ass from episode 43 of Kamen Rider Gaim.

Gandrayda, just like in her boss battle in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, she can change into Samus in her Varia Suit. Here, she can use any of Samus's Rider Suit Forms like the Xtreme Suit, Shuttle Suit, or the Tridoron Suit for examples aside from transforming into kaijins (the term for monsters in-universe), or, even Kamen Riders.

Gandrayda, however, **cannot** transform into Kamen Rider Decade because it wouldn't make sense as Tsukasa can change into Kamen Riders from Kuuga to Kiva, and to an extent from the last chapter in this story he was last seen such as Wizard. As such, Gandrayda is not only limited to titular Kamen Riders (minus Decade), but can change into auxiliary in-show Kamen Riders such as Bravo, or even Mach.

 **Gandrayda** ( _disguised as Narutaki_ ): ONORE DIIIIIIKEIIIIIIIDOOOOOOO!

* * *

 **-Interlude-**

 _As Kamen Riders Mach and Chaser, alongside Gandrayda_ _resume their pursuit on_ _the Clown Ganma on the road, roadkill ensues..._

* * *

 **-Gandrayda vs. Clown Ganma, part 2-**

Continuing from the road rampage between Gandrayda, who is driving the Ride Crosser, and the Clown Ganma; the battle on the road turns for the worse...

The pursuit moments later turns into a game of chicken as the Clown Ganma's clown car and the Ride Crosser, driven by Gandrayda are facing towards each other.

"Alright, let's see it!", Gandrayda licked her lips in a rather seductive, and disturbing manner. "I'll show you a thing or two about killing people, you pitiful excuse for a clown!", she continues taunting the Clown Ganma, all while the Ride Crosser began extending its small, teeth-like pile-bunkers called the Front Pile Claws.

The Clown Ganma taunts back, "Here I come, bitch!"

Both the Ride Crosser and the Clown Ganma's car began speeding forward, when both of them are about to charge at each other. Fortunately for Gandrayda, the Ride Crosser is much, much faster. She quickly shifts into the sixth gear upon reaching 437 km/h, and faster and powerful enough (thanks to its miniature pile-bunkers) to demolish the Clown Ganma's clown car! Not only that, it ejects him from the windshield after colliding with the Ride Crosser, sending him flying out of the vehicle.

Gandrayda dismounts from the Ride Crosser, as it finally split back to the Ride Macher and Ride Chaser, respectively. "This thing is pretty fast compared to Ghor's rusty armorsuit."

Mach and Chaser regroup with the shapeshifting huntress. Within moments, a platoon of Ganma grunts, and Igor made their presence known to aid the Clown Ganma.

"You again?!", the scientist hissed, seemingly losing his composure at the sight of not only Go and Chase, but Gandrayda as well.

"Igor-sama... Please forgive me!", the Clown Ganma pleaded forgiveness to the KMS, only for Igor to lash out at his own mook. "You defective piece of trash, you failed me yet again!"

(* _cues: "_ _ **Omega Ridley Boss Theme**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

Gandrayda intervenes, "Here, let me help that out for you!" she chuckled, as she transforms into Kamen Rider Ryuki. Chaser and Mach fight the other grunts.

* _ **STRIKE VENT!**_ *

Ryuki-G inserts the Strike Vent card on the Drag Visor, sending forth the Drag Claw. Ryuki-G immediately unleashes the Drag Claw Fire with the weapon, torching the Clown Ganma, much to Igor's horrified reaction.

The KMS takes it upon himself as he transforms into his Ganma Superior Perfect form. Gandrayda returns to her usual form, as she taunts Igor and the Clown Ganma. "I can still recall your eyes are filled with humiliation the last time I made you scream in fear!" said Gandrayda. "I'll relish this look! Hehehehehehe... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'm getting sick of your twisted mind games!", Igor rebuked as he pulled out the Ono Ganma Eyecon. (TL: "Ono" means Axe.)

* _ **Ono! Loading!**_ *

The Clown Ganma aids Igor to fight Gandrayda. She was able to dispatch the Clown Ganma with a little to no effort thanks to the shockwave she produced that streaks directly against him. Gandrayda transforms into Kamen Rider DiEnd, and proceeds to shoot Igor with the DiEnDriver.

" _ **KamenRide: Drake!**_ ", DiEnd-G inserts a Rider Card representing Kamen Rider Drake. " _ **KamenRide: Delta!**_ ", the DiEnDriver declared after inserting Delta's Rider Card. Upon pulling the trigger, Kamen Riders Drake and Delta are sent out, both are armed with pistol-like weapons.

DiEnd-G, alongside the summoned puppets fired a barrage of shots at the KMS. Then, the summoned Kamen Rider Drake fires a Rider Shooting at the Ganma Superior Ono. Followed by Kamen Rider Delta firing a drill-like projectile at the scientist, stunning him in the process. Delta proceeds to leap in the air, initiating his Lucifer's Hammer Rider Kick, reverting Igor back to his Ganma Superior Perfect form.

Gandrayda returns to her usual form, along with the summoned puppets dissipate seconds later. More mayhem ensuing as Gandrayda throws her energy blades at Igor. However, the KMS, along with the Clown Ganma retreated, much to Gandrayda's chagrin.

"Hey, where are you punks going with my prize money!", she scratched her head out of mixed frustration and disbelief. "At least I was able to kick some more bad guy tail here! YEAH! It's great to be alive again!"

* * *

 **-Gandrayda: It's great to be alive!-**

Well, after stretching my arms my first taste of mission objective success, despite the target got away. No matter, we'll get that cur anytime soon. Beating the living galaxy of that clown freak is just arousing. I'm so turned on, I can't get over relishing it!

"And that mad scientist carrying that ball on his neck began to bore me...", I sighed, referring to that scientist who goes by the name of Igor.

Go and Chase undid their transformed forms, and regrouped. "Damn... Looks like we caused a lot of commotion here.", said Go. "Good thing the writer of this story didn't put some cops around the scene, as in fact... Chase and I are working with the poilce department as Kamen Riders!"

"So much for breaking the suspension of disbelief. ", I sighed again... Well, that defies all forms of insanity featured in the previous chapters of this fan fiction. I turned my attention to both Go and Chase, "Looks like you two boys don't know when to get laid! Hehehe."

"Umm... Chase does.", said Go, pointing his thumb at Chase, who is next to him. "His V-Cinema, Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser has him getting laid with a Roidmude who give gold feathers. Did you remember that, huh Chase?"

"...", the guy in the purple leathers didn't say a word. Looks like he's different than Sammy. Needless to say, he's a man with few words.

"By the way, Go. I heard that you have a V-Cinema movie too. If I can recall, it's Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Mach."

Go rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Can't wait what neechan and Shin-niisan's kid look like. But, Chase is not there, but the guy that Chase copied his form at. Oh yeah, that heart-shaped Roidmude is coming back from the dead. SPOILER ALERT, readers."

For the time being, we go back hunting our target. All while I really want to find out if Sammy and Mitsuzane are going at it. Back before the Phazon Wars, I usually teased Sammy when she will learn to get laid.

Then, Chase gets on his bike, as if he's impatient for something. I asked him, "Hey, where are you going, handsome?"

"We need to find that target right now. I will go alone for the time being." Chase's voice sounded even more edgy and serious, as if he hasn't seen action for over a month.

Well, it kinda turned me off to see him rush things. "Seriously, you really have no idea how to have fun, Chase. Especially for someone born as a bucket of bolts in the flesh? Tee-hee-hee." Teasing him at the same time.

"…"

And again, Chase left without a word as if he was in a hurry, and he revs up his bike and speeds away.

"Nah.. Just let him be." Go chuckled. "Back in the old days, he usually creeps the hell out of me, as if he was a zombie. And, since he joined with us, I didn't interact too much to him since I'm too sour to other Roidmudes." Talk about Oepedius Complex… Geez!

"No wonder not only he's handsome, he got his own V-Cinema Movie. Nice.", I snorted. "No wonder Kamen Rider Drive, as a whole series is an awesome season though."

Then, Go starts bragging about his new and upcoming V-Cinema film again.

"Well, Chase's movie _was_ a hit." he hams his rhethorics. "Just in time that I did have my own V-Cinema movie announced a month after Chase's film was released. Didn't the readers feel my popularity, especially in this crossover fic? Soon, I WILL HAVE MY OWN V-CINEMA MOVIE, INCLUDING THAT HEART ROIDMUDE!"

Hahahahahaha! To think he had to quote Ghor's (in)famous line before he gets his ass kicked by Sammy! "( _With Ghor's voice_ ) Don't you feel the power? Soon, everything will be corrupted. Including YOU!"

"Perhaps should we beat Chase to the target?" I said since Chase went on his own, even without Sammy's consent.

"Great idea." Go's response. "In fact, what should the reader do while we hunt down that clown freak of nature, anyway?"

Well, when he had to ask the reader about that. _The only thing that I want to see some thrills in this story is see Sammy finding a need to get laid_. I contemplated to myself. "Hey, how many times did the readers have seen Sammy having sex with _that_ Earthling?", I asked Go, fanservice aside, referring to Mitsuzane Kureshima.

"It's by the reader's guess." He said. "Given that I broke the fourth wall numerous times in this story; at least I'm aware enough that Mitsuzane-kun knows how to get under Sammy-chan's pants as soon as possible. Not only that those scenes between those two can give those fanboys a hard-on, but it's just genuinely tender. Well, Mitsuzane-kun had been rough on himself after going on with his guilt complex to the point of showing his self-destructive behavior; ever since Sammy-chan came around and we fought alongside her, he starts to get better."

Seriously, when do a man's sensitive personality arouses a woman?

In fact, I just wanna see how that pipsqueak can go around Sammy's pants.

For the time being, before you guys can enjoy that next scene before Sammy and Mitsuzane, Go and I are going to find our prey. As for those two, it's like every Neon Genesis Evangelion fanfics out there, scenes between Asuka and Shinji... But, unlike Asuka, Sammy seems to be level-headed and always lonely at the top.

Well then, let's see that… Time to roll out!

* * *

 **-Tormented Clown-**

The sun sets down...

Elsewhere in Deep Connect's main building.

In the Conference Room, an infuriated Igor starts lashing out at the Clown Ganma. "You failed me yet again! You're incompetent!", he shouted all while slapping the Clown Ganma, and as far as beating him to a pulp.

"Igor-sama, please! Let me redeem myself, I want to share all of my twisted jokes!"

But, the mad scientist continues to torture him to discipline his mook. And yet, Igor takes delight on the screams of pain on his victim. The Clown Ganma, could not take so much abuse, despite his desire to spread his sadistic humor amongst humans, but the punishment is something that he won't endure for the rest of his life.

"Your humor is getting stale!", Igor hissed in a commanding tone. "Leave my sight at once!"

The Clown Ganma, despite its sadistic nature, is left utterly broken after the abuse he had taken from Igor. What can he possibly do to atone for his mistakes.

Outside, Gandrayda and Go infiltrated the building by heading through the back door. While Chase, is standing in front of the main building.

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Fixing Emotional Scars-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Entropic Dream**_ _" [SkyTown, Elysia OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption] by Laura Intravia and Pyro Paper Planes_ *)

 _I heard a joke once: A man went into the doctor, and he said to him that he's depressed. He said that life seems harsh and cruel to him, he also said that he felt so hopelessly alone in a world full of despair. The doctor said, "_ _ **The treatment is simple... The great clown Pagliacci is going to be in town tonight, go and see him. It will make you feel better.**_ _" However, the man breaks down crying. And said, "_ _ **But, doctor... I AM Pagliacci!**_ _"_

 _And, here I am. Underneath my emotional scars and self-destructive behavior, I still maintained my sense of self-control. I constantly make jokes to lighten the mood of everyone, whether they're funny or not. In fact, it's just a matter of self-defense mechanism. I just can't help letting myself being insinuated by others, knowing that the world will always be full of daunting possibilities._

I tend to recall everything I say to see how damaged I was before, and people around me, not just nii-san, Samus, nor Shijima-senpai. Takeru-san and his friends take notice... As Takeru-san truly valued human life, despite him being dead, he has some dislike for cynicism of others. Especially someone as self-destructive such as myself...

" _I shouldn't be alive... Unless it was for a reason."_

 _...I used to do my best to make people happy, including Kouta-san and Mai-san. Since they're no longer here on Earth right now. While nii-san currently continued working to support me since we began reaping what we have sown, I decided to start over by living a life of isolation..._

 _...While deep inside, my memory began filled with so much regret, the more my nightmares continued coming back, forcing me into compulsive self-destructive behavior. Ever since the fateful day I turned against Kouta-san and the others, sold humanity to the Overlords, and in the end; I was tricked by Sengoku Ryoma when he dissected the Forbidden Fruit from Mai-san._

 _Not only I realized that I was the one was a pawn to both Ryoma and the Overlords, I also ended up getting_ _ **post-traumatic stress disorder**_ _from those experiences too. This is the reason why I became distant to Zack and to the other Beat Riders as of now, I also started drinking alcohol at an early age; when Ryoma was killed, he forgot to finish his wine, so I decided to drink it all up then, and I started going around bars and nightclubs around Zawame to drink..._

" _That's the reason why we are now working our best to reap the benefits of destruction - while you are rebuilding the ruins that left the world in shambles and while I protect what Kouta-san what he had worth fighting for in his place._ "

 _...After nii-san was revealed to be alive, I stopped drinking alcohol, and he took me to Alcoholics Anonymous Japan branch when he learned that I have been drinking liquor. It was time for me to atone for my sins, going as far defeating this evil entity named Kougane, then Megahex, and the resurfaced Black Bodhi Tree. Ever since that intergalactic bounty hunter stumbled into this world, she slowly began to learn so many aspects of being human. Ever since I began following Samus, this was the first step to open her heart - it was to reveal who really I am; underneath, I'm just a person who lives in guilt and solemn isolation to destroy himself for the enormity of the crimes I've committed in the past..._

 _...Even though there are still people in Zawame who still hated me, Peko for example; thinking that I should have died instead of Kaito, I did not have to deal of being hated. I made up my mind not to say things that I don't want to make people happy, but rather protect them instead. I made a lot of mistakes, in fact... I'm only human, with multitudes of sufferings. I never smile, but rarely to cover this wound deep inside..._

" _There are only two reactions that make sense: it's either you laugh or you cry about it. We all know laughter is the best medicine, but tears hurt so badly. There's also a third option of that; it's either you overdose your prescribed medicine or drink too much beer. It's a matter of_ _life and death._ "

 _...Yes. Laughter is the best medicine. Crying hurts. Sometimes you pretend to be funny to hide that pain, but it worsens overtime. Laughing at the sadness that poisons your heart is what is contagious inside. I'm not even funny either, unless they buy that. Shijima-senpai told me that to make a scene out of what I see and mock it into oblivion. Because, when I do that, I always prove that I have to deal with the harshness with life even with an amount of deadpan humor. In fact, I'm a sad clown myself, trying to balance myself into the harshness of life itself._

 _Shijima-senpai was third person I reached out to, next to nii-san and Samus. Ever since Chase died, the only pain he had is his hatred for his own father, who created the Roidmudes that caused chaos around the world. Shijima-senpai ultimately killed his father, he had no regrets about doing it, he laughs at it._

Also, what they responded to the solemnity of my personal issues...

Nii-san: " _You are being loved, you still have friends that have acknowledged your mistakes. And the reason why the bounty hunter began to hold her feelings to you is you desire to move forward and listen to the voice of your heart_ "

Kaito: " _You're different than Kazuraba... It seems you're fighting an enemy within._ "

 _But, this will always be a reminder, even for the rest of my life, as an adult. That, not all anyone is suffering with horrible situations; they have to find a way to overcome worst possible moments what makes them stronger. All it takes was a matter of conviction and the will of a single man. Since Kouta-san and Mai-san left Earth to an isolated planet where they settled in a new world, I am left to my own devices, all while here trying to prove myself with the help of a renowned space warrior, who happens to be lonely at her own way. Since then, Samus finds genuine companionship to every Earthling she met, from myself up to Shijima-senpai... Her bond towards me feels so right as the deep emotional wounds I've sustained in the past began to heal slowly and thoroughly. That's why, I began to truly love Samus in return. Knowing that there was somebody who shouldered the grief with me when I least expected it._

After contemplating and brooding, I wrote that Pagliacci joke in a piece of paper, all while lying around in the couch, watching TV and the news is still on. And yet, the video involving Onari-san _went_ viral.

" _This just in..._ ", the news reporter said. " _A bald man posing himself as a delinquent causes a commotion in Deep Connect's office..._ "

Onari-san trying to get his attention on nearby bystanders, going as far thrashing security guards and employees inside, pretends to be a rockstar. Akari-san called me that it was just an act so Takeru-san can get to their client's supposedly-deceased father.

But, on a funnier note, what Onari-san just said... " _I live only for desire_ _ **and**_ _adrenaline._ "

I couldn't help make fun of him real bad. "Is it just me, or was Onari-san overdosing his prescribed medicine up to eleven?"

Samus enters the room, assuming she just came from the Command Center in the basement.

"What's going on?" I asked her. Only for me to learn that Shijima-senpai, Gandrayda, and Chase encountered that Clown Ganma. But it got away, still they continued tailing it.

When Samus watched the viral video of Onari-san, she briefly laughed at it momentarily. "It seems Takeru's guardian can't seem to make a fool of himself for his age.", she commented on Onari-san's "immaturity".

Then, she briefly took notice when my smile slowly turned into a frown. "Why the long face?" she asked.

I answered, "I'm always like this." in a dryly tone. Regardless of that, whenever I needed to be alone, I usually have compulsive tendencies to lock myself under the closet and get drunk. Since I'm starting to get much better overtime, it feels nice that I have become more devoted to my duty as a Rider, and a truly someone significant to Samus. "Sorry if I acted so paranoid lately."

"You don't have to.", she said, sitting down on the couch, and placed my head under her legs. "The fact that we are living together in a home is fine by me. Even we do have our own sense of respective spaces, I don't mind letting you follow me if you so desire."

Despite this, she does have a caring nature of a human. As the Chozo, according to her, do have a genuine care for one another and the universe itself.

Two hours later... We went to bed, and Samus decided that we do it again. Each time whenever we have sex, I started to become more mature as a man, and yet since I'm now in the state of adulthood, so I went through so many experiences upon moving forward.

* * *

 **-Samus: Hearts Melting Together-**

(* _insert any erotic music here!_ *)

Once going to the bedroom, I tempted Mitsuzane to do at me... I pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. His mouth went through mine thoroughly as he his hands began to elevate around me down to the waist.

But, suddenly, he stopped for a brief moment.

"What's wrong?", I asked him genuinely, as if I thought something is wrong.

But, it turns out... "Because, I'm worried that you could be Gandrayda." And yet, he starts to worry that I might be Gandrayda.

"You are too silly to make accusations thinking that I'm Gandrayda.", I laughed at it as if it was no big deal. "Gandrayda masquerades as me in my Power Suit. But, rarely does without it. Gandrayda truly respects my sense of solitude. And I know you heard that she does have a romantic fixation towards me, but that was a long time ago."

Mitsuzane continued and stared thoughtfully at me, "Sorry... Because, I'm having hard time trusting people, especially back when I realized that I was being manipulated by other people for their own amusement.

"Don't worry." I reassured. "As long as you are here with me, you're safe. I know you're beginning to mellow out lately."

I heard from Mitsuzane, that he once claimed to have manipulated people for his own gain in the past, as it turns out he was the one being used for the amusement of those he thought to have tricked. I see that he _has_ a reason to act so hostile towards Gandrayda. But, rest assured as long as Go is on Gandrayda's side, since they are obviously equivalent to each other, I guess Mitsuzane is safe to be around me. I can remember what Gandrayda said when she was terminally corrupted back during the Phazon skirmish... " _You know, you should never trust strangers Sammy. This is going to be fun!_ " And Mitsuzane had to learn this the hard way.

Worries aside, we continued our make out session once again. And then, savoring the kisses from Mitsuzane turned me on. Then, I let him unzip my sports bra, exposing my breasts, kissing them. I removed my boots then my shorts afterwards. Before I undressed him subsequently, and pin him down to the bed.

Presence of sexual arousal kicked in as I can feel Mitsuzane planting kisses on my chest up to my neck. Then, he looked right at me intently. "It was so lucky for me to fall in love with a woman who is mature and wiser." he pondered. And yes, considering how I am taller and older than him, and I could not get enough of him.

"Good for you." I smiled. "It's because I have faced many adversities in my life, it inspired many people in this world to live their life to the fullest. Like a mother who carries a child, even though I never gave birth nor raised one. I'm also lucky myself that I found companions in you, Go, Takeru, and many more to mention, whom I fought side-by-side here..."

"Right. That's the reason why I choose to follow you not only I can cope with a world of daunting possibilities, but to prove myself thoroughly.", Mitsuzane replied. "Not only that, you also learn to love. And I will always love you."

"I love you, too." I smiled and answered back.

Once again, he leaned in and kissed my lips, I could feel Mitsuzane pulling me closer once more, we held each other and savored each other's lips as we both feel the synchronized passion between them. Despite that, being taller than him, I let him take control of this moment, making me vulnerable momentarily, before I started kissing him around the neck. Doing so, he began to fondle and grope my breasts thoroughly.

As our lips once more in a passion ablaze, I couldn't get enough of him as much as possible going as far as caressing my chest, and me kissing him around his neck. Within moments, we fell asleep, as Mitsuzane's head rested snugly at my breast while I sleep through the pillow.

* * *

 **-Chase: Fighting in the Front Door-**

 _Be sure to read my point of view with the voice of_ _ **Taiko Katono**_.

It seems that the Clown Ganma is hiding somewhere in the Deep Connect building. When I reached the front entrance, it seems there are even enemies in the dead of night. And I decided to transform and hold them off before Go and his shapeshifting girlfriend arrived.

"Henshin!"

* _ **SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER! CHASER!**_ _(cue heavy metal guitar solo)_ *

"Get him!", one of the commander grunts said, the Ganma began attacking. As I began delivering blow-by-blow against them. Within moments, my Chaser Viral Cores arrived to help me.

It was a long time I haven't used these Viral Cores when I returned as Kamen Rider Chaser. I hope they still work with my Rider System. I try to insert Chaser Spider on the Break Gunner and then...

" _ **Tune! Chaser Spider!**_ ", the Break Gunner stated. Somehow, the **Fang Spidey** immediately materialized in my right arm. Good thing it doesn't have any drawbacks at all, as I start slashing incoming hostiles with this pincer weapon. Next, I must try Chaser Cobra.

" _ **Tune! Chaser Cobra!**_ ", the **Tail Whipper** materializes on my right arm, and I start using them as a whip and grappling hook to make short work of another wave of enemies.

" _ **Tune! Chaser Bat!**_ ", I initiated Triple Tune, charging up the weapon, atomizing the other remaining enemies outside. So, this will buy Go and the shapeshifter time to infiltrate the building.

" _Chase, it me._ ", Go contacted me with his communication systems. " _We're using the back door. Seems you did a lot of damage outside! Good thing it has nothing to do with what we're doing here. And don't worry, we won't be paying for the property damages here, but the Ganma will._ "

* * *

 **-Exactly How Alive Are We Talking?-**

Go and Gandrayda went into the secret entrance of Deep Connect's building to hunt down the Clown Ganma. _While climbing on the top, I pondered briefly about what I saw in Watchmojo's Youtube channel._ Go said to himself, referring to that Top 10 Dream Castings for Video Games of said channel.

Go recalls from what he saw in that video clip he watched..." _Number four, Samus Aran - Charlize Theron, Metroid Series._ "

Go's reaction: " _Pfft... What a 'rip! Seriously, I mean, only badass actresses are fit to play Samus if she were to be on the big screen. My pick has to be Scarlett Johannson! Come to think of it, aside from that redhead superspy from The Avengers, I had a feeling that Sammy-chan has some Scarlett Johannson nods around here in the story without that max suit of armor of hers! Although Super Smash Bros. Brawl explains that as Zero Suit Samus._ "

On the way, they encountered the Clown Ganma, who flees into the panic room. When they reached for the door, it is highly reinforced. So, Go transforms into Dead Heat Mach.

* _ **RIDER! DEAD HEAT!**_ _(cue western rock solo)_ *

"Oooh! Red and white, how flashy...", Gandrayda said at the mere sight of Dead Heat Mach, a form that Go hasn't used during the initial encounter with Gandrayda. Gandrayda, at the same time transforms into Samus with the Varia Suit.

Dead Heat Mach spins the front wheel of the Zenrin Shooter three times, causing it to say " _(motorcycle engines revving)_ _ **ZENRIN!**_ " Moments later, Samus-G fires a Super Missile at the reinforced door, destroying it.

Go proceeds to tackle the Clown Ganma against the wall. "How's that for impenetrable, asshole?", he taunted the Ganma, as he proceeds to beat the crap out of him.

After returning to her usual form, Gandrayda has something in mind, to make sure that the Clown Ganma stays alive. "Be careful with him, Go. We need him alive." she said with a smirk.

To which Go responds, "Exactly how 'alive' are we talking?"

Dead Heat Mach takes the Clown Ganma against the glass window, and he starts smashing the Zenrin Shooter on the target's face numerous times to the point the glass is about to break. Not to mention, they're in the room higher in a six story building. After long amounts of beating, the window begins to break and...

" **SHORYUKEN!** " Go shouted after punching and tackled the Clown Ganma out of the window, much to the latter's horror, they are falling from a hundred-foot high building, as Dead Heat Mach relentlessly begins to give the Clown Ganma a beating. Moments later, Kamen Rider Chaser comes to Go's side as he safely catches the Clown Ganma. Much to his surprise, Chaser can fly thanks to his Tune Chaser system being augmented to him, as Mashin Chaser's Viral Core is still compatible with Chase's Rider System.

Moments later, Kamen Rider OOO in Tajadol Combo rescues Go from falling from a great height. It turns out to be Gandrayda all along.

"Thanks for saving my ass, Chase. And you too, Gandrayda." Said Go when they safely land on the ground.

"Don't mention it...", she chuckled.

"By the way, what are we gonna do with this wannabe Joker?", Go continued.

"Perhaps, we will be having a good time together in a secluded place." The shapeshifter laughed, while showcasing a rather disturbingly sexual gratification.

"Oooh... Someone's getting kinky tonight!"

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Go quotes and paraphrases Ghor's pre-fight one liner from his boss battle in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption.

\- The way Igor mistreats and abuses the Clown Ganma is similar how Tenjuro Banno did to Heart from the latter's flashback from episode 40 of Kamen Rider Drive.

\- When Micchy and Samus make out in bed, the bounty hunter says "Like a mother who carries a child, even though I never gave birth nor raised one.", it came from the Final Volume of the _Samus and Joey_ comics, she said this to Joey Apronika after revealing herself to him.

\- I was wondering who will be the next one of two hunters are going to be revived from their meteorites soon, which should I choose, Rundas or Ghor? Since Gandrayda was revived thanks to one of Kamen Rider Specter's Eyecons interacting to the shapeshifter's meteorite in Zawame, MsSamusAran, what do you think? Will Rundas return from the dead first or Ghor? For me, I will start with Ghor.

\- Go makes Scarlett Johansson references out of Samus, especially when in her Zero Suit. Due to the fact that ScarJo is one of my favorite actresses playing badass characters, namely Natasha Romanoff in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.

\- This is the first time I wrote into Chase's point of view. Also, Gandrayda's brand of insanity is similar to that of Heckyl from _Power Rangers Dino Super Charge_.


	89. Stage 24-4 - Clown Ganma

**Vesti La Giubba, part** **4** **-** **I** **'m a Clown, But I Cry**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and placement:**_ _This takes place during episode 30 of Kamen Rider Ghost_ _._

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The next arc will give way to a returning bounty hunter from the dead. Since Gandrayda was resurrected thanks to the Tutankhamun Ghost Eyecon interacting to her meteorite during Necrom's character arc. Takeru's Edison, Billy the Kid, and Newton Eyecons are compatible to Ghor's meteorite. For Alain, the Eyecons for Sanzo and the brothers Grimm are compatible to Rundas's meteorite.

The details of Fumi-baachan's death are explored further in this chapter's part due to the fact that this chapter is a tie-in to episode 30 of _Kamen Rider Ghost_ , here in this chapter is through the perspectives of both Samus and Mitsuzane.

Samus, Micchy, Go, and Gandrayda are collectively referred by Igor as the **Great Four** , which is a transliteration for the **Four Heavenly Kings**. Takatora is previously a part of that, since he is put in the bus during the Kiva arc, it seems Gandrayda fits the ensemble better.

The Pagliacci joke written by Mitsuzane in the previous part will be discussed in this chapter to Alain. And is written in traditional Japanese translation with kanji, romaji.

* * *

 **-Samus: Morning Romance-**

( _ **A/N #2:**_ _This part can also be skipped_ )

While I fondly recall that passionate night, as well those times I spent nights with Mitsuzane. My lips curved a smile as I pulled him closer to my chest, warm and blissful feelings are prominent as the morning sun rises.

Minutes later, Mitsuzane wakes up moments before I did two minutes earlier, he smiled before nestling himself into my bare chest.

"Good morning." he yawned, rather a little groggily. To which I responded back with the same sentence afterwards, keeping my voice soft as not to interrupt the quiet atmosphere. "Did you sleep well?"

"Of course, I did." I answered.

The young Kureshima admits that I'm surprisingly comfortable, and I can't help admit to that, all while I chuckled and run my hand through his hair. "How long are going to stay on the bed?" he asked.

"Much, much longer." I said. In fact, it's still 5:00 A.M. In that case...

"Perhaps we should continue from what we did last night...", he cooed. And we decided to continue our lovemaking and cuddling. This time, I began taking control as I began kissing him on the neck, while he groped and fondle at my breasts thoroughly.

After an hour of the passionate moment, we crawled out of the bed. We had simple breakfast as we climbed down to the basement at the Command Center. Where the rest of that time is we need to check the progress of Gandrayda's mission.

* * *

 **-Samus: Mission Results-**

" _ **Ah, good morning the two of you.**_ " Adam greeted upon entry in the Command Center. " _ **It seems, Go, Gandrayda, and Chase completed their mission. They were able to capture their target successfully.**_ "

Well, I see that their mission was a success. But, to make things... As what I am going to put this... somewhat _bizarre_. From Go's camera feed, it seems Gandrayda is torturing the Clown Ganma.

Mitsuzane laughed as if what he saw is hilarious. "Looks like Gandrayda is looking for someone to play with! How kinky...", he said in full deadpan expression. "Not to mention, she's a one-alien BDSM convention."

"Dammit, Gandrayda." I muttered. "Here's another reason why you don't want to be around her, Mitsuzane."

"I'll say." He answered. Then, he starts making an innuendo "How do you stop a slave from blinking?"

"I dunno.", my response.

" **Unplug** them.", he answered. That's just... creepy. Although it's hilarious, and I can't help laugh about it.

 _Perhaps we should check on them..._ I said to myself. "Adam, give us the coordinates to Go, Gandrayda, and Chase's location. No objections."

" _ **Will do, Lady.**_ "

We got on the Tridoron, which was parked on the hangar, driving our way to Gandrayda's location.

* _ **Incoming Call... Akari Tsukimura**_ *

On the way, I received a quick call from Akari. I answered through speakerphone, as my hands are full in the steering wheel.

" _Samus?_ "

"Akari-san? Gandrayda, Shijima-senpai, and Chase captured the Clown Ganma.", Mitsuzane immediately said.

" _I see they've done it. I heard that KMS is using him to kill people._ ", she answered. " _By the way, Alain went missing after we infiltrated the Deep Connect building with Takeru and our client. Can you find Alain for us?_ "

"We'll get into it as we check on Gandrayda and their captured target.", I answered. "But, Gandrayda is taming that Clown Ganma into her twisted sexual tendencies."

" _Oh, that's horrible._ " looks like Akari's reaction is less than priceless about learning what Gandrayda does to her captured bounty targets.

"Never rely too much on Gandrayda, Akari-san. Tell Takeru-san about that too..." said Mitsuzane. "If Takeru-san were ever to face Gandrayda in the ring, he'll be in a world of sadomasochistic pain."

To Mitsuzane, the only thing he can describe about Gandrayda besides her ability to shapeshift is the term 'sadomasochism'. Gandrayda might be utterly insane. Except she's not. Except she might be. Except she probably isn't. Since the last time she was corrupted with Phazon, she becomes completely crazed, to the point she exhibits sadistic behavior. But, ever since being resurrected for the second time, looks like her sadistic behavior is a part of her looking for sexual gratification in combat.

And yeah, Gandrayda can be that insane, more or less. It will be hard to tame that wild side of hers outside of her shapeshifting.

Within moments, Akari hang up as we continued our way.

* * *

 **-Gandrayda: My Brand of Pain-**

Well, well... It seems Sammy and her Earthling lover had a good make out session, I see.

And here I am, playing with this clown, having him tied and restrained where he's having a good time with me. Oh, I love those screams of agony coming from him!

While I throw my energy blades at my plaything, his groans and screams of agonizing pain are music to my ears that turns me on so bad! "Don't stop, sing for me!"

Go and Chase looked on in my scene. It seems Go here looked so itching to applause. But, someone else clapped hands. Turns out to be Sammy and Mitsuzane arrived in the scene.

"Looks like you're getting around with that Ganma.", said Mitsuzane in full deadpan.

Sammy looks more or less disappointed given to how I have been treating this Clown Ganma since last night. "Okay, Gandrayda. I think its time to remove that Ganma from his chains. That's an order."

Well, given the fact that her stint with old man Malkovich, I just decided to remove the chains from this thing, and Mitsuzane is checking the Clown Ganma's vital signs.

"You should see a doctor, man.", he said to the Ganma, noticing that the Clown Ganma is psychologically damaged, not only from what I did to him earlier. But, there was someone else who physically and emotionally abused him before.

"I... I can't." said the Clown Ganma, seeing the damaged state that he is in right now. "I lost the will to find meaning of laughter and joy. Igor-sama used me to hurt people, something that I cannot do!"

Poor guy, seems that he's a chew toy for that egomaniac mad scientist. I didn't see that one coming.

Moments later, this heartwarming moment is interrupted when that same Igor appeared before us, trying to reclaim his puppet.

"You traitor! How dare you side with the **Four Heavenly Kings**?!", he hissed. So, he refers to Sammy, Go, Mitsuzane, and myself as the **Four Heavenly Kings?** What an interesting name, and it has a nice ring to it!

"I-Igor-sama?!", the Clown Ganma pleaded for his life at Igor, while Sammy, Mitsuzane, and Go protect him. With Mitsuzane deriding and taunting Igor of what a scumbag he is.

"I see. You've become defective too. In that case, I will eliminate you right now!", Igor makes it clear to destroy the Clown Ganma himself.

* _ **Ono! Loading!**_ *

Then, he starts transforming.

* * *

 **-An epic duel: Gandrayda vs. Igor!-**

(* _cue: "_ _ **Hunter Gandrayda Boss Theme**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

"Hey, Sammy. Mind if you guys take him somewhere else, while I deal with Doctor Who right here.", said Gandrayda. Intending to hold Igor off, as Samus, Mitsuzane, Go, and Chase escape with the Clown Ganma.

"No problem.", Mitsuzane replied. "Why don't you make that scientist to be your personal submissive?" He turns his attention to the Clown Ganma, "I know a guy who can help you with deal with your sadness. Come with us."

Gandrayda couldn't help but chuckle, but is quite aware that it is only Mitsuzane who seems to be pissed off of what she did to the Clown Ganma; defeating it is fine, but torturing it is something he could not possibly did not expect to see.

With Samus and the party escape with the Clown Ganma to an unknown destination, Gandrayda stalls Igor.

"Alright, baby. Let's get dangerous!", she smirked. Igor, in his Ganma Superior Ono Form charges at Gandrayda, when he swings his axe weapon, it missed when Gandrayda suddenly disappeared right in front of him.

Only for Gandrayda to attack Igor in the back masquerading as Samus in her Varia Suit.

"That's impossible, you can change into that bounty hunter?", Igor said in a look of disbelief.

"That's what a shapeshifter does.", said Gandrayda after reverting from her Samus-G form. Next, she transforms into Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron!

" _ **Come on! Flare, Spike, Shadow!**_ ", Drive Type Tridoron-G presses the Drive Driver's advance ignition, followed by pressing the left button of the Shift Tridoron. " _ **Tire Kakimazeru! Attack 1-2-3!**_ "

" _ **Attack 1-2-3!**_ ", after lifting Shift Tridoron once, Drive Type Tridoron-G creates three afterimage generated clones of herself, and fires a shockwave of green spikes, purple needles, and flames erupting from below Igor.

Igor's transformed form is undone after that attack. Moments later, he notices that Gandrayda escaped as well. Infuriated, Igor starts marching angrily back.

* * *

 _After escaping Igor, Samus and the party took the Clown Ganma to the Daitenku Monastery, to have him being counseled by Takeru and his friends._

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: I'm a Clown, But I Cry-**

We brought the Clown Ganma to Takeru-san. They come to realize that this Ganma was a pawn to Igor's schemes, it was thanks to Gandrayda's torturing that snapped him out; something I could not deem acceptable.

"That's horrible...", Takeru-san grimaced when he learned the whole thing, even his worse reaction is when Gandrayda violated and put him into a BDSM convention.

"Igor-sama used me to take away souls of children by killing them. This is not who I am.", the Clown Ganma broke down into tears, which is something heard from that Pagliacci joke. "I wanted to make children smile", he continued. "When that shapeshifter began attacking me, Igor-sama began to treat me horribly as if I was his slave."

...And it worsened when Gandrayda had him encased in BDSM mode. Evil clowns are bad, but dominatrices are insane.

"That KMS...", Akari-san muttered, and it's obvious she found an enemy in Igor.

"Come on, don't cry." Takeru-san reassured. "We'll be your friends from now on. Here wipe your tears with this.", and handed him a piece of tissue paper to wipe the clown's tears.

The Clown Ganma decided to stay in the temple, presumably wanting to play with Kanon-chan and/or Onari-san.

For the time being, Samus and I left the temple; while Chase and Shijima-senpai left beforehand to pick-up Kiriko-san from the hospital, as she gave birth to a boy about two months ago.

"Mitsuzane, where do you think Alain always went off to?" Samus asked, referring to Alain.

"He always goes to Fumi-baachan's takoyaki stand. He really has a knack for eating takoyaki ever since Kanon-chan first introduced him that food.", I answered, knowing the fact that Kanon-chan told me about Alain's fondness for takoyaki, not to mention that him, along with Makoto-san were close friends.

Once we arrived at Fumi-baachan's takoyaki stand, it seems she is sleeping on the bench. And a box of takoyaki somehow fell on the ground; I assume she is still holding it while asleep. That's kinda strange.

"Mrs. Fukushima? Wake up!", Samus tries to wake Fumi-baachan up, only to find up the elderly woman is not breathing. "This is bad... Mitsuzane, call for help!"

We called an ambulance and took Fumi-baachan to the hospital. Until...

The doctor told us that Fumi-baachan is confirmed deceased. It seems that in her old age, her heart stopped beating. It's saddening, but Samus and I took noticed at the face of Fumi-baachan in her sleep; she passed away peacefully.

"Mrs. Fukushima's gone...", Samus muttered solemnly. "But, when you noticed that smile on her face, it seems she enjoyed most of her life peacefully as a person."

"Agreed." I answered. "But, the only thing I'm worried about is Alain. Kanon-chan said, Alain usually goes to Fumi-baachan to give him an advice about being a human. What is he going to do with Fumi-baachan already passed away?"

The following day after that event, Samus notified Shibuya-san and Narita-san, the monks who are also Takeru-san's friends about Fumi-baachan's death. When Takeru-san learn about this, even Kanon-chan collapse, still there is no word from Alain, as I am searching him myself. Samus went with Takeru-san and the others.

* * *

 **-The Voice of Alain's Heart-**

Elsewhere, when Alain somehow learned that Mrs. Fukushima died, he ends up in a broken spirit again. Here, he finds himself pondering in a rooftop.

"What is this feeling?", Alain asked himself all while gripping at his chest, signifying his show of emotions. "If I feel this way because I have a heart, then I don't need a heart."

When Alain is almost going to break down into tears, a piece of paper folded in squares began flying right at him, and it stuck right through his chest. He grabs the paper, with a writing of: " **君は僕を知っている** [ _Kimi wa boku oshitte iru_ ] - **You know who I am.** "

Alain unfolds the entire paper, and reads the content of it, written by someone familiar.

* * *

 **-The Pagliacci Joke-**

僕度、この冗談を聞い： [ _Boku-do, kono joudan o kii:_ ] - I heard this joke once:

男は、医者に行って、彼が押されたことを言った、彼は人生は厳しいと残酷なようだと言いました... [ _Otoko wa, isha ni itte, kare ga osaretta koto o itta, kare wa jinsei wa kibishi to zankokuna yoda to iimashita.._ ] - A man went to the doctor, saying that he is depressed. He said that life seems harsh and cruel...

...彼はまた、それを脅かす世界ではとても絶望的に一人で感じたと述べました何が待ち受けている曖昧で不確かです... [ _...Kare wa mata, sore o odokasu sekaide wa totemo zetsubou-teki ni hitori de kanjita to nobemashta nani ga machiukete iru aimaide futashkadesu..._ ] - ...He said that he felt so hopelessly alone in a threatening world where what lies ahead is vague and uncertain...

医師は「偉大道化師パリ谷地が今夜ここで治療は簡単です。それはあなたがより良い感じになる、彼を移動し、参照してください。」と述べました [ _Ishi wa, "Idai dokeshi Pariyachi ga kon'ya koko de chiyo wa kantandesu. Sore wa, anata ga yori yoi kanji ni naru, kare o ido shi, sansho shitte kudasai" to nobemashta_ ] - The doctor says, "The treatment is simple, the great clown Pagliacci is going to town tonight. Go and see him, it will make you feel better."

でも、男は涙でに侵入し、言いました：「博士さん、俺はパリ谷地です！」[ _Demo, otoko wa namida de ni shin'nyu shi iimashta: "Hakase-san, ore wa Pariyachi desu!"_ ] - But, the man breaks down into tears, saying: "But, doctor, I AM Pagliacci!"

 **呉島** **光実** [ _Kureshima Mitsuzane_ ] - **Mitsuzane Kureshima**

When he realizes that this writing comes from Mitsuzane Kureshima, Alain calls him out.

"Are you hiding just to mock me again?", he shouted. And Mitsuzane appears before him in a suit, and revealed that he was hiding behind the rooftop door, approximate to where Alain was sitting around brooding. "Do you have money in your ears? Get lost!"

"Fumi-baachan passed away. It seems you already knew already." said Mitsuzane. "I wrote that because not only I pretend to be arrogant around people, including yourself. It's a self-defense mechanism."

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Listen to the Voice of Your Heart!-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Melting Sun**_ _" [VS Rundas OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption] by Pyro Paper Planes OverClocked Remix_ *)

"What do you mean 'self-defense mechanism'?", Alain raised an eyebrow, and his emotional breakdown is very noticeable, compared to the same experience when I realized the error of my ways in the past.

"Take a look around you, the world maybe relentless and not so kind to people; they don't bother make a scene out of it." I said. "I assume you're feeling the same way since you are permanently human, and yet the Ganma are trying to kill you."

"Then again, why are you trying to make me as the butt of every joke you've made?!" Alain seems to lose his composure, until I asked him to calm down.

I continued. "Relax. Just please, hear me out... I do not make expense of other people of making jokes, as I said before; it's a self-defense mechanism. It is the only way I can cope with the harshness of life. In fact, you are not the only one's suffering in this world. Take a look around you..."

I pointed to him everything we saw from the bottom through the rooftop; seeing people arguing with one another, a beggar looking for food and water, everything.

"...Most people go into this, including myself. I always pretend to be arrogant to hide my pain, and I make sarcastic remarks to also hide my pain too. I'm a sad clown myself, if you understand that. In fact, I'm not that hilarious at all; I just do that to protect myself from the painful memories of my horrible past. That's why, I'm a clown, but I cry."

Alain remained solemnly silent when I told him about how I feel before asking him to get his spirits up.

I continued again, this time what it means for Alain to truly listen to his heart, "Look, I know Fumi-baachan died peacefully because she lived her life to the fullest from her youngest days until her final moments. But this doesn't mean, this is game over for you. Remember everything what Fumi-baachan told you the first time you know her; and engrave her words into your heart. You must know what to do now. And you know that in your heart what is right. Right now, while the people she met mourning, and remembering the moments they had with her. I ensure you that those people are happy themselves, Fumi-baachan love seeing the smiles of the customers she met; and it will be disappointing for her to see you like this."

"Engrave her words into my heart?" Alain pondered, and as if he doesn't know what can fill his heart.

"Exactly, not only that; it means her memory lives on in the hearts of those people she met." I answered. "Listen to the call of your heart. A friend of mine told me this, 'Don't suffer alone.' reach out to those who became close to you; Takeru-san, Makoto-san, Kanon-chan. You name it."

Then, I think it's time for Alain to see Fumi-baachan in her wake. "Pull yourself together, Alain."

Afterwards, I immediately went to Fumi-baachan's wake, were Samus is waiting with Takeru-san and company. Many people are gathering not only to mourn for Fumi-baachan's passing, but sharing their meaningful moments with the elderly lady.

Kanon-chan, Takeru-san noticed my arrival.

"Micchy!"

"Kureshima-senpai!"

"It's about time you showed up.", Samus said, worried where I have been lately. "Where have you been?"

"I was searching for Alain." I answered. "He took Fumi-baachan's death too hard; and it was worth the effort to encourage him to regain his spirits."

* * *

 _Days later, Takeru and his friends fulfilled their mission of their client before attending for Mrs. Fukushima's funeral and subsequent burial._

 _Alain eventually heeded not only the elderly woman's advice, but also from Takeru and company, and Mitsuzane too._

 _And the Clown Ganma, who is still under the care of Takeru's friends, still needed comfort after the sufferings he endured._

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- In Mitsuzane's paper containing the Pagliacci joke where he wrote "You know who I am" is a reference to Iron Man 3.

\- The Pagliacci joke featured here and in the previous chapter is somehow paraphrased to a minor extent, with Japanese kanji, romaji, and the actual English text.

\- [SPOILER ALERT] I decided the next hunter who's coming back from the dead will be **Ghor**. Much like Gandrayda being the counterpart for Go/Mach, Ghor fits to be Mitsuzane's counterpart, as Ghor without his suit of armor is a nice guy.


	90. Stage 25-1 - Return of Ghor

**Forge Under Fire, part 1 - Ghor Lives!**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:**_ _This first part of this chapter arc takes place before episode 31 of Kamen Rider Ghost_

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter arc title shares with the sixth episode of the same name from _Power Rangers Dino Super Charge_.

Had some anxiety issues lately, which is the reason why I tend to rush even the previous chapter, stall for long periods of time; and affecting my gym routine to the point I inadvertently. I always stay alone in my room in a form of a 'self-imposed' exile. As this anxiety disorder I have is also a part of my depression, this causes me to experience fears of time constraints (to the point I slept so freakin' late), especially that I have gym routine in the afternoon weekdays and saturday; and I usually had to work these at night up to 1:00 AM. And yet, the cause of my depression is when after I quit my job as a call center agent last October; I felt my dreams are in the verge of falling apart, and I don't know where else to turn... But, despite how much time I've wasted in hiatus from job hunting and honing my writing skills, there are always second chances.

This one's for Dash master 48 and Lady Aran

* * *

 **-Samus: Mission De-Briefing-**

After attending to Mrs. Fukushima's funeral; I think it was time to evaluate Gandrayda's assessment in her first mission here on Earth.

Back in the Command Center, everyone gathered around the navigation room for the debriefing. It seems Mitsuzane had to keep himself away from Gandrayda for that obvious reason; the Clown Ganma was traumatized of what Gandrayda did to him, and Mitsuzane had to hide that expression of disappointment with a deadpan snark.

"Adam asked me to evaluate your first mission, Gandrayda. You're overall combat skills are still unmatched as ever, since the last time we are in the Phazon Wars. Seems you can also, unlike the pink Kamen Rider that I once encountered few months back, can change into Kamen Riders at will as well monsters within this world. Your proficiency is commendable, except..."

"What's that, Sammy?" the shapeshifter clarified.

" _ **Gandrayda, don't act on your own next time.**_ ", said Adam in a berating tone.

"It's about that Clown Ganma that you guys were suppose to capture or destroy. Since you decided to capture him, why did you try to make him your sex toy?", I berated Gandrayda on her actions in a commanding tone. "You know, this is more or less unacceptable. Even though that Ganma is targeting innocent children, and yet the target himself has some kind of psychological breakdown, and you made it worse for him." Then, I turned to Chase and Go. "Why the two of you didn't stop her?"

"But, Sammy-chan.", Go answered back.

"Go, I know you and Gandrayda are very equivalent. You need to remember that Gandrayda can be unpredictably insane and dangerous, depending on the way you look at her. She's very difficult to tame the fact that she works things in her terms."

"She's right about that.", Gandrayda chuckled, only for me to tell her not to say anything.

"For the time being, Go and Chase. You guys will be off duty for a moment.", I told them to take a time off. Considering the fact that the two have to pick Kiriko up, as the Tomari family will be moving to a new home, but just a distant from Nozama City.

"So, his sister has a baby?", Gandrayda asked, referring to Kiriko Tomari, Shinnosuke's wife and Go's older sister. From what I heard from Go, Kiriko and Shinnosuke's child is in fact a boy.

Well, aside from that. Debriefing Gandrayda isn't quite over yet. "Gandrayda, Mitsuzane is also pissed off on what you did back there. He didn't take it too kindly torturing an enemy rather than subduing them."

"What's the problem with that, Sammy. In fact, your the team leader of your task force, why does this have anything to do with that-"

"Can't you see that reaction behind that sarcasm on his face?", I said back. "This is something that Mitsuzane doesn't want to see since he saw his friends died right before him, and nearly killed his own brother!"

Gandrayda paused for a quick moment when I told her all of Mitsuzane's past experiences; from a sweet and cheerful person, to a manipulative bastard and dirty coward, and then to an alcoholic, broken, and lonely sad clown. Gandrayda knows what Mitsuzane is now is behind his currently cheerful state is an indescribable form of self-destructive behavior.

"I see. No wonder he was ticked off back there." the shapeshifter sighed. This time, it is really serious; seeing her becoming aware of the Earthling's personal insecurities. "Sure, this guy is just like Ghor. But, Mitsuzane couldn't help trying to ask someone to beat the galaxy out of himself."

I continued, "Not to mention, he mostly spent his entire life thinking he should have died instead of Kaito Kumon.", Mitsuzane mentioned this to me when he shared his solemn moments to me. "He believed that the world has becoming not so kind to him, so that's why he starts developing that kind of self-hatred to the point he tries to kill himself by drinking alcohol!"

And Gandrayda also realizes why Mitsuzane was so hostile towards her at the same time...

"Hey, Sammy. Mind if I talk to him, especially what happened back there?", she asked.

To which I agreed, "Go ahead. But be sure not to press his buttons that can cause him to be highly-strung."

* * *

 **-Gandrayda: A Man's Personal Insecurities-**

Still here in the Command Center, I can't believe that I find myself in disapproval after just torturing a Ganma. But, what does it have anything to do with that Mitsuzane Kureshima?

While taking a trip around this underground base, it seems Mitsuzane was in the research and development room in the B1F, searching restlessly on this so-called internet for something.

"Hey, you have a minute?", I asked him.

"Not a problem. But, don't come any closer!" he said. Sammy was right, seems he's really ticked off with me around. Knowing that he has a reason why he doesn't want me to be around him, not just it makes Sammy jealous.

"Hey, back when I tortured the living galaxy of that Ganma earlier. I knew you were disappointed as Sammy was."

"It was too predictable that you've guessed it." he said in response, with full deadpan. And guess what he was drinking, a can of beer! It seems he tends to drink brews whenever he's upset, or even when depressed. But, I find it hilarious to see his head splitting when he's drunk! "I'm not wasting my time on you. Just because your sadomasochistic tendencies doesn't suit well, but I can't stand the sight of you to the point you're trying to drive a wedge between not only Samus and myself, but to everyone around me."

Driving a wedge between people maybe my favorite thing as a shapeshifter; but, I simply never do that to allies. "Let me guess, you have trust issues?", I asked him.

"Probably, yes. Two years ago, I used to have fun with friends, the two god-like beings you saw in the meteorite in Zawame. But, when learning the dark secrets about Helheim and working with my brother, I went completely haywire to the point I stabbed my friends in the back, sold out humanity to the Femushinmu. Where I am trying in vain to save the one I supposedly fall in love with. But, in the end, I lost everything. This is the reason why I am but a pawn to one of my brother's employees, and his mad scientist of a second-in-command, and lastly to a Femushinmu; whom I thought I can control them. And yeah, this is the reason why I can't seem to trust you either."

It's a pity he winds up being isolated over the guilt he has. "No wonder you are so passionate enough to make amends with your mistakes. And yet, you tend to be cold and alone as if the world doesn't give a shit about your problems."

"Yeah. I spend most of my time thinking that I should have died instead of Kouta-san or Kaito.", Mitsuzane continued. "I always considered myself an outcast to everyone in Zawame that needed to be shunned at."

I never seen him in a gut-wrenching downbeat moments whenever he's alone. Sammy was right all along, no wonder this twit continues to harbor self-hatred that roots into being self-destructive. But, it can't be helped is passionate to continue what an old friend of his he fought worth protecting. I guess it's just like protecting humanity for a living.

"When Sammy came along here, did you got enough self-esteem to get your motivations on?"

"Thoroughly." Mitsuzane sighed, with no trace of smile coming from him, and yet he's not looking at me. "Outside of her missions and tasks, she finds enough time to spend with us. While nii-san is busy working abroad right now; I am used to my loneliness by staying right beside her. Apart from the second love part, the reason why I followed her around is to prove myself that I'm worthy enough protecting innocent people. In fact, I have no problem to deal in isolation as long as I reached out to Samus since she lives in solitude herself. Therefore, I always stood by her side as a means to ease my emotional pain."

I briefly frowned in confusion, until it finally answers everything. "It goes to show you really need a lady who is older and wiser instead of your equal age."

"What about you?", he suddenly turned his attention towards me with a deadpan remark all while turning the chair to face me. "You look too young in that shape, or so I heard from Samus."

"Actually, I always retain a high degree of youthfulness. We Jovians DO NOT undergo aging unlike you humans.", I gave him a hint.

"No wonder you are so shameless not only with you appearing nubile, but you use your sexual urges put the Ganma into your 'self-professed' BDSM convention."

"Always with the quips? You're such a depressing cynic!"

Mitsuzane says, "I've been always depressed. Deep inside. That's why I am this sour, especially towards you."

"Look, backstabbing is not my thing and being a manipulative bitch is not my style either; I'm doing this to find my own sense of purpose ever since I came back from the dead. Like what I told you guys when I came out of my meteorite: Any friend of Sammy is also a friend of mine.", I'm trying to be blunt to him.

But, this guy is too stubborn, even when feigns being drunk, all while giving me this loud armor-piercing answer: "Then, **PROVE IT!** "

Then, Samus's AI came paging us...

" _ **Umm, I hate to break that argument between the two of you. Gandrayda and Mitsuzane, report to the navigation room immediately!**_ "

* * *

 **-Samus: Ghor's Meteorite-**

As Gandrayda and Mitsuzane arrive just in time, I began to wonder if the latter is still hostile towards her...

"How are you two getting along?" I asked them.

"This guy speaks but getting himself plastered as if the world hates him, or whichever comes first." Gandrayda answered, while Mitsuzane is still drinking a can of beer.

Mitsuzane butted in, "Don't worry, it will take me 200 cans of beer to get me passed out. 100 more gives me hangovers. In fact, I'm smart enough to drink moderately or never drink at all."

I really need to remind him to be careful of his consuming of alcohol. Recently, his intoxication level raised to 54%. If it reaches that high, it would be hard paying up his hospital bills.

Worries aside, "Anyways, I was warned by Adam through a satellite imaging that one of the meteorites in the Zawame Guardian tree began resonating. It appears it's on the northern terminus."

"Wait, does it have anything to do with Ghor?" Gandrayda guessed it. "Remember, one of Makoto Fukami's Eyecons caused me to return from the dead. I wonder whose Eyecon is gonna fit into Ghor's statue inside of his meteorite?"

"It has to be Takeru-san." Mitsuzane nodded his head. I remember when Takeru transformed into his Kamen Rider Ghost in Grateful Damashii to open the entrance of said meteorite. And to make sense, Takeru Tenkuji is a kind and gentle human being of a ghost; so it is worthwhile sensible to have match Ghor's personality as a whole.

"By the way, Gandrayda. How did one of Makoto's Eyecons caused your revival?", I asked Gandrayda about what caused Specter's Eyecons into resurrecting her. Until I found out that the Eyecons themselves also act at their own will considering the fact that each of them contain the souls of luminaries.

 _I have a feeling that some of Takeru's Eyecons can act at their own will and can go directly to Ghor's meteorite._ I thought to myself.

"Hey, Sammy. Mind if you contact that kid with those Eyecons just to be sure if any of them would go directly to the meteorite?", Gandrayda suggested to immediately notify Takeru if ever his Eyecons would go immediately on their own to Ghor's meteorite, to which I agreed.

"I'll be off for a while, Sammy." Gandrayda decides to take some fresh air around the human society. Before leaving, "Try not to push Sammy too hard, boy'o."

It seems Gandrayda shows a bit more of a good side to an Earthling. "By the way, Gandrayda..." I interrupted her, "Keep yourself in a low profile around humans. In fact, you need some makeover to blend yourself in."

"I already did!", she said, as she changes into a more subtle human form. Being Gandrayda, her human form is more sultry-oriented. "See, no problem at all. See ya guys later!"

Then Gandrayda left the Command Center.

* * *

 **-Samus: What Does It Have Anything to Do With Gandrayda?-**

Later that same night…

We climbed back to the safehouse.

Mitsuzane was lying around the couch, and again in a downbeat moment.

"It seems you have a hard time to get along with Gandrayda?" I asked him.

Then, he gets up in the couch, sitting down before standing to get something from the fridge.

Mitsuzane also implied that he doesn't feel getting along with Gandrayda around the team. Although what she did to the Clown Ganma is unacceptable; it seems there is more to that about the reason he acts so sour on her.

Mitsuzane breaks his silence, "Because, not only that I might end up becoming another toy to just like what happened to me when Zawame is in a state of turmoil, it's because I can't seem to stand Gandrayda so much that I have a feeling she's going to drive a wedge between us just like what I did to Kouta-san and Mai-san; something that I have feared since she joined with us! And not only that, you mentioned that Gandrayda is your rival too? Did you find nothing in Gandrayda's soul but a monster, would you ever refuse to fight? Against **HER**!?"

Upon hearing that, it was really gut-wrenching not only for me, just because Mitsuzane has fears about that his experiences in the past would happen again; he didn't want to repeat that. And yet, Mitsuzane also admitted that he used to live under the shadows of his brother, Takatora. Then again, he had a feeling that Gandrayda loves doing this to me. "I know Gandrayda finds a rival in me. But that-"

"That she's trying to be right above you?!" he shouted, and punched the wall in rage. "As in she's been living under your shadow because of that! I used to be this way before, but in the end I'm just a big failure, and I let my friends die RIGHT BEFORE MY VERY OWN EYES!" Then, he starts to break down crying, deducing the reason of his hostility towards Gandrayda. "You see?! This is the reason why I'm acting so sour on her, because I'm scared that everything I've experienced in the past might repeat again!"

It was obvious when we learned when Gandrayda tortured the Clown Ganma for her own pleasures, Mitsuzane was feigning sarcasm to hide the fact that he became immediately sour to Gandrayda. He used to lie with his friends, but now; he often hides something from even Gandrayda. But with me, he openly confessed it to me.

"Who am I kidding? I have a reason why to be so sour on Gandrayda, as I was once a victim of being manipulated by people who I thought to trust... Samus, what am I supposed to do?!", Mitsuzane lamented. Even though Gandrayda is not above betrayal and being manipulative, the only thing that she lives for one thing only; is her passion for bounty hunting. Mitsuzane not only took it hardly about his actions in the past, but his disapproval towards Gandrayda is a difficult choice for him; and as if it's typical that it would be hard for humans and aliens to co-exist together.

And yet, Mitsuzane also admitted that he unknowingly trusted the wrong people that turned him into a manipulative scum he was once, only for him to realize that he was being a pawn for their amusement. And, for the rest of his life, he will never live down everything he did that lead caused a bloody incident in Zawame City two years ago. All of his old friends already shunned him (although with certain exceptions), that's all that matters.

"Look, Mitsuzane. It's just because Gandrayda behaves like an untamed animal and can be extremely dangerous. She does things in her own amusement. She's not too proud of betraying anyone at all.", I made my reassurance to him. "That doesn't mean that she's would cause much chaos unlike the rest of the enemies we've fought. I don't see that you're jealous at her, but Gandrayda truly respects the relationship that we have together."

Although what he meant is that Gandrayda would do anything to use anyone to achieve her goals. I acknowledged that reason, but Gandrayda is doing things alone, much like myself. This is the first time that Mitsuzane is fearing about a nightmare about his past, but something that would repeat like what he did before.

For a time being, it took me minutes to comfort and warm him up, dry his tears. At first after what Gandrayda did to that Clown Ganma, I thought Mitsuzane was laughing as if it was just hilarious, it was in fact to hide his disappointment.

* * *

 **-Samus: Problem With Sleeping-**

After two hours, as we go to bed...

And yet, Mitsuzane couldn't sleep for a moment periods of time. I curled facing towards him, "Are you having a problem sleeping?"

"I couldn't help just because I was worrying with that shapeshifter around is bad news. Especially that she can masquerade as either me or Shijima-senpai can be a bigger problem to any of us.", he said.

"You're such a worrywart. That's all that matters." I deduced. But, I genuinely understand the reason why he was just above himself in the past; it's because he has became a puppet to those people who thought he had took control at. And thinking that Gandrayda would do the same thing to him is something that Mitsuzane is trying to prevent. "Gandrayda might be that arrogant as you can think, but she's much more competent that the people you've encountered. I assure you that she is safe to befriend."

"I guess I can try." he muttered, all while embracing me before colliding his head into my chest. And yet, we wore no clothes at all each time we sleep together.

"You and Gandrayda need to cooperate at all costs. Since we are working together as a team, alongside Go." I told him. "Best you set aside that hatred towards her for now. Tomorrow, we need to look into Ghor's meteorite again."

"I will." he cooed. Within moments we began locking lips and gently make love for a short period of time before going to sleep.

* * *

 **-Samus: Mission Briefing - Ghor's Meteorite-**

The next day,

Mitsuzane and I went on to meet up with Takeru and his friends. And guess what, Alain is wearing new clothes, according to Takeru, Mrs. Fukushima gave him those set of threads when Takeru and his crew convinced him to fight on their side.

"Nice clothes, gramps." Mitsuzane smirked, and calling Alain gramps is due to the fact that Alain is about a hundred years old according to himself, all while he is eating takoyaki. "Next time, you better you dye your hair to just old grey."

Alain glares at Mitsuzane, "Take off that smug look on your face and what are you?"

"A young man with a personality of those with mid-life crisis!", he throws it in.

Mitsuzane also admitted to me of pretending to be smug and snarky around Alain is his form of self-defense mechanism, as if the world hates him. But, Takeru and Makoto, who are sitting with him didn't buy it.

"Samus, what is about that meteorite in Zawame that causes one of our Eyecons to revive those hunters?" Takeru clarified.

"It's Ghor's meteorite. It started to resonate last night. It seems, just like one of Makoto's Eyecons, one of your Eyecons can interact to the meteorite's core." I began explain even further. "It seems judging by your personality, Ghor is a gentle being for a cyborg. One of these days, Ghor is asking you for a challenge one day. Gandrayda also feels the same to Makoto, and Rundas does with Alain."

Alain cocked his head and turned his attention to us. "What is that about?"

Only for me to concisely explain about Gandrayda's resurrection, along with the Zawame meteorites, and their Eyecons can interact with the hunters' meteorite core.

"Meteorites?" he asked.

"Yes. Somehow your Eyecons were able to interact into one of the three meteorites' core, resulting in Gandrayda's resurrection. They do it without the consent of the owners. It seems three of my bounty hunter companions who died fighting Phazon corruption have something in common with the three of you: Takeru is to Ghor, Makoto is to Gandrayda, and you Alain to Rundas."

And according to Takeru, their Eyecons are in fact sentient. Considering that they contain the spirits of historical figures, or called luminaries. So, they can act at their own will.

Moments later, the briefing is interrupted when three of ten of Takeru's Eyecons began floating away, much to our surprise. Don't tell me they're going to...

 _Looks like the Eyecons are trying to bring out Ghor from his meteorite._ I said to myself. Then, I urged the three Kamen Riders to head to Zawame as quick as possible. Then, I turned my attention to Mitsuzane, "It looks like Takeru's Eyecons are heading for Ghor's meteorite. We better go too!"

"Right!" he responds.

Upon getting on the Tridoron, I put the pedal to the medal as fast as possible until the Ride Boosters appear to attach themselves into the Tridoron, resulting in Booster Tridoron, allowing us to fly to Zawame City and trek back to the Guardian Tree.

Gandrayda's comm system buzzes. " _Hey, Sammy. It looks like that ghost kid's eyeballs are in Ghor's meteorite. Hurry up or you'll miss the surprise!_ "

I wasted no time replying as we are on our way.

* * *

 **-Samus: Ghor Lives!-**

Just a few minutes later, we reached the destination. Takeru, Makoto, and Alain managed to arrive in a nick of time. And we went into the northern terminus where Ghor's meteorite is nestled.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Gunship Theme**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

"Here it comes!" Gandrayda exclaimed calmly just as three of Takeru's Eyecons fired some kind of laser into the bust of Ghor, which serves as the core of the meteorite itself. Within moments the bust begins to glow until it began to take form of Ghor himself in his battle suit. As a result, Ghor is fully resurrected!

"Umm, Ghor? Are you in there buddy?", Gandrayda tries to make sure he remembers her.

"Who is that?" Alain asked. Until Takeru introduced to him and Makoto to Ghor. Only Takeru is well aware how aggressive and violent Ghor can be in his armor.

Gandrayda crept closer to Ghor. "Hey, Ghor. It's me, Gandrayda. Don't you remember-"

Only for Ghor to swat Gandrayda into the wall. Looks like it would be hard to eject him from his suit unless everyone get their act together.

Ghor lets out a roar and shouts, " **I'LL BREAK YOUR FACE!** ", and the cyborg starts spinning around the area, and we managed to avoid it as quick as possible.

"Do sleeping giants get easily agitated when awoken from their sleep, or is it just me?", Mitsuzane lets out a snarky remark underneath that grimaced reaction on his face.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2**

\- The reason why Mitsuzane acts so sour towards Gandrayda is due to the fact that she would use him as her puppet like what the Lock Dealer Sid, Ryoma Sengoku, and Redyue did to him in the _Kamen Rider Gaim_ TV series proper. And for added bonus, Gandrayda at one time during the first encounter against her in this very story, did transform into Redyue.

\- The Eyecons used to revive Ghor are Edison, Billy the Kid, and Benkei.


	91. Stage 25-2 - Return of Ghor

**Forge Under Fire, part 2 - Subdue Ghor!**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:**_ _This second part of this chapter arc takes place before episode 31 of Kamen Rider Ghost_

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

I also heard from Wikitroid that the Power Suit is revealed to have three layers; while the Athena Suit in the story is technically, by extension; is the **fourth layer.** The very first layer is the Zero Suit, being the lowest layer of armor. The second layer is an organic layer; considering the fact how flexible it is, that allows Samus was able to move freely with no worries; and it is the said layer how the Fusion Suit came to be; this organic layer itself is the undersuit for Samus's Rider Suits. The third layer is the general armor itself, namely among those are the large shoulder pads of the Varia Suit itself.

Therefore, the Athena Suit is a fourth layer. And by extension is the top layer of the Power Suit, in some sort of reinforced plating. However, this armor is in fact made of full liquid smart metal derived from Kamen Rider Necrom's Quantum Liquid armor layers and Kamen Rider Ghost Grateful Damashii's Quantum Solid armor layers, as well design aesthetics of Kamen Rider Chaser, especially that the helmet has a Gundam V-fin antennae ornated on the top. The Athena Suit also borrows aesthetics of the Light Suit from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, the PED Suit from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Kamen Rider Wizard's Infinity Style, and Kamen Rider Gaim's Kiwami Arms.

Each time Samus wears the Athena Suit, the song " **Don't lose your mind** " by S.S.P.D. ~Steel Sound Police Dept.~ from _Kamen Rider Drive_ plays and serves as the Theme Song Power Up.

Samus's Rider Kick finisher while in the Athena Suit is called **Omega Trigger**. The Omega Trigger sees Samus charging her arm cannon, instead of firing a Charged Shot, she routes the charge beam's power to her foot hydraulics to allow her to perform either a flying side kick (the more commonly used kicking attack in the Kamen Rider series in general for a finisher) or roundhouse kick just like Kamen Rider Kabuto. The Omega naming is to keeping the fact that this crossover fic takes place within Kamen Rider Ghost, both Riders use finishing attacks that always start with the term "Omega".

* * *

 **-Phase One: Ghost, Specter, Necrom vs. Ghor!-**

"I'LL BREAK YOUR FACE!", Ghor roared, much to the shock of everyone inside the meteorite.

"Great, how do we stop this monster?!", Alain pouted, as Ghor is coming closer to the party.

"That thing is not just a monster...", Mitsuzane lets out a smug and snarky one-liner to Alain. "It's an alien bounty hunter, just like Samus, who builds a battlesuit in a cave with a box of scraps!"

(* _cue: "_ _ **Ghor Boss Theme**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

"I hate it when you keep showing that smug look on your face!", Alain doesn't seem to take kindly of Mitsuzane's acts of arrogance.

Takeru and Makoto readied their Ghost Drivers, and Alain with his bracelet transformation device, called the **Mega Ulouder**.

" _ **Standby!**_ ", the Necrom Ghost Eyecon said after pressing its button on the left. " _ **Yes, sir!**_ ", the Mega Ulouder declared through a computerized voice within moments Alain inserted his Eyecon on his bracelet...

...Takeru and Makoto prepared their personal Eyecons and inserted them into their respective Drivers...

* _ **Loading!**_ *

* _ **Eye!**_ *

* _ **Bacchiri minaa~! Bacchiri minaa~!**_ *

* _ **Bacchiri mirou~! Bacchiri mirou~!**_ *

" **Henshin!** ", the trio chanted the transformation command, as Takeru and Makoto pushed and pulled their Ghost Drivers, and Alain presses the eyedrop-like mechanism of the Mega Ulouder...

* _ **Kaigan! Ore! Let's go! Kakugo! Gho-Gho-Gho-GHOST! Go! Go! Go! Go!**_ *

* _ **Kaigan! Specter! Ready go, Kakugo! Doki doki Ghost!**_ *

* _ **Tengan! Necrom, Mega Uroud!**_ _(cue hard rock music)_ _ **Crush the Invader!**_ *

For Makoto and Alain, this is the first time they get to fight Ghor, for Takeru, this is the second time around.

Ghor begins spinning across the room, hitting Specter and Necrom.

"Perhaps we should help them subdue Ghor.", said Gandrayda.

"Great idea, Gandrayda." Samus agrees, then turns to Mitsuzane. "Mitsuzane, transform now. It would be hard for Makoto and Alain to subdue Ghor without helping them analyze his weakness."

Mitsuzane agrees, and buckles up his Genesis Driver, " **Henshin!** ", he shouted after locking on the Melon Energy Lockseed on the belt and runs into battle as he transforms into **New Generation Rider Ryugen Melon Energy Arms**.

* _ **MELON ENERGY ARMS!**_ _(cue Japanese techno music)_ *

"Lock and load! Let's get this show on the road!", Mitsuzane makes a pre-ass kicking one liner as he joins with Takeru and company.

Samus takes off her civilian clothes, revealing her in the Zero Suit, as she prepares to suit up... The 3D frame of the Varia Suit appears around her, as the amorphic liquid remains of the Athena Suit began assembling around her; thus Samus wears the Athena Suit within moments.

Specter attempts to do his Omega Drive on Ghor, but fails since Ghor has his energy shield active, and manages to spin around the room again, thus pushing Makoto to a corner.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Don't lose your mind**_ _" from Kamen Rider Drive; Performed by: S.S.P.D. ~Steel Sound Police Dept.~_ *)

"He's too strong!", Makoto staggered, forcing him to pulling out the Deep Specter Eyecon.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Don't Trust donna machine demo**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Saishin no shinka mo**_ _ **~]**_

The Ghost Driver began to say " _ **DIVE TOO DEEP!**_ " upon inserting the Deep Specter Eyecon, after closing the Driver, it began to say " **Eye!** ", followed by a looping chant of " _ **Girroto mirou~! Girroto mirou~!**_ "

 _ **[~**_ _ **You know command wo dasu**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Maindo ga hitsuyou**_ _ **~]**_

Specter's suit changes from jet black to blue to pearlescent silver with blue zigzagged patterns below it, and the helmet somehow turned purple, as it anticipates Makoto's transformation into Deep Specter, after Makoto pull and pushed the lever of his belt, " _ **Gen Kaigan! Deep Specter!**_ ", the Ghost Driver chanted, followed by techno guitar solo, " _ **Get go, Kakugo! Giza Giza GHOST!**_ " then came Deep Specter's Parka Ghost dropping itself from above Makoto after flexing his arms, thus completing his transformation into Kamen Rider Deep Specter...

 _ **[~**_ _ **Nejireta jidai miwatasu sekai zetsubou shitatte**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Massugu atsuku hashireru kokoro mamotte miseru sa**_ _ **~]**_

...Then came a sword from his belt, called the **Deep Slasher** , resembling Kamen Rider Ghost's Sunglasseslasher. When Ghor fires his plasma cannon at Deep Specter, he slices the beam in half. Makoto then flips the blade of the Deep Slasher facing 180 degrees on the left. And Makoto starts shooting manganese-colored bullets at Ghor, damaging him.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Mayoi areba sugu nottorareru**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Kimi ga kizuita rekishi wo kurasshu saseru na**_ _ **~]**_

"Beethoven!", Ghost pulls out the Beethoven Ghost Eyecon then inserts in in the Ghost Driver. Causing the belt to proclaim: " _ **Kaigan! Beethoven!**_ _(energy loading)_ _ **Kyokumei: Unmei! Ja ja ja ja~an!**_ _(cue orchestrated tune choir from Beethoven's Symphony No. 5)_ ", thus transforming Takeru in Beethoven Damashii after the Parka Ghost drops itself over Takeru.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Top gear de Drive**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Everyday you try**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Kimi no kokoro ni tayasuna**_ _ **~]**_

"Fortississimo!", Takeru emulates through musical hand gestures, creating musical notes from energy constructs, through the hand gestures; the notes began flying towards Ghor.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Full gauge no passion Let's take action**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Hajimaru Life danzen Alive**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Zenbu furikiri**_ _ **~]**_

Samus took a brief opportunity to scan the abilities of Ghost's **Beethoven Damashii** with her Scan Visor: when Takeru goes fortississimo, which translates to very very loud. The loudness of the melody will cause Ghor to faint after 1 minute and 30 seconds. Not to mention, it also impairs Ghor's hearing.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Hitori kiri datte hashiritsuzukeru no sa Don't lose your mind**_ _ **~]**_

The sound agitated the Wotan bounty hunter, and proceeds to charge his plasma cannon at Takeru.

 _ **[~**_ _ **It's Time ketteiteki na**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Kougeki no shunkan**_ _ **~]**_

* * *

 **-Phase Two: Team Attack!-**

When Ghor successfully fires his plasma beam...

" _ **Toucon Kaigan! Boost! Ore ga BOOST! Go! Furuitatsu GHOST! Fight! GO! Fight! GO! Fight! GO! GO!**_ "

...Somehow Takeru managed to absorb Ghor's plasma beam shot by transforming into Toucon Boost Damashii, a form associated to fire and fighting spirit; and appeared unscathed.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Flash bagutteru alert!?**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Saigo wa jibun**_ _ **~]**_

"Takeru-san... How was he able to take damage with that form?", Mitsuzane pondered.

To Samus's response, "It's anyone's guess. He's playing fire with fire."

 _ **[~**_ _ **Kakujitsu kiseki okosu kakuritsu keisan dekinai**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Suuji ni dekinu omoi no tsuyosa kakete miru shika nai**_ _ **~]**_

Ghor then turns his attention at Samus, Mitsuzane, and Gandrayda. Ghor fires a grapple whip from the arm of his suit, then grips at Ryugen's leg...

 _ **[~**_ _ **Itami osore fumitodomaru nara**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Shiawase no hitokakera mo tsukameya shinai sa**_ _ **~]**_

"This won't end well...", said Gandrayda.

"Oh, shit!", Mitsuzane cursed blatantly when he gets tethered by Ghor's grapple whip.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Top Gear de Drive**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Nobody can ride**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Kimi no kokoro wa dare ni mo**_ _ **~]**_

"Mitsuzane, no!" Samus tilted her head as Mitsuzane falls over on his front, and is being dragged towards Ghor.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Shihai dekinu mono Got to be strong**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Tomaranu Life zettai Pride**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Juuryoku hanenoke**_ _ **~]**_

The cyborg holds Ryugen upside down. "I thought you were smart.", said Ghor as he slams Mitsuzane around, and again holds him upside down.

Mitsuzane holds no fear while at Ghor's mercy, just bluffing and throwing in witty insults. "By the way, how do you solve the icing problem?"

"Icing problem?" the cyborg questioned in utter disbelief.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Ima kimi dake ga ugokidaseru no nara Don't lose your mind**_ _ **~]**_

Within moments, Takeru swings the Sunglassesslasher on the generator of Ghor's armor, causing Ghor to inadvertently drop Mitsuzane to the ground, then Samus fires her diffused Ice Missiles at Ghor, freezing him for a moment.

"You might wanna look into it.", Mitsuzane continues to throw smug insults at Ghor's face, angering the cyborg even further.

Much to Gandrayda's laughter, "How appropriate, you fight like a dairy farmer. Hahahahaha!"

No wonder, not only Samus, but Takeru, Makoto, and most especially Alain began to notice why Mitsuzane tends to display dissonant serenity as a means to joke around.

"Stop screwing around if you don't want to get mauled by Ghor again!", Samus chided her love interest. Mitsuzane later drops it, but he can't stop making witty remarks, all while Gandrayda, Makoto, and Alain helped him stand up. "It seems Ghor's CPU is open. I think I need two guys to kick me in Morph Ball mode there."

Mitsuzane and Alain agreed in doing so. Gandrayda provides distraction as she transforms into Kamen Rider Chaser Mach-G.

Samus changes into Morph Ball mode, while Necrom and Ryugen are in standby to anticipate an opening. Chaser Mach-G stalls Ghor by avoiding his plasma beams by running at super fast speeds.

"Himiko!", Takeru pulls out the Himiko Eyecon and inserts it on his belt.

" _ **Kaigan! Himiko!**_ _(cue energy loading noises)_ _ **Mirai no yokoku! Yamataikoku!**_ _(cue Gagaku music ending notes)_ ", Takeru's Ghost Driver proclaims his transforming into **Himiko Damashii**.

Deep Specter stalls Ghor, and proceeds to go in his enraged state in Gekikou Mode. Makoto dishes out some blows at Ghor one after another, gaining enough defense from the cyborg's weapons, allowing for Takeru to target at the opening.

"Takeru, do it!", Makoto shouted, prompting Takeru to insert his Ore and Toucon Boost Eyecons on the Sunglasseslasher, causing the weapon to chant " _ **Mega mabushii~! Mega mabushii~!**_ " in a loop.

After closing the sunglasses lid of said weapon, it excitingly exclaims, " _ **TOUCON DAI KAIGAN!**_ ", all while Takeru gathers spiritual energy imbued in flames on the Sunglasseslasher's blade itself, and draws power from the plasma beam fired from Ghor again.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Kokoro dokka chuuto hanpa**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Kimekanete itara**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Tsuyosa wa norikonasenai**_ _ **~]**_

* * *

 **-Phase Three: Putting the Final Nail-**

"My life... is burning bright!", Takeru proclaims, followed by pulling the weapon's trigger...

* _ **MEGA OMEGA SHINE!**_ *

Takeru swings the Sunglasseslasher at full power at Ghor, overpowering the cyborg. With that being said, while Ghor is stunned, and the CPU underneath him is vulnerable. Alain and Mitsuzane take the opportunity to kick Samus in her Morph Ball form right into it.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Top Gear de Drive**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Everyday you try**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Kimi no kokoro ni tayasuna**_ _ **~]**_

"Okay, this is it!", Mitsuzane exclaimed. Then pushes the lever mechanism of his Genesis Driver twice, initiating a Melon Energy Sparking. "Alain, take the spotlight and kick it on the goal!" Ryugen then kicks Samus in her Morph Ball mode...

 _ **[~**_ _ **Full gauge no passion Let's take action**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Hajimaru Life danzen Alive**_ _ **~]**_

...Once the Morph Ball reaches Alain "Listen to the call of your heart!", he makes a pre-mortem one liner, to make sure he, this time, puts the final nail in the coffin on Ghor as he presses his Mega Ulouder's Destloading Starter, causing the Necrom Ghost Eyecon exclaim in a computerized voice, " **DESTROY!** ", then presses the eyedropper button of the Mega Ulouder.

" _ **Dai Tengan! Necrom! Omega Uroud!**_ ", the Mega Ulouder declared, with precised timing, Necrom manages to catch the Morph Ball with a kick of his own, causing Samus to collide into Ghor's CPU, incapacitating him in the process. Samus regroups with Ryugen and Necrom, and unmorphing from her ball form afterwards.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Zenbu furikiri**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Tatta hitori demo**_ _ **~]**_

"My turn!", Gandrayda said while taking the form of Kamen Rider Chaser Mach-G, as she inserts the Signal Chaser on the Shingou Axe, after pressing the red button, " _ **Matteroyo!**_ ", followed by a 3-second stop light beeping sounds. "By the way, nice theme song!", the shapeshifter said commenting the insert song in this chapter.

" _ **Itteiyo!**_ ", the Shingou Axe goes greenlight! And Chaser Mach-G swings the axe twice, with each swings creates a crosswalk-shaped black and white trails. Damaging Ghor even further. Gandrayda regresses back to her form, "Okay, Sammy, it's your turn to literally put the final nail on the coffin on Ghor!"

 _ **[~**_ _ **Top Gear de Drive**_ _ **~]**_

"Mitsuzane, let's go!", she commanded. Samus engages her Soul Trigger mode, charges her arm cannon, with the charge at it's apex, "Adam, route charge beam power to leg hydraulics!"

 _ **[~**_ _ **Ushinau mono nante nai**_ _ **~]**_

" _ **Solid copy, Lady.**_ ", the AI stated. As the Charge Beam power is being focused on Samus's foot hydraulics of the Athena Suit.

Ryugen inserts the Budou Lockseed on his Sonic Arrow, then he fires, causing the arrow to transform into an energy drill that stuns Ghor, preparing for the death blow.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Ima kimi dake ga ugokidaseru no nara Don't lose your mind**_ _ **~]**_

"Let's go, Samus.", said Mitsuzane as he and the space warrior jumped in the air and spin jumped simultaneously, and altogether go for the flying kick at Ghor, ejecting him at the same time from his battle suit.

"End of the line.", Mitsuzane closes the battle with one line. As he, Samus, Gandrayda, Takeru, Makoto, and Alain emerged the victors.

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Enter Nice Guy Ghor-**

After the fight, seems Ghor took a lot of damage. Gladly we managed to subdue him enough.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Gunship Theme**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

"So much for this Bruce Banner issues.", I sighed, and yet Ghor is steaming with smoke after all of us subdued him with excessive force.

Gandrayda walked towards Ghor, seeing that he's alright. Samus and I followed after, as well as Takeru-san and company.

"Ghor, are you alright?", Gandrayda tries to wake his fellow bounty hunter up. "It's me, Gandrayda! Come on, Ghor. You're back from the dead, again! It's too early for your batteries to run dry!"

"Just in time.", Ghor manages to say something after getting ejected from his armor. He really had no idea that three of Takeru-san's Eyecons revived him, no wonder it _also_ included his armor!

Gandrayda smiles after seeing Ghor alright moments he learns that Takeru-san's Eyecons resurrected him. "I'm happy that you're alive now, Ghor. Sammy and her friends are here."

"Seems you kids have changed a lot the last time we've met.", said Ghor, referring to both Takeru-san and myself. And this is the first time Alain and Makoto-san get to interact with Ghor. "Say who's the other kids right behind you, Samus?"

"Ghor, this is Makoto Fukami, he is Kamen Rider Specter. And Alain, Kamen Rider Necrom.", Samus introduced the other two to the cyborg. To which Makoto was honored to meet the robotic hunter. Alain is not so quite familiar with extraterrestrial connections of Samus's allies from her world. All of us Riders cancel our transformation forms, just like the last time I've seen Ghor, he still recognized me.

"Hey, kid. You've been doing well?", Ghor asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Samus and I have been working hard protecting humanity. As you noticed that she managed to design a new suit of her own all by herself." I said. "We are also helping Takeru-san foil the Ganma from attacking humanity, they're supernatural creatures actually."

"Humanity are always driven to protect what they love and cared for. That's why perseverance never fade away.", Ghor pondered, seeing people such as myself, Takeru-san are motivated by fighting to protect what our heart tells us to do what's right.

"It seems Gandrayda beat you all the way from here, Ghor.", said Samus as she dematerializes her Athena Suit. "It seems you're the second to come back in the living."

"I wonder when will Rundas come back here too?", the cyborg asked. Since him and Gandrayda are resurrected thanks to the Ghost Eyecons, I have a feeling that Alain's Eyecons are going to be next to go into Rundas's meteorite, maybe someday...

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Notes #2:**

\- There are some shout-outs from the first Iron Man film which take form of one-liners coming from Mitsuzane: (1) When Micchy comments about Ghor's battle suit, he says that Ghor "built a battlesuit in a cave with a box of scraps", this is the (in)famous line of Obadiah Stane when a scientist complains about the salvaged armor upon constructing the Iron Monger suit, with Obadiah saying "TONY STARK **WAS ABLE TO BUILD THIS IN A CAVE! WITH A BOX OF SCRAPS!** " (2) While Micchy gets hanged upside down by Ghor, he smugly asks the bounty hunter "how do you solve the icing problem?", leading Ghor to be attacked by Takeru from behind, followed by an Ice Missile from Samus, with Micchy also saying afterwards, "You might wanna look into it." This is a reference to the scene where Iron Man flies in higher altitude to lure Iron Monger causing Obadiah's suit to get iced.


	92. Stage 25-3 - Return of Ghor

**Forge Under Fire, part 3 - Welcome to Earth, Ghor**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:**_ _This third part of this chapter arc takes place before episode 31 of Kamen Rider Ghost (i.e., between eps 30 and 31.)_

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

[SPOILERS] Ghor will be also written as a sad clown too, unlike Micchy his primary Kamen Rider counterpart, Ghor seemingly can't live down the inevitable fates he, Gandrayda, and Rundas fell during the events of _Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_.

The three bounty hunters have secondary counterparts in the _Kamen Rider Ghost_ trinity:

\- Takeru to Ghor: Both are nice guys, who devote themselves into protecting others.

\- Makoto to Gandrayda: This one is a special case, Makoto is a no-non-sense person who truly cares for the well being of his sister, Kanon, as well as Takeru and the gang; Gandrayda is simply vain and batshit crazy for a reason. However, Gandrayda's 'self-professed' rivalry towards Samus mirrors that between Makoto and Takeru in the first few episodes of Kamen Rider Ghost.

\- Alain to Rundas: Both of them are just cold as ice. Alain, on the other hand, since mid-series, experiences human emotions, while Rundas in the other hand, is just an alien with few words.

Takatora is not the only one who is a Kamen Rider counterpart to Rundas, Chase takes the cake. This means, Rundas has three Kamen Rider counterparts - Takatora/Zangetsu, Chaser, and Alain/Necrom. While Ghor (for Micchy and Takeru) and Gandrayda (for Go and Makoto) have only two.

* * *

 **-Ghor: Samus's Underground Base-**

 _Be sure to read my point of view and dialogues with the voice of_ _ **Edwin Neal**_ _. For Mitsuzane Kureshima's dialogues, read in the voice of_ _ **Mahiro Takasugi**_ _, for Samus's dialogues, read either in the voice of_ _ **Ai Kobayashi**_ _,_ _ **Jennifer Hale**_ _, or_ _ **Alesia Glidewell**_ _. For Krim Steinbelt, read in the voice of_ _ **Chris Peppler,**_ _for Gandrayda's dialogues, read with_ _ **Claire Hamilton's**_ _voice._

It feels great to be alive, it seems how Samus ended up more than light years away from our world seems to be a different story. Gandrayda was the first to be resurrected, with no traces of Phazon in her systems, and the same thing with me.

And I was brought into Samus's underground base located in a hidden apartment building.

"What do you think, Ghor?", Gandrayda bragged. "Does Sammy's underground base makes a hang-out spot or what?"

"Hmm... Seems futuristic.", considering that this underground base does somehow remind me of the Olympus. When we were greeted by the AI, whom Samus calls Adam, who turns out to be named after General Adam Malkovich, whom Samus has high regard on.

" _ **Welcome to the Command Center, Ghor.**_ ", said the artificial intelligence.

"For an AI being a mission control in this base, you sure have some shades of the Aurora Units, namely 242.", I commented to the AI.

Turns out, as stated by Adam, the Galactic Federation were hiding something from Samus, among those that the Federation themselves were trying to upload the minds of great leaders. So this is the reason Samus escaped to this world after she destroyed a research lab filled with so-called X-Parasites.

Then came emerging a woman in laboratory clothes, and a belt?! Oh yes, that must be the same belt who happens to be an AI as well. Going by the name of Krim Steinbelt, so much for being a belt, as he serves as a transformation device for that policeman to become Kamen Rider Drive.

And according to Samus, the Kamen Riders here are highly competent warriors with stories of their own to tell. Having fought their enemies within them and out. It seems her companions bear those qualities.

" _So, another hunter came back from the dead?_ ", said the belt; he introduced himself as Krim Steinbelt. For a belt, he seems to have quirks.

"Yep. Takeru Tenkuji's Eyecons eventually volunteered in doing so." Samus answered. Takeru Tenkuji, despite him a ghost, it seems he lives up protecting lives of the innocent. The last time I saw him in combat, 15 luminaries in one human being makes him an unprecedented being.

Mitsuzane interrupted, "Ghor, how come after Takeru-san's Eyecons revived you, it came along with your battle suit?"

"Actually, my armor is in fact a part of me. Without it I'm 6% complete form." I answered his question. "Once I get into my suit, my personality is altered into that of a feral combatant."

"In other words, you have this Bruce Banner problems?", Mitsuzane continued, and he thought of me as some kind of a comic book character so-called The Hulk.

Then, Gandrayda begins to break into a hysterical laughter.

"Hahahaha! Bruce Banner problems!?", Gandrayda lets out a smirk, "Is it just me, or does the author of this story keeps making a lot of comic book references lately? In fact, I'm _fully_ aware that this is a crossover fic!"

Funny how it sounds, but the humans here have quirky personalities. Especially the notable humans on Samus's side - Mitsuzane Kureshima in particular, has a passionate drive in making amends , as Samus stated. Even if I'm just a mere robot with a heart, the young man starts to use humor as a self-defense mechanism indicates that he hides his pain of his past.

While I am being toured around the Command Center by Samus and her human companions, I feel so fascinated.

* * *

 **-Samus: The True Extent of Mitsuzane's Passion-**

After I allow Ghor to explore around the Command Center, I guess it's alright for me to leave Ghor around the Command Center. Considering he's too timid to roam around the human society.

"Hey, Samus. Mind if I can do some modifications with my armor here in this underground base?", the cyborg asked.

To which I approved his request, in fact Adam, along with Krim are the only AI who oversees the activity in the Command Center. "If you need any help, be sure not to hesitate asking Professor Rinna and Krim. Are you planning to build something, Ghor?"

"Probably...", Ghor answered. "I'm planning to my own defense drones. I really need more defenses on my sleeve ever since the four of us are being sent by the Federation at that time."

And considering their fated deaths at during the Phazon skirmish. Only Ghor is the only one who seemingly can't live down with those events. The Wotan bounty hunter admitted that he failed to control the Phazon within him because of his suit permanently turns him into a berserker. Ever since that he and Gandrayda are the ones who returned from the dead twice as of now; though Gandrayda is happy to stay in the living, but Ghor somehow hides his sadness, just like how Mitsuzane does, with just humor and smiling.

Once I'm about to go to the lobby and find Mitsuzane, who is apparently taking a nap in the lounge. Ghor came along to tell something to him.

"Is he sleeping?", Ghor asked.

"Yes, he is." I nodded, he has been catnapping in the couch here. "Mitsuzane tends to be alone whenever one of us needed space for ourselves. Sometimes, I always see him drinking a can of beer, whiskey, or whatever liquor he can find. Mitsuzane is always cheerful and friendly, but deep inside... He spends most of his time thinking he deserved to be shunned by his old friends because he had deceived, lied, and used them for his selfish desires."

"I see.", Ghor mumbled. "The price of betrayal, deception, and lies cost him real hard. So he continues to live in self-deprecation for most of his life."

I continued, "True, even without his older brother, who is working in a distant place right now. He had his reasons why he continued following me. He wanted to prove himself if he has the right to protect those he put in harm's way. And yes, fighting by my side explains that."

Considering Ghor having a soft personality without his armor, he admits that he and Mitsuzane have a lot in common.

Moments later, Mitsuzane opened his eyes, getting up from the crouch groggily.

"Samus... Ghor...?", Mitsuzane groaned.

Ghor takes time to talk with Mitsuzane for the time being, the cyborg himself wants to share something that would motivate him as a whole.

"You know, kid. You and I have a lot in common. Sometimes, when the bad situation gets the best of us, you have to cover up with just jokes; but in your case, sometimes with a biting expense of anyone around you."

"I've been starting doing that while I'm struggling with my anxiety problems, and I admit, it is really hard for me to get over with my past, despite there are few of my close friends forgiven me for my actions.", Mitsuzane's answer was simply honest. "I always feel like I wanted to let the world hate me for all the lies I've made towards my friends. Because, I wanted to keep my happiness even by means of betraying anyone and anything. In the end, everything fell apart in me; I turned to the bottle at an early age, and I spent most of my time that I wished I didn't deserved to be born."

"I admired your honesty.", Ghor mumbled, "This is the reason why you are proving to Samus that you are fighting for those who can't protect themselves. But, how long are you keeping to take your self-hatred this bad?"

"The sins that I have committed will haunt me for the rest of my life.", the young Kureshima sighed. Also admitting that his self-hatred even affected his older brother as well, which explains Takatora himself keeps himself in touch with Mitsuzane in regards with his well being, despite working abroad. "Even if this self-hatred is my only limit as a man, perhaps I can spend my days trying to drink myself to death once I'm in the verge of falling apart."

Mitsuzane brings up to Ghor all the events around Zawame City two years ago, mainly when he started betraying Kazuraba Kouta and his friends, working with the Femushinmu Overlords, and his hopeless attempts to court Takatsukasa Mai, which all end in failure. Because of his actions, he always thought to himself that he didn't deserved to be alive nor forgiven.

"I shouldn't be alive," Mitsuzane looked down, saying it numerous times as much more it really causes his eyes to be misty, "unless it was for a reason. Believe it or not, I'm not lying nor am crazy, Ghor, this is how I realize what I have to do. And, I know that, deep down in my heart that it's right."

Mitsuzane also admitted his sour and reluctant relationship towards Gandrayda to Ghor. Ghor ensures that Gandrayda is a competent hunter in her own right, but he tells Mitsuzane to at least respect her as well, since she is also an ally.

"You're really honest about telling people about your mistakes. But, do not use your self-destructive behavior as an excuse to feel unnecessarily guilty for them. Humans are truly flawed creatures, but they have limitless potentials, you must take not of that. And your intent of making amends is also commendable.", Ghor nodded. Then, he begins bringing up the fate that him, Gandrayda and Rundas fell.

"Our deaths - Gandrayda, Rundas, and myself... Samus took it all the hardest. But, Samus doesn't give in to self-pity for a reason.", Ghor said. "Ever since Takeru Tenkuji's Eyecon's resurrected me, it seems I am the only one who cannot live down the gruesome fate that the three of us fell. I knew Samus had to do the right thing back in our world to save us from being corrupted by Phazon, at the cost of our own lives."

Since Ghor has been resurrected, it seems he also felt an amount of regret of succumbing to Phazon corruption than I am. And then, he also said that he's much more of a sad clown than Mitsuzane.

Ghor continued, "As for you, before you think about fighting for the good cause. Let everyone around you know that you have to work together with them, and in turn, they will shoulder the grief together."

"Ghor is right, Mitsuzane." I deduced to Ghor's speech. "Even though we're keeping our hands full in protecting all lifeforms in this planet, your brother has been telling me this that even if you cannot live down the mistakes you've made, there is always something a part of you that what makes you worthy of protecting humans. You have me, Go, Gandrayda, and Takeru and his gang..."

Mitsuzane nodded his head in approval, saying that not only has found a friend in Ghor, Ghor's words encouraged him, so it will be a long road ahead for him not only to struggle with his anxiety problems, as well as his alcoholism.

Mitsuzane then returns the favor to Ghor, especially the fact that when Ghor gets aggressive and violent while in his armor, "Ghor, one more thing... I know that outside of your armor, you seem to be a nice and cheerful guy, when you get in, you start to Hulk out. This is one thing that you needed to accept it as a part of yourself."

Ghor also admitted that his violent and murder-frenzied nature while in his armorsuit is often terrified by his own destructive potential, Mitsuzane's words also touched him; it is a necessary darkness that Ghor should accept one day for who he is.

* * *

 **-The Hunters from Space-**

Meanwhile at the Daitenku Temple...

Takeru and the gang began talking about Gandrayda and Ghor. Stating because of their involuntary resurrection, it is more likely that him, Makoto, and Alain are slated to do battle with the intergalactic bounty hunters to see they if they are worthy to wield their powers.

"Samus said that there were three bounty hunters that she has fought alongside with. Those two are Gandrayda and Ghor.", said Makoto. "Takeru, who is the third one?"

"It's Rundas, Makoto-niichan.", the ghost boy answered. "I heard from Samus that alien has ice powers, Gandrayda can shapeshift into different living force, while Ghor can-"

"Baa~!", Yurusen suddenly appeared. "Why are you getting yourself involved with that space chick's missions?"

"Actually, this is mostly important." Takeru replied. "It seems Samus asked us to challenge the three bounty hunters so they can help us fight the Ganma. Somehow our Eyecons have an erratic tendency to interact with the meteorites in Zawame."

Meanwhile, on the outside, Kanon is playing with the recovering Clown Ganma, while Onari, Alain, and Makoto looking on. To Onari, this Ganma reminded of the Gazai Ganma, better known by the gang as Cubi, who left to travel to an unknown destination alongside with the Onpu Ganma.

Alain, in the other hand, finds himself puzzled whenever Mitsuzane is around him. _Kureshima Mitsuzane, what kind of a person is he? Feigning arrogance, that man irritates me to no end_. Alain said to himself.

"What's wrong, Alain?", Makoto looked at him. Seemingly to take notice the sour impression towards Mitsuzane.

"Alain-sama, Micchy is a good guy. Why don't you talk to him?", Kanon convinces Alain, but Alain dismisses not to interact with an arrogant nuisance like Mitsuzane. Needless to say, he has a lot of respect to Samus upon seeing her combat abilities. But, considering the other two men on her side, which Alain himself defined to be somewhat dysfunctional - Go and Mitsuzane to be more specific.

But, Makoto shows sympathy with Mitsuzane's pain, when the latter openly admitted to Takeru and the rest of the gang of his self-destructive tendencies which is the reason why he also has a passionate drive to protect those who are in harm's way.

"Senpai has reasons to fight an enemy within that is himself.", said Takeru. "I believe that Kureshima-senpai is a passionate person where he believes there are second chances... I feel his pain, actually, and so does his older brother."

"He has a brother?", Alain cocked his head, as Takeru brought up Takatora to him, the once chief executive officer of the defunct Yggdrasil Corporation. Upon learning that Takatora made a horrible mistake which led to a crisis in Zawame, Alain seems to took pity for Mitsuzane for a moment, seeing as the reason why Mitsuzane had to feign arrogance to hide the pain of the acts of deception, lies, and betrayal he made in the past.

And yet, Alain can't seem help comparing the strained relationship between him and his brother Adel, who is revealed to have usurped their father as the new Grand Emperor of the Ganma.

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Resonating Light of Desire-**

Later that night, while Ghor is left on the basement, that is in the Command Center. Samus and I climbed back to the apartment building.

While we get on the bed, as always; it seems Samus is used to sleeping without her clothes, seems I feel the same too, as if I am used to an intimate feeling towards her. Whenever I'm with the bounty hunter, I feel more secured and confident. Whenever combat ensues, I started to quip even the most biting snarks at anyone, or the other way around. Because, each time I fight by her side, it feels that I truly have the right of protecting innocent lives.

While sleeping, I briefly had a hard time closing my eyes shut. But, considering talking with Ghor earlier, I feel much conviction from him, for a cyborg like him - he does have a hidden heart of gold behind his Bruce Banner problems.

I tilted back facing Samus, who happens to be facing at the other side of the bed. When I wrapped my arms on her waist, tightly. Within moments, I began to take notice when Samus started to glow in an icy-blue aura. Since I came contact to her, I started to feel that glow too. It feels so warm, within moments that glow faded away. The hunter woke up.

"You had a problem sleeping again?", she turned around, facing me and asked.

"Just a little. But, I was about to when I started to notice you suddenly glow in an aura when I came contact to you.", I said.

"Oh, yeah. Did I told you before about the Soul Drive in the Athena Suit?", Samus brought up that the glow in her body somehow has something to do with the Soul Drive, the Athena Suit's source of power. "Remember, the Soul Drive engraved all of my desires, and that glow addresses the fact of you being so close to me."

Of course, seeing that the Soul Drive also reacts to my feelings towards her. I somehow realized that. Somehow, the glowing aura came flowing at me as well. I have a feeling that the true extent of the Soul Drive may also resonate from others around Samus aside from myself: Shijima-senpai, nii-san, and maybe those who earned the respect of the huntress.

Not only that, the Soul Drive itself is biologically bonded to Samus, considering it is that allows her to suit up into her Athena Suit, much like the rest of her Power Suit.

"How did you feel when you touched me and noticed that glow?", she asked.

"It's so warm...", I answered. "It feels so bright that, behind your strict leadership when it comes leading people in protecting innocent lives, that you truly cared for someone you love - myself."

Samus continued, "Exactly. I know you still having a difficult time getting over with past stuff. But, you are genuinely passionate about your redemption."

The feeling that Samus is being loved and respected by those around her - starting from myself up to Takeru-san really meant something to her. And for me, ever since I am recovered when I started cleaning up all the mess I've made, it feels that I am also being loved; from nii-san, and it seems I can finally stay around Samus's side. I admit, considering how tall and older she is than me; being around her truly made me more mature and confident, and it is the reason why I'm not alone, but we're truly lonely together.

When I embraced her again, the glowing aura reappeared, and I can also feel the aura resonating around me. Moments later, I broke up the embrace before I decided to lean in and kiss her. And started to make love again; when if its not a mission or a fight, Samus couldn't get enough of me, she made me feel wonderful and special. We held each other and savored on our lips as the passion kept going right back at us.

With all being said, we get going into our moment of intimacy. In fact, I'm quite aware that both of us can get a bountiful rest.

* * *

 **-Samus: Ghorbots?-**

The following day... By morning, we climbed down to the Command Center, until Mitsuzane and I stumbled into Ghor's recent creations. It seems Ghor has been busy building his combat drones to aid him in battle.

"What's this? They look just like a Bakugan.", Mitsuzane jested, as he looked at the combat drones' sizes being comparable to my Morph Ball form. " _Giant_ Bakugan."

Ghor emerges, seems he has been working with these attack drones all night without breaking a sweat.

"I call them the **Ghorbots**.", the cyborg introduced us his creations named after himself. "I built these babies on my own where they can provide me some tactical combat and defense in battle."

"So, you made these origami robots as your defense drones?", Mitsuzane, being Mitsuzane, quipped, seeing the naming of Ghor's combat drones even more hilarious. But, Ghor doesn't seem to be offended, but just hides that with a little sarcasm.

"Yep, but they have limited amount of arsenal; consisting of small-caliber plasma guns and micro-missiles and darts." said Ghor. "Do not, I mean, DO NOT ever underestimate my Ghorbots, no matter how small they are, they can sure overwhelm you like a swarm of bees!"

"The Ganma won't know what would hit them.", the young Kureshima insinuated, considering that Gandrayda and Ghor returning from the dead will be much more pain in the neck for the Ganma.

* * *

 **-Samus: Taking Ghor for a Walk-**

After the Wotan bounty hunter introduced to us his combat drones. He decided to explore around the human society with us. Gandrayda happens to be busy with Go, however. So, Mitsuzane and I went with Ghor, and for added bonus, we decided to find Takeru and his gang.

Ghor also admitted that he felt so timid going around human society because they might treat extraterrestrial beings such as himself badly. But, rest assured that he is a being of robotic origins, people will think of him as a robot, something I ensured him before hand.

Moments later, we run into Kanon, Akari, Alain, and Takeru near the riverbed; with the Clown Ganma being with them. It seems that the gang were able to warm him up and quickly became their friend.

"How is the Earth, Ghor?", Takeru asked him.

"Sure this planet is amazing full of humans here.", the cyborg replied.

Then, Alain somehow was amazed at Ghor seeing him showing emotions. "Interesting, it seems a machine such as yourself can feel emotions?"

Alain somehow mused the sky being so clear as blue. With Akari implying that Alain has been musing that ever since came to the human world from the Ganma realm.

Moments later, the Ganma started marching right at us. Led by that dirty coward of a mad scientist, Igor.

"I-Igor-sama!", the Clown Ganma shouted at the mere sight of the scientist in shock.

"Clown Ganma, I will give you one last chance. Come back to me and destroy these humans!", Igor persuades the Clown Ganma to come back to him, but refused; knowing he is doing the right thing.

Takeru and Alain are holding off the other lesser Ganma Superiors and the Ganma Commandos.

Ghor, on the other hand, is puzzled at the sight of Igor. "Who's that slimeball with that amulet?"

"That's Igor, he's a mad scientist of the Ganma. He's a real dirty coward.", said Mitsuzane.

"In that case..." Igor sneered, "I will eliminate both of you, including that piece of machinery on Samus Aran's side!"

* _ **Katana! Loading!**_ *

Igor transformed into a new form that's somehow different from the previous one's he used. He starts attacking Akari, who is trying to hold Igor off.

After shoving Akari off, he is about to attack Kanon. But... The Clown Ganma takes the deathblow for her! Somehow the Clown Ganma pulled an act of sacrifice to save Kanon, much to the chagrin of everyone around her, including Mitsuzane.

The Clown Ganma gets mortally wounded after taking that attack from Igor.

"Akari-san, Kanon-chan, get to somewhere safe.", said Mitsuzane, as he is about to grind his teeth in anger. It seems that it is the second time that he has seen something like this after he thought to have killed Kazuraba two years ago. But, this time, what Igor did can't be forgiven.

And yet, Ghor appears to have seen this. He does not tolerate anyone harming humans in front of him.

It seems both Mitsuzane and Ghor are literally pissed off of Igor's arrogance.

* * *

 **-Samus: Ghor Smash!-**

"Don't you know how to treat a lady, punk!", Ghor shouted.

"I think we're here about to teach you a lesson about subtlety!", Mitsuzane added, I've heard _those_ words somewhere back in my world. "Ghor, get angry!"

"I'm always angry." he responded.

Then, Alain and Takeru regrouped as they equipped their transformation devices.

* _ **Grateful! Gacchiriminaa~ Kotchikimina!**_ _(looped)_ *

* _ **Standby! Yes, sir!**_ _(Necrom Ghost Eyecon inserted on Mega Ulouder)_ _ **Loading!**_ *

* _ **Melon Energy!**_ _(Lockseed inserted on the Genesis Driver)_ _ **Lock On! SODA!**_ *

"Henshin!", Mitsuzane, Takeru and Alain chanted the transformation call as they transform into Kamen Riders Ryugen Melon Energy Arms, Necrom, and Ghost Grateful Damashii respectively.

* _ **Zen Kaigan!**_ _(cue drum line)_ _ **Kengou, hakken, kyoshou ni oh-sama, samurai, bozu ni sniper! Dai Hen~ge~!**_ *

* _ **Tengan! Necrom, Mega uroud!**_ _(cue hard rock music)_ _ **Crush the Invaders!**_ *

* _ **Melon Energy Arms!**_ _(cue Japanese techno music)_ *

Afterwards, I discarded my civilian clothing to reveal my Zero Suit, as I begin materializing my Varia Suit's frame, to make way for the Athena Suit. The suit's liquid form began to assemble around me as it transforms into it's battle suit form, thus activating my suit.

"Safety systems online.", I said once the HUD of my suit began booting up. "Adam, we got a lot of partycrashers here, and it's time we clean house."

" _ **Understood, Lady.**_ ", the AI responded. Somehow I managed to receive this portable shield constructed by Ghor himself, this shield is somehow derived from those that the Space Pirates used, which also comes with an energy whip that can cut through anything even the densest of metals, similar to those of those Reptilicus.

While I'm scanning around the enemies and the form Igor uses, it seems that it has one sword on its arm. The grunts; composing of Commandos (black), Superior (green), and the **Ultima** (white). It seems they have higher ranks of soldiers.

Ghor's attack drones began gathering around him. It seems the Ghorbots will take care much of those Ganma Ultimas with ease.

"Mitsuzane, you and I will take care of those Ganma Ultimas. While Alain and Takeru will be dealing with Igor.", I instructed him to go with the Ganma Ultimas. "Takeru, Alain, use Ghor's combat drones for cover."

Takeru willingly followed my instruction, but Alain seems to be so reluctant, having a feeling that no one needed to be bossed around.

Considering Ghor now getting in his battlesuit, he starts to be more aggressive and violent. But, Mitsuzane is here to help him understand with just simple words he can understand...

"Ghor?", Mitsuzane calls him out, with the cyborg looking at him. And he [Mitsuzane] says... "...smash!"

Ghor somehow grinned, and he finally knows what he is doing.

" **DEMOLITON DERBY TIME!** ", Ghor lets out a hammy battle-cry as mayhem ensues.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- The Ghorbots' appearance is likely based on a smaller-scale Helios from Corruption.

\- Igor confronting the Clown Ganma moments before mortally wounding it harkens a scene from Ghost's episode 28.

\- Igor changing into the **Katana Ganma Superior** alludes to the fact that the DX Proto Mega Ulouder's Ganma Eyecon also contains that of the other Ganma MOTW, from Katana Ganma down to the Hikoki Ganma.

\- Mitsuzane telling Ghor to "smash" is a shout-out to _The Avengers_. Where after Captain America gives the orders to the team, when he gives Hulk his task, Cap responds by saying "Smash!", which makes sense.


	93. Stage 25-4 - Return of Ghor

**Forge Under Fire, part 4 – Demolition Derby Time!**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:**_ _This fourth and concluding part of this chapter arc takes place before episode 31 of Kamen Rider Ghost (i.e., between eps 30 and 31.)_

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Not feeling myself lately, as I've been trying to pull myself together for the past four days... :(

The Ghorbots, introduced in the previous part, is based on a smaller scale of Helios from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption.

This is the first time Samus and Micchy are introduced into fighting the **Ganma Ultimas** , the white Ganma foot soldiers, who happen to be more powerful than the Ganma Superiors and Ganma Commandos. As of episode 34 of _Kamen Rider Ghost_ , there happens to be lesser Ganma Ultimas aside from Adel, who first transformed into this form, Javert, and then Gyro.

The Athena Suit can also take hits from Ganma Ultimas and the **Ganmaizers** , which will be introduced in later chapters. Just like Mugen Damashii, the Athena Suit can likely destroy a Ganmaizer.

The Aurora Beam that was introduced following with the Athena Suit, it's uncharged shot is based on the Spazer (from Super Metroid or the Wide from Fusion) and the Lightblast, which is the Charge Beam version of the Light Beam from Prime 2 Echoes. The Charged Aurora Beam appears to be based on the Zero Laser from the Super Smash Bros. Series, the main difference being that the Charged Aurora Beam fires a rainbow-colored stream of energy while the tip of the Arm Cannon rotates upon firing, similar to the PED Hyper Beam from Corruption.

The durable shield fitted on the Athena Suit, which houses an energy whip introduced in the previous part is similar to the Space Pirates' shield equipment from Corruption, and the whip being based that of the Reptilicus. The shape of the whip is based on the Heat Rod from Gundam Epyon and Tallgeese III.

* * *

 **-Demolition Derby Begins!-**

As Igor, who transformed into the Katana Ganma Superior, he, along with a platoon of grunts - consisting of several Ganma Commandos and three **Ganma Ultimas** charge into battle.

Samus and Mitsuzane, as well as Takeru and Alain split and deal with the Ganma in pairs. The couple deal with the Ganma Ultimas, Ghost and Necrom have to deal with the grunts before assisting Ghor.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Ghor Boss Battle Theme**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

The space warrior and Ryugen deal with the Ganma Ultimas, the white foot soldiers of the Ganma. According to her Scan Visor: Ganma Ultimas can inflict a burning sensation-induced pain when their attacks coming contact on their target. Also, they have an ability to reflect enemy attacks by temporal rewind.

" _ **Samus, have you noticed that these white Ganma foot soldiers are more powerful than the green and black ones?**_ ", said the Adam AI.

The hunter responds, all while firing shots against one of the Ganma Ultimas. "Looks like that they can pack quite a punch."

While Mitsuzane deals with two of the three Ultimas, he fires a shot from his Sonic Arrow, only to be deflected right back at him when the other Ganma Ultima rewinds time by sending back the energy arrow back into Ryugen's Sonic Arrow.

"What the heck...?", said Ryugen in utter disbelief.

Samus notices this and... "Mitsuzane, do not fire shots from a distant range. They're trying to take advantage on your range by rewinding the current flow of time by sending the fired projectile right back _at_ you."

"And I thought this has to be an effect of time tampering, but this is ridiculous!", the young Kureshima couldn't help but quip. As him and the bounty hunter deal with the Ganma Ultimas surrounding them.

As what the grunts they are fighting are high-ranking Ganma Soldiers, the Ultimas are no slouch compared to the Commando and Superiors, but Igor is somewhat above from the grunts considering his status as a scientist.

Meanwhile, Ghost Grateful Damashii and Necrom take on the Ganma Superior Katana, the form of the same Ganma that killed Takeru in his eighteenth birthday.

" _ **Musashi!**_ _(deruderu zou~! deruderu zou~!)_ _ **Rasshai!**_ ", using the Eyecon Driver G's power to summon the luminary heroes to aid Takeru, he summons the Musashi Parka Ghost. " _ **Goemon!**_ _deruderu zou~! deruderu zou~!)_ _ **Rasshai!**_ ", then Ghost brings forth Goemon.

" _ **Takeru, leave them to us!**_ ", said the Musashi Parka Ghost as him and Goemon hold off the Ganma Commandos with ease.

Takeru presses the left button of the Eyecon Driver to finish them off, causing the belt to chime " _ **Zokuzoku ikuzou!**_ ", then Takeru presses it again: " _ **Let's go: Kengou!**_ _(swordsman)_ _ **Kaitou!**_ _(thief)_ _ **OMEGA FORMATION!**_ ", as Musashi and Goemon simultaneously perform their finishing attacks at the mooks.

Within moments, Igor, while in the form of the Ganma Superior Katana, attacks and overpowers Takeru and Alain with ease. "This is pointless!", the scientist sneers, taunting the two Kamen Riders, especially the Clown Ganma, who is in the verge of dying.

Igor continues mocking Takeru and his friends. The KMS walked closer to a downed Ghost and Necrom as he is about to kill the latter, Igor learns the hard way when he gets a receiving end of a rainstorm of missiles courtesy of Ghor.

Ghor's combat drones protect Takeru and Alain, giving them enough time to get back to their feet. The Wotan VII bounty hunter takes it upon himself by firing more salvos of missiles at Igor, leaving the Ganma Superior at the cyborg's mercy.

"What's the matter, Einstein? Not so smug right now?", Ghor taunts the KMS as far as breaking his haughtiness with sheer aggression and brute force.

"You bastard!", Igor shouted as he attempts to slash and damage Ghor's battlesuit. Much to the KMS's chagrin, even the Katana Ganma's arm blade do not budge on the thick armor of Ghor's suit. Ghor swats the Ganma Superior Katana, sending him flying.

"Ghorbots, attack!", Ghor commands his drones to overwhelm the Ganma Superior Katana. And those microplasma beams fired from the drones _really_ sting.

Takeru looked on not only puzzled but amazed by Ghor's new combat drones.

Akari, Onari, and Kanon came to their side, "What are those, Takeru?", she asked Takeru. To Onari's surprise, the 'robots' as he refers to Ghor's drones are not just aiding the cyborg. Takeru realizes that he's controlling them, considering that the Ghorbots share the same mind with Ghor himself as if he is a living beehive. In other words, the Ghorbots themselves are like the worker bees serving under the will of their creator, that is Ghor.

* * *

 **-Streme Spoats-**

Samus and Mitsuzane continued fighting the Ganma Ultimas, as they try to deal with their ability to reflect attacks by temporal rewinding. The bounty hunter attempts to fire her Seeker Missiles at the three Ultimas, however, one of them deflected the missiles by altering time, sending the missiles right back to Samus's arm cannon, regenerating the ammunition from the missiles she had taxed.

Despite the difficulty, Samus plans to attack the Ganma Ultimas head on.

"Let's Henshin!", Go arrives on the scene with Gandrayda riding shotgun on his bike as he transforms into Mach.

* _ **SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER: MACH!**_ _(cue grovy ending music note)_ *

Gandrayda dismounts on the bike. "Sorry, we're late for the party. Did I miss anything?", she said nonchalantly.

"Umm, pretty much.", said Mitsuzane as if it was no big deal for the shapeshifter. "Seems Ghor has been trampling that mad scientist into begging for mercy. By the way, have you been streaking around Kiriko-san and Tomari-san's house?"

"Heck no! I've been disguising in my human form all the time before going here!", Gandrayda derides Mitsuzane's witty remark. "I gotta admit, their baby looks pretty healthy.", she continued as she recalls when Go took Gandrayda who is disguised in her human form, where Go introduced her to the Tomari family as his 'girlfriend' at that time.

Go is still mounted on his bike. The young Kureshima seems puzzled of what Go is planning to do. "Senpai, what are you doing?"

"Mitsuzane-kun, I'll introduce to you some realistic stunts, I call this ' **Streme Spoats** '.", Go bragged.

"Umm, don't you mean 'extreme sports'?", Mitsuzane/Ryugen scratched the back of his helmet. "And hello?! This is not the time to do bike stunts, we're in the middle of fighting the Ganma here!"

But, Go keeps referring to his new tricks as the **Streme Spoats**. As he revs his motorcycle while in neutral gear. "I got this 'Streme Spoats' phrase from a YouTuber. Hi, Vanoss and friends! * _looks at the fourth wall_ * This is for you guys!", and the term "Streme Spoats" from YouTuber VanossGaming. "I'm gonna pay homage to their 'Pacific Rim Job' video."

"Let me get this straight, are you doing this to show off for Gandrayda?", Mitsuzane raised his brow, although his reaction is just visible while in his transformed form. "By the way, what does Streme Spoats spelled like?"

" **S-T-R-E-M-E S-P-O-A-T-S**. Streme Spoats." Go continued, "Actually, Mitsuzane-kun. I _love_ danger!" as he revs his bike again. Then, Go looks at the fourth wall before shifting gear. "To those reading this chapter, **DO NOT, I mean, DO NOT ever re-enact the stunts written in this chapter at home**. If your stupid, consider yourself unfortunate. And no Ganmas, Roidmudes, Kamen Riders, bounty hunters, space dragons, are harmed in the writing of this story and this chapter."

Mach shifts his gear as he drives his bike to plow on the three Ganma Ultimas. While Samus, Ryugen, and Gandrayda hold off against the other two Ultimas.

"It's time for STREME SPOATS!", Go shouted as he does hit-and-run stunts by ramming at most of the Ganma Ultima, even carelessly bumping his own allies, much to Samus's dismay.

When Go is about to run Samus over, she quickly averted disaster and... "What are you trying to do, kill us?!", she said in a commanding voice.

Go doesn't reply, as if he enjoys and relishes this mayhem as if he itches to do something even _more_ dangerous. But, Go's stunt is proven more effective, as the Ganma Ultimas ability to reverse time takes concentration especially if one alone have to deal with their opponent. As this is four against three, this gets even more complicated for them, along with the ensuing insanity Go is instigating.

Gandrayda's reaction at the mere sight of those Ganma Ultimas: "Oh, Sammy. Those things... How did they get _so_ hard when you fight them?!", a simple sexual innuendo can describe the white grunts.

With that being said, this buys enough Samus, Mitsuzane, and Gandrayda time to take down the Ultimas by averting the Ultimas' ability to use their time rewinding ability for now.

As one of the Ganma Ultima dishes out a punch at Gandrayda, when the attack lands, it seems Gandrayda stood still rather than being sent flying. The mook looked in utter disbelief as it stared right at Gandrayda's eyes. "You're really boring me. Can't you do a little harder?!", she goads her opponent into throwing more punches, only for Gandrayda to muse with sexual gratification.

"Each time I fight these Ganmas, I feel that I'm instantly aroused!", said Gandrayda, as if she is _literally_ aroused. Sounds pretty unnerving for both Samus and Mitsuzane, who are also fighting the other two grunts.

Ryugen quipped, "What? Are you expecting them to get a hard-on", that doubles as another double entendre.

"What closely, grape boy!", Gandrayda sneered. "Just watch me how I can take a lot of punishment from these guys, the more they dish out on me really made me hotter than ever!"

Samus fends off one of the Ultimas, before getting the upper hand as she grips one of the white grunt's leg with her energy whip, causing it to fall over its front. Ryugen takes the other one by pressing his Genesis Driver's Squash Function, doing so causes the Sonic Arrow's blades to charge as he dishes out a swing from the weapon. Gandrayda then transforms into **Kamen Rider Meteor Storm**.

Meteor Storm-G readies the Storm Topper (a Beyblade-like mechanism of the Meteor Storm switch) on the polearm. "( _with Ryusei Sakuta's voice_ ) **METEOR STORM PUNISHER!** ", Meteor Storm-G fires the Beyblade-like object from the stick as it begins to carve trails of energy at each targets, delivering energy slashes that come from it. Gandrayda returns to her normal form seconds later.

Mach drives from a far distance to do high-speed ramming attacks with his bike against the other Ganma Ultimas, he almost ran over, this time, Mitsuzane, much to the latter's chagrin.

"Jesus!", the young Kureshima jumped out of harm's way when Go not only he's about to plow the Ultimas, but him as well. "So much for utter disregard of safety of your own allies…", he mused again.

Then, Go heads towards a more vulnerable Igor, who is currently at the mercy of Ghor. To make matters worse for the KMS, Go drives over a ramp, as he makes extreme stunts on his bike while in midair.

"STREEEEEEMEEEE SPOOOOOOOAAAAATSSSSS!", Go shouted, as he does a 360 degree backflip on his motorcycle...

Within moments, Mach dismounts on his Ride Macher as he hurls it towards Igor, with that hit-and run power is strong enough to revert Igor from his Katana Ganma form to his default Ganma Superior Perfect form.

"This is **STREME SPOATS** , bitch!", Go bragged as he lands safely on the ground. "Hey, mind if you two guys put the last nail on his coffin?"

Ghost and Necrom take advantage of Igor's vulnerability as they initiate their finishers.

"Souls are eternal and undying!" Takeru declared as he initiates the Eyecon Driver's Omega Drive function.

"Listen to the call of your heart!" Alain soon followed after. As he presses the Mega Ulouder's Destloading Starter, causing the device to exclaim in a computerized voice, " **DESTROY!** "

* _ **ZEN DAI KAIGAN! GRATEFUL! OMEGA DRIVE!**_ *

* _ **Dai Tengan: Necrom! Omega Uroud!**_ *

Both Ghost and Necrom simultaneously perform a two-way Rider Kick at Igor. They succeed. Then, Ghor comes lifting himself in the air while in his suit before landing on Igor, flattening the mad scientist, as in leaving him flattened in a cartoonish manner. The KMS is left speechless while being literally flattened before escaping again into a smog.

The Ganma Ultimas are weakened, in order to put the final nail on their coffins, Gandrayda transforms into Samus in her Varia Suit. Ryugen locks his Melon Energy Lockseed on the Sonic Arrow. The two Samuses, the real one in the Athena Suit, and Gandrayda/Samus-G with the Varia Suit, began charging their arm cannons.

Mitsuzane takes aim, upon releasing the grip of the bow, the Sonic Arrow's front blades began extending, upon firing, with a computerized exclamation of " _ **MELON ENERGY!**_ ", an arrow is fired, then the arrow splits into multiple arrows. The two Samuses fire their Charge Beams that differ from their forms; the real Samus fires the charged Aurora Beam that take form of a focused stream of rainbow-colored energy with surrounding undulated aftereffects around the beam, while the other Samus who happens to be Gandrayda, fires a more unfocused blue-hot energy beam; the same one when Gandrayda, in that same form fought Samus when she was corrupted.

The three way attack successfully defeated the Ganma Ultimas, destroying them in the process. Leading Mitsuzane to close the battle by saying, "End of the line."

* * *

 **-Samus: Pyrrhic Victory-**

We manage to drive Igor and his mooks away. But, the end results were just saddening. The Clown Ganma is more likely going to die. The Clown is asking Takeru to end his suffering, hearing this can break you into tears. This clown was able to protect Kanon in an act of sacrifice.

"Takeru... I'm so happy that I manage to find good friends.", the Clown Ganma said in his dying breath. "I guess, this is goodbye... For now..."

The Clown Ganma's body dissipates into particles, and its Eyecon eventually breaks moments later.

"Looks like that clown really wanted to find some friends who want to make them happy.", Mitsuzane pondered, as if he was musing about something he once tried to do in the past. Deep inside him, because of all his attempts to make those everyone around him happy in the past led to disastrous results, it looks like he realizes that you don't make anyone happy all the time. Since then, he had been living under a life of guilt, isolation, and regret. But, seeing the Clown Ganma suffer not only it fell on Gandrayda's BDSM torture, and getting killed by that petty mad scientist, Igor. You know what they say, you'll only live once.

Within moments, all of us had a moment of silence as we pay our last respects to the Clown Ganma.

"The Ganma are going too far this time...", Mitsuzane clenched his fist in showing his grudge against the Ganma. "And that goes for Igor, one of these days... I'll make sure that he'll be in the receiving end of mob justice."

Takeru and his friends are shocked to hear what the young Kureshima said, but it will motivate them to protect others from the Ganma. And yet, the only threats to the Ganma are not only Takeru Tenkuji and his friends, but us too - myself, Gandrayda, Mitsuzane, Go, Ghor, and those who fought by my side.

* * *

 **-Samus: Wham Moment-**

"Why, why?! OH WHY?!", Go, with his helmet removed, wallowed in grief, breaking down in tears like a hysterical child, as his motorcycle gets wrecked after his stunt earlier.

Gandrayda looked at his Ride Macher, the bike is nothing but a total wreck. "No wonder this stuff like that never last so long?", she laughed.

Go continues moping, "Professor Harley is so gonna kill me!"

While in the battle, he dismounts his bike while in midair to throw it at Igor's Ganma Superior Katana form. So, this thing is nothing but a wrecked vehicle. "Krim is so not going to be so pleased at you when he learns this, Go."

"Looks like your buffoonery for Streme Spoats really get you out of nowhere, senpai.", even Mitsuzane, of all people, mocks Go's unfortunate mishap.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- The term "Streme Spoats" is one of VanossGaming's trademark phrases during their GTA Online Pacific Standard Job heist.

\- Takeru summoning Musashi and Goemon are the forms he used when dealing with the Katana Ganma.

\- This chapter is also a tribute to VanossGaming's GTA Online heist moments, especially on their video when they first coined the word "Streme Spoats"


	94. Stage 26 - Don't Lose Your Mind

**A Music In The Limelight - Don't Lose Your Mind**

* * *

 **Author's Notes #1:**

This is my first single chapter without an arc, in other words, this is a _filler_ chapter. Although the very third chapter of this story is a double tribute to Kamen Rider Wizard and Super Metroid, which is a standalone chapter with no several parts.

Despite this being a filler chapter, it still continues the last time where Samus and the party left.

I wonder what Samus in this chapter reacts when she and Mitsuzane go in a night out and watch a J-ROCK battle of the bands, and one of them performs " **Don't lose your mind** " by S.S.P.D. ~Steel Sound Police Dept.~, the song from Kamen Rider Drive, and is the Power-Up Theme Song for Samus in this story when donning the Athena Suit. I studied the lyrics of said song, and the english transliterations may have something meaningful in Samus's story characterization.

FYI: The appearance (i.e., facial features and body structure) emphasized on Samus in this story when out of the suit is her **Metroid** **Prime 3** incarnation. Although her hair is slightly got even longer, as seen in Metroid Fusion's endings.

Also for the second time around, Micchy's age is 20, matching that of Mahiro Takasugi, his actor who recently became 20 last July 4; while Gou is 23, just like his actor, Yuu Inaba. Only Samus's age is somewhat uncertain in the story, but physically she is in her 30s at the youngest, similar to MsSamusAran's characterization of the bounty hunter. Fanbase states that Samus's age is determinant to the imagination of players. Tvtropes states that her Chozo DNA makes it impossible to determine her age, and said DNA states she'll live for a long period of years. Thus, the relationship between Samus and Mitsuzane in the story is a case of mayfly-December romance.

* * *

 **-Samus: Post-mortem, part 1-**

We returned to the Command Center, Gandrayda left with Go; presumably staying with the Tomari family. This leaves me, Mitsuzane, and Ghor to discuss about the Ganma's schemes. Krim was so enraged at the sight of Go's bike being wrecked into smithereens beyond repair.

" _Samus, what did Go do with his bike?!_ ", Krim exclaimed in utter disbelief when he examined the remains of the Ride Macher?

"Senpai has been pulling off stunts, and threw the bike at one of the Ganma.", Mitsuzane explains the situation. "Looks like he's trying to show off just for Gandrayda."

To Krim's surprised reaction, what kind of an idiot would show off with motorcycle tricks just to impress a lady as he insinuated. It couldn't be helped, as Gandrayda really wants to see someone in a situation where it is the expense of someone being the butt of a slapstick joke.

Worries aside, since we lack the presence of Gandrayda and Go; and yet, Mitsuzane's older brother, Takatora would return by the following months. I think we better start re-formulating our strategies in fighting the Ganma.

"By the way, Samus. Why are you and the rest of the crew are targeting this so-called Ganma?", Ghor asked.

I began explaining to Ghor about the Ganma's motives: through what Igor boasted during the first encounter against him, is to create a "perfect world". And, as Akari insinuated, the Ganma are using the company Deep Connect as a front to initiate the "Demia Project."

"Although none of us haven't knew the extent of the Demia Project.", I stared back at Ghor. "Only someone who is an exiled Ganma might give us an answer."

"You mean Alain?", Mitsuzane interrupted, and he is correct. "Alain is in fact a part of the Ganma's royal family if you haven't heard from Makoto-san and the others. Maybe he can give us the details of the Demia Project."

I pressed my thumb on my chin, and pondered. "How can we persuade Alain into telling us about the Ganma's motives in attacking the human society? Then again, he's permanently human."

"If we can talk to him, at least a subtle information will help. Perhaps, if Takeru-san has some discoveries about the Ganma's world, since him and Alain were able to rescue Makoto-san there, we can gain information from him."

Perhaps, it would be a good idea to ask Alain about the details of the Ganma's intentions of invading humanity.

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Post-mortem, part 2-**

Two hours later...

(* _cues: "_ _ **Entropic Dream**_ _" [SkyTown, Elysia Original OST From Metroid Prime 3: Corruption] by Pyro Paper Planes and Laura Intravia_ *)

I'm back again in the Command Center's lobby. And again, I'm in quite in a downbeat moment. When the Clown Ganma back when it sacrificed itself to protect Kanon-chan. But, the Ganma did the right thing. However, the only problem is with Igor mistreating his _own_ kind. Is this how the other Ganma did with the same thing with Alain?!

Watching that Clown Ganma die right before my very eyes reminded me _of_ something...

" _Micchy, you idiot... We're going to be friends for a long time after this. This small blemish will be nothing in comparison._ ", when I 'killed' Kouta-san, this is where I fell apart.

" _The operation was quite complicated. Unfortunately, the fruit fused with her heart. But the Forbidden Fruit is safe._ ", Mai-san happens to be worse for me, especially the fact that Sengoku Ryoma tricked me into killing Kouta-san so he can get the Golden Fruit for himself. And, to twist it all out, the catastrophe of Helheim was part of Sagara's plans. Well, it bit him in the ass when Gandrayda turned him into a stone, even though I did not asked that. But, Sagara finally got what he deserved.

But those tragic events, despite that Kouta-san and Mai-san are now Overlords and reside into a distant planet, it will be a reminder that _I'll never be the same again_.

"Hey, kid? You seem to be so down over and over again?", Ghor interrupted and asked. "In the battlefield, you tend to make those one-liners. And yet, you use them as an excuse to mock other people's misfortunes; especially when Shijima Gou's bike turned into a piece of scrap metal while pulling off those absurdly stunts."

"Actually..." I was about to say it, but Samus interrupts to explain the whole thing in my place.

"Mitsuzane likes to screw around and mock his enemies' misfortunes with biting one-liners in the middle of the battlefield **when he feels so miserable**." the huntress deduced. And rolled her eyes turning to me, "That's the reason why you're trying to rile Alain as the butt of your wisecracks."

I continued. "Right. It's true I've been doing my ways to annoy him, but it was to make him experience to meet different kinds of people." Despite my biting snarks landing blatantly not only Shijima-senpai, and Alain. There are more to that...

"Still, despite your achievements of making amends for your sins in the past, you are still tormented by your drive for redemption. I _also_ know the reason why you tend to act like a troll even around Alain.", Samus said. "Apart from your survivor's guilt regarding Kazuraba Kouta's ascension as an Overlord and the like; I have a feeling that deep inside you, **there is a scared little boy who is hopelessly terrified that he's too weak to protect or see his loved ones die right in front of him** , and **you are generally nowhere as arrogant, cheerful, and snarky as you might want others to believe**. Then again, you tend to take everything upon yourself through your guilt to the point that you vow that the tragedies like that happened in Zawame would never happen again."

Ghor looked on, despite he feels the same way as I am - like me living in a life of regret. His was when him and the other two bounty hunters were corrupted with Phazon. Even though Samus took their deaths hard, Ghor feels the same way upon resurrection.

"Mitsuzane, your brother has been telling me this: You don't have to bear all of this by yourself anymore." she brought up that nii-san has been telling me that he too is also making amends. "As long as I'm still standing by your side, along with the rest of the crew, we should bear it all together!"

And each time I reached out to Samus, I feel more confident and secured as much sharing my life to her. When I received an embrace from the huntress, it is the only thing that calm the bellowing sorrows of my heart. Something that Ghor took note, as Samus shows more human aspects of herself.

"Right.", I sighed. "As much more I wanted people like Alain to know about my own personal problems... This is the reason why the Ganma are doing the same ploy like the Overlords did in the past. And I can't let that happen. Alain has been musing about the ideal of his kind of this so-called, 'perfect world' they're preaching to Takeru-san and the others. I have a feeling that this Demia Project initiative that the Ganma are trying to plot here is just like those with Project Ark. Something that nii-san has warned me before leaving for America."

"I know, we are also a part of this war too." the hunter walked closer to me and tapped me in my shoulder. "This is why, we must first help Takeru and his friends battle the threat of the Ganma for now. As much more you express how you feel, Kazuraba and Mai will be as much disappointed the more you keep moping about your past."

Samus has a point... If I continue acting like that, Kouta-san and Mai-san would be rather sad. And ever since I have been on the bounty hunter's side, I feel much happier and secured despite living in a life of solitude with her.

"Well, I have to agree with her, kiddo. You really need to lighten yourself up a bit. Everything does happen for a reason, you know." said Ghor.

Samus gave me which happens to be two tickets. "Go invited us to watch a battle of the bands concert tomorrow. But, he's too busy moping and wallowing on his wrecked motorcycle. But, it would be fun that the two of us can go and watch. That'll cheer you up."

I nodded, and decided to watch that concert. Perhaps, I can once again spend time with the huntress after getting on numerous missions we have the past few months. Well, I guess Shijima-senpai should start dating that alien shapeshifter, _if_ he ever succeeds in winning her heart.

I heard Kiriko-san is so angry when she learned that senpai crashed his own bike at Igor. It's no surprise that he's been wallowing lately.

* * *

 **-Samus: A Warm Bath-**

Later that same night...

After the debriefing in the Command Center, Mitsuzane and I climbed back to the apartment building. I quickly went to the bathroom and prepare ourselves a warm bath, just the two of us. I don't mind taking a bath with him on a regular basis. At first in their mansion, he tends to object for a reason since I once lived together with him and his brother. Since we're living together in one apartment - this time the two of us, it seems he is used to it.

(* _cues:_ _ **Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Title Screen Theme**_ *)

Once we got in the tub, it feels so relaxing. Not only I managed to prepare candlelights, rose petals on the water, as well as the fragrance of the water. Mitsuzane got in the tub, then I went in afterwards. The bathtub is twice as wide where two to three persons can fit in.

I raised my head up while soaking into the fragrance-imbued water, the petals floating around the water itself. As these petals themselves have some effects to the human skin for some reason, this is the reason why I tend to bath with these rose petals. And Mitsuzane was in front of me, but is facing frontwards, his head rested onto my chest as if they were pillows.

"Hey, are you asleep?!", I startled him into waking up.

"No, I wasn't.", the young Kureshima replied. "It's just the water is relaxing, really wants you to take a nap around it. Most people love doing that."

Looks like he feels more serenity when we are alone together in our room. Apart from brooding about his past, making wisecracks to hide his emotional scars, or anything else outside of this home.

"Mitsuzane, what is with Go about his Streme Spoats kind of inanity?"

With that being said, we recalled that previous battle when Go starts to make insane motorcycle stunts in the middle of the battlefield...

" _By the way, what does Streme Spoats spelled like?_ "

" _S-T-R-E-M-E S-P-O-A-T-S_ _. Streme. Spoats._ "

" _To those reading this chapter, DO NOT, I mean, DO NOT ever re-enact the stunts written in this chapter at home. If your stupid, consider yourself unfortunate. And no Ganmas, Roidmudes, Kamen Riders, bounty hunters, space dragons, are harmed in the writing of this story and this chapter._ "

" _STREEEEEEMEEEE SPOOOOOOOAAAAATSSSSS!_ "

It seems that Mitsuzane is implying that Go has took a lot of interest in Gandrayda ever since his first encounter with her in the Zawame meteorites. Now that she's resurrected permanently, how much more can Gandrayda can become crazier from one chapter after another in this story?

"Senpai, just being as smug as he is, _loves_ danger than more than anyone of us.", Mitsuzane sighed. "Kamen Rider or not, he just love showing off to see everyone's reactions."

"And yeah, especially to everyone reading this story. If they answer this question: just how much more Go can become crazier at every chapter?"

"It's anyone's guess.", he sighed once again. And Mitsuzane also implied that Go never showed unprecedented acts of stupidity while him and Shinnosuke fight the Roidmudes the last year, as Go himself was hellbent on destroying the Roidmudes at that time.

We once again relaxed as the aroma of the fragrance poured on the water makes you want to take a nap for few moments. After that warm bath, we went on the bed together without dressing in nightclothes. As I feel used into sleeping in the nude (or in my case scantily clad) with Mitsuzane since we are the only ones living in one room.

* * *

 **-Samus: "Don't lose your mind"-**

The next night...

Mitsuzane and I went into that J-Rock battle of the bands concert that Go was talking about. It seems several bands around Japan have been gathering here to clash in an epic battle of songs of sorts, or so I heard...

I guess we manage to listen several bands' music. But, the show is still going on.

"The rock music around here is pretty amazing. You can feel the intense energy and determination around here." I mused, especially that the loud cheering of the crowds fuels the excitement.

"That's what you want to expect in events like concerts. The cheers of the crowd, excitement, and everything.", the young Kureshima replied.

With that being said, as we look on the stage, and emcee (MC) stands before the crowd. "Hello, Nozama City?! Are you guys still full of energy?!"

The crowd responded with loud and rowdy cheering. Curiously enough, I wonder what band is next?

"Last but not the least...", the MC declared. "Give it up for... S.S.P.D.! Steel! Sound! Police! Department! Woohoo!"

The MC introduced the band to the stage. The band's frontman, donning a police outfit for a cosplay and with a long blonde wig, takes the microphone.

" **Nozama City, are you ready?!** ", the frontman asks the crowd to anticipate what they are looking for. With the crowd responding with loud cheering of standing ovation. "This time, we will be performing one of our singles, this one is called... " **Don't lose your mind** "."

(* _cues: "_ _ **Don't Lose Your Mind**_ _" from Kamen Rider Drive; Performed by: S.S.P.D. ~Steel Sound Police Dept.~_ *)

Then the music starts...

The intro of the music is very amazing, the drums and the guitar riff can make your skin stand for anticipation.

" _ **Don't Trust donna machine demo**_ _ **s**_ _ **aishin no shinka mo**_ _ **"**_ _(_ _Don't Trust_ _n_ _o matter how advanced_ _a_ _machine may be_ _)  
_ " _ **You know command wo dasu**_ _ **m**_ _ **aindo ga hitsuyou**_ _ **"**_ _(_ _You know,_ _a human mind is needed t_ _o issue the commands_ _)_

The vibe of excitement and the riff of the guitar matches the mood of the crowd. It makes me want to reminisce all the action that I have been through in my world up to here.

" _ **Nejireta jidai miwatasu sekai zetsubou shitatte**_ _ **"**_ _(_ _Even when the world is in despair over the perversity of the times_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **Massugu atsuku hashireru kokoro mamotte miseru sa**_ _ **"**_ _(_ _I'll show you that we can save those who take the straight path_ _)_

Here comes the chorus...

" _ **Top gear de Drive**_ _ **e**_ _ **veryday you try**_ _ **"**_ _(_ _Drive at top gear_ _e_ _veryday you try_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **Kimi no kokoro ni tayasuna**_ _ **"**_ _(_ _Don't let your soul run on empty_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **Full gauge no passion Let's take action**_ _ **!"**_ _(_ _Keep_ _your passion at full gauge_ _, Let's take action_ _!)_

"Everyone sing with me!", the frontman asks the crowd. _ **  
**_

" _ **Hajimaru Life danzen Alive**_ _ **"**_ _(_ _It's the beginning of Life We're so Alive_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **Zenbu furikiri**_ _ **"**_ _(_ _Shake off everything that's holding you back_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **Hitori kiri datte hashiritsuzukeru no sa Don't lose your mind**_ _ **!"**_ _(_ _You can keep on going, even if you're alone, just Don't lose your mind_ _!)_

The mood of the next verse seems to be going from high to low.

" _ **It's Time ketteiteki na**_ _ **k**_ _ **ougeki no shunkan**_ _ **"**_ _(_ _It's_ _t_ _ime, this is the moment_ _._ _For the decisive strike_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **Flash bagutteru alert!?**_ _ **Saigo wa jibun**_ _ **"**_ _(_ _Indicators flashing,_ _an alert crashing_ _!?_ _The_ _aftermath lies_ _upon you_ _)_

Then comes with a guitar riff heard when the mood switches into unprecedented excitement. The lead singer then asks the crowd to sing with him together. _  
_

" _ **Kakujitsu kiseki okosu kakuritsu keisan dekinai**_ _ **"**_ _(_ _It's impossible_ _to calculate the odds of miracle_ _s)_ _ **  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **Suuji ni dekinu omoi no tsuyosa kakete miru shika nai**_ _ **"**_ _(_ _Bet on the strength of your vision which can't be quantified_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **Itami osore fumitodomaru nara**_ _ **"**_ _(_ _If you stand fast out of fear of getting hur_ _t)_ _ **  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **Shiawase no hitokakera mo tsukameya shinai sa**_ _ **"**_ _(_ _Happiness shall prove elusive_ _)_

And comes with the chorus with a different line.

" _ **Top Gear de**_ _ **d**_ _ **rive**_ _ **n**_ _ **obody can ride**_ _ **"**_ _(_ _Drive at Top Gear_ _n_ _obody can ride_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **Kimi no kokoro wa dare ni mo**_ _ **"**_ _(_ _Your mind is something_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **Shihai dekinu mono Got to be strong**_ _ **!"**_ _(_ _Nobody else can control Got to be strong_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **Tomaranu Life zettai Pride**_ _ **"**_ _(_ _Life doesn't just stop, take Pride in what you do_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **Juuryoku hanenoke**_ _ **"**_ _(_ _Defy_ _the laws of_ _gravity_ _!)  
_ " _ **Ima kimi dake ga ugokidaseru no nara Don't lose your mind**_ _ **!"**_ _(_ _If you're the only one can get moving,_ _just_ _Don't lose your mind_ _!)_

After that comes with a bridging guitar solo. The atmosphere of the audience blows with excitement and applause. After the solo, the frontman again asks the audience sing this lines:

" _ **Kokoro dokka chuuto hanpa**_ _ **"**_ _(_ _If somewhere in your heart_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **Kimekanete itara**_ _ **"**_ _(_ _You're not quite able to make decisions_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **Tsuyosa wa norikonasenai**_ _ **"**_ _(_ _Managing your strength will prove difficult_ _)_

The same chorus, this time in a dramatically climatic mood...

" _ **Top gear de Drive**_ _ **e**_ _ **veryday you try**_ _ **"**_ _(_ _Drive at top gear_ _e_ _veryday you try_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **Kimi no kokoro ni tayasuna**_ _ **"**_ _(_ _Don't let your soul run on empty_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **Full gauge no passion Let's take action**_ _ **!"**_ _(_ _Keep_ _your passion at full gauge_ _, Let's take action_ _!)_

" _ **Hajimaru Life danzen Alive**_ _ **"**_ _(_ _It's the beginning of Life We're so Alive_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **Zenbu furikiri**_ _ **"**_ _(_ _Shake off everything that's holding you back_ _)  
_ " _ **Tatta hitori demo**_ _ **"**_ _(_ _You can keep on going, even if you're alone_ _)_

"Come on, everyone, sing with us!", the lead singer again asks the audience to sing the coda altogether. And, I too sung it as well!

" _ **Top Gear de Drive**_ _ **u**_ _ **shinau mono nante nai**_ _ **"**_ _(_ _Drive at Top Gear_ _, y_ _ou've got nothing to lose_ _)_

" _ **Ima kimi dake ga ugokidaseru no nara Don't lose your mind**_ _ **!"**_ _(_ _If you're the only one can get moving,_ _just_ _Don't lose your mind_ _!)_

The band concludes the song with a slightly long solo before ad-libbing the end notes.

"Thank you, everyone and good night!", the frontman thanked the audience, as the other musicians bowed in gratitude for a breathtaking performance.

The microphone is passed to the MC. "Ladies and gentlemen, S.S.P.D.! Steel! Sound! Police! Department!"

"I never heard such dramatically epic rock music in my life in this world.", I praised this kind of song I've heard for the first time.

"Seems the music in your world is more on isolation, I presume." said Mitsuzane.

"I'll say."

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- A singer in the band asking the crowd to sing with him/her is one of the common things you see in a concert.

\- Unlike in most fight scenes in the previous chapters where it features lyrical songs from Kamen Rider TV season, the lyrics featured in this chapter has the English transliteration written in parenthesis.


	95. Stage 27 - Romance Micchy

**A Heartwarming Bloom of Romance - Together in Loneliness**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This part may contain some mature content, apart from the romance scene between Micchy and Samus. There happens to be another one which will be played for hilarity, maybe it has something to do with Onari running around naked in town. But this Onari has to be Gandrayda in disguise!

* * *

 **-Samus: Returning Home-**

It was a satisfying and enjoyable night watching this battle of the bands concert earlier tonight. Even the Earthlings here have a random taste for music. It had been a surprise for me to listen to a rowdy cheering crowd.

After enjoying the merriment within the said concert, Mitsuzane and I returned home to the hidden apartment. I won't be wasting my time climbing down on the basement for the time being. I need to take a lot of rest. I mean, a lot of rest.

"Tonight was really an enjoyable moment.", I smiled. That song called "Don't lose your mind" really put an adrenaline vibe to those who listened it. From that guitar rift and intense drums and the like, plus the crowd cheering.

"You can hear these kind of music everyday, especially when you find those in the internet.", Mitsuzane chuckled.

I raised my eyebrow and said, "Really? Is that possible?", referring to the fact that there are so many accessibility around the worldwide web, or so what the Earthlings refer to that as the internet. No wonder I've become more astute with the technology of this time period.

"Of course you can."

"Perhaps, I'll try that out someday.", I said. Sometimes, curiosity will get the best of you. Even without my suit that provides analysis, I'm always used to take it upon myself to find out things that assures an answer. "I'll be taking a shower for a while. What about you?"

"I'll check on nii-san's email.", said Mitsuzane, considering he constantly needs to be in touch with his brother, Takatora. With that being said, I prepared some sets of indoor clothing before heading in for shower.

Mitsuzane grabbed the laptop, sat on the couch, turned on the TV and see what's going on.

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Someone's Running Around Naked in Town-**

I opened the laptop and checked the emails.

Looks like there's one. I read the mail...

 _From:_ _ **Takatora Kureshima**_

 _Subject:_ _ **The man called Alain**_

 _ **Mitsuzane, have you talked with the man called Alain? I heard from Tsukimura-kun that he used to be one of the Ganma's commanders. If he knows something about the Demia Project, it won't hurt if you want to ask him about it. I have a feeling that the Ganma would emulate something just like Yggdrasil's Project Ark, and I cannot allow something like that to happen again. I also heard that him and Takeru-kun were able to rescue Makoto-kun from the Ganma's world. I guess, we need to help Takeru-kun and his friends fight the Ganma for the time being. We need to focus of liberating Deep Connect from the Ganma's control before thinking about invading the Ganma world.**_

 _Invade the Ganma world?_ I thought to myself. Unless if we have some kind of airship of sorts to get into that world, or Takeru-san and the others know otherwise.

I decided to reply to nii-san...

 _Re: Subject:_ _ **The man called Alain**_

 _ **It would be a good idea if we free Deep Connect from the Ganma's control, without the risk of causing collateral damage, unlike what we did when we first fought their commander, Igor. Either way, the Ganma are into achieving their plans into perfection, even by disregarding their own soldiers and allies. One example that their royal family even had to dispose Alain for no apparent reason. Nii-san, it really vexed me to think that history repeats itself, not only that my past constantly haunted me because my own selfish desires would lead into humanity's ruin. Then again, different entities would follow the same thing.**_

After I sent my reply, nii-san managed to reply in a nick of time.

" **You have 1 new message** ", the computer stated. And I read the reply.

 _From:_ _ **Takatora Kureshima**_

 _Re: Subject:_ _ **The Man called Alain**_

 _ **I know you feel that way, I also felt the same way too. Because, our father has been focused into expanding business of Yggdrasil in our younger years, and yet you realized that you ended up being influenced by father's delusions of sacrificing others to achieve your goals. That doesn't mean that the sins you committed in the past make you feel hatred and resentment from others as long as you are working hard to atone for your mistakes. And, I don't want you to feel that same resentment towards our father's grave. But, I know somewhere in between, what our father has been teaching noblesse oblige all those years, is the lessons of the costs of waging war and also cleaning up our own messes.**_

 _ **Since you are now your own man, you will have to clean up your own mess in your own way. Even if you are still having your own problems with your insecurities regarding about your past, it won't hurt to express it to people around you - Samus and/or Shijima-kun. I asked the hunter to look after you because you find much more secured and confident, and you were able to move on from your past. With that being said, Samus will find her own happiness through you and those around her.**_

While I have been working with nii-san before meeting up with the bounty hunter, ever since I want to prove myself that I have the right to protect humanity, it was clear I choose to remain by her side. Nii-san finally acknowledged that. With that being said, I know what it means to work well on my own while we brothers are apart having our own duties.

I once again replied to my brother...

 _Re #2: Subject:_ _ **The Man called Alain**_

 _ **I understand that, nii-san. I have been reminded of that by both the hunter and Shijima-senpai each time I find myself so down over and over again. Then again, senpai is the only one who considered me a friend since Kouta-san is no longer here on Earth. No wonder he's been so close to us.**_

And sent the message afterwards. Moments later, I turned the TV on, and set it on the news channel.

" _This just in..._ ", a news anchor said. " _A monk is running around naked across downtown!_ "

"What?!", I said in utter disbelief, thinking it could be...

( _ **SFX:**_ _Metal Gear codec noises_ ) * _ **Incoming call... Shijima Gou**_ *

My phone rang, senpai is calling, and I answered it.

"Senpai?"

" _Hey, Mitsuzane-kun. Did Taka-occhan emailed you?_ ", he asked.

"Exactly. We need to talk to Alain about this Demia Project thing that the Ganma are working on, he is the only one we can find questions about them."

" _That's great. Looks like that Zuko archetype has a lot what he bargained for apart from being a humanoid amnesiac._ ", he snarked. And that Zuko he says comes from a western cartoon called Avatar: The Last Airbender. " _Looks like my bike has been left on the Command Center, and that robot Bruce Banner is likely trying to fix it. No wonder that Ghor dude can even fix modern machines?_ "

"No way?! He did?", I was shocked to hear that Ghor was able to repair even conventional machines that are not so much found in the depths of space. "By the way, senpai... Have you heard of this news about a bald guy streaking around naked around town?"

" _No shit!_ ", he lets out a chuckle to think if that was Onari-san. I paused for a moment to identify who is the one streaking around.

The man's crotch is pixilated for censorship concerns, as the reporter began stating the details, " _The monk happens to be streaking around down town and running, disregarding warnings of nearby bystanders. The suspect is identified to be_ _ **Yamanouchi Onari**_ _._ "

"Eh?!", why it has to be Onari-san?

"Senpai... I think I need to end the call for now. I think the locals have got Onari-san behind bars.", I said almost with my mouth gaping wide open.

" _I knew it. That monk really doesn't know how to act on his age!_ ", he sneered, as if he overestimated Onari-san's immaturity. Moments later, I ended the call.

I continued watching the news, as I hesitated at calling Takeru-san about this.

" _The suspect was arrested at sight of local authorities._ ", said the reporter. " _But, Mr. Yamanouchi denied the allegations of the streaking. The said streaker ends up in jail with a charge of public indecency and acts of lasciviousness._ "

If Onari-san denied that he was explicitly streaking around the town, then who could do such a thing, anyway? I guess I knew who could that be, it might be this has to be one of Gandrayda's tricks, considering that Jovian shapeshifter would do anything to cause a lot of trouble for a reason.

Samus emerges after taking a shower, at the same time sporting red lipstick. "What's going on, Mitsuzane?", she asked.

"Onari-san was arrested for public nudity. Take a look at the news, and it went viral."

"That's horrible. Since why would he be streaking around the town when he's just staying at the monastery doing paranormal investigations with Takeru and his gang."

"If Onari-san wouldn't do such a thing, guess who is the one who is smug enough to use him as a scapegoat?", I'm asking Samus with this riddle about this question, guess it would be pretty obvious to answer.

"That's Gandrayda to you.", she answered. And perfectly knows that the Onari-san who is naked in public is actually Gandrayda in disguise, and frames the real one for it. Now that's a perfect, and not-so funny looking prank.

Samus went into the kitchen to grab something to eat or drink. By the moment she came back, she holds the same food we forgot to finish eating while watching the concert - pizzas. Two glasses and a bottle of wine. Wine seems pretty fine to drink as long as I don't drink to much, considering I already had a fear of falling off the wagon.

While thinking about spending time together, I always thinking about how many times I had sex with her. Honestly, as a person, each time we get to mutually understand each other, it solidifies the indicator of my maturity.

Since I made it clear to move on from Mai-san, the hunter knows what how it feels like to love even in the midst of her dark and troubled past. I truly understand what Samus feels as a whole, she has destroyed planets, but it was for the good of all mankind. As she is now in the line of defense on Earth, she knows better in protecting it. I remembered from her stories that she traveled into a planet called Aether, when said planet was divided into two dimensions.

I poured the wine on the glasses for her. I came in with the glass as she found a comedy to watch. I took the other glass and the huntress got the other one, and she said. "To us."

"To us."

For the time being, spending time together is what I feel doing with her. I feel more secured and confident to be with a woman who is more mature and wiser.

* * *

 **-A Time to Make Love-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Phendrana Drifts**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime_ *)

After Samus and Mitsuzane enjoyed a glass of wine and a relaxing TV show, it was time they can get some goodnight sleep.

Mitsuzane started leaning in and kissed the hunter on the lips, she responded back with the same passionate kiss. Considering that she sported a red lipstick, Mitsuzane had it coming, he gets going into savoring Samus's lips. Causing Samus herself to cast off her garments before dragging Mitsuzane into the bed. And each time whenever Mitsuzane finds himself intertwining bodies with Samus, it's the usual reaction that all men compliment about a woman's figure. Quite frankly, he admits that Samus never been so beautiful without her mighty-clad armor, even without her power suit, Samus is fast, even to rival that of Kamen Rider Mach.

At moments notice, both lovers are completely naked and on the bed. Samus feels Mitsuzane's hands cupping on her breasts from behind, groping them causes her to be driven with tickling pleasure, going as far having working on her nipple with his fingers.

" _This feeling, it's driving me crazy. I feel so turned on…_ ", the hunter thought to herself, ever since accepting Mitsuzane as someone special to her. It didn't hurt to go into this with him, ever since she had made love with him for the first time, it was a moment that Mitsuzane can finally had his heart healed from the pain of his past.

Samus turned around and embraces the young Kureshima, pressing him against her breasts. Turning him on at the same time, tempting him into kissing her breasts as well. Tears almost felt on the hunter's eyes as she feels both pain and pleasure not only that she can also feel her lover's hand touching her sex.

After a few minutes, the young Kureshima finally got the chance to merge intimately to Samus. The synchronized pain and pleasure not only drove Samus into the edge of arousal, but it was _something_ that can heal Mitsuzane's heart.

"Dammit… Mitsuzane. You're driving me nuts. I love what you are doing to me.", Samus said, biting her lips at moments notice before leaning into her love interest and kissing him. _You're twisting my insides, I can feel you from lips to the inside._ She said to herself. Both of their bodies began to sweat even more at this moment.

After going into different sex positions, it was almost a matter of time before the two reached into climax. Both lovers have tears in their eyes showing that this kind of sex they have is something emotionally passionate and that heals the heart of one lover. Just as Samus is about to reach into orgasm, it was enough to send Mitsuzane over the edge. He let out a groan as he exploded inside of her.

He collapsed on top of Samus as it took few moments for both of them to come down from the physical exertion. Samus wiped the tear from Mitsuzane's eyes, not only he feels the pain of the love making as if they relieve the first time they had sex with each other. This moment feels so tender that it had a healing effect to his emotions. "Although it may sound so cheesy, but we have some amazing connection. I've never felt the way that I do when I'm with you. I will bet that sex with you will always be this incredible."

"I certainly hope so.", the huntress replied. "If that's the case, I don't want this feeling to ever end. This world has something more special to me."

"I will always stand by your side, Samus. I will prove that I can fight so I can protect those people who lost their will to fight. I love you."

"I'm not letting you go either. Because, I found a new world to call a home, and someone who willingly accepted me for who I am. I love you, too."

Mitsuzane bent down and gently kissed her on her nose first, and then thoroughly on her lips. He rolled off of her onto the bed, and she snuggled the young Kureshima's head against her breasts. They finally fell asleep within moments.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

I'm gonna plan a next chapter arc – Mach's backstory. Anyone here wants to see Gou's backstory especially before he became Kamen Rider Mach?

And the Onari who was caught streaking is actually Gandrayda in disguise, which why the real Onari gets framed for it.


	96. Stage 28-1 - Mach's Tale

**Kamen Rider Mach Origin Story, part 1 - How Did the White Kamen Rider Came to Be?**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

As promised, since Samus and Mitsuzane has numerous backstories in their respective series, last but not the least is this crossover fic's third main character, Go.

The Mach Saga novel emphasizes much the canon events before Drive. But in the case of this crossover fic, I'll follow the formats of Gaim Gaiden Baron and Knuckle, especially that the backstories of Kaito and Zack have been retconned which contradicted that of the Kaito Kumon Story novel from the Real Riders book for Gaim. For the benefit of this story, Gou's backstory will be left to anyone's perspective, such as in this story arc in particular.

The State where Go resides during his time in America is implied to be in Los Angeles, California.

Just like the Kamen Rider Chaser arc, which is a tribute for the said V-Cinema, this too is a tribute for the upcoming Mach and Heart V-Cinema. Also, this chapter commemorates with the 30th anniversary of the Metroid series.

Fun fact, I recently played the fan game AM2R, a fan remake of Metroid II: Return of Samus. It does have some shades of Zero Mission. And so, this chapter commemorates the release of AM2R.

* * *

 **-Prelude-**

 _After Samus and Mitsuzane made a night of budding romance, they find themselves once again waking up in the midst of daybreak..._

* * *

 **-Samus: Daybreak-**

Even in my half-asleep haze, I'm acutely aware, as usual of the warm body pressing against my breasts. Mitsuzane was facing the other side, while I was facing behind him. Looking at the clock, it's still 2:59 am. It's still dark outside.

Of course, I fondly recalled that last night Mitsuzane and I our night out and love-making. Ever since that I come to win over his heart, he has spawned so much confidence and maturity all while coping with his emotional distress and insecurities of his past. I have absolutely no regrets of coming into this... Because, finding a place in this world to call home make me think that the people I've met that to achieve one's strength is their faith placed from their friends.

Mitsuzane doesn't have any regrets about this either. Ever since he was finding something that can fill the hole in his heart ever since he started his redemption quest, or so what he had said to me. After a few minutes, he turned and faced towards me as he slowly wakes up.

"Samus...? Why are you still awake?", he asked.

"Oh, did I? Sorry..." I answered. "I was fondly recalling how much we had fun earlier tonight."

The young Kureshima also felt the same way too... Not only that he feels so satisfied each time we have sex, not only that it healed the wounds of his heart, but also it is an indicator to his maturity.

Moments later before we could lock lips, I suddenly hear voices from below. That voice sounds familiar.

"Samus, what's going-", Mitsuzane attempted to asked, only for me to raise a hand to his face, pressing my index finger to his face.

"Stay right where you are.", I whispered. Since our room in this hidden apartment is in the third floor, it's possible for me to hear sounds even from a distance. And that voice appears to be that of...

" _I think Sammy-chan is still asleep at this time. But, we can still get into the Command Center._ "

...Yeah, it's Go.

"Shijima-senpai... Why is he here at this time of night?", Mitsuzane said in a soft voice. And since Go is a part of the team, and Krim, Rinna and Ghor reside in the Command Center, he can come in whatever he wants. I assume Gandrayda is _with_ him.

"I don't know either.", I whispered back. "I had a feeling that he's still checking on his crippled motorcycle, despite it being damaged beyond repair."

I can still hear Go and Gandrayda talking outside from the ground floor, as they are walking into the garage and take the elevator to the basement. Once they went into the Command Center, it seems the sounds have subsided. Since the Command Center itself is an underground base no one even above the surface can hear you blabbering gibberish.

"Finally... Everything seems to be quiet for now.", I said quietly as we are about to go to sleep.

Hearing anyone talking outside as if it is eavesdropping sounds pretty creepy, as what Mitsuzane implied. Eavesdropping was once his thing, but at the dead of night is pretty disturbing.

Regardless, I undid my ponytail by removing the red band as I allowed my hair to spread, descending its length upon my hips, as I returned back to sleep. Then again, each time Mitsuzane snuggled himself against my chest brings a warm feeling.

Mitsuzane nodded, his eyes once again closed as he rested against me. "I have to admit, it feels so comfortable around you. I mean, you're comfortable."

"Is that so?", I snorted and smirked as I ran a hand through his hair. "It's no surprise you would be the first to think of that."

And I have to admit, both of us are emotionally content. I feel more comfortable sleeping without clothes as time passes, and Mitsuzane sleeping by my side feels so safe and right. Before we can sleep again, the two of us go with another gentle lovemaking and cuddling.

"You are truly beautiful without your power suit. Not only that, you are still strong and agile without it.", he complimented moments after breaking up the makeout session momentarily.

"Flattery won't get you out of nowhere. But, I really appreciate that.", I blushed all while that sentence he said is in fact true.

I leaned in and kissed the young Kureshima in the lips again, he returns the favor again by exploring my mouth ravenously with the same passion; all while thoroughly groping and fondling my breasts.

"Ohhh... I love it when you grope and fondle on my breasts.", I purred seductively, at the same time become turned on by Mitsuzane's touch.

Sometimes in my naked, vulnerable state, it is I who is more of a dominant of a lover than that young Kureshima. In fact, it is him that made me turned on so much. His emotions and appearance turned me on so bad to the point that I was able to help him to come to terms with the tragedy that is his past.

Even though I choose to stay alone in this world, but having someone beside me in love made me feel something special. And that being said, I feel more comfortable with Mitsuzane around me.

The fiery passion between us keep intertwining to our bodies as the two of us savored each others' lips. And that being said, it made me resonate with an aura of love flowing around me. After that moment of intimacy, we finally close our eyes and fall asleep afterwards.

* * *

 **-Go: My Backstory-**

Say, Sammy-chan and Mitsuzane-kun get to have a lot of backstories of their pasts. What about me?! Mine has to be awesome and epic too! Well, this could be a complex one, especially if you guys read the Kamen Rider Drive: Mach Saga novel that was released at the same time with Chase's V-Cinema film.

"Wait? You have a backstory of your own too?", Gandrayda asked.

"Of course I did!", I answered back. "In fact. I used to be training in the West Coast in the US of A. On the other hand, I'm a **camera freak** ; I took many pictures of animals, landmarks in the west, everything!"

As we reached the Command Center, looks like no one's here but that skinny cyborg of a hunter named Ghor. Just as I went into the hangar where my wrecked bike was placed, somehow it was fixed! Who thought that someone would ever fix this despite Krim that it's not gonna be repaired anymore.

"Actually, I did fixed your vehicle.", said that six-eyed robot.

"Jumping Bryyo's fuel gel! Ghor, how did you able to fix that thing?", asked Gandrayda in utter disbelief, something I also said the same way. I didn't asked anyone to fix my bike, but this alien robot did the unthinkable!

"I don't how you were able to do it. But, man I sure owe you one." I said.

And it was I found out that Ghor can repair machines that just would take about six hours. **SIX. FUCKING. HOURS.** Are you kidding me?! This is something that can't be normally done... Technically, this guy has been good doing with machines than Krim or Rinna-sensei, other than his Hulk-like armor.

I continued... "Man, if Professor Harley showed up and saw this. I'll be dead for sure. Umm, what's your name again?"

"Ghor."

"Thanks a lot, man. How can I able repay you for fixing my bike... My bike really mean a lot to me ever since I became a Kamen Rider. It feels like recalling the times that I was endowed this Mach Driver and Signal Bike."

Looks like Gandrayda is anticipating for my backstory. "Oooh... I smell a backstory coming in! It does remind me of something... Considering that you have some athletic skills to show off, your abilities can almost rival Sammy's."

"Gandrayda is right. No wonder you are trying to show off to get Samus's respect.", the six-eyed robot said. All while I started showing off my athletic abilities, which is almost exceeds that of Sammy-chan.

Since Sammy-chan and Mitsuzane-kun are still sleeping, presumably after that sex scene above, perhaps they might miss out my backstory. This has to be the awesome one yet! If that's the case, I bet Gandrayda and Ghor can hear me out.

"Two years ago before coming back here to Japan. I used to be studying in America, leaving my neechan moving on as she became a police officer. Since I graduated from Arizona State University, I moved into the West Coast with my overly-energetic professor."

By the way, the flashback parts are no longer italicized. You know the rest, reader.

* * *

 **-The Birth of Mach, part 1: The Call-**

 _ **September 28, 2014. Two years ago.**_

 _ **Los Angeles, California, USA.**_

Elsewhere in a local parkour gym, Go was training honing his athletic skills, intending to surpass those than that of a normal human being. Before being called by Prof. Harley Hendrickson, Go spends most of his time capturing the scenery around the United States of America, by going into landmarks like Mount Rushmore, Hoover Dam, Empire State Building, Grand Canyon, and many more.

Feeling proud of his skills, Go is unfazed by danger, and goes far as being reckless whatever he wants. No, he's not insane. But, he's reckless. Going far as fighting street gangs without breaking a sweat.

When he finds himself being cornered by a group of Hispanic gangsters trying to rob him.

"Fork up your stuff, _ese_!", one of the thugs, holding a knife pointing at Go's neck.

Go, being so smug and capable of outsmarting such petty criminals, fights back when he kicks one of the thugs on the groin.

" _Llevarlo adelante, de putas!_ " (Bring it on, you bitches!), he taunted them.

"Oh, do you really have the _cojones_ to fight us?", one of the thugs said. "Unfortunately for you, _pendejo_ , its one against five, and you can't get away with it!"

And mayhem ensues. Go starts curb-stomping each of the thugs with a little to no effort, going as far as disarming them from their weapons.

"Cojones THIS!", Go returns the favor when he Capoeira kicks one of the remaining thugs, knocking him out in the process.

"And that's a wrap." Go closes the fight as he walks away as if it's no big deal, leaving the gangsters battered and beaten. Demonstrating how you beat street thugs if ever you run into them.

Once arriving to Professor Harley's penthouse apartment. Go is calling out his mentor.

"Professor!", he shouted. Going as far as checking out at the basement where his laboratory is in. Until he found out that Professor Harley was in the living room, playing a game of _Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ with the Nintendo Wii.

"Hey, aren't you too old to play that game, professor?" Go asked with mixed feelings of laughter and shock. "I thought you were busy working with the Next System."

"Actually, Go... It's still in Trial B level. At Trial A, I discovered some bugs in the Driver's software. I was still working on it.", Professor Harley said, all while his attention was in the video game.

Go, stubbornly eager to test the NEXT System that Professor Hendrickson was working on, insisted to test it out again. With that being said, the Professor saves his game before turning of the TV and console off. The two went into the basement where lies Professor Harley's laboratory is.

He checks on the belt and a motorcycle toy.

"Hey professor, nice paint job on the belt. What do you call this thing?"

"That's the **Mach Driver Honoh**.", the elder scientist responded.

"Mach Driver Honoh, huh? That has a nice ring to it. What about these bikes that look just like-"

"They're **Signal Bikes**." Harley continued. "You see, the Signal Bikes, just like Krim's Shift Cars, can allow you to bypass Gravity Surges caused by Roidmudes. These Signal Bikes possess a similar AI to the Shift Cars. With that being said, the Mach Driver can also use Shift Cars' abilities."

As Go continues browsing with other Signal Bikes, he comes with a handgun with a wheel attached.

"What's with that gun with a wheel on the front?", Go asked again.

" **Zenrin Shooter**." Harley pointed out, and grabs the weapon as he demonstrates Go how to use it. "With this thing, you can shoot, or. Spin the wheel..."

The professor spins the front wheel of the Zenrin Shooter, causing it to exclaim " _ **ZENRIN!**_ ", and smashes a dummy with it into smithereens.

"...And smack the living life out of your enemy!"

Go was amazed by the weapons of the developed Rider System. Perhaps, Go is anticipating for the moment to suit up.

Go enters into the simulation room that Professor Harley built for Go to test this new Rider System, he buckles his Mach Driver on.

"Go, use this.", the elder scientist gives him a white Signal Bike, he calls Signal Mach. The professor exits as he returns into the simulation controls. Once the room began taking form of a virtual reality emulated real world, before the simulation itself can begin. Go starts transforming.

*Signal Bike! Rider!*

After inserting Signal Mach on his belt and flips it down. Go makes arm gestures upon transformation, "Let's... Henshin!"

" _ **MACH!**_ ", the Mach Driver exclaims as the suit finally materializes in form of tire-tracks surrounding around him, and a small wheel attaching into Go, forming the suit.

"Go, you are now **Kamen Rider Mach**.", Professor Harley christened Go his new name. In Go's perspective, he gets a heads-up display view of his Rider System, so many mechanics he had learning into.

"Kamen Rider Mach? Not a bad name! I like it!", the white Kamen Rider gloated. While looking on his HUD Suite, it looks like that he has an allocated time limit for his transformation, much to his dismay. "What the heck?! I thought it's gonna be completed soon, and why does my HUD a timer right above it?!"

"Since the NEXT system is still in Trial B stage, that means that your transformation will last only for about 20 minutes at this moment."

"Oh, come on! I thought I'm gonna survive-", before Go can speak to soon, virtual reality enemies in the form of lesser Roidmudes began attacking, forcing Go to concentrate fighting the VR enemies for the time being.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- It is implied that Go graduated from Arizona State University with an unknown degree. This is a reference to one of his shirts, saying "STATE OF ARIZONA - GO"

\- Mach's transformation limit being 20 minutes is a reference that in his debut episode arc of Drive states that his transformation has a limit and has to cool down after the said time limit is up.

\- Later chapters within this arc revisits episodes 12, 13, 16, and 17 of Kamen Rider Drive.


	97. Stage 28-2 - Mach's Tale

**Kamen Rider Mach Origin Story, part 2 - When Will Go Shijima Make His Japan Debut?**

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

This chapter is a revisit episode 12 of Kamen Rider Drive.

All in all, Go's backstory and telling the tale before becoming Kamen Rider Mach does remind me of Samus's Zero Mission. For the time being, this part will a short one.

Just like the first part, the title drop of within the Mach backstory arc always end in a question, just like the rest of Kamen Rider Drive's episode titles.

This part is also dedicated to Dash master 48.

* * *

 **-The Birth of Mach, part 2:** **Mach** **'s First Transformation and Fight!** **-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Counterattack**_ _" from Gundam Extreme VS Full Boost [Original Composition from Mobile Suit Gundam 00]; Composed by: Kenji Kawai_ *)

When the virtual reality Roidmudes began attacking Mach, he starts cowering hysterically as if he doesn't have any experience fighting with Roidmudes.

"Jesus, professor! You haven't lectured me all of this stuff before sending me into a virtual reality training!", Go kept running around in panic as if he is just started the game. However, Professor Harley insistently reassures that Go has nothing to worry about since Mach's NEXT System allows him to survive the Roidmude menace. With that being said, Go shifts from a wuss to a danger-loving daredevil.

"Who am I kidding?! In fact, I love danger!", he boasted as he didn't know why did he started panicking like a girl in the first place. "HEY, writer! That wasn't very Kamen Rider Mach for writing me screaming like a little girl! Watch it next time, will ya!", he looked directly at the reader as he vents his frustration at the writer.

After giving the writer a piece of his mind, Mach decides to take his frustration on the VR Roidmudes, as he trades blows with one of the Cobra-type Roidmudes that he came across. And he starts showcasing Hollywood action movie-styled fighting moves in the middle of the simulation.

Mach starts pressing the boost ignition of the Mach Driver, with the device exclaiming, " _ **Zutto MAHHA!**_ ", the White Kamen Rider starts running and overwhelm his opponents at unprecedented speeds, causing them to spin and totter in dizziness.

"...And that's a wrap."

Unfortunately, Go spoke too soon as more VR Roidmudes come in. "Go, the training's not over yet. There's more where they come from!", said Professor Hendrickson as he reminds Go not to take the training too lightly as more enemies spawn.

Mach doesn't hold back in dealing with the spawning VR Roidmudes, and continues fighting them until he becomes aware that his transformation limit is now at three minutes. "Jesus! Why do time limits have to be short!", he snarled in the middle of the onslaught as he holds them off.

With the second wave of attackers down, more continued spawning.

"Oh, come on! Can't you give me a break, professor?!", Go continued to whine as if he's in a survival mode battle as he finds himself in an onslaught of Roidmudes in a virtual reality training. "Oh, fuck!"

"Go, perhaps you should be making use of your Zenrin Shooter.", the professor instructed.

Go responds by, "Don't tell me twice, professor!" With that being said, after pressing the Mach Driver's boost ignition thrice, the Zenrin Shooter came flying out of nowhere as Go manages to catch it.

" _ **Zenrin Shooter!**_ ", the weapon stated with the voice of the Mach Driver.

Go continues dishing out some American-style Kamen Rider justice at his attackers, spinning the front wheel of the Zenrin Shooter gives them a smackdown of epic proportions. As he has two minutes left while transformed, more wave of attackers kept coming in.

"Oh yeah, this is getting even fun! Bring it on, bitches!", Go taunts the VR Roidmudes as he continues to deliver series of smackdowns at his attackers.

After that, the training is over, and Go manages to clear with just 40 second left.

"Okay, we're all clear!", said Professor Harley in a loud voice. Mach finally flips the "second visor" of his helmet as it began to puff out some smoke.

"Jesus H. Christ, you call this training?!", Go whined. "It's like a massacre down there!"

But, Professor Harley dismissed it as if Go was just excited, but Go didn't buy it anyway. Regardless, Go managed to master the NEXT System. Now that he is Kamen Rider Mach, even America gets their own Kamen Rider. Moments later, Go undid his transformation. After the Signal Mach is removed, and subsequently closing down the Driver, it declared "Otsukare!" (TL: nice work)

A circus toy car came running around below Go's feet. Turns out to be a Shift Car, Professor Harley dubs it as " **Amazing Circus.** "

"No way...", the youth squeed. While seeing his sights on the Amazing Circus Shift Car held on the palm of his hands. "This is awesome. From what design you got this from, professor? Twisted Metal?"

"Except that it's not made to scare kids!", said Professor Harley. Then, the scientist introduices Go to four more miniature motorcycles, likewise, they're also Signal Bikes. A green with a left turn sign, called **Signal Magarl**. (TL: "turn") A blue one split with multiple directions referred as the **Signal Kaksarn.** (TL: "split"). A yellow one that looks like a superbike with a stop sign called **Signal Tomarle** (TL: "stop"). And a red one that looks like a missile with shark-like face called **Signal Kikern.** (TL: "danger")

Professor Harley began lecturing Go about the nature of the Signal Bikes.

"These Signal Bikes are like the Shift Cars in terms of their AI. But, unlike the Shift Cars Krim built, the Signal Bikes their cooperation is somewhat limited."

"Limited? What's that?", Go raised an eyebrow.

The scientist continued, "Look carefully at their traffic sign motif. For example, Magarl will continuously turn around. Tomarle will just remain immobile after long periods of time. So that's why you don't force them doing your job even if they're willing to do so."

It does make sense for Go, all while that the Signal Bikes still share the same AI with the Shift Cars, there's more to than these things than meets the eye.

* * *

 **-Go: My Log Data-**

 _ **Present time...**_

While I have been writing my personal logs here in the Command Center's Research and Development Room's computers, Gandrayda and I continued talking about my past. I wrote my logs in the **Field Operators Log** \- Mitsuzane-kun and Sammy-chan have their personal logbooks here in this computer.

"So, you were been trained by that cool old guy of a scientist in America? No wonder you're living the American Dream for so long.", Gandrayda smirked.

I continued. "You know me, I was born here in Japan, moved to America when the fates of my parents are still uncertain, and yeah... I'm livin' the dream baby!"

"Hey, if you write your logs here. Is it possible for Sammy to read _your_ personal logs too?", Gandrayda said as if Samus might find out something about me. Well, it doesn't matter. Sammy-chan is always a solitary person, she wouldn't gossip anything about anyone around her. The only thing she can do outside of a mission with Mitsuzane-kun is to get under his pants.

"In fact, she also needs to know what I have been before joining with Shin-niisan and then Sammy-chan. Police work is so fun to do, but since the Roidmude threat is over; I guess hanging out with that space chick and fighting those Ganma is sure where the real fun continues."

Since it's almost 3 in the morning, perhaps I should take the bike for a midnight run. "Hey, Gandrayda. Mind if we take us for a spin?", I asked her to hop on, all while copying Shin-niisan's pre-asskicking banter.

The shapeshifter transforms into a full humanoid form, and she's got huge boobs and is a redhead. "Goddammit you idiot writer, I ask for a _**blonde**_! Not a redhead!", I complained with Gandrayda's humanoid form for not being blonde. Next time, could you think about Gandrayda's human disguises next time before designing story-exclusive Power Suit designs, do you hear me?!

"Pssh, language!", Gandrayda hissed. "Looks like there's children reading this story too."

"Wait, how can kids ever read this story considering that it's Rated M?", I made a lampshade hanging. "Well, there's the vulgar language, sex scenes, alcohol, blood and gore. Whatever. Not to mention that the past chapters have a lot of fourth wall breaks lately. It's like 32 layers or 16 walls!"

"Hahahaha! Very funny.", the shapeshifter makes a full-blown one liner.

...followed by a beat.

"Yeah. Sammy-chan is not the only Metroid character in this crossover fic, there's that dinosaur of a space dragon, you, Ghor, and that ice man. It's almost like Nintendo couldn't afford making another Metroid game 10 years from now!"

With that being said, we took off for a moment.

* * *

 _With his Ride Macher fixed, polished and ready. Gandrayda rides with Go as they leave in an unknown destination._

* * *

 **-Samus: Good Morning Sleepyhead-**

It felt like a goodnight sleep after that moment of intimacy. It just goes to show that when good people have a very fruitful and happy intimate relationships, it's passionately satisfying.

The alarm clock began ringing, as Mitsuzane and I slowly opened our eyes at the sound of the loud alarm.

(* _ **SFX:**_ _Mach Driver Signal Chaser standby noises*_ )

After that, I managed to press the button to stop the alarm. What's with that awkward alarm noise with this alarm clock that Professor Sawagami gave me?!

Never mind then...

Mitsuzane wakes up as he sighed contently and groaned, and nuzzled me at the collarbone. A few moments of silence later, I felt my partner stir...

"Good morning, sleepy head."

"Good morning too, Samus."

The greeting is punctuated when I kissed him in the forehead. The young Kureshima's voice is still laden with sleep, giving it a husky quality. I would say that it added to the endearing ensemble that Mitsuzane is half-asleep.

While facing each other, I couldn't resist embracing him to the point my breast pressed against his chest and all while kissing on each others' lips first thing in the morning. As usual, he did nothing but stare on my body, something that a man's first impression of a woman. But, neither of us didn't held back all while each time we kissed, we find ourselves giving erotic facial expressions to each other.

The two of us didn't moved for a while until I craned his head to look at the time. But, the two of us take time to do a gentle lovemaking and cuddling before crawling out of the bed two hours later, had a simple breakfast afterwards.

Once we are ready, we head down to the basement on the Command Center.

* * *

 **-Samus: Mach's Log Data-**

Once in the Command Center, I decided to take liberty of examining the ancient sword that was bestowed by the Ganma princess Alia to me a month ago. But, there is nothing going on with it, according to Ghor, looks like the weapon itself is rusted shut as if it was once used centuries ago in this time period.

Setting that ancient weapon aside, while Mitsuzane and I wrote our personal logs in our respective Field Operators' Log folder. I began to discover that Go has already wrote his log entries on his own personal folder. I have a feeling that Go came here the other night to create his personal log data in this folder.

Neither Mitsuzane and Go would object if I ever read any of their logs - I already read most of Mitsuzane's log entries that he written.

Since Mitsuzane is busy working with Ghor especially with his Ghorbots, I decided to take the chance into scanning Go's log entries.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Gandrayda Boss Battle**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

 _ **Log Entry #6600**_

 _ **Third Yggdrasil Field Operator Personal Log #3-1**_

 _ **Log Author:**_ _Gou Shijima_

 _ **Log Date:**_ _May 17, 2016_

 _ **My first transformation into Kamen Rider Mach**_

 _Prior to me taking the mantle of a Kamen Rider, I undergone training under my mentor. Professor Harley Hendrickson. The professor managed to save my ass two years ago when a friend of mine was murdered by two mobsters who happen to be having connections with the Roidmudes. Worse, those two who killed my buddy, named Ethan Woodward, happen to be Roidmudes themselves._

 _The perpetrators, Gaff, who is the hitman, while the other going by the name Bean; a black market seller, are Roidmudes 017 and 018 respectively. After I managed to master Professor Harley's new NEXT System, the software integrated into Kamen Rider Mach, initially had a limit in transformation that lasts 10 minutes._

 _The following week after Ethan's funeral, I decided to take it upon myself to put Gaff and Bean out of their misery. After I managed to put down Gaff for the first time, he suddenly evolved into a Gunman Roidmude. A month before Christmas, 017 and 018 escaped to Japan where they began illegal activities covertly, where they are selling wristbands that induces Gravity Surges._

 _I managed to take all of Kamen Rider Mach's gear when it was time to go home and meet nee-chan and the rest of the Special Investigation Unit, where I met my would-be brother-in-law, Shin-niisan._

 _But, Mach's system limit has becoming more shorter as each time Professor Harley has it modified before completion._

* * *

 **-The Birth of Mach, part 3: It's Time For Superstar Action!-**

 _ **December 13, 2014, two years ago**_

 _ **Tokyo International Airport**_

 _After ten long years in the West Coast, it was time to go home._ Go said to himself. _All my life living in America, I have remained just a man without a family, adopted by an eccentric professor; nee-chan spends her time working as a police officer. And here I am, with camera in my hand, I captured different images that I have been around from Las Vegas and beyond. I wonder what lies ahead before my eyes right now._

Ever since he got the call to become Kamen Rider Mach, Go learned how to keep hide his emptiness with just over-the-top schticks.

( _Phone ringing_ )

"Neechan?"

" _Go, are you here now in Japan?_ ", Kiriko called. " _Where are you heading now?_ "

Go was glad that his sister manages to call him for the first time over ten years as he spent his life in the States. He learns the unresolved fate of their parents, as well as the Roidmude threat. Kiriko warns Go to stay out of trouble before ending the call. But, Go, being the danger-loving speed demon as he is, he dismisses it as there is nothing to worry about.

A few weeks later, Go learns that the hitman who killed his friend is hiding elsewhere in Japan and is recently causing a ruckus. Kamen Rider Drive was in pursuit of the Gunman Roidmude. But, Go decides to beat Drive to it, his time is _now_.

Meanwhile, Drive fights the Gunman Roidmude in a nearby alleyway, the Roimude gains the upper hand. "Hehehe, just to expect that Japan's Kamen Riders are no big deal!", the Roidmude sneered. To which Shinnosuke expect that this Roidmude is actually from overseas.

Suddenly, Kiriko, in civilian clothes appeared out of nowhere.

"Kiriko, why are you here?!", the Kamen Rider asked.

"Someone asked me to come here.", she answered.

"Huh?", Shinnosuke sounded so puzzled, until him and Kiriko hear a cue drum roll from elsewhere. Where they find a mysterious man (Go), standing on top of a water tower.

"Ladies and gentlemen!", he bellowed. After a few seconds, he jumps into nearby rooftops and landed. "It's time for... Superstar Action!"

The he jumped down to the ground where he landed safely on his bike and drove to an unknown destination. Along the way, a Shift Car that looks like a clown car followed him.

As Drive and Kiriko followed the mystery man, Mr. Belt somehow recognized the Shift Car to be Amazing Circus, whom he thought to be in America.

The Clown Car began deploying a stage for the biker for him to do show and tell. He climbs into the stage and taunts Shinnosuke. Accompanied with fireworks and pyrotechnics!

"Do you agree that I won the race, Kamen Rider Drive?", he gloated. "You're good in noticing the culprit's dominant arm but, you're just too slow in shifting gears! Anyway, sorry for this. But, the _real_ fun starts here!"

Go pulls out his Mach Driver Honoh, as his Signal Bikes began approaching at him, as he catches Signal Mach. He puts Signal Mach on his belt...

(* _cues: "_ _ **Gandrayda Boss Battle**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ * x2)

* _ **Signal Bike! Rider!**_ *

"Let's Henshin!"

* _ **Mach!**_ *

...he transforms into Kamen Rider Mach. To Shinnosuke and Kiriko's chagrin, there's another Kamen Rider with Drive's emblem. But, for the Gunman Roidmude, he recognizes **that** familiar face.

"Track... Eradicate...", the white Kamen Rider posed and poised to fight. "Both are done at Mach speed!", and introduced himself as... " **Kamen Rider... MACH!** "

Mach jumps off the stage and fights the Gunman Roidmude and draws out the Zenrin Shooter after pressing his belt's boost ignition, and they exchange blows of gun fu as Mach gains the upper hand, much to the puzzled expressions of Shinnosuke, Krim, and Kiriko.

"It's show time!", the Kamen Rider pulls out a grappling wire and tethers it through the nearby water tower where he is standing where he begins showcasing insane stunts all while avoiding the Gunman Roidmude's shots. As he spins the Zenrin Shooter's wheel, he lays a smackdown on the Roidmude.

Infuriated, the Roidmude fires a charged shot from his revolver, saying "Damn you!" Unfazed, Mach effortlessly avoids his firepower with grace, agility, and reflex. All while giving the Gunman with another beatdown.

Mach climbs back at the water tower. "Looks like I've got 90 seconds at my limit.", as he checks on his Heads-up Display to keep in check to his time limit.

"Go to hell!", the Gunman Roidmude doesn't buy it.

"Right back at ya!"

Then again, the Gunman Roidmude falls for another receiving end of a curb-stomp gunfight from Mach. Moments later, the Gunman Roidmude finds a safe place to cover. But, the white Rider finally takes the chance of turning the tables, by drawing out **Signal Magarl**!

"Last spurt.", he said.

" _ **Signal Bike! Signal Koukan: MAGARL!**_ ", said the Mach Driver after said Signal Bike is inserted on the belt.

When Mach fires the Zenrin Shooter, with it causing to say " _ **SHOOTER!**_ ", after pressing the boost ignition of his belt, " _ **MAGARL!**_ ", within moments the bullet's trajectory began curving, allowing Mach to get a solid lock on the hiding Gunman. Mach fires another shot, this time pressing the ignition button thrice, " _ **Kyuuni MAGARL!**_ " (TL: sudden turn), causing the Roidmude to fall out of his hiding spot.

"Looks like I'm at my limit.", the white Kamen Rider decides to end it in a high note as he puts Signal Mach back on his belt for the finisher.

" _ **Hissatsu! FULL THROTTLE! MACH!**_ ", the Mach Driver stated after initiating a full throttle function. Then, Go leaps in mid air as he somersault continuously as he becomes a wheel of energy as he goes for a flying kick, destroying the Gunman Roidmude in the process.

Go closes the fight with a one-liner, "What do you think? Does this make a nice photo or what?"

After that, he flips up the V-Helm of his helmet, releasing a stream of smoke from it, as his transformation limit reaches 0.

Several minutes later, Mach undid his transformation, revealing himself to be Go, and at the same time Kiriko's brother.

"Are you hurt?", Go hurriedly hugged his sister to see she's safe.

Much to Shinnosuke's chagrin... "Ow! I'm kicked to the curb!", embarrassingly.

Go in the other hand, was trying to ask his older sister to see him become a Kamen Rider, "How was the impact of my Japan debut?", he asked. "I wanted you to see it firsthand, so I called you here."

Puzzled, Kiriko insists Go what's going on. "What's going on, Go? Explain yourself!"

Shinnosuke himself is puzzled with the name 'Go'. "Eh, wait a sec., Kiriko. Do you know this joker?"

" _That's Shijima Gou, he's Kiriko's little brother who lived in America._ ", Krim learns of Go that he is the user of his mentor's NEXT system.

But, Shinnosuke with a look of confusion and disbelief, said. "So, he's Kiriko's little brother... I see...", as he looked at Mr. Belt. But when he stares at Go... "EHHHHHH?!", he steps back and stumbles humorously.

"Jesus, man... What is wrong with you?", Go chuckled and dismissed Shinnosuke as more bigger klutz than him.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- I added some shades from the Mach Saga novel, just like in the Mach Saga novel, Go chased Roidmudes 017 and 018 more likely to avenge the death of his friend killed by the said Roidmudes.

\- When Go broke the fourth wall saying "It's almost like Nintendo couldn't afford making another Metroid game 10 years from now!", is a homage from the Deadpool film, where Wade says "It's almost like the studio couldn't afford making another X-Man." after he fetches Negasonic Teenage Warhead and Colossus.


	98. Stage 28-3 - Mach's Tale

**Kamen Rider Mach Origin Story, part** **3** **\- W** **hat Lies Ahead On Mach** **'s Future** **?**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Majority of this part now has Go's personal log entries, ranging from the Freeze Roidmude arc up to Banno's reveal into Gold Drive.

Kiriko is also implied to have PTSD during the events of the Global Freeze.

More log entries will reveal why Gou considers himself as a black sheep to the entire Special Investigation Unit.

* * *

 **-Samus: Mach's Log Entry #2-**

I see, Go has been storing his personal logs in the Operator's Logs. Looks like he has more to anyone than meets the eye.

 _ **Third Yggdrasil Field Operator Personal Log #3-2**_

 _ **Recruited to the Special Investigation Unit**_

 _After I make my big Japan debut as Kamen Rider Mach, nee-chan was so stiff, saying that she doesn't want me to be involved. But, I had to be a part of it, either way. Hehehe._

 _In reality my intention working with the Special Unit is to total eradication of Roidmudes. Nothing else. Not only the two Roidmudes who killed my friend in America, these creatures do nothing but cause a lot of mayhem around the world. Nee-chan had once got PTSD during the Global Freeze, which is the reason why she is devoted into going with Shin-niisan in fighting Roidmudes._

 _Strange, isn't it?_

So, Go really has a knack for danger. No wonder he's trying to get himself into trouble...

* * *

 **-Someone's Fossil-**

Elsewhere in an undisclosed location...

However, this was the same location in Fuuto the last time Samus and her party fought Ridley in his Roidmude form. All what is left in Ridley's remains right now is but his emancipated skeleton.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Meta Ridley Boss Battle**_ _" Original OST from Metroid Prime_ *)

Not just a night ago, the Ganma began investigating at the sight of the remains. They began unearthing the corpse. Much to the smug smirk of Igor, who is observing and ordering his men to excavate the remains of the dead Space Pirate, who was defeated and humiliated by Aran and her Kamen Rider allies.

"Igor-sama, it appears that this body is alien!", said one of the grunts.

"Interesting...", the scientist guffawed. "Create up the body, we have something to present to Adel-sama."

"Yes, sir.", the soldiers responded and willingly followed orders.

The Ganma eventually salvaged the skeletal remains of Ridley, with the chance of using him against Takeru Tenkuji and his friends or even the Space Dragon's arch-enemy.

" _Igor!_ ", a holographic screen opens from Igor's amulet as the Grand Emperor Adel checks his subordinate's progress.

"Yes, Adel-sama?", the scientist bowed reverently in response to the Emperor's call.

The Emperor chided his subordinate on what he is doing, but Igor convinces his master that he discovered something that can be vital to their objective in creating a perfect utopia, something that can stand in Samus' way.

"Your majesty, we have found something, a remains of a creature that we can use as a countermeasure against Samus Aran and her allies. I will have him revived with the best technology that even I can have to offer."

" _Do you think that this creature can be trusted?_ ", Adel raised his eyebrow.

The KMS continued, "Yes sire. We heard that this creature is Samus's worst enemy. It will be the only thing that can buy us time for the Demia Project, so the only focus we all have now that is to eliminate Tenkuji Takeru and his friends."

The Emperor smirked with approval, " _Good. Soon, this world shall soon be mine. Continue your progress for now, Igor._ "

"Yes, sire." Again, the scientist once again reverently bowed as the transmission ended afterwards. Within moments, Igor lets out a smug smile as he will plan to pit Samus against her own worst enemy once again, when that time eventually comes. The KMS left the scene along with the mooks who managed to send Ridley's remains into the Ganma World.

* * *

 **-Samus: Mach's Log Entry #3-**

Go has many log entries stored here than mine and that of Mitsuzane. Seems he did been into a lot of hell than anyone around him. Once I read into his third log entry...

 _ **Third Yggdrasil Field Operator Personal Log #3-3**_

 _ **I Don't Talk To Anyone About My Personal Problems**_

 _Ever since joining with Shin-niisan and the gang, I'm always the typical mood maker to everyone, and the usual troll to anybody._

 _On the other side, nee-chan only talked to me how she got PTSD during the Global Freeze itself. It also made me furious as one of the reason why that I should've told her not to be involved into something dangerous when it comes to the Roidmudes._

 _To be honest, I didn't get the chance to tell neechan and asked her what is really going on. Even though I just goof around to get some attention, actually what's behind it that I'm being treated like a black sheep by almost the likes of Saijou-san and Otta-occhan. As if the police force see me as a complete outsider, even though I'm the younger brother of a policewoman._

 _Goddammit! Why do stiff guys can't take me that seriously? Even if someone else read this log entry, sure no one gives a shit about me! Believe it or not, I sound like rapper Marshal Mathers when it comes to his own personal problems who loves rapping and ranting about it!_

...unlike Mitsuzane, the way he is now, Go doesn't talk too much about his problems to anyone around him, including Shinnosuke and Kiriko. I can't seem to say that Go and Mitsuzane are _likely_ at the same page to one another whenever they tend to bottle everything up; though what separates him from Mitsuzane is that his breakdown after he supposedly killed Kazuraba two years ago.

Right now, the young Kureshima confided to me how he felt in the past, especially the fact that deep down he's filled with regret and can't seem to keep what's hurting him inside any longer.

* * *

 **-Samus: Mach's Log Entry #4-**

 _ **Third Yggdrasil Field Operator Personal Log #3-4**_

 _ **Black Sheep**_

 _My first encounter with Chase was just a rocky start, not only I that I make fun of some of the Roidmudes for puns. But, neechan interacting with that shit-ass of a bucket of bolts ticks me off actually._

 _Strangely enough, Chase begin to act bizzarely when he has these memories in his head relapsing, which drove neechan and the others to join him to their side. Jesus Christ, these guys were hard to convince that that guy is but a nuisance. And Chase became a Kamen Rider, something that I didn't buy at all._

 _When the rest of the crew began to favor much of Chase, looks like they've been treating me like a black sheep. Literally._

* * *

 **-Samus: Mach's Log Entry #5-**

 _ **Third Yggdrasil Field Operator Personal Log #3-5**_

 _ **Freeze Roidmude**_

 _And this Oedipus Complex has just got way over my head when I secretly defected to the Roidmudes, especially that wise-ass batshit crazy commander, Brain. Who was holding a tablet that holds the conscience of_ _ **Banno Tenjuro**_ _, my father. He was supposed to be dead at first, I was wondering why would the Roidmudes would seal him in a tablet?_

 _When Shin-niisan and the others were focused on hunting Tomari Eisuke's murderer, they had their sights on Soichi Makage, who is in the higher ups of the police. But, when Shin-niisan got himself killed when 001 evolved further up to eleven. Jesus fucking Christ, I didn't know that this charade I made got me into trouble, all I want to do is to get my dad back._

 _But, Shin-niisan managed to come back to life when he got Type Tridoron and laid a smackdown on 001._

* * *

 **-Samus: Mach's Log Entry #6-**

When I checked on the sixth entry, I knew that the reason why Go warned us not to mention the name of his father whenever he is around. Also, came with a picture that looks just like Drive, only that its colors are all gold, with red compound eyes, as Krim and the others called him as Gold Drive. So this is **Tenjuro Banno** looked like...

 _ **Third Yggdrasil Field Operator Personal Log #3-6**_

 _ **Banno**_

 _When I attempted to bring my family back together, Krim, however objected. When I revealed my dad to Krim, they began arguing. But, I didn't know that Krim was in the right: after the fight with Heart, he told us that my dad is but a heartless monster. It was completely gut-wrenching that my attempt to bring my family back together shattered completely, neechan has been warning me why we shouldn't trust him._

 _I could no longer consider him as my father. Banno only sees us as his experimental toys for destruction! Christ have mercy on my soul why did I had to steal that goddamned tablet! Needless to say, it motivated me to stop Banno and end his evil plans once and for all._

 _Since then, even after I managed to put my father out of his own misery, no one should ever ask me about my real father is. Considering that he's a monster who disillusions himself. At least Sammy-chan should understand this if ever she read this log._

No wonder Go asked us not to mention the name Tenjuro Banno whenever he is around. Poor guy, no wonder he was dead-set in destroying Roidmudes firsthand.

* * *

 **-Samus: Mach's Log Entry #7-**

 _ **Third Yggdrasil Field Operators Personal Log #3-7**_

 _ **Chase**_

 _As the final battle before the Second Global Freeze commences, things are getting heavier. But, things are getting even more gut-wrenching when Chase did the unthinkable... He sacrificed himself to make sure I survive. For the love of God, why did he ever pulled such a thing. I learned the hard way that I realized that Chase considered me as a friend, something I forgot to reciprocate._

 _Just as Chase's core dissipated, I think it was time to finally rip Banno to shreds, giving him a receiving end of a curb-stomp battle, thanks to Chase's Signal Bike, reducing Banno into a mere belt._

 _You know what else is music to my ears, just before Banno would gloat that his plan would fall in place. Silencing him is something that I must do. Using Chase's Shingou Axe, all what Banno can do before I can destroy him into a pile of scrap metal is begging for mercy. Literally. Hearing my father begging for mercy just as I'm about to kill him is music to my ears. It was for Chase. It was for Shin-niisan. It was for neechan. It was for all those Roidmudes he used as puppets. Killing my own father would assume that his reign of terror will finally end. I had no regrets in doing so, in fact it is for the good of all mankind._

 _After Banno is dead for good, Shin-niisan was able to destroy the Sigma Circular, and mission complete!_

I see. I didn't know Go that the only way for that Global Freeze to stop is to deal with a villain of a father. This man really went a lot of hell...

Within this log entry, I managed to catch up with a video feed where Go is holding the Shingou Axe as he prepares to kill Banno. However, it's in first-person perspective, assuming that his belt has some kind of a hidden camera within it. I played the video...

" _Wait, Go! What are you doing?!_ ", _Banno as depicted in a black Drive Driver, shook in fear as he starts begging for mercy._ " _Please, calm down! Don't... Stop! Don't do it, Go! Go! *Go swings his Shingou Axe* AAAARGGGHHHHHH!_ "

Although it looks so brutal to watch, but it was the right thing to do to silence an unpredictably insane villain. You know what they said, the only thing that can cure insanity is death.

* * *

 **-Samus: Mach's Log Entry #8-**

 _ **Third Yggdrasil Field Operators Personal Log #3-8**_

 _ **New Friends, New Adventures**_

 _Several months after the Roidmude ended, I finally ran into that bounty hunter, Samus Aran. We first met her when we mistook her for a Roidmude, and almost dissected her Power Suit. Damn, that thing almost made her look like a dude!_

 _Sammy-chan just came from almost 70 years from the future, or so what she said. And yet she looked so hot as if she were Charlize Theron! Needless to say, her killer figure almost made her like a supermodel with almost a powered armor compared to that of a Kamen Rider!_

 _Along the way, she stayed with these two cool rich brothers who used to run Yggdrasil Corporation. Takatora and Mitsuzane. The Kureshima brothers. Mitsuzane-kun and I are almost at the same page to one another, only that he has his own hidden insecurities. Man, being friends with him was almost an easy start. Takatora-occhan is the real father I never had._

 _To be honest, ever since I have been hanging out with new friends, it feels a new chapter of my life began to be written. I've took a whole new level of badass, while Shin-niisan is happily married with neechan and they already have a baby! Aww..._

 _When the two brothers and Sammy-chan formed a secret organization to fight the Ganma, luckily they still had to put me on. Well then, there are some more pictures to take on for all my career as the legendary photographer._

* * *

 **-Samus: Mach's Log Entry #9-**

 _ **Third Yggdrasil Field Operators Personal Log #3-9**_

 _ **I'm the Best**_

 _Before I can finish these log entries. I would like to thank Shin-niisan, neechan for their endless support towards me. Professor Harley for the encouragement that made me the legendary photographer._

 _And lastly, I won't forget Kureshima Mitsuzane-kun, whom I found a new friend in since I've been hanging out with his cool brother's house, Takatora-occhan too. Sammy-chan, no wonder you almost helped me managed to find Chase alive with a new body. I'm feeling grateful that you're the first ever alien I ever befriended. Oh yeah, there's that shapeshifter who managed to return from the dead, twice: Gandrayda._

 _I would end all my log entries in three simple sentences: I'm the best there is, the best there was, and forever will be the best there will ever be._

I never been so touched when Go thanked me when Chase returned from the dead. Even though I had nothing to do with Chase being resurrected despite the fact that his new body were in fact a part of Foundation X's Roidmude propagation.

* * *

 **-Samus: What Lies Ahead Before Go-**

Moments later, Mitsuzane entered. Regardless, he doesn't mind reading the log entries of mine and that of Go.

"Are those senpai's log entries?", he asked.

"You're looking at all of them", I said, deadpanned. Mitsuzane hesitantly read few of the entries, regarding Go's experience in fighting the Roidmude threat. He eventually discovered that they're almost not different to one another.

However, what separates him from Go that Mitsuzane is filled with regret over his actions in the past, and also he ended up being uncaring and sacrifice people for their goals, just like his father. Go, however, never saw Banno his father after the latter was in fact the one who orchestrated the Global Freeze, so that's why he had to kill him; so that those people that Banno hurt and suffered can have the justice and relief.

"Senpai really fought hard with Tomari-san.", said Mitsuzane. "But, to kill his own father without a heart is something that he proved that his honor. The fact that he avenged Chase..."

"From what I heard from him, Chase did it just to make sure Go himself can continue fighting for the good of all people. And he did. Now that Chase is back from the dead, Go is never been this happier."

After shutting down the computer and leave the R&D room, we somehow ran into Chase.

"Chase?", I asked him.

He somehow gave to me his Break Gunner, his signature weapon, along with Shift Cars emblazoned with spider, cobra, and bat motifs, which he calls them as **Viral Cores** , along with the Signal Chaser.

"Give these to Go. This will give him access to Mashin Chaser's Tune Chaser forms while assuming Chaser Mach's form.", he instructed me to give his gear to Go to utilize with the Break Gunner's system.

"Are you sure about this?"

He said calmly. "I was the reason why I gave Go a sense of purpose to make sure that him and Shinnosuke were able to stop Banno. I hope you also gave him the sense of friendship just like I did, Samus."

I nodded my head, if Chase was trying to have Go master something that Chase couldn't do.

Meanwhile, Mitsuzane and I went to the navigation room, and find Go's location. Looks like he's with Gandrayda, as usual.

We left the Command Center to find Go and Gandrayda.

* * *

 **-Gandrayda: Oh, look. What a Surprise-**

Go took me to a scenery just in a seaside. The skies here on Earth are just clear as blue, there's nothing you can say about it! Go has been taking pictures around the place lately.

"Say, how many films that your camera has? 32 gigabytes? Or infinite rounds?"

"That's anyone's guess." Go answered in full blown deadpan.

"By the way, are you fine having your log entries being read by Sammy?"

Suddenly, I heard Sammy's voice, as she and Mitsuzane appeared before us. "You have a problem with that, Gandrayda?"

"Told ya so.", Go whispered on my ear.

"Of all people, Go. I never heard that you are much the seasoned Rider in fighting the Roidmude crusade alongside Shinnosuke. I had to admit when I read your logs, there is something more than meets the eye in you.", Samus said.

Mitsuzane added. "To think that we're almost at the exact same page to one another. But, to be honest, I never had a good friend in you. As in, you always been a good friend to me apart hiding your pain from us. And honestly, I can't make a good snark without you around."

Go eventually smiled as Sammy and her Earthling love interest express their genuine concern towards them.

And Sammy brought him that look like Batmobile-styled toy cars, though it worked similarly with the Signal Bikes.

"Chase asked me to give you this.", Sammy continued. "He's telling me to let you utilize Mashin Chaser's Tune Chaser modes."

The white Kamen Rider with a mouth exclaimed, "HOLY SHIT! Chase, man. I owe you a lot, big time."

* * *

 **-Go: Let's Go For Superstar Action!-**

Before we could celebrate...

Sammy-chan's AI began alerting us. " _ **Samus, you have an incoming enemy infantry armada in your position.**_ "

Oh great. More Ganma. This time... Oh, hey. What's **Takaiwa Seiji-san** wearing those uniforms?!

"Looks like we got company.", said the blonde.

Ganma mooks along with Seiji-san marched right before us.

Mitsuzane-kun started snarking... "Who the hell is that jobber leading an army like that?"

"Silence!", the (who looked like Takaiwa-san) guy in black royal outfit said as he threw a fireball right at us. Jesus Christ, that was close. With Sammy-chan being able to put on her Varia Suit and shielded us.

"My name is **Gyro**. I am a general of the Ganma Army under the command of the Grand Emperor Adel-sama.", so the guy calls himself Gyro. What a weird name. "Samus Aran and allies, you who are the second faction who pose a threat to the Emperor's ambitions, under the will of Adel-sama... I will give you two options: surrender or be destroyed!"

Either way, neither of us are buying his crap. And goes without saying...

"Gyro? What's a Gyro?", Mitsuzane-kun continued taunting this Gyro guy. "And by the way... Surrender is not a part on our vocabulary. You should be a politician."

The Ganma's general looked so pissed off when Mitsuzane-kun had to taunt him. "You have no idea who you are dealing with!"

By the way... "Uhh... Shakespeare in the park?", I had to throw in that line from _The Avengers_. "Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?"

"In that case...", then he draws out what looks like an Eyecon. "For Adel-sama's ambition, I will dispose all of you who stand in the way of his Majesty's perfect utopia!"

* _ **Ultima!**_ *

"Another **Ganma Ultima**?!", said Sammy-chan. After she scanned this Ganma Ultima that this Gyro dude is transforming into, her scan indicates that Gyro's Ultima form is twice stronger than the lesser Ultimas.

"Let's save the throw ins later.", said Mitsuzane-kun as we pulled out our Drivers as we are about to transform. "Clean house first."

( _*cues: "_ _ **Full Throttle**_ _" (instrumental) from Kamen Rider Drive*_ )

Sammy-chan curls into her Morph Ball form and plants a Power Bomb. Just about that Ganma Ultima fired another of its fireballs. The blast managed to dissipate it away, and the energy from that Power Bomb just suddenly covered us in some kind of an energy cocoon.

"Holy Shit! It's just like on that Trans-Fusion ability..."

"Only that the two of you need to transform!", the huntress said as she puts on her Athena Suit.

"Ready, senpai?", said Mitsuzane-kun.

"Whatever you say, buddy!", I answered back. I put on Chaser's Signal Bike on the Mach Driver.

 _ ***Signal Bike!***_

 _ ***LOCK ON!***_

I lead the call "Let's..."

...before Mitsuzane-kun and I altogether shout, " **Henshin!** "

 _*_ _ **SODA! Melon Energy Arms!**_ _(cue Japanese techno music)*_

 _*_ _ **Rider! Chaser!**_ _(cue heavy metal guitar solo)*_

And that cocoon of light finally faded after we transformed.

* * *

 **-Chaser Mach's Throw In-**

After the Crystal Flash finally dissipated, what emerged from it are Samus who managed to suit up on the **Athena Suit** , **Kamen Rider Chaser Mach** , and **New Generation Rider Ryugen Melon Energy Arms**.

Gandrayda turns into her true form and joins with Samus and the two Kamen Riders in their fusion forms.

"Track... Eradicate... Both are done... At MACH SPEED!", Go, as usual with showmanship and grace, proudly introduces himself at the front. Followed by pyrotechnics erupting behind Samus, Gandrayda, Mitsuzane, and Go himself on the background. " **Kamen Rider... Chaser Mach!** "

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- This concludes Mach's backstory.

\- Gyro, who appeared in Kamen Rider Ghost's episode 31, 32, and 38 appear here. Then again, considering that he is portrayed by suit actor Seiji Takaiwa, Go mistook him as Takaiwa himself, which is in fact a throw in.

\- The line "Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?", is another throw in by Go. And again, it's from The Avengers. Where Tony himself threw it in when he first met Thor.

\- Another throw in is the pyrotechnics in Go's roll call scene, typically the pyrotechnics are present in Super Sentai crossovers or Power Rangers team ups.

\- It is implied that the Ganma will more likely use Ridley to be their pawn or sorts. Considering that Igor and his guy salvaged his corpse in Fuuto.


	99. Stage 29 - Gyro the Ganma Ultima

**A New Enemy Emerges! - Gyro the Ganma Commander!**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:**_ _Due to Gyro's appearance, this takes place between Kamen Rider Ghost episodes 31 and 32._

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Looks like my story is reaching a hundred of chapters soon. I decided that once I managed to finish this, I'll rearrange the number of the chapters by November.

According to Samus's scans from the previous chapter, Gyro is revealed to be more stronger than the lesser Ganma Ultimas, as with him in the TV series.

The only thing that can tick Gyro off in this story is anyone who talk foul about Adel right in front of him. Only Mitsuzane is capable of doing so since he is the only deadpan snarker who can do so. The previous chapter states that Gou is the reason why he begins making sarcastic remarks, and Micchy can't make any one-liners without Gou.

The Ride Booster set can also combine with Ghor's battle suit, allowing him to take flight at supersonic speeds similar how they can combine with the Tridoron, Ride Crosser, and the Iguana Ghostriker in the Super Movie War Genesis.

[SPOILER ALERT] I also thought having Gandrayda change into Kamen Rider Eternal while fighting the Ganma.

* * *

 **-Round 1: Mayhem Ensues-**

"Get them!", Gyro instructs the Ganma Commandos and Ganma Superiors as they charge to attack Samus and the party.

"Time to get this show on the road!", Ryugen makes a pre-fight one liner. To which Gandrayda responds by saying, "I'm in!" as she transforms into the Terror Dopant.

As the team is about to engage the attacking Ganma, Samus instructs, "Weapons free! Go! Go! Go!" the quartet charged into battle. But for a brief moment, Go pauses and leans on the fourth wall.

"Hit my music, will ya?", he demanded.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Full Throttle**_ _" from Kamen Rider Drive; Performed by: S.S.P.D. ~Steel Sound Police Dept.~_ *)

When the song "Full Throttle" played...

"Good." and he eventually goes into the melee. Seconds later, he began mashing the Mach Driver's boost ignition three times, causing it to exclaim, " _ **Zutto CHASER!**_ "

 _ **[~Mataseta ne Hey, Ladies**_ **a** **nd** _ **Gentlemen junbi wa ii?~]** (Sorry for the wait! Hey, Ladies and Gentlemen, are you ready?)_  
 _ **[~Madwa mitaiken no Shock kimi ni misete ageru~]** (You're in for a Shock, a novel experience, let me show you)_

Chaser Mach charges in as superhuman speeds, beating up any nearby Ganma Commandos at sight. He then pulls out Chaser's Break Gunner, and after pressing the barrel, it says " **GUN!** ", and fires in fully-automatic shots, all while shouting "BANG! BANG! B-B-BANG!".

Go then pulls out the Zenrin Shooter, "Time to take things to a whole new level! Wild West style!", he boasted. And he starts shooting at every Ganma commando in sight, dual-wielding both the Break Gunner and the Zenrin Shoooter spontaneously. "Yeehaw!"

Meanwhile, Gandrayda, taking the form of the Terror Dopant, effortlessly takes out more of the Ganma Commandos in her way by utilizing the Terror Field, causing the grunts to flinch in fear at maddening levels. Allowing an opening for Samus to obliterate them with Seeker Missiles. Seconds later, Terror Dopant-G regresses back into Gandrayda.

 _ **[~Tatoereba It's an Amazing Circus! totsuzen ni~]** (Just pretend it's an Amazing Circus! A magic act that bursts into town)_  
 _ **[~Machi ni arawareta magic dare mo toriko ni naru~]** (Everyone will be enthralled)_

"Thanks, Gandrayda.", Samus gratefully responded.

To which the shapeshifter herself responds, "Sure, no problem, Sammy." As Samus advances to more waves of Ganma Commandos and Ganma Superiors, three Ganma Ultimas, identical to Gyro's form appear before Gandrayda.

[~Mokuteki hataseru nara Eye-for-Eye Justice~] (If that's what it takes to get it done, I shall serve an eye for an eye kind of justice)  
[~Piero wa chotto kowai sa sou iu mono seija double face?~] (It's somewhat like the life of a clown, a bit scary. I've got a good side and a dark side, double-faced I am)

"Welcome to Hell.", Gandrayda taunted as she transforms into **Kamen Rider Eternal**!

Eternal-G takes off her cape, revealing a vest of 26 Gaia Memory slots!

" _ **ZONE!**_ ", Eternal-G draws out the Zone Memory, and inserts it on the Memory Slot, and by doing so, the Memory Slot itself exclaims, " _ **ZONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_ ", bringing fourth all 26 T2 Gaia Memories around.

 _ **[~Tobase! tobase! Signal ga ore no spotlight~]** (Let'er rip, let'er rip! The signal is my spotlight)_  
 _ **[~Tobase! tobase! Oitsukasenai mahha no supiido~]** (Let'er rip, let'er rip! There's no way you can't keep up with me at mach speed)_

Each of the T2 Memories began inserting themselves into each of Eternal-G's Memory slots altogether. " _ **ACCEL! BIRD! CYCLONE! DUMMY! ETERNAL! FANG! GENE! HEAT! ICEAGE! JOKER! KEY! LUNA! METAL! NASCA! OCEAN! PUPPETEER! QUEEN! ROCKET! SKULL! TRIGGER! UNICORN! VIOLENCE! WEATHER! YESTERDAY! XTREME! ZONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_ "

Eternal-G began building up a huge amount of latent energy from it's Strengthening Armanent phase as (s)he inserts the Eternal Memory on the Eternal Edge's memory slot, causing the weapon to say " _ **Eternal! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_ ", and the latent energy is channeled into the Eternal Edge, allowing Eternal-G to unleash the Maximum Drive, called the Neverending Hell at the other three Ganma Ultimas. Moments before the three grunts are atomized in the process, Gandrayda, while in the form of Kamen Rider Eternal-G, emulates Katsumi Daido's gesture, "Now, enjoy your hell!", followed by a thumbs down.

 _ **[~Warui kedo michi wa yuzurenai~]** (Sorry, dude, 'coz the road's all mine)_  
 _ **[~Break wa nai Full throttle~]** (No braking, just going at Full throttle)_

The shapeshifter immediately regresses back to her normal form.

Meanwhile, Ryugen Melon Energy Arms squares off with Gyro. The New Generation Rider fires his Sonic Arrow at the Ganma commander. However, Gyro turns the tables by reversing the flow of time, causing the energy arrow to return at Ryugen's Sonic Arrow.

"Not again!", Mitsuzane said in utter disbelief, this is the second time happens to him. As Gyro projects a pyrokinesis and throws it at Ryugen, the New Generation Rider slices the projectile in half, when it explodes afterwards. Gyro pulls out a sword and charges at Mitsuzane.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Meta Ridley Theme**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

Both Ryugen and Gyro began exchanging blows of sword fu before they get into a gridlock.

"I will not allow all of you to emerge victoriously!", the Ganma commander snarled, before breaking apart from his opponent.

Ryugen then fires arrows from his bow, snarks it out, "I totally disagree!", he said. All while Gyro avoids the arrows being fired from Mitsuzane. Gyro and Ryugen continued clashing blades.

Mitsuzane takes time to mock Gyro all while comparing him to Igor. "You know, you seem to be not bad unlike that mad scientist of a scumbag."

"Silence!" the Ganma general hissed.

"And as for your boss – Adel is it?", Mitsuzane continued, this time trying to snark some sense out of Gyro and to an extent, the Ganma's Grand Emperor, albeit indirectly. "He's but a full-tilt drama queen. Get it? He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants a 12-story monument with a statue of him. Oh sure, he can have those, without us trying to mess everything up!"

Gyro, however, _doesn't_ take Mitsuzane's sardonic remarks about Adel all too well. Mitsuzane can compare Gyro to Igor whatever he wants. But he learns the hard way of insulting the Grand Emperor is unpleasant to his ears, considering that he has a high sense of honor and loyalty to Adel.

With that being said, Mitsuzane finds himself at a receiving end of a curbstomp beatdown by Gyro.

In Samus's heads-up display, her energy tanks began dropping drastically, sensing that Mitsuzane is in trouble. She manages to arrive on the scene to intervene.

Ryugen pushes Gyro back as Samus Shinesparks the latter. The Ganma commander stands up as Chaser Mach, Gandrayda regroup with Ryugen and Samus.

"Some people can't take a joke. Literally.", said Mitsuzane all while Samus checking at him to see he's fine. Though he was able to withstand much of the punishment dished out by Gyro.

"You always quip in full-blown deadpan even they don't make sense to make it fully sarcastic.", Samus throws it on Mitsuzane. The young Kureshima doesn't reply.

More Ganma Commandos and Ganma Superiors spawn right before Gyro. While Chaser Mach and Gandrayda deal with the grunts, Samus and Mitsuzane deal with Gyro immediately.

Samus re-analyzes Gyro's combat ability through her scan visor. Adam began noting the Ganma general's ability.

" _ **Samus, it seems that your scans shows that the target's ability to reverse the flow of time takes willpower to do so. It can be negated if the target is heavily distracted by the number of opponents.**_ "

"I think I gradually aware when they would plan to reverse time. In that case...", Samus responded.

* _ **MELON ENERGY SQUASH!**_ *

After pushing the Genesis Driver's lever for a Squash Function, the blades of the Sonic Arrow began charging energy as New Generation Rider Ryugen delivers an energized slash at Gyro. However, the Ganma commander was able to survive from it.

"Christ, this guy won't break a sweat!", said Mitsuzane in frustration before Gyro swats him flying.

As Mitsuzane is knocked back by Gyro, Gandrayda takes her chance. By firing electrokinesis-based attacks, Gyro effortlessly reflects them back at Gandrayda through time reversal. The shapeshifter changes into Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style.

Wizard-G starts trading blows with Gyro before Samus comes to assist her. Wizard-G pulls out the Bind Wizard Ring...

" _ **Bind, Please!**_ ", the WizarDriver stated as multiple Magical Portals began spawning around Gyro. And the Ganma general gets restrained by the metal chains that spawned from the portals, leaving Gyro wide open. This allows Samus to fire a charged Aurora Beam at the Ganma Ultima.

Wizard-G transforms back to Gandrayda. However, Gyro was far from done, despite that the Aurora Beam can injure him. Luckily, Chaser Mach comes to take the stage!

"Sorry I'm late for the party! It won't stop if I can't chew the scenery!", said Go as he starts trading blows with Gyro. The battle pauses for a brief moment as Go leans on the fourth wall. "Who would've thought the that Takaiwa-san playing a Ganma general made him this badass? It's like a lead Kamen Rider's actor versus a suit actor. Interesting isn't it?"

The fight continues as Go starts overwhelming Gyro with lightning fast punches and kicks all while avoiding his pyrokinesis in lightning fast speeds spontaneously!

Chaser Mach pulls out the Zenrin Shooter and...

"You peaked at high school, motherfucker!", Go cussed as he pulls the trigger...

...shoots Gyro on the groin!

"Oh shit!", Go said in disbelief on what he just did. "I shot him in the **dick**!"

Ryugen stands up after being helped by Gandrayda, when Mitsuzane hears that Go "shot Gyro on the dick", he says, "You. Did. **WHAT**?!"

"I SHOT HIM IN THE DICK!", Go shouted, and repeated with emphasis, " **I. SHOT. HIM. IN. THE. DICK!** "

Cue facepalm from Mitsuzane, "Oh, for crying out-"

After several seconds where Gyro was stunned after being shot in the groin by Chaser Mach, he was offended by his actions. "You uncivilized cur! That was the most cowardly thing you've ever done against me!", the Ganma commander, seemingly recovered from the groin shot. And yet, hitting him below the belt is terrible move.

"Oh come on... Do you think that this chivalry thing with the Ganma is getting too old?", Go brushes it off with sardonic tone.

The only thing Gyro can't stand, other than badmouthing the Grand Emperor, are dirty tricks from his opponents - and a blatant low blow from Chaser Mach would be that example. Out of humiliation, Gyro forfeits the fight and holds back. The Ganma commander leaves the field of the fight, much to the chagrin of Go.

"If hitting you in the balls considered cowardly tricks, why run away from a fight?", Go mocks Gyro for forfeiting the fight. "This doesn't make sense at all!"

To which Mitsuzane replied with the same sardonic mood, "I'll say. Even that certain someone I once fought had that same code of chivalry", then again referring to Kaito Kumon.

* * *

 **-Round 2: Sky Battle!-**

Meanwhile, the Adam AI began alerting Samus...

" _ **Samus, we got bad news.**_ ", the AI began flashing at the hunter's HUD. " _ **I've detected a swarm of serpentine creatures right above within your location, if you look up.**_ "

Within moments, the huntress warns the other party members. When she told the others to look up to the sky, they see serpentine creatures flying above them.

"Why did it have to be snakes?!", Go said in total disappointment.

"The fact that they're snakes in the skies!", Mitsuzane laughed with gratuitous sarcasm.

Within moments, the serpentine creatures are attacked by, which Go refers it as an unidentified flying object. However, it turns out to be Ghor in his battlesuit!

Ghor lands safely nearby Samus and the others. "Looks like there are five of these guys!", said the cyborg. Ghor summons the Ride Boosters, and combines on his armorsuit as if they were a pair of wings! (the red Ride Booster on Ghor's left, and the blue Ride Booster on the right)

"EHHHH?!", Go hams his reaction when Ghor combines with the Ride Booster. "HOLY. SHIT! How do you able to put the Ride Boosters on your back?!"

Samus receives a transmission from Krim. " _Samus, we added Ghor some additional support. The Ride Booster can help him fly at supersonic speeds._ "

Although it may look redundant, as Samus implied, considering that Ghor's battlesuit _also_ doubles as a gunship. But, regardless... Since Ghor can be able to merge with larger mechanisms, the Ride Boosters, shaped as go-karts with jet turbines underneath.

"Now that's what being a badass is all about!", Go commented. "Now it's my time to take a level in badass too!"

Chaser Mach inserts the Chaser Bat on the Break Gunner, causing the weapon to declare, " _Tune! CHASER BAT! (cue bat noises)_ ", causing Chaser Mach to materialize Mashin Chaser's Wing Sniper, that doubles as a bow and arrow, also Mashin Chaser's wings. However, the bat wings began sprouting behind Chaser Mach's wings.

"Amazing!", Ryugen commented.

"Time for us to kick some flying snake tail!", said Chaser Mach as he takes to the skies. Samus calls out the Athena Suit's flight binders moments before taking flight.

( _*cues: "_ _ **Alteration**_ _" from Kamen Rider Wizard; Performed by: KAMEN RIDER GIRLS_ *)

 _ **[~**_ _ **Ah sokudo wo ageta jikan no naka de**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Ah, within the accelerated time_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Go with it okurezu ni tomarazu ni kawatteiku**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Go with it—changing without delay or halt_ _)_

Gandrayda and Mitsuzane ride shotgun on the Ride Boosters as Ghor takes flight. "This is gonna be a hell of a ride!", the shapeshifter is thrilled to take to the skies. And mayhem in the skies began to ensue!

Chaser Mach starts unloading rapid-fire shots with both the Zenrin Shooter and Break Gunner dual-wielded altogether at the attacking **Gundari** , as stated by Samus's scan visor.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Alteration! (We're moving on)**_ _ **h**_ _ **itotsu ni narou be as one**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Alteration! (We're moving on)_ _Become one, be as one_ _!)_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Hoshi noyou (ni) chirabatta**_ _ **s**_ _ **orezore no chikara**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Our individual power,_ _l_ _ike the falling stars_ _)_

Each shots began inflicting damage at the Gundari, despite their thick skin being impenetrable by conventional bullets. But, Samus's weapons are of course, are not so impervious to the Gundari's thick hide. Thus Chaser Mach pulls out the Shingou Axe...

 _ **[~**_ _ **Alteration! (We're living on)**_ _ **s**_ _ **aigo no kibou wa aru**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Alteration! (We're living on)_ _There is one last hope_ _)_

He inserts the Signal Chaser on the weapon, causing it to say "Hissatsu!", then by pressing the landing panel, the weapon begins to say, " _ **Matteroyo!**_ "

 _ **[~**_ _ **Jibun demo mada shiranai**_ _ **k**_ _ **anousei ga hisonderu**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _A potential even you don't know of_ _i_ _s hidden in you_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Atarashii kimi ni nare**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Become a new you_ _)_

After three seconds, the weapon declares, " _ **Itteiyo!**_ " as it goes green light!

Chaser Mach uses the Across Breaker Full Throttle to cut two Gundaris on sight.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Alteration! (We're moving on)**_ _ **h**_ _ **itotsu ni narou be as one**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Alteration! (We're moving on)_ _Become one, be as one_ _!)_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Hoshi noyou (ni) chirabatta**_ _ **s**_ _ **orezore no chikara**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Our individual power,_ _l_ _ike the falling stars_ _)_

Meanwhile, Samus is also fighting two more. "Looks like Go has managed to waste two of them.", Samus turned around where Go is fighting. Two of the serpentine monsters began charging at Samus, remembering the similar pattern of a certain, yet similar creature she fought in the Biologic Space Labs - the **Serris**.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Alteration! (We're moving on)**_ _ **S**_ _ **ubete no kodou be as one**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Alteration! (We're moving on)_ _All the beats, be as one_ _)  
_ _ **[~L**_ _ **imiter kaijo shite**_ _ **y**_ _ **ami ni tachi mukae**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Release the limiter_ _s_ _tand up to darkness_ _)_

Samus fights the other two Gundari with the same pattern she did with the Serris. She finishes the other two with the Omega Trigger Rider Kick afterwards.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Alteration! (We're living on)**_ _ **s**_ _ **aigo no kibou wa ima**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Alteration! (We're living on)_ _The last hope is now_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Jibun shinjiru kokoro**_ _ **y**_ _ **uzurenai negai no tame**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _A heart to believe in yourself_ _, f_ _or your unyielding wish_ _)_

However, three more Gundaris are still fighting Ghor, Gandrayda, and Ryugen. Ghor's Plasma Beam also works against the snake-like monsters. Gandrayda changes into Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula, armed with the Trailer-Hou.

" _ **Hissatsu! Full Throttle!**_ ", the Trailer-Hou, with Krim's voice stated. After Drive Type Formula-G equips Shift Formula on the weapon, followed by loading Shift Speed and Shift Wild.

 _ **[~Atarashii kimi ni nare**_ _ **!**_ _ **Unmei kaeteyuke**_ _ **!~]**_ _(_ _Become a new you_ _!_ _Change your destiny_ _!)_

Ryugen loads the Melon Energy Lockseed on the Sonic Arrow. Both him and Gandrayda (as Drive Type Formula) take aim, as Ghor charges his plasma cannon.

The three fired their weapons - Drive Type Formula-G fires a hot-stream of energy from the Trailer-Hou, Ryugen firing an energy arrow that splits into multiple arrows, and Ghor with a large Plasma Beam, obliterating the remaining Gundari in the process.

"End of the line.", Ryugen closes the battle with four simple words.

* * *

 **-Sky-Diving: More STREME SPOATS-**

Now that Samus and the party managed to get rid of the attacking Gundari. Looks like, Go is up for a 'grand finale', all while with him are two parachutes!

"Hey? Mind if you join me for some free fall tricks?", Go asks Mitsuzane to join him to skydive on the ground.

"Are you nuts? You have wings!", the young Kureshima derided, considering that he still has the Tune Chaser Bat active. Go reaches on the Ride Booster where Mitsuzane is standing. But, Chaser Mach deactivates the Tune Chaser modes in favor for his so-called grand finale. As Go puts his parachute on. He gives the other to Mitsuzane.

Go jumps from the sky as he begins base jumping. "Looks like he really is into crazy awesomeness for a reason.", Mitsuzane sighed, as he followed suit, not to mention he puts his parachute pack on. He jumped within moments.

" _Mitsuzane, what are you doing?_ ", he gets a transmission from Samus.

"Skydiving.", the young Kureshima answered in one word. Looks like Go couldn't make things awesome by doing some extreme tricks of his own without someone to join him.

" _Be careful you two._ ", the huntress warned not only Mitsuzane, but also Go. " _We'll see you on the exact location where the two of you will land safely._ "

The transmission ends as Mitsuzane descends even further, catching up to Go.

"Senpai!", he shouted. Considering that while descending from high altitude can make you deaf or something. "Tell me something, why you haven't told us about your experience during your time fighting Roidmudes with Tomari-san?"

Go replies, "If you guys read my log entries, I can't seem to interact others when it comes talking about my personal problems. That's all there is to it. But wait, there's more... When Chase came along, it was hard for me to get along with him. I only see Roidmudes as bitter enemies where I am tasked to destroy."

The white Kamen Rider with a mouth also brought up that his father created the Roidmudes, and uses them for his own selfish desires to rule the world. Mitsuzane also felt the same way, not to mention, he eventually ended up like his father. Ever since Mitsuzane himself began atoning for his mistakes, he also felt an animosity for himself, and for his own _entire_ family except for his big brother.

"Good thing, Takatora-occhan realized the hard way though... And he is like my father that I never had.", said Go.

The young Kureshima, of course, considers Go a family too, especially in place of Kouta. "It might be weird if I ended up being your stepbrother! Hahaha!", then again another gratuitous sarcasm from Mitsuzane.

As the two Kamen Riders are almost at 150 ft in the air, they finally pull out their chutes!

"This is STREME SPOATS, baby!", Go shouted as him and Mitsuzane began descending slowly after opening their parachutes.

After several minutes as they are about 30 ft from the landing area, where Samus, Gandrayda, and Ghor are waiting for them.

The two Kamen Riders finally landed safely. They took off the parachute bags moments later. Samus de-materializes the Athena Suit, followed by Ryugen and Mach removing their transformation trinkets from their respective drivers.

* * *

 **-Samus: When Time Makes You Bolder-**

"Looks like you two put quite a show back there.", I said, smiling.

"I love ad-libbing things!", Go replied, especially the fact he loves to throw in some magnificent schticks that no other Rider can do aside from protecting mankind.

I had my thoughts on both the two Kamen Riders:

 _Mitsuzane is a person driven to redeem himself for all the heinous mistakes he committed in the past, all while being haunted by them from time to time. But, he grows to live in loneliness all while he is trying to prove himself. And that being said, when he choose to stand by my side, I also learn to give him affection as well._

 _Go is an individual who loves to chew the scenery, a master of showmanship. He had his own hellish experiences where he comes back stronger. Despite how annoying he can be, he is a tough one to keep up with as he tracks and eliminates foes at mach speed, as Kamen Rider Mach._

 _You know what they say, time makes you bolder, and children get older. And these two men were able to reach something this far._

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Movie references:

\- Micchy (indirectly) calling Adel a "full-tilt drama queen" at Gyro is a nod to Tony calling Loki a "full-tilt diva" in The Avengers.

\- After shooting Gyro below the belt, Go shouts, "I shot him in the dick!" That's from 21 jump street.

Shout-out from MsSamusAran's latest chapter of Spawn: "time makes you bolder, children get older"

The Gundari from Kamen Rider Ghost are also similar to the Serris in Metroid Fusion.


	100. Stage 30 - Underwater Mission, part 1

**Deep Down Under - The Omen in the Depths, part 1**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter introduces Samus into going a seaborne mission, even without the use of her Power Suit. No worries, Samus will be always badass without her suit, considering that she finds a place to call home in a world full of Kamen Riders.

The first part of the underwater mission arc is inspired from the mission "Monkey Business" from GTA 5.

Finally, a milestone for my story, reaching 100 chapters each!

My weekends are bit of a Hell, I have a two-day review for civil service examinations. And despite all the hard lessons learned, it feels it's causing my mentality to rattle even further, and get so much anxiety attacks, all while I'm trying my best to stabilize my sense of control; I'm sorry because my cynicism is getting the best of me over and over again, I literally consider myself the most unlucky person in the face of this planet! The situation that I'm having might affect the future of my story, it's either I might give up and trash this story, or hand it over to someone to continue writing it in my place. And to be true, it's really hard for me to be cured from depression, I have been bottling up real bad and hide it from my parents, and I can't seem to find no one to reach out yet. Because, I've been acting like an asshole to anyone outside of my house as if anyone around me doesn't give a crap, I can't sleep right, everything... :'(

This chapter will be dedicated for EeveeNicks (formerly MsSamusAran), Lady Aran, and Dash master 48.

* * *

 **-Go: Streme Spoats to a Whole New Level-**

Before we get this mission later on, Sammy-chan and Mitsuzane-kun are on to investigate something down underneath the seas of Nozama City. While I drive them into the location by boat. Curious, so much for finding the lost city of Atlantis!

While on the way...

"Go, **WHAT IN THE GALAXY ARE YOU DOING!?** ", Sammy-chan shouted all of the sudden.

Yeah, it was raining heavily. We both got into diving gears, Sammy-chan decides to go there the old fashioned way. Well, that's very typical to conserve her Power Suit's energies.

"Yeah...", I moaned as drove the boat real fast as if I had a lot of adrenaline rush. I drove the boat REAL fast. "Streme Spoats! X Games!"

I leaned on the fourth wall, "Hey, you there. Laugh at this, cause this is about to get real wild!"

" **SSSSTREEEEEEMMMMMEEEEEE SSSSSSPOOOOAAAAATTTTSSS! YYYYEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!** "

"What the hell?", Mitsuzane-kun didn't saw it coming... "Senpai, could you drive the boat a little more slower?!"

"Rainy days, and driving a boat at fast speeds at fast currents is awesome! Can't you guys feel the heat?", I asked the two. When Mitsuzane-kun derides my thing to be dangerous, I just simply brushed it off. In fact, **danger is my favorite word and the only personal vocabulary I had**.

"Go, slow down!", Sammy-chan shouted. "The more you're driving the boat so dangerously, we'll be all swept away by the strong currents!"

"Hah. You really need to get use to something as extreme as this, Sammy-chan! That goes for you too, Mitsuzane-kun. In fact, I didn't expect that you would take the mission without using your Power Suit?"

The hunter continued, "That's because, even without my suit, I can still make use of my superhuman abilities that the Chozo gave to me under their tutelage!"

"No shit!", I managed to catch that. No wonder I am trying to get myself ahead of her often times. "Well, some other Kamen Riders such as Shin-niisan would doubt that you are definitely badass and skilled without that armor of yours!"

"And what about you?", she said loudly, "You're being so smug when you find yourself into even the most daunting situations..."

"...the fact underneath that is a sad clown!", Mitsuzane-kun had to say it.

Then, I had to throw it in on his face, "What about you, you're a sad clown yourself! You feel so under-appreciated by your friends after you stabbed them on the back two years ago, and you're trying to put a mask of whose deprived of love!"

"Enough of the arguments you two!", Sammy-chan had to break it up.

For the time being, while making our way to the destination, I began driving at fast speeds to go head-on at the fast currents, all while making those "STREME SPOATS" battle cry!

"By the way, are you two guys gonna get off soon?", I asked.

* * *

 **-Samus: A Rainy Morning-**

 **Sixteen hours earlier...**

Following another of Kamen Rider Mach's extreme schticks while fighting another enemy, it was a time to take another well-deserved rest. It seems Adel, the Ganma's grand emperor is also doing whatever it takes to stop anyone interfering with his plans, be it Takeru Tenkuji and his friends, and us.

 **10: 50 P.M.**

Back in the apartment, we returned home after Go and Mitsuzane went basejumping after fighting a horde of Gundari in the sky. The only thing what Go is into is trying to go into dangerous scenarios, and braves them like the daredevil he is. Despite underneath him is a troubled man, like Mitsuzane, but what separates them is Go despises his father and the Roidmudes, and that man called Tenjuro Banno was but a monster who abandoned them. We finally understood how he felt, and the reason why that he puts a mask of showmanship for a reason...

Regardless of that, we accepted him for who he is. Go, as always, is a person who is brave and bold to face the dangers of whatever situation he would get into. Then again, he is always, and will always be called the white Kamen Rider with a mouth for a reason.

Right now, we got a peaceful sleep in bed. As always, I find myself in a comfortable position whenever I sleep with Mitsuzane.

 **4:50 A.M.**

The sound of heavy falling rain woke me up after a good night sleep. It brings an isolated feeling to me. Also, a rainy morning wants you to sleep even more. And taking my thoughts to reflect on...

I'm easily **turned on** at Mitsuzane's insecurities, even more all while helping him cope with the anxieties of his past. Everybody knows that this 'women prefer strong men' thing is getting a little too old. I have been into men who are more authoritative, such as the real Adam when he was still alive. Coming into this world, as a woman who is lost from her time, is something that holds sentimental to me - the Earthlings who gave me hospitality here.

Having surrounded myself by Kamen Riders who happened to show spades of internal cynicism. Go Shijima and Mitsuzane Kureshima are the ones to have all of these. What separates Go from Mitsuzane are - Go, just being the arrogant who loves stealing the spotlight, who is just into seeking attention. But, his obvious flaw would be his cocky attitude. Mitsuzane is but a person who sees himself being judged by others for the sins he committed in the past. Although he was already forgiven, and his old friends came to accept him again. He decided that he had to feel cold and alone whenever his past comes to haunt him again.

Mitsuzane admitted he considered himself to be weak, he doesn't feel like calling himself a hero, even though he had been fighting in Kazuraba Kouta's place. He always spends most of his time thinking to have himself shunned by his old friends considering the fact that he attempted to manipulate them for his own selfish desires, lied to them, or whichever comes first from what I heard from him. Since then, he had been hiding his insecurities by just snarking bitterly, most likely at the expense of those anyone around him, _or at himself_.

" _And honestly, I can't make a good snark without you._ ", this is what Mitsuzane said to Go. Most likely that Mitsuzane himself learned to make sardonic jokes from Go, all while admitting that they're almost the same page to one another.

The truth is, I feel like accepting him, regardless of what he did in the past and present. It's just that it's normal for a man to suffer a lot of regret from his past actions. Then again, hiding it from others by just being so sardonic and witty is fine. But, truth is, he's not alone... He still has his brother, as well as new friends and new allies - Takeru and the gang, Go, the other two of the three resurrected hunters, and myself. Regardless of my tragic past, I have no problem falling in love with a weak and vulnerable man. Outside of my missions ever since he has been by my side, I can't get enough of being tender and intimate to him.

Moments later, Mitsuzane himself woke up.

"Is it raining outside?", he groaned, if not a little groggily.

"And, it's a heavier one too.", I answered.

His head pressed against my chest... As if something is bothering him.

"Something wrong?", I asked him.

"Back when I fought a returning threat before Kouta-san helped me... He saw me worthy as a hero. But, in reality, I still can't consider myself one...", then again, Mitsuzane confessed that despite his redeeming qualities, he still considered himself unworthy to be called a hero. "If only I hadn't betrayed him and anyone around him, I can at least stay with them. But, the distractions with Yggdrasil and the Overlords turned me into their puppet. Sometimes, whenever I feel alone, I had nightmares of the past, no matter how many times I am haunted by it."

To him, his actions in the past were symptoms of survivor's guilt. "I see. The fact that you think most of the time that you feel hated by your former friends. No wonder you are trying to consider yourself to be weak - because of your acts of betrayal, lies, and strongarming against them; all that is left in you is a person who lives in solitude rather than returning and reconciling to those you've hurt. Mitsuzane, they don't hate you at all. Somewhere in between, they'll realize that you've changed as a whole. They'll understand that."

"But..."

"It's just survivor's guilt.", I continued. "Consider yourself lucky you were forgiven. I also felt the same way too - losing my parents, friends, and even Adam's human self. In your case, you can't seem to handle the stress of your guilt to the point you're outwardly fragile deep inside. Even your brother knows that well."

Mitsuzane is well aware of that. He implied if Takatora didn't make it alive if it weren't for Kazuraba's conviction to change, Mitsuzane himself will be left completely shattered. But, between his anxiety problems and hiding it with just plucky and sardonic one-liners, Mitsuzane knows in his heart of doing what's right - protecting his friends, loved ones, and other innocent lives.

"I'm perfectly aware that I tend to be such a fool and make senseless jokes to hide the fact that how scary my life can be time to time as is making a fool of the enemies we fought.", he leaned his head down; admitting himself as a sad clown, which he can't stop calling himself to be that.

"Did you ever noticed the closer we get into the most daunting realities in life? The more you make those scathing and derisive jokes at anyone's expense?", I asked him two questions in one.

He answered, "Then again, I feel that the world hates me. Nothing else. My life is _but_ a complete waste."

True, it's natural to make a scene out of things to think that the planet you settled in doesn't sound friendly to you. And cynicism is the reason. Mitsuzane can still keep up with me whatever something is bothering him, since those two people he made first friends with are on a faraway planet... Then again, meeting so many people in this planet made me want to love someone.

"Always remember, even though you can always be lonely in your own way. Keep in mind that you're not alone. You still have new friends keeping up with you - Takatora, Go, Takeru and his gang, and myself.", once again I reassured to him. "You are also the reason why I can feel love and show genuine affection like a true human being, that's all there is to it."

The young Kureshima truly agreed.

After that hearty conversation together, our lips decided to meet one another. Each time we fall into the most tender and intimate feeling, I feel so quite at my most warming state, he's really something wonderful and special to me, when not musing about his troubled past. Besides, he reached out to me in order to ease his pain.

I closed my eyes, and returned the kiss back to Mitsuzane, placing my arms around his neck. I drew myself to bathe into the wondrous heat and energy. Our warm bodies shone like one and were filled with passion for one another.

All that being said, him in temperament and body, turned me on so much, there's no denying that I can't get enough of him...

* * *

 **-Samus: Seaborne Mission Briefing-**

 **Two hours later...**

Still, it's raining heavily on the outside. But, reaching the Command Center is easy at all, since the apartment and the basement is connected to it.

" _ **Lady, did you notice this heavy downpour outside?**_ ", said Adam.

It's pretty obvious that this rain is falling this heavy, not as much back when I first arrived in Tallon IV before. Of course, the rain has already been since two hours ago.

"Shit! It's almost like that tsunami and earthquake in Tohoku five years ago!", Go appeared within moments.

Mitsuzane added, "You can say that again."

" _ **Argument aside.**_ " the computer finally closes the argument, " _ **Samus, looks like the satellites made by Professor Sawagami discovered something underneath the seafloor!**_ "

On the seafloor?! What in the galaxy was that for? How can Professor Rinna's satellites can detect something in the depths of the water?

I asked Professor Rinna to dismantle my gunship due to it losing so much fuel. And convert it into satellites to monitor enemy activities by orbiting around the Earth.

" _ **However, we still haven't know what exact details underneath that. As far as I'm concerned there is something underneath it.**_ "

"And where is its location, Adam?", I clarified in return...

" _ **The seafloor itself is within Nozama City's vicinity. Satellite scans shows that there is some kind of a seafloor cavern.**_ "

When Adam zooms the scans within the said location, there appears to be shipwreck there.

"What's a ship doing down there?", Mitsuzane asked. "Don't tell me that's a warship that dates back from World War II. Judging by that flag, it seems that the spills of war are also hidden here too..."

So, this World War II is a part of history, I presume. A history of this time period. I have a feeling that cavern there has something to do with the events of Japan's battles in said war. But, exploring that seafloor cavern can be very tricky due to the daunting weather, Adam himself was concerned of this. But...

"Adam, perhaps we should investigate that seafloor cavern within the Nozama Seasides. Perhaps I need three guys to deal with this terrible weather."

Mitsuzane volunteered, despite that this mission can be dangerous for him. But, he has to do it out of facing his anxieties. Go also joined in too.

* * *

 **-Samus: Underwater Mission Initiative-**

Six hours later, we managed to prepare our gears before heading out to the docks, where a boat is prepared for us. I decided to take this mission the old fashioned way, I won't be using my Power Suit once the situation goes code red.

Once reaching the docks, there's a speedboat. We boarded on the boat.

"I think I'll drive.", Go decides to take the wheel. "Fasten your seatbelts, sit back, and relax. For this one is going to be a bumpy ride!"

Once ready, Go floors it at fast speed. Then again, the rain became harsher that it was, plus thunderstorms.

"Yeah! Rainstorms, raging water currents, and a fast boat! Now, this is what I'm talking about!", Go seems to be thrilled riding speedboats in the middle of a heavy rainfall.

"Yeah...", he moaned. "Streme Spoats! X Games!"

"Go, WHAT IN THE GALAXY DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Looks like, he's enjoying that thrill. Looks like he doesn't flinch at moment's notice of danger for that way.

"Sammy-chan, no one would expect the chance this rain could get even worse.", Go bluffed.

"Are you really expecting that this rain can get even heavier as the faster you drive?"

"Yes, eight chance that this thing can get even worse!", the white Rider with a mouth continued.

To which Mitsuzane responds, "Eight? WHO TAUGHT YOU MATH?!", he shouted all of the sudden. "It would be a waste of time forecast about this horrible weather."

While on the way for the destination, Go continued driving fast, going into nearby currents using them as a ramp...

" **SSSSSTREEEEMMMMEEEEE SSSSSPOOOOOOOAAAATTTTSSSSS! YYYYYYYEEEAAAAHHHH!** "

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- The Touhou tsunami/earthquake from 2011 is brought up by Go, due to the weather occuring in this chapter.

\- When Mitsuzane says, "Eight? WHO TAUGHT YOU MATH?!", comes from Kiss Kiss Bang Bang.


	101. Stage 31 - Underwater Mission, part 2

**Deep Down Under - The Omen in the Depths, part 2**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

I'm still going to continue this story. Nevertheless, it is the only thing that can help me cope with my anxiety problems and depression. That being said, I won't stop and I'll get some help dealing with my personal problems. This story wouldn't be possible without Dash master 48 and EeveeNicks (previously as MsSamusAran).

More VanossGaming reference in this part - the previous were the "Streme Spoats", here is the "We ride together, we (insert phrase) together"

* * *

 **-Samus Interludes-**

 _A heavy rain poured throughout the day, and Adam gave me the mission clearance to investigate a seafloor cavern. As shown in the camera feeds from the space satellite built by Professor Rinna used from the dismantled remains of my gunship, underneath the seafloor near the said cavern has a shipwreck of a Japanese warship that dates back from World War II. A catastrophic war that lasted for several years hundreds of years ago within this time period._

 _That being said, I decided to investigate the underwater cave in a three-man mission. The two Kamen Riders - Mitsuzane and Gou took part in this operation. I, too, am curious to see secrets that is well hidden in this world than the ones I used to live._

* * *

 **-Samus: Underwater Mission Initiative (continuation)-**

Go leans on the fourth wall, "Hey, you there! Laugh at this, cause this about to get wild!"

"What the hell?", as if Mitsuzane could not take the intensity of Go's insane boat driving. "Senpai, could you drive the boat a little more slower?!"

Go brushes it off, "Rainy days, and driving a boat at fast speeds at fast currents is awesome! Can't you guys feel the heat?"

"WHAT. DO. YOU. MEAN. HEAT?!", I raised the tone of my voice in total punctuation. "The rain is so heavy, there's no ultraviolet rays you could bask on! You seem to disregard something dangerous as this!"

"Danger?", he asked condescendingly, "I _love_ danger.", then again; he admits into going into trouble without flinching for one second.

I raised the tone of my voice again due to the harsh weather almost affecting the hearing of the two. "Are you really that insane?"

"Not so much.", he smirked. "You really need to get use to something as extreme as this, Sammy-chan! That goes for you too, Mitsuzane-kun. In fact, I didn't expect that you would take the mission without using your Power Suit?"

The fact that I'm on Earth, I can suit up whatever I want as long as I maintain my concentration. Even without my suit, my training with the Chozo always paid off.

Then again, I throw it in on the white Rider's face. "And what about you? You're being so smug when you find yourself into even the most daunting situations..."

Mitsuzane himself had to throw a derisive addition before I can finish my sentence (or he had to finish my sentence instead). "...the fact underneath that is a sad clown!"

And again, Go retorts with another barbed quip at Mitsuzane, calling him an under-appreciated person as the reason why he betrayed his [Mitsuzane] friends in the past, all while right now wearing a mask who constantly snarks bitterly and considers himself deprived of love.

I had to make them stop before they could cause an altercation. "Enough with the arguments you two!"

For Go, driving the boat in extremely fast currents, accompanied by heavy rain, he seems to enjoy it. According to him, his master of showmanship was the first thing when he made his presence known to Shinnosuke and co. Ever since Go joined with my side, he continues to dare himself into the most dangerous scenarios more than I do in my world. In fact, he's so crazed with it, he disregard his well-being. Needless to say, he's proven to be a worthy ally.

"By the way, are you two guys are gonna get off soon?", Go asked.

"No, we're still about 200 yards away from the destination.", I answered. Everyone in the Command Center - Krim, Professor Rinna, Adam, and that otaku named Kyuu, are there to monitor us to see what's going on down there. Before the mission, Krim asked us to monitor our operation so they can thoroughly research something underneath that cavern.

Our communication earpieces began to vibrate... It's coming from Krim!

" _Samus, have you reached the destination yet?_ "

"We're still 200 yards away."

Then, Professor Sawagami came to warn us about the harsh weather.

" _Be sure not to drive too fast on the fast currents, or you'll find yourselves forcibly submerged!_ "

Go had to learn the hard way, but he doesn't seem to heed the warning.

Needless to say, the guys at the Command Center not only monitor us, but can hear our conversations.

* * *

 **-Samus: Hilarity Ensues-**

Just as we are heading our way to the destination where the seafloor cavern is located...

"We ride together, we sigh together...", as if Go was talking to himself, then continues saying it with different second phrases. "We ride together, we make french fries together!"

Is Go really talking to himself? My only reaction was in just utter confusion, and Mitsuzane couldn't help scratching on the back of his head! Suddenly, it gets even to the point Go is chewing the scenery, literally.

Go continues whispering... "We ride together, we work on our thighs together! We ride together, I mean we ride together..."

"...and die together, that's it.", Mitsuzane finishes it, before I laughed with the former.

"God, you're an asshole. And you know that, right.", Go, pointing out to Mitsuzane, lets out a wheezy laugh afterwards. Moments later, Adam began buzzing all of the sudden.

" _ **Lady, what's so funny?**_ "

"It's Go, he's talking to himself."

And again, everyone monitoring in our operations can hear whatever we're talking about unrelated to the mission. Go is, literally, making a fool of himself, that's what he usually does. No wonder he's this overly-qualified...

"We ride together, we make love together!", Go starts making such sexual innuendos.

And here comes the sexual innuendos coming from Go's mouth all while driving through the large waves of water!

"By the way, are you two guys a screamer or a moaner?", he asked loudly. We're baffled by that question of a double entendre. "Look at those waves! THEY'RE SO BIG!", Go paused and stared on the fourth wall again, saying: "I'm gonna lose my virginity here tonight!"

The waves formed from the water are like ramps to jump on. Go drives on the waves of the water at fast speed.

Mitsuzane tries to reason out Go, "Senpai, what are you doing?! You're gonna-"

The boat jumps to the waves, and the two men scream, " **OHHHHH SHIIIIITTTTTTT!** ", within moments, the boat lands safely before Go drives at fast speed. Even Krim already warned us to drive carefully in the middle of the heavy rain, plus the harsh current of the water.

"Woohoo!", Go exclaimed with excitement. "That was some adrenaline orgasm!"

That really came out wrong... Everyone in the Command Center - Adam, Krim, Professor Rinna, and Kyuu of the Special Investigation Unit can hear us!

" _Was Go touching himself again?_ ", said the otaku through our comm lines.

"I had no idea.", Mitsuzane muttered before he starts bellowing. "But, that scream says it all, YEAH HE LOST HIS VIRGINITY!"

All while we're about 150 yards away from the coast line where the objective area is located, the two men continued butting heads because of a blatant innuendo.

"Hey, Mitsuzane-kun.", Go continued teasing him. "What about you? Is your 'virginity' intact?"

"I already _lost_ mine.", he said condescendingly, to think Mitsuzane was "joking" at Go.

Then, Go turns his attention to me, "What about you, Sammy-chan?"

"I already " _lost_ " mine as well.", I said as if I was also joking. With that being said, I started cracking my knuckles... "If that giant wave is not enough for you, mind if I shoot you in your private parts?"

"It's just sexual innuendos. Jesus.", the white Kamen Rider grimaced all while letting out a wheezy laugh. "Don't pretend you find all my jokes all too awkward to hear! Shin-niisan and neechan already heard all of it!"

That's strange, since how Shinnosuke and his wife has ever heard of Go's jokes. Why would it be at their own expense?

Go continued, "Imagine Shin-niisan and neechan together in their honeymoon, when they got into a luxurious love hotel... Shin-niisan told me that he's really enjoying with nee-chan. Shin-niisan almost said, 'Hump that chest, Kiriko! Hump that chest! You show it who's'-"

My reaction, and so with Mitsuzane left us our faces reddened simultaneously...

" **GO!** ", Krim, Rinna, Kyuu, and Adam bellowed altogether at the receiving end of the joke. Before I could ask Go to stop with the double entendres at the expense of his own sister.

Go sighed, imagining if ever Shinnosuke and Kiriko might hear him, "Okay, I'll be quiet now."

"Good. If your sister and your brother-in-law is there in the Command Center...", my voice fell as I glanced right at Go. "...Not only they'll be embarrassed by your joke, they'll bellow you loudly for it."

* * *

 **-Samus: Into the Depths of the Sea-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Torvus Bog Subterranean**_ _" from Metroid Prime 2: (Dark) Echoes [original soundtrack from Super Metroid - Brinstar Red Soil]_ *)

Once we reached the bay, surrounding us are dark patches of water. This means, that seafloor cavern is nearby.

"Here we are. We can get through there by swimming to the cave.", I instructed. Me and the two Kamen Riders get our diving gears on - goggles, oxygen tanks, everything. Before we can dive into the water, Krim has few instructions for us.

" _As you can see, we need to find out something beneath that underwater cavern. You guys have to swim all the way until you can reach somewhere within the cavern. But, be careful... Satellite image shows that because of the harsh weather triggers a series of wave of torrents underneath that can sweep you all away. Be sure to find a safe walls within the tunnel to avoid being swept away. And, Go and Mitsuzane... Do not Henshin unless Samus says so._ "

"All clear.", said Mitsuzane, not only that this part will be perilous. He decides to face the dangers for the first time, most likely to see he proved himself to fight for what he believed in.

"No objections.", I answered moments after.

" _Okay. Good luck the three of you._ ", said the Drive Drive in gratuitous English as he finally ends the transmission.

Before we can dive into the water, I asked Go to destroy the boat in order to avoid unnecessary attention. Though reluctant at first, but he had to agree with it anyway. That being said, I gave him a hand grenade, and pulled the pin, and left the grenade on the boat itself before we dive and swam quickly away from the boat before the grenade explodes, destroying the boat as well.

"Put your flares on."

Even without using my armor, I am quickly accustomed exploring underwater with conventional diving gear of this world - something that Go has been asking me all about. Also, we also manage to see the shipwreck of a Japanese World War II naval vessel from the satellite feed. If that cavern has anything to do with the spills of war, it's worth a try seeing secrets of the past decade.

On the way, I also learned that the cavern is somehow sealed with a grill that prevents access. Good thing Professor Sawagami provided us a hydrocutter - a blowtorch that works underwater, good for cut metals.

"There will be a grate over the outlet. Who's going to use the hydrocutter? Once reaching the entrance, we need someone to work punching through."

"I'll do it.", Mitsuzane responded, and Go passes him the hydrocutter.

Go laughed moments later, "You always do what the lady says, Mitsuzane-kun... You're a lucky bastard."

Upon reaching the entrance, Mitsuzane starts the hydrocutter as he proceeds to use the cutter on the weak spots of the grills.

Then, I have to remind him again, "Professor Rinna said that thing burns over three and a half thousand degrees..."

"Okay, I get the science lesson.", the young Kureshima said in deadpan tone. "I hope Rinna-sensei's stuff don't blow so easily much like those mass produced Mach Drivers used for the police that tend to backfire due to how they were constructed poorly!"

"What's that suppose to mean?", Go raised his eyebrow as if him and Mitsuzane start bickering again before I had to make them knock it off. Mitsuzane proceeds to cut the weak spots of the grate thoroughly.

Before I forget... "Mitsuzane, you have to do it quick. That cutter has a very limited fuel supply, make sure you get this right."

The young Kureshima concentrates cutting the grate; he manages to cut the top, before going to the right side, then at the bottom, and up to the left.

"Say, if that cave ahead has some stuff related to the second World War, I was wondering what secrets did the Japanese Imperial Navy buried here?", Go was about to clarify about relating to World War II.

"It's anyone's guess.", Mitsuzane nodded. "I was about to ask the same thing too. I almost heard similar stories back in my History class. They were somehow hiding the remnants of their line of offense deep inside here, most likely that they don't fall into the wrong hands - most especially when the Americans occupied Japan after the war."

"Imagine that place just ahead of the cave is a freakin' gold mine."

Mitsuzane laughed and dismisses Go's last sentence, "I wouldn't be making spoilers here if I were you.", as he continues cutting the pots of the grate.

Once he successfully cuts all the vulnerable spots of the grate, we are clear to proceed. And we swim our way through the cavern waterways. I also warned the two of possible incoming torrents of water along the way. According to Krim, the only way we can avoid these waves of water is to hide a wide areas within the water maze.

Once we are in a nearby safe spot to avoid the torrent, we quickly hide on the walls that avoided us from being swept away by the current.

"Shit!", Go exclaimed, at mere moments where we saw the wave coming. "Damn, as if there were earthquakes down here, this is dicey business!"

"Then, we'll have to keep swimming fast!", I re-asserted. We proceeded moments later. We swam as fast as we can before reaching another safe zone, avoiding another wave of torrent again.

" _ **Stay alert, Lady.**_ " Adam also reminded us after buzzing in to our earpieces.

We moved forward moments after avoiding another torrential wave. We had to swim faster, reminding Go and Mitsuzane to stay together at all costs, if one of us get swept away. The mission is failed. Then, there's another safe zone to avoid another torrential wave. This time, two waves are coming in!

After the torrent subsides, we proceed once more. Looks like we are almost reaching into the very surface of this underwater cavern.

"Can you too feel that?", I asked them. "Seems the water is finally getting warmer."

Followed by Mitsuzane nodding his head, "Looks like it. It seems the waves have finally subsided for now. By the way, senpai... Did you wet your pants?"

Looks like we are in a cooling tunnel, which makes sense that the water here is getting warmer. We continued swimming forward as we moved through series of tunnels, and turbines. Once we reach at the end area, we can see light filtering down the surface.

"There's the surface.", I said. "Looks like we're finally inside." We swim up as we find a ladder upon ascending to the surface. I first climbed the ladder, Go followed suite, and Mitsuzane came last.

* * *

 **-Samus: Underground Shipyard-**

Looks like we discovered some kind of a strange facility within this underwater cavern. Curiously enough, we don't even know what that is.

"Sammy-chan, what's the next move?", Go asked.

"We have to explore this place first, find some clues of how this place came to be.", I replied. "The first clue we got is that shipwrecked remains of a World War II vessel. Maybe what lies ahead may give us some information."

"Right.", Mitsuzane nodded. "Let's go. Samus, lead the way."

That being said, this place is in fact a naval shipyard that was used to construct vessels for the Japanese Imperial Navy during World War II, as hinted by Mitsuzane. Strange thing is... What in the galaxy would this place be underwater?

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

As with the previous chapter, this part is also similar to the Grand Theft Auto 5 mission "Monkey Business" as it involves deep underwater exploration in the first part. Samus being accustomed with just a conventional diving suit instead of relying on the Gravity Suit is to show her being used to the conventional equipment of the modern time period. In fact, how I portray and write Samus in this crossover fic is to consider herself as the intergalactic bounty hunter who is out of her time, a woman from the future trapped into the slowing growth of human evolution of the present time.

The torrents of water in this part is similar to that in the Abyssal Ruins in Pokemon Black and White and Black 2 and White 2. The main difference is, the waves will sweep you away after you took the allocated 500 steps, while in this part, Samus, Go, and Micchy have to find a safe zone to avoid the waves.


	102. Stage 32 - Underwater Shipyard

**The Underwater Shipyard – The Secrets and Spoils of War**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:**_ _Due to Yurusen's presence in this chapter, this likely takes place between Kamen Rider Ghost episodes 32 and 33._

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Yurusen appears in this part, he happens to have lost his diary in this part. Technically, this will be the first time where Samus meets Yurusen.

This chapter commemorates the completion of EeveeNick's recently finished story, "Spawn". And is also dedicated to EeveeNicks herself.

I asked some buddies in the Tokusatsu Society group in facebook which character in Kamen Rider Ghost to be included in my upcoming sequel this November, I asked them who, among Takeru/Ghost, Makoto/Specter, and/or Alain/Necrom to get a day in the limelight, i.e., have one of them as my story's next main character. So, some of them voted for Makoto. As Micchy in this story shined a lot in this story, maybe in the next planned sequel, it's Makoto's time.

* * *

 **-Samus: Underground Shipyard (continuation)-**

I wondered to myself why in the hell would a submarine pen, shipyard, or whatever this place is be hidden in the depths of the water? We moved forward as we explored the first floor of the abandoned shipyard.

Still, donning on our scuba suits, we moved on our way and navigate the entire facility. In this floor, looks like this floor has two rooms. Considering the fact that this shipyard is rather decrepit, but not so worn out. Looks like we can explore the entire place without worry.

"Guys, looks like we have nothing to worry here. We can get through the building without any worries.", I reassured.

But, the two men are somewhat concerned of any ominous presence within this area. Go thought if there are ghosts around here.

Mitsuzane however, dismisses it as a mere superstition. "Oh, please. There is no such things as ghosts!", of course it's _possible_ to believe that ghosts are real. In fact, I told them that I once encountered supernatural entities; like the ones back in Tallon IV, which my elders referred to them as **the Turned**.

"What about that kid in the temple?", Go nodded his head, looking right at me. "He's a ghost too, right?", referring to **Takeru Tenkuji**.

"The fact that he's dead, he has limited days to live, according to him.", I remembered the first time I encountered that Ghost boy, he said that he has 100 days to live after he was slain by a Ganma. It was after his 18th birthday, or so I heard from him. That is actually called a **limbo**.

"No wonder him, and those other two idiots using those so-called Eyecons are into this Dragon Ball shit on some monolith in the temple."

As we survey around the room, we a tapestry of war, naval vessels battling an enemy navy or sorts. Pictures of men of war who fought for their country.

* * *

 **-Samus: Objective 1 - Survey the Room-**

We stumble to a room that says "Armory". Go opens the door and...

" _ **Baa~!**_ "

Go is startled as if something scared him, " _ **Zoinks!**_ ", he jumped in fear and landed on Mitsuzane's arms. " **G-G-G-G-GHOST!** ". The young Kureshima doesn't looked so scared, as he drops Go on the floor, and landed through his behind.

Looks like the one who said, " **Baa~!** ", looks just like a one-eyed ghost.

"I thought Halloween is five months away.", Mitsuzane said, in full-blown deadpan.

The one-eyed ghost began asking me, "Hey, aren't you that blonde in that huge armor?"

"You're looking right at her.", I asserted. "Are you related to _him_?", with that question referring to Takeru.

"Yeeahhh~! I was asked by gramps to look after him? My name is **Yurusen**. If I recall from Takeru, you must be Samus Aran, right?"

It seems Takeru and his friends have been talking about me lately. But who is this 'gramps' is this phantasmal being talking about? Maybe if he has anything to do with that Ghost boy's well-being or something. But, it's hard to say if this thing is a friend or a foe.

"Say, mind if you guys help me? I lost my diary here.", said Yurusen. Which explains the reason why this ghost stumbled into this underground shipyard. But, when Go and Micchy hear that the ghost is looking for his diary, they laughed. Go dismisses it as if it was just a petty joke, but Yurusen meant it seriously. So, Mitsuzane had to agree with it a moment.

The phantasmal being continued, "By the way, if you guys were able to find my diary here. Be sure that none of you reads it!"

"What do you mean?", Mitsuzane asked condescendingly. Until he learns that if anyone reads Yurusen's diary, something will happen bad to anyone who does so.

That being said, the ghost tagged along with us as we continue navigating the whole room. The armory where we found Yurusen is but filled of antique rifles, as according to Go, are the weapons that the Japanese Imperial Military sealed underneath so it won't fall into American hands after WWII.

We stumbled into another room - a locker room, used by personnel who work in this facility few centuries back. Opening each of the lockers, all are empty, most of them are filled with cobwebs, papers worn out, as well as military uniforms. But, in one of the lockers, Mitsuzane discovered something.

"Guys, take a look!", we regrouped with him. Mitsuzane collected what happens to be a book, no... It's a journal, belonging to a man named **Saburo Miyazaki**.

Yurusen even warned us even reading someone's diary can cause something bad. But, this thing can hold us some clues.

We exit the locker room as we proceed to the next floor under...

* * *

 **-Samus: Objective 2 - Explore B2F-**

Looks like we are at the second basement floor. Along the way, Mitsuzane read the journal, hinting what will be the clue next lies ahead. He attempted to contact everyone at the Command Center, Kyuu answers.

"Saijou-san, have you ever heard of a someone named Miyazaki Saburo?"

(* _cues: "_ _ **Gunship Theme**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

" _Miyazaki Saburo?_ ", he clarified. " _You mean Miyazaki Saburo, a naval military engineer during World War II? What about it?_ "

"We somehow got hold of his journal.", I pressed my earpiece to respond. "Kyuu, is there any possible data about him in the past?"

" _Probably, yes._ ", the otaku continued. Moments later, Krim interrupts.

" _Miyazaki Saburo, as what Kyuu said, is a naval engineer who is masterful in the construction of military vessels for the Japanese Imperial Navy back in the war. He is recognized by the Imperial Navy as the man who revolutionize technology that are almost futuristic back during the days of the war. It may sound unbelievable as it may, he was well recognized and well-respected by all branches of the Imperial Military at that time. And was one of the few persons to have earned the respect of the late Prime Minister Hideki Tojo because of his innovations. When the war ended, Saburo gave up all the military technologies, having buried all of his creations underground so it will not fall into the wrong hands, and retired from his military engineering career afterwards. He passed away just about 70 years later._ "

So, the man seems to have a futuristic ideal of military technology in an pre-progressing era.

"So, this underground shipyard may have something to do with Saburo's secrets buried here underneath...", the young Kureshima.

Go scratched his head in confusion, "Seriously, why would that navy wiz kid bury all his stuff down here, as if this whole place is a giant time capsule?"

"As far as history is concerned, ever since the late Emperor Hirohito announced unconditional surrender after that atomic bombing in Nagasaki six days before.", Mitsuzane continued, all while leaning his index finger at the bottom end of his lip. "All that remained - air force, navy, army, decided to call off their weapons after the declaration. Since then, all the soldiers decided to surrender their weapons as well, few have sealed all of their weapons and technology into the depths of the Earth, so it won't fall on American hands, that is. Given the fact that the U.S. subsequently occupied Japan in the process of peace, subjecting War Criminals into trial for their atrocities, and also a time to regain their strength after the atomic bombings."

"Genius.", Go snarked. "No wonder you got so smart with history, Mitsuzane-kun."

"Actually, I'm a genuinely intelligent. But, my psychological problems from my past already hindered my intellect.", the latter openly responded, considering that his insecurities also affected his intelligence, considering that his breakdown in the past left him an apathetic shadow of his former self. "In fact, the only thing that's a part of myself right now who makes disparaging jokes at anyone's expense to cope with my own insecurities."

"Sorry, man.", Go sighed. "Well, everyone has to experience a lot of shit. And you, my friend you're almost up to eleven."

"The only thing that I get myself stung at is being hated by the people you once made friends with. And I am used to living cold and alone."

"Baa~!", Yurusen interrupted. "Why so depressed?"

Mitsuzane swats the ghost away, "I've been long depressed, okay. It's none of your business you one-eyed twit!"

We moved on as we head for the third basement floor of this facility.

* * *

 **-Samus: Yurusen's Diary-**

We climbed down on the third basement floor, we continued navigating around the area. This area is damn decrepit than the ones upstairs. In a room right in front of the stairway we recently arrived, we discovered something.

Go retrieves the book, turns out that there's a picture of that one-eyed ghost.

"Hey! That's my diary!", Yurusen exclaimed. Good thing Mitsuzane warned Go NOT to read that diary no matter what, this was the same warning this Yurusen told us before.

"Give him the diary back, Senpai."

"Jesus... What's scary about reading this ghost's diary?", Go raised his eyebrow, all while scratching his head in confusion again.

" **It's a secret to everybody**. Heeheeheehee!", the ghost giggled. So much for using that Hyrulian Princess for such reference. "Hey, blondie. Since you guys were able to help me find my diary, Takeru asked me to give you this."

"How appropriate, that Legend of Zelda reference.", then Go had to open his big fat mouth!

So, if Go would've read that ghost's diary, he'll sure fall into a curse, or die as a result. It makes a lot of sense, in some explanations - (1) a diary keeps a person's experience to account in private. (2) reading it without the owner's consent is not a good idea.

And Yurusen gave us a reward - it's another Kamen Rider Eyecon! This time it's **Kamen Rider Fourze's** Eyecon. That being said, I put the Eyecon on my pocket for safe keeping. Aside from Faiz, Kiva, Blade, and Kabuto's Eyecons, I already have Double, Fourze, Gaim, Drive, and Ghost's Rider Eyecons.

Then again, we continued investigating this area.

* * *

 **-Samus: Objective 3 - Investigate B3F -**

"Man, just how many floors does this place have?", Go asked, all while looking at the readers. "If this has ONE FUCKING HUNDRED floors, it's like a 12-story building being buried underneath the Earth!"

"The less the questions, the more we can find out.", I replied dryly.

As we continued surveying the third bottom floor, room after room. The other two Riders continued as if they looking for something what they want to buy for Christmas or something.

In the next room, we stumbled to something what looks like a swipe key card.

"A key card?", Mitsuzane observed at the card on the table. "Samus, Shijima-senpai, come and look at this!"

That being said, we also looked at the key card. And yet, there's **two** cards. "Since how would they keep these security card doors at that time considering that technology hasn't evolved that much in that era?", Mitsuzane clarified to the existence of the key cards. "And look at this, it says here **B99F**."

A ninety-ninth floor of this underground facility? I never heard of this area being so deep underneath...

"Holy fuck!", Go cursed blatantly in utter disbelief. "I was right all along!"

We glared at Go, as if he really had to shout so loud. After a few moments, Mitsuzane continued...

"So, this place has 99 floors? What kind of a military base is this?", the young Kureshima muttered.

"If this place has an elevator, we could easily head to B99F.", I said decisively. Assuming that this place might have some kind of elevator within this area. I've been into similar places with very deep underground passages - like in Planet Zebes, the depths of the Impact Crater in Tallon IV are among those.

I continued, "Let's keep going once we find an elevator below." Mitsuzane later takes the two B99F card keys afterwards. I was wondering why those keys may have something to do within the depths of this base.

* * *

 **-Samus: Objective 4 - Find the Elevator-**

We climbed down the fourth basement floor, gathered a few data related to this base. Somehow, we discovered an intel that through Saburo Miyazaki's journal states that he once created a transport vehicle that transforms into three modes - an airship, amphibious vehicle, and then a submersible. Back in my world, the Galactic Federation once engineered similar vehicles that functions similarly - but they're different than they're flagship counterparts like the Olympus - space travel aside, these are also designed for amphibious transportation and a gunship hybrid.

Climbing down to the fifth basement floor, we were lucky to find an elevator.

"Is the elevator working?", Mitsuzane pondered. When he pressed the button, the elevator starts working.

A few minutes later, the elevator is taking long to ascend in this current floor.

"Man, that elevator is gonna take long than I thought.", Go sneered cynically. "Considering that it has a lot of bottomless areas to go into!"

The argument between Go and Mitsuzane brought us more time to wait for the elevator to arrive. All while that one-eyed ghost, Yurusen intervened.

"Hey, blondie. If you guys have some time after getting out of this abyss, perhaps you could talk to gramps?", said the ghost.

"Who is this gramps you're talking about?", I raised an eyebrow, until Yurusen mentioned that this elder it is talking about is the one who guided Takeru in his quest to gather luminary Eyecons.

I was wondering, why would Saburo Miyazaki would engineer a futuristic vessel considering the fact that he lived during the harsh battles of World War II as stated on the journal we recovered. According to the said journal, World War II started back in 1939 in this very time period, and ended in 1945. But it's history is somewhat enigmatic to those who haven't come to this era.

After five minutes, the elevator managed to reach this floor. We immediately boarded the elevator, and set the destination to the very deepest depths of this underground naval shipyard - B99F.

Once the elevator starts descending, this brought us some time to unearth the secrets of Miyazaki's inventions.

 **-Samus: Saburo Miyazaki's Innovations-**

"I'll read it out loud for you guys.", said Mitsuzane. As he turns the page of the journal to the most significant notes that would give us some clues. And he started reading every page of the journal that gives significance to Miyazaki's innovations.

 _ **December 8, 1941**_

 _As the war in the west began to spread across Europe, the Americans kept themselves away from getting involved in the mayhem caused by Germany, Italy, and the Soviet Union. The European powers became more dominant, and the Imperial government formed alliance in what is called the Axis._

 _Our naval forces immediately made our move by the American naval base in Pearl Harbor in Hawaii. The Empire literally meant business, to make sure that the Americans will not succeed._

 _I was one of the top naval engineers of the Imperial Navy, the whole line of defense of the Imperial Army admired my creations. In my childhood, I dreamed of creating the most futuristic vessels that no one can ever fathom. War was my income, I enjoyed every bit of it, when the time came that Prime Minister Hideki-sama admired all my works, used some of the blueprints of every vessel that entered in the middle of the war._

 _It shows that the fleet of the Empire of Japan is unequaled, and my innovations will make sure the Americans will beg for mercy!_

 _ **March, 15, 1942**_

 _Our first successful achievements in the war was among those is driving the Americans away from their colonized territories, such as the Philippines, as well as the British-held Malaya. The Americans were holding back at all, showing what petty cowards they're are. General Homma laughed at General MacArthur's line: "I shall return". Like all Americans, MacArthur is one of the most slimiest cowards we ever seen!_

 _All while the Empire ensured their dominance against the Americans, I continued my projects for the Imperial Navy. When I was asked a suggestion from Hideki-sama, I thought about constructing a vessel that doubles as an airship and a warship that is useful to go around the air and in sea. The Prime Minister initially thought that it was just a mere child's fantasy or a delusion, I convinced him otherwise. That being said, I continued with the construction of this vessel, this would be the very future of all Japan's naval dominance!_

 _It would take us two years to build this mighty vessel, as I want to call it as the "living castle of the air and sea". A giant fortress that can be used to counter all enemy air and naval targets. I worked this mega-vessel in this underground shipyard, which we referred as_ _ **Area 413**_ _._

 _ **July 26, 1943**_

 _The Battle of Midway was a failure for both the Navy and Air Force. All while I was busy working with this mega-vessel that I dreamed for, I received so many criticisms from superior officers of the Navy, but, I did not fetter. I continued my improvements to help the Navy, and tighten up their defenses. But, the Americans have somehow grown so stronger. Hideki-sama was also disappointed for my failure, but I ignored all his warnings, and threatened him that I will relinquish my position as the Navy's top engineer._

 _Area 413 is my only place to develop all the vessels for the navy. I'm not only using the available technology to rival even the most powerful countries in the world, but I am determined to surpass those who managed to level up the development of these warships, nothing that even the future generations can ever surpass my personal success. Area 413 is the only place I can call home, where I can explore into the very depths of the Earth to see from the bottom of the ocean and beyond._

 _ **August 6, 1945**_

 _My mega-vessel is finally complete. But, before we could ask the navy to launch this mighty ship, the inevitable happened..._

 _Hiroshima has fallen... An American bomber dropped what is called an "atomic bomb" into one of the military bases in Hiroshima. It shocked me to hear this fated news. This is gut-wrenching... How dare the Americans would resort into this weapon of mass destruction?! Going as far as taking the lives of the innocent people who did nothing wrong against them. This news woke me up before we thought about launching this megaship. Lives were wasted in this senseless war, the Germans have already groveled at the feet of the Allies. I feel that my dream to show this vessel is about to be shattered, even though I, and the rest of the crew who helped me built this ship possible._

 _ **August 10, 1945**_

 _Nagasaki too is left but a ruin, the same fate as that in Hiroshima. It seems that Japan had no other choice but to call it quits. His majesty, Emperor Hirohito decided to call a truce to the Allies to end this senseless bloodshed once and for all. I don't want to see those similar events that occurred on those two cities ever again. It breaks my heart to see my fellow countrymen being annihilated just to end a war - civilian or soldiers alike._

 _ **October 31, 1945**_

 _It has been a month that the country surrendered to the Americans. Those who were held responsible for crimes against humanity - Prime Minister Hideki-sama, Yamashita-sama, and Homma-sama were among those being subjected into trial and execution. I felt pity for neither of them, even though Hideki-sama admired my work, especially when he first acknowledged my innovations for the Navy._

 _Since then, I decided to seal this mega-vessel in the very depths of this underground shipyard. Just because I'm trying to prevent this in falling into the wrong hands, I felt so much regret when I hear the news of suffering especially during the times of war. I decided to retire from service so I can spend time with my family, who are waiting for me right now, I hope they are still struggling in the sufferings in the middle of the strife of war. My decision to retire from service is also my own means to atone for my sins, since that all of my creations were sent to cause ruin to innocent lives._

 _ **Final Preface:**_

 _If anyone who succeeded unearthing my very creation - those in the next generations, I encourage them to use this very ship not only for the line of defense of this country, but to the entire world. I also encourage to use this ship to explore every content of the world; in air and in sea._

 _Until then, farewell._

* * *

 **-Samus: The Ship That Travels on Air and Sea-**

I see... If this "mega-vessel", Miyazaki was constructing doubles as sea- and air-fairing. If we ever salvage this ship, I can think about this as a replacement for my dismantled gunship. And that ship will allow us to travel about around the sea and in the air, if I can able to modify the ship, I can also think about traveling different planets of this world too.

"Uhh, Samus?", the young Kureshima poked and interrupted me as if I was daydreaming. "What's wrong?"

"Mitsuzane, if you remembered on the final preface of Miyazaki's journal, he's probably asking anyone to unearth the ship.", I deduced to the last line of the journal stated. "If we can unearth that ship, we can modify and use it to gain entry to the Ganma world."

"Seriously?", Go cocked his head. "How can a ship ascend from a bottomless pit like this place?"

"Of course it can.", Mitsuzane re-affirmed. "Considering the fact that Miyazaki-san's vessel that he built also doubles as both an amphibious vessel and an airship!"

Since what Miyazaki's journal says it all, Go is excited to see it.

* * *

 **-Samus: Objective 5 - Head to the Ship Hangar!-**

When the elevator arrives at the B98F, it looks like we are within a bottom away from reaching the ship in the B99F.

Suddenly, we received a transmission from the crew in the Command Center.

" _ **Samus, where are you now?**_ ", it's Adam.

"It seems that this underground shipyard is like a bottomless pit!", I said aloud. "We also uncovered a cryptic message through a journal that there's an airship hidden there."

" _ **Okay. No objections needed. Samus, you must acquire the airship as soon as possible and get out of there. You three have to hurry...**_ ", suddenly the sub-dermal communications becoming more static and we can't contact everyone in the Command Center, considering the fact that we are in the very deepest depths of the ground.

Even though that communications are disrupted within this area, I immediately suited up on my Varia Suit, then Athena Suit. Since I managed to contain a partial liquefied remains of the suit within my Arm Cannon.

"Guys, let's go, I have a feeling that there's a mysterious presence within this place.", I instructed. We immediately pushed forward until we stumbled into a huge, round, broken dome area, it's similar to that of the Sunchamber in the Chozo Ruins of Tallon IV, but the main difference that there's a giant bell above the center of the room.

Once we attempt to proceed, the doors are suddenly locked!

"This. Won't End. Well.", said Go in grimace.

On the center of the room, where the bell is nestled above, a feminine, humanoid-like creature with a serpentine-body on the bottom suddenly appeared above the bell!

"A lamia?!", Mitsuzane asked aloud.

I used my Scan Visor to identify the creature, and the creature is in fact called **Kiyohime**. The Kiyohime is a gigantic humanoid creature with a serpentine body. However, some of my weapons won't harm it, unless... The scans shows that the bell right above it _is_ her weakness. Shooting the bell can produce sonic reactions to stun it. Perhaps if Go and Mitsuzane can shoot the bell with their weapons, this will allow us to buy us time to find the weakness of this creature.

"We need to deal with this freak of nature right now.", said Mitsuzane as he puts on his Sengoku Driver with his lockseed equipped.. "Henshin!"

* _ **Budou Arms! Ryuuhou! Ha! Ha! Ha!**_ *

"I'm in!", Go snickered, all while putting on his Mach Driver...

* _ **Signal Bike! Rider!**_ *

"Track... Eradicate... Both are done at mach speed!", he starts flaunting his roll call. "Let's... Henshin!"

...he then transforms into Mach.

"Kamen Rider... MACH!"

" _ **Samus, tell Mach and Ryugen to concentrate their fire on that bell right above that creature.**_ ", Adam instructed. As while wearing the Athena Suit, Adam is the only ones I can communicate with. " _ **As your scans show that the bell right above that monster deafens its ears, allow you to buy some time to exploit its secondary weakness.**_ "

* * *

"Right."

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Yurusen warning Go not to read his/her diary is a nod to _Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door_ , when Mario is asked by Ghost T. (the ghost Toad) to recover his ragged diary. Should Go have read Yurusen's diary, he would've gotten cursed by Yurusen him-/herself. Which, if Mario ever read the diary, the ghost Toad will appear and curse him, which turns into an instantaneous game over.

\- "It's a secret to everybody.", that's from the Legend of Zelda.

\- Samus now has 9 out of 16 Rider Eyecons.

\- The boss that Samus and co., are fighting at the end of this chapter and on the next is called Kiyohime. The bell above Kiyohime alludes to the said story where she imprisons Anchin with it, and burns the bell with a belch of fire that melted it which killed Anchin consequently.

\- The battle against the Kiyohime, in the next chapter, will be based on the Flaaghra from _Metroid Prime_.


	103. Stage 33 - Kiyohime the She-Viper

**For Whom The Bell Tolls - Kiyohime the She-Viper**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:**_ _Due to Yurusen still with Samus and company, it still takes place_ _between Kamen Rider Ghost episodes 32 and 33._

* * *

 **Author's Note #1**

As stated on the second A/N of the previous chapter, the boss fight here will be based on the Flaahgra from _Metroid Prime_. In addition, the boss fight in this part also borrows aspects of Echidna the She-Viper from _Devil May Cry 4_ ; specifically that from Dante's scenario, the Dullahan from _Final Fantasy VI_ , and the Amorbis from _Metroid Prime 2: Echoes_.

The bell right above Kiyohime, as seen in the previous chapter, of course is associated to her story: a story of a priest named Anchin and Kiyohime, where they fell in love with each other. As time goes by, Anchin leaves out of a vow of celibate life due to him being a monk. As a result, Kiyohime's obsession driven her to kill him, that being said she transformed into a dragon in an attempt to chase Anchin, where he is hiding under the temple bell and Kiyohime traps him with it by incinerating the bell, killing both the two. Which explains why the moment Samus, Go, and Mitsuzane entered the room where they are forced to destroy Kiyohime here a bell is perched right above the room, the bell itself, if ever is shot, can stun Kiyohime.

"For Whom The Bell Tolls" is also a name of a war novel written by Ernest Hemingway. Also, the song of the same name by Metallica where it is also based on the aforementioned novel.

Kiyohime in this chapter is not classified as neither a Ganma nor a Makamou. The Makamou are the fictional versions of the youkai (or demons) from _Kamen Rider Hibiki_.

* * *

 **-Phase 1-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Adult Chykka**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes_ *)

Once Go and Mitsuzane transformed into Mach and Ryugen Budou Arms respectively. They briefly paused and thought for a moment as Samus receives an instruction from her AI.

"What are we supposed to do right now other than dropping that bell right below her?", Ryugen snarled impatiently.

" _ **Samus, tell Mach and Ryugen to concentrate their fire on that bell right above that creature. As your scans show that the bell right above that monster deafens its ears, allow you to buy some time to exploit its secondary weakness.**_ "

"Like what Mitsuzane said, other is it also possible to drop that bell on that she-viper?", Samus asked, also hinted the fact that both men want to drop the bell below the creature.

" _ **The rest is up to you. Once you destroy that creature, retrieve the ship at once and get out of this pit! We're counting on the three of you!**_ "

That being said, both Go and Mitsuzane understood what the AI reminded Samus of Kiyohime's weakness. The only way to lure the creature to its death not only by shooting the bell to deafen it, but drop the bell itself on the she-viper.

"Baa~! What is that thing?!", Yurusen exclaimed in shock at the mere sight of Kiyohime...

...Only for Mitsuzane smack the ghost in the head, "Move over, you midget!"

"Hey, that's so mean!"

Samus and her two Kamen Rider scatter so one of them has to distract the she-viper. According to the hunter's Scan Visor, Kiyohime can transform between her lamia (a feminine humanoid-serpentine hybrid) form and full serpentine form. The Kiyohime changes into her full serpentine form and charges at Mach, who manages to avoid harms way, then sets at Ryugen, who also quickly dodged the monster's attack.

Samus aims for the bell above the room and shoots it, causing the Kiyohime to be deafened by the sonic waves emitted by the bell.

" _ **Budou Squash!**_ ", the Sengoku Driver exclaimed as Ryugen presses the knife of the Driver, and aims the Budou Ryuhou at Kiyohime, who suddenly reverts back to her hybrid form. And by pulling the hammer of his gun, Ryugen fires a charged shot from his gun, then taking form of an Asian lung, complete with roaring and races over to the target with its body, whipping around Kiyohime as it flies.

The creature again transforms into her full serpentine form as she began coiling around the room, as Samus and the other three Riders avoid the creature as fast as they can. Samus activates the Athena Suit's Soul Trigger feature, causing the glowing lines of her suit to change from purple to ocean blue. Samus activates the Seven Swords ability, causing all seven Kamen Rider sword weapons to float around the bounty hunter.

When Kiyohime spits out a fire on her breath, the seven Kamen Riders' swords - W's Prism Sword, OOO's Medajalibur, Fourze's Barizun Sword, Wizard's WizarSwordGun, Gaim's Musou Saber, Drive's Handle-Ken, and lastly, Ghost's Gan Gun Saber - began a circular formation by pointing at the very tip of their blades together, forming an energy barrier right in front of Samus, allowing them to deflect the target's projectile.

The Gan Gun Saber, Handle-Ken, and Musou Saber started flying around the Kiyohime, followed by the WizarSwordGun and the Barizun Sword, then the Medajalibur and Prism Sword. Then, all seven swords began surrounding Kiyohime above her head, and each of the swords started launching themselves all at once, creating a rainfall of blades above Kiyohime which temporarily stopped her.

However, the she-viper is standing still and continues her rampage. The swords are staying still around Samus, as she takes the WizarSwordGun as the other swords are still floating around her. Samus turns the WizarSwordGun to its Gun Mode, as she uses both it and her Arm Cannon altogether to inflict so much damage at the Kiyohime.

Then, Mach takes the opportunity to ride around it, all while the creature is trying to shake Go off, causing so much distraction. Ryugen takes the opportunity to shoot the bell again, which also temporarily stopping Kiyohime on her tracks.

Mach manages to land safely near Samus, much to the hunter's shock, showing concern if Go gets wasted after trying to show off again.

The she-viper, transformed in her full-serpentine form, roars and devours him.

"Go!", the hunter shouted, as she shoots Kiyohime dual wielding both her Arm Cannon and the WizarSwordGun, as she charges her Arm Cannon, she activates the WizarSwordGun's Shooting Strike after touching its Hand Author.

She fires a combination of a charged Aurora Beam and Flame Shooting, damaging the monster even further.

" _ **SIGNAL BIKE SHIFT CAR!**_ ", somehow, Samus (and Mitsuzane) can hear Go's Mach Driver saying that he inserted Shift Dead Heat onto his belt. Turns out, Go isn't chewed up all along! " _ **RIDER! DEAD HEAT!**_ ", by transforming into Dead Heat Mach, he opens up the large creature's jaw FROM THE INSIDE!

Dead Heat Mach fires multiple shots on the Kiyohime's mouth with his Zenrin Shooter before escaping the demon's maw. He then regroups with Samus and Mitsuzane.

"I thought we're going to lose you...", said Mitsuzane, not much skeptically, but genuinely. Worried that if anyone dies right in front of him, it feels like it's all his fault.

Go pounds the young Kureshima in the chest, "You're such a worrywart!"

"And you're starting to make my ass itch!", Mitsuzane starts to get into Go's nerves. Just as the two Riders are about to bicker...

Samus intervenes, "Enough!", she bellowed aloud, considering the fact that they're still fighting the she-viper so they can get out. That being said, both Ryugen and Mach stopped yelling at each other, and they continue concentrating fighting Kiyohime.

* * *

 **-Phase 2-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Alteration**_ _" from Kamen Rider Wizard; Performed by Kamen Rider Girls_ *)

Samus's team ready to continue the fight. That being said, Mitsuzane changes his Driver, he swaps his Sengoku Driver, while maintaining Ryugen's Ride Wear undersuit, and he puts in his brother's Genesis Driver, and pulling out the Melon Energy Lockseed.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Ah sokudo wo ageta jikan no naka de**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Ah, within the accelerated time_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Go with it okurezu ni tomarazu ni kawatteiku**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Go with it—changing without delay or halt_ _)_

" _ **Melon Energy!**_ ", the Lockseed declared through a computerized voice, all while playing a techno music. Mitsuzane puts the Lockseed on the central indent of the Genesis Driver then locks it in place, causing the driver to say, " _ **LOCK ON!**_ " A, giant Yubari-Canteloupe King-like armor part which happens to be the Melon Energy armor part appears above Ryugen, as the glass pod of his Genesis Driver glows.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Alteration! (We're moving on)**_ _ **h**_ _ **itotsu ni narou be as one**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Alteration! (We're moving on)_ _Become one, be as one_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Hoshi noyou (ni) chirabatta**_ _ **s**_ _ **orezore no chikara**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Our individual power,_ _l_ _ike the falling stars_ _)_

Within moments, Ryugen presses the Driver's compressor, causing it to say, " _ **SODA!**_ ", which made the Driver as a juicer of sorts as it extracts the juice from the Melon Energy Lockseed into the Driver's glass pod-like part. " _ **MELON ENERGY ARMS!**_ ", cue Japanese techno music, all while the Melon Energy armor part descends on top of Ryugen's head and splits apart to form into an armor itself, thus transforming Mitsuzane into, instead of Zangetsu Shin as he once would, to **New Generation Rider Ryugen Melon Energy Arms** , signifying his maturity and full reconciliation with his brother, Takatora after a long history against each other in the past.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Alteration! (We're moving on)**_ _ **S**_ _ **ubete no kodou be as one**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Alteration! (We're moving on)_ _All the beats, be as one_ _)_

 _ **[~L**_ _ **imiter kaijo shite**_ _ **y**_ _ **ami ni tachi mukae**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Release the limiter_ _s_ _tand up to darkness_ _)_

Ryugen fires his Sonic Arrow at the bell, as each time everybody shoots the bell around Kiyohime causes her hearing to deteriorate and temporarily stunned in the process. The she-viper transforms into her serpentine form as she starts circling and charging at Samus, Mitsuzane, and Go; who arduously avoided the creature's attacks.

"Seems we really need to drop that bell on that freak of nature.", Mitsuzane deduced, alluding to the myth of the Kiyohime. Then, Samus instructs Mitsuzane to throw her into the she-viper's mouth to detonate a bomb inside of the belly. The young Kureshima agrees, as Samus curls into her Morph Ball mode, all while being held by Mitsuzane's hands.

As the she-viper is still stunned, Mitsuzane holds the Morph Ball similar to a basketball stance, that is he is about to shoot the ball into Kiyohime's mouth, he throws Samus into the monster's mouth, which it successfully inhaled into the body, giving Samus the chance to lay her bombs inside the monster's stomach.

When the Morph Ball bombs inside the Kiyohime detonates, she spits Samus out and convulse violently.

"Holy SHIT!", the white Kamen Rider with a mouth cussed with perfect precision at the moment Samus is spat away from the Kiyohime's body.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Alteration! (We're living on)**_ _ **s**_ _ **aigo no kibou wa ima**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Alteration! (We're living on)_ _The last hope is now_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Jibun shinjiru kokoro**_ _ **y**_ _ **uzurenai negai no tame**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _A heart to believe in yourself_ _, f_ _or your unyielding wish_ _)_

Samus returns to her usual form back from her Morph Ball mode, regrouping with the other two Kamen Riders. As the other seven swords floating besides her. The Kiyohime again staggers.

Ryugen presses the compressor of his Genesis Driver, the device proclaims, " _ **Melon Energy Squash!**_ ", as latent energy from the glass-like pod began routing into Mitsuzane's Sonic Arrow, and proceeds to throw the weapon similar to a boomerang right above the bell, where Kiyohime is standing still. The Sonic Arrow's blades managed to cut the rope that dangles the bell, and the bell itself falls right above Kiyohime, trapping the creature.

" _ **Samus, you need to make use of the Soul Drive reactor on the suit's chest to use the Soul Beam.**_ ", Adam then reminds Samus that the Athena Suit has another secret weapon, is the triangular-shaped node in the center of the Athena Suit's chest, that is from the Soul Drive, called the **Soul Beam**. The AI reminds Samus that the use of the Soul Beam can tax her two Energy Tanks, but it is just as powerful as the Aurora Beam.

That being said, Go and Mitsuzane joined as they want to end this quickly in a high note. Dead Heat Mach already inserting his Signal Mach on the Zenrin Shooter, Ryugen locks on his Melon Energy Lockseed on his Sonic Arrow.

 _ ***Hissatsu!***_

 _ ***Lock On!***_

The Sonic Arrow exclaims, " _ **MELON ENERGY!**_ " as Ryugen fires an energy arrow by aiming right above, after the arrow reaches just above the bell where Kiyohime is trapped, the arrow splits into multiple arrows, all energy arrows rain from above as they stay in place as if the monster trapped underneath the large bell is impaled by the arrows.

Samus leaps in midair, all while crossing her arms on her chest, as she prepares her Soul Beam.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Atarashii kimi ni nare**_ _ **!**_ _ **Unmei kaeteyuke**_ _ **!~]**_ _(_ _Become a new you_ _!_ _Change your destiny_ _!)_

"Soul Beam, fire!", Samus declared as her suit fires a large, pink colored ray from the Soul Drive reactor of the Athena Suit's chest, that is the **Soul Beam**. powerful enough to melt the giant bell where Kiyohime is trapped.

With Dead Heat Mach lands the last nail on the she-viper's coffin as he spins the front wheel of his Zenrin Shooter, then uses it to go for a karate chop on the melted bell, finally killing Kiyohime in the process.

Mitsuzane ends the battle with four simple words, "End of the line."

"Target destroyed!", Samus declares the destruction of Kiyohime afterwards. The bell, along with Kiyohime inside started to decompose simultaneously, and turning to dust seconds later. All doors within the room are now unlocked.

* * *

 **-Find the Ship!-**

( **A/N #2:** _In this part, Go reverts back to Mach rather than staying as Dead Heat Mach._ )

Samus, Go, and Mitsuzane moved on as they head to the very deep part of the underground shipyard, where they are about to salvage the vessel built by the late Saburo Miyazaki.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Phendrana Drifts**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime_ *)

"This must be the door where the key cards must be used to open this door.", said Mitsuzane. "Shijima-senpai, take this card, we have to use them together at the same time."

"Okay!", said Go in gratuitous English.

Go stood on the left side of the door, while Mitsuzane is on the right. The two swipe the cards together on the ID card readers, which successfully opened the door.

Once the door finally opens, the three immediately proceed. That being said, they finally found the mega-vessel that was buried underneath. To them, it must be the one. Judging how the ship looks like, the size of the ship looks more of a toned down aircraft carrier. But, it looks normally that of a warship, but it has rocket-propellers underneath. Though, as a whole, it looks more just a larger-scale spaceship.

Go laughed when he hears Samus thinking that Miyazaki's creation looks just like a mere spaceship. But, Samus thought about replacing her dismantled gunship when she asked Rinna to built a satellite to orbit around the Earth.

"A ship?", Yurusen asked, as it continues following Samus and company.

"Let's go inside.", said the huntress, intent of checking the vessel itself. They went inside the ship.

Once inside, Samus thought that the ship Miyazaki built during his time during World War II is more likely intent for something similar to space travel, judging by the ship's obvious exterior appearance, as well as the interior.

"As if that naval engineer would've thought building a vessel like that as if he was to travel in space?", Samus pondered of the existence of the vessel.

To which Mitsuzane, however, referred to Samus's statement to be an oversight, "Actually, space travel wasn't a trend after World War II until the Cold War, it started by the 1970s with the U.S., and the Soviet Union were competing to send men into different planets."

Samus eventually learns that the years mentioned is likely the progress of humanity's evolution, as well as technology itself.

The team went into the ship's cockpit, which is almost similar to the gunships piloted by Samus back in her world. And said cockpit of the vessel has only one seat.

"Look at this, it's like in a space shuttle's cockpit!", said Go, as he sits there comfortably. Mitsuzane then checks around the ship, saying he goes to find the Engine Room.

As Samus freely looked around on the controls of the ship, she notices a circular indent on the left side of the pilot's seat, where the tip of her Arm Cannon can fit in.

" _ **Samus, if your Arm Cannon can fit in to that, try putting it in.**_ ", said Adam. The bounty hunter does so, and that being said... The software of her suit began uploading data, the software itself began uplinking into the vessel's interface.

"Adam, do you think that this vessel can be registered to me?", the space warrior clarified. It's particularly odd for Samus to have the software of her suit to connect with technologies of the current world she is residing. But, it is re-assured that her Power Suit can integrate with technologies from different entities - such as that of the Luminoth, Space Pirates, the Galactic Federation, as well in this world, powers of different Kamen Riders.

* * *

 **-The Mega-Fortress Awakens!-**

" _Vessel now registered to Samus Aran. You can now gain control of the_ _ **Mega-Fortress**_ _._ ", the Heads-up Display of Samus's visor declared, stating the ship is now hers to control. The ship, which can transform into airship and water-fairing vessel, is now christened as the **Mega-Fortress**.

Then again, the ship itself began undergo a drastic change, as if it is about to evolve, and it does. Thanks to Samus being able to upload the preferences coming from her previous gunship registrations back in her world, the seemingly 72-year old vessel began to evolve, literally, into what appears to be a more futuristic mega-vessel that can traverse in both air and sea complete with the most futuristic technology embedded within the bounty hunter's suit.

"No freakin' way, looks like the entire ship just evolved!", Go was shocked to see the ship being able to evolve on its own after Samus embedded what appear to be the software from her previous starships.

Moments later, Samus checks the engine room, where Mitsuzane is observing it. Though it's not yet starting, there is a hole in the main engine where a Morph Ball slot can fit in.

"Samus, can you fit into that hole?", the young Kureshima asked. "If you can blow it, that will start the engine."

Samus changes into her Morph Ball mode, and Mitsuzane carried her and put her into the slot, where she places a bomb there. After the Morph Ball bomb explodes, the engines began to start and run!

The bounty hunter unmorphs from her ball form, and removes her helmet. "Finally, now that the engine has started, we can finally get out of here!", Samus said, as she and Mitsuzane head back to the main cockpit.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Mission Final**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime Trilogy [Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption]_ *)

"Go, I'll take control from here!", Samus takes the pilot's seat as she takes control. The other two Kamen Riders stood by her side as they get out of the underwater shipyard. Go then takes of his helmet, allowing a puff of air to come out from it.

"Man, we came all the way to get this! This is freakin' awesome!", the white Kamen Rider joyfully celebrates of the party's newly-obtained Mega-Fortress. The Mega-Fortress takes off from underwater, as it immediately transforms into an airship and ascends from the ocean, and then into the air.

Once the Mega-Fortress ascends into the sky, "Adam, engage auto-pilot.", Samus asks the AI to auto-pilot the ship, as she and the other two Riders climb into the top deck. Once at the top deck, they finally discovered the rain just stopped.

"The skies are beautiful from here.", Mitsuzane smiles just as he cancels his transformation.

"I agreed.", and so does the bounty hunter stated after she de-materializes the Athena Suit.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #3:**

\- The Soul Beam is also based on Iron Man's unibeam, as the Athena Suit's Soul Drive is based on the Arc Reactor.

\- How Samus and the party are forced to fight Kiyohime to obtain the Mega-Fortress harkens Final Fantasy VI, when the party fights Dullahan in Darill's Tomb where they will obtain a new airship called the Falcon.

\- How Samus and the party finish off Kiyohime by dropping the bell from right above her is of course an allusion to how the said monster trapped the monk she is obsessed with where she burns him and herself together in the story.

\- Whenever the party are in the Mega-Fortress, the music suitable for it is the "Mission Final" from the Metroid Prime series.

\- The Mega-Fortress also draws inspiration from the Astro Megaship from _Power Rangers In Space_.


	104. Stage 34-1 - Defend the Mega-Fortress!

**The Mega-Fortress's Grand Debut** **, part 1** **\- The Soaring Rondo of Sea, Sky, and Space!**

 **Tribute to:** CROSS ANGE: Rondo of Angels and Dragons

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:**_ _Adel (as well as the Ganmaizers) will make a cameo in this part, so it takes place before episode 34 of Kamen Rider Ghost, where it shows a glimpse of Mugen Damashii. And in this story, Mugen will also make an appearance in later chapter._

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The second title in this chapter, " **The Soaring Rondo of Sea, Sky, and Space** " is a reference to the 2014-2015 anime, _Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel and Dragons_. And speaking of Cross Ange, I recently watched said the said anime, I have to admit Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi is a _potential_ Samus Aran incarnate, only that she pilots a giant mecha. Though Ange might be influence from Gundam SEED/Destiny characters Cagalli and Stellar respectively, she does display something that Samus could not possibly do, Ange in the first half of her series, winds up being violated by the family who betrayed her all while her parents died protecting her, but manages to persevere in times of hardships, and falls for her would-be knight, Tusk who is based on Kira Yamato.

I will also confirm that when it comes to Samus and Mitsuzane in the premise of this fic, **they are parallel** to Angelise and Tusk, a Lady and Knight example. But, Samus herself is badass who can fend off enemies without a man protecting her, but another ironic twist, is she is protecting Micchy.

Exclusively to this fic, the Ganma officially refer Samus, Micchy, Go, and Gandrayda collectively as the Four Heavenly Kings. Element associations: Samus - Ice, Ryugen - Wood, Mach - Fire, Gandrayda - Lightning.

* * *

 **-The Emperor's Nightmare-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Gunship**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

Elsewhere in the Ganma World, Adel finds himself pondering about the second faction who are considered a threat to his plans to create a perfect world - the **Four Heavenly Kings** , with Samus Aran being its ringleader; who is accompanied by two similarly masked warriors - one that is green and the other is white, but somewhat different from his exiled brother, Alain; and the other one is an extraterrestrial shapeshifter.

Adel wakes up, sleeping in his throne after he encounters a nightmare - a large, flying vessel gaining entry into his own kingdom, laying siege everything; even the pillar-like entities failed that protect the Ganma world failed to subdue the threat. Out came an armored warrior clad in pearlescent white armor, along with her are another one in green, and a blue Rider that looks just like Mach, as they lay waste on every Ganma in sight as if this is xenocide.

"What was that...", Adel held his palm into his forehead, seeing that Takeru Tenkuji and his friends are not the only ones who pose a threat to his ambitions, the Four Heavenly Kings are deemed to be as much worse.

Suddenly, an individual, who happens to look like Adel only that it sports a white jumpsuit appears before him. The entity spoke to him with a womanly voice, " **It seems you have a nightmare about the Four Heavenly Kings.** "

"I know that!", Adel bellowed in anger after the Ganmaizer reminded him about that nightmare.

The Ganmaizer continued, " **Be aware, Samus Aran is dangerous. Her recently acquired weapons systems may pose danger against us. Her threat levels are at maximum level to the point that this world will be in grave danger.** "

The Emperor of the Ganma paused, knowing if ever Samus makes her presence known in the Ganma's realm, it will be inevitable.

"Gyro even failed to defeat that warrior. Is she also trying to surpass humanity as well?", the Emperor once again bit his lip, all while bottling his temper down. Then, he turns his attention to the Ganmaizer, "We have to deal with Tenkuji Takeru first. I will deal with Samus Aran and her Four Kings personally."

"Adel, what are you planning to do?", his sister Alia intervenes.

"Sister, I will personally confront the Four Heavenly Kings myself.", the Emperor replied, insistent on dealing with Samus and her collaborative allies by himself, while allowing the Ganmaizers deal with Takeru.

Alia, shocked to hear her brother's intent to confront the Four Heavenly Kings alone, even with or without help from any of the Ganmaizers, he is dead-set to deal with them alone. Though Adel cares about creating a perfect world in his own image, as what his father once envisioned, the only thing that vexes him right is anyone trying to destroy the Ganma world.

"You can't fight them alone, as they are four of them!", Alia pleaded his brother not to deal with the Samus and her foursome. But, Adel still brushes his sister's pleas.

"Gyro!", the Emperor called out his trusted general. The general himself bowed before Adel. While Takeru and his friends are currently dealing with a Ganmaizer, Adel decides to enter to the human world to confront the Four Heavenly Kings, taking his sister's advice, he allows Gyro to accompany him.

The Ganma general, despite after his recent confrontation with the Four Kings, ended up him getting a receiving end of a low blow from Kamen Rider Mach, takes the opportunity to make sure that neither Go Shijima and/or Mitsuzane Kureshima would use dirty tricks to fight him and the Emperor.

Adel himself admits that he dislikes anyone using cowardly and dirty tricks, like how Gyro got a receiving end of such one. Adel recalls at one time, when he used to fight against with his own soldiers, one of them had to cheat, and Adel had to harshly reprimand who done the act, signifying that he desired perfection.

* * *

 **-Soaring Into The Skies-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Mission Final**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime Trilogy [Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption]_ *)

Meanwhile, in the Mega-Fortress, having recently obtained this mighty vessel, Samus, Go, and Mitsuzane took the pleasure of soaring into the skies. To Mitsuzane, as well as Go; it's a dream come true. Mitsuzane has never been into a larger-scale ship than that of Samus's previous starship. It's a lot big, almost the size of two jumbo jets merged into one.

Mitsuzane removes the diving gear and changes into his usual rugged pants and white leather jacket that he usually wears.

"Samus... Did you mention before that can this thing can be also used for space travel?", asked Mitsuzane.

To which Samus replies, "I also thought of the same thing too. Since I was able to assimilate few of the memory data of my previously registered gunships, I still don't know whether that this new Mega-Fortress can even travel in space..."

The conversation between Mitsuzane and Samus is suddenly interrupted when the former's cellphone rings.

* _ **Incoming call... nii-san**_ *

"It looks like Takatora is calling.", Samus barely noticed Mitsuzane's phone ringing. "You better answer it."

Mitsuzane answers his phone.

"Nii-san?"

" _I was called by Professor Sawagami; it seems you, Shijima-kun, and Samus managed to salvaged a 72-year old mega-vessel, I presume._ ", said Takatora, seems that everyone in the Command Center has already told him the good news.

"Samus was able to upload similar memory data from her suit or something as I heard from her.", the younger brother continued, referring to how Samus can integrate her suit into different technologies, especially conventional ones, to which Takatora commended.

Go swoops the phone from Mitsuzane to talk to Takatora.

"Hey, occhan!"

" _Are you really behaving, Shijima-kun?_ ", Takatora asked, knowing that Mitsuzane is much matured than Go. " _Professor Harley is going to deliver a package for you, it'll come here by the next two days._ "

Go was wondering what did Professor Harley has for him. But, he gladly thanked Takatora for letting the white Rider with a mouth know.

Moments later, the party is attacked by a horde of Gundari. Though the Mega-Fortress was able to avoid enemy fire, though. As both Samus, Mitsuzane, and Go are still on the top deck, they find themselves being tripped down to the floor; Mitsuzane collapses into Samus's breasts face first, and Go landing back first.

"Gundari?", Mitsuzane cocked his head at the mere sight of an attacking Gundari. But, when he remembered when he accidentally bumped into Samus's chest, he apologizes.

"Don't worry, accidents do happen.", the bounty hunter reassures that Mitsuzane did not do anything wrong to her.

Takatora once again buzzes, " _What are you three doing? Take care of the Ganma and find a safe place to land that ship. If that ship has weapons mounted, make good use of them._ "

"We'll do. I'll be in touch.", said Mitsuzane as he ends the call.

* * *

 **-Defend the Mega-Fortress!-**

Go climbs down on the pilot's seat in a way to deploy the Mega-Fortress's weapons. With Samus and Mitsuzane to defend the top deck. Much to Samus's annoyance, considering the fact Go is itching to take the pilot's seat on his own.

The young Kureshima, scratching his head, bellowed, "Hey, you've been taking the spotlight numerous times one chapter another!"

"Hey, maybe it's your time for the spotlight, Mitsuzane-kun", Go snickered, all while holding the microphone in the pilot's seat. "Maybe you really need to sharpen yourself for your lady right now. Don't get me wrong, I'm also a shipper _on deck_ here!"

"I get the pun, Go.", the bounty hunter asserted her tone. "Just be sure that we better make sure we get out of this killbox in the air alive!"

(* _cues: "_ _ **Kindan no Resistance**_ _" from CROSS ANGE: Rondo of Angels and Dragons; Performed by: Nana Mizuki_ *)

"Oh, what the heck...", wasting no time to deliver more barbs even further, Mitsuzane puts on his Genesis Driver and unlocks his Melon Energy Lockseed, " **Henshin!** "

* _ **SODA! Melon Energy Arms!**_ _(cue Japanese techno music)_ *

Mitsuzane transforms into New Generation Rider Ryugen Melon Energy Arms. Samus then concentrates her willpower as she materializes her Varia Suit, then the amorphous, liquefied form of the Athena Suit began assimilating on Samus to form the fourth layer, that is the Athena Suit itself.

 _ **[~Hajimari wa rifujin na hodo itooshiku~]** (The beginning is unbelievably precious)_  
 _ **[~Owari e to aragau sugata tameshiteru...?~]** (Will it test my resisting figure to the end...? )_

The flight binders immediately attach themselves into Samus's shoulders, along with a thruster backpack on her back. Samus takes flight, protecting the ship in mid-flight with her flight binders equipped. Ryugen stays on deck as concentrates his fire on the attacking Gundari.

 _ **[~Nan no tame ni umare, ikite yuku no ka~]** (For what reason are we born and alive )_  
 _ **[~Mogaku dake jya, nani mo te ni dekinai~]** (Just by struggling, nothing will be achieved)_

As Go takes the Mega-Fortress's wheel, he makes sure he avoids disaster, and goes danger deadpan!

"My name is Shijima Gou, and I am a certified G.", the white Kamen Rider with a mouth continues to annoy not only Samus and Mitsuzane, but the attackers. "...and a bonafide stud. And you can't teach that!"

 _ **[~Unmei no logic ni, odorasareta kyomu no rakuen~]** (Fate's logic, which dances in the paradise of hollow dreams-)_  
 _ **[~Kyomu no rakuen, soko ni imi wa aru no ka? ~]** (is there any meaning to it? )_

Go continued as he manages to deploy the Mega-Fortress's weapons from the portside and a turret on the top deck; much to the shock of Mitsuzane when he sees a turret. Back in the cockpit, Go continues boasting, a la-Enzo Amore, "I track and eradicate targets, all are done in mach speed. And you can't teach that!"

 _ **[~Kono hakanaku mo utsukushii, zetsubou no sekai de~]** (In this world, in which even despair is beautiful)_  
 _ **[~Kudake chitta kibou wa, yukiba wo motomete~]** (My shattered hope searches for a destination)_

As Samus and Mitsuzane are fending off the Gundari by curbstomping each and everyone of them, the Mega-Fortress's side cannons open fired!

 _ **[~Kurenai ni somaru kioku ni, namida nado wasurete~]** (With crimson-dyed memories, forget even your tears-)_  
 _ **[~Takaraka ni sasageyou, towa e no uta wo~]** (Lift a song towards eternity up on high)_

"And this here is Samus Aran, she's 6'3" outside of her Power Suit. Fanservice everyone? And you can't teach that!"

Samus herself can hear whatever Go is bellowing about, annoying the bounty hunter even further. " _Go, if you don't shut your mouth, I'm really going to make sure that I'm going to shoot you on your private parts after this!_ "

Regardless, Go continues his mouthing, as Mitsuzane and Samus continue defending the Mega-Fortress from the attacking Gundari. Then again, the white Kamen Rider with a mouth continues bellowing, "And this right here is Kureshima Mitsuzane-kun, he's a friendzoned little prick who is really insecured and dumped by his old friends. And you can't teach that!"

Even Mitsuzane himself, all while fighting the attackers, didn't take it too kindly what Go said, but rather than shouting back, he rather snarks it back. "You call that a one-liner? I have lots of this on you, senpai!"

"Bada boom! We're the realest guys in the ship. How are you doin' There's four words to describe you and I'm gonna SPELL it out for you! S-T-F-U... **SHUT! THE! FUCK! UP!** ", that was really full blown to silence Go.

* * *

 **-Reinforcements Have Arrived-**

Just as more and more Gundari are coming like swarm of bees. Even Go, while on the Mega-Fortress's pilot seat, doing his best efforts in doing evasive maneuvers with the ship itself.

As Samus uses every weapon she has on her Arm Cannon, she then makes use of the Athena Suit's Seven Swords system for good measure. Every sword from W's Prism Sword to Ghost's Gan Gun Saber assist the bounty hunter as they attack all at once at every Gundari.

 ** _[~I wanna fly! (high!) Fly! (high!) ~]_**  
 _ **[~Namanurui jikan nante kirisute ~]** (Cleaving away lukewarm time, )_

Samus regroups on the Fortress's top deck.

 _ **[~You feel the beat! (down!) Beat! (down!) hibikase ~]** (You feel the beat! (down!) Beat! (Down!) Resounding, )_  
 _ **[~Jouzetsu ni sora wo mau no mo, warukunai~]** (It's not bad even if our chatter dances in the sky )_

"They've kept coming!", said Mitsuzane, incredulous. "At this rate, they might shoot us down from the sky."

Just before the odds are against Samus and company, it seems they managed to get help in a nick of time!

"Isn't that the Tridoron?", Samus spotted the Tridoron, with the Ride Boosters on both sides assisted the Mega-Fortress. It was Krim manning the Tridoron, in his Drive Driver form.

" _Samus, are you three alright?_ ", the belt asked.

"Looks like you guys arrived just in time, Krim. Thanks for the assist." On the blue Ride Booster at the right, Gandrayda is seen standing, and on the red is Chase at the left. Ghor followed after as he is in his battle armor.

"Looks like the cavalry's here!", the young Kureshima said in relief. To which Gandrayda replies that the three have been causing a lot of ruckus in the sky, so Krim decided to assist them to land the ship safely.

Go emerges from the pilot's seat, he informs Samus that the ship is set to autopilot, so Go can assist as well. "Chase, catch!", the white Kamen Rider tosses Signal Chaser to Chase as Go puts his helmet on.

* _ **Signal Bike!**_ *

"Henshin!", Chase shouted after inserting his Signal Bike on his own Mach Driver as he transforms into Kamen Rider Chaser.

* _ **RIDER! CHASER!**_ _(cue heavy metal guitar solo)_ *

Moments later, a pure energy-like golden apple descends on the Mega-Fortress's top deck. Looks like both Samus and Mitsuzane are familiar of that presence...

"OH GOD, HOLY SHIT! JESUS!", Go shouted in shock.

"Kazuraba Kouta..?"

"Kouta-san!"

The Man of the Beginning, Kouta Kazuraba somehow learned that the three managed to unearth the ship. The demigod commended the bounty hunter's perseverance, as well her feelings towards Mitsuzane that reached her to other humans.

"Congratulations of unearthing a new ship, Samus.", said the Man of the Beginning. "Micchy, it looks like the three of you managed to reach the impossible."

"Kouta-san..."

Kouta decides to join the frey, and help Samus defend the Mega-Fortress from the Ganma.

"Let's go, everyone."

"Right!", almost everyone on deck responded. As Kouta transforms into Armored Rider Gaim in Kiwami Arms.

* _ **Fruits Basket! Lock Open! Kiwami Arms! Dai-Dai-Dai-Dai-Dai Shogun!**_ *

Then Mach puts in Shift Dead Heat.

* _ **SIGNAL BIKE SHIFT CAR! RIDER! DEAD HEAT!**_ _(cue Western rock music)_ *

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2**

\- Go's one-liners are almost a shout-out to Enzo Amore and Big Cass.

\- This part is similar to Final Fantasy VI where you have to fight the Gesthalian Empire's Air Force to reach the Floating Continent.


	105. Stage 34-2 - Defend the Mega-Fortress!

**The Mega-Fortress's Grand Debut** **, part 2** **-** **Bounty Hunters and Kamen Riders Defending the Skies**

 **Tribute to:** CROSS ANGE: Rondo of Angels and Dragons

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

In unrelated notes, it's a very saddening weekend here in the Philippines, due to a terrorist bombing on a night market in Davao City - about 15 or 16 people were dead and about 57 are injured, with the terror organization, the Abu Sayyaf are held responsible. Even the said incident was also caught on camera, then again, it's very gut-wrenching. I also thought to myself what can you do everyday when the situation you get into is even more daunting. I've been into Davao City myself for several times since as a kid, and the last time I've been there was during the days I attended for my cousin's graduation. That incident that happened Friday is unforgivable. I hope the world must stand united to fight the evils that is terrorism. I hope we continue pray for our safety daily.

Anyways, real-life aside, here's part two of the Mega-Fortress arc. Then again, since I've watched Cross Ange, I can feel like enforcing the Lady and Knight characterization of Samus and Mitsuzane in a rotational method, as Samus herself kicks more ass without anyone protecting her all while wearing a suit of armor, it's no surprising.

The turret on the Mega-Fortress's top deck is based on the "Vigilance" Class Turret from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes.

* * *

 **-Bash Brothers, Girl Power-**

With Kamen Rider Chaser and Armored Rider Gaim joining the fray, Mach mans the top deck's turret. Samus briefly observed the top deck's turret.

( _*cues: "_ _ **Don't lose your mind**_ _" from Kamen Rider Drive; Performed by: S.S.P.D. ~Steel Sound Police Dept~_ *)

"That cannon reminded me of the manned turrets used by the Space Pirates in Aether.", said the bounty hunter as she observed it to be similar to the "Vigilance" Class Turret that she once saw in Agon Wastes and the Sanctuary Fortress in Aether, a distant planet from her world.

"This ship is truly amazing...", Kouta was amazed at the marvel of the mega-vessel unearthed by Samus and the party. "Perhaps you can travel into the Planet Helheim with it, Micchy."

 _ **[~**_ _ **Don't Trust donna machine demo**_ _ **s**_ _ **aishin no shinka mo**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Don't Trust No matter how advanced_ _a_ _machine may be_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **You know command wo dasu**_ _ **m**_ _ **aindo ga hitsuyou**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _You know,_ _a human mind is needed t_ _o issue the commands_ _)_

"I'll say.", Mitsuzane replied. As everyone began defending the ship with all their might. Samus, while having her flight binders equipped began defending the ship's flank, with Gandrayda on her side. Chase jumps into the (Booster) Tridoron as he takes the wheel.

The Booster Tridoron covers the Mega-Fortress's front.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Nejireta jidai miwatasu sekai zetsubou shitatte**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Even when the world is in despair over the perversity of the times_ _)_

"Let's go, Micchy."

 _ **[~**_ _ **Massugu atsuku hashireru kokoro mamotte miseru sa**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I'll show you that we can save those who take the straight path_ _)_ _  
_

To which Mitsuzane replies, "Lead the way, Kouta-san."

Both Gaim Kiwami Arms and Ryugen Melon Energy Arms leap on the sides of the Tridoron - Mitsuzane is on the Red Ride Booster on the right side of the Trdoron, while Kouta is on the blue one on the Tridoron's left.

Meanwhile, behind the Mega-Fortress...

 _ **[~**_ _ **Mayoi areba sugu nottorareru**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Once hesitation sets in, somebody will take over_ _)_

"Sammy, that ship you guys found underwater looks like the Olympus!", Gandrayda somehow thought the Mega-Fortress that of the GFS Olympus, only that it's somewhat smaller than the Federation flagship.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Kimi ga kizuita rekishi wo kurasshu saseru na**_ _ **!~]**_ _(_ _Don't let history come to a crash_ _!)_

To which the bounty hunter replied, "That thing is buried a hundred feet below the ground! It took us hours to bring this thing into the surface." As more Gundari are approaching on the flank where Samus and Gandrayda are forced to protect, Gandrayda changes into Kamen Rider OOO in Tajadol Combo. While Samus stays on her Athena Suit with her flight packs.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Top gear de Drive**_ _ **e**_ _ **veryday you try**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Drive at top gear_ _e_ _veryday you try_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Kimi no kokoro ni tayasuna**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Don't let your soul run on empty_ _)_

"Here they come!", Mitsuzane anticipates the serpentine attackers as him and Kouta shoot down every single one of them, Kouta also reminds Mitsuzane to hold on carefully to make sure he doesn't fall from the Ride Booster Red where he is standing.

Mach opens fire with the ship's turret on deck. Due to its heavy firepower, it has a tendency to miss.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Full gauge no passion Let's take action**_ _ **!~]**_ _(_ _Keep_ _your passion at full gauge_ _, Let's take action_ _!)_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Hajimaru Life danzen Alive**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _It's the beginning of Life We're so Alive_ _)_

"Chase, do a barrel roll!", he even told Chase, who is driving the Tridoron to barrel roll to avoid enemy firepower.

"Senpai, are you nuts!?", Mitsuzane shouted, since him and Kouta are standing on the Ride Boosters, "Are you trying to get us killed?!"

 _ **[~**_ _ **Zenbu furikiri**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Shake off everything that's holding you back_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Hitori kiri datte hashiritsuzukeru no sa Don't lose your mind**_ _ **!~]**_ _(_ _You can keep on going, even if you're alone, just Don't lose your mind_ _!)_

"Sorry man, I'm in a Star Fox vibe, and I even thought to have the ship do a barrel roll."

"You sick little son of a bitch..."

While standing on the Tridoron, Kouta hears Mitsuzane and Go bickering like teenagers. Mitsuzane himself admits to Kouta that Go is much more annoying than anyone they've met before while with Team Gaim. Mitsuzane continued, all while laughing at Go's expense, "They don't call him the white Kamen Rider with a mouth for a reason. Shijima-senpai is a full-tilt adrenaline junkie, and I thought am I the only one who is not fit for this occasion proves that I am right now."

" _ **Ptera, Ptera, Tricera, Tyranno, Ptera, Tricera, Tyranno! GIGA SCAN!**_ ", OOO Tajadol Combo-G inserts the purple Core Medals on her Taja Spinner and simultaneously scans the medals with the O Scanner. By doing so, Gandrayda, as OOO Tajadol Combo-G, emulates the Lost Blaze attack, a projectile that creates a black hole upon impact, sucking every Gundari into the future.

Meanwhile, on Samus and Gandrayda's side, more attacking Gundari are approaching. Ghor, on the other hand is defending the top deck with Mach, who is manning the turret, firing on the bad guys in front, assisting Gaim and Ryugen. Ghor provides cover on the flank for Samus and Gandrayda, as the bounty hunters relentlessly give every Gundari a receiving end of a curb-stomp battle.

Gandrayda changes from Kamen Rider OOO's Tajadol Combo to Putotyra Combo! " _ **Ptera, Tricera, Tyranno! Pu-To-TYRANNOSAURUS!**_ "

"Samus, finish 'em from here!", said Ghor as he begins charging his Plasma beam at full power.

Gandrayda, while maintaining her OOO Putotyra Combo form, pulls out an axe weapon called the Medagaburyu, and inserts large amounts of core medals on the axe as she transforms the Medagaburyu from its Axe to Bazooka Mode. " _ **Gokkun!**_ ", the weapon declared as OOO Putotyra Combo-G loads the Core Medals onto the weapon, as it began charging latent energy from the Medals loaded.

Samus goes Soul Trigger, causing the purple lines on her suit to turn ocean blue, including the Soul Drive reactor on her chest. She crosses her arms and curls simultaneously with her legs folded before unleashing another Soul Beam.

Ghor fires his fully charged plasma beam from his armor, following with Samus with her Soul Beam fired from the Soul Drive reactor of the Athena Suit at full power.

Gandrayda unleashes the Medagaburyu's Strain Doom; causing the weapon to exclaim, " _ **PUTOTYRANNO HISSATSU!**_ ", a blast of purple matter-antimatter energy. All three beams fired from the three hunters destroyed all the Gundari attacking from the flank.

While they [Kouta and Mitsuzane] fend off the last remaining Gundari in the front, they are confronted by a unique-looking Gundari, only that it has tusks on the face, with Igor standing above its head, and two airplane-based Ganmas.

* * *

 **-Airplane Ganma Bros-**

"Igor!", Mitsuzane snarled at the mere sight of the Ganma's scientist.

"Just as I thought, you managed to capture this ship, and you have intentions to invade the Ganma world.", the KMS deduced that Samus and the team thought about invading the Ganma world and commit xenocide against the Ganma.

"Don't make me laugh.", Ryugen taunts the scientist. "We just got this from an underwater base 69 feet beneath, and this is just the start of test flight!"

Unfortunately for Igor, he gets a receiving end of getting shot by the Mega-Fortress's turret, manned by Go; shooting the KMS, along with the Gundari where he is standing, down from the sky for good.

Both Gaim and Ryugen have to deal with two Airplane Ganmas, whose appearance being based on World War I biplanes, charge at them.

" _Hold on tight you two!_ ", Krim warns Gaim and Ryugen to carefully stand on the Ride Boosters without the risk of falling, as Mitsuzane is well aware of this. As the two flying Ganmas began open firing at Gaim and Ryugen.

The two Ganmas split up; one have to deal with Mitsuzane, Kouta, Chase, and Go; and the other one at the three bounty hunters. When the other Airplane Ganma attempted to carpet bomb the Mega-Fortress, Ghor foils the attacker when he counters the bombs with his own missiles. That being said, Ghor destroys the younger Airplane Ganma, leaving the older brother to deal with Gaim and Ryugen.

Meanwhile, as Kouta and Mitsuzane fend off the older Airplane Ganma, the latter creature fires missiles at the Tridoron, when one of the missiles hit the vehicle on the red Ride Booster where Mitsuzane is standing. He was able to react quickly just as the Airplane Ganma is just within the Booster Tridoron's reach, he tackles the creature down to the sky!

"Micchy, no!", Kouta exclaimed, at the mere moments as Ryugen tackles the Airplane Ganma down to the sky. What's worse, Mitsuzane is at risk of falling to his death.

Adam alerts Samus as she hears Mitsuzane going on a freefall, " _ **Lady, Mitsuzane is in grave danger! Go after him!**_ "

* * *

 **-Freefall Fight-**

Back on the top deck, Go notices Mitsuzane just disappeared, only to find out that he just tackled the one of the Airplane Ganmas to freefall.

Since both Ryugen and the Airplane Ganma are at 15000 meters away from the ground by freefall, they start brawling; just as Mitsuzane uses the Genesis Driver's squash function to slice the right shoulder of the Ganma, all while snapping his left arm.

As both combatants are now 12499 meters away from the ground, both exchange punches and kicks, before Ryugen gains the upper hand, and finally, Mitsuzane puts the final nail on his opponent's coffin by snapping the Airplane Ganma's neck, destroying the creature in the process.

With the Airplane Ganmas destroyed for good, Mitsuzane feared that fighting the creature by freefall proved to be his mistake - knowing the fact it could also send him to his doom. _What kind of an idiot am I? If only I had a parachute..._ , he said to himself.

As he is descending into the ground very fast, Mitsuzane felt like that he's really going to die - and that will be the only way to sever the chains of guilt that has been haunting him for the past years. The young Kureshima takes time to reflect on himself as his life flashes upon him... " _Kouta-san... Mai-san... If only I had never been such a deluded fool and been lying to you guys. Each time I recall those bad memories of the past, I feel like I took you all for granted. I feel so alone without you guys, and it's all my fault. I'd rather take back what I said of being a hero. Everyone in the ship, go on without me._ "

He continued, "I guess... This is goodbye."

Just as Mitsuzane is about 5000 ft away from the ground, Samus flies down and arrives just in time rescue Mitsuzane falling to his death. Much to his relief, it looks like this is the second time he is saved from succumbing to death - the first one when Kouta destroyed the Yomotsuheguri Lockseed that has been draining his life, this time it is Samus who manages to rescue Mitsuzane from a freefall.

"If you weren't so reckless, I thought what I might supposed to say to Takatora if you ever fall into your death.", Samus chided Mitsuzane for being so reckless. Though she is aware that if Mitsuzane would've died, he would've been freed from the chains that has been binding him for the past two years. But, the bounty hunter re-assures that Mitsuzane is not fighting alone; and reminds him that Kouta is one of the only friends he _cannot replace_.

"I'm sorry, Samus. My insecurities always get the best of me.", he said apologetically, all while being held by the hunter's left arm. "I always let my past cloud my judgment, and I think about of trying to get myself killed-"

"You don't have to do that.", she deduced. "I know how you truly feel as a whole; I know every single human beings in this world are truly flawed, much more flawed as you are. The fact that I loved you as a person, warts and all, is my only reason that I can take care of and protect because it made me want people respect me, and I found my sense of purpose in this world."

That being said, Samus knows and genuinely cares about Mitsuzane, regardless of the sins he committed in the past, will always see him as a person who still drives himself to protect the people he endangered.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Final Mission**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime Trilogy_ *)

"Mitsuzane's safe. We're coming back up.", the hunter informed everyone in the Mega-Fortress as they ascend back to the ship. Once arriving at the Mega-Fortress's top deck, everyone, including Kouta sighed in relief.

"Micchy, are you alright?", asked the Man of the Beginning.

"Better than ever.", Mitsuzane replied. "And I thought falling 20000 feet into the ground could have severed the chains of guilt in my heart. But, I know that someone was able to make sure I survived.", as he looked at Samus, who disengages the wing binders from her Athena Suit.

After few hours later, Samus finds a safe landing spot in the nearby cost of Nozama City's waters, with the Mega-Fortress transforming into its warship mode, so it can fit in the water.

While on the front of the top deck, Mitsuzane closes the lid of the Melon Energy Lockseed still attached into his Genesis Driver which undid his transformation. As he faces Samus in the eyes, he spots a button hidden on the neck of her suit on the left side, he presses it; causing the suit's helmet to dissolve like water due to the Athena Suit being made of full liquid smart metal.

* * *

 **-Seals Fighting Over A Grape-**

"The sunset is beautiful, don't you think?", Samus asked when she and Mitsuzane observed the fiery-red sunset skies. Not only that, Mitsuzane shows a look of content and relief due to the huntress managing to save him from near death.

"Definitely it is.", he replied. "Thanks for saving my butt, Samus. I didn't expect you able to get to me in a nick of time."

"You're welcome. It also reminded me back in a distant planet of Norion, when Rundas managed to save my skin as well", Samus recalls how Rundas saved her from near death by free fall while fighting Ridley at that time. "Next time, don't be too reckless."

After a moment of gazing on the scenery, the two looked at each others' eyes and Samus pulls him into a deep, passionate kiss. That being said, Mitsuzane returns the favor as well, as he also savored on the huntress's lips.

"Weird, huh?", Samus said, and smirked just as she breaks off the kiss momentarily.

"What do you mean weird?", Mitsuzane snarks comically.

"No, I was just joking."

"Oh..."

"Oh, what the heck.", the young Kureshima shrugged it off as he and Samus continued their makeout session.

Only for Go to interrupt, "I think that **was** weird.", he snarked. Which leads to Samus and Mitsuzane turning their attention to Go, who just puts off his helmet. "You guys look like two seals fighting over a grape."

"I survived a twenty-thousand feet freefall of death, you know!", Mitsuzane couldn't help about bragging it on Go's face about the dangerous experience he had earlier.

Kouta appeared moments later, with Krim rolling with Go on top of the Trailer Hou.

" _Oh, love is in the air, I presume?_ ", said Mr. Belt. " _Since Shinnosuke and Kiriko finally have a family, it seems you two need to spend some time together._ "

"Looks like you two maintained a mature and healthy relationship, Micchy.", Kouta said, as he taps his best friend on his shoulder. When he saw the two kissing, it signifies that Mitsuzane made it clear that Samus was for him. And it also reminded him being with Mai. The Man of the Beginning bids farewell to Samus and the rest of her crew as he ascends back to Planet Helheim. Krim and Gou climbed down to the basement of the Mega-Fortress.

Samus and Mitsuzane continued their kissing as the sun descends.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2**

\- Ryugen fighting one of the Airplane Ganma harkens to _Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ where Samus fights Meta Ridley by freefall. Also, when Mitsuzane is rescued by Samus from falling to his death, it is also similar to how Rundas managed to rescue Samus after her fight against Meta Ridley.

\- Go interrupting the kissing scene between Samus and Mitsuzane is similar to the scene in Iron Man 2 just as Tony and Pepper are kissing after he saves her from being bombed by a destroyed Hammeroid, Rhodey interrupts them. The line says them are like seals fighting over a grape.


	106. Stage 35 - The Grand Emperor Adel

**Confrontation Against the Second Faction! - The Four Heavenly Kings vs. Adel!**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:**_ _Due to Adel's appearance in this chapter, this is tied between Kamen Rider Ghost episodes 33 and 34._

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapter will be officially the first time Samus and her party encounter _Kamen Rider Ghost's_ main villain, Adel.

[SPOILER ALERT] Be sure to expect a lot of shout-outs from _The Avengers_ in this chapter. Concerning with the Cain and Abel relationship between _Ghost's_ Alain and Adel, where the latter is in fact the Cain, this makes Adel a potential expy to the Marvel Cinematc Universe Loki. You can interpret Adel as if what Loki would've become the king of Asgard. Adel in this story, just like with the source material of the series he originates, doesn't need to be over-the-top.

Out of the three main characters in this story, Go and Mitsuzane are the only ones who swear very explicitly. Then again, they are the Dante and Nero of this fic, respectively. While Samus doesn't, sometimes she'll always say "What in the galaxy..." or the other way around. Takeru, Makoto, and Alain also do **NOT** swear, despite them being guest characters throughout the fic.

This chapter will also reveal that Ghor AND Gandrayda believe in the concept of Social Darwinism.

* * *

 **-Samus: Mission Briefing-**

After landing the ship in the coast of Nozama City, it was easy for us to access back to the Command Center. We retrieved some of the software interfaces from the Command Center back in the hidden apartment's basement, and we uploaded them into the Mega-Fortress's main command software, so Adam can fully gain control of the ship in autopilot mode like my previous gunships.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Gunship**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

Back in the ship, it seems Mitsuzane is checking the engine room, Go is still hanging around the top deck. Ghor and Gandrayda are either observing around the ship, wherever they're going into.

Once I went into the control bridge area, I successfully uploaded backup interface from the Command Center, allowing us to access communications from beyond.

Few hours later, Adam asked everyone in the ship to gather around below deck on the Briefing Room. The briefing room of the Mega-Fortress somewhat reminded me of the same briefing room back in the G.F.S. Olympus.

Everyone has arrived on the scene - seems Go has been going in so late. Though him and Mitsuzane tend to rub each other the wrong way as if they were teenagers.

"Sammy-chan, what's next right now?", asked the white daredevil of a comedian.

Though our priority right now, as I explained to everyone is to drive the Ganma away from the human society. Considering the fact that I have to set aside my mission of searching for other Kamen Riders for now, I decided that all of us are joining forces with Takeru Tenkuji and his pals to fight the Ganma. In order to win this war - we need to eradicate the warmongers who are responsible for their intent of invading the human world, besides Igor, the main target we will include to eliminate is it's emperor, Adel.

"So, this Adel guy who started the whole thing bringing the Ganma here?", asked Go. Then discovered from Mitsuzane that Adel is also Alain's brother. "No wonder he's a gender-flipped Azula to that deadweight of a Zuko archetype."

"Looks like it harkened back the time with me and Nii-san.", Mitsuzane sighed, all while that the situation between Adel and Alain was also something that he similarly experienced with Takatora.

"Sammy, how much that those ghost hunters can pay us after we kill this Adel?", Gandrayda asked, all while wondering how much cash she can earn for a bounty.

And I thought she considers bounty hunting to be her sport, and now she is greedy for the currency and cash of this world. "Since when you are greedy for cash, Gandrayda?", I raised an eyebrow.

"Alain said that his family wished to create a perfect utopia by putting their plans in motion here.", Mitsuzane pointed out the Ganma's main objective, as implied that he gathered few information from Alain. "I really don't get it, since why would these disillusioned sons of bitches would bother trying to lecture humanity of the concept of perfection. In fact, I don't see anything wrong about craving perfection - the only thing makes it more interesting are every flaws and mistakes a human being can make EVERY. SINGLE. DAY."

He has a point, besides the fact that he considers himself to be a flawed human beings for the sins he committed in his past; I believe that every human beings here in this world create a lot of flaws of their own. Nothing more and nothing less.

Then, Mitsuzane turns his attention to Gandrayda, "Since you really want his [Adel] head for bars of gold, why show it Alain to double your pay?"

The shapeshifter shrugs out Mitsuzane's metaphor, "Oh, come on. I was not talking how much they can pay us, but this 'perfect utopia' thing, is getting WAAAYYY out of hand.", Gandrayda, similar to Mitsuzane's earlier filibuster, that every flaw an Earthling makes every single makes them interesting. "This is like where you are in the world who fights to survive alone, might makes right, right?"

Mitsuzane then catches the pun, this is likely due to the fact that Kaito Kumon possessed that familiar Social Darwinist the only thing can beat perfectionism. Though there is a vibe of Inferiority-Superiority Complex; according to Mitsuzane, Kaito Kumon is one of the few persons that him and Kazuraba Kouta have met with such philosophy.

"Much like how Kaito feels about despising the weak, I don't see anything wrong about 'survival of the fittest' either.", the young Kureshima deduced to Gandrayda's earlier statement. "Like with this perfectionism crap, the only thing makes more interesting is all weaknesses and flaws of lifeforms here on Earth. Hands down."

Ghor also agrees. "It's very accurate to describe every humans in this planet. Even extraterrestrial beings like ourselves - Gandrayda, Samus, and myself feel the same way. I gotta hand it to you, kid. Sometimes, the cycle of cynicism is what fractures humans towards each other. In my opinion, each time humans make mistakes, the results are heavy for them to take it."

" _ **Everybody's opinions really stand out on how they view of humanity as a whole.**_ ", Adam commended. Despite my two fellow hunters felt the same way, this planet really meant something amazing for them.

"HURRAY FOR SOCIAL DARWINISM!", Go jubilantly shouted. Only for us to glare at him, leaving him utterly speechless. "I'll be quiet now."

Both Mitsuzane and the other two hunters end up agreeing, seeing the fact how their ideals that compare and contrasts perfection are many ways that contradict the Ganma's ideals.

Once the alarm flared up, it seems a satellite feed began showing us an incoming threat. The monitor shows a man wearing a black shoulder cape with a white uniform similar to the Ganma's high ranking military. Looks like it must be...

"Adel.", Mitsuzane figured it out.

"Say, are we supposed to deal with this asshole now?", the white Kamen Rider with a mouth clarified.

"Probably yes." I replied with a nod. "That being said, it looks like the Ganma are facing another 'third-party' threat other than Takeru and his gang."

Then, the white Rider with a mouth continued, "Hey, Mitsuzane-kun, how about you start giving him a piece of your mind?"

"Hey! Who do you really think I sounded like? Robert Downey, Jr.?!", Mitsuzane goes into breaking the fourth wall. "I might be an expy of Tony Stark for the majority of this story, just enough rubbing in the Tony Stark references on my face! I don't have beard to grow but I already grew up a spine!"

Well, the human mind is the most dangerous weapon to be exact. So, we began planning on our attack...

* * *

 **-The Emperor Arrives-**

Elsewhere...

An eye-shaped portal opens, and what emerged from it are Ganma commandos, Ganma Superiors, as well as the Grand Emperor Adel, and his general, Gyro.

Gyro orders the soldiers to attack all humans in sight. Causing civilians to run away and escape from the onslaught. The Ganma commandos even cornered the escaping humans, before they are drawn into the attention of the Ganma emperor, who coerces them to kneel before him.

"I said...", Adel deepened his baritone before bellowing out a loud boom to make the innocent bystanders to... "KNEEL!"

The people dropped to their knees for the emperor. Gyro, who stands besides Adel observes them to make sure no one plays a hero.

"Is not this simple?!", the emperor said. "Isn't this your natural state for mere mortals like yourselves? The unspoken truth of humanity, that you desire for a perfect world and subjugation. I, the Grand Emperor of the Ganma, will rule both two worlds. In my power, I will rebuild this forsaken world under my image and create it anew without war and conflict. Anyone who opposes my will are deemed unnecessary and shall be subjected to execution."

Adel continued, "All of you are made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

Within moments, the emperor is interrupted by an individual sporting a white jacket with purple tron lines and rugged pants - it's Mitsuzane Kureshima! As Gyro recognizes him as one of the Four Heavenly Kings of Samus Aran.

* * *

 **-Adel vs. Mitsuzane-**

"Kureshima Mitsuzane.", Gyro muttered. As Mitsuzane walks towards the Ganma emperor.

Mitsuzane makes his presence known to the Ganma emperor with dissonant serenity. "Wow, such passionate ideals, very impressive.", he claps sarcastically, much to the ire of Adel, who is trying to keep his cool up.

"How dare you interfere with my perfect plans?", Adel asked Mitsuzane in anger.

Mitsuzane sneers at him in return, "How dare me? How dare YOU trespass in this world!"

Much like his younger brother Alain, Adel does not take sarcasm too lightly. Seeing Mitsuzane Kureshima as one of the most despicable beings who are a foil to his plans.

"Uh...", the young Kureshima swiveled around to take in around nearby people on either side of him, answering rhethorically. "Shakespeare in the park?", while gesturing to Adel's attire, he asked in exaggerated formality, "Doth mother you weareth her drapes?"

When he hears the word 'mother' coming from Mitsuzane's mouth, the emperor seems ticked off. "This is beyond you, worthless mortal. The moment you anger me is you are challenging my power. Anyone who dares to oppose my perfect world shall die."

(* _cues: "_ _ **Quadraxis**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes_ *)

Mitsuzane laughs with a fit of sarcasm, "A perfect world? Don't make me laugh! You sending your guys doing your dirty work for you, all while getting their asses kicked by those three misfits.", he sneered again - with the "misfits" he's referring to are Takeru, Makoto, and Alain. "Speaking of those three misfits, those three guys are not the only ones who get in your way, but we are."

An infuriated Gyro doesn't too kindly to anyone disrespecting Adel right in front of him, as he attempts to walk right towards Mitsuzane and pulls out his Ganma Ultima Eyecon...

"Gyro, stay out of this!", Adel asks his subordinate not to get involved, as it's a confrontation of two men only. The Emperor walks towards Mitsuzane, face to face, locked in a stare-down.

Mitsuzane still retains that smug look on his face as he is confronted by the Ganma's emperor. Adel, however, after getting receiving ends of the former's sardonic jokes still keeps his cool. Also, Mitsuzane reminds Adel that he's not only one trying to tick him off.

Samus Aran and Gandrayda suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Adel also thought Samus was supposed to be in her suit of armor. Samus asked the civilians to leave immediately so they can deal with the situation without casualties.

"And I thought you are supposed in your battle suit, Samus Aran.", the Ganma emperor greeted, considering the fact that he comes facing the intergalactic bounty hunter for the first time.

Samus doesn't have any time for pleasantries, all while pointing her pistol at Adel, "Adel, I will give you the chance to comply with options - Surrender and withdraw your forces from this world at once. Or, face total xenocide of your race!"

"I will answer to no one but myself!", Adel believes he'll never back down for the sake of his ambition, and doesn't care if the Ganma will be eradicated.

To Mitsuzane's amusement, even though Adel is of royalty, he provokes him into dueling him. "How about it, Napoleon? If you prove that you deemed yourself to be worthy of ruling humanity, you have to go against us first before those three deadweights; let's settle this like civilized gentlemen - mano-e-mano!", he snarks as if he meant business.

"Fine. If this is what you wanted, Your actions will send you to your doom, Kureshima Mitsuzane!"

Both Adel and Mitsuzane fight! Just as Adel throws a palm strike at Mitsuzane, the latter somehow manages to spin jump above the emperor's head, allowing to sneaks up to him and suplexes him. As Adel stands up from that, he continues keeping up. The emperor gains the upper hand, though Mitsuzane is able to take hits from Adel's palm strikes and stiff kicks and easily avoid them without a little to no effort. Unknown to Adel, it seems Mitsuzane has been trained thoroughly by Samus when it comes to taking too much punishment from his opponents as well as improving his agility and nearly-acrobatic as possible.

Meanwhile, Gyro fights Samus and Gandrayda. Much like how she trained Mitsuzane with acrobatic and endurance, the bounty hunter almost avoids all of Gyro's blows with a little to no effort. Gandrayda then transforms the Joker Undead and summons a platoon of DarkRoaches to take down the Ganma Commandos and Ganma Superiors.

Mach arrives on the scene as he base jumps down to the kill zone.

" **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!** ", the white Kamen Rider with a mouth shouted, booming his voice to the point he chews the scenery.

Then, comes Ghor in his armorsuit. Much to the relief of the three who are fighting the Ganma.

"Don't you feel the power...", Ghor taunts Adel. "Soon, we will destroy your world, INCLUDING YOU!"

Ghor fires salvos at missiles from his suit at Adel, though he almost hit Mitsuzane as well, who manages to avoid harm's way. But the two combatants continued brawling anyway.

"Ghor, he doesn't hear you!", said Mitsuzane. As he makes fun of Adel's previous statement that he doesn't care about his world getting destroyed. Then, Mitsuzane himself turns his attention to Adel all while getting into a gridlock.

"Reflect upon your foolishness and die!", said Adel.

"Prove it, tough guy!", Mitsuzane throws another one, "After I punch your teeth down your throat, the only thing I'm going to do next is rubbing it in to your younger brother's face how I'm going to kick your ass to the ends of the Earth!"

"You brag about defeating me to my brother. Do you think that a mere imperfect being like yourself can accomplish such a thing?"

"Well see about that...", said Mitsuzane as he puts on his Genesis Driver and pulls out his Melon Energy Lockseed. "Once I'll present to him your testicles as a gift for him!"

* _ **MELON ENERGY! Lock On! SODA!**_ *

" **Henshin!** ", Mitsuzane shouted as he transforms into New Generation Rider Ryugen Melon Energy Arms.

* _ **MELON ENERGY ARMS!**_ _(cue Japanese techno music.)_ *

"Samus, catch!", Mitsuzane throws the Sonic Arrow to Samus, allowing the bounty hunter to use the weapon as Mitsuzane continues taking on Adel head-on fist to fist.

As he and Adel continued exchanging blows, he continues mocking the emperor's 'perfect world' filibusters, "You know what, I don't see any problem about perfectionism. In fact, what's interesting are the flaws of every human being in this planet. We all act based on our different beliefs, and that always leads to mistakes sometimes."

The emperor laughed, "So you acknowledged that? Then fix the error that is imperfection."

Mach comes to intervene, "The asshole you're facing here has a point! Seems a full-tilt retarded motherfucker like you are not into Social Darwinism after all."

Samus follows afterward, triple teaming Adel in the process. Then, the Athena Suit is summoned as Samus eventually wears it. To Adel's surprise, it is one of the shadows that was in his nightmare.

( _*cues: "_ _ **Ghor**_ _" Boss Battle OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption*_ )

Moments later, a monolith emerges from the ground, and the said monolith took a humanoid form, which in fact looked like Adel.

"What's that, your understudy?", Mitsuzane still thinks that's still a joke.

* * *

 **-Ganmaizer Electric vs. Athena Suit!-**

"Wrong! These will guide me to the source of power... The **Ganmaizer**!"

When Samus scans the 'doppelganger' that formed from the monolith, her visor starts to declare that the threat level of the Ganmaizer they are facing right now is at **omnipotent** levels.

" _ **Be careful, Lady. That thing is not just a doppelganger of Adel in a jumpsuit. Observe that the threat assessment of the target is at nearly omnipotent levels.**_ ", the AI's synthetic baritone warns the hunter about the Ganmaizer. " _ **But, if we can do something about this thanks to the symbiotic nature of this armor.**_ "

The Ganmaizer started firing electrokinetic projectiles at Samus, Ryugen, and Mach. While Mitsuzane continued dealing with Adel.

"With the Ganmaizers, there is nothing you can do to interfere with my plans!", the emperor mused. Just as him and Ryugen are about to land a punch, their fists collided, causing a booming noise.

"Adam, commence capture.", Samus asks Adam to disengage the Athena Suit, leaving her with her default Varia Suit. That being said, the Athena Suit somehow took form of amorphous puddle.

" _Purge... Eliminate..._ ", the Ganmaizer said in a computerized voice synthetic to that of Adel's as it continues firing electrical projectiles at Samus and Go. As the puddled form of the suit somehow at the feet of the Ganmaizer, the liquefied form of the Athena Suit began eating away the attacking Ganmaizer, as the Athena Suit is formed around the Ganmaizer eventually restrains them from control.

Adel didn't saw it coming when the Athena Suit captures one of his Ganmaizers. "You... How did you able to..."

"You see, the Athena Suit is symbiotic exoskeleton I designed thanks to the technologies of Ghost's and Necrom's Rider systems.", said Samus. As Mitsuzane, Go, and Gandrayda are perfectly that Samus is prepared to anticipate it. "Considering the suit's sentience, I can control it telepathically not only to use it, I can use it to imprison my opponents and restrict their movements to only what I desire - including your so-called artificial gods!"

The Ganmaizer trapped in the Athena Suit continued struggling, the suit enters into Morph Ball mode. Causing the suit in Morph Ball mode to wiggle as the Ganmaizer attempted to struggle. The Athena Suit's Morph Ball shakes for three seconds. And a second later, it stopped shaking.

"You cur...", the emperor said with an angry expression. Before he gets a receiving end of a punch to the face by Mitsuzane as he takes advantage of a distracted Adel who react so surprised when the Ganmaizer gets captured by Samus's Athena Suit.

"If we can't thinking about killing gods, why bother poaching them?", seems Mitsuzane pulls out another joke at Adel's expense.

After that, the Athena Suit dematerializes, presumably having absorbed something from the Ganmaizer it just captured, Samus decides to let it go anyway.

"You will regret the day of interfering with my plans. Until then, farewell!", Adel doesn't have any time to play anymore as he and Gyro retreated.

The party eventually learns that the Athena Suit also absorbed fragments from the Ganmaizer, meaning that a thorough research needs to be done first. Also, this is the first time Samus gets familiar about the creature called a Ganmaizer.

"Now, I can brag this to Alain without feeling any shame.", said Mitsuzane, as he's fully aware that Adel is Alain's brother. The next time he faces Adel again, it's personal.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- This is the first time Samus encounters a Ganmaizer. The Ganmaizer they faced this chapter is the **Ganmaizer Electric**.

\- Keeping the fact that the Athena Suit is based on the Endo-Sym Armor from _Superior Iron Man_ , the Athena Suit also has the ability to imprison Samus's enemies with it. And the concept of that is based on how the Ing can possess anyone light world creatures in _Metroid Prime 2: Echoes_.

\- Samus using the Athena Suit to capture the Ganmaizer Electric and using the suit to transform in Morph Ball mode to further restrain it is similar to capturing a Pokemon in both games and in anime, as implied with the Athena Suit's Morph Ball mode containing the Ganmaizer Electric started shaking for three times.

\- The confrontation between Mitsuzane and Adel is also ironic; as both of them had a tension against their respective brothers - Takatora and Alain - being them as foil to their goals in their respective series.

\- With Mitsuzane throws the line "Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?" at Adel, it's an ironic foreshadowing to episode 45 of Kamen Rider Ghost, where the backstory of Alain's family reveals that they have a loving mother. That being said, the death of their mother lead Emperor Adonis intent of creating a perfect utopia, and is succeeded by Adel in his own madness.

\- Then again, the scene involving Adel, and his subsequent confrontation with Mitsuzane are mostly a shoutout to _The Avengers_. Tony Stark vs. Loki everyone?


	107. Stage 36 - Homecoming

**Back To the Place Where I Belong - No Place Like Home**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:**_ _This takes place before Kamen Rider Ghost episode 36. Mugen Damashii will debut in later chapters within this fic. Here, Takeru, Makoto, and Alain make a cameo in this chapter._

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The first title of this chapter is a reference to Daughtry's song, "Home".

Another breather chapter! Since Samus and the gang already have the Mega-Fortress, they can return freely to Zawame if they want.

Since this is also a breather chapter, as it's now on Samus and Micchy, be sure to expect another bed scene. Nonetheless, it's gonna be toned down to PG-13 standards. Well, I'll take some similar references to _Cross Ange_ , especially involving scenes of Ange and Tusk from episode 22.

* * *

 **-Screwing Around when He Cries-**

Elsewhere in the Drupers in Zawame City...

Zack, Peko, and Hideyasu have been discussing about Mitsuzane, especially when he moved in Nozama City with his blonde girlfriend - referring to Samus.

"Zack, have you heard about Micchy lately?", he asked.

"Apparently, he's doing fine. Him and Takatora-san had to split up without getting themselves compromised by the Black Bodhi Tree.", the Team Baron leader replied. "So, Micchy and his girlfriend moved to Nozama City to keep themselves low."

Peko, despite still bearing a grudge against Mitsuzane, still doesn't know with the latter's well being than Zack does.

Hideyasu continued, "Guys, Oren-san was on the phone with Takatora-san last night. And he [Takatora-san] said that Micchy tends to crack jokes at anyone's expense when he feels depressed. Sometimes, I usually see him bicker with that guy in a red stripes parka.", that being said, Jounouchi learns that whenever Mitsuzane butts heads with the white Kamen Rider with a mouth, it really lightened up his mood. Both Zack and Peko themselves learn that Mitsuzane lately acts like a sad clown.

Also, Zack mentions from Mitsuzane that the reason he (and Takatora) returned to Japan is to chase a mysterious person clad in a suit of armor, with the distinguishing features are _the large shoulders_. Strangely enough, they usually saw him along with that mysterious armored warrior fighting bad guys.

"Zack... If that armored warrior Micchy was chasing is a woman?", Peko asked nervously.

Jounouchi snarked, "I have no idea if any girl can fit in that suit of a tin can. You know ladies have slender figures to fit in to those suits."

"Or...", Zack makes a suggesting insinuation. "What if that blonde girlfriend Micchy's dating with, she's gotta be the one that he's looking after."

Zack's statement made even Hideyasu and Peko freak out if Samus and that mysterious armored warrior are actually one in the same person. "Z-Zack?! Are you sure that woman who's dating Micchy is that same guy in that suit of armor?!", Peko boomed his voice after the subsequent freak out.

"Don't worry, Peko. As long as she's with the good guys, she's safe to be dated.", Zack makes a reassurance. "Micchy... That lucky bastard, he finally moved on from Mai."

The three recalled that Mitsuzane's obsession with Mai lead him into his descent into madness - whereas he betrays anyone who foil his plans to "save" his friends going far into selling out humanity to the Overlords. When Mitsuzane's attempts to take Mai for himself ends up both Kouta and Mai dead at his hands, although they resurfaced as new Overlords of a new world. Since then, though Mitsuzane has recovered and began his road to redemption, deep inside, they can notice Mitsuzane is depressed as a whole, feeling that he doesn't deserve any praise from the people he spurned. And returning with a newfound love interest gave him motivation.

"To be honest, Micchy's girlfriend is hot.", said Hideyasu, as he takes into eyecandy on Samus. "She does got those awesome racks, curves, contralto, and the looks. And she looks like 30 years old at her youngest."

"Jounouchi, you're such a pervert."

Meanwhile, sitting around the tables where Bando is entertaining three customers - it's Takeru, Makoto, and Alain. The three take a break from fighting a Ganmaizer, and celebrate for Takeru's newfound power.

"Hey, are you three going to see the Beat Riders' Festival?", Bando asked. Takeru answers that they are going to see the festivities.

Alain, however, overhears the conversation of three men, to which Bando answers that the two of the three men in red coats are members of Team Baron. The one wearing glasses is a pattisier from Charmant.

"Why are those three are talking about Kureshima Mitsuzane?", Alain asked.

"Ask them, boy.", Bando answered. "They're his friends. The two guys in red are Zack and Peko, they're members of the famous Team Baron."

"Team Baron?", Takeru and Makoto asked in unison. As both encountered a similar entity who call themselves Baron, who happens to be Kaito Kumon. Takeru asked the proprietor, "Bando-san, was Kureshima-san a part of the Beat Riders before?"

"Oh, him. He's part of Team Gaim.", said Bando. "Today, he and his brother have been on a mission to protect humanity. Takatora-san is undergoing an investigation in regards of the mysterious Black Bodhi Tree around America. While Mitsuzane-kun is doing the fight here in Japan."

"Alain, where are you...", Makoto turns his attention to Alain as he approaches Zack, Peko, and Jounouchi.

"Um... Excuse me, I need to know something more about Kureshima Mitsuzane.", Alain asked the three former Beat Riders.

Zack raised his eyebrow. "Wait, you know Micchy? You've met him in person?"

"Yes. I've met him in person.", Alain continued. "I was just wondering that why are you two are making a conversation about him."

"You mean his hot girlfriend?", Hideyasu asked with a deadpan snark. "Who are you anyway?"

"Alain.", he introduced himself. "No, not that blonde woman. I was referring that him making petty jokes at anyone's expense."

Seems the three get his hint. And Zack brings it out for him...

"Funny one-liners are Micchy's habit.", said the Team Baron leader. "Micchy screws around... When _he cries_."

Alain cocked his head in surprise to hear what the three former Beat Riders are talking about is all true. Mitsuzane once insinuated to Alain that he makes petty jokes to hide his pain.

"When... he... cries...?", he muttered, all while recalling what Mitsuzane said to him the day after Mrs. Fukushima died.

" _I'm a sad clown myself, if you understand that._ "

" _I just do that to protect myself from the painful memories of my horrible past._ "

* * *

 **-Return to Zawame City-**

In the Mega-Fortress, following the team's first victory against Adel, Samus and her AI started conducting analysis regarding the Ganmaizer they've fought. Adel has a point that these doppelgangers of his possess omnipotent powers.

"Say, how did you thought of using your suit to capture that artificial deity?", Ghor asked.

To which Samus answers, "The Athena Suit is the first armorsuit that I first created thanks to the allocated technologies here. With Professor Sawagami's help, we created the suit through full liquid smart metal that makes the suit itself sentient and is bounded to the user. In which it provided me the complete control of the armor without the threat of being stolen by another or hacked into."

The cyborg continued, "A high tech symbiotic exoskeleton? Interesting..."

"Actually, this was not the first biological armor that I wore. The first one was after I was infected by X Parasites, Galactic Federation surgeons had to inject me with Metroid DNA, and removed all the infected remains of my suit, until it resurfaced as an X mimic of myself.", Samus also brought up how she gained with the Fusion Suit. "Ever since I came to this world, the Special Investigation Unit helped me gaining the original form of my suit when they transplanted Core Driviars into my suit."

Also, Ghor learns that not only Adam brings the Athena Suit to Samus, the suit itself has minimal sentience, as it only responds to Samus's mental commands. And the reason why Samus timed correctly to entrap a Ganmaizer with the Athena Suit was to absorb some of its power to thoroughly analyze their weaknesses.

Mitsuzane appears, clarifying the existence of the Ganmaizers. He admits the presence of those entities gave him a haunting vibe. "If those so-called Ganmaizers what Adel is bringing out back there are artificial gods, why they tend to speak like robots?"

Which makes Adam to respond, " _ **I have no idea.**_ ", the AI's synthetic baritone spoke. " _ **Analysis shows this is not the only Ganmaizer you've fought. It's said that there's more of them.**_ "

"More of them?", Mitsuzane raised his eyebrow.

" _ **Did you also mention that Adel is the older brother of Alain?**_ ", the AI continued. " _ **Maybe Alain knows about these Ganmaizers, or otherwise Takeru Tenkuji.**_ "

The young Kureshima lets out a modest sigh if they can learn more of the new threat they are facing right now. That being said, he has to find Takeru and/or Alain so they can learn more. Adam recently located their current whereabouts, as it turns out that both of the three are in **Zawame City**.

"They're in Zawame.", said the bounty hunter.

To which Mitsuzane replies, "I presume they're gonna see the Beat Riders' Festival.", he said dryly. Also, Mitsuzane was called by his brother earlier today because of a package left into the doorstep of his mansion, where he is asked to retrieve it.

"I'm not interested in seeing the festivities.", Mitsuzane continued with a sign of discontent. "After we retrieve the package back in our mansion in Zawame, I'll think about spending three nights before going back on the ship."

Though Samus herself wants to see interesting around Zawame not only the other three meteorites - with the last one belonging to Rundas who needs Alain's Eyecons to bring him back to the living. Or so, Samus and Mitsuzane must convince Alain to come with him to re-activate Rundas's meteorite.

When the Mega-Fortress finally reaches Zawame City... Samus orders Adam to submerge the ship to avoid any risks of getting compromised. As Gandrayda and Ghor are left behind on the ship, as Samus and Mitsuzane take the Tridoron to return to the Kureshima family manor.

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: Home Sweet Home-**

It has been a long month after Samus and I were forced to flee from the mansion as nii-san and I were being attacked by the Black Bodhi Tree. It's safe to assume the house servants and the housekeeper are safe. Nii-san told the maidservants to lock down the mansion, especially before he returned to America.

 _Zawame City. Home. At least it was before I fucked everything up._ I said to myself monotonously. _When was the last time I enjoyed having much good time with friends, I tempted myself to betray them to keep my joy - in the end, I was left nothing to show after I almost killed Kouta-san, and left Mai-san die thanks to that crazed scientist. Even though I have been fighting to correct all my mistakes, my soul felt so restless. No. It's just what happened in the past left me a multitude of insecurities. As if I feel like I can't be called a hero, and I do not deserved praise from my friends even I began to atone my mistakes._

(* _cues: "_ _ **Necessary**_ _" from Cross Ange: Rondo of Angels and Dragons; Performed by: Nana Mizuki_ *)

 _Since then, when Shijima-senpai came along, I feel I need to learn to cover my pain with humor. Butting heads with him really make me want to keep myself alive and kicking. Senpai himself has his own personal issues, though he finally got over it. This makes me the only sad clown of the group, and I can't stop calling myself to be this. I feel like my face is full of tears - as in_ _ **tears of a clown**_ _. Even nii-san himself knew how much I feel right now, even though how much more my past can haunt me on a regular basis, I tend to hide it from anyone who doesn't give a crap about me. If Takeru-san and the others believed that 'what's in your past' thing, I hope they could at least understand even though I displayed my tendencies of feeling insecure._

We finally arrived at the mansion. And it's Home Sweet Home.

"Young master Mitsuzane", I was greeted by the maidservants. "Thank goodness the two of you are alright..."

"Thank you.", I replied back. "Did nii-san delivered a package here?"

"Yes, sir.", the maidservant said. "There is also a letter from Young master Takatora addressed to you. That would be all."

The maidservants left returning to their duties. As I read nii-san's letter.

 _ **June 09, 2016**_

 _ **Mitsuzane,**_

" _ **You have to give this package to Shijima-kun once you head back to that ship. Whatever you do, do not ever open that package as it is for Shijima-kun. Professor Hendrickson has built something for him.**_

 _ **If you're in the house right now, be sure to get some rest before moving on. I will be back by the end of the month."**_

 _ **\- Takatora.**_

I hope nii-san is alright there in America. Though there is no sight of the Black Bodhi Tree right now. Since we have to deal with the Ganma right now.

Since we've returned to the mansion. So, Samus decides that we spend three nights here before returning to the Mega-Fortress. Since I am currently the only Kureshima in this household, I can still commandeer the house too.

On the bright side, as later that night, I helped the cooks to prepare dinner just for me and Samus. I feel like I can't stand around the house and do nothing. All while I was recalling when I returned home a month after the Helheim Incident, I ended up turning to the bottle; I was just 17 years old when I had my first taste of alcohol. I became so dependent on alcohol and I wasted every wine, whiskey, and beer in the fridge to get myself completely plastered - and it really got me into trouble, literally.

When nii-san woke up from his coma, this is where the time I needed help struggling not to fall off the wagon. Since today, I'm trying to celibate myself not to drink so much alcohol, or I had to tone down my drinking habit.

Samus and I enjoyed a late night dinner here. I was happy to hear that the cooking made by the chefs are as much amazing as before.

* * *

 **-Mitsuzane: There Are Many Things You Can't Do Alone-**

Several minutes later...

While in the living room, playing chess just with myself. Samus was outside getting some fresh air. I usually had my mind contemplating the moments I have today – with the new friends I have right now…

" _By the way, what does Streme Spoats spelled like?_ "

" _S-T-R-E-M-E S-P-O-A-T-S. Streme Spoats._ "

 _Streme Spoats, my ass._ I thought to myself monotonously. _Senpai, of all people love to get dangerous when the moment goes even way too bad. Luckily, it is one of the things that kept me emotionally alive. That white Rider with a mouth is different than Kouta-san, only that Shijima-senpai talks too much, trying to make a fool of himself, and whichever the list goes on._

Even though joining with Samus make me want to feel cold and alone, I know that there are also things you can't do on your own. Samus herself felt the same way.

* _ **Incoming call... Tenkuuji Takeru-san...**_ * ( _ **SFX:**_ _Metal Gear Solid Codec ringing_ )

My phone rang, it's Takeru-san. I answered it. However, I feel like I'm not in the mood to talk with them...

" _Senpai, are you there? This is important._ ", said Takeru-san.

I instead faked an answering machine joke and smiled, "You have reach the life-model decoy of Kureshima Mitsuzane, please leave a message."

Then, Alain intervenes and his voice takes over, " _Mitsuzane, this is important!_ "

"Then, leave it urgently.", I replied dryly before I intentionally hang up the call.

Moments later, my smile later slipped back into a frown. Even though I told everything Takeru-san and the others how I feel, I was starting a little bit ignored. So, that answering machine joke I cracked is more than just at the tip of the iceberg.

* _ **Incoming call... Fukami Makoto-san...**_ * ( _ **SFX:**_ _Metal Gear Solid Codec ringing_ )

Makoto-san too?

" _Senpai? Stop joking around!_ "

"Wrong number!", I replied with precised sarcastic wit before I hang up.

And yes, I'm really not in the mood.

* * *

 **-What a Sad Clown Really Is?-**

Elsewhere in the Zawame West Plaza, Takeru, Alain, and Makoto were watching new generation of Beat Riders dancing, they were almost younger than the past dancers.

The three are seemingly concerned about Mitsuzane, that being said Alain learns the reason why Mitsuzane is making those answering machine jokes when Takeru and Makoto attempted to call him.

"I never seen him this very disrespectful.", Alain pouted. "What those three men talked about him are all true?"

Alain recounts what Zack told him about Mitsuzane, which are all coming from Hideyasu due to the fact that the other day, Oren and Takatora were talking on the phone:

" _Micchy screws around... when he cries. When he feels so sad, he starts making jokes at anyone's expense. It all started two years ago, when the Overlords began to conquer Earth, he aligned himself with them and betrayed all of us, this is the reason why him and Kouta became bitter enemies. Two months after Helheim was removed from Earth, and Kouta, Mai, and Kaito were presumed dead, Micchy is but an apathetic shadow of his former self, ashamed of what he have become. He feels like we shunned him for the sins he committed, though he was given a chance to redeem himself. Since then, his past would come to haunt him, which is the reason why you can hear he jokes around at anyone to hide his pain. In such away that protects him from a relentlessly and unkind world._ "

"Alain. I guess those people you've talked to earlier are right about Mitsuzane.", said Takeru. "It's fine to use laughter to hide the deepest emotional scars. I know he would be feeling horrible about the sins he made in the past, let's also remind him that he also has friends here in Zawame who truly understand him."

"No wonder he's calling himself a sad clown for a reason.", Makoto added. "I know he has a reason to act like he's asking for attention."

* * *

 **-What Measures Insecurities and Weaknesses?-**

Back in the Kureshima family mansion, Mitsuzane continues reminiscing about the past. Despite the slight depression he has because he felt like that he finds himself being enslaved by the past, given the fact all the sins he made are those he would never forget.

Today, rather than wearing those typical sweaters he used to wear two years back (given to his luxurious life); he rather continued wearing his usual white leather jacket with purple tron lines and Chozo marks (from Samus's Zero Suit) as a sign that he is a part of a joint fighting force where Samus is the leader. Not only that, it also sees self-change and maturity in Mitsuzane.

Lately, Mitsuzane doesn't smile unless when he finds satisfaction of things. It was a reminder for him that betraying others to keep his happiness led to his downfall. Since then, Mitsuzane puts up a mask of a clown trying to make jokes at anyone's expense - with occasional butts of his jokes are Alain, and even Go. Then again, Mitsuzane is _much more_ of a sad clown than Go.

Back in the living room, Mitsuzane looks at his reflection through the glass of wine he's drinking. Just after he sipped every last of it, he continues looking at his own reflection through the glass itself. Though he's not drowning his sorrows, it takes more than 150 glasses of wine to make him drunk.

It's just... Mitsuzane felt his soul so restless just because each time he returns to Zawame, apart from good memories, he has a tendency to contemplate negative thoughts at himself; it's because of the past. He's so insecure that he felt so ignored.

When Samus enters and checks on Mitsuzane, she notices Mitsuzane's cynical frowning. Obviously, he does not smile whenever he returns to Zawame, all what's in his face are all mundane.

"Each time you are like that lately, you still think that the world is not so kind to you.", Samus deduced.

"I'm sorry, it's because each time I remember all the sins I've committed in the past, I always find myself being enslaved by the past itself.", Mitsuzane replied apologetically. "It's just I can't forget everything I did. I feel like I'm being ignored by everybody, even you."

"What are you saying? I'm not ignoring you. I was trying to keep our relationship a secret from others.", the huntress reminded him that the reason why they're lonely together is to keep everyone's awareness of her relationship to Mitsuzane. "Until Go, and Kazuraba already found out."

"Oh... It's okay for everyone to find out, as long as you're sincere of your feelings.", said Mitsuzane. "I'm sorry I said about you ignoring me. But, I feel so ignored by Takeru-san and his friends."

"Don't say such ridiculous things, will you?", Samus continued and smirked. "You are sometimes a depressing cynic, you know that. When they have they're own situations, you can't possibly try to get yourself involved."

"I'm sorry... It's because the past left me an uneasy soul...", Mitsuzane sincerely admitted how insecure he is. "It's... It's because I tend to act like this as if I feel unneeded by everyone."

He leaned his head on Samus's side of her shoulder.

"Stop saying those things.", the hunter chided. "Always remember you're still important to the rest of the world. You will always be loved by the friends that cannot replace you. I feel contented here in this world with you."

"You have a point.", he nodded and smiled. "Fighting the Ganma is also makes me feel alive to protect humanity. And I know the reason why being around with you also feels me alive as a whole."

"I hope, somewhere from that distant planet, Kazuraba and Mai are still watching you fight to protect those you love.", Samus continued reminding Mitsuzane that Kouta is also watching him fight the Ganma, and Kouta himself, being his friend, is proud of his redeeming achievements.

* * *

 **-Really Getting Around-**

Later that same night...

(* _cues: "_ _ **Necessary**_ _" from Cross Ange: Rondo of Angels and Dragons; Performed by: Nana Mizuki_ * x2)

In the young Kureshima's room, him and Samus started making out passionately. This moment, as they expect right now is brimming with passion, as Samus herself could not resist letting Mitsuzane endow her the deepest and warmest part of herself to him.

After breaking up their kiss, she shoves Mitsuzane to the bed just as she starts stripping herself naked before she does so to Mitsuzane and the two continued exchanging kisses as intense as possible, as she feels the recoil as she receives a leeching kiss in the neck from Mitsuzane. It was good enough to turn her on - not to mention, Samus knows that much better to fall in love with a man who is rather sensitive, shrouded in doubt, _and to an extent_ insecure at heart, and that result ends in a rather times of intimate moments. In fact, Mitsuzane's weaknesses inside is also easy enough to turn the huntress on.

At the very end of that moment, it was truly brimming with emotion, as that moment of love-making left the two lovers satisfied as usual. With that being said, Mitsuzane always ends up sleeping against the hunter's chest, showing signs of content, and so does Samus herself.

"Hey, something came into my mind ever since day one.", Samus whispered. "People aren't meant to live alone in this world. I have fought countless of evil beings in the galaxy, destroyed the Space Pirates and ensure peace over the universe back in my world. This new world really meant a lot to me."

"Right.", Mitsuzane cooed. "No one can't do anything if they're alone. There's nothing to be scared of if we're together.", if it's just the two of them, they will still overcome whatever adversities they will encounter. Then again, Samus herself plays a role of leadership and charisma what it means to work together as a team, her, Mitsuzane, and Go.

Moments later, after she planted a kiss on her love interest's forehead, it was time to sleep.

* * *

 **-Metapurpose Armorsuit Interexpansion-**

Meanwhile in the Mega-Fortress...

As Gandrayda and Ghor stayed on deck in the workshop area, Ghor looked on the capsule containing a similar replica of Samus's suit.

"I didn't know Samus would began to construct new designs for her armors...", the cyborg pondered.

To which Gandrayda answers, "Sammy said that thing is a flimsy prototype before she proceeded with that symbiotic armor.", all while bringing up the Athena Suit.

" _ **That prototype you're talking about, Gandrayda is called a Metapurpose Armorsuit Interexpansion.**_ ", the Adam AI interrupted. " _ **I have a feeling Samus might still give that thing some use as an auxiliary countermeasure against the Ganmaizers.**_ "

Gandrayda and Ghor continued gazing on the capsule containing the armor. The shapeshifter might wonder who can use that armor other than Samus.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- My tendency to write Micchy adopting some mannerisms of the MCU Tony Stark when it comes to make jokes to hide his pain is one of my guilty pleasures of writing the character.

\- As Kamen Rider Ghost is about to draw to a close, this fic will end after covering up all tie-ins to the TV series. And yes, Alain and Makoto did survived (the latter revives thanks to his doppelganger, courtesy of episode 48). Nevertheless, this story will end by November for sure. And the sequel has now taking place within Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, and I will plan to feature characters from Cross Ange, thus turning it into a Metroid-Cross Ange-Kamen Rider tri crossover fic. On a side note, if you guys watched _Cross Ange: Rondo of Angels and Dragons_ , it's somehow a good series by the way, considering the series was directed by the same guy behind Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny. Ange is _definitely_ a Samus Aran incarnate, only that she has red eyes. Love or hate it, Cross Ange is a must watch. Though the tragic twists in that anime is supposedly Gen Urobuchi's thing, but unfortunately Urobutcher himself is not the writer of that anime.

-Funfact: Besides Tusk and Ange, I also write Mitsuzane as a serious expy of Tsukune Aono from Rosario + Vampire and Samus with the inner Moka Akashiya. Nana Mizuki voices both Ange and Moka from their respective series (Cross Ange and Rosario + Vampire)

\- I initially planned to have a Kraidbuster armor in this fic, I instead have to scrap it in favor of the **Metapurpose Armorsuit Interexpansion (M.A.I.)** that was teased at the end of the chapter, otherwise named as the **Ridley Destroyer Armor.** The design of this suit can be found here: art/Ridley-Destroyer-Armor-Final-for-LadySamusAran-629521077


	108. Stage 37 - Kryptonite Factor

**Metapurpose Armorsuit Interexpansion! - Constructing the Kryptonite Factor**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:**_ _This chapter is a tie-in as Takeru, Makoto, and Alain will appear here. So it takes place before episode 36._

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

Though not related to Metroid and Kamen Rider, I've recently binge watching _Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel and Dragon_ and _Avengers: Age of Ultron_ simultaneously. Since the later chapters of this fic began to adopt aspects from MCU films, I imagine what should be Samus's party's team name would be. In the previous chapter, I stated that I scrapped the Kraidbuster in favor of the Ridley Destroyer Armor; that is a Power Suit designed for Mitsuzane instead of Samus. I took the liberty of referencing Kamen Rider Gaim's episode 43 when Kaito's Genesis Driver is destroyed, he eats an Helheim fruit and turns into Lord Baron. Later on, Mitsuzane might return the Genesis Driver to Takatora and he would be later endowed with the Ridley Destroyer Armor - which is composite to War Machine's armors and Pepper Potts' R.E.S.C.U.E. Armor from the Earth 616 comics, plus some aspects of Age of Ultron's version of the Hulkbuster "Veronica". Considering the AoU Hulkbuster being called Veronica, the Ridley Destroyer Armor is also called M.A.I. (just the name Mai), due to its given acronym - **M** etapurpose **A** rmorsuit **I** nterexpansion battle armor, also the naming is basically named after Mai Takatsukasa, the Woman of the Beginning. The Metapurpose part is also a nod to Meta Ridley.

And speaking of _Cross Ange_ , as I said, it's a must watch, love it or hate it. I can relate Ange's personality to Samus. Like how determined and strong our beloved bounty hunter she is, Ange has even survived from being controlled by the lecherous of a suitor, Embryo. I will plan to include Ange, Tusk, Momoka, and Hilda in my sequel by November, titled " _ **Metroid Kamen Rider Generations, Volume 2: The Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange**_ ". The sequel will revolve Ange being the last Norma when she is forced to flee her home planet (the Earth within the Cross Ange universe is an Earth Colony in my sequel fic) being ravaged by intergalactic criminals when will be joining forces with Samus to fight the said intergalactic outlaws and the Bugstars of Ex-Aid. Also, imagine if ever Metroid gets an anime adaptation someday, Nana Mizuki should be voicing Samus. I also imagine Samus in my story to sound like a Nana Mizuki-voiced character such as Ange herself and Moka Akashiya's inner half. This means, Mitsuzane is essentially Tsukune who ends up with Moka's Inner self.

Mitsuzane gets his hair cut in this part, with that appearance during Gaim Gaiden: Zangetsu.

By the way, since today is September 13, Kamen Rider fans today are celebrating a meme holiday called **Kaixa Day** , dedicated to one of the most hated characters of the Kamen Rider series, Masato Kusaka of _Kamen Rider 555_. Kusaka is played by Kouhei Murakami (who also plays Bud in _Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger_ ); he is notoriously known for being the unrepentant asshole in Kamen Rider 555 who bullies Inui Takumi for his love towards Mari Sonoda, also he hates Orphenochs. Mitsuzane in Gaim's TV series proper is a deconstruction of Kusaka, considering the fact he atoned for his sins at the end of the series. And last year, the episode of Kamen Rider Drive where Banno is killed by his own son, Go is also an ironic echo - Gou has strong discrimination towards Roidmudes, after learning that Banno is a monster instead of a father, Go decided to right the wrongs going as far killing his own father, which resembles how Kusaka hates Orphenochs so much to the point he wants them extinct.

* * *

 **-Waking Up-**

The morning after came along, Samus finds herself acutely aware warm body in her arms. It was worth satisfying whenever she and Mitsuzane went all the way; when not the two are not in a mission or fighting the Ganma as of this point, Samus can't help but get into a satisfying moment with Mitsuzane as by touching, kissing, and lying on each others' arms.

Looking down at the shaggy-haired young man she held, noticing his soft, warm breath against her bare chest and the steady beating of his heart, all while fondly recalling their one-night dinner the other day.

The moment Mitsuzane wakes up... It was a subtle response at the time where the huntress ran her hand through his shaggy hair and reveal his face. Though it also brought him seconds to recall the moments they have last night. It goes to show when good people make love better, it further cemented his growth to as an adult. For him, it's like a coming-of-age journey.

"Oh, good morning, Samus." the young Kureshima said cheerfully, if not a little groggily.

"Good morning too, sleepyhead.", the hunter replied, albeit in a whispering voice so as not to interrupt the quiet atmosphere. "You really need to spruce up your hair right now. You look like you're not being of your class."

Mitsuzane snarked, "I'm used to leave my hair as it is. I don't need to look like some kind of a Richie Rich wearing elegant clothes."

* * *

 **-What's the Next Call-**

After they get off the bed and cleaned up. Samus decided to have his [Mitsuzane] hair trimmed down a little before taking a bath together. The result, his bangs is swept to the right and the mullet is cut off for good, making him groomed as much as possible.

Few hours later, the two enjoyed breakfast together made by the Kureshima family maidservants. Before they can talk about what will be their next move.

One of the maidservants appear before Mitsuzane, "Young master, you have visitors.", she stated. "One of them going by the name of Tenkuji Takeru."

 _Takeru-san is here already?_ Mitsuzane thought to himself. "Let them in.", he told the maid.

"Yes sir.", the maid answered in return as heads back to Takeru and fetch them.

Ever since Samus and her party first encountered Adel and his Ganmaizers, Samus has to first learn about the Ganmaizers first. Samus had a feeling that Takeru and his friends have already heard of the Ganmaizers already, as she needs to learn more about these omnipotent creatures and how to defeat them.

After finishing breakfast, Samus and Mitsuzane meet up with Takeru, Makoto, and Alain. The three men awaited on the living room for the two.

Before Takeru can start talking about the Ganmaizers, this gave Alain time to ask why Mitsuzane tends to joke around when he's depressed.

Samus decides to fill it in for him, "Mitsuzane is often like that. Because of the sins he made in the past, he admitted to me that he's truly insecure."

Takeru, being sympathetic he is, turns to Mitsuzane and said, "I know you feel horrible about you did in the past. You don't need to feel isolated all the time. You still have friends here who still understand you..."

Samus herself, added in, all while her attention is at Mitsuzane. "Takeru is right. You don't have to bear all of that alone. If your friends here in Zawame think they are still your enemy because of that mistake, then, you still have new friends as of this moment - take Takeru himself for example and the others, Go, and even myself."

That being said, both Makoto and Alain nodded. Then, Alain himself takes this opportunity to speak...

"I understood the reason why you tend to be so smug to hide your pain. If you could be at least be open to everyone about how you feel. Each time you joke around, it makes things hard to understand."

The young Kureshima sighed in relief, seeing Takeru being as influential as Kouta, thanked him, Makoto, and Alain. But, Mitsuzane won't stop snarking when he feels like it. Needless to say, Mitsuzane is contented by things he has right now - he protects humanity with Go and Samus as well as two of the three hunters, the bounty hunter herself being the only thing in his life as a love interest, and new friends he swore to protect and fight alongside with.

* * *

 **-Samus: Mugen Ghost Eyecon-**

"Okay, let's cut to the chase.", I decided to begin the discussion. This time, starting with these so-called Ganmaizers.

"The Ganmaizers are deities that protect the Ganma world.", Takeru began his thorough explanation. All while he learned this from a certain old man who lived underneath the Daitenku monastery. "Gramps said the Ganmaizers' existence is the reason why the 15 luminary Eyecons were created, and they are used to combat them. Don't tell me you fought one?"

Mitsuzane interrupted, "Of course, _we_ did!", and then brings up... "Along with that son of a bitch, Adel!"

Much to Alain's surprise, "You mean my brother?!" That being said, this was the reason why Alain is exiled into this world; Adel somehow usurped their father to become the Ganma emperor, and Alain brought up why he was framed up for the assassination until when they attempted to rescue the ousted emperor, going by the name of Adonis (according to Alain). Their father wasn't so lucky, only to be killed by one of his own sons.

"Mitsuzane, my brother is someone not to be trifled with nor to be underestimated.", Alain continued. "He will eliminate anyone he deems an obstacle to his plan."

Hearing Alain's words regarding Adel, Mitsuzane puts up a smug complex of himself, "All this 'perfect utopia' thing really makes it unpleasant to my ears, you know that.", he smirked. "I don't think you guys should be focusing on Adel. That guy's brain is bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on him.", the part where he says that his [Adel] is bag full of cats, Mitsuzane admitted how twisted Adel is, all while he starts bragging when they fight like men.

Adel aside, we continued regarding the Ganmaizers. And Takeru continued, "Gramps also said that the Ganmaizers are starting to get even more stronger each time we fought them. For some reason, we could not connect to the Great Eye through the monolith in the temple."

Speaking of this so-called Great Eye, does it have anything to do with the Ganmaizers or with Takeru's luminary Eyecons? Though Takeru himself know otherwise. Yet again, Takeru's days as a human began to be shortened, as he has 37 days to live.

"Did you guys have anything to destroy any of those Ganmaizers?" I asked Takeru. Until he pulled out an Eyecon with a huge "infinity symbol" above it. Takeru showed to me the Eyecon, on top of it it says, "Mugen Ghost"

At the very moment's notice, I had a vision of what this Mugen Ghost looks like...

* _ **Chou Kaigan! MUGEN! Keep going! Go Go Go! Go Go Go! Go Go Go! Gotta GHOST!**_ _(cue electric guitar riff)_ *

Until Takeru and Mitsuzane snapped me out of that vision moments later. Then, I started asking him how did he get this, "Where in the galaxy did you get this thing?"

"That Eyecon came to be thanks to the feelings of everyone.", Takeru states that the Eyecon came from the feelings of his friends, no doubt about it. Unlike him, I made a lot of few friends in this world - such as Go and Mitsuzane (not to mention his older brother, Takatora) being the only Earthlings who fought by my side, and the irreplaceable comrades who fought by my side during the Phazon skirmish - Gandrayda, Ghor, and Rundas. Since this world is my new home, I can feel consider these Earthlings around me as friends, especially the times I have with them.

"There's no doubt even in your ghostly state right now, that Eyecon makes you bring out the limitless, I mean, _infinite_ potential of humanity.", I deduced to the fact that this Mugen in fact translates into 'infinity'. "So, this thing can destroy a Ganmaizer?"

Makoto nodded in response, "Yes. Somehow he transformed with that Eyecon and destroyed a Ganmaizer that uses pyrokinesis."

Then, Mitsuzane brought up the Ganmaizer we fought two days ago that uses electrokinesis. All while referring to it as Adel's "understudies".

"So, these Ganmaizers take form of Adel's looks.", all while grasping his chin with his finger in a pinched manner. "Then, they take form into some kind of energy-like forms or monsters and have some kind of robotic voice and say 'Purge. Eliminate', whatever that is."

When Alain asked us how we destroyed the Ganmaizer we fought, rather, my response was... "Actually, I used the Athena Suit's symbiotic nature to entrap a Ganmaizer in it."

"You WHAT?!", Takeru, Makoto, and Alain responded in unison.

I continued, "Bear in mind that the Athena Suit I constructed with Professor Sawagami is a high-tech symbiotic exoskeleton made of full-liquid smart metal called Quantum Liquid 2.0. As you can see, I can summon the suit telepathically and is bounded to me."

"So, the suit you're recently wearing has a mind of its own?", Makoto asked.

"To a moderate extent.", I answered his question. "I can send it out psionically, so it won't be a problem. The suit also allowed me to imprison targets and restrict their movements to only at my discretion. But, the trapped target are unable to control the suit, however."

Takeru thought that his newfound Mugen Ghost Eyecon that its power is somehow equivalent to the Athena Suit. The main difference is that Mugen's power is rooted from seven different emotions.

"Shall we lead you guys to the Mega-Fortress?", I asked them, only for them to be confused about the ship itself. "We somehow salvaged a mega-vessel from underwater and decided to use it as air or space transport."

"You got yourselves a new spaceship?!", Takeru asked with a rather hammy gesture.

Moments later, we left the mansion as we guided Takeru, Makoto, and Alain to the Mega-Fortress. Which was docked elsewhere in the Zawame City docks, though somewhat submerged, as the Mega-Fortress itself can submerge deep into water.

* * *

 **-Welcome to the Mega-Fortress-**

As Samus, Mitsuzane, Takeru, Makoto, and Alain arrived in the Zawame City docks, the Mega-Fortress somehow emerges from underwater, much to the shock of the other three men.

They then climbed onto the ship, the Mega-Fortress stays in its amphibious state.

Once inside, the three Daitenku residents toured around the ship. Mitsuzane, in the other hand climbed in the workshop area mid deck. Where he looked around on the capsule containing the prototype Chozo Battle Armor Samus constructed by herself with Professor Sawagami's help.

 _I thought Samus had to trash that flimsy prototype suit before working on with the Athena Suit?_ The young Kureshima said to himself.

"What are you doing here, Mitsuzane?", Samus finds Mitsuzane standing and staring restlessly at the prototype powered armor.

The young Kureshima replied in return, "I thought you're gonna dispose that prototype suit. Since when did you thought about bringing it here anyway?", Then again, he was puzzled of how Samus brought up the prototype armor, judging by its blank colors.

* * *

 **-Kryptonite Factor-**

"I was thinking about experimenting the prototype suit with high-frequency technology that acts a **counteract threshold** against the Ganmaizers.", the huntress said. "It makes me wonder why are you looking at that suit restlessly makes you want to use it."

"N-N-No! I wasn't saying that I would think about using that kind of a suit!", Mitsuzane was shocked as if Samus thought if Mitsuzane himself can use an armor as bulky as that of Samus's suits. "Suits like these are meant for you, right?!"

"You can say that again. But, my suit in general is bonded to me biologically. As for that flimsy prototype I worked on with Professor Rinna, I thought about having someone to use it. You know, if we can think about putting in High Frequency technology, and upgrade that suit even further..."

However, Adam's PA protocol interrupted their conversation.

" _ **Samus, Mitsuzane, it appears you got yourselves more visitors!**_ "

When the AI puts the monitor on for them, Mitsuzane quickly noticed its the Man and Woman of the Beginning!

"Kazuraba Kouta...?"

"Mai-san?"

"Adam, send them in.", Samus orders the AI to welcome the human Overlords into the Mega-Fortress.

Mitsuzane climbs above deck, where Kouta and Mai are awaiting for them. Samus follows after.

"Congratulations of acquiring a new ship, Samus.", said the Woman of the Beginning. "You can freely visit the Planet Helheim if you need to, or other planets within this world."

"The pleasure is all mine.", the huntress responded to the Mai's comments gratefully.

The reason Kouta returned with Mai again is to see the Beat Riders' Festival, as well to visit the Mega-Fortress.

Moments later, Mitsuzane went back on the workshop area to look around the suit. Thinking the fact Samus can entrust someone to handle the artificially-created Chozo Battle Armor to combat the Ganmaizers as a last resort.

Samus leads Kouta and Mai to the workshop area, and Samus herself reveals that another reason why Kouta and Mai are here is to help her upgrade the prototype armor into a Metapurpose Armorsuit Interexpansion.

"So, you guys came here for that suit too?", Mitsuzane asked.

"Yes, Micchy.", Kouta replied calmly. "It seems you are also fighting those Ganmaizers as well. So, Samus called to me telepathically to help her build a battle suit designed as a 'Kryptonite Factor' to the Ganmaizers."

And Samus adds, "And Mitsuzane, I made it clear that I'm going to let you handle _that_ suit!"

"What? Me?!", Mitsuzane replied in shock, when he did not expect that he'll be the potential user to that armor.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Micchy quotes Bruce Banner's line from The Avengers "That guy's brain is bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on him."

\- This chapter shows the glimpse of the Mugen Ghost Eyecon.

\- The armor designed for Micchy is in fact will be the **Ridley Destroyer Armor** , which is referred as the Metapurpose Armorsuit Interexpansion. The Ridley Destroyer Armor is seemingly an armor that almost possesses the power that can likely dish out a Herculean beatdown on the Ganmaizers, or to an extent Ridley himself if ever he returns from the dead in later chapters. The armor will be using High Frequency technology too.


	109. Stage 38 - Ridley Destroyer Armor

**Ryugen's Ultimate Evolution - Ridley Destroyer Armor!**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:**_ _This is still tied in before the episode 36 of Kamen Rider Ghost, due to the fact that Takeru and company are going to meet Kouta in this chapter._

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This is the second time that a chapter's title in this fic started with "Ryugen" as the first word. The first being is Stage 20-1 (the second title is called " **Ryugen's Super Genesis Transformation** "). What separates this from the said chapter is that It's on the secondary title, and here is on the first title. Also, said chapters are similar to episodes 26 ("Baron's Genesis Transformation") and episode 43 ("Baron's Ultimate Transformation") of Kamen Rider Gaim, as they feature the Rider featured on the episode/or chapter in the case of this story with a new transformation - Baron Lemon Energy Arms (Gaim ep 26)/Ryugen Melon Energy Arms (Stage 20-1, where Mitsuzane maintains Ryugen's Ride Wear much like how Baron does it instead of transforming into a "second" Kamen Rider Duke and stops assuming Zangetsu Shin) and Lord Baron (Gaim ep 43)/Ridley Destroyer Armor (this chapter).

The entirety of this part, aforementioned above, is based on Kamen Rider Gaim's episode 43. Much like said episode being entitled as "Baron's Ultimate Transformation", here it's " **Ryugen's Ultimate Evolution.** "

The Ridley Destroyer Armor doubles as a Battlizer-styled Final Form for Ryugen. Once Mitsuzane wears the suit, it's not prettily heavy just like how Samus does with her own suit.

The suit up sequence for the Ridley Destroyer Armor will be almost in the same vein how the Space Sheriffs transform. This time, since Mitsuzane uses Sharivan's "Sekisha" gesture when transforming into Ryugen Melon Energy Arms, he still does this when transforming with the Ridley Destroyer Armor, and the "Sekisha" call is used. Though "Sekisha" translates to 'Red Flash', the Ridley Destroyer's color scheme are all green and violet; though the High Frequency beams it will fire will be colored red.

The Ridley Destroyer Armor in general, is a blending of Chozo, Kamen Rider and High Frequency technology and also endowed by the Golden Fruit (similar to Gaim's Kiwami Arms), namely the Power Suit, Sengoku Driver, and Ryugen's Budou Lockseed, along with Golden Fruit itself.

And due to the introduction of the Ridley Destroyer Armor, this makes Micchy the Geki Jumonji/Gavan Type-G (though he is more of Kai Hyuga/second Sharivan) to Samus's Retsu Ichijouji/the original Space Sheriff Gavan. Also, I used to watch Metal Heroes back in my pre-adolescent days, with Shaider being the popular show here in the Philippines.

* * *

 **Shout-Out from EeveeNick's "Spawn" in the previous chapter:** If you guys haven't read the previous chapter, it had a shout-out from the ninth chapter of EeveeNick's story, "Spawn". In the beginning of Stage 43, how Samus and Micchy woke up together is also identical how Samus and Elisa woke up at the beginning of chapter 9.

* * *

 **-Handpicked For The Suit-**

"What? Me?!", Mitsuzane was shocked to hear Samus had to choose him for the suit she's trying to upgrade with High Frequency technology. "I thought a suit like that is meant for those with Chozo blood such as yourself?"

"That suit is artificially created based from my previous suits.", the bounty hunter repeated the statement that the armor in the capsule was the same prototype that she and Professor Rinna built before the Athena Suit.

Though Mitsuzane didn't heard it coming, but he can't be sure if he's qualified to handle a bulky powered armor that Samus wears. Despite the confusion, he chose not to object. He had the feeling that a powered armor would be handed to him when time comes.

"What is it? Mitsuzane?", Samus clarifies Mitsuzane if he's ready to use the armor soon. "Are you ready to put on that battle suit?"

Mitsuzane briefly looked down as if he is thrown into anxiety, noticing this... "Micchy, what's wrong?", Kouta asked. Yet again, he is even highly aware how unhappy Mitsuzane was because of his guilt and unnecessarily blaming himself for everything that happened two years ago.

"Micchy...", and the same goes for Mai.

"Is something wrong, Mitsuzane?", the bounty hunter herself tries to snap Mitsuzane out.

Not until the very moment he eventually comes to his senses minutes later. Much to the relief of the Man and Woman of the Beginning, and Samus herself. And Mitsuzane finally makes his decision, "No other challenges are easy, but I'm up for it.", indicating he will use the High-Frequency empowered suit to fight the Ganmaizers.

"Are you sure about this, Micchy?", Mai asked.

Needless to say, Mitsuzane made it clear, and says that the suit must be use once he crosses the Godzilla Threshold, that is the Ganmaizers. Samus can see he's crazy-prepared to be ready for the suit once she starts upgrading the prototype suit.

"Samus, I have something to empower the suit.", Kouta makes a suggestion. "Open the capsule."

As Samus opens the capsule containing the blank prototype armor. It seems Kouta is up to something... Ever since becoming the Man of the Beginning, he decides to endow the **Golden Fruit** into the suit!

"Kouta, you're endowing the Forbidden Fruit on that armor?", the Woman of the Beginning asked. "If you do that, Micchy will..."

"No, Mai. Since this is a battle suit, it will not affect his humanity."

And Samus added, "And more specifically, his [Mitsuzane] _genetic makeup_. Even if the suit is going to be bonded to him."

Since the prototype suit is still considered of Chozo technology, it can still assimilate different gadgets of different worlds, much like Samus's actual Power Suit. As Samus how brought up how she obtained her Shogun Suit in her first meeting with the Man of the Beginning (which also doubles as the first Rider Suit she obtained), she is not affected by the side effects of the Golden Fruit.

"So, now that a part of the Golden Fruit is embedded on the suit, plus combining with High Frequency technology...", said Mitsuzane as he observes Kouta endowing the replicated Power Suit with the Forbidden Fruit. "What would be the suit's name, anyway? High Frequency Suit?", all while sarcastically asking what the suit's name looks like.

* * *

 **-Codename: "Ridley Destroyer Armor"-**

"No, Mitsuzane.", the space warrior replied. "It's already referred as the **Metapurpose Armorsuit Interexpansion**."

Kouta, Mai, and Mitsuzane are puzzled by the armor's designation being a Metapurpose Armorsuit Interexpansion. The young Kureshima himself find the naming absurdly, AND hilariously ridiculous. Judging by the suit's appearance and the lack of an Arm Cannon, which Samus uses with her suit; he thought to himself if the suit can still play a similar role to Samus's original armor.

Mitsuzane continued his clarifications, "Even without that arm cannon like how it is on your suit, what does that thing use anyway?"

"I thought you've never asked.", said the huntress. "It now uses **High Frequency Beam Gauntlets**. The gauntlets can fire beams on the palms of the suit's hands. Also, without relying on an arm cannon, it's also fitted with micro-missiles on each arm, right under the elbow joint. Just because they're micro-missiles, they can still pack a lot of punch than my usual missile and super missiles."

"Amazing!", Mai commended. "I never knew you are able to create an armor of your own, Samus..."

The huntress also brought up that as the reason why she asked help from Professor Rinna to build her own armors as because now that Samus finds a new home in a new world, it was the fact that her journey in the present time is just the tip of the iceberg.

"And speaking of this Metapurpose naming for the armor...", Mitsuzane scratches his head. "Samus, the acronym for that is actually called **M.A.I.** , don't tell me it's named after..."

Much to the bounty hunter's amusement, she insinuates to him to look at Mai, and he does stared at Mai for a millisecond before Mitsuzane turns his attention back to Samus. Much to his surprise...

"Wait a second...", said Mitsuzane with a look of disbelief. "You named the armor after Mai-san?!"

Though the Woman of the Beginning didn't mind having her name as a human engraved on a battle suit, most likely for Mitsuzane's sake. Mitsuzane later admits how he truly missed Kouta and Mai ever since they have colonized a dying planet two years ago.

After the Golden Fruit is finally endowed on the armor, the suit itself began to evolve drastically. The suit began changing color from blank white to jade green with violet accents! The purple gem on the center of the torso also glows, which is in fact another **Soul Drive** embedded on the suit.

After the fruit is successfully endowed on the suit, it was an unfathomable marvel to behold. Now that the suit looks just like Ryugen due to the color schemes, it is essentially Ryugen's _Ultimate Evolution_.

"Here, Micchy.", said Kouta. "The suit is now yours to use."

A smile eventually curved on the young Kureshima's lips, seeing he's happy at this.

"What do you think?", the bounty hunter asked.

To which Mitsuzane answers, albeit jokingly. "Like Christmas, but with _more me_."

Since the blank prototype suit eventually evolves to a more stronger one and almost as equal to Samus's armor, it seems the said metapurpose battle suit chosen Mitsuzane to be its wearer.

Meanwhile, Mitsuzane's Budou Lockseed eventually glows, which is likely the fact it acts as the relay for the suit to bond to Mitsuzane. In other words, the Lockseed itself will serve as the core for Mitsuzane to suit up with the new suit.

"Other than the Metapurpose Armorsuit Interexpansion naming, what else we can call this thing?", Mitsuzane asked. Though he like the naming because it's acronym (M.A.I.) is obviously named after Mai herself, he thinks about giving the suit a more intimidating name. "Imagine if I can wrestle that space dragon you've fight numerous times..."

 _That's weird, Mitsuzane thought as if he uses the armor as a Kryptonite Factor, or thinking a name for a certain archenemy to run away fast._ Samus thought to herself. "That's it...!"

The bounty hunter came up with a new name, "That suit, as of this moment, will be called the **Ridley Destroyer Armor**."

While the Man and Woman of the Beginning laughed at the haphazardly naming, it highly fits as a means not only it can theoretically dish out the most curbstomping punishments against Ridley than how Samus can do, the armor itself can be used as a Kryptonite Factor against the Ganmaizers.

Moments later, the Budou Lockseed in Mitsuzane glows, along with the suit itself. The armor begins to dissolve into particles of red light, before the said particles began surrounding Mitsuzane as the armor itself initiates its electroplating materialization. Thus, Mitsuzane is now wearing the armor!

"I'm... I'm in the suit!", Mitsuzane exclaimed as the Ridley Destroyer Armor begins to boot up. All while looking as if he was wearing Samus's suit. This time a suit separate from Samus herself.

 _ **Life Support Systems Online  
**_ _ **System Check Initiated  
**_ _ **Chozo Battle Suit ver. LS-09013RDZ Multipurpose Armorsuit Interexpansion System  
**_ _ **Targeting System: Active  
**_ _ **High Frequency Beam Gauntlets: Active  
**_ _ **Armor: Engaged  
**_ _ **Auxiliary Weapons: Inactive  
**_ _ **Propulsion Systems: Active  
**_ _ **HUD Suite: Online  
**_ _ **Visors: Responding  
**_ _ **Micro-missile Launchers: Engaged**_

After the Ridley Destroyer's HUD begin booting up, it seems Mitsuzane finds himself excited at his evolved power. As what his heads-up display said, what separates the Ridley Destroyer Armor from Samus's actual Power Suit is the lack of Morph Ball mode, which is now replaced with Propulsion systems on his feet, palms for thrusters and more thrusters on the back.

"Amazing, as if I'm in Samus's helmet! With this, we can destroy a Ganmaizer or two!"

* * *

 **-Ghost meets Gaim-**

Moments later, while Takeru, Alain, and Makoto are exploring around the ship, they quickly stumble into the workshop area, they find someone testing a green-colored Power Suit with Samus, Kouta, and Mai.

Alain, recognizing the suit's color, finds out that Mitsuzane is inside of the suit.

"Are you really in there?", Alain walked closer and looked at Mitsuzane who is in the Ridley Destroyer Armor, all while poking at the helmet.

"Yeah, what do you think?", the young Kureshima bragged. "As if I've finally _reached_ my evolution."

Meanwhile, Kouta, upon noticing Takeru's presence, turns his attention to the ghost boy. "You must be Tenkuji Takeru, right? Kamen Rider Ghost."

"Yes.", Takeru answered, and then said in return, "You're Kazuraba Kouta, I suppose. Kamen Rider Gaim? I saw you back on the Guardian Tree when we explored the three meteorites."

Kouta recalled it, though he admit he missed the opportunity to meet another successor. Mitsuzane himself notes that both Takeru and Kouta really have a lot in common in terms of their ideals.

Meanwhile...

"Are you related with those couples in white?", Alain asked, referring to Kouta and Mai.

"Kouta-san and I came a long way, from best friends, bitter enemies, to reconciled friends.",, as Mitsuzane curved a smile while he is still in the suit. "Mai-san is someone I once had feelings with. But today, I am now in a committed relationship with Samus."

When Takeru hears that Mitsuzane is dating Samus, he reacts...

"EEHHHH?!", the ghost boy shouted. "You love her?"

Samus takes it time to deduce Takeru's reaction, "Yeah. Being around him makes me want to learn how to love and go into romance.", she chuckled. "I know what it means to show affection for the poor little guy. I thought keeping this between us, it seems it's not a problem when you guys already found that out."

"There's nothing to be secretive about relationships though.", said Kouta.

"Yet again, it feels me more comfortable to have company of others.", the huntress continued, realizing the value of friendship from those she met in this world.

"I wonder how does this thing works...", as Mitsuzane tries to work the High Frequency beams of the suit, when he fires from his right palm, a pale-red beam is fired from the microreactor of the palm of the gauntlet, causing the beam to hit on one of the fluorescent lamps, much to Samus's chagrin.

"What in the galaxy do you think you're doing?!", she chided. "If only we had put the simulation room in this ship..."

Makoto intervenes, "Perhaps we can test the suit's capability through some kind of a practice battle."

"Makoto-san? Are you sure?", the young Kureshima clarified.

So, in order to test the Ridley Destroyer Armor's combat abilities, it must be through a mock battle. It was clever for Makoto to come this one out.

* * *

 **-Ridley Destroyer Armor vs. Deep Specter-**

Outside the docks, as Alain, Mai, Kouta, Samus, and Takeru observe the mock battle, as Mitsuzane is already suited up on the Ridley Destroyer Armor, Makoto puts on his Ghost Driver as it materializes by a gesture of his hands tracing around his waist, forming the belt. Within moments, he pulls out the Deep Specter Eyecon at the press of the button.

Once the said Eyecon is placed on the driver, " _ **DIVE TOO DEEP!**_ ", as the belt exclaims. Once Makoto closes the Driver, only for it to make a looping chime of " _ **Girotto mirou~!**_ "

" **Henshin!** "

Makoto pulls and pushes the lever of the Ghost Driver, forming a pearly white suit and a violet helmet. As the Deep Specter Parka Ghost began flying around him.

" _ **Gen Kaigan! Deep Specter!**_ ", the Ghost Driver stated as Makoto flexes his arms allowing the Parka Ghost to fall below Makoto, " _ **Get go! Kakugo! Giza-Giza GHOST!**_ "

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- How Mitsuzane fires the High Frequency Beams from the Ridley Destroyer Armor's HF gauntlets is essentially similar to how Iron Man or War Machine fire their repulsor beams from the palms of their gauntlets.

\- Keeping the fact that how Samus puts on her Power Suit is based on materialization, how Mitsuzane puts the Ridley Destroyer Armor on is almost in a similar vein how a Space Sheriff transforms.


	110. Stage 39 - Mitsuzane vs Makoto

**Unleashing the Godzilla Threshold! – High Frequency Technology vs. Power of the Abyss!**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:**_ _This still takes place before episode 36 of Kamen Rider Ghost as Mitsuzane right now is fighting Makoto._

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The ending song for Ryugen in his Ridley Destroyer Armor form is " **Believe in my flush** " by Kamen Rider Girls.

The scene where Makoto and Mitsuzane are fighting at the end of the previous chapter and in here is similar to episode 36 of _Gaim_ where Mitsuzane fought his own brother and episode 42 when he first transformed into Ryugen Yomi.

For the benefit of this crossover fic, the Ridley Destroyer Armor now serves as Mitsuzane's final form. The Ridley Destroyer Armor is 5x strong than Ryugen Yomi, only that it no longer saps Mitsuzane's life force just like how the Yomotsuheguri Lockseed does. The benefits of the armor is that it serves as the Kryptonite Factor against the Ganmaizers due to the High-Frequency tech it is incorporated in it, plus it provide Ryugen extra durability to tank hits from the Ganmaizers and dish out curb-stomps at them. Also, its power rivals that of Ridley himself, especially as Meta Ridley.

Also, if ever Mitsuzane is wearing the Ridley Destroyer Armor, he is still referred as Ryugen as the said battle suit now serves as his final form.

Since Mitsuzane fights Deep Specter in this chapter, as noted in episode 43 of _Kamen Rider Ghost_ , the Deep Specter Eyecon is the reason how the Ganmaizers grow even stronger and create doppelgangers of Makoto to counteract this. The Ridley Destroyer Armor, on the other hand, alongside with the Athena Suit serves as the Kryptonite Factor against anything related to the Ganmaizers as stated in the previous chapters. This means to say, the High-Frequency Beams may likely weaken Makoto's molecular bonds to the Deep Specter Eyecon.

To those who are wondering about how I write my characters who has traits from multiple characters from previous Kamen Rider series from its source material, here are things you might need to know in terms of my composite characters:

\- Samus's appearance reuses that of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, combined with Ren Akiyama (Kamen Rider Knight) being a badass loner, Kotaro Minami (Kamen Rider Black/Black RX), Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) and Yoko Minato (Kamen Rider Marika). She is also Kouta and Mai merged into one, to fill the role of being the love interest to Mitsuzane.

\- Mitsuzane himself borrows Kaito's (Baron) cynical personality. Plus, him being a deadpan snarker makes him Yuuto Sakurai (Zeronos).

\- Gou has traits of both Gandrayda **and** Anthony Higgs, plus Joe the Haze from _Kamen Rider Black RX_. While Gandrayda herself combines aspects of Sora Takigawa/Gremlin from _Kamen Rider Wizard_ and Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider Diend of _Decade._

 _-_ Adam now fills the role of both Admiral Dane and Aurora Unit 242.

* * *

 **-Ridley Destroyer Armor vs. Deep Specter** **: Round 1** **-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Believe in my flush**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls_ *)

"Make your move, reindeer games.", Mitsuzane taunted, referring to Deep Specter's antlers. All while making a "come over here" gesture with his hands. "Now, come get me!"

And Deep Specter charges into battle and proceeds punching Ryugen in the Ridley Destroyer Armor multiple times, but nothing seems to be working. Until, Mitsuzane takes the chance to swat Makoto like a bug, sending him to a corner.

 _ **[~Mabayui hikari hanatsu~]** (That dazzling light)_  
 _ **[~Kagayaku ano chihei wa~]** (Coming from the shining horizon)_  
 _ **[~Hatenai kagerou no you ni tooku~]** (It's as distant as ephermal is from infinite!)_

"Makoto-niichan!", Takeru looked on, all while observing the mock battle to see the Ridley Destroyer Armor's capabilities, since its arsenal is still limited to high-frequency beams and shoulder-mounted micro missiles.

Samus, too observed the whole progress, much similar how she managed to first use the Athena Suit. "Looks like he kicked Deep Specter to the curb without breaking a sweat!"

Meanwhile, as Ryugen in the Ridley Destroyer Armor, analyzes Deep Specter's threat assessment levels if the form has anything to do with the Ganmaizers...

* _ **No traces of Ganmaizers' energy levels.**_ *

 _What? No traces? Don't tell me..._ Mitsuzane muttered to himself.

 _ **[~Omoi to kono tsuyosa to~]** (My feelings, my strengths...)_  
 _ **[~Shinjite hashiru michi to~]** (And the chosen path I run down)_  
 _ **[~Hakanaku kiete shimai sou na yuuki~]** (...all seem fleeting. I feel like courage will dissipate!)_

Ryugen charges up a high-frequency blast from his palms, turning into an energy ball as he hurls it on Deep Specter, who manages to avoid the attack. The explosion is so intense, it carved a crater-like trace on the blast area.

 _ **[~Aa sore dake de ii~]** (Ah~ But that's okay)_  
 _ **[~Uchi-narasareta kane ga tsugeru tatakai ga~]** (That bell ringing signals a battle!)_

Both Mitsuzane and Makoto again charge at each other, the latter pulls out the Deep Slasher and swings the weapon at Ryugen, who dodges it. Makoto flips the blade down of the Deep Slasher to turn it into Blaster Mode, as him and Mitsuzane exchange fire. Mitsuzane fires another blast of HF Beam, when the manganese bullets of the Deep Slasher collide with the HF Beam, it somehow penetrates through it.

 _ **[~Ima natsukashisa sae~]** (Right now, even my nostalgia...)_  
 _ **[~Kanjiteru kodou ga takamaru kara~]** (The throbbing just gets louder!)_

Makoto gets hit by the High Frequency Beam, upon hit, the beam split into two in a letter "Y" formation.

"It stings!", Makoto snarled. What Makoto also didn't know that the High Frequency Beam fired from Mitsuzane weakens the molecular bond of anything related to the Ganmaizers.

 _ **[~Hikaru senkou ga tsugeru mada minu sekai ni~]** (That flash tell of a world yet unseen)_  
 _ **[~Matte iru no wa kami ka akuma ka~]** (What awaits? Is it God or the Devil?)_

As Mitsuzane analyzes Deep Specter's abilities with the Scan Visor, scans shows that Deep Specter's powers are abysmal-oriented, there are no visible signs on Makoto's Deep Specter Eyecon of anything related to the Ganmaizers, however.

 _ **[~Motome tsuzuketeru sono yokubou no kazu dake~]** (I'll keep on searching as much as I desire)_  
 _ **[~Saku hana no ibara itakutemo~]** (Even if the flower that blooms has painful thorns...)_

Meanwhile, as the Man and Woman of the Beginning, Samus, Takeru, and Alain observed the assessment of the Ridley Destroyer Armor, Samus also told Takeru and Alain the nature of High Frequency Technology incorporated on the suit.

"The High-Frequency Technology used on the suit can weaken molecular bonds of the target.", said Samus. "Also, it also has the chance of weakening the Ganmaizers."

 _ **[~I believe in my flush~]**_

"Weaken them?", Takeru and Alain questioned simultaneously.

Back in the fight, Mitsuzane starts punching Makoto, but Makoto was able to counter them. The two then proceed to dish out more fisticuffs beatdown, countering punches after another before one final punch from each knocks them back. Ryugen quickly dashes thanks to the propulsion of the Ridley Destroyer Armor and sneaks behind Makoto, where he suplexes him to the ground.

 _ **[~Sabi-tsuku kako no yume to~]** (My old dreams are fading...)_  
 _ **[~Fumi-dasu ashi ni karamu~]** (I trip when I take a step...)_  
 _ **[~Jubaku wo subete furi-kitte hashiru~]** (Just shake off all your bad luck by running!)_

"Try this on for size!", Makoto is about to go enraged as he pull and push the Ghost Driver to...

" _ **Genkai Dai Kaigan!**_ ", the Ghost Driver declared, " _ **Gekikou**_ _(Enraged)_ _ **Specter!**_ "

" _ **Dead go! Get go! Giri-Giri Ghost! Tousou Bousou! Ikari no soul!**_ "

An ethereal demonic wings formed Deep Specter's back as he sends it on Ryugen. However, Mitsuzane charges a concentrated high-frequency energy ball from his palms and throws it on the incoming projectile, inducing an explosion. Neither combatants have taken enough damage.

 _ **[~Nigitta sono kobushi wa~]** (My old dreams are fading...)_  
 _ **[~Itsuwari nanka ja nai~]** (I trip when I take a step...)_  
 _ **[~Itsuka wa motometeta hikari yadori~]** (Just shake off all your bad luck by running!)_

Meanwhile, as Mitsuzane is looking for options on his heads-up display, he also discovers that the suit itself has an inherent Grapple Lasso below the wrist.

 _ **[~Mou osae kirenai~]** (That clenched fist...)_  
 _ **[~Shoudou ga kono karada tsuki-yaburi sou de~]** (is no illusion)_  
 _ **[~Tachi-tsukusu yowasa wo yurusenai toki wa modoranai kara~]** (Someday it will hold the light you seek)_

"Does this thing have a grapple beam too?!", he snarled. The grapple beam generators were on the wrists. He fires the Grapple Lasso, through a Spider-Man-esque web slinging gesture of his hand, doing so he successfully ensnares Makoto with it, dragging him up close before he body slams him to a nearby car.

 _ **[~Nakigara wo daite~]** (I embrace the ruin...)_  
 _ **[~Namida hoho wo nurashite mo~]** (Even if it means staining my cheeks with tears)_  
 _ **[~Tsukami-toreru sa yume to kibou to~]** (I will grasp the dreams and hopes!)_

"What... What power!", Makoto flinched at the brief moment, as the Ridley Destroyer Armor can tank a lot of hits from him.

Meanwhile, on Mitsuzane's perspective, he scans if Makoto is in the verge of sustaining heavy injuries.

" _ **Target's condition is okay.**_ ", the scanning reticule of the Ridley Destroyer Armor's visor stated. Implying Makoto is still okay.

" _Mitsuzane, do not take this mock fight up to eleven._ ", Samus's voice spoke through the suit's communication systems. " _We cannot risk Makoto getting injured to critical levels!_ "

"Roger that.", Mitsuzane replied loud and clear, but before he can continue. "Samus, did you notice something on Makoto-san's Deep Specter Eyecon?"

" _What about it?_ "

"Somehow, I was able to scan any identical power levels that are almost at the same levels as with the Ganmaizers. That is, can that Eyecon be have anything to do with the Ganmaizers?"

Judging by how Mitsuzane analyzed Deep Specter's combat perimeters through the suit's Scan Visor, it was almost at the same level with the Ganmaizers. However, there is no indication if the Deep Specter Eyecon have any connection with the Ganmaizers.

" _I haven't asked Gramps anything about this._ ", Takeru's voice is also heard through the comms.

Alain too, intervened through the communication lines. " _How were you able to analyze Makoto's Eyecon?_ "

The huntress also reminded the other two that her suits Scan Visors allow her certain objects or perform any function, which is the reason why the Ridley Destroyer Armor itself also has an inherent Scan Visor too.

* * *

 **-Ridley Destroyer Armor vs. Deep Specter: Round 2-**

" _Bear in mind, Mitsuzane._ ", the huntress once again reminds the repercussions if in case Makoto might sustain injuries, " _If Makoto sustains injuries that are considered near-fatal, stop the fight._ "

 _ **[~Motome tsuzuketeru sono senbou no kazu dake~]** (Even if it's envy, I'll keep on desiring)_  
 _ **[~Uragiri ga kiba wo muite mo~]** (Even if betrayal looms...)_

"Right.", he replied. Then, both Ryugen and (Deep) Specter continued brawling.

And again, both combatants exchanged the most deadliest punches among them. As the presence of high-frequency technology on the Ryugen's new battle-suit is evened the odds.

 _ **[~I believe in my flush~]**_

When Mitsuzane throws a punch, Makoto grabs the former's right hand. And then, Mitsuzane throws another left hand, but is a again blocked. Deep Specter grinds the Ridley Destroyer Armor's right gauntlet...

" _ **DANGER!**_ ", the OS of the Ridley Destroyer Armor began beeping as the suit's arm gauntlet takes damage. " _ **Left arm damage at semi-critical levels! Left High-Frequency Beam OFFLINE.**_ "

...only for him to get a receiving end of a High-Frequency beam blasted straight to his face, and Mitsuzane dishes out a bone-crushing headbutt to Makoto's face, then Makoto himself delivers another headbutt in return.

Just as he pushes Deep Specter back, Mitsuzane checks how much Energy Tanks he has left.

"So, this thing can carry at least 10 tanks. Not bad.", the young Kureshima said. As the power capacity he still took minimal damage from Makoto's attacks. Though the Athena Suit provides Samus +5 more energy tanks, though her Varia Suit (regardless of what suit other than the Athena) currently carries 15 energy tanks, making if a total of 20 energy tanks!

"Hey, senpai.", said Makoto as if he's totally exhausted. "Looks like we'll call this a time out for now.", and decides to call of the mock battle to a draw. Mitsuzane agrees, thus ending the fight through a forfeit as this is in fact a practice fight.

Mitsuzane then takes of the helmet of the suit, allowing air to puff out. Then notices the damage on the suit's left arm. "Just as I thought, you're no slouch either."

* * *

 **-Damage Report-**

Later, everyone observing the progress came to check on both Mitsuzane and Makoto. Samus assesses Mitsuzane's damage report...

"You are more reckless than I thought.", the bounty hunter smirked. "Just as you enjoy giving Makoto a curb-stomp, you just let him cripple the suit's left arm. That'll take some repairing though."

The Man and Woman of the Beginning walked towards Mitsuzane and Samus, seeing how he managed to operate the suit. Though Samus is the only one with the arm cannon, Mitsuzane instead fires high-frequency blast from the palms of the Ridley Destroyer Armor to compensate for the suit's lack of an arm cannon. Pretty impressive though, so much for Iron Man though.

"You fought remarkably, Micchy.", Kouta smiled at his best friend seeing he handle a feat that no one, even him can possibly do. Which means, Mitsuzane is almost as at the equal peak of Kouta's power, due to him being an Overlord, and almost rivaling Kaito as Lord Baron. In other words, Kouta is the omnipotent Man of the Beginning, Kaito became the monstrous Lord Baron, now, Mitsuzane is almost at the same level as Samus since he is now given a Powered Armor with the likeness of his Armored Rider form, now called the Ridley Destroyer Armor.

"Looks like Samus and I are the only Space Shellheads now.", Mitsuzane gleefully laughed at the fact he proudly calls him from an edgy grape to a space shellhead. Though Samus finds that term too awkward, but it's no surprise. "Kouta-san, we can finally help Takeru-san defeat the Ganmaizers thanks to this new armor."

Then Takeru shows up, "You really kicked butt there, senpai.", referring to Mitsuzane. Then, the ghost boy is presenting Samus something. "Here, you might need these."

Takeru hands Samus two more Rider Eyecons, the Eyecons of Wizard and OOO.

"Wizard and OOO. I see. Thanks, Takeru."

"Micchy. We must go for now.", said Mai as she and Kouta once again leave Earth back to the planet Helheim, all while giving their parting words for the current heroes - Makoto, Alain, and Takeru. Moments later, Mitsuzane powers his armor down, dematerializing it in the process.

As the Man and Woman of the Beginning again leave Earth. The three Kamen Riders again leave for another phenomenal investigation, not until Alain is entrusting Mitsuzane something.

"Take it.", the exiled Ganma entrusts Mitsuzane the Grimm Ghost Eyecon. "Use this to awake the last hunter."

To Samus's surprise, she refers to none other than Rundas. "Don't tell me you're entrusting one of your Eyecons to awaken Rundas from his slumber?"

"With those three and your team, we need their assistance to end my brother's madness.", he continued. Samus approved Alain's intent to entrust the Grimm Eyecon to awake Rundas from his slumber. The three left, as Samus and Mitsuzane's next mission is to head for the Guardian Tree and activate Rundas's meteorite.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- How Deep Specter managed to crush the Ridley Destroyer's left arm gauntlet (and subsequently gets blasted by a HF Beam to the face and a subsequent headbutt) is similar to Iron Man's first encounter with Thor in _The Avengers_ , where Thor does this to Iron Man before getting shot by a repulsor blast to the face and then Tony headbutts Thor afterwards.

\- "Make your move reindeer games", this is Tony's line when he first encounters Loki in _The Avengers_. Mitsuzane uses this line in reference to Deep Specter's Chaos Wisp Horns almost being looking like antlers.

\- The diffraction effect of the Ridley Destroyer's High-Frequency Beams is similar to the Prism Tanks from _Red Alert 2_.

\- The Ridley Destroyer Armor also has an inherent grapple beam, and it functions similarly in Metroid Prime 3.

\- Gandrayda, Go, and Samus are the only characters of this fic who implement the Smug Super trope. However, Samus is a subversion of this, as she's rather acknowledges her abilities and uses them as best as she can.

\- Samus now obtains all Neo-Heisei Rider Eyecons from W to Ghost. Though the special cases are only Kabuto, Blade and Kiva.


	111. Stage 40 - Rundas Lives!

**Justice Will Prevail - Rundas Awakens!**

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

* * *

The title of this chapter is a reference to Rundas's last line in Norion before him and the other two hunters are corrupted in _Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_. (" _Hey, relax. We're the good guys. Justice will prevail and all that stuff... right, Samus?_ ")

Just like how Samus and her party previously fought Rundas's spirit last, he is the last hunter to finally return from the dead. The previous chapter as Alain gave Mitsuzane the Grimm Ghost Eyecon, the said Eyecon is the only thing that can activate Rundas's meteorite in the Zawame Holy Tree.

Keeping the fact that Mitsuzane's current clothing is composite from Masato Jin/Beet Buster from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, the attire is updated as of this chapter - both Mitsuzane's white jacket and pants now have glowing purple lines. Go's parka jacket now has red glowing lines. Through author appeal, how Mitsuzane and Gou having tron lines on their jackets is just to make sure how really bad ass they are here in this fic.

The Shift Ride Crosser debuts here, which allows Go to transform into **Kamen Rider Mach Chaser** from the upcoming V-Cinema _Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Mach and Kamen Rider Heart_. Mach Chaser is essentially a blue palette-swap of Chaser Mach. Only that the top is mostly blue, and all of Chaser's accents on the shin guards and gauntlets are also blue; also, Mach's visage underneath his face mask is replaced with Chaser's compound eyes. For the exclusivity of the story, Samus, Mitsuzane, and Go are the only characters to achieve stronger Final Forms - the **Athena Suit** , **Ridley Destroyer Armor** , and **Kamen Rider Mach Chaser** respectively, as Mach Chaser is set to debut after this chapter.

Also, the Ridley Destroyer Armor's high-frequency technology usage is identical to that of the Metal Gear franchise. The HF beam fired from the said battle-suit also has the ability to weaken molecular bond of the targets, just like how Mitsuzane managed to weaken Makoto's Deep Specter Eyecon.

* * *

 **-Mission Briefing-**

While orbiting the skies of Zawame City in the Mega-Fortress... Samus took some time to contemplate of reviving Rundas with the Grimm Eyecon. Since Makoto and Takeru's Eyecons were the cause of Gandrayda and Ghor's revival, it's also possible for Rundas to awaken from his eternal slumber thanks with Alain's Eyecon.

" _Hey, relax. We're the good guys. Justice will prevail and all that stuff... right, Samus._ ", Samus recalled what was the last word Rundas said during the wake of the Phazon war back in her world.

Elsewhere on the ship's lower deck; Go, who happens to have been around the ship an hour earlier before taking to the skies roamed around the rooms. In the laboratory, Rinna, Mitsuzane, and Ghor have been working on the Ridley Destroyer Armor's new weapons - **arm mounted chainguns** (or **vulcans** in this case), a **shoulder-mounted twin railgun** on the left, and a large-bore **HF Geothermal Cannon**.

Go enters the room. "Hey, is it that the new armor suit that Sammy-chan gave you, Mitsuzane-kun?", the white Rider with a mouth asked.

Mitsuzane added, "Yep. Samus has been fitting it with high-frequency technology. Makoto-san got heck of a beating as if he got a lot of bee stings."

Then comes Ghor getting into the forum, "High-frequency technology definitely stings!", he boomed his voice. "Back during the Phazon Wars, Space Pirates were into high-frequency technology by constructing on how they get Phazon ore."

"So, they're using it to even cut down anything stronger than titanium?", Mitsuzane clarified.

The cyborg continued, "Apparently, that's the closest basis. In the case of the Space Pirates, **Phazite** , the armor where it's made from Phazon. Sometimes, you need some kind of x-ray optics to use a high-frequency beam to aim at the target's weakpoint to weaken their molecular bonds."

Then, Go observed at the Ridley Destroyer Armor's Geothermal Cannon. It's just as big as a conventional missile launcher or a bazooka, as he stated.

"What's with the BFG?", Go asked.

"You mean the Geothermal Cannon?", Ghor replied. "That thing's a compact superweapon. It fires concentrated high-temperature beam combined with high-frequency resonance."

That being said, Mitsuzane himself wondered what destructive power the Geothermal Cannon for the suit packs. In the mean time, Mitsuzane grabbed the package from the table which is for Go.

"Senpai, I bet this one's for you.", Mitsuzane gives the box to the white Rider.

As Go takes the box, he asks, "Why would Taka-occhan leave the box in to your house?"

Only to learn that as what Mitsuzane read his brother's letter, the package was sent to the Kureshima family manor if in case Mitsuzane himself comes to return home. And which Mitsuzane did manage to retrieve the package for Go.

Once the white loudmouth opens the package... And guess what's inside?

" **HOLY SHIT!** ", Go makes a bombastic reaction in shock. "I can't believe it's finally here!"

* * *

 **-Shift Ride Crosser-**

"You humans have a _very_ colorful vocabulary.", Ghor chuckled upon hearing Go saying a bad language word.

"It can't be helped though.", the young Kureshima replied as he paused. All while seeing Go jumping for joy about. "It's natural for a person to swear and becoming more foulmouthed."

Go revealed that what's inside the package is actually a Signal Bike-Shift Car hybrid, which is in fact modeled after the Ride Crosser! In other words, it's called **Shift Ride Crosser**. Go began to have visions of using him transforming with the said Signal Bike-Shift Car hybrid.

* _ **Signal Bike... Shift Car!**_ * ( _cue a rock guitar solo with traffic signal noise/Signal Chaser standby remix_ )

" _Let's Henshin!_ ", _Go declared as four wheels began circle around him and merged on his body forming a suit resembling Chaser Mach._

" _ **Rider! Mach Chaser!**_ ( _cue Signal Mach's groovy music to Signal Chaser's heavy metal solo ending with motorcycle revving noises_ )", _then he transforms into a "blue" Kamen Rider Chaser Mach._

"Senpai! Wake up, senpai!", Mitsuzane snaps Go from his moment of daydreaming.

"My eyes are open! Jesus!", Go snarled. "I just had a sudden feeling with this Shift Car."

Curiously enough, what Go saw in his vision was indeed a blue version of Chaser Mach through the Shift Ride Crosser. The white motormouth thought that Professor Harley hasn't finished with it since returning to America after the Roidmude crisis.

Then, Go continues the questions involving the Ridley Destroyer Armor, "By the way, how did that suit became green all of the sudden? Let me guess... That Jesus Yamato guy came down here again, right?"

Go calling Kouta "Jesus Yamato" doesn't look to pleasant to Mitsuzane's ears, only for him to say, "Senpai, please. Just don't."

"Okay, I'll be quiet now."

Then, the Adam AI intervenes, as they can even hear the two men argue as Ghor helps Professor Rinna with the Ridley Destroyer's weapons.

" _ **I can hear you two bicker from all the way from the cockpit!**_ ", Adam's synthetic baritone spoke bombastically.

"Oh, fuck it!", Go scratched his head in a rather frustrating manner.

" _ **Language!**_ "

Much to the hilarity of everyone in the workshop, this is the first time Adam would chide someone for the vulgar language Go has let out.

Just as mounting the arm-mounted machine guns on forearms of the suit, to which Rinna refers it as the **Power Vulcans**. They fire conventional 5.56mm assault rifle bullets with armor piercing power. The shoulder-mounted **Twin Railguns** on the left shoulder is subsequently attached.

"Rinna-sensei, since when did you put those machine-guns with conventional rifle bullets?", Mitsuzane asked the scientist of about how why did the Power Vulcans use standard assault rifle rounds.

"I'm glad you asked, Kureshima-san.", she gleefully began her explanation. "Sometimes, you need to stick with what's on conventional things of the whole era before the futuristic technologies! Though the bullets fired from the Power Vulcans may look like normal assault rifle rounds, we managed to improve it's applying full metal jacket for extra piercing power."

"Nice, Mitsuzane-kun!", Go taps Mitsuzane on his shoulder, rather a hard one. "Now you've got bigger guns, be sure that you're badass and you have the balls to prove it!"

"Jesus, that hurts!", his reaction when Go tapped his shoulder real hard.

* * *

 **-Visorslasher-**

"Kureshima-san, Takeru-kun has left you something before they left.", Rinna presents Mitsuzane a weapon that looks identical to Ghost's Sunglasseslasher and Deep Specter's Deep Slasher, the main difference being that the weapon is mostly orange and red, and it has the likeness of Samus's visor instead of sunglasses. "Akari-chan actually built this, though it was meant for Samus. But, I hope you can use this."

"Rinna-sensei, it looks just like-"

Rinna continued, "It's called the **Visorslasher**. You can either use it as either a sword or a blaster. Isn't it nice?", she said enthusiastically.

As what Mitsuzane thought, the Visorslasher, being identical to the Deep and Sunglasseslasher, functions the same way as the other two weapons used by Makoto and Takeru, respectively. That being said, Mitsuzane will use the weapon once he puts on the Ridley Destroyer Armor if in case of emergency.

* * *

 **-Next Play-**

Moments later, Go and Mitsuzane went to the briefing room. Ghor soon followed after. Once inside, Samus is there, and what is another Kamen Rider Mach doing here?

Adam's synthetic voice boomed, " _ **Gandrayda! Enough!**_ ", much like what Fleet Admiral Castor Dane did when Samus went into the Olympus when she saw another her, who happens to be Gandrayda herself in disguise at that time. As Gandrayda reverts to her regular form.

"Well, that was well played.", Go chuckled at the moment he notices Gandrayda masquerading as Mach. "What did ya know, it's pretty easy to find out to spot the fake ones."

"That's Gandrayda's habit.", Ghor turned his head at the white Kamen Rider. "It's like back when we were assembled by the Federation, she disguises herself as Samus, only for the Federation CO to chide her when Samus herself showed up."

"So, Sammy. Are we gonna bring back 'ol Rhundie from the dead?", the shapeshifter looks too excited to see what's next.

"Rhundie?!", both Go and Mitsuzane said altogether before they laughed in unison. Much to Mitsuzane's amusement, he says, "What's with you throwing in with those hilarious names anyway?!"

The cyborg bounty hunter answers, "She's referring to Rundas."

"I get the point."

The next part will be is to use the Grimm Eyecon to awaken Rundas from his eternal slumber. As Ghor and Gandrayda were revived by the Ghost Eyecons of Takeru and Makoto respectively, it seems one of Alain's Eyecons that can be used to revive the iceman from his eternal repose.

"And so, after we bring that iceman back from the dead with that Eyecon...", Mitsuzane deduces in regards what will become of the three meteorites in the Guardian Tree, "What should we do with the three rocks once he's revived? If in case the Ganma would try to do something stupid with them."

"Good question.", Samus answered. "In fact, to make sure the Ganma won't do anything stupid with the meteorites. We'll just have to destroy them."

"But, what about the tree itself?", Mitsuzane continued clarifying considering if destroying the three meteorites might also affect the holy tree.

"No. The tree won't be affected, as the meteorites surrounding it is the main priority.", the huntress concluded. "Once Rundas is revived, destroy the rocks at once! That's the end of the briefing."

The ones dispatched for this mission are Samus herself, Mitsuzane, and Gandrayda. Go remains standby on the ship to monitor with Ghor.

"Mitsuzane, Gandrayda, and myself are gonna head for the meteorites. Mach and Ghor you two will be on standby for a moment. If in case the Ganmaizers began attacking, let us know."

* * *

 **-To the Meteorites!-**

Samus, Mitsuzane, and Gandrayda climbed above deck as they prepare to jump on the way to the Holy Tree of Zawame City. With Samus in possession of Grimm's Ghost Eyecon.

"Samus, could I use M.A.I. to transform?", the young Kureshima asked if he's allowed to directly suit up into the Ridley Destroyer Armor.

"You may use M.A.I., but all of its weapons will be offline unless we are notified by a Ganmaizer attack.", the huntress said sternly. "Your suit's propulsion system are online. But, until we are notified by a Ganmaizer's attacks, I will not authorize the use of your suit's weapons for now."

This is not the first time Mitsuzane hears authorization of his suit's arsenal, as Samus herself used to experience this.

Gandrayda jumps down first, seeing that she'll beat Samus there. Regardless, both Samus and Mitsuzane suit up. The huntress herself began suiting up with the Varia Suit, then the Athena Suit.

Mitsuzane followed suite, as he extends his arms sidewards in a diagonal fashion, with fists clenched and left arm bent, and his right arm facing the left side and shouts, " **Sekisha!** " (TL: Red Shine)

The Ridley Destroyer Armor's suit up command is " **Sekisha** ", doing so causes Mitsuzane to be enveloped with particles of red light that it absorbs solar flares to form the armor itself within a milliseconds.

Now donning their powered armors, they jump from the ship as they fly towards the Guardian Tree. Due to the Athena Suit's symbiotic nature in terms of evolution, it now provides Samus more propulsion systems on her foot and her back, this time discarding the shoulder-mounted wing binders as she can now fly without wings, just like the Ridley Destroyer Armor using propulsions mounted under the feet and the back.

* * *

 **-Inside the Meteorite-**

Once Samus and Mitsuzane reached the Guardian Tree, like what Gandrayda said, she beat her in the race. They immediately proceed into the meteorite in the eastern terminus.

Once inside, they see the bust of Rundas, waiting for a luminary Eyecon to activate.

"Did you got the Eyecon, Samus?", the young Kureshima asked.

"It's already here."

Once Samus presses the right button of the Grimm Ghost Eyecon, it started to glow. Along with the bust of Rundas as well on the center of the room.

* * *

 **-Rundas Returns!-**

Just as the glow resonates around the room for about a second, the bust disappears.

Just as the three thought it didn't worked, an earthquake ensues just as a large pillar of ice erupted from the floor!

(* _cues: "_ _ **Rundas Theme**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

"Shit!", Mitsuzane exclaimed with a look of disbelief.

"Language!", Samus chides him.

The pillar of ice eventually splits into fours as a familiar entity emerges from it. It's **Rundas**!

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2**

\- Gou refering Kouta as Jesus Yamato is the fact that Kouta is somehow being compared to Kira Yamato because of their approach of dealing their opponents without killing them.

\- We also found out that Mitsuzane has another berserk button: Do not talk ill about Kouta, Gou calling Kouta "Jesus Yamato" made Micchy say, "Just don't"

\- Adam yelling "Gandrayda! Enough!", while disguised as Kamen Rider Mach is similar to the very beginning of Metroid Prime 3 where the hunters are gathered, this is the same line Admiral Dane yelled when Gandrayda masquerades herself as Samus.

\- When Mitsuzane shouts "Shit!", Samus chides him with "Language!", that comes from _Avengers: Age of Ultron_.


	112. Stage 41 - Ganmaizer Climate

**Battle of the Freezing Storms! - Ganmaizer Climate Attacks!**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:**_ _Due to the Ganmaizer Climate's appearance, this is a tie-in before episode 38 of Kamen Rider Ghost._

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This will be the second time Samus and company would fight a Ganmaizer. This time, it's Ganmaizer Climate.

Keeping the fact that the Ganmaizers are antitheses to the 15 luminary Eyecons (credits to Kamen Rider Wiki for the information), Ganmaizer Climate is the opposite to Grimm Damashii, as the said Eyecon was used in the previous chapter of this fic to revive Rundas. This is an allusion to a fairy tale collected by the Brothers Grimm (Jacob and Wilheim Grimm) called "The Fisherman and His Wife"; which tells a fisherman who is forced to to seek a flounder he spared to grant his wife's wishes. Every time her wish is fulfilled, the sea turns more violent. Also, in real life the reason behind the sea waves are partially due to _climate changing_ phenomena.

Though the Athena Suit can destroy a Ganmaizer much like Mugen Damashii, Samus is given the liberty to restrain them with the Athena Suit and absorb a part of their power; this is likely due to the fact it will not affect the plot line of _Kamen Rider Ghost_ 's canon plot lines.

Rundas can override the Ganmaizer Climate's weather manipulation ability, due to the said bounty hunter's ability to use cryokinesis, the weather associated to Rundas is actually a blizzard.

Samus can now fly with the Athena Suit without the help of the shoulder-mounted wings. Given the fact that the suit is entirely symbiotic, according to SuperPower Wiki, as high-tech symbiotic exoskeletons can evolve in long periods of time as a limitation, it seems the Athena Suit may have the possibility to evolve even further. Therefore, the signs of evolving on the Athena Suit is its ability to fly without the need of shoulder-mounted wings. But, still retains its buckler where it still houses its energy whip.

* * *

 **-Rundas Returns! (continuation)-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Rundas Theme**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

"Shit!", Mitsuzane exclaimed with a look of disbelief.

"Language!", Samus chides him.

As Rundas emerges from the pillar of ice after the Grimm Ghost Eyecon's resonance, Samus's communication systems began beeping.

" _Samus, is Rundas finally awake?_ ", Ghor asked.

To sum it up, Rundas is already back from the dead for real, thanks to a luminary Eyecon. The Grimm Eyecon eventually flies back to Samus.

"Rundas, are you in there, buddy?", Gandrayda walked close to the Phyrgisian hunter. "It's...me... Gandrayda."

Mitsuzane takes time to make fun of Gandrayda as if she was cowering, "What, are you scared of him?"

"Hey, you need to relax, Gandrayda.", Rundas snarks, "I'm still one of the good guys! Remember that old line back in Norion, justice will prevail."

Samus recalls that same line which was the last time Rundas spoke of, " _Hey, relax...we're the good guys! Justice will prevail and all that stuff...right, Samus?_ "

"That's Rundas, alright.", Samus finally confirms the answer.

The Phyrigisian hunter walked closer to the entire party, and gazes on the Grimm Eyecon held on Samus's left hand. "Hey, Samus. Where did you get that eyeball to wake me up from my sleep?", he asked.

Samus began to explain, "This belonged to a Kamen Rider, called Necrom.", all while referring to Alain. "He asked me to use one of his Eyecons to bring you back. They're fighting phantasmal beings called the Ganma."

Samus herself also brought up another enemy - the Ganmaizers, the guardian deities of the Ganmas. With Ghor and Gandrayda revived by the Eyecons belonging to Takeru Tenkuji and Makoto Fukami, respectively. Only one of Alain's Eyecon worked on Rundas's meteorite, which happens to be the Grimm Eyecon. Ghor was revived thanks to Edison, Newton, and Benkei Eyecons; Gandrayda was revived thanks to the Tutankhamen Eyecon, and lastly the Grimm Eyecon's resonance brought light to Rundas's soul to be resurrected.

"Okay, this is getting confusing...", Rundas sighed, since he has literally have no idea about any of the Eyecons nor the Ganma, given the fact that he just came back from the dead. "...perhaps once you guys show me something outside later on.", when he notices someone in the green Power Suit, "Hey, who's in that suit?"

"It's Mitsuzane.", Samus added. "I've endowed him a suit that can neutralize the Ganmaizer's abilities and defenses."

And Mitsuzane also added, "The suit is well-equipped with high-frequency technology."

"Woah, looks like high-frequency weapons really sting like War Wasp bites.", the Phyrigisian hunter again snarked.

"Who says that vibrating resonance are more than just bee stings?", Mitsuzane throws a sarcastic remark of his own.

Moments later, both Samus and Mitsuzane's comm systems in their respective suits' heads-up display began beeping. The Adam AI called...

" _ **Looks like you've managed to link up with Rundas.**_ ", the AI's synthetic voice spoke. " _ **But, we got some bad news...**_ "

When the two hear Adam's warning, everyone headed outside. Within moments the three meteorites surrounding the tree eventually began to disappear into thin air. Given the fact that the three meteorites housed the souls of the three bounty hunters, now revived from their eternal repose.

But, the bad news right now is at the tip of the spear. The weather just suddenly turned into a harsh downpour of rain, followed by an intense drought. All while it followed up with a strong winds.

"What's going on?", Mitsuzane asked.

"Rain. Drought. Strong Winds. It seems there is something altering the weather.", Samus deduced. "Adam, did you start to notice that the weather began to change spontaneously?"

" _ **This is terrible, Samus.**_ ", Adam felt that this predicament is going to reach at unprecedented disasters, " _ **All with that scorching heat, followed by a harsh shower of rain, and that powerful wind turbulence... If this doesn't stop, all of Zawame will. No, the whole world will be in calamitous ruin! Who or what caused this anyway?!**_ "

Meanwhile, both Samus's and Mitsuzane's heads-up displays on their suit began to alert them about a presence of a Ganmaizer.

* _ **WARNING! Ganmaizer heat signature detected!**_ *

* _ **Target utilizes Weather Manipulation.**_ *

* _ **Presence of Ganmaizer is within the premise of Zawame City.**_ *

"Weather manipulation?", Samus clarified.

"So, a Ganmaizer is responsible for all this?", Mitsuzane added.

Ghor's transmission buzzes on Samus's HUD. " _Samus, did you notice that rotational change of the weather?_ _You have to remind Rundas that the scorching heat can be dangerous to him. Phyrigisians, due to their physiology and cryokinesis manipulation, excessive high temperatures can weaken them!_ "

Ghor has a point. As scorching heat can melt anything that is made of ice. But, the question is… Can Rundas ever survive in situations that somehow can heat things up?

"You really have to lighten up, Ghor.", the Phyrigisian bounty hunter, being arrogant as he is, reassured. "There's no way I can be melted by mere extreme heat. My ice can still withstand the scorching blaze!"

Moments later, Go buzzes into Mitsuzane's comm lines. " _Seems the forecasting went horribly wrong._ "

"Don't blame the news, or any of the weathermen on TV. This one's the real deal."

To which Go replies, " _I get the point, Jesus!_ "

Then Adam's synthetic baritone spoke for their next objective: **Locate the Ganmaizer who is causing this disaster** ; Samus and Mitsuzane pair up as they begin the hunt, all while Gandrayda and Rundas pair up to do the same in separate routes. Mach and Ghor are finally being dispatched in helping evacuate civilians.

* * *

 **-Hunting the Ganmaizer-**

"Come on, Mitsuzane.", Samus instructed. "We need to find that Ganmaizer before it can level the entire Zawame City to a giant parking lot!"

The two fly off. Given the fact that the Athena Suit's symbiotic nature and possibilities of evolution, it now gave Samus propulsion systems without the need of the shoulder-mounted flight binders.

Along the way, he receives an incoming transmission through his suit's operating system…

* _ **Incoming transmission.**_ *, the OS stated.

" _Mitsuzane, it's me._ ", he seems to recognize that voice, it's his brother Takatora. " _I assume Samus endowed you a suit._ "

"Right, nii-san.", the younger brother replied. "The suit is used as the only option to defeat the Ganmaizers; the Ganma's guardian deities."

" _G_ _anmaizer...?_ ", this is the first time Takatora hears about the Ganmaizers. " _Don't tell me that these Ganmaizers are almost at the same level as the Overlords?_ "

"I'm afraid so.", Mitsuzane replied in an anxious tone. "But, what separates them from the Overlords that these Ganmaizers are artificial gods. Given the fact that they speak in a robotic. Takeru-san has already fought these creatures. But, since this would be a challenge for us; the suit Samus gave me is the only option to subdue the Ganmaizers."

Takatora, despite having respected Mitsuzane's decision to operate his new battlesuit, is genuinely concerned if he has an experience with this compared to Samus. But, Mitsuzane tells his older brother that he's prepared for anything - the huntress herself trained him to sharpen his fighting spirit to protect others. That being said, Mitsuzane knows what he's doing, and with Samus around, he makes sure that he's getting a hang of it.

As the Ridley Destroyer Armor is the only option for Samus and the party to subdue the Ganmaizers, Mitsuzane is fully aware of what possible consequences the suit brings if it comes to face a Ganmaizer. However, Samus's Athena Suit is a secondary threshold to hold off the Ganmaizers; due to its symbiotic nature, imprisoning a Ganmaizer can absorb half of its powers.

"Be careful of using that exoskeleton, Mitsuzane.", said Takatora with genuine concern.

To which the younger brother replies, "I will, nii-san. I am determined to do this. Because, ever since we reconciled when you awake from your sleep, I wanted to continue Kouta-san's examples, he was a true role model. And that being said, I have to do something possible that no one else could not - is saving humanity with or without being an Armored Rider. Shijima-senpai once said to me, that no matter how crazy what you want to do, it is always what is a part of me. When Samus finally learned the notion of being human, she knows that people aren't meant to be alone. The other three bounty hunters from Samus's world, one of them said to me that, regardless of who they are or worlds apart, there is much mutual understanding amongst us - which brings to the fact Takeru-san, much like Kouta-san was, he knew that hearts and minds connected are a key to unlock the future."

" _Good to hear that, my little brother._ ", Takatora replied with a reassuring voice, hearing his younger brother's determination. " _You watch yourself, Mitsuzane. I'll keep in touch._ "

After the transmission ends, the Adam AI began to alert Samus and Mitsuzane of the description of the target.

" _ **Lady, I have a description of the target.**_ ", as the AI uploads a scan data of the Ganmaizer causing weather abnormalities. The appearance of the creature has features of clouds around its body, plus bearing bird-like ornaments on the hands. " _ **The target is referred to as Ganmaizer Climate. This must be the reason why of its ability to manipulate the weather.**_ "

"Thanks for the information, Adam.", the huntress replied. "Mitsuzane, put your suit's thrusters capacity to full power and go supersonic. We don't have much time!"

Moments later, Go buzzes into Samus's communication line.

" _Sammy-chan... I have a feeling that I've been blown away by this air current!_ "

"Go, we're on the clock right now! Where is Ghor?", the bounty hunter raised her voice to a stern tone.

"Don't worry, I'm in the Booster Ride Crosser", Go, having transformed into Kamen Rider Mach, driving on the Ride Crosser (with the Ride Boosters set combined) stated as him and Ghor are dealing with the Ganmaizer Climate, "Ghor and I have been dealing with this cloud nine prick!"

"Son of a bitch!", Mitsuzane cursed with well-placed timing upon hearing that Ghor and Mach already raced to the target! "Always looking a chance to show off, I presume."

As Samus and Mitsuzane wasted no time chiding the white Rider with a mouth for going Leeroy Jenkins, they just fly off at supersonic speed as they head for the target.

* * *

 **-Knuckle vs. Ganmaizer Climate-**

Meanwhile in Zawame, the Ganmaizer Climate emerges just as the weather began to change abnormally - rotating from a scorching heat, a heavy thunderstorm, along with a strong air current sweeping anyone away.

" _Commence observation._ ", the Ganmaizer spoke with Adel's synthetic baritone, as it begins to wreak havoc around Zawame's west plaza. The townspeople began to run for their lives, all while the rotating change of the weather proving to be a hindrance.

Zack appears when he notices the presence of the Ganmaizer. Having put on his belt and Kurumi Lockseed

"Henshin!", he shouted as he presses the knife of his Sengoku Driver...

" _ **Kurumi Arms! Mister Knuckleman!**_ " ...he transforms into Armored Rider Knuckle.

Unfortunately for Zack, the threat he faced right now contrasts that of the Overlords. As he finds himself being kicked to the curb by the Ganmaizer Climate.

As he throws his punches, it cause the Ganmaizer to counter his attacks as well. When the Ganmaizer unleashes its full-power, it incapacitates Zack as a result, as he is being ragdolled into the ground.

" _Purge._ ", the Ganmaizer said as just as it is about to deliver the final blow on Zack...

Only for it to be blasted by a rainbow colored beam from the sky! Someone in a pearly-white suit of armor with purple lines make an entrance! Followed by another one in a green armor.

Samus fired an Aurora Beam from above at the Ganmaizer when Mitsuzane notices on his radar Zack is fending off the Ganmaizer.

Ryugen, in the Ridley Destroyer Armor turns his attention to an injured Zack. By using the Scan Visor, he observes if Zack's injuries are critical or not.

" _ **Target's injuries are at non-fatal levels**_ ", the Ridley Destroyer Armor's HUD stated.

"Zack..."

The Team Baron leader pokes at the Ridley Destroyer's helmet as he obviously hears Mitsuzane's voice behind the armor. "Micchy... Are you really in there?"

"Yeah. But, we got to get you out of here."

(* _cues: "_ _ **Believe in my flush**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls_ *)

Within moments, Mach arrives on the scene. Seeing an injured Zack, he heads towards Mitsuzane who managed to see if his injuries are non-fatal.

 _ **[~Mabayui hikari hanatsu~]** (That dazzling light)_  
 _ **[~Kagayaku ano chihei wa~]** (Coming from the shining horizon)_  
 _ **[~Hatenai kagerou no you ni touoku~]** (It's as distant as ephermal is from infinite!)_

Go grabs Zack as he keeps him off the killbox. "I'll take him somewhere safe, bro. You guys better take care of that cloud nine dude quick."

* * *

 **-Ridley Destroyer vs. Ganmaizer Climate-**

Meanwhile, Rundas manages to arrive on the scene.

"So, this thing has been causing with the weather around here?", the Phyrigisian hunter let out a guttural growl.

 _ **[~Omoi to kono tsuyosa to~]** (My feelings, my strengths...)_  
 _ **[~Shinjite hashiru michi to~]** (And the chosen path I run down)_  
 _ **[~Hakanaku kiete shimai sou na yuuki~]** (...all seem fleeting. I feel like courage will dissipate!)_

The Ganmaizer climate began scanning on both Rundas and Ryugen in the Ridley Destroyer Armor.

 _ **[~Aa sore dake de ii~]** (Ah~ But that's okay)_  
 _ **[~Uchi-narasareta kane ga tsugeru tatakai ga~]** (That bell ringing signals a battle!)_

" _Target no. 2 is equipped with a battle armor with high-frequency technology. Threat level at maximum. Weaknesses have been compromised!_ ", the Ganmaizer stated, aware of the fact that high-frequency resonance can weaken their molecular bonds. " _Target no. 3 is of interstellar entity. Armed with cryokinetic abilities. Threat level is at maximum. Proceeding to eliminate Target no. 2._ "

 _ **[~Ima natsukashisa sae~]** (Right now, even my nostalgia...)_  
 _ **[~Kanjiteru kodou ga takamaru kara~]** (The throbbing just gets louder!)_

The Ganmaizer Climate goes Leeroy Jenkins, and so does Ryugen in the Ridley Destroyer Armor. Mitsuzane fires a high-frequency beam blast from his left palm, but the Ganmaizer Climate hurls its bird-like object to avoid it. However, the HF beam diffracted, splitting the beam into two beams, with one of the beams landed straight on the Ganmaizer itself.

Rundas followed suite as he formed ice from his hand as he surfed around above the surface, all while avoiding the Ganmaizer Climate's projectiles. Samus pulls out her buckler which houses its energy whip. The bounty hunter starts to lash her whip on the Ganmaizer Climate, all while the energy whip emits similarly high-frequency resonance.

 _ **[~Hikaru senkou ga tsugeru mada minu sekai ni~]** (That flash tell of a world yet unseen)_  
 _ **[~Matte iru no wa kami ka akuma ka~]** (What awaits? Is it God or the Devil?)_

The Ganmaizer began observing Samus's weapon. " _Target no. 1 is equipped with an energy whip imbued with high-frequency resonance! Weak points have been compromised!_ "

Mach jumps into the frey, as he throws a flying kick at the Ganmaizer.

"Don't forget me, bitch!", he bellowed with arrogance. As he pulls out the Shift Ride Crosser...

* * *

 **-Kamen Rider Mach Chaser arrives!-**

He removes Signal Mach from the Mach Driver, and puts in the Shift Ride Crosser, causing the Driver to say, " _ **Signal Bike...**_ ", rather than 'Signal Bike Shift Car' it paused for a second before it can say " _ **...Shift Car!**_ "

 _ **[~Motome tsuzuketeru sono yokubou no kazu dake~]** (I'll keep on searching as much as I desire)_  
 _ **[~Saku hana no ibara itakutemo~]** (Even if the flower that blooms has painful thorns...)_

After closing the Driver, Mach is surrounded with four wheels encircling him before it merges into his suit.

 _ **[~I believe in my flush!~]**_

" _ **Rider!**_ ", as the transformation takes place, Go somehow transforms into Chaser Mach, but the main difference is... " _ **Mach... Chaser!**_ _(cue Mach's groovy music SFX to Chaser's heavy metal guitar solo followed by a motorcycle revving noise)_ "

That being said, Go transforms into what appears to be Chaser Mach, but the top appears to be entirely blue. The accents of Chaser's gauntlets and shin-guards eventually became a lighter shade of blue. Chaser's purple racing stripe began to reach on Mach's top portion, and on the center of the helmet itself!

 _ **[~Hikaru senkou ga tsugeru mada minu sekai ni~]** (That flash tell of a world yet unseen)_  
 _ **[~Matte iru no wa kami ka akuma ka~]** (What awaits? Is it God or the Devil?)_

Go proceeds to make a roll call... "Track... Eradicate... Both are done at mach speed!", he shouted at the maximum volume of his voice, "Kamen Rider... **MACH CHASER** is HERE!"

To everyone's surprise, the Shift Ride Crosser gave Go another stronger form - Kamen Rider Mach Chaser. Much more stronger than Chaser Mach, with the main difference being is that Chaser's compound eyes are now on Mach's helmet.

 _ **[~Motome tsuzuketeru sono yokubou no kazu dake~]** (I'll keep on searching as much as I desire)_  
 _ **[~Saku hana no ibara itakutemo~]** (Even if the flower that blooms has painful thorns...)_

"Is that your new form, Go?", Samus asked, all while scanning at Mach Chaser's combat statistics. Her Scan Visor began to state that Mach Chaser can activate a **Hyper Gravity Acceleration** , which sends out a dimensional time-rift wave that slows down enemies. Unlike the usual Gravity Acceleration caused by Roidmudes, it is not hazardous to Mach Chaser's allies, which will allow them to string combo of attacks whatever they please.

 _ **[~Believe in my flush!~]**_

Go mashes on the Mach Driver's boost ignition three times, triggering an dimensional time-rift, slowing down time itself, all while the surroundings turned black and white, besides Samus, Rundas, and Ryugen (in the Ridley Destroyer Armor) who are unaffected, and can still move. The Ganmaizer Climate, is however affected by the **Hyper Gravity Surge**.

"What did you do, you asshole?!", Mitsuzane shouted as if Go can slow down time like the Roidmudes did, but... "Wha- Wait? We can still move!", and scanning on Mach Chaser's combat perimeters, that the Hyper Gravity Acceleration used on Mach Chaser is also designed to create a slowdown field that allows Go and any associated ally in the field to chain their attacks in rapid succession.

 _ **[~Nakigara wo daite~]** (I embrace the ruin...)_  
 _ **[~Namida hoho wo nurashite mo~]** (Even if it means staining my cheeks with tears)_  
 _ **[~Tsukami-toreru sa yume to kibou to~]** (I will hold on to the dreams and hopes!)_

"Well, what are you guys waiting for?", Go asked smugly. "Dish out some no-holds barred beatdown on this jackass!"

Thant being said, Ryugen fires a barrage of bullets with the Ridley Destroyer's Power Vulcans, Samus fires multiple missiles, all while the missiles themselves temporarily slowed due to the Hyper Gravity Surge, though it would be a matter of time that the field will last for three minutes.

 _ **[~Motome tsuzuketeru sono senbou no kazu dake~]** (Even if it's envy, I'll keep on desiring)_  
 _ **[~Uragiri ga kiba wo muite mo~]** (Even if betrayal looms...)_

Rundas hurls a ball of ice at the Ganmaizer Climate while the Hyper Gravity Surge taking effect.

When the Hyper Gravity Acceleration field finally dissipates, time returns to normal and the surroundings revert to original colors. This gives Samus the opportunity to imprison the Ganmaizer with the Athena Suit, as the Ganmaizer Climate reverts into a body double form of Adel.

 _ **[~I believe in my flush!~]**_

The Athena Suit separates itself from Samus, transforming into a gelatinous, liquefied form as it envelops itself into the incapacitated Ganmaizer; all while the Athena Suit is formed at the Ganmaizer as it is being restrained under Samus's psionic control. Then, it goes Morph Ball form. After three seconds, the Ganmaizer is trapped in the suit as the Athena Suit itself absorbs the Ganmaizer Climate's powers.

Moments later, the Athena Suit frees the Ganmaizer Climate as it transforms into a monolith-shaped form as it returns into the Ganma World. As a result, disaster is averted.

* * *

 **-Beat Rider to Avenger-**

Three days after the Ganmaizer incident...

(* _cues: "_ _ **Mission Final**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime Trilogy [Metroid Prime/Metroid Prime 2: Echoes/Metroid Prime 3: Corruption]_ *)

After Samus and her party managed to drive off the Ganmaizer attack in Zawame. Rundas, Ghor, and Gandrayda head back for the Mega-Fortress, all while Samus, Gou, and Mitsuzane enjoyed the Beat Riders festival. With Mitsuzane visiting the festivities brought him a lot of good memories, though they managed to save the day once again in Zawame, if it weren't for Mach Chaser, who managed to put the Hyper Gravity Acceleration to good use.

The following week after the Beat Riders festival, as Samus, Mitsuzane, and Gou are about to climb back on the Mega-Fortress...

"Hey! Are you leaving again without a word?", Mitsuzane recognizes that familiar voice...

Go went inside, but Samus and Mitsuzane turned around, they see Zack, Peko, Oren, Hideyasu, and Team Gaim alumni Chucky, Rica, and Rat.

"Looks like you're a part of a new team of ' _Earth's Mightiest Heroes_ ', are you Micchy?", Zack smiled as everyone noticed the sigils on both Samus' and Mitsuzane's jackets - the Chozo sigils from Samus's Zero Suit.

"How did you guys found out?", Mitsuzane asked with a smile. As some of his close friends back from the Beat Riders now found out that ever since Mitsuzane began atoning for his mistakes, he's now a part of a team of heroes who will be in the line of humanity's defense, not only that they find out that the suit of armor that they implied Mitsuzane is "chasing" was in fact Samus herself.

Oren replies, "The melon prince told me that you're becoming more standoffish in your quest. He told me that you're part of a team that protects people. It seems you're also dating Madame Aran who happens to be in that mighty armor you once trying to chase before."

Much to Samus's surprise...

Zack added, "As long as she's with the good guys, she's safe to be dated."

"I could see why you left Zawame months ago.", Jounouchi added all while tipping the center part of his glasses. "Looks like you're starting to make a name for yourself."

"Micchy, let us join you for a moment.", said Peko, as his grudge against Mitsuzane eventually eroded away as of now. "You still have time to say goodbye before you and your new buddies go and save the world again, don't you?"

Given to the smiles of Mitsuzane's friends here in Zawame, it gave him at least tears of joy as a matter to seal the reconciliation for all the sins he committed in the past.

"Come on.", Samus whispered with reassurance to Mitsuzane. "You could at least say a proper farewell to them."

That being said, Samus asks him to hold her hand all while the two walked towards Zack and the others, so Mitsuzane can properly bid farewell and promises that he'll return one day.

After bidding his heartfelt goodbyes to his old friends, Mitsuzane and Samus return to the Mega-Fortress. As the ship ascends and flies to an unknown destination.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Kamen Rider Mach Chaser debuts in this chapter. So, this will be Mach's strongest form for the benefit of this fic.

\- Mach Chaser's ability to activate a Hyper Gravity Acceleration is similar to Dante's Quicksilver Style from Devil May Cry 3 and Devil May Cry 4. The effect is mostly accompanied with the surroundings being turned black and white as the temporal distortions and simultaneous slow down takes effect.

\- The Athena Suit's ability of imprisoning a Ganmaizer (aside from the reference to the Endo-Sym Armor from Superior Iron Man) is also similar to the method of sealing an Undead with a blank Rouze Card from _Kamen Rider Blade_.

\- The ending where Mitsuzane and Samus are greeted by Zack, Peko, Oren, Jounouchi, and Team Gaim alumni Chucky, Rica, and Rat is a reminiscent to the climax of _Movie War Full Throttle_ where the scene sees Kouta and Mai being greeted by Takatora, Mitsuzane himself, Oren, Jounouchi, and Zack saying their heartfelt goodbyes to the Man and Woman of the Beginning. Likewise, when Micchy holds hands with Samus is similar how Kouta and Mai did when they reverted from their demigod forms.


	113. Stage 42 - Perfect Ganmaizer

**The Fury of the Three Warriors - Enter Perfect Ganmaizer**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:**_ _This chapter crossovers with Episode 38 of Kamen Rider Ghost, where it shows Adel's full transformation into the Perfect Ganmaizer._

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Some scenes from episode 38 of Ghost's source material are shown on this chapter.

The only Godzilla Thresholds against Adel's Perfect Ganmaizer form are Ghost **Mugen Damashii** , Samus's **Athena Suit** , and Armored Rider Ryugen's **Ridley Destroyer Armor**.

From the source material of episode 38 where Takeru fights Adel and the Ganmaizers, Meta Ridley's Boss Theme from _Metroid Prime_ and _Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ plays on that part.

In episode 38 in Ghost's source material, after Adel takes damage from Mugen Damashii's Omega Drive, he leaves. Here in this chapter, the fight continues, this time its against Samus, Mitsuzane, and Go. The music played is Dark Samus's Boss Theme from _Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_.

* * *

 **-Adel's Decision-**

Meanwhile in the Ganma world's palace...

Having fed up of seeing 4 out of 15 Ganmaizers being destroyed by Takeru Tenkuji, and 2 more almost falling into Samus Aran's hands, due to her symbiotic sentient battlesuit being able to imprison her targets to restrict their movements and spontaneously drain their powers. Adel made it clear, thanks to the influence of the other Ganmaizers, he is set to seek the source of power.

"I have decided.", the emperor spoke to himself as he warps down to the human world, along with the 11 remaining Ganmaizers.

After Adel leaves to confront Takeru Tenkuji, an elderly man in a royal magistrate uniform, Edith walks into the spot were Adel last stood.

The magistrate spoke callously, in a rather stoic voice, "I will not let you have your way."

* * *

 **-Geothermal Cannon-**

In the Mega-Fortress, mid deck, in the workshop...

Ghor and Rinna began working with a new heavy weapon that can instantly sever the molecular bonds of a Ganmaizer, the **Geothermal Cannon**.

(* _Cues: "_ _ **Gunship Theme**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

As the name implies, it is a giant cannon designed to exterminate a Ganmaizer, not only destroying them, but it is powerful to weaken the molecular bonds of the said creatures. As Samus, Ghor, and Rinna thoroughly researched the Ganmaizer's threat assessment, as they formulate different methods of countermeasures - as the high-frequency beams of the Ridley Destroyer Armor are highly effective, as high-frequency technology, due to the nature of its oscillating potential are good enough to obstruct their abilities.

As for the Geothermal Cannon, the high-frequency beams in the weapon is also stacked with ultra-hot energy that exceeds 500,000 degree Celsius (which is equal to 900,032 degrees Fahrenheit).

"500,000 degree Celsius?! That's too hot!", Mitsuzane felt a shock to hear when Ghor discussed the Geothermal Cannon's "Anyone who gets caught by the beam's heat are gonna be scorched to death!"

Ghor admits constructing a weapon that can be considered up to eleven may not be superhero standards, but he admits it will be used as a _last resort_.

"Sometimes, the only way for you to un-crazy the crazy is to bring out the biggest guns.", said Ghor, humorously. "Samus said that this Adel is almost at the exact level of an omnicidal maniac because of a petty ambition."

Within moments, Alain enters the workshop, overhearing Samus and the party's intent to put Adel down. After recuperating from a minor injury back from the temple, it was revealed that Alain decided to head and board the Mega-Fortress to reclaim the Grimm Eyecon from Samus.

"Are you serious about putting my brother down?", Alain asked, this time directly to Mitsuzane.

* * *

 **-Not so Different-**

Seeing this question from Alain, as that tension between the former and Adel somewhat reminded him about that fateful confrontation against his [Mitsuzane] own brother, Takatora.

"For me, putting your brother down without any mercy is my only sole motivation so he doesn't end up like me.", Mitsuzane admitted the fact that he is fully aware that Adel is what Mitsuzane himself would have been in the past if he continued making senseless sacrifices out of innocent lives. "I already realized the error of my ways. But, as for your brother... He's an irredeemable piece of shit!"

"What did you say?!", Alain was shocked to hear when Mitsuzane swears instantly at the fact that him and Adel are likely not so different to one another, much to the reaction of everyone in the room. His eyebrows were mixed feelings of anger and anxiety.

Mitsuzane continued, "I'm very blunt about what I say. I know you're worried about him, but Ghor is right... Adel is a full-tilt diva of an omnicidal maniac, he wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a world where it's all about him! I'll admit, I'm _not so different_ from that son of a bitch you so-called a brother who is bitterly jealous of his own sibling who likes their fathers better. But, what separates me from that dickwad that I learned the hard way to care for and rely upon others, while Adel is but a slave to those false gods!"

 _He can't seem to stop comparing himself to Adel as what he spoke of._ Samus said to herself. _Maybe that's the reason why he's dead-set to put him down_.

Mitsuzane's speech has a point. But, what really made Alain speechless is the former's use of profanity.

Ghor turned facing Mitsuzane, "Like what I said, humans have a very interesting and colorful vocabulary. It's no surprise they tend to speak such language."'

Go enters the room seconds later, and when he sees Alain, "Hey, how did this dickhead get here?", then again he cussed.

"Not you too?", he hissed, when he hears the word 'dickhead' from Go. "What is with your filthy language anyway?!"

In Samus's party, it's pretty obvious Go and Mitsuzane tend to swear, throw F-bombs, you name it.

(* _ **SFX:**_ _Generic alarm noises_ *)

Meanwhile, the whole forum is interrupted when they hear an alarm sounding from the briefing room.

* * *

 **-Red Alert!-**

Go, Mitsuzane, Samus, and Alain ran to the briefing room. Gandrayda was already inside when she heard the alarm. Everyone inside are confused about what's going on.

Adam's PA system notified them about a Ganmaizer threat at code red.

"Code red already?!", Go asked all while scratching the back of his head in disbelief. Mitsuzane also wonders the same question as well...

" _ **I guess you guys might need to see this.**_ ", Adam's synthetic baritone spoke as he displays a camera feed through satellite recording. " _ **It looks like Takeru Tenkuji is facing-**_ "

When the camera feed is zoomed to the one facing Takeru, Alain notices this to be his older brother, Adel.

"Brother?!", Alain notices his brother making his presence known to Takeru, along with 11 remaining Ganmaizers.

Go raised his eyebrows, and spontaneously peppering his sentence with foul language, "Oh, great. That assclown is your fucking brother?!"

Meanwhile, as we see Takeru confronting Adel...

The Ganma emperor glares at the young boy, "Tenkuji Takeru, you have surpassed humanity?", he asked sternly all while 11 of 15 remaining Ganmaizers emerged from their monolith forms and then taking form of Adel's doppelgangers. Akari, who is looking on at the confrontation, is puzzled how did Adel "multiplied" himself.

"Show me your new power.", Adel continued, coercing Takeru to transform to Mugen Damashii, as the other 11 Ganmaizers march into combat.

However, Takeru refuses to comply to Adel's demands as he instead pulls out the Eyecon Driver G, "The luminaries can still do it!", he re-assured as he puts on the belt.

* _ **GRATEFUL!**_ *

* _ **Gacchiriminaa~ Kotchinikina~!**_ (looped)*

" **Henshin!** ", Takeru chanted his transformation as he presses Eyecon Driver's Resonate Trigger.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Meta Ridley Boss Theme**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

Doing so, the belt exclaims, " _ **ZEN KAIGAN!**_ ", as all 15 luminary Parka Ghost began merging with Takeru as it forms the suit of Grateful Damashii, " _(cue drum beat)_ _ **Kengou, hakken kyoushou ni oh-sama, samurai, bozu ni sniper! Dai~ Hen~ge!**_ "

After transforming into Ghost Grateful Damashii, Takeru summons all 15 luminary Parka Ghosts from Musashi to Sanzo! All of them joined on Takeru's side as they clash against Adel and the Ganmaizers.

Back in the Mega-Fortress, inside the debriefing room. Everyone is observing Takeru's battle against Adel.

"He's sending out all 15 luminaries at once.", Samus spoke all while having arms folded. "But, the question is - would that be enough for that ghost boy to even the odds against 11 artificial gods?"

"I wouldn't answer that unless we see what would be the result next.", Mitsuzane answered skeptically, considering that having recently learned from Takeru that the luminary Ghost Eyecons were created to combat the Ganmaizers.

Back in the mayhem between the Heroic Parka Ghosts and the Ganmaizers, the fight starts with Adel and Takeru exchanging blows. The Ganma emperor, even without the need of transforming into a form as of now, manages to best the Kamen Rider without breaking a sweat!

"Your parlor tricks will not work on us.", Adel taunted Takeru, still coercing him to use his recently new-found power. "Use your new power!"

As always, Takeru refused, "I'd rather refuse doing so!", he rebuked, all while being pushed back to a corner after a front palm strike from Adel.

Then, as the other luminary Parka Ghosts are fighting the Ganmaizer, Musashi ends up falling at the mercy of a Ganmaizer that uses its arms as blades. Then, one of the first Ganmaizers Samus and her party encountered fights with the Edison Parka Ghost, as the Edison Ghost tries to shoot electricity from the Gan Gun Saber in gun mode, the Ganmaizer uses its ability to manipulate electricity and electrocute the said Parka Ghost.

Both Newton and Robin Hood's Parka Ghosts get neutralized by a Ganmaizer that fires arrows, the Billy the Kid Ghost goes to avenge the other two luminaries, only for it to fall at the hands of a Ganmaizer who uses its hands as a gun. The Ganmaizer Climate then puts down the Grimm Parka Ghost; this was the second Ganmaizer that attacked Zawame City, and the second in general that Samus encountered. Then, another Ganmaizer that uses sonokinesis takes down Sanzo and Beethoven's Parka Ghosts within moments.

Back in the Mega-Fortress, the crew did not believe what they just saw...

"I don't believe it...", said Mitsuzane in a grim tone. "Those Ganmaizers took out those luminaries without breaking a sweat!"

 _As if each time they've fought Kamen Rider Ghost and company, they suddenly began to get even more stronger and more self-aware._ Samus spoke to herself.

Meanwhile, returning into the scene of the fight, Tutankhamen's Parka Ghost is defeated by a Ganmaizer that uses superhuman speed. Houdini and Nobunaga would eventually fall at the hands of another that uses magnetism.

Benkei's Parka Ghost eventually gets hammered by a Ganmaizer when it delivers a spinning hammer punch. Goemon would eventually fall by another when another Ganmaizer fires a spear at him. Then, another Ganmaizer showcases super-athletic skills all while fighting Himiko and Ryoma's Parka Ghosts, before punching the ground to take them down.

Within moments, Adel throws a flying kick at Ghost, canceling his transformation, all while the 15 luminaries are jettisoned from his armor, leaving them in their Eyecon forms. The other 11 Ganmaizers regrouped with their master.

"If you refuse to use it, then, disappear!", Adel's response when Takeru still refused to transform into Mugen Damashii. And what's next, the 11 Ganmaizers began to fuse with Adel.

The result of the fusion, a humanoid plant monster. In other words, Adel becoming one with the 11 Ganmaizer turned him into some kind of humanoid plant monster.

"He became one with the Ganmaizers?!", Takeru grimaced.

When the bulb of Adel's Ganmaizer form began to bloom, he makes it clear to obtain a source of power to transcend everything. In order to start using his newfound power, Adel unleashes his tentacles to attack.

Takeru's response, he eventually pulls out the Mugen Ghost Eyecon! After placing it on the Ghost Driver, it exclaims " _ **Mugen Shinka!**_ " (TL: Infinite Evolution), after closing the lid, it began to chant " _ **Bacchiriminaa~!**_ " in a choir-like tune.

After chanting "Henshin!", and pushing the Ghost Driver, the belt exclaims, " _ **Chou Kaigan! MUGEN! Keep going! Go Go Go! Go Go Go! Go Go Go! Gotta GHOST!**_ "

Kamen Rider Ghost's Mugen Damashii's form is somewhat angelic, given to its pearly-white suit, a white trenchcoat with orange stripes, and prismatic horn.

Just as Adel's tentacles reaches Takeru, in a nick of time, he jumps as he initiates Mugen's God Omega Drive Function!

Adel's attack was countered, satisfied of the outcome. "That will do."

But before he attempts to escape, he is attacked by battleship cannons from above! Suddenly, Samus appears, delivering a flying kick from behind at Adel.

* * *

 **-Perfect Ganmaizer-**

"Samus Aran. I did not expect you would make your presence known.", Adel lets out a guttural growl when the bounty hunter intervenes.

Then, Go and Mitsuzane appear moments later. Samus quickly observed Takeru's new form, Mugen Damashii. She learns from Alain that Mugen Damashii is rooted by the power of emotions.

"Mind if we crash the party?", Go snarked. "You forgot to invite us while you let the squirmy little dude over here pressed your buttons."

"You still have a scheduled round two match.", Mitsuzane throws in a one-liner at Adel. "Your next match, is the three of us!" Then, he turns at Takeru. "Takeru-san, mind if we leave the rest to us."

Takeru nodded, "Okay."

Takeru de-transforms and gathers all his Eyecons. Worried that his dependence with the Mugen Ghost Eyecon might form a rift to the other Luminaries.

"How desperate are you to defend all imperfect and petty creatures in this world?", Adel taunted Samus, Mitsuzane, and Go. But, the three may have something for him, than just what Takeru had bargained for.

Mitsuzane laughed, "You really have no idea what the term 'desperate' is."

Samus added, followed by that piercing glare from her icy-blue eyes. "How _desperate_ am I? You threaten humanity with war. You grasp a godly power you can't hope to control. You talk about a perfect world without conflict and death, and then you kill because it's fun. You have made me VERY desperate. That petty ideology of yours shows that you are but a slave to those false gods you so desired."

"A slave of _this_ power?", Adel rebuked with a condescending tone. "I have gained control of this power and I will seek the source of power. I will transcend everything and I will become the world itself! And then to be reminded what real power is!"

"Don't make me laugh!", Mitsuzane throws a piercing snark at the evolved Adel. "If this so-called 'real power' you possess right now wants a magazine cover or something."

"Yeah, show and tell!", Go added.

That being said, Samus reminds Go and Mitsuzane to suit up. Go puts Shift Ride Crosser on the Mach Driver...

(* _cues: "_ _ **Dark Samus Boss Battle (Metroid Prime 3)**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

* _ **SIGNAL BIKE... SHIFT CAR!**_ *

"Let's Henshin!", Go chanted alone as Mitsuzane is going to transform into Ryugen with the Ridley Destroyer Armor, and Go then transforms into Kamen Rider Mach Chaser.

Mitsuzane extends his arms sideward diagonally (and fists clenched) and he chants, " **Sekisha!** " (TL: Red Shine), with an epic transformation gesture followed by being enveloped by red solar particles, forming the Ridley Destroyer Armor, and its Power Vulcans assembled on the forearms, the twin railguns attached on the left shoulder. And a shoulder-mounted HF Cannon on the right.

Samus then transforms into her Varia Suit, followed by the liquefied, gelatinous remains of the Athena Suit enveloping her, molding around the armor to form the Athena Suit itself. Samus proceeds to scan Adel's form, the Scan Visor refers Adel's new form as the **Perfect Ganmaizer** , a result of Adel fusing with the remaining Ganmaizers. It is also revealed that, despite its omnipotent level of power, he is vulnerable to high-frequency imbued weapons.

All three charge into combat against Adel. When the Perfect Ganmaizer unleashes his tentacles, Go reacts by pressing his Mach Driver's ignition thrice, activating a Hyper Gravity Acceleration Field, slowing the perception of time, this causes his tentacles to move slowly, before Mitsuzane fired micro-missiles from his shoulders.

The Ridley Destroyer Armor goes first to fight the Perfect Ganmaizer. When both of their punches collide, it was powerful enough to generate a sonic boom. They both get into a gridlock.

"What's the matter, Kureshima Mitsuzane?", Adel chuckled. "You came here to fight a mere mortal, and instead you found an omnipotent being?"

"Omnipotence or omniscience does not apply to you.", Mitsuzane hisses, "You're but a narcissistic assclown!"

"Why, you...", Adel didn't take to kindly when Mitsuzane calls him an 'assclown', just as he tries to entangle him, Mitsuzane again uses the Ridley Destroyer Armor's HF Beam, firing it on the Perfect Ganmaizer's face, then on the heart.

"And your petty reasoning shows that you are a slave to that false power you possess!", Samus exclaims as she fires her diffused Ice Missiles at Adel, who manages to deflect them with his tentacles.

Mach Chaser overwhelms the Perfect Ganmaizer with enhanced superhuman speed, blow after blow, before Samus fires a charged Aurora Beam on the Perfect Ganmaizer's chest. As the Perfect Ganmaizer's weakpoint is in fact his heart.

The Perfect Ganmaizer summons a phoenix-like creature which happens to be a Ganmaizer taking form of a bow. Adel fires a large arrow at the Ridley Destroyer Armor, but Mitsuzane fires the large High Frequency Beam Cannon mounted on his right shoulder, piercing the arrow in the process.

"But, how...?", The Ganma emperor did not expect that. Unknown to the fact that high-frequency imbued weaponry such as that on the Ridley Destroyer Armor can weaken molecular bonds, especially that with of the Ganmaizers. Despite having grasped omnipotent powers, he is still not safe from high-frequency weapons that can sever him from the source of power.

"Looks like you've got your first taste of Kryptonite, haven't you?", Mitsuzane smugly asked. "If you're the Superman here, and I'm the Kryptonite!"

"This is getting tedious!", Adel is seething the fact that how did Samus and her party began exploiting his weakness as he decides to flee from the battle as he opened a portal back to the Ganma World.

Samus and the party almost had the chance to put Adel down. But, now that the Ganma emperor now possesses a power that is of omnipotent levels, not only Takeru and his friends need to prepare themselves, Samus and her crew are already crazy-prepared for what Adel might throw at next.

"He calls himself a god. Ha! What a wuss!", Go chuckled, all while comparing Adel's foolishness to Banno.

"Don't worry, we'll get him next time.", Samus reassured.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2**

\- Samus quotes Nick Fury's speech from The Avengers, albeit a paraphrased one. "How _desperate_ am I? You threaten humanity with war. You grasp a godly power you can't hope to control. You talk about a perfect world without conflict and death, and then you kill because it's fun. You have made me VERY desperate." For added bonus, Adel is in fact an expy of Loki.

\- Much like in his first encounter against Gyro, Mitsuzane this time refers Adel as a "full-tilt diva" (all while comparing himself to Adel), much like how Tony did in The Avengers all while comparing himself to Loki.

\- Adel saying to Mitsuzane this line: "You came here to fight a mere mortal, and instead you found an omnipotent being?", it's a shout-out to M. Bison's line from the Street Fighter: The Movie, "Something the wrong, Colonel? You came here to fight a madman, and instead you found a god?"


	114. Stage 43 - Athena Suit v Mugen Damashii

**Limitless Potentials - Athena Suit vs. Mugen Damashii!**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:**_ _This chapter is tied in between episode 39 and 40 of Kamen Rider Ghost._

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

\- This is the first time Mugen Damashii will be featured in this crossover fic. As it is Kamen Rider Ghost's final form. And Samus gets to test Mugen's power with the Athena Suit, as the said suit shares some aesthetics with Mugen itself, along with similar precursors such as Wizard's Infinity Style and Gaim's Kiwami Arms.

\- Makoto's doppelganger will appear on this chapter. This time, Mitsuzane and Go are the only ones who witness the real Makoto fighting a copy of himself.

\- The Athena Suit also gives Samus a variation of the Shinespark, called the " **Extremespark** ". The Extremespark is essentially a Shinespark that resembles the Mach Dash from Megaman X6. This time, the Extremespark can be executed without the need of storing a Speed Booster charge. In other words, the Extremespark can be instantly executed.

* * *

 **-Makoto's Doppelganger-**

Elsewhere around the city, Makoto is accompanied by Go and Mitsuzane. As according to the Daitenku residents, when Takeru told Samus Makoto is acting suspicious lately and goes alone without letting everyone know.

"Why are you two here?", asked Makoto.

"Takeru-san and the others have been telling us you've been acting twitchy all of the sudden and you go on your own.", Mitsuzane answered. "I mean, you suddenly go out on the temple all by yourself without letting everyone know."

"That's none of your problem, senpai.", Makoto refuted coldly to the fact upon learning the fact that Samus sent Go and Mitsuzane to monitor him.

"Jesus, man.", Go bluntly said, "You really had to go Leeroy Jenkins for what reason-"

Suddenly, Mitsuzane, Go, and Makoto are confronted at the sight of another Makoto! This "second" Makoto, however, wears a black Ganma military outfit to distinguish himself to the other Makoto standing besides Go and Mitsuzane, who is in fact the real Makoto.

"You again?!", the real Makoto exclaimed at the sight of his imitation.

Go hisses, "Oh, great. This asshole is your body-double?!"

"It's a **doppelganger!** ", Mitsuzane replied. "So, Makoto-san was chasing an impostor of him all along!", he subsequently deduced.

The Makoto who is with Go and Mitsuzane pulls out his Deep Specter Eyecon began to transform, while the Makoto doppelganger, however pulls out a standard Specter Eyecon and instead transforms into Kamen Rider Specter's standard form.

* _ **Kaigan! Specter! Ready go, Kakugo! Doki-doki Ghost!**_ * / * _ **Gen Kaigan! Deep Specter! Get go, Kakugo! Giza-Giza GHOST!**_ *

The two Specters charge in and fight. Mitsuzane and Go looked on, confused to see what's going on. Fighting an evil twin is a dangerous business, as perceived by the former. Mitsuzane overheard from Samus about fighting her doppelgangers back on her world. Mitsuzane takes this time to contact Samus.

Samus, however visited the Daitenku temple to research about the monolith on the basement.

" _Mitsuzane, what's going on?_ ", the bounty hunter asked.

Go answers when he swoops Mitsuzane's phone, "Sammy-chan, did you see what we just saw?"

" _I don't know. I'm still at the temple._ "

But, Mitsuzane thought about sending her a video-recorded clip of the situation. That being said, he ends the call as he quickly recorded the video of the fight between the two Makotos. Within moments, he sends it to Samus. Moments later, the bounty hunter called in response to the situation.

" _Makoto is fighting his_ own _doppelganger?!_ ", Samus lowered her contralto to a deeper level, followed by an accompaniment of disbelief when she saw the video clip sent by Mitsuzane of a fight between Specter and Deep Specter. " _Which of the two Makoto is using the Deep Specter Eyecon?_ "

"It's Makoto-san in the leather.", said Mitsuzane to prevent the confusion in terms of referring to any of the Makotos. "The Makoto-san who is not using the Deep Specter Eyecon is the fake, he's wearing a black Ganma military uniform."

" _I see. You have to monitor Makoto for the time being, if that doppelganger has anything to do with the Ganmaizer... Never mind, once we meet up at the ship, we need to plan about capturing the doppelganger or something. Stay down, do not interfere with the two Makotos fighting, do you understand?_ "

Both the Specters initiate their Omega Drives...

* _ **Dai Kaigan! Specter! Omega Drive!**_ * / * _ **Genkai Dai Kaigan! Deep Specter! GIGA OMEGA DRIVE!**_ *

When both of their Rider Kicks collide, somehow Deep Specter emerges victorious. The fake Makoto began taunting the real one after his transformation is undone.

"This is not over yet...", the doppelganger smiled in a rather disturbing fashion. Not before he disappears in a puff of smoke, "It will not end until one of us dies!"

After doppelganger disappears, the real Makoto experiences a seizure-induced pain. It was revealed that each time Makoto encounters and defeats his imitation, he starts to feel immense pain on his chest as if it was a stroke.

"Makoto-san!", Mitsuzane shouted as he and Go ran to his aid.

" **I AM** the true Fukami Makoto!", Makoto refuted to his doppelganger's statement as he is being helped by Go and Mitsuzane.

"Jesus, that you in that Ganma uniform is batshit crazy!", Go snarks at Makoto's expense, especially referring to the latter's doppelganger. "Motherfucker needs to know his place."

The two carry an incapacitated Makoto back to the Daitenku temple. Along the way, both Go and Mitsuzane discuss about the doppelganger of Makoto.

"Well, that was well too obvious for the impostor to make his presence known to Makoto-san.", Mitsuzane huffed as if he was puzzled to see what's going on. "Why was he wearing Alain's royal uniform anyway?"

To which Makoto replied, "I really had no idea about him either. He would just suddenly show up and pitting me to a fight."

And again, it was come to a conclusion from Mitsuzane that the Makoto doppelganger distinguishes himself from the real one to be a manifestation of Makoto's instincts, specifically darker instincts, as shown with the imitation's psychotic grins and fits of insanity.

"...all while sporting that Joker face.", Go added, comparing the clone to The Joker.

"Shijima-senpai is right. That clone is literally batshit insane.", the young Kureshima also added. "I have a feeling that Adel is _shagging_ with those Ganmaizers and impregnated one of them into giving birth to those clones."

Go caught that sexual innuendo real bad, and hilarity ensues. Of course, the term 'shagging' is a euphemism for **sexual intercourse**. In other words, Mitsuzane joked about Adel having sex with the Ganmaizers believing how the doppelgangers came to be, much to Makoto's disgust.

"Jesus H. Christ! That came out wrong!", Go laughed. "Well, though Mitsuzane-kun had been a lot of hell in the past, no wonder he starts spewing those horseshit jokes!"

"Is everything a joke to you?!", Makoto huffed in irritation. Despite Mitsuzane (and Go to an extent) being aware that fighting the enemy within is not a joke.

To which Go replies, "For him [Mitsuzane], funny things are."

"You really need to lighten up.", said Mitsuzane.

Makoto lightens up, and decides to return the favor, "Oh, yeah. I've got one for the two of you...", he snarked. "Look up "idiot" in the dictionary, you know what you'll find?"

"A picture of Mitsuzane-kun?", Go replied while smiling.

"No!", Makoto bellowed. "The definition of the word idiot, which **YOU TWO** fucking are!"

Mitsuzane learns the hard way about cracking jokes on Makoto, so both him and Go decided to shut up for the time being to avoid provoking his wrath. Both Mitsuzane and Go can be jerkasses sometimes when they get into each others nerves, but making jokes at Makoto's expense is not very wise. Lesson learned.

* * *

 **-The Monolith-**

In the Daitenku Temple, Samus explores the entire monastery with Takeru, all while being accompanied by residents Onari, Akari, Kanon, and Alain.

Once arriving at the basement...

"Occhan!", Takeru calls out the Sennin. (The word Sennin translates from Japanese meaning "Hermit" or "Sage")

The Sennin emerges in front of Samus and the temple residents, all while cosplaying as an elderly Solid Snake from _Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots_.

"I can't believe it! This must be the real Samus Aran!", the elderly man said in a rather childish tone. "Will you sign this for me?", all while presenting a cartridge of _Super Metroid_ , a SNES game. Samus herself signed the Sennin's _Super Metroid_ game cartridge.

The elderly man changes his voice back to a deep baritone, "So you've come here to learn about the Ganmaizers? Am I right, Samus Aran?"

(* _cues: "_ _ **Gunship Theme**_ _" OST from Metroid Prme 3: Corruption_ *)

Samus simply answered with a "yes"; that being said, the Sennin began his concise explanation about the Ganmaizers, as well as Takeru's father, **Ryu Tenkuji**. First, the Ganmaizers were guardian deities of the Ganma realm, they are its protectors. They also safeguard an entity linked to both Ganma and human worlds called the **Great Eye**. It was also said that the Great Eye can grant a person a wish, including reviving the dead, though the 15 luminary Eyecons. Takeru managed to wish for Kanon's resurrection out of Makoto's intent to bring her back, he gets another 100-day extension of his life left on Earth.

Ever since the Ganma began their control of Deep Connect, Adel becoming the Emperor, as well as the Ganmaizers making their presence known, the Ganmaizers themselves are guarding the Great Eye. Long before, Takeru's father Ryu along with the Sennin himself created the 15 luminary Ghost Eyecons as a countermeasure to the Ganmaizers.

And as of this moment, the Ganmaizers have becoming more stronger each time they encounter and fight any obstacles or anyone who attempt to invade the Ganma world - Takeru and friends, as well as Samus and her party. Samus herself and her companions are the third party adversaries to Adel's army.

Then, Samus learns how Takeru gained the Mugen Ghost Eyecon - when Takeru was almost killed by a Ganmaizer, he assumes a new miraculous form to destroy one of the Ganmaizers for good. It was said that the Mugen Ghost Eyecon is embodied by the emotions of Takeru and his friends.

"Wait... There's more!", the Sennin again changes his voice to a queery and childish one. Not before raising his baritone again, "There is another that can destroy the Ganmaizers... It's Samus's living biological armor."

"You're talking about the Athena Suit, right?", Samus notifies the old man.

The elderly man continued, "Yes. Because the suit embodies that the your wisdom, experiences on the battlefield, your dedication to fight for justice, you name it. You are almost in the exact level as the Greek goddess of wisdom, Athena."

Of course, this is true as the said symbiotic battle armor is named over a Greek goddess, who in turn matches Samus's grace in fighting as a warrior. Takeru told the Sennin all along to see if Samus is also a reliable ally to them.

"Takeru, I want you to contend with the Athena Suit with Mugen.", the Sennin asks both Takeru and Samus to contend against each other if the Athena Suit can best Takeru's Mugen Damashii. Or Takeru can best Samus with Mugen against the Athena Suit. Given to her suit's symbiotic nature, it's no surprising it makes both Samus and the suit one at the same. Also, the suit's Soul Drive engraved all of the bounty hunter's desires that she achieved in her journeys in the current time period.

Samus gladly accepted the Sennin's challenge, as she wanted to see what strength Mugen Damashii has to offer.

* * *

 **-The Hermit's Challenge: Athena Suit vs. Mugen-**

Elsewhere in an undisclosed location not far away from the Daitenku temple.

Samus, now wearing the Athena Suit is standing by, awaiting for Takeru to transform into Kamen Rider Ghost Mugen Damashii.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Driving the Top Down**_ _" OST from Iron Man_ *)

The Mugen Ghost Eyecon suddenly appears from Takeru's heart as it flashes out an infinity symbol as he presses the Eyecon, then by inserting it on the Ghost Driver, it exclaims, " _ **Mugen Shinka!**_ "

After closing the Driver's lid, it started chanting " _ **Batchriminaa~!**_ " in a slow paced, as if it was a singing in a choir.

" **Henshin!** ", Takeru chanted as he pushes the lever of his belt, Mugen's transient undersuit materializes on Takeru.

" _ **Chou Kaigan! Mugen!**_ ", the Driver exclaimed. " _ **Keep going! Go Go Go! Go Go Go! Go Go Go! Gotta GHOST!**_ "

The Mugen Parka Ghost then drops below Takeru, completing his transformation into the angelic Kamen Rider Ghost in Mugen Damashii. As Ghost lowers his hoodie down, he pulls out his Gan Gun Saber.

Samus takes time to scan Takeru's new form with her Scan Visor: it is stated that Mugen Damashii is empowered by several emotions, more specifically that of Takeru's friends who stood by his side - anger, sorrow, happiness, determination, courage, and love. Also, it is also implied, just like the Athena Suit, it can permanently destroy a Ganmaizer.

"Now, come and get me.", Samus goads Takeru to strike first. So, Takeru decides to charge before Samus changes into her Morph Ball mode and trips Takeru with a Boost Ball.

Samus fires a diffused Ice Missile at Kamen Rider Ghost, who manages to cut through the missile and exploded behind him. Samus uses her **Extremespark** to tackle Ghost before sending him in the air. The Extremespark looks like a Shinespark, only that it no longer needs charging up a Speed Booster to use, it can be controllable as if Samus can fly.

Moments later, she throws Takeru back to the ground. Takeru fell real hard, but considering that he's a ghost, he cannot be killed twice. As in reality, falling at greater heights can cause death.

Samus lands as the Condor Denwor attaches on the Gan Gun Saber turning it into Arrow Mode. Ghost fires arrows at Samus, who avoids them at first before firing another Ice Missile, then an Aurora Beam. Samus charges at Takeru with another Extremespark. However, Takeru avoids it by phasing through the bounty hunter.

" _ **Inochi Dai Kaigan!**_ ", Ghost activates the Omega Drive function of his driver before firing with the Gan Gun Saber in Arrow Mode. " _ **Tanoshii Strike!**_ " (TL: Tanoshii translates to "Fun")

The Tanoshii Strike scores a hit. But, Samus is standing still. Though her HUD shows that she still has 18 out of 20 Energy Tanks used.

"Is that all you got?! I haven't broke a sweat just yet!", Samus shouted, a bit too smug. Within moments, Samus then creates a illusory copy of herself, much like a cell undergoing mitosis; with the ability being called the **Shadow Divide**. The copy began to move similarly to Samus herself.

Takeru fends off the weaker facsimile of the bounty hunter before Samus herself fires another Aurora Beam, then sends out two of the seven swords - the Musou Saber and Handle-Ken. The two blades began attacking at Takeru in rapid succession. Samus grabs Kamen Rider Drive's signature sword as she and Takeru clashed blades.

Takeru then pulls out the Sunglasseslasher in Blaster Mode. Samus then charges her Aurora Beam.

" _ **Inochi Dai Kaigan!**_ " the Ghost Driver stated as Takeru activates another Omega Drive function. " _ **Isama Shoot!**_ " (TL: Isama means "bravery")

(* _cues: "_ _ **FINAL MISSION**_ _" OST from Mobile Suit Gundam 00: A wakening of the Trailblazer_ *)

Both beams of Mugen's Isama Shoot and Samus's Aurora Beam began clashing and pushing towards each other. Unfortunately for Takeru, Samus's Aurora Beam proved to be much of a challenge when Samus unleashes her Soul Beam in conjuction wth the Aurora Beam!

The Soul Beam costed her 4 Energy Tanks, leaving her just 14 left.

Meanwhile, as the Sennin looks on from a distant above the field of battle, Alain, Akari, and Kanon also observed the progress of the battle. Moments later, Go and Mitsuzane arrive all while carrying an incapacitated Makoto.

"Onii-chan, are you alright?", Kanon is trying to make sure her big brother is fine. And Makoto says so.

Go and Mitsuzane observed the fight between the Athena Suit and Mugen Damashii. "Are they having some kind of sparring session down there?", Go asked with full blown sarcasm.

The Sennin replies with a rather childish tone, "Yes, boy.", before changing back to his baritone, "I also wanted to find out if either Samus's suit can outclass Mugen."

Mitsuzane himself observed the fight, along with Takeru's final form, Mugen Damashii.

"So, the one down there is Mugen?", he asked.

Meanwhile, as the epic duel between Samus and Takeru continues, the bounty hunter pulls out her buckler with its energy whip stored in it. When she attempts to give Ghost a lash, he disappears by forming himself into particles of light.

Luckily, Samus activates her X-Ray Visor, allowing her to spot Takeru with a little to no effort. Then she whips him with the energy whip, much to Takeru's surprise...

"Y-You can see me?!", Takeru didn't realize that Samus has X-ray optics, not knowing the fact she can see him, **even** in his ghostly state. Also, everyone spectating the battle shared the same reaction.

"My X-Ray Visor can detect heat signatures of anyone invisible. That also includes you and the other Ganmas.", Samus replies before firing her Arm Cannon, penetrating to Takeru's defense.

The bounty hunter pushes Takeru back to a corner, as the Kamen Rider decides to end this quickly as he initiates his Omega Drive finisher.

" _ **Chou! Dai Kaigan! MUGEN!**_ ", said the Ghost Driver as Kamen Rider Ghost began focusing his spiritual energy as he jumps in the air for his finisher, " _ **God Omega Drive!**_ "

Samus charges her arm cannon, as usual - instead of firing her Aurora Beam, she routed her Charge Beam power to her legs as she jumps in the air to perform her Rider Kick of her own, that is the Omega Trigger. Both Takeru and Samus's Rider Kicks collide, but Samus wins it!

"Holy shit!", Go exclaims to see the result of the fight between Samus and Takeru.

The Sennin himself learns the hard way when Samus was literally able to push back on even Mugen Damashii, the same goes to the reaction of Akari and company.

"It seems she lived up to the name of her suit.", said Mitsuzane.

The Sennin himself added, "Yes. It's because, Athena is known for her calm temperament, she has a well-placed wisdom as a warrior."

Mitsuzane continued, "And Samus herself possessed such similarities. It's because the Chozo, the alien race who adopted her raised her to be a warrior. And yet from what I heard from her, she eventually ended up having a Metroid DNA in her system. The Chozo referred Metroids as 'ultimate warriors'. I had no idea Takeru-san wasn't prepared to encounter to something like this..."

Takeru cancels his transformation, realizing not only the Athena Suit is as equally powerful as Mugen. But, Samus entirely values the friendship she has with the Earthlings she met, that also includes Takeru and his friends as well.

"What power...", Takeru muttered.

Samus takes off her helmet as she helps Takeru stand up, talk about true sportsmanship.

"Hey, are you alright? You sure proved that human potential is infinite, true to the form that you transformed into.", the hunter commended.

Everyone admit that both the Athena Suit and Mugen Damashii have a comparable power. Though Takeru's strength comes from every emotions of his friends, as for Samus, it is her knowledge of the present time, her love and trust towards her own companions as well. And lastly, experiences she has from her previous world to the current present time.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- When Makoto gives his own armor-piercing one liner to Mitsuzane and Go with "The definition of the word idiot, which YOU TWO fucking are!", it's a reference to _Kiss Kiss Bang Bang_ , where "Gay" Perry van Shrike berates Harry for throwing his gun in the lake. Coincidentally, I can compare the partnership between Go and Micchy to that of Perry and Harry.

\- Samus creating a copy of herself in the form of Shadow Divide is similar to how Dark Samus creates a Dark Echo in her boss fight in _Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_.

\- Samus being able to push back against Mugen Damashii and considering the Athena Suit being stronger than Takeru's Final Form is similar how the Heart Roidmude in Kamen Rider Drive demonstrating this feat in episode 37, seeing how Type Tridoron's attacks being rendered ineffective against him.

\- Mitsuzane's joke about Adel "having sex" with the Ganmaizers that results into the Makoto doppelgangers is a foreshadowing to the events of Ghost's episode 42, which in fact that the Ganmaizers react to each time Makoto uses the Deep Specter Eyecon, as it draws power from the Ganmaizers to make the clones even stronger.


	115. Stage 44 - Dark Ridley

**Shoot to Thrill! - Play to Kill, Play it Again**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:**_ _Due to Alain making his presence known in this chapter, this is tied in between Kamen Rider Ghost episodes 40 and 41._

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The titles of this chapter is a reference to the AC/DC song "Shoot to Thrill". Also, this chapter will be the first time Alain himself is introduce to heavy metal music such as AC/DC itself.

Ridley is once again resurrected as **Dark Ridley**. Dark Ridley is a result given life by the Ganmaizers. However, aside from retaining its hatred towards Samus, it will now serve the Ganma. In other words, the Ridley that is set to be revived is now under the servitude of the Ganma, becoming their servant in the process.

We also explore some of the vices of Go and Mitsuzane. Micchy has two vices - alcohol and habits of swearing. And yes, he can be sometimes vain just like he once was when he was still a villain during Gaim's episodes 26-43. Go has few - he's literally one handsome lech, taking picture of sexy ladies ecchi magazines, yes, he's also vain, jerkass, and he swears a lot New York-style language.

There's an alternate transformation sequence for Mitsuzane/Ryugen in suiting up with the Ridley Destroyer Armor - the sequence combines the Mark 42's suit up sequence from _Iron Man 3_ and the Mark 44/Hulkbuster "Veronica" from _Avengers: Age of Ultron_.

* * *

 **-Shoot to Thrill-**

The following day after Samus gathers information from the Sennin, she began to investigate three previous events related to the Ganmaizers - (1) Adel becoming one with the Ganmaizers. Though his form was able to rival Takeru's Mugen Damashii form, but is susceptible to high-frequency weapons from the Ridley Destroyer Armor, and the Ganmaizers' powers being easily absorbed by Samus's Athena Suit. (2) The monolith in the Daitenku temple may have anything to do with this so-called Great Eye. (3) Doppelgangers of Makoto would suddenly appear out of nowhere at Makoto's reach.

Samus began to think...

 _Aside from Adel's fusion with the remaining Ganmaizers. And the elderly sage discussing a god-like entity called the Great Eye. If Adel mentioned about seeking the source of power... Could it be he's trying to connect to the Great Eye?_

 _The Ganmaizers are a bigger threat to deal right now, then there's a copy of Makoto Fukami. Which reminds me, Mitsuzane and Go told me the distinctive feature of Makoto's imitation that it sports psychotic smirks and disturbing fits of insanity to distinguish himself from the real one._

An hour earlier...

 _When Go and Mitsuzane returned to the Mega-Fortress, and went into the briefing room for de-briefing, Samus was already in the room. This time she was asking the two about related to the fake Makoto._

" _Go, Mitsuzane. We need to discuss about the copy of Makoto.", Samus started the de-briefing relating to Makoto's situation. "First... What distinguishing features that the doppelganger has?"_

 _Mitsuzane gets to elaborate first. "His outfit is a royal Ganma military uniform. Then, we got a psychotic smile to separate him from the real Makoto-san."_

" _Mitsuzane-kun is right.", Go added. "That clone is batshit crazy, big time. He smiles like a psycho-"_

 _The young Kureshima interrupts Go's last sentence to finish up the last part. "And yes, the moment Makoto-san defeated his doppelganger, he began to reel in pain in the aftermath of that fight."_

 _Samus learning from the fact about Makoto's fight with his doppelganger, with the end result him reeling in pain is in fact that there might be more than one doppelgangers. "I see… I have a feeling there is more than just one doppelganger.", Samus deduced. "Back from my last mission involving with the X Parasites, the X that infected me became my own doppelganger. It was once said to me by Adam when the SA-X began to produce asexually, stating the fact that there were at least 12 of them. So, this means… Who could ever created Makoto's clones may have something to do with these two factors: the_ _ **Ganmaizers**_ _and the_ _ **Deep Specter Eyecon**_ _."_

 _Mitsuzane recalls the sexual innuendo he cracked earlier while him and Go carried an incapacitated Makoto – Mitsuzane insinuates that Adel had sex with the Ganmaizers which results into the doppelgangers. When Samus hears it, it's rather disgusting but, it can provide them the closest factors._

" _That means to say… The Deep Specter Eyecon is the reason behind the doppelgangers! Maybe I have a feeling that the Ganmaizers are drawing power from that Eyecon.", the huntress concluded._

* * *

 **-Mr. Vice Guys-**

Back to the current situation…

Meanwhile in the lounge in the lower deck, Mitsuzane and Go introduced Alain to their leisure time, while Mitsuzane slowly chugs a bottle of Corona Extra, Go starts singing the song " **Shoot to Thrill** " by AC/DC.

 _ ***I'm gonna pull it, pull it, pull the trigger!***_

 _ ***Shoot to thrill, play to kill!***_

 _ ***Too many women, too many pills yeah!***_

"Is this what you really call music?!", Alain exclaimed not only the loudness of the song, but Go's tone-deaf voice doesn't seem to be more pleasant.

"Don't mind Shijima-senpai's voice. Music has a sync with the pitch with a singer's voice.", said Mitsuzane before he sipped his beer bottle. "This is not what music sounds like, Senpai."

"Says who?", the white motormouth flipped..

"Says me."

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

Aside from the other three (revived) alien bounty hunters, Samus is the only human to be clean as a whole, while Go and Mitsuzane are the only two men to have their own vices, as Alain eventually is introduced to their vices. Though Mitsuzane used to be a manipulative bastard in the past, he has now his own vice: alcohol.

Of course, Mitsuzane began drinking alcohol two months after Kouta and Kaito's fated duel. His alcoholism literally went out of control since he was 17 years old when he had his first drink, went homeless and roam hopelessly around Zawame. Mitsuzane was able to get help from his older brother, Takatora when he wakes up from his coma.

As of now, Mitsuzane manages to control his drinking habits - he only drinks for the sake of his own pleasure, not drowning into his own sorrows; as his dependence for liquor further ruined his life already since the fateful events after his psychological breakdown after Kouta and Mai's supposed deaths.

As for the white Kamen Rider with a mouth, Go is a vain motormouth who also has a penchant of taking pictures of sexy ladies, and sometimes is also revealed to be reading ecchi magazines and

Alain, who is listening to Go singing the AC/DC song manages to get used to the tone of the music. To both Mitsuzane and Go's surprise, this might be the first time Alain gets a liking to the song "Shoot to Thrill"

When Samus arrives in the lounge to see the two in their binge leisure all while they display their personal vices to Alain...

"What's with these two...?", Samus spoke softly before she reaches for the plug behind the TV, and she pulls it off.

To Go's chagrin, he almost finished the whole song if it weren't Samus pulling the plug.

"Hey, I almost finished the song!", Go scratched his head in frustration.

* * *

 **-The Next Play-**

"What's the next play, Samus?", Mitsuzane asked. At least he's not drunk. "I was curious about the enemies we're facing right now - Adel, that Makoto clone, and the Ganmaizers-"

Samus takes her time to explain their following missions in motion, "Speaking of the doppelgangers, Makoto should be dealing with his clone...by himself. It is _his_ personal battle, no one should interfere with the battle of one's enemy within. The bigger threat here is Adel and the Ganmaizers."

"We also noticed that each time we fought one Ganmaizer after another, the next one is much stronger.", Alain responded to Samus's statement.

The huntress continued, "Right, my scan log states that the Ganmaizers themselves are much self-aware though they assume to be doppelgangers of their master. That is, Adel.", she emphasized even further. "They instantly react to would-be interlopers who intervene with Adel's assimilation plot, given to them being guardian deities of the Ganma world."

Then, Samus brought up why the Athena Suit can tank hits from almost every Ganmaizers' attacks - the suit itself can absorb their attacks thanks to the Soul Drive. Not only that, the Athena Suit's ability to trap the Ganmaizers into the armor itself drains their power. The chance of a Ganmaizer of breaking free is most likely at 10%.

Moments later, an alarm sound began ringing around the deck.

" _ **All operators report to the briefing room immediately!**_ ", Adam's synthetic voice sounded around the deck.

Everyone went into the briefing room. The AI began alerting everyone with two impending threats - one attacking Ganmaizer and another in the form of Igor. This time on separate locations.

"I guess Akari hasn't slapped Igor quite enough.", Alain spoke with the description of why Igor has become a punching bag for Akari.

"You mean that science geek girl giving that son of a bitch a big slap to the face?!", Go laughed upon hearing that Igor gets a receiving end of slaps from Akari each time they meet.

Gandrayda and Ghor arrived in the briefing room at moments notice.

"Call on the plan, Sammy...", Gandrayda spoke with anticipation. "I'm itching to kill gods!"

To Gandrayda, as far as the Ganmaizers are concerned... The shapeshifter is unfettered when it comes to destroying the Ganmaizers, as if she really want to kill a god. For her, she finds it fun to kill a god - but the gods the party are fighting now are actually _artificial_ deities. So, it should be a piece of cake.

Samus, however, reminded her fellow bounty hunter that putting the Ganmaizers down is not much a piece of cake with few reasons - (1) they get even more stronger and self-aware each time they are fought. (2) they eliminate those who try to get into the Great Eye and... (3) anyone trying to invade the Ganma realm.

The current mission plan goes as this - a party of three in two groups split up to deal with two separate threats, one group has to deal with Igor and his lackeys and the other with the attacking Ganmaizer. So, Gandrayda, Ghor, and Rundas are assigned to engage the Ganmaizer, while Samus, Mitsuzane, and Go have to deal with Igor, with Alain's help. The reason Alain to be involved with the mission - **the Demia Project**.

It was revealed the reason behind Igor controlling Deep Connect is under direct orders from Adel himself. Alain also revealed that he had his own agenda with a man named **Chikara Saionji** , while serving under the Ganma's chain of command at that time, he had Saionji gather Eyecons for him, until Saionji was after the Great Eye, where he meets his end.

* * *

 **-Igor appears!-**

The other three bounty hunters are dispatched to deal with the Ganmaizer attack. The other four - Alain, Go, Mitsuzane, and Samus hunt down Igor.

Once Samus's party reached Igor's location... They eventually have the scientist surrounded, as Samus has already donned the Athena Suit, Go, Mitsuzane, and Alain transformed into Mach, Ryugen, and Necrom respectively.

"Igor!", Alain raised his voice at the sight of the scientist. Igor, being as smug as he is, reveals a surprise to everybody...

A Ganmaizer portal emerges, revealing a familiar, winged dragon. "Behold your archenemy, Samus Aran... I present to you... **Dark Ridley**!"

"And I thought we already turned him to dust!", Samus muttered seeing a revived Ridley. This Ridley however, permanently a skeletal husk of its former self, as shown by its body being full of bones, and its red glaring eyes.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Meta Ridley Boss Theme**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

Igor revealed that the Ganmaizers endowed Ridley's remains with life and strength, but at the cost of the Space Dragon's free will. Which means, Dark Ridley is permanently a puppet to the Ganma.

"If that's the case... We'll just have to dispose him over and over again without mercy!", Samus points out since Ridley is under the Ganma's control, it would be easy to put her archenemy down, but with an extra Kryptonite factor. "Mitsuzane, I think it's time we introduce Ridley to our _new friend_.", she referred to the Ridley Destroyer Armor. "M.A.I. is now authorized for combat."

Samus tells her AI to send in M.A.I. into the battlefield. Ryugen's Budou Arms armor dissipates as the Ridley Destroyer Armor began to assemble on Mitsuzane, completing his suit up sequence.

Mach puts on the Shift Ride Crosser on his belt, transforming into Kamen Rider Mach Chaser.

* _ **Signal Bike Shift Car! Rider! MACH CHASER!**_ _(cue Mach's transformation music noises ending to Chaser's heavy metal guitar solo with engine revving noises)_ *

"That dragon is your archenemy?!", Alain asked.

"Yeah.", Samus explained. "If in case you didn't know, Ridley is the one's responsible for killing my parents back in my world. He doesn't die on a regular basis, he'd just come back deadlier than ever. But, that doesn't stop me from putting him down."

Alain also didn't know that the space dragon is responsible for the deaths of Samus's parents in her world. Though Go and Mitsuzane are fully noted of Samus's past.

* * *

 **-Dark Ridley vs. Ridley Destroyer Armor!-**

Necrom pulls out his new weapon, the Gan Gun Catcher, a weapon almost identical to Specter's Gan Gun Hand, but it slots an Eyecon. Mach Chaser pulls out the Shingou Axe. As the party charge into combat.

As Dark Ridley fires a plethora of fireballs, Ryugen in the Ridley Destroyer Armor dissipates them with his shoulder-mounted micromissiles, giving Samus the opportunity to fire her Ice Missiles on her archenemy's mouth.

When Samus scans Dark Ridley's combat statistics, it appears Igor wasn't lying all along, the Ganmaizers gave the offworld creature strength and life that can almost rival Samus and Ghost Mugen Damashii. However, the cost is Ridley becomes a mindless puppet of the Ganma. Unfortunately, it also inherited the Ganmaizer's weakness - high frequency weapons, specifically from that of the Ridley Destroyer Armor.

"Mitsuzane, I guess it's also vulnerable to HF weapons. Use them sparingly.", Samus instructed.

To which Ryugen nods, "Right."

When Dark Ridley fires another stream of flames from its mouth, Ryugen uses the Ridley Destroyer Armor's High Frequency Beams fired from both palms to counter them, the HF beams did the trick. Dark Ridley screeches in pain as it gets hit by the HF beam. Ryugen follows up with the HF Beam Cannon mounted on his right shoulder.

Mach Chaser activates his Hyper Gravity Surge Field after mashing on his belt's boost ignition three times. Thus turning all surroundings black and white, all while time is being slowed, Dark Ridley is affected as it prevents him from flying.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Chikara Saionji is briefly mentioned in this chapter.

\- Given the fact that the Ridley Destroyer Armor is also an expy of the Hulkbuster, it seems Ridley is not safe from not only Samus, but Mitsuzane himself as he is wearing the armor.


	116. Stage 45 - Ryugen vs Dark Ridley

**On the Highway to Hell - David vs. Goliath**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:**_ _Alain still appears on this chapter, and still_ _is tied in between Kamen Rider Ghost episodes 40 and 41._

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The first phrase of the title is a reference to another AC/DC song (as with the previous chapter), this time it's "Highway to Hell".

This fight is more on Mitsuzane vs. Ridley instead of Ridley fighting his own archenemy, Samus. Given the fact that Armored Rider Ryugen is wearing the Ridley Destroyer Armor. Then again, keeping the fact that the Ridley Destroyer Armor is an expy to the Hulkbuster "Veronica" from _Avengers: Age of Ultron_ , given to the Metapurpose Armorsuit Interexpansion armor's name as the **Ridley Destroyer** Armor, it is also made to fight Ridley himself on an even level. (or the Ridley in this state right now having a Clipped Winged/One-Winged Angel form of Dark Ridley - of course Dark Ridley is technically a **Clipped Winged Angel** for Ridley, as Dark Ridley, he's much as powerful than he previously appeared in this fic, and as well as Meta Ridley or Omega Ridley. As it was revealed in the previous chapter by Igor that the Ganmaizers gave Ridley so much power that it almost rivals Deep Specter, however it strips Ridley of his own free will, thus turning him into a mindless puppet to the Ganma.)

Oh yeah, I've been overlooking Overwatch lately. It's no surprise that Pharah wearing a suit of armor makes her an expy of Samus. So, this makes Samus being the Pharah of this fic, Ryugen is to McCree as he's a gunslinger, given the fact that Ryugen's weapon is a pistol (Budou Ryuhou), and Mach is to Tracer, they're speedsters of course!

* * *

 **-Dark Ridley vs. Ridley Destroyer Armor (continuation, part 1)-**

While pitting Dark Ridley into a corner through a Hyper Gravity Surge Field, Mach Chaser strings a series of combos with the Shingou Axe, followed by Samus firing her diffused Ice Missiles, they temporarily stayed in place due to the perception of time being slowed down thanks to the Hyper Gravity Surge Field.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Believe in my Flush**_ _" by Kamen Rider Girls_ *)

When Mach Chaser cancels the Hyper Gravity Surge Field, Dark Ridley gets a receiving end of missile barrages.

 _ **[~Mabayui hikari hanatsu kagayaku ano chihei wa~]** (That dazzling light coming from the shining horizon)_

When Samus charges on her archnemesis to fire on its mouth, Dark Ridley swats the bounty hunter away.

 _ **[~Hatenai kagerou no you ni touoku~]** (It's as distant as ephermal is from infinite!)_

Necrom pulls out the Sanzo Ghost Eyecon, and inserts it on the Mega Ulouder, with the machine exclaiming "Yes, sir!", then by pressing the Mega Ulouder's eyedrop-like mechanism...

 _ **[~Omoi to kono tsuyosa to shinjite hashiru michi to~]** (My feelings, my strengths... And the chosen path I run down)_

" _ **Tengan! Sanzou! Mega Uloud!"**_ , followed by a Chinese music accompaniment... " _ **Saiyuu ro~ad!**_ ", as the Mega Ulouder proclaims Necrom's transformation into Sanzo Damashii.

 _ **[~Hakanaku kiete shimai sou na yuuki~]** (...all seem fleeting. I feel like courage will dissipate!)_

Necrom calls forth Xuangzang's disciples - Sun Wukong; a monkey, Zhu Bajie; a pig, and Sha Wujing; a kappa with humanoid bodies. They attack Dark Ridley at once, before the brainwashed space dragon swats them effortlessly. This brought enough time for Mitsuzane to dish out a huge punch to Dark Ridley's face, powerful enough to push the space dragon back.

 _ **[~Aa sore dake de ii~]** (Ah~ But that's okay)_  
 _ **[~Uchi-narasareta kane ga tsugeru tatakai ga~]** (That bell ringing signals a battle!)  
_ _ **[~Ima natsukashisa sae kanjiteru kodou ga takamaru kara!~]** (Right now, even my nostalgia... The throbbing just gets louder!)_

What Mitsuzane discovered is that the Ridley Destroyer Armor gives the user superhuman strength in addition to its enhanced High-Frequency firepower, which explains why it was able to dish out so much pain on both anything that's at the same height of power as Ridley and not to mention, can negate the Ganmaizer's powers.

 _ **[~Hikaru senkou ga tsugeru mada minu sekai ni~]** (That flash tell of a world yet unseen)_  
 _ **[~Matte iru no wa kami ka akuma ka?~]** (What awaits? Is it God or the Devil?)_

Dark Ridley spits out more fireballs from his mouth, to which Ryugen dodges them with grace and blazing speed thanks to the Ridley Destroyer Armor's propulsion that allows Mitsuzane to fly. Dark Ridley attempts to again swat Ryugen, and uses its tail to trip him to the ground which it fails. Then, Dark Ridley and the Ridley Destroyer Armor then exchange punches, though Dark Ridley's hands are much bigger than a puny human. But, the green Chozo Battle Armor worn by Mitsuzane proves it wrong!

 _ **[~Motome tsuzuketeru sono yokubou no kazu dake~]** (I'll keep on searching as much as I desire)_

When both Dark Ridley and Ryugen's punches collide, it caused a sonic boom! Pushing both combatants back to a corner.

 _ **[~Saku hana no ibara itakutemo... I believe in my flush!~]** (Even if the flower that blooms has painful thorns... I believe in my flush!)_

Ryugen in the Ridley Destroyer Armor boosts forward within moments and grabs Ridley by his neck as he drags the space dragon into the ground before ascending at 200 ft of maximum altitude! While in the air, Dark Ridley breaks the grip from the Ridley Destroyer Armor's clutches, but Mitsuzane turns the tables by kicking the space dragon downwards to the streets to a nearby construction building, the building collapses on top of Dark Ridley.

But, the battle isn't over yet, as the space dragon emerges from the debris of the destroyed construction building. All while spitting out a tooth from his mouth after his recent beatdown from Mitsuzane!

* * *

 **-Bounty Hunters vs. Ganmaizer Planet-**

Elsewhere, Gandrayda, Ghor, and Rundas are fighting another Ganmaizer. This time, it utilizes geokinesis! That is, this Ganmaizer uses earth manipulation.

"Purge.", the attacking Ganmaizer spoke with a synthetic voice of Adel as it punches the ground and pillars of rock came out from the ground within Rundas's feet, with the Phyrigisian bounty hunter manages the pillar emerging from the ground. Gandrayda and Ghor also avoided the series of pillars of rock from spouting from the ground, much to their grim reactions.

"Jumping jehosaphat!", Ghor exclaimed. "To think it can manipulate Mother Nature itself!"

Ghor sends out his Ghorbots to assist his fellow bounty hunters. Both Rundas and Gandrayda regrouped moments later.

"When was the last time I was impaled by my own pillars of ice?!", Rundas hissed in a raspy tone. All while bringing up his death in Bryyo.

"Umm... Earth to Rundas!", Gandrayda interrupted. "That thing can throw rocks at us rather than your own ice!"

"For pete's sake, Gandrayda. I got that hint, thank you very much!" the ice man grunted and snarked spontaneously as his answer.

The Ganmaizer Planet begins summoning rocks with the size of a clenched fist prepared for its enemies.

"So, any plan of attacks?", the shapeshifter asked, this time to Rundas.

To which Rundas answers, "I have a plan... **Attack!** ", the Phyrigisian surfs from his own ice as he avoids the Ganmaizer Planet's attacks.

Gandrayda transforms into Kamen Rider Drive Type Wild, then Drive-G inserts Rumble Dump.

" _ **Tire Koukan! Rumble Dump!**_ "

Drive Type Wild-G equipped the Rumble Dump and Ghor charges his plasma cannon. Drive Type Wild-G destroys the rocks with the Rumble Smasher before reverting back to Gandrayda. The shapeshifter then changes into Kamen Rider Blade in King Form. Blade King Form-G pulls out 5 cards and inserts them on the King Rouzer.

" _ **Spade TEN! JACK! QUEEN! KING! ACE!**_ ", the King Rouzer proclaimed, " _ **Royal Straight Flush!**_ "

Ghor fires his plasma beam at the Ganmaizer, while Gandrayda as Blade King Form performed the Royal Straight Flush in a form of a shockwave done by swinging the King Rouzer. But, the Ganmaizer forms a wall of rocks, protecting it from Ghor and Gandrayda's attacks.

"Oh, come on.", the shapeshifter pouted when their attacks are being shielded all while reverting back to her usual form.

Ghor tackles the Ganmaizer Planet at fast speed, pushing it back to the corner. He shouts, " **COME GET SOME!** "

Meanwhile, Gandrayda's comm lines began ringing, perhaps coming from Samus...

"Sammy, we got a bigger problem here.", the shapeshifter said. "Could you guys give us a hand here?"

" _Sorry, Gandrayda. We seem to get our hands full here!_ ", the armored huntress replied. " _We ran to an old friend._ "

Both the three hunters fighting the Ganmaizer Planet began to learn how Ridley managed to escaped into the present. Not to mention, the space dragon is a mindless puppet to the Ganmaizers.

* * *

 **-Dark Ridley vs. Ridley Destroyer Armor (part 2)-**

As the infighting between Dark Ridley and Armored Rider Ryugen, who is donning the Ridley Destroyer Armor continues, the battle reaches through collateral damage in unprecedented levels! As Mach, Samus, and Necrom are evacuating civilians to avoid casualties.

(* _cues: "_ _ **MKAliez**_ _" from ; Composed by: Hiroyuki Sawano_ *)

Mitsuzane arduously keeps the space dragon away from nearby bystanders as much as he can. As the other three bounty hunters need Samus to subdue the Ganmaizer they're fighting...

"Samus, go after that Ganmaizer.", Mitsuzane tells Samus to regroup with Ghor, Gandrayda, and Rundas. "We'll take care of this guy."

To which Samus replies, "Okay. You have to put Ridley down as quick as possible! The fight has caused so much unprecedented collateral damage here!" The bounty hunter flies away, leaving the fight to Mitsuzane, Go, and Alain.

Alain reverts back to Necrom Damashii moments later. As he fires shots from the Gan Gun Catcher at Dark Ridley.

When Dark Ridley swings its tail to push the three Kamen Riders back... Ryugen eventually parries the attack by grabbing the tail itself! Much to the surprise of Go and Alain, Mitsuzane manages to firmly grip onto Ridley's tail not knowing the fact the Ridley Destroyer Armor can provide the wearer with superhuman strength. That being said, it can even lift a hundred pound truck or any heavier objects, that also means, the suit's inherent Herculean strength even allows Mitsuzane to lift Ridley himself!

(* _cues: "_ _ **Driving With The Top Down**_ _" from Iron Man_ *)

"HOLY FUCK!", Go cussed as a reaction. "So much for Kratos!"

"What are you trying to do?!", Alain is even more surprised to see someone can do such unthinkable feats.

"You two, move out of the way before you guys can be turned into alien pancakes!", the young Kureshima exclaims at the very moment he slams Ridley into the ground slowly in full force!

The impact at the moment Dark Ridley is being slammed into the ground is powerful enough to cause a massive earthquake. Ryugen again slowly lifts Ridley up thanks to the Ridley Destroyer Armor's power, and then slamming the dragon again, with the intensity of the quake even stronger! Mach Chaser and Necrom tripped down to the ground at the quake.

"Jesus Christ, Mitsuzane-kun! Are you trying to bring out a tsunami?!", the white Kamen Rider with a mouth shouted. Mitsuzane again continues to slam Dark Ridley into the ground for a total of ten times! Until, Ryugen spins around with still gripping on Dark Ridley's tail...

"GET DOWN!", Mitsuzane shouted all while spinning grasping Dark Ridley's tail as he warns Mach Chaser and Necrom to duck as he is about to throw Dark Ridley to another nearby construction building!

Dark Ridley is buried in the debris after being thrown away by the Ridley Destroyer Armor. When Mach Chaser, Ryugen, and Necrom approached the wreckage. They see Dark Ridley unconscious, but a Ganmaizer Portal retrieves the fallen space dragon, sending him back the Ganma realm.

"You should've groped that guy's tits.", Go chuckled.

"Oh, bite me!", Mitsuzane replied sneeringly.

"Man, you really kicked ass with that hunk of armor than Sammy-chan does.", the white Kamen Rider taps the large circular shoulders of the Ridley Destroyer Armor before him and Mitsuzane exchange fist bumps. "And given the fact that thing's called 'Ridley Destroyer', you literally fucked that fossil breath up! Sammy-chan is so proud of you, my man!"

To which the young Kureshima responds, "Yeah. I also can't wait to do the same thing to Adel. I'll massacre that motherfucker without any mercy!", as he removed his helmet.

"Hey, Alain-kun.", Go turns his attention to Alain, "After you and your guys put down the Ganma, what are you gonna do after that?"

"I still have something to plan... Let me guess, are you planning to give me a place in your organization?", Alain said, insinuating that Samus and her team are offering a place for him to join after him and Takeru and co. defeat the Ganma one day. To which Alain answers... "I will think about it... For as long as you two tone own your acts of buffoonery!"

Alain left the other two Riders to return to Takeru and friends, as Go and Mitsuzane head for the bounty hunters location.

* * *

 **-Subduing the Ganmaizer Planet-**

Samus manages to regroup with her fellow bounty hunters fighting the Ganmaizer Planet.

"If these things are gods...", said Rundas. "Samus, why is your new suit named after a certain Greek goddess? I was imagining the Space Pirates back in the old days almost described you a god to be feared."

(* _cues: "_ _ **MKAliez**_ _" from ; Composed by: Hiroyuki Sawano_ * x2)

"Don't make an insignificant joke like that, Rundas.", the huntress refuted to being seen as or being compared to the Greek goddess of wisdom, Athena, due to her suit is being named after the said mythological figure. "Being a god can't be too hard and all. I'm still one of the greatest bounty hunters in the galaxy. **I'm not playing God, all this time... I've been playing human!** "

Samus then creates a copy of herself to distract the attacking Ganmaizer. Mach Chaser and Ryugen arrived in a nick of time. Samus and her copy began attacking altogether before the other two Kamen Riders used their finishers before the other three bounty hunter unleashed their powerful projectiles.

The Athena Suit disengages from Samus as she wears the Varia Suit, the Athena Suit assimilates into the incapacitated Ganmaizer, the Ganmaizer reverts into its humanoid form allowing the suit to imprison the Ganmaizer itself. The suit turns into Morph Ball mode, and wiggled for three times and, threat is subdued as the Athena Suit began absorbing some of the Ganmaizer Planet's powers.

The suit then releases the Ganmaizer as it turns into its monolith form, returning into the Ganma world. Regardless, Samus and the party stand tall after a successful Ganmaizer threat neutralized.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- The way Ryugen (while wearing the Ridley Destroyer Armor) slams Ridley several times on the ground is considered similar how Hulk slams Loki several times in The Avengers. Though Ridley is too heavy, the way Ryugen slams him is somewhat to a slow pace due to his weight but slamming him which causes an earthquake is played into exaggeration.

\- Another The Avengers shoutout: Rundas shouting "I have a plan... Attack!", that's Tony Stark/Iron Man's line when he goes to find Thor and Loki.

\- Samus says this line again: " **I'm not playing God, all this time... I've been playing human!** " for the second time. She first said this during her second confrontation against Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron. This said line came from Superior Iron Man vol #3 when Tony gets called out by Daredevil, and then again in the _DEATH BATTLE!_ Episode Iron Man vs. Lex Luthor. The reason behind Samus saying that line is she's not to be referred or being compared to a deity (despite the Athena Suit is named after the Greek goddess of wisdom and war of the same name), but she is rather a human (or as the fanbase refer her as some sort of **transhuman** ).


	117. Stage 46 - Frey and Freya

**The Avatars of the Great Eye - The Message from Frey and Freya**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:**_ _This chapter is tied in between episodes 41 and 42 of Kamen Rider Ghost_

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The twins that appeared in the Legendary Riders Damashii webisodes of Kamen Rider Ghost, Frey and Freya will appear in this chapter. According to Kamen Rider Wiki as of Ghost's endgame arc, Frey and Freya are the humanoid manifestations of the Great Eye.

Samus's first interactions with Frey and Freya can be somewhat similar with her first encounter and meeting with the Luminoth U-Mos from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes.

* * *

 **-Messengers of the Great Eye-**

Two days after the encounter with Dark Ridley and another Ganmaizer, Samus, Go, and Mitsuzane returned to the Command Center in Nozama City. While, the other three bounty hunters - Gandrayda, Ghor, and Rundas are on standby on the Mega-Fortress.

The enemies Samus and her party facing right now get even more annoying as of this moment. Ganmaizers aside, Dark Ridley is far as tedious. After the reveal from Igor when they salvaged Ridley's remains back in Fuuto, where the last time Ridley is fought - as of this moment, Ridley, or rather now as Dark Ridley is nothing more but a hollow shell of its former self and now a mindless puppet to the Ganma, serving under Adel's whim.

The trio in the Command Center's briefing room began their discussion.

"I was just curious...", Mitsuzane had his hand leaning over his lip. "Why would Igor thought of bringing that fossil breath's dead body as a present for Adel?"

To which Samus replies... "Good question. But, we come to one obvious factor - the Ganmaizers themselves. You can see on our suit's scans that Ganmaizer heat signatures are present. Which is pretty obvious Adel used the Ganmaizers' god-like powers to give Ridley's empty husk life. Since Ridley's remains after our last encounter against him, there were no signs of life on his body."

"So, first is Makoto-san's doppelganger, then Ridley turned into a zombie?", Mitsuzane throws a salvo of snark. "Okay, this is getting way out of hand..."

Before Go shouts, " **...ALONG WITH FLYING PIGS AND THE TOOTH FAIRY!** "

Both Go and Mitsuzane show their ire that the Ganma are building so many obstacles to keep them out of their agenda. But, they have important things to worry of - as Takeru's number of days to live are running out, sever the Great Eye's connection from the Ganma realm, and many more to come.

But, Samus finally formulates of their mission initiative to stop the Ganma, separate from the route from Takeru and company.

"But, we got another factor... Deep Connect must be dealt with.", said Mitsuzane. "Nii-san has been buzzing me through his text message that Deep Connect has start producing Demia contact lenses."

Speaking of Demia, Go replies, starting by looking at the reader. "SPOILER ALERT. Shit's 'bout to get real soon.", then he turns back to Mitsuzane, "Wait a sec... Don't tell me this Demia Project thing is Deep Connect's product of ocular lenses?! Jesus, that's the most ridiculous and ludicrous plan ever!"

Though it sounded hilarious, Samus doesn't laugh. "Contact lenses? I have a feeling if the Ganma are making those lenses to be of an enchanted object."

"Then, we got two more problems to take care of - Adel, the Ganmaizers, then Deep Connect. What else?", Samus pondered.

But, before they can continue their discussion, a mysterious voice interrupted them.

" _That is what everyone else wants to know._ ", a voice of a woman loomed around the command center.

"Umm... Guys, did you hear something?", Mitsuzane asked, as if everyone are seeing a ghost. The Adam AI alerts the party that a ominous presence is within the navigation room.

Once the three went into the navigation room, they encountered a mysterious woman in white. Much to Samus's surprise, how did that person gain entry to the command center, as outsiders who gained entry are intruders.

"Pardon me, missy. This place is a secret facility." Go crept closer to the mysterious woman. "How the hell you got here?!"

The mysterious woman, who was gazing in the computer, turned around as she faced Samus, Go, and Mitsuzane. The woman divides a part of herself, or that is another twin emerged from her similar to a cellular mitosis. The twin is actually a male, with the distinguishing feature being **his** short hair.

"Who are you?!", Samus asked sternly towards the mysterious twins.

* * *

 **-Frey and Freya-**

"My name is **Freya**.", the long haired woman introduced herself with the name Freya. "And this is my twin brother **Frey**. Are you the woman they called Samus Aran?"

"You're looking right _at_ her.", the bounty hunter's response, as she asks Go and Mitsuzane to stand down, as the two thought that Freya and Frey are hostile, to which the twins refute that they mean no harm. Samus continued, "What do you two want from me?"

Frey replies, "We come here to warn you about the Ganmaizers..."

(* _cues: " **Gunship Theme** " OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_*)

"The Ganmaizers are the godly protectors of the Ganma world.", Freya added. "They are also safeguarding the Great Eye. Since Adel-sama ascended to the throne, the Ganmaizers were his to control, soon he would be connecting to the Great Eye to signify his ascendance to godhood."

Mitsuzane interrupted, "Wait, wait... If you guys come to warn us and give us more information about the Ganmaizers and the Great Eye, don't tell me you two are..."

Frey continued, "That's right. Freya and I are the avatars of the Great Eye. We come here to warn you that Adel-sama will use the power of the Great Eye to rule the world by using the power of the Ganmaizers. The emperor is in control of the Ganmaizers, but unknown to him, he is _not_ in complete control."

When Samus, Mitsuzane, and Go hear from the twins that Adel is not in complete control of the Ganmaizers, it means to say they, given to their omnipotent nature, have their own free will. That means, Adel is not aware that the Ganmaizers are using the Ganma emperor as their pawn. Even though that what they learned from the messengers of the Great Eye is to be taken to a grain of salt,

"Hold on a sec...", Mitsuzane interrupts again. "What do you mean Adel is not in complete control of the Ganmaizers' powers?"

"If he finally connects to the Great Eye...", said Frey. "It will be only a matter of time the Ganmaizers will turn against the Emperor."

Freya adds, "But, the only ones who can stop him is Tenkuuji Takeru."

"So, it's the ghost boy's Mugen Eyecon.", the huntress deduced. "I've begin to notice Takeru's potential as a whole reaching to infinite levels.", then asks the twins, "What about him?"

"Tenkuji Takeru is the key...", said Freya. "...to awaken the Great Eye. He must be brought to us. All you need to do is to prevent Emperor Adel from unleashing the full power of both the Great Eye and the Ganmaizers, or Tenkuji Takeru will perish if the number of days of his life are running out."

Samus is aware of how many days left for Takeru to live, as much him and his friends desperately need him to come back to life, and yet the Ganmaizers are but a thorn to their goal to bring Takeru back to life. But, Samus told Frey and Freya about using high-frequency technology (the weapons of Mitsuzane's Ridley Destroyer Armor); given the fact that it weakens the molecular bonds of the Ganmaizers. The twins' response...

"It is possible to weaken Adel-sama's molecular bonds to the Ganmaizers thanks to the oscillation of that armor's beams", Frey nodded. "But, doing so to the Ganmaizers themselves can anger them. But, it will be easy to sever Adel from the Ganmaizers' powers."

It seems that the high-frequency weaponry usage from the Ridley Destroyer Armor eventually makes into the fact that Mitsuzane is into crossing the threshold. Though, Mitsuzane has no problem using the Ridley Destroyer Armor as the only way to combat the Ganmaizers. Whereas, he has two Drivers - Sengoku Driver with his Budou and Kiwi Lockseeds, and Takatora's Genesis Driver with the Melon Energy Lockseed as of this moment transforming into Ryugen with three Lockseeds (he no longer transforms into Zangetsu Shin as he can retain Ryugen's Ride Wear at will similar how Kaito does so when he switches his Drivers). Then again, Mitsuzane is aware that neither of his Drivers won't do a thing to the Ganmaizers, so he chose the Ridley Destroyer Armor to combat the Ganmaizers - which is a Chozo Battle Armor combining the technologies of Sengoku and Genesis Drivers, plus it is also endowed by the Forbidden Fruit.

"So, what should we do?", Samus asked the two messengers. "Even if Takeru and his friends have to deal with Adel to reach for the Great Eye... What else we could do to help them from the back door?"

"You will have to rescue Princess Alia, the sister of Alain-sama and Adel-sama.", Freya said. "When Alia-sama rebelled against her brother, he puts her captive."

" **No way...** ", said by both Go and Mitsuzane in utter disbelief.

Frey interrupted. "On the other hand, stopping Demia is inevitable."

To the shock of the party, the ruse about the Demia Project is not a superweapon of sorts.

"Adel-sama is planning to use the Great Eye to turn the whole world into his own image.", Freya added.

When Go hears the phrase 'turn the whole world into his [Adel] image', he starts to hint something... "Don't tell me this is some kind of Doctor Who reference..."

Mitsuzane raised his eyebrow and tilted his head at his attention to Go. "Huh?"

The white Rider with a mouth replies, "Ever heard of that episode of Doctor Who called "The End of Time"? The Master turns all humans into copies of himself which he calls the Master Race!"

"Jesus, I get the point!", Mitsuzane hissed. And yes, he got the point. "This is not the time for spoiler alerts!"

Samus comes with a mission plan to stop Adel all while they will assist Takeru and his friends... But in her own terms.

"Perhaps we'll have to stop Adel through a joint operation... In separate routes.", Samus deduced. "Looks like we'll be using the backdoor anyway."

Frey and Freya also asked the huntress the way to reach the Ganma world in an alternative means... Is by some sort of airship. Gladly Samus's party have the Mega-Fortress. It should be no problem to reach there. But, the only artifacts needed to open a portal are seven Kamen Rider Eyecons. More specifically the Eyecons of W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, and a duplicate of Takeru's Ore Ghost Eyecon. The first six Eyecons were revealed to be first collected by Takeru and Makoto; until they were returned back to Frey and Freya, and have to scatter said Eyecons again for the bounty hunter to retrieve herself.

"Samus Aran, your Power Suit has also the powers of the Kamen Riders you've met before, right?". Freya asked.

"Yes. My Power Suit are able to use technology from different realms. And yes, the Rider Suits are still integrated to it.", Samus replies.

However, the conversation is interrupted when the Adam AI alerts of an incoming threat. When the monitor shows a camera feed from an undisclosed location... Adel along with a black Ganma Ultima being thrown through a portal downwards to the sky and are fighting as they descend into the ground.

"That motherfucker's here again!", Go cussed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?", Mitsuzane smirks as he is preparing his salvo of snarks. "It's about time we out-ego him, right here, right now!"

Samus, Go, and Mitsuzane immediately leave the Command Center as they deal with Adel. The twins eventually disappeared moments later when they walked through a Ganmaizer portal.

* * *

 **-Ridley Destroyer Armor vs. Perfect Ganmaizer, Again!-**

Elsewhere in an unidentified location. When the black Ganma Ultima, and Adel, who immediately transformed into his Perfect Ganmaizer form reached the ground. The black creature is on to his knees all while at the emperor's mercy.

"Adonis regretted of creating a world like ours!", the black creature snarled, who somehow knows the father of Alain and Adel.

The emperor refutes, "That was because father _is_ imperfect."

But, the black Ganma Ultima refuted, "No! Adonis wanted you to...", as he proceeds to fight Adel, who is proceeding to give the black Ganma Ultima a receiving end of a smackdown.

Takeru, Makoto, and Alain reached the location when the former sensed Adel. They also find Samus, Go, and Mitsuzane - who are in the Athena Suit, Mach Chaser, and Ridley Destroyer Armor forms respectively.

"Takeru-san?", Mitsuzane's response when they find Takeru who are also trying to stop Adel.

To Takeru's surprise when the black Ganma Ultima reverts to a humanoid form, he somehow mistook him for the Sennin, as Alain found out that's the Ganma's magistrate, Edith, which makes more confusing. Upon transforming into Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter, and Necrom, they shield Commander Edith from Adel's attack.

Adel reverts to his human form. Sneering at Commander Edith, "He...is not needed anymore."

Before he can return back to the Ganma world, he gets hit by a High-Frequency Beam shot from the Ridley Destroyer Armor.

"You're not going anywhere!", said Mitsuzane in a deep and intimidating voice. "There's more for round two!"

(* _cues: "_ _ **Dark Samus Boss Fight**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

As Takeru, Makoto, and Alain take an incapacitated Commander Edith to safety. Go followed the three. As Samus follows afterwards, she paused for a moment to see Mitsuzane can hold Adel all by himself. But, Mitsuzane reassures that he can, and tells Samus to help Takeru and the others.

When Samus and Go begin helping Takeru and co leave the scene. Mitsuzane and Adel get into a staredown as the latter transforms back into the Perfect Ganmaizer.

"Your incessant meddling annoys me, Kureshima Mitsuzane.", said Adel.

Mitsuzane, being witty as he is, throws one. "You know what, your ledger is dropping. It's gushing red..."

Both the Perfect Ganmaizer and Ryugen in the Ridley Destroyer Armor charged into combat, as they exchange blow after blow.

"...You know what, this Demia Project thing is not a great plan.", Mitsuzane takes delight of snarking at Adel, "There is no version of this when you come out on top. Maybe your so-called Ganmaizers comes and maybe it'll be too much for us, but it's gonna be all on you!"

"So, what?", Adel refuted. "What can you possibly do if your Earth becomes mine to control? I will become the world itself!"

Mitsuzane rebuked to it, with another snark! " **If that's the case, if we cannot protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure we will avenge it!** I'm not just an Armored Rider who protects humanity with all those sacrifices I've made. No, we're not just Kamen Riders who protect all of humanity, **we are also Avengers!** We avenge those who could not protect themselves, that's all there is to it!"

Mitsuzane throws a headbutt at the Perfect Ganmaizer as they continue fighting.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- When Micchy refutes to Adel by saying "you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it" is similar to Tony Stark's interaction to Loki in The Avengers. Oh yes, the whole Micchy vs. Adel thing is more of Tony vs. Loki.


	118. Stage 47 - Anxiety Attacks

**Thrown Into a Fit - Between Fear and Worry**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:**_ _This episode crossovers with episodes 41 AND 42 of Kamen Rider Ghost._

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Takatora returns in this chapter after a long absence. However, as of this moment, he is demoted to extra.

As said in the previous chapters where the Ridley Destroyer Armor is revealed to grant the wearer [i.e., Micchy] superhuman strength, it can do some feats that Samus couldn't possibly do even in her own Power Suit.

Adam's AI system is now present on the Ridley Destroyer Armor's OS. I usually imagine Adam filling in some similarities to J.A.R.V.I.S., as mentioned from EeveeNicks' previous reviews when the she puts on the Athena Suit. So, this makes Adam being the only AI to be on the comms with two Chozo Battle Suits.

Continuing from the end of the previous chapter left behind where the Ridley Destroyer Armor and Perfect Ganmaizer are fighting, the song "I Burn" from RWBY plays. In other words, play the song "I Burn" and read the whole fight scene! (see below)

* * *

 **-Ridley Destroyer Armor vs. Perfect Ganmaizer, Again! (continuation)-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **I Burn**_ _" from Rooster Teeth's RWBY; Performed by: Casey Lee Williams_ *)

Mitsuzane and Adel continued their brawl. The whole fight essentially looks just like a street fight, all while in their strongest forms - the Ridley Destroyer battle armor and Perfect Ganmaizer.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Come at me,**_ _ **a**_ _ **nd you'll see,**_ _ **I'm more than meets the eye.**_ _ **~]  
[~You think that, you'll break me, you're gonna find in time~]**_

" _He looks so ridiculous to call himself a god while having a flower around his head._ ", the synthetic baritone of Adam spoke on the Ridley Destroyer Armor's OS, commenting Adel's Perfect Ganmaizer form.

 _ **[~You're standing too close to a flame that's burning~]**_

Mitsuzane is shocked to hear the Adam AI being put into his suit's software, all while concentrating fighting Adel.

"I'll say.", the young Kureshima sighed before letting out a startled snarl. "Wait a sec, did Samus uploaded you into my suit's OS?!"

 _ **[~Hotter than the sun in the middle of July~]**_

" _You're correct. Perhaps Samus is also asking me to monitor you in case I am tasked to warn you if in case you cause unprecedented collateral damage, like you did with the revived Ridley a week ago._ "

 _ **[~Sending out your army, but you still can't win;~]**_

 _I'd never thought Samus would worry about me on a regular basis..._ Mitsuzane thought to himself before speaking to the AI. "Great. Be discreet about it!"

 _ **[~Listen up, silly boy, 'cause I'm gonna tell you why...~]**_

To which Adam replies, " _One of us has to be. In fact, Samus made it clear to look after you by means to settle here on this world, and to protect one thing that she can't live without... And that's_ _ **you**_ _._ "

 _ **[~I BURN! Can't hold me now, you got nothing to stop me!~]**_

Then both combatants' fists collided once more, causing a sonic boom. Pushing both Adel and Mitsuzane. A Ganmaizer in a spear-like form emerged from Adel's body, and wields it as a weapon.

 _ **[~I BURN! Swing all you want, like a fever I will take you down!~]**_

" _That Ganmaizer he sent out can transform into a weapon._ ", Adam reported.

To which Mitsuzane replies, "This is gonna be a bad sign."

" _...unless you don't want to get yourself impaled by that!_ "

 _ **[~**_ _ **Reign supreme?**_ _ **In your dreams;**_ _ **y**_ _ **ou'll never make me bow.**_ _ **~]**_

 _ **[~**_ _ **Kick my ass?**_ _ **I'm world-class,**_ _ **a**_ _ **nd Super Saiyan now.**_ _ **~]**_

Wielding the Ganmaizer Spear as a weapon, Adel swings and thrusts the weapon at Ryugen, to which he dodged every attack with the inherent agility from the armor. Ryugen pulls the Visorslasher holstered in the Ridley Destroyer Armor's back and gets into a gridlock with Adel.

 _ **[~**_ _ **You're starting up a fight that you just can't finish;**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Watch the little hearts while they scrape you off the floo**_ _ **r~]**_

"If you spent half as much time concentrating as you do talking, perhaps you would be less predictable", Adel snarled.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Bringing out your rockets? Well, shoot 'em up, baby,**_ _ **~]**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **High as you can go, but I'm the one who's gonna soar.**_ _ **~]**_

To which Mitsuzane throws it with a witty reaction of his own. "Predictable, eh? I can run my mouth whatever I want. You're lucky you're not facing that white Kamen Rider with a mouth who is much as unpredictable than I am.", comparing himself to Go, as the latter is much more of a loudmouth than Mitsuzane.

"How astute of you.", Adel breaks the blade lock as swings the spear at Ryugen, who counters by parrying the weapon before kicking the Perfect Ganmaizer to the gut.

The Perfect Ganmaizer summons its tentacles to ensnare Mitsuzane, but the latter grabs them as he pulls Adel close to him as he punches the emperor to the face.

 _ **[~I BURN! Can't hold me now, you got nothing to stop me!~]**_

The whole fight escalates around the entire city, as civilians are fleeing for their lives as the fight goes into nearby bystanders. Everyone looking at the whole mayhem are seeing this as it reached through a street market.

 _ **[~I BURN! Swing all you want, like a fever I will take you down!~]**_

Mitsuzane throws Adel into a fruit stand, and the latter is being buried into a debris of fruits.

"How do you like them apples?", the young Kureshima sneers. But when Mitsuzane decides to finish Adel off...

He gets shot from behind from an unknown assailant. When Mitsuzane turns around to find his attacker, the attacker is revealed to be Kamen Rider Specter! Who happens to be perched from a rooftop just far away where Mitsuzane and Adel are fighting.

" _Wait, isn't that..._ ", the AI was shocked to see if that is the real Makoto Fukami who sniped Mitsuzane while he was busy fighting Adel. But, the real Makoto _wouldn't do such a thing._

To which Mitsuzane responded, "No. That's Makoto-san's doppelganger!" When the young Kureshima turned back to face the Perfect Ganmaizer, Adel is already gone. And he realizes that the distraction from the impostor Specter allowed Adel to escape. "I almost had him. It's very haunting to think that I once shot my friend in the back would eventually bite me in the ass.", all while comparing how the impostor Makoto shooting him in the back being similar how he did to Kouta two years ago.

The indicator came up of an incoming call from Samus. Moments later, Ryugen in the Ridley Destroyer Armor ascends away from the kill zone as he leaves the area on flight, he immediately answers the call.

The bounty hunter's face, unmorphed from her suit, appeared in a tiny corner of his visor, saying, " _Mitsuzane, are you alright back there?_ "

"I managed to give Adel a beating of his life.", Mitsuzane answered. "But, he got away when the impostor Specter shot me from behind."

" _I see. For the mean time, head to back to the Daitenku Temple. We got more clues about the Ganmaizers from the Ganma magistrate._ ", said Samus. " _I have a feeling that the hermit and that magistrate look just like the same._ "

"Okay, I'm on my way.", Mitsuzane replies before disconnecting as he heads into the Daitenku monastery.

* * *

 **-Commander Edith-**

Samus and Go were waiting outside the Daitenku Temple for Mitsuzane.

"There he is!", Go pointed out at the very moment the Ridley Destroyer Armor descends into the ground. Mitsuzane then takes of the armor upon landing, and Samus approaches him within moments.

"Are you alright?", the huntress hugged her love interest, seeing how worried she is about Mitsuzane. Aside from the collateral damage issues that the latter is facing.

"I'm fine.", the young Kureshima replied. "I almost had Adel sent to hell, but someone else intervened."

At least Samus knew who could that be. Since she saw the whole situation through Adam. Regardless, she also reminded him that infighting going on with the Emperor should not be treated as a vendetta mission, despite that Takeru is in the verge of losing his existence as a human.

The three went inside the temple and headed downstairs to interact the now-ousted Ganma magistrate.

"This is Commander Edith.", Alain introduces the elderly man to Takeru and co. Who happens to resemble the Sennin according to Onari, all while his wounds are being treated. "He is a long-time friend of my father and a scientist of the Ganma world."

Makoto interrupts, asking what happened to the princess Alia. To which the magistrate reassuring the princess is fine, all while telling the whole gang that Alia is under captivity by Adel.

"Has my brother connected to the Great Eye?", Alain asked the magistrate.

"No, not yet."

After Edith explained to the whole Daitenku residents about the story of the Great Eye, Samus, Go, and Mitsuzane make their presence known.

"So you three are all members of the Four Heavenly Kings?", Edith clarified the three, though the other one appears to be on standby on the ship, that is Gandrayda.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Main Menu (Metroid Prime)**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime_ *)

"Four Heavenly Kings?", the entire Daitenku residents were shocked to hear why Samus and her party are referred to as such.

Edith continued, "Adel has referred the group established by that bounty hunter as the Four Heavenly Kings."

What's more shocking afterwards, is Commander Edith is revealed to be responsible for the creation of the Ganmaizers! Much to the surprise of everyone in the room. To which Akari deduced that Edith's actions were for his own cynical benefits, to which the magistrate himself to admitting to the flaw.

Takeru feels an ominous presence. It turns out he senses Adel returning for a fight.

"You guys get going.", said the bounty hunter. "We'll be on standby, and keep you guys in touch."

Takeru gave Samus and her party a nod before the former along with his companions leave the temple. Samus, Mitsuzane, and Go decided to return to the Command Center to discuss important things - Deep Connect, the Ganmaizers, and Adel.

* * *

 **-Takatora's Return-**

 _ **The following day...**_

 _ **Haneda International Airport, Tokyo**_

In the arrivals area, Go, Mitsuzane, and Samus await for Takatora. Within moments, they see the older Kureshima as he walked and carried his stuff along the way.

"Nii-san.", Mitsuzane said in relief to see his brother's return.

"Thank god the old dude is here.", the white motormouth replied.

Once Takatora approaches the party, they immediately cut to the chase, as they sit down to a nearby bench. While Mitsuzane sat beside to his brother, while Go and Samus are behind the brothers.

"While I was on a stroll a week ago, I stumbled into this.", said Takatora all while pulling out something from his trenchcoat. A box of...

"Contact lenses?", the young Kureshima clarified. "And it says 'Demia'. Don't tell me Deep Connect are trying to..."

Go interrupts, "Why would they be producing those stuff while that Igor guy is busy dealing with those deadweights."

"Yes, to think that this Demia Project is producing these.", Takatora continued. "But, you guys might need something to find out about this..."

Meanwhile, Samus's phone began beeping as Adam began alerting of another Ganmaizer threat. As the video feed shows, Necrom is fighting the Perfect Ganmaizer!

"Alain, no!", Mitsuzane bolted as Alain is in danger of being laid to waste at his brother's hands. But, before Mitsuzane can go and rescue Alain and Takeru, he returns the Genesis Driver and Melon Energy Lockseed to Takatora.

"Mitsuzane, where are you going?", the older brother asked.

"I'm going to save Alain.", Mitsuzane replied. "I will not allow his full-tilt drama queen of a brother to kill him."

Mitsuzane instead dons the Ridley Destroyer Armor as he flies on to Alain and Takeru's location.

"I'll go after him.", Samus looked at both Takatora and Go before she follows Mitsuzane to race onto the destination and immediately equips the Athena Suit.

* * *

 **-Keyword: Necrom-**

Along the way, as Mitsuzane flies into Takeru and Alain's whereabouts, he begins to browse into his suit's OS for satellite footage.

"News or footage?", Mitsuzane spoke to the software of the armor. "Keyword: Necrom."

 _ ***Begin search...***_

 _ ***Search complete.***_

A satellite footage sees from a nearby riverside has Necrom fighting the Perfect Ganmaizer while Ghost in Mugen Damashii holds off two other Ganmaizers. When Necrom uses Sanzo Damashii, but Adel pushes Alain to a corner.

" _You are imperfect after all." Adel sneers and mocks his brother. "Having fallen and became a pathetic human, you are powerless! Genuflect at your foolishness in the afterlife."_

Mitsuzane, who looked into the footage, is driven to a fit of anxiety. "Shit, no!" Then briefly complained of the suit's propulsion speed, saying... _Can this thing can go any faster?!_

"Gandrayda and the others are on their way.", Samus stated when she provided backup.

As the young Kureshima turns back to the footage, he sees Adel destroying his own brother ruthlessly as he undoes Necrom's transformation, and Takeru finds himself at the mercy of Adel's minions.

"Alain! Takeru-san!"

...It gets even worse there. Both Adel and the other two Ganmaizers fire at Takeru, canceling his transformation.

* * *

 **-You Just Started a War!-**

"Tenkuji Takeru. You are the cause of all this!", said Adel as he and the other two Ganmaizers prepare to off them.

Commander Edith, who looks on of the onslaught decides to shield the fallen heroes, transforms into a black Ganma Ultima in a nick of time. And Adel thought he finally killed the two, they disappeared.

"Was he completely eliminated?", Adel verified for a moment. Before he can laugh, he is tackled by the Ridley Destroyer Armor. The other two Ganmaizers are stalled by Samus.

When Adel stands back onto his feet, and sees an angry and vengeful face of Mitsuzane. Before the Ridley Destroyer Armor's helmet forms, Mitsuzane exclaims, "You just started a war!"

As Samus distracts the other two Ganmaizers - Planet and Climate, Ghor and Rundas managed to show up in a nick of time.

Ryugen starts to beat Adel senselessly in pure vengeance in response to the latter of destroying his own brother, and fired high-frequency blasts at him several times before he snaps the Perfect Ganmaizer's left arm.

"Rundas, catch!", Mitsuzane channels the Ridley Destroyer Armor's strength as he throws Adel to Rundas.

The Perfect Ganmaizer pushes Ghor and Samus, but facing Rundas can be a bad idea...

"That's enough! You imperfect beings are all beneath me!", Adel taunted the Phyrigisian bounty hunter. "I am a perfect being, you insolent worm! And I will not be humiliated by a-"

Adel found out the hard way, as Rundas grabs the Perfect Ganmaizer's ankle and proceeds to slam into the ground, like a toddler like a toy. Rundas slams Adel into the dirt, not once, not twice, not thrice... But, **SIX HUNDRED AND SIXTY SIX TIMES!**

After 666 times of man mashing courtesy of Rundas, the Phyrigisian laughs. "Hahahahahaha! And you call yourself a god? Now you grovel at OUR feet!"

"Now, stay down!", Mitsuzane shouted as him and Samus leave for the monastery, while Ghor and Rundas return to the ship.

* * *

 **-Anxiety Ensues-**

When Samus's party with Takatora arrived at the Daitenku Monastery. They seem to be horrified with the situation with the residents; Alain took A LOT of beating at the hands of Adel. Mitsuzane was much more _pissed_ at this, leading him to punch Takeru.

"This happens when you let your own companion being brutalized by his own brother!", Mitsuzane snapped, as Go and Takatora try restraining the former. "Why didn't you just kill Adel when you had the chance before we show up!"

"Mitsuzane, enough!"

"Chill man!"

It didn't stop Mitsuzane from grabbing Takeru on his shirt. Takeru can see the fury from Mitsuzane's eyes, as if he is willing to perpetrate the cycle of vengeance through one goal in mind: **kill Adel**.

It also lead to Takeru to see into Mitsuzane's mind - he sees the events where Mitsuzane almost killed his own brother, killing Kouta, and seeing Mai's dead remains when Ryoma dissected the Forbidden Fruit from her two years ago.

It became clear that Mitsuzane's reason to put Adel down as he sees the Ganma Emperor but a distorted reflection of himself. That is, Adel is what Mitsuzane would have become two years ago when he sold humanity to the Overlords. Which is why, that sole purpose to destroy Adel as Mitsuzane doesn't want to be reminded about the misdeeds he made in the past, and no one wants to repeat it.

"If you still hesitate to put Adel down, let _me_ do it for you.", Mitsuzane reminds Takeru that Adel is a bigger threat as much as the Ganmaizers and wants him dead. Then, Mitsuzane gets thrown into anxiety again, he climbs back outside and puts on the Ridley Destroyer Armor.

"Mitsuzane, is something wrong?", Takatora seemed to be worried of his younger brother's erratic behavior.

Mitsuzane made use of the armor to check his vital signs. Both his cardiac and respiratory systems are functioning normally, and so does his brain and skeletal system. However, as it turns out...

" _My diagnosis states that you're suffering a_ _ **severe anxiety attack**_.", Adam evaluated.

"This is a bad sign...", the young Kureshima replied.

Takatora poked on the Ridley Destroyer Armor's helmet to see Mitsuzane is alright. "Mitsuzane, what's wrong?", the older Kureshima asked insistently before Mitsuzane removed the suit. Takatora realizes that his brother's PTSD relapses, as to put it through, when Adel kicked Alain down to the curb, it was powerful to trigger Mitsuzane into an anxiety-induced rage.

That being said, Samus and Go take Mitsuzane back to the apartment in Nozama City. While Takatora stays behind to talk to the Daitenku temple residents, that also includes Alain, as Mitsuzane has mentioned to Takatora about Alain, including his Ganma royal heritage.

* * *

 **-Recover-**

Later that same night...

Back on the apartment in Nozama, Mitsuzane has been around the bed for long periods of time. Go has been around him, worried of what drove the young Kureshima over the edge.

"Are you alright, man?", Go asked.

"I'm fine." Mitsuzane replied. "But, _I'm actually not._ "

"C'mon, man. You need to look strong."

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- The way Rundas slams Adel several times on the dirt is the same trick done to Loki by the Hulk in the climax of The Avengers. This time, Adel gets slammed **666 times**. And the said number means being the Devil's number.

\- Micchy's PTSD relapsing is similar how Tony Stark experiences his episodes of anxiety attacks in _Iron Man 3_.

\- Mitsuzane's reaction to Adel beating the shit out of Alain: "You just started a war!", this is what Tony said in the trailer of _Captain America: Civil War_ , upon finding out that Bucky/Winter Soldier was the killer of Tony's parents.


	119. Stage 48 - You Need to Look Strong

**You Need To Look Strong – Recovering from the Trauma**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:**_ _This takes place before episode 43 of Kamen Rider Ghost, as we will see a conversation between Takatora and Alain._

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

The first sentence of the title of this chapter is a reference in _Iron Man 3_ on how Rhodey told Tony that he need to look strong after the battle of New York. At the end of the previous chapter, Gou said the same thing to Micchy after we find out that Micchy's post-traumatic stress disorder relapses back when he saw Adel brutally beating Alain.

Yet again, the way Mitsuzane's PTSD kicking in is how Tony experiences his episodes of his own PTSD in _Iron Man 3_ , as explained on the previous chapter. Then again, Gou really fits the bill of being similar to Rhodey when it comes to Mitsuzane who is a Tony Stark expy in this fic.

* * *

 **-"You Need to Look Strong"-**

"C'mon, man. You need to look strong.", Go rubbed Mitsuzane's back as if he felt so tense. "Good thing that guy is still breathing. Why did you flip all of the sudden when you saw that moment where that flower face blew his own brother up?"

Mitsuzane didn't answer ever since waking up from a long nap. Go can really tell that what Mitsuzane saw before he beat Adel senselessly, was Alain being brutalized by the latter – that is, is somehow related to similar events that Mitsuzane has experienced two years back.

Samus entered the room and explained everything, "According to Adam, it seems Mitsuzane has a stage two **post-traumatic stress disorder**."

"Post-trauma what?!", Go raised an eyebrow.

The huntress continued, given the fact that she has knowledge of this, as Samus herself used to experience PTSD, "That recent anxiety attack caused Mitsuzane to fly into a fit of rage when he starts beating Adel senselessly, which was his instant reaction when he saw Alain being beaten down by his own brother. And right now, Mitsuzane appears to be stuck mentally when his anxiety breakdown kicked in."

"Poor guy, it makes me want to worry him that much than his older brother.", said Go, all while a sad gesture of his mouth makes it more evident. "Even then, I'm even more worried to about getting people like ourselves to look after Mitsuzane-kun."

"Yeah. As much more Mitsuzane and I stayed in solitary together… There are more things that he has been struggling that no one should ever remind him about the misdeeds he made two years ago.", Samus agreed. "Mitsuzane himself has a reason to be a sad clown not just for himself, but for us too; and so does for Takeru and his friends. I knew that his interest towards Alain is for the fact that he wanted to make friends with."

In spite of many times they would butt heads on a daily basis, Go really does care for a friend's well being, Mitsuzane in particular. And the white loudmouth is doing his best what Shinnosuke has been to him for over the years fighting the Roidmudes the last year. And Go himself is living up to the maturity of Shinnosuke as a whole and is willing to put such instinct to Mitsuzane. Go even demonstrates this to Mitsuzane right now.

"I'm… I'm really scared of seeing people die right before my eyes.", the young Kureshima broke his silence, and tears began to stain his face. "If Alain could not survive that, what would've happen next?!"

Go gives Mitsuzane a hug as the latter cried on Go's shoulder. "Come on, man. Let it all out.", Go muttered.

Mostly men _do_ cry, Go had this similar experience a year back when he learned Banno was using him.

"I believe in you, man.", Go smiled once Mitsuzane subdued his tears. "We'll kick that psycho's ass together. He can take your house, your tricks, and toys... But, one thing he'll never take away from you... **You are a Kamen Rider.** "

* * *

 **-Tears of a Clown-**

Meanwhile in the Daitenku Temple...

"Forgive me for Mitsuzane's erratic behavior earlier.", Takatora said facing Akari, Onari, and Alain. "I did not expect that his post-traumatic stress disorder would relapse again."

"Oh my...", Akari grimaced when she hears the word PTSD from Takatora. "I feel sorry for your brother, Takatora-san."

Alain interrupted, "He has an obvious reason of wanting my brother dead."

When Takatora hears that Alain has a brother that is, Adel. The older Kureshima realizes what he heard from Mitsuzane - Adel is what Mitsuzane would have become if he had dispose his own family to further their evil plans. That being said, Adel and Mitsuzane are not so different towards one another, especially back at the time when Mitsuzane once sided with the Overlord Inves, where unknown to him, he was a pawn to them.

"I see." Takatora sighed. "Mitsuzane reacted all of the sudden as if you brother is about to kill you, which suddenly flew him to a rage."

That also triggered his PTSD too, as Mitsuzane experienced three traumatic events two years back - Kouta and Mai's respective deaths (he killed Kouta using the Yomotsuheguri Lockseed, Mai being dissected of the Forbidden Fruit by Ryoma) caused him to break down into a wreck, and "murdering" Takatora drove Mitsuzane over the edge of his mentality.

Ever since both Kureshimas began their road to redemption seven months later, Takatora got better. But, Mitsuzane underneath is an insecure man, with his misdeeds left him shunning himself from his old friends. He was no longer the intelligent young man he used to be.

" _Micchy screws around... when he cries. When he feels so sad, he starts making jokes at anyone's expense._ ", Alain recalled when he asked to Zack in regards to Mitsuzane's well-being. When Alain brought up about Mitsuzane's tendency to joke around when he's depressed to Takatora, the older Kureshima's response?

"Yes, it's all true.", Takatora said. "You can see behind Mitsuzane's smile are stained with a clown's tears. Mitsuzane used to be a very intelligent person and I wanted to groom him as the heir of our family company. But... he only cared for his own selfish desires, to the point he starts strongarming against those he used to have made friends with."

Takatora also brought up Mitsuzane turning to the bottle - his first taste of alcoholism at an early age of 17. Whereas Mitsuzane's greed for liquor went completely out of control, to the point that he went homeless two months after the Helheim crisis.

Takatora continued, "I've become worried of Mitsuzane when he became too dependent with alcohol. It was really hard to make him hit rock bottom."

"Mitsuzane-dono felt like the whole world became so relentless and unkind to him for everything he's done.", said Onari.

"It was only a matter of time when a _certain someone_ told me that Mitsuzane can become someone different if he can't forgive the actions of his past."

* * *

 **-Nightmare-**

Later that same night...

Mitsuzane again had trouble sleeping, as much expected for the symptoms of PTSD. The nightmares he has seeing Alain being murdered by Adel right in front of him, to the point he wakes up with a panic attack. That very moment Mitsuzane wakes up, even woke Samus up.

"Mitsuzane?", the huntress rubbed his back. Then again, she can see the feelings of anxiety on Mitsuzane's face. To which the young Kureshima brought up that very nightmare he recently experienced.

"I'm scared of losing people and things I love...", he muttered, all while he covering his forehead with both hands. "...of seeing people die right before my very eyes. I'm so scared sometimes I can't stand it. This is not just for myself... Ever since Kouta-san and Mai-san parted from the Earth, everything is never the same. I'm scared that similar tragedies that happened two years ago _might_ happen again."

"So, you have such reasons of wanting Adel dead?", Samus raised an eyebrow.

To which Mitsuzane replies, "Samus, can you think of any way for me to defeat him without perpetuating the cycle of vengeance?"

Aside from Samus' knowledge of post-traumatic stress, she's also aware of the cycle of revenge. She has long perpetuated this starting with the Space Pirates, who murdered her parents back in her world when she was a child. For Mitsuzane, he is being tempted to get into that cycle, especially how he violently reacted to Adel brutally beating Alain to a pulp.

All what Samus can do as of this moment, considering Mitsuzane's current predicament right now, is to let him manage the stress. Samus didn't saw it coming how Mitsuzane's aforementioned reaction of Alain in danger of being killed by Adel caused him to a fit of rage, assuring next time she must prepare for possible triggers. On the other hand, Takatora aside, Samus and Go are the only persons that make the young Kureshima safe and can connect to.

* * *

 **-Safe Mode-**

The next day...

Mitsuzane was able to get a good sleep followed that nightmare he had the other night. But, he stayed on the bed for about 10 minutes before calling his brother.

 _ ***Dialing... Nii-san***_

" _Mitsuzane, how are you been doing?_ "

"I'm hardly recovering...", Mitsuzane's reply. "Where are you now?"

" _I'm returning to Zawame. I won't be long there though. The problem we are dealing now is the Ganma and Deep Connect. They've been selling these Demia contact lenses to make the user smarter. But, it makes them act erratically as if they were influenced by it. I have an ominous feeling about this..._ "

"I was about to feel the same thing too..."

" _For the time being, Mitsuzane, you need to be extremely careful at yourself._ "

"I will."

As of this moment, Mitsuzane decides to put himself into a state of "Safe Mode" as he begins to work through his insecurities and anxiety,

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- In real life, getting a nightmare and waking up with a panic attack are common symptoms of PTSD.

\- As Micchy himself is a sad clown, his habit of joking around also hides his anxiety.


	120. Stage 49 - Demia

**Formulating the Joint Operation Initiative - The Defects of Demia**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:**_ _This chapter crossovers with episodes 43 and 44 of Kamen Rider Ghost._

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

\- Zangetsu gets an extra super mode - Jimber Melon Arms. Which was featured on the Kamen Rider Gaim novel where the events took place after Gaim Gaiden: Knuckle.

\- The Makoto doppelganger's Deep Specter form appears here (in the TV canon it appeared two episodes later after #43.), only that he will encounter Mitsuzane, then Samus instead of the real Makoto.

* * *

 **-Safe Mode (continuation)-**

Ever since the morning waking up followed a nightmare-induced panic attack, Mitsuzane was able to sleep well when he openly spoke to Samus about the effects of his PTSD, needless to say, he was in a fight-or-flight situation back there. He found it so scary that the stress could be too much for him. Luckily, Samus was able to monitor him, given the fact that she once had these back in her world.

Diffusing the situation was an arduous task for the bounty hunter, not only she is actively listened about Mitsuzane's bitter past, she knew from Takatora that Mitsuzane used to be an intelligent, yet capable person, with a manipulative streak of using other people for his selfish desires - which only lead to him trusting the wrong people, namely the Femushinmu and Professor Ryoma Sengoku, which lead him to lose people he loved. That is, the Mitsuzane right now is a very insecure and isolated man, having the lost all the confidence he had. Even everyone around Mitsuzane, (including his brother) **seemed to be concerned getting people to look after him** \- Samus and Go were the only ones of keeping him in check, as they are fighting together to protect humanity.

How did Samus helped Mitsuzane deal with his PTSD was less than hard at all, or to an extent. As he recalled from the other night...

" _I'm scared of losing people and things I love, of seeing people die right before my very eyes. I'm so scared sometimes I can't stand it. This is not just for myself... Ever since Kouta-san and Mai-san parted from the Earth, everything is never the same. I'm scared that similar tragedies that happened two years ago might happen again._ "

" _So, you have such reasons of wanting Adel dead?_ "

" _Samus, can you think of any way for me to defeat him without perpetuating the cycle of vengeance?"_

 _The huntress responded, "The cycle of revenge will hasten even further if you do that. You can put your loved ones into grave danger..."_

" _Then WHAT should I DO?!", the young Kureshima shouted all of the sudden. Though Samus was unfazed by the former raising his voice. "Let Adel mold the whole world..._ _ **WITH HIS FACE?!**_ _"_

 _When Mitsuzane unintentionally shouted at Samus, feelings of regret were conspicuous on his face. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell at you...", then tears started to flood on his eyes._

" _It's fine...", Samus accepted his apology. But when she notices Mitsuzane about to cry. "Cry if you want to. I know you're scared. But, that's okay, as long as you know your own weakness. That's all you need. In fact, you have a duty as an Armored Rider to protect others. Just remember, your brother, Go, and myself will always be here to shoulder your grief together."_

 _Samus was crazy prepared if in case someone around her with PTSD (i.e., Mitsuzane) can go berserk, she doesn't retaliate, but rather let him talk of his weakness._

" _At least for now...", the young Kureshima cried on the bounty hunter's shoulder. "...let me stay like this."_

Back to the current situation, as Mitsuzane is in a mildly stoic state. As he got out of the bed, as he went to the kitchen as Samus prepared some meals.

"Don't force yourself if you lack the appetite.", said Samus, seeing if Mitsuzane could barely eat. But, Mitsuzane is unaffected as he was able to eat the served fish, eggs, and sea cucumber.

"Samus, I want to ask you something...", Mitsuzane spoke. "How you were able to find out I have post-traumatic stress disorder?"

Her response, "PTSD happens when you find yourself mentally immobilized by tragic scenarios. When you sensed Adel was about to kill Alain caused you to go into a fight-or-flight state whereas you snapped and try to beat the hell out of him, and in the temple, you suddenly got into a nervous breakdown. I used to experience these ever since each time anything related to my past, or I ever think about them can happen. Consider yourself lucky that I manage to help you defuse your outburst last night."

"It's like the past is trying to ensnare me again..."

Then, Mitsuzane again brought up how he almost murdered his older brother two years ago, it drove him completely unhinged - which he began to see hallucinations of Takatora. Kouta and Mai's deaths (in their human state as they already ascended as the Man and Woman of the Beginning), was the result of Mitsuzane of becoming a sobbing wreck.

"...since then.", he continued. "The 'Micchy' who used to be shy and friendly member of Team Gaim has been long gone when the whole Helheim situation began to get real. The Kureshima Mitsuzane who was groomed to be an heir of a powerful company and a manipulative mastermind is dead as well. But, the Kureshima Mitsuzane you see right now is a very insecure and isolated man, who can barely make fun of other people just to see the world becoming so relentlessly unkind."

"Despite your own insecurities, you were still able to protect the things that Kazuraba Kouta also fought for before he parted the Earth. You shouldn't forget that.", the bounty hunter also reminded all of the sacrifices that Kouta fought two years ago, not to mention that he is the friend that Mitsuzane deemed irreplaceable. "Rebuilding your trust with other people is essential to your well-being, as I told you before... You still have your brother, Go, myself, and the other three hunters."

It took for rousing words from Samus to kick Mitsuzane to his senses. He hardly recovers, and won't just sit there and see Adel enjoy his victory on a silver platter.

* * *

 **-Erratic Lenses-**

In the Command Center on the apartment basement...

Takeru and Alain arrived within moments as Samus, Go, and, Mitsuzane were discussing of infiltrating the Ganma world by Gunship. But, it was interrupted when Takeru alarmed the party about Deep Connect's Demia lenses. According to the ghost hunter, when the user puts on said contact lenses, it enhances their intelligence - which Samus find it preposterous. However, it causes the wearer to formulate erratic calculations!

"How absurd!", Samus deduced to a negative response. "It also puts the wearer under its influence too."

"Umm... Lady, you need to take a look on these news footage recently going on.", Adam interrupted. When the AI plays the news footage, they see people using Demia making mathematical calculations in an erratic fashion - going as far writing on the walls, cars, or even on the ground itself!

"Oh my God!", the white Rider with a mouth gasped.

 _Nii-san was right... There is something ominous about those lenses._ The young Kureshima said to himself.

Takeru continued, "More recently, the users instantly turned into Eyecons. _Including_ Onari. He inadvertently worn the lenses."

Mitsuzane raised his eyebrow... ""Hold on a sec, where is Onari-san?"

As it turns out, when Samus and her party found out... Alain seemed to act erratically much like Onari... Plus, Onari's soul regressed to a Ganma Eyecon...

"Don't tell me the bald guy is in...", Go realizes this out hardly.

"...Onari-san's soul is using Alain's body!", Mitsuzane added. "This thing is getting way out of control!"

 _This needs to stop before it gets worse..._ Samus said to herself. "I guess you guys know what you have to do right now. Time is short, especially you, Takeru, you only have 5 days of your existence left. But first, stopping Deep Connect is important. For now, we will be setting a trap for Adel and his Ganmaizers."

"Right.", Takeru nodded. "It seems you know to cherish the world as much everyone else does."

To which the huntress replies, "Its because meeting capable and determined men like yourselves make me want to think this world to call home. Now, go!"

Before Takeru and Alain leave, Onari, while in the latter's body, has something for Mitsuzane. The monk tells the young Kureshima he has friends to reach out to in times of distress, he even tells that Takeru and company are more willing to be friends with him as they live.

"So, Sammy-chan, what's the next play?", asked Go.

"Luring the Ganmaizers, of course.", she answered. "This will buy Takeru and his friends some time to diffuse the situation with Deep Connect. Ghor and the others are on standby on the ship, they'll radio us for backup." Then, she turns at Mitsuzane, "Your brother is inspecting for traces of Demia users around Zawame, he informed me earlier."

"Right.", Mitsuzane nodded. "What are suppose to do now?"

"Extermination of the Ganmaizers is our top priority.", Samus formulates the initiative of the first part. "We should split up and search for any Ganma-related attacks or if Adel makes his presence known, terminate him with extreme prejudice. As of this moment, Go, you go on your own. Mitsuzane, you're coming with me."

Samus's party start their pest control mission. While Go does his task in a separate route from Mitsuzane and Samus, the other two, for justifiable reasons, is to protect Mitsuzane from possible triggers followed by his anxiety attack two days ago.

* * *

 **-Demia in Zawame-**

Meanwhile at the Drupers, Takatora meets up with some few people, namely Bando, Zack, Hideyasu, and Oren.

"Bonjour, melon prince!", the Charmant patissier greeted. "How was the work overseas?"

"Arduous as always.", the older Kureshima replied. "But, we got a problem", when he displayed the Demia lenses to everyone. "This."

"Pardon?"

"What is that, Takatora-san?", Zack asked in response to the box of contact lenses he showed to everyone.

"Have you people heard of a network company called Deep Connect?", the older Kureshima asked. But when everybody had no knowledge of said company nor if it's related to Yggdrasil Corporation, he continued anyway. "They started to produce these kind of merchandises on the global market a few weeks back. But, once you begin to wear this thing it causes you to make mathematical calculations in an erratic fashion..."

But before Takatora can further his thoughts related to Demia, everyone began to notice on of the customers suddenly collapsed! Moments later, the collapsed person is latched by a golden string on the forehead.

"This is bad...", Takatora grimaced.

Peko appeared and warned the others. "Guys, we got trouble!", as everybody went outside, they see Ganma Commandos marching on, heading straight for the Drupers!

Takatora tells Zack, Hideyasu, Oren, and company to find as safe place to hide. He'll deal with the Ganma himself. From his suitcase he has both his Sengoku Driver and Genesis Driver which was recently returned by Mitsuzane. Instead of choosing the Genesis Driver, he pulls out the belt's Genesis Core unit and attaches it on his Sengoku Driver - something he haven't done before.

"I have to try something new...", said Takatora, as he also knew about the Jimber Arms function of the Sengoku Driver. "Two Lockseeds are better than one this time!"

" **Henshin!** ", Takatora proceeds to activate both Melon AND Melon Energy Lockseeds at once!

 _ ***Melon!***_ / _***MELON ENERGY!***_

"Lock On!", the Sengoku Driver stated as both Lockseeds are now in place, once he presses the belt's knife mechanism...

" _ **Soiya! MIX! Melon Arms! Tenka Gomen! Jimber Melon... HA HAA!**_ "

...thus completing Takatora's transformation into Armored Rider Zangetsu Jimber Melon Arms! In that form, the White Armored Rider's combat statistics eventually exceeded to that to the Genesis Driver system. That being said, the White Armored Rider finally starts dishing out some pain!

And each time Takatora destroy every Ganma Commando, their Eyecons followed after, returning the souls of the people who used Demia.

The situation gets even worse when a Ganmaizer making its presence known. This Ganmaizer appears to be using pyrokinesis!

"Purge.", the Ganmaizer Fire stated, as it throws fireballs at Zangetsu, who immediately manages to counter and evade its attacks.

This is the first time Takatora encounters a Ganmaizer, comparing them to the Overlord Inves in terms of how dangerous they are.

Just as the odds were at against Takatora...

 _ ***Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty-Mighty Action X!***_

...the whole battlefield's atmosphere suddenly changed into that of a video game, as shown with the presence of 8-bit bricks. Within moments, a pink warrior, with a spiked-hair on his mask made his presence known, as he takes down the attacking Ganmaizer.

"Who are you?!", Takatora asks for the stranger's identity.

"Please leave this to me.", said the mysterious man, as he introduces himself as... "I am **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**."

"Kamen Rider?", Takatora is puzzled at the sight of another Kamen Rider, not before he leaves the battle to this pink warrior, who is called **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**. Zangetsu left the field.

"Alright!", said the mysterious Kamen Rider. Judging by the joypad-like pattern on his chest. " **I'll clear this game with No Continues!** "

Ex-Aid starts dishing out a curb-stomp battle on the Ganmaizer Fire, as each time the mysterious Rider throws some punches and kicks of his own there are lots of " **HIT!** " aftereffects as if this was a comic book or in a fighting game. Once the Ganmaizer Fire becomes weakened after Ex-Aid overpowers it.

"Now for the finisher!" the enigmatic Rider proclaimed...

 _ ***GASHOON***_

...as he pulls out his transformation trinket that looks just like a video game cartridge and blows the bottom before inserting it on the left pocket where it allows him to for the finisher.

 _ ***GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!***_

When Ex-Aid presses the button for the second time...

 _ ***MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!***_

Ex-Aid jumps in mid-air as he unleashes a string of kicks in multiple times before perfectly landing the final kick!

 _ ***Kaishin no Ippatsu!***_

With the Ganmaizer destroyed, Ex-Aid posed victoriously.

* * *

 **-Deep Specter Doppelganger-**

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location...

Mitsuzane talked to Samus about almost anything related to Demia. They also both learn from Takatora that the lenses causes the wearer to turn into a Ganma Commando. And yet, they also learn of a pink Kamen Rider, which Samus mistook for Decade, came and defeated a Ganmaizer.

While the couple were busy conversing, the impostor Makoto takes the chance to shoot both of them from behind...

Somehow, the huntress hears a gunfire just near the vicinity, it's just behind them!

"Mitsuzane, watch out!", she tackles him as they avoided the shot just came from a Gan Gun Hand. As it turns out to be...

"You!", Mitsuzane exclaimed once finding out the impostor Makoto was shadowing them all along.

The impostor Makoto takes the opportunity to play with Samus and Mitsuzane before hunting down the real Makoto, as he pulls out a...

"A Deep Specter Eyecon?!", Samus recognizes the Eyecon, pondering how did the doppelganger got hold of the Eyecon.

 _ ***DIVE TOO DEEP!***_

"I have become the real me.", the Makoto doppelganger boasted. "Prepare to meet your maker!", as he closes the lid of his Ghost Driver.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Driving the Top Down**_ _" OST from Iron Man_ *)

 _ ***Eye!***_

* _ **Girotto mirou~!**_ _(loop)_ *

"Henshin!"

*Gen Kaigan! Deep Specter! Get go, kakugo! Giza-Giza GHOST!*

The doppelganger transforms into Deep Specter, in response, Samus equips her Athena Suit, and Mitsuzane equips the Ridley Destroyer Armor. Ryugen goes Leeroy Jenkins as he and the impostor Deep Specter exchange blows before pulling out the Deep Slasher.

"He's much stronger compared to the real one!", the young Kureshima deduced as his own Scan Visor detected strong presence of Ganmaizer energy on the impostor's Deep Specter Eyecon.

"Adel-sama has now connected to the Great Eye...", the fake Makoto informs them, it even shocked Samus to find out that the presence of Ganmaizer heat signatures present on the Deep Eyecon. "...soon, he will become the world!"

"Not today!", Mitsuzane refutes before pushing the fake Makoto into a corner.

The fake Deep Specter changes the Deep Slasher to its blaster mode as he readies his Omega Drive powered by his own Ghost Driver, then he fires a huge bullet at Samus. Unfortunately for the doppelganger, the Athena Suit managed to absorb the attack like a sponge before bouncing it back to sender. With the doppelganger defeated, it seems he retreated.

"This is getting all too real...", Samus thought that this is the beginning of a new crisis.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's cameo in this chapter is a throw-in. As to commemorate the first two episodes of the new season. Ex-Aid will have his role in the sequel by November. This story will end on the second week of November, be sure to expect a multi-part finale of this fic by the Halloween days. For those who are asking for the missing Stages 1 to 6, that will be on a special prequel in the future, I got an immense writer's block I forgot to write them. So, the Stage 7 will eventually turn into a new Stage 1 instead and I will re-number the chapters once I will write the finale.


	121. Stage 50 - Storm Before the Calm

**Storm Before the Calm - The Emperor vs. The Hunter**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:**_ _This Chapter crossovers with episode 45 of Kamen Rider Ghost._

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

This chapters now confirm that the Athena Suit can absorb any of the Ganmaizer's projectile attacks by either the suit's Soul Drive or a Charge Beam. At the end of the previous chapter, she manages to draw (impostor) Deep Specter's attacks in before sending it right back towards him, as the impostor's Deep Specter Eyecon was created by the Ganmaizers themselves as they also contain backup copies of them.

* * *

 **-Golden Strings-**

" _Umm... Sammy-chan._ ", Go alerts Samus of what's going on right now. " _You two should take a look..._ _ **Up there!**_ "

Both Samus and Mitsuzane see people who used Demia are turned into Adel's mindless puppets when each of their foreheads are tethered by golden strings. And they also see Adel's face from above.

" _ **Everything shall become one with me.**_ ", Adel's voice echoed across the globe. " _ **I have become the world.**_ "

 _That third-rater of a scum..._ Mitsuzane cursed.

"We need to find the source of this epidemic...", said Samus. "Come on, Mitsuzane! We're on the clock!"

"Right.", the young Kureshima nodded as he and Samus trace the source of those "gold strings."

Along the way, both Samus and Mitsuzane watched a satellite footage coming from a church - as Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter, and Necrom confront Adel. Plus, learning from the Makoto doppelganger that the Emperor has connected to the Great Eye; this makes the whole situation even worse. Not only that, all the Ganmaizers that were defeated were also revived.

Meanwhile, as Takeru tries to clash swords with Adel. Suddenly, both of their hearts were connected!

"What was that?!", the ghost boy didn't expect this to happen.

"What happened?", ...and so does Adel. Before the Emperor can flee, he gets hit by an Ice Missile, which froze him temporarily from the bottom.

Thus, Samus makes her presence known in her Athena Suit. Then came Mach Chaser and Ryugen in the Ridley Destroyer Armor.

"You again?!", Adel snarled. "This resistance is pointless! Begone!", as he fires beams from his forehead, the three avoided the beams, as Takeru and company retreated from the field of battle. Samus pulls out her portable Energy Shield.

"Samus Aran, I will welcome all of you to the world.", when Adel attempts to ensare Samus, Mitsuzane, and Go with the very same Gold strings...

Samus uses her shield's energy whip to cut the gold strings, and refutes, "If you want us to be a part of your false utopia, **give it a few thousand lightyears!** "

To which Mach Chaser pulls out the Shingou Axe and throws it on the Perfect Ganmaizer's chest, which stays in place. Followed by Ryugen firing his high-bore High Frequency Beam Cannon at Adel, who is thrown back inside of the church.

"I am destined to create a perfect world... I AM THE WORLD!", Adel hissed. "The one who is fit to play the role of God is ME! Who gives you the right to play God, Samus Aran?!"

To which the bounty hunter refutes. "Nobody is playing God here. Well, neither do I. In fact, I'm just an interstellar super soldier endowed with this suit of armor.", the Athena Suit glows in Soul Trigger mode, followed by this boast: " **I'm not playing God, all this time... I've been playing human!** "

The Athena Suit summoned all its Seven Swords, starting with the Gan Gun Saber to the Prism Sword as they began to float around Samus. Then, Samus follows up with more Ice Missiles, but when the Ridley Destroyer Armor followed up with his own missiles, it sets a huge explosion. Once the smoke clears, Adel retreated.

* * *

 **-Operation: Zero Requiem-**

Samus, Go, and Mitsuzane retreated as well. When they momentarily returned to the Command Center, they better start focusing their mission plan to enter the Ganma world. The question is, how can they reach the other dimension through the Mega-Fortress?

"The Kamen Rider Eyecons.", Freya emerges to the trio.

"You?!", the young Kureshima exclaimed.

"These Eyecons will help you open a portal to the Ganma world.", said Freya. "Once Tenkuji Takeru has three days left, you three must get moving."

Moments later, Freya disappears without a trace. As the woman states that the Rider Eyecons from W to Ghost are to be used for Samus to open the portal. So, the plan to get in the Ganma world to rescue Princess Alia will now be called, **Operation: Zero Requiem**.

The mission plan is this, as Takeru and his friends have to find a way defeating the Ganmaizers, as well as Adel... Samus and company must infiltrate the Ganma realm, reach the imperial palace to rescue Alia. Samus insisted that they should not be focusing with Takeru's party for now, even if they are fighting Adel on separate routes. From what Samus recently heard, Takeru has became invisible to his friends if he has not interacted to the Great Eye.

"This is bad...", said Mitsuzane, feeling worried of Takeru is racing against time for his own life.

"...and looks like everyone's on the clock for him.", Go added.

"I was also feeling the same thing either.", Samus herself too added. "Takeru is quite a selfless man who would put everyone's needs before himself; then again, his clock is ticking on him."

Though, Samus admits Takeru can too naive, unlike the other Kamen Riders she met in the past during her first arrival in this world, but they always possess a common goal to protect the peace of the world. It was the thing that Samus thought about settling on the present day-Earth for a change.

Two hours later...

(* _cues: "_ _ **Gunship Theme**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

Mitsuzane calls his brother by phone, to see if he's alright.

"Nii-san? Thank goodness you're safe."

" _I'm doing fine._ ", Takatora replied. " _I have talked to Alain-kun the other day. It seems his purpose to fight was to change his world to make it like here._ "

"Yeah.", the younger brother replied. "As much I consider him as a friend, the only person I can't stand is his older brother, Adel."

" _I see. Alain-kun told me the reason you wanted his brother dead is because that you see him nothing more of a broken reflection of you were once before._ ", Takatora also brought up the comparison between Mitsuzane and Adel.

"I'm worried of Alain sometimes. It makes me want to think that we should also help him change his world too."

To which the older Kureshima replies, " _I think we can bestow him a part of our family fortune._ ", also bringing the fact that Takatora has sold of Yggdrasil's properties overseas to other companies, Takatora himself is willing to extend the Kureshima family fortune to support Alain, to which Mitsuzane himself agrees, and which Takatora promised this to Alain once Takeru is revived.

Takatora continued, " _I think this will be the second time you're shouldering the fate of the world, Mitsuzane._ "

"Even though that PTSD got the best of me those days back... I won't let myself be a prisoner to my bitter past again! **This is one of my reasons to stop Adel.** ", Mitsuzane replies.

" _Good._ ", his older brother approved to the last sentence. " _Trust on your comrades, Mitsuzane - even if one of them can be very obnoxious to no end..._ ", referring to Go. " _...as well the very person who has your heart and help you shoulder your own burdens._ ", lastly referring to Samus, before the brothers end the call.

As Mitsuzane looked at himself at his own reflection, he can see himself at his current state - from a once genuinely intelligent young man who used to manipulate and betray his friends for his selfish desires ends up failing miserably by becoming a miserable, sobbing wreck to a deeply flawed man who is entirely brooding and insecure of himself, along with the penchant of making fun of, and laughing at people to hide his pain. Despite this, when he looked at the necklace emblazoned with the "S"-shaped lightning bolt that he currently wore, Samus was able to help him release the chains that binded his heart. Mitsuzane was very grateful for the hunter's presence, that's why.

When the Command Center's alarm noises flare up... It's time for action. Samus immediately gathered Go and Mitsuzane for the showdown against Adel.

Meanwhile, in the Mega-Fortress, the other three bounty hunters on standby, received Samus's message a far from the Command Center.

"Oh, yeah! It's showtime, gents!", Gandrayda exclaimed with excitement.

"Well, what we are waiting for?", Ghor asked confidently.

"It's about time we freeze the senses of that demigod.", Rundas added.

* * *

 **-Perfect Ganmaizer vs. Athena Suit, part 2-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **UNLIMITED DRIVE**_ _" from Kamen Rider Drive; Performed by: Kamen Rider Girls_ *)

Elsewhere, Adel stands at the same location the last time he was stalled by Samus's party. The Emperor is once again confronted by the same enemies who intervened with his attempt to defeat Takeru.

"Before you're gonna go tailing that dead guy again, you're gonna get through us!", now transformed into Mach Chaser; the white Kamen Rider with a mouth points his finger at Adel.

"Your pointless resistance is futile.", Adel rebuked. "I shall eliminate you, once and for all."

 _ **[~**_ _ **Asette iru no ni koware sou na noni onnaji keshiki no naka de**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Even if you have to brake when you're in a hurry_ _h_ _alfway through the same landscape_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **karamitsui te kuru yokoshima na G-force mie nai ashikase mitai ni**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _The evil G-Force will arrest you_ _a_ _s an invisible shackle_ _)_

"How about SIX of us!", Mitsuzane, now wearing the Ridley Destroyer Armor, exclaimed, followed by the appearance of Gandrayda, Ghor, Rundas, and lastly, Samus who dons the Gravity Suit first.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Ah tomatte i tara mata shizuka ni tokei no hari**_ _ **mirai o kizami**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Ah, if you stop_ _a_ _nd be silent_ _._ _The clock pointer_ _w_ _ill make your future fade_ _)_

Adel, who immediately transforms to his Perfect Ganmaizer form, and then he calls forth all 15 Ganmaizers, all of them proceeded to charge into battle. Samus's party immediately followed after, as the mayhem ensues!

 _ **[~**_ _ **Ah sono bun dake okizari ni sare te**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Ah, just that minute_ _l_ _eft behind!_ _)_

Mach Chaser fights the Ganmaizers Fire, Liquid, and Wind; with some assistance from Gandrayda, who transforms into and uses the powers of the Heart Roidmude, Lord Baron, and the Phantom Gremlin.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Get up speed furikiru shika nai**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Get up speed! Leave everything behind_ _!_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Like a stream ima o nukedasu nara**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Like a stream, Leave the present_ _!_ _)_

Ryugen (in the Ridley Destroyer Armor), with assistance from Ghor and Rundas, battle the Ganmaizers Planet and Climate. Rundas tanks the projectiles of Ganmaizer Climate before Ghor wrestles with the Ganmaizer Planet. Ryugen then weakened the Energy Ball Ganmaizers (Time, Gravity, Magnetic, and Oscillation) with his suit's HF weapons.

 _ **[~**_ _ **negau mirai ni dakyou hashinai de**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Don't open hand of the future that you want_ _)_

Meanwhile, as Samus and Adel are fighting. The Emperor is visibly puzzled to the fact why Samus wore the Gravity Suit instead of the Athena Suit... Adel summons the Ganmaizer Rifle to fire at Samus. However, when the smoke cleared...

 _ **[~**_ _ **hashiritsuduke te iko u**_ _ **...**_ _ **UNLIMITED DRIVE**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _We'll keep running... UNLIMITED DRIVE_ _!_ _)_

Samus emerges in the Tridoron Suit! She starts to bulldoze the Perfect Ganmaizer at super speeds.

 _She's changing suits?!_ Adel said to himself. It was revealed that Samus decided to start the fight with one of her standard suits before she can finish Adel with the Athena Suit.

The huntress then changes into the Shuttle Suit, and proceeds to fire Fourze's Rocket Module like a missile at the Perfect Ganmaizer, to which Adel counters by swinging the Ganmaizer Hammer as if he was anticipating it. Next, Samus changes into the Dragon Suit, as she glides forward and grabs Adel. Then she flies upward and drags the villain to a building, she then throws Adel downward to a nearby nightclub.

After Samus lands, she changes suit again, this time it's the Phoenix Suit, who uses her Arm Cannon's flamethrower to incinerate Adel. But, the Perfect Ganmaizer pushes the bounty hunter back; only for her to change to the Xtreme Suit!

The Perfect Ganmaizer pulls out the Ganmaizer Spear and proceeds to clash blades with Samus, who uses W's Prism Sword.

"This is pointless!", the Ganma emperor hissed.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Get up speed furikiru shika nai**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Get up speed! Leave everything behind_ _!_ _)_

To which Samus response... "What's the matter? Can't keep up?"

Samus destroys the Ganmaizer Spear by slashing the weapon with the Prism Sword. Both combatants held back - Samus changes into the last Rider Suit, the Shogun Suit. The Perfect Ganmaizer again summoned the Ganmaizer Rifle, Samus pulls out Gaim's DJ Gun with Kachidoki Lockseed locked and loaded.

Once Samus and Adel fired their weapons, both of their beams began to wrestle against each other.

"Fool! You're just like the rest.", Adel taunted. "Do you think your petty tricks can save you, or trying to play God?"

Samus looked on her suit's visor on the upper-right, stating the Athena Suit will arrive at ETA 30 seconds.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Like a stream ima o nukedasu nara**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Like a stream, Leave the present_ _!_ _)_

Just as Adel's beam is about to gain the upper hand, he continued, "Let me tell you something, Samus Aran! There can be only one who is worthy of such magnificent role!", when Adel's beam finally penetrates through Samus. He proudly proclaims to end his last sentence. " **ME.** "

When the smoke finally clears. Samus, unscathed from the blast, wears the Athena Suit.

"I told you before...", the bounty hunter reminds Adel she doesn't like to be referred as a god. "Being a god can't be too hard, I'm the most accomplished bounty hunter in the galaxy. **I'm not playing God. All this time... I've been playing human!** "

 _ **[~**_ _ **negau mirai ni dakyou hashinai de**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Don't open hand of the future that you want_ _)_

Samus fires her Aurora Beam, destroying the Ganmaizer Rifle. Meanwhile, Mach Chaser destroys the Ganmaizers Fire and Liquid through the Shingou Axe's Full Throttle Finisher, while Gandrayda destroys the Ganmaizer Wind by using the forms of the Sagittarius Nova and Kyoryu Greeed altogether.

 _ **[~**_ _ **hashiritsuduke te iko u**_ _ **...**_ _ **tatakaitsuduke te kou**_ _ **...~]**_ _(_ _We'll keep running... We'll keep fighting..._ _)_

Ryugen destroyed the Ganmaizers Time, Oscillation, Gravity, and Magnet with a little to no effort, while Rundas and Ghor mauled the Ganmaizers Planet and Climate soon after.

"That's impossible...!", Adel grimaced when his summoned Ganmaizers were defeated by mere mortals and extraterrestrial beings.

Samus takes advantage of the situation by firing her Soul Beam from the Athena Suit's Soul Drive chest reactor, destroying the Perfect Ganmaizer's left arm. Unfortunately for Adel, regenerating his severed arm takes hours to happen, after High-Frequency barrages affected his molecular bonds.

 _ **[~**_ _ **genkai o koe te iko u**_ _ **...**_ _ **UNLIMITED DRIVE**_ _ **!~]**_ _(_ _We'll break the limits... UNLIMITED DRIVE_ _!_ _)_

Samus charges her arm cannon, while it stays charged, she catches the Perfect Ganmaizer off guard as she impales Adel with the tip of her cannon through the stomach. A single instant later, the gathered charge beam bursts right through the Perfect Ganmaizer from the stomach to the back! Samus then viciously pulls her arm cannon out of Adel's stomach, untransforming him back to his human form.

"Do...you...think...it will end with me?", Adel laughed. "I already have the world in my hands!"

"Actually, it was a plan to make your Ganmaizers to turn against you.", Samus rebuked, revealing that the Ganmaizers will eventually turn against Adel. And fighting Samus and company is to make sure the Ganmaizers get weaken even further. "Yeah, you're right. It's not over yet. Someone else is coming for you _real_ soon.", referring to Takeru.

Samus and her party leave the area as they leave Adel for dead, who would eventually retreat seconds later.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

The way Samus blew Adel's arm off with her Soul Beam evokes _Captain America: Civil War_ , where Iron Man fires his UniBeam at the Winter Soldier, which also destroyed his metal arm. But, here, it's way too badass.

This is the last time where Samus changes into her Rider Suit systems. For the remainder of the endgame chapters, she'll be using the Athena Suit. Somehow the suits she used are from W to Drive.

Also, Samus impaling her Arm Cannon on Adel's midsection followed by the charge beam bursts right through him resembles M. Bison's second Ultra Combo, Psycho Punisher.


	122. Stage 51 - Road to Final Mission

**Road to Final Mission - Preparations for the Invasion**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:**_ _This chapter is a tie-in to Kamen Rider Ghost episode 46._

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

\- For those who are wondering, this story is reaching the endgame arc. That is, the battle against the Ganma will serve as the conclusion of this fic in making way for the sequel this November. Samus's journey in the world of the Kamen Riders will still continue as she'll meet Ex-Aid in the sequel of this fic, plus the main characters of _Cross Ange_ (Ange, Tusk, and Momoka) will join Samus, Go, Mitsuzane, Makoto, and Alain.

\- While transformed into Mach Chaser, Go can now double-wield TWO Zenrin Shooters.

\- Nina Kisaragi and Satsuki Yamabuki are returning in this chapter as the Mega-Fortress's new Bridge Bunnies.

\- Krim is revealed to generate an avatar of his human form. Therefore, he'll be joining Samus's party and can now transform into Drive Type Tridoron alone without Shinnosuke as Krim himself in his Drive Driver form can generate an avatar of himself.

* * *

 **-The Mission Plan-**

Back in the Mega-Fortress, the whole team began the discussion about gaining entry to the Ganma world. The other three bounty hunters, Gandrayda in particular, are skeptical of the fact of how they can enter the other side of the interdimensional realm, as she learns from Alain that anyone like him can open a portal.

Samus hands her rebuttal to Gandrayda - that is, the seven Kamen Rider Eyecons on the huntress' possession - the Eyecons of W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, and the duplicate Ore Ghost Eyecon. The other Eyecons - Faiz, Blade, Kabuto, and Kiva were none of significance, though Samus only has 11 out of 17 Eyecons, she'll think about gathering the other remaining six in the future after the ordeal against the Ganma has ended. But the Eyecons from Kamen Rider W to Kamen Rider Ghost are the only ones that can help Samus open the portal to the Ganma world.

On the other side of the topic, Takeru has only three days left before he'll disappear forever, this throws worry on both Go and Mitsuzane's faces. Considering the fact that this is race against time, Samus's party are prepared to help Takeru and his friends.

Adam's synthetic baritone interrupted the discussion, " _Now then, Samus. What's your decision?_ "

"This mission, **Operation: Zero Requiem** is a go.", Samus decides to go with the mission. "We will make sure Takeru revives. It's now or never, we will get into the Ganma world to save Alain's sister as well."

To which Mitsuzane adds, "Samus is right. Even though Takeru-san worked selflessly to connect with people's feelings, perhaps it's time we should repay him and his friends... That goes for Alain too. Alain talked to my brother, with a promise to change the Ganma world to make it look like the Earth... And nii-san said, he'll present Alain our family's vast fortune."

Bringing up his previous conversation with Takatora earlier, it is revealed that Takatora reclaimed all the properties of Yggdrasil (which they were previously owned) in abroad, in hopes of financial support for Samus and her party, as well for Alain in his intent to change the Ganma world. That being said, the Kureshimas have further extended their philanthropy mission ever since atoning from their mistakes.

"I guess you rich guys know how to extend a helping hand.", Ghor snarked.

To which Gandrayda smirks, "As long as you have HUGE pockets to carry your money, the rules are nothing!"

"As long as you have a lot of money, you'll get things hurdled up. Right, kid?", Rundas added.

"Well, that's the truth as I grew up in a wealthy household.", Mitsuzane took the bounty hunters' implications as compliments.

Philanthropy aside, Samus began to discuss the mission plan, all while flashed a holographic map of the Ganma world itself after Alain gave Samus a World Map of the Ganma realm.

Then, the main objectives are now on discussion:

 _ **OBJECTIVE 01:**_ _Once arriving on the Ganma realm by air through the Mega-Fortress, the party will be confronted by enemies in the sky, namely wild Gundari. So, eliminating air resistance is crucial. The whole team should stay above deck, as the two Kamen Riders - Mach and Ryugen should man the ship's anti-aircraft guns._

 _ **OBJECTIVE 02:**_ _The party will be formed in three parties in two groups - one on Samus's side, and the other will be led by Gandrayda. Mach and Ryugen, as usual will stay on Samus's side. While Ghor and Rundas are on Gandrayda's lead. The two separate groups will race to the Imperial Palace, all while facing enemy resistance on the ground. On Samus's side, she is given access to air strike runs with the Mega-Fortress as Ghor fitted it with the powerful Geothermal Cannon._

 _ **OBJECTIVE 03:**_ _Once inside the palace, the two teams will do a search and destroy initiative once they will encounter the Ganmaizers._

 _ **OBJECTIVE 04:**_ _Once Princess Alia is rescued, evacuate the palace once a self-destruct mechanism inside of it activates. Reach the extraction point. If primary exfil point is compromised, find an alternate route._

The mission objectives were as simple to follow. Or so is it, as long as each and everyone has to stick together. The team will initiate the mission by dawn.

"I can feel my spine chilling...", Go can feel the anticipation of the final battle looming in the next several hours.

"I was about to say the same thing, senpai.", the young Kureshima added.

"Hey, relax, you two!", Rundas reassures the two Kamen Riders, "We're the good guys. Justice will prevail, and you know the rest...right, Samus?"

"Rundas is right.", Samus agreed to the ice man's familiar statement. "If we just sit here and do nothing, we can kiss the Earth goodbye!", then she turns her attention to both Go and Mitsuzane, "Mitsuzane, Go, in spite of whatever shenanigans you two are going into, you two people made me find my own pride as a person. Your dedication of protecting the innocent also make me think that I'm considering this planet my new home. Even though I'm just a woman from the future lost in the present, I am finally getting used to see the progress of how people can change."

"I smell a Future Trunks reference.", the white Rider with a mouth broke the fourth wall after that _Dragon Ball Z_ reference. "Seems you're like Captain America from the future who is lost in the present."

Both the two Kamen Riders were touched at Samus's feelings about the present-day Earth. Because, the Riders she met the time she came into the present, made it clear for her to defend the planet in every way, with an objective meeting each and everyone of them. Go and Mitsuzane are the only two men who came to see as her true companions as a whole, along with the people associated to them.

Few moments later, Krim and Rinna arrive once Samus and her party made their decision. Mr. Belt overheard what Samus felt about the present-day Earth, much like how he felt for Shinnosuke, Krim resolved to fight as a Kamen Rider for the first time as himself to live up to the legacy of his partner Shinnosuke. Then, the Drive Driver began "generating" a human body, that is an avatar of Krim's human form!

And thus, Krim is reborn as an avatar of his human self right in front of Samus and the party.

"What did you know, it seems you were able to create an avatar of yourself.", Samus said at the sight of Krim's human form, to which Go insinuates that Krim is Tony Stark, judging by the looks and what a genius he is.

"While Shinnosuke became a full time officer of the law, I thought about to think fighting as Kamen Rider Drive by myself in his place. We are eternal partners after all.", the scientist smiled. "Ever since you came along, I wanted that resolve to happen. That is, you were just as serious as Shinnosuke. Your interactions with your own A.I. made me want to think that I plan to create an avatar of my human self, while wearing this belt."

"And Samus…", Professor Rinna turns her attention to the hunter, "Perhaps you might need these two lovely ladies to give you some ears around the ship", all while bringing the two police receptionists – Nina Kisaragi and Satsuki Yamabuki, who are re-assigned as the bridge bunnies to Samus's crew.

Seeing the determination of everyone's faces, along with the presence of a 'reborn' Krim Steinbelt, who vows to fight as Kamen Rider Drive (Type Tridoron) in Shinnosuke's place.

"I guess, everything is all set then?", Samus asked if the whole party is ready for the final assault on the Ganma world. That being said, everyone in the ship gave the huntress a nod.

* * *

 **-Making Love One Last Time-**

After the meeting on the ship, the other three bounty hunters remained on the ship, and so does Krim. The other two Kamen Riders – Go and Mitsuzane returned to their families to spend time with them before their final mission. Mitsuzane, however, has already talked to Takatora about the last mission against the Ganma, the older Kureshima respects Mitsuzane's decision; as such he lets the youth take part of the final battle. Takatora himself has a high regard of respect the fact that Mitsuzane already developed a more committed relationship with Samus, so, it was worth saying that Mitsuzane has proven worthy of Samus's affection, so he's on his own to regain his own confidence.

Back in the Command Center in Nozama City, Samus and Mitsuzane talk of what will the former do next after the Ganma menace is finished. Samus's response?

"I thought about traveling the rest of the world first.", she answered. "Thinking about all the times I've met every Kamen Rider in this planet made it clear for me to call this world home."

"I feel like I'll be there always to keep you company.", Mitsuzane smiled, noticing the expression of content in his face. "What about traveling to other planets? Especially ones that were not so familiar to your world in the future."

"That works for me.", Samus chuckled.

The bounty hunter expressed her content of settling into the present time, considering that she knew that she has true companions who stood by her side. Samus also thought of gathering Makoto and Alain to their team... Mitsuzane agreed to that, since Samus has long evaluated them.

It was still 6:30 PM on the clock, both Samus and Mitsuzane thought of what to do next as they have nine hours left before their assault in the Ganma world. The huntress re-assured that everything is all set.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Entropic Dream**_ _" (Skytown, Elysia original OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption) by Laura Intravia and Pyro Paper Planes OverClocked Remix_ *)

The two climbed up to the apartment building and entered to their room. Once inside, both Samus and Mitsuzane started locking lips at moments notice. This kiss is different from most of the kisses they exchanged the last time they spend time together as this time, a sense of urgency and heightened passion is mixed in with it. This is another kind of kiss that left the two breathing heavily when they split apart.

Samus briefly broke apart from the kiss, "Say, should we do this again, for one last time?", she asked.

To which Mitsuzane answers, "Now you've read my mind. In fact, I feel like we'll be starting this right now before we get to the last mission.", either way, he was bursting with anticipation.

They were wrapped in each others' arms once more, their lips battled with each other, as if one is gaining the upper hand. Mitsuzane cupped the side of Samus's face as he lets his tongue seek hers out. Once found, he teased the tip of it, and then raked it along her teeth.

Then again, they quickly broke away as they immediately head for the bedroom. Moments later, they continued kissing, Samus then removed Mitsuzane's jacket, to which the latter responds by unzipping her sports bra, exposing her breasts, and she gently placed his head on them.

"It feels...so...warm...", the young Kureshima whispered, considering the fact how _well-endowed_ Samus is. Her muscular body and killer curves were powerful enough to enthrall one man.

"Go ahead, touch them.", Samus said in a seductive tone, as she dares Mitsuzane to fondle her breasts, and he did anyway. As the thorough groping and the firm touch on Samus's nipples was strong enough for a moan to escape from her throat, going as far as for him to explore every inch of Samus's vulnerable body.

The two immediately shed their respective bottom clothing, and both of them are completely naked, giving them enough time to explore on each other's bodies. She can feel intense stimulation on her womanhood by allowing her beau to place a passionate kiss there.

"You really know how to push a woman's buttons.", Samus whispered in between breaths.

Moments later, Mitsuzane slowly buried himself deeper. Feeling him at his deepest point within herself. He was behind the hunter, with his hands tightly groping on her breasts, Samus pinched her eyes shut as the painfully ripping sensation heads to its intense point. She knows the more intense the pleasure becomes, the faster she'll lose control. Since Mitsuzane was fondling her breasts from behind, it will curb the pain, neither lovers refused to hold back either way.

"It's so deep!", the huntress exclaimed between breaths. "It's driving me nuts! But, it's easy enough for me to melt! It feels amazing!"

Within moments, the tearing sensation began to drift away as Samus began to lose herself within the deeply personal moment between her and her love interest, Mitsuzane. What started is a rather romantic moment soon turned into a rhythmic throbbing and a fluid movement intertwining bodies as they move precised with the gyrations of one another. The sweat drenching from their bodies goes up to eleven as the pain and pleasure escalates.

"Here it comes...", Samus muttered before at the peak. "...together, Mitsuzane!"

An echo of pleasure escaped from their mouths at the moment they reached into synchronized orgasm, that is; the young Kureshima exploded inside her.

Seconds later, Samus turned around to see if her beau is well. And, yes... Their deep connection to each other was powerful enough to assure that Mitsuzane will continue fighting alongside her until the bitter end.

The huntress finally spoke, "Looks like you almost passed out from pushing yourself to the limit.", she chuckled. "Well, satisfied?"

"No regrets.", he nodded. "I will live and fight to the bitter end...with you."

The two lovers once again exchanged kisses before Mitsuzane falls into a deep sleep against Samus's chest, and the huntress herself against the soft pillow. Both of them are ready what lies ahead next, as the future of mankind is at stake.

* * *

 **-The Mission Begins-**

 **3:50 A.M.**

At the Nozama City docks, the crew are prepared to take-off for the Ganma world. But, before the three can enter the Mega-Fortress, Go and Mitsuzane have the time for their families to talk before they can do the arduous mission ever.

"Mitsuzane, come back in one piece.", Takatora tapped his young brother on the shoulders. "We also have a promise to fill for Alain-kun."

"I will."

The older Kureshima turned to Samus, "Samus, take good care of Mitsuzane as if he is the one who has your heart."

"No problem.", the hunter answered.

Meanwhile, as Go says his partings to Shinnosuke and Kiriko and their child, Eiji, the white Rider also promises that he'll also come back in one piece too. Moments later, a familiar voice yells Shinnosuke's name.

"Belt-san?", the policeman recognized it. And Krim makes his presence known. "Belt-san? It is you!"

Krim revealed to Shinnosuke that he created an avatar of his human self so he can fight as Kamen Rider Drive in his place. Shinnosuke agrees as this is the first time he has heard that Mr. Belt can fight as Drive without Shinnosuke.

"Be a good father to your son, Shinnosuke.", the scientist said. "And always be a good husband to Kiriko."

(* _cues: "_ _ **Mission Final**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime/Metroid Prime 2: Echoes/Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

Krim climbs back at the ship, followed by Samus, Go, and Mitsuzane. The other members of the Special Unit, standing besides Takatora and the Tomari couple - inspector Otta, Kyu, and director Honganji saluted to Samus and her crew as the Mega-Fortress takes off.

Once the ship is in the sky, the Kamen Rider Eyecons in Samus's possession (from W to Ghost) began gathering around. They formed in a giant "eye" which creates the portal to the Ganma World before the Eyecons return to Samus.

"Guys, is everyone ready? Once we get inside, there's no turning back!", said Samus. But, no one else on the ship is holding back, as this mission is now-or-never. If this can't be done, the Earth is done for.

"Everyone! Start your Engines!", Krim leads the transformation as he pulls out Shift Tridoron. Go pulls out the Shift Ride Crosser...

 _ ***FIRE ALL ENGINES!* / *SIGNAL BIKE SHIFT CAR!***_

Samus then puts on the Athena Suit moments later. Mitsuzane proceeds to suit up in the Ridley Destroyer Armor. Krim now has the Shift Tridoron inserted on the Shift Brace, and Go with the Shift Ride Crosser on his Mach Driver.

"Let's... ( _together with Krim_ ) **Henshin!** "

 _ ***DRIVE! TYPE TRIDORON!* / *RIDER! MACH! CHASER!***_

With Krim transformed into Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron, his compoundeyes are spirally red as opposed to yellow.

Now everyone is transformed into their strongest forms, Samus and her party entered the portal to the Ganma world as their final mission begins!

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- Samus and Micchy making love hours before the final mission is a reference to the Mass Effect trilogy in terms of romance options.

\- I will re-arrange the chapter numbers once I'm starting the final stage arcs.


	123. Stage Final 01

**Stage Final: Phase 01 - Countdown To Extinction, part 1**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:**_ _This takes place between episode 46 and 47 of Kamen Rider Ghost._

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

For those who are wondering, as I promised, I have re-arranged the chapter numbers as the Drive Tribute chapter is now Stage 01, while the previous chapter is now Stage 51. The missing chapters before the Drive chapter will be in a future installment, since Kamen Rider Ex-Aid is now the current season, perhaps the fic should take to the next level to a new journey for Samus. This is the first time I'm Jossing this fic in preparations for the sequel of this fic which will crossover with Ex-Aid and will feature three main characters from Cross Ange - Tusk, Momoka, and Ange herself.

The title of the final arc of this fic is inspired from the finale of _Power Rangers in Space_ episode, "Countdown to Destruction".

* * *

 **-The Skies of the Ganma World-**

At the arrival of the Ganma realm, Samus checked the surroundings of the dimensional world.

 _The atmosphere of this world reminded me of a dark world from the planet Aether_. Samus thought to herself, comparing the Ganma world to Dark Aether, the second dimensional realm that was once inhabited by the Ing. Unlike Dark Aether, the Ganma World's atmosphere is less than hazardous compared to it, as certain people like Alain were able to survive there.

"Something wrong, Samus?", Krim turned and faced the hunter.

To which Samus replies, "I was scanning the atmosphere of this area.", then she turns her attention to Mitsuzane and Go. "This place is really not to be called a perfect world considering how this place looked too isolated."

"Yeah. Alain told me the obvious flaw about their homeworld.", said Mitsuzane.

"Heck, even the way you look at it, it looks completely polluted!", Go added.

Then, Mitsuzane brought up from Alain about the Ganma's horrible prejudice towards humans, as well that their father was grief stricken over the loss of their mother and an older brother. "Somehow, I've heard a similar story about Alain's father grieving for his lost wife... Something that an Overlord King named Roshuo has been trying to revive his wife."

"Seems you pretty know much about those Overlords.", Samus chuckled, "Considering the fact you once allied to them before, did you."

Samus knows well from Mitsuzane since the latter openly told his backstories. And the Overlords themselves were the once (even Redyue) who manipulated Mitsuzane, despite claiming he is using them before two years back.

"And as for Adel, from what I heard from Takeru-san...", he continued. " **Adel apparently did not got over the loss of their mother...** "

"Looks like losing his mother hit him real hard...", Samus added.

"Then the asshole started to put some strings on the other side for him to play!", Go also added.

Meanwhile, Krim looked at Go's newest form of Kamen Rider Mach Chaser. The scientist interrupted, "I never seen that form before... Is that another Signal Bike-Shift Car hybrid Harley-sensei built for you?"

"Yep.", Go answered.

Judging by the bottom part of Go's armor being derived from Chaser, Krim realizes that Mach Chaser is a fusion form of Mach and Chaser borrowing aspects of the Ride Crosser - the combination of the two Riders' respective personal motorcycles, similar to Dead Heat.

Moments later, the Mega-Fortress is under attack! The four above deck can hear Nina and Satsuki screaming frantically in response of the attack.

"Oh, great! Snakes in the sky, huh?!", Go pouted. Not only that the Gundari are much more of a threat, each of the giant serpents are also transporting Ganma commandos.

Gandrayda and Rundas climbed above deck.

"More snakes?!", the shapeshifter pouted too.

Rather than complaining the dogfight, everyone is itching to fend off the attackers.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Brave or Grave**_ _" OST from Street Fighter Alpha 3/Zero 3_ *)

Both Drive and Mach Chaser positioned themselves on each sides of the ship and manned the turrets. Gandrayda stays on the flank where she fends off the Ganma commandos on the six. Rundas orbits around the Fortress with Ghor since they hold off the Gundari in the air.

Meanwhile before the armored combatants take the fight back-to-back, Samus and Mitsuzane faced past each other as they are about to take to the skies, only for both of them to pause, and tentatively looked over their shoulders at each other.

"Looks like we're doing this back-to-back.", the huntress smirked, with that expression being evident behind her visor.

To which Mitsuzane replies, "This is something I have done during he old days with _him_.", referring to Kouta.

"Well then, let's go and make your friend proud of you."

Samus pulls out her durable buckler which doubles as an Energy Shield generator along with an energy whip stored, Mitsuzane pulled out the Visorslasher from the Ridley Destroyer Armor's back compartment, as he tilts the weapon to its blaster mode, identical to that of the Sunglasseslasher and Deep Slasher.

* * *

 **-Sky Battle-**

Both Samus and Ryugen in the Ridley Destroyer Armor take flight to protect the Mega-Fortress in the front. Guns are blazing around the skies as everyone began shooting down every Gundari in sight.

" _More bogeys at three o'clock!_ ", Satsuki's voice echoed on the ship's PA.

Rundas froze two Gundaris heading on the left side of the ship, Ghor incinerates three more on the right side.

"Targets destroyed.", Rundas stated. "More of these yahoos keep on coming, it's about to get real hard here!"

Inside the ship, both faces of Nina and Satsuki blushed in utter disbelief upon hearing Rundas's unexpected double entendre.

"Satsuki-chan, what did he just say?", Nina asked.

"I had no idea.", Satsuki replied.

Behind the ship, Gandrayda transforms into **Kamen Rider Garren Jack Form** as she shoots more bogeys on the six. Garren-G pulls out three Rouze cards...

" **BULLET!** ", the Garren Rouzer declared, " **RAPID!** ", then again, after swiping the third Rouze Card, " **FIRE!** ", the Garren Rouzer declares the finishing attack...

" _ **Burning Shot!**_ "

Garren-G fires a showering shots of fireballs in mid-flight, searing every Gundari with every shot. After that Gandrayda reverts to her usual form.

Both Drive Type Tridoron and Mach Chaser kept their fingers on the trigger for continuous firing as they make good use of the turrets. This gave Go a vibe of excitement, imagining this as some sort of a video game.

Meanwhile, Samus and Mitsuzane began to make short work of the hostiles around them.

"Use these!", Samus throws the Drive and Gaim Eyecons to Ryugen. "Put them on the Visorslasher and make short work of those Gundaris. Let's finish them together."

Ryugen put the two Eyecons on the Visorslasher, causing the weapon to exclaim " **DAI KAIGAN!** ", through the synthetic voice similar to Necrom's Mega Ulouder, followed by the weapon charging spiritual energies of Kamen Riders Gaim and Drive...

With Samus fully charging her Aurora Beam followed by a spontaneous activation of her Soul Trigger...

...Ryugen pulls the Visorslasher's trigger, with it exclaiming, " _ **OMEGA BURST!**_ ", firing an orange beam, with an ethereal projection of the Tridoron becoming the bullet, followed by Samus firing a huge Aurora Beam at full power, annihilating all air hostile forces at once.

"HOLY SHIT!", Go exclaimed, seeing the sight of how Samus and Mitsuzane finishing off the remaining Gundari like a "battle couple". Krim, too, approves the dynamic bond between Mitsuzane and Samus, reminding them of Shinnosuke and Kiriko, respectively.

"Are we clear?", Samus clarifies if there are no waves of hostiles coming at them.

Adam's response, " _The enemy is pulling back. We can finally drop you to the insertion point._ "

That being said, the Ganma began to pull back, buying Samus and the rest of her party to land.

* * *

 **-"Why Should We Trust You?"-**

Once the Mega-Fortress landed, the two teams - Samus's and Gandrayda's parties got out of the ship. Before the ship can ascend, they saw "Makoto".

"Isn't that...", Mitsuzane stared at the sight of the fake Makoto, who appears to look like more like the real one. When "Makoto" approaches the party, this causes Mitsuzane to ask "Makoto" skeptically. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to stop Adel.", said "Makoto", noticing that he doesn't refer Adel with an honorific just like the real one.

"How should we trust you?", Mitsuzane raises his brow, "The fact that you tried to shoot me from behind twice makes me want to think I have a reason not to trust you."

"That's enough, Mitsuzane!", Samus interrupted, "If this impostor begins to act like the original, and hearing that he wants to stop Adel, let him be."

"Fine.", Mitsuzane answered begrudgingly, then turns to "Makoto" "If you try to stab us in the back, you'll regret it!"

The Makoto doppelganger transforms into Deep Specter and decides to remain on Samus's party.

Gandrayda, Ghor, and Rundas went on to their routes, as they advanced northwest. This leaves Samus's party composed of Mach Chaser, Ryugen in the Ridley Destroyer Armor, Drive Type Tridoron, and the Makoto doppelganger as Deep Specter.

"This way!", the Deep Specter doppelganger lead Samus's party as they advance the northeastern path on the way to the Imperial Palace. Along the way they encounter hostiles, good thing, the Mega-Fortress is providing air support from the air.

* * *

 **-Death from Above-**

" _We're ascending crew._ ", said the Adam AI, as he controls the Mega-Fortress to provide air support. " _Navigators, do you see Samus's team?_ "

"Samus and the others are marked in blue strobes.", Satsuki stated.

Samus's voice echoed on the ship's comm lines, " _Adam, just to confirm, do not shoot the buildings. We can't risk causing any collateral damage, unless if garrisoned by hostiles._ "

" _Understood, Lady._ "

" _Need you to service targets just about ahead of us right now._ ", Samus demanded. " _Everything else except danger close are cleared hot!_ "

The Mega-Fortress starts bombarding on large groups of Ganma Commandos, Superiors, and Ultimas in the roundabout, providing air cover for Samus and her team.

"Nice shot!", Nina comments of how the AI can control a large ship that can fly.

" _Adam, targets destroyed! Thanks for the assist._ ", the huntress said as she and her party advanced north.

The team on the ground thought about the Mega-Fortress providing air support looks similar to...

" _So much for Call of Duty!_ ", Go chuckled, even Nina and Satsuki can hear what Samus's party members speaking.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- The part where Adam controls the Mega-Fortress to provide air support evokes the Call of Duty Modern Warfare trilogy, especially when it comes to the AC-130 Gunship.

\- The back-to-back badass moment between Micchy and Samus evokes _Iron Man 2_ , where Iron Man an War Machine fight hordes of Hammeroids.


	124. Stage Final 02

**Stage Final: Phase 02 - Countdown To Extinction, part 2**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:**_ _This takes place between episode 47 and 48 of Kamen Rider Ghost._

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

I would to extend some thanks to to **Dash master 48** for his endless support of this fic, **CaptainMansBabyGirl** for her occasional reviews, as well as **EeveeNicks** (formerly MsSamusAran) for her understanding of my characterization of Samus throughout the story, as well her stories drew me a lot of inspiration to expand this story up to eleven, going as far bringing Deep Specter and Ghost Mugen Damashii to the fic.

* * *

 **-Death from Above (cont.)-**

" _Re-calibrating azimuth sweep angle, adjust elevation scan._ " Adam's synthetic baritone echoed on the fortress while providing air support for Samus's team. " _Lady, what about Gandrayda's team? Should we provide them air support?_ "

As Samus's party fight their way on the ground, they advanced through while the Mega-Fortress provide air support...

" _Those three are much more of a bigger threshold for a Ganma to face._ ", the huntress replied.

...As Samus and company advance along the way, the AI begins to express his doubt regarding the impostor Makoto.

" _Samus, why did you choose to trust that impostor Makoto Fukami and bring him to your side?_ ", the AI asked skeptically. " _Mitsuzane maybe right about that at first, thinking the fact that the impostor is extremely dangerous than the real one._ "

To which Samus responds, " _It can't be helped. Given the fact he begins to become like the real Makoto Fukami, I heard from him that he wants to help Takeru to be revived anyway. So, looks like he's one of us now. Which reminds me..._ "

" _Hmm?_ "

Samus even brought up her last encounter with the SA-X back from her last mission before arriving at the present time, " _I couldn't help myself comparing that impostor Makoto to that X Parasite clone of myself._ "

" _I see..._ ", Adam figured the fact that in comparison to the SA-X, Makoto's doppelganger are much not different.

As Samus's team advances on the way to the Ganma Imperial castle, the entrance is heavily guarded by Ganma Ultimas.

" _Hold your position, Samus!_ ", the AI warns Samus of the soldiers guarding the palace. " _We've seen hostiles on guard of the castle._ "

The Mega-Fortress fires salvos of missiles on the palace doors, killing the Ganma Ultimas.

" _Okay, Adam. We're going in._ ", said Samus. " _It seems Gandrayda and the others are taking the back door._ "

" _Solid copy, Samus._ ", the AI's synthetic voice spoke. " _Eliminate any enemy resistance you may encounter._ "

Samus's party went into the palace's main entrance. The Mega-Fortress heads to an unknown destination - perhaps heading for the extraction point.

* * *

 **-Taking the Back Door-**

(* _cues: "_ _ **Leave all Behind**_ _" from Kamen Rider W; performed by: Wilma-Sidr_ *)

Switching to the side of Gandrayda's team, the three hunters were able to mow down every Ganma commando in sight with a little to no effort.

 _ **[~**_ _ **I wanna make you satisfied**_ _ **c**_ _ **houkousoku de tsurete iku ze**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _I wanna make you satisfied_ _,_ _I'll take you along at high speed_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Mayotteteru hima wa nai**_ _ **, c**_ _ **ome ride with me**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _There's no time to hesitate_ _, then c_ _ome ride with me_ _)_

"Looks like Sammy's crew are in the castle.", Gandrayda told her fellow two bounty hunters.

"Then, we gotta reach there through the back door.", Rundas growled.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Riyuu nado don't ask me why**_ _ **s**_ _ **etsumei nante dekinai hodo**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Don't ask me why for things like reason_ _t_ _his feeling is so_ _intense!)_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Kono omoi hageshikute**_ _ **t**_ _ **omerarenai dare ni mo**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _It's unexplainable_ _as there's nothing_ _can stop it_ _)_

"In that case...", the shapeshifter continued, "...let's leave some light in the dark then!"

Gandrayda takes her momentum up to eleven as she transforms into Kamen Rider Faiz in Axel Form. Once transformed, she presses the red button of the Faiz Axel Watch, causing the gadget to say, " _ **START UP!**_ ", which initiated a 10-second countdown.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Shinzou ga uchi narasu rhythm de**_ _ **, y**_ _ **ou go ahead**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _By the rhythm of your heart_ _y_ _ou go ahead_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Hi wo tsukero Mune no Ignition**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Light the fire,_ _through the_ _heart's Ignition_ _)_

Faiz Axel Form-G starts pummeling incoming Ganma Superiors in high speeds before raining them down with the Axel Crimson Smash...

" **Three... Two... One...** ", the watch states a three-second countdown before declaring " **TIME OUT.** "

 _ **[~**_ _ **Nanimokamo furikitte**_ _ **m**_ _ **irai e susume Speed away**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Break through everything!_ _S_ _peed away to the future_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Dare ni mo oitsukenai hodo Leave all behind**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Leave all behind to the point that no one can catch up_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Keshiki ga tokeru hodo Kaze ga sakebidasu hodo**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _To the point the scenery melts and the wind screams_ _)_

Rather reverting back to her usual form, Gandrayda changes into Kamen Rider Accel and pulls out the Trial Memory and inserts it on the Accel Driver, once inserted, Accel-G goes on a drastic form changing, with her whole suit turning from red to yellow, then the suit changes to a sleeker form as the color turns blue, completing the transformation into Accel Trial.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Accel... Ima wa...**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Accel…_ _right_ _now…_ _)_ _ **  
**_

Accel Trial-G initiates the Trial Memory's 10-second countdown as she starts dishing out a barrage of kicks in the form of the Machine Gun Spike on every Ganma mook in sight, as each kicks leave a trail of "T" energy treadmarks.

Once ten seconds has expired, " **Trial, MAXIMUM DRIVE!** "

With more wave of Ganma foot soldiers coming at the three bounty hunters, Gandrayda transforms into Kamen Rider Hyper Kabuto. Hyper Kabuto-G pulls out the Perfect Zecter as the TheBee, Drake, and Sasword Zecters combine into the weapon itself, before it is set to Gun Mode.

 _ **[~**_ _ **Nanimokamo furikitte**_ _ **k**_ _ **anashimi sae mo throw away**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Break through everything! Throw away even sadness_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Zetsubou made hakonde yuku Leave all behind**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _Bear even the despair and Leave all behind_ _)_

" **KABUTO! THEBEE! DRAKE! SASWORD POWER! ALL ZECTERS COMBINE.** ", the Perfect Zecter declared once the All Zecter Combine is initiated, upon pulling the trigger, Hyper Kabuto-G goes Hyper Clock Up and the Zecter declares, " **MAXIMUM HYPER CYCLONE!** "

 _ **[~**_ _ **Oto ni oitsuku hodo Jikan wo nuki saru hodo**_ _ **~]**_ _(_ _To the point where you surpass sound and remove time_ _)_ _ **  
**_ _ **[~**_ _ **Accel... Sora no hate made hashire**_ _ **... YEAH!~]**_ _(_ _Accel…sprint to the edge of the sky_ _, yeah!)_

Once fired, it released a vortex of electromagnetic/tachyon energy stream which atomizes multiple enemies at once!

"Whoa! So much for overkill!", Rundas gasped, seeing how many times Gandrayda transforms into several Kamen Riders. While he freezes a foot soldier despite the distraction.

"My superiority complex knows no boundaries, Rhundie!", Gandrayda giggled as she reverts back to her usual form.

To which Ghor laughed hysterically of Gandrayda's nicknaming.

"This won't end well.", Rhundas sighed awkwardly.

The three hunters advanced into the Ganma imperial castle on the other side...

* * *

 **-Survivor's Guilt-**

Switching to the side of Samus's team, they fend off hostiles on the catwalk. Krim and Go make short work of the foot soldiers. Once in the clear, the Deep Specter doppelganger de-transforms and decides to leave Samus's party.

"Where are you going?", Samus asked, stalling the impostor Makoto.

"Takeru and the others are here.", the doppelganger answered. "I must go for now."

But, before the Makoto doppelganger can make his leave... He turns his attention to Mitsuzane.

"Tell me, something. Why do you bear a grudge on Adel? Is it about Alain?"

"...", Mitsuzane paused instead.

"Makoto" continued, "That's okay. I know you have a reason to compare your past sins to that of Adel. You were enraged when Adel was about to kill him at that time."

"I was scared of seeing him killed right before my eyes.", the young Kureshima broke his silence. "Two years ago, I lost a close friend and a woman whose feelings I want to hopelessly confide to her, and nearly killed my own brother. Though they came back alive - sometimes I consider myself dead inside because of my mistakes."

Though the impostor Makoto has memories of the original, this doesn't mean he hasn't learn of Mitsuzane's survivor's guilt.

"Alain will always be your friend, senpai.", now the other Makoto now refers Mitsuzane as 'senpai', "It doesn't matter if what was really about your past, no matter how many times you confront it, you don't need to feel cold and alone. This is what Takeru taught me, the way how he choose to bring Kanon to life."

Mitsuzane nods, as he begins to trust the other Makoto as he begins to be like the real one. Then, the Makoto doppelganger left.

"Come on, everybody, we need to find the Prayer Room of this palace!", Samus instructed. Her team split into two parties - Samus and Mitsuzane advance upstairs, while Drive Type Tridoron and Mach Chaser stand by to wait for the three hunters.

* * *

 **-Terminate With Extreme Prejudice-**

When Samus and Mitsuzane have climbed five floors, all 15 Ganmaizers have blocked the way to the sixth floor to the Prayer Room.

"You shall not pass.", one of the Ganmaizers spoke with a synthetic female voice.

"Looks like they knew we're coming.", said Mitsuzane.

"It ain't over 'till the fat lady sings!", the huntress snorted smugly. "In fact, I haven't began to pump up the volume up to eleven!"

What Samus meant about 'pumping the volume up to eleven' is the moment she creates 11 copies of herself through Shadow Divide. The copies of the bounty hunter, all are still donning Samus's current armor (i.e., Athena Suit), are accompanied by the seven Legend Rider Eyecons. The Eyecons began fusing with 7 of the 11 copies, doing so causes the "possessed" copies to immediately transform into Samus's Rider Suits - starting with W's Eyecon spawning the **Xtreme Suit** , OOO's Eyecon sends forth the **Phoenix Suit** , Fourze's Eyecon spawns the **Shuttle Suit** , Wizard, Gaim, Drive, and Ghost's respective Eyecons merging with the other four copies spawned the **Dragon** , **Shogun** , **Tridoron** , and **Phantom Suits** respectively.

Meanwhile, the other four copies of Samus began to take form into Samus's previously used armors back in her world! One took form of the **Dark Suit** \- one of the two Luminoth power armors Samus used during her journey to Aether, the other turns into the **Light Suit** \- another Luminoth battle armor which was used to travel Light Portals in Aether, a third one took the form of the **Phazon Enhancement Device (PED) Suit** \- which was used by Samus when she was corrupted by Phazon, and lastly comes the **Fusion Suit** \- the very suit that Samus used when she was infected by the X, having her suit being surgically removed, which she is reborn with a Metroid DNA.

The summoned Power Suit forms stood by Samus's side, the Ganmaizers find themselves at the receiving end of a legion Chozo Battle Armors standing right before them, along with Samus who wears the Athena Suit, and Armored Rider Ryugen in the Ridley Destroyer Armor!

"Whoa!", Mitsuzane gasped with an expression of disbelief, "How did you..."

Nonetheless, the summoned suits are also remotely controlled by Adam as he's also in the Athena Suit's OS.

"Is this what you really meant about 'up to eleven'?", Mitsuzane questioned all while shuddering in excitement.

"Yeah.", the huntress replied. Then, she proceeds to command all the legion of Power Suits to battle, with the Adam AI's assistance. "Adam, target all Ganmaizer heat signatures. **Terminate with** _ **extreme**_ **prejudice.** "

The AI's response, "Understood, Lady. No objections."

"What are you waiting for?", Samus looks at Mitsuzane, a smile curved on her face behind her visor. "Let's get ready to rumble!"

Ryugen nods as he and Samus join with a legion of Power Suits fighting 15 Ganmaizers. Mayhem ensues.

The Tridoron Suit and the Dark Suit double team the Ganmaizers Fire and Liquid at once, the Dark Suit fires a charged Dark Beam on both two, with the Tridoron Suit Rider Kicks the stunned Ganmaizer Liquid while Mitsuzane fires his HF Beam from his palms to destroy the Ganmaizer Fire

The Xtreme, Shogun, and Phantom Suits fight with Ganmaizers Planet, Climate, and Wind. The Xtreme Suit unleashes the Double Xtreme Maximum Drive on the Ganmaizer Wind, the Shogun Suit fires a Kachidoki Charge on the DJ Gun, destroying Ganmaizer Climate, the Dragon Suit mauls Ganmaizer Planet instantaneously.

Samus is accompanied by the Fusion, Light and PED Suits, the Light Suit fires the Annahilator Beam on the Ganmaizer Oscillation, not before destroying it with the Sonic Boom, while Samus fires a charged Aurora Beam at the Ganmaizer Magnetic. The PED Suit fires a fully-charged Phazon Hyper Beam at Ganmaizers Gravity and Electric, with devastating results. The Shuttle Suit uses a Rider Rocket Drill Kick at the Ganmaizer Hammer.

The Phoenix Suit emulates the Magna Blaze attack, destroying the Ganmaizer Blade. Then Samus and Mitsuzane together destroy the last three Ganmaizers - Rifle, Arrow, and Spear.

With the Ganmaizers taken care of, the summoned suits returned back to Samus's body (and in the suit's software in general), and the Kamen Rider Eyecons also returned to Samus as well.

"Looks like we can move forward and save Alain's sister.", the huntress said.

"Right.", Mitsuzane nodded.

The two head upstairs to the Prayer Room, where Alia is being held captive.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- The summoning of suits and how they battle the Ganmaizers is similar to how the Iron Legion are summoned and battle scenes in _Iron Man 3_.

\- The cameo of the Light Suit, Dark Suit, and PED Suit is a big throw in that I thought unintended. I thought about surprising EeveeNicks about the cameo of some suits from the Prime Trilogy.

\- The PED Suit that appeared here is in its 75% corrupted form with Hazard Shield.


	125. Stage Final 03

**Stage Final: Phase 03 - Countdown To Extinction, part 3**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:**_ _This takes during episode 48 of Kamen Rider Ghost._

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

Most of the parts from ep 48 such as Takeru and the luminaries fighting Adel and the Ganmaizers are omitted. Also, the part where Takeru fully connects to Adel are skipped, as that scene as Samus and Mitsuzane are to bear witness on that scene.

There are some scenes on this chapter will contradict from the source material, that is the aforementioned episode 48. So, SPOILER ALERT.

[ADDITIONAL SPOILERS] However, neither Adel nor the Great Eyezer is the Final Boss of this fic, it's **Dark Ridley** , which will be on the fourth (and final) part of this endgame.

* * *

 **-Ganmaizers Respawning-**

Meanwhile, as Drive Type Tridoron and Mach Chaser advance to rendezvous with the three bounty hunters, two Ganmaizers respawned and blocked their way. Ganmaizer Liquid and Wind.

"Oh, great.", Go pouted. "Where the hell did these assholes come from?!"

"So, these are the Ganmaizers...", Krim spoke. As such not very familiar of such enemies in comparison to the Roidmudes, the ones that they last fought.

Go buzzes Samus through her comms. "Sammy-chan, are you seeing this?"

To which the huntress replies, " _No way. Mitsuzane and I destroyed them single-handedly. How did they respawn..._ ", she paused for a moments before she realizes how the Ganmaizers continued respawning, " _...I see, considering the fact that Adel has connected to the Great Eye, it must be the reason the Ganmaizers kept on respawning._ "

Upon learning of the conclusive statement from Samus regarding the Ganmaizers, both Krim and Go decided to hold them off until Gandrayda's team arrive.

"In that case, let's sweep 'em clean!", said Krim. "C'mon, Go!"

"Okay!", Go responded as he pulls out two Zenrin Shooters.

Both Drive Type Tridoron and Mach Chaser charge and fight the two Ganmaizers - Krim goes with the Ganmaizer Wind, while Go deals with Ganmaizer Liquid.

The Ganmaizer Liquid throws an energy ball formed from water at Go, who avoids it by sprinting away, as he disappears in a blur.

"Let's see if you can squirt on this, asshole!", Mach Chaser throws a smashing strike with a Zenrin Shooter strike at the Ganmaizer Liquid from behind. The Ganmaizer turned around, but Mach Chaser sprints away again before it had the opportunity to strike.

Drive Type Tridoron exchanges blows with the Ganmaizer Wind before pressing the Drive Driver's advance ignition.

"Let's turn things around!", Mr. Belt exclaimed as he presses the Shift Tridoron's right button to initiate for a Tire Combination.

" _ **COME ON! Dump, Mixer, Gravity!**_ ", the Shift Tridoron (with Mr. Belt's synthetic baritone) proclaimed as Mr. Belt himself lifts the Shift Car, " _ **Tire Kakimazeru!**_ ", summoning three Shift Tires before they combine into one with Drive, " _ **KOUJI GENBAR!**_ "

Armed with a 10-ton weight and the Rumble Smasher drill, Drive Type Tridoron swings the heavy platform at the Ganmaizer Wind, followed by thrusting the Rumble Smasher afterwards.

And again, Mr. Belt initiates a finisher after pressing the advance ignition, followed by pressing the finisher mechanism.

" **Hissatsu! FULL THROTTLE! Kouji Genbar!** "

Drive leaps in the air with the Rumble Smasher attached on his right leg and delivers a flying kick with it to take down the Ganmaizer Wind.

Two more Ganmaizers spawned - Fire and Planet, they even pinned both Drive and Mach to a corner! Since they heeded Samus's warning, the situation gets even worse as the Ganmaizers that were defeated constantly respawn. This could be bad.

"They keep respawning!", Krim said grimly. "There's no end to them!"

"In that case, we'll just put these assholes down, NON STOP!", Go yelled, refusing to back down. And both Kamen Riders continued fighting either way, because if they don't, Adel might put all of humanity as his mindless hostages.

"Sorry we're late for the party!", both Mr. Belt and Go hear Gandrayda's voice echoing the hall as she, Rundas, and Ghor arrived in the nick of time. The three bounty hunters joined the melee as the 13 of 15 Ganmaizers respawned.

Gandrayda transforms into the **White Wizard**...

* _ **CHANGE NOW!**_ *

...when the Ganmaizer Rifle and Arrow fire at Gandrayda, who is taking form of the White Wizard, senses the attack, pulls out the Defend Wizard Ring, and scanned it on the White WizarDriver.

* _ **BARRIER, NOW!**_ *

The Defend Ring allowed White Wizard-G to generate a barrier which bounces the projectile attacks of the two Ganmaizers. She pulls out a Big Wizard Ring.

" _ **Giant, NOW!**_ ", the White WizarDriver declared after the Wizard Ring is scanned. Doing so, it spawned a Magic Portal, when White Wizard-G puts her hand on it, her arms grew big, and proceeds to grab the Ganmaizer Rifle and Ganmaizer Arrow, once they are in her grip, she crushes them instantly like an egg.

Rundas goes toe-to-toe with the Ganmaizer Climate, exchanging projectile attacks, before charging in using his ice blades. He impales the Ganmaizer with it before unleashing fatal slashes before mutilating the creature entirely.

"See if you can turn the heat up with this!", Rundas exclaimed before he delivers the final stab on the Ganmaizer Climate as he throws the creature at the Ganmaizer Planet, who is fighting Ghor. "Heads up, Ghor!", Rundas yelled as Ghor took note of the creature about to crash and moves out of harm's way, as the Ganmaizer Climate crashes into the Ganmaizer Planet.

Ghor takes the chance of lifting himself up in the air with his armor as he drops down to the ground where the two Ganmaizers - Planet and Climate, takes the chance to flatten them, _literally_.

* * *

 **-Rescue the Princess-**

Meanwhile, Samus and Mitsuzane reached the Prayer Room; once inside, they find Alia kneeling, yet somewhat in a trance rendered her immobilized. When Mitsuzane comes contact to the Ganma princess, she turns into a replica of Adel!

"No way...!", Mitsuzane grimaced at that moment's notice, "Not Alain's sister too..."

"It seems Adel has put her into a mind-control restrain.", said Samus as she scans Alia's vital signs, "She's been robbed of her own free will, which simultaneously turn into duplicates of Adel."

Adam also informed them about the same occurring situation on the real world, the people who used the Demia lenses also turned them into obedient copies of Adel. Which also leads to Mitsuzane recalling that _Doctor Who_ reference from Go.

Before the mission would be considered a failure, Alia somehow broke free from the trance, no longer a copy of Adel. Samus and Mitsuzane were dumbfounded of what's going on, though they learned from the Makoto doppelganger that Takeru and his friends manage to gain entry.

"Your highness?", Samus spoke to Alia, the latter is also dumbfounded of two Power Suit wielding individuals. Which leads for Samus and Mitsuzane removing their helmets, the princess eventually recognizes them.

"It's you!", Alia said upon recognizing Samus. "You have to listen first."

"What do you mean?", Mitsuzane raised his eyebrow.

Alia began to explain about the origins of their race as well as the entire royal family.

"We all started as an impoverished race, who lived by their own accord. Our father came across to the Great Eye, to which he prayed and wished for a world with no hunger and poverty, and then it made him as the Grand Emperor of this world. I am the older of the four siblings - Argos was the first child, Adel is the third, and Alain is the fourth and youngest. We lived in this world peacefully, until our mother's passing, followed by our oldest brother, Argos. Father was stricken with grief, and Adel began to see him to being so neglectful to us. And so, the seeds of distrust were sown in our royal family."

Upon learning that the death of their mother was the fact that Adel could not get over was the result of this, both Samus and Mitsuzane show their sympathy for Alia.

Alia continued, "Because Adel wanted to recreate father's ideals, he'd rather go into further heights even if by invading the human world, or destroying his own family. I'm scared of what Adel would bare his fangs next, because our father wanted to create a world where nobody dies, where there is no war and conflict."

"I understand that.", Samus agreed to what the princess feels. "Sometimes, it takes self-change, accepting one's flaws, and humanity itself will learn from their mistakes. That doesn't mean if this world is imperfect, it is worth leaving some light for a better future here."

"For an intergalactic warrior from the future such as yourself, you seem to know the capacity of the whole humanity.", Alia replied. Within moments, Samus and Mitsuzane followed Alia to find Adel, who appears to be confronted by Takeru, who again manages to reconnect to his emotions.

Once they found the exact location, Samus and Mitsuzane run into Alain and company.

"No, that's not true.", Alia spoke as she connects her own heart between Takeru and Adel.

"What's going on?", Mitsuzane asked about what is going on.

Until they learned that Takeru successfully connects to Adel, only this time it made the Emperor realizes the error of his ideals.

Moments later, Krim, Go, and the other three bounty hunters meet up with the whole gang, yet are flabbergasted of what's going on.

Then, after seeing flashbacks of his father's true ideals, Adel reverts from his Perfect Ganmaizer form as he dropped to his knees.

"I was loved the whole time...?", he muttered. As Alain walked immediately towards his brother. "Our father worked for me and for our family."

Alia agreed to that last sentence. Considering the fact that the late emperor Adonis loved his children very much, it was very too late that Adel realized, as he killed his own father. It's very saddening, as Takeru summed up the error of Adel's actions.

"Man, this is getting cheesy...", Go groaned.

To which Mitsuzane responds, "Shut up!"

Adel deeply regretted his mistakes as fixing it is already too late. But, Alain, Takeru, and Alia reassures that his mistakes are forgivable.

"Poor guy...", Mitsuzane muttered, in a solemn tone.

Adel felt deeply sorry for his actions, just before he can finally reform and renounce his evil ways, the Ganmaizers within him started to take control of him, transforming into the Perfect Ganmaizer!

"You have to free me from them!", Adel shouted as the Ganmaizers began to restrain him. " **THERE'S NO OTHER WAY!** "

"What are you standing there for?!", Samus let's out a piercing question which prompts Takeru into transforming into Mugen Damashii, which he will save Adel from his suffering.

* * *

 **-Adel's End-**

As the fight between Mugen Damashii escalates outside, the Mega-Fortress orbits from the sky.

"Adam, requesting danger close air support!", Samus asks the AI to fire the ship's Geothermal Cannon. The AI grants Samus's request as the ship fires a huge round at the Perfect Ganmaizer, it was powerful to incapacitate the monster.

 _ ***Inochi Dai Kaigan!***_

"Adel... Your soul will live on!", Takeru proclaimed as he proceeds to do the Kanashimi Break, destroying the Perfect Ganmaizer. With Adel being reduced to an apparition.

Adel thanked both Takeru and his other two siblings, and tells Alain to start his own family someday as he parts for the afterlife.

"I guess all's well that ends well, right.", said Mitsuzane.

To which Alain replies, "I guess so. Sister and I will change our homeworld one day, Mitsuzane."

As Takeru has to be revived as he has 24 hours left before he vanishes, he and his friends head for the Great Eye.

"I guess we better get out of here for now.", said Samus. As their mission is finally complete, and their next objective now is to **reach the extraction point**.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- **Error:** Fueki, the original White Wizard doesn't have a Big Wizard Ring, though Haruto/Wizard does have it. As for Gandrayda's case, who took form of the White Wizard, uses a Big Wizard Ring serves as a "what if?" scenario if Fueki had a Big Wizard Ring.

\- The Doctor Who reference that was brought up by Mitsuzane and Go through a flashback is the episode "The End of Time", where every people on the Earth are turned into duplicates of the Master, which is the basis of Kamen Rider Ghost's episode 46.


	126. Stage Final 04

**Stage Final: Phase 04 - Countdown To Extinction, part 4**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:**_ _This takes during episode 49 of Kamen Rider Ghost._

* * *

 **Author's Note #1:**

As stated on the last chapter, the final boss in this crossover fic is officially Dark Ridley. To state one of the bookends for this fic, in the Kamen Rider Drive Tribute arc, Ridley is the first boss of the fic, in the conclusion of the fic, it's still Ridley, this time Ridley is robbed from its free will due to the fact the Ganmaizers gave the Space Dragon power.

Keeping the fact that this is the last mission, the story still has a countdown sequence during the escape scene. However, the Ganma world won't be destroyed, but, the countdown is to ensure that Samus and her party reach the Mega-Fortress within 15 minutes before the portal closes.

* * *

 **-Reach The Extraction Point-**

Samus and Mitsuzane put the helmets of their respective Power Suits on. With Mr. Belt and Go, and the other three bounty hunters regrouped with Samus. As Takeru and his friends take their leave as they search for the Great Eye, Samus took her attention at Alia.

"What about you, princess?", Samus clarifies if Alia chooses to stay in the Ganma world.

"I will stay and change our world.", the princess responds. "Perhaps what you said earlier, it is worth sending the light here. Thank you, Samus."

The hunter nodded, upon acknowledging Alia's decision. Samus and her team left.

Samus's communication systems of her suit began buzzing. Satsuki alarms them that there is a 'dragon' flying in the sky. The huntress recognizes this to be Dark Ridley, the monster that was revived by the Ganmaizers' power.

(* _cues: "_ _ **Evacuate/Dark Samus Final Theme**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes_ *)

" _ **Samus, you have 15 minutes to reach the extraction point!**_ ", Adam's synthetic baritone hastily reminded Samus. " _ **You need to head to the LZ as fast as you can! Hurry, before Dark Ridley reaches the LZ.**_ "

" _ **Portal Detected near the LZ, ESCAPE AT ONCE!**_ ", the HUD of Samus's visor stated.

 _Time limit:_ _ **15:00:99**_

The team make their exit the Imperial Palace with haste. They fight off every Ganma mooks relentlessly to reach the LZ.

"We need to get going!", Samus reminds her teammates, as the situation right now is racing against time.

"Don't slow down!", Mitsuzane added. "Keep moving or you're dead!"

Ghor and Rundas takes down the pursuing enemies while providing enough time for the whole party to avoid any hostiles.

 _Time left:_ _ **12:44:21**_

They have 13 minutes left. The team see a shadow flying below them, presumably Dark Ridley. Both Drive Type Tridoron and Mach Chaser sprint as fast as they can to outrun the pursuing attackers, Samus and Mitsuzane started to boost up their suits' flight propulsion to maximum power.

* * *

 **-The Last Fight vs. Dark Ridley-**

" _Samus, the LZ has been compromised!_ ", Adam notifies the bounty hunter that Dark Ridley is somehow waiting for his archenemy to show up.

To which the space warrior replies, "In that case, we just have to put him if we still have enough time!"

" _But, Samus-_ "

"There is no other way!", she chided. "It's kill or be killed! I'm going to settle this with Ridley, once and for all! I made it clear that I will no longer fight alone, I began to realize the value of having true companions in my side!"

The AI reluctantly accepted her decision, " _I understand how you felt back in our last mission the B.S.L., you truly care about protecting the universe, as if you know how to protect this world too. Fine then, I want you and your friends to stay alive._ "

 _Time left:_ _ **10:50:99**_

Once they reached the LZ, Dark Ridley appears, anticipating the arrival of Samus and her comrades.

"We're fucked.", Go cursed grimly when they are stalled by Ridley.

"Oh, no, we're not!", Samus refuses to give up, and so does Mitsuzane and Mr. Belt. Samus tells the other three hunters to reach the ship as she and the three Kamen Riders deal with Ridley.

The three hunters leave and head for the ship where it is about to head for the LZ. Which leads to the final battle of the eternal enemies between Samus and Ridley, with an aid of three Kamen Riders - Ryugen (in the Ridley Destroyer Armor), Drive Type Tridoron, and Mach Chaser.

(* _cues: "_ _ **UNLIMITED DRIVE**_ _" from Kamen Rider Drive; performed by Kamen Rider Girls_ *)

"Track...", Go starts the final battle with one last roll call, "Eradicate!", as he poses proudly, "Both are done at...", then he shouts, " **MACH SPEED!** ", he ends with the roll call by proclaiming, "Kamen Rider Mach Chaser is here!"

Mr. Belt throws his own pre-fight one liner, in reverence to Shinnosuke, "One last time, let us take you both for a spin!"

And then, the team do battle against Dark Ridley. Samus has 10 minutes on the clock. It's a do-or-die situation right now. If time is up, the portal might close and Samus and her party might be stuck in the Ganma world forever, so, they have to fight their way to escape, nothing else.

Even with the Ganmaizers' powers, Dark Ridley's power are exactly on par with them. But, what the brainwashed space dragon did not realize that Samus can absorb and bounce a Ganmaizer's attacks at will with the Athena Suit.

Drive Type Tridoron once again presses the right button of his shift car, " _ **COME ON! Flare, Spike Shadow!**_ ", then lifts Shift Tridoron, " _ **Tire Kakimazeru! ATTACK 1-2-3!**_ "

By using Max Flare, Funky Spike, and Midnight Shadow combining them with the Attack 1-2-3 Tire Combination. Drive lifts Shift Tridoron again, which allows Drive to create three copies of himself encircling Dark Ridley, doing so, they fire a shockwave of spikes, dirt, and fire.

But, the attack damaged Ridley a teeny bit, which leads the Space Dragon to tail whip Mr. Belt. Pushing him back to a corner.

 _Time left:_ _ **09:12:21**_

As the team have 9 minutes on the clock left. Mach Chaser takes the opportunity to once again humiliate Ridley. As the space dragon begins spitting balls of fire, Go dodges them with the improved super speed of the Shift Ride Crosser. With two Zenrin Shooters at hand, he blasts every fire ball with a little to no effort.

This bought Samus and Mitsuzane to blast as much as they can to reduce the space dragon to smithereens. But, Dark Ridley stays resilient as he pushes both the two Power Suit-wearing combatants to a corner.

 _Time left:_ _ **05:23:44**_

"We're running out of time!", Mitsuzane yelled as the situation is critical as they have five minutes on the clock. Drive and Mach Chaser regrouped with the two armored combatants. "We need to give everything... Everything we've got!"

"Alright, I'm in!", Go agrees to end this quickly.

"Right!", Samus, too agreed.

To which Mr. Belt responds, "That's the spirit! Let's take this to MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE!"

The other three nodded with a huge "yes" as they altogether start their finishers.

" _ **Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!**_ ", Drive presses the Shift Tridoron's right button as he proceeds to... " _ **Tire! Kakima-kakima-kakimazeru!**_ " ...lifts the Shift Car three times before pressing the left button for it to exclaim, " _ **FIRE ALL ENGINE!**_ "

All 24 Shift Tires are summoned from Drive Type Tridoron, and throws it on Dark Ridley, the Shift Tires are like missiles and flying chainsaws, powerful to damage Ridley. Before the tires are returned to its sender, allowing Mr. Belt to focus energy.

Meanwhile, Mitsuzane uses the Ridley Destroyer Armor's every weaponry from head to toe, and fires every missile, high-frequency beam, sticky grenades on Dark Ridley, before ending with him drawing out the Visorslasher, then pulls out Gaim and Drive's Ghost Eyecons and inserted them on the weapon...

* _ **Dai Kaigan!**_ *

...Meanwhile, Mach Chaser inserts both Signal Mach and Chaser on both two Zenrin Shooters...

* _ **Hissatsu!**_ *

" _ **Omega Burst!**_ " (Visorslasher) / " _ **FULL THROTTLE!**_ " (Zenrin Shooter), both Ryugen and Mach fired their weapons at once at Ridley's mouth.

Samus calls forth all of her Rider Suits, along with the Dark, Light, PED, and Fusion Suits and they come out from Samus herself. All 11 Chozo Battle Suit forms surround Ridley, as Samus stands in front of her archnemesis as she is to give Ridley a beating of a lifetime.

 _Time left:_ _ **03:21:99**_

The legion of Power Suits fired their Arm Cannons at Dark Ridley in full power (while the Arm Cannon-less suits such as the Xtreme Suit using the Prism Bicker for the Bicker Finallusion beam, The Shuttle Suit fires a stream of fire with the Fire Module Heehack Gun, The Dragon Suit, likewise spits a stream of fire from the mouth of the WizarDragon head, the Shogun Suit fires a Fruits Basket Charge with the DJ Gun, the Phantom Suit fires a Omega Shoot-Flash with the Gan Gun Saber and Sunglasseslasher, respectively.), while Samus herself fires her Soul Beam from the Soul Drive reactor from the Athena Suit's chest. All of their beams were powerful enough to give Ridley a 100,000 degree burns.

With Ridley incapacitated, Samus and the three Kamen Riders prepare to put the last nail on (Dark) Ridley's coffin.

"Hissatsu! Full Throttle...", both the Drive and Mach Drivers declared at the very moments as Mr. Belt and Go ready their finishers.

 _Time limit:_ _ **02:09:21**_

 _Mom... Dad... You two can sleep peacefully now. I finally found a new place to call my own home, and new comrades who show their genuine concern towards me._ Samus thought to herself, referring to her parents, whom were both murdered by Ridley when she was a child, as this will be the last time Ridley meet his end.

" _ **TRIDORON!**_ " (Drive Driver) / " _ **MACH! CHASER!**_ " (Mach Driver), both Drive and Mach's belts gave the signal for their finishing move.

That being said, both Samus, Mitsuzane, Mr. Belt, and Go jumped and give the space dragon **a four-way Rider Kick**. Ridley is destroyed permanently for good, and is forever out of Samus's nightmares.

 _Time limit:_ _ **01:08:99**_

The Mega-Fortress arrived in a nick of time on the Extraction Point, as the four heroes jumped into the ship on deck.

"Damn, that was close!", said Rundas. Seeing one of his comrades well and alive. "Seems you managed to put the last nail on Ridley's coffin, huh?", he asked Samus.

To which she replies, "I can finally make sure mom and dad can rest easy now."

"Operation: Zero Requiem is a success. Mission complete.", Samus declares the mission's success.

"Nice Drive, everyone!", Mr. Belt declared too.

The ship goes at full speed upon entering the portal. Once Samus and her party enter the portal, they are now transported back from the Ganma world to the real world.

* * *

 **-Takeru lives!-**

Meanwhile in the Daitenku Temple...

Takeru and his friends celebrate his recent revival, after defeating the Great Eyezer - an abomination that is a fusion of the Great Eye and the Ganmaizers, where he triumphed them at last, with the help of the luminaries. After Takeru made his wish to be alive as a human, the Great Eye disappeared into the depths of the universe for good, with the Ganma's Eyecon system rendered useless.

As the Daitenku residents celebrate...

(* _cues: "_ _ **Final Mission**_ _" OST from Metroid Prime/Metroid Prime 2: (Dark Echoes)/Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_ *)

"Hey, guys! Look up there!", Akari yelled as she notices the Mega-Fortress's shadow passing above the temple. Which prompts everyone to look up as they see Samus, Mitsuzane, Go, and Krim jumped from the ship and land on the ground.

Samus and Mitsuzane put off their suits by removing their respective helmets to de-materialize their suits, while Go and Mr. Belt cancel their transformation.

"Congratulations in your revival, Takeru.", Samus smiled as she learns Takeru is revived. "Looks like because of your selfless bravery, and your dedication to your friends made me realize to call this world a new home. I can't thank you guys enough."

"No, thank you. So, Samus, where would you go next?", Takeru asked.

To which Samus responds, "This world is my new home now. The world I once lived is now an empty wasteland - the Space Pirates are destroyed for good, I have avenged my parents, and fulfilled my duty protecting the galaxy from the future I lived in. For now, I will travel around the rest of the globe, this time, protecting _this_ world you people fought for."

Everyone commended Samus's decision, not only that she chose it as she is given another duty to protect the present time.

Mitsuzane also learns that Makoto's doppelganger became one with the original. Something that Samus noted the similarities with the SA-X.

"Looks like you and your sister are going to change the Ganma world someday.", said Mitsuzane, as he looked to Alain. "I guess what my brother promised to you, we'll give a part of our family's fortune to you."

"Thank you, Mitsuzane.", Alain replied. "...along with your comrades too."

Later, Samus then kisses Mitsuzane on the cheek, which leads to everybody reacting all of them.

"Are you two guys dating?!", Takeru was surprised with the fact that revealing that Mitsuzane is Samus's significant. Not to mention, the bounty hunter is six-foot-three, while Mitsuzane is five-foot-seven.

"That guy is one lucky bastard.", Go added as he takes the couple's picture holding hands.

Akari notes that Mitsuzane has found true happiness as Samus learns the value of romance to its fullest extent. Krim could not resist comparing the relationship of Samus and Mitsuzane to Shinnosuke and Kiriko.

"Seriously, this day can't get any better!", the young Kureshima chuckled.

Few moments later, The Tomari couple, Rinna, Genpachiro, Kyu, Honganji, Nina, Satsuki, and lastly Takatora arrived.

"Guess everyone's late for the party.", Go said.

Both Go take time to mingle with his loved ones as Mitsuzane talked to his brother. This is the first time Takatora seeing his young brother smile for the first time after suffering through numerous depression and PTSD, and thanked the bounty hunter for taking care of Mitsuzane when brothers are working separately.

"Hey, guys. How 'bout we take some family photo here!", said Go, as everyone gathers around, including the Hermit for a family photo.

* * *

Stay tuned for the Epilogue!

* * *

 **Author's Note #2:**

\- The way Samus kisses Micchy on the cheek followed by them holding hands is similar to how Gia Moran does to Jake Holling at the very end of _Power Rangers Super Megaforce_. To sum it all up, this make Mitsuzane and Samus as some sort of Generation Xerox to Kouta and Mai in the premise of this fic, as of course, you guys saw Kouta and Mai holding hands at the end of the Movie Taisen Full Throttle.

\- The epilogue will make way for Ex-Aid's cameo.


	127. Epilogue - Towards a New Tomorrow

**Epilogue: The Endless Cycle of Time – Towards a New Tomorrow**

* * *

 _ **Continuity and Placement:**_ _As this is the concluding chapter, it is tied-in to Kamen Rider Ghost episode 50._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

To conclude the crossover proper, I would like to thank for the support of Dash master 48 in his understanding of the characterizations of Micchy, Go, and Samus. And I would like to dedicate the epilogue of _Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations_ to EeveeNicks, Lady Aran, and lastly CaptainMansBabyGirl who have seen much of my story.

Since this chapter ends with Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's cameo in this epilogue, as promised on my A/N #2 on the previous, Samus's journey in the world of the Kamen Riders is just the beginning, similar to the theme of _Kamen Rider Decade_ where the end of a journey is a beginning of a new one.

The bookends of this chapter as the very beginning of this fic with Samus meeting the Special Investigation Unit, in the end Gou, Rinna, as well as Mr. Belt were among those who guided Samus around the present day, which leads to Gou being one of two loyal companions to Samus and fought to the very end, and Mr. Belt joins Samus in the final battle against the Ganma.

As stated above, Samus's story does not end here, it still continues on the sequel, _**Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 – Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange**_. Where Samus can explore planets not very familiar to her unlike the ones in the Metroid series canon, as well the characters of Cross Ange – Tusk, Momoka Oginome, and lastly the titular protagonist, Angelise Ikaruga "Ange" Misurugi will join Samus, Mitsuzane, Go, Alain, and Makoto.

Samus will gain a new base of operations for the sequel in the form of the Command Tower, which is based on the Stark Tower from _The Avengers_.

And enjoy the rest of the epilogue guys, see you on _Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 – Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange_.

* * *

 **-Samus Interludes-**

 _Log Entry_ _ **#77**_

 _Log Date:_ _ **October 05, 2016**_

 _With the threat of the Ganma finally subdued, Takeru Tenkuji is resurrected as a normal human. The luminary Eyecons finally disappeared without a trace, along with the omnipotent entity known as the Great Eye after the defeat of the Ganmaizers. However, the Kamen Rider Eyecons are left intact, and still I'm not sure what to do with 9 out of 16 Kamen Rider Eyecons in my possession, but for possibilities, I choose to keep them, as I begin to learn so much of every Kamen Riders in existence that I would encounter in the future._

 _I also decided to recruit Alain and Makoto to our new Space Explorer Initiative in order to protect the peace not only on Earth, but also to the entire universe, out of their desire to change the Ganma world they accepted our offer. Speaking of that Space Explorer Initiative, this what Mitsuzane wished for in his 21_ _st_ _birthday, Takatora agreed to his brother's decision as Mitsuzane knew one of my things I had to do when I come here in the present time. The brothers began to make amends with the mistakes of their company in separate routes, as Takatora is set to return to America again, as Mitsuzane stays in Japan to take part of our new Space Explorer Team. Go immediately joined with the two of us._

 _Gandrayda and Rundas will accompany Alain, Makoto, and Kanon in their journey in the Ganma world. Not to mention, Princess Alia asked them to be her personal guards. Ghor chooses to stay and roam amongst humanity, and provided him a place to our team._

 _I finally knew_ _that in my exploration in this world came with so many discoveries in mind. Perhaps my true journey in the world of the Kamen Rider right now is just the beginning._

 _On an apparent side note, I was told by Takatora about another pink Kamen Rider. This time, it_ _'s not Decade, but he's called_ _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ _. I still have no idea if this Ex-Aid could be a friend or a foe. Only time will tell once I have seen that Kamen Rider's face._

 _As for Mitsuzane, he finally found his own true happiness. Even though he had been through times of depression, PTSD, and anything makes him think about the past. What is left of his personality two years ago made him a brooding and insecure man, which are the only indicators of his current personality. Ever since the final mission in the Ganma world, he starts to be better. That being said, from this moment onward, we have been watching each others' backs, and I knew how to love him unconditionally._

 _\- Samus Aran_

 _ **[ - END LOG - ]**_

* * *

 **-A Dream-**

Two weeks after the end of the Ganma menace, as well the subsequent resurrection of Takeru. It seems the last mission in the Ganma world was almost like a dream. While Go spends time with his nephew along with his sister's family, Mitsuzane grew to spend more time with Samus; since their bonds are close to a mature relationship.

Back in the apartment in Nozama City, it was still 6:00 am, both Mitsuzane and Samus slept blissfully together in one bed. As the sun's rays reached from the window woke Samus up as she set up from the bed.

 _Feels like that final mission was like a dream._ The bounty hunter thought to herself, all while looking around her own surroundings, hence she still wears scanty clothing each time going to bed. This time, Samus was on her white tank top and red panties. To her, it has been a week the whole Earth is peaceful again with the Ganma finally defeated.

All what Samus can think about now is the value of her own new home, as a woman from a distant future, living amongst present-day humans - both she considers a curse, also as a blessing. Having witnessed every countless battles of the Kamen Riders, their selfless dedication to friends and family made the huntress find her newfound purpose in life, as her she has already fulfilled her duty that the Chozo gave her - the Space Pirates are gone forever, her escape into the present time was the right thing to do - so no one will endanger the universe with any form of bioweapons, Ridley is destroyed for good. Samus has received with a lot of blessings in her adventures in the present time from true companions (Go and the rest of the Special Investigation Unit), an AI who shows reverence and loyalty to her (Adam), and someone who has her heart (Mitsuzane). With them, Samus was able to create _her own_ future with her own hands.

After several minutes, she notices Mitsuzane waking up.

"Oh, you're awake.", she said.

"Each time I want to think about our last mission, it feels like a dream.", the young Kureshima groaned. "I can finally clear my all my anxiety for now. Everything feels brand new."

To which Samus replies, "Definitely. Everything feels peaceful; people smiling, the blue skies..."

"Right."

Since they woke up early, Samus thought of spending time with the very man who has her heart, whom she shows affection to. After a few minutes, the couple started making out, Samus had her hands wrap around Mitsuzane while his hands wrapped around Samus's waist. Their kiss started out as a gentle and a soft one, as seconds passed it raises to a deeper one, then to erotic levels. The lovers started kissing real hard to the point it becomes tender and passionate.

Samus momentarily breaks away from their make out session as she undresses her tank top, upon doing so, Mitsuzane gazes on the bounty hunter's breast as they suddenly bounce after she strips her tank top, it suddenly gave him a fast-paced heartbeat. What's even better, the fact that Samus is a six-foot-three Amazonian beauty, her muscular body is also a sight to behold.

Samus then forcibly strips Mitsuzane's clothes as before they continued kissing. Neither of them refused to stop, Samus admits how she is easily turned on at Mitsuzane, just because he has insecurities get the better of him at times. She lets him give her such intense pleasure first.

Then, Samus presses Mitsuzane's head and burying his face deeper on her cleavage, it gave her a blush so fiery that aroused her even more. It escalates up to eleven when he starts fondling on the hunter's breasts, that doesn't end there as they both crave for their sexes. Both lovers enjoyed the pleasures of their deep connection to one another.

Minutes later, Mitsuzane was behind Samus, groping her breasts as she turned around the left where she and Mitsuzane kissed for long periods of time, their tongues wrestled, and their bodies are drenched with their sweats. Moments later, the young Kureshima finally connects to Samus as his shaft made it inside of the deepest part of the hunter, as they get even more intense on the bed.

The atmosphere of the room is filled with passion and lust, the bounty hunter's libido gets even more empowered each time she and Mitsuzane connect intimately. Mitsuzane's own drive feels the same way.

"You really turned me on so bad...", Samus purred between breaths as she feels every thrust on her womanhood.

"Samus... I love you...", Mitsuzane cooed in response before burying his face deeper to his significant other's cleavage.

"I love you too, Mitsuzane. Ugh! It's getting deeper!"

Mitsuzane and Samus had non-stop sex for about two hours, as that the very moment the lovers finally reached an orgasm.

"Your seeds inside me feels so warm...", the hunter cooed as Mitsuzane collapses on the bounty hunter's breast once again. They once again slept for 15 minutes before getting out of the bed for breakfast.

* * *

 **-The Ex-Aid Era Begins-**

Elsewhere around the seasides of Nozama City, Samus and Mitsuzane continued their date as far as exploring around the Nozama beach at sunset.

"The sunset feels beautiful too...", the huntress marveled at the sight.

"You haven't seen some of these in your world?", Mitsuzane asked.

"Rarely.", Samus answered.

While walking around the beach side, Samus and Mitsuzane took notice of whole cooked chickens and Tetris-styled, chocolate brown-colored bricks around the beach side.

"Samus, do you notice the place we're walking right now looked just weird?", the young Kureshima asked as he begins to look at the surroundings.

(* _cues: "_ _ **EXCITE (TV ver.)**_ _" from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid; performed by Daichi Miura_ *)

To which Samus replies, "I have no idea."

As Samus and Mitsuzane walked along, they realized that the "chickens" they saw began to take form with humanoid bodies, that is the "chicken" part is the head.

"They're viruses?!", Samus grimaced as she noticed the entities' metamorphosis is similar to a microorganism.

" **Henshin!** ", Mitsuzane puts on his Sengoku Driver as he transforms into Armored Rider Ryugen. Samus then alerts Go before fighting these viruses without using her Power Suit.

* _ **Budou Arms! Ryuuhou! Ha! Ha! Ha!**_ *

As Samus and Mitsuzane fend off the attackers, more of them continued spawning. Until...

* _ **Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty, Mighty Action X!**_ *

...a pink Kamen Rider comes to assist the two. This is also the same Kamen Rider who helped Takatora fought a Ganmaizer back in Zawame. This Kamen Rider has spiky-hair ornaments on his mask.

"Who are you?!", Samus asked for the mystery Rider's identity as he takes down the attacking viruses effortlessly.

" **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid.** ", the Rider stated. As Samus took notice of the joystick pattern of the Kamen Rider's chest, as well the belt being called the **Gamer Driver**.

Samus learns that this is the same Kamen Rider Ex-Aid who helped Takatora in Zawame where he fought a Ganmaizer. On an apparent side note, this is the first time Mitsuzane hears of Ex-Aid.

"Those 'chickens' you saw earlier are **Bugster Viruses**.", Ex-Aid said. "As in _computer_ viruses."

"I knew it.", Samus shook her head. But before she can ask, more Bugster Viruses continued to spawn.

"I'm gonna clear this game with No Continues!", the new Kamen Rider boasted as he pulls out a hammer weapon called the **Gashacon Breaker** as he proceeds to smack every Bugster Viruses in sight. Samus fights more with the help of her super-athletic skills.

"Time to finish this!", said Mitsuzane as he activates a Budou Squash function as he Rider Kicks the Bugster Viruses he fought.

Then, Ex-Aid does his own Rider Kick, finishing off the last remaining attackers.

"Phew. I'm glad that's over.", said the bounty hunter. Then she turns her attention to Ex-Aid. "Hey, thanks for the help, whoever you are."

Ex-Aid closes his Gamer Driver, then he removes the video game cartridge-like trinket from his belt, causing it to say " _ **Gashuun.**_ " as the Kamen Rider undoes his transformation, revealing him to be a...

"A doctor?!", Samus exclaims as she notices the identity of Ex-Aid wearing a doctor's coat.

"...or an intern rather.", Mitsuzane corrected Samus.

"Hey, I'm **Hojo Emu**. Nice to meet you guys!", the intern introduces himself.

"Wait a sec, that same Hojo Emu happens to be the Pro Gamer, M?", Mitsuzane seems to have heard about the rumors of a Genius Gamer, not to mention, meeting him in person as well.

"That's right!", Emu continued, then he turns his attention to Samus. "Are you the real Samus Aran? _The_ Samus Aran from Metroid?"

"You're looking at her.", she smirked.

"I'm a big fan!" Emu goes fanboy mode on Samus. "I used to play Super Metroid when I was a kid, this what made me becoming a Genius Gamer today."

"Appreciated.", the bounty hunter replied.

A few seconds later, a woman from a distant calls Emu's name, upon hearing it, Emu takes his leave.

"We'll meet again." said the Genius Gamer. Emu leaves.

Go arrived, having missed the whole action.

"Hold on, isn't that guy is that Genius Gamer?", the White Kamen Rider asked upon learning the unexpected events.

* * *

 **-Birth of the New Generation of Avengers-**

Two days later,

Mitsuzane returned to Zawame with Samus, as he retrieves the briefcase containing his brother's Genesis Driver and Melon Energy Lockseed, he notices that there is also a Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed stored as well. This is the same Lockseed that he and his brother recovered from Mecha Ryoma.

He then reads the letter found inside the briefcase:

 _Mitsuzane,_

 _I will continue my work here in America. Take good care of yourself and Samus. I have purchased a 20-storey apartment for you and your comrades, and for Samus to overlook around the world._

 _Prof. Sawagami said she will move the Command Center from Nozama to Zawame. There, that apartment will now be Samus's new place of operations, which will now be called the_ _ **Command Tower**_ _._

 _Always keep her company, Mitsuzane. Take good care of Samus as if she cared for you. I love you, my dear little brother._

 _\- Takatora_

Mitsuzane leaves his family mansion as he, Samus, and Go finally settle on their base of operations in Zawame that is Command Tower. The Command Tower is located south of Team Baron's HQ, a 20-story building which now expands Samus's base of operations.

Once the Samus's party went into the 20th floor of the Command Tower, they are surprised by Alain, Makoto, and Princess Alia.

"Looks like the whole gang is here.", Go smiled.

Alain spoke, "Before Makoto and I change the Ganma world, I just wanted to say that I am accepting your offer to join you to protect the treasures of this world."

"Yeah.", Makoto nodded, "I agree with Alain. We can make a difference together as a team. Just like how we helped Takeru."

"Seems we have a team of determined heroes here.", Samus's face curved a smile.

"And looks like we are the new Avengers here.", Go chuckled.

Alia thanked Samus to let her brother join her team as a new force of heroes to protect mankind. As from this day onward, Samus decides to value teamwork, even if she has to go as a one-woman army. The princess takes her leave as she returns to the Ganma world.

* * *

 **-To the Future!-**

The following day...

As the Mega-Fortress flies towards an unknown destination. On the top deck, Samus dons her Varia Suit, Go and Mitsuzane transformed as Mach and Ryugen respectively stood as they look around the skies, as they stood with the bounty hunter, who intends to explore the rest of the globe.

* * *

 **-Samus: Bookends-**

 _With my decision to stay into the present time, it was the right decision I have chosen. And fate has yielded its reward, a new world to call...home. I lived amongst the modern-day people now, hiding in plain sight. By watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting._

 _I have witness the Kamen Riders' capacity through their courage and selfless dedication. And though we are worlds apart, like myself; there is more to them than meets the eye._

 _My name is Samus Aran, and I send this message through every Kamen Riders who roamed around the edge of the world..._

 _See you next mission!_

* * *

 _ **-Kamen Rider Necrom and Kamen Rider Specter will return-**_

 _ **-See you next mission-**_


End file.
